A new life in a new land
by NeoKenshin
Summary: When an orphan girl hero from another world lands in Konoha, her entire life changes as she finds the life she always wanted, the friends she always deserved...and the family she always needed. The first saga is complete..And so is the movie!
1. Where am I?

This is my very first fic. It may look kind of weird, but I'm doing the best I can. Also note that the first person paragraphs are my OC talking about her thoughts on events happening.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto….and if I did, I'd be insanely rich by now!!

Also I give credit to Dragon Man 180. His fic "Naruto The Kitsune Hanyou" inspired me for this work.

However I do own Kasumi and The Illumina Concept.

Chapter 1: Where am I??

Ok now this definitely had to be the weirdest thing I ever seen. Due to that massive explosion, I was somehow thrown into a new dimension, and had no clue what I was going to do. Oh, maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Kasumi Mitsumiko. I'm 15, and I'm also the chosen protector of the Illumina Gems. You see where I'm from, I, along with 5 of my friends had been chosen as the legendary Illumina Knights. Thanks to our gems, we possessed control over the elements of Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Shadow, and my own, Light. Thanks to us, we managed to protect the earth from a massive war…I only wish my parents had been alive to see me grow up into the person I am now. Since you now know who I am, I guess I should tell you how I got here.

Well, supposedly, after the Great War, I was given the task of guarding the Illumina Gems. The rest of my friends had gone off to live their own lives, and I continued to protect my home town from any trouble…it was all I had to do, since I was pretty much an orphan. My parents had been killed after I was born, and I ended up living in an orphanage till I was about 12. That's when I discovered I was a lot smarter than people my age. I had been skipped 3 grades, and was enrolled as a freshman in high school. The final give the orphanage gave me, was a top of the line laptop computer that I took with me everywhere. It was the most wonderful thing in the world…it had full scan capabilities, wi-fi, a huge hard drive for games, anime, and mp3s, it was the best thing I ever had. Only one problem…I soon found out it was a top-secret super computer that was capable of self-upgrading itself, and had the ability to hack into ANYTHING!! And when I mean anything, I mean this thing could hack into top of the line security systems from a pay phone!!

Well, I had gotten a tip about this computer, and it was supposedly a lead to my lost parents. There was no way I could turn this down!! If I could find anything out about my parents' death, I'd go for it! Unfortunately, the lead had been a trap, and I discovered that the last of the terrorists that started the Great War had been waiting for me. The next thing I know, I was in a heated battle to escape with my life…until the explosion occurred. It seems the gems reacted to the explosion, and the next thing I know…I wake up in some forest. Now I don't know if I'll ever get home! Too bad I didn't know…that I was at the place I'd soon call home, and I'd find the family I never had.

"Well it's been three months since I've been here." Kasumi said. "At least I haven't blown my cover and no one suspects that I'm not from here."

Yeah that's right…I've been in this forest for 3 months now. I noticed a very large village when I arrived. I made my way there to try to get some supplies to keep me going until I found a way back to my own world. The first thing I noticed about the entrance to the city was the large leaf shape emblem on the banner. I also noticed many of the people wore headbands with the same symbol, and that they were highly skilled in the ninja arts. I had to make sure I was really careful…I mean I was pretty good being a black belt in tae kwon do, but these guys…they were out of my league!! I figured since I had no money here, and the only things I had were my laptop, and the clothes on my back, so I found a place to sell my jewelry.

I had a gold chain I got for one birthday, and some diamond stud earrings, so I was able to get a nice amount of money for them. I found a clothes shop and saw that they had many similar styles from back at home. I mean the kimonos I saw were the most beautiful in the world! They had to be designer! I would have loved to see myself in one. Instead, I bought myself a larger backpack, three pairs of pants, a few shirts, some personal stuff, at least enough to make sure I wasn't wearing the same underwear two or three days in a row. Hey a girl has to take care of herself while still looking good you know. I then found a small market, where I could get some fruits, vegetables, and...oh my gosh!! They have the greatest thing in the world here!! INSTANT RAMEN!!! Oh man I love the stuff…well mainly because it's easy to make, and really cheap. And really good too. So I loaded up on that, and looked for a place where I could get some camping gear. I didn't know how cold it was going to be here, so I should at least be prepared. And since these guys were ninjas, I couldn't risk using the Illumina Gems. Especially since I can only control the Light gem. I mean I might have been able to start a fire with it, but if I tried with the fire gem, I could burn down the whole forest…then I'd really be dead. Well now you know my back story a little bit, so I guess it's time to speed things up a little bit.

* * *

"Where…where am I?" Kasumi said.

"Don't say anything child. You took a critical blow out there against that Cloud Nin." One of the nurses said." Try to save your strength. We've got the best trying to save you."

"Cloud Nin? I…don't…underst…" Kasumi said, blacking out.

"We've got to get her in stat! She's lost a large amount of blood!" another nurse said. "Quick get a sample and get it to Akane-sama immediately!"

Even though I was unconscious, I could still feel the prick of the needle taking a sample of my blood. I remember fighting that guy, trying to keep him from capturing that small girl, but even with my Illumina power, he seemed to overpower me! I mean how on earth was he able to fire lightning bolts like that! I mean I remember that Kari could control lightning when she had the Wind Gem, but this guy did it like it was nothing! Oh man I hope I survive this! I just hope that little girl was ok.

"Akane-sama! You're here!" said a nurse. "We have to hurry! She'll die if she doesn't get a transfusion!"

"I know. There's only one problem. There's no one in this whole town that comes close to her blood type!" Akane said. "In fact, I've never seen this blood type anywhere! Just who is she!"

"We don't know. She had nothing to identify her. All she had at the time of the attack was a backpack with a computer , a small case with 5 gemstones, and two changes of clothes. That was all." Replied the nurse.

"What about a hitai-ate? Do we know what village she was from, or what country she came from?" Akane asked.

"No, Akane-sama. She did have this device around her wrists. It had a gemstone in it similar to the ones in her backpack." Said the nurse. "Also from what we heard from the ANBU that saw the final minutes of the fight, she was using an unusual form of chakra. It seemed that her chakra emitted pure light energy instead of the normal 5 elements!"

"What! So this girl took on and killed the Cloud Village's best Jounin, and we don't even know if she's even a ninja! Is it possible to be a new bloodline limit has arisen?" Akane said.

"That we don't know Akane-sama. All we know is that she's fading fast." Replied the nurse.

"Well then, contact my husband and get him down here now. If she needs a transfusion, then I'm just going to have to use myself to help her." Akane said.

"But Akane-sama! What will happen when your youkai blood mixes with hers? It may kill her!" replied the nurse.

"Or it may save her life. You forget, I happen to be the Queen of the Kitsune. If I can't save her, then nothing can.." Akane said.

"Very well Akane-sama. We shall prepare for the transfusion." Replied the nurse.

Well isn't that just dandy. Here I am in some strange world, trying to find my way home, and what happens? Some crazy ninja guy tries to kidnap a helpless little girl, and being the person I am, I'm lying at my deathbed just because I was nice. Oh well…I wouldn't have traded that for the world. That's just who I am.. Now what's up with all this red light I'm seeing? And why does it feel like I'm shrinking or something? And why is it suddenly getting hotter in here!!

* * *

"Oka-san, look! She's waking up." Said a small boy.

"I guess she finally is. We should be quiet and let her wake by herself." Another voice said.

"Oh…where am I?" Kasumi said, as her vision slowly returned. "And…who are you kid?"

"Yup. She's awake. I guess this means we can play with her now, right Oka-san?" the boy said.

"No dear. She was hurt very badly and she needs to rest and get her strength back." The woman said.

"Wha…who are you people?" Kasumi asked. "And why…do you have whiskers kid?"

"Well first off, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, not kid." Naruto said. "And second, I've always had these. My Oka-san says they're birthmarks."

"Ok, that answers that question." Kasumi said, as she looked to the woman. "So I take it you're his Oka-san?"

"Yes I am. I am Akane Uzumaki, Naruto's mother, and one of the top medical researchers here." Akane said.

"Oh, ok. Wait? Am I still asleep, or did I just see you had ears on the top of your head?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh no, they're real. You see, I'm not a human. I'm a Kitsune. A fox demon, so to speak." Akane replied.

"Yeah, Oka-san is the strongest of the Kitsune!! And guess what! You're one too!!" Naruto said.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm just an ordinary teenage girl?" Kasumi said, as she began to feel her head. "I mean…I'm still an ordinary teenage…."

"Before you feel shocked…I'll tell you how you became like you are now." Akane said. "It might be hard for you to believe, but trust me, it's all true. Plus it may give us a chance to find out about you."

"Well after everything I've seen…I guess it can't hurt." Kasumi said. "Go for it."

"Very well. Oh before I start, I still haven't learned your name yet." Akane asked.

"Oh I'm sorry! Please forgive my rudeness. My name's Kasumi Mitsumiko." Kasumi replied.

"Oh what a beautiful name." Akane said, clearing her throat. "Now where do I begin. Ah yes, well you see Kasumi, the reason why you're here is because you suffered some major life threatening injuries fighting that Cloud Nin."

"Cloud Nin?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, or Cloud Ninja to be more precise. The hail from the Hidden Cloud Village in the Lightning Country. The ninja you fought happened to be here on a diplomatic mission, because our village had signed a peace treaty with them." Akane said.

"Ok, so where are we?' said Kasumi.

"This is the Village hidden in the Leaves, Konoha. We are in the Fire Country." Akane said.

"Least I know where I am now." Kasumi replied.

"Now, if I'm right, do you remember the little girl that ninja had?" Akane asked.

"I think so. She looked unconscious, so I had to do something to help her.' Kasumi replied.

"Well it's a good thing you did. She happens to be the daughter and heir to one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. If you didn't step in when you did, she may not have survived, and a potential war could have broken out!" Akane said.

"Good thing I did step in…I've been in enough war in my life." Kasumi said. "But that still doesn't explain my ears, or everything else?"

"Don't worry, I'll get to that part. Now to continue, that ninja you fought was a Jounin level ninja, a ninja of exceptional skill. Actually he was the Cloud Village's best Jounin. It seems they captured Hinata for the purpose of her Bloodline Limit, the Byakugan." Akane said.

"Bloodline limit? Jounin?" Kasumi said, puzzled.

"I'll explain those later. Now if I'm right, you took on this Jounin by yourself. The ANBU guards noticed you used some very impressive and unusual chakra to finish him off." Akane said. "However before you finished him off, he struck you with a deadly blow that caused you to lose a mass amount of blood. When the ANBU noticed this, they rushed you here as fast as possible. We took a sample of your blood and analyzed it, only to notice that it matched nothing we have here in Konoha. In fact, you could say your blood type was one of a kind."

"Then, if my blood was one of a kind, how am I still here if you couldn't find a donor?" Kasumi asked.

"That's where I come in…and will explain your new traits. You see, we couldn't let you die after what you did, and chakra healing wouldn't replenish your lost blood, so I donated my own blood to you in order to save you." Akane said. "After the transfusion, we started noticing some changes in you while you slept. The first is obviously your ears."

"Is that all that happened?" Kasumi said.

"No. You'll notice that you also have a two fox tails, and…you've seemed to regressed in age." Akane said. "Right now we estimate you to be around the age of my son here, around 6 years old."

"So, I shrunk, grew ears and a tail, and still have no idea of what's going on. Just great!" Kasumi said. "Is there anything else that happened to me?"

"Well, you are now no longer human. You are a hanyou, or half-human, half-demon. And the demon blood you now possess happened to come from the queen of the Kitsune." Akane said.

"So I'm some kind of royalty now??" Kasumi asked.

"If you choose to be. You don't have to though." Akane said. "Now, since I have given you information, would you care to share about yourself?"

"It is only fair. Now how do I begin…" Kasumi said.

* * *

For the next hour, I told Akane and Naruto everything about me. I told them about growing up as an orphan, to becoming an Illumina Knight, to stopping the Great War that would have destroyed earth, to me three months in the forest when I arrived here. When I finished, Akane was speechless, but Naruto had only one thing to say.

"COOL!!!!! You helped save your world from destruction? But it seems like your powers were simple jutsu." Naruto said.

"Nope. When I transformed I gained full control over the element of Light. I could use it for all kinds of things, from attack to defense to stealth. I could even use it for some mild healing. You know, I can even show you if you want. I just need my…my transformers!!! Oh no!!! I couldn't have!!!" Kasumi said frantically.

"Don't worry Kasumi-chan. All of your belongings are safe with me. I'll make sure you have them back when you get discharged. But right now you've had an extremely rough time. You should rest. I'll be back to check on you later." Akane said. "Come on Naruto, we should let her rest."

"Ok, oka-san. Feel better soon Kasumi-chan!" Naruto said.

"I will Naruto-kun. And Akane-sama….thank you for saving my life." Kasumi said, as a tear formed in her eye.

"Oh don't worry about it little one, you just rest." Akane said.

Just then, there was a knock at my door. Naruto ran to open it to reveal a very tall and dignified man. Behind him was a small girl that seemed to be the same age and Naruto and…myself now. They looked normal…except for one thing. Their eyes were….solid!! There were no pupils, no marks of what would look like an eye, it was just solid! It was a wonderful shade of lavender though.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything, Akane-sama." The man said.

"Hiashi-sama, come in. I was just checking up on our newest patient, and hero." Akane said. "This is Kasumi, the one who saved little Hinata there."

"Ahh so I see. Well Kasumi-san, I would personally like to thank you for saving my daughter's life." Hiashi said. "There's someone else who would like to share their thanks as well…right Hinata?"

"Y-yes Otou-san." Hinata said, coming from behind her father's leg. "T-thank you f-for rescuing m-me."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad I could be of help." Kasumi said.

"It's ok Hinata-chan. Kasumi-chan is really nice. You can come over here and meet her" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, blushing at her crush. "Ok, I g-guess I c-can come closer."

"Hi, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. It is a pleasure to meet you Kasumi-san." Hinata said.

"No need for formalities, Hinata. I'm just glad I was able to help you. And I must say…your kimono really compliments your eyes. I just love that shade of lavender!" Kasumi said.

"R-really! T-thank you! Kasumi-san." Hinata replied.

"Hinata, Hinata, if we're gonna be friends I'm gonna have to insist on no more formalities, ok?" Kasumi asked.

"Ok, Kasumi-sa…-chan. N-no more formalities." Hinata replied.

"And when I get out of here, we gotta help you get rid of that stutter. You got a wonderful voice, so you should be proud of it." Kasumi said.

"See Hinata-chan, I told you she was really nice. Now we have another good friend!" Naruto said.

"Alright you two, Kasumi-chan needs her rest if she's to get better so she can play with you two. Let's let her sleep." Akane said.

"Ok, oka-san. Bye Kasumi-chan, we'll see you later. Come on Hinata, lets go play some." Naruto said.

"O-ok Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

Hiashi, Hinata, and Naruto all left my room, except Akane stayed back for a bit, probably to tell me something else.

* * *

"Akane-sama, is there something wrong?" Kasumi asked.

"No, little one…I was just looking at you to make sure you were ok. I have some other patients to check on, but I'll be back in a while. You just try to rest ok?" Akane said.

"Before you go, could I ask you something? Why isn't Naruto like you? I mean you are his mother right?" Kasumi asked.

"You're quite observant. Well, in reality this is just the body of Naruto's human mother. You see, my true form is that of a nine-tailed fox, aptly known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I first met Naruto's father, Arashi Uzumaki and mother long ago in the forest. I had been placed under a powerful trap and could not escape. Arashi had helped me out of the trap, and his mother helped me heal my wounds. I made a vow that day to repay their kindness by protecting them." Akane said. "Many times would they return to the forest to visit me, and we would have many wonderful times together. I even learned of his first child that was soon to be born. Everything was set to be a wonderful day until a man called Orochimaru approached me. He had hated Arashi because is former teacher appointed Arashi as Hokage, not Orochimaru. Because of that, Orochimaru was set on destroying Konoha, and he was going to use me to do it. I was under a powerful genjutsu, or illusion by Orochimaru. Because of it, I had actually attacked Konoha and would have destroyed it, if not for Arashi. I had also learned that it was cause of me that Naruto's mother was mortally wounded before she gave birth. When Arashi and Naruto's mother had saved my life once again, I rushed him to his wife, only to notice she was fading fast. If she were to die, Naruto would have died as well. I then chose to repay Arashi and his family for the kindness they had shown me, and for the times he saved my life."

"What did you do Akane-sama?" Kasumi asked.

"I decided to become one with Arashi's wife. In essence, our souls merged and became one soul. I gained a human form, while she gained the essence of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. This way she would live, and so would Naruto." Akane said.

"How did Arashi-sama take it?" Kasumi asked.

"Arashi knew that this was the work of Orochimaru, not me. He then told me that even though the soul of his wife had become one with my own soul, we were still the same person that had been with him. He has still been the same devoted man that we met so long ago."

"That's so beautiful!!" Kasumi said.

"As for Naruto, when I merged with his mother, some of my chakra was channeled to him. So that's why he has the whiskers on his face. He is still human though."

"Ok, that makes more sense. Thank you Akane-sama." Kasumi said.

"You're welcome little one. Now get some rest. I'll be back later to check on you." Akane said, leaving my room.

I laid my head back on my pillow to think about all the things I just heard. Now it seems I'm a half-fox, half-human. I'm now 6 years old instead of 15, and I'm somewhat of a hero. And for the first time…I've felt safe by myself. I mean I had my friends before, but Akane-sama seems like the person I wished could have been my mom. And seeing Naruto and Hinata…Naruto's so outgoing, and Hinata's so shy. But Naruto didn't hesitate to become my friend. Maybe I should hold off on trying to get back home for now.

* * *

"Kasumi-chan…wake up little one." Said a familiar voice.

"Mmm…Akane-sama? Is that you?" Kasumi said.

"Yes little one. I've come to see how you're feeling." Akane said. "Also I brought someone else you should meet. This is my husband and Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, Arashi Uzumaki."

"So this is the bundle of fire that helped stop a major war. Well I'm glad to see she's ok." Arashi said.

"Oh…uh...Arashi-sama…" Kasumi said, in a rush to sit up and bow. "I…uh.."

"Take it easy! No need to be so formal." Arashi said. "Besides, you've had some rough times while you've been here."

"Yeah, you could say that." Kasumi said. "Being someplace new is pretty rough."

"And so is being alone as well. Akane told me about you. And I must say, when I heard about all of it, I was quite amazed." Arashi said.

"Really? I was just hoping I didn't scare anyone." Kasumi said.

"I assure you, you didn't. Now that we've cleared that, there is a serious matter we need to address." Arashi said. "It seems that due to your transfusion, you aren't as old as you once were, though I can tell you retained your knowledge from before."

"Um…ok." Kasumi said.

"Well, as Yondaime, I can't just let a 6 year old run around on her own. Especially since she has fox ears, and two fox tails." Arashi said.

"Does that mean you're going to put me in some orphanage or something?' Kasumi asked.

"Well that was one option…but it seems to me, that being in an orphanage would be unfitting of a hero." Arashi said.

"Which is why we've come to you with this proposition. We know you never grew up with a family, or a home…so we are offering you this. If you so choose we would like to adopt you as our own daughter. This way you would have a chance to grow up and have somewhat of a normal life." Akane said. "Also, I can help train you to disguise your fox features so you'd look like a normal girl, if you chose. Though you wouldn't have to worry about people looking down on you, since they know about me."

"As an added bonus, you are welcome to come live with us for as long as you choose. I heard you are searching for a way to get back to your own home, but in the even that cannot happen, you are more than welcome to be with us." Arashi added.

"So…what you're saying is that, you're giving me a place to live….and the option of having a family??" Kasumi asked.

"In a sense…yes." Akane said.

I can't believe this!! The very person who saved my life, has now offered me the chance of being her own daughter!! I mean I never even saw my own mother and father, I never even knew of my real family, and these people…these random people who are showing nothing but kindness and warmth to me…are willing to take me in as one of their own. I just don't know…I mean if I find a way to get home…how can I leave them? And why am I crying so badly!!

"There, there, just let it all out." Akane said. "I know it's a lot to take in, but be sure that everything we've said it true. You would have a loving family, and you would be safe. You would never have to worry about being alone in your life anymore."

"I…I don't know about all this...it's just so sudden!!" Kasumi said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I just need some time to think on this."

"Very well, take as long as you need. Once you're cleared to leave, we will take you back to our house, and you will live there as long as you're here. So no more camping by yourself ok." Akane said. "Now lay down and get some more rest."

Kasumi, you idiot!! What are you thinking!! This is a chance of a lifetime! You actually find someone who wants to take care of you…who want to protect you…who want to love you!!! How can you not say yes!!! I know you miss things back at home…and I know they'd understand if you did find a way home, you'd be pressed with a tough decision…but this is your only chance!!!!!!!

* * *

As Arashi and Akane headed toward the door…"Arashi-sama, Akane-sama…I've made my choice." Kasumi said, wiping the last of her tears. "And I accept your offer!!!!!"

"I knew you would little one!" Akane said, wrapping her arms around Kasumi. "I knew you would."

"I've only known you for one day…and I feel like you've been waiting for me for forever!" Kasumi said, crying. "Thank you! Not only did you save my life, but you gave me something I always wanted!"

"Well, anyone that's been through your hardships…deserves a break." Arashi said. "Besides, Naruto really took a liking to you like he did with Hinata."

"Plus, being the only female in a house with two males is rough enough! It will be good to have some female companionship." Akane said.

"You really mean that Akane-sa…I mean Oka-san…if that's ok?" Kasumi asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my little kit. I wouldn't have it any other way." Akane said.

"Oka-san!!!!" Kasumi said, burying her face into Akane's chest.

"That's right little one…let it all out." Akane replied.

Arashi just looked at his wife and his soon to be daughter, and he could not be happier. That was another accomplishment he could write in his personal book…for that day, he had given a lost, lonely, and afraid girl the greatest gift in the world…the gift of love.


	2. New beginnings, with no powers?

This is my very first fic. It may look kind of weird, but I'm doing the best I can. Also note that the first person paragraphs are my OC talking about her thoughts on events happening.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto….and if I did, I'd be insanely rich by now!!

Also I give credit to Dragon Man 180. His fic "Naruto The Kitsune Hanyou" inspired me for this work.

However I do own Kasumi and The Illumina Concept.

Chapter 2: New beginnings…with no powers???

Wow. Talk about having three of the best days ever! I mean I was on the verge of death when I get saved by the most wonderful woman in the world, I get turned into a really cute fox girl (come on!! I mean these ears are adorable on me!!! And I just love these tails!!!!!!!), and to top it off…after hearing the story of my life, the woman that saved me wanted to give me the one thing I never had…a family. I felt like the happiest girl in the world! While I was still in the hospital they came by every day to check on me, and Naruto and Hinata would come and tell me about everything in town, from the Ichiraku Ramen shop, to the Hokage monument. They wanted to show me all around the village and get me used to my new home. Naruto was overly excited just for the fact that he had a new sister. He probably thought I was a little younger than him…but too bad he didn't know I was a good 9 years older…and 12 years smarter. But hey, it's not every day you get to be a little kid again.

"Kasumi!! Up bright and early I see today." Akane said.

"Yup. And I feel a million times better, Oka-san." Kasumi said.

"I can tell you are starting to love calling me Oka-san." Akane said, smiling.

"I am, but I still don't know why you're doing this for me. I mean we've only known each other for three days." Kasumi said. "Something just feels a little odd."

"It probably would. But the real reason I did this, is because I already knew everything about you before you told me." Akane said.

"How!!! Are you psychic?" Kasumi asked.

"No, little one. When you had your transfusion, for a small time our minds and souls became one. That's when I learned about your lonely past, your heroic efforts, and the sacrifices you made. It was then I decided, that you needed to feel the comfort of being safe, protected, and having a family." Akane said. "And even if you did find a way to return to your own home…I wouldn't stop you if you chose to leave."

"So, you knew all about me, and you just wanted me to be ok?" Kasumi asked.

"Absolutely…all mothers have to look after their children. And you're just the type that really needs it the most." Akane replied.

"Oka-san…thank you. That really means a lot to me. I just have one question to ask?" Kasumi said.

"What's that?" Akane replied.

"Well you obviously know that I have the intelligence of an 18 year old, and I'm trapped in the body of a 6 year old…so…I was wondering?" Kasumi asked.

"What kind of scheme are you coming up with?" Akane said.

"I was wondering if I could pull the sweet little innocent girl act every now and then?" Kasumi said.

"Why not. You've earned it." Akane said.

"YAY!!! Thank you Oka-san!!!" Kasumi said, in her best little girl voice.

"Now since you're my last patient of the day, why don't we get you out of here." Akane said. "Thanks to your Kitsune blood, you've healed completely and are ready to go."

"That's awesome! But there's one problem…I can't leave here wearing these hospital clothes." Kasumi said. "And I'm sure I can't fit into my old clothes now."

"Once again, a mother has that base covered. Hinata-chan, you can come in now." Akane said.

"Hinata? She's here?" Kasumi said.

"H-hi Kasumi-c-chan. Akane-sama g-got these f-for you." Hinata said, entering with a small package.

"Oh well…ok. Thank you." Kasumi said.

Oh now this is just what I need…you'd think it would be ordinary clothes, but _noooo_, Oka-san just had to go out…and get me one of the prettiest kimonos I've ever seen! It was crystal blue with white flowers all over, and came with a purple obi. It was one of the most beautiful kimonos I had ever seen. I couldn't wait to put it on!!! It even came with…probably the most unique pair of sandals I'd ever seen…even Hinata and Oka-san had the same style on.

* * *

"I take it you like the clothes. Everything a girl like you needs to get her first day in a new place started." Akane said.

"Yeah, and the best thing is I don't have to worry about hooking stupid bra straps for about 6 years!!" Kasumi said, laughing.

"B-bra straps??" Hinata asked, looking very confused.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, you'll find out about that in a few years." Kasumi said.

"O-ok." Hinata replied.

"Yes you are definitely not an ordinary 6 year old." Akane said.

"What can I say…I'm one of a kind." Kasumi said.

"That you are. Now run into the bathroom and get washed up." Akane said.

This was definitely a time I enjoyed getting told what to do. Showers weren't that bad either…especially with tails. I would have thought it would take forever for these things to dry, but in fact…they were always dried the moment I usually stepped out of the shower! Did they have a built in blow dryer or something? Well I guess I got a lot with this new body to find out about. But then another question hit me…how in the world was I gonna get my tails through my new clothes!! I couldn't just cut a hole in the back of that brand new kimono!

"I know what you're thinking…you don't want to ruin your new clothes due to your tails." Akane said, walking into the bathroom.

"I'm guessing there's a lot I have to learn from you." Kasumi said.

"Yep. And we'll get to it in time. Right now let me help you finish getting dressed."

"Ok, Oka-san!" Kasumi said, smiling.

"You're gonna love doing that aren't you." Akane said.

"Oh you don't even know how much!!!" Kasumi replied.

Akane was right about me having to learn a lot. But what was really weird was the fact that after I got dressed…my tails appeared outside the back of my kimono! I mean there were no holes in the back or anything!!! This was definitely really weird! After I got my shoes on, there was only one more thing I needed.

* * *

"Oka-san, do you know where my backpack is?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, its right here." Akane said, handing her the backpack.

"Ok, now to make sure everything is here. Hmm, let's see." Kasumi said. "Well my laptop is in here, that's good. Ok, extra food, clothes, junk…here they are!"

"K-kasumi-chan, what are t-those!" Hinata said.

"These are the Illumina gems. They are what helped me save my home." Kasumi said, opening the small box to reveal 5 colored gems. "Each of these gems can control an element of nature."

"S-so they have c-chakra in them?" Hinata asked.

"Chakra? Um I don't think so. What is chakra anyway?" Kasumi asked.

"Chakra is the combination of the physical and spiritual energies in the body needed to perform jutsu." Akane said. "Then with the use of hand seals, various jutsu can be performed."

"So, what that ninja did to me wasn't some secret power, it was a jutsu using his chakra." Kasumi said.

"Yes. It was a lightning jutsu, to be exact." Akane said. "Since there are 5 main ninja countries, there are 5 main types of chakra, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Fire. Usually, the ninja from a particular country specialize in the type of jutsu of their home."

"You said before, we live in the Fire Country. Does that mean all the ninja here know fire jutsu only?" Kasumi asked.

"No, the ninja here know all kinds of jutsu, Fire is just the more popular of jutsu here." Akane said.

"Hmm, maybe that's why the Fire Illumina Gem is shining brighter for some reason…could it be resonating with the energies of this country?" Kasumi said.

"It could be. Maybe you just need more time to figure things out." Akane said.

"Yeah." Kasumi replied, putting the box back in her pack. "Now I just need one more thing and I'm set. Now where are they? They have to be in here some where!!"

"W-What are you l-looking for, Kasumi-c-chan?" Hinata asked.

"My transformers. Without them I can't use my powers." Kasumi replied.

"Oh, you m-mean these?" Hinata said, holding two little wrist devices in her hands. "They f-fell out on the f-floor earlier."

"Hinata-chan, thank you!! I don't know what I'd do without them!" Kasumi said, taking her transformers.

"You're w-welcome." Hinata said, smiling.

"Now that I got these back, you guys wanna see something cool?" Kasumi said, putting the transformers on her wrists.

"What are you going to do, little one?" Akane asked.

"I'm gonna do this…LIGHT ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Kasumi said, joining her wrists together.

I began my transformation sequence as I always did, but something seemed really weird. It felt like my body didn't want to accept the change, and wanted to stay the same. Maybe I need to scan myself later.

"So guys, what do you think?" Kasumi said, after finishing her transformation.

"H-how did your c-clothes change like that?" Hinata asked.

"It comes with the powers." Kasumi said.

That's right! They never saw me in my new form. I definitely wasn't clad in my kimono anymore, but instead I had a solid silver long sleeve sailor top that cut off at the midriff. I also had pair of silver shorts to match, and had matching silver boots. On my head was a silver headband with a star on both sides. (Picture Athena Asamiya's KOF '99 outfit, only silver instead of red). It also seemed that my ears and tails changed colors from red to silver as well. That was all good and everything…until I changed back all of a sudden.

"Kasumi-chan, what happened? Can't you normally stay like that for a longer time?" Akane asked.

"Actually I can. But something must be interfering with my powers. I can figure that out later though." Kasumi replied. "But for now I want to see the whole town!! Come on Hinata-chan! Let's go!"

"Ok, Kasumi-c-chan." Hinata said.

I grabbed Akane and Hinata's hands and ran as fast as I could out of the hospital. I had been around before when I came shopping for supplies. But this was a chance I had to just walk around and see everything for myself!

* * *

"Now over here is the Yamanaka Flower shop. You can get the most beautiful flowers here." Akane said. "And over there is the Konoha armory."

"Hey…what's that smell? Something is cooking and it smells really good!" Kasumi said.

"That must be your advanced sense of smell kicking in. Well, I bet you're hungry for some real food instead of the hospital stuff." Akane said. "We'll head to Ichiraku's for some ramen. He makes the best in town! And I wouldn't be surprised if we found a certain blonde haired boy there either."

We headed over to Ichiraku's for some ramen, not the instant stuff…but the real stuff. Let me tell you, it was the BEST ramen I ever had in my entire life!!! And Akane was right; Naruto was there just woofing down bowls of ramen like he was a vacuum cleaner or something. After we finished up, Akane had to head into town for some errands, so I spent the rest of the day with Naruto and Hinata.

They introduced me to several of their friends, and I met three more girls that I really connected with. Ino Yamanaka was the first one. She was all into the designer thing, and she said she'd help with a new wardrobe for me. The next was Sakura Haruno. Sakura was like Hinata, shy at first, but when she opened up, she was so outgoing! I was going to have a lot of fun with her. The third girl was Tenten. She was a year older than everyone else, but she was still just as fun. She showed me a lot of kunai skills she had learned while working with her dad. When they all learned I saved Hinata's life, they were more than happy to welcome me into their inner circle. Almost like the friends I had back at home.

After a while, I got really tired from taking in everything, most likely because I had still gotten out of the hospital, and still hadn't adjusted to my new body. It was about that time that Akane returned and walked us home. I said goodbye to my new friends, glad that I had met some new faces to help me out. We headed over to the Hyuuga mansion to drop off Hinata when Akane noticed I was even more tired than before.

"You really wore yourself out today didn't you?" Akane said.

"Yeah, I never really got to have this much fun when I was this age, and it's all new to me." Kasumi said, yawning.

"Well, how about you take it easy, and…" Akane said, reaching down to me. "Let me show you to your new home."

"No...you don't have to pick…me." Kasumi said, drowsily.

"Oka-san, is Kasumi-nee-chan sleepy?" Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto. She's had a very long day. And she still has lots more to learn here too." Akane said. "But I want to say I'm proud of you, my kit."

"Why is that Oka-san?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you did a lot for her today. You took her out, helped her make some good friends, and showed her that she will be ok here." Akane said. "Exactly the things a brother should be."

"Well, when I'm Hokage, I'll make sure nee-chan will always be ok." Naruto said.

"That's a good thing to say Naruto." Akane replied. "Now let's get her home so she can rest."

So this is what it feels like to be carried home by someone who loves you. Such a new feeling for me, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I slowly dozed off as Akane carried me home. I felt so wonderful being in her arms. I thought everything was paradise…until I had that nightmare again…the nightmare of when I almost lost my best friend Kari in that war. It was so bad I awoke to see I wasn't in someplace familiar.

* * *

"Huh, where am I now? And how did I get out of my clothes." Kasumi said, noticing she was in some pink pajamas instead of her kimono.

"It's ok. You're in your new room, Kasumi-chan." Arashi said. "You were having a nightmare."

"So, I'm ok? No explosions or anything." Kasumi said, feeling she was in a cold sweat.

"No, no explosions…unless you count Naruto raiding the kitchen an explosion." Arashi said, laughing.

"Oh, that was just too real!" Kasumi said.

"What, your nightmare?" Arashi said.

"Yeah, I remember I almost lost my closest friend in the Great War I fought in back home." Kasumi replied.

"That is a bad nightmare! Well, don't worry. We'll be here to help you if you need it." Arashi replied.

"That's another thing on my mind. Why do you want to take me in? I mean, you just met me, and since you know of my power, how can you be sure that I don't turn on you and destroy your village?" Kasumi asked. "I know Akane-sama wants to take me in so she can help me with my hanyou transformation, but I don't know about you."

"I had a feeling that question was coming. Well Kasumi-chan, when Akane told me about you, it somewhat reminded me of myself when I was younger." Arashi said.

"What do you mean?" Kasumi replied.

"You see, when I was orphaned at a young age myself. My parents had been killed in a ninja ambush on their way back from the Rock Country. They had a mission to deliver a treaty scroll to the Tsuchikage, but because of the uneasiness in the area, the Rock Nin thought it was an assassination attempt. Two Jounin against an entire squad…they never had a chance to survive." Arashi said.

"That's so awful! How did you manage to survive on your own?" Kasumi asked.

"Thanks to Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, he helped raise me until I entered ninja academy. After I became a genin, I then got teamed up with my sensei Jiraya, one of the Legendary Sannin. From here, it was on to Chuunin, then Jounin when I got my own team. After a while, Sarutobi noticed my skills and offered me the position of Hokage. So you now look upon the Yondaime Hokage." Arashi said.

"That is amazing!" Kasumi said.

"Yep. So basically, hearing you grew up with no parents, I couldn't dare turn my shoulder. Especially since you managed to take out a top notch Jounin on your own! Not only that, you saved the life of my son's first true friend. He'd never live it down if anything happened to Hinata." Arashi said.

"So, he really likes her, huh." Kasumi said.

"Yeah. Hinata's always been the shy type, and since she's a few months younger than Naruto, he felt like he had to protect her. And to this day, if she's ever been in trouble, he would be there. He really has a kind spirit. I think he gets it from his mother." Arashi said.

"Speaking of Akane-sama, do you ever wish she was her original self?" asked Kasumi.

"Oh so she told you. Well, Akane had always been the kindest soul in the world. She would always help out when she could. You could say she was the most respected woman in the village, not because she was my wife, but because of her kind spirit." Arashi said. "And the Kyuubi, well you wouldn't think the most powerful of the Nine Sacred Beasts would show such kindness. But her and Akane seemed to have a bond the moment they met."

"Wow, that is something." Kasumi said.

"Yes. I thought everything was so wonderful when the Kyuubi went against her demonic past and devoted herself to protecting Konoha with me. Each time we went to meet Kyuubi in the forest; the trees seemed to sing in harmony for us. If it weren't for that damned Orochimaru!!!!!" Arashi said.

"Yeah, I remember that part…it was just a hours before Naruto was born." Kasumi replied.

"It was. Orochimaru was so set on destroying Konoha because I became Hokage. He turned Kyuubi back into a raging demon through a forbidden genjutsu and caused her to attack in rage." Arashi said. "Akane did her best to try to calm Kyuubi, but she was unsuccessful. I almost killed Kyuubi myself in order to save the village, if it hadn't been for Akane's final try."

"What did she do? I mean wasn't she almost dead?" Kasumi asked.

"She was at her limit, but Akane wasn't ready to give up. You see, Akane was an extremely powerful genjutsu ninja. She had been practicing on removing extremely high-level jutsu, and as her final gift to the village, she was able to remove the genjutsu on Kyuubi. Once Kyuubi noticed what happened, she rushed to our side only to see what she had done to Akane." Arashi replied.

"And then, to repent for her sin, she offered to merge with Akane in order to save her life, and Naruto's" Kasumi said.

"She did. It was that time that I had seen the soul of both Akane and Kyuubi. I had been asked the question on which I would choose to live and die, the soul of Akane, or the soul of Kyuubi. I would choose neither to die, and would have sacrificed myself in place." Arashi said. "Because of that, Akane was granted her life back, with all of Kyuubi's power. So in essence, Akane got her life, and Kyuubi was able to become human…if you don't count the fox tails and ears."

"That is amazing!" Kasumi said.

"Yeah. I know. And its because of the events of our past that we decided to do what we did, and take you in. Akane knew that in your current condition, you would have it worse off." Arashi said. "Plus, I couldn't neglect a hero who nearly sacrificed her own life to save a stranger."

"I'm not that special. I just did what was right and helped Hinata." Kasumi said, blushing.

"I know. Also, Akane really needed another female around here. I think her living with two crazed guys is getting to her!" Arashi said. "Also, I wouldn't mind having a daughter myself."

"So I guess I don't have to worry about being executed, do I?" Kasumi said.

"Nope. Though I do have to pass judgment upon you for your actions." Arashi said, sternly.

"Judgment? But…I thought!" Kasumi said, trembling.

"Silence. As Yondaime Hokage…I hereby sentence you, Kasumi Mitsumiko, to spend your days in Konoha…" Arashi said, reaching into his coat.

What in the world!! Here I am, laying in this bed thinking everything was safe, and now I was being sentenced to something! All because I saved a girl's life! Oh man!! What am I gonna do now!!! And he even said he was gonna take care of me! Was that just a trick!!

"You are to spend your days in Konoha…as the future Kasumi Uzumaki! You will live here in the Uzumaki residence under the protection of one Arashi Uzumaki, one Akane Uzumaki, and one Naruto Uzumaki. You will be granted the full rights as the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, and as the daughter of the Queen of the Kitsune, thus making you Princess of the Kitsune. In three years time, you will attend the ninja academy along with one Naruto Uzumaki, so that you may learn the ways of the Konoha Ninja. And in the event that you are able to find a way to your own home, you may leave with a blessing, knowing that you will always have a home and a family here in Konoha!" Arashi said, handing a scroll to Kasumi.

"You…you can't be serious!" Kasumi said, eyes gleaming.

"Hey, I'm the Hokage! I'm practically the boss here! But read the scroll. It's all there in black and white." Arashi said.

"I don't believe it!!!" Kasumi said, opening the scroll.

He was right! There it was in black and white! I was no longer Kasumi Mitsumiko, but now Kasumi Uzumaki! It said that I had been adopted by Arashi and Akane Uzumaki, and was given full rights as their own daughter. It also had a fox symbol showing that I was the daughter of the Queen of the Kitsune, and would be under full protection of the Kitsune Clan! And that if I so chose, with proper training, I could become a full Kitsune and become Queen in the retirement of Akane-sama! At the bottom was the seal of the Hokage, making it an official document!! I just can't believe it! So not only am I the daughter of the village's most powerful ninja, but I am now officially a princess!!! Just a few days ago, I was a plain old orphaned girl, lost in a strange world…but now, I have a family, I have a chance at happiness…I don't think I could ask for anything more!

"So I take it, you are pleased with your sentence?" Arashi said, noticing his daughter crying.

"I wouldn't refuse it for anything in the known universe!!" Kasumi said, jumping into Arashi's arms. "I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for this!!!"

"There is only one way to repay us for this…enjoy your new life here." Arashi said, pressing a pressure point on the back of her neck.

"I…will…Otou…san." Kasumi said, drifting into an induced sleep.

"Then my final words to you, Kasumi-chan…" Arashi said, tucking her back into her bed. "Welcome home. And as a gift…'

Arashi began to form several hand seals before touching Kasumi's forehead.

"May you enjoy your first night with pleasant dreams." Arashi said, placing the sleeping Kasumi under a dream genjutsu. The genjutsu would give her nothing but the happiest dreams for the night, and when she awoke the next morning, she would know that it would be the first day of the rest of her life…her new wonderful life.

The next chapter speeds up and gets Kasumi and the gang ready for the graduation exam. Plus they get everyone's favorite emo kid as their new roommate….though he's just there to live there. I mean wouldn't you get lonely in your own place, living by yourself?


	3. Academy Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters…if I did I'd be filthy rich.

Kasumi: But you do own me and the Illumina Powers concept…and my cute fox features.

NeoKenshin: That's True. Glad you like em.

Kasumi: Now where's MY fan club!

Sasuke: Only I get a fan club…and I don't like it.

NeoKenshin: Yeah, what ever. Also I want to thank naru-chan13 for being the first person to review! Also I give credit to Dragon Man 180 for inspiration, and a lot of the jutsu names as well.

Chapter 3: Academy Life.

Hey all. Kasumi Mitsu…oh wait, Kasumi _Uzumaki_ here. I figure I should let you know what's been going on. For the past six years, I've been in heaven! Having Arashi-sama and Akane-sama as my new parents was amazing! I couldn't have been happier to have such loving people watch over me. Naruto had grown on me as well. He's always trying to play the big brother part, making sure his nee-chan was never bullied, and always taken care of. As for me, I grew two more tails, so I now had four, and I seemed to become a lot stronger than before. I also had learned many things like now to control my new Kitsune powers, like Foxfire, how to hide my fox features so I would look like a normal girl (though I only used it on the tails…because everyone LOVED my ears so much) and I learned something big, the reason of my Illumina powers failing on me. It seems that my Kitsune blood and age regression had caused an imbalance in my body and made it hard for me to sync with my Illumina power. That was solved fairly quickly though. Akane-sama figured that my body was adjusting to its natural chakra, my hanyou chakra, and my Illumina power at the same time. Having that much power in my system was too much for my small body to handle, so she helped me with some training. I learned how to control my two kinds of chakra, and learned that if I use them both up, then I may be able to use my Illumina power. Doing that, I completely exhausted myself, only to find out that I was able to retain my transformation this time. The best thing was that while I was in my Illumina form, my two chakras were slowly combining with my Illumina power. So over time, I was able to retain all three, and now I can transform at any time with only a few side effects…it seems my Illumina powers have become amplified, and I can now channel my chakra into it, possibly leading to the creation of some very interesting jutsu.

Now for the outside world. We picked up a new guest at the Uzumaki household. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's been Naruto's rival ever since they met! The main reason he's now living with us, is due to his entire clan being killed off by his brother, Itachi…or better yet, Orochimaru controlling Itachi. About four years ago, Orochimaru discovered Itachi's potential, and showed interest in the Uchiha Bloodline Limit…the Sharingan. Because Orochimaru could not get the secrets of the Sharingan, he placed a cursed seal upon Itachi, which caused Itachi to go into a killing rage. Arashi-sama found this out, and had rushed to Sasuke's house only to notice Sasuke staring into the blade of his brother Itachi. Before Arashi-sama could react, Itachi had used the power of his newly acquired Mangekyo Sharingan to place Sasuke into an illusion, where he would have to watch the death of his family over and over for three days straight. Itachi then rushed after Arashi, only to be betrayed by Orochimaru, who killed him through his cursed seal. Itachi's dying words to Arashi, were that he take care of Sasuke, and make sure Sasuke would be ok. So…I got somewhat of an adopted brother, more or less. I mean...he's really quiet and all, but I will admit…he is cute, and I mean REALLY cute! Hey…don't forget, technically I'm a 12 year old with the smarts of a 21 year old. Sakura and Ino like him too…well they're more like obsessed with him. They've already formed the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club with the two of them as co-presidents. Boy, I never would have thought I'd get so many sleepover invitations…all to get questions like…"What's his favorite food? What's his favorite color? What does he sleep in? What's his favorite flower?" Honestly, I'm glad I at least had Hinata and Tenten there to help me keep those two in line.

Speaking of Hinata…she no longer stutters like she used to, and she's opened up a little more to Naruto. She's also become my best friend. We do everything together, from trips to the hot springs, to shopping trips, to even training. I even got to learn a little bit of her family's taijutsu, the Juuken style, well at least the motions…since I can't see chakra networks like she can with her Byakugan. I also met her cousin Neji. He's a year older, like Tenten, and he's more like the overprotective type. Well mostly due to his family's tradition of two split houses…I still can't see why they'd divide the family like that. The whole caged bird seal thing is just mean! Oh well enough of this chitchat. I gotta get back to class. Finals are later today, and then I'll graduate and be a full-fledged genin!! I'm so excited!

* * *

"So Kasumi, are you ready for finals? I heard Iruka-sensei was planning on making it a multi-part exam." Hinata asked.

"Actually I am. You know, I never thought learning all about the ninja arts could be so interesting. I'd never have had the chance to learn anything like this back at my old home." Kasumi replied.

"Speaking of your old home, do you ever think you'll get back?" Hinata said.

"I don't really know. I mean I do miss being there…but for some reason I feel a strange connection here. Like I belong here in Konoha for some reason." Kasumi replied.

"You know we'd really miss you if you left, especially Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"I know. But at least I know he would be in good hands with you around." Kasumi said. "Speaking of Naruto, where on earth is he?"

"I hear Akane-sama is making him clean up the Hokage monument. He went and made a special dedication to Arashi-sama by painting 'The World's Greatest!' underneath his face in big bold letters." Hinata replied.

"Wow! I bet Oka-san must have really mad at him for that one!" Kasumi replied.

"She was…but Arashi-sama got her to calm down. Only because Naruto-kun did it for him." Hinata said. "So Kasumi-chan, how come you never use your Illumina powers in your jutsu or your training?"

I didn't want to tell her that my powers had come back. Mainly because I didn't want to show off in front of people, and have them think differently of me.

"Well, the thing is I still haven't figured out how to make them work with my hanyou chakra. I mean I can still transform, but I can't hold it for more than a few minutes." Kasumi said.

"Well I hope you figure it out soon. It looks like it would really help you out with your ninja techniques." Hinata replied.

Little did Hinata-chan know…I already had improved on my Illumina Powers greatly. I even learned some very interesting jutsu to use with them. I just don't think I'm gonna bring them out now. Speaking of Illumina powers, why are the gems glowing so weirdly? I was in my room one time looking at them, when I noticed the wind gem and fire gem start to glow intensely. I looked around and only saw Naruto and Sasuke walking by. Maybe they have something to do with it.

* * *

"Alright everyone. Time for your final exam. In order to graduate, you will need to perform a simple clone jutsu and create two fully complete clones. You will also be required to perform a transformation jutsu to look just like me. I hope everyone is ready." Iruka-sensei said.

"Clone and transformation jutsu? Oh man, I HATE those!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, when did you get here? I thought Oka-san had you cleaning the Hokage monument?" Kasumi asked.

"She did, but I just finished up. Yeesh, all I did was tell all of Konoha who was the best dad in the world!" Naruto replied.

"I bet he loved it. I mean he really is the best in the world." Kasumi said. "Now concerning our final, you shouldn't be worried. We've done the transformation and clone jutsu a ton of times."

"I know…I just feel kina weird today. Like my chakra is all out of balance or something?" Naruto said.

"Well we still have some time before we're up. Why don't I scan you and see what I can find out." Kasumi said, pulling out her laptop.

Boy when they said this thing was self-upgrading, they were right! I had used my laptop before to make sure the scan feature was working and asked Hinata-chan to be my first test subject. She was hesitant, but the scan worked…however the strangest thing happened! It seems that the in scanning her, the computer picked up traces of her Byakugan ability! It then came up with a program that shows chakra levels and chakra fluidity in a person! Basically, I had a little bit of Hinata's eyes in my computer! Hinata's dad wasn't too happy as someone other than a Hyuuga had access to the Byakugan, but when I showed him everything step by step, he gave in a little…besides, as much as I've helped Hinata with her confidence and her stutter, he called it a thank you gift. Plus, there really was no way to copy the full effect. So I had somewhat of a "mini" bloodline limit.

"Well Naruto, I'm picking up two different colors on here, your normal blue chakra, and Oka-san's red chakra. What's weird though, is that they're mixing very erratically. I don't know if that will cause you problems or not." Kasumi said.

"Great, Just great! Why did things have to mess up on finals day!" Naruto said.

"Take it easy, ni-chan! It will be ok. I'm sure that Iruka-sensei will take this into account. Just let him know before you go, and you will be ok." Kasumi said.

"You sure? I mean I have to pass the finals! How would it look if the heir to the Hokage title couldn't even become a genin?" Naruto said.

"Who said she wasn't gonna pass?" Kasumi said, with an evil grin.

"WHAT!! Kasumi-nee-chan!!! You can't be serious!" Naruto said, in shock.

"Of course not! I would never take away my favorite brother's greatest dream." Kasumi said.

"Well you didn't have to sound so serious about it." Naruto replied.

"Hey, it's a girl thing!" Kasumi replied. "Come on, looks like we're up next."

* * *

I went up to perform my transformation jutsu for Iruka-sensei. It was fairly easy since I knew the jutsu to help hide my tails, ears, and even my Illumina transformers. Naruto had a different approach. He decided to try out his new "Sexy no Jutsu" instead. Boy did that give Iruka-sensei a rush. I mean so what if Naruto changed into a female…a naked female with clouds surrounding her…that happened to have some of _my_ features!!!! Ok, brother dear…I'm gonna have to have a talk with you about this one!! After I get Iruka-sensei some tissue for his massive nosebleed.

"Um, think you went a little overboard with that one Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"I guess I did overdo it a little." Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"A little? You practically gave Iruka-sensei a heart attack." Sasuke said.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with anything like that, Mr. Perfect!" Naruto said.

"I don't have to…I'm already good enough, dobe!" Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke…come on, be nice." Kasumi said, slightly blushing.

"Oh, ok. For you Kasumi-chan." Sasuke replied.

Since Sasuke had moved in with us, he always seemed to be quite the loner type. I didn't really get him to open up to me until I noticed him crying his eyes out in his room. I figured I'd go and find out what was up. That's when I learned so much about him, from his father playing favorites with Itachi, to feeling like he wasn't good enough for the Uchiha name, to the murder of his clan, and the loss of his brother. It was so painful for him, but I knew…I had been in similar circumstances.

Out of respect, I let him know about my past, and how I came to the Uzumaki home. It was then we felt a connection, like we easily knew the pain each of us suffered. I had decided to make a promise to Sasuke that day. Taking the white ribbon out of my hair, I tied one end to his pinky finger, and the other to mine. He looked at me strangely, but I told him the purpose of this, was to let him know, that no matter where he would go…he would always have me as his friend. If he was hurt, I'd hurt with him, if he was lonely, I'd be lonely too.

I wouldn't let him be alone anymore. Sasuke looked at me and told me, I had to be the craziest girl in the world. I just told him, if I was, then how come I haven't jumped on the fan club bandwagon? All he could do was laugh, and we spent a good 10 minutes laughing at each other. But deep down, I knew he would be there for me, just like Naruto-kun, and I'd be there for him as well.

* * *

"Kasumi-chan? When has Sasuke ever addressed ANY girl with that?" Hinata asked. "What did you do, put him under some kind of genjutsu?"

"Nope, just had a good heart to heart talk with him a long time ago." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, you are definitely one of a kind here." Hinata replied.

"Thanks Hina-chan. Now you better get ready. You're up next for the Clone jutsu." Kasumi said.

This was it…the final part of the exam. We all had to successfully pull off a clone jutsu and make two stable clones to pass. Hinata and Sasuke easily passed. I definitely overdid it since I summoned 5 clones instead of 2. Iruka-sensei was definitely surprised, but I just said I had a chakra surge. Last up was Naruto. I could see he was pretty nervous. I wonder if his chakra imbalance is still bothering him.

"Alright Naruto. Just summon two clones and you'll pass the exam." Iruka-sensei said.

"Ok, here goes. Bunshin no Jutsu!" said Naruto. After a puff of smoke, there was a mini version of Naruto. "Wait, that wasn't it. Let me try one more time! Bunshin no Jutsu!" The second time had a full size clone of Naruto, but it looked like it just had the stuffing beat out of it!

"Naruto, are you even taking this seriously?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"Of course! My chakra's just been feeling really unusual today." Naruto said.

"Iruka, why not pass him. He was able to form a clone, and he knows the basis of the jutsu." Said Mizuki.

"No!! I may be the son of the Yondaime, but I will not take a free pass! That just isn't fair!" Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto, you have one more shot. If you can't form two perfect clones, then I have no choice but to fail you." Iruka-sensei said.

"Alright this is it! Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said, this time forming two clones…but they were two mini clones instead of perfect ones. "Aw man!!"

"Sigh. I'm sorry Naruto, but maybe next year." Iruka-sensei said.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry. Maybe today wasn't a good day for you." Kasumi said, hugging her brother.

"Don't worry, dobe. We'll help you train some more, and you'll be able to pass the next exam." Sasuke said.

"That's ok. I think I'm just gonna go take a walk. Nee-chan, can you not tell Otou-san and Oka-san? I want to tell them myself." Naruto said.

"Ok. Just don't be so down about it. Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun, and I are gonna go to Ichiraku's. Meet us there later ok?" Kasumi said.

"Alright." Naruto said.

* * *

Poor guy! He was really hoping on passing and becoming a genin! Now he's gonna have to be held back, and we won't get on the same teams! I wish there was something I could do to help him out! That's when Mizuki-sensei approached me.

"Kasumi-san, could I speak with you for a minute?" Mizuki-sensei said.

"What is it Mizuki-sensei?" Kasumi asked.

"I can tell Naruto worked really hard to pass today. But I have an extra credit assignment he can do to pass. I'll need your help though." Mizuki-sensei asked.

"Really! Naruto-kun would be so happy if he passed! What do I need to do?" Kasumi asked.

"I'll need you to go to the Hokage tower and get the Hokage Scroll. We're going to have Naruto learn a skill from that scroll. If he can successfully perform the jutsu he chose, he'll pass and become a genin." Mizuki-sensei said.

"That's all? Sure, no problem. I'm sure Otou-san wouldn't mind, and if it's to help Naruto, then he'd be all for it." Kasumi replied.

"Very well. I'll see you back here in a few hours." Mizuki-sensei said, with an evil chuckle.

So Naruto has a chance to pass after all! I'd better hurry then. I headed to the Hokage Tower and headed into Otou-san's office. The Jounin guards were on break, since Otou-san was helping Oka-san get ready for our graduation party. I saw the scroll sitting on the wall behind his desk, so I went and got it down. It was a lot bigger than I thought. In order to not worry Otou-san, I left him a note saying I had borrowed the scroll, and I would return it later that day. After leaving Hokage Tower, I saw Naruto walking with his head down. I knew this would cheer him up big time!

* * *

"Naruto-kun!!! I have good news!" Kasumi said. "I know of a way you can pass the exam!"

"Kasumi-chan? What do you mean?" Naruto said, looking puzzled.

"Well, after you left, Mizuki-sensei told me that if you study one of the jutsu in Otou-san's scroll, and successfully perform it, you would pass and become a genin like all of us!" Kasumi said.

"Really! That is awesome!" Naruto replied.

"Yeah, we just have to meet him in the Academy training grounds in three hours, and he will test you. So we have that much time to train you." Kasumi said.

"Ok, well where should we go to train?" Naruto said.

"Lets head over to the number 3 training ground. Everyone is off celebrating the graduation exam, so we shouldn't have any disturbance." Kasumi said.

Naruto and I headed over to the training area. This also happened to be the area where the Ninja Memoriam Stone was. It held the names of every Konoha ninja that ever sacrificed their life for the success of a mission. To have your name inscribed on the stone after your death was one of the highest honors bestowed, because it meant you were willing to give all for your teammates, and for Konoha. We found a nice grassy spot and set the scroll down. Opening it up, Naruto was particularly interested in the first jutsu on the scroll.

"Hmm, lets see…Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. That means Shadow Clone Jutsu, right Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. It says that the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu does not produce illusions, but real clones. The clones are then able to assist the ninja in numerous ways." Kasumi said.

"Well, this will be the one I want to learn. Let's get started." Naruto said.

For the next two and a half hours, we constantly practiced the jutsu. I mastered it fairly quickly and soon could create 5 shadow clones. I decided to give Naruto a confidence boost by giving him his own little cheer squad. It really helped too! Next thing you know, he had the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu down perfectly! After that we headed back to the Academy training ground.

* * *

"How could she take the Hokage Scroll? Kasumi-chan has never done anything like this before!" Arashi said. "Besides, she's just a newly graduated genin! Why would she want to start learning Jounin level jutsu! She should be out with Naruto celebrating!"

"Actually, Naruto didn't pass the exam, Hokage-sama. He couldn't perform the Bunshin no Jutsu, and failed." Iruka said.

"He did? Oh poor Naruto. I know he must have been heartbroken!" Akane said.

"He was. After the exam, he left the Academy with his head down. I guess he was ashamed and felt you would be disappointed in him." Iruka said.

"I'd feel the same way if it happened to me." Arashi said. "But what I'm worried about is Kasumi?"

"Speaking of her, I saw Mizuki talking to her after Naruto left. She ran off in such a hurry I didn't have a chance to ask what he told her." Iruka said.

"Mizuki was talking to her? Ok something doesn't sound right now, Iruka." Arashi said.

"Hokage-sama! I recently saw Naruto and Kasumi headed back to the Academy! It looked like they had the Hokage Scroll with them as well." One of the Jounin guards said.

"You don't think…we have to get to the Academy now!" Akane said.

"Iruka, you get to the Academy as soon as you can. Akane and I will follow shortly." Arashi said.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Iruka said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I really hope what I'm thinking doesn't happen!" Akane said.

"If it involves a scroll, two kids, and a high level Chuunin, then I feel the same way!" Arashi said.

* * *

We made it back to the Academy training grounds around the time Mizuki-sensei asked, though I noticed he wasn't around. He did want to help Naruto pass didn't he?

"Naruto, do you get the feeling something strange is going on here?" Kasumi asked.

"Actually, I do. I mean Mizuki-sensei isn't normally one to be late." Naruto said.

"Oh I'm not late, I was just getting one final good look…of two soon to be dead genin!" Mizuki said, standing up in a tree branch.

"Mizuki-sensei! What are you talking about?" Kasumi asked.

"My dear, dear Kasumi. Did you really think I was going to try to pass that failure you call a brother! I'm only out to get the Forbidden Hokage Scroll so I can become even more powerful!" Mizuki said. "Plus, I'll be famous for taking out the son and daughter of the famous Konoha Yellow Flash!"

"There's no way I'd let you hurt Kasumi-nee-chan!" Naruto said, jumping in front of me. "If you want the scroll, you have to go through me!"

"Well that should be fairly easy." Mizuki said, removing one of the shurikens off his back. "I'll slice you and your precious sister in half, and make off with my prize!

Oh boy! I knew it!! He didn't care about Naruto! All he wanted was power! I was so mad at him for what he called Naruto! No one calls my brother a failure! No one but me that is! And I don't even call him one that much!

"Naruto! Stay away from his shuriken! If you remember your training from the Academy you can beat him!" Kasumi said.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut before you die, you worthless half demon!" Mizuki said, throwing the first shuriken at Kasumi.

"Worthless! I'll show you who's worthless!" Kasumi said, flicking here wrists to dispel the genjutsu around her transformers. "We'll just see who's…"

"Kasumi, look out!" screamed Iruka, grabbing her out of the way of the shuriken. "That was close! Are you and Naruto ok?"

"NO!! He called Naruto a failure and me a worthless half demon!" Kasumi said, in rage.

"Mizuki! What would you want with the Forbidden Scroll?" Iruka asked.

"Easy? With the jutsu sealed in that scroll, I can easily surpass the Yondaime and become the most powerful ninja Konoha has ever seen! I could even become the next Hokage!" Mizuki said.

"Hokage! Is that all you want! You call me a failure, my nee-chan worthless, and try to kill us both, just so you can take MY future job!" Naruto said.

"Absolutely! And I'll show you just how much of a failure you are!" Mizuki said, quickly forming hand seals.

"Mizuki what are you…" Iruka said, interrupted by the explosion in front of him. "Gas!!! Kasumi get out of here now!"

"Iruka-sensei!!!" Kasumi said, escaping the range of the gas.

"Mizuki! You're going to pay for that one!" Naruto said.

"I don't think so! Not unless you can stop my shuriken from taking out your sister!" Mizuki said, pointing to the shuriken headed towards Kasumi.

"Oh no…Think quick Kasumi…Replacement Jutsu... uh…three seals…." Kasumi said, frantically trying to keep her concentration.

"KASUMI-CHAN!!!" Naruto screamed.

"NARUTO!!!!" Kasumi said, covering her head.

* * *

This was bad! Why couldn't I concentrate! I easily know the replacement jutsu! Is it because my anger had caused me to lose my focus! That's when I suddenly saw a blur appear in front of me. It was Iruka-sensei! He had turned himself into a human shield and took the shuriken hit in his back!

"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing?" Kasumi asked.

"I couldn't let anything happen to one of my best students. Besides, Naruto would never forgive me if anything happened to you." Iruka said, coughing up blood.

"Iruka-sensei!! This is all my fault!" Kasumi cried. "Why did I have to take that scroll?"

"Because you have a good heart, and care deeply for your brother." Iruka replied. "You were willing to do anything to help him achieve his dream of becoming Hokage."

"Iruka-sensei! Hold on! You can't die on us!" Kasumi said.

"That fool. He had no business challenging me." Mizuki said.

"Don't you dare say that about Iruka-sensei!" Naruto screamed, slamming his fist into Mizuki's face.

"You foolish brat! I can easily kill you for that!" Mizuki said.

"Don't give me that. I may not be the number one ninja in the village, and I may not be the best genin in the world, but I'll be damned if I let you hurt Iruka-sensei and Kasumi-chan. You will pay for hurting them!" Naruto said, enraged.

"Naruto…wait a minute! What's this energy I feel?" Kasumi said, reaching into her backpack. She could see the case with the Illumina power gems glowing. She reached in and opened it up, only to see the green Wind Gem glowing brightly! "What in the world!! Is the gem reacting to Naruto?"

This was definitely strange! Could Naruto's anger be calling out to the Wind Gem? The next thing I knew the gem rose into the air and shot straight for Naruto.

"Naruto! Take the Gemstone! It will give you an added boost of power! Then use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and take this guy out!" Kasumi said.

"Will do, Kasumi-chan!" Naruto said, taking hold of the gem.

At that moment, he felt a massive surge of power flow through him, combining with his chakra, and engulfing him a pure green light. He then began to undergo a transformation similar to mine! Once the light faded, he was now decked out in a solid white tee shirt, with solid green pants. He had an open short-sleeved green jacket, and two arm guards of matching color. On the back of his jacket was the Red Spiral, the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan. The same symbols were on his arm guards as well; he also wore a white headband. (Picture Kyo Kusanagi from King of Fighters '95, and make it green. It's the style all the male characters will have when they transform.) It seems he had been chosen to become the new Wind Knight!

"I don't believe it! Naruto is an Illumina Knight?" Kasumi said in shock.

"I don't care what he is, he's still going to die!" Mizuki said.

"That's where you're wrong!" Naruto said, punching Mizuki in the stomach. "Now I'm going to show you why you don't mess with the Uzumaki Clan! Kaze Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto formed well over 1000 clones with his new jutsu. They all glowed with a radiant green aura from his new wind energy.

"Let's get him guys!" Naruto said to his clones. They all proceeded to beat the living daylights out of Mizuki before disappearing.

* * *

"Unbelievable! That's a Jounin level skill! Naruto really is something isn't he?" Akane said.

"That he is. He will make a fine Hokage someday." Arashi said.

* * *

Holy cow! Naruto really let Mizuki have it! I mean he went all out and left Mizuki a battered mess! That's the brother I know!

"Kasumi, are you and Iruka-sensei ok?" Naruto asked, as he returned to his normal form.

"Yes, I'm ok. Iruka-sensei's wounded, but it isn't serious." Kasumi said.

"Naruto, that was amazing! I've never seen a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu like that!" Iruka said. "I want you to come over here for second."

"Iruka-sensei, is everything alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto. Now close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you" Iruka said.

"Ok, but I don't see what this has to do with anything. Besides, we need to get you to…hey what are you doing?" Naruto said with his eyes closed.

"Let's just say, you passed." Iruka said.

"I passed?" Naruto said, opening his eyes to notice Iruka wasn't wearing his forehead protector. "You mean…I'm!"

"No Naruto-kun…WE'RE both genin now!!! Congratulations!" Kasumi said!

"I can't believe it! I did it! I really did it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And we couldn't be more proud of you son." Akane said. "I've never seen a genin perform a Jounin level jutsu like that before!"

"Aw, it was nothing! Kasumi-chan helped me out." Naruto replied.

"As for you, young lady…I'm quite disappointed that you took the Forbidden scroll." Arashi said, looking at Kasumi. "However, you took it in the hopes of helping your brother, and you were also deceived into taking it as well. But we can see that the two of you are safe, and I can assume you've learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu as well."

"Y-yes, Otou-san." Kasumi said, looking at the ground. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to cause so much trouble!"

"Well, if I weigh the negative with the positive, it seems you did more help than harm. So…I see no punishment is needed." Arashi said, kneeling down. "I'm just glad you and your brother are safe, little one."

"Thank you Otou-san!" Kasumi said, hugging Arashi.

"Now lets get Iruka to the hospital so he can recover. We need to get some answers from Mizuki as well…after he comes out of what Naruto beat into him!" Akane said.

"Ok, Oka-san." Naruto said. "Oh one more thing…Kasumi-nee-chan?"

"Hmm? What is it Naruto-kun?" Kasumi said.

"Thank you for all your help. I couldn't have passed without you." Naruto said.

"Don't mention it! Besides, I'm gonna have to start doing extra training with you anyway…now that you've been chosen by the Wind Gem." Kasumi said.

"The gem! I almost forgot about that!" Naruto said. "I was sure it was in my hands when I took it!"

"Naruto-kun…look at your wrists." Kasumi said.

Surely enough, two metal transformers like my own had appeared around Naruto's wrists. You could easily see the Wind Gem securely on Naruto's right wrist.

"Wow! This is awesome! So I'm like you now, huh nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Sure are! And I have a feeling that there are 4 more out there just like us. We just have to find them now." Kasumi said.

"Don't worry Kasumi-chan, we'll find them. You can bet on it!" Naruto said. "But for now, I gotta start figuring out how to do some cool wind jutsu!"

That's Naruto for you. Always wanting to pull off the flashy stuff. Well, it's going to get a lot harder now. I hope he's ready for some hardcore training to master his new element. I just wonder who else could be chosen? Sasuke seems like a possible choice; due to that day I saw the wind and fire gems react. And then there's Hinata…for some reason, the Water gem has taken an affinity to her. I guess I won't know until the time comes. Oh well, right now I'm ready to celebrate becoming a genin with my brother!!!


	4. The New Team

Naruto: Guess I have to do all the legal stuff today huh?

Kasumi: Well what did you think? NeoKenshin's been busy enough making sure we have stuff to do!

Naruto: Oh all right. Ahem, NeoKenshin does not own Naruto, but Kasumi and the concept of Illumina Powers is owned by him. There! I said it.

Kasumi: Now was that so hard!

Naruto: Yes.

Kasumi: Let's just continue with the story.

Chapter 4: The new team.

The day after was really interesting. Naruto was up bright and early, ready to meet our new Sensei. He was so happy about graduating that he actually came and woke me up…which is an absolute first, because I'm usually the one waking him up. Too bad I wanted to kill him for it!

"NARUTO!!!! I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!" Kasumi screamed, as she jumped out of her bed, soaking wet. Naruto did wake her up early…too bad it was with a bucket of water.

"Hey is it my fault that you didn't want to wake up normally! I shook you like five times! And here I thought you were a light sleeper!" Naruto replied.

"Light sleeper…I'll show you a light sleeper…after I fry your sorry butt!!!" Kasumi said, channeling her foxfire in her hands.

"Now come on, Kasumi-chan…no need for the fire. I mean can't we work this out or something?" Naruto said. "I mean, we should get an early start on meeting our new teams right?"

"Trust me…they can wait a few minutes while I get the grill ready!" Kasumi said, with an evil smile.

* * *

"Mmhm…I guess Naruto and Kasumi are up this morning." Arashi said, groggily. 

"Yep. And I think I should get the burn cream. Naruto's going to need it." Akane replied, sitting up.

"He can wait. Now lay back down." Arashi said.

"You're a sneaky one, Arashi Uzumaki." Akane said, snuggling back up to her husband.

* * *

"OW! Come on Kasumi-Chan! That's hot!" Naruto said. "GAA! I said I was SORRY!" 

"Sorry didn't do it, did he! Now, fry blondie!" Kasumi said.

"Geez. Can you guys be any louder?" Sasuke said, opening his door. "I was trying to sleep in a bit."

"We could…if your idiot brother didn't wake me up!" Kasumi said.

"What did you do, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I just woke her up early…with a bucket of water!" Naruto replied, rubbing his burns.

"That was all?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, that's about it." Naruto said.

Sasuke then looked at Kasumi. "Good one dude. Guess she already had her shower, so I'm gonna jump in next."

"I don't think so, Sasuke Uchiha!" Kasumi said, throwing him out of the bathroom. "And we'll see if you have any hot water left when I get done!"

Ooh, I was so mad at Naruto! What's worse is Sasuke _agreed_ with him! Sometimes I hate being the only girl. If Hinata were here this morning, she'd have my side in all this. But just you wait boys…I'm gonna get you back for this!

* * *

After my shower and getting ready, I calmed down some more and collected myself for my day ahead. Otou-san and Oka-san were already downstairs in the dining room. Otou-san had the morning paper, and Oka-san was making waffles this morning…I don't care if their full of calories…I love her waffles! Of course the 'Double Trouble Twins' were already downstairs as well. Sasuke was on his second stack, while Naruto was already on his fourth…or fifth…or however many he was eating. 

"Does it always take this long for girls to get ready in the morning?' Naruto asked.

"YES! We have to make sure we're nice and pretty for the outside world." Kasumi replied.

"Ok, but I still think it's a waste of time." Naruto replied. "Besides, you're one of the prettiest girls in Konoha anyway."

"Naruto you…oh, well thanks for the compliment." Kasumi said.

"Ok you two. Don't you have to get to the Academy soon?" Akane said.

"Sure do Oka-san. Otou-san, you wouldn't happen to know who the genin teams are this year, would you?" Kasumi asked.

"Nope. I'm not the one that picks them. That's all up to Iruka." Arashi said. "So you won't know who you're paired with until you get there."

"I just hope the three of us are on a team with Hinata. Then we'd be the best genin team in Konoha!" Naruto said.

"Only one problem, dobe. Genin teams usually consist of teams of three, not four." Sasuke said.

"Hmm, I forgot about that." Naruto replied, with his mouth full of waffles.

"Arashi-kun, don't you think it's time to give them what they need today?" Akane said.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me Akane-chan." Arashi said. "I actually have something for the three of you today, to congratulate you on a job well done." Arashi got up from the table, and headed to the cupboard. There were three small boxes hidden in there.

"What did you get us Otou-san?" Kasumi said, getting her gift.

"Why not open it up and see?" Arashi said.

The three of us opened up our gifts only to find we each had a custom made forehead protector. Sasuke's was red, mine was silver, and Naruto's was green. The fabric was heavily reinforced and extra durable.

"Awesome! But wait? What are the colors for?" Naruto asked, tying his on.

"The colors are somewhat symbolic of your traits. I had to have yours specially done after yesterday's events." Arashi said. "Kasumi's is silver, since it goes with her outfit in Illumina form; Sasuke's is red, since he excels in fire jutsu, and for the color of his family's Sharingan, and yours is green, since"

"Since I got my new powers from the wind gem." Naruto replied.

"Exactly. Well, looks like it's time to head out. See you all later family." Arashi said.

"We'd better get going too." Sasuke said. "Have a good day Akane-sama."

"He's right. We're supposed to meet Hinata-chan on our way there." Kasumi said.

"Well you all have a great day, and stay out of trouble." Akane said.

"We will!" Kasumi, Naruto, and Sasuke said together.

We left the house towards the Academy, meeting Hinata along the way. It was good that she was there because I wanted to talk to her and Sasuke about what happened with Naruto last night, and how they may be affected as well.

* * *

"So Naruto-kun now has powers like you?" Hinata asked. 

"That's what it seems like. He got so angry yesterday during Mizuki's attack, and it seemed that the gem resonated with it." Kasumi said.

"Does this possibly show that Naruto has an affinity for wind chakra as well?" Sasuke said.

"Not sure about that. Something else was bothering me, namely this." Kasumi said, taking out the case with the 4 remaining gems. "Look at this!"

"Why are the red and blue gems glowing?" Hinata asked.

"My guess is because you and Sasuke seem to have an affinity for them. I don't know if you are to be chosen by them, but it seems you have some kind of reaction to them." Kasumi said. It could be possible that it also reveals your inner chakra element."

"But how will we know if we're supposed to be the ones to use the gems?" Hinata replied.

"I'm not really sure what will happen there. It's possible that they may react on their own, or you have to somehow trigger an effect to get them to work." Kasumi said.

"I just hope Naruto doesn't go overboard now that he has Illumina powers as well. I mean who knows what kind of trouble he could get in." Sasuke said.

"Don't remind me! You saw what happened this morning! I should have fried his butt with more foxfire for waking me up so early!" Kasumi replied. "And the constant nagging on how to transform! Man! The guy doesn't give up!"

"Did you tell him how to transform yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. I'm gonna wait until he gets a little stronger. I'll show him some training tips, and then help him get into the hardcore training." Kasumi replied.

Boy was I in over my head with that one! Naruto's gonna be more than a handful to take on! Especially once he learns to access his powers, it's gonna take every last bit of concentration I have to keep him, _and myself,_ from going crazy! Otou-san better give me a raise in my allowance for this.

"So any idea on how our new teams are gonna be set up?" Hinata asked.

"Well I'd be happy if I got teamed with any of you three." Kasumi said.

"I'm just hoping that I don't get paired up with Sakura and Ino. I'd never get any training done with those two!" Sasuke said.

"I dunno. I do remember them trying to bribe me for some of your personal possessions." Kasumi said. "I kinda like that MP3 player I got from Ino over some photos."

"PHOTOS!! WHAT KIND OF PHOTOS!!!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Oh…just a few random shots…mostly of you sleeping…or in your boxers. Ino loved those!" Kasumi said.

"KASUMI!!! YOU DIDN'T!" Sasuke said.

"You're right. I didn't. I just wanted a good laugh." Kasumi said.

"If you weren't something like a sister to me, then I'd kill you." Sasuke said.

"Well…someday I hope you won't think of me as a sister, Sasuke-kun. I hope you'll think of me as something more." Kasumi thought, blushing slightly.

"Hmm, you know if I get on a different team than you guys, I think teaming with Kiba and Shino would be pretty cool." Hinata said.

"Guess we should go in and see what's gonna happen." Naruto said.

"Naruto? Where in the world have you been?" Kasumi said.

"Oh, I've just been thinking about some things. Like what a big responsibility it's going to be with my new powers." Naruto said. "This isn't something I can joke around with you know."

"Ok who are you, and what did you do with Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto replied.

"What he means, is you have NEVER been this serious about something! Don't tell me I'm wrong, because I've had to put up with you for the last 6 years!" Kasumi said.

"Alright, you got me. This is just all new to me, and I don't really know what to think." Naruto said. "So hopefully you can help me with all this, nee-chan?"

"Did you think I wasn't? I mean, I've never left you hanging, have I?" Kasumi said.

"Of course not. Hey, look! Iruka-sensei is here. He must be feeling better after yesterday." Naruto said.

Naruto was right. Iruka-sensei was definitely feeling better after Mizuki's attack, thanks to a little medical help from Oka-san. I keep telling her she's the best in Konoha, but she always tells me, she's good, but there is definitely someone better. She said that if it weren't for Tsunade, she wouldn't know half of the things in the medic nin line of work! Least I was glad she taught me some simple healing tactics. They really come in hands when you got two crazed boys who compete at everything from brushing their teeth to ninja training! I mean come on! Why would anyone have a competition to see who was gonna get their teeth whiter than the other! I had to stand outside the bathroom for a good 20 minutes waiting for those idiots!

* * *

"Hey Naruto! Why are you wearing your sister's forehead protector? Didn't you fail the exam yesterday? And why is it green?" Kiba asked. 

"Actually Kiba, mine is right here. I just haven't put it on yet." Kasumi said, taking out her silver forehead protector and tying it around her neck like Hinata.

"So that means…alright, what did you do to pull that one off, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I just learned a new jutsu. Iruka-sensei saw it, and he passed me for it. So I'm a genin just like everyone else here." Naruto said.

"Well isn't that something. Congratulations, ya big idiot!" Kiba said.

"Ok everyone, settle down," Iruka-sensei said. "Once again, congratulations on becoming the newest class of genin in Konoha. It is a great honor to our village that you now wear our proud symbol of the leaf. Now it's time to divide you up into your teams. We normally have teams of three genin to one Jounin, but we have one more person to graduate late, so one team will have a team of four this year. Before I announce the teams, I want to give special recognition to one of our genin. Yesterday, this person went above and beyond to help a fellow teammate, and in turn showed exemplary teamwork and honor. Kasumi Uzumaki, would you please stand up?"

"Me? Uh ok." Kasumi said, standing.

"If it wasn't for Kasumi volunteering her extra time, her brother Naruto wouldn't have graduated yesterday. So I'd like to thank her for her hard work and dedication." Iruka-sensei said.

"Hey, he's my brother. I gotta be there for him. I know he'd do the same for me." Kasumi said, smiling.

"You better believe it, Kasumi-chan!" Naruto replied.

"Ok ok, she's embarrassed enough. You can take your seat now Kasumi." Iruka-sensei said. "Now I will announce your teams and your Jounin instructors. Team One…"

I know Iruka-sensei did that just to embarrass me…only because I charmed him so much on the first day of Academy. I mean, he thought all of us girls were special, but for some reason, I was his favorite…probably due to the ears. Now if I can just get Sasuke to notice them more.

"Now, Team Seven. This will be the four man team consisting of Kasumi Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga…" Iruka-sensei said.

"Alright! We're on the same team Hina-chan!" Kasumi said.

"This is awesome! We're gonna rock!" Hinata replied.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Iruka-sensei added. "And the final member of the four man team is…"

"Please don't say Sasuke, Please don't say Sasuke…." Sakura and Ino chanted.

"Please say Sasuke, Please say Sasuke…" Kasumi and Naruto chanted.

"Sasuke Uchiha! You four will form Team Seven. Your Jounin instructor will be Kakashi Hatake."

"NO!!!" Sakura and Ino cried.

"YES! High Five!" cheered Sasuke and Naruto.

"Alright! I get teamed with Sasuke!" Kasumi thought.

"Team Eight, led by Asuma Sarutobi will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akemichi."

"We dont even get to be on the same team, Sakura." Ino said.

"No Sasuke! No Ino...waa!!" Sakura said.

"Team Nine will be Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inazuka. Their Jounin will be Yuuhi Kurenai." Iruka-sensei said. "That's all of the teams this year. Your Jounin are waiting outside in the practice field. Team Seven, your Jounin is running late, so he wanted you to wait in here until he arrived. Once again congratulations to you all, and remember to do your best."

* * *

Oh this is too perfect! The four of us together will so make an awesome team! I mean having me and Naruto together will help with Illumina training, Hinata's Byakugan and healing ointments will be really good, and the sole fact that Naruto and Sasuke are on the same team will cause those two to push themselves to their absolute limits! Oh we're so gonna have an advantage as the number one rookie team this year! 

"So our Jounin is Kakashi Hatake. He's known as the legendary Copy Ninja isn't he?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. He is the other person in the village to have the Uchiha Bloodline, the Sharingan. It is said he's copied over 1000 jutsu, and is considered the number one Jounin in Konoha." Sasuke said.

"But isn't he the one who's also never had a genin team last more than a week?" Naruto said.

"Oh please. That's just a crazy Academy rumor. No one is that strict!" Kasumi said.

"I guess we'll have to see…if he ever gets here." Naruto replied.

This had to be the LONGEST three hours we ever waited. In that time, I managed to create some upgrades to the chakra scan program in my laptop, updated all of the information on our team with our current chakra levels, jutsu, and skills. I even added information on Naruto's new Wind powers. Sasuke and Naruto spent their time doing stupid little competitions like tabletop football, copy contests, and stuff to pass the time. Hinata just stared at Naruto the whole time. It took me 6 years to help her get rid of her stutter, but she STILL hasn't told Naruto she's in love with him…kinda like I haven't told Sasuke. This waiting is going to drive us nuts! That was until Naruto got an idea.

"So…he wants to make us wait for three hours? Well I'll have something waiting for him when he gets here." Naruto said.

"Like what exactly? Are you gonna drop a bucket of water on his head?" Kasumi asked.

"What are you, psychic or something nee-chan?" Naruto said.

"No, that was just the obvious. Do you really think he'd fall for something like that?" Kasumi replied.

"I dunno. If he kept his face out of those stupid Icha Icha Paradise books, then maybe." Naruto replied.

"HE READS THOSE PERVERTED BOOKS!!!" Kasumi and Hinata exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. He can't quit reading them. Every time I've seen him in town, his nose is buried in one!" Sasuke said. "I was even at the book store one day, and he was walking out with two or three volumes."

"Just great…our sensei is an absent minded pervert with no concept of time." Kasumi said, with her hand on her head.

"All I can say is if this doesn't knock some sense into him, I dunno what will." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, you better hurry. Someone is coming." Hinata said.

"Gotcha. Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto set up his prank and came back over to us. Surely enough someone entered the room only to get drenched in water. By his clothes you could tell he was a Jounin…unfortunately…it was _our_ Jounin.

"Let me guess, my punishment for being late?" Kakashi said.

"What do you think?" Naruto replied.

"Guess I had it coming. Oh well. Meet on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi said, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Boy this is gonna be interesting." Kasumi said.

* * *

We headed up to the roof only to see Kakashi-sensei with his nose in another one of his books. This guy needs to find something else to do! The four of us took a seat on the stairs and waited for him to put his book up. 

"Ok, well we should probably break the ice. Most likely you know about each other, but I want you to tell something about you that the others might know." Kakashi said. "It doesn't have to be incriminating or embarrassing, just stuff like your hobbies, dreams, likes, dislikes, stuff like that."

"That's all?" Naruto asked.

"That's all. It's just to help us get to know each other better." Kakashi said.

"Well, why don't you go first?" Kasumi asked.

"Ok. Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. I got a lot of hobbies, I don't feel like explaining my likes and dislikes, and I don't really know about any future dreams."

"Um don't forget to add habitual lateness, and reading perverted literature." Hinata added.

"Right…ok, now it's your turns. Why don't we start with…the Hyuuga girl?" Kakashi said.

"Well, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. I like spending time with Naruto, Sasuke, and my best friend Kasumi and making medicinal ointments, I dislike the branch system in the Hyuuga Clan and mean people. In my spare time, I like to write poetry, roller blade, and spending time with my little sister Hanabi. My dreams for the future are to become a successful kunoichi, and someday marry the man of my dreams." Hinata said. "Also one thing most people don't know about me is that I always wanted to see what it was like to have Fox ears and tails like Kasumi-chan."

"Hmm very interesting, Hinata. Ok, next up will be the black haired kid." Kakashi replied.

"The name's Sasuke Uchiha. I'm the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan. I like to study fire jutsu, sparring with Naruto, and Akane-sama's waffles. I hate the fact that I have a fan club run by two insane fan girls with nothing better to do, and the fact that I'm the last of my clan. My hobbies include reading, listening to music, and playing video games. My dreams for the future are to restore the Uchiha clan, and to defeat Orochimaru for killing my brother, and family," said Sasuke. "One thing most people don't know about me is that I want to learn to play a musical instrument."

"So…the avenger type huh. Not bad. Ok blondie, you're next," said Kakashi.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Yondaime, and future Hokage. I like all kinds of ramen, learning new jutsu, and hanging out with my friends. I dislike people who think that just because I'm the Hokage's son, I should get special treatment, and people who disrespect Kasumi-chan and Hinata-chan. I like playing video games with Sasuke, sports, and training. My dream is to become the next Hokage after my dad, and be the best ninja in all of Konoha. One thing people don't know about me is that unlike my sister, I'm a pure human." Naruto said.

"You know I never knew that about you Naruto. I always thought you were part Kitsune like Akane-sama." Kakashi said. "Well fox girl, you're up last."

"Boy this is gonna be fun. My name is Kasumi Uzumaki. I'm the adopted daughter of the Hokage, and Naruto's adopted sister. I like working on my computer, creative writing, rainy days, being princess of the Kitsune Clan, and my adoptive family. I dislike people who look down at my friends, prejudice people, and broccoli. My hobbies include computer animation, costume design, and gymnastics. My dreams are find my true home, and find that special someone in my life." Kasumi said.

"Find your true home?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. You see I wasn't born here in Konoha. As a matter of fact I'm not even from this world." Kasumi replied.

"Interesting. Now what's something no one really knows about you?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, in reality I'm 21 years old and a pure human, but I'm 12 due to the transfusion that turned me into a hanyou, and I'm also the Light Illumina Knight, and protector of the Illumina Gems," said Kasumi. "I'm also the girl that saved Hinata from the Cloud Nin 6 years ago, when I came to Konoha."

"Wait a minute! When I first saw you, you looked like you were no more older than me, Kasumi-chan," Naruto said.

"Well, that was before I got the transfusion from Oka-san. See when I came to Konoha, I was 15 years old. But Oka-san's Kitsune Blood changed me. I thought I told you that before?" Kasumi said.

"No, I guess I never paid it much attention." Naruto said.

"Heh, well now that we know each other a lot better, we'll get down to business. Starting tomorrow you'll have your first team exercise. This way I can see if you're qualified to become genin." Kakashi said.

"Wait a minute, Kakashi-sensei. I thought we were already genin?" Naruto said.

"No, you're just academy graduates. You have to pass one more test in order to become a genin. And be warned, this test has failed over 2/3 of the graduates that tried to become genin," said Kakashi.

"So you mean, our three years of hard work is all on the line in one final test?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes. Now I want you to meet in front of training field number 3 with all of your ninja gear at dawn. Also don't eat breakfast, or you'll throw up." Kakashi said. "As for today, you're free to enjoy the rest of the day. See you tomorrow." And with that he vanished into thin air.

* * *

You have to be kidding me! Three years of training, all those tests, quizzes, and one night of almost getting killed by a crazed instructor for what! Just to hear our new Jounin teacher tell us that we have to take one last test to become genin, or we're going back to the academy! That is just so messed up! 

"I can't believe Kakashi-sensei would tell us something like that? I mean we should already be genin after graduation!" Naruto said.

"Well, maybe it's just something to test our teamwork or something. I mean we will be teammates for who knows how long." Hinata said.

"Actually Hinata…I think you may have something there. This might just be a teamwork exercise. And you know something…I plan on passing this." Kasumi said.

"So what do you have planned?" asked Sasuke.

"Why don't we go to the training field and set up a few traps. Kakashi-sensei never said we couldn't. So I figure this would be a way to also get back at him for being late today." Kasumi said.

"That's not a bad idea." Sasuke said. "Hmm, but wouldn't he see through simple traps?"

"He would, but you forget something…we have two secret weapons." Kasumi said.

"Secret weapons? What secret weapons?" Naruto said.

"Secret weapon number one…my laptop. I can use it to scan the training field, and set up some really hardcore traps. We can then get everything we need back at the house." Kasumi said.

"And what's secret weapon number two?" Sasuke asked.

"We go talk to Kakashi-sensei's former sensei, and get his biggest weakness from him." Kasumi said.

"His former sen…OTOU-SAN!!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You got it, bro! We can easily get dirt on Kakashi-sensei, and have him eating out of the palm of our hands." Kasumi said.

"Boy Kasumi-chan, I'm glad we're related. I'd hate to have you as an enemy. Naruto replied.

"Ok, here's what we need to do. Sasuke, you and Naruto head back to the house and get as many trap items as you can. Especially sticky bombs, smoke bombs, and some of Otou-san's dud explosive tags, and one real explosive tag. Hinata, you and I will go and talk to Otou-san about Kakashi-sensei. We'll meet up back at practice field 3 in three hours." Kasumi said.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Naruto said.

"If it doesn't, then this would have to be the most elaborately failed trap ever done by a bunch of academy grads!" Kasumi said.

"She's got a point there, dobe." Sasuke replied.

"Alright guys, break!" Kasumi said.

* * *

Yeah…this would be the best trap ever, or the best flop ever. Whatever it is, we have to outsmart Kakashi-sensei. I just hope Otou-san can help us. On another note, we just got outside the Hokage tower when Hinata stopped me to ask a very unusual question. 

"Kasumi-chan, I know we're best friends and all, and you've told me a lot about you, but why didn't you tell me about being from another world?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sorry, Hina-chan. It's just that…I really hated the way I grew up the first time, and it really hurts sometimes to talk about it." Kasumi said. "I mean you're lucky, you know who your real parents are."

"And you're saying you don't? From what I've seen, I think you do know who your real parents are." Hinata said.

"What do you mean by that, Hina-chan?" Kasumi asked.

"Kasumi, you come from a place where your birth parents were killed by terrorists. Even thought they were there for you in the beginning, they were taken from you then too, leaving a space inside you that needed to be filled. You chose to try to fill that void by giving up your own life to others in the hopes that it would give you the family you wanted. But you said it was the remnants of the same terrorist group that took something away from you again…your home. However…I think that they were doing you a favor." Hinata said.

"Doing me a favor? How can killing my birth parents, and taking me from my home, the few friends I did have, and the life I knew be a favor?" Kasumi said, with tears forming.

"Well, I look at it as it was a part of your destiny. It could have been your destiny to lose your parents so you would grow stronger on your own, making you a more effective Illumina Knight, and helping you to win the Great War." Hinata said. "It might also have been your destiny to go to that place that caused you to be sent here to Konoha when you were."

"But I still don't get it! How is it my destiny to feel this empty?" Kasumi said.

"It's not your destiny to feel empty, it's your destiny…and maybe your reward for giving up so much." Hinata said. "I mean, you lost your birth parents…so you get two new parents, ones that happen to be very powerful and respected. You grew up alone for a while, then had very limited friends…so you find a brand new batch of friends that you've gotten closer to, and you've grown up with them. Finally, you grew up way too fast, and never got to enjoy a childhood…so you suffer a life threatening injury that coincidentally led to you getting to relive your childhood."

"So you're saying that everything I've gotten so far…is a reward?" Kasumi said, wiping away her tears.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Kasumi-chan. You suffered so much through your life before you came here, and look at what you have now. You have two parents that gave you the childhood you deserve, a crazy brother that loves you, and another temporary brother to look after you. You have so many friends, including a best friend that would never leave your side. Finally, you have a place you can truly call home. Honestly Kasumi, I think you have to be the luckiest girl in the world!" Hinata replied.

"I guess you're right. I mean I still remember my very first night at home…Otou-san scared the daylights out of me by acting like everything was ok, only to say I was sentenced to something." Kasumi said.

"He what? Sentence? What are you, some kind of criminal?" Hinata said.

"Well when he did it, that's what I thought. But in reality…it was his way of welcoming me here." Kasumi said, remembering the day Arashi gave her the adoption scroll. "I remember his words so clearly… '_You are to spend your days in Konoha…as the future Kasumi Uzumaki! You will live here in the Uzumaki residence under the protection of one Arashi Uzumaki, one Akane Uzumaki, and one Naruto Uzumaki. You will be granted the full rights as the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, and as the daughter of the Queen of the Kitsune, thus making you Princess of the Kitsune. In three years time, you will attend the ninja academy along with one Naruto Uzumaki, so that you may learn the ways of the Konoha Ninja. And in the event that you are able to find a way to your own home, you may leave with a blessing, knowing that you will always have a home and a family here in Konoha!' _…I thought those were the greatest words I'd ever hear in my lonesome life."

"So you see, Kasumi-chan…you weren't being punished with losses…you were being rewarded for the sacrifices you made, and the pain you had to endure." Hinata said.

"Hinata…"Kasumi said, with tears forming in her eyes once again.

I don't believe this…Hinata's right! I mean I still think of my birth parents every day, and wish they never died, and that I could have met them. I still hate all the things I had to suffer through, but now that I look at it…everything I have now came from the sacrifices I made. Maybe I have found my home.

"That's right. Cry it all out. You know we're best friends and sisters for life." Hinata said, hugging Kasumi. "Even if you do find a way back to your world, I'm not gonna let you go alone."

"Hinata…thank you." Kasumi cried, not noticing the glow in her backpack.

"Hey something's going on with the gems in your pack." Hinata said.

"What on earth could be going on?" Kasumi said, wiping her tears away, and pulling out the gem case. "Why is the…"

"You don't think…?" Hinata said.

"Actually I do. Hinata…I think you've been chosen." Kasumi said.

After I opened the gem case, the blue Water gem rose up out of the case and settled in Hinata's hands. She was then engulfed in a blue light, being filled with the energy from the gem. When the light receded, she looked just like me, except her outfit was blue. Her forehead protector was now around her forehead instead of around her neck. I knew something like this was going to happen, I just didn't know it was this soon.

"Hinata…you're…"

"Like I said. I'm your best friend…and sister. I'm sticking with you no matter what." Hinata said, returning to her normal state.

"This is wonderful! I guess that probably means you're going to specialize in Water type jutsu too." Kasumi said.

"Maybe, Hey Kasumi…before we go on…there's something I want to do with you." Hinata said.

"What is it?" Kasumi replied, placing the gem case back in her bag.

"Give me your hand." Hinata said taking out her kunai. "I figure Naruto and Sasuke have done something like this already, so it's time we did it."

"Hinata what are you…ow! That hurt!" Kasumi said, watching Hinata make a cut on her pinky finger.

"Kasumi, we've been friends for the past 6 years. If it wasn't for you, I don't even know if I would still be alive today. Which is why…I want to take a blood oath with you." Hinata said, cutting her own finger. "I want us to be bound by blood…best friends and sisters till we die."

"Hinata…you're serious…even if I were to leave this world, you would it behind with me?" Kasumi said. "You would give up on being the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, all your friends, and even Naruto?"

"Naruto may mean a lot to me…but you and I share more. We share a bond that can never be severed by anyone, and this way it will be official!" Hinata said, holding up her hand.

"Hinata, I…" Kasumi said, looking at Hinata's hand.

Kasumi, you big dope!! This is just like the last time! You couldn't decide if you wanted to accept the adoption offer, and now you can't decide on this! Hinata has never let you down! You know good and well she's dead serious on this. I'm gonna tell you again…if you turn down something like this, then you really are crazy!

"Hinata Hyuuga…I accept your blood oath!" Kasumi said, connecting her cut finger with Hinata's. "From this day forth, you and I shall be bound…best friends and sisters till the day we die!"

At that moment, when our fingers connected, I felt as if our souls became one. I could feel her thoughts, and I knew she could feel mine. I could tell she was serious about always being there for me, being able to be someone I could count on through thick and thin, through the good times and the bad. I guess this was another reward for everything I did in my past life. We released our hands and I noticed that Hinata's hand healed just as fast as mine. Also for some reason I thought I could see a faint Kyuubi aura around her, and it felt like my eyesight gained a boost.

* * *

"Kasumi-chan…I'm proud of you. Hinata will make an excellent sister and friend to you for the rest of your life." Arashi said, watching his daughter and her friend take the oath from his office. "It's very rare to find true friends like that, and I'm glad you found one. You deserve it for all your hard work." 

"Arashi, you know what's going to happen to Hinata now, don't you?" Akane said. "Kasumi _is_ the Kitsune Princess, and potential heir to the Kitsune Clan if she wants to be."

"I know. And if I'm right about what's going to happen to Hinata, then I'm sure Hiashi will be just as happy for his daughter too." Arashi replied. "So far Kasumi has gotten two of the three greatest gifts in the world, the gift of Family from us, and the gift of Friendship from Hinata. Looks like there's only one left. Any ideas on who's going to give her the third gift?"

"Well, I have a hunch it involves a certain black haired kid who hates his having a fan club. You didn't hear it from me, but that's what I hear is going around." Akane said.

"You may be right about that, my dear. You may be right." Arashi said, wrapping his arm around Akane's shoulder. "That girl…from another world…she really is one of a kind."

"She sure is." Akane replied.

"I wonder what she will do when we give her the scroll?" Arashi asked.

"I think she, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and any other allies they find will be really amazed." Akane said. "Besides, I think Hinata looks adorable in her blue Illumina outfit."

"Guess I should have another custom forehead protector waiting at the house tonight." Arashi said.

* * *

"Sasuke, did you feel that?" Naruto said. 

"Yeah…It felt like two strong chakras became one for a second." Sasuke said. "Like when we took our blood oath."

"Who do you think it could be?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not really sure. But I have this hunch that it's someone we know." Sasuke said.

"Speaking of which, I always wanted to know…I know you think Sakura and Ino are annoying for the whole 'Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club', but what about Kasumi? I mean what do you think about her?" Naruto asked.

"Hold up…why are you asking me about Kasumi? Are you asking me if I like her or something?" Sasuke replied.

"Well, yeah. I mean I know she's my sister and all, but you seem to be able to reach her a little better than me. Maybe because you share some similarities in your past, or something like that." Naruto said.

"You know…there was that one time we just sat there and talked. That was when I learned about her being an orphan and all. But she's just a friend…I mean she's like a sister or something…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, do you think we're overlooking the fact that we probably have two really nice girls that like us a lot?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto…that has to be one of the smartest questions you've ever asked me! But you know something…you may be right! We may be overlooking that fact." Sasuke said.

"I guess in time…we should let them know how we feel. And why do I get this odd feeling that you and I are going to end up with Fox Ears and Tails like Oka-san and Nee-chan in the future." Naruto said.

"That's probably something we'll never understand, dobe." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. Well let's finish getting the supplies and head back to meet the girls." Naruto said. "I wonder…why not add some shaving cream. That will really teach Kakashi-sensei to be late all the time!"

* * *

"Hello, Otou-san? Are you in here?" Kasumi said, knocking on the door. 

"I don't hear anyone inside. Maybe he left for the day." Hinata said.

"Shoot! And I really needed to talk to him too! Maybe we should go in and look around. We might find something useful for our trap." Kasumi said, opening the door.

"Hey, it's worth a shot. Anything to get Kakashi-sensei really good!" Hinata replied.

We went into Otou-san's office to look around for anything that could relate to Kakashi-sensei. I was surprised though…normally Otou-san's office is crammed full of paperwork, but today it was really neat for a change. Hinata checked the bookshelves, and I looked over by the other cabinets when I noticed a scroll sitting on Otou-san's desk. I went over to look at the scroll, only to notice it had the Uzumaki crest on it. I bit my thumb and rubbed a little blood over it to open it only to find an interesting message.

_Kasumi and Hinata,_

_I had a feeling you'd be coming here today. I heard you got Kakashi Hatake as your Jounin instructor from Iruka. It's hard to believe that my old student will be teaching my kids in the ways of the ninja. I bet you also know about his habitual lateness problem. I always told him, he's gonna get it bad for being so late one day. But you probably wanted a little info on how to take him out using his weaknesses. Well, with that Sharingan of his, he pretty much doesn't have any. I can tell you this, try using some diversions concerning literature. That may help you. Well, that's all for now. Take care you two._

_Arashi._

_P.S. Kasumi, I had your mom write something else for you…it was written so that it may only be seen by Kitsune eyes. It's at the bottom of the scroll._

I looked down to see more writing…and was I in for a surprise.

_Kasumi, your father and I are very happy that you have found someone like Hinata. You may not know it, but we saw you two take a blood oath today. I must say I am very happy for you, my little kit. She will be a valuable friend for the rest of your life. There is going to be a side effect of the oath though. Because you have my pure Kitsune blood, Hinata will now become a Kitsune hanyou just like yourself. You see, you are actually a little more than half-Kitsune due to the amount of blood needed to save your life 6 years ago. That's why you have the potential ability of becoming a full Kitsune, though I think you appreciate still being Human as well. So in time you will notice she will grow Kitsune ears and tails just like you. Her lifespan will now extend to that of a normal Kitsune hanyou, like your own. She can also use Foxfire like we can. Also, I have a feeling that since you now possess a trace of Hyuuga blood, you're eyesight will gain somewhat of a bonus. And someday when…yes I said when…you and her make Sasuke and Naruto your life mates…then they'll become Kitsune hanyou as well. Trust me; don't ask how I know…it's mother's intuition. _

_If you choose, once she finishes her transformation, I can perform a ritual ceremony welcoming her into the Kitsune clan, and bestow upon her royal rights…since she possesses royal blood. Kasumi, you have been a blessing to us ever since you arrived. I still remember your face that very first day I saw you…and I can say, I've never been happier to have you as my daughter. I know you wish that you knew your real parents, but know this…Arashi and I will always love you just as much as they would have. You have already brought much honor to the Uzumaki name, and I know you will continue to do your best in everything you do. Once again we are both very proud of you, and the decisions you make. Give Hinata our love, and let her know Hiashi said she could stay the night before your training exercise tomorrow. See you later today, my little kit._

_Love always,_

_Akane_

"I don't believe it." Kasumi said, crying.

"Kasumi-chan, what did Akane-sama write to you?" Hinata said.

"She said…that she and Otou-san were happy that you've become a good friend." Kasumi said.

"She did?" Hinata asked.

"Yes…in fact, she said she was so happy that I have a such a good friend, that you could spend the night tonight before our training exercise." Kasumi said.

"That's great! Well, I think this is all we're going to find here. Let's go back to my house and get some things, then head back to see what the boys found." Hinata said.

"Sure thing. I'll just put this in my backpack, and we'll go." Kasumi said, heading to the door.

I didn't want to tell Hinata about her transformation and all the Kitsune powers and rituals and stuff. I think it would be better for her to be surprised. We left the tower headed towards the Hyuuga manor, but before we got any further, I turned to look at Otou-san's face on the Hokage Monument. I just stared at his face there for a good minute.

"Thank you Arashi Uzumaki…for everything." Kasumi said quietly.

"Kasumi-chan, did you say anything?" Hinata asked?

"No…it was nothing." Kasumi said. "Nothing at all."

* * *

"So did you guys find anything out from Otou-san?" Naruto asked. 

"Nope. He wasn't in his office when we got there." Kasumi said. "All he left was a scroll that said we should use a literary distraction against him."

"Wait!! Do you think it's possible to use a transformation jutsu on some of these traps? Maybe we can do something like turn a sticky bomb into a copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise'?" Hinata asked.

"Actually, it is possible." Sasuke said.

"That may be what we need to get him." Naruto said.

"Ok, that's one thing we have planned. Let's see, we also have lots of pressure point traps, jutsu scrolls, sticky bombs, stink bombs, some water scrolls, a fake exploding tag, and a real exploding tag. Looks like we're good to go. Why don't we head over to the practice field so I can scan the area and we can get set up." Kasumi said.

"So, what exactly do four brand new genin have planned for their new Jounin?" Akane asked.

"Oka-san! We didn't hear you come in." Naruto said.

"Of course not. I am a fox, you know. We are masters of stealth, remember." Akane said.

"Heh, I forgot." Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei has us taking a survival training exercise that will say whether or not we really are genin." Kasumi said. "This is just our way of making sure we pass, or getting back at him for being three hours late today."

"I see. Well, after you get done setting up your traps, hurry home for dinner, ok. I'm making my special Triad Teriyaki tonight." Akane said.

"TRIAD TERIYAKI!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Kasumi said!

"Hinata, you're more than welcome to stay for dinner. I also talked to Hiashi and you are allowed to spend the night as well."

"Thank you Akane-sama. I appreciate that." Hinata replied.

"Well, I'm off to the store to get some spices and seasonings for dinner. Have fun kids." Akane said.

"We will. Come on guys, let's get to the training field." Kasumi said.

* * *

We left the house and headed back to the training field as soon as possible. I took out my laptop and activated the 360-degree camera to scan the area for all the best trap locations possible. 

After getting a good layout of the land, I was able to get our plan in motion.

"Alright, Sasuke, you and Naruto set up the logs over there. Hinata, lay those pressure point traps in a circle over there." Kasumi said. "After that, we'll set up the wire traps."

"Got it nee-chan!" Naruto said.

"Hey, Kasumi! Don't you think this is a little much for a bunch of genin?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun, are you kidding! How else are we gonna get back at that crazed Jounin for being three hours late?" Kasumi said. "Besides, this will show him that he's not dealing with ordinary genin!"

"You know if this succeeds, and people find out…he'll be the laughing stock of every Jounin in the village!" Hinata said.

"And I plan on getting it all on camera! Sometimes I love having this laptop!" Kasumi said.

"Sometimes I think you get a little too excited Kasumi." Sasuke said.

"What…just because I came up with a plan to get Kakashi-sensei?" Kasumi replied.

"No…because you came up with an 'absolutely, off the wall, completely insane' plan to get Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke replied.

"Well, a girl has her moments sometimes." Kasumi said, smiling.

"Hey Sasuke, I guess that's a hint not to get on her bad side, huh?" Naruto said.

"You aren't kidding! I'm still surprised she hasn't done anything else after this morning!" Sasuke said.

"Who said I wasn't done after this morning?" Kasumi replied, with an evil look.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. Their eyes grew wide as they both said "Uh-oh"

* * *

We managed to get all of the traps set up and decided to head home. Naruto and Sasuke didn't walk next to me and Hinata, possibly for fear of me getting back at them for this morning. 

"So what exactly is Akane-sama's Triad Teriyaki?" Hinata asked.

"It's just the greatest meal you'll ever eat!" Kasumi said. "Oka-san takes beef, chicken, and shrimp, and marinates them in a special teriyaki sauce. She then cooks them while adding spices and seasonings, and another type of teriyaki sauce. When that's all done cooking, she tops it on a bed of soba and ramen noodles."

"Also, she has a secret seasoning from the Kitsune clan that takes the flavor and sends it out of this world!" Naruto said. "The moment you take the first bite, you'll think you would have died and gone to heaven!"

"I have to agree. Never in my life have I tasted something so wonderful as Akane-sama's Triad Teriyaki. Hinata, you're in for a real treat." Sasuke said.

"Now I can't wait for dinner! Come on, guys, let's get back!" Hinata said.

Naruto and Hinata started to run up ahead, but I pulled Sasuke back for a second. After what happened with Hinata today, I had a feeling he was next up.

"Sasuke, hold on for a sec." Kasumi said

"What is it Kasumi?" Sasuke said.

"Look, Naruto doesn't know this yet, but while Hinata and I were heading to the Hokage tower today, one of the gems activated." Kasumi said. "Hinata was chosen as the Water Illumina Knight."

"So you were right about your hunch. Let me guess, this probably has to do with your hunch about me, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. For some reason, I really think you're also a chosen Illumina Knight, most like the Fire Knight. But I can't really be sure until the gem activates itself." Kasumi said.

"Ok, but what do you want me to do while we wait?" Sasuke said.

"I want you to hold on to the Fire Gem. I know I can trust you with it." Kasumi said.

"You know, you're putting a lot of trust in this. I mean, I could easily run off with it and go after Orochimaru at any time." Sasuke said.

"I know…but my heart says you'll protect it for me. It's just a feeling I have." Kasumi said, placing her hands over her chest.

"Well…you won't have to worry Kasumi." Sasuke said, placing his hand on Kasumi's shoulder. "I'll keep it safe for you."

"Thank you Sasuke. I believe this is best." Kasumi said.

"HEY YOU TWO!! Are you gonna stand there and look all lovesick, or what! There's Triad Teriyaki waiting, and I don't want Otou-san to get the first bite!" Naruto said.

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!" Kasumi and Sasuke screamed.

"Wait…does this mean… KASUMI AND SASUKE ARE IN LOVE!!!" Naruto said.

"Uh, Naruto…I think you should run now." Hinata said.

"Why is that Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"Because they look like they both want to kill you for saying that." Hinata said, seeing the fire in Sasuke and Kasumi's eyes.

"Sasuke, you want the first hit, or should I take it?" Kasumi said, cracking her knuckles.

"You can get it, only if you catch him first!" Sasuke said, tightening his forehead protector.

"You're on!' Kasumi said. "YOU'RE DEAD, NARUTO!"

Never in my life did I see Naruto run that fast! For a second there, I thought he learned Otou-san's Shunshin no Jutsu technique, but I guess that was just the fear of getting killed that fueled him. Hinata hurriedly caught up to us and we made it home just as Oka-san was finishing dinner. The smell of her Triad Teriyaki was to die for!

* * *

"So I take it you're all hungry and ready to eat, huh?" Akane said. 

"Oh you bet, Oka-san!" Naruto said.

"Well, you four go and get washed up." Akane said.

"Okay." Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, and Kasumi said together.

We all went upstairs and put our ninja equipment back in our rooms. Hinata already had her stuff in my room, so I helped her set up an extra futon for later. We got washed up and headed back down to the dining room, where Otou-san was already sitting at the table. The prize of the dinner feast, Oka-san's Triad Teriyaki, was placed at the center of the table. We all took our seats, gave the traditional 'Itadakimasu!' grabbed our chopsticks and went to town!

"Hinata, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Arashi said.

"I…have never…tasted something so beautiful! The mixture of flavors is just heavenly!" Hinata said, smiling.

"I told you! The moment you take the first bite, you think you would have died and gone to heaven!' Naruto said.

"I mean, having so many chefs at home is good…but this…this is one of a kind!" Hinata said.

"Yep. And the best thing is that you can only find it at the Uzumaki household." Kasumi said.

"I may have to start eating dinner here more often!" Hinata replied.

"So…Kasumi-chan, I hear you came up with a plan to try to pass your training exercise tomorrow?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah, only because Kakashi-sensei was three hours late meeting us today. I really think that what he's planning is some kind of teamwork exercise." Kasumi said.

"Well, I'm sure it will work out. You seem like you put a lot into it today." Arashi said.

"I did. I wanted to find you and get some info on Kakashi-sensei, since you were his old teacher, but you weren't in your office when Hinata and I came by." Kasumi said.

"I was actually out walking through the village then. Sorry I couldn't help much." Arashi said, winking at Akane.

"Mmm, that's ok. Now I just got to figure out a plan on how to get Naruto and Sasuke back." Kasumi said.

Naruto and Sasuke both went wide-eyed when they heard me.

"Get them back for what?" Akane said.

"For the way Naruto woke me up this morning! He splashed me with a bucket of water!" Kasumi said.

"Naruto…is this true?" Akane said.

"Yes, Oka-san. But I was really excited this morning!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, and when Sasuke woke up, he thought it was funny!" Kasumi added.

"Sasuke!" Akane said.

"Hmm…I didn't say anything." Sasuke said.

"Boys, I'm disappointed in you, especially you Naruto." Arashi said.

"We're sorry." Sasuke and Naruto said.

"At least you could have put some ice in the water. That would have made it better!" Arashi said, laughing.

"ARASHI!! That's it! All three of you have to do the dishes and clean the kitchen tonight after dinner!" Akane said.

"Don't worry boys. We'll be done in no time with a few jutsu." Arashi whispered to Naruto and Sasuke.

"And NO jutsu allowed! You clean everything by hand!" Akane said.

"Aw, man!!" Arashi, Naruto and Sasuke said.

* * *

Way to go Oka-san! Girl power! That'll teach those boys to make fun of us again! After dinner, Hinata and I headed upstairs to get ready for bed while the boys were downstairs in the kitchen. We both got a shower and went into my room to relax. 

"Kasumi, Hinata, mind if I come in?" Akane said.

"Sure Oka-san. What's up?" Kasumi said.

"Well, It's not every day you get a bunch of guys to clean up after dinner. Besides, I figure we could all use a little 'girl time'." Akane said. "Plus I needed to talk to Hinata."

"Hmm? Why me, Akane-sama?" Hinata said.

"Actually, it concerns a certain thing you did today Hinata." Akane said. "I must say…that definitely isn't like you."

"You mean…you saw!" Hinata said. "I…"

"Hinata…it's ok. I know about your blood oath with Kasumi." Akane said, smiling. "I couldn't be happier that you chose to do that with her."

"Well, Kasumi means a lot to me. She's the best friend I ever had, and I love her as if she were my own sister." Hinata said.

"So you knew of the risks of taking the oath?" Akane asked.

"Risks? Absolutely! I would be ready to die in order to help Kasumi." Hinata said.

"Then you won't be surprised to know that you can no longer live in this world as a human if you continue to be friends with Kasumi." Akane said.

"If that is the path I must take…" Hinata replied, closing her eyes.

"That is all I needed to hear." Akane said. "Kasumi, please dim the lights for me."

"Yes Oka-san." Kasumi said, heading to the light switch.

"Good, now the ritual can begin." Akane said. She began to form several hand seals and once she was finished, she was glowing with a bright red aura. She then focused the aura into her hands.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you who have taken a blood oath with Kasumi Uzumaki…" Akane said. "You have chosen to ally yourself with her for the rest of your life, and even after death. You have made a vow to never betray her, and to always be there for her. Because of your actions I now bestow upon you…" Akane placed her red hands on Hinata's shoulders, sending the energy into her. Hinata began to glow red for a few minutes, and then the glow faded away. You could then see Hinata had some new features…that were definitely cute! "The life of a Kitsune hanyou!"

"What…you don't mean!" Hinata said, opening her eyes.

"Hinata, remember when you told me the one thing no one knew about you…well it looks like you got your wish." Kasumi said.

Hinata rushed to my mirror, only to notice she now had a pair of fox ears like my own on the top of her head. She also saw the two new fox tails from behind. Unlike my own, hers were a light shade of purple. Her pale lavender eyes were now a much darker shade as well.

"I don't believe this! I'm a Kitsune hanyou! This is so cool!" Hinata said.

"Actually Hinata…you are the second princess of the Kitsune Clan." Akane said.

"Say what!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Kasumi, do you still have the scroll from earlier?" Akane asked.

"Yep. Hinata, remember the part that only I could read? Well, check it out for yourself." Kasumi said, handing the scroll to Hinata.

"So you mean…" Hinata said, opening the scroll. "If you so wish…perform a ritual…royal rights! You knew!!!"

"I did. They both saw us, and they couldn't be more proud of us." Kasumi said. "Before we left for the training field, I talked to Oka-san about your transformation, and she said she could speed it up with the Kitsune Ritual."

"So now I'm a Kitsune hanyou, just like you…and I'm a princess in the Kitsune Clan! This is so cool!!" Hinata said. "We really are sisters by blood now!"

"That you are Hinata. All that is left is to finish the final part of the ritual. Kasumi, I need you to release your genjutsu." Akane said, releasing her genjutsu to reveal her nine tails.

"Ok." Kasumi said, revealing her four tails.

"Now Hinata, kneel before me." Akane said, as Hinata kneeled. "I, Kyuubi no Kitsune, do hereby bestow upon you the full rights and honors as the second Princess of the Kitsune Clan. The laws and rules of the clan shall forever protect you. Like Kasumi, you will have the choice of becoming a full Kitsune someday. Also, if she were to take my place as queen, you will be the next in line if anything were to happen to her. From this day forth, you are forever known as Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the clan of Hyuuga, and second princess of the Kitsune clan. Arise, my daughter."

"I don't know what to say! This is just amazing! Wait!!! If I'm now your Kitsune daughter, do I call you Oka-san?" Hinata asked.

"Only if we ever go to Kitsune clan meetings or functions. Otherwise, Akane-sama is just fine." Akane said. "But if you want to sneak one in every now and then…it'll be ok."

"Ok, Oka-san!" Hinata said, smiling.

"Now to congratulate your new life…I have a gift for you." Akane said, pulling out a small box.

"A gift? You've already given me enough, Akane-sama." Hinata said.

"I know, but Arashi and I wanted to commemorate this, so we got you something." Akane said.

"Ok, thanks." Hinata said, opening her gift. "You're kidding!"

"Does this face look like it would kid?" Akane said.

"So you knew about my Illumina powers too!" Hinata said, showing off her new dark blue forehead protector.

"Nothing gets past my gaze. Well, I've finished what I've needed to do. I better go make sure those boys haven't destroyed my kitchen." Akane said. "Thank you again for what you've done, Hinata."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad this brings me and Kasumi-chan closer together." Hinata said, hugging Kasumi.

"Kasumi-chan, make sure to teach Hinata the disguise jutsu and Foxfire before you go to bed." Akane said.

"Ok, Oka-san. Thanks again!" Kasumi said.

"Sleep well girls. Hope your plan works tomorrow." Akane said, closing the door.

"So you knew everything. Ever since we were in Arashi-sama's office, you knew it all." Hinata asked.

"I did. I was really amazed when Oka-san said it would all happen. The biggest shock was when you wanted to perform the oath!" Kasumi said.

"Well, I'm glad that Akane-sama truly made our oath binding. This is just so cool!" Hinata said.

"I know! Wait till Hanabi sees your ears! She'll love 'em!" Kasumi said.

"Hanabi!! Oh my gosh! If Otou-san finds out, he's gonna kill me!" Hinata said.

"Hinata, I doubt it. Besides, knowing my parents…they've probably already told him, and he's probably just as proud as they are." Kasumi said.

"I guess you're right." Hinata said. "Now here's the big thing, do I show Naruto tomorrow, or should I wait?"

"Why not wait a few days. That will give him time to grow a little." Kasumi said, laughing.

This has to be one of the days ever! Hinata gets her Illumina powers, chose to become my sister through a blood oath, and became a Kitsune hanyou princess because of it! I wonder if this is another one of those rewards given by destiny. If it is…then I wonder what it would be in the love department? I bet it has Sasuke and me all snuggled up together…sigh…a girl can dream can't she.


	5. The Greatest Genin Trap EVER,,, I think?

Hinata: So he made me into a Kitsune too!! Yay!!

Kasumi: NeoKenshin's a good guy. He likes to make his characters, and his readers happy.

Naruto: Well then, can he make me happy by giving me lots and lots of ramen?

Hinata and Kasumi: NO! Now do the disclaimers and stuff.

Naruto: I did them last chapter!

Hinata: Oh all right, I'll do them this time. NeoKenshin does not own Naruto and all its characters, though he does own Kasumi-chan and the Illumina Concept.

Kasumi: Also he would like to thank Dragon Man 180 for the wonderful reviews and inspiration. To this day Dragon Man's fic "Naruto the Kitsune Hanyou" provides much information on jutsu and storyline information for this fic. Thankies Dragon Man 180-kun!!!

NeoKenshin: Dragon Man 180-kun???? Maybe I made you a little _too_ cute.

Kasumi: Uhh…no you didn't Lets get back to the story!!

* * *

Chapter 5: The greatest genin trap ever…I think!

A new day, a new adventure, a new chance to do something different. I woke up and noticed it was still dark outside. Hinata was still asleep in her futon. She looked so adorable with her new Kitsune features. I think I even heard some soft growling or something coming from her! She must be having a good dream about her and Naruto. Guess I better wake her up so we can get ready to set our plan in motion.

"Hina-chan, wake up." Kasumi said.

"Mmm, Naruto…I didn't know you knew how to scratch a girl's ears!!!" Hinata said, still sleeping.

"You gotta be kidding me! Well if it worked on me yesterday, then it'll work on her." Kasumi said, heading towards the bathroom. She came back with a glass full of cold water and splashed it on Hinata.

"Gaa! Kasumi! What on earth was that for?" Hinata said.

"I had to cool you down somehow. I know you're half fox like me now, but you don't have to get so primal!" Kasumi said.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto…I didn't know you knew how to scratch a girl's ears…my goodness, girt! You had to have been all over him in that dream!" Kasumi said.

"I said that! Oh my gosh…I'm so embarrassed." Hinata said, blushing.

"Eh! Let's just get our showers and get the boys up." Kasumi said.

Hinata and I went ahead and got ready to meet Kakashi-sensei. While Hinata was finishing getting dressed, I went and woke up Naruto and Sasuke. Both of them were sleeping way too comfortably…a known side effect of Oka-san's Triad Teriyaki. I'm just lucky I was able to get up this morning! While they went into their routine, I went back into my room to give Hinata some more pointers with her new abilities.

"Ok, so the disguise jutsu is two hand seals?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, it's an extremely powerful genjutsu developed by the Kitsune clan. It uses nearly no chakra, and is extremely difficult to release." Kasumi said. "See watch me. Dragon seal, then Snake seal…and voila! Normal human girl!"

"Ok, that's good and all, but how do you make it so only your ears show out?" Hinata said, performing the jutsu.

"Oh that's just a variation. Instead of forming two full seals, I use two half seals, and concentrate the chakra into my tails. This way they stay hidden, and my ears are shown." Kasumi said.

"Hmm, you're gonna have to teach me that." Hinata said, tying on her hitai-ate.

"Don't worry. I will. I'll also finish teaching you how to use Foxfire as well. Hey, do you think this is good for a new outfit?" Kasumi asked.

"Sure. It looks like you'll be very flexible and versatile in that. Plus it's very cute." Hinata replied.

I decided to change up my usual ninja attire. Normally I wore a t-shirt and some shorts, but today I thought I should bring out something new. I was now wearing a silver sleeveless shirt over a sleeveless fishnet shirt with a pair of light gray cargo shorts. Over my shirt was an open gray vest that had some extra pockets for scrolls and items. My right thigh was bandaged and had my kunai holder in place. On the back of my shorts had a gray shuriken holder, as well as a small survival pack for soldier pills, emergency medicine, and other necessary supplies. I also wore two silver wristbands. To finish off my new attire, I tied my hitai-ate around my neck like Hinata.

"Well, the boys should be finished soon. We should head out." Kasumi said.

"I still can't believe Kakashi-sensei said we shouldn't eat breakfast today." Hinata said.

"I know! I want to chow down on a big stack of Oka-san's waffles right now!" Kasumi said.

* * *

We got downstairs to see Oka-san, Naruto, and Sasuke eating from a fruit tray.

"Hey, didn't Kakashi-sensei say we shouldn't eat anything this morning?" Kasumi said.

"He did. But these are special fruits that grow in the forest of the Kitsune clan. They're designed to help give you a huge boost of energy without making you sick." Akane said. "Besides, knowing Kakashi, he'll meet up with you probably three hours after you get there, and you four would have been starving!"

"You got that right. It's bad enough he wants us up at the crack of dawn, but to go through survival training while starving? Yeesh!" Naruto said.

"Well if this plan works, then maybe that will tell him not to be so late all the time." Kasumi said, eating a piece of fruit. "Wow, these are really good!"

"I knew you'd like them." Akane said, smiling.

"Hey Kasumi, I noticed you changed your clothes. Any reason why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I figured I needed some new gear after I graduated. Why, you don't like it?" Kasumi said.

"No, no. Actually I think it suits you. Plus it looks like you'd be more agile out on the field."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." Kasumi said.

"There's something else. You know, I never really noticed this, but you're eyes have to be the most unique shade of purple ever." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun…thank you. You know they weren't always this shade. They actually used to be solid blue." Kasumi said. "I guess after my transformation, they got some red mixed in, and this is what I got."

"Speaking of eyes, yours seem different as well Hinata." Naruto said, eating some more fruit.

"I uh…well it's…a" Hinata said.

"It's a new jutsu. It lets the user change their eye color. You can use it to also change your hair color as well. It's just for looks." Kasumi said.

"Y-yeah, I wanted to try something new, so Kasumi taught me the jutsu. Do you like it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. They're really cute on you. I think you should keep them." Naruto said, finishing the piece of fruit he was eating.

"Alright you four. Time for you to head out." Akane said. "Here's some energy treats made from the fruit in case you need an extra energy boost today."

"Thanks Akane-sama. Take care." Sasuke said.

"Good luck!" Akane said.

We left the house and headed over to the training field. We got there right as the sun was coming up, and I asked Hinata to check the area to see if our traps were still there. She activated her Byakugan, and saw that nothing had been disturbed all night. Now came the hard part…having to wait for that yahoo of a Jounin we call a teacher!

* * *

"How long have we been waiting here?" Naruto asked, blocking a punch from Sasuke.

"About two hours." Sasuke said.

"Is this idiot ever going to show up?" Naruto said.

"Knowing our luck, he's just getting out of bed right now." Kasumi replied.

"Well, guess we should kill some more time. Come on Sasuke, let's keep going." Naruto said.

"Alright. Whenever you're ready!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Naruto passed the time sparring with each other to get them loosened up. Hinata was sitting with me while I was working on the chakra scanner. I updated it with all of her new traits and abilities, and it showed some very interesting results. Another hour went by until Kakashi-sensei finally showed up.

"Good morning. Sorry I'm so late. I was just thinking about the wonders of life and I guess I got sidetracked." Kakashi said.

"No you weren't! You overslept, lost track of time, and were flat out late!" Kasumi said.

"Oh well. Why don't we get things started?" Kakashi said, pulling two bells from his pocket. "The purpose of this training exercise is to take these two bells from me. You may use any means necessary to take them. You can even go as far as to kill me in order to get them. However, if you fail to get them before noon, then you will be tied to those logs, and I will sit in front of you and eat lunch."

"That's all? And here we were, worried." Naruto said.

"You should be. Since there are only two bells, if you succeed, then only two of you will be deemed genin. The other two will be tied to the tree, and will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said. "Is everyone clear?"

"Of course Kakashi-sensei. But before we get started, could I ask you something?" Kasumi asked.

"What is it?" Kakashi replied.

"Well my computer has a special full range camera installed. I'd like to record this exercise for us to go back and study if we don't pass. Also, since this may be the last time we get to be a full team, I want to get a group picture." Kasumi said.

"I see why not." Kakashi replied.

"Ok, I need you to stand over there by that bare patch of field. Kakashi-sensei. Naruto, you and Sasuke stand on each side. Hinata, you sit in front of Naruto, and when I set up the timer, I'll sit in front of Sasuke." Kasumi said, setting up her laptop on one of the three logs. "There we go, now to zoom in…we set the timer…ok is everyone ready?"

"We're all ready here." Hinata said.

"Ok, the picture will take in 20 seconds. Here we go." Kasumi said, rushing over to the group. "Now, everyone say…we got you!"

"We got you!" said Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke.

"We got…wait a minute…" Kakashi said.

At that moment, the clones of Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and myself vanished in a puff of smoke in order to activate the traps. Instantly Kakashi was pulled into the ground by the earth jutsu scroll. That activated the next trap…a pressure point trap that released a massive amount of water all over him. That led to the tripwire traps, which launched Kakashi out of the hole, and into the air where two logs crashed into him, smashing him in between.

* * *

AUTHOR'S INTERVENTION!!!!!

"Hey, I brought popcorn. Anyone want some?" said NeoKenshin.

"Oh yeah! This is great!" Kasumi said, grabbing a handful.

"So NeoKenshin…" Sasuke said.

"Call me Kenshin. It's easier." NeoKenshin said.

"Ok…Kenshin. Why so elaborate on the whole trap scheme. I mean everyone knows this part isn't this complicated." Sasuke asked.

"Well, I figure the readers deserve a good laugh. Would you rather have it like the actual show where you get your butt kicked?" Kenshin said.

"Actually, no. This is better." Sasuke said. "Least you didn't team me up with those crazy fan girls! Then I really would have loved to be in the traps." Sasuke said.

"I just wish you didn't have to get so violent!" Kakashi said, eating some popcorn.

"Kakashi, man…it wouldn't have happened if you weren't so late all the time." Kenshin said.

"Don't blame me! It's the writers that make me so late!" Kakashi said.

"I bet the writers make you a pervert as well?" Naruto said.

"What do you expect…we're from Japan." Sasuke said.

"So while we're here. How are you guys liking the story so far?" Kenshin said.

"I think it's really good." Hinata said. "I never would have though you were going to turn me into a hanyou."

"Well I got the idea from Dragon Man 180. One of his fics actually had Naruto as a hanyou, and you'd become one when you married him. But in mine, since it centers a little more on Kasumi, she wanted her best friend to have the same powers. That's why you got 'em Hinata." Kenshin said. "Don't worry, Naruto gets to become one. So do you Sasuke."

"Cool. Sounds like a good idea." Naruto said. "Hey I noticed there were two gems left? Who did you have planned on getting the last two?"

"Well, Orochimaru is going to get the Shadow Gem…you know the whole Dark Powers thing. As for the Earth Gem, I never really saw anyone use a lot of Earth jutsu in the Anime, but I thought Neji would be a good choice." Kenshin said. "It will most likely be him, because I want to pair him with Haku."

"You're making Haku into a girl?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah! Honestly, he should have been one in the first place. Suits him a lot better." Kenshin said. "I may even create a new gem, to give him, I mean her, I mean…Haku…some powers as well. Don't really know yet."

"All I know is, I'm having a ball with this story, so keep it up!" Kasumi said.

"Sure, no problem. Well I better get back to the keyboard. Enjoy the rest of the chapter guys." Kenshin said.

"Later Kenshin!" Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Kasumi said.

"Well, time to get back to the chapter." Kasumi said, pressing play on the remote.

END AUTHOR INTERVENTION!!!!

* * *

Once he fell to the ground, he landed on another pressure point trap that caused him to be bombarded by stink bombs. Kakashi then stumbled back only to trip over another wire, which activated the next trap…the shurikens. He then got impaled by 100 shurikens, only to fall over onto another pressure point trap that caused several sticky bombs to hit Kakashi, sticking him in place. After that the final trap was activated…a single kunai knife fell in front of Kakashi…only it contained the exploding tag! The tag then blew up, creating a massive cloud of smoke. All the while, the four of us were sitting in front of the logs watching everything.

"Hey Hinata, you want to do the honors?" Kasumi said.

"Sure. Be back in a sec. Byakugan!" Hinata said, walking into the smoke. "Got em!"

"Well, we got the bells, but who are we going to give them to?" Naruto said.

"I think Naruto should get one. I mean he wants to become Hokage someday, and this is the only way he's gonna achieve his dream." Kasumi said.

"If you want my opinion, I think you should get one, Kasumi. If it weren't for you, we'd never come up with this elaborate trap." Sasuke said.

"I think Hinata should get the other one. I mean we can easily pass again next year Sasuke. And we'd come out as the top students too." Naruto said.

"Then it's settled. Kasumi, you and Hinata will take the bells." Sasuke said. "Congratulations."

"I think it's a little too early for that, don't you?" Kakashi said, behind them.

At that moment, the bells vanished in a puff of smoke. I don't know how on earth he did it…but that crazed jounin actually escaped all of our traps! We're in trouble now!

"What! No freaking way! How did you…I mean…my plan was perfect!" Kasumi said.

"Impossible! No one could take that many traps at one time, and come out without a scratch!" Sasuke said.

"That is true. I will give you points for originality thought." Kakashi said, pulling out his Icha Icha Paradise book. "Maybe you can try something else?"

"Alright guys, huddle up. Time for Plan B." Kasumi said.

We huddled up to try to formulate a plan to get back at Kakashi. There was no way I was going to let him get way with escaping from my trap.

"Kasumi, what are we going to do now! We didn't set up a Plan B!" Sasuke said.

"Then we're just going to have to make one up. All right, Naruto you…then Hinata you…Sasuke and I will…then we go for the kill. Got it?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Naruto said.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, you're not going to fool us this time! Get him Naruto!" Kasumi said.

"With pleasure! Get ready Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, charging for Kakashi. He rushed in and threw two solid punches only to have them blocked. Naruto then countered with a hard kick to Kakashi's head only to see Kakashi vanish.

"Was that a Kage Bunshin?" Naruto said.

"Very perceptive Naruto. Too bad you left your back open." Kakashi said.

"Naruto, look out!" Sasuke said.

"Too late. KONOHA SECRET TECHNIQUE: 1000 YEARS OF PAIN!" Kakashi said, ramming his fingers right up Naruto's butt. The force caused Naruto to launch like a rocket…only to vanish 6 feet away from Kakashi.

"Wait! He knows the Kage Bunshin?" Kakashi said. "Then where is he?"

"Right here!" Hinata said, thrusting her palms at Kakashi. Her hands were glowing blue as she was attacking with her family's Juuken style.

"Whoa, gotta watch out for those. One wrong move and I'm in trouble." Kakashi said, flipping over Hinata.

"You may be graceful, but so am I!" Hinata said, spinning around to hit Kakashi in the back, launching him towards Kasumi and Sasuke. "Here he comes guys!"

"Ready Sasuke?" Kasumi said, gathering energy in her hands.

"You bet. Time to burn!" Sasuke said, forming hand seals.

"Uh oh…" Kakashi said, seeing the two.

"See if you can dodge this…KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU!" said Sasuke.

"FOXFIRE BURST!" said Kasumi.

Sasuke and I sent our two attacks flying straight for Kakashi-sensei. I caught a quick glimpse of him forming hand seals, and knew it was time to take it to a higher level.

"Naruto, Hinata, now!" Kasumi said.

"Gotcha! Here we go Hinata!" Naruto said, as he swung Hinata in a circle before throwing her at Sasuke.

"Here she comes…Hinata do you see him?" Sasuke said.

"He's right behind you Sasuke! Jump out of the way now! We'll see how he likes this…HYUUGA SPECIAL TECHNIQUE: KAITEN!" Hinata said, forcing herself to rotate at a high speed, literally turning her into a chakra missile. Sasuke jumped out of the way; only to see Kakashi get slammed by the full force of Hinata's technique…unfortunately she only hit a log, as Kakashi used Kawarimi to escape.

"No! I missed!" Hinata said, sliding out of her technique. "Kasumi, I can't see him anywhere."

"I know where he is…and he's not gonna like what's in store for him next! Sasuke, Naruto get ready to throw me as high as you can! Hinata, keep your Byakugan active in order to find him…I'm gonna get serious now!" Kasumi said, releasing her disguise genjutsu.

"Kasumi what are you doing?" Naruto said.

"I'm doing this…LIGHT ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Kasumi said, transforming into her Knight Form. "Now to top it off…KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

I formed four clones and sent two towards Naruto and Sasuke, and one towards Hinata. I stayed on the ground with the other one to finalize my plan.

"Kasumi, He's up there!" Hinata said, seeing Kakashi in the air.

"Good! Now throw my clone up in the air! Naruto, you and Sasuke do the same!" Kasumi said. She then looked at the clone beside her and whispered some things in her ear. The clone then ran off to the other side of the field facing Kasumi.

"Alright, Aerial clones…attack now!" said Kasumi.

"STARBURST BEAM!" said Kasumi's three aerial clones. They each fired a rainbow colored beam and hit Kakashi, sending him racing to the ground.

"Kasumi Clone number 4, do it now!" Kasumi said. "STARBURST CAGE!"

My other clone charged at each other with white energy in our hands. The split second before Kakashi hit the ground, my clone and I trapped him in our Starburst Cage. He was immobilized and had the bells left wide open.

"Get the bells! Hurry, I can't hold him much longer!"

"I'm on it Kasumi!" Sasuke said. He raced in and grabbed the two bells from Kakashi's belt. "Got 'em!" After he got the bells, I released the Starburst Cage, dispelled the clones, and returned to my normal form…even though I could have stayed like that as long as I wanted.

"No one underestimates Kasumi Uzumaki!" Kasumi said, breathing heavily.

"I can't believe it! No one has ever tried anything like that before." Kakashi said.

"Well you've never fought an Illumina Knight…let alone the leader!" Kasumi replied.

"I see. I must say it was definitely a good fight." Kakashi said. "Too bad you used up all that energy for nothing."

"What! We got the bells! What else is left?" Sasuke said.

"What bells?" Kakashi said, holding up the two bells.

"You mean?" Sasuke said, watching the bells disappear from his hands.

"NO WAY! There is just…I mean…this is just…" Kasumi said.

"Give it up, nee-chan. This guy is just too good." Naruto said.

"But all my planning, all our hard work…we just can't go back to the academy!!" Kasumi said, crying.

"There, there. You did your very best. No one can ask for more." Hinata said, hugging Kasumi.

* * *

"Smooth move Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto.

"You just had to make her cry, didn't you?" Sasuke said.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Naruto and asked, "What? I didn't mean for her to take it so hard? Why is she taking it so hard, anyway?"

"You see, she made a bet with Arashi-sama yesterday. If we were able to pass your exercise, then she wouldn't have to give you this." Sasuke said, pulling a book out of his pocket.

"That's the next issue of Icha Icha Paradise? But how did you get it?" Kakashi asked.

"It seems Otou-san knows the author of these books. He got it in the mail just a few days ago. Kasumi had seen it in the mail and got upset at Otou-san for reading them." Naruto said.

"Hmm so she lost a bet, huh." Kakashi said, tying the bells back to his belt. "Guess I should claim my prize now."

"Here you go. Hope you're happy." Sasuke said, giving Kakashi the book. "Come on Naruto, let's head back and comfort Kasumi."

"Yeah." Naruto said.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke headed back to where Hinata and I were standing. Kakashi decided to indulge himself in his new prize. However when he opened the book, he didn't get what he expected.

"Hmm this isn't how it starts?" Kakashi said.

Instead the book read…

_Kakashi-sensei…I told you…never underestimate me! I will always figure out a way to win!_

_Love always…_

_Kasumi Uzumaki XOXOXO_

At that moment a sticky substance began to leak out of the pages of the book, covering Kakashi's hands completely. As much as he tried he could not pull his hands apart. Some of the substance dripped onto his feet, and he couldn't take another step. Kakashi didn't know it, but this little Fox girl got him…and got him good!

"I told you not to underestimate me!" Kasumi said, taking the bells from Kakashi's belt. "Yep, these are the real ones now. No more copies."

"But…you were crying there for a second!" Kakashi said.

"Didn't you say we could use any tactic possible to get the bells…including deceit?" Hinata said.

"That's what I remember." Naruto added.

"Well, I guess you win. In reality, you had already passed the test when you started the first string of traps." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said.

"This training exercise was to test your teamwork abilities. The fact that you four came up with an elaborate trap scheme shows you have excellent teamwork." Kakashi said. "When that failed, you were forced to think on your feet, and yet your teamwork never faltered. However, I'm still going to hold you to the terms of this exercise. Two of you are going back to the academy."

"You know something Kakashi-sensei, I think I speak for all of us when I say either all of us become genin, or all of us go back to the academy." Kasumi said, dropping the bells. "I know all four of us feel that they would give their place for another teammate, and that's how we stand."

"Then I proclaim the exercise over. Starting tomorrow, Team Seven will have its first mission. The mission will be assigned to Kasumi Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha. Excellent work Team 7." Kakashi said.

"So we all passed?" Hinata asked.

"All four of you have passed, and with flying colors." Kakashi said. "Now can you get me unstuck?"

"I don't think so. This is for making us wait three hours this morning." Kasumi said, closing up her laptop. "Don't worry, it will wear off in a few hours."

"We'll see you tomorrow Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei. Have fun out here!" Hinata said.

We all walked off back to the house to celebrate. Hopefully Kakashi will take a hint and not be late next time.

"I wouldn't be surprised to see those four become the new Legendary Sannin…especially since they have one of the deadliest weapons in Konoha…Kasumi Uzumaki's planning skills!" Kakashi said. "Now how am I going to get out of this sticky situation?"

* * *

Hope you liked the little pause feature and the character interview. They've been doing so well, I gave 'em a chance to voice their opinions on the story. Also, the Starburst Beam is one of Kasumi's regular Illumina attacks. The Starburst Cage, was a new technique to go with the Kage Bunshin. Up next, Hinata gets the reaction from Hiashi on her actions, Hanabi has a ball, and then it's off to the Wave Country! 


	6. Off to the Wave Country!

Sasuke: Looks like a new chapter.

Naruto: Yeah, This one's long too. I can tell NeoKenshin has been busy.

NeoKenshin; You ain't kidding! It was like 20 pages in Word! And this is just the first half!!!

Kasumi:When do you find time to work on this stuff?

NeoKenshin: Usually after work, class...or when I'm bored...which is right now since its Friday Night, I still don't have my copy of Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 4, and the Wii doesnt come out for like another two weeks!

Naruto and Sasuke: DUDE!! You're getting a WII!!!

NeoKenshin: Heck yeah. I've been waiting to play Zelda: Twilight Princess for who knows how long!

Naruto: We are so coming to you're place when you get one.

NeoKenshin: No you aren't. Now who's turn is it for disclaimers and stuff.

Hinata: I'll do it today! Naruto and its characters are not owned by NeoKenshin, but Kasumi-chan, her cute fox features, and the Illumina Concept are owned by him.

NeoKenshin: Thanks Hinata. Now for some special info. Upon checking the stats, this story has gotten almost 600 hits!!! and that's just for the first 5 chapters in three days!

Kasumi:AWESOME!!!

NeoKenshin: Also we've gotten more great reviews, 6 people have added this to their favorites list, and I even got props from Dragon Man 180, who's story gave much inspiration to this one!

Naruto, Hinata, Kasumi, and Sasuke: NO WAY!

NeoKenshin: Yes way!! They love you guys! So I'm gonna keep giving them what they want!

Naruto: WOOT!!!

NeoKenshin; Naruto, did you just say 'woot'?

Naruto: Yeah, why?

NeoKenshin: Dude, that was seriously freaky...don't do it again!

Kasumi: Whatever! Lets get back to the story shall we...Chapter 6, here we go!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Off to the Wave Country. 

After completing Kakashi's little exercise, we decided to spend the rest of the day relaxing at Hinata's house. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji decided to spend the day working out in the dojo. Hinata and I decided we'd go relax in the bath after all that. We had an interesting run in with Hinata's father and I must say…it certainly wasn't what we expected.

"So…I see you're done with training for the day." Hiashi said.

"Yes, Otou-san. It was quite interesting." Hinata said.

"You should have seen her, Hiashi-sama! Especially when she pulled off the midair Kaiten!" Kasumi said. "Hinata was amazing!"

"I see. Now did you perform that with or without the use of your Kitsune abilities, Hinata?" Hiashi asked, with a stern look.

"You know! But…But…I…" Hinata said.

"Hiashi-sama, don't be angry with her! It's all my fault that it happened." Kasumi said.

"Why should I be angry? I mean my eldest daughter, and heir to my clan is now a Kitsune hanyou, instead of a pure Hyuuga!" Hiashi said, sternly.

"Please, Otou-san! If there's anything I can do…" Hinata said.

"Hinata, there is nothing you can do. You have forever changed the name of the Hyuuga!" Hiashi said.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kasumi said.

"What's not fair? Hinata has created a binding contract with the Kitsune clan, she has been accepted into the royal bloodline, and she had brought untold honor to the Hyuuga! I would say that's fair enough." Hiashi said, smiling.

"I should have known. Oka-san got to you first didn't she?" Kasumi said.

"That she did. I must say, it was quite unusual to find that Hinata had been so bold as to request a blood oath with you." Hiashi said. "Speaking of which, I'd like to see the changes you've taken on, Hinata."

"Well, ok." Hinata said, releasing the genjutsu. "They aren't that bad, are they?"

"Hmm, let's see. Two tails with fur that shines, two of the most beautiful fox ears, eyes that show trust, friendship and determination…and what's that on your wrists?" Hiashi said.

"She's just like me." Kasumi said, showing her transformers. "Hinata was chosen as a Knight like me."

"So, she also has gained abilities like the ones that saved her." Hiashi said. "Well then, I only see it fit to assign a special mission to Hinata."

"Wait, isn't the Hokage only allowed to assign missions?" Kasumi said.

"Yes, but this mission is of family importance." Hiashi said, looking at Hinata. "Hinata, I now entrust your training to Kasumi. I expect you to continue to uphold the Hyuuga code of prestige as you continue to strengthen yourself. Is that understood?"

"Absolutely, Otou-san! I will not fail this mission!" Hinata said.

"Excellent. You two are now dismissed." Hiashi said. "Kasumi, before you go…"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama?" Kasumi said.

"Thank you for everything you have done for my daughter. I am very proud of her, and of you. She is very precious to me, and I see that she is the same to you." Hiashi said.

"That she is. She is my sister after all." Kasumi said.

"Let her know, that her new features only accent her beauty even further. Tell her she should not hide them. And neither should you." Hiashi replied.

"I'll let her know." Kasumi said, smiling.

* * *

Wow, talk about stern, but caring! Hiashi-sama is definitely a tough one to crack, but he is gentle inside. It's good to know he is there to support us as well. I'm just wondering how Hanabi will react to Hinata's new features.

"Well, that was enough excitement! I'm ready to hit that hot water. How about you, Kasumi?" Hinata said.

"You said it. All I want to do is relax! Hey, where's Hanabi? I thought she was here?" Kasumi asked.

"I thought she was too? Maybe she went out?" Hinata said.

"No I did not go out!" Hanabi said, standing at the door. "I was coming back with a drink."

"Hey Hanabi-chan! How are you?" Kasumi said.

"I'm fine. It's good to see you again, Kasumi-chan. Hey, why does Hinata have ears…and a tail?" Hanabi said.

"Let's just say it's a long story. Why don't you join us in the bath, and we'll tell you all about it." Kasumi said.

"Okay!" Hanabi said.

The three of us headed to the bath. Unlike my house that had modern bathrooms, Hinata's house had a hot springs style bath, most likely for all of her family that lived at the Hyuuga complex. The scents and aromas from the bath were so relaxing, that I already wanted to just run and jump in! I didn't care if I was still dressed. After we got undressed, and into the water…the warm, relaxing water…Hinata and I began to tell Hanabi about yesterday's events. Hanabi was wide eyed when she found out that Hinata was now classified as a princess.

* * *

"You are kidding me! My older sister is a princess!!" Hanabi said.

"Yep. With all rights and privileges." Kasumi said.

"Well, that's ok I guess. I still think it's not fair that she gets fox ears and tails!" Hanabi said.

"Hmm, you know…I know a little Kitsune magic that might fix that." Kasumi said.

"You do!! Oh please! I want ears and tails like nee-chan!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"Well it's not perfect, but Oka-san taught me a jutsu that will do something like that." Kasumi said. "Hanabi, it will only last for about two hours, but I will teach it to Hinata, just in case."

I formed four hand seals, and touched Hanabi's head. After I was done, two small fox ears appeared on her head. Since I was still shaky about the jutsu, I couldn't make a tail appear. Hanabi didn't care! She was happy enough with fox ears!

"Remember Hanabi, it only lasts two hours, so enjoy it while you can." Kasumi said.

"I will Kasumi-chan! Thank you so much!" Hanabi said, tackling Kasumi into the water.

"Now Hinata, I say we initiate her and make her an honorary Kitsune! And to do that, she has to go through a special ritual." Kasumi said.

"You don't mean that ritual!! Come on Kasumi-chan, that may be too much!" Hinata said.

"No, I can handle it! Give me the ritual!" Hanabi said.

"Well then, as Princess of the Kitsune, I hereby name Hanabi Hyuuga an honorary Kitsune, only if she can survive the legendary splashing ritual!" Kasumi said, splashing Hanabi with water.

"Haha, well then, your highness, I will retaliate with splashing of my own!" Hanabi said.

"Treason!! Hinata who will you side with?" Kasumi said.

"I side with no one! You will both go down!" Hinata said, splashing them both.

"It's war now!" Hanabi said.

Hinata, Hanabi, and I had the best splash war ever! It was so much fun to just relax and not have to worry about anything. We stayed in that bath till we were pruned up. After we dried off and got dressed, I decided to train Hinata in her Illumina Powers, and Kitsune powers. For a beginner she did phenomenal! My guess is that it was due to her advanced chakra control as well. She already mastered the Aqua Ball, Aqua Shield, and Hydro Storm Techniques, and had even learned how to power them up with chakra. She was even able to turn the Aqua Ball technique into a jutsu so she didn't need to be transformed to use it. She even learned Foxfire, and was able to combine her Aqua Ball with her Kitsune Chakra to create a new technique…Aqua Healing. Hinata's final benefit was that when she used her Byakugan, she now gained pinpoint detail of her surroundings, which would help her when she used healing techniques. I was also surprised to see her ears and tails had changed from light purple, to a brilliant shade of blue. My guess is that if Naruto and Sasuke became Kitsune, they'd go green and red, respectably. Now I just have to work with Naruto so he won't feel left out. After Hinata's training, we headed back to our house, for lunch, and the start of Naruto's Illumina Training

* * *

"Oh yeah! Nee-chan's gonna train me!" Naruto said.

"Take it easy Naruto! We have the rest of the day to train you, so don't worry about rushing." Kasumi said.

"I'm just really excited! Ever since you used your powers today, I've been wanting to try out mine." Naruto said.

"That's good. Now to begin, dispel the cloaking jutsu around your wrists." Kasumi said. "All you do is flick your wrists, and that will release it."

"Like this?" Naruto said, flicking his wrists. His transformers and power gem appeared.

"Right. Now your powers are voice activated. Watch me and Hinata and you'll see." Kasumi said. "Ready Hinata-chan?"

"Hinata??" Naruto said.

"Ready Kasumi-chan!" Hinata said, revealing her transformers.

"Let's do it! LIGHT ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Kasumi said.

"WATER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Hinata said.

In a flash of light Hinata and I transformed into our Knight forms. Naruto was surprised…but I think it was the shock of seeing Hinata transform that got him.

"When in the world!!! Hinata!!" Naruto said.

"I got my powers yesterday, Naruto-kun. It didn't shock you that much, did it?" Hinata asked.

"No…I mean…wow!" Naruto said. Obviously he was too focused on Hinata in her Illumina uniform instead of anything else.

"Wait, Sasuke, do you have powers too?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. Still the same old me." Sasuke replied.

"All right Naruto. Now do just like we did. Combine the red and blue terminals on your wrists, and say 'Wind Illumina Activation'. Then you'll transform." Kasumi said.

"Okay…here goes…WIND ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" said Naruto. Just like Kasumi and Hinata, he became the Wind Knight. The only change was that the headband he wore now bore the leaf symbol in the middle. "Whoa! It feels a little different now?"

"First let me get a scan of you to see your chakra flow." Kasumi said, opening her laptop. "Ok, we'll check out your stats and see how we can progress from there."

I turned the scanning lens at Naruto and gave him a quick scan. His new vitals popped up on the screen, easily showing his blue and red chakras, and his green Illumina signature. Then on the Penta-Graph, the stats began to distribute themselves.

"Hey Kasumi, What's up with the pentagon thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh that, it's a new feature called the Penta-Graph. It takes the amount of energy, control levels, and potential growth levels in a person, and distributes them over five main areas: Power, Speed, Defense, Control, and Endurance." Kasumi said. "See I'll pull up my stats and Hinata's as well."

"Ok." Sasuke said.

"If you look at the graph for my stats, you'll see that Power is maxed out, Control is very high, Endurance and Speed are in the middle, while Defense is low. What this means is that my Element has extremely high power for attack, and because I've held my power for so long, and I've had chakra control training from Oka-san, my Control level is very high. With Endurance and Speed, I have an average level of combined energy, and I can use my powers to help speed myself a little. Defense is low, because I don't really have any defensive techniques, but I can slightly heal.. Overall my element was designed for mega damage over an average period of time." Kasumi said.

"What about Hinata's?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Hinata's stats have her with maximum Control, high Defense, moderate Endurance, mid to low Power and Speed. This means Hinata's powers were designed for a defensive approach thought she does have some attack. She also has high potential for healing, and with her perfect Control, she can easily learn new techs. Which is probably why she was able to come up with her new healing tech so quickly."

"Now what about Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm, let's see, this is…whoa!" Kasumi said.

"What! What is it! Tell me!" Naruto said.

"Look at this…maximum Power, high Speed, high Endurance, no Defense, and low Control. This basically says that Naruto has the chance for insanely powerful attacks like me, he can use his power to increase his speed to new limits, and he can last in battle for an unreal amount of time. He won't have any defensive abilities, and since his control is low, it will be harder for him to learn new techs. Basically…when Naruto learns all of his abilities, he'll be able to hit really hard, and really fast. Plus he can attack at full power for a very long time! I could only imagine the pure power Naruto would have if he were able to combine his Wind powers with a jutsu…like Otou-san's Rasengan technique." Kasumi said.

"Oh this is gonna be so cool! I definitely have to have Otou-san teach me the Rasengan, now!" Naruto said.

"In time Naruto-kun, in time. Right now let's just get the basics down, ok. To start off, you'll need to concentrate on controlling your Illumina power." Kasumi said.

For the next 8 hours, I helped Naruto grasp the basics of his Illumina power. It took a while, and a lot of Hinata's Aqua Healing, to get him through it. When we finally finished up at the end of the day, he had managed to learn the Air Blade technique. He even surprised me more when he used his Kage Bunshin and his Air Blade in order to perform his custom Sonic Acceleration Tech. By using two clones to create a wind vortex, he can propel himself at his enemies at an accelerated speed. We decided to call it a day, since we had our first mission. Hinata headed back home and we all turned in for a good nights sleep.

* * *

The next morning, we decided to meet up at the Hokage Tower to get our first mission. Of course, we were waiting a good solid hour before Kakashi-sensei showed up. Does this guy EVER get a clue about the concept of time? When he finally got there, we headed in to see Otou-san. Iruka-sensei was there as well.

"Hey Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I'm here to give all the new rookie teams their first missions." Iruka said.

"That is so cool! So what's our first mission? A protection mission, an escort mission…" Naruto said.

"Actually your first mission is to do some work out in the rice fields today." Iruka said. "It's a D-rank mission, perfect for your new team."

"You have to be kidding!" Naruto said. "Why do we get such a lousy mission?"

"Naruto, everyone has to start at the bottom. This is normal for all newly graduated genin." Iruka said.

"Naruto let me explain to you the basics of ninja missions. Each day, numerous people come to us with requests. These range from simple tasks, like help in the rice fields, to more complex missions, like ninja capture or assassination. We then take these requests and divide them up into 5 ranks, S, A, B, C, D. S-ranked missions would be something I would handle with ANBU Black Ops, and possibly a squad of the top Jounin. A-Ranks are normally taken by Jounin, and exceptional level Chuunin. B-Ranks are done by a Jounin and Chuunin squad, and sometimes an extremely gifted Genin. C-rank missions are given out to experienced Genin teams, and D-ranks are assigned to inexperienced Genin teams to help build their teamwork and skills. Upon successful completion of the mission, we receive payment, and it is distributed to the team." Arashi said.

"Um, not to be rude or anything Otou-san, but I think you should see this." Kasumi said, taking out her laptop. "This is the video I made of our training exam yesterday."

I played the video for Otou-san and Iruka-sense, only to have them stare in awe at our performance. Otou-san knew we had set up a lot of traps, but he didn't know that we went _that _far! Even the part where we made things up on our feet when the traps failed, and even my teary eyed performance left them speechless!

"You four did this…to Kakashi!" Iruka said. "He's the top Jounin in the entire village!"

"Everything from the planning, to the performance. It was all carefully planned. Kakashi didn't know what hit him!" Kasumi said.

"But, this is easily Chuunin or even Jounin level planning!" Iruka said.

"It seems a D-rank mission would be nothing but a waste of time for your team, Kakashi." Arashi said. "Therefore I will start them off with a C-rank mission instead."

"Yeah! See I told you we were good, Otou-san! So what are we gonna be doing?" Naruto said.

"Actually, our client should be walking in right now." Arashi said.

Just then, an older man walked into Otou-san's office. He looked kind of shabby, and it looked like he had been drinking, but he wasn't really drunk or anything.

"Is this who you're sticking me with?" said the man.

"Yes. I believe they are a good choice in the mission, and will do a good job." Arashi said.

"They look like a bunch of spoiled kids instead of ninjas. Especially, the dorky blond." The man said, looking at Naruto.

"Hey! Just who do you think you are, old man?" Naruto said.

"I happen to be the greatest bridge builder in the world, Tazuna!" Tazuna said. "Now, I expect you to keep me alive until we get back to my home, and I finish the bridge."

"Yeah, what…" Naruto said.

"We will, Tazuna-san. Don't worry, you have the best genin team in the village." Kasumi said, putting her hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Very well. Team 7, pack your supplies and meet at the gates in one hour." Kakashi said.

We went back home to pack our supplies for the mission. This was at least going to be a weeklong mission, so we all made sure to pack extra clothes. I made sure I had my laptop, and since this was the first time I had left Konoha since I came here, I took a small picture of Oka-san and me…for good luck. We headed downstairs where Oka-san had whipped up a batch of her energy treats for us. She each gave us a two week supply, and gave me a bag with the same for Hinata. After getting a kiss on the head, she wished us good luck, and a safe trip as we headed out to the gates. We met up with Hinata along the way, and made it to the gate to see Tazuna and Kakashi?? You mean to tell me that crazed ninja was on time?

* * *

"This is so awesome! Our first mission and we get to go outside Konoha!" Naruto said.

"You're overly excited about leaving your village?" Tazuna said.

"Of course. I've never left the village and getting out to see the world is awesome!" Naruto replied.

"Hey, mask guy. You sure he's as good as that Arashi guy said?" Tazuna asked.

"Trust me. I'm a jounin, so there will be no worry. As for those four…" Kakashi said.

"Naruto's one of the best genin of our class. Trust me when I say this, he's dangerous in battle. And his sister's even worse! Considering you have one of Konoha's deadliest weapons on this mission, I see no problem with being worried." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when it happens. I still say you're all a bunch of spoiled brats." Tazuna said.

"Tazuna-san, if I may…I have to insist that you not underestimate us. Also, any killing intent towards my brother could result in instant death!" Kasumi said, with an evil smile, and foxfire channeled in her hand.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Tazuna said.

"I'm what Sasuke just told you…one of Konoha's deadliest weapons, and Princess of the Kitsune Clan!" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Tazuna said, taking a drink.

"This is going to be one very interesting trip." Kakashi said.

* * *

We continued our journey for another few hours when Hinata had an interesting question.

"Tazuna-san, you're from a place called Wave Country, correct?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Tazuna replied.

"Well, shouldn't they have their own set of shinobi to watch the village?" Hinata asked.

"Actually Hinata, Wave country is too small to have their own shinobi. They don't even have a hidden village." Kakashi said.

"So they're smaller than some of the newer villages that have risen up?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. For example, the Hidden Grass, Rain, Waterfall, and Sound villages all have their own shinobi, but they don't have a Kage, like Otou-san. The Kage title is reserved for the top ninjas in the 5 main villages, the hidden Leaf, Sand, Rock, Cloud, and Mist villages. If you also notice, these villages are also aligned with the 5 main types of chakra; Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning. Thus the appropriate titles…Hokage, meaning Fire Shadow; Mizukage, meaning Water Shadow; Kazekage, meaning Wind Shadow; Tsuchikage, meaning Earth Shadow; and Raikage, meaning Lightning Shadow." Kasumi said. "It's kind of like a pyramid. One of the five Great Shinobi countries is at the top, then one of the smaller ones, then the small villages with no shinobi."

"Another thing about a small country like this is due to the extremely low population of shinobi, it makes a great haven for missing nin." Sasuke said.

"So we shouldn't have to worry about ninja attacks?" Hinata said.

"Probably not. So why don't we enjoy the scenery and hurry to Wave Country." Kakashi said.

"I guess." Hinata said, noticing a strange pulsing feeling in her wrists.

"Hinata, are you sure you're ok?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, I just had a weird feeling…like the water was trying to say something to me." Hinata said.

"It's probably nothing." Kasumi said.

* * *

We continued on the path, noticing the lush foliage. It was actually quite beautiful. The puddles from a recent rain were still on the ground. Strangely enough…those puddles held more than our reflection. Without us knowing, two strange figures began to rise from the water. Then…they began their attack. They thrust two large chains that wrapped around Kakashi-sensei and bound him tightly.

"Heh, that was too easy! Once we get rid of this one, then those kids will be easy picking." Said one of the ninja.

"Yeah, this is way too easy. We're gonna get an easy kill today." Said the other ninja, pulling the chain together, killing Kakashi instantly.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata screamed.

"Haha, you know something, little girl, you're going to be the next one to die!" said the first ninja.

"I don't think so! If you want you even think of coming close to Hinata, you have to go through me!" Naruto said, flicking his left wrist.

"Naruto…not yet. I say we can take these guys without that." Kasumi said, grabbing his wrist. "I actually have a plan." Kasumi said.

"Then if you have a plan, these guys are in big trouble!" Naruto said.

"Got that right. Naruto, you and Sasuke head on main offense. Hinata and I will provide long-range cover. Let's get em!" Kasumi said.

Naruto and Sasuke charged at the ninjas in a splendid spiral pattern to confuse them. The ninjas didn't know who was going to get hit until the one on the left was sent flying. With one out of the way, Naruto and Sasuke knocked the other one towards Hinata and me. We had a special surprise set up for him.

"Hinata, ready!" Kasumi said, focusing her foxfire in her hands.

"You bet!" Hinata said, forming some hand seals.

The ninja was just about to get to us when we launched our attack.

"TWIN SISTER TECHNIQUE: STEAM BLAST!" Kasumi and Hinata said, combining their techniques.

Hinata launched her Aqua Ball as I superheated it into steam form with my Foxfire. Combined with the force we launched it, the ninja was hit with a solid blast of super hot steam. He was knocked out cold after the attack. The other ninja managed to get a lucky hit in on Naruto while he and Sasuke weren't looking. That was when Sasuke got a hold of him and knocked him skyward. Obviously, that move really ticked off Hinata and me.

"Kasumi, Let's do the second one." Hinata said.

"But what about Naruto…" Kasumi said.

"He'll get used to it." Hinata said, channeling foxfire into her hands.

"I'll agree with you on that one. Let's do it!" Kasumi said, doing the same.

Hinata and I performed a graceful set of cartwheels before finishing up with a back handspring that positioned us right under the falling ninja. We then let him have it!

"KITSUNE PRINCESS SPECIAL ATTACK: DOUBLE FOXFIRE FIST!" Kasumi and Hinata said, slamming their flaming fists into the back of the ninja. The air was knocked out of him as the two girls let him drop to the ground.

"That'll teach him to take on the Kitsune Princesses." Hinata said, walking towards Naruto.

"Hinata? When did you?" Naruto said.

"In a sec, Naruto-kun. You took a bad wound there, and it's full of poison. Let me take care of that for you." Hinata said, focusing chakra in her hands. "AQUA HEALING!"

"Whoa! Hinata, that feels better!" Naruto said, as the poison left his system and his wound was healed.

"Looks like I've learned some new things today." Kakashi said, appearing from the trees.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're ok." Kasumi said.

"Yes. It looks like I didn't have to step in after all." Kakashi said. "I wonder what the Demon Brothers are doing here?"

"How…you're a bunch of genin!" one of the Demon Brothers said.

"Why do people always want to underestimate us?" Kasumi said. "I thought people should know by now!"

"Wait, if you were still alive, why did you not step in?" Tazuna asked.

"Information. I needed to know what or who these two were after." Kakashi said. "Besides, I could have killed both of them in a split second if I wanted. I just gave my team some exercise."

"Wait, our mission didn't say there were going to be enemy shinobi!" Kasumi said.

"Correct. And since there were, that now makes the mission a more expensive, B-ranked mission, and out of our mission guideline." Kakashi said. "When you lied about the risks, that now complicates it more."

"Listen Kakashi-sensei, we chose this mission, and as Konoha shinobi, we aren't going to abandon it." Kasumi said.

"Very well, but I believe an explanation is in order." Kakashi said, walking towards Tazuna.

* * *

"Well, I guess since they know, I should release the genjutsu huh." Hinata said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kasumi said.

"Genjutsu? What genjutsu?" Naruto said.

"This one, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, revealing her two tails and ears.

"Hinata…you're a hanyou! But how?" Naruto said.

"I took a blood oath with Kasumi-chan two days ago. Naruto-kun, Kasumi isn't just my best friend, she's my sister." Hinata said. "I love her way too much for anything bad to happen to her, and I wanted to show that I would always be there for her no matter what!"

"So, when we were walking to Otou-san's office to plan for our trap, Hinata presented me with the oath…and I took it." Kasumi said. "It seems that due to the purity of Oka-san's blood in me, it was able to do the same to Hinata when it mixed with hers."

"That makes sense, but when you unleashed that attack, you both said 'Kitsune Princess'? What does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"You see, when I became Oka-san's adopted daughter, I was also adopted into the Kitsune clan. And seeing as how she's the Kitsune Queen…then." Kasumi said.

"I understand that part, but how is Hinata involved?" Sasuke asked.

"Since I have Royal Kitsune Blood in me, it was transferred to her as well. Two nights ago, Oka-san performed a ritual to speed up her transformation, and to induct her into the clan. She was inducted as the Second Princess of the Kitsune Clan." Kasumi said.

"Wait…if you're a princess and I'm your brother, and Oka-san is a Queen…wouldn't that make me a prince?" Naruto said.

"That may be something we have to ask Oka-san when we get home, Naruto-kun." Kasumi said.

"Naruto-kun, you aren't mad that I hid this from you, are you?" Hinata asked.

"No, actually, you look very cute like that. You should stay like that from now on." Naruto said, smiling.

"I will, but I'll hide the tails so they won't get in the way. I'll let you play with them later when we set up camp," Hinata said, replacing the genjutsu on her tails instead.

"Ok, one thing though…can I rub your ears?" Naruto said.

"Of course Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, as she started laughing when Naruto started playing with her ears.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, I think they look really good together, don't you?" Kasumi said.

"I hate to admit it, but you are right. They do make a good couple." Sasuke said.

"Do you ever think you'd want to be a Kitsune Hanyou, or even a Kitsune Prince someday?" Kasumi asked.

"I never thought about that. I mean I figure Naruto would, but me with fox ears and tails?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you would be the most handsome Kitsune Prince ever…and I hope you would let me be your princess." Kasumi thought to herself. "I really hope Oka-san is right about me and Sasuke."

"Kasumi? You ok?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, just thinking about something. Come on let's get those two and head back to Kakashi-sensei." Kasumi said.

* * *

"So what's really going on Tazuna?" Kakashi said.

"You see, those two were most likely after me, due to orders from their boss. So I would understand if it's out of our mission jurisdiction." Tazuna said.

"Who are they working for?" Kakashi asked.

"You've heard of a man named Gato, correct?" Tazuna said.

"Yes, he's one of the wealthiest businessmen in the world." Kakashi said.

"Well, he's also one of the most underhanded men as well. He's used his underhanded tactics to nearly ruin Wave Country, and all that is standing between him and complete control is the bridge." Tazuna said.

"But that still doesn't explain why you had to cover up the mission details?" Kasumi said.

"The reason for that is because of Gato. Due to his influence, we are extremely poor. The most we could afford was one of your C-Rank missions." Tazuna said.

"Well, I wouldn't want to deny my team the completion of their first mission, so I will ask them if they want to continue. Well, team? The vote must be unanimous for us to continue." Kakashi said.

"I'm in!" Naruto said.

"If Naruto, in then so am I." Sasuke said.

"I've got to be there for Naruto, so I'm in as well." Hinata said.

"Well, Kasumi, you have the last vote." Kakashi said.

"You already know my vote. No way am I going to let this continue." Kasumi said.

"So be it then, we shall continue to protect you until we get you back to Wave Country." Kakashi said.

* * *

We continued our journey to Wave Country with no problems. Naruto seemed to get closer to Hinata since she revealed her secret. I think he was in a hurry to get us to set up camp so he could play with her tails. Sasuke and I just stood back looking at them. I know he wanted to tell them to 'get a room' and I wanted to say the same thing, but we just kept our thoughts to ourselves. We soon arrived to the uncompleted bridge, and Naruto was amazed at the sheer size of it.

"Wow! This thing is HUGE! I've never seen anything like it!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, if something like this surprises you, then you'd have a field day in my world." Kasumi said.

"Tazuna, how long do we have to go?" Kakashi asked.

"Not far. We've been lucky to avoid detection so far." Tazuna said.

"Well, we should stay to the foliage. That will help us conceal our location, and give us more stealth." Sasuke said.

"Excellent idea, Sasuke." Kakashi said.

We stayed to the foliage to help our cover. Everything was fine until I noticed Hinata's ears twitch slightly. I had the same feeling as well. Something wasn't right…and I think we're about to be in worse trouble than before.

"Hinata, you heard that right?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like a flying shuriken. I'm not sure where it came from though." Hinata said.

"We need to hurry guys. We may be in for more than we asked for!" Kasumi said.

We began to run faster through the foliage until several shurikens and kunai fell in front of us. I knew we were in trouble when Kakashi-sensei heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well. If it isn't the one and only Sharingan Kakashi, the legendary Copy Ninja of Konoha," said the voice.

"Never thought you would be here, Zabuza Momochi, missing nin of the Hidden Mist Village." Kakashi said, pulling up his hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan Eye.

"Hmm, I see you're not one to waste time. Then I accept your invitation…to DEATH!" Zabuza said, rushing at Kakashi.

"Everyone, get back. Protect Tazuna with your lives! I'll handle this guy." Kakashi said.

"It's worthless to fight. I will kill you and the old man!" Zabuza said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Naruto said, throwing a kunai at Zabuza.

"Simple genin mistake. You'll pay for that." Zabuza said, as the kunai passed through him.

"Wait a minute? Was that a Kage Bunshin?" Naruto asked.

"No, something different. It was a Mizu Bunshin…water clone." Zabuza said, appearing behind Naruto. He then delivered a swift blow to Naruto's back, launching him into a tree.

"Naruto! I'm com…" Hinata said. She was stopped short as Zabuza delivered a swift, sharp blow to her stomach, knocking her out.

"Oh you messed with the wrong girl today! I'm gonna make you pay for that one!" Kasumi said, rushing at Zabuza.

"Too bad you won't see me to attack. NINJA ART: HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!" Zabuza said.

* * *

The entire area began to fill with a thick mist that made it hard to even see my hand in front of my face! I had to admit; this guy was good…really good! He had to be a jounin level ninja. What's worse is that he took out Naruto and Hinata in one shot! I could still hear Sasuke, but I'm not sure how long he'll be able to last as well.

"Sasuke, are you alright!" Kasumi asked.

"I'm fine. And so is Naruto! Get back to Hinata as fast as you can!" Sasuke said.

"Gotcha! Be careful, we don't know what Zabuza's going to do next!" Kasumi said.

"Easy, I'm going to kill you one by one!" Zabuza said, hidden in the mist.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen today, Zabuza." Kakashi said.

Kakashi found Zabuza and began combat with him. That gave us enough time to regroup and meet back up with Tazuna, who had been keeping watch over Hinata. I tried to take some time to formulate a plan, but with all of this mist, it seemed nearly impossible to come up with anything. That's when I tried something new.

"Kasumi, what are you doing? We have to help Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke said.

"We will, I'm just seeing if this is going to work." Kasumi said, focusing chakra in her eyes. When she opened her eyes, the mist wasn't as thick as before. "There! I can see Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei!"

"How!" Naruto said.

"I think it's what I got from Hinata…it seems a very small part of her bloodline limit is in me now. I simply used chakra to enhance my vision, and it caused the mist to thin!" Kasumi said.

"What! That girl can see us! She's too dangerous to remain alive. I have to kill her now!" Zabuza said, rushing for Kasumi.

"I don't think so." Kakashi said diving into a puddle to outmaneuver Zabuza.

"That's right Kakashi…you think you're going to beat me, but you're the one in trouble!" Zabuza thought."

"That's as far as you go, Zabuza!" Kakashi said, appearing in front of Zabuza.

"That's where you're wrong! WATER PRISON JUTSU!" Zabuza said, trapping Kakashi in a sphere of water.

"What! There's no way!" Kakashi said.

"Actually it is! You were careless and got caught in my trap." Zabuza said, forming a Mizu Bunshin. "With you out of the way, I can finish off those brats!"

"Everyone, take Tazuna and get out of here! He can only send his clone so far before he loses control of it. Use that to your advantage and escape!" Kakashi said.

"But Kakashi-sensei, we can't leave you here!" Kasumi said.

"No! The mission is more important! You have to escape!" Kakashi said.

"But…" Kasumi said.

"Go NOW!" Kakashi screamed.

"Too late! Die old man!!" screamed the Mizu Bunshin, launching a barrage of kunai.

"Tazuna, look out!" Kasumi cried, as she pushed Tazuna out of the way. She then took the full force of the clone's attack.

"NEE-CHAN!" Naruto said.

"KASUMI!" Sasuke said.

"Guys…don't worry…about…me. I'll be…" Kasumi said, fainting from her injury.

Oh man this really sucks! I just had to be the hero. What did it get me…a chest full of kunai and shurikens! By the way…this really hurts and I want to cry a whole lot now!

"Zabuza…you're going to…" Naruto said.

"No Naruto…he's mine!" Sasuke said, with a fire burning in his eyes. At that moment, the Fire Gem in Sasuke's pocket began to resonate. "Zabuza…I actually considered letting you live if you left us in peace, but now…I will see to it that you die!"

"Sasuke…." Naruto said, looking at his wrist, seeing his gem release from its genjutsu.

"Now Zabuza…prepare to feel the flames of Uchiha!" Sasuke said. Sasuke's gem instantly powered up and Sasuke transformed into his new form…that of the Fire Knight.

"All right! Way to go Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"What's this? Some new form of jutsu?" Zabuza asked.

"No…it's your demise!" Sasuke said, gathering energy in his fist. "Now burn!! BLAZING FIST!!"

Sasuke charged straight at Zabuza's clone, burning through it easily. Zabuza saw he was in trouble, and knew if he didn't release the Water Prison, he was going to take the full force of Sasuke's new attack. Second's before Sasuke struck, Zabuza released the jutsu and dodged out of the way.

* * *

"No way! Where did that kid get this kind of power?" Zabuza asked.

"Let's just say he's a very unique individual, just like the rest of my team." Kakashi replied.

"He may be special, but you're not. I'm going to finish this now Kakashi!" Zabuza said, starting to form hand seals.

"You cease to amaze me Zabuza." Kakashi said, forming the same seals.

"So you want to play that game, huh…well then, your move!' Zabuza said.

"With pleasure!" Kakashi replied.

"SUITON: SURYUUDAN NO JUTSU!" Kakashi and Zabuza said.

Kakashi and Zabuza's jutsu both formed and two giant water dragons shot towards each other, canceling themselves out. Zabuza seemed a little surprised to see his jutsu used against him.

When the dragons hit, Zabuza and Kakashi were locked in melee combat.

"How did he…he copied his jutsu perfectly!" Naruto said.

"That's the power of the Sharingan." Sasuke said, returning to his normal form. "Hey how is Kasumi?"

"Well I removed the kunai, and it seems her hanyou blood is starting to heal her. She's still out cold though." Naruto said.

"Hmm, Hinata's still out as well. Naruto, we'd better stay back and watch these two." Sasuke said.

"Hmm, the way these kids moved…maybe they're more than what they said they were before." Tazuna thought.

"This isn't right. He's only supposed to be able to copy my moves! There's…" Zabuza said.

"No way he can predict exactly what I'm going to do next?" Kakashi replied.

"How did he…is he…" Zabuza said.

"Reading my mind?" Kakashi replied.

"No…I have to finish him now…" Zabuza said, forming hand seals.

"With this last jutsu!" Kakashi and Zabuza said together.

Zabuza began forming hand seals as fast as possible, noticing Kakashi making the same. During the seals, Zabuza saw a familiar image behind Kakashi…himself. He thought that it had to be an illusion, or something else. Unfortunately, that split second caused him to lose focus, and allowed Kakashi to finish the jutsu.

"GREAT VORTEX JUTSU!" Kakashi said, sending a spiral blast of water crashing into Zabuza. Zabuza was carried at a high speed across the forest until he crashed into a tree. When the water receded, he was immediately hit with 4 kunai to immobilize him.

"Whoa! Kakashi-sensei just pulled off Zabuza's jutsu!" Naruto said.

"And Zabuza didn't even have a chance to finish, even though he started first!" Sasuke said.

"So this is really the extent of our tardy, perverted, teacher?" Naruto said.

"Seems like it." Sasuke replied. "Come on, let's hurry over to Kakashi-sensei. You get Hinata, and I'll take Kasumi."

"Gotcha. Come on old man." Naruto said, picking up Hinata.

* * *

"I don't believe it…you finished the same jutsu I started before I could even use it! You must be able to see the future." Zabuza said, breathing heavily.

"I do see the future…your death is in it." Kakashi said, not noticing the two flying senbon heading towards Zabuza. All of a sudden, the two senbon hit Zabuza in the neck…killing him instantly!

"Your prediction was correct. Death was in his future," said a masked ninja.

"Wait a minute? How did you…?" Naruto said.

"She's…a…hunter nin, Naruto…kun." Kasumi said, struggling to wake up.

"Kasumi, you're ok." Sasuke said, looking at her. "Thought we lost you back there."

"I'm ok, Sasuke…kun. Just a little…tired…that's all." Kasumi replied. Even though she was still physically weak, her mind was as clear as ever. All she could think was "Holy cow! Sasuke is holding me in his arms! This is so romantic!! Sasuke, please hold me like this forever and never put me down!"

"A hunter nin?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I am from the Hidden Mist Village. I have been tracking Zabuza for months, and have been waiting for the chance to finally take him down." Said the hunter nin. "His body holds many secrets, valuable to the Hidden Mist."

"But…he's huge! How could you take him out in one shot?" Naruto asked. "You don't even look much older than any of us!"

"Naruto…he has his ways. You see, in this world there are kids your age or younger that are just as strong, if not stronger than me. It is the life of the ninja. Not even I understand all things." Kakashi said.

"I just don't believe it!" Naruto said. "We're starting our first mission, and he's working like a trained veteran!"

"You'll understand in time." Kakashi said.

"Your work here is finished. I must take my leave and dispose of the body," said the hunter nin, jumping down to Zabuza's lifeless body. "A final hint to the fox girl…some aloe leaflet will help heal the scars of your kunai wounds. It is abundant here in Wave Country."

"Thanks…I guess." I said, looking at the hunter nin.

"Then I will be off," replied the hunter nin, vanishing in a whirlwind of leaves with Zabuza.

"That ninja…there's something strange…about her." Kasumi said.

"Her? There's no way that's a girl! Kakashi saw it himself." Naruto said.

"I never said that Naruto." Kakashi replied, pulling his hitai-ate over his Sharingan Eye. "Now we have to continue…" Kakashi then fell flat to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said.

"It looks like he's worn out from chakra exhaustion. All he needs is a well deserved rest." Sasuke said.

"Well if it's rest you need, then you are free to stay at my house." Tazuna said, smiling.

* * *

With that we continued our journey to Wave Country. I still had a strange feeling after seeing that hunter nin. Everyone says that it was a boy behind that mask, but for some reason, I sensed it was a girl…and she was hurting inside, like I was. For some other reason, it felt like she had a connection to the Illumina Power. Could she be the Earth Knight??? Speaking of new Knights…I missed Sasuke-kun when he transformed!!! Oh man, I bet he looked so cute in his outfit!!!! Oh Sasuke is just so kawaii!!!…Wait…was that me? Sorry…guess I got carried away there.

* * *

A/N I hope you guys like the Team Tech concept. I'm obviously a big fan of Chrono Trigger's Battle system, so I plan ot invoke some elements of that in the future...but it wont get TOO insane...maybe two smal techs and one big tech per certain two man teams, and possibly one Massive one for a larger group. Well Part 2 of the Wave Country is up. And a new character makes her debut to the team...I may even throw in a new power! 


	7. Meet the Team UPDATED!

Hey readers. This is NeoKenshin here. I figure that now would be a good time to give a little background on some of the characters. I'm guessing most of you like the Illumina Concept, but you're probably wondering about their abilities, team techniques and special moves. So I though I'd break it down for each of you, and to help me out will be each of the characters telling you about their elements and abilities. Most of them usually have 3-4 Illumina techs, but later in the story they will each learn one final technique for their element. It will be their most powerful techniques, and their most interesting. Oh well, Kasumi you're up first.

* * *

**EXTREME WARNING!!!! DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IN FULL UNTIL AFTER YOU READ UP TO CHAPTER 26!!!! TRUST ME ON THIS!!!!!!**

* * *

NEW UPDATE!!!!!

I've now redone their Illumina Abilities. As their ninja training and Illumina Training progresses, Their power will increase. This is also affected by their control level of their chakra(Bloodline users will have higher control, thus learning their abilities a little faster.) The Illumna power spans 4 levels, with their Lvl 1 Tech being their most used, to their Lvl 4 Tech being their Ultimate tech that can do immense damage. Also each member has learned to a clone jutsu that goes with their element.

ADVANCED UPDATE!!!!!

Now that the whole team is revealed, I can update the with the newest team members. Also, the desperation jutsu was a little crazy, so I won't go too far with that. As for the Fourth Level Illumina Abilities, Each member's ability will be on a time limit, meaning they can use it, but it has a heavy side effect of huge chakra and energy drain. This is to make it so that the Illumina team doesn't become way too overpowered.

NEW UPDATE!!!!

Now that the final abilities of the team have been revealed, I will go ahead and update it here. There may be a few jutsu or so that each team member learns for the Sasuke Retreival Arc, so I will reveal those later.

* * *

Kasumi: Well, I have control over the Light Gem, and use a combination of normal chakra, and Kitsune hanyou chakra. I only have some techs so it doesn't seem like I'm some undefeatable godlike character. My team up techs are with Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto, and Haku. Also, it's possible that NeoKenshin may team all the gem holders together for one high powered super technique….can't really be sure. But here's my techs and what they do. 

Foxfire Burst: Kitsune Foxfire channeled through my hands

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: the Shadow Clone Jutsu

Vision Enhancement: Thanks to the small trace of Hyuuga Blood in my system, I can channel chakra into my eyes to sharpen my vision, though its no where near the Byakugan.

Katana no Ranpu: I create a Katana of pure light energy that only I can wield. I can have others use it by keeping a constant stream of chakra into it as well.

Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou: The ultimate art of the Kitsune Royal Family. It fires a flame as hot as the Amaterasu and can only be used by kitsune with royal blood. Also the kitsune using it must be a Nine Tail, so I can't use it by myself yet.

Lvl 1 Illumina Tech:Starburst Beam: A rainbow colored energy blast from my palms

Starburst Cage: A combination using Light energy and the Kage Bunshin to hold enemies in place.

Lvl 2 Illumina Tech: Starburst Healing: A mid level healing tech that can be boosted with chakra.

Lvl 3 Illumina Tech: Starburst Cannon: A high power tech firing a massive bolt of light energy from my palms, and I may combine it with a jutsu.

Lvl 4 Illumina Bankai: Rainbow Dance: I gain access to every single one of the other member's Level 1 Illumina attacks. Using Tenten's Element Conversion I can easily change the element I use, and also my Starburst Beam gets powered up.

Desperation Jutsu: Arc Impulse: I create four Kage Bunshins, with two forming a sword out of Chakra. One Bunshin throws the other in the air at my opponent, then dashes at the opponent, while I perform an Ice holding Jutsu. I then have the remaining two bunshins form a chain to spin me at a high speed, then throw me at my opponent.. I use the last of my chakra to form a chakra sword myself, and strike my opponent the same time the first two Kage Bunshins then strike . You could say this is my version of the Uzumaki Naruto Rendan(A/N: This is a combination of the Arc Impulse Triple Tech, and the Falcon Hit Double Tech)

I also have one final jutsu that I will learn later in the story. I've been told that it's not an attack jutsu, but a support jutsu, and it's also a one time use jutsu. Neokenshin is keeping it secret from me until later.

Hinata's next, so take it away!

* * *

Hinata: My techniques specialize in defense and healing from the power of the Water Gem. Since I recently acquired my Kitsune power, I can now use the Foxfire Blast. Also thanks to the Water Gem's power, my Byakugan has been amplified so I can now see with even more detail, almost to the microscopic level. I do have the dual techs with Kasumi, but I'll learn one with Naruto, Haku, Neji, and the Earth Knight.. Well here's my techs. 

Byakugan: My family's Bloodline. Extreme vision enhancement with at 360 Degree radius.

Kaiten: A family technique: Allows me to spin at extremely high speeds for defense or attack.

Shugo Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou: My custom technique I learned in the anime. It provides me with the ultimate defense through chakra. I plan to fuse it with an Illumina tech to create the supreme defensive technique.

Foxfire Blast: Foxfire channeled through my hands

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but with water clones

Lvl 1 Illumina Tech:Aqua Ball: I can shoot balls of water when there is no source around. I even turned this one into a Jutsu so I can use it outside my transformed state. Only I have to have a water source around to use it then.

Aqua Healing: Combining Aqua Ball with my healing Kitsune Chakra, I can shower my allies in a wave of healing water. This is actually stronger than Kasumi's Starburst Healing, and can now restore someone to near full health.

Lvl 2 Illumina Tech: Aqua Shield. I create a defensive wall of water that is extremely hard to penetrate. It can now protect up to three people.

Lvl 3 Illumina Tech: Hydro Storm: Currently my strongest water attack. I channel a surge of water and concentrate it on one point, delivering high damage.

Lvl 4 Illumina Bankai: Tidal Blast: In my Bankai form, I can create large amounts of water from the moisture in the air itself by becoming one with the water.. My Tidal Blast technique summons a tidal wave of massive damage.

Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou: Being the Second Princess of the Kitsune, I can also use this as well...with some help of course

There's also one more jutsu I learned...and you'll like what it is.

Naruto you're next.

* * *

Naruto: Hehe! It's my turn now! I have the Wind gem. Since I'm a primary fighter, my attacks are designed for front line attack. Also they're designed to hit fast as well. Thanks to my high chakra level, I can last in battle for a really long time. I've learned team techs with Kasumi and Sasuke, but I haven't learned one with Hinata yet. Well here's my specials. 

Kage Bunshin No Jutsu: The Shadow Clone Jutsu, just like Kasumi.

Rasengan: Yep, my super special ability. I'm also going to combine this with my Wind power just like the Manga, so later I'll be able to use that new attack.

Odama Rasengan: A more powerful form of the Rasengan. I've only used it once so it's still shaky. Jiraiya didn't really teach me much on it, so I'm hoping Otou-san can help.

Sexy no Jutsu: Mostly for disguise and escape… and to sing karaoke during the holidays...you all know what it is. Oka-san and Haku-nee-chan found a way for me to use this for training also, thanks to the Kitsune Transformation Pills.

Lvl 1 Illumina Tech: Air Blade: I fire blades of wind that I can choose to cut solid objects, or perform chakra cutting, meaning it doesn't make you bleed, but you hurt like crap!

Sonic Acceleration: Using two Kage Bunshins, They use my Air Blade to create a central vortex. I then run at high speed through, speeding up my attacks, and making them more damaging.

Lvl 2 Illumina Tech: Vaccum Fist: I create mini tornadoes around my fists to increase my melee damage substantially(Think Jin the Wind Master's move fromYu Yu Hakusho)

Lvl 3 Illumina Tech: Vortex Storm: I create a huge tornado to do mass damage.

Lvl 4 Illumina Bankai: Rasen-Shuriken. This one was obvious since it was from the Manga. As time goes on, I'll eventually learn to use this outside my Illumina Form. Also in my Bankai form, my wind attacks are powered up, and I even get to fly! Being one with the wind is awesome!

And since I've now unlocked my Kitsune form, I get access to the Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou.

Sasuke it's all yours.

* * *

Sasuke: As you know, I specialize in Fire Jutsu, which made it easy for me to become the Fire Knight. My abilities are a hybrid of Naruto and Kasumi, meaning I have high attack, but my Endurance, Speed, and Defense are mid range, though my speed will increase after my training with Kakashi. I also have high control from early use of Jutsu. My Sharingan also jumps a level in power when I'm transformed, meaning once I learn Sharingan Lvl 3 and use it in my transformed state, I'll actually have access to the Mangekyo Sharingan, so I don't have to do all that "kill your best friend" stuff. With Team Techs, I learn one with Naruto, Kasumi, and Neji. As for my abilities. 

Sharingan: My Bloodline. Allows me to copy any jutsu and predict the move of my opponents.

Mangekyo Sharingan: The advanced form of my bloodline. I can only use this in Illumina form, since the requirements for gaining it normally means killing my best friend...and I'm not killing Naruto for this.

Tsukiyomi: The most powerful Genjutsu of the Uchiha Clan. Anything that happens feels like an eternity, but in reality takes less than a few second.

Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu: I channel chakra in my fist and blow it out in a huge fireball.

Katon: Karyu Endan: The Fire Dragon Missile. A high powered jutsu that shoots a powerful fire burst.

Chidori: My super techniqe learned from Kakashi. It is a high powered lightning thrust.

Curse Seal of Ages: The cursed seal given to my by Orochimaru. This thing seems to be controlled by my emotions and my chakra. I try not to use it, since it is potentally dangerous. It does increase my power and chakra power. It will eventually be upgraded to Lvl 2, making it more dangerous. It is currently sealed thanks to Jiraiya, but will be eventually released due to Orochimaru's interference.

Honoo Bunshin no Jutsu: Yup another Kage Bunshin...with Flame Clones

Lvl 1 Illumina Tech: Blazing Fist: Similar to the Chidori, but it is a fire element.

Rocket Jump: A move channeling my Fire energy into my feet, allowing me to jump great heights.

Lvl 2 Illumina Tech: Flare Bomb: A concentrated time bomb of fire energy

Lvl 3 Illumina Tech: Fire Storm: A massive barrage of fireballs, fire missiles, and fire projectiles. I can also pair this one up with the Katon: Karyuu Endan for extra damage

Lvl 4 Illumina Bankai: Flare Explosion: Becoming one with fire, my body is surrounded by flame. My Flare Explosion is a fire bomb that rivals the power of Naruto's Rasen-shuriken and burns as hot as the Amaterasu

And thanks to the Blood Oath I took with Naruto...I too will learn the Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou...eventually.

Haku, it's your turn to say hi.

* * *

Haku: Thank you Sasuke. Well, like Sasuke, I also specialize in an element style, though mine is Ice, due to my bloodline limit. I usually prefer to use senbon instead of kunai(never knew why, they just gave em too me.) and I also study medicine and herbology. Since I have control of the Ice Gem, I have a hybrid specialty as well. I posess a mid range attack, mid range endurance, and a higher than average speed. My control is high, thanks to my bloodline control, and my defense is fairly high too. As you know, I've learned one team technique with Hinata, and I will learn a Triple Tech with Hinata and Kasumi, and learn a Dual tech with Neji. Well lemme tell you about my abilities. 

Foxfire Blaze: I channel foxfire into my hands for attacks.

Flying Water Needles: I can control the water around me and form them into senbon needles, and send them at my opponents.

Demonic Ice Mirrors: I create numerous Ice Mirrors that I can then step into. I can easily move at high speeds between the mirrors, or create clones from the mirrors and attack from them at the same time

Koori Bunshin no Jutus: yup...Ice this time.

Lvl 1 Illumina Tech: Ice Armor: I can encase my whole body in a suit of Ice Armor. By fueling Chakra into the armor, I can easily strenghten it.

Lvl 2 Illumina Tech: Freeze Lancer: I fire a storm of Ice Arrows at my opponents

Lvl 3 Illumina Tech: Arctic Storm: I send a powerful blizzard at my enemies, potentially freezing them in ice.

Lvl 4 Illumina Bankai: White Ripple Dance: My Ice bloodline is upgraded as I can now lower the temperature of anything I come in contact with, slowing it or even freezing it. I even gain a sword known as Sode no Shiraiyuki and can perform the White Ripple Dance, that sends a wave of ice, freezing anything in its path.

And as the Third Princess of the Kitsune...you know what else I learn.

Well, Neji-kun's next, so I'll give him the keyboard.

* * *

Neji: I am one of the most recent member to join the Illumina Knights. Like Hinata, I am also of the Hyuuga Blood, meaning I possess the Byakugan Bloodline Limit. However I am not of the Main Branch of the family, but of a lesser Branch. With control over Lightning, I gain tremendous speed, high power, and moderate endurance. Like Naruto, I don't have defensive abilities, since I am a primary attacker. Also like Hinata, I have unprecedented control due to my training with my Byakugan. Currently I have no team techniques, but I plan on learning techs with Haku, Hinata, and Sasuke. Now to explain my techniques. 

Byakugan: My Bloodline. It is the same as Hinata's however, when in my Knight form, I gain extreme range with mine.

Kaiten: The Hyuuga Defensive Shield. Allows me to deflect attacks through rotation.

Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou: This is the Hyuuga main family technique. It is a chain of strikes to the tenketsu of my enemy, that allows me to seal all of their chakra points, and shut off their chakra. It normally finishes with 64 strikes, but I can extend it to 128 strikes, and possibly to 256 stikes for extremely difficult enemies. . I can also channel lightning energy, causing paralysis.

Chidori: Thanks to my lightning powers, I can learn this technique.

Raikou Bunshin no Jutsu: another clone jutsu

Lvl 1 Illumina Tech: Lightning Claw: I create claws of lightning to strike my enemies

Lvl 2 Illumina Tech: Lightning Gun: I can fire a bolt of lightning from my palm.

Lvl 3 Illumina Tech: Lightning Crusher:By channeling the power of lightning, I can then strike the ground, forcing the lightning to shoot up in a circle around me.(A/N: Picture Zero's ground slam attacks from the Megaman X series.).

Lvl 4 Illumina Bankai: Lightning Rain: By channeling the full force of lightning, I can improve my speed immensely. I can also charge my body with lighting, and even use Lighting Rain, an attack that brings thousands of bolts of lighting raining down from the sky.

And I DONT learn the Kitsune Jutsu. I'm still a normal human.

Chouji's up next.

* * *

Chouji:: As you can see I control the element of Earth. My family specializes in body enhancement allowing us to increase in size. We are normally very bulky, but the extra body fat in our bodies is converted to chakra for our jutsu. With the Earth element, I primarily specialize in defense and endurance. 

Body Expansion Jutsu: Allows me to enlarge the size of my body for various jutsu

Meat Tank:: I roll at a high speed turnng myself into a human boulder

Doton: Doryuu Taiga(Earth Style: Earth Flow River): I change the ground beneath my enemies into mud

Doton: Doryuudan(Earth Dragon Missile): I create a dragon of earth to fire blasts of earth and mud at my enemies

Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu: uhh yeah...we know what that is.

Lvl 1 Illumina Tech: Rock Spike: I stomp on the ground to cause a huge rock to rise in the air. I then smash the rock, sending the rock shards at my enemies.

Lvl 2 Illumina Tech: Earth Armor: I create an invincible armor of Rock. I can combine this with the Meat Tank to increase its power.

Lvl 3 Illumina Tech: Rock Wall: I create a large dome of rock to shield my allies.

Lvl 4 Illumina Bankai: Gaia Crusher: In my Bankai form, I gain what's called Diamond Armor. It's hard as diamond and is near impenitrable. My Gaia Crusher is a powerful strike that can even turn a mountain into dust.

Well now it's time to reveal the final members. Tenten, Ino...welcome to the team!

* * *

Tenten: Finally! Wondered when I'd get mentioned here. Oh well, as everyone knows, I'm Konoha's resident weapon's mistress. I specialize in all kinds of weapons and can wield them quite easily. As the Metal Knight, I gain even more control and power over my weapons and the element of Metal itself. I also get the most unique ability of all...I actually have all the elements! Well just a small touch of each element. I'll show you what I mean. 

Weapon Scrolls: I keep all my weapons hidden in scrolls for easy access and transport. This makes it better in battle and make it so I don't have 10 tons of weight on my back every day.

Rising Twin Dragons: My custom jutsu. I take two special weapon scrolls and place them beside me, causing them to rise in the air in a spiral. I then jump high in the air of the spiral, having access to thousands of kunai, kama, daggers, shuriken, that I throw at my enemies. I can then pull the weapons back for a second strike thanks to them being tied with chakra wire.

Illumina Katana-This is the new weapon I got. It's a Katana that I can eventually change into other weapons, like a Staff, Spear, Naginata, Triple Staff, Hammer, the list goes on!

Lvl 1 Illumina Tech: Element Conversion: This is the most unique tech I have. I actually absorb a small trace of Illumina Power from the rest of the team. I can then use the energy I have to channel different elements into my weapons. This gives my weapons arsenal a brand new twist. Here's what each element can do for my weapons

Wind-my projectile weapons become faster and sharper than ever.

Fire-my projectile weapons gain an explosive property, and my bombs and explosive tags become stronger

Earth-My Katana becomes a Hammer of Stone, capable of smashing anything!

Water-All my weapons gain the ability to drain life energy from my enemies. I can then use that drained energy to heal myself, or even heal my allies.

Ice-I get to freeze things like Haku...how cool!!!

Lightning-all my weapons cause paralysis and can stun my enemies.

Wood-This one's a really good one. I can now drain chakra from my enemies and use it for myself and my team!

Light-Right now...the Light element doesn't do anything. But I have a feeling it has a bigger purpose sooner or later.

Lvl 2 Illumina Tech: Metal Control. I'm a psychic...but with metal. Pretty much I'm a human magnet. For weapons that are enchanted, or legendary weapons, like the Sword of Kusanagi(oh man I want that sword!) I have a harder time trying to control them. But if I can get a trace of my own blood on those weapons, I can easily take control of the weapon. I can also reform my projectiles weapons from shuriken to kunai to senbon thanks to the Fire Element.

Lvl 3 Illumina Tech: Element Fusion: Ok so here's where the Light Element comes into play. I can now combine two elements for a greater effect of my weapons. The Light element works as a bonding element to allow that. I also learn a very powerful attack tech...Finally. That happens to be...

Getsuga Tenshou: This is also known as the Moon Sky-Piercing Fang. I can fire a wave of energy that does high damage, but has a backlash effect. It drains my energy with each strike. I can fuse an element with the attack, but even using the Wood or Water elements can't restore enough energy for me to constantly use it. So I can only use it like two or three times.

Lvl 4 Illumina Bankai: Reflection Force and Gravity Blade. Once I activate my Bankai, I can combine all the elements into my sword, forming the Gravity Blade. The Gravity blade is said to be even stronger than the Sword of Kusanagi. Also my Getsuga Tenshou is doubled in power and my Reflection Force allows me to send any type of attack ninjutsu back at whoever used it.

And now the final member of our team...Ino!

* * *

Ino: I happen to be the last member of the team. I specialize in the Wood element, meaning I draw my power from nature itself. I mostly have status inflicting abilities, and even have a healing ability myself. My mind jutsu also have given me the ability to...talk to plants. yeah, I said I can talk to plants. 

Mind Transfer Jutsu: I can take control of someone's mind, fully controlling them. Only problem is that my body becomes extremely vulnerable, and I even run the risk of dying if I'm not careful.

Mind Destruction Jutsu: This is a more powerful form of the Mind Transfer Jutsu. I don't have to leave my body when I use this one, and I have better control over the person I take control of.

Lvl 1 Illumina Tech: Nature's Healing: I can draw energy from Nature and the sun itself to heal my friends.

Lvl 2 Illumina Tech: Pollen Storm: I can create different kinds of pollen from the plants to inflict all kinds of status effects. These range from Paralysis, poison, confusion, blindness, sleep, and even enhancing my mind control jutsu.

Lvl 3 Illumina Tech: Solar Blast: I copied this one from Naruto. I channel Solar Energy into my hands in the form of a Rasengan. It's not as powerful the Rasengan, but it gives lots of strong damage. With a little practice I can probably make this into an attack similar to Kasumi's Starburst Cannon.

Lvl 4 Illumina Bankai: Nature's Wrath. I turn my entire body into a solar battery. All my attacks are strengthened as I have a limitless supply of energy. Also I can channel all that stored energy into my Solar Blast technique, amplifying it's power immensely.

* * *

As the chapters progress, some will learn new jutsu and skills. I'll update it to reveal those in time.  



	8. Wave Country Part 2, and a new teammate!

NeoKenshin: Whew! That was a long chapter!

Naruto: Just how many pages did the whole Wave Country Arc go?

NeoKenshin: I'm guessing it was about 40 pages total. This one was a long one!

Hinata: Well this one looks really good! And we get a new character too!!

NeoKenshin: Yep. well time for the important stuff. NeoKenshin does not own Naruto or any of its characters, but I do own Kasumi and the Illumina Concept.

Kasumi: Chapter 7...here we go!!

Hinata: Kasumi, when did you get here?

Kasumi: About 10 minutes ago.

* * *

Chapter 7: Wave Country Part 2…and a new teammate!

Well it has been an interesting time. We've actually been here in Wave Country for a few days now and it's quite nice. We've been staying at Tazuna's with his daughter Tsunami, and his grandson Inari. I noticed something about Inari; he always seemed depressed, troubled and gloomy. Naruto even tried to cheer him up, but Inari couldn't be cracked, and it drove Naruto insane! We figured the best way for Naruto to burn off steam was to train more. And what better way than Training with Kakashi Hatake!! (Listen, in the strange, messed up event that I ever decide to sell this off as a TV show…someone please put me in a straight jacket, throw me in a padded room, and get rid of the key.)

"Since we're here, it's time I implement a new training scheme today." Kakashi said, leaning on his crutches.

"Why do we need one, Kakashi-sensei? I mean we've been training enough as it is the last few days." Naruto said.

"That's true Naruto, but you've been doing training with your powers, and not with your ninja abilities." Kakashi said.

"He's right Naruto. We've spent so much time helping you and Sasuke get used to your powers, that we haven't done any of the original basics." Kasumi said.

"So you want us to go back to the basics?" But we did all that stuff in the academy. We already know it!" Naruto said.

"That's true Naruto, but these training exercises will help you learn the basis of chakra control." Kakashi said. "Besides, wouldn't you like to learn how to stand on water like me?"

"You can teach us that!" Naruto said.

"Absolutely. That is, if you're up to the challenge." Kakashi said.

"You bet!" Naruto replied.

"Well then, why don't we head out into the forest and get started." Kakashi said.

* * *

We walked out to the forest and found four large trees. Kakashi-sensei then asked us to take out our kunai.

"Ok the purpose of this exercise is to teach you how to control your chakra better. And to do that, you have to push your body to its absolute limit and learn to adjust so it feels normal. Then you can exceed that and achieve a new limit, thus making you stronger." Kakashi said.

"And just how do you expect us to do that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"It's easy, you climb trees." Kakashi said.

"Climb trees?" Sasuke and Naruto said together.

"Yes. But you don't do it the normal way, you won't be using your hands to climb." Kakashi said.

"So it's like walking on a wall?" Hinata asked.

"Exactly. Now Hinata, if I know correctly, you know about the Tenketsu system, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. It's one of he basic fundamentals to learning the Juuken style." Hinata replied.

"Well then, why not share that information with your teammates." Kakashi said.

"Okay. Well the Tenketsu system is the normal chakra network. It surrounds all living organs and muscles, and binds itself to the body. Along the network are various points known as Tenketsu. There are 316 Tenketsu in the entire body. The purpose of these points is that, they are kind of like check in stations for chakra. Depending on the way the point is hit, you can increase the chakra flow in the body, or you can close it off, rendering chakra unable to be used in the body." Hinata said.

"Excellent job Hinata. Now to continue, this exercise will have you focusing chakra in your feet to help you stick on the trees. This may sound easy, but in reality it isn't. Since the Tenketsu in your feet are so small, it's harder to maintain the chakra there. That's why this is good for building your chakra control and stamina." Kakashi said. "Now watch as I focus chakra in my feet."

Kakashi formed a hand sign and we noticed the chakra in his feet. He began to slowly walk up the tree with no problems. He was completely parallel to the tree and showed no sign of tiring. Once he made it to the top, he hung upside down on a branch and looked down at us.

"Once you grasp a better control of your chakra, you'll be able to walk up the tree, then hang upside down like me." Kakashi said. "For right now, I want you to try running up the tree as high as possible. When you get as far as you can, make a cut on the tree. You will try to beat your previous attempt until you reach the top. This is how you push yourself to your limits."

"So this will make us stronger?" Naruto said.

"Yes, in two different aspects. First, you will gain a better sense of control over your chakra, opening up new ways to use it. Second, you will gain more stamina and endurance so you can use your chakra longer. Once you combine these principles with your Illumina Powers, you'll open up all kinds of opportunities to grow stronger." Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah! I'm all for that!" Naruto said. "Here goes!"

Boy that was an interesting set of hours. We decided to kick things off and see how we did. Sasuke managed to get some good distance before he was thrown off. Naruto completely messed up and was thrown off on his first step. I managed to make it around three quarters of the way up on my first try, most likely due to my practice in chakra control with my Kitsune chakra. Hinata, on the other hand, nearly made it to the top on her first shot! After about an hour, Hinata and I were sitting at the top of our trees, watching Naruto and Sasuke continue their training. I hate to admit it, but that thing wore me out! Hinata was just as winded as well. Naruto and Sasuke looked like they hadn't even broken a sweat!

* * *

"Heh, looks like that wasn't as easy as we thought, huh?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, even though we are Kitsune, I guess we still tire out like regular humans." Kasumi said.

"Guess we should work on stamina training for a while." Hinata said.

"Yep. I'll ask Otou-san for some pointers when we get back home." Kasumi said.

Meanwhile……….

* * *

"How in the world do you do this?" Naruto said, frustrated that he only made it a quarter of the way up.

"Naruto-kun, you're trying too hard. Try to relax when you do this." Hinata said. "Here, I'll watch you and watch your chakra to see what you're doing wrong."

"Ok Hinata-chan. Here we go. Focus chakra in the feet…then running start…" Naruto said. He made it about 3/8 of the way up before he was thrown off.

"Yep. That's what it is. You're concentrating too hard. Just relax, take it easy, and let it come naturally. Remember what Kasumi-chan said during your Illumina training?" Hinata said.

"Nee-chan…oh yeah I remember." Naruto said.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Ok Naruto, in order to begin to use your wind powers, you must first feel it. You have to feel as if your powers are an extension of your body." Kasumi said.

"Extension of my body? What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"Well, think of your Illumina power as another form of chakra." Kasumi said.

"So…I use it like I would chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Right! Watch I'll show you." Kasumi said. She opened her palm and began to focus. Slowly a ball of light began to form in her hand. She then drew a small amount of her hanyou chakra to change the light red, after that using regular chakra to change it to blue, then finally combining both chakra to make it purple.

"That was amazing!" Naruto said.

"That's just the basics. All I did was pull out a small amount of Light Energy, then add a little bit of my different chakras." Kasumi said. "Why don't you do this first Naruto-kun? First pull out a little bit of regular chakra, then try to change its color by slowing adding wind energy."

"Ok." Naruto said, opening his palm. He easily pulled out some chakra and made it into a small ball. "Now…to bring out the Wind Energy slowly." Naruto said. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Sweat started to form until Hinata told him to relax. Once he did that he felt calmer and we could slowly see the green energy enter his palm.

"That's how you do it Naruto!" Kasumi said.

"I did it? I really did it!" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! Awesome job, bro!" Kasumi said.

(End flashback)

* * *

"I remember now. If I picture the chakra in my feet as an extension of my body, then it won't be so bad!" Naruto said.

"That's right. Now give it a try Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Ok…send in chakra…let it become part of me…NOW!" Naruto said, channeling his chakra. He dashed up the tree and was making excellent progress. He was able to get over halfway up on the tree before being thrown off.

"Yeah! Hinata-chan, did you see that!" Naruto said.

"Good job, Naruto-kun! Keep it up!" Hinata said.

Hinata decided to stay with Naruto for a while longer while he trained. I went over to see how Sasuke was doing, and maybe help him out some.

"Guess that's what Naruto needed, huh." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, hard to believe it, but he's got a lot of potential." Kasumi said.

"That just pushes me to do better. Can't let him beat me, you know." Sasuke said.

"I know. But you seem like you're having a little trouble?" Kasumi said.

"Nope. It's nothing. I'll have this down in no time flat." Sasuke said.

"Um, well ok. When you're done, do you want me to help you with your Illumina Training?" Kasumi asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be ok. Why don't you head back to the house and rest for a while." Sasuke said, dashing back up the tree. He got about ¾ of the way up before he got thrown off.

"No, it's ok. I'm going to go take a walk in the forest. I think I just want to see this beautiful scenery." Kasumi said.

"If that's what makes you happy." Sasuke said, dashing back up the tree.

"Sasuke-kun…I want to help you…I want to be there for you…I want to see you become stronger…please, let me be there for you." Kasumi said to herself, walking into the forest.

* * *

Back at Zabuza's, a mysterious figure stood, looking outside a window. He removed his mask, and his hair ties, only to reveal the soft face of a young girl with long black hair. She then went behind her wall screen to remove her battle gear, only to change in a shimmering purple sleeveless yukata. She then walked to a mirror and looked into it, without saying a word.

"Every time you return, you stare into that mirror. Why do you do that?" Zabuza said.

"No reason. I'm going out to the forest to gather herbs. You should stay and rest, Zabuza-sama," replied the girl.

"I wouldn't have to rest if you weren't so accurate with your senbon." Zabuza said.

"I know. But I had to make it believable," said the girl. She then walked over to Zabuza's bed and waved her hand over the glass of water. The water rose out of the glass and began to shape itself into a swan. Her hand began to glow light blue as the water swan froze instantly. The newly formed ice swan then set itself down on the table. The girl smiled at Zabuza as she headed out the door to the forest.

"Haku…" Zabuza said, going back to sleep.

* * *

"What am I doing wrong? I mean, I thought I'd have been close to Sasuke by now!" Kasumi said to herself, while walking through the forest. "I mean, I'm not like Ino and Sakura…well not completely like them, but I mean…I love Sasuke. I just wish he'd notice it."

"Thinking to yourself? You know people might find that strange if you talk to yourself," said a girl, picking herbs.

"Huh, oh…I'm sorry. I guess I was thinking out loud." Kasumi said, looking at the girl. "Hey what are you doing out here?"

"Picking medicinal herbs. Like these here, these are morning dew leaves. They are good for helping nausea," said the girl.

"Well, do you mind if I help you?" Kasumi said.

"Sure," replied the girl. She then noticed Kasumi's hitai-ate, and remembered seeing it when she saw her during the Zabuza battle. She then noticed Kasumi smelling the air, as if she was checking for a scent. "Is everything ok?"

"It's just…that fragrance you wear. I feel like I've smelled it before. What is it?" Kasumi asked.

"It's a simple fragrance made from jasmine and nightshade petals. It's designed not to be overpowering." Replied the girl.

"It's very beautiful." Kasumi said.

"Thank you. I noticed by your bandanna that you must be a ninja. Also you must be a Kitsune by your ears as well," the girl said.

"Oh, actually I am. I'm a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. I was out with my team training. And I'm not really a pure Kitsune, I'm still half human." Kasumi said.

"That's very interesting. Why exactly are you training out here?" the girl asked.

"It's to help improve my chakra control, and to help me become stronger." Kasumi said.

"You look quite strong to me. It's amazing to see a girl like yourself as a ninja." The girl replied.

"Why is that?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, normally where I come from, it's very unusual to see a female warrior in my former village." The girl replied.

"Where are you originally from?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm originally from the Hidden Mist Village. My mother was killed when I was very young, and I had to flee the village from being killed myself." Replied the girl. "I eventually ended up here in Wave Country and have lived here ever since."

"Hidden Mist Village…that's where that girl hunter nin was from." Kasumi said to herself.

"She knows I'm the hunter nin? I'd better be careful around her." The girl thought.

"Wow, that's fascinating. I'm sort of the same way. I never knew my parents at all until I arrived in Konoha. After I nearly died, I was lucky to be taken in by the Hokage. He's been my family ever since." Kasumi said.

"You're very lucky. That's why you must train so hard, isn't it? To be able to protect him if needed." The girl replied.

"Protect him? Yeah right! He's the most powerful ninja in the village! But I would do that if I had to. Right now, I train so I can protect my sister, brother, and the one I love. They each do the same, but I don't know if one even notices me." Kasumi said.

"I take it that he is very precious to you?" replied the girl.

"I love Sasuke with all my heart, but sometimes I don't know if I'm reaching out to him. He lost his family like me, and all I've wanted to do since I met him was to be there for him. That's why I try to get stronger, I guess." Kasumi said.

"Well, you have three things precious to you. You will surely become stronger," said the girl. "Well, I must be off. Thanks for your help."

"Hey don't mention it." Kasumi said, standing. "Anytime."

"By the way, what was your name again?" asked the girl.

"Oh my name? It's Kasumi." Kasumi replied.

"Kasumi, that's a wonderful name. We should meet up and do this again sometime," the girl said, walking away.

"Yeah, we should. Hey…wait!" Kasumi said, before she heard Hinata calling.

"Kasumi! We've been looking for you!" Hinata said.

"Huh? Oh, I've been here. I was talking to this girl I met. She's really nice." Kasumi said.

"Hmm? She must have left already. I would have liked to meet her." Hinata said.

"She would have liked you. Too bad I didn't get her name." Kasumi said.

"Oh well. Let's get back to Tazuna's. Dinner is almost ready." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I am kinda hungry." Kasumi said.

We walked back to Tazuna's house. Naruto and Sasuke stayed out some more to keep training. I noticed Inari sitting by himself, still in his depression as he thought about his father. Poor kid. It's always bad when you have to deal with stuff like that at a young age.

* * *

"Kasumi…if only we could have met earlier. Maybe we truly could have become friends, and maybe you could have become something precious for me to protect." Haku thought. "I'm glad I didn't tell you my name…it would have been a lot harder if you knew me and we were forced to fight each other."

Haku headed back to Zabuza's hideout. When she returned, she noticed Zabuza talking to Gato. He didn't look too happy to see their current boss.

"So the famed Zabuza, taken out by a bunch of kids? And you call yourself the Demon of the Mist." Gato said.

"Gato, you seem to underestimate the power of a ninja. Sometimes losing the battle, means winning the war." Haku said.

"Whatever. All I want is to see that pitiful bridge builder dead." Gato said, walking out of the hideout.

"Man I hate him!" Haku said, ready to throw some senbon needles at Gato.

"Haku, you shouldn't think like that. You are a lady after all." Zabuza said, showing his hidden kunai.

"A lady…maybe in a different time I suppose." Haku said.

* * *

"Well, looks like you've had a hard day out there." Tazuna said.

"Heh yeah, but we all made it to the top of the trees!" Naruto said.

"Very well. Starting tomorrow, you four will provide protection for Tazuna at the bridge.' Kakashi said.

"Like that's really gonna help. They're still no match for Gato, no matter how much they train. It's completely pointless!" Inari said.

"And how would you know? You've never seen us in action!" Naruto said.

"So what! You don't know anything! You don't even live here! You've never had to deal with real pain and suffering! You've never had to watch losing people you love! You never had to watch your father die!" Inari replied.

"Oh really? You think you had it hard? I had to watch my own brother kill my family! Then I had to watch him die right in front of my own eyes! You think that's bad? Kasumi never even KNEW her real parents! But you know something? Did we sit around and cry about it all day? Did we sit in a corner and mope around? NO! We moved on with our lives. We made ourselves better!" Sasuke said. "So why don't you just get over being so damn emo all the time!"

Inari ran out of the house in tears. I didn't know whether to feel sorry for him, or to agree with Sasuke. So I ran out after him.

"I think you guys were a little too hard on him?" Hinata said.

"Well, he needed to hear the truth…and sometimes the truth hurts." Sasuke said.

* * *

"Inari? Are you ok?" Kasumi asked.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lame speeches." Inari said.

"Listen, I know you may not want to listen to me, but please hear me out." Kasumi said.

"Why should I listen to you?" Inari said.

"Because, I'm a person who's lost more than you can imagine. Inari, I never knew my real parents. I grew up alone, with no family. I had to watch millions of people die. I was even in a position to watch my entire home be destroyed. But, I chose not to let any of that defeat me." Kasumi said. "If that doesn't tell you something, then this will…6 years ago, I nearly lost my life all because I wanted to save someone I didn't even know."

"You…can't be serious! You lived through all that?" Inari asked.

"I did. And you know something…if it wasn't for the people I love supporting me, and being there for me, then I'd probably have killed myself by now." Kasumi said.

"I…it's just…" Inari said.

"Inari let me tell you something a very special person told me. When you live a life with sacrifice, you are never punished for it. You are only rewarded for the hardships you live with. Trust me Inari, in time, you will receive your reward for the pain you've felt." Kasumi said.

"Are you sure?" Inari asked.

"I'm positively sure. Now you look like you want some time alone. I'm gonna go back and eat." Kasumi said, heading back in the house.

"I'll get my reward…for the pain I've suffered." Inari thought.

After that, Inari headed back into his room. No one heard from him for the rest of the night. After dinner, we retired to our rooms.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, and I went to the bridge with Tazuna. Since Naruto and Sasuke had been pushing themselves so hard, Kakashi-sensei let them sleep in. When we got to the bridge…things were not looking good.

"They're…all dead!" Hinata said.

"How could this have happened?" Kasumi said.

"Well, well…seems like we meet again," said a familiar voice. Suddenly a huge mist began to form. Only one person was capable of this…and he's supposed to be dead!!

"Zabuza! I knew it was too good to be true. Time to finish you once and for all!" Kakashi said.

"So you may think. But this time, I brought a special friend to the party. " Zabuza said, revealing himself and a masked shinobi. "Haku missed the fun last time, didn't you Haku?"

"That I did." Haku said.

"That scent…why is that so familiar?" Kasumi said. "Hinata, you cover Tazuna. I'll handle this one."

"So, you shall be my opponent. I can sense you are a skilled fighter. Let us have an honorable battle." Haku said, dashing at Kasumi with her kunai.

"If you want honorable, then that's what you're gonna get!" said Kasumi, readying her own kunai.

* * *

"I don't know who you two think you are, but there's no way we're going to let you go any further here." Naruto said.

"Oh really? We have direct orders to take out these pests and that's what we're going to do!" said a thug. Gato had sent two of his henchmen to eliminate Tsunami and Inari. Little did he know, Naruto and Sasuke were still there.

"Yeah, and you know…I think we'll start with the kid!" said the other thug, slashing his sword at Inari. However…he didn't cut a little kid…he cut a Kawarimi log instead.

"I guess heroes usually show up at the last second, eh Sasuke?" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke, with Tsunami and Inari.

"Yeah, I guess its something I picked up from you." Sasuke said.

"Hey Inari, that was an awesome job back there, distracting these idiots so we could save your mom." Naruto said.

"What! There's two of you?" said the first thug.

"Yep. And soon there will be none of you. Let's do it Naruto!' Sasuke said, flicking his wrists.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time, bro!" Naruto said, doing the same.

"What are they doing?" said the second thug.

"Finishing you off!" Naruto and Sasuke said.

"Quick! Get them now!" said the first thug.

"WIND…" Naruto said.

"FIRE…"Sasuke said.

"ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Naruto and Sasuke said together. Both of them transformed into their Knight forms, and the force blew the thugs away, knocking them out instantly.

"Sasuke, we better hurry. There may be trouble at the bridge." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Inari, we need you to get as many people as you can and get to the bridge." Sasuke said.

"Are you two gonna be ok?" Inari asked.

"Of course. We're just gonna make sure no one else gets hurt. We'll see ya at the bridge!" Naruto said, as he and Sasuke dashed off and rushed to the bridge.

* * *

"Why are you fighting me? I really have no intent to kill you." Haku said, clashing kunai with Kasumi.

"Listen, I don't want to do that either, but you gave me no choice." Kasumi said.

"You move so gracefully…yet you fight with hardened reserve. Why are you doing this?" Haku said, pushing Kasumi back.

"Easy! I have to stop you from hurting these people. Which is why I have to do this!" Kasumi said, flicking her wrists. "LIGHT ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!"

"So, you want to take it to a higher level. Then I shall follow suit." Haku said. "HIDDEN TECHNIQUE: FLYING WATER NEEDLES!"

The moment I finished my transformation, I saw thousands of water needles flying at me at high speed. I jumped out of the way as fast as I could, but Haku kept throwing needles like crazy! If I didn't think of something fast, I was in serious trouble!

"All right…that's it! STARBURST BEAM!" Kasumi said, firing her energy blast at Haku. It hit her water needles, creating a small explosion that gave Kasumi the chance to get a good strike in, knocking Haku back.

"That was a good move. Now it's my turn to reveal a secret." Haku said, forming seals with one hand. "HIDDEN TECHNIQUE: DEMONIC ICE MIRROR!"

"Demonic Ice Mirror! What in the world? This can't be good!" Kasumi said, as she noticed several giant blocks of ice forming around her. She saw Haku then…step into one of the mirrors??? "How did you do that?"

"Unfortunately I never reveal my secrets." Haku said, reappearing in front of Kasumi.

* * *

"WHAT! How could Haku be forced to use that move now! She only uses it when things get desperate!" Zabuza said, locked in battle with Kakashi.

"To quote the words from one very persistent kunoichi…'Never underestimate me. I will always find a way to win.'" Kakashi said. "I told you, they aren't your average genin, Zabuza. I have the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, the future Godaime Hokage of Konoha, and not just the Second, but also the FIRST Princess of the Famed Kitsune Clan. These four have a potential that could surpass even the Legendary Sannin."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Zabuza said, continuing his battle with Kakashi.

* * *

"I didn't want to do this, but it seems I must." Haku said, uncovering some senbon needles.

"What are you…ow!" Kasumi said, feeling a senbon thrust in her shoulder.

"This is the true nature of my Demonic Ice Mirrors. I can achieve great speeds with this." Haku replied, throwing more senbon into Kasumi.

"But why! You don't have to do this! I can tell your heart says otherwise!" Kasumi said, aching in pain.

"I have no choice. This is the way I have accepted the world. This is the way I protect my something precious." Haku said.

"Who, that rogue Zabuza! He's not what you need! You know that to be true! Tell me, what kind of girl are you to protect someone like him?" Kasumi asked.

"You…knew I was a girl? But how?" Haku asked.

"Easy…jasmine and nightshade petal." Kasumi said, pointing to her nose. "I knew only one as pure as you would only wear that fragrance."

"I see. Well Kasumi, even though you know my secret, I must still fight you." Haku said.

"Not if I can help it! SONIC ACCELERATION!" Naruto said, bursting through Haku's Ice Mirrors.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Where did you…?" Kasumi said.

"Let's just say, we got bored of sleeping. Besides. I figure we should change clothes if we're going to a party." Sasuke said.

"Well, you did a good job. I like the threads." Kasumi said, noticing Sasuke in his Knight form for the first time.

"Why don't you let us handle this guy for now." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I have a little trick I've been wanting to use for a while." Sasuke said.

If only those two knew they were fighting a girl…and a fast one at that.

* * *

"Naruto, do you have any idea which one is the real one?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm clueless here." Naruto said.

"Listen. I don't wish to fight you, but if I have to, I will become as cold as the true shinobi and kill you." Haku said, dashing through the mirrors. She continued to launch multiple senbon at Naruto and Sasuke, who did everything they could to shield Kasumi from the attacks.

"Yaa!" Naruto screamed in pain. "Sasuke…I can't move!"

"Naruto!" Kasumi said, being hit with another senbon, paralyzing her arm.

"Sasuke we have to do something!" Naruto said.

"Sasuke, remember what I did when we first met Zabuza! Try that!" Kasumi said.

"That's it! Focus the chakra in my eyes…." Sasuke said. He could feel his eyes twitch, but knew it was going to be just what he needed. "Here we go!"

Sasuke moved and countered each of Haku's flying senbon with his fists. Naruto, Kasumi, and even Haku were surprised at Sasuke's newfound speed.

"How could you…?" Naruto said.

"One word…Sharingan!" Sasuke said, revealing his eyes. His eyes were red with two comma marks in each one.

"Dude! The Bloodline comes through in the pinch!" Naruto said.

"How can he counter? If I keep this up, I'll surely run out of chakra. I only have one option. I have to attack with everything I have if I want to win. I don't want to kill them, but I have no choice!" Haku said to herself. She had one option left…

"Kasumi, I'm sorry!" Haku said, dashing out of the mirror at Naruto. Kasumi knew she was going for the kill, and did the only thing she saw to protect Naruto…was Sasuke…taking Haku's senbon barrage directly in his back.

"NO! I won't let you!" Sasuke said, coughing up blood.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto and Kasumi screamed.

"Haku…please! They aren't…you aren't…" Kasumi said in tears.

"YOU!" Naruto said, staring at Haku with burning eyes.

"Hey Naruto…protect…Hinata…and Kasu…mi…" Sasuke said, closing his eyes and falling into eternal sleep. Naruto moved as fast as he could to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"Hinata! We have to help Sasuke!" Kasumi screamed.

"I'm on my way!" Hinata said, rushing to Kasumi, transforming on the way.

"Sasuke, don't worry, we're gonna save you!" Kasumi said, taking Sasuke from Naruto. "I'm not gonna let you die. STARBURST HEALING!"

"I'm with you Kasumi! AQUA HEALING!" Hinata said.

Hinata and I channeled every ounce of power into our healing techs in order to try to save Sasuke…little did we know it was way too late.

"Hinata…he's not waking up!" Kasumi cried.

"Kasumi, keep going! We're not going to lose him!"

"He sacrificed himself to save you, without even thinking. He is definitely a warrior of the highest honor. He must have been the first teammate you lost, but that is the way of the true shinobi." Haku said, standing up.

"Don't you dare say that!" Naruto said, glowing green with energy. His rage had fueled his Illumina power beyond new limits, combining with his Kitsune chakra as well. The massive energy surge put a shock of fear on Haku's face. She noticed every scar on Naruto was instantly healed, and she could see the burning rage in his eyes.

"Oh no! I have to…I can't fight him like this!' Haku said. She threw every last senbon she had at Naruto, hoping to use them as a chance to escape. Naruto, however, threw them off like it was nothing. Haku tried retreating into her ice mirrors, only to see Naruto destroying each one individually. When there was one left, Haku braced for an impact as Naruto hit her directly in her face, knocking her out of her last mirror, and shattering her mask. Once she hit the ground, she turned around, to notice Naruto charging at her head on. Except…when he saw her, he stopped.

"You're a…girl?" Naruto said.

"Yes…she is." Kasumi said, limping towards Naruto. "I met her in the forest yesterday."

"But…I can't" Naruto said, as his energy died down.

"Why can't you kill me? I just killed your best friend in front of you!" Haku said. "You can already defeat me in battle. Now you pity me by not killing me! All you've done is prove to Zabuza that I'm weak. Now he'll have no need for me. Now I'll have no reason to go on living."

"Haku, you call that a reason to go on living? The more you stay with him, the more you'll be miserable! You told me a lot about you in that forest, and ever since I saw you the first time, I knew you were hurting inside." Kasumi said.

"That's just it…I do hurt! I hurt from watching my father kill my own mother! I hurt from having to run just to keep from him killing me! I even hurt from having to live on the streets, because people were afraid of me." Haku said.

"Why did your father do that?" Naruto asked.

"It's because of my Bloodline Limit. The people in the Mist Village hate those different from them, so when my limit activated, my father was furious." Haku said.

"That's horrible!" Hinata said.

"I was then forced to live on the streets in seclusion, for fear of my life. I barely survived until I was found by Zabuza. He didn't care about my ability, and took me in. He told me I would be his weapon in battle, but with my defeat, I am useless." Haku said.

"Haku…you aren't useless…just misunderstood. I know what it feels like to have pain like that." Kasumi said. "Listen, why don't you give all of this up. Come back with us to Konoha…start your life over!"

"I…I couldn't!" Haku said, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Haku…you wouldn't be alone. I've had to suffer just like you, and thanks to the friends and family I made in Konoha…I've made it. I'm sure you can do the same." Kasumi said.

"You really think so?" Haku said.

"Yeah, I'm willing to help you, if you really want to try." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi…" Haku said, clenching her chest.

Just then the strangest thing happened. I could feel my Illumina power surging, like it wanted to escape. Just then I saw a white beam of light shoot out of my power gem. There was a green light and a blue light coming from Naruto and Hinata. We saw the three beams combine in a huge swirl of energy…that made its way to Haku. Once the energy faded, there was a gemstone…a light blue gemstone.

"What's this?" Haku asked, looking at the gem.

"Kasumi, do you have any idea WHAT just happened?" Naruto asked.

"Uhh…I think Haku's been chosen…. and we created a new power gem!" Kasumi said.

"But…what element is it?" Hinata said.

"I guess we'll find out when Haku takes the gem." Kasumi said. "Go ahead, it's yours now."

"Ok…I guess." Haku said, taking the gem. "I can feel…its power…if feels…warm."

Haku was engulfed in a light blue sphere of energy. This was amazing! She was chosen as an Illumina Knight, and we created a new power gem in the process! How cool was this! As the energy faded from Haku, she was now in uniform like the rest of us, decked out in a light blue shade…something like the color of…ice?

"Wow…what happened to me? Why do I look like you, Kasumi?"

"That's because you've been chosen as an Illumina Knight…the Knight of Ice!" Kasumi said, smiling.

"I guess that's a good thing huh…" Haku asked.

"Yeah…it is." Kasumi said.

"Hey…anyone have any idea what that sound is? It sounds like a flock of birds." Naruto asked.

We all turned to look and see Zabuza entangled by a bunch of dogs. Kakashi-sensei was back holding his arm. Was that lightning coming from his palm!!!

* * *

"Looks like this is the end Zabuza…you can still live if you surrender!" Kakashi said.

"Never! I refuse to surrender to you!" Zabuza said, struggling to free himself from Kakashi's hounds.

"Then I pass judgment! And the verdict is DEATH!" Kakashi said, charging at Zabuza. "Take this! RAIKIRI!"

"NO! I have to stop this!" Haku said, dashing towards Zabuza. "ICE ARMOR"

Haku was covered in a full suit of Ice Armor as she managed to step in front of Kakashi before he landed his Raikiri. The sudden movement caused Kakashi to shift his arm and thrust through Haku's shoulder. She cringed in pain as the lightning went through her arm, but at least she was alive.

"Zabuza, are you…ok?" Haku asked.

"Haku…why?" Zabuza said.

"This is my gift…and my way of saying thank you for protecting me all this time. I'm going to go to Konoha…to start over." Haku said.

"Haku!! Are you ok?" Kasumi said, running to Haku's side after Kakashi removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Yeah…just a little pain." Haku said, wincing.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. And why didn't you say Sasuke was still alive?" Kasumi said, placing her hand over Haku's wound, channeling her Starburst Healing into it.

"You never asked." Haku said, laughing slightly

"Oh when we get back to Konoha, I'm so gonna get you for that one!" Kasumi said.

* * *

"So…it seems you have found friends, Haku. Kakashi, take her back to Konoha. She deserves a better life than one with a missing nin." Zabuza said.

"If you wish. But now we need to finish our fight." Kakashi said. "Although, that may not be possible."

Zabuza turned to notice Gato and his entire troop of thugs with him.

"Gato! What's the meaning of this?" Zabuza asked.

"You never did get the big picture. You were only a pawn in this game. I planned to have you killed off, and I never have to spend a single yen." Gato said. "It would have worked, but for some reason, you seemed to make things complicated, Mr. Demon of the Mist. Now since you're weakened, I'll simply kill you and everyone else."

"You fool. You do not know the true power of the shinobi." Zabuza said. "Kakashi, this fight is over. I have no need to kill Tazuna, and therefore no reason to fight you anymore."

"I see." Kakashi said.

"Do you have a spare kunai?" Zabuza said.

"Of course. What do you have planned?" Kakashi said, pulling out the kunai and tossing it to Zabuza.

"I'm going to do a little thinning of the herd." Zabuza said, catching the kunai in his mouth.

"What is he…KILL HIM NOW!" Gato screamed, sending his thugs after Zabuza. Zabuza countered by slashing every thug in his path to Gato. He suffered numerous cuts, slashes, and injuries as he took out a large number of the thugs leaving Gato to himself.

"Well well, I guess the Demon has come for you Gato." Zabuza said. "We're going to enjoy an eternity in hell!"

"No you…gaa!" Gato screamed, as he took the fatal blow from Zabuza.

"Tell them, the Demon of the Mist is on his way…Gato." Zabuza said, falling to the ground.

* * *

"Zabuza!" Haku screamed. In reality this had been the very first time Haku had seen the death of a teammate. She suddenly thought back to what she said to Kasumi when Sasuke tried to sacrifice himself.

"Haku…it's ok." Kasumi said, hugging her.

"I…I tried to do this to you? I tried to make you feel this pain? What kind of person am I?" Haku said, crying.

"You're a person who's been given a second chance. A chance to put all this behind you." Kasumi said.

Haku did nothing but cry in Kasumi's arms. For the first time, since she was a child, Haku had shown her true feelings. She had shown she wasn't a tool, but a human being.

* * *

"So you think you're going to get rid of our paycheck and live!" Said one of the remaining thugs. "We were enjoying living the good life, but now we're going to have to kill you and destroy this village for it."

"Don't think you're going anywhere!" Naruto said, dashing in front of the thugs.

The thugs dashed towards Naruto when they were suddenly stopped by a flurry of arrows. The group turned around to see the entire village, armed with everything from shovels to chains. A small figure was standing in front of them.

"Hey Naruto! Awesome job distracting these idiots while we rescued your friends! Besides a hero is supposed to show up at the last minute, right?" Inari said, giving Naruto a thumbs up.

"Haha! You better believe it, Inari!" Naruto said, giving Inari a thumbs up.

"All right you goons. If any of you take one more step, every single person here will not hesitate to take you out with everything they have!" Inari said. "So I advise you to turn around and leave Wave Country, and never return!"

"Let's get out of here!" screamed one of the thugs.

The remaining thugs turned and ran as fast as they could, many jumping into the water to swim for their safety. With their retreat the villagers cheered. Even Team 7 cheered for their victory. But there was one who could not be happy…Haku continued shedding her tears for the loss of Zabuza.

(One week later)

"Haku, are you sure you want to do this?" Kasumi said.

"I do." Haku said, placing flowers on Zabuza's grave. His sword was in front of a small cross to show the final resting place of the ninja. "Zabuza…thank you for keeping me alive all this time. If it wasn't for you, I'd never have this chance to make things right." Haku then took her backpack and prepared to depart with the rest of Team 7.

"Haku, Zabuza said that ninja only exist to be weapons and tools for their home, right?" Kasumi said.

"He did say that." Haku said.

"Well, I think it's wrong. Ninja are what they want to be. And no one can change that! That's my nindo!" Naruto said.

Haku smiled as they made their way to the finished bridge. Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami were waiting to wish them a safe trip home.

"We can't thank you enough for what you've done for Wave Country." Tazuna said.

"That's true, but it's going to be very quiet without you all here." Tsunami said.

"Don't worry, we'll be back someday." Naruto said.

"You better! Or I'll drag you back here myself!" Inari said, holding back his tears.

"Hey Inari, it's ok to cry you know." Naruto said.

"No way! I'm not crying. But you can if you want!" Inari replied.

"I don't think so!" Naruto said, as he turned to join his friends.

As Team 7 faded into the distance, Tazuna could see a change in his grandson. "Those people changed Inari. I can tell that he has become stronger, and that strength has spread to the village. If it wasn't for Naruto and Kasumi, this bridge would have never been finished." Tazuna said. "Speaking of this bridge, we should dedicate it. Inari, I know you have the perfect name for this bridge."

"I sure do! The Great Uzumaki Bridge!" Inari shouted.

"You read my mind, Inari." Tazuna said.

In the distance, Team 7 had nothing but smiles, as they knew their first mission was a complete success. They could only think of the next mission as they returned to their home, with a new friend and ally in their ranks.

* * *

Whew! Wave Country was a big one! If you can tell...The secret behind the Illumina Powers comes from Tales of Destiny 2. I used the principles of the Craymels to come up with the elemental powers. So there will be two new members for the team, and the Shadow Gem will fall into Orochimaru's control, sometime in the future. Right now, I figure the team needs a little break before the Chuunin Exam, so I'm gonna let them have a little fun in the next chapter...namely a huge sleepover, some messed up pranks, and Kasumi becomes as redder than Akane's nine tails! To all my readers, thanks so much for the excellent reviews! I'll continue writing, knowing you enjoy this story so much! Now to figure who to eventually match Haku up with... 


	9. Sleepovers, Stunts, and a Naked Sasuke?

NeoKenshin: Man this was another big one!

Hinata; You sound tired.

NeoKenshn: I am. gonna crash soon.

Haku: Then let us take over today.

NeoKenshin.: Mkay. I'm going to bed.

Haku: Night! Just to fill in, Naruto isn't owned by NeoKenshin, but he does own Kasumi and the Illumina gems. He also wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and he hopes there will be many more in the future!

* * *

Chapter 8: Sleepovers, Stunts, and a Naked Sasuke?!?!?!

Wow that was a long trip! Instead of being gone for a week, we were away from Konoha for a good three weeks! I was so glad to see the gates of Konoha after so long. I noticed Haku was wide eyed as she saw the village for the first time. I guess going somewhere that you're planning to make your new home is somewhat amazing.

"This is Konoha! It's so beautiful!" Haku said.

"It is, isn't it? You know, we'll have to give you the grand tour once we get you settled in." Hinata said.

"Hmm, I guess I can try to find a studio or something. Hopefully they'll let me become a ninja here so I can make some money with missions." Haku said.

"Haku…you have no idea what I have planned for you." Kasumi said.

"Ok girls, I know you have a lot planned, but we should report in to Hokage-sama, and give him the mission report." Kakashi said.

"That's right! We get to tell him we completed our first mission!" Naruto said.

"I wonder how he'll react when he knows we completed a B-rank mission instead of a C-rank." Sasuke said.

"Once you see your first mission pay, then you'll know how he'll react." Kakashi said.

We headed to the Hokage tower to meet up with Otou-san. I've missed him and Oka-san so much in the past month. I wonder what they have planned for us since we got back. When we got to the tower, the Jounin guard informed the guards on the inside that we had returned. Otou-san was not busy, so we were able to go in and see him. I asked Haku to wait outside, so I could work a little Kasumi magic on Otou-san afterwards. I wonder if I can get the platinum card this time.

* * *

"Ahh Team 7. Welcome home. You seem like you had a successful mission." Arashi said.

"That we did, Hokage-sama. Team 7 has successfully completed their first mission." Kakashi said.

"And it wasn't even a C-rank! It was a B-rank!" Naruto said, in excitement.

"What! There's no way!" Arashi said, in shock.

"It's true, Otou-san. We were attacked by some missing nin from the Mist Village, even one of their Jounin attacked us. We found out that due to the events going on in Wave Country, they couldn't afford a B-Rank request." Kasumi said.

"However, thanks to these four, a great injustice has been stopped, and a poor country now has a chance to become prosperous." Kakashi said.

"All that, accomplished by four genin on their very first mission." Arashi said. "Well, this will be recorded appropriately and you will receive credit for a B-rank mission. You will all be paid accordingly."

"Arashi-sama, since the village is still getting back on their feet, can you do one thing for us?" Hinata asked.

"Anything, Hinata. What do you wish?" Arashi said.

"Please charge them for a D-rank mission, not a B-rank." Hinata said.

"That's all. Then so be it. But you will still be rewarded for a B-rank mission. I will have your share transferred to your appropriate accounts." Arashi said. "Since you completed such a difficult mission for your status, I am giving Team 7 the next three days off. I suggest you take this time to catch up with your friends, and to relax."

"Understood!" replied Team 7.

"Well if you have nothing else to report, you are free to go. Naruto, Kasumi, Sasuke, Hinata, be sure to check in with Akane later today for your post mission checkup." Arashi said.

"Well, I'll be heading off. I'm going to take a rest for a while." Kakashi said, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm craving a big bowl of ramen! Ichiraku, here I come!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, for once we agree on something! I'm with you!" Sasuke said. "You girls coming?"

"Later. I have to talk to Otou-san before I go." Kasumi said.

"Ok, catch you later!" Sasuke replied, rushing out to catch up to Naruto.

"You have something to ask me, Kasumi-chan?" Arashi asked.

"I do, but first…" Kasumi said, running up to hug Arashi. "I've missed you Otou-san!"

"I've missed you too, princess. Now, what is it you want to ask me?" Arashi said.

"Well you see, while we were in Wave Country, we met someone there." Kasumi said.

"I see, and who is this person you met?" Arashi replied.

"She's a girl…kind of like me. After a big battle we had, she decided to come to Konoha." Kasumi said.

"And where is she?" Arashi said.

"Right outside." Kasumi said, turning to the door. "Haku, it's ok, you can come in now."

"Oh ok." Haku said, entering Arashi's office. She was amazed to see the office of such an honored ninja.

"So is this your friend?" Arashi said.

"Yes. My name is Haku Kosaka." Haku said, bowing in respect. "I have traveled from Wave with Kasumi-san and look to make a home in Konoha, with your permission."

"I see. So what did you have in mind as to making a home here?" Arashi asked.

"I wish to look for a small studio for housing, and request to become a shinobi of Konoha for work." Haku said.

"You wish to become a shinobi? You must be very skilled in your craft. You seem no older than Kasumi and Hinata." Arashi said.

"I am but 13 years of age, but I am well trained, and will serve your village well, Hokage-sama." Haku said, bowing again.

"Hmm, I see. Haku, would you please excuse me, I need to speak with Kasumi alone for a minute." Arashi said.

"Very well, Hokage-sama." Haku said, bowing again.

"Hinata, would you please wait with Haku. I shall call you both in a bit." Arashi asked.

"Sure, Arashi-sama. Come on, Haku." Hinata said, taking Haku by the hand, and leading her out of Arashi's office.

"Now, I believe there is a lot you aren't telling me about this girl? So…spill it, kid." Arashi said, looking at Kasumi.

"Why is it that I can't hide anything from you?" Kasumi said.

"I'm your father, I have a selective learning ability with you." Arashi said.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything." Kasumi said.

* * *

For the next 15 minutes, I told Otou-san everything about Haku. From when I first saw her after she took out Zabuza, to meeting her in the forest, to the final fight on the bridge when Haku became an Illumina Knight. I even told him about Haku's past, growing up in pain because of her bloodline limit. When I told him that Haku wanted to start over, he just looked at me and nodded. He then summoned Hinata and Haku back into his office.

"Hmm, it seems that Kasumi has told me a lot about your ninja skill, Haku. I'm quite impressed for a 13 year old." Arashi said. "Therefore, your request to become a Konoha shinobi will be granted. I shall have a hitai-ate made for you as soon as possible."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I won't let you down." Haku said.

"I know. As for living arrangements, I cannot in good mind, allow you to live in an apartment on your own. So I must deny that part of your request." Arashi said.

"But Otou-san! Where will she live?" Kasumi said.

"Don't worry, I'm getting to that." Arashi said. "Now, Kasumi also informs me that you have acquired abilities of the Illumina nature. Is that correct?"

"It is, Hokage-sama." Haku said.

"Then, Haku Kosaka, I am assigning you a mission. This will be a lifetime mission. You are hereby ordered to continue your training alongside Kasumi Uzumaki and her team. Unless we see fit to separate the team, you will join Team 7. You will also take up residence at the Uzumaki estate, in order to continue your training as a ninja and as an Illumina Knight. Do you accept the terms of this mission?" Arashi asked.

Haku was all smiles when she heard this. "I gladly accept! Thank you Hokage-sama." She said.

"One final stipulation to your mission…you are to NEVER call me Hokage-sama. Arashi-sama will be fine…until other arrangements are made." Arashi said.

"Yes Ho…Arashi-sama!" Haku said, cheerfully.

"Well then, if you have no other business…" Arashi said.

"Um, Otou-san? Haku doesn't have anything else with her, so could we borrow some money to take her shopping?" Kasumi said.

"I see why not." Arashi said, taking out his wallet. "So what is it going to be this time?"

"Can we have the platinum?" Kasumi said, smiling.

"Seeing as how it will definitely make your mother happy…go ahead and take it." Arashi said, handing Kasumi his platinum card.

"Thank you Otou-san!" Kasumi said, running up to kiss Arashi. "Come on girls! We got plastic, and it's platinum!!!"

"We have to get Sakura, Ino, and Tenten! Then…." Hinata said.

"TO THE MALL!!!" Kasumi and Hinata said together, dashing out with Haku in hand.

"Teenage girls! What are you gonna do with them?" Arashi said, getting back to his paperwork.

Oh this is awesome! Not only is Haku moving in with me, but also to celebrate, I got Otou-san's platinum card! With three days off, a platinum card, and a mall…only one good thing comes out of that…SHOPPING SPREE!!! We dashed back to my house to drop off our stuff, and then raced to Hinata's to ditch hers. Now it was just time to find Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. We decided to hit up the Yamanaka Flower shop first.

* * *

"Hi welcome to our shop" Ino said. "Hinata! Kasumi! Did you just get back in town from your mission?"

"Yeah! But there's no time to talk! We gotta get to the mall, NOW!" Kasumi said.

"The mall! But I can't just leave…" Ino said.

"Ino, I think you can!" Kasumi said, flashing Arashi's platinum card.

"Hey mom! I'm going out with Kasumi!" Ino said, taking off her apron.

"Ino! We're still…" Ino's mom said.

"The store's dead. I'll be back later!" Ino said, dashing outside to meet us.

"Ok, who's next?" Ino said. "And who's the new girl?"

"Next we get Tenten." Kasumi said. "And this is Haku. She's from the Wave Country. She's moving in with me, and she got assigned to our team too."

"Awesome! Nice to meet you, Haku. My name's Ino Yamanaka." Ino said.

"Nice to meet you too, Ino." Haku replied.

"Ok, let's hit the weapon shop first." Kasumi said.

"Wait Kasumi-chan! Tenten's back at my house training with Neji!" Hinata said.

"Ok. Ino, you have any idea where Sakura is?" Kasumi asked.

"I think she's over at training field 5, practicing genjutsu with Kurenai-sensei." Ino said.

"That's on the way to the Hinata's! Come on girls, it's mission time!" Kasumi said.

We rushed over to field 5 to see Sakura practicing with Kurenai on her genjutsu techniques. The moment she saw Kasumi and Hinata, she was overjoyed to see her friends back. Once Kasumi flashed the platinum card, even Kurenai knew what was happening, and gladly gave Sakura the rest of the day off. Last stop was the Hyuuga complex. There were only three places Neji hung out…his room, the library, and the dojo. And by the fact that Hinata and I could smell the sweat on him, he was in the dojo. So we decided to make the flashiest entrance possible!

"Neji Hyuuga! You are hereby ordered to cease this training immediately!" Sakura said.

"Sakura! What are you…?" Neji replied.

"Silence! We see what you are doing to Tenten. We're here to stop this injustice!" Ino said.

"Injustice? What injustice?" Neji asked.

"That's for us to know, and you not to find out!" Hinata said.

"Hinata-sama? Have I done something wrong?" Neji asked, looking completely confused.

"You bet you have! You have this poor girl training! Well, we're here to rescue her!" Kasumi said.

"Rescue her from what?' Neji said.

"Tenten! As First Princess of the Kitsune Clan, I hereby free you from this harshness Neji has placed you under!" Kasumi said.

"My liege! To what do I deserve such an honor?" Tenten said.

"Tenten, as reward for your suffering, you are ordered to come with me and my court!" Kasumi said, raising Arashi's card in the air. "By the power of platinum, you are free!"

Tenten's eyes grew to the size of plates when she saw the platinum card. The next thing Neji knew, the 5 kunoichi were out of the dojo faster than lightning.

"It's official. Those girls are completely crazy!" Neji said, getting back to his training.

* * *

"Whew! Thanks Kasumi. I was getting kind of tired in there. And Neji wasn't giving me much of a break." Tenten said.

"Well, I had to think of something! Oh, Tenten, Sakura, before I forget. This is Haku. She's moving in at the Uzumaki residence, and she's now part of the ninja team too." Kasumi said. "Haku, This is Tenten and Sakura, two of my close friends."

"Hi Haku!" Tenten and Sakura said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Haku replied.

"Ok, so since intros are over. Kasumi, tell me one thing…HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THE PLATINUM!!!" Sakura asked.

"Well, we needed to get a full wardrobe for Haku. And Otou-san thinks it will get him brownie points with Oka-san." Kasumi said.

"Honestly, I think it's the Kitsune part in you, Kasumi-chan." Tenten said.

"You may be right. But enough talk…TO THE MALL!" Kasumi said.

"Yeah!" all the girls cheered.

"Hey! Isn't that Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji?" Ino asked.

"It is…do you know what I'm thinking girls?" Sakura said, sneakily.

"Yep. Sure do." Hinata said. "Hey Naruto-kun!!"

"Huh, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun! Whatcha doing?" Hinata asked, walking over to Naruto.

"Uhh, nothing really. We just left Ichiraku's and we were going to head to the video arcade for a while." Naruto replied.

"Really! We were headed to the mall as well." Hinata said.

"Oh, that's…uh, nice. Uh Hinata-chan, why are they all looking at us funny?" Naruto said, pointing to the rest of the girls.

"No, reason." Hinata said, moving closer to Naruto.

"Oh, no! I've seen this before!" Shikamaru said. "Naruto, it's a trap!"

"Trap! What!" Naruto said, before Hinata grabbed hold of his arm.

"Gotcha! You're mine now!" Hinata said, with an evil laugh.

"What! No! Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, get out of here now!!" Naruto screamed.

"Too late! They got us too!" Sasuke said, as he had Kasumi locked on his arm. Shikamaru had Ino latched on, while Chouji got Tenten and Sakura. Haku just stood back and smiled.

"All right girls, we got the bag carriers…now let the ritual of shopping commence!" Kasumi said.

"SHOPPING!! NO!!!!" screamed the four boys.

How do I put this…6 teenage girls, 4 idiot boys, the largest mall in Konoha, and the platinum card belonging to the Hokage himself. How could this day get any better! First thing…full on spa treatment, and I mean the works! Too bad the boys had to sit outside for a good two hours doing nothing. Next up…every clothing store in the entire mall! We spent a good 5 hours going through all the stores, loading up on everything and ANYTHING Haku would ever need here. This amounted to 10 bags on each of the boys' arms. We could tell they're miserable, but they're men, they'll get over it. When we finished al the shopping Haku had a totally brand new look!

* * *

"Haku, that outfit is to die for!" Sakura said.

"The colors are perfect for you!" Tenten said.

"You really think so?" Haku replied.

"Of course! Now, let's get this stuff home and start planning for the sleepover!" "Kasumi said.

Haku stepped out of the dressing room wearing a soft white yukata that went to her knees. She had matching white pants, and the entire outfit was trimmed in a solid light blue pattern. She had light blue shoes, and wore two fingerless gloves that came up to the middle of her forearm. She had a gold belt around her waist for her gear and finished it off with a light blue ribbon tied in a bow in her hair. (She looks like Nakoruru from Samurai Showdown, but with a light blue color to match her Ice element.) After they got all the things they needed, they headed to the food court to get something to eat. Akane happened to be at the mall, and Kasumi had another idea for the day.

* * *

"Kasumi-chan? When did you get home?" Akane said.

"We got home this morning. We completed our mission successfully." Kasumi said.

"That's good. It's nice to see you girls out having a good time." Akane said. "I see you've been shopping. Which one did you get from Arashi this time?"

"The platinum." Kasumi said.

"Nice choice! Now who is this person here? I've never met her before?" Akane said.

"Her name's Haku. We met in Wave Country, and she moved to Konoha. She's actually moving in with us." Kasumi said.

"Is that so! We can definitely use some more female interaction at the house." Akane said.

"Speaking of female interaction…" Kasumi said.

Kasumi began to tell Akane about Haku. Akane was surprised to hear about everything that happened in the past few weeks.

"So that's why I want to have a sleepover tonight. To help welcome her in." Kasumi said.

"I see why not. Just make sure it's ok with everyone else's parents and the party is on tonight." Akane said.

"EEEE!!! Thank you Oka-san! This is gonna be so much fun!" Kasumi said, hugging Akane. "We'll see you tonight!!"

"Ok, little kit. Take care!" Akane said, watching Kasumi run back to the group. "Hmm, if I know Naruto and Sasuke, when they get wind of this, they'll do everything they can to crash it. Looks like we're going to have a lot of fun tonight!"

* * *

"Time to make a call." Akane said, making several hand signs. "MIND LINK JUTSU!"

Arashi raised his eye; knowing only one person could contact him this way. "Akane-chan, what do I have the honor of your mind link today?" Arashi said.

"I just ran into the girls. Seems they're back home. With a new friend none the less." Akane said.

"So…I guess you know she's moving in with us too." Arashi said.

"That I do, since Kasumi had Naruto and Sasuke with about 10 bags on each arm today." Akane said.

"Hope she didn't melt the platinum card. Now Akane-chan, you wouldn't be using this jutsu if you didn't want something important." Arashi replied.

"You're right. I did want something. Ever since the kids have been gone, I've been in a devilish mood. So, since they're having a sleepover, I say we play a few pranks on them." Akane said.

"Akane Uzumaki! I'm appalled! How can you think to trick your own daughter! I'll have no part of this unless we get to prank Naruto and Sasuke as well."

"Oh Arashi, you know I'd never leave them out of the fun. Do you think we should use the big genjutsu this time?" Akane said.

"Of course! With this many kids in the house, there's nothing better!" Arashi said.

"I'll race you back home." Akane said.

"You're on! Winner gets a back massage after all this is over." Arashi said.

"Remember, I like the lilac scented oil." Akane said.

"I know, I know. See you there." Arashi said.

Arashi broke the mind link, and simultaneously, he and Akane were forming hand seals. When they finished all you heard was "Hiraishin!" and both of them appeared in front of the Uzumaki household instantly.

"Looks like I win the back massage!" Akane said.

"I know you cheated, somehow! I have to know your secret!" Arashi said.

"I don't care if you are the greatest ninja in Konoha, but you will never know why I beat you home every time." Akane said.

"Tell me why I deal with these things again?" Arashi asked.

"Because you love me and the kids." Akane replied, smiling.

"You're right. Ready to set the place up?' Arashi said.

"I'm all set." Akane replied.

Akane and Arashi went to opposite sides of the house and began to form an insanely large amount of hand signs. They had formed hand signs for a good 10 minutes before finishing, and once they were finished you heard "SUPREME SLEEPOVER JUTSU!"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Akane said.

"That it is, my lovely vixen. That it is." Arashi said, sweeping his wife off her feet.

"You know, I have a feeling Naruto and Sasuke will be headed your way. We should get into position." Akane said.

"Mission understood!" Arashi said, kissing his wife.

"And Arashi, if you're a good boy, I'll put you in a better position later." Akane smiled as she ran into the house.

"By the Hokage, I love that woman!!!" Arashi said, forming seals to use Hiraishin to get back to the tower.

* * *

Kasumi ran back to the group to tell them to good news. Everyone cheered in excitement, while the boys were still groaning from the pain of enduring a miserable day at the mall. The girls all went back to their respective houses to see if they could all stay at Kasumi's. They all got approval and grabbed everything they needed for a perfect sleepover. Kasumi told them to meet back at around 8 that evening so she and Hinata could get everything ready. As for the boys, Chouji and Shikamaru went back to their houses while Naruto and Sasuke went to the Hokage tower…

"Otou-san, we need your help!" Naruto said.

"Kasumi is having a big sleepover tonight!" Sasuke said.

"I already heard boys. Your mother told me." Arashi said, with a troubled voice.

"Arashi-sama, what's wrong? You sound very troubled." Sasuke asked.

"Boys, I didn't think you would get here in time, so I hoped you wouldn't have to worry about it." Arashi said. "Do you happen to remember what comes on tonight?"

"Tonight? Let's see what day is it? It's Thursday, and on Thursdays…oh no!" Naruto said.

"Naruto…he doesn't mean…it's tonight?" Sasuke said.

"Yes my sons. Tonight is the season premier of Jounin Battles Gone Nuts!" Arashi said.

"NO!!!" Naruto said.

"With all those girls in the living room, there's no way we can get to the big screen!!!" Sasuke said.

"There is no way we can miss this boys! We have to stop that sleepover!" Arashi said.

"But how? There's only two of us, and like 7 of them!" Naruto said.

"Boys, listen up. There are times when a man's honor is at stake. This is one of those times. For the honor of all men, we must prevent any type of party in the living room, and seize control of what is rightfully ours!" Arashi said, making a fist. "Boys, even though your mother is going to be so ticked at us for this, it must be done. For Honor!"

"For Honor!" Naruto and Sasuke said.

"For Extreme Action!" Arashi said.

"For Extreme Action!" Naruto and Sasuke replied.

"FOR ULTIMATE STUPIDITY!!" All three said.

"Now, tell me who else could we get to help us?" Arashi said.

"Chouji and Shikamaru are out from the shopping. Kiba is out with his family tonight. Shino has training with his dad." Sasuke said.

"What about Neji?" Naruto said.

"Neji would be perfect! His Byakugan will definitely come in handy." Arashi said. "Now, it's time we break out the heavy artillery."

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"I mean, we're going heavily undercover. Black Ops communicators, scent concealer, and every possible transformation jutsu you can think of!" Arashi said. "Tonight boys…the remote will be ours!"

"That it shall, Otou-san. That it shall." Naruto said.

Arashi went to a small statue by his fireplace. He pushed in the head on a statue to reveal a hidden storage room in his office. Behind it was everything the top ANBU agents would ever need. Communicators, Stealth gear, Scent concealer, and everything else they would need to perform the greatest mission in the world…retrieving the TV Remote Control! After getting all the gear, they headed to the Hyuuga complex to meet Neji and ask him to help. When he heard about what was going to happen, he gladly joined the ranks. After those girls drove him nuts today while training, and taking Tenten as well, he definitely wanted to get revenge. The four set up in Naruto and Sasuke's old tree house for their briefing.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha. As Hokage, I am assigning you a mission of utmost importance. This mission is considered a Triple-S Mission. You three have been selected, because you show the greatest skill to our mission. This mission must succeed! If we fail, countless lives will be lost, and the honor of mankind shall forever be reduced!" Arashi said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" The boys replied.

"Very well. Considering the importance of this mission, I shall personally accompany you. From this moment on I shall be known as Yellow Flash." Arashi said. I have given a map of the area to Red Flame. Red Flame, would you give us a briefing of the area."

"Very well, Yellow Flash. We have reason to believe the enemy will be gathering here, in the main living area." Sasuke said, pointing to the living room. "That is also the location of the artifact we are to retrieve. We also have reason to believe they will be meeting at 2000 hours."

"Excellent Red Flame. Silent Eyes, do you see any of the targets in question?' Arashi asked.

"As of right now, only four of the targets are in the area. Three of them are of the Kitsune race, one is not." Neji said.

"Hmm, so it looks like they may be planning an assimilation as well. Very well. Team, our primary objective is to secure the artifact. Upon successful completion, our second objective is to rescue the non-Kitsune from assimilation. Is that clear?" Arashi said.

"Yes, Yellow Flash, sir!" replied the boys.

"Excellent. Now…we wait." Arashi said

* * *

"Kasumi-chan, I have an idea for your sleepover tonight." Akane said.

"What's that Oka-san?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, I thought of a good way to welcome Haku. We can perform a Kitsune Friendship Ritual." Akane said.

"What's that?" Kasumi asked.

"It's a very old ritual from the females of the Kitsune Clan. Normally when a non-Kitsune female becomes a member of the clan, the Kitsune females come together in a sacred ritual. By using a Friendship Crystal, they each share a part of themselves, thus bonding them in friendship. You could say it's similar to the blood oath you took with Hinata, but to a much lesser degree." Akane said.

"How would we do something like this? Only you, Hinata, and I are Kitsune." Akane asked.

"Well, remember that disguise jutsu I was teaching you. I can use it to make all your friends look like Kitsune. Once the ritual is complete, we'll use it on Haku, and thus welcome her into the circle of friends." Akane said.

"Wow! That sounds so cool! Let's definitely do it!" Kasumi said.

"Ok, here's what you'll need to do. Make sure to let everyone else know, but keep it secret from Haku. That way I can change them before she knows. I have some robes everyone can wear to make it seem real mysterious." Akane said.

"Oh man! This is gonna be the best sleepover ever!" Kasumi said, running upstairs.

"Kasumi-chan, you don't know the half of it! Arashi and I apologize for doing this, but we gotta have some fun too, you know." Akane said to herself, finishing up a special Kitsune potion.

* * *

8:00 rolled around and Tenten, Ino, and Sakura arrived. Kasumi had already filled in Hinata while Haku was still unpacking in her room, so she passed the info to the other three. They were just as hyped up as Kasumi was to do all this. Besides, they wanted to see how they'd look with Kitsune features as well. After hearing all that, they all went upstairs to change.

"Tenten…since when did you like panda bears?" Ino asked.

"Since forever!" Tenten replied. She had on a large oversize sleep shirt with a picture of a panda on it, and also wore some panda bear socks. "What about you, miss 'I love emo boys ?"

"Oh these…uh, they were a gift from Sasuke." Ino replied. She had on a sleeveless top that said 'I love emo boys!' on the front. She also wore a pair of shorts as well.

"No they weren't! You think you got them from him." Sakura said, clad in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, all in her custom pink.

"Wait, why are we arguing about our pajamas?' Hinata asked. She wore a lavender sleep set consisting of a silk short sleeve button up shirt, and matching shorts. She also decided to release her genjutsu, so her Kitsune features would show as well.

"That's because we're supposed to, Hina-chan." Kasumi said, wearing a silver silk sleeveless top, with matching pants. She also had her genjutsu down.

"Hey, aren't we missing someone?" Tenten said. "Where's Haku?"

"You're right! Hey Haku!! Where are you?" Kasumi yelled.

"Mmm mn mhe maffwoob bwading mah tiff!" Haku said.

"WHAT!" Sakura said.

"Ptooey! I said, I was in the bathroom, brushing my teeth." Haku replied, walking out of the bathroom. She chose to wear an ice blue baby doll tee, with matching sleep pants and ice blue socks.

"You must really like ice blue, Haku." Ino asked.

"Yes, it's my favorite color." Haku replied.

"Ok ok. Enough talk. I think it's time we got down to business. Girls, let's do this. Haku, we'll be right back." Kasumi said.

"Uh ok." Haku said, looking confused.

* * *

We left Haku back in her room while we all went to get ready for the ceremony. Oka-san went ahead and used the jutsu on Tenten, Ino, and Sakura. They each had a pair of ears, and two tails like Hinata. Tenten's were black with white tips (since she likes pandas), Ino's were purple with yellow tips (Costume color and hair color), and Sakura's were pink (like that wasn't obvious). They all donned their robes and went into the living room where Akane had moved all the furniture. There was a large circle drawn on the ground, and the room was lit with candles. Incense also burned to help create a moody atmosphere. Akane then came in wearing a hooded robe as well, and she had a large goblet, and a bottle containing the potion she made earlier. Once she set those down, she pulled out a clear crystal from her pocket, and set it on top of the fireplace.

"Ok, everyone remember their names, and know what to do?" Akane asked.

"Yeah! This is gonna be so much fun!" Ino said.

"Ok Sakura, go and get Haku, and make it look really mysterious." Akane said.

"Yes, Akane…I mean Your Highness." Sakura said, as she went up to get Haku.

"Oka-san, what's up with the potion?" Kasumi asked.

"That's a part of the ceremony. I'll tell you more when we start." Akane said.

* * *

"Yellow Flash, this is Silent Eyes. The rest of the group has entered the premises, and have now started to gather in the target location." Neji said.

"Excellent. Do you see the secondary target?" Arashi asked.

"I do. She's being held in a containment chamber on the third floor. It seems that one of the others is going to fetch her." Neji said.

"This is bad. We're going to have to move quickly if we want to succeed." Arashi said. "Red Flame, Orange Crush, are you in position?"

"Red Flame in position." Sasuke said, hidden in the laundry room.

"Orange Crush in position." Naruto said, hidden in his room, watching Sakura get Haku.

"Excellent. Silent Eyes, head to the rear entrance, and await orders. I'm making my way in." Arashi said.

"Will do." Neji said, heading to the back door.

"Red Flame, do you see anything unusual." Arashi asked.

"Nothing at the moment. However I noticed the tall one carrying some kind of goblet and bottle. It must contain some kind of potion." Sasuke said. "She also pulled out a strange stone from her pocket."

"You don't think that is some form of mind control potion, do you?" Naruto asked.

"We can't be too sure, Orange Crush. All I know is we have to stop this as all costs." Arashi said.

"Yellow Flash, it seems the secondary target is on the move!" Naruto said, noticing Sakura and Haku walking downstairs.

"Follow them, but stay out of site Orange Crush." Arashi said.

"Affirmative, Yellow Flash." Naruto said, sneaking out of his room to follow Haku and Sakura.

* * *

"Haku, it is time. Come with me." Sakura said.

"Sakura? What's going on?" Haku asked.

"Do not worry. The time of your calling has arrived. Follow me please." Sakura said.

"Very well, I guess." Haku said, following Sakura into the hall.

Haku followed Sakura downstairs into the living room, or our new ritual room. I could tell she was totally freaked when she saw the whole thing. I bet she had no clue what we had planned for her.

"Pink Fox, well done. You serve your master well." Akane said.

"Thank you, your majesty." Sakura said, kneeling and pulling back her hood to reveal her 'temporary' Kitsune ears.

"Sakura? You're a Kitsune too?" Haku asked.

"That she is, Haku. As are each of the girls you see before you." Akane said. The other 4 all pulled back their hoods to reveal their ears. "Soon, you shall become one as well."

"But…I?" Haku said.

"Haku, there is no need to be frightened. To become a Kitsune is a great honor." Kasumi said.

"Yes. You see, each of us were lost like you until we were found by her majesty." Ino said.

"When she found us, she gave us a home, and a family." Tenten said.

"And now, that we've found you, it is time for you to come home." Hinata added.

"I…I don't know." Haku said, shaking.

"I sense your fear, little one. That is to be expected. Come and let me tell you about the Kitsune." Akane said, leading Haku to the couch. "Listen my little kits, and learn well."

Akane waved her hand in the air to cause the room to change to a forest.

"Long ago, the Kitsune were a humble clan that lived in peace in the forest. The men were the bravest of warriors, and the women were as peaceful as a sunrise. At times there would be lost souls such as yourself that would wander in the forest; hungry, tired, and alone. The Kitsune would take them in and give them a home." Akane said, waving her hand again. The room changed to a cave with candles and torches. There were robed people all around.

"In times where a young female child, such as yourself, would arrive to the village, the young Kitsune girls of the clan would take the new person in and perform a ceremony. This ceremony would welcome in the lost girl into the clan, and she would be surrounded by a new family. The young girls would then give up some of their energy to the Kyuubi Crystal, and drink of the sacred potion. The lost girl would follow suit, and once the crystal was full of energy, that energy was used to transform the lost girl into a Kitsune, thus making her a part of the family." Akane said. "As you can see, each of these lost girls has taken part, and now Haku. It is time for you to join the family."

"I…I don't know what to say?" Haku said.

"All you need to say is you will join us." Akane said.

"I…" Haku said.

"Haku, no! Don't do it! It's a trap!" Naruto whispered, not remembering about Akane's enhanced hearing.

"What was that? Is there an intruder in our sacred chamber?" Akane asked. "Black Fox, go and investigate."

"Yes, your majesty." Tenten said. She went upstairs, not noticing Naruto behind the couch.

* * *

"Orange Crush, what's going on in there? Have you been spotted?" Arashi said.

"No, I haven't been spotted, however one was sent to investigate." Naruto replied. "It seems that they are trying to turn Haku into a Kitsune!"

"They're already on the move. Orange Crush, do you see the primary objective as well?" Arashi asked.

"Actually…yes! There it is!" Naruto said, spotting the remote on the end table. "I think I have a clear shot of getting it."

"Excellent. Do what you can and get out of there!" Arashi said. "Red Blaze, where are you?"

"I've made contact with Silent Eyes, and we have moved into the kitchen. We both have a clear view of the targets." Sasuke said.

"Excellent. I have infiltrated the third floor, and will make my way down. Be ready to strike at any minute!" Arashi said.

"Roger. Orange Crush out." Naruto said.

"Roger. Red Flame and Silent Eyes out." Sasuke said.

* * *

"There is no sign of an intruder, your majesty." Tenten said, coming back down.

"Hmm, very well. Remain on alert, just in case." Akane said.

"Yes, my queen." Tenten said.

"Now back to the matter at hand. Haku, have you made your choice? Do you wish to join our family?" Akane said.

"I have. And I will…" Haku said.

"Haku, NO!! Don't do it!" Naruto said, jumping up.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Haku asked.

"I though I was after the remote, but it seems that I have to save you from this!" Naruto said.

"The Sacred Treasure! He was after it!" Ino said.

"We must stop him!" Sakura said.

"Don't think you're going to get me!" Naruto said, grabbing the remote. "Come on, Haku, we're getting out of here!"

"But Naruto…I can't go with you." Haku said.

"Why not?" Naruto replied.

"Because, I've decided to become one of them." Haku replied. "I want…a family."

"Haku…you…" Naruto said.

"My mind is made up." Haku said.

"No…you can't!" Naruto said, not knowing Ino and Sakura grabbed him.

"So Naruto…you think you can stop me? Why do you refuse your own destiny?" Akane said.

"My destiny? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Oh you should know Naruto. You were destined to become one of us someday," Akane said.

"That's…that's not true!" Naruto said.

"It is true. For you see Naruto, I am your mother!!!" Akane said, pulling back her hood.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT…oh, wait a minute. You are my mother." Naruto said.

"Now my son, it is time. You must embrace your destiny and turn to the Kitsune side!" Akane said.

"I could never turn! I stay loyal to my father, and the side of honor! The side of Extreme Action! The side of Extreme Stupidity!!" Naruto said.

"Hah! That foolish old man! He will see the error of his ways." Akane said. "Lavender Fox, you know what to do."

"That I do, my queen." Hinata replied, taking out a special tube of lip-gloss she got from Akane. After putting it on, she walked over to Naruto. "Naruto-kun?"

"Hi-hinata-ch-ch-chan? What are y-you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you join our side? If you do, you and I could be together forever." Hinata said.

"B-but…I" Naruto said.

"You don't love me, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, with a twinkle in her eye.

"No, no…it's not that. It's just that I…uh…I…" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, moving closer to Naruto. By this time he was sweating buckets!

* * *

"Red Flame, what's going on in there?" Arashi said.

"It's Naruto! They got him!" Sasuke said.

"NO! Can you get him out of there?" Arashi asked.

"We can try. It seems they're trying to get Naruto to turn!" Sasuke said.

"If that happens, then there will be no way we can win! Rescue him at all costs! I'm on my way!" Arashi said.

"Come on Neji, we have to get him out of there!" Sasuke said.

"Gotcha!" Neji replied.

They were about to rush into the living room when ropes coming up from the floor restrained them.

"So, I see we have two more spies." Akane said. "Hinata, turn my son quickly so we can finish the ritual."

"Yes my queen," Hinata said, going in for the kill.

"Naruto, you can't let her do this! She's not the Hinata you know!" Sasuke said, trying to break his bonds.

"He's right Naruto, that's not my cousin! She's changed!" Neji said.

"Silence! Soon you will join him. Hinata, finish this!" Akane said. "Everyone else, consume the potion and charge the crystal. When Hinata is done, she will add her part, and then it will be time for Haku."

"Naruto, please! Don't let her do this to you!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…it's Hinata! I…I can't fight her!" Naruto said.

"Then maybe I can help you, son!" Arashi said, jumping down the stairs.

"Arashi! How dare you!" Akane said.

"Otou-san!" Naruto said.

"Seems I was just in time!" Arashi said.

"No you weren't! Gotcha Naruto!" Hinata said, taking hold of Naruto's head and planting a firm kiss right on his lips. Naruto attempted to struggle, but he soon felt a surge of energy coarse through him. This was mainly because it was his first kiss, and due to the lip-gloss having a trace of the genjutsu potion in it. When Hinata released the kiss (In reality, she sure didn't want to because she was enjoying it way TOO much!) Naruto fell to his knees, still glowing with the energy that was inside him. She then went and gave her share to the crystal, and consumed the potion.

* * *

"Naruto! Son, are you ok?" Arashi said.

"Naruto, rise, and tell me who your loyalty lies." Akane said.

"I serve only you, mother." Naruto said, walking towards Arashi.

"You've lost Arashi! He's mine now!" Akane said, noticing Haku had drunk the potion and channeled her energy into the crystal. "And it seems another has joined me as well!"

Akane raised the crystal and pointed it at Haku. A rainbow colored energy beam soon shot out and engulfed Haku in its light. When the light faded, Haku now had a pair of light blue Kitsune ears, and two light blue tails.

"It is done! I have your precious remote, a new Kitsune, and your son! You have fallen Arashi-kun!" Akane said.

"Not if I can do this!" Arashi said, starting to form a chain of hand seals. "I'm going to stop you once and for all!"

"I'll finish you off before you get the chance!" Akane said, forming hand seals as well.

"Naruto! You have to snap out of it! NARUTO!!!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto, however, did not hear him.

"Sasuke-kun, you've lost him. He belongs to us now." Kasumi said. "Why don't you and Neji do the same? It will all be so much more peaceful if you do."

"Kasumi! How could you do this? How could you betray your own brother?" Sasuke asked.

"It was easy. I did it for power! Why do you think I'm the First Princess of The Kitsune?" Kasumi said, transforming into her Knight form. "Now Sasuke-kun. I'm going to give you one last chance. Join us, or perish." She then began to gather energy in her hand, and it was aimed right at Sasuke.

""I'd rather die than serve you!" Sasuke said.

"Then, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." Kasumi said, kissing him on the cheek. "I wanted to be with you forever, but this is the path you've chosen. I hope you enjoy heaven." Kasumi said. "STARBURST BEAM!"

* * *

At that moment, Akane and Arashi finished their hand seals.

"SUPREME…" Arashi said.

"SLEEPOVER…" Akane said

"RELEASE!" They both said in unison.

As the genjutsu released, Kasumi fired her blast at Sasuke only to have it vanish. When the genjutsu was finally released, everyone was lying in the living room. The girls were still in their pajamas, and still had the Kitsune jutsu on them. The boys were still dressed in their gear and everyone was wondering what in the world just happened.

"KASUMI, NO!!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke-kun, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Sakura? What in the world? Why am I not dead?" Sasuke asked.

"I could ask you the same question, Sasuke-kun." Ino said.

"But Kasumi just blasted me! How am I still alive?" Sasuke said.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke-kun. I've been…here all night?" Kasumi said, wondering what happened.

"Sasuke! Where's Naruto?" Neji said.

"Naruto! Is he still under their control?" Sasuke said.

"Mmm, what control?" Naruto said, coming out from behind the couch.

"Naruto! You're OK!" Sasuke said, running to hug Naruto. "I thought we lost you back there!"

"Sasuke, I'm ok, I guess. But can I have my three feet of space please?" Naruto said.

"Huh, oh yeah, sorry." Sasuke said.

"Hey, do you hear laughing?" Tenten said.

"Yeah, and it's coming from the kitchen!" Hinata said.

Just then Arashi and Akane came in with some snack trays, still laughing.

"Can you believe they fell for the whole thing?" Arashi said.

"I know! I haven't had this much fun in forever!" Akane said.

"What in the world are you guys talking about?" Kasumi said.

"Do any of you remember what just happened for the last three hours?" Akane said.

"Yeah, we had a ritual ceremony for Haku, and I remember Hinata kissing Naruto." Ino said.

"I kissed Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, blushing.

"Yeah, and supposedly Naruto was brainwashed, and Kasumi almost killed Sasuke." Sakura said.

"You do know it was all a giant genjutsu, right?" Arashi said.

"WHAT!" said the kids?

"When Kasumi told me about Haku and the sleepover, I contacted Arashi, and we decided to have some fun." Akane said. "The two of us put up a huge genjutsu on the house, and that's what made everything you saw seem real. To be honest, the girls were out after they came downstairs, and the boys were out the moment they came in the house!"

"So all of that…was an illusion?" Kasumi said.

"Yep. Your mom and I just wanted to have some fun since you all had been gone for so long." Arashi said. "This was our way of saying welcome back."

"That was …actually really good!" Sakura said, surprised.

"Yeah, I didn't think the Hokage could have fun like that!" Ino said.

"Wait. Has anyone noticed Haku hasn't said a thing?" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, she's been really quiet." Akane said.

"You don't think she's still trapped in that genjutsu!" Arashi said.

"She couldn't be!" Hinata said.

We all got up to see Haku still on the floor. However…she was smiling, and then started laughing!

"This had to be the best night ever! I've never had this much fun in my whole life!" Haku said.

"Haku, you've been here one night, and I think you're already nuts." Ino said.

"I know, but you love me anyway! I'm just glad to have made friends like all of you!" Haku replied.

"Well, that's good and all, but this whole thing wore me out." Sakura said, yawning.

"She's not the only one." Sasuke said. "I'm gonna crash."

"I better get home myself." Neji said.

"Don't worry Neji. You can stay here for the night. Hiashi knows you're here." Akane said.

"Thank you for letting me stay." Neji said.

"All right people, it's time to crash. I'll catch you guys in the morning." Naruto said, walking up the stairs.

The nine of us went upstairs and the moment we got to our rooms, we were out cold.

* * *

"I'd say this was a really good night." Akane said, eating some shrimp from the snack tray.

"I have to agree. I was beginning to think we'd never get the TV to ourselves tonight." Arashi said, picking up the remote.

"Just don't forget, you owe me a back massage for beating you here today." Akane said.

"I won't." Arashi said, kissing his wife.

* * *

The next morning, most of us were still worn out from the whole genjutsu episode. I had woken up and decided to get a shower so I wouldn't have to wait. It's a good thing I got up first, or I'd have to wait forever to get in. Too bad my luck wasn't as good as I thought.

"Mmm, a shower would feel really good about now." Kasumi said, walking into the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom; not noticing the shower was just turned off. When I opened the shower curtain, I saw the most magnificent site ever. I didn't know it, but Sasuke decided to get up and get an early start as well. There he was, in all his glory with water dripping off of him. His well cut chest and abs glistened as the water fell off of him. I think that had to be the most beautiful, and most embarrassing, site I ever gazed upon.

"Uh…good morning Kasumi." Sasuke said, taking her towel.

"Sas…sa….sa…sa!!!" Kasumi said, rushing out of the bathroom.

Oh my god!!! I cannot believe I just walked in on Sasuke! And I saw him naked…FULLY naked! Oh my god, he is one hot piece of beef!!! Too bad I could only stutter the first part of his name while I was outside the door.

"Hey Kasumi-chan? You ok, this morning?" Hinata asked.

"Sas…saa….sas….sas….sas…" Kasumi said.

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong with nee-chan this morning?" Naruto asked.

"She saw Sasuke naked in the bathroom." Hinata said.

"Hmm, ok. I'm going back to sleep." Naruto said.

"Naruto, what's going on out there? Neji said, half asleep.

"Kasumi walked in on Sasuke, and saw him naked." Naruto said, climbing back in his bed.

"Mmm, whatever." Neji said, turning back over and going back to sleep.

"Um, Hinata? Is Kasumi ok?" Haku said, coming out of her room.

"She saw Sasuke naked in the bathroom." Hinata replied.

"Okay. I'm going downstairs for some juice. Do you want some?" Haku asked.

"Sure. Thank you Haku-chan." Hinata said.

"Sas…saa…sas…sassas" Kasumi continued.

"Here you go Hinata." Haku said.

"Hey Hinata, Haku, what's wrong with Kasumi?" Ino asked.

"She saw Sasuke naked. She accidentally walked in on him in the bathroom." Haku said.

"Hmm ok." Ino said.

"Hey Ino! Tenten wants to know what's up with Kasumi?" Sakura said.

"She walked in on Sasuke while he was in the shower. She saw him naked.

"Hmm, ok." Sakura said.

Just then the rest of the girls came out just to watch me keep babbling like an idiot. Then Oka-san and Otou-san came out and wondered what was up as well!

"Girls, what's wrong with Kasumi-chan?" Akane said.

"She walked in on Sasuke and saw him naked." Ino said.

"Hmm ok. Come on Arashi, let's go get some coffee." Akane said.

"Hmm, Ok." Arashi replied.

I was still babbling like an idiot, up until Sasuke came out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waste but was pretty much Naked underneath.

"Hey Kasumi, thanks for the towel. I really appreciate that." Sasuke said, heading back into his room.

"sas…sas…saa…sas…ssa…" Kasumi said, nodding at Sasuke.

"I think I'm gonna go get some breakfast. Anyone else want to come?" Hinata said.

"Yeah, I'm with you. You coming Kasumi?" Tenten asked.

"SASUKE NAKED!!!!" Kasumi screamed. She then turned beet red, before she fainted and hit the ground.

"Uh. Ok. We'll just bring you something up." Tenten said.

* * *

Yeah, I know. This was one really twisted chapter. But everyone in the story has been doing a really good job of making the readers happy. So I gave them a funny situation to live through before the Chuunin exams. I'm still not sure if I want to split team 7 since it would make a 3 team and 2 team, and I'd need another Jounin. So I may keep them all together as a special Hokage built team. Also with Christmas coming up, I plan on doing a special Chapter for Kasumi's Xmas in Konoha. And sometime later, there will be more making out and cuddling and shtick with Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Kasumi, and I still haven't figured out who to pair Haku up with. Speaking of Haku, I dunno if I wanna do the adoption proposition with her like Kasumi and Sasuke got. Oh well. Please review!!! I hope to get at least 8 before I finish the 9th Chapter. 


	10. The Chuunin Exam

Kasumi: Wow NeoKenshin, you've been really going into overtime with these! It's been a little over a week and you're already up to the Chuunin Exams!

NeoKenshin: Hey, a lot of people like this story. So I'm gonna keep going as much as I can.

Kasumi: Just dont overwork yourself ok. Everyone probably knows this by now; You don't own any of the Naruto stuff. You do own me and the Illumina Concept.

NeoKenshin:Thanks Kasumi. Also, thanks for the reviews. I really wanna see this thing get like 50+reviews before I start the Chuunin battles. It will really help! And please tell everyone to read!

Kasumi: Well, here we go! Chapter 9!

NeoKenshin; Least you got over your embarrassment when you saw Sasuke last chapter.

Kasumi: Let's not talk about that.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Chuunin Exams: part 1

Hi all. Kasumi here. It's been about three months since I've updated. Our team has settled into a nice groove. Team Illumina (we renamed it since we all have Illumina Powers now.) has gotten a lot stronger. We've taken up a lot more missions and have so far racked up 65 D-Rank (we actually got crazy one day and took on 30 D-Ranks in one day! Guess having two people know the Kage Bunshin really helped.), 20 C-Rank, and 1 B-Rank mission. Our Illumina training has progressed a lot as well. Naruto finally got around to asking Otou-san with help on learning the Rasengan, and with his drive to want to succeed; Naruto actually mastered it in a week! He also learned his Vortex Storm technique. Now he's been trying to combine it with the Rasengan, but that definitely hasn't been going well. I know he'll get it someday, though.

Hinata's healing abilities have gotten better and she even learned how to use a chakra scalpel, with some help from Oka-san. Her Aqua Healing can now restore someone to nearly full strength, and her Aqua shield has a wider range of defense. She can now protect up to three people with it. Sasuke, well…he's still Sasuke. Seeing Naruto want to succeed has pushed him as well. He's gotten the grasp of his Sharingan and has mastered it to Level 2, thus allowing him to use it at Level 3 when he transforms. He's also been doing a lot of taijutsu training, and had greatly increased his speed and strength. With his Illumina training, he's mastered the Flare Bomb and Fire Storm Techs. He's also created a new Dual Tech with Naruto called the Vortex Flare.

Haku has become a wonderful addition to the team. Being the oldest, she's been like a big sister to us all. Like Hinata, she's practiced healing and defense, with a little bit of taijutsu with Sasuke. In conjunction to her Ice Armor, she now knows Freeze Lancer and Arctic Storm. She and Hinata even created a move called the Ice Storm Blast. It's really cool! I also found out, she got the same proposition that Sasuke and I got. I guess Otou-san and Oka-san really like having a lot of kids. Haku hasn't decided on whether or not she wants to take the adoption offer, but she said she'd consider it. I guess a part of me wishes Sasuke would too…but then I wouldn't be able to be in love with him anymore.

Speaking of myself…I've somewhat held the team together through Illumina training. As for my ninja training, I did a lot of work building up my stamina, so I could keep up with the boys. I did the tree exercise a lot more and got to the point where I could easily walk up the tree with my hands, as if I was doing a handstand. I was even able to hang from the tree for a good 30 minutes before I tired out. As for my Illumina abilities, I finally got back to where I was before I came here. I can now use my most powerful attack, the Starburst Cannon. I also learned an ice jutsu from Haku, and a simple lightning jutsu from Kakashi-sensei. Naruto and I even created our own double attack called the Uzumaki Dual Assault. When you see how many Kage Bunshins we make, it's insane! Oh well, I gotta go for now. More training to do.

"All right, Naruto! Are you ready to do this?" Kasumi said.

"You bet!" Naruto said.

"Haku, are you sure you're gonna be ok?" Kasumi asked.

"Sure. Hinata's ready on healing detail, and my Ice Armor will definitely help me out." Haku said.

"Ok, here we go!" Kasumi said.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto and Kasumi said, each forming 5 Kage Bunshins. "UZUMAKI SPECIAL ATTACK! DUAL ASSAULT!"

The Kage Bunshins began the attack with each one of us sending a clone at Haku. These clones did a simple 5-hit ground combo and then tossed Haku towards the next set of clones. The 3 pairs of clones were set up in a hexagon shape and then proceeded to juggle Haku between each of the clones. Naruto and I then ran up and jumped into the air while the first two clones rushed into the middle to launch Haku airborne. To finish the attack, Naruto and I unleashed a chakra-powered punch that sent Haku crashing into the ground at ultra high speed, instantly shattering her Ice Armor.

"Hey, that was pretty good." Haku said. "You actually shattered my Ice Armor this time."

"What can I say? We're getting really strong." Naruto said. "I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up getting an A-rank mission next time."

"Naruto, we may be good, but we're nowhere near that good. We're still just genin, remember." Kasumi said. "We won't be officially eligible for A-ranks until we're Chuunin."

"Speaking of being Chuunin, aren't the exams coming up pretty soon?" Hinata said.

"Yeah, I think they are. But doesn't your Jounin have to request that you take part?" Haku said.

"I think so. Besides, most genin teams don't take the exam until after their first year." Kasumi said." I don't know if Kakashi-sensei will recommend us this year."

"I don't see why he shouldn't. I mean we're good, really good! We already have 1 B-rank mission under our belts." Naruto said.

"Well, I guess the choice is up to him. Why don't we call it a day and get some lunch." Haku said, powering down. "I'm actually craving some shrimp ramen today."

"Haku, you read my mind!" Naruto said.

* * *

We headed towards Ichiraku's for some well-deserved lunch. On our way, Naruto couldn't help but notice there was box that kept following him. He knew only one team was that crafty…so to speak.

"Naruto, why don't you go along with it? You know they're only trying their hardest to be like you." Hinata said.

"I know, but I have more fun this way." Naruto said, sitting on the box. There were three grunts coming from the box. "Now has a box ever grunted?"

"Naruto! Come on, be nice now. Ok, Konohamaru Corps, stand in!" Kasumi said.

Naruto got off the box, and out from under it came three small kids. They each wore the same goggles that Naruto used to wear before we graduated the Academy.

"To go where my friends go…I am Udon!" Udon said.

"The next great kunoichi, I am Moegi!" said Moegi.

"The leader of the three, and the next Hokage! I am Konohamaru!" Konohamaru said.

"Together we are, the Konohamaru Corps!" all three said together.

"Excellent troops. You may stand down." Kasumi said. "And you can keep being so cute!" She went and hugged Konohamaru.

"Aww, Kasumi-sama! Don't do that! It's embarrassing!" Konohamaru said.

"Oh you know you love it!" Kasumi said. "So what are you three doing out today?"

"Well we were wondering if you'd help us with our training?" Moegi asked.

"Hmm, I think we can spare some time before lunch. What do you think, guys?" Kasumi asked.

"Hey, I don't mind." Haku said.

"Me neither." Hinata added.

"Very well. Line up team! Kasumi said, as the team lined up. "Konohamaru Corps, your training mission today will be speed and evasion training. You are to avoid us at all costs. Is your mission clear?"

"Yes, sir!" they replied.

"Now, go!" Kasumi said.

* * *

Konohamaru and his team took off running through Konoha. We stood back and waited till they got a head start and took off chasing them on the rooftops. They were so caught up in having fun that Moegi didn't notice she ran into Sakura.

"Ow! That hurt!" Moegi said.

"Hey, watch it! Oh, Moegi, are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that Sakura-san." Moegi replied.

"So what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Kasumi-chan is helping us with our training. We have to keep from her catching us." Moegi said.

"Ahh, I see. Well, be more careful next time, ok?" Sakura said.

"I will." Moegi said.

Sakura and Moegi were about to head off in different directions, until they noticed Konohamaru running into a figure wearing a black jumpsuit, and carrying a strange parcel on his back. He then grabbed Konohamaru by his neck.

"Hey you little punk! You're gonna pay for that!" said the boy.

"Are you trying to get us in trouble? Yeesh! We have things to do instead of messing with little kids," said a girl.

"Konohamaru! Are you ok?" Sakura said.

"I will, as soon as this big dork lets me go!" Konohamaru said, struggling to break free.

"Oh, big dork, am I? If you wanted down, all you had to do was ask!" the boy said, throwing Konohamaru at the wall. He would have hit the wall pretty hard if Haku didn't jump down in time to catch him.

"That was close. Can't have you hitting walls now." Haku said.

"Thanks Haku-san." Konohamaru replied.

"Hey, what are you doing, picking on these little kids!" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, look! By their hitai-ate, they must be from Suna." Hinata said.

"What would two Sand Village ninja be doing here?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't know what you two are talking about, but it's making me mad!" said the girl, reaching for a fan on her back. Before she could pull it out, she felt a rock hit her hand.

"I don't think you'll be needing that." Sasuke said, standing in a tree branch. "I'd advise you to stand down, if you know what's good for you."

"So you think you're tough! Then try this on, pretty boy!" the boy said.

"Kankuro, stand down! You too, Temari." Said a voice. Everyone looked to see a red haired boy with a large gourd on his back standing behind Sasuke.

"Gaara! We didn't mean…" Temari said.

"How did he do that? I never heard him coming! This guy has to be as good as Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke thought.

"I don't want to hear it. Any more trouble from you two and I'll kill you both!" Gaara said, disappearing from the tree in a gust of sand, only to appear in front of Temari and Kankuro.

"Gaara, we're sorry!" Temari said.

"This guy has to be pretty powerful if he can scare those two!" Haku whispered to Kasumi.

"Yeah, I've got a bad feeling about him." Kasumi said.

"Hey, red! What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"I am called Gaara of the Desert, son of the Kazekage. These are my teammates Kankuro and Temari." Gaara said. "I am here to speak to the Hokage. I also wish to know of your identities."

"The name's Sasuke Uchiha, sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan. As for my friends, that is Haku Kosaka, Mistress of Ice; Hinata Hyuuga, heir to the clan of Hyuuga; Future Hokage Naruto Uzumaki; and First Princess of the Kitsune Clan, Kasumi Uzumaki." Sasuke said.

"What business do you have with my father, anyway?" Kasumi asked.

"So, you are the daughter of the Hokage? That is good. Temari, the scrolls." Gaara said.

"As you wish, Gaara." Temari said, pulling two scrolls from her pouch. She then handed them to Kasumi.

"These are from the Kazekage. See to it that your father gets these." Gaara said. "Temari, Kankuro, we're done here."

"Yes, Gaara." Kankuro said.

The three sand nin disappeared in a puff of smoke. We were left wondering what in the world just happened.

* * *

"Guys, something doesn't feel right about that Gaara guy. I sensed a strong presence within him." Kasumi said.

"You know, I felt the same thing Kasumi. What's worse, that presence felt evil." Hinata replied.

"I don't know what's going on, but it looks like you need to get those scrolls to Arashi-sama." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. Why don't you guys go on to Ichiraku's. I'll meet you there when I'm done." Kasumi said.

"Sure thing." Sasuke said.

We split up and I headed for the Hokage Tower. Luckily Otou-san was in his office, so I was able to give him the scrolls.

* * *

"So, the son of the Kazekage gave these to you, princess?" Arashi said.

"Yeah, it was him and his two teammates." Kasumi said.

"I see. Well, it looks like things are set in motion for the Chuunin exams." Arashi said.

"Where are the Chuunin exams this year?" Kasumi asked.

"We're holding them here in Konoha this year. I expect a good turnout. Who knows, maybe I'll see you in the exams this year." Arashi said.

"I dunno. I mean we're good, but we've only been genin for like 4 months." Kasumi said.

"That's true, but anything can happen." Arashi said.

"Well if we did get in, I'd hate to see what that Gaara guy would do." Kasumi said.

"What do you mean?" Arashi asked.

"When he showed up to meet his group, he appeared right behind Sasuke." Kasumi said. "What's worse, Sasuke never even heard him appear! It's like this guy has Jounin level stealth skills."

"That is interesting." Arashi said.

"Plus, Hinata and I have gotten some really bad vibes from him. It was like he had an evil presence in him." Kasumi said.

"Hmm, that is strange. Well keep your ears open, and stay alert." Arashi said.

"I will, Otou-san. Well, I'll see you at home tonight. I'm going to Ichiraku's for some ramen." Kasumi said.

"Have fun, princess." Arashi said.

I hurried back to Ichiraku's to meet up with everyone. Otou-san seemed a little concerned when I told him about Gaara. Could something really be up with this sand kid?

* * *

The next day was the same old routine. We'd be up early training since Kakashi-sensei has absolutely NO sense of time. Since he was late so much, we figure today we'd have a little surprise for him.

"Good morning, team. Sorry I was so late. I saw a nice little…" Kakashi said, suddenly getting pelted with about 100 snowballs.

"Oh whatever! We may be genin, but we're not idiots!" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, besides you used that supposed café excuse two days ago!" Naruto said.

"Hmm, I did? I guess I need some new ones." Kakashi said, wiping the snow off. "But seriously, I was in a meeting with the Hokage."

"Oh please! Meeting with the Hokage. What was it about, the Chuunin Exams?" Naruto said.

"As a matter of fact, it was." Kakashi replied, taking 5 forms out of his jacket. "This year, rookie teams are allowed to participate."

"Kakashi-sensei, you're really serious about this." Kasumi said.

"Yes. These are the nomination forms, so if you choose to take the exam it is up to you. If you do choose to participate, then you'll need to take these to Room 301 at the Academy tomorrow before 4PM. If you do choose to participate, you have been given a special pass from the Hokage as a custom made team, since most teams consist of three people." Kakashi said. "Since this is a big decision, we won't have practice today." He then vanished in a puff of smoke, most likely to go hide in a corner and read more Icha Icha Paradise.

"Well guys, what do we do?" Hinata asked.

"I'm in. I think we need a bigger challenge." Haku said.

"Same here. I'm tired of doing low rank stuff." Naruto said.

"If Naruto's in, so am I." Sasuke said.

"Well, my vote is to do it." Kasumi said. "All we need is an ok from Hinata, and we're in."

"There's no way I'm gonna keep us out. I'm in." Hinata said.

"Looks like Team Illumina is entering the Chuunin Exams!" Kasumi said.

We headed back home to discuss the potential exam. While thinking of how the exam would be done, Naruto came up with the crazy idea that we'd need survival gear. All of us looked at him like he was crazy, but in reality, that wasn't too shabby of an idea. I decided to go up to my room to grab some of the item scrolls I got from Tenten. She showed me how she uses them to summon her weapons at any time, and said that they could be used to even summon various types of gear from another location, making them excellent in long-term missions. Afterwards, we all went to put together a survival pack. Hinata's consisted of extra medical supplies, bandages, and even some cooking gear. Naruto and Sasuke put together the camping gear, and extra kunai, shurikens, and traps. Haku was in charge of rations, and loaded up with some energy bars she made out of the Kitsune fruit that Oka-san had. Haku even did some experimenting and came up with some new variations that would have many beneficial effects, such as curing poisons, paralysis, heat stroke, frostbite, and sickness. I had my laptop and took care of any loose odds and ends that we'd need. Once we were loaded up, Hinata got the ok to stay with us so we could do more planning, and after dinner, we crashed for the night.

* * *

The next morning we headed to the Academy to see Neji's team had all decided to take the exam as well.

"Let me guess, you guys got bored of doing D-rank missions too?" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, we all needed a better challenge." Tenten said.

"I don't blame you. It gets boring around here sometimes." Haku said.

"You said it. Honestly, they expect us to become better with simple D-rank missions." Neji said.

"I…I never knew you felt that way Neji?" Haku said, blushing.

"Of course! I always strive to become the best. Simple missions just don't satisfy me." Neji said.

"Looks like someone has a crush!" Tenten whispered to Kasumi.

"You got that right! Hard to believe he's the one who could probably melt the Ice Princess!" Kasumi whispered back.

"Hey are you guys gonna hurry up, or do we have to wait for you!" Naruto said.

"We're coming Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

We went up the stairs to the second floor to notice Room 301 was there. Yeah, Room 301 on the second floor. If we need to know simple stuff like seeing through a genjutsu to become Chuunin, then it's in the bag! When we got to the door, there were two guards in front.

"Hey where do you think you're going? Only those who have received nominations may enter for the Chuunin Exam." Said one guard.

"Besides, the Exam itself isn't easy. Many people have failed numerous times taking it." Said the other guard.

"Uh, yeah. Tell me this, though. Why are you guarding Room 201? Room 301 is up another floor." Naruto asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" replied one guard.

"Naruto let me handle this. Ok, where to begin. First of all, you're really the dorkiest bunch of guards there are, trying to guard a room that says 301, when all the others say 202, 203. Second, if Room 301 is right here, then why is there only one flight of stairs to the first floor? Third, Iruka-Sensei teaches in Room 303 and we just saw him walk upstairs. I know it was him because I could tell by his scent." Kasumi said, leaving the guards completely confused. "Besides, you're staring at two Hyuuga, and Uchiha, and two Kitsune Hanyou. Do you really think some lame genjutsu is gonna get by us?"

"Nope. Not for one minute. Guess you know where to go then." One guard said.

"Yeah, we would have went there first, but we were bored." Tenten said.

"Very well. I guess you are ready for the exams." The other guard said.

"Speaking of the exams, where'd Sasuke go?" Naruto said.

"Lee's not here either." Neji said.

"Don't tell me they didn't!" Tenten said.

We ran back to the entryway to see Lee and Sasuke doing a quick sparring match.

* * *

"Come on, Sasuke! Do you have to do this now?" Kasumi said.

"Lee, remember, you can't use those moves or you'll be in big trouble!" Tenten said.

Lee and Sasuke were going at it pretty hardcore. Sasuke was doing his best to land hits, but Lee was just too fast for him. The two parried each other's blows and slid back into a stalemate stance, only Sasuke had decided to get serious.

"I see, so this is the bloodline of the Uchiha, the Sharingan." Lee said.

"That it is. Just remember, any ninjutsu or genjutsu won't get past me now." Sasuke said.

"Then I guess that will be no problem for me." Lee said, rushing in to nail Sasuke in the chin, launching him in the air.

"What in the? Why couldn't I read that move?" Sasuke said.

"Because that move was a taijutsu move." Lee said, appearing behind Sasuke, ready to strike again. "You may be able to read my movements, but if you cannot keep up with the speed of my body, then your Sharingan is essentially useless. That is the power of the Ultimate Taijutsu!" Suddenly the bandages around Lee's arms began to swirl around Sasuke, until a kunai came out of nowhere and pinned one of his bandages to the wall.

"LEE! What do you think you're doing?" Lee landed and turned to see a turtle talking to him

"Wait? Did that turtle just talk?" Naruto said.

"Oh no…Lee just had to do it, didn't he?" Neji said.

"What do you mean Neji-kun?" Haku said.

"You'll see in a minute." Tenten said, putting her hand on her forehead.

"Lee, you know the rules of that technique!" the turtle said.

"I know, but I never intended to use the other techniques." Lee said.

"Lee, you idiot! By revealing your techniques, you set yourself up for more trouble!" the turtle said.

"I understand." Lee replied.

"Then you know the punishment for your actions." The turtle said. Suddenly in a puff of smoke, an older version of Lee appeared.

"What in the world?" Kasumi said.

"That's what I was talking about!" Neji said. "Lee just had to summon HIM!"

"Who exactly is that? And has he even heard of a think called an eyebrow arch?" Haku said.

"That's our Jounin leader, Gai-sensei.' Tenten replied.

"You mean, he's the yutz Kakashi-sensei goes on about?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, they're like you and Sasuke, Naruto. Big time rivals at just about EVERYTHING!" Tenten said.

"Let me guess, he's also the reason Lee looks the way he does." Kasumi said.

"You got that right. He even tried to get me and Neji to wear those stupid spandex suits." Tenten replied.

At that moment we all pictured Tenten and Neji wearing those green spandex suits…then immediately stopped thinking it! Man that was a scary image!

"Tenten, if I EVER catch you in green spandex, I will personally disown you as my friend!" Kasumi said.

"Trust me, you'll NEVER catch me in that getup!" Tenten replied.

"Lee, you IDIOT!" Gai said, smacking Lee in the head. Lee hit the ground pretty hard, then looked up at Gai with tears in his eyes.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee said.

"Lee, do not worry. You still show the power of youth!" Gai said, kneeling and then hugging Lee.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried.

"Lee!" Gai said.

They kept that bit up for about 5 minutes. Man, it was the WEIRDEST thing any of us ever saw! I still don't see how Tenten and Neji managed to keep their sanity around those two!

"All right, enough expressing the fires of youth. Lee you do realize you broke a rule by starting combat." Gai said.

"Yes, Gai-sensei." Lee replied.

"Therefore, as punishment, you shall do 500 laps around Konoha on your hands." Gai said.

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee said, excited.

"You mean, he's actually _excited_ about a punishment?" Haku said.

"Unfortunately, yes. Lee's always been like that." Neji said.

"Ahh so I see, Kakashi's team is also here taking the exam." Gai said. "You know, Kakashi and I…"

"We know! You're like eternal rivals!" Kasumi said.

"That's right! I have Kakashi beat at 50 wins to his 49! Therefore I am stronger!" Gai said.

"Uhh, yeah, we'll be sure to let him know that!" Kasumi said.

"Very well. Lee, Neji, Tenten, do you best and let the power of youth explode!" Gai said, disappearing with the turtle.

"You bet, Gai-sensei!!" Lee exclaimed. Neji and Tenten were like 'whatever'!

"You know, I don't know who has it worse!" Hinata said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tenten asked.

"Well, you guys have that crazed nut of a sensei, and we have a late pervert!" Hinata said.

"So basically you're saying all of us are pretty much screwed?" Neji said.

"Something like that." Hinata replied.

"You know, she's right." Tenten said.

"Hey, why don't we go ahead and get to the exam room. I think we've had enough weirdness for now." Kasumi said.

"That sounds good. Hey, anyone know what's up with Sasuke? He hasn't said anything for a while." Naruto said.

"Oh he's back there in the corner thinking or something." Kasumi said.

"You mean to tell me, I lost to a freak like that! And there's another one just like him??" Sasuke thought to himself, over and over.

"Hey Sasuke! Come on!" Haku said.

"Oh, uhh, yeah. I'm coming." Sasuke said, coming back to reality.

* * *

We headed upstairs to the third floor. It seems Kakashi-sensei was there waiting for us.

"So, I take it you decided to participate. You know you are a very lucky team this year." Kakashi said.

"Why is that Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Normally the exams allow teams of three, but you have been given special permission as a Hokage built team." Kakashi said. "Therefore you won't be split up."

"Sweet!" Naruto said.

"Well since you have shown up on your own, I now give you my blessing. Good luck Team Illumina!" Kakashi said, opening the door.

"Oh yeah! Chuunin exams look out! Team Illumina is in the house!' Naruto said, entering the room.

* * *

We entered Room 301 to see a TON of genin there. They came from all over just to take these exams! This was definitely gonna be a lot of fun!

"Sasuke-kun? You ok?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh, no! My fan girl senses just went off!" Sasuke said.

"What do you…oh boy!" Kasumi said, turning to see Ino and Sakura charging straight for Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!! WHERE WERE YOU!!!" Ino and Sakura said.

"Kasumi, quick, I got to think of something!!" Sasuke said.

"Uh…ok." Kasumi said. She couldn't think of anything to do, so she only did the first thing that came to mind. She hugged up on Sasuke and gave him a kiss on the cheek, right in front of Ino and Sakura. That left those two speechless!

"Ka-kasumi?" Sasuke said.

"Just go with it! It'll give you a little bit of peace!" Kasumi whispered.

"Kasumi, when did you get Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Oh, uh, it was about two weeks ago. We went on a date, and Kasumi had a lot of fun, so we started hanging together more often." Sasuke said.

"Y-yeah, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing." Kasumi said.

"I know you girls like me and all, but I'm sorry. Guess I'm off the menu now." Sasuke said.

Ino looked at Sakura. Both of them had tears in their eyes. They then hugged each other and said, "Oh no! The Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club is no more!!! Waa!!!"

"Oh brother! So I see you guys are taking this thing too." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Haku replied. "Why are you so depressed about the exam?"

"Because it's just a waste of time." Shikamaru said.

"That's only what you think, Shikamaru." Kiba said, walking up with Akamaru and Shino. Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and ran up to Hinata.

"Hey Akamaru! It's good to see you again!" Hinata said, kneeling down to scratch Akamaru's ears.

"Arf!" Akamaru said.

"So I guess the Konoha Rookie 14 are all here now." Kiba said.

"Looks like it. So, how far do you think we'll do in this exam?" Ino asked.

"Don't really know, but we're gonna prove that we're the best ones out here!" Kiba said.

"Hey, you guys might wanna keep it down. You're drawing a lot of attention." Said a silver haired genin with glasses.

"Hey, who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"The name's Kabuto. Looks like my theory was right. You guys must be fresh out of the academy." Kabuto said. "I'm just giving you the heads up because there's a lot of tension in here and I didn't want you guys to get hurt."

"Kabuto, how do you know so much? Is this your first time taking the exam?" Kasumi asked.

"Nope. It's my seventh. I've taken the exam for the past three years, since it's held twice a year." Kabuto said.

"I see, then you must have loads of information on the way things are run." Sasuke said.

"I do. I even have info on all the genin here as well, including you guys." Kabuto said. "I keep them here on my Nin-cards."

"How did you get all that info?" Kasumi said.

"I work on and off at the Hokage Tower." Kabuto said. "So any particular person you want some info on?"

"Yeah, two people. Gaara of the Desert, and Rock Lee." Sasuke said.

"Ok, we'll start with Lee first." Kabuto said, taking out a blank card. He then touched the card to reveal a nice amount of info. It was almost similar to the info Kasumi kept on the Illumina team.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"It's very simple Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "By channeling chakra into the cards, the information appears. The cards are designed to react only to Kabuto's chakra, so no one else can steal the information. ANBU Black Ops use these cards to also keep information on criminals and missing nin."

"Wow, that's pretty cool!" Naruto said.

"Ok let's see here, Rock Lee. It say's he's primarily a taijutsu user, with very low skills in ninjutsu or genjutsu. He's 13 years old, teammates include Neji Hyuuga and Tenten, and his sensei is Gai Maito. Since graduating the academy, he's completed 20 D-rank missions and 12 C-rank missions. This is also his first Chuunin exam." Kabuto said.

"Now for Gaara." Sasuke said.

"Ok, There's not much background information about him, but his mission stats are unique.8 C-rank missions and one B-rank? A B-rank as a genin? Well since there isn't any more info, I will tell you some grapevine information. It is said that every single mission Gaara has returned from, he never suffered a single scratch!" Kabuto said.

"What! There's no way!" Kasumi said. "I knew something wasn't right about that guy."

"Well considering the number of genin here, there's sure to be a lot of good competition. You might not see many Sound nin since they're still fairly new." Kabuto said.

"Sound Village…why does that have the odd presence of evil to it?" Kasumi said.

"I wouldn't worry about it, nee-chan. We're gonna kick their butts anyway!" Naruto said, slightly trembling.

"Naruto-kun…are you ok?" Hinata asked. "You know it's gonna be alright."

"You bet it is!" Naruto said, shaking off his nervousness and turning to the crowd. "It's because I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Future Hokage! I will not lose to anyone!"

"Naruto Uzumaki? His team's here?" said a Leaf genin.

"That means Kasumi-chan is here too!" said another Leaf genin.

"You guys are the team to beat this year! But don't think we're going easy on you or your sister!" said a third genin.

"As the son of the Hokage, I expect each of you to fight me at full power! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Naruto said.

"You got it Naruto!" cheered a Leaf Genin

"Heh, Naruto. What are we gonna do with you, man?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

Over in the corner three Sound nin looked at Naruto's group. They weren't too happy overhearing about their village.

"So, they don't have anything on the Sound, huh. Why don't we give them something to remember us by?" said a Sound nin.

"Do what you want, just don't make too big of a scene." Said a female Sound nin.

* * *

"Great Naruto! Now you've made an enemy out of every single genin here!" Shikamaru said.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad." Naruto said.

"You're right, it isn't that bad. But that is!" Hinata said, noticing a Sound nin charging for the group. He threw a punch at Kabuto but Kabuto dodged completely…or did he? Kabuto then dropped to the ground, his glasses broke, and he threw up. Kasumi and Hinata fell to their knees, holding their ears, and Akamaru dropped, wincing in pain.

"What happened? Kabuto wasn't even touched!" Sasuke said.

"It's sound waves! He's attacking with a high frequency sound wave that can't be heard by us humans. Since Akamaru, Kasumi, and Hinata have enhanced hearing, they can hear it, and it looks like it's excruciating!" Tenten said.

"We'll be…ok." Kasumi said, struggling to her feet. "Someone check on Kabuto."

"I'm ok." Kabuto said, wiping his mouth clean. "It wasn't major."

"Heh, that's what you think. Here's some news for you. The three Sound Genin, soon to be Future Chuunin! Add that to your little ninja cards!" said the Sound nin, walking back to his team.

* * *

As things were quieting down, there was a puff of smoke, and a tough looking ninja with numerous ninja behind him appeared.

"Hey you worthless pukes, shut up!" said the tough ninja.

"Who are you?" asked a Leaf Genin.

"Name's Morino Ibiki, your proctor for the first part of the test." Ibiki said. "As for you Sound genin, you want me to throw you out before you even see a test sheet?"

"Sorry. We're just a little too hyped up." Replied one of the Sound nin.

"Well, just to clear things up. There will be no fighting unless I clear it. Even if I do clear it, killing is prohibited. Break this rule and I throw your loser butt right out of here!" Ibiki said.

Whoa, this guy is really hardcore! I'd definitely hate to go up against him in a fight. Illumina Powers or not! He just scares my by looking at him!

"Now before we enter the examination room, you will each need to take one of these tabs. They will tell you where to sit at during the exam. They will react to your chakra and assign you a seat." Ibiki said.

"Boy this is gonna be fun. Fun like getting your teeth pulled." Naruto said, taking a tab.

We each took a tab and saw numbers appear. Once we entered the exam room I noticed where a few of the others were. I wasn't sitting beside anyone I knew, but Tenten was behind me, Neji was on the other side, and I noticed Sakura and Naruto were beside each other. Haku and Hinata sat beside each other as well.

* * *

(Author's Note)

I'm gonna try to make an image of where everyone sat in the exam room. It's ASCII art, so obviously it will probably suck.

X is a random Genin, the names are the characters.

O is where the two hidden Chuunin are.

Temari X X X Shino X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
X X X X X X X X X X X X Sasuke X X X X X X Lee X X X X X  
X Gaara X X X X X X X X Neji X X X X X X X Tenten X X X X  
X X X X Shikamaru X X X O X X X X X X X X Kasumi X X X X  
X X X X Kiba X X X X X X Chouji Ino X X X X X X X X X X X  
Kankuro X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
X X X X X X X X X X X X Sakura Naruto X X X Hinata Haku X  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X O X X X

I made it in Arial Narrow, so yeah it's gonna look weird.

(End Author's Note)

* * *

"Least I'm beside someone familiar." Sakura said.

"You said it." Naruto replied.

"You will notice a sheet of paper in front of you. This is your exam sheet. Do not turn it over until I explain a few rules." Ibiki said. "First of all, for this test you will have 10 points. For each question you answer wrong, you will lose a point. If you answer no questions, you will lose all your points and you will fail. Get all the questions right, and you keep your 10 points. Second, this test is team based. That means if one of your teammates fail, then your whole team will fail."

"Oh great! This really sucks! I'm gonna ruin it for the whole team!" Naruto thought.

"Oh man! We're at a serious disadvantage now!" Kasumi thought.

"Finally, there are supervisors lined all around the test area. If you are caught cheating, then you will lose two points. That means 5 strikes and you fail. You and your team will then be asked to leave."

"Oh man, this is just great! I hate written tests! And I don't know where Kasumi is either!" Naruto said.

"Now, you will have one hour to complete the exam…starting…" Ibiki said, looking at his watch to hit 12. "Now!"

We turned over our test papers and started going to town on the test. I had seen a lot of these questions so far, so it wasn't too bad. Naruto however, was shaking badly! He was really nervous. It was most likely because he didn't want to ruin it for everyone else

* * *

"Oh man! This is bad! I'm so nervous I can't concentrate!" Naruto thought. "Look at Sakura though, she's blazing through this thing."

"Ok so a ninja…wait. Naruto doesn't look too good. He's really nervous. I bet he wishes he were beside Hinata or Kasumi. Hmm, wait a minute. What are those supervisors doing? Wait…they're documenting who's cheating. Could it be that you're supposed to cheat, but not get caught?" Sakura thought. She then glanced up to see what looked like an…Ice mirror? The mirror said,

"Sakura. Kasumi figured it out. We are supposed to cheat, but not get caught. Hinata found someone that is burning through this test, so she's getting all the answers from him. Kasumi is ok because Hinata is sending her the answers through Morse code. I will try to send you the answers you need. Try to get them to Naruto if you can. Also let him know everything will be OK and he doesn't have to worry. Thanks Sakura!

Haku."

"I knew it!" Sakura thought. "That changes everything. That will make Naruto feel a lot better." She then began to twirl her pencil to make it look like she was thinking. In reality she was forming hand seals to create a simple genjutsu. When she finished the seals, she touched her pencil to the table, near Naruto's test. There were some words that started to form on his paper.

"Oh, man I'm gonna fail! I'm gonna…hey what's this?" Naruto thought, looking at his paper. He started seeing writing appear out of nowhere. It said

"Naruto. I just got a message from Haku. She said we're supposed to cheat on this test, but not get caught. She said Hinata found someone that seems to have all the answers and is getting them from him. She will try to get us the answers if she can. I can use my genjutsu to send you the answers. All you have to do is copy what I send you. Just make it look like you're really thinking hard. Also Haku wanted me to tell you that Hinata said good luck, and not to be nervous. We're all gonna pass this thing Naruto, you can count on that!

Sakura."

"This is great! Thanks a ton Sakura!" Naruto thought. He shifted his eyes to where Sakura could see them, then nodded to thank her. Sakura did the same.

Most of the other genin figured out what was going on. Neji found the other person who seemed to be doing very well and used his Byakugan to get the answers. Sasuke was right behind Neji, so he used his Sharingan to easily copy the hand motions and get the answers. Kasumi had noticed Tenten using Chakra Wire to control the mirrors in the light panels above them. Tenten had moved the mirror over Kasumi's paper noticing it said she was getting the answers from Hinata in Morse code. She told Tenten to copy the answers and get them to whoever was near.

Ino had used her Mind Switch Jutsu on Sakura and found out the news from Inner Sakura about the purpose of the test. After Inner Sakura gave her the answers she needed, Ino returned to share the new info with Chouji. Kiba had Akamaru scout for the answers while sitting on top of his head. He then let out some very low pitched barks that only Kiba could hear, and Kiba was able to get the answers he needed. Shino used one of his Kikai bugs to easily scout around and get the info he needed. Gaara had created an eye out of sand and had it placed near the ceiling to see all of the test papers.

As the test progressed, many careless genin had been eliminated, increasing the tension and pressure in the room. It didn't help Naruto much when one genin behind him was eliminated. He thought they would have called him out, but no…out of nowhere a kunai flew past his face, hitting the genin's test behind him. It trimmed off a part of his hair, and left him pretty shocked. Sakura had helped him get the nine questions on his test sheet done, but he had thought that the test was supposed to have ten questions? He looked around to notice everyone was still in the exam. He also noticed Kankuro coming back into the exam room, after he had to leave to go to the bathroom. Getting his mind back on track, he noticed there was 15 minutes left in the test. That's when Ibiki began to speak.

"Well, looks like we've gotten rid of the weaker links. Now it's time to take it up a notch. Time for the Sudden Death question." Ibiki said.

"Sudden Death Question??" Naruto thought.

* * *

"So how do you think they're doing in there?" Kakashi said.

"I think they're doing well for rookies. I'm sure they'll be ok." Asuma said.

"Who did they get for their test instructor anyway?" Kurenai asked.

"They got Morino Ibiki this year." Asuma said.

"They got that sadistic freak? Then passing the first part is definitely gonna be harder than I expected." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean by 'sadistic freak', Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

"You wouldn't really know since you're a new Jounin." Asuma said.

"Let's just say, he's a pro at what he does." Kakashi said.

"A pro? At what?" Kurenai asked.

"He specializes in Torture and Interrogation. He's captain of the torture and interrogation squad." Asuma said.

"He won't physically harm the teams, but he'll drive them downright insane!" Kakashi said.

* * *

"Sudden Death Question? Is he trying to get us to risk it all?" Kasumi said to herself.

"Now, for the final question, you have two options. You can take it, or you can decide not to take it." Ibiki said.

"We have a choice?" Temari asked. "What happens if we turn it down?"

"If you choose not to take the question, then you will lose all your points, fail the exam, and cause your teammates to fail as well." Ibiki said. "However, if you take the question and fail it, then you will never see another Chuunin Exam again, and be branded permanent Genin!"

"Say WHAT? You have to be kidding? What about the people who took the exams previously?" Kiba said.

"They got lucky since they had a different instructor." Ibiki said. "You still have a way out, just don't take the question."

"Oh man! This is a lose-lose situation! If we take the question and fail, we're permanent Genin! If we don't take it, the whole team fails! What are you supposed to do in a situation like this?" Tenten thought.

"Now to being. If you wish not to take it, then raise your hand. We will log your number and you are free to leave.

Numerous genin began to raise their hands. Even the genin beside Kasumi and Naruto raised their hands as well.

"This is really bad! What if Naruto can't pass the question? I have faith in him, but I know he hates this kind of pressure! He's stuck between costing us a chance to be Chuunin, or his chance to be Hokage! Naruto-kun…I'm sorry, I don't want you to feel this bad. There's another exam later this year. I'll help you study for it, and we can do it again." Kasumi said, preparing to raise her hand. Instead, she saw the one thing no one would expect. Naruto actually stood up and raised his hand! He was shaking as he did it, too!

"Naruto!" said Sakura. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Just then, Naruto slammed his hand down on the table with a fire burning in his eyes. "You think you're gonna scare me? Do you even know who I am? I am the son of Yondaime, brother to the First Princess of the Kitsune clan and the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan, future husband to the Second Princess of The Kitsune Clan, Friend to all Konoha Genin, and Future Godaime Hokage of Konoha! I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I will not be underestimated. I could care less about being a genin forever. I SHALL become Hokage! So give me the stupid question and lets get this thing over with!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, how could I ever doubt you? I knew you wouldn't give up. That's not in your Nindo!" Kasumi said to herself.

"Naruto-kun! I'll see to it you become Hokage someday. I'll be right there by your side. You really do love me, Naruto-kun." Hinata thought.

"That's the Naruto we know. As blood brothers, you burn with the fires of Uchiha. I'm proud of you Naruto." Sasuke thought.

"I'm going to ask you one more time? This is your last chance. Are you willing to risk your life on this?" Ibiki said.

"My word will not be broken. Not by you, not by anyone!" Naruto said, sitting back down.

"I see. Arashi-sama was right. His spirit is a tough one. He will make an excellent Hokage someday. How many are left…80. Anko's not gonna like this." Ibiki thought. He smiled and all the supervisors noticed that the test was over.

"Very well. To everyone remaining, the test is now over. You have all passed to the second part of the exam." Ibiki said.

The entire room collapsed to the ground after the tension had been cut. It did feel like 10 tons of pressure had just been released.

"Wait a minute? If we passed then what the heck was the tenth question?" Tenten asked.

"There wasn't one." Ibiki said. "Unless you count choosing to take the question."

"So you mean the other nine questions didn't matter?" Temari asked.

"No, the other nine tested your information gathering skills." Ibiki said.

"What do you mean by information gathering?" Temari said.

"He means getting the answers without getting caught!" Ino said.

"Something like that. If you remember the rules, this was a team test. This meant there was pressure on each of you to do well so you didn't mess up for your team." Ibiki said. "However the questions that were given were not normal Genin level questions. If you came to the conclusion of cheating to get the information you were correct. We planted two Chuunin who knew the answers. They were there so you could copy off them and get the answers. You just had to do it without getting caught."

"I knew it!" Kasumi said.

"Also if you notice. We have 82 people left. Since we have one team of five and the rest are teams of three, the other two have to be fakes." Ibiki said.

"So you were a Chuunin after all." Haku said to the person in front of her.

"How did you know?" the Chuunin said, smiling.

"My friend here is the heir to the Hyuuga clan. She got suspicious and used her Byakugan. Also she noticed you didn't take time to think before you started writing." Haku said.

"Heh, That's definitely very perceptive of her. Good job." Replied the Chuunin.

"There is something you must know however." Ibiki said, removing his bandanna to reveal numerous screw holes, burn marks, and various injuries in his head. "Sometimes information is more valuable than mission performance, battles, or even your own life. That's why those who cheated and got caught failed. You never know if the information you have is accurate. When you have it, you have one of the most deadly tools in a ninja's arsenal. That's why we had you cheat. To separate those who could get it without being caught clearly have what it takes."

"But I still don't get the whole tenth question thing?" Temari said, still looking confused.

"Actually that question was the true purpose of this test. Take it, or not to take it. Your consequences were, if you didn't take it, you took your whole team down. If you did take it, and you failed, you would lose the chance to ever be a Chuunin." Ibiki said. "Look at it like this. Say you are a Chuunin, and you're given the mission of recovering dangerous information. You are given a team and you don't know the abilities of your team. You have no clue as to what will happen on the mission, you don't even know if you'll survive. Now you have two options. If you don't take the mission because you want your team to live, then you show cowardice and weakness. However if you take the mission, you show you are willing to risk your life for your team, you know the dangers, and you still want to go through. You are showing leadership, courage, determination; all these are qualities of a Chuunin. Therefore those who chose to risk never becoming a Chuunin again made the correct choice. You've all passed the first part. Congratulations."

Everyone felt a huge wave of relief after hearing Ibiki. We were all about to start cheering until a crazy looking woman in a brown coat jumped through the window.

"Don't start celebrating yet! This exam is just getting started." Said the woman. "Good gravy Ibiki, you left 80? 27 teams this year?"

"Actually its 26. There's a 5 man team this year as well." Ibiki said.

"Whatever. Ok you maggots! The name's Anko Mitarashi. I'm in charge of the next part of your exam. Follow me so we can get to the real fun!" Anko said.

"Yeesh, this chick's crazier than Naruto!" Sakura said.

We all left the testing room with Anko. At least that was over with. Now I'm wondering what we have to worry about next!

"Naruto Uzumaki, eh." Ibiki said, collecting the tests. When he got to Naruto's he noticed it had said one thing on the back. 'Hey Ibiki, I got this from my sister…Never underestimate me. I will always find a way to win!' "He is definitely the son of the Hokage. I bet he'll surpass Hokage-sama easily someday."

* * *

Well the Chuunin exams are a go! Man, these things are long! Oh well I'm having fun. As you know the next chapter will be the Forest of Death. Orochimaru makes his appearance, steals the Shadow Gem, Sasuke gets the Curse Seal, someone gets their chakra sealed. Also I have already chosen who will be the Lightning and Earth Knights. I am going to make Neji the Lightning Knight, but as for the Earth Knight, I'm keeping that one secret for now! Also sorry for introducing Konohamaru so late. I know people usually introduce him after Naruto graduates, but I couldnt find a place for him. I'm gonna try to do the whole Forest of Death in one shot. Hopefully I'll have it up in two or three days. Please keep sending reviews. I really appreciate that a lot of people like this story! Also a little bit more of the backstory will be revealed when Orochimaru debuts. Thanks again and Keep reading!!! 


	11. The Forest Of Death

Hinata: Whoa! NeoKenshin, you went into overtime with this one!

Naruto:Yeah dude, over 40 pages!!! MAN!

NeoKenshin: Sorry, I guess I wanted to put all of it in one chapter.

Kasumi: How long did it take you for this one? Three days?

NeoKenshin: Yep.

Haku: That's it, you need a break. The next chapter better not be up for at least a week!

NeoKenshin: but...but...

Everyone else: NO BUTS!

NeoKenshin: Ok, Ok, I guess I can try to work on the Christmas Special, then.

Kasumi: That's fine. Now, NeoKenshin doesnt own Naruto, but he does own me and the Illumina Gems. Now lets kick this chapter in to gear!

NeoKenshin: So you don't want to know how the story's doing statswise?

Naruto; Whachoo talkin bout Willis?

NeoKenshin: I was gonna say, we've gotten over 20 reviews, 13 people have added this story to their favorites, and 14 have it on alert. Also we've had over 2300 hits. We're doing really good!

Naruto: That is good! Come on people keep sending reviews!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Forest of Death

All right! Finally out of that stupid classroom! Oh, hey this is Naruto by the way. Kasumi-chan's been doing such a good job telling the story that we all decided to give her some time off. So this chapter is gonna be told by me. Now I'm not saying that whole part where I stood up to Ibiki was tough, but in reality, I was really scared back there. I mean, I know I'm not the absolute best ninja around, and I do have flaws…a lot of flaws, but I needed to think of something to keep that guy from cracking us. But enough about the past. Right now Anko-san's taking us to the next part of the exam. I'm wondering what this is gonna be all about.

"Holy cow! What in the world is that?" Naruto said, noticing a huge wall surrounding a forest.

"That is the Forest of Death." Anko said.

"The Forest of Death? No one said anything about a Forest of Death!" Naruto said.

"Oh don't worry. You'll find out why it's called the that soon enough." Anko said.

"Great. First I deal with some psychotic guy trying to drive me mentally insane, and now I have to sit here while this crazy schizoid is saying something about a death forest!" Naruto muttered.

"So, you're not scared, eh. Well you should be!" Anko said, turning around and throwing a kunai that shot directly past Naruto's face. A small cut soon appeared on his cheek.

"What in the…? Did you just try to kill me?" Naruto said.

"Nope. But I did scare you." Anko said, walking up to rub some of the blood off Naruto's face. She was then greeted by a long tongue holding the kunai she just threw.

"You know, for a grass nin, you're quite stealthy. However, never sneak up on me unless you want to die." Anko said, with a second kunai drawn.

"I just wanted to return this. I get quite excited at the site of blood," replied the grass nin. "Plus you gave me a nice trim, though you took too much off the side."

"Is it just me or are you two bloodthirsty or something." Naruto thought.

"Listen up people, before we get started, I need you to take one of these forms." Anko said. "These are release forms. These say that in the chance that you die, we don't get blamed for it. And trust me when I say…some of you will possibly die when you enter that forest."

"You can't be serious!" Sasuke said.

"Is she nuts!" Chouji said.

"She's not nuts, she's criminally insane!" Sakura said.

"I thank you for the compliments, but flattery will only get you killed faster." Anko said. Everyone just looked at Anko and knew she was pretty much psycho.

"Now to explain the second part of the exam. Your objective is a survival test. You will enter the forest with the goal of reaching the center." Anko said, pointing to a map. "You'll notice the forest is a perfect circle with a river flowing directly through the middle. In the center is a tower, which you must reach. The approximate distance from the entrance to the tower is about 15-16 kilometers."

"Survival test?" Naruto said.

"Yes survival. You see just getting to the tower is not your only objective." Anko said, holding up two scrolls. "Your team must also arrive at the tower holding these two scrolls, a Heaven Scroll, and an Earth Scroll. There is a twist though. You will only have one scroll, and you will not know what other teams have the other scroll you need."

"So you're planning on eliminating half of the teams here?" Sakura said.

"Precisely. Also to get the other scroll you need, you are free to use any means necessary. That means this is a no holds barred, all out, fight to the death style of survival." Anko said. "If you think a team has the scroll you need, feel free to kill them in order to get their scroll."

"Now I see what she meant by the release forms!" Haku said.

"As a final stipulation, you will only have five days to complete the task." Anko said.

"Five days? We're gonna be stuck in this place for five days? How are we gonna survive with no food?" Chouji said.

"That's why it's called a survival test. You find what you need to survive. You also have to watch out for carnivorous beasts, lethal insects, deadly plants, and just about anything else that can kill you. Trust me when I say this, but there won't be half of the teams completing this test. It will be more like 7 or 8 teams passing." Anko said.

"This is really going all out!" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, it's like they designed this to push us to our limits." Hinata said.

"Don't think that as the test goes on longer, it will get easier. In fact that is the opposite. Attrition will set in, you won't be able to sleep much, and the pressure will increase. Some of you won't fail by losing the scroll, but by simply dying due to the environment." Anko said.

"This is really messed up." Shikamaru said.

"You aren't kidding. It's like they're trying to kill us!" Ino added.

"Finally, you can get disqualified if you don't follow three rules. First, if you fail to make it to the tower with both scrolls, you will be disqualified. Second, if one of your teammates is killed or incapacitated, you will fail. Third, if you open the scroll before you get to the tower, you will fail." Anko said. "And don't think you can quit in the middle. When you go in there, we're not gonna see your ugly faces for five whole days."

"Wait a minute? What happens if we look at the scroll?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just say there's a very special surprise waiting inside." Anko said, with an evil smile. "Now take your forms over to the booth to receive your scroll and choose a gate. As a final word of luck…"

"Yeah?" Naruto said.

"Just don't die!" Anko replied.

* * *

This is insane! We're gonna be stuck in a stupid forest for five days, we have no clue what the heck is gonna go on in there, and we still run the chance of getting killed! These people really are crazy! Well, we all met up to wish each other good luck, and we made the promise that all of us would survive and make it to the tower. Least we have one small advantage, our Illumina Power.

"Hey notice the booth setup?" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, it looks like it's designed so that you won't know what scroll each team gets, or who has the scroll." Haku said.

"This goes back to the first exam. We're basically risking our lives for information. We can't trust anyone, so everyone here is our enemy." Kasumi said.

"Hey what are we worried for? We're gonna make it." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you're not scared?" Kasumi asked.

"You kidding? I'm straight up terrified. But I know I have my friends and my team to help me, and I'm gonna do the same for them." Naruto said.

"And we're gonna do the same for you, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, hugging him.

"Come on guys let's go get our scroll." Haku said.

We went in the booth and handed over our forms. We were given a heaven scroll and decided to give it to Haku first. After we walked out, we made our way to one of the gates.

* * *

(Team Ino-Shika-Cho)

"This is a real drag." Shikamaru said.

"What, the fact that we could end up dead, or the fact that we may barely make it out of this alive." Ino said.

"Both." Shikamaru said. "So should we go after any particular team?"

"Kasumi and Naruto's team is a no go. They'll easily take us out." Ino said.

"What about Kiba's or Neji's team?" Shikamaru said.

"Dunno. Those are a potential toss up." Ino said.

"Why not just meet up with them and ally them. We'll have a better advantage." Chouji said.

"Chouji? Are you crazy?" Shikamaru said.

"No, Shikamaru, that may just work!" Ino said.

* * *

(Team Kiba)

"Akamaru's definitely our ace in the hole! With his nose, we'll definitely have a jump on the competition!" Kiba said.

"Arf!" Akamaru replied.

"Don't forget about Shino's tracking bugs. He'll give us another boost as well." Sakura said. "My illusions will also help us in defense as well!"

Shino said absolutely nothing.

"I take it Shino agrees with us." Sakura said.

"Yep." Kiba replied.

* * *

(Team Gai)

"So any plans Neji?" Tenten said.

"Seems like the best choice would be to find our friends as fast as possible. We should also make sure we don't run into those Sand nin. That Gaara guy looks like he'd be some major trouble!" Neji said.

"Neji, do not worry. With our hard work, we shall overcome any difficult situation! We have the power of our youth behind us!" Lee said.

"Whatever Lee. I say we find Naruto's team as fast as possible." Tenten said.

"Why Naruto's team?" Lee asked.

"They have a 5 man team. Plus they have three bloodline users and two Kitsune. They have the highest chance of survival out of anyone here." Neji said.

"I see. Then it is settled. We will find Naruto's team and set up an alliance." Lee said.

* * *

(Team Illumina)

"Nee-chan, what's our plan for this mission?" Naruto said.

"Actually Naruto-kun, I don't know! I actually can't think of anything this time." Kasumi said.

"Looks like the stress has gotten to you, Kasumi-chan." Hinata said.

"Yeah, you could say that. Ever since we ran into Gaara, the incident with the Sound nin, and even that freaky Grass nin earlier, I've been picking up some very bad vibes from them." Kasumi said.

"You don't think it is life threatening, do you?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it has me freaked out." Kasumi said.

"Don't worry nee-chan, those guys don't stand a chance against us." Naruto said. "Anyway, if things get ugly in there, we can just transform and take out anything!"

"Yeah, and don't forget. You made that supply scroll for us. We have extra gear and supplies waiting for us." Haku said.

"Kasumi, it's gonna be ok. You've done so much for us, so now it's our turn. We're gonna make it, all of us." Sasuke said.

"Thanks guys." Kasumi said.

* * *

"All right you freaks..." Anko said, watching her watch. "Let the second part of the Chuunin Exam begin!"

The gates opened and everyone charged full speed into the forest. This place was unbelievable! It's like we entered pit of despair or something. That was until Kasumi and Hinata picked up something.

"Kasumi, did you hear that?" Hinata said.

"Yeah, it sounded like a scream. Someone must be dead or getting attacked already." Kasumi said.

"Come on, we better get going. The longer we hang around here, the worse off we are." Haku said.

"Hey guys, can you hold on for a second? I have to make a pit stop." Naruto said.

"Ok, but be quick Naruto." Sasuke said.

I went over behind some trees to take care of things. Little did I know that my team would be meeting up with me a lot sooner.

"Ready to go guys?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, we're ready!" Kasumi and Hinata said, hitting Naruto with a solid kick to the face.

"Hey what was that for? I'm your teammate!" Naruto said.

"No you aren't, so you can drop the disguise." Sasuke said.

"How could you tell?" said the genin, dropping his Naruto disguise, revealing himself to be a Rain nin.

"Easy. First Naruto's right handed, so his kunai holder should be on his right leg, not his left. Second, his sister and girlfriend know his scent, and you obviously don't have it." Sasuke said.

"Heh, too bad. You're gonna die now. Why don't you give me your scroll and I'll let you live," said the Rain Genin.

"Sasuke? Is this idiot serious?" Haku said. "I mean he honestly thinks he can take out four people?"

"Dunno. I've seen some dumb people, but this guy takes the cake!" Sasuke said.

"You're gonna pay for that!" the Rain nin said, charging at Haku and Sasuke. Haku simply spun around revealing a senbon hidden in her glove and used it to hit a pressure point on the Rain nin's neck, instantly knocking him out.

"Guess it pays to know where pressure points are." Haku said. "Hey Hinata, check this guy out. Does he have the scroll?"

"No, he's clean." Hinata said, checking the ninja with her Byakugan.

"Let's make sure he stays down." Haku said, revealing more senbon. "A few senbon at some pressure points and this guy will be out cold for days." She inserted the senbon in various points on the Rain nin, giving the illusion that he was dead. The Rain nin was then hidden in some bushes.

"Hmm, wonder if any more are around here." Sasuke said.

"Hey, guys I'm back. Are we ready to go?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but one question Naruto? How'd that Rain nin get the jump on you?" Kasumi asked.

"Well it's kinda hard to defend yourself when you have business to take care of." Naruto said, trying not to create a bad mental image.

"We should be more careful. Chances are, this could happen again." Haku said.

"I didn't think we'd need these, but I guess I should tell you about them." Kasumi said, flicking her left wrist to reveal her power gem.

"Kasumi, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Each one of our transformers has a special long range communicator built in. For now, we've never needed them so I never said anything about them." Kasumi said. "If you'll show yours. I'll explain it to you."

We decided to show our left transformer like Kasumi wanted. She then showed us a little microphone by the gemstone.

"Since you are directly connected to the your gem, you can easily contact the person you want by thinking of their element." Kasumi said. "Just talk into the mike and that person will hear you. It's also set up so that the gems will send the transmission directly to your brain, making it so no one else hears your communication."

"I take it there's a lot more about our powers and abilities you haven't told us about." Sasuke said.

"No, I've told you everything I know. This was just something that we've never needed before." Kasumi said.

"Well I wish you would have told us." Naruto said. "I think these would have been fun!"

"I agree with you on that one Naruto." Sasuke said.

"We should still come up with something else just in case. Hinata should have no problem at all since she knows our scents, and can use her Byakugan. Kasumi still can smell us, but if someone is wet, then the scent is masked." Haku said. "We need something like a code phrase."

"What should we use?" Hinata asked.

"How about this?" Naruto said. "We all know each others Dual attacks, so we ask what attack you use when paired up with someone. Like if I ran into Hinata, she would say 'Naruto and Sasuke', I would respond by saying 'Twin Brother Dual Attack: Vortex Flare', since that's how we call out our attack."

"I see, and since we have so few, there are only a so many correct answers." Haku said.

"Exactly." Naruto said.

While I was explaining the code phrase, Kasumi had used her communicator to tell us that someone was spying on us from underground. If he was so smart, then let's see how just how well he'll do. Just then for some reason the wind picked up pretty hard.

* * *

"Hey what's up with the wind?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know, but it's getting stronger! I can't hold on!" Kasumi said, as the wind got stronger. Soon she and Haku had been blown through the trees into another part of the forest.

"Kasumi! Haku!" Sasuke screamed, as he was blown away as well. "Naruto! Stay with Hinata!"

"Gotcha Sasuke! Hinata, hold on to me!" Naruto said, taking hold of Hinata.

"I got you Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

* * *

Hinata and I were thrown from the tree into the forest. We weren't sure where Sasuke, Kasumi, and Haku were, but we knew we had to find them, and fast!

"Ow! That really hurt!" Hinata said, rubbing her head. "Naruto-kun, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be better when you climb off me." Naruto said.

"You sure I can't stay like this?" Hinata said, reaching down to hug Naruto.

"If the circumstances were different, then yeah, but right now we have to find our team." Naruto said.

"Oh all right." Hinata said, climbing off Naruto. "Do you think everyone else is ok?"

"I hope so." Naruto said.

Hinata and I got up and brushed ourselves off. We walked through the forest for a while until we saw Kasumi climbing out of some shrubs.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, am I glad to see you!" Kasumi said.

"Not so fast. Kasumi and Hinata." Naruto asked.

"Kitsune Princess Special Attack: Double Foxfire Fist." Kasumi said.

"She's for real Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "Are you ok Kasumi-chan?"

"Yeah, that wind knocked me for a loop. What's worse is that I lost the Earth Gem!" Kasumi said, showing the gem case with the lone Shadow Gem."

"Hopefully it won't fall in the wrong hands. For now we should try to find Sasuke and Haku." Naruto said.

"Yeah, it's getting really weird in here." Hinata said.

The three of us continued into the forest. Kasumi-chan was still bummed out because she lost the Earth Gem. Ever since we've started this exam, she hasn't been herself. It's like she's afraid of something, something big. I've never seen her like this.

* * *

"Hinata, have you noticed Kasumi hasn't been herself lately?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, she looks like she's really scared of something." Hinata said.

"We'd better keep an eye on her to make sure she's ok." Naruto said.

* * *

"Hey look! There's Sasuke-kun!" 

We saw Sasuke walking out from behind some other trees. I motioned to Hinata to send a transmission to Sasuke just in case.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok?" Kasumi said.

"Wait a minute nee-chan." Naruto said. "If he's really Sasuke then he'll know what Naruto and Sasuke means."

"Oh alright. Vortex Flare. There, are you happy?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I'm happy. Happy that I get to beat the crap out of you!" Naruto said, punching the fake Sasuke directly in the face. "Drop the disguise, we know you aren't the real Sasuke."

"What told you that?" said the fake Sasuke.

"Two things. First, you obviously weren't listening when we explained our code phrase. You may have gotten part of it right, but you missed half of the answer we were looking for. Second, Hinata was talking to Sasuke, and he said he couldn't even see where we were." Naruto said.

"I see. You're not as dumb as I thought you were," said the fake Sasuke, dropping his guise to reveal himself as the Grass nin that caught Anko's kunai. "Now it's time to have some real fun."

"Oh you want fun, we'll give you fun." Naruto said. "Come on Hinata-chan, nee-chan, lets get him."

"You got it Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

"Why do I still have a bad feeling about this guy? It's not like we're fighting Orochimaru or something." Kasumi thought, rushing in with Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

"Oh man, I gotta try to figure out where Naruto and the gang are." Sasuke said. "I'd better call Haku first to see if she's ok." Sasuke raised his communicator to his mouth. "Haku, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just shaken up. How about you Sasuke." Haku replied.

"I'm fine. I just talked to Hinata. She and Naruto found Kasumi, and are now dealing with another enemy genin." Sasuke said.

"Just great! Sasuke we have to find them, and fast! Who knows what they could be in for?" Haku said.

"I get you. Just be careful out there, ok." Sasuke said.

"Sure thing. You do the same Sasuke. Haku out." Haku said.

"Great, now to figure out where to go." Sasuke said.

Sasuke began to run through the forest as fast as he could to try to catch up to his friends. Unfortunately there was something trailing him, something big and really ugly.

"Something doesn't feel right around here." Sasuke said. "Am I starting to get that bad vibe like Kasumi?"

Sasuke continued running through the forest until he ran into a not so everyday sight, a snake. Now this wasn't your ordinary snake, this thing was big, and I mean BIG! This thing was so big a moose looked like a breath mint to this thing! And its sights were set on Sasuke as its next meal.

"What in the world? Where did this thing come from?" Sasuke said, jumping out of the way of the attacking snake. "So you want to get serious, huh? Time to turn on the grill! FIRE ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Sasuke transformed into his Fire Knight form and was ready to burn that snake. He rushed in to attack it head on, only to have the snake turn around and hit him with its tail. "Crap! How am I gonna get close to that thing? It keeps using its tail as a defensive shield. I'm so gonna roast this thing!" Sasuke charged up his Blazing Fist and decided he'd strike the tail head on. The snake went to block, only to have Sasuke slam his flaming fist into the tail, causing it to ignite on contact. The snake then jumped back and roared in pain. "Hmm, I have an idea. This thing wants to open its big mouth and eat, so I'll give it a meal it won't forget." Sasuke began to gather a huge amount of fire energy in his palm and formed it into a ball. He charged at the snake, jumping over it. When he was over the snake's open mouth you could hear "FLARE BOMB!" out of Sasuke, and with that he threw the Flare Bomb into the snake's mouth. After the snake ate the bomb, you could see a bright orange glow from where the bomb was. The bomb then exploded and the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wait a minute…that was a summon? If it was, then only one person is behind this! If he's here we're in some major trouble!" Sasuke said, taking off to find his friends as soon as possible. He knew only one person could have done this, the one who killed his clan and his brother, Orochimaru!

* * *

"Hmm, I'm guessing this is what you need, correct?" said the Grass nin, pulling out an Earth Scroll with his tongue. "You're lucky the person who has your Heaven Scroll isn't here."

"How does he know what scroll we have?" Kasumi said.

"I don't know, but this guy is trouble! And what's up with that tongue?" Naruto said.

"Enough talk." The Grass nin said, swallowing the scroll. "Now we'll fight. That will make it easier for me to get the scroll I need from your teammate."

"Don't think you're gonna walk over us just like that!" Naruto said.

"I don't plan on it. I plan to use your own fear against you!" said the Grass nin. His eyes suddenly changed from black to yellow and now looked like snake eyes. Naruto, Kasumi, and Hinata suddenly felt a wave of fear sweep over them.

"What…what is this?" Hinata said, looking as if someone was stalking her.

"I…I don't know! He's doing something, and it feels like…like we're gonna die!" Naruto said.

"No, no! Not now! MAKE IT STOP!!!" Kasumi screamed, as she fell to her knees.

"Kasumi-chan!" Hinata said, trying to reach her friend, but she was too paralyzed in fear to move.

"What…what are you doing to her?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing. Just making her relive some of her most precious memories." Replied the Grass nin.

"I…I can't die!! Not now! I have to save that girl!" Kasumi screamed.

"What girl is she talking about?" Naruto said, as he struggled to get up.

"I…I know what she's remembering!" Hinata said. "It's the day she saved my life and nearly died in the process!"

"He's making her relive that moment! She's basically staring at her own death over and over again!" Naruto said.

"Naruto…we have to help her!" Hinata said. "Byakugan!! I see it! It's just a genjutsu!"

"Hinata, can you dispel it?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I can try." Hinata said, forming hand seals. "Release!"

"Good job Hinata. Now, It's my turn!" Naruto said, jamming his kunai in his hand.

"So, you released my genjutsu, and used pain to break the fear. I'm impressed. But that won't save you for what I have in store for you now." Replied the Grass nin.

"I don't care what you have in store. You're not gonna use it on us!" Naruto said. "Hinata, try to break Kasumi-chan free."

"Ok, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, running over to Kasumi. "Come on Kasumi, snap out of it!" Hinata placed her hand over Kasumi's head and said 'Release!' in order to release the genjutsu on Kasumi.

"Hi-hinata? HINATA!!" Kasumi cried, hugging Hinata. "Hinata, I…I was so scared!"

"Kasumi-chan, it's ok. We're here for you. Right now we need you so we can take this guy out!" Hinata said.

"Ok. I'm ok. I owe this guy anyway." Kasumi said.

"If you ask me, I thing we should change into our good clothes before we deal with this loser!' Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, I totally agree with you." Kasumi said, rising to her feet.

"So what did you have planned?" asked the Grass nin.

"Something like…" Naruto said, before he stopped, and raised his communicator. "Sasuke? Sasuke, where are you?"

"Still running through the forest searching for you guys. Naruto, we may have a big problem on our hands!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, what do you mean, big problem?" Kasumi asked.

"I just had a run in with a giant snake. There's only one person in the world that would use something like that!" Sasuke said. "He's here! I know he's here!"

"Sasuke who? Who is it?" Kasumi said.

"Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"Orochimaru? You mean, the one who…" Hinata said.

"Yes, the one who nearly destroyed Konoha 12 years ago. The one who attacked Kyuubi no Kitsune, THE ONE WHO NEARLY KILLED MY MOTHER!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"So, you're the son of that fool Arashi? Asked the Grass nin. "Well, this makes things much more interesting."

"Orochimaru, why are you here?" Naruto said, his rage starting to burn.

"I wanted to have some fun." Orochimaru said, pulling the skin off his face to reveal his true face. "It looks like I'll get that."

"What! Orochimaru's there?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, he's here. Sasuke, you have to hurry!" Hinata said.

"I'm on my way. Sasuke out!" Sasuke said.

* * *

This is bad. This is really bad. We're standing face to face with the Legendary Sannin that nearly destroyed Konoha, brainwashed one of the most powerful demons ever, and nearly killed my mother. I don't know if I should be afraid or enraged! I know I have to get Kasumi and Hinata out of here!

"Kasumi, Hinata, we have to get out of here!" Naruto said.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere." Orochimaru said, cutting his tongue on his teeth. He then rubbed the blood on the ground and summoned another giant snake. "My friend is quite hungry, and you're his main course!"

"Then we have no choice. Hinata, Kasumi, let's do it!" Naruto said, flicking his wrists.

"You bet!" Kasumi and Hinata said.

"WIND…" Naruto said.

"LIGHT…" Kasumi said.

"WATER…" Hinata said.

"ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" the three said, combining their transformers together to access their Knight Forms.

"You have the Illumina Power?" Orochimaru asked. "I thought that was lost over 20 years ago!"

"How would you know about the Illumina Power?" Kasumi asked.

"That's not for you to know! Now give me those gems!" Orochimaru said.

"I don't think so, snake breath!" Naruto said.

"Then I'll have my pet get them for me!" Orochimaru said.

"Kasumi, you and Hinata take the snake. I'll get Orochimaru!" Naruto said.

"Come on Hinata, let's go." Kasumi said.

"Right behind you!" Hinata said.

"I have a score with you Orochimaru. You're gonna pay for what you did 12 years ago!" Naruto said.

"You can try all you want, but you will fail." Orochimaru said.

"Then give me what you got! KAZE KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto said, forming 5 clones. "See if you can handle this!"

I rushed at Orochimaru, ready to take him out. With 5 clones helping me, and my wind powers active, there would be no way he'd stop me. Too bad I was wrong.

"A simple Kage Bunshin? Don't waste my time." Orochimaru said, taking out the clones with one strike of his tongue."

"Ok, then how about I take it up a notch." Naruto said, charging energy in his hands. "If my ninjutsu didn't work, then maybe my Illumina Power will! AIR BLADE!"

"You can use the power?" Orochimaru said, seeing my air blades fly towards him. "How can a pathetic kid like you have that much control?"

"Like I'll ever tell you. You're gonna die today, Orochimaru." Naruto said, firing another round of air blades.

"Not today. My plans are much to valuable." Orochimaru said, using Kawarimi to evade Naruto's attack.

* * *

"Hinata, that thing is way too much trouble! I can't get in for a good shot!" Kasumi said.

"Can you lure it towards me? I can distract it, and give you some cover." Hinata said.

"I'll try! Hey ugly! Munch on this! STARBURST BEAM!" Kasumi said, firing an energy blast at the snake. The snake roared when it was hit, and began to rush after Kasumi. Kasumi ran towards Hinata who looked ready to attack.

"Hinata, throw me up now!" Kasumi said, running into Hinata's hands.

"Up you go!" Hinata said, throwing Kasumi up into the trees. She then began to concentrate energy in her palms. "You look thirsty you slimy freak! How about something to drink! HYDRO STORM!" Hinata sent a surge of water into the snake's open mouth, holding it back long enough for Kasumi to attack. "Kasumi, get him now!"

"With pleasure!" Kasumi said, pulling back her hands, focusing energy. The energy in her hands formed a ball, aimed directly at the snake. "You're gonna like this one Hinata! STARBURST CANNON!" Kasumi thrust her hands forward and the energy in her hands shot out as a huge beam of rainbow light energy. The beam pierced through the snake ripping it in half and causing it to disappear.

"Wow Kasumi, That's your Starburst Cannon?" Hinata said, breathing hard.

"Yeah, I only use it when I'm really ticked, or in big trouble." Kasumi said.

"Hey, when Orochimaru used that genjutsu on us, you were reliving the day you saved me, didn't you? Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I was. It was one of the most terrifying days in my life. I guess you could say it really was the day I died…as a pure human." Kasumi said.

"Well, least you know you survived. Come on, we gotta help Naruto." Hinata said.

* * *

"Anko-san! You need to see this! Come quick!" said a Chuunin.

"What is it?" Anko replied.

"We found three bodies over in the bushes." Replied the Chuunin.

"What do you mean? No one's gotten out of the forest." Anko said.

"I don't know what happened with these three, but they're dead. What's worse…" said the Chuunin.

"What is it?" Anko said.

"They have no faces!" Answered the Chuunin.

"What! Not here! Not now!" Anko said, running to the bodies. "No, this can't be possible!"

"Here's their information. It seems these three were Genin from the Grass Village." Said another Chuunin.

"Grass village?" You don't mean…" Anko said, as an image of a long tongued genin flashed in her mind. It was the genin that returned her kunai earlier when she threw it at Naruto. "Damn! He actually showed his face here! Listen, send every possible ANBU squad into the Forest, and report this to Hokage-sama immediately!"

"Yes Anko-san. But what are you going to do?" asked one of the Chuunin.

"I'm going snake hunting!" Anko said, jumping into the Forest of Death.

* * *

"What is this snake up to? And why can't I hit him?" Naruto said to himself.

"You're wondering why you can't hit me? It's because you are weak." Orochimaru said.

"Weak! I'll show you weak!" Naruto said.

"No…we'll show him who's weak!" said a familiar voice.

"Sasuke! It took you long enough!" Naruto said.

"I had snake problems. Now, this I owe this bastard some payback." Sasuke said, with fire burning in his eyes.

"You aren't the only one Sasuke. I say we let him have it!" Naruto said.

"You pathetic fools have nothing! I will enjoy watching you suffer." Orochimaru said.

"Oh yeah…Sasuke let's do it!" Naruto said, jumping in the air.

"Time to burn!" Sasuke said, following Naruto.

Sasuke and I jumped in the air over Orochimaru. We set ourselves up back to back and locked our arms. Using my wind power I started to spin us in a circle over him.

"Eat this Orochimaru! TWIN BROTHER DUAL ATTACK: VORTEX FLARE!" Sasuke and Naruto said together. The two began spinning faster as Naruto created a giant tornado. Sasuke added to the effect by sending flames inside, combining to create a massive flame vortex. The flame vortex surged towards Orochimaru, engulfing him in a massive blast of flame. Naruto and Sasuke held the attack as long as they could before they tired out. The two fell back to the trees to see everything underneath them burned to ash. Orochimaru couldn't even be found anywhere.

"Where is he? That bastard didn't die that easily!" Sasuke said."

"I'm not sure! He has to be here somewhere!" Naruto said.

"I'm right behind you, fools!" Orochimaru said, coming out of the tree. He used his tongue to grab Sasuke and throw him down to the ground.

"Sasuke! Are you…gaa!" Naruto said, feeling Orochimaru's tongue choke him.

"You've hindered me for far too long, boy!" Orochimaru said.

"Don't think…you have me…beat yet!" Naruto said, letting his anger build. His body started glowing red as he was preparing to bring out his Kitsune Chakra.

"So…you have some of the Kitsune Chakra as well. It doesn't matter. Once I seal it, you won't have it any more." Orochimaru said, as another tongue came out of his mouth, glowing with a purple energy. He then sent the second tongue straight at Naruto's stomach.

"Naruto! No!!" Kasumi said, coming out of nowhere and jumping in front of Naruto.

"Nee-chan!!" Naruto screamed, as the purple tongue pierced her stomach, going completely through her and piercing Naruto as well.

"Aaugh!" Kasumi cried as she felt the purple energy start to seal her own Kitsune Chakra. Naruto noticed that her silver Kitsune ears started fading, and her tails started to shrink back into her body. He could even feel his own Kitsune Chakra being sealed.

"So, this girl possesses the Kitsune Chakra as well. That's good. I kill two birds with one stone." Orochimaru said, laughing.

"Orochimaru…you bastard!!" Naruto cried. He felt himself falling out of his Knight Form.

"Please! Make it stop!" Kasumi cried from the pain. Her Kitsune features had completely vanished and she had returned to her normal form.

"I think I've done enough." Orochimaru said, pulling his tongue out, leaving Kasumi with a gaping hole in her stomach, with a black seal around it. Naruto was pierced as well and had the same seal, but his wasn't all the way through.

"What have you…?" Kasumi said, falling on the tree branch. The force caused the case containing the Shadow Gem to fall out of her pouch.

"The Shadow Gem! She's had it all this time?" Orochimaru said, rushing to the gem.

"No…he…can't" Kasumi said, passing out, and falling off the branch.

"Nee…chan. I've got…you." Naruto said, jumping down and grabbing hold of Kasumi. He then turned towards the ground and used himself to cushion her fall.

"Naruto! Kasumi!" Hinata screamed, rushing to her two injured friends.

"Hinata…I'm ok. Help…Kasumi-nee…chan." Naruto said, struggling to get up.

"Ok. Byakugan!" Hinata said. She then looked at Kasumi's injury and saw many destroyed cells in Kasumi. She then created her Chakra Scalpel in her right hand to try to cut away all the dead cells, while she used her left hand to channel Aqua Healing into Kasumi, in the hopes of healing her quickly.

* * *

"Yes! I have it!" Orochimaru said, taking hold of the Shadow Gem with his tongue. Suddenly he was engulfed in a purple aura, though his clothes didn't change." My arms! I can now use my arms again!"

"What do you mean, you can use your arms?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, my dear boy. Thanks to that fool Sarutobi, I lost the ability to use my arms when he used the Shiki Fuujin to try to seal my soul inside him. He lost his life, and I lost my arms." Orochimaru said. "But now, thanks to the concentrated Negative Chakra in the Shadow Gem, I can use it to restore the lost part of my soul and use my hands and arms once again, and no longer have to use the Forbidden Soul Stealer Jutsu!"

"You freak of nature! How could you?" Sasuke said.

"The things you do for power. Now, how about I test your abilities Sasuke." Orochimaru said.

"Bring it on!" Sasuke said, taking out a kunai and charging it with Fire Energy. Sasuke then rushed at Orochimaru with his flaming kunai, ready to strike down the snake Sannin.

"Oh Sasuke. You fool!" Orochimaru said, forming hand seals. "You want to play with fire, I'll make sure you get burned. KATON: GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU!"

"You think that phases me! That's one of my own attacks! Try this! SHARINGAN!" Sasuke said, activating his powered up Sharingan. "I see anything you throw at me!" Sasuke dodged the fireball and rushed in to deliver a solid strike to Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru tried to jump back, but Sasuke was ready. He reached in his pouch and pulled out 6 shurikens with wire tied to them.

"Oh you think I'm done? Why don't I tie you down for a bit?" Sasuke said, throwing the shurikens at Orochimaru. He used his chakra to control the path of the shurikens and used them to tie Orochimaru to a nearby tree.

"Yes…you definitely are an Uchiha. You wield your Sharingan as if you've had it active since birth!" Orochimaru said.

"That's none of your concern!" Sasuke said.

"Why? I merely state that you have a potential your brother never had!" Orochimaru said.

"You dare talk of my brother! The man you used to kill my clan! The man you mercilessly slaughtered! You're gonna pay Orochimaru!" Sasuke said, glowing with a red energy. "Now, feel the flames of the Uchiha! FIRE STORM!" Sasuke pushed all his energy out of his body, causing a mass of fireballs and fire attacks to hit Orochimaru with force. He then began to form hand seals to launch a jutsu. He finished up the seals saying, "I'm not finished either! Deal with this! KATON: KARYUU ENDAN!" A huge dragon of fire rose from Sasuke and began spitting numerous missiles of fire. Sasuke was sure Orochimaru was dead, until he saw the charred remains of a log tied to the tree. "What! A Kawarimi?"

"Sasuke, look out!" Hinata screamed. "He's behind you!"

"He's…Gaa!" Sasuke cried, feeling Orochimaru bite into his shoulder. When Orochimaru released his bite, three small marks appeared beside Sasuke's puncture wounds.

"I hope you like my gift." Orochimaru said, knocking Sasuke to the ground with the others. Sasuke grabbed hold of his shoulder and winced in the massive pain he felt.

"Orochimaru! What did you do to him?" Hinata screamed.

"I gave him a way to find me and become stronger. In time he will find me." Orochimaru said, before he vanished into the trees.

Hinata was in a major bind. Her love was struggling to fight off a puncture wound, her sister was unconscious and was bleeding badly, and her friend was dealing with the pain of an unknown mark. She didn't know what she was going to do! She tried to keep her healing on Kasumi, since she was injured the worst, but she knew she had to help Naruto and Sasuke. That was until she heard a familiar voice.

* * *

"Hinata! Are you ok?" Haku said. "And before you ask, Double Technique, Ice Storm Blast."

"Haku! Am I glad to see you!" Hinata said.

"What on earth happened here?" Haku said, noticing the battlefield. "And what happened to these three?"

"It was Orochimaru. He used some strange attack on Kasumi and Naruto, and put some strange mark on Sasuke!" Hinata said.

"Hmm, let me see. Ok we're gonna have to get Kasumi stabilized right now, or she's gonna bleed to death." Haku said. "You think you're up to carrying extra gear?"

"I don't care what I have to carry. We need to help them fast!" Hinata said.

"Ok, here goes." Haku said, taking the supply scroll out of Kasumi's pocket. She bit her thumb, opened the scroll, and rubbed her finger across it. She then rolled it back up, placed it on the ground and said 'Kuchyose no Jutsu!', summoning the five backpacks the made the day before. They grabbed Hinata's pack and got to the medical supplies. Luckily thanks to Hinata's advanced Byakugan and Chakra Scalpel, and Haku's Pressure Point techniques, they were able to get Kasumi patched up fairly quickly. Naruto was the next one up, and finally they got Sasuke stabilized by knocking him unconscious.

"Thanks you two. That was a close one." Naruto said. "I thought we were all goners back there."

"We will be, if we don't find someplace safe." Haku said. "Come on, we need to find somewhere to set up camp."

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you can walk? You took a very nasty hit." Hinata asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Naruto said, struggling to his feet, and grabbing his backpack. "I'll take care of Sasuke. Can you carry Kasumi?"

"Yes. I have Kasumi-chan." Hinata said, picking up Kasumi.

"Naruto, if you need to, lean on me, and I'll help you out." Haku said, picking up Kasumi's, Sasuke's, and her own backpacks.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto said, breathing heavily.

We headed deeper into the forest, noticing it had gotten considerably darker. Haku managed to find a small cave for us to set up camp. I had set Sasuke down to let him rest, and collapsed myself. Kasumi was still out from her injuries so Haku and Hinata were the only ones left to protect us. Haku kept watch as Hinata set up a fire, and started cooking some food. While the food was cooking, she continually kept her Aqua Healing on me and Kasumi, in the hopes that it would speed our recovery.

* * *

"Hinata, do you think they're gonna be ok?" Haku asked.

"I don't know. Orochimaru did something to these three, and I'm afraid to guess what it is." Hinata said.

"Hey I noticed something, Kasumi doesn't have her fox ears anymore." Haku said.

"You're right! What's even weirder is her scent has changed slightly. I can barely smell traces of Kitsune, but it's very faint." Hinata said.

"This isn't good. I really wish Akane-sama was here to help us figure this out." Haku said.

"I know. Hey Haku, can I ask you something?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, what's up Hina-chan?" Haku asked.

"Kasumi-chan told me that you got the same proposition as she did from Arashi-sama and Akane-sama. Why didn't you take it?" Hinata asked.

"Oh the adoption thing, well honestly…I really wasn't sure what to think. It was just so random." Haku said. "I guess I still have fears of what happened to me before."

"When your father killed your mother, then tried to kill you as well." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I just don't know if I can let my defense down to someone else, and have the same thing happen again." Haku said. "None of this would ever happen if it wasn't for my bloodline limit."

"What, you mean the part of meeting Kasumi, making new friends, becoming an Illumina Knight, and having a new home?" Hinata said.

"Hinata, you never see the negatives in things, do you?" Haku asked.

"Nope. Never have, never do, never will. I told the same thing to Kasumi-chan as well." Hinata said. "I believe that living a life of hardship, sacrifice, and pain only rewards you much greater in the future."

"Hinata…" Haku said.

"I mean, look at Kasumi-chan. She was taken from her home, she never even got to see her birth parents, and she's seen nothing but destruction, pain, suffering, and chaos. She's risked her life for the sake of others who knows how many times. I can only imagine how lonely her nights were before she came to Konoha." Hinata said, looking at the sleeping Kasumi.

"Do you think that she was brought here for a purpose? I mean there's still a lot I don't even understand about her and our powers." Haku said.

"To be honest, I think she was. But I think her purpose of coming here was to find her family and her real home, even though she talks about going back to her old home." Hinata said.

"She can't go! I mean, what about all of us? What about you, Naruto, and Sasuke?" Haku asked.

"I don't' know about those two, but when I made my blood oath with her, I promised I would be with her forever. I'd even give up my title as heir to the Hyuuga clan for her." Hinata said.

"You love her that much?" Haku asked.

"I do, because she's my sister. We may not have had the same parents, or are from the same lineage, but Kasumi-chan did so much for me. Saving my life 6 years ago was just the start of it." Hinata said. "Before I met her, I was so shy around everyone. My father even told me that the clan elders looked down on me, because I was not fierce and cold hearted like a true Hyuuga heir should be. About two years ago, I even heard they were planning on making Hanabi the heir in my place."

"Hinata, I didn't know you felt that way." Haku said.

"That's nothing. The big thing I hated with my clan was the whole main/branch family thing and the stupid caged bird seal. Just because you're not in the main house, you're forced to serve them for the rest of your life, or they kill you in one strike with that seal." Hinata said. "That's why I feel bad for Neji-kun. He has to live his life with that seal, knowing that he could be killed at any time. I know Otou-san would never use it on him, but the elders wouldn't think twice!"

"Neji-kun! No! Hinata, is there any way to remove that seal?" Haku asked, blushing slightly.

"I think there is, but I don't know how to do it. Wait…did you just blush when I mentioned Neji-kun?" Hinata said.

"N-no. What made you think that?" Haku said, blushing even more.

"I knew it. You have a crush on my cousin?" Hinata said.

"I do not. I just respect him, that's all." Haku said, covering her face.

"I don't believe it! The Ice Princess finally had her heart melted by someone! This is just too great!" Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan, please don't tell him I like him…well not really like, its more like…" Haku said.

"Girl, you flat out love him! It's all over your face." Hinata said.

"Is it really that bad?" Haku asked.

"Yep. You are head over heels in love with the boy!" Hinata said.

"Great. Just great." Haku said, covering her face back up.

"Haku-chan, don't worry. Besides, if you two ever got married someday, you'd make a wonderful addition to the Hyuuga clan." Hinata said.

"You really think so?" Haku asked.

"Of course! Anyone who can keep that dork in line is perfect for the Hyuuga. Anyways if things go according to plan, in about ten years or so, Konoha will easily become the most powerful ninja village anywhere." Hinata said.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Haku asked.

"One thing. Well more like three or four. Konoha would be home to the Uzumaki-Hyuuga-Uchiha-Kitsune Alliance. All that's left is for Sasuke to finally quit hiding his feelings and tell Kasumi-chan how he feels. Plus, there's the potential of you and Neji…if you decide to become an Uzumaki. I mean look at me? I'm practically Akane-sama and Arashi-sama's daughter, just like you. Who cares about bloodlines and family ties." Hinata said.

"Hinata, no wonder why you were put on this team. You seem to be the most level headed out of all of us." Haku said.

"Aw it's nothing. Looks like some of the food is done. I think we'll be ok for a while." Hinata said. "Besides, you look a little hungry."

"Yeah, I am. Thanks Hinata." Haku said.

"Hey, what are sisters for?" Hinata said.

"Hmm, sisters. I like the sound of that." Haku said, taking a seat next to Hinata. She told herself she'd need a long talk with Arashi and Akane when she got out of the forest. "Hinata, do you think I'd look good with Kitsune ears and tails like you and Kasumi-chan? That's if I did decide to take up the adoption offer."

"Honestly, I think you would. I even heard Neji making comments to Hanabi when I use the Kitsune Disguise Jutsu on her. He always smiled when she came up to him, and she liked it when he played with her ears." Hinata said.

"He did? Hmm, that just makes things a lot more interesting." Haku said.

* * *

"This is just too great! Why the hell did that worthless snake come back here? It was bad enough we lost the Sandaime because of him." Anko said to herself, running through the forest. "Now with nightfall, who knows what he can do?"

"Nice to know you still think of me Anko-chan," said a voice, as a figure emerged from a tree.

"Orochimaru. How dare you show your sick face here?" Anko said.

"And it's good to see you too? I see you're doing well." Orochimaru said.

"You bet I am! And I'm well enough to kill you!" Anko said, shooting four snakes out of her coat sleeve towards Orochimaru.

"Ahh, you still remember those kinjutsu I taught you so long ago. You know as a Konoha special Jounin, you are forbidden from using them." Orochimaru said, knocking the snakes away.

"I don't care right now! If I can take your sorry butt out with them, then I will! I still owe you for this damned curse mark!" Anko said, touching her shoulder.

"Now now, you shouldn't be talking like that." Orochimaru said, forming a half seal and triggering a pain in Anko's seal.

"What! I thought Sandaime-sama sealed the use of your hands! How can you use seals now?" Anko said, clutching her shoulder in pain.

"It was a gift from a friend." Orochimaru said, smiling with an evil grin.

"So why didn't you go after Yondaime-sama. I know you want to kill him for taking your place as Hokage." Anko said.

"In time. Right now, I was looking for some new allies. It was nice that I met the younger brother of one of my 'former' prospects. I decided to be nicer, and give him a different gift." Orochimaru said.

"What? You gave him something worse than the Cursed Seal of the Heavens? This one was bad enough? You're going to kill him instantly with whatever you gave him!" Anko said.

"Oh not really. With my newfound power, I made sure he would survive. I like his luscious red eyes." Orochimaru said.

"Red eyes…brother…not Sasuke Uchiha!" Anko said.

"Yes! His brother was a fool to try to defy me, and now Sasuke has surpassed him easily. Sasuke will come to me, and I will prove why I should have been Hokage." Orochimaru said. "Oh, and Anko-chan. Don't stop the exams. If I can't have my fun, then Konoha will breathe its last breath!" Orochimaru then faded back into the trees, laughing.

"Damn! I have to warn Hokage-sama about this immediately!" Anko said, pulling herself up and heading back into the forest towards the tower.

* * *

"Neji, do you think the other teams are ok?" Tenten asked.

"Not sure. I haven't seen anyone yet." Neji said.

"And we still haven't met up with Naruto's team." Lee said.

"I'm just worried about that area that was completely charred. Some kind of really big battle had to happen there?" Tenten said.

"Well then, we should split up. Let's meet back here in 30 minutes." Neji said, throwing a kunai in the ground.

"Gotcha. Be careful everyone." Tenten said.

"Roger." Replied Lee.

Team Gai dispelled and headed off into other parts of the forest.

* * *

"Hinata, how are they looking?" Haku asked.

"Well, Naruto's fine. He's sleeping right now. His wound is closed and healed. Kasumi is doing much better since we closed up that hole, but she's gonna be out for at least another day. Sasuke seems like he's burning up from that strange mark." Hinata said. "I've tried to keep him cool, and it seems to be helping some."

"Do you still have any ideas about Kasumi's appearance?" Haku said.

"Actually I do. Since I can see the chakra networks of people, I know the colors of their chakra. Naruto and Kasumi usually have a dark purple chakra signature, showing the blending of their human chakra and Kitsune chakra. However I've noticed that Kasumi's signature is solid blue, while Naruto's is a very faint bluish purple." Hinata said. "I also noticed a strange seal on their stomachs while healing them.

"Orochimaru must have used some kind of jutsu to seal their Kitsune chakra. Kasumi took the full effect while Naruto only got part of it." Haku said.

"That's not the worst part! I checked over Sasuke, and he has a strange black chakra starting to flow through him." Hinata said.

"This really isn't good. We need to try to get these three to the tower as fast as possible." Haku said.

"I…know." Hinata said, yawning.

"Hinata, you're tired. Take some time and rest. You've been wearing yourself out keeping up with healing." Haku said.

"No, no…that's…" Hinata said, drifting off into a simple sleep.

"Sleep well…my sister." Haku said, moving Hinata into Naruto's arms. "You've done enough. Now it's time I repay all of you for your kindness. I'll see to it that you each wake to see another day."

Unbeknownst to Haku, three genin could easily see the worn and wounded Team Illumina. By the note symbol on their hitai-ate, it was shown that they were the three Sound Genin that attacked them earlier.

* * *

"So, the two Kitsune are out, the Uchiha is struggling with the seal, and the son of Yondaime is unconscious. This is perfect," said Zaku, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes. At daybreak, we begin Orochimaru-sama's plan. The Uchiha will be ours." Dosu said. "And if the others get in our way, we can kill them."

"Great, I have to get more blood on my clothes," said the female nin, Kin. "What is it with boys and blood?"

"Kin do not deny yourself the pleasure of the kill. To hunt is a great adventure." Dosu said.

"Whatever. Let's just grab the cute one and kill the others." Kin said.

* * *

Team Gai continued their trek through the forest in search of any potential allies and dangers. Tenten got lucky and ran into Team Ino-Shika-Cho. Chouji had been going on for the last few hours about how he found a shiny yellow stone, and how the team has had good luck since he had it. They were able to secure their second scroll with ease, and had not run into any more trouble. Ino kept telling him there were no such things as lucky stones, but Chouji wouldn't believe her. Tenten told them to come with her, as she was meeting back up with Neji and Lee. Speaking of Lee, he didn't find a thing, mainly because he ended up getting himself lost and going in circles for 20 minutes. He finally gave up and headed back to the rendezvous spot to meet back with Tenten and Neji. Neji had used his Byakugan to search the area when he noticed 8 chakra signatures about 10 minutes away from him. He easily recognized one as Hinata's and was glad he found her team.

"There. At least those traps are done. Man I wish these guys weren't hurt. I could use the company." Haku thought to herself. She then noticed a small squirrel with what looked like an…EXPLOSIVE TAG!!!

"Oh no! That little guy is gonna set off the traps, and die in the process!" Haku said, throwing some senbon at the squirrel. The senbon snatched the tag off the squirrel and detonated, leaving the traps untouched and the little guy was safe.

"Thank you, we needed to make sure the area was safe for us to enter," said an unfamiliar voice.

"Who…who are you? Show yourself!" Haku said, readying more senbon.

"You are not our concern. If you wish to live, you will give us the Uchiha." Dosu said.

"I don't think so. He's sleeping quite peacefully now, and I don't want to disturb him. You'll have to deal with me for now." Haku said.

"This is great. This fight isn't going to seem very fair, the three of us against one girl." Kin said.

"You know, that's how I like it!" Zaku said.

"Then why don't you come and get me?" Haku said.

"You'd like that, so we'd fall into your traps." Dosu said, noticing the tripwire at his feet. "This would have worked on an amateur but not us. Sound Trio, attack!"

"Actually, I wanted you to fall for that one." Haku said, throwing a senbon into the trees. She cut a hidden wire that launched over 1000 senbon at the Sound Genin. Unfortunately, Dosu swung his arm and easily blocked each needle with ease.

"Ahh the intricacies of sound waves. They work wonders on the weak like you!" Dosu said.

"You dare call me, Haku Kosaka, Mistress of Ice, weak? I'll show you the meaning of weak!" Haku said.

"And I'll show you never to talk down about the Hyuuga!" Neji said, jumping out of the trees and landing beside Haku. "Haku, are you ok?"

"Neji-kun! What are you doing here?" Haku said, slightly blushing.

"I saw Hinata's chakra signature and saw she wasn't active, so I came to check it out." Neji said. "Looks like I came in at a good time."

"So, another weakling joins the bunch." Dosu said.

"I advise you to rethink your position. You will not harm these 4. I will not allow it." Neji said.

"Very funny! Come on Dosu, let me kill him now!" Zaku said.

"No, I will handle them.' Dosu said, pulling out an Earth Scroll. "Take the scroll. You shall have the Uchiha when I finish with these two."

"Fine!' Zaku said, catching the scroll.

"This isn't good. We know he's an excellent melee fighter, and with those sound attacks, it's gonna be worse!" Neji said to Haku.

"Yeah I know. I just hope he doesn't force me to take it to a higher level, Neji-kun." Haku said.

"Higher level?" Neji thought. "I know she has her Ice Bloodline, but what else does she have?"

* * *

"Lee, did you find anything." Tenten said, returning with Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

"I found nothing. I do see you have found allies, and that is good." Lee said. "Now we just have to wait for Neji."

"Neji's not back? This isn't good. If he's not back then he's obviously in a fight!" Tenten said.

"We should go find him!" Ino said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Tenten said, as the five genin took off into the forest to find Neji.

* * *

"Man this guy is insane! I have to take him out now!" Neji said.

"You can't beat me! My sound attacks are unstoppable!" Dosu said, running towards Neji.

"You're right. They would be unstoppable if you weren't in my field of divination." Neji said, staring at Dosu.

"What the?" Dosu said.

"Sorry you were too slow! HAKKE ROKUJYU YONSHOU!" Neji said, thrusting his fingers into Dosu's body at a blazing speed. He began to pierce each Tenketsu in the hopes of stopping Dosu's chakra. Unfortunately, due to Dosu's metal armor, his strikes were useless. Neji then kept up the assault by continually striking each Tenketsu point in the hopes of piercing his armor. "What is this? Why can't I seal your Tenketsu?"

"Even though you strike me, I have been sending constant sound waves into you, distorting your aim, ever so slightly. You have done nothing to seal my chakra." Dosu said.

"There's no way!" Neji said, backing up.

"Now, it's my turn!" Dosu said, striking at Neji. He didn't hit him head on, but the sound after effect caused Neji to grasp his head in pain as blood started leaking out of his ears.

"Since you're not up to fight, I'll just finish you off. Then I'll deal with your little friend over there." Dosu said, walking towards Neji.

"You won't lay a finger on Neji-kun! FREEZE LANCER!" Haku said, as she launched a barrage of ice arrows at Dosu.

"What's this?" Dosu said, watching the arrows come at him.

"Hah! This is nothing!" Zaku said, firing a blast of air out of the holes in his palm. He easily blew the ice arrows away from Dosu.

"No! How could he block my…gaa! My ears!" Haku said, clenching her ears.

"Heh, you were so distracted you never noticed my senbon behind you." Kin said. "By now you're completely disoriented and you will be useless in battle."

"Haku!" Neji cried, suffering another blow from Dosu.

"Don't make me laugh. Now it's time for you to die!" Dosu said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" said a familiar voice. "Chouji, do it now!"

"You got it Ino! BODY EXPANSION JUTSU! MEAT TANK!" Chouji screamed, charging at Dosu like a human boulder.

"Hmm, you think that will protect you?" Dosu said, swinging his fist at Chouji, not noticing Lee and Tenten get Neji. "Zaku, hold him off!"

"With pleasure!" Zaku said, firing a blast of air at Chouji, stopping him in place. Chouji kept pumping more chakra into his Meat Tank, but couldn't get anywhere! Zaku then increased his air blast and slammed Chouji into the trees, knocking him out.

"Chouji! Are you ok?" Ino cried.

"No, and neither are you and your friend!" Dosu said, delivering a hard punch to Ino and Shikamaru. Both of them fell unconscious after taking the sound powered strike.

"Neji, are you ok?" Tenten said.

"They will pay for hurting my friends, and for hurting Haku-san! I shall not forgive them of this travesty!" Neji screamed. At that moment, Naruto's power gem began to glow on its own, and suddenly a purple light shot out. This light hovered in the air before going towards Neji. When Neji was hit with the light beam, he felt himself become charged with energy, and could feel lightning flow through his body. When the light cleared, he was now dressed as Sasuke, except in purple, and he had now become the newest Illumina Knight, the Lightning Knight.

"Neji? What happened to you?" Tenten said.

"Yes, Neji, you are not the same as before." Lee said.

"That's because he's one of us now!" Haku said. "And the game just went into overtime!"

"So he has a new look. He's still weak!" Zaku said.

"Oh really, well let's see how your friend with the metal armor likes it!" Neji said, looking at Dosu. "This time, you won't block my attack!"

"You make me laugh. I will defeat you like last time!" Dosu said.

"Oh really! Byakugan, Lightning style!" Neji said, activating his newly powered Byakugan. His line of sight had been increased over tenfold and could even see things at the other end of the forest. The effect also increased the distance of his divination field.

"Looks like my divination field is a lot larger. That means I can do this now! RAIKOU HAKKE ROKUJYUU YONSHOU!" Neji said, charging at Dosu. He started to strike Dosu's Tenketsu, except his strikes were more than ten times faster, and had lightning flowing through each strike. The metal armor Dosu wore easily conducted the electricity, leaving him paralyzed and unable to retaliate. After Neji finished striking the last Tenketsu, he hit Dosu with a lightning powered palm strike, sending him crashing into some rocks. The force of the hit caused Hinata to awaken and see the battle.

* * *

"Hinata! You're awake!" Haku said.

"Yeah, but what's going on!" Hinata said.

"We just got another teammate, and it had to be the best possible choice!" Haku said.

Hinata turned to see Neji in his Knight Form, seeing the lightning surround his body. "Neji-kun?"

"Hinata-sama, I take it you're ok." Neji said.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for helping us." Hinata said.

"She's not the only one." Said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see Sasuke standing on his feet. He was glowing in a black and red aura. He also had some strange black marks on his arms and his face.

"Sa-sa-sasuke?" Haku said.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto and Kasumi still unconscious. He could also feel that something was different with Kasumi.

"Hinata how is Kasumi? Is she still alive?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yes. She's ok. But we think Orochimaru sealed her Kitsune power!" Hinata said.

"I see. And what about these losers." Sasuke said, looking over at Kin and Zaku.

"They said they were only after you. I think it has something to do with your cursed seal that Orochimaru gave you!" Haku said.

"Orochimaru!!! He will pay for this!" Sasuke said. "I bet these losers even had the idea to try to kill you all."

"That's about it." Haku said.

"They were going to try to kill Kasumi while she couldn't defend herself!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, we were gonna kill your precious little girlfriend! What are you gonna do about it?" Zaku said. "We actually had plans to kill all your pathetic friends!"

"Is that so." Sasuke said, the fire in his eyes burning harder. "Hey Neji, you up for some fun?"

"Absolutely!" Neji said, walking towards Sasuke. "I forgive no one that dares attack the Hyuuga!"

"Oh give me a break! I'll blast you both to hell!" Zaku said, pointing his hands at Sasuke and Neji. "Try this on for size! SUPREME AIR EXPLOSION!" Zaku sent a high powered wave of air at the two, but Sasuke and Neji easily knocked the wind out of the way.

"What! How could you…?" Zaku said, watching Neji and Sasuke disappear.

"It was easy!" Neji said, grabbing one of Zaku's arms.

"You were careless and weak!" Sasuke said, grabbing Zaku's other arm.

"And your weakness will…" Neji said, placing his foot on Zaku's back.

"Be your downfall!" Sasuke said, doing the same.

At that moment the two snapped Zaku's arms behind his back and ripped them out of the socket. Zaku began to scream in pain as the two began to summon energy in their fists.

"Now, we finish you off!" Neji and Sasuke said.

"Don't think…you're going to…kill him!" Kin said, jumping in front of the two, readying a kunai.

"Foolish girl, you think you can stop us?" Neji said.

"We can destroy you with one strike." Sasuke said.

The two stared at Kin and pulled their fists back ready to strike. Kin was terrified; as she knew her death was eminent. Haku and Hinata knew that Sasuke and Neji were not themselves and they had to stop the two!

* * *

"Hinata, we have to stop them!" Haku said.

"Let's go, this has to end now!" Hinata said.

Just as the two were going to strike, they felt themselves restrained by the two girls. Haku had taken hold of Neji, and Hinata had gotten Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You have to stop this! Kasumi wouldn't want you like this!" Hinata said.

"Neji-kun, please! No more! You've already won! Please stop! For me!" Haku said, in tears.

Sasuke and Neji powered down and the curse seal receded on Sasuke.

"Neji-kun are you ok?" Haku asked.

"I am now. Thank you Haku-san." Neji said.

"We really can't defeat you now. We really had no chance!" Kin said.

"Why were you here in the first place?" Hinata asked.

"We were ordered to kill Sasuke Uchiha. That was our sole mission." Kin said, walking over to Zaku. She took the Earth Scroll from his pocket and went over to Hinata. "You won this, showing you are the superior ninja."

"What else do you know of Orochimaru? What about this curse mark on Sasuke?" Haku asked.

"Sorry, I don't know anything else. We need to leave to get more information, but when we meet again, we won't quit." Kin said, picking up Dosu and Zaku. She then took off into the forest with her teammates.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Tenten said, helping gather the injured Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"Honestly I don't have a clue!" Lee said.

"And I'm still wondering what happened to Neji! Where did he get that sudden burst of power?" Tenten said.

"Maybe there is much we do not know." Lee said.

"So, I seem to have the same powers as you guys now?" Neji said, looking at his new transformers, with the new Lightning Gem inside.

"Yeah, it seems that way Neji-kun. I guess that's your official welcome. Too bad Kasumi-chan isn't awake to explain things." Haku said.

"Mmm, someone turn down the talking." Kasumi said, waking up in the sleeping Sasuke's arms.

"Kasumi-chan! You're ok!" Hinata said.

"Yeah, I guess. The last thing I remember was the fight with Orochimaru." Kasumi said, rubbing her stomach. "That and I'm really hungry for some reason."

"Well you took a pretty nasty shot from him." Hinata said. "Uhh, Kasumi-chan, since when have your eyes been blue?"

"My eyes are blue? I haven't had blue eyes in over 6 years. They're purple, right?" Kasumi said. "And why are things much more quiet?"

"I was right. Her Kitsune power was sealed!" Haku said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kasumi asked.

"That shot you took from Orochimaru, was some sort of sealing jutsu. It sealed your Kitsune chakra, and your Kitsune features. Basically, you're now a normal girl." Hinata said.

"That's why things feel so different, I don't have my enhanced senses anymore." Kasumi said. "I hope my powers still work."

"Speaking of powers, there's someone else who has them too." Haku said, holding up Neji's wrist.

"Neji? Oh wow, I was really out!" Kasumi said.

"That's fine and all, but do you mind explaining all of this to me?" Neji said.

"Don't you mean _us_?" Tenten said.

"I guess it was gonna happen eventually." Kasumi said. "Oh and someone wake Naruto up. I can tell he's just sleeping, so splash some water on him or something."

"I got that one taken care of." Hinata said, sending a surge of water onto Naruto.

"Hey, what the, turn off the shower!" Naruto said.

"Aww, let me dry you off Naruto-kun." Hinata said, handing him a towel.

"Uh, thanks Hinata-chan. Now would someone mind telling me what I missed?" Naruto said.

"Should we start at the part where Sasuke went demonic, Neji got his powers, or Kasumi lost her Kitsune power?" Haku said.

"Uhh, wherever you think is best?" Naruto asked.

"I definitely have a lot to explain." Kasumi said.

Boy this was definitely a wild day. We run into Orochimaru, Sasuke supposedly goes demonic from that stupid curse seal he got, and Kasumi-chan and I had our Kitsune chakra sealed! I don't know if it can get any crazier! And to top it off, Neji's one of us now! This was definitely unexpected. Oh well, at least I found out we got an Earth Scroll, so all we have to do is make it to the tower now!

* * *

After a good night of sleep, Team Gai and Team Ino-Shika-Cho left to go and find their second scrolls. We decided to stay at our camp for a while to rest and plan more strategies, since Orochimaru was still around. We let Kasumi-chan sleep in since she was still recovering from Orochimaru's attack. Hinata looked at the seal on me again to try to figure out what it could be, but she was still clueless. And what's worse is we still had no clue what was wrong with Sasuke. He said he couldn't feel any more pain, but the fact that the seal was there just made things much more uneasy. After Kasumi-chan woke up, we decided to pack up and get to the tower as fast as possible, in the hopes that Otou-san would be there. Maybe he could help us out.

"So how much longer do you think we have?" Naruto asked.

"I can only guess that the tower is still a good 10 kilometers." Kasumi said.

"Just great." Naruto said.

"Don't worry Naruto, if we have another fight, you'll be able to get some action in." Sasuke said.

"I hope so. After missing that last fight, I want to beat someone up!" Naruto said.

We kept walking into the forest until we came to the river. There we saw Kabuto filling his canteens, though why wasn't he with his teammates?

"Kabuto? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"More importantly, what are you doing here, _alone_?" Haku added.

"Oh, I was just getting some water, honest." Kabuto said.

"How do we know you're not after our scrolls?" Sasuke said.

"I don't need them. I have the two I need for my team." Kabuto said, pulling out a Heaven and Earth Scroll. "Besides, I know a quick way to the tower."

"And why should we trust you?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, for one I know the terrain fairly well. Also, we're all Leaf Genin, so I do have some honor towards my comrades. Plus, I figure we can travel more safely together. It's a win-win situation for both of us. I get there safely, and you get there quickly." Kabuto said.

"I guess he has a point." Naruto said.

"Plus as we get closer to the tower, things get a little more difficult." Kabuto said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Well, setting up ambushes right at the end can be disastrous if you aren't careful. Say there was an enemy team, lying in wait for you. You had both scrolls, and they needed both to pass. You had been fighting really hard and became very fatigued. If you ran into their trap, you would be too tired to fight back, and could easily lose your scrolls, and your chance at being a Chuunin." Kabuto said. "Also there are those who like to wait for teams just to get the scrolls."

"Why would anyone need more than two scrolls?" Naruto said.

"If you have a large amount of teams competing, then the more scrolls you get, the less teams that pass." Haku said. "With less teams in the third part of the exam, you have an even higher chance of becoming a Chuunin."

"Precisely. Also, if you came into possession of extra scrolls, and found a team from your village who needs a scroll you have, you could easily make some valuable allies and have an even higher chance of surviving." Kabuto said.

"That makes a lot of sense. Come on guys, we have a lot of ground to cover." Kasumi said.

In a weird way, I actually understood what Kabuto was saying about the whole ambush thing. Talk about strange. We continued into the forest until nightfall. Since Kasumi lost her Kitsune abilities, Hinata took the lead, checking the area for unknown scents and sounds. Everything seemed to be ok, until Kabuto informed us that we needed to be more careful as we neared the tower. We continued into the forest for a few more hours, but it suddenly felt like it was taking even longer to get to the tower!

* * *

"Hey guys? Does it feel like we've been walking in circles?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, it really does. I think I saw that tree at least 4 times in the last hour." Hinata said.

"Do you think it's a genjutsu?" Kasumi said.

"It is, and we fell right into it." Kabuto said.

"I get it. They were trying to wear us out, then take us out!" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, one of the oldest tricks in the book." Kasumi said.

"Be on guard guys. They could come at any minute!" Sasuke said.

We got into fighting position; ready to take on anyone coming at us. It was then that a large number of Rain nin dropped from the trees.

"These guys again! Oh man, we're gonna have fun!" Naruto said.

"You said it! You want the first shot, Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, these guys are mine!" Naruto said, running up and hitting a Rain nin. He got a clean hit in with one major problem, his fist tore through the Rain nin like a Mizu Bunshin, but the clone started reforming!

"What! What kind of clone is that?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, these clones are real! But they're not real at the same time!" Sasuke said, with his Sharingan activated.

"It's a very advanced tactic. These clones are using genjutsu to make the clones seem real, and they attack in the confusion!" Kabuto said.

"Well if they want to play the clone game, then we can match them double! Kasumi, you up for some fun?" Naruto said.

"You bet Naruto-kun. You lead!" Kasumi said.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto and Kasumi said, forming 10 clones each.

"Let's get 'em!" Naruto said, sending his clones in to attack. Kasumi did the same and there were 20 Uzumaki siblings going at it at once.

We kept up the fighting for a good 8 hours, well into sunrise. After we had tired out, the three Rain nin, finally revealed themselves.

"So looks like you exhausted yourselves huh? Now it's our turn to fight!" said a Rain nin.

"Not if you're knocked out!" Haku said, jumping out of a bush, throwing some senbon into the neck of one of the Rain nin.

"What! But how?" said another Rain nin.

"Easy, you were too occupied with our clones to see that the real members of our team were safe in hiding." Kasumi said.

"All they had to do was wait until you revealed yourselves, and then they would attack." Naruto said.

"Well then, we'll just send in more clones!" replied one of the two remaining Rain nin.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Sasuke said, with his Sharingan still active. He saw through the clones, but suddenly gasped in pain. The curse mark began to react to his Sharingan, and Hinata noticed.

"Sasuke! You have to turn off your Sharingan! That curse mark is reacting to it!" Hinata said.

"Sasuke! No!" Kasumi said, noticing Sasuke in pain.

"Fool, never take your eye off the enemy!" said one of the Rain nin, charging at Kasumi ready to strike.

"Kasumi, look out!" Kabuto said, pushing Kasumi out of the way. He then took the slash to his face, leaving a cut above his nose.

"Kabuto! Are you ok?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, just a minor injury. We have to figure where they're attacking from!" Kabuto said.

"Wait…I see them! They're using the clone's shadows to attack!" Hinata said.

"Then we need to knock them out of their shadows!" Naruto said, closing his eyes to listen to his surroundings. The two Rain nin jumped out and charged at him, but Naruto could hear them coming. Before the Rain nin struck, Naruto hit both of them with a vicious roundhouse kick that knocked them into the air. Haku and Hinata then leaped towards one of the nin with Haku thrusting more senbon into her target, and Hinata using a Juuken strike to immobilize the other.

"That takes care of that pain in the butt." Haku said.

"Whoa, you guys are good, really good!" Kabuto said.

"Hey, thanks, but if it weren't for you, I would have been hurt pretty badly." Kasumi said.

"It was nothing." Kabuto said. "Come on, the tower's not too far."

We saw the tower in our sights and couldn't be happier that we made it to our goal. I didn't notice it at the time, but Kabuto's injury seemed to heal really quickly. He couldn't have some sort of hanyou ability, could he? When we got to the tower, Kabuto's two teammates were waiting for him.

"Kabuto, what took you? Do you still have the scrolls?" said one of his teammates.

"Yeah I still have them." Kabuto said, pulling out his two scrolls. "We ran into a little trouble outside the tower."

"Well if it wasn't for that trouble, we would have been here a little earlier." Naruto said.

"That's true, but if it wasn't for you guys, there could have been other Leaf teams ambushed by those Rain nin." Kabuto said. "Well, we gotta go. We'll meet you in the main area."

"Ok, thanks again Kabuto-san." Hinata said, watching Kabuto and his team head to another room in the tower.

"Hey look, that door has the same number as the gate we entered! Maybe we should go through it." Kasumi said.

"Couldn't hurt. Let's go." Haku said, opening the door.

* * *

"I take it you had fun out there Kabuto?" said a voice in the room Kabuto and his team entered.

"If you call getting lots of information on possibly the most dangerous team here, then I would say yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said.

"I see. So, what can you give me?" Orochimaru said.

"You'll see. I have all the info you need on Team Illumina on these nin-cards." Kabuto said, holding up 5 cards.

"Do you think they're holding up to expectation?" Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru-sama, you know that's not for me to decide." Kabuto said, waving his hand over his scar, healing it instantly. "You should already know, since you have everything planned."

"That I do. Very good work, Kabuto." Orochimaru said, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Hmm, the room is empty?" Hinata said.

"Hey look up there? There's something written on that wall?" Kasumi said.

"Without Heaven…what does that mean?" Sasuke said.

"I think it might have something to do with our scrolls. Maybe we should open them?" Kasumi said.

"Good idea. You still have the Heaven Scroll, right Haku?" Hinata said, pulling out the Earth Scroll.

"Right here." Haku said, taking out the Heaven scroll.

Haku and Hinata opened the two scrolls to see some writing inside. Suddenly the scrolls started smoking.

"Get rid of the scrolls! It's a summoning!" Sasuke said.

Hinata and Haku threw the scrolls to the ground. The team got in battle stance only to see a familiar face being summoned.

"I don't believe it! Iruka-sensei???" Naruto said.

"Nice to see you too Naruto!" Iruka said.

"Who's this?" Haku asked.

"Oh, this is our instructor at the academy, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said. "He's the best!"

"So, you must be Haku. I've heard a lot of good things about you from Hokage-sama." Iruka said.

"So, Iruka-sensei. What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Well, since I've been summoned and we're in the tower, I imagine you've completed the second part of the Exam." Iruka said.

"You can't be serious? We passed!!" Kasumi said.

"You sure did. I can even tell you had it pretty rough trying to get here." Iruka said.

"Oh you don't even know!" Kasumi said, falling to the ground.

"This is just too good!" Sasuke said.

"I'm guessing you're planning on enjoying the next two days. You've earned it." Iruka said.

"Iruka-sensei, why couldn't we open the scrolls before we got here?' Hinata asked.

"Well you see, a part of this test was designed to see if you could follow the mission guidelines. If you broke the rules and opened the scrolls early, you would be placed in a genjutsu that would last until the end of the five days." Iruka said.

"Guess it was a good idea not to let curiosity get the best of us." Kasumi said.

"Um, Iruka-san, if I may ask, what is the meaning of the words over on that wall?" Haku asked.

"That is actually the Chuunin motto. The 'heaven' you see here, refers to the mind. Similarly, 'earth' refers to the body. If you lack heaven, seek wisdom. If you lack earth, seek adventure. Basically think of it like this. If Naruto is weak in critical thinking, then he lacks heaven, and should seek to improve his thinking skills. On another note, if Kasumi is lacking is stamina and endurance, then she lacks earth, and should focus on training her body and strengthening it. However, when the two use their strengths to conquer their weaknesses, they will have achieved both heaven and earth, and can succeed in even the most dangerous of situations." Iruka said.

"I think I get it now. But what about the last part?" Haku said.

"The last part talks about going to your absolute limits. You see, this part of the test was designed to test your basic survival abilities, and push them to the absolute limits. You each accomplished that by making it here together and making it safely." Iruka said.

"I see. So by combining Inner Strength and Stamina, Knowledge and Wisdom, and pushing our bodies to the limits, we have the abilities of becoming a Chuunin?" Haku said.

"Yes. Chuunin are normally chosen to take up the reigns and lead their team safely. By using those principles, they are able to successfully complete their missions with minimal danger." Iruka said. "With that being said, I congratulate you on completing Stage Two of the Chuunin Exam. Team Illumina may move to Stage Three with my blessing."

"Whew! Guess we should head into the main area. I wonder what other teams are here?" Sasuke said.

We headed into the main area of the tower. It looked like a giant battle stadium. I guess the third part of the exam was a fighting tournament. We didn't see any other teams but there was someone three people we were really glad to see!

"Otou-san! Oka-san! Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto screamed.

"We're here to congratulate you on making it this far." Akane said. "Though something seems different about all of you."

"You all look like you went through the ringer out there." Kakashi said.

"You don't know the half of it!" Naruto said. "It was pure hell out there!"

"Well, I can tell you're tired. Since we're still waiting for the other teams to arrive, why don't we get you all checked up and make sure you're all ok." Akane said.

"After what happened to us, we definitely need it!" Hinata said. "Especially after that big battle with Oro..."

"Orochimaru! Hinata, you didn't run into him, did you?" Arashi said. "Anko informed me that he may be here, but we haven't seen him since."

"Actually, we did run into him. We got lucky that we survived." Hinata said.

"Well let's head to the infirmary. We'll find out what all happened there." Arashi said.

The five of us followed Otou-san to the infirmary. Once there, Oka-san began full checkups on all of us. Hinata and Haku weren't too bad, but things were much different for Sasuke, Kasumi, and myself.

* * *

"My suspicions were right! I knew something major happened to you, Kasumi-chan." Akane said, after noticing the seal on her stomach.

"Is there any way to reverse this seal so I can use my Kitsune chakra again?" Kasumi asked.

"Hmm, I think so. If Orochimaru knows that seal, then it's possible he was planning on using it on me. You were just unfortunate to fall victim to it first." Akane said. "It also seems that unlike Naruto, you took the full effect of the seal. I can go and check my texts to see if I can find a way to remove the seal, but for now, you'll just have to go without your Kitsune chakra."

"Aw man! I miss my ears. I feel so…naked without them." Kasumi said, rubbing her head.

"I miss them too." Sasuke thought, looking at Kasumi.

"Other than that, you have some minor internal damage, but I can make a quick serum from some of my blood that will help you heal faster, since you don't have your own Kitsune healing." Akane said.

"Otou-san, what about me? Am I in bad shape as well?" Naruto said.

"No, my kit. Your chakra wasn't fully sealed. You can use maybe about 10 of your Kitsune chakra, but that's about all." Akane said. "Now onto you, Sasuke."

"I'm ok, really? It's nothing, just a burn or something." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, that doesn't look like a burn. To be honest, it looks like the seal Orochimaru placed on Itachi." Arashi said. "Though something doesn't seem right about this seal."

"Well for now, we need to get that seal under control. I'm afraid we can't let you continue in the exam Sasuke." Akane said.

"Oka-san, no! You have to let Sasuke-kun finish! We know that it's chakra that activates the seal, and Sasuke knows how to go around that. He'll be able to finish." Kasumi said.

"Well, we'll see. When the third part of the exam is over, however, we're going to deal with that curse seal. Do I make myself clear, Sasuke?" Akane said.

"Yes, Akane-sama." Sasuke replied.

We all finished our checkups and were cleared for the next round. Since we had two days left before the second part ended, we all decided to take a good rest. Everyone except Haku…

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder. Was Hinata really telling the truth about all that family stuff?" Haku said to herself. She had been standing on the balcony looking at the stars.

"Haku-chan, a yen for your thoughts?" Akane said, walking onto the balcony.

"Oh, Akane-sama. What are you doing up this late?" Haku said.

"I could ask you the same. You should be resting for the next part of the exam." Akane said.

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about something that Hinata told me." Haku said.

"What was that?" Akane said.

"She said that she considers me family, even though we aren't related by blood. I thought I understood her, but I still feel confused." Haku said.

"You know, she's right. You are family." Akane said.

"Is that why you wanted me to join the Uzumaki Clan?" Haku asked.

"Hmm, maybe. Or maybe it's because you had a secret desire to have a family of your own again." Akane said.

"I don't know. It's just that these past three months have been so wonderful. I mean, even though Zabuza told me I was only a weapon, he still cared for me. But now, with meeting Kasumi and all of you, I wonder if I'm betraying him if I do take your offer." Haku said.

"I don't think you would. From what Kakashi told Arashi, he said that Zabuza asked him to bring you to Konoha so you would have a chance to start over. Zabuza told him that you didn't deserve a life with a missing nin, but you deserved more." Akane said. "Besides, I think Zabuza would be proud to see how much you've changed in three months."

"You really think so?" Haku said.

"I do. Look at yourself Haku, you have found so many wonderful friends, you're now a ninja of a highly honorable village, you're a powerful Illumina Knight, and I think you've even found a love interest. Neji Hyuuga, if I'm right, and I think I am." Akane said.

"Well, yeah I do like him." Haku said, blushing.

"Haku…you can't hide from me, you know." Akane said.

"Oh, all right. He is a total hottie! Everything about him is so wonderful! His eyes, his hair, his smile, his desire to become strong, his loyalty to his friends. There's nothing I don't like about him!" Haku said. "But he's with Tenten all the time. Why would he want anything to do with me?"

"Have you told him how you really feel?" Akane said. "You never know what will happen unless you tell him."

"I guess so. Akane-sama, you know you remind me so much of my mother, before she was killed. Do you think she would be mad…if I chose you to be my new mother?" Haku asked.

"I think, she would be honored that you made such a noble choice, Haku." Akane said, hugging Haku. "She would be very proud of you, and of who you've become."

"Thank you. This means a lot to me." Haku said, with tears forming in her eyes. "So…I guess this makes it official now."

"Well, somewhat. I'll get Arashi to finalize it after the third round." Akane said.

"I'd really appreciate that. So…Haku Uzumaki. I like the sound of that." Haku said.

"I do too." Akane said.

"Akane-sama, can I ask one more thing?" Haku said.

"What is it, Haku-chan?" Akane said.

"Would I look good with Ice Blue Kitsune ears and tails?" Haku asked.

"Haku, you'd look beautiful with them. But are you sure that's what you really want?" Akane said.

"It is. I think that it will help bring me closer to my new family." Haku said.

"Then I'll make preparations for the ritual after the exams. Come on in now, you need your rest." Akane said

* * *

The next two days went by pretty fast. In addition to the Suna team, and Kabuto's team, Kiba's team, Team Ino-Shika-Cho, Team Gai, and the Sound Team all made it to the tower. We all met up in the main room where Anko was there to congratulate us.

"Excellent work teams. You have proven yourselves worthy of moving on to the third and final round of the Chuunin Exam." Anko said.

"This is awesome! I knew we'd all make it." Naruto said.

"What did you expect?' Sasuke said.

"Now, your final instructor will explain the rules for the final round. Hayate, they're all yours." Anko said.

"Very well. For the last part of the exam, we shall be having a battle tournament, to decide who will go on to fight for the chance of being a Chuunin." Hayate said.

"A battle tournament! That's the last part?" Naruto said.

"Yes. The final round will have many guests from visiting countries. We can't have too many people, as we are on limited time that day. So we will have a preliminary to narrow the field. We will begin the fights now, so if you want to back out now, here's your last chance." Hayate said.

"I won't be continuing." Kabuto said, raising his hand.

"Kabuto, why not? You're a good shot at making Chuunin." Naruto said.

"I thought my body would be ready after two days rest, but I was wrong. I'm still suffering from that attack that the Sound nin gave me when we started." Kabuto said.

"You're name's Kabuto Yakushi, correct. Well you are cleared to leave." Hayate said.

"Thanks. Good luck guys, do your best, ok." Kabuto said, leaving the main room.

"Now if there are no more who wish to leave, we shall begin the matches immediately. From here on out, it will be one on one battles, so you may have to face your own teammates. The battles are also no holds barred, so anything goes, even killing your opponent. If I see that the battle has a clear winner, I will stop the match to prevent any deaths." Hayate said. "Anko if you will reveal the board."

"Very well. Open the wall!' Anko said. The wall began to open and revealed an electronic board.

"Now since we have 22 people left, we shall have 11 matches. Go ahead and reveal the first match." Hayate said. Soon the names of each genin began to shuffle on the board.

"Who's gonna be first?" Kasumi said.

"I don't know…but the suspense is killing me!" Hinata replied.

"Now the first match of the Chuunin preliminaries…." Hayate said.

This is insane! We could be facing anyone at any time! I mean, it would be awesome to go up against Sasuke, but if I had to go up against that Gaara guy, then who knows what would happen. What if I even had to fight Hinata-chan or nee-chan! There's no way I could go through with it! Please…if I have to fight…don't let it be my friends.

The first match is…Sasuke Uchiha vs...

* * *

WHEW! This one was a die hard. I hope everyone liked it, considering there were so many different twists. As you probably know by now, Sarutobi was killed off earlier. It's not that I don't like him, I just needed to do it for the story. And I hope people won't be mad that Kasumi is now just a regular human for the time being. She'll get her kitsune powers back, I promise. I also finally caved in and had Haku accept the adoption offer. So yeah, the Uzumaki household will now have three Kitsune living there. Now for the fun part...the Chuunin Prelims. I will say that a few of the matches will stay the same. I may even make a match that no one would ever suspect! This next chapter will be fun. Please keep sending reviews! Every little bit helps! I also have a very unique Christmas Special planned for next month so keep reading! 


	12. Chuunin Prelims, Part 1

NeoKenshin: Well the prelims begin.

Naruto: I wonder who I'm getting paired with.

NeoKenshin: Well there are gonna be some interesting matches, especially the one at the end of this chapter.

Sasuke: I still can't believe the match you put me in.

NeoKenshin: I had to! It helps with one of the characters for the Christmas Special!

Kasumi: You think you got it bad? Wait till you see my match!

Sasuke: Whatever. For the business stuff, NeoKenshin does not own Naruto, but he owns Kasumi and the Illumina Concept.

**Author's Note. Please forgive me for some of the matches, it was pretty hard coming up with the pairings. Especially the first one. But when I release the Christmas Chapter, you'll see why I did it. Also remember to check Chapter 7, it's now been updated with Neji and Haku's profiles, plus some new abilities.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Chuunin Preliminaries, part one.

Hi everyone. Hinata Hyuuga here. I got lucky today and get to tell this chapter of Kasumi's story. Naruto-kun did a good job last chapter, and Kasumi-chan still needs some time off. Now lets get into the story.

"The first match is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Tsuchi Kin." Hayate said.

"You mean, I have to take on…him?" Kin thought to herself.

"Sasuke, you should have this one in the bag!" Haku said.

"Hmm, we'll see." Sasuke said, going down to the field. Kin soon followed and the two were face to face.

"Very well. You may begin!" Hayate said.

"So, you were part of the group that attacked my friends." Sasuke said.

"Look, we were only following orders." Kin said, slightly terrified that Sasuke would reactivate the curse seal.

"Well, you seem to be taking orders from a lousy boss!" Sasuke said, charging at Kin. Kin had no clue what she was in for, since Sasuke had an aura of revenge around him. "You know, I don't normally hit girls, but this can be an exception!"

Kin did her best to stop Sasuke's flurry of punches and kicks. She would constantly look for an opening to try and use her Senbon Bells, but Sasuke wouldn't give up!

"Why are you attacking so violently?" Kin asked, dodging one of Sasuke's kicks.

"It's payback for what you did earlier." Sasuke said.

"That's not true! In reality I never wanted to attack you?" Kin said.

"That has to be a lie!" Sasuke said.

"No, it's the truth! I promise!" Kin said.

"Then I consider it a false promise!" Sasuke replied, rushing up to Kin and delivering a swift kick to her chin, launching her in the air.

"Wait a minute? Is that Lee's…?" Tenten thought.

"Looks like I'm gonna try something new!" Sasuke said, activating his Sharingan. However when he used it, the curse seal began to react.

"Look, you can't use chakra! It will only disturb the seal!" Kin said, in the air.

"Then I'll do this!" Sasuke said, deactivating his Sharingan and jumping up behind Kin. "I'll give you one more chance…explain your reasons, or die."

"But…" Kin said.

"That's not good enough!" Sasuke said, delivering a hard kick to her ribs. Kin managed to block, but Sasuke was ready.

"Sasuke, the reason I didn't want to attack…." Kin said, feeling a sharp punch from Sasuke after he rebounded from the blocked kick.

"The reason is?" Sasuke said, preparing to finish her off with a hard strike to her face.

"I LIKE YOU AND I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" Kin screamed.

"You…what?" Sasuke said, in confusion. He then grabbed Kin and fell to the ground, dropping her on one side as he slid to another.

"WHAT? HOW CAN SHE LIKE SASUKE???" Ino and Sakura screamed.

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha…I've known about you for a long time, and have secretly had a crush on you. I remember hearing about you in our mission profile, and hoped that I would get to meet you." Kin said, clutching her chest. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened before. There's really no way I can beat you. That's why I forfeit the match."

"You forfeit?" Sasuke said, confused.

"Yeah, it's not worth it. I can't bring myself to attack you. I'm sorry Sasuke. I know I'm in big trouble for this, and will probably be killed for it, but I'm willing to deal with it." Kin said, walking towards the infirmary. "Goodbye Sasuke."

"Kin forfeits. Therefore the winner of this match is Sasuke Uchiha." Hayate said.

"That…was weird." Sasuke said, with a sweatdrop forming behnd his head.

"You said it. But girls are funny like that Sasuke." Kakashi said, appearing behind Sasuke. "Come on Sasuke, we have a mark to seal."

"Very well." Sasuke said, vanishing with Kakashi.

"Hinata that had to be the strangest match I've ever seen!" Naruto said.

"She likes Sasuke??" Hinata said. "And earlier this girl was with the group that tried to kill us?"

"I hope we don't get any more weird matches like that." Kasumi said.

* * *

"All right time for the next match." Hayate said, as the board began to choose the next fighters. "The next match is Shikamaru Nara vs. Sakura Haruno." Hayate said.

"Great. I get Sasuke's pink fan girl." Shikamaru said, walking down to the floor.

"Oh come on Shikamaru, it won't be that bad. I think we'll have a good match." Sakura replied.

"Whatever. Come on, let's get this over with." Shikamaru said, moving into position.

"Very well. Let the second match commence!" Hayate said.

"Ok Shikamaru, show me what you got!" Sakura said, charging at Shikamaru.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said, dodging Sakura's charge. "Is that the best you have?"

"Hey! Actually I have better! How about this?" Sakura said, forming hand seals. "SHADOW ILLUSUION JUTSU!" Sakura created four clones, and poised to attack. "I know you want to use your Shadow Possession Jutsu, so just go ahead and try it."

"Are you actually taunting me, Sakura?" Shikamaru said.

"Of course. You obviously don't care how the match goes, so that means you obviously don't have a chance of beating me." Sakura said, with a smirk.

"This is such a drag. I don't have time for this. SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!" Shikamaru said, sending his shadow to connect with Sakura and her clones.

"That's just what I wanted. "Sakura thought. Shikamaru didn't know it, but Sakura's clones were a hybrid of normal clones and Shadow clones. They didn't have a physical body like Shadow Clones, but they were able to cast a shadow. They also created the illusion that the shadows, including Sakura's were real. Shikamaru was definitely in for a surprise. "What! I can't move!"

"Why are you so surprised? This is what you wanted, wasn't it?" Shikamaru said, scratching his head. Sakura and her clones followed suit, until the middle clone stopped.

"Yes it was." Sakura said.

"What! You can't just do what you want when you're in my jutsu!" Shikamaru said, noticing the clones starting to vanish.

"See, that's where you're wrong. I can do whatever I want!" Sakura said, dashing at Shikamaru, punching him in the face. "Remember, there's always deception in the shadows."

"I see. I guess I should get a little more serious." Shikamaru said.

"Of course you should!" Sakura said, charging at Shikamaru again. Shikamaru countered her charge with a swift roundhouse that easily knocked her into the air. He then saw an opportunity.

"You don't think the Shadow Possession will reach that far, do you?" Sakura said, landing on her feet near the back wall.

"Of course not…head on that is." Shikamaru said with a smile.

"What do you mean…what the?" Sakura said.

"Like you said. There's deception in the shadows." Shikamaru said, pulling out a shuriken. Sakura followed suit and prepped a shuriken as well. "Thanks to the wall shadows, I was easily able to send my shadow and connect to yours."

"Shikamaru, you're crazy! You're gonna take us both out!" Sakura said.

"Nope. Only you." Shikamaru said, throwing his shuriken. Sakura did the same. When the two shurikens were about to hit their targets, Shikamaru bent back to dodge, causing Sakura to do the same. However…Sakura didn't know how close to the back wall she was, and her head was slammed into the wall, knocking her out instantly.

"Well, I took her out. Guess this means the match is over." Shikamaru said, releasing his jutsu.

"I see." Hayate said. "The winner of this match is Shikamaru Nara!"

"Woo Hoo! Way to go Shikamaru! That's our teammate!" Ino cheered from the rafters.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said, watching the medics carry Sakura to the infirmary.

* * *

"Ok, please show us the fighters for the next match." Hayate said. The board began to shuffle through the genin until it came to a stop, revealing the next combatants.

"The next match will be Neji Hyuuga vs. Haku Kosaka. Combatants please come down to the field." Hayate said.

"Oh no! Not this? Why did it have to be these two?" Hinata thought.

"Hinata-chan, are you ok?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm ok." Hinata said.

"You know, this should be a very interesting match." Tenten said, walking over to Kasumi's team.

"Tenten? What do you mean by that?" Hinata said.

"Trust me…this is the perfect chance for them to get a lot off their chests." Tenten replied.

I hope Tenten was right. I mean I knew Haku was in love with Neji, but I never had the chance to figure out how Neji felt about her.

"Neji Hyuuga, genius of the Hyuuga clan. I didn't think we would be facing off." Haku said, blushing.

"I see. I also thought the same way. It's hard to believe I'd be facing the Mistress of Ice." Neji replied.

"If the fighters are ready, then you may begin." Hayate said, jumping out of the way.

"Tell me Haku, I've learned many things about you. One is that you are quite an accomplished shinobi." Neji said, striking at Haku with his kunai.

"You could say that. I've learned much in my travels." Haku replied, blocking his attack with her senbon. "And what about you? What makes you so interesting?"

"You could say I have a knack for learning about the things of the world." Neji said, breaking the lock and pushing Haku back.

"So I see. Well Neji, shall we dance?" Haku said, hiding her senbon.

"I'd be honored." Neji replied, putting his kunai in the holder.

Neji and Haku charged each other and began to attack in a dance of taijutsu. When one would attack, the other knew when to counter. It looked like neither person was getting anywhere, but they way they fought was so graceful. I couldn't believe how they moved.

"You know…not many people can move so fluidly in taijutsu." Neji said, trying to kick Haku's arm.

"I am a girl of many talents. As you know, ice is simply a harder form of water." Haku replied, dodging Neji's kick, and trying to sweep kick him off the ground. Neji back flipped and landed into the Juuken stance.

"That's true, but ice is also easier to break than water." Neji said.

"Then I'll show you the true power of ice...and blood!" Haku said, forming one-handed seals.

"So, a bloodline limit. I see you play to win. Very well. Byakugan!" Neji said. "I shall entertain you with my own."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Haku said, finishing her hand seals. "I hope you like seeing more of me, Neji-kun. SECRET SKILL: DEMONIC ICE MIRRORS!" Haku said. Soon multiple mirrors of ice surrounded Neji. He then noticed Haku step into one of the mirrors.

"So this is your great bloodline limit. I'm impressed." Neji said.

"This is nothing. I'm sure Tenten impresses you more." Haku said, throwing senbon from one of her mirrors.

"Nope." Neji said, rushing in to shatter one of Haku's mirrors with his Juuken Fist. "She has good qualities, but nothing like you."

"Yeah right. Everyone knows you two are one of the most popular shinobi/kunoichi teams in Konoha." Haku said, dashing into another mirror. "You guys are as popular as Naruto and Hinata." She then threw more senbon at Neji.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neji said, blocking the senbon. "We're just good teammates." Neji then broke two more of Haku's mirrors.

"Teammates? As close as you two are?" Haku said, casting her projection in the remaining mirrors. "It's obvious you like her." Haku launched a storm of senbon at Neji, in the hopes of taking him out.

"KAITEN!" Neji said, deflecting all of Haku's attack. "Yeah I do like her…as a teammate! Besides she knows I prefer someone else."

"Like who? Sakura? Ino? Kasumi?" Haku asked, releasing her Ice Mirrors and charging in for a close attack. "I know for a fact they all like Sasuke."

"Well, that's them. I prefer someone different." Neji said, knocking her back and setting up for his Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou.

"Different? Like who?" Haku asked, staring at Neji before he struck.

"HAKKE ROKUJYUU YONSHOU!" Neji said, charging at Haku. "I prefer someone…2 strikes…a little more…4 strikes…on the quiet…8 strikes…side of things…16 strikes…someone kind of like…32 strikes…you…64 strikes."

What the!!! Neji knows Kaiten and Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou? But…those are Main Branch family attacks! Did he learn those on his own? All I can say is Haku looked like she took that attack really hard! But was what Neji said true? Did he really prefer someone like Haku?

"You…prefer someone…like me?" Haku said, gasping for air.

"Do you have any objections?" Neji said, smiling.

"Not at…all." Haku said, smiling and falling unconscious.

"Haku cannot continue. The winner of this match is Neji Hyuuga." Hayate said.

"Oh man! Haku-chan lost!" Kasumi said.

"To be honest, I don't think she did. Check out Neji." Tenten said.

We looked to see Neji walk over to Haku and pick her up off the ground. He then headed towards the infirmary and I think I even overheard him say "We should do this again sometime…except over dinner." My cousin, the quiet and serious one of the family, actually did something…romantic?

"I guess she finally told him." Akane said, walking up to the team.

"Oka-san, when did you get here?" Naruto said.

"Just now. I finished helping Kakashi set up for sealing Sasuke's curse mark." Akane said. "So how are the prelims going?"

"They're just about to start the fourth match. I hope it's a good one." Kasumi said.

I was thinking the same thing. I wanted to see another good match. I just hope I don't have to face Naruto or even worse…no I can't think that way. But what if it did happen?

"For the fourth match, the combatants are Tenten vs. Temari." Hayate said.

"Go get her Tenten-chan!" Kasumi said.

"You can do it Tenten! Let your youth explode!" cheered Lee.

"I'll have this match done in no time." Tenten said.

* * *

While Tenten was getting ready for her match, Sasuke was having the time of his life elsewhere. Kakashi had taken him to another room in the tower where a giant circle with markings had been drawn. Sasuke was sitting in the middle while Kakashi was examining the curse mark on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, are you ready for this?" Kakashi asked.

"Whatever. Let's just get this thing sealed and get it over with." Sasuke said.

"Very well." Kakashi said, placing his hand over the curse mark on Sasuke's shoulder. "CURSE MARK SEALING! Kakashi began to seal the curse mark as the letterings on the floor crawled up Sasuke's body. After a few seconds the markings encircled the curse mark, and the sealing was completed…or was it?

"Well Sasuke that should do it. How do you feel?" Kakashi asked.

"I feel like I had someone run kunai through my body." Sasuke said, rubbing his shoulder.

"That's to be expected. Now, go ahead and put your shirt back on and we'll…wait a minute?" Kakashi said. He looked at Sasuke's curse mark, only to see that the mark was absorbing the seal he just made.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"The curse mark…just absorbed the seal!" Kakashi said.

"Of course it did. That's not your everyday curse mark," said a familiar voice.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke and Kakashi said, turning to see the Sound Trio's Jounin.

"Orochimaru, what's the meaning of this?" Kakashi said, beginning to channel chakra in his hand for his Raikiri.

"I wanted to tell you that sealing this mark is useless. You see that mark is not the Curse Seal of Heaven, as you may have thought. It is actually a stronger curse, known as the Curse Seal of Ages." Orochimaru said.

"You put a curse stronger than the Curse Seal of Heaven on Sasuke? Just what are you planning?" Kakashi said.

"You will know in due time, Kakashi. In the meanwhile, please take care of my new protégé." Orochimaru said.

"Your protégé? I'll never join you, you snake in the grass!" Sasuke said.

"That's where you're wrong my boy. In time, you will call me sensei." Orochimaru said, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"This isn't good at all. We need to let Hokage-sama know about this. Who knows what Orochimaru is planning?" Kakashi said.

"This is just great!" Sasuke said, putting his shirt back on. "Come on, let's get back to the tournament."

* * *

Back at the tournament…

"What is it with this girl? She's blocking everything I throw at her, and I've never missed my mark." Tenten said.

"Come on now, is that all you've got?" Temari said.

"I didn't want to do this until the final round, but I have no choice." Tenten said, pulling out two scrolls. She placed the two scrolls beside her and formed several hand seals. She finished her hand seals, and said "RISING TWIN DRAGONS!" The two scrolls began to spiral up in the air, with Tenten jumping up in the middle. She then attacked Temari with an insane barrage of weapons.

"Is this you're best? I'm disappointed." Temari said, waving her fan to deflect the attack. All of Tenten's weapons were knocked to the ground around Temari. "Well, looks like the third moon has revealed itself." Temari then waved her fan and vanished.

"Where'd she go?" Tenten said, looking around the arena, after she landed on the ground.

"Right behind you…" Temari said, cocking her fan behind her. "Now to end this, WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!" Temari swung her fan and released a gale force wind that slammed Tenten into the walls on the other side of the arena, knocking her unconscious. "I told her she didn't have a chance."

"Hmm, Tenten cannot continue. The winner of the fourth match is Temari."

"Whoa, Tenten's gonna have a bad headache after that one." Hinata said.

"You're not kidding." Kasumi said.

"So have we missed much?" said Sasuke, returning with Kakashi.

"Sasuke, you're ok." Naruto said.

"Not really. We couldn't seal the curse mark." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Akane said.

"Orochimaru appeared and said that it wasn't an ordinary curse mark, it is known as the Curse Seal of Ages." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you can't be serious?" Akane said.

"I am. And for some reason, he thinks I'm going to become his new protégé." Sasuke said.

"This is more serious than we thought. The Curse Seal of Ages is one of the most dangerous seals in the world. It is said that those who fall victim, are destined to fall into darkness and destruction for eternity." Akane said.

"No, that can't be true. Sasuke-kun…he just…he can't!" Kasumi said.

"Don't worry, once the fights are over, I'm gonna find a way to remove that seal, if not control it." Akane said. "For now Sasuke, we're going to keep you under heavy surveillance until we can fix that seal."

"Hey the next match is up!" Naruto said.

This is awful. Orochimaru branded Sasuke with one of the most dangerous curse marks ever, and plans on turning Sasuke to his side? What kind of evil being is he? All I know, is we have to stop him from hurting anyone else. Now, who's fighting in the next match?

* * *

"For the fifth match, Chouji Akemichi vs. Zaku Abumi." Hayate said.

"Oh yeah! This guy's gonna pay for what he did to me earlier!" Chouji said.

"You can get him Chouji." Ino said.

"Hey Chouji, a little bit of inspiration for you. You beat him, and I'll take you out for all the barbecue you can eat." Asuma said.

"All…you…can…eat…BARBECUE!!! BRING IT ON!!! With my lucky rock, and all you can eat barbecue on the line, I'm definitely gonna win!!!" Chouji said, running down to the battle arena.

"Lucky rock? When did he get a lucky rock?" Asuma asked.

"He found it while we were in the forest. After he found it, we had luck in our favor, and he thinks it's because of that." Ino said.

"Oh brother." Asuma said.

"So, looks like I get to beat up on the tub of lard again!" Zaku said.

"Don't you dare call me a tub of lard!" Chouji said.

"If the fighters are ready, let the fifth match begin!" Hayate said.

"I'll show you who's a tub of lard! BODY EXPANSION JUTSU! MEAT TANK!" Chouji said, enlarging his body. The then sped towards Zaku with the intent of bowling him over.

"Hah, you think that will stop me!" Zaku said, holding up his arms. "You won't even get within a foot of me, you tub of lard!! AIR BLAST!" Zaku fired a blast of air out of his hands, easily pushing Chouji back.

"I told you! Don't call me a tub of lard!" Chouji said, rolling to the side of Zaku's air blast, and flanking to attack again. "With my lucky rock and barbecue on the line, I'll beat you!" He poured more of his chakra into his Meat Tank, but Zaku still countered him.

"You don't get it do you! Fat tubs of lard are never meant to be shinobi." Zaku said, easily holding off Chouji. "The only thing you're good for is making fun of!"

"Don't listen to him Chouji!" Ino screamed.

"Take this guy down Chouji!" Naruto screamed.

"That's it!" Chouji said, backing off Zaku and releasing his Meat Tank. He then took out his lucky rock from his pocket. "I'm sick of hearing your stupid fat jokes! All I ever hear is 'I'm fat!' or 'Hey Fatso!'. I'll show you why I am a shinobi of Konoha, and this stone will help me!"

"Some stupid rock? Give me a break! You cant's do anything to stop me fatso!" Zaku said.

"Oh really?" Chouji said, forming hand seals. When he finished, he released his new jutsu, "DOTON: DORYU TAIGA! (Earth Style, Earth Flow River)" Soon a pool of mud formed below Chouji and Zaku.

"When did Chouji learn that?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but I like it!" Shikamaru replied.

"Now for part two!" Chouji said, forming two more seals. "DOTON: DORYUUDAN! (Earth Dragon Missile)" A giant earth dragon rose from the mud and began spitting thousands of mud balls at Zaku.

"Please! My wind will take that out easily!" Zaku said, blowing the mud balls away.

"Who said that was the last of it? MEAT TANK!" Chouji said, using his Meat Tank to charge back at Zaku, this time with the earth dragon missiles giving him some extra boost.

"Grr, that's it fatso! I'm gonna have to finish you for good! SUPREME AIR BLAST!" Zaku said, releasing a huge blast of air at Chouji, which put the two at a standoff.

"QUIT CALLING ME FAT!!" Chouji screamed, as a bright yellow light began to shine from him.

"Hey what are you doing?" Zaku said.

"What in the…" Ino said, seeing the light from Chouji.

"Kasumi, you don't think that…" Hinata asked.

"Hinata…I think Chouji's lucky rock…was the Earth Gem!!!" Kasumi said.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Naruto said.

"You bet Naruto…we just found the last member of the team." Kasumi replied.

The light began to intensify around Chouji, slowly drawing the mud into him. Soon the mud hardened into rock and Zaku was faced with something worse than he expected.

"He's pushing me back…I…I can't keep going!" Zaku said, feeling Chouji push him back.

"I'm not gonna push you back, I'm gonna flatten you!" Chouji said, charging through Zaku's air blast and knocking him back into the wall. "Now you're gonna feel the pressure!" Chouji slammed into Zaku at an unbelievable speed, crushing him under the force of his Illumina powered Meat Tank. He backed off to reveal a battered and unconscious Zaku.

"Zaku is unable to continue, winner is Chouji Akemichi." Hayate said.

"You did it Chouji!" Ino cheered, jumping down to congratulate Chouji. When she got to him, she noticed the differences in him when he came out of his jutsu.

"I told him, nobody calls me fat!" Chouji said. "Now where's my barbecue!!"

"Chouji! You won! And…I like the new digs!" Ino said. Chouji donned his new Yellow Illumina garb, with a noticeable twist. He still had his trademark scarf.

"New digs…hey how did I get these? And where's my lucky rock?" Chouji asked.

"Hey Chouji, welcome to the team, bud." Naruto said, giving a thumbs up.

"I'll fill you in on all of this later, Chouji." Kasumi said. "But for now, awesome job!"

"Yeah, speaking of which, when did you learn those earth jutsu? Those were awesome!" Naruto said.

"Oh those, I learned those before the exams." Chouji said.

"Well whatever they are, they're really cool." Naruto said. "Hey, let's get back up top. They're gonna start the next match."

* * *

Chouji, Ino, Naruto, and Kasumi headed back to the stands as the board began to choose the next match. I can't believe Chouji was chosen as the Earth Knight. This is so cool! Even Neji and Haku made it back, and Haku-chan was ok from her match! Wait a minute…did Neji have his arm around her shoulder???

"Haku-chan, you're ok!" Hinata said.

"Yeah, you're cousin packs a real punch." Haku said.

"Neji likes to overdo it sometimes, don't you?" Hinata said.

"I was just giving her a good match." Neji said. "Besides I'm gonna make up for it by taking Haku out to dinner, my treat."

"At least he's a gentleman." Haku said.

"Hey Hinata, look! You're in the next match!" Naruto said, pointing to the wall.

"I am? I wonder who my opponent is?" Hinata said.

The board continued to shuffle the name of my opponent. I knew I had to fight my hardest, since all my friends would be watching me. Unfortunately…I got the one person I NEVER wanted to face in my whole life!

"No, you can't be serious!!" Hinata said.

"This…this can't be right!" Naruto said.

"No way!" Sasuke said. "They can't fight! Not those two!"

Everyone turned to look at me, then at my opponent…the one person who they would never thing I would face…

"Hinata's opponent is…" Akane said.

"Me." Kasumi said, looking at Hinata.

* * *

I hope I did a good job on the matches. Yeah, I know...Kasumi vs Hinata. I wanted to use that in the finals of the Chuunin tournament, but I needed a bigger match than the Rock Lee/Gaara fight. I don't know...if people want it, I'll throw a huge twist in the next chapter that will have Kasumi and Hinata getting a rematch at the finals when Kasumi has her full power back. And with Kin, yeah it know...she's another Sasuke Fan Girl, but she has to be when the holidays come around, or the chapter won't work! I have a feeling people are gonna hate how Sasuke's match came up. Plus, I'm wondering if anyone liked the curse seal twist. Well, the next 6 matches are coming soon. I'll try to have them up as a Thanksgiving gift to you all! Have a happy Thanksgiving!!! 


	13. Sister vs Sister

NeoKenshin: Hi everyone, Kasumi and I wanted to wish all my readers a Happy Thanksgiving!! This was kind of a special chapter, since I didnt really want to make one fight of the chuunin exam a whole chapter, but it just came out that way.

Kasumi: Well, you had to. I mean after the cliffhanger last chapter! It had to be done like this.

NeoKenshin: Hopefully everyone will like it. This will hopefully make sure that you arent a godlike character as well.

Kasumi: I'm not godlike!! I'm just really smart. I mean, I am at half ability, you know. Even at Full Power, Hinata can still one up me big time.

Hinata: I'm not that good! Anyways, Naruto isn't owned by NeoKenshin, but Kasumi and the Illumina Concept is.

NeoKenshin: Thanks Hinata, and trust me, you're good! You just don't like to show it. Once again, Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers!! Please send lots of reviews!!!

* * *

Chapter 12: Sister vs. Sister

Hi, Haku here. Since I've finished my match in the prelims, I decided to do this chapter. Besides, Naruto and Sasuke are stuck with their mouths open over hearing about the next match. Well, time to get in to the next chapter.

"For the sixth match, it will be Kasumi Uzumaki vs. Hinata Hyuuga." Hayate said.

"This isn't happening? Hinata and Kasumi can't fight! It's just not right!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, I'm afraid it is. We have to do this." Kasumi said. "Come on, Hinata…let's get this over with."

"No! I refuse to believe this! I refuse to see this! They have to change the match now!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. Once the match is decided, it can't be changed." Akane said.

"But why! I would understand if it were Sasuke and myself, but not those two! They don't deserve to have to fight each other!" Naruto said, tearing up.

"Naruto…we have to. What kind of ninja would we be if we didn't?" Hinata said.

"I know that, but it's just…" Naruto said.

"It's just that I'm at a bigger disadvantage due to the stupid seal Orochimaru put on me, is that what you're thinking?" Kasumi said.

"Well, yeah." Naruto replied.

"Look Naruto, I've been in worse situations before. Don't think this is going to phase me." Kasumi replied, jumping down to the arena.

"Hinata…" Naruto said, looking at her.

"Sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata replied, heading to the floor.

* * *

This was definitely something none of us expected, or even wanted. Kasumi and Hinata are obviously two of the most powerful kunoichi genin in Konoha, but with Kasumi's Kitsune Chakra sealed, will she be able to put up much of a fight? I could tell they were both terrified at the fact that they had to fight, but just how far are they gonna go?

"Hinata, before we start this, I want to know something." Kasumi asked.

"What is it, Kasumi-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Do you think you can bring yourself to kill me, if you had to?" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, why are you asking me this?" Hinata said.

"Just answer my question!" Kasumi replied, angrily.

"I…uh…I…" Hinata said.

"You can't do it, can you?" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, why are you acting like this?" Hinata cried.

"Because ever since we heard the last round would be a tournament, you knew I'd be at a disadvantage. You knew I couldn't fight at my full ability, and you had doubts that I could make it to the finals, didn't you!" Kasumi said.

"I…I mean, I…" Hinata stuttered.

"DIDN'T YOU!" Kasumi screamed.

"I did! I'm sorry!" Hinata replied.

"I never thought you, my own sister would ever doubt me. So I take it you still won't fight me at full strength?" Kasumi said.

"I…don't know?" Hinata said." It just doesn't seem fair."

"Well then, I'll show you fair." Kasumi said, pointing her finger at Hinata. "I, Kasumi Uzumaki, First Princess and former heir of the Kitsune clan, challenge you, Hinata Hyuuga, Second Princess and current heir of the Kitsune clan, to a Royal Lineage Match."

* * *

"A Royal Lineage Match? What in the world is that??" Naruto said.

"It is the most dangerous match in the Kitsune Royal Family. It is normally done if there is conflict between the current ruler, and a potential ruler. Or in their case, heirs to the throne." Akane said. "Normally, the one wanting control challenges the current ruler for their position to a match. The winner would take control of the clan, and the loser would suffer a punishment ranging from dishonor by loss of tails…to banishment from the clan. Or even the worst case scenario…death."

"But why would Kasumi want this kind of match? Doesn't she outrank Hinata?" Sasuke said.

"She does, but look at it this way, Sasuke. With her Kitsune power sealed, Hinata is now more powerful than she is. Therefore Hinata is of higher rank. But why didn't I see this before?" Akane said.

"Oka-san, you mean to tell me that one of those two could potentially be facing certain death?" Naruto said.

"Yes…if Kasumi states that as the final terms." Akane said.

"Then we have to stop this!" Naruto said.

"Unfortunately Naruto…I can't do that. As queen, I must acknowledge the match, and allow any stipulations Kasumi chooses." Akane said, walking down to the stadium floor.

* * *

"A Royal Lineage Match? Kasumi, what are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

"As of right now Hinata, I am no longer the heir of the Kitsune clan. You took that title from me, and I held it dearly. Now I want it back, and I'll do whatever it takes to get it." Kasumi said.

"But…Kasumi!" Hinata said.

"Don't 'but' me! You just admitted you doubted my abilities since I lost my power and that's all I needed to hear!" Kasumi said. "So now it's come down to this!"

"If you want the title back, you can have it! I didn't know I even took it from you! I just don't want to fight you like this!" Hinata said.

"I'm sorry Hinata, it's not that easy. As the new heir, you must accept the terms." Akane said, walking up to them. "Hayate, I'll take over for this match."

"Very well, Akane-sama." Hayate said, jumping off the arena floor.

"Now, as Queen of the Kitsune, I hereby declare this match an official Royal Lineage Match between the heir of the Kitsune, Hinata Hyuuga, and the challenger, Kasumi Uzumaki. This match will be a no rules fight, and the winner will be named heir of the Kitsune Clan!" Akane said. "Kasumi, since you declared the match, what will be the terms of punishment for the loser of the match?"

"The punishment of loss…is death!" Kasumi said.

The moment Kasumi said those words; the entire arena went into a state of shock. This can't be the same Kasumi we all know and love. Is she really serious about killing Hinata, her own best friend and sister?????

"What! You can't be serious! Kasumi, this is insane!" Hinata said.

"I've never been more serious in my life!" Kasumi said, removing her hitai-ate from her neck, and tying it around her head.

"Then…if that's how you want it." Hinata said, doing the same.

* * *

"I have to stop this!" Naruto said, moving to jump down.

"Naruto, you can't! This doesn't involve you!" Sasuke said, holding him back.

"Let go of me you idiot! I can't let this match go on! I just…" Naruto said, starting to cry.

"Naruto, come on, it can't be as bad as you think." Neji said.

"Oh really? I'm supposed to stand here and watch a match like this? No matter who wins, I lose someone important! Kasumi wins, I lose the love of my life! Hinata wins, I lose my sister!" Naruto said. "Not only that Neji, but how would relations go between the Hyuuga Clan and the Uzumaki Clan? This match may very well destroy the alliance between our two families!"

"Naruto, this fight is on a completely different level than a normal ninja fight. This is a clan type battle, one of which you cannot do anything to control." Kakashi said.

"I know…but I don't want to lose them both!" Naruto said, falling to his knees.

"Neither do any of us Naruto." Sasuke said, comforting the one he secretly calls brother.

* * *

"Then it is settled. Let this Royal Lineage Match between Hinata Hyuuga, and Kasumi Uzumaki begin!" Akane said, jumping out of the way.

"All right Kasumi, you wanted my best, well I'm gonna give you my best! BYAKUGAN!" Hinata said, activating her bloodline.

"That's just what I wanted!" Kasumi said, pulling out her kunai. She went head on at Hinata, knowing she was at a huge disadvantage, but the only thought that ran through her head was "Part One, complete! Now I just need to survive long enough for Part Two to finish. Boy is everyone gonna be real mad at me for tricking them like this."

"You should know, a head on attack could be fatal for you." Hinata said, pulling out her own kunai, and charging it with foxfire.

"That's what make this fight much more fun!" Kasumi said, slashing at Hinata. Hinata countered and with her flaming kunai, and pushed Kasumi back. Kasumi countered by forming four shadow clones with each throwing four shuriken at Hinata.

"You gotta do better than that, Kasumi-chan! KAITEN!" Hinata said, rotating her body at high speed to deflect the shuriken. The moment she stopped rotating, Kasumi was a foot away from her.

"I am doing better!" Kasumi said, landing a hard punch to Hinata. She then followed up with a swift roundhouse, knocking Hinata to the ground. Kasumi then finished up with a swift punch to Hinata's stomach. Hinata then grabbed Kasumi by her arm and channeled foxfire into it to throw Kasumi off, burning her arm in the process.

"Aaugh!!" yelled Kasumi, as she grabbed her arm.

"Too bad you don't have your advanced healing anymore!" Hinata said.

"That's ok, I don't need it!" Kasumi said, charging back at Hinata. The two then started attacking each other once again. Kasumi knew basic taijutsu was extremely dangerous against anyone in the Hyuuga clan, let alone the heir! She knew she had to get the upper hand, and there was only one technique she could use to make it work. She jumped back and Hinata could see the seals for the Kage Bunshin.

"More clones? Not even Naruto's that obvious!" Hinata said.

"HEY!" Naruto replied.

"Well after you see this, then we'll see what's obvious." Kasumi said, forming 4 clones. She knew if this didn't set her plan in motion nothing will. "I just hope I have enough chakra left to push her to the next level." She thought.

* * *

Kasumi sent two of her clones to attack Hinata while she and the other two stayed back, forming some unusual hand seals. I wasn't sure what seals the clones were forming, but I could easily see what Kasumi was doing? How was she planning to use that jutsu I taught her? Her clones finished their seals early, and it looked like they each made a sword…of chakra!

"What is she doing?" Naruto said.

"I'm not quite sure, but she better hurry! She's nearly out of chakra!" Neji said, watching the fight with his Byakugan active.

"Wait…I think I know! I overheard her talking about some new technique she was trying to create with the Kage Bunshins!" Sasuke said. "She said it was from something she used to do back at her old home."

"Well whatever it is, she better do it fast, or she's in big trouble!" Naruto said.

* * *

"What the…what's the deal?" Hinata said, fighting off the two distraction clones.

"Easy. I needed to keep you busy! Using an Ice Jutsu when there's no water is really difficult. Especially when you don't have as much chakra as normal. Now…Stage One…complete!" Kasumi said, finishing her hand seals. Immediately, Hinata had been trapped in a block of ice. "Clones one and two, initiate stage two!" Kasumi's other two clones nodded and the first clone was launched into the air by the second. Both had their sights set on Hinata with their chakra swords. "Perfect! Now clones four and five, lets finish this! Clone two, you know when to move!" Kasumi and her final two clones ran back to the other side of the arena. They set up in a chain formation and began to spin in a giant circle, building up speed to throw Kasumi at Hinata. Once Kasumi had enough speed, the clones threw her, and she rapidly formed hand seals for a chakra sword, using the very last of her chakra to form it.

"Kasumi, you're crazy!" Hinata said, struggling to break free from the ice. It then dawned on her that she could melt the ice herself. She began to channel foxfire into her hands and slowly started melting the ice around her.

"Guess what! Crazy's my brother's middle name! Mine is insane!" Kasumi said, flying towards Hinata. "Now how do you like this! ARC IMPULSE!!" Kasumi screamed.

At that moment, Hinata was hit with a triple strike from Kasumi and her two clones with their chakra swords. It shattered the ice and slammed Hinata back into the walls.

(A/N For anyone that's ever played Crono Trigger; they know that Arc Impulse has Marle fuse Ice Magic into Crono's sword, while Crono and Frog do X-Strike. This version of Arc Impulse is actually a modified combination attack. Since Kasumi doesn't know how to fuse chakra to a weapon, I had her change it up and use the ice part to hold Hinata. Also I added one last element by throwing in Crono's Falcon Hit to add extra damage, for Hinata AND Kasumi. Sorry if it's TOO flashy, but it's considered Kasumi's Desperation Move, so she's gonna feel awful after pulling it off! Don't worry, everyone else gets something just as cool from Crono Trigger, so she isn't the only one.)

Kasumi's Kage Bunshins vanished as she struggled to get to her feet. She could see the impact crater that Hinata made in the wall, and wondered just how much damage she did.

"HOLY COW!" Naruto said.

"Did she just do what I think she did?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah she did! And it looks like they're both hurting!" Haku said.

Hinata struggled out of the crater, looking pretty beat up after that one move. However, we were surprised to see her…smiling?

"That…was pretty good. I never expected you'd…do something like that." Hinata said.

"I told you. I'm not holding anything back, Hinata." Kasumi said.

"Too bad you used everything up." Hinata said, putting her hands together. Hinata's hands started glowing blue and the aura began to move through her whole body. "I still have a whole lot more to dish out. AQUA HEALING!" Hinata then healed every ounce of battle damage she just took. "It might have burned a lot of chakra, but I still have more than enough to finish you off."

"Perfect! Now for Part Three of the plan." Kasumi thought.

"I'm guessing you want to finish this now, right Kasumi-chan?" Hinata asked, flicking her wrists.

"You read my mind perfectly!" Kasumi replied, flicking her own wrists. "It's time we take this game into overtime!"

"Should you start this last dance, or should I?" Hinata asked.

"Why don't we go together!" Kasumi said. "LIGHT…"

"WATER…" Hinata said.

"ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" both girls said, transforming into their knight forms.

"STARBURST HEALING!" Kasumi said, channeling her light energy into her body to heal her wounds. It wasn't as extensive as Hinata, but it was enough to get her through this last part of the fight. "That's better. Feels just like old times."

"What's that supposed to mean? You're completely out of chakra!" Hinata said.

"Nothing really. This is just the way I used to fight before my ninja training. No chakra, no jutsu, just my Illumina Power and my own fighting talent. So now it's time to finish this, dear sister." Kasumi said, her hands glowing in a silver aura. "Your Juuken style won't be as effective now, so bring it on!"

"With pleasure! You want me to kill you, well then so be it!" Hinata said, hands glowing blue. "AQUA BALL!"

"STARBURST BEAM!" Kasumi said, countering Hinata's attack.

The two attacks hit, creating a cloud of smoke. As the smoke rose, the two girls were in fierce taijutsu combat, with neither getting the upper hand. Kasumi knew this fight had went on for way too long, and she knew it was time to end it all…she just hoped she didn't kill herself in the process.

* * *

"They've been at this for way too long! At this rate, both of them will kill each other!" Neji said.

"But what are we supposed to do? We can't stop this match!" Sasuke said.

"All we can do…is wait." Haku said.

This was awful! This had to be the worst match ever! I mean, I never thought Kasumi would ever fight Hinata in a death match! And when all this is over, we have to sit by and watch as one of our best friends is killed! Just then I saw something unusual. It seemed like Kasumi was setting up to finish this match once and for all!

* * *

"I know you liked this move before, so I guess you'll like it even more when I use it on you." Kasumi said, gathering energy in her hands.

"Kasumi, you know I never wanted this match. I never wanted to even fight you like this, but if this is how you chose to end it, then so be it!" Hinata said, focusing her water energy.

"Then, dear sister…farewell! STARBURST CANNON!" Kasumi said, releasing her energy.

"I'm sorry! HYDRO STORM!" Hinata replied.

Their attacks met at the center of the arena in a complete standoff. You could see both of them cringing in pain as they tried to end this difficult match. Kasumi's body was quivering as she tried to hold her attack, but she couldn't continue. She released her attack, and was met with the full force of Hinata's Hydro Storm. The last thing we saw was Kasumi's body crashing into the wall.

"Kasumi-chan, why? Why did you force me to fight you like this!" Hinata said in tears, looking at Kasumi fall out of the crater on the wall.

"Winner of this match…Hin…"Akane said.

"STOP! This match isn't over!" Naruto screamed, seeing Kasumi barely standing. "She's still standing!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke said.

"As long as they are both still standing, they both live." Naruto said.

"Hi…hinata, I'm…not…" Kasumi said, pulling her arm up to try to attack Hinata once more, before falling to her knees.

"That's it! I don't care if I die!" Hinata said. "Akane-sama, I forfeit this match!"

"Hinata, is that what you want to really do?" Akane said.

"Forget all this royalty crap! I told her I'd give my own life to see her live. I deserve to die for even doubting her in the first place!" Hinata said.

"In that case…winner, Kasumi Uzumaki!" Akane said.

"Looks…like I…was…" Kasumi said, falling to the ground.

"Kasumi-chan!" Hinata said, running to her fallen friend. Akane was already at Kasumi's side, pulling out a syringe from her kimono. Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku jumped down to rush to their fallen teammate.

"Oka-san, what is that?" Naruto asked.

"This is a serum I made from some of my own blood. Since Kasumi-chan doesn't have her advanced healing, this might help her some." Akane said, injecting the serum into Kasumi's arm. "But we have to get her to the infirmary as soon as possible! She's suffered way too much damage in that fight."

"Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry! I never wanted this to happen!" Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan, I know. It's not your fault. I just hate that…you…" Naruto said, starting to cry.

"That…she has…to die?" Kasumi said weakly.

"Kasumi-chan!" everyone said.

"Hinata…won't die. The…match…was…" Kasumi said, falling unconscious.

"The match was what?" Sasuke asked.

"Listen, there is no such thing as a Royal Lineage Match. This was all just a ruse to get any of you to fight in the even you had to face Kasumi." Akane said.

"What! But how?" Haku said.

(Flashback)

"Oka-san, can I talk to you?" Kasumi asked.

"What is it, my kit?" Akane said.

"I know about the third round of the exams." Kasumi said.

"How did you find that out? You weren't supposed to know until tomorrow!" Akane said.

"I was walking past Otou-san's office and overheard him talking with Anko-san. They had been talking about the last part of the exam." Kasumi said.

"So you know it's in one on one match format." Akane said.

"Yeah. Does this mean I may have to fight Naruto?" Kasumi asked.

"Kasumi-chan, you may even have to fight Hinata-chan." Akane said.

"Is there any way to make sure that doesn't happen?" Kasumi said.

"Unfortunately no. You won't know who you're fighting until it happens." Akane replied.

"But what if I do have to fight any of them? They all know I'm not at my full ability, and they'll all go easy on me. Plus, Hinata's too gentle a soul to try to fight me with the intent of killing me." Kasumi said.

"This is a part of the life of a ninja, my kit." Akane said. "There are times when you meet someone who could become a good friend, yet the next minute they become your worst enemy."

"But it's not fair! It shouldn't be like this!" Kasumi said.

"I know. But listen, if you have to fight them, you have to promise you'll give it everything you have." Akane said.

"I will, but what about them?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, let's just say we can use some Kitsune trickery." Akane said, with a smile.

(End Flashback)

"So this was all just a stupid joke?" Naruto asked.

"It had to be done! All of you would have gone easy on her because you knew she wasn't at full strength, and don't tell me you wouldn't." Akane said.

"She's right. If I were in Hinata's position, I would have went easy on her myself." Sasuke said.

"This was all to get us to stop underestimating her." Hinata said. "Why didn't she tell us?"

"Because she knew that you still would go easy unless she forced you not to." Akane said, motioning to the medic nins. "You really should be ashamed for doubting her."

"I can't believe she'd go all this way. Some teammates we are." Naruto said.

"Will she be ok?" Hinata asked.

"That battle took its toll on her. I'm not sure how long she's gonna be out for this." Akane said, helping Kasumi on the stretcher. "Naruto, promise me you'll fight your hardest in your match. Kasumi would want that."

"I will Oka-san, I promise." Naruto said, watching his mother and sister leave for the infirmary.

"Akane-sama, I'm coming with you. I have to make sure she's ok, and I'll use my healing abilities if that will help." Hinata said.

"Kasumi-chan would appreciate that, Hinata. Come on, let's hurry." Akane said.

This was unbelievable. This all happened because we doubted our friend and teammate. After she did so much for us, we did this to her. I hope Kasumi-chan will forgive us for this, if she makes it through all this.

* * *

Yeah, this is what you could say...the female version of Naruto vs Sasuke. I really wanted to have this match in the finals after Kasumi gets her kitsune ability back, but I just kept having ideas of this match flash throught my head. As for the final 5 matches, The only ones different are Shino's match and Ino's match. Naruto, Kankuro, and Gaara will have their normal anime/manga matches, so I will try to fly through those, since everyone knows how they will end. I might add a twist to Naruto's since he now has his Illumina Power. Now, I know I had gotten a review saying they wanted Hinata to go to the finals, and if people still want her to make it, then I can throw in a twist and have someone give up their spot for her. It's all up to you readers if you want her to go. Well, this is my first holiday gift for you readers, and I hope you enjoy! Happy Thanksgiving!!! Please Review!! 


	14. The Prelims End UPDATED!

Neokenshin: Thought I'd go back and update this chapter for the coming Chuunin Finals! Hope you like it! Remember Neokenshin doesn't own Naruto or its characters!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Prelims finish.

Sasuke here. Hinata's in the infirmary with Kasumi and Naruto has to prep for his match soon. Last chapter was a big one, and everyone's still getting over the adrenaline rush, so I'll be taking over this chapter.

"For the seventh match…Ino Yamanaka vs. Yoroi Akado." Hayate said.

"Hey Ino, do your best out there!" Sakura cheered.

"Yeah, I will." Ino said. Ino tried to focus on her match, but she still couldn't get Kasumi and Hinata's fight out of her mind. "If I win this match, there's no way I'd move on to become a Chuunin. Kasumi wasn't even fighting at full strength and she still put up that much of a fight? Even Hinata is way out of my league!" she thought.

"Hey Ino, get your head out of the clouds! That's my job!' Shikamaru said.

Ino shook her head clear and regained her focus. "I'll show you Shikamaru! I'm gonna win my match!" Ino said.

Hmm, Ino's fighting. I wonder if she has more than that fan girl attitude in her.

"This is my opponent? She's not much of a fight." Yoroi said.

"Oh I'll show you a fight! You're about to get beat down!" Ino said, clenching her fist.

"If the fighters are ready, you may begin!" Hayate said.

"I'll go ahead and end this quickly." Yoroi said, channeling chakra in his hands, causing them to glow blue.

"Oh you think some little trick will give you a win?" Ino said, pulling out her kunai. "I'll show you not to mess with a girl!"

Ino dashed at Yoroi ready to strike, but he easily moved out of the way and landed a solid strike on her arm. It seemed like it wasn't that strong but Ino felt the results, and she knew she was in trouble!

"What the…? That wasn't even a powerful hit, but why does it feel like it?" Ino asked.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you?" Yoroi said. "That's gonna be your downfall!"

Yoroi charged in and landed two more hits on Ino, causing Ino to stammer a bit. She finally caught on to Yoroi's technique, and hoped she wasn't too late to win the match.

"No wonder I'm feeling weaker! You're draining my chakra!!" Ino said.

"So you're not just a dumb blonde after all!" Yoroi said.

"You're calling me…A DUMB BLONDE!!!!" Ino said, with fire burning in her eyes. "I'll show you who's a dumb blonde!!!"

"I don't think so!" Yoroi said, running directly at Ino. He was just about to land another strike as he noticed Ino had her hands in a triangle shape. All he heard was "MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" before he suddenly blacked out. Ino's body then fell lifeless on the floor.

"You think I'm a dumb blonde, huh?" Yoroi said, looking at Ino's body. "Well I'll show you just how dumb I am! Hayate-sensei, I, Yoroi Akado forfeit this match to Ino Yamanaka."

"Very well. The winner of this match is Ino Yamanaka." Hayate said.

"Idiot. Now to get out of here! Release!" Yoroi said, looking at Ino's body. Ino soon jumped back to her feet, to hear Shikamaru and Chouji cheering for her. Yoroi was left clueless as he left the arena.

"Call me a dumb blonde, will he? No one calls me a dumb blonde." Ino thought. "But still even though I won, I'll still have to potentially face Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, possibly Naruto or Lee, those Sand Genin, or worse yet…Kasumi! Maybe I should wait till next year to try to make Chuunin. I don't think I have a chance this year."

"Ino, what's up? You should be cheering! You just won your match!" Chouji said.

"Oh, uh…it's nothing. Just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Ino said, walking past her team towards Sakura.

So it looks like Ino isn't just a dumb blonde. Now maybe if she'll lose the fan girl mode, then she's actually be pleasant around.

"Ino, you don't seem ok. Come on, you can tell me what's up." Sakura said.

"It's just that…maybe now isn't my time to be in these exams. Maybe I should drop out of the finals and train more for next year." Ino said.

"Ino what are you talking about? You're a fine kunoichi! I mean, you'd give me a tough fight any day." Sakura said.

"Yeah, you maybe. But what if I had to face any of the winners of the earlier matches. There's no way I'd win…especially if I had to face off against Kasumi. I'd stand no chance against her!" Ino replied. "I mean you saw her match? She wasn't even at her best and she still put up a fight against Hinata!"

"I know what you mean. Those two have to be the most powerful kunoichi genin in the whole village." Sakura said.

"That's my point! Right now, I'm nowhere near their level. They have a huge advantage over me just with their Kitsune ability alone, let alone their Illumina power. Then there's Kasumi's Kage Bunshin and Hinata's Byakugan!" Ino said.

"So what are you saying, Ino?" Sakura said.

"Maybe I should let Hinata have my spot…she's way more qualified to become a Chuunin." Ino said.

"Ino, you can't be serious!" Sakura said.

"Maybe this time, Sakura…maybe I am serious." Ino said.

This was definitely a twist. Ino possibly giving up her spot on in the Chuunin exam finals? This isn't like her at all. Maybe it's just a ploy to get me to notice her more. Oh well. I wonder how Kasumi is doing? I hope she's ok after her match. I still can't believe she did all that just because we underestimated her. Maybe I should go talk to her in the infirmary.

* * *

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto said.

"I'm going to check on Kasumi. I just want to see if she's ok." Sasuke replied. "Just make sure you win your match, dobe!"

"You bet, Sasuke. No one's gonna stop me from winning." Naruto said.

That's Naruto for you. I guess Akane-sama scolding us really helped. In a sense, we really did need it. I bet Kasumi was really mad at all of us for treating her that way. I just hope she's not seriously wounded…wait a minute? When did I ever think of Kasumi that way?

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in while they're treating the patients." Said a medic nin.

"Oh uh, ok. I can come back later." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Hinata said, walking out of the treatment room.

"I came to check on Kasumi. How is she?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, she's doing better. She probably won't wake up until after the prelims are over." Hinata said. "She pretty much drained herself of all her chakra, and going all out with her Illumina power pushed her over the edge. Akane-sama's serum did ok, and my Aqua Healing added some extra help, but without her Kitsune healing, it's gonna take a while."

"I see." Sasuke said, walking over to a bench nearby. "Hinata, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said, sitting down beside him.

"Do you think she's really angry at us for doubting her abilities, for doubting her?" Sasuke asked.

"To be honest, I think she is. When we found out about the finals, I had this feeling that if any of us had to face her, we'd go easy on her." Hinata said.

"Guess we pretty much told her she was worthless, and rubbed it in her face." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I know. And here I took a blood oath with her, promising to always support her and be there for her." Hinata said. "Sasuke, can I ask you something? What do you really think about Kasumi?"

"What do you mean Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean, what is she to you? Is she just like a sister to you, is she a friend, or is she something more to you?" Hinata asked. "It's ok, I won't tell her, or anyone else."

"To be honest Hinata, I really don't know." Sasuke said. "I mean, ever since I met her, we've always had a connection due to our pasts, but I don't know if we were supposed to have something more."

"So you're saying you like her?" Hinata asked.

"W…what? What are you saying?" Sasuke said, blushing.

"Sasuke, you do like her, don't you?" Hinata said. "It's all over your face!"

"Ok, I'll admit it. I do like her. I just feel more comfortable around her. Plus she's not like all the other girls that have this mad obsession with me." Sasuke said.

"That's because she loves you Sasuke, and I don't mean as a friend." Hinata said.

"Hinata, you mean…?" Sasuke replied.

"Yes, Sasuke. You've stolen Kasumi's heart. Ever since she made that ribbon promise with you, she's loved you with all her heart." Hinata said.

"How do you know about the ribbon?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you forget??" Hinata said, pointing to her Kitsune ears.

"Oh yeah, the blood oath." Sasuke said. "So I mean that much to her then?"

"Sasuke, Kasumi wants to do so much for you. She wants to help you restore the Uchiha, destroy Orochimaru, and even help you remove your curse seal. That's how much she cares for you." Hinata said. "There were times that I could look in her eyes and see that she was dreaming about the two of you together."

"And here I go, turning my back on her. Some friend I am." Sasuke said, feeling the mark on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, don't be so hard on yourself. We're all to blame for this, and all we can do is just ask her to forgive us." Hinata said.

"You're right. I guess I can do something extra for her, maybe…take her out for ramen or something one night?" Sasuke asked,

"Actually, I think she'd like that, Sasuke." Hinata said. "Who knows, maybe she'll have her Kitsune ability back as well by that time."

"I hope so. I really miss those ears on her. She looked really good with them." Sasuke said.

"You think she's cute with her fox ears! Aww, I knew you liked her a lot!" Hinata said. "You know, you wouldn't look half bad with them either."

"Hmm, Kasumi asked me that same question when Naruto and I found out about you being a Kitsune. But I could never pull off the Kitsune thing." Sasuke said.

"I dunno. Maybe Akane-sama can use that Kitsune jutsu and let you and Naruto try it out for a while, if you wanted." Hinata said.

"I guess…if it would make Kasumi happy." Sasuke said.

Just then Akane-sama walked out of the treatment room. She looked quite tired, possibly from using so much chakra on Kasumi.

"Akane-sama how is Kasumi?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, she'll be fine Sasuke-kun. She's gonna need a lot of rest. Once the prelims are over, she'll be taken off ninja duty for a solid week to recover." Akane said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "She definitely overdid it in that match."

"I guess we were all too worried about her since she lost her Kitsune ability." Hinata said.

"Well, it's good that you cared about her, but remember, she still wants to prove she can be just as strong as any of you, no matter what trouble she's in." Akane said.

"Uh, Akane-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes Sasuke-kun? What is it?" Akane replied.

"How long do you think it will take to remove her seal on her Kitsune chakra?" Sasuke asked, barely blushing.

"Why do you want to know that, Sasuke?" Akane asked.

"Oh, I know why!" Hinata said, with a smile.

"Hinata!" Sasuke said under his breath. "Um, it's no reason really. Just wondering when she'll be back to her best."

"Hmm, I see. Well, I'm not sure. The seal used was designed to seal my chakra, so it's easily an A-rank seal, if not almost an S-rank!" There's a new moon coming up soon, and her Kitsune abilities normally go dormant at that time. It's possible I can remove it, but trying to remove a seal from one of the Sannin? That's a tough one, even for me!" Akane said. "If Jiraya or Tsunade were here, they could easily remove that seal. So for now I can just hope to find something to help remove it, if not weaken it so she can get some of her Kitsune chakra back."

"Then she might get her ears back…" Sasuke thought.

"Is something on your mind Sasuke-kun?" Akane asked.

"Oh, uh its nothing. I'd better get back to the arena. I think the matches are almost over." Sasuke said.

"I'll come with you. I want to see how the rest of the finals went as well." Hinata said.

As we were about to leave, one of the medic nins came to Akane-sama, looking very troubled.

"Akane-sama, please come quickly," said the medic nin.

"What is it? What's wrong?' Akane replied.

"It's Rock Lee, he was badly injured in his match," replied the medic nin.

"Rock Lee! Who did he go up against?" Sasuke said.

"He was matched up with a Gaara of the Desert? It was an extremely brutal match. He's lucky he wasn't killed!" said the medic nin.

"Take me to him immediately!" Akane said. "Sorry, but it looks like my job is never done. Thank you for you help Hinata-chan."

Akane-sama took off with the medic nin to the treatment area. I wonder just how intense Lee's match was! Hinata and I rushed back to the arena just to catch the end of the last match of the prelims. Wouldn't you know it, Naruto was fighting last!

* * *

"All right, Kiba! Now it's time I show you my brand new technique!" Naruto said, breathing heavily. "This will put you out for good!"

"Not if I take you out first!" Kiba said, rushing behind Naruto. He was just about to strike Naruto in the back, when Naruto did the most unexpected thing ever…he farted. Unfortunately for Kiba, his sense of smell had been heightened due to his extended use of his Shukyaku no Jutsu (Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu). This left Kiba completely incapacitated and wide open for Naruto's attack.

"Way to go, dude!" Chouji said. "That's how you rip one at a crucial moment!"

"Chouji!" Ino and Sakura said together.

"You gotta admit, that was a good one!" Shikamaru added.

"Now, let's end this! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto said, forming 4 clones. Each clone circled around Kiba. Naruto then nailed Kiba in the face with a hard right hook. He was then launched into the air by one of his clones, and while he was in the air, you could hear his four clones each landing a solid kick to Kiba, hearing "U", "ZU", "MA", "KI". Kiba was launched skyward and came face to face with the real Naruto's heel as he finished his new combo off with "NARUTO RENDAN!" Kiba was slammed into the ground hard, knocking the wind, and the fight, out of him.

"Winner of the final match, Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate said.

"Yeah! That's how you do it Naruto!" Sasuke cheered.

"Way to go, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

"Did you see that? I totally won that match!" Naruto said.

"Well it looks like we caught the best part!" Sasuke said.

"Too bad you didn't see the last match! Fuzzy-Brows went all out!" Naruto said.

"We heard. It sounded like he got hurt pretty badly." Hinata replied.

"Speaking of which, how is Kasumi-nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She's doing better. She's asleep and she probably won't wake up until after we get out of this tower." Hinata said.

"That's good to hear." Naruto said. "Hmm, I wonder what Hayate-sensei has to say now that the matches are over."

"If the winners from each match could please come to the floor, we shall conclude the Chuunin preliminaries." Hayate said.

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, the Sand Team, Shino, Neji, Naruto and I walked down to the floor and lined up. Why we had to do this was crazy to me, but it probably has to do with the finals.

"Now that you've assembles, Hokage-sama will give his closing thoughts." Hayate said. "Hokage-sama…"

"Thank you Hayate. First and foremost, I would like to congratulate each one of you for coming out victorious in your matches today. However, your journey to become Chuunin does not end there. This is only the tip of the iceberg. I know each of you have more hidden talents and skills that you wish to demonstrate, and you will be able to do so. In one month at the Konoha Festival of Leaves, we shall have the conclusion to the Chuunin Exam Tournament. This one month shall give you time to train, create new jutsu, or even heal your body. You will then demonstrate your new talents in front of the various leaders of the lands, and in front of your hometown. Now, to set things up for the finals you will draw numbers to find out your opponents." Arashi said.

"Arashi-sama?" Ino said, raising her hand. "I have a question!"

"Yes Ino, what is it?" Arashi said.

"Well, I want to know if I can give my place in the finals to someone else." Ino asked.

"What! Ino, you can't really be serious?" Shikamaru asked.

"She really was serious!" Sakura thought.

"Ino, look at this! Team Ino-Shika-Cho actually made it to the finals and you want to give your spot up? Who would you give it to?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes Ino, who would you give your position to?" Arashi said.

"It's obvious…there's only one person who deserves to be in the finals that didn't make it. If it is ok with you, I would like to give my position to Hinata Hyuuga. She deserves the chance to go to the finals more than I do, and if she gets a rematch with Kasumi, it may be on better terms by then." Ino said, turning to look at Hinata. "Hey Hinata, it's all yours if you want it!"

"I..Ino? Are you sure?" Hinata said.

"If Arashi-sama allows it?" Ino said.

"I see no problem. Very well, Hinata Hyuuga shall replace Ino Yamanaka in the Chuunin Exam Finals. Is this to your approval Hinata?"

"Yes, sir! Thank you for the opportunity!" Hinata said, walking to the stadium floor. She passed Ino, and the only words that came out of Hinata's mouth were "Thank you, Ino. You're an awesome friend."

"Now since there are 11 fighters left, we will have three more matches. This will narrow the bracket down to 8 fighters." Arashi said.

"Wait, we gotta fight again?" Chouji said.

"But we're all exhausted!" Kankuro said.

"That may be true, but that also means no one has a significant advantage. Plus you already know what you're up against." Arashi said. "Also the matches are drawn at random, so you may get an easy match…or you may get a fairly difficult match."

"This is such a drag!" Shikamaru said.

"Now let the last of the finals begin!" Arashi said, watching the screen choose two random names. "Well it looks like we have our first fighter…Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata's first! Oh man this is not good!" Chouji said.

"She fought almost like Gaara did." Temari said. "Not even I'd have a chance against her. Plus she seems to have gotten some rest, so she'll have an even bigger advantage!"

"Hinata's opponent for the next match…Chouji Akemichi!" Arashi said.

"I gotta fight Hinata!" Chouji said. "I'm gonna die!"

"Oh come on Chouji! I'd never kill you." Hinata said, patting Chouji on the back. He then fainted from the shock. "Uhh, Chouji?"

"Good grief! He fainted!" Ino said.

"Well can't you slap him with a steak or something to wake him up?" Sakura said.

"Chouji, wake up man!" Shikamaru said, waving a small open bottle in front of Chouji. "Oh brother, what a drag! Hey Chouji's out cold!"

"Well this is unexpected…you sure you can't wake him up?" Arashi said.

"Nope. This is Essence of Pork. This stuff has been known to pull Chouji out of anything! If this stuff doesn't get him up, then nothing will!" Shikamaru said.

"Well I guess Hinata is the winner of the first match." Arashi said. "Never would have though a match would have ended before it even started. Ok, well let's see the second match."

"Chouji's not gonna like this when he gets up." Ino said.

* * *

"OK for the second match…Shino Aburame vs. Temari." Arashi said.

"So I gotta fight bug boy, huh?" Temari said. "Fine, let's get this over with."

Shino said nothing as the two moved into position for the match.

"You may begin the match!" Hayate said, jumping back.

"Like I said, I'm ending this quickly! WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!" Temari said, swinging her fan at full strength.

"I see you choose not to hesitate. Go my kikai!" Shino said, sending a wave of insects at Temari.

"Oh like some stupid bugs are going to stop me!" Temari said waving her fan and vanishing.

"Where'd she go?" Shino said.

"Right behind you!" Temari said, landing a hard strike on Shino, knocking him into air.

"Where did she…" Shino said.

"I told you! I'm finishing this match as soon as possible!" Temari said, appearing above Shino. She had her fan closed, poised for a strike. "Too bad you didn't put up much of a fight!" Temari then smashed Shino with her fan. Shino crashed full speed into the ground, seeing Temari do a spin while opening her fan at the same time. "WIND SCYTHE JUTSU: MULTIPLE STRIKE!" Temari wove her fan multiple times, sending numerous blasts of wind chakra against Shino. Shino tried using his kikai in defense, but the wind was too powerful and he drifted out of consciousness.

"Finished!" Temari said.

"I see. Shino cannot continue. Winner is Temari!" Hayate said.

"Wow, she's hardcore!" Shikamaru thought. "And maybe a little cute too."

"For the final preliminary match…" Arashi said. "Neji Hyuuga vs. Shikamaru Nara!"

"This is just great! I really don't want to fight this guy." Shikamaru thought. "But whatever."

"So Shikamaru. You aren't going to be lazy and give up are you?" Neji said.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said.

"Come on Shikamaru, let him have it! Don't let him get the best of you!" Ino said.

"Great! Now she's gone and opened her big mouth!" Shikamaru thought.

"You may begin the match!" Hayate said.

Neji moved back into his Juuken stance ready to attack. Shikamaru just stood there looking at him.

"This is just great. He already knows about my Shadow Possession Jutsu, and what's worse is that I'm almost out of chakra! Plus if I even get close to him, his Juuken style taijutsu could cause more damage than what I want!" Shikamaru thought. "Not only that, he's still last year's No. 1 Rookie! This is such a drag."

"So I take it you know you're going to lose, right Shikamaru?" Neji said. "Well then why don't I speed up your loss a bit!" Neji ran towards Shikamaru, ready to attack with the Juuken fist, only to see Shikamaru set up for his trademark jutsu.

"I need to get this over with now! SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!" Shikamaru said, sending his shadow at Neji.

"Not this time! KAITEN!" Neji said, spinning at a high speed. His rotation caused the debris below him to fly everywhere, including into the path of Shikamaru's shadow.

"Crud! With all the debris, I can't get a clear shot at his shadow! Wait a minute…" Shikamaru said. The then released his jutsu and clasped his hands together in a meditative pose.

"What on earth is he doing?" Ino said.

"He's planning. He's figuring out just how he's going to beat Neji." Asuma said.

"But how Asuma-sensei?" Ino said.

"You see Shikamaru is quite intelligent. He actually has an IQ of well over 200."

Asuma said.

"Then if he's so smart, why is he the way he is?" Ino said.

"You should know that by now. He just doesn't care." Asuma said, noticing Shikamaru come out of his pose. "Looks like he's ready."

"So, are you ready to do this?" Neji said.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said. "SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!"

"The same thing! You are way too predictable Shikamaru! KAITEN!" Neji said, beginning his rotation. He suddenly stopped in an instant. "What the…"

"You thought that causing debris to fly everywhere would disrupt my jutsu. Only one problem…it actually helped it." Shikamaru said.

"How!" Neji said.

"Easy. I simply had my shadow jump between the rocks until it made its way to the edge of your Kaiten. Since you still project a shadow while rotating, all I did was wait until the two met. Then I had you!" Shikamaru said, walking towards Neji

"Unbelievable!" Neji said, as he began walking towards Shikamaru. "I take it now, you're going to have me forfeit the match?"

"Actually…" Shikamaru said. "I forfeit."

"WHAT!" Ino said.

"I can only hold you for 10 more seconds. And I'm too tired anyway. You win." Shikamaru said, releasing the shadow.

"You really don't care that much do you Shikamaru?" Neji said.

"Geez is it that obvious?" Shikamaru said.

"Hmm, he'd be a good match. Wonder if I'll ever get to fight him?" Temari thought to herself.

"Winner of the last match…Neji Hyuuga." Hayate said.

* * *

"Now that it seems all the matches are finished, we will choose the positions for the finals." Arashi said. "You will draw numbers from the box Anko has. Anko if you please?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Anko said, walking towards Naruto. "Now, reach your hand into the box and pull out only one number. We will record the numbers you chose, and you will be placed in the brackets accordingly."

(To speed things up a bit)

Hinata-3

Neji-4

Kankuro-5

Gaara-7

Sasuke-8

Temari-2

Naruto-6

"Kasumi shall go 1st in the finals. Now for the match setup." Anko said. "As you can see here, the brackets are divided. Now for the matches…

Match 1: Kasumi Uzumaki vs. Temari

Match 2: Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga

Match 3: Kankuro vs. Naruto Uzumaki

Match 4: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara"

"Sasuke, check this out! If our team wins all our matches, it will have Kasumi-nee-chan vs. Hinata-chan, and you vs. me in the semi-finals!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but if that happens, don't think I'll go easy on you, dobe!" Sasuke replied.

"So if I win my match, I may have to face Kasumi-chan in the semi-finals." Hinata thought.

"Since the matches are set, you are free to leave and prepare in any form you wish. If there are any last questions, please ask them now and I will do my best to answer them." Arashi said.

"Hokage-sama, since this is a tournament style exam, will that mean that only the winner will be promoted to Chuunin?" Neji asked.

"Interesting question. Actually, the finals are designed for you to show us your best abilities to many different people. Between the Kazekage, and myself, numerous lords shall be on hand to watch your performance. You will be judged by your skills and ranked accordingly. In essence, you could be chosen to become a Chuunin even if you lose your first match." Arashi said.

"So it's possible everyone could become a Chuunin?" asked Temari.

"Yes and no." Arashi said. "It is rare if all the contestants become Chuunin, but there is also the possibility that no one becomes a Chuunin. The more matches you fight in, however only increases your chances to impress the judges."

"I see." Neji said.

"Very well, if there are no more questions, then you are all dismissed. We shall convene in one month for the finals. Excellent work to all who participated." Arashi said.

* * *

Most of the finalists met back up with their Jounin and left the tower, except for Neji and Chouji, who finally came out of his minor coma. We all met back up with Kakashi-sensei and Arashi-sama to discuss our next plan of action.

"Well we have a month to train. Guess we should get started pretty soon." Naruto said.

"That's true, but I think we need to fill Chouji in on his new powers." Neji said.

"I guess we'll have to wait until Kasumi is better before we start that." Haku said.

"And it looks like I need two new hitai-ate made as well." Arashi said. "Plus we have to take care of the seals on Kasumi, Naruto, and Sasuke."

"Looks like Akane and I have a lot of work to do. Also once we finish, Naruto I shall supervise your training, while Kakashi will train Sasuke." Arashi said.

"What about Kasumi and Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Akane will supervise their training, since I think she will be teaching them advanced Kitsune techniques." Arashi said. "As for Neji and Chouji, you are free to train with us, but since you are facing each other in the first round, you may want to keep encounters to a minimum. We all want to be surprised when you fight."

"Yes, Arashi-sama." Neji and Chouji said, together.

"Well then, let's get Akane and Kasumi, and head home." Arashi said. "You all probably miss being back home anyway."

"Definitely! I could go for a huge bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's!" Naruto said.

"One! Is that all?' Chouji said.

"Well, maybe more like one hundred." Naruto replied.

"That's better." Chouji said.

* * *

"We walked back to the infirmary to see if Akane-sama and Kasumi were ready. Akane-sama looked quite tired when she came out. Most likely due to treating Lee.

"Ah, my vixen. You look exhausted." Arashi said, kissing Akane.

"I am. It was tough to get Lee's injuries under control, but he's ok and on his way back to the hospital." Akane said. "Everyone else has been discharged as well."

"So, is our little princess ready to go home?" Arashi said.

"She is. She's still asleep though. I placed her under a genjutsu so she would actually rest, instead of trying to get up and move around." Akane said.

"That girl has way too much energy." Arashi said, walking into Kasumi's room.

We all headed into Kasumi's room to see her sleep in the bed. She looked so peaceful asleep. You know, I never truly noticed how beautiful she was, even without her Kitsune features. I still feel bad that all this had to happen to her. I'm really gonna have to do something to make this up to her.

"Uhh, if you don't mind, could I carry Kasumi home?" Sasuke asked.

"SASUKE???" Everyone said.

"What! I owe it to her. It's just my way of saying I'm sorry for looking down on her."

"Yeah, right!" Haku said quietly.

"Sasuke, why don't you just admit it to everyone, you love the girl!" Neji said.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!" Sasuke screamed. "Like I said, she's a close friend, and this is my way of apologizing."

"Whatever!" Arashi whispered to Akane. "The boy's love struck."

"Just like you were, Arashi Uzumaki." Akane replied.

"Touché!" Arashi said.

"I just hope Kasumi likes the reaction to the genjutsu." Akane said.

"What reaction?" Arashi said.

"Let's just say I had a feeling this would happen." Akane said, winking.

I went over to Kasumi and picked her up, making sure she was secure in my arms. Suddenly I felt my heart speeding up, and my body getting warmer. Just looking at Kasumi made me feel…different, let alone holding her in my arms. Was I really in love with her? Maybe everyone was right; maybe I just didn't want to admit it. Though I did notice a smile start to appear on her face. Maybe the genjutsu she was under was something like the dream genjutsu she had been put under once before.

"Everyone ready?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah!" everyone replied.

We headed out of the tower back towards the village. This has definitely been one of the craziest couple of days I've ever had. I'm still gonna get my revenge on that bastard Orochimaru for this curse mark. I know he says it will cause me to become his follower, but I will never let that happen. I will kill him and avenge my fallen clan and my brother!

* * *

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Just thinking of how I'm gonna kill Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"Do you think he's still around here?" Hinata asked.

"Probably not. I think he came to get information, and possibly set up for something even bigger." Kakashi said.

"Then it looks like we need to keep a watchful eye. Now that he has the Shadow Gem, and his jutsu back at his disposal, he's even more dangerous than before." Arashi said.

"You don't think he's planning another attack on Konoha, do you?" Akane said.

"Chances are, that's exactly what he's planning." Arashi said. "Which means we need to get these seven ready as fast as possible."

"Ready? I though we were only training for the finals?" Naruto said.

"You are. But in the event that Orochimaru attacks, you seven are going to be the one advantage Konoha has. So we're going to have to double your ninja training with your Illumina training as well." Arashi said.

Oh I'll be ready…for anything Orochimaru throws at me. He will pay for his crimes!!! On another note, we made it out of the forest and back to our house, only to find an unexpected visitor. He was kind of big, had silver hair, and wore a red uniform. He still had the sign of the leaf on his head protector, so he was obviously an ally.

* * *

"Arashi, I come back to find you now have a house full of kids? I see you and Akane have been busy," said the man.

"Oh brother! Only you would think that Jiraiya-sensei." Arashi said.

"Jiraiya…where have I heard that name before?" Sasuke said.

"He's my teacher, and one of the Legendary Sannin." Arashi said.

"That I am, for I am the great toad sage, Jiraiya!" Jiraiya said. "Now Arashi, who are all these lovely young ladies!"

"Jiraiya-san!" Akane said, making a fist.

"Oh uh Akane-chan, it's nice to see you too." Jiraiya said.

"It better stay that way. If I see any of your Icha Icha Paradise mess around my kits, I'll break you in half…got it!" Akane said. "And don't think of even using my three daughters to get any ideas."

"Daughters…wait I thought she only had Kasumi?" Naruto said.

"Well, since I'm a Kitsune princess, I'm classified as her second one, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Then who's the…" Naruto said.

"That would be me, Naruto-ni-chan." Haku said, smiling. "I'm your new big sister, and heir of the Uzumaki clan."

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed! "That's my title!"

"It still is, Naruto-kun. But I am your older sister now." Haku said.

"When, how, WHY!!!" Naruto said, flipping out.

"It was the night we got to the tower. Don't worry little brother, I won't pick on you too much." Haku said, rubbing Naruto's head.

"Wait…you said Icha Icha Paradise?" Kakashi asked.

"Well of course. Who do you think created the series?" Arashi said, pointing at Jiraiya.

"My liege!" Kakashi said, kneeling before Jiraiya.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Haku screamed.

"Haha! Such a warm atmosphere." Jiraiya said.

"So sensei, what brings you here." Arashi said.

"Just doing research. Plus I got news that Orochimaru was running around again." Jiraiya said.

"He is. These four had a run in with him a few days ago, with some bad results." Arashi said. "Especially Sasuke. Orochimaru gave him a little gift in the form of the Cursed Seal of Ages." Arashi said.

"I see. Did anything else happen?" Jiraiya said.

"Well, Kasumi and I got hit with some weird seal that keeps us from using our Kitsune chakra." Naruto said, raising his shirt to reveal the seal. Akane waved her hand over Kasumi's stomach to reveal her seal.

"So he used a combination of the Five Prong Seal and the Double Tetragram Seal. I'm guessing he was saving it for Akane due to the extreme power." Jiraiya said. "Well, I should be able to unseal it. So when do these kits go into their dormant phase?"

"Naruto doesn't have one since he only has Kitsune chakra. However Kasumi's is during the night of the new moon." Akane said.

"So, only she's a hanyou? Hmm interesting. Very well. Since the new moon is only four days away, we shall perform the unsealing then. I can perform Naruto's tonight if you wish." Jiraiya said.

"Not really. I'm kinda tired. How about we wait until tomorrow?" Naruto said.

"That works. Now for this Cursed Seal of Ages, has anyone tried sealing it yet?" Jiraiya asked.

"I tried to seal it earlier, but it was absorbed." Kakashi said. "It seems the Evil Sealing method wasn't strong enough."

"No, we'll need something more powerful. We'll need to use the Four Tetragrams Element Seal. Using the power of Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth, we should be able to place a powerful seal on it and keep it under control." Jiraiya said.

"Luckily we happen to have four people who control those elements." Arashi said, pointing to Naruto, Hinata, Chouji, and Sasuke.

"What do you mean by that Arashi?" Jiraiya asked.

"I've got a lot to fill you in on, sensei." Arashi said.

"Well you all go off and chat away. I'm sure these kids are in need of a long rest." Akane said.

"Most definitely. We shall return tomorrow." Neji said.

"Hopefully Kasumi-chan is up by then.' Hinata said.

"Yeah, I want to know what these powers of mine can do!" Chouji said.

"Well, we have a month for all that. We'll see you tomorrow." Akane said.

"See ya!" Neji, Hinata, and Chouji said.

"As for you five, you should all get a good night's sleep. Come on Sasuke, we'll put Kasumi in her room.

"Ok, night Oka-san." Naruto said.

* * *

I followed Akane-sama to Kasumi's room and set Kasumi down on her bed. She was still out cold from everything today.

"Sasuke, can you release the genjutsu on Kasumi. It's ok for her to come out of it now." Akane said.

"How do I do that?" Sasuke said.

"It's easy, just give her a kiss." Akane replied.

"W…wait! I have to…" Sasuke said, blushing.

"No silly. To release her genjutsu, just form the seals for Rabbit, Dragon, Dog, and Tiger. Then touch her forehead and say 'Release'. That will wake her." Akane said, walking to the door. "Oh and Sasuke?"

"Yes, Akane-sama?" Sasuke replied.

"Now's a good time to tell her. I think she finally deserves to know how you really feel." Akane said, closing the door behind her.

"I guess." Sasuke said. "Ok so the seals are Rabbit, Dragon, Dog, Tiger, then touch her head and…Release!"

I performed the release jutsu on Kasumi. She started stirring around until she slowly opened her eyes. My guess is that she was happy with what she saw.

"S…sasuke?" Kasumi said, groggily.

"Hey. Good to see you're awake." Sasuke said.

"Where are we?" Kasumi asked.

"We're in you're room. The prelims are over." Sasuke said.

'They are? How did Naruto do in his match?" Kasumi asked.

"He won. He did really well too." Sasuke asked. "Now we're off for a month to train for the finals."

"I see. How is Hinata?" Kasumi said.

"She's ok. She just went back home with Neji. Oh, she also got into the finals as well." Sasuke said. "Ino won her match, but gave up her spot to Hinata."

"Oh, ok." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi…I" Sasuke said.

"Hmm, what is it?" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I even had doubts about your abilities. I knew I should have never even thought of underestimating you. I just…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, it's ok. I forgive you." Kasumi said, sitting up. "I was never really mad, just a little hurt."

"I just feel really bad that I did that to you. I mean you've always been there for me, for all of us, and we turned our back on you." Sasuke said.

"No, you didn't turn your back on me, things just got complicated." Kasumi said.

"But I should have never lost faith in you. I lo…like you too much to even think that." Sasuke said, blushing.

"Sasuke?" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, I said it. I like you. I mean, like you like you." Sasuke said. "Hinata told me about you, about the way you feel about me."

"Oh, she did?" Kasumi said, blushing.

"Yeah. I guess I was too blind to notice." Sasuke said.

"Well, it's not that hard. I mean you're a wonderful person Sasuke. And, yeah I do love you…a lot." Kasumi said. "Sasuke, I have dreams of us walking together through Konoha, having picnic lunches, and just enjoying every second together. Look I know this sounds like one of those stupid fan girl crushes that Ino or Sakura has, but it isn't!"

"Kasumi, I believe you." Sasuke said. "You've always been there for me, mostly because you understand me the most. You understand the pain I felt over losing my family, but you helped me through it."

"Sasuke, I would do anything for you! I would even die for you, if it meant your safety." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, I would never ask you to go that far." Sasuke said. "But, I appreciate that you would."

"Sasuke, ever since I met you, I could tell how bad you hurt, how much you were lonely. I didn't want you to hurt anymore, which is why I said I wanted to share your pain. I wanted to help you, because I love you." Kasumi said, in tears.

"And you shed tears for me as well, even though I don't deserve them." Sasuke said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Kasumi, I don't know how things are going to go, now that Orochimaru has gotten involved. You know I don't want you to get hurt, but I know you wouldn't hesitate to fight by my side if the time came."

"Sasuke, I would stand by you even after the end of time." Kasumi said.

"I know. Thank you Kasumi. Uh, well I should go. You probably want to get to sleep." Sasuke said.

"Uh, yeah. It is kinda late." Kasumi said.

"Well, um, since we have a few days before I go to train with Kakashi-sensei, would you maybe like to go out for some ramen or something one night?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke Uchiha, are you asking me on a date?" Kasumi said.

"Uh, well, I…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I accept. I would love to go out with you." Kasumi said. "Sasuke, one more thing."

"Yes?" Sasuke said.

"I know that 'like' wasn't the word you were trying to say earlier. But don't worry, I wont tell anyone." Kasumi said, hugging Sasuke.

"Thanks. Well, I'll see you in the morning." Sasuke said, walking to her door. "Hey Kasumi?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Kasumi said.

"It will be good when you get your Kitsune ears back. You look really cute with them." Sasuke said. "I think I might get some too, if you like them."

"That might be nice Sasuke-kun." Kasumi said. "Good night, Sasuke. I love you."

"I…love you too Kasumi-chan." Sasuke said, closing her door.

* * *

There we go! That should set things up for the Finals. I'll try to have that out by the new year! See ya then! 


	15. Uzumaki Family Christmas Scramble!

NeoKenshin: Guess what guys...you know what time of the year it is!

Naruto: Yeah! It's Christmas! WAHOO!!

Sasuke: This is awesome! That means only one thing...

Everyone: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!!!

NeoKenshin: Yep! You bet! And this year, I have not one, but TWO special planned for you guys! It's my way of saying thank you for captivating our readers for the past month!

Kasumi: NeoKenshin, you're the best!

NeoKenshin: Aww it's nothing. Well everyone knows I don't own Naruto, but I do want to say, the idea behind this episode goes to Rumiko Takashi and Ranma 1/2.

Everyone: Now enough with the small talk, let the party begin!!!!!!

* * *

Special!!! Uzumaki Family Christmas Scramble!

HUGE AUTHORS NOTE!!!! In order for me to even come close to making this thing work, there will be some really crazy pairings, relationship setups, and some EXTREME Out of Character moments. Don't even try tying this to the original story line, it doesn't even come CLOSE!…(simply because there's people who haven't even been introduced that will show up here, but hey it's a Christmas Special! They do this stuff in Anime OAVs all the time!!) This is just something so off the wall, that the characters can't help but laugh at how hilarious this is!

* * *

(Akane's Dream) 

"This is so beautiful!" Akane said, watching the snow around her. She stood in the middle of a field dressed only in her nightgown. She could see what looked like sleigh coming towards her. "Huh?" she said, as the sleigh passed. She looked at the tracks to notice a small wrapped gift. "He dropped something?" Akane looked at the card attached and noticed the gift was for her. "For me? But what is it?" The gift began glowing until Akane woke up. The radiant sun placed a warm glow upon her face. As she sat up, Arashi had already gotten out of bed, and was downstairs. She then looked over at the calendar to notice what day it was.

"That's right! It's Christmas Eve today!" Akane said.

* * *

(Kasumi's Room)

"Man it took long enough!" Kasumi said, holding up some hand made arm guards. "It may not be store bought, but it's the thought that counts." She then found a small bag where she placed the arm guards in. "He better like these." Kasumi then turned and looked a picture on her wall. It was a small picture of Team Illumina and Arashi and Akane. "You can't even see me in that picture! Oh well, I'm gonna crash for a nap."

* * *

(Haku's Room)

"You're kidding! You're actually gonna lend me the money?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun, of course! Here we are, practically family." Haku said, grabbing her coin purse with one of her tails. "If you ever need anything, just ask. You know I'll help you out! Besides it's not your fault Naruto blew all his cash at Ichiraku's and forgot about Hinata's present. You were just being nice and helping him out." She then handed Sasuke a 5000 yen bill.

"Thanks Haku. Hey, can we keep this a secret between us?" Sasuke said.

"Why of course. It's not like you can tell Kasumi you borrowed money from me to pay for her Christmas present." Haku said.

"Fine." Sasuke said, walking to Haku's door.

"Anytime Sasuke-kun! Bye now!" Haku said.

* * *

(Uzumaki Family Dining Room, breakfast time.)

"Uhh…Sasuke?" Kasumi asked.

"Y…yeah Kasumi?" Sasuke said.

"Well…today's…" Kasumi said.

"Oh boy! Kasumi and Sasuke are going on a date tonight!" Naruto said. "Maybe Hinata and I will join you!"

"Yes Sasuke, you have my blessing. Please show Kasumi a good time tonight." Arashi said, wrapping his arms around the two.

"Otou-san, cut it out already!" Kasumi said.

"What! Oh please! We're not going on a date! Like I want to do that!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I'd rather wash my fox tails than go out tonight!" Kasumi said.

"That's perfect! I was told by someone to have a big Christmas Eve party here tonight, and now you can come to it!" Akane said.

"Oka-san, who gave you that idea?" Haku said.

"Santa Claus." Akane replied.

"Santa Claus??" Everyone else said.

"Of course. And I already have invitations made. You will help me hand them out won't you?" Akane replied.

"Uh, sure." Everyone else said.

* * *

(Konoha Streets)

"Hmm let's see. Uzumaki Family Christmas Party. Time: 6:00. Place: Uzumaki mansion. Purpose: The exchange of Christmas gifts." Kiba said. He then turned to see the entrance to the Uzumaki mansion. "Hey look Akamaru, we made it all the way to Kasumi's house without getting sidetracked!"

"Arf!" Akamaru said.

"Could this be love guiding us onward…oof!" Kiba then got hit with a huge gift. "What in the…!"

"Shikamaru, don't you think this is a little too much?" Chouji said. "I mean come on! This thing's bigger than me!"

"Ahh love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind my friend. The size of the gift needs but reflect the size of my own heart." Shikamaru replied. "And for my dear Kasumi, the size of my heart knows no bounds."

"Yeah, too bad you won't reflect yourself in giving me a hand." Chouji muttered.

"What did you say Chouji?" Shikamaru asked.

"I said is there gonna be a band?" Chouji said quickly, noticing the jingle of bells.

"Oh no, not her! Not my crazy cousin!" Shikamaru said, hearing a messed up laugh.

"Kin? What's she doing here?" Chouji said, turning to see Shikamaru's crazy half cousin Kin.

"Oh cousin, there isn't a stocking big enough to hold your ego." Kin said, jingling two bells from her senbon.

"Oh brother! What a drag! Why did _she_ have to be here?" Shikamaru said. Sakura then pounced on Shikamaru on her bike. She seemed to have a gift as well.

"Shikamaru! You ok man!" Chouji said.

"Hey what's going on? What are you guys doing here? Ino said, entering with a gift.

"Ino! What are you doing here?' Sakura said.

"Yeah, the 'dumb blonde fan girl' entrance is in the back?" Kin said.

"Sorry ladies, but I was invited just like you." Ino said, flashing her invitation.

"You got invited to the same party as I?" Kin said, showing her invite.

"I'm not the only invited guest?" Sakura said, doing the same. The three had a stare down for a few seconds before hearing a familiar voice.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! How could you come without me and the flames of youth!!" Lee said, running at full speed. He ended up not watching where he was going and ran straight into a light pole.

"Aw man!" Sakura said, putting her hand on her forehead.

* * *

(Kasumi's Room)

"We're still getting set up and everything, so you all be good boys and wait here, ok?" Haku said, leaving the room.

"So this is the bedroom of Kasumi Uzumaki?" Shikamaru said.

"Just being in such a sacred place gives me chills!" Chouji said, looking around. He noticed the pictures on Kasumi's wall and saw the one of her and her family. There was also another picture of the Konoha 14, their Jounin, Arashi, Akane, Tsunade, and Jiraiya that was taken at the beach when they went on vacation. "Hey check it out! There's a picture with you in it Shikamaru."

"I see. Kasumi must love me well, then." Shikamaru said.

"Actually, you aren't the only one. I can barely make you out in this picture." Chouji said.

"Well then, maybe my autograph will serve as record of my visit here." Shikamaru said, pulling out an ink pen. It was soon knocked out of his hand by a shuriken.

"I don't think so. I'm not gonna sit here and let you defile Kasumi's room." Kiba said, pulling out his kunai.

"So you dare challenge me, the great Shikamaru Nara…well then challenge accepted." Shikamaru said, pulling out his own kunai.

"Heh, guess words aren't enough for you." Kiba said, striking at Shikamaru.

"Come on Shikamaru, do you have to do that here?" Chouji said.

"Yes! It is unyouthful for guests to behave in such a manor!" Lee said.

"Stay out of this, bushy brows!" Kiba said, knocking Lee to the ground.

Kiba and Shikamaru kept going at it until Shikamaru stepped on Lee.

"That's it! I've had just about enough! LEAF HURRICANE!" Lee said, knocking himself, Shikamaru and Kiba outside Kasumi's window. Just below, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke were carrying in ornaments for the tree, and other decorations.

"What the…?" Neji said, looking up.

The three fell out into the pond in the back yard, all knocked out! Well, except for Akamaru who was enjoying a swim.

"Hey Shikamaru! You ok down there?" Chouji asked.

"Oh brother. Those idiots will never learn!" Sasuke said.

Just then Akane opened the door and saw the boys walking in.

"Naruto, Neji, Sasuke! Just who I was looking for." Akane said. "I've really got my hands full in the kitchen. Do you think you could go ask some of the girls to give me a hand?"

"Sure thing, Akane-sama." Sasuke said. "Hey, you guys take care of the decorations in the dojo, I'll go see about the girls."

"Ok, Sasuke." Naruto said.

* * *

(Uzumaki Dojo)

"So, what did you get for my cousin, Naruto?" Neji asked, pulling out decorations.

"Well, I was gonna get her a pass for a free week of ramen at Ichiraku's." Naruto said.

"You can't be serious?" Neji asked.

"I said I was, but I didn't because that isn't special enough." Naruto said. "So instead I got her a necklace with a small sapphire in it." Naruto said. "I actually got lucky, because I spent all my money and Sasuke helped me buy it."

"Let me guess…all you can eat at Ichiraku's?" Neji said.

"Of course. Speaking of gifts, you did get something good for my sister, didn't you?" Naruto replied.

"I did. I'm just not gonna tell you." Neji replied.

"That's low dude. I told you what I'm getting for Hinata, and you can't tell me what you're getting for Haku?"

"Nope. Because I know you're gonna squeal if I do tell you." Neji said. He had actually bought Haku a charm bracelet with her name on it.

"Oh alright, I'll lay off asking." Naruto said.

* * *

Back to Sasuke…

Sasuke headed into the house. The girls were all waiting in Haku's room, since Kasumi's was where the boys were waiting, well Chouji at least.

When he got there he didn't expect to see what was going on.

"Hey, uh can one of you…whoa!" Sasuke said, opening the door. He looked in to see Hinata, Kasumi and Haku sitting on the bed, while Ino, Sakura, and Kin were locked in a staring match. The three were glowing with massive chakra auras as if they were ready to strike at any minute! "Uh, OK. Um, do you think that one of you could give Akane-sama a hand in the kitchen?"

The auras faded around the three as they turned to look at Sasuke.

"Sure thing! Gotcha covered!" Ino said.

"I can definitely help!" Sakura said.

"Cooking holiday dinner is my specialty, Sasuke-kun!" Kin said.

"Hey I can help out too!" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi wait!" Hinata said. Kasumi may have been a girl from another world, a top-notch kunoichi, and an Illumina knight, but there was one thing this girl couldn't do to save her life…cook! Heck she could barely boil water! If this girl was let loose in the kitchen, we'd all be in the hospital!

"Yeah! You can help me with the tree! You know you can't trim the food without cooking the tree, can you Kasumi?" Sasuke said, grabbing Kasumi's hand. "Hey Hinata, Naruto needs your help too so come on!" Sasuke took off running with Kasumi in hand. Hinata quickly followed behind them. Kin, Ino, and Sakura could only watch.

"What the…?" Sakura said.

"One on one?" Kin said.

"Hey no fair, Sasuke-kun! You can't play favorites!" Ino said.

"Ahem. Your attention ladies." Haku said. "I guess it's time that I reveal my little business proposition for you."

* * *

(Uzumaki Dojo)

"Naruto-kun, can you hang those streamers over there?" Hinata asked.

"Sure think Hinata-chan!" Naruto replied.

"Sasuke, do you need any extra help over there?" Neji asked.

"Nope, everything is good here." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke-kun how does this look?" Kasumi said.

"It looks…whoa!" Sasuke said, falling off the stepladder he was on.

"Holy cow Kasumi!" Naruto said looking at the tree.

"Do you think it's a little too much?" Kasumi said.

"No way! In fact I'm actually glad I asked you to help me." Sasuke said, pulling himself up.

"You are?" Kasumi said.

"He is?" Naruto and Neji said.

"Yeah I mean look at it, the jolly green giant meltdown. I mean if you had been in the kitchen, we'd have all been in the hospital by now." Sasuke said, not realizing the last part.

"WHAT! She was headed to the kitchen?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Akane-sama wanted someone, and she said she'd go, so I got her to help us instead." Sasuke said.

"YOU DID WHAT!!!" Kasumi said, fuming. "YOU MEAN THIS IS ALL YOU WANTED???"

"Uh, I'm gonna step back here, as to not get killed." Neji said. "Hinata-sama, I advise you to do the same."

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one. Sorry Naruto-kun, can't help you with this one!" Hinata said.

"Uhh Naruto…" Sasuke said.

"Run!" Naruto said.

"I don't think so!" Kasumi said, as she proceeded to beat the crap out of Naruto and Sasuke. She then stormed out of the dojo back to the main house. "Hmph! So I'm not an arts and crafts type person!"

"Well, at least you kept her out of the kitchen." Neji said. "And us out of the hospital."

"That's true. Come on, let's get these two down." Hinata said, looking at Naruto and Sasuke crammed in the tree.

"Sasuke, we gotta learn when to just shut up!" Naruto said, groaning in pain.

"You said it, dobe." Sasuke replied, slightly twitching.

* * *

(Uzumaki Meditation Room)

"You know, I hope we are not imposing by using this room." Lee said. "That would be most unyouthful."

"Maybe. But I'm cherishing every moment of it. For a guy like me, being in a huge family setting is pure heaven. I mean I know I have my older sister, but I wish I had more siblings." Kiba said.

* * *

(Uzumaki Kitchen)

Numerous smells were radiating from the kitchen. Kin, Ino, and Sakura went to help Akane with dinner, until something came up?

"Where's the teriyaki sauce?" Ino asked.

"Oh are we out? I guess we're all out of teriyaki sauce." Akane said.

* * *

Back to Kiba and Lee….

"Teriyaki sauce?" Lee and Kiba said.

(Kiba's daydream)

Kiba and Kasumi are walking together, carrying a bag with a bottle of teriyaki sauce.

"Kasumi?" Kiba said.

"What is it Kiba?" Kasumi said.

"Being like this, it's like we're dating or something?" Kiba said, with a small laugh.

"Oh Kiba, you big silly!" Kasumi said, taking hold of Kiba's arm.

(Lee's Daydream…exactly like Kiba's but instead of Kasumi, it's Sakura.)

"Sakura-chan?" Lee said.

"What is it Lee-san?" Sakura said.

"Being like this, it is like we are dating, and basking in the fires of our youth!" Lee said, with fire in his eyes.

"Lee!!" Sakura said, taking hold of Lee's arm.

Kiba and Lee started laughing over their daydreams before running full speed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Akane-sama, I'll go get the teriyaki sauce for you." Kiba said.

"No, let me. Allow me to obtain the sauce!" Lee said.

"Oh but I wouldn't want to trouble you boys." Akane said.

"It's no trouble! Come on Sakura-chan…" Lee said, accidentally taking Ino's arm. He then turned around to see Sakura with her fist clenched. Sakura then nailed Lee with a swift punch in the face.

"I'm very busy cooking now, so I can't go." Sakura said.

Akane was taking off her apron while Kiba was looking around for someone.

"Hey, where's Kasumi-chan?" Kiba asked.

"Shall we head out now, Kiba?" Akane asked.

"We? Are you going too, Akane-sama?" Kiba said.

"Yes, I may remember some things that I forgot to get earlier." Akane said. "Why not come with us Lee."

"Very well. I shall accompany you." Lee said.

* * *

Lee, Kiba, and Akane left the mansion and headed into town to the store.

"So Kiba, I hear you have plans on potentially pursuing skills in veterinary medicine." Akane said.

"Yes, with my clan specializing in the beast arts, and the extensive training I do with Akamaru, it wouldn't hurt to learn some skills to help care for our animals." Kiba said. "I'd be really devastated if something happened to Akamaru, and I couldn't help him."

"Arf!" Akamaru said.

"Well, that's amazing! I should teach you some basic healing for your training." Akane said.

"Hey that would be great!" Kiba said, not knowing they just ran into a dead end.

"Oh no when did they put this dead end here?" Akane asked.

"Where's the market!" Kiba asked.

"Hey maybe I can help! With a bird's eye view, I should be able to see the location of the market." Lee said, taking off his leg weights. "There, that should allow me to jump as high as possible to find the market!"

"Yeah, with Lee telling us where to go we should get there in no time!" Kiba said.

"Kiba, we need to go this way!" Lee said, pointing past the wall.

"So through the wall, huh?" Kiba said. "That's no problem. Let's go Akamaru!"

"Arf!" Akamaru said, jumping on Kiba's back.

"JUUJIN BUNSHIN!" Kiba said, transforming Akamaru into his clone. "Let's go! GATSUUGA!" Kiba burst through the wall easily making a new path for the group. "So, shall we be off?"

"Uhh, yes, definitely Kiba." Akane said.

"I am right behind you!" Lee said.

The three walked through the path, with Akane saying, "Pardon us" to an old man sitting in the yard they walked through. He simply replied with a "Sure thing" Kiba continued to use his Gatsuuga to blast through the walls until they finally got to the market.

* * *

Back to the Uzumaki Kitchen…

Ino, Sakura, and Kin continued cooking. Ino had planned on making a special shrimp, beef, and pork okonomiyaki for Sasuke, and Sakura was beside her making her special Spicy Chicken Ramen. Kin was over preparing a citrus punch for her heartthrob. Everything was going well until Sakura and Ino shared an evil glance at each other.

(Flashback to after Sasuke asked the girls to help in the kitchen.)

"Haku, what's this about some sort of business proposition?" Ino asked.

"I can fix it so each of you can spend some alone time with Sasuke. I don't care what you do with him, but I will tell you it's not gonna be cheap." Haku said.

"I get to be alone with Sasuke! I'm so happy!" Sakura said.

"You gotta be leading us on." Ino said.

"No way!! This is a surefire thing! Now I'll start the bidding at 1000 yen." Haku said.

(End Flashback)

Kin had decided to take a new approach to getting Sasuke. She decided that a little punch spiked with some ninja sleeping powder would definitely do the trick.

"Haha, with just a pinch of sleeping powder, I can be all alone with Sasuke, and not have to leave him to those two chicken heads." Kin thought.

Back to Sakura and Ino…

The two girls were focusing on their cooking, when Ino inadvertently sneezed, 'accidentally' knocking a jar of oil into Sakura's ramen, completely ruining it.

"Oh no! Ino what do you think you're doing!" Sakura said.

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to ruin your ramen." Ino replied.

"Grr!" Sakura said.

"Now let me get a plate to put this on." Ino said, turning her gaze. Sakura decided to get a little revenge by adding some of her messed up ramen to Ino's okonomiyaki. She then saw Sakura giggling.

"Oh no! It's ruined! Hey you did that on purpose!" Ino said.

"Looks like we're even now." Sakura said.

"Why you pink haired, billboard brow!" Ino said.

"So you wanna fight? Bring it on Ino-pig!" Sakura said.

The two started going at it like crazy, not noticing Kin still adding sleep powder to her drinks. The two accidentally bumped into her, causing the sleep powder in her hand to fly into the air. Kin unfortunately, got a huge whiff of the powder and was knocked out instantly!

"What the…?' Ino said.

"Now's not a good time for a nap!" Sakura said.

* * *

(Arashi's home office.)

Arashi and Hiashi are getting in their costumes as Santa and a reindeer for the party. The two actually seem to be having fun!

"Santa's on his way. You know I feel like a kid again Hiashi" Arashi said.

"I know what you mean Arashi. We haven't done something like this since we did that play back in our academy days." Hiashi said, putting on his reindeer mask. "How's this look?"

"Ha! A horned shinobi, very distinguished. Hiashi, we must make sure this performance is perfect." Arashi said.

"Oh how I know, Arashi. We must set the children firmly down the path." Hiashi said.

The two were side-by-side ready to go through with their plan when they cried out…

"It's Arashi…" Arashi said.

"And Hiashi's…" Hiashi said.

"Operation: True Romance!!" The two said together.

* * *

6:00 had finally rolled around. The entire Uzumaki Dojo was crammed full! Everyone was at the party! All of the Konoha 14, their families, and their Jounin were there. Iruka, Zabuza, Sarutobi, the Konohamaru Corps, Teuchi and Ayame from Ichiraku's were there too. Even Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara came from Suna. Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami even made it from Wave Country. In the back you could see Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya chatting with…Orochimaru, Itachi…and the First and Second Hokages????? Even Kabuto, and the Sound Five had come all the way from the Sound Village with Dosu and Zaku. What's even crazier was seeing Gamabunta, Katsuyu, and Manda in a smaller form, enjoying sake! Even Pakkun and the Ninken were there, munching on bones with Akamaru! They were all having a wonderful time, waiting for the start of the party.

(Backstage.)

"Looks like it's just about time to start." Haku said, peering through the curtain. She was dressed in a light blue Chinese style dress. She had her trademark ice blue hair ribbon in, and uses some special glitter hair spray to accent her four ice blue foxtails and ears. Along with Kasumi, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura, she was going to perform a karaoke number to start off the Christmas party. Tenten was supposed to join them, but due to Haku's idiot boyfriend Neji overdoing it in his practice, Tenten ended up yelling her lungs out at him, only to lose her voice. So they needed another girl to fill in her spot. Unfortunately Tenten sang soprano, and there wasn't another girl that could do it. There was a boy that could though.

"I'm telling you, there's no way I'm going out there to sing karaoke! Real guys holding microphones look like geeks!" Naruto said, not seeing Akane behind him. She formed a few hand signs and touched the top of his head…activating his Sexy no Jutsu…though 'she' was still in 'her' normal clothes. "Hey, what the…?"

"Guys may look crazy, but girls look adorable!" Akane said, holding a shimmering green Chinese dress. "Now come on Naruto-chan. It's time for you to get changed. And don't think you can release the jutsu, it's stuck for one hour!"

"Why couldn't you use Sasuke for this?" Naruto said.

"One, Sasuke doesn't know the Sexy no Jutsu. Two, green just isn't his color!" Kasumi said, wearing a silver Chinese dress, with a silver headband in her hair. She also had the same glitter effect on her ears and her five tails.

"I still think this isn't fair." Naruto said, going to change.

"Naruto-kun, would you do this for me?" Hinata said, giving Naruto puppy dog eyes, to accent her dark blue dress. She had two dark blue hair clips with stars on the side in her hair. She even used one of her four tails to rub Naruto's chin to add to the effect.

"Well, it is Christmas, so ok." Naruto replied. "But you guys owe me."

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll make you some special ramen to thank you." Sakura said, showing off a pink dress. Akane used the Kitsune Disguise Jutsu on her and gave her pink fox ears and two tails to match. She accented her outfit with a pink carnation clip in her hair.

"Yeah, and I'll throw in some okonomiyaki too." Ino said, dressed in purple. She got the same treatment with the jutsu and had a purple ribbon tied around her neck.

"The things I do for food." Naruto said, coming out in her green dress.

"Now we just gotta do three things first." Kasumi said. "One, pigtails are out! You look so much better with your hair down." Kasumi took out the hair ties in Naruto's hair and watched as her golden hair fell to her shoulders.

"Two, we add these for a better accent." Hinata said, placing two small green ribbons on each side of Naruto's head.

"Three, we add the finishing touch!" Akane said, forming hand seals. "KITSUNE DISGUISE JUTSU!" Akane touched Naruto's head, and instantly two golden ears and three golden tails appeared on Naruto. After all that…she looked drop dead gorgeous!!

"Ok maybe we went a little too far! Naruto's freakin' hot!" Ino said.

"You might be right! What if someone tries to hit on him?" Kasumi said.

"I'll take care of that situation." Hinata said.

* * *

The lights dimmed and the curtain opened to reveal the six girls on stage. Everyone cheered for them, and you could hear things like "Go Kasumi!" and "You look cute Ino!" But the biggest reaction came from people asking who the girl in green was. That was until everyone clicked and realized who it was.

"NARUTO!" everyone said. Everyone was left wide eyed until Sasuke let out a "Knock 'em dead Naruto! You look awesome!" Naruto couldn't help but blush and the next thing he heard was everyone cheering, saying he was cute! He actually liked it.

"Wow guess I really am cute like this." Naruto thought. Soon the music kicked in, and the girls started their performance.

_Kasumi: You never say what you feel. Love can't go on with just one,_

_All: Stand out of my heart. _

_I want to fill this loneliness, _

_I want you back in my arms…_

_Darling,_

_Just for me can't I wait for you?_

_Sakura: In your heart, I too can make you feel so brand new._

_All: This is bigger than the both of us,_

_Here's a love that's meant to be…_

_It's in the stars above,_

_Why not fall in love._

_Hinata: Tonight, isn't it sweet. There by the beach, a car, two lovers talking,_

_Haku: It's true, I saw it too. They held each other, yet seemed far away._

_Kasumi: Invisible barrier, something you know what I mean._

_All: See the tears begin to flow…_

_Darling,_

_Just for you, I'll get on my knees,_

_Naruto: Say the words and my heart opens above the trees,_

_All: It's out there, I see it in your eyes,_

_Shining for the whole world to see…_

_You really do love me,_

_I love you, catch my love._

The crowd went wild! Everyone cheered at the girls' performance. The biggest surprise came at all the cheering Naruto received. Everyone loved him singing on stage. He actually blushed from the embarrassment! But hey it was Christmas, and everyone was having a blast, so he went along with it. After the music ended, the group took a bow, and received a standing ovation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Uzumaki Family Christmas Party! I hope you all have a wonderful time tonight!" Haku said.

With those words, the party kicked into high gear! Everyone had a blast! Akane and the girls brought out cakes, cookies, noodles, and a wide assortment of foods. Even poor Sasuke had to sit between Ino and Sakura as they asked him to taste their dishes. All around there was nothing but laughter and joy as everyone celebrated the Christmas holiday. The fun continued as Neji and Lee showed off a taijutsu demonstration. Tenten marveled the crowd with her weapons mastery, even though she couldn't talk. Kiba even had Akamaru show off some amazing tricks. The night was wonderful. There was even a poker tournament held that night.

* * *

"Hmm, I gotta think of a way to get Kasumi alone." Kiba thought, drawing his cards.

"It seems that I can get the upper hand on the quest for Kasumi." Shikamaru thought.

"Oh boy! I gotta get more food!!" Chouji thought.

"If I am to spend Christmas with Sakura-chan, the fires of our youth will blaze through the night!" Lee thought.

"Boy am I gonna get paid tonight!" Haku thought.

"I'm surprised Tenten hasn't hit me with anything tonight." Neji thought.

"Tonight, Sasuke will be mine!" Ino and Sakura thought.

"Wow, Naruto was actually good looking as a girl. I gotta make sure no one hit on him." Hinata said.

"I can't believe everyone thought I was cute! Oh man, that had to make Hinata really jealous!" Naruto thought.

"Hmm." Kasumi thought.

"Oh great, I don't have a thing!" Sasuke thought.

"That idiot!" Kasumi thought.

"I got a pair." Chouji said.

"Two pair." Shikamaru said.

"Two pair as well." Lee said.

"Ugh." Haku said.

"Three of a kind." Kiba said.

"I got nothing." Neji said.

"Aw man!" Naruto said.

"I got a straight!" Hinata said.

"Full house!" Ino said.

"I got four of a kind!" Sakura said.

"Junk." Sasuke said.

"Nothing!" Kasumi said.

"Ha! Royal Straight Flush!" Orochimaru said, throwing his cards on the table. "You all lose!"

"WHA…!" everyone said. The next thing you know, Orochimaru was wrapped up in gift wrap and thrown outside. At least they were all nice enough to put a bow on him.

* * *

"Alright everyone! Now it's time for the best part! It's time to exchange Christmas gifts!" Haku said. At that moment Ino, Sakura, and Kin all looked at Sasuke and the gift he was holding. Kasumi got the same eyes from Kiba and Shikamaru. "Now if you're all ready, let's get start…"

"Hold everything!" said Arashi. Everyone gasped to see Arashi dressed as Santa, riding on Hiashi's back.

"You can't be serious?" Naruto, Kasumi, Hinata, Neji, Haku, and Sasuke thought.

"Haha! My name is Santa Claus, and I've just come from the North Pole to deliver presents to good little children!" Arashi said "And the names of those four special children are…"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kasumi Uzumaki!" Hiashi said.

That moment had those four shaking like crazy! They couldn't believe they were being so embarrassed like that!

"Oh my god! They can't be serious!" Kasumi thought.

"Oh boy, I'm in trouble now!" Naruto thought.

"Oh man, this is not good!" Sasuke thought.

"Why couldn't he do this to Hanabi!!" Hinata thought.

"Come forth and accept your gifts little ones." Arashi said. Arashi knew this plan had to work, as much as he and Hiashi planned it. "Yes, Santa's presents are meant to last a life time. They're engagement rings for Naruto and Sasuke to give to Hinata and Kasumi." He thought.

"Naruto, Sasuke, with this many people watching, you put those rings on their fingers, there's no going back on this one! Trust us boys, fathers know best." Hiashi thought, until seeing Jiraiya broke his train of thought, dressed in a Santa Suit running from a gang of girls all wearing Santa hats!

"Haha! Did I get a ton of research!" Jiraiya said, laughing.

"Maybe he got too much research!" Arashi thought.

Amidst the chaos of Jiraiya running around, Kasumi noticed Sasuke had disappeared. Naruto and Hinata were gone as well. Probably to get away from the crazy situation that Arashi and Hiashi put them in. Lee was also looking for Sakura, but she couldn't be found.

"Hmm, Sasuke's gone. Ino's gone too! Wait they couldn't!" Kasumi thought. She then took off running outside. Kiba was in her path so he thought this would be the perfect time to give her the gift he got. 

"Uhh…Kasumi?" Kiba said, holding out his gift. Unfortunately, Kasumi was too focused on finding Sasuke, and hoping he and Ino didn't go off and do something. She ended up running past Kiba leaving him in tears.

* * *

(Uzumaki Mansion Rooftop.)

Haku had dragged Sasuke up on the roof where a bench was sitting up there. Sasuke had no idea why, but he wasn't really in a position to ask questions.

"Now Sasuke, I want you to be a good boy and wait here for a while. Or else, everyone will find out that you borrowed money from me to get Kasumi's present!" Haku said.

"Haku! That's not fair! You're only supposed to do this stuff to Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"Well, life seldom is fair. See you later, Sasuke-kun!" Haku said, going back down.

"This is just great!" Sasuke said to himself, sitting down.

Five minutes later he had an unexpected visit from a certain blond haired visitor.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino said.

"Ino?"

"Can you believe we're finally alone! Oh how I've dreamed of this!" Ino said, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder. She noticed the gift beside Sasuke. "Sasuke, is that present for me? Oh you're such a sweetheart!"

"Uhh, actually this is for…" Sasuke said.

"I got him now!" Ino thought, until someone she definitely didn't like interrupted her.

"Hold it right there!" Sakura said, with a kunai in hand.

"Sakura!" Ino said.

"So it seems the mice will play while Kin is away?" Kin said, readying her senbon.

"Kin!" Sasuke said.

"Hey this is my time with Sasuke! Get in line!" Ino said.

"No way! That gift Sasuke has is for me! You're not taking it from him!" Sakura said.

"Come now girls, there's plenty of Sasuke to go around!" Haku said, climbing up the ladder to the roof.

"I guess it looks like a little friendly persuasion is in order here!" Kin said.

"Oh man! Forget this! I'm outta here!" Sasuke said, grabbing his gift and taking off running.

"Sasuke!" Kin, Ino, and Sakura said, following after him.

"Oh man, out of business in less that 12 hours. Least I still got paid!" Haku said.

Kasumi had finally gotten on the roof only to see Sasuke being chased by his three fan girls. That didn't make her too happy.

"Oh man! Why me!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Kin, Ino, and Sakura said.

"Sasuke?" Kasumi said.

"Don't go Sasuke!" Sakura said, throwing her kunai.

"Get your butt back here!" Ino said, throwing some shuriken

"Sasuke my love, wait!" Kin said, throwing her senbon.

Sasuke saw the weapons coming at him, and then looked to see he was headed straight for Kasumi.

"Kasumi!" Sasuke said, taking her into his arms, and jumping to avoid the weapons. Unfortunately he didn't know where he was going and soon crashed through the roof into the dojo attic. The three girls soon saw where they crashed and knew they had to get to him first.

"They went back downstairs!" Sakura said.

"Sasuke!" Ino said.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm coming!" Kin said.

* * *

(Dojo attic)

Kasumi was on top of Sasuke, thanks to the crash through the rook. She pulled herself up, only to come face to face with Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi?" Sasuke said.

Kasumi pulled herself off, and faced away from Sasuke as he sat up.

"Kasumi, are you still mad at me?" Sasuke asked.

"No I'm not." Kasumi said.

"Yes you are Kasumi." Sasuke said.

"I told you, I'm not mad." Kasumi said.

"Oh really?" Sasuke said.

"Nope, not at all." Kasumi said. She then handed him a small bag. "Here. It's for you. I guess you could call it a Christmas present. Its not really fancy or anything."

Sasuke opened the bag to see the two arm guards Kasumi made, though he didn't know that's what it was.

"Oh hey, it's some shuriken polishing cloths. No wait, its some new kunai holders." Sasuke said.

"It's a new pair of arm guards, you dork! I made them myself!" Kasumi said.

"Oh come on Kasumi, we you stink at making stuff, and yet you still want…huh?" Sasuke said, noticing Kasumi added one final touch to Sasuke's gift. She personalized them by putting his initials and the Uchiha symbol on them.

"Hey! If you're gonna make fun of them, then give them back!" Kasumi said, turning around to take them. Sasuke however, anticipated this, and had already put them on.

"Oh please! Do you think there's anyone else in this world that could stand to even wear these?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke?" Kasumi said.

"Here ya go." Sasuke said, handing Kasumi a small box. "I got something for you too. Like you said, it's Christmas."

"Oh, uh, thanks Sasuke." Kasumi said, opening her gift. She opened the box to reveal what looked to be a small picture holder on a chain necklace. She opened it up to see Akane and Arashi on one side, and herself with Sasuke, Haku, Naruto, and Hinata on the other side.

"It's supposed to be a locket. That's the only picture I really thought would work." Sasuke said.

"You picked this one?" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, well sorry I didn't make it. I stink at that stuff too. But it's the thought that counts, right?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, thank you so much. This means so much to me!" Kasumi said, putting the locket around her neck.

"Kasumi…" Sasuke said, before noticing the floor was starting to buckle under the weight of the two shinobi. The two then fell through the floor back into the dojo where everyone else was. When Sasuke got his bearings back, he noticed everyone staring at him and Kasumi, and they definitely weren't happy!

"Uchiha, you've got some serious explaining to do!" Ino said.

"Yeah, any guy that toys with a girl's heart, goes to a very bad place!" Sakura said.

"You cretin! What have you done to Kasumi?" Kiba asked.

"Hey it's not what it looks like here!" Sasuke said. "Oh man, where's Naruto when you need him!"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, I'll just have to add this to your tab." Haku said, turning off the lights.

After Haku killed the lights, everyone was scrambling around. Sasuke used this moment to keep from getting himself killed. Pretty soon things died down and everyone went home for the night. Akane was in the dojo, trying to clean up when happened to notice one more gift on the floor.

"Hmm, I wonder who this is for?" Akane said. She then noticed the gift unwrap itself and open, revealing it was empty inside. "That's odd." Just then Kasumi came in.

"Oka-san! Come quick!" Kasumi said.

"What is it Kasumi-chan?" Akane said.

"Just come on! You have to see this to believe it!" Kasumi said.

"Oh all right." Akane said.

The two headed out to the porch where Haku, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata were staring up at the sky.

"Oh man, that is so beautiful!" Haku said.

"This is awesome!" Naruto said.

"Yeah you said it!" Sasuke said.

"Check it out!" Kasumi said.

Akane looked up at the sky to notice the most beautiful sight. There was a stream of shooting stars all over the sky.

"So Naruto, where were you at all this time?" Sasuke asked.

"After you and Ino disappeared, Hinata and I went to look for you." Naruto said, showing off the new green scarf Hinata made for him.

"We looked all over until we heard you were back in the dojo. That was when the lights were out or something." Hinata said. Her sapphire necklace shimmered in the moonlight.

"Yeah, it was a crazy night." Sasuke said.

The group continued to watch the star show. All of Konoha was treated to a wonderful Christmas gift as the village celebrated the holidays.

"It's so beautiful. I guess this was in the box." Akane said.

Sasuke put his arm around Kasumi and pulled her close. Kasumi placed her head on Sasuke's shoulder, and just thought about how wonderful everything was.

* * *

And there you have it! If you are a big Ranma fan, then you know this entire chapter was done just like the OAV Tendo Family Christmas Scramble. I had thought about doing the other Ranma Xmas episode, but this one had Ranma going female, singing Karaoke. And obviously there was one shinobi who could pull that off! I kept watching the episode over and over just to make sure I wrote this correctly. And like I said, this thing is extremely off the wall! I mean come on, Shikamaru acting like a total snob, Lee having no sense of direction, and Naruto singing karaoke...in a green chinese dress...and liking it!!! Plus the bit about Kasumi having deadly cooking...oh man I had a blast with this chapter, and I'm sure the characters did too. I am planning on making my own Xmas episode that does follow the storyline...something along the lines of the Illumina Knights saving Christmas from Orochimaru, or something like that. I only plan to use the characters and abilities revealed up till now, so it won't have any spoilers. But all in all, I hope everyone loved this early Christmas Present, and I hope you will love the next one! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!!!!!! 


	16. Holiday Wars: Kitsune Strike! part 1

NeoKenshin: Here we go, the second of the two Holiday Specials I'm doing.

Naruto: This doesn't have me as a girl in a dress again, does it?

NeoKenshin: No you goof! Actually this is a special for Haku, Hinata, and Kasumi. It's their present from me this year.

Hinata: For us?

Haku: Neokenshi, that's so wonderful!

Kasumi: Thank you so much!

(The three girls go over and hug NeoKenshin)

NeoKenshin: Don't worry fellas, I'm not gonna leave you hanging.

Naruto: I hope not.

NeoKenshin: Ok as you know Naruto isn't owned by me...yadda yadda. Oh to fill everyone in, this story WILL follow the storyline of "A new life in a new land". HOWEVER, when I finish the holidays, I'll do a little flashback bit to catch up to where this part starts. There's only a two or three week difference, but when you read the story, you'll see it won't throw the original story into chaos.

* * *

Holiday Special 2! Holiday Wars, Kitsune Strike Part 1!! 

Today was another day in the village of Konoha. The streets were filled with people, gazing in windows. Everyone knew a certain holiday was approaching and they couldn't wait. For in two days it would be Christmas. This was also a special holiday for a certain girl as well, as it would be her first Christmas.

(Hokage's Office)

Arashi Uzumaki was sitting at his desk, doing endless paperwork. He had wanted to take the rest of the week off to spend with his family, but couldn't as a Hokage's job is never done. In reality, the town should have been preparing for the Chuunin Exam final matches, but Arashi noticed that the one month break ended on Christmas Day, so he contacted the Kazekage and various villages and they all decided to give the participants one extra month, as a Christmas gift. Right now he had seen numerous mission requests, mostly D-Rank missions. People came to request a lot of the genin to perform their Christmas shopping for them. It seems the big item this year was the new PlayServer 3, the hottest game system out. The company that made the system only released a limited amount for the holidays and you were lucky if you even got one.

"I still can't believe this! I'm the Hokage and I still couldn't get one!" Arashi said. "Naruto and Sasuke would have loved to have one! And I really wanted to play that new game, Jounin Clash 4!"

Arashi had sent his best ANBU into the stores to get one of the systems, but even some of the most elite ninja couldn't nab one! Even though that was the top thing on his list…and the boys' list as well, he still couldn't ignore the rest of the gifts the family wanted. Christmas for Ninjas was quite interesting, since almost anyone could tell what you wanted, or what you got for the big day, so you had to be really careful. Arashi was able to get some good information on what his kids, and his wife, wanted for the holidays. He looked at the compiled list and checked off everything he had gotten.

"Ok, let's see, Akane wanted some new cookware, and that little lingerie number we saw at Konoha's Secrets, plus those ruby earrings. Got all those.

For Naruto, Two weeks of all you can eat ramen at Ichiraku's, a copy of Jounin Clash 3, and a new pair of chakra weights. Check!

Sasuke wanted that jPod, a full set of the Rockman.EXE Manga, and a copy of BeForU's new album, BeForU II. Yep, got all that.

Hmm for Hinata (yes, Hinata! She's pretty much married to Naruto, and is already Kasumi's Kitsune blood sister, so obviously Arashi loves her like his own daughter as well.) I know Hiashi got all of her gifts, but he said he couldn't find those new roller blades for her. Guess I get to claim that prize!

For Kasumi, she wanted that digital camera, a new sewing machine to make costumes, and that silver kimono she saw at Kunoichi's. Got all that covered.

Hmm, now for Haku…wait a minute?" Arashi said. He read the bottom of his compiled list and saw that there was only one thing written down for what Haku wanted. "I want it to snow for my new family for Christmas this year."

Arashi had learned that Haku never celebrated a real Christmas holiday before. She had told him that her father never believed in the holiday when she was little, and she was never able to celebrate it with Zabuza, since they were always on the run. This would actually be her very first Christmas with a family since she had been adopted into the Uzumaki Family and taken the Kitsune Ritual about two weeks ago.

"I guess the quiet one always wants the most heartfelt gifts. I don't even know if every Jounin in the village working together could pull this one off!" Arashi said.

Snow in Konoha was rare if almost nonexistent considering they live in the Fire Country. The temperature there was always warm, even during the winter months. If they had a white Christmas this year, that would be an amazing sight. Arashi kept trying to think of anything else Haku would want this year, but even the Yellow Flash of Konoha was stumped at this one. That was until he got a very strange visitor. It looked like a young girl in a trench coat and sunglasses.

* * *

"Excuse me, are you the one I see for mission requests?" said the small person. 

"Yes, how can I help you?" Arashi said.

"I need your help. I was sent here to ask for protection for my employer. He's a man of very great power and he recently learned that he had been targeted by a very dangerous ninja." Replied the girl.

"I see. Who is this person you speak of that needs our protection?" Arashi said.

The girl removed her sunglasses to reveal her sparkling green eyes. She pulled her hair back to reveal she had two pointed ears, easily showing she wasn't human. "The man I need you to protect is none other than Santa Claus!" the girl said.

"WHAT!" Arashi said.

"Yes." The girl said, taking off her coat. She was dressed in a green top with a red bow on the front, a green skirt, red tights, and had a pair of green shoes with bells on them. "My name is Hitomi, and I'm one of the elves that works at Santa's Shop."

"You can't be serious! We have a mission request to protect Santa?" Arashi said.

"Yes. Just a few days ago, our elf spies had gotten wind that someone was after Santa and his one of a kind Bloodline Limit, the Soul Revealer." Hitomi said.

"The Soul Revealer? Is that like the Byakugan or the Sharingan?" Arashi asked.

"No, this is more powerful than any bloodline trait ever, and it belongs only to Santa. It allows him to look into the soul of any person, anywhere in the world. He can then tell all of the person's hidden secrets, abilities, and such. It's also how he tells if a person has been naughty or nice during the year." Hitomi said.

"I don't believe it!" Arashi said.

"Believe it. We found out that someone wants that ability and if they got a hold of it, there's no telling how bad Christmas would be ruined." Hitomi said.

"And I think I know exactly who's going after him…Orochimaru!" Arashi said.

"Orochimaru! But Santa should have been able to know if it was him! How could he avoid the Soul Revealer?" Hitomi asked.

"Easy, he used the power of the Shadow Gem to conceal his black soul." Arashi said.

"Then what can we do?" Hitomi said.

"Hmm, most of my Jounin are out on missions and won't return until tomorrow or later. The same goes for the Chuunin as well." Arashi said. "Looks like we're gonna have to use a team of Genin for this." He reached into his desk and pulled out the available roster of Genin that were mission ready. "Team Gai is returning from a mission in Wave right now. Team Kurenai is coming back from that trip in Suna. Team Ino-Shika-Cho is on the injured list after helping with Shikamaru and Chouji's training. As for Team Illumina, Naruto is busy training with Jiraiya, and Sasuke is out with Kakashi. Looks like I have to make a new team for this mission."

"Who would you use?" Hitomi said.

"Three of the best kunoichi Genin in Konoha." Arashi said. He pushed a button on his intercom to speak with one of his Jounin messengers. "Please retrieve Hinata Hyuuga, Kasumi Uzumaki, and Haku Uzumaki at once. They are needed for a mission of utmost importance!"

"Yes Hokage-sama." The messenger replied. He then took off to find the three Genin.

"If anyone can complete this mission, it's Konoha's Princesses of Ice, Water and Light." Arashi said.

* * *

(Uzumaki Mansion) 

Hinata and Kasumi were in the living room, enjoying the fact that Akane had given them the next three days off from training. It had been quiet since the boys were off training, so they were enjoying some girl time with Akane and Haku. Haku soon came into the living room with a tray of four glasses. Akane had made some Kitsune Spice Tea for them and the four had decided to spend their time talking about new clothes and the gifts they had gotten for the men in their lives.

"You know Hinata, I have to say, your new look is really good!" Kasumi said, complimenting Hinata's new outfit.

"Really? I thought it would be good to try something new." Hinata said.

"Why not! You have a really good figure. That big jacket you wore was really holding you back. Besides, you don't have to be provocative to look good. I like your new semi- conservative look. Naruto liked it as well!" Kasumi said.

"You know, you're right about that! He did like it!" Hinata said. After the Chuunin Exam prelims, she noticed that she had more flexibility when she was in her Illumina form than her normal form, mostly because her outfit wasn't as heavy. She decided to turn in her bulky jacket, shirt and pants for a combination white t-shirt and skin tight black shorts, that was covered in a blue sleeveless top/skirt combination with a gold belt for her ninja gear. She added a pair of blue fingerless gloves that had the Hyuuga symbol on the back, and added a blue hair band to her ensemble. She still wore her hitai-ate around her neck. She also traded in her old ninja shoes, for a pair similar, but went a little higher above her ankle. (She now wears Athena Asamiya's King of Fighters '98 outfit.)

"You didn't do so bad yourself. I like your new setup." Hinata said.

"Oh this? It was just a bunch of random stuff I put together." Kasumi said. Kasumi traded in her shirt, short, and vest for a sleeveless body tight top with matching shorts. Her outfit was donned with a silver halter style cover that connected at her neck with a small silver brooch. Her shorts were covered with a silver mini skirt that was split on both sides. Her shorts also had a built in kunai holder, and she had a small silver belt for her gear. She now wore two silver fingerless gloves/arm guards that bore the Uzumaki spiral. She traded in her shoes for a special set of ninja boots that came just below her knees. She topped off her ensemble with a hairpin in the shape of the Hidden Leaf Symbol. She also chose to wear her hitai-ate around her neck. (Kasumi chose Athena's KOF 2001 outfit. You can probably tell…I'm a major Athena player in KOF.)

"So do you think Sasuke will like that new sweatshirt I got him?" Kasumi asked.

"Of course! Naruto will too, since I got him the same one." Hinata said.

"What do you think they got us this year?" Kasumi said.

"Well, I hope Naruto was able to get that charm bracelet I saw at the store. I thought it was so cute!" Hinata said.

"How about you, Oka-san?" Kasumi asked.

"If I know Arashi, he got what I wanted. He always goes all out this time of year." Akane said. "Besides, there's one gift I know he got without a doubt. I'm sure he got that as soon as he found out I wanted it."

"What was it?" Hinata asked.

"Just a little red and white lingerie piece from Konoha's Secrets." Akane said.

"You don't mean…" Kasumi said.

"Yep. Page 24!" Akane said.

"Oh my god! You will definitely look hot in that!" Hinata said.

"She's right, that piece is way too cute!" Kasumi said.

"Hey Haku, you haven't said much. You haven't even told us what you wanted for Christmas this year." Hinata said.

"Oh, I didn't want much this year. I'm just happy I get to spend it with you guys." Haku said.

"That's right! This is your first Christmas in Konoha." Hinata said.

"Actually, this is her first Christmas ever, isn't that right Haku-chan?" Akane said.

"Yeah, it is." Haku said, slightly blushing.

"Then I guess we'll have to make this the best Christmas for you ever!" Kasumi said. "But you obviously want something?"

"Well I don't know if I can get what I want, but if I did have to choose something else, then maybe one of those Little Miss Kunoichi dolls I heard about?" Haku said.

"Wait…you can't be serious!" Kasumi said.

"I think I had some of those when I was 6 years old." Hinata said.

"Well, I never had one of my own. So there!' Haku said, sticking out her tongue.

"Come on now, let's not make fun of Haku." Akane said. "She's had it rough around the holidays."

"You're right Oka-san. Besides, I'd ask for the same thing if I was in her position." Kasumi said.

The girls continued their conversation until Akane heard a knock at the door. She opened it to notice one of Arashi's messengers had come. She was puzzled until she found out that it was on official mission business for Kasumi, Hinata, and Haku. The three kunoichi were confused also, but they all decided to head to the Hokage Tower to find out what was going on. When they got there, they would be in for a mission they never thought could happen.

* * *

"Hi Otou-san. We're here." Kasumi said. "I hear you have a mission for us?" 

"Kasumi, Haku, Hinata. Thank you for coming. I'm glad you came as well Akane-chan." Arashi said, sternly. "Yes, I did summon you for a mission, a mission that will affect the fate of the world, and the fate of Christmas as we know it."

"Arashi, what are you talking about?" Akane said.

"First off, I think our client should explain the details of the mission. Hitomi, you may come out now." Arashi said.

Hitomi walked out from behind Arashi's desk. She was just as shy as Hinata was when she was a kid.

"Everyone, this is Hitomi. She's an elf from the Hidden Village of Gifts." Arashi said.

"An elf? Wait a minute, you mean like one of Santa's elves?" Haku said.

"Exactly. Now Hitomi, if you please." Arashi said.

"Very well." Hitomi said.

Hitomi began to explain the situation at hand, from Santa's bloodline ability to Orochimaru's plan. The four Kitsune were stunned to hear all of this.

"You mean to tell me…Santa's REAL!!!" Kasumi said. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!! I get to meet the real Santa!!!"

"Wow, Kasumi, I didn't think you'd be that happy." Hinata asked.

"I am! In my world, adults would tell their children about Santa. He was something in the imagination of children, but it always brought happiness to everyone. Even though everyone said he was fake, I still thought he was real. Every year, I had wished for a family for Christmas, but I always knew he was too busy to hear my selfish request. So I always told him, I never wanted anything, but for my friends to be happy." Kasumi said.

"Well I can tell you, he's definitely real, and he's in big trouble!" Hitomi said.

"Very well. Otou-…I mean Hokage-sama, what are the details of our mission?" Kasumi asked.

"You three will accompany Hitomi to the Village of Gifts. Your priority is to protect Santa from Orochimaru with your very lives. Under no circumstances must Orochimaru get his hands on Santa and his Bloodline. Because of the sheer importance of this mission, I have assigned it a rank never given to a mission before. This will be a Triple S-Rank Mission. Failure is NOT an option. Do you understand the terms and accept this mission?" Arashi said.

"Yes sir!" Hinata, Haku, and Kasumi said.

"Very well. Team Kitsune, prepare yourselves and be ready to leave in 30 minutes. We have to get you there as soon as possible to stop Orochimaru." Arashi said.

"Arashi-sama, we definitely won't fail you!" Hinata said.

"Girls, one more thing…I've never told this to ANY shinobi of this village." Arashi said. "If you see Orochimaru, you are ordered to show him no mercy and kill him on sight! I don't care how ruthless you must become! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear!" Haku said.

"What he's planning could never be forgiven in 10,000 lifetimes. Therefore I am invoking one last stipulation to this mission." Arashi said.

"Arashi, what are you planning?" Akane said.

"I'm planning this! Kasumi, Hinata, Haku…if you three return to Konoha with the head of Orochimaru, or even his black heart to show proof of his demise, you three will immediately be promoted to the rank of Sannin! Like I said…if he's planning to ruin the best holiday ever, I want him DEAD!" Arashi said. "It was bad enough he killed Sarutobi, tried to destroy Konoha, nearly caused the death of my loving wife, and even attempted to kill my own children, but to try and take away something from the hearts of every person in the world, I show no mercy that kind of evil."

"Arashi! You've never…" Akane said, trembling at the decree Arashi made.

"He's pushed me way too far! Team Kitsune, you are dismissed!" Arashi said.

"This is low even for him! He will pay for trying to ruin the best holiday ever!" Kasumi said, as the three girls left to prepare for the mission.

"Hokage-sama, will they really be able to help?" Hitomi said.

"Absolutely. With Haku's Ice Bloodline, Hinata's Byakugan, and Kasumi's strategic planning and laptop, plus the fact that they have their Illumina power, and have Akane-chan's Kitsune ability flowing through them, Orochimaru won't have an easy time!" Arashi said. "He WILL pay for this! I would personally go myself, but I cannot, as I must protect Konoha

"Don't worry Hitomi, you've got the best kunoichi for the job!" Akane said

* * *

The three Kitsune girls readied their supplies and rushed back to the gate of Konoha to see Arashi, Akane, and Hitomi waiting for them. They noticed what looked like a sleigh beside Hitomi as well. 

"We get to ride in a sleigh too! This is so cool!" Kasumi said.

"Yes, it would normally take a month to get there on foot, but this will get us there in only a few hours." Hitomi said.

"Girls, I know I've chosen the best for this job. If Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji, and Neji were here I would have sent them with you, but desperate times call for desperate measures." Arashi said. "Remember, this mission is not about money or even the chance to become a Sannin, this mission is about keeping the spirit of Christmas and the spirit of Santa alive in the hearts of millions!"

"We understand, Otou-san." Kasumi said.

"Here. I made some treats for your trip." Akane said, handing a small package to Hinata. "They should help you out in a pinch."

"Thanks Akane-sama." Hinata said.

"It's time to go, girls. We have no time to waste!" Hitomi said.

"Gotcha!" Haku said. "Don't worry, we have no intention of failing this mission!"

"Then, Team Kitsune…go forth!" Arashi said.

"Hold on girls! It's gonna get a little high tech here!" Hitomi said, pushing a button on in the sleigh. It opened a hatch to reveal a small console. She then pressed a few more buttons, and the three Kitsune noticed the sleigh was rising in the air as a glass dome covered the sleigh. Once they had gotten high enough, Hitomi pressed one more button and the sleigh shot off like a rocket.

"Arashi, will they be ok? Orochimaru nearly killed them a month ago? How can you be sure they'll survive?" Akane said.

"For once Akane…I can't be sure. But they're the only hope Christmas has!" Arashi said.

* * *

The sleigh was speeding along at quite a high speed. Kasumi had been used to this speed before back on her home world, but Hinata and Haku were definitely not used to it. Kasumi looked over to notice Hinata wasn't taking it too well…as she had started to change to a nice shade of green. Hitomi had pressed a few buttons to put the sleigh on autopilot so she could get a chance to get to know the three Kitsune. 

"Oh, here. Give this to your friend." Hitomi said, pulling out a small piece of candy. "This should get rid of that air sickness in a flash!"

"If you say so." Kasumi said, taking the candy and giving it to Hinata. "Here Hina-chan, this should help you out."

"Ugh…ok." Hinata said, taking the candy. She popped it in her mouth and within a few seconds, the green in her skin vanished. She had felt even better than before. "Wow! It tastes like strawberry pocky!"

"It's a special candy made for elves that get airsick on Santa's practice runs. It's designed to taste like your most favorite snack in the world." Hitomi said.

"Thanks Hitomi!" Hinata said with a smile.

"Well, since we have a few hours before we get there, why don't we get to know each other better?" Hitomi said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Haku said.

"As you can tell, I'm an elf. Actually more like Elf First Class. I'm normally in charge of maintaining Santa's schedule, but as you can see, things have gotten very hectic." Hitomi said.

"Wow, a young girl like you with that much responsibility?" Kasumi said.

"Trust me, I'm not _that_ young. I'm actually around 520 years old." Hitomi said, smiling.

"You're kidding! You look just as young as my little sister Hanabi!" Hinata said.

"Thanks for the compliment. Now what about you three?" Hitomi said, looking at Hinata first.

"Ok, well, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm the heiress to my clan. I happen to have a bloodline limit that enhances my vision greatly, and I'm the Second Princess of the Kitsune clan. I can also control water with my Illumina Power." Hinata said.

"Cool! You'll have to show me your bloodline!" Hitomi said. "What about you, silver girl?"

"I'm Kasumi Uzumaki. I'm the First Princess of the Kitsune clan, and it's potential heir. I don't have any bloodline limits, but I do have my really cool laptop to help me out. My Illumina Power gives me control over Light." Kasumi said.

"Wow!" Hitomi replied. "Now what about the quiet one?"

"Well, my name is Haku Uzumaki. I possess control over ice with my bloodline limit, and with my Illumina Power. Also I have taken the position of Third Princess of the Kitsune clan."

"She's new to the family. She just became our sister about two weeks ago." Kasumi said.

"You're all sisters?" Hitomi said.

"In a way. We're only sisters by Kitsune Blood. Hinata still has her real parents, Haku lost hers when she was young, and I never knew my real parents at all." Kasumi said.

"Oh wow! That's so terrible!" Hitomi said.

"It's not as bad as it seems. Kasumi and I were very fortunate to have the Uzumaki family take us in." Haku said.

"I see. So, you all are ninja too?" Hitomi asked.

"We are, but we're only Genin." Hinata said.

"What's a Genin?" Hitomi said.

"It means we're new ninja, freshly graduated from ninja academy." Kasumi said. "Don't worry though, we've cleared a ton of missions, and our team has been classified as the top rookie team in the village."

"Too bad Naruto and Sasuke couldn't come." Hinata said.

"Who are those two?" Hitomi asked.

"Their boyfriends." Haku said. Hinata blushed, and Kasumi started to freak out.

"S-Sasuke's not my boyfriend!" Kasumi said. "Well, not yet…I mean soon."

"Haha! You guys really are cool!" Hitomi said.

"Ok, enough about us. We need to clear up one thing, how can we be sure that you aren't some rogue ninja, or even Orochimaru trying to attack us?" Haku said.

"Um, do the words 'Shinobi Blades 3000', 'Koshinki 6 MegaPixel Digital Camera', and 'Snow in Konoha this year' mean anything to you three?" Hitomi said.

"My rollerblades…" Hinata said.

"My camera…" Kasumi said.

"My wish…" Haku said.

"How did you know?" the three Kitsune asked.

"Santa told me. It's all right here on your data files." Hitomi said, pushing a button on the console to reveal a small screen. The three Kitsune looked to see three bios pull up; similar to the one's in Kasumi's computer.

"Let's see…I'll do Hinata first." Hitomi said.

Hinata Hyuuga

Age: 12 years old

Status: 9 Stars.

Current Wish List: Roller blades, Sapphire Hair Clips, various clothes.

Past History: Formerly very shy. A little spoiled. Has always shown care and compassion to her friends. Wishes to learn healing to help her friends. Very Loyal.

Final judgment: Nice. Recommendation given to have status raised to 'Permanent Nice'

"That's definitely a given. Hinata is nice to everyone." Kasumi said.

"You're next Kasumi." Hitomi said. "Hmm, your stats are interesting as well."

Kasumi Uzumaki…formerly Kasumi Mitsumiko

Age: 21 years old, currently 12 years old

Status: 10 Stars

Current Wish List: Digital Camera, Sewing Machine, Silver Kimono, the chance to go to her former home.

Past History: Has sacrificed much of her life for others. Strives to be the best. Always wants to help her friends.

Final judgment: Nice. Currently in standing for promotion to 'Permanent Nice'

"See Kasumi. What did I tell you about your sacrifices." Hinata said.

"I believe you Hina-chan! I believe you!" Kasumi said.

"Now for you Haku." Hitomi said. She looked at Haku, and noticed she didn't seem too happy.

"Haku, are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"I'm ok. It's nothing." Haku said.

"Here we go…whoa! This is unbelievable!" Hitomi said.

"What does it say?" Hinata said.

"Check this out!" Hitomi said, showing the stats on Haku.

Haku Uzumaki…formerly Haku Kosaka

Age: 13 years old

Status: Unknown

Current Wish List: Snow for her village, happiness for her friends, one Little Miss Kunoichi doll.

Past History: Never celebrated Christmas with a family. Spent most of life on the run with a missing nin, due to misinformation. Started her life over after meeting with Kasumi Uzumaki.

Final Judgment: Special Judgment.

"Special Judgment? What does that mean?" Kasumi said. "Haku's been nothing but nice!"

"Honestly, I'm not sure! Only Santa knows what it means!" Hitomi said. "It's possible that because of her situation, she may be in for something exceptional.

"Hey, it's ok. I know I've done a lot of bad things in my past, but I'm not upset if I don't get anything." Haku said.

"I know, but you deserve it! It's not your fault everything happened the way it did!" Kasumi said. "Look I'll even give up my gifts for you!"

"Kasumi, it's ok. Why don't we just focus on the mission? We have a lot waiting for us when we get there, you know." Haku said.

"Oh, all right." Kasumi said, feeling bad about what the screen said about Haku.

"So Hitomi, do you have any idea when Orochimaru is possibly planning to strike?" Haku asked.

"So far we don't know when exactly. It's possible he may try to strike tomorrow. We have our top guard elves on high alert, but from what we've compiled on Orochimaru in the past, they wouldn't last more than 5 minutes against him." Hitomi said.

"I guess that's where we come in." Hinata said.

"Yes. We think that having your ninja skills, along with your other abilities should help tip the scales in our favor." Hitomi said.

"I'm just glad I got my Kitsune ability unsealed." Kasumi said, rubbing her ears. "If Jiraiya-sama didn't remove the seal, I couldn't fight at full strength."

"That's another thing we need to be careful of." Haku said. "Since Orochimaru can seal our power, you and I should keep our Kitsune ability hidden, since he thinks your ability is still sealed, and doesn't know about mine yet."

"That's a good plan. Also when we get to the village, I can get you some uniforms and help keep your identities concealed." Hitomi said.

"Sounds like fun! I can't wait!" Kasumi said with a smile.

* * *

The sleigh continued at full speed towards the Village of Gifts. After a few hours, the girls noticed the landscape changing and could see mass amounts of…snow! It was a sight Haku hadn't seen since she had left Kiri at a young age. There were also numerous pine trees draped with snow. The girls couldn't believe the beautiful site that was before them. Soon they noticed the trees began to have lights and decorations, and also noticed a village coming up on the horizon. 

"Team Kitsune, let me welcome you to the Hidden Village of Gifts, Houtei." Hitomi said.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Hinata said.

"Yeah, look at all the lights and decorations!" Kasumi said. "And check out the size of that tree in the square! It's huge!"

"Oh that one? We had a bigger one a few years back." Hitomi said.

"You had one bigger?" Kasumi said.

"Yup. That's just a medium size tree." Hitomi said.

"M…m…medium!" Kasumi said, wide eyed.

"Remind me to knock her out with a candy cane if she says she wants to look for apartments here." Hinata said.

"Well, here we are…the pinnacle of Houtei…Santa's Workshop." Hitomi said. The sleigh slowed down as it began the descent into the workshop. The girls could see massive amounts of toys and gifts being made by thousands of elves. Once they had finally landed, the girls got out of the sleigh with Hitomi. They found another elf girl had been waiting for them.

"Hitomi! You're back!" said the elf girl.

"Yep. And I brought help too!" Hitomi said. "Sakuya, meet Kasumi, Haku, and Hinata. They're the ninjas from the Hidden Leaf Village here to protect Santa."

"Hi. I'm Sakuya." Sakuya said. "We don't have much time. We need to get these three to Santa immediately!"

"We get to meet him already! This is so cool!" Kasumi said.

"I take it she really likes the big guy!" Sakuya said.

"Oh yeah, most definitely." Hitomi said.

The two elf girls led team Kitsune through the factory. Kasumi was having a hard enough time keeping focus, since she was so engulfed with the place. She looked like a kid in a candy store with a wallet full of money! The group finally arrived at a large set of doors with two Nutcracker statues as guards. Sakuya pushed the door open and led the girls in. The three kunoichi were surprised when they didn't see the traditional big fat guy in a red suit, but instead he looked a lot like Chouji's dad! He was in a red suit, but it had white battle armor. He had what looked like two katana on his back, but they were candy canes. On his belt was a set of smaller candy canes, similar to kunai. He even had the same shoes that the girls wore. On his head, he had a helmet protector similar to the Second Hokage, but the symbol on it was a Christmas tree. (A/N Who ever said Santa couldn't be a ninja! I don't see that written down somewhere!)

"Santa, sir. Hitomi has returned. She brought the help you requested." Sakuya said.

"Wow! Santa's a…shinobi?" Hinata said.

"What, were you thinking he was a guy that just ate milk and cookies all the time?" Hitomi said.

"Excellent. Welcome girls. I've been expecting you." Santa said, walking to meet the girls. Kasumi was speechless and had eyes the size of dinner plates when she looked upon him…the one! The next thing Hinata and Haku knew, Kasumi was flat on her back, having fainted from the excitement.

"Hey Hinata, isn't that supposed to be your job?" Haku asked.

"Very funny Haku." Hinata said.

"I see I'm very well known with Kasumi." Santa said.

"Most definitely. Come on Hinata, let's shake her out of this." Haku said, forming a few hand seals.

"Ok." Hinata replied, doing the same.

The two girls finished their seals and used a jutsu to splash Kasumi with some water, waking her back up.

"Who…what…where!" Kasumi said, sitting up. "Oh yeah, I remember now."

"Haha! I see I'm going to be in very good hands this Christmas." Santa said. "Come now, why don't I fill you in on the current situation."

The three girls followed Santa to a large room with numerous screens. There were pictures from all over the world showing events happening.

"This is the master control room. We can constantly monitor people from all over the world." Santa said. He pointed to a screen to show the people of Konoha.

"Look that's Naruto and Jiraiya-sama!" Hinata said, seeing a frustrated Naruto yell at Jiraiya, who was peeping at some teenage girls sunbathing. "Poor Naruto! I bet he wishes he could be here right now."

"So this is how you keep track on everyone?" Haku asked. "I thought you used your bloodline for that?"

"This is only part of the power of the Soul Revealer. I have a special augmenter that allows me to obtain perfect focus, and then I am able to peer into the souls of thousands of people at once. This is how I obtain the vast amounts of information and data on everyone." Santa said.

"So you really know everything?" Haku asked.

"Haku! Of course he knows everything! This guy is like the ultimate sage!" Kasumi said.

"That's ok Haku, I knew you had some doubts. But I assure you, all my information is correct. I even know a little something about you three." Santa replied.

"You do?" Haku said, feeling nervous.

"Of course. I know when Neji spilled fruit punch on Hinata's favorite kimono she almost got pushed to the point of activating his caged bird seal because she was so mad." Santa said.

"It's true." Hinata said, bowing her head in shame.

"And Kasumi has a naughty little habit of flushing the toilet on Naruto when he's in the shower." Santa continued.

"I…I only do it when he makes me mad, I'm serious!" Kasumi said, trying to protect herself.

"And you Haku, you have a secret desire to dress up as a princess and have Neji as your prince, am I right." Santa said.

Kasumi and Hinata just stared at Haku. "You want to WHAT!!!" they said.

"Well, I never got to do something like that when I was little." Haku said, blushing and touching her fingers together.

"So have I passed your test, Haku?" Santa said.

"Yeah, you sure have!" Haku said.

"Um, Santa, you won't tell any of our friends about this will you?" Kasumi asked.

"Of course not. I always keep my secrets." Santa said, winking. "Now to prepare yourselves better for Orochimaru's potential attack, I think we need to equip you better as to keep your identities hidden."

"So we're gonna get some elf costumes to wear while we're here?" Hinata asked.

"Nope." Santa said. "We're going to do something different. Hitomi, its time we activate the system."

"Santa, sir. You can't be serious! We know how it will affect normal humans, but we have no clue how it will affect a Kitsune hanyou!" Hitomi said.

"We have no choice. I want you to take these three, and put them through the E.L.F.I.N. System." Santa said.

"Very well. I shall proceed with your orders, sir." Hitomi said. "Come on girls, I'll show you the way."

"Um, before we go…will this hurt any?" Kasumi said.

"Absolutely not. Though I would advise you to place your Kitsune features under a genjutsu first. You'll be able to release it after the process." Santa said.

"Uh, ok." Kasumi said, forming the seals for her disguise genjutsu. Hinata and Haku followed suit.

They followed Hitomi out of Santa's office and headed down a large corridor. The girls noticed that even though there were elves everywhere, they weren't all working on gifts. There were some dressed in lab coats carrying clipboards. A few were in aprons with chef hats. It looked like a more hectic version of Konoha. After walking through the workshop, we came up to another set of large doors. At the top you could see the word E.L.F.I.N. in large letters. Hitomi asked us to wait outside while she went in. Two minutes later she opened the door and motioned the girls to come in. The three kunoichi walked in to see lots of computer systems going crazy. There were elves in lab coats running around, checking gauges, looking at screens, and gathering all kinds of data. There was also a large pedestal in the center with what looked like some huge gadget or something hanging from above.

"Ok, Kasumi, Haku, Hinata, we just need you three to stand on those circles on the large pedestal there." Hitomi said.

"Sure Hitomi. But I have one question? What does this thing do exactly?" Kasumi asked, walking to the pedestal.

"Don't worry I'll tell you that in a second." Hitomi said. "Ok now that they're in position, let's proceed with the process." She pressed a button and three glass tubes shot up around Hinata, Haku, and Kasumi.

"Uhh…Hitomi? Is this safe?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah! It's perfectly safe. It worked the last time we used it." Hitomi said.

"Just when was that?" Haku asked.

"About 450 years ago." Hitomi replied.

"Oh wow, that makes a person feel safe." Kasumi said.

"Ok activating scan mode." Hitomi said, pressing another button. The three kunoichi soon noticed a green ring rising up from the floor. After they had been scanned, they could see three figures on three separate screens.

"Phase one, complete. Now it's time for phase two." Hitomi said. "Charge the laser for maximum blast."

"Laser!" Kasumi said.

"Maximum Blast?" Hinata said.

"Hitomi, what are you doing to us?" Haku said.

Hitomi saw that a small green light came on, and a large red button rose up on the console. "Ok, phase two is finished. Now it's time for the final phase. I guess since we're almost done, I can tell you what we're doing." Hitomi said. "Trust me, we aren't going to blow you up or anything."

"Whew! That's a relief! We were getting worried there." Hinata said.

"No need for that. All we're doing is turning you into elves." Hitomi said.

"WHAT!" the three girls responded.

* * *

So it begins! Orochimaru's trying to ruin Christmas and only three kitsune kunoichi can save this wonderful holiday! What will happen? When will Orochimaru attack? And what will the girls look like as elves???? Stay tuned for part 2 of Holiday Wars: Kitsune Strike! 

Oh yeah...review like crazy! U know you want to!!!


	17. Holiday Wars: Kitsune Strike! part 2

NeoKenshin: Here we are! Part 2 of our Christmas Special!

Kasumi: I still think it's cool that we get to help Santa!

Naruto: Why couldn't we come?

NeoKenshin: Because if you did, you wouldn't be able to get your really cool present at the end of this thing!

Naruto: Oh alright! And to all the readers, you know the deal...NeoKenshin doesn't own Naruto, and all that jazz.

Kasumi: Now for Part 2 of Holiday Wars: Kitsune Strike!

NeoKenshin: One more thing...THANK YOU READERS!!!! I've hit 50 reviews with this story! Thanks a million for showing your support!

* * *

Holiday Special 2: Holiday Wars: Kitsune Strike, part 2!

"Final phase…FIRE!" Hitomi said, slamming her hand on the large button. The three Kitsune girls looked up to see the device above them ready to fire. All they could do was cover their heads as they each got hit with a green beam. After about five seconds of being bombarded with energy, the laser stopped and the glass tubes sank back into the floor. As the smoke cleared, the girls still looked the same; except they had some new features…especially Hinata.

"See I told you that wouldn't hurt." Hitomi said.

"Whoa, you're right!" Kasumi said, noticing the black in her outfit changed to red, and the silver changed to green. She also noticed her hitai-ate and the hairpin she wore now bore the Hidden Gift Village symbol instead of the Leaf Village one. Her hitai-ate fabric color changed to a red with green trim. She ran her fingers through her hair and noticed it felt a little softer than before.

"Kasumi! This is amazing!" Haku said. Her outfit had changed as well. Instead of being trimmed in ice blue, it was now trimmed in green, and her ribbon had changed to red as well. "We actually have pointed ears too! And your eye color changed! You got green eyes!"

"You do too!" Kasumi said. "Plus I like the sparkle lip gloss we're wearing. Wait, where's Hinata!"

"I'm right here." Hinata said walking to the group. Her outfit also changed to the red and green scheme, and she still had the pointed ears and green eyes, but something was different. Kasumi and Haku weren't sure what it was until it finally hit them.

"Hinata…your eyes…they're, they're…" Kasumi said.

"They're what?" Hinata asked.

"Here Hinata, I think you should see for yourself." Hitomi said, handing her a mirror.

"Hinata, you're eyes are…" Haku said.

"NORMAL!!!" Hinata said, putting her hand on her face.

"I don't believe it! She has eyes just like all of us!" Kasumi said.

"This is unbelievable!" Haku said.

"So I take it you liked the process?" Hitomi said.

"Yeah. I knew you said we'd be undercover, but actually becoming elves? That is just too cool!" Hinata said.

"Speaking of which, what exactly does E.L.F.I.N mean anyway?" Kasumi asked.

"It means Energetic Life Force INfusion." Hitomi said. "We simply infused you with some elf life force. That's how you became elves."

"Wait, is this permanent?" Kasumi asked.

"No, we only gave you a small dosage of life energy. It will wear off in about two days." Hitomi said.

"Aw man!" Kasumi said, kicking the air.

" You'll also notice your gear is different too." Hitomi said. "Something a little more suited for elf ninjas."

"Oh wow!" Hinata said. "Candy cane kunai, and cookie shuriken! This is too cool!"

"Speaking of cool, I got peppermint senbon!" Haku said. "Wait, Hinata you might want to see if you Byakugan still works."

"Yeah, you're right! Ok here we go." Hinata said forming the seals for the Byakugan, "BYAKUGAN!" Hinata's eyes changed back to the normal Byakugan style and she still retained her normal abilities. Except this time when she looked at Hitomi and all the elves, she noticed they all had a white chakra signature.

"Hitomi and the elves…they all have a unique chakra signature." Hinata said.

"Oh that's not chakra, that's just our elf energy. Ever wonder how we stay so young for such a long period of time?" Hitomi said.

"That's something." Hinata said.

"Now that you guys are suited up and ready to go, let's get down to the training area. I can introduce you to the captain of the elf guard, and you can start planning for the potential strike." Hitomi said. "But first I'll give you the grand tour of the place!"

"Sure thing. Come on Kasumi, you can dance around later!" Haku said.

"Oh uh, sorry." Kasumi said. She was having way too much fun now that she was an elf.

The newly transformed elf girls followed Hitomi out of the E.L.F.I.N. Room and headed out into the main area of the workshop. Hitomi took them to every area, including the Toy Research and Development Lab, the kitchen, the cafeteria, the sleigh launch bay, and finally the dorms.

"So this is where you guys all live?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, you could say it's like a big college here." Hitomi said. "Normally there's four elves to a room, but I got lucky and got my own." She opened the door to reveal a spacious miniature apartment. There was a sofa and a recliner with a coffee table and a small entertainment center. There was a nice size bathroom with a mini hot tub. The bedroom was very large as it had room for two queen size beds. Hitomi had her room decorated with various stuffed animals, and it was in a purple color scheme.

"Hey I thought you only had things in red and green?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh please! Santa's not that strict. That's only the color we wear at work. We can decorate our rooms any way we choose, and we can wear any color we want when we aren't working." Hitomi said. "Santa's actually a really nice guy. We even get two months paid vacation every year, plus he's got a really good benefits package."

"Whoa! Is he taking applications?" Kasumi asked.

"KASUMI!!" Haku and Hinata said.

"What! I was just asking." Kasumi said.

"You can leave your backpacks in the bedroom. You'll be staying with me tonight." Hitomi said. "Come on, we'll go on to the training area."

"Ok." The girls replied.

* * *

The four left the dorms and made their way back to the main workshop. Hitomi then led them to an elevator that took them down to the training area. When they got there, they noticed the place wasn't big…it was HUGE! It was easily twice the size of the Academy back at home. They saw numerous elves engaged in combat, honing their skills, until they were approached by another elf that was taller than Hitomi.

"Girls, this is Asuka. She's the head of Santa's elite guard, and she's excellent in the Hiryuu style of Martial Arts." Hitomi said.

"That's what I'm talking about! Girl power!" Kasumi said.

Asuka was about the same size as the three kunoichi, which meant she was possibly much older than Hitomi. She looked to be dressed in the standard Chuunin gear from Konoha. She had a hitai-ate similar to the ones the kunoichi wore, and it was tied around her forehead.

"Wow, she looks just like she could be a Chuunin or Jounin from back home." Hinata said.

"Thanks. I take it you're the help Santa requested." Asuka said.

"Yes. We're Team Kitsune, from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This is Hinata, that's Haku, and I'm Kasumi." Kasumi said.

"The name's Asuka. Good to have you on board." Asuka said.

"I'm going to leave you three here to get things planned out." Hitomi said. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Thanks Hitomi!" Hinata said, watching Hitomi board the elevator to head back.

"So you three are ninja?" Asuka asked. "Are you any good?"

"Are we any good?" Kasumi said. "She obviously doesn't know who she's talking to. I say we give her a little demonstration of our skills, don't you girls?"

"It would be nice to try out the new jutsu I learned. Plus I want to see how my Juuken does against her style." Hinata said.

"I'm up for some fun as well. Just remember, we can't kill them. We're supposed to be helping them, ok." Haku said.

"Haku, we aren't going that far." Kasumi said.

"Haha I like your spunk. Let's head down to the practice field." Asuka said.

Asuka led the three girls to a large area; similar to the one they saw at the Chuunin prelims. Asuka called over two more elves that were busy sparring.

"Girls, this is Hideki and Kazuki, my seconds in command. They'll be sparring with us, so we can test your abilities." Asuka said.

"Fine with us. Asuka can I ask you one question before we start?" Kasumi said.

"Sure, what's that?" Asuka said.

"Do you want us to fight at 1/3, 2/3, or full power?" Kasumi said.

"Obviously full power. We want to see just what you can do." Asuka said.

"Well girls, she told you. We go full power." Kasumi said. "Um Asuka, you might want to step back for a bit."

"Why is that?" Asuka replied.

"You'll see. Just watch out for falling presents." Kasumi said. "Ok girls, drop the disguise."

"Gotcha!" Haku and Hinata said.

The three girls formed the seals to release their Kitsune genjutsu, revealing their ears and tails. They began to channel their Kitsune chakra along with their normal chakra, until they began glowing with a slight purple aura. Asuka could feel their chakra and didn't look to fazed.

"That's all you got? I thought you said to watch out for falling presents?" Asuka said.

"That's because…" Hinata said, flicking her wrists.

"This is only…" Haku said, doing the same.

"2/3 of our total power!" Kasumi said, following suit. "All right girls, let's take it to the final level! LIGHT…"

"WATER…" Hinata said.

"ICE…" Haku said.

"ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" all three said together. Instantly they were transformed into their Knight forms. With the combination of their Illumina Power, Kitsune Chakra, and normal Chakra, the three girls began to combine all their energies at once. Suddenly the whole training area began to shake, almost as if there was an earthquake.

"What in the…where did they get this much power!" Asuka said.

"So, are you three ready?" Hinata said.

"Yeah…ready to say we're definitely impressed now!" Asuka said. "Give me your best shot!"

"With pleasure!" Kasumi said. "Let's get her girls!" the three girls charged at Asuka ready to strike. The moment they were about to connect their hits, Asuka pulled out something from her own book.

"HIRYUU SHOTEN HA!" Asuka said. Immediately a huge vortex of energy was created and the three girls were blasted back with force. Once the vortex calmed Asuka was crouched down trying to catch her breath. "Unreal! It's never had that much power before!"

"What the heck was that?" Kasumi said, powering back to her normal form.

"I don't know, but it almost had the same effect as the Kaiten!" Hinata said, reverting as well.

"That had to be some attack! Check out the ceiling!" Haku said, returning to normal. The girls looked up to notice a huge hole in the ceiling. "Asuka, what on earth was that?"

"My guess is that it's the signature special attack of the Hiryuu style!" Kasumi said.

"Actually, it's the ONLY special attack of the Hiryuu style." Asuka said.

"You're kidding right?" Hinata said.

"No, the Hiryuu style of Martial Arts focuses on aerial hand to hand combat. This was originally designed to be a defensive technique I created." Asuka said.

"Defensive, that's more like full on offense with that kind of power." Kasumi said.

"Actually I didn't power the attack, you did. You see, the Hiryuu Shoten Ha, or Flying Dragon Heavenly Ascension Wave, combines the cool energy of my battle aura with the heated energy of my opponents in a spiral of rotation to create a powerful cyclone of explosive energy." Asuka said. "It may look complex, but it is really the simple science of convection."

"So we supplied the power for your attack?" Haku asked.

"Yes. If you had little power, the attack would have been weak. But with the energy you were putting off, the amount of power was unreal! Speaking of which, how can you three have that much power?" Asuka said.

"It's a combination of our normal chakra, Kitsune chakra, and Illumina power." Hinata said. "You see we're not just normal Kitsune, we're the three Princesses of the Clan."

"It's due to our royal blood that amplifies our Kitsune chakra. Plus we've had extensive training with our Illumina Power. Even thought we're just Genin, we can hold our own against some Jounin level ninja." Kasumi said. "You look like you could do the same!"

"Not really. I may be a good fighter, but if someone can survive the Hiryuu Shoten Ha, then I'm in big trouble, especially if I put all my energy into the blast." Asuka said.

"Hmm, you know something, I bet we could pull off something like that." Kasumi said. "With Naruto, Hinata, and Neji doing the rotation, Haku adding the cold energy, and Sasuke and I adding the heat, we could create a pretty huge blast."

"Huge blast? Kasumi, we'd blow up Konoha with a blast that big!" Hinata said.

"Oh all right. We'll practice it in the Sound Village then." Kasumi said.

"Well, since I know you guys are strong enough, why don't we stick to some simple hand to hand combat?" Asuka said. "Later we'll go over some possible strategies for attack."

"Now you're talking!" Kasumi said.

"Oh yeah!" Hinata said.

* * *

The three girls kicked off their sparring match with the three elf fighters. Hinata showed off her new Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu and Haku showed off her Koori Bunshin no Jutsu, to rival Kasumi and Naruto's Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. After a few hours of heavy sparring, Hitomi came back to invite the girls to dinner. The girls headed back to the cafeteria to notice the menu was quite unique.

"You guys eat ramen too!!" Kasumi said.

"Well yeah, I mean if all we ate was cookies and stuff, we'd be big as houses!" Asuka said.

"You sure this isn't some special occasion thing?" Kasumi asked.

"Nope. This is just everyday life here at the workshop." Hitomi said.

"I really gotta look at moving here." Kasumi said.

"KASUMI! For the last time you are NOT moving here!" Hinata said, pulling out a large wooden mallet with a red bow on it.

"Okay! No more ideas of moving!" Kasumi said. "One thing…where on earth did you get that mallet?"

"This thing, I really have no clue where I got it." Hinata said, throwing away the mallet.

"It is definitely a good thing Naruto and Sasuke aren't here." Haku said. "Things would have gotten a lot crazier." All she could do was laugh at her two friends…her sisters. Even though she was on a mission to save Christmas, she was having a ball. Never in her life did she thing she would ever come to a place so happy and cheerful, let alone get turned into an elf. She always wondered what it felt like to be so happy, and now she was feeling it. She knew in her heart that she couldn't let anything happen to this wonderful place, or to Santa. Orochimaru was definitely in for a surprise.

* * *

The girls finished up their dinner and decided to head to the main control room to try to formulate some kind of plan. Kasumi decided to hook up her laptop in the hopes that it would help give the team an edge in the fight. She actually wanted to use the scanner on Santa, but she feared that it would pick up a small amount of the Soul Revealer, like it did with Hinata's Byakugan. Instead she hooked up to the main console and noticed her computer was sent massive amounts of data including the schematics of the workshop. She was even able to use the scanners to activate a long range scan of the entire area, gaining some interesting results from the scan.

"Whoa, check this out!" Kasumi said.

"What is it Kasumi?" Haku said.

"This place actually has a built in self defense system!" Kasumi said.

"Yes, it has been here for many years, but was never needed." Santa said. "I'm not sure if any of the systems work anymore."

"Hmm, let's see what we have here. Looks like candy cane launchers in the ceilings, there's a marble release bay to slip up enemies, bubble gum bombs, ribbon restraint systems, oh man this is amazing!" Kasumi said. "I can easily have these online in no time! Now if there was only a way to make it so it would attack any Sound ninja that entered."

"Kasumi, do you think you can take data gained from my Soul Revealer, and use it to find any Sound ninja?" Santa said.

"It's possible. I think I might be able to program the scanner to track your bloodline without copying it." Kasumi said, not knowing Santa was forming some rapid hand seals with one hand. The next thing she knew, she noticed an unusual command on her computer. "Wait…what's this? Bloodline mode? I never programmed this in?"

"Try it out and see what it does Kasumi." Hinata said.

"OK, let's see…Byakugan Scan…Sharingan Scan…Soul Revealer Scan! Whoa when did I get these new modes?" Kasumi said.

"Let's just say I have a knack for computers." Santa said.

"Like I said before, you are SO awesome, Santa!" Kasumi said. "But wait, won't the Soul Revealer scan…"

"Don't worry Kasumi, It will only pick up the chakra signatures of ninja from the Sound Village. I know you were worried about having it scan other things, so it's set to disable itself in two days, so no one will have access to it." Santa said. "As for the other two modes, they are permanent, and should help you with your ninja training. Think of it as a gift for the mission you took."

"That's why I love Christmas!" Kasumi said. "Ok, I'll run another scan in Soul Revealer mode and set the tracker to pick up any sign of Sound nin. It would have been easier to set it to pick up Orochimaru…if he didn't have the Shadow Gem."

"So what will it do if it detects any Sound nin?" Haku asked.

"I programmed the alarm system to activate, and the security system to go on full alert. If any of Orochimaru's lackeys come within 2000 feet of this place, we'll know." Kasumi said.

"Well I think you girls have done enough. You should try to get some rest for tomorrow. It will be a very big day for all of us." Santa said.

"Then lets get back to my room. A hot shower and a good night's sleep will do you three well." Hitomi said.

"Come to think of it, I am feeling tired." Hinata said. "That hot shower doesn't sound bad."

"I'm with you. After that sparring session, I'm feeling the heat." Kasumi said.

"Good, we'll meet back here around 10:00 tomorrow morning." Santa said.

"See you in the morning, Santa." Hitomi said, as the girls headed out.

"Haku, could you stay back for a minute?' Santa asked.

"Uhh, sure." Haku said. "Hey why don't you three go on ahead, and I'll catch up."

"Sure thing Haku. You remember which room we're in right?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." Haku said. Haku closed the door behind her and went back to the computer area where Santa was.

* * *

"So, you wanted to ask me something Santa?" Haku asked.

"Yes, come walk with me." Santa said, walking outside his office to a small deck, overlooking the town. "Haku, when was the last time you ever saw something so beautiful?"

"Uhh…I would say it would be when I was a little girl back in Kiri. But I thought you would know that." Haku said.

"I do. I just wanted to ask you to see if you still remember." Santa said. "I know it's been a long time since you've seen snow."

"It has. I remember my mother would always take me out to play in the first snow of the year." Haku said. "But that was so long ago."

"I know. I know you also have a few hidden wishes that your friends don't know about." Santa said. "Especially one involving a certain Neji Hyuuga."

"I guess I can't keep that hidden from you, Santa." Haku said. "I just wish he never had to live through that whole family split thing. Just knowing he could die at any moment because someone in the Hyuuga Main Branch doesn't like him is horrific."

"It is a terrible sight to see that a family would do such a thing. And it's all to protect their bloodline limit." Santa said.

"Bloodline limits…sometimes I wish I never had one. Then my mother would still be alive." Haku said, as she started to cry.

"Haku, sometimes there are things that none of us can change. In some ways you could say that parts of your life were decided for you before you were even born." Santa said. "It is these things we look back on and use to make us stronger in the future."

"But why did it have to happen to me? Why did my father hate people with bloodlines? Why did I end up spending most of my childhood with a missing nin?" Haku said.

"Because it led up to you being where you are right now." Santa said.

"That's exactly what Kasumi told me when we had our battle in Wave Country!" Haku said.

"Exactly. That's why you shouldn't be so hard on yourself, especially during this time." Santa said. "The holidays are a chance to bond with those you love, to share the warmth their companionship gives, and to be happy that you have those that love you."

"Why is it that I get the best advice from the most wonderful people?" Haku said.

"Maybe that's something that was decided for you." Santa said. "Now go on and get some sleep. You'll need it."

"I will." Haku said, walking back in towards the door. She then turned back and ran up to Santa, hugging him with all her might. "I can't believe I get to meet the real Santa! This is so wonderful!"

"It always is, Haku. It always is." Santa said.

Haku left Santa's office in a hurry to meet back up with her teammates. Santa just smiled as he said "I knew that little girl was still inside of her. She just needed a little push to come out." He walked back in his office, unbeknownst that an unwelcome visitor was watching him from the distance.

* * *

"Yes get your rest tonight. Tomorrow is a very big day, Santa." Orochimaru said. "Once I have your Soul Revealer, I'll finally have the power I need!"

"Orochimaru-sama, the preparations will soon be ready. The summoning circle is ready and we have ninja ready to attack," said a Sound Jounin.

"Excellent. We shall let them rest tonight. In the morning, everyone will receive their gifts." Orochimaru said, using his snake tongue to lick his lips. "I happen to like what I'm getting for Christmas this year."

* * *

Morning came quickly and Team Kitsune awoke, knowing today was Christmas Eve. They also knew today was the day that Orochimaru was going to strike. It now came down to a waiting game.

"Oh man! When is that stupid snake gonna strike?" Kasumi said.

"I'm not sure, but it's definitely getting boring waiting for him." Hinata said. "Kasumi, I know you've got your Kitsune chakra back, but do you really think the three of us can beat Orochimaru?"

"Hinata, I really don't know. I mean just a month ago, he nearly killed us. And he didn't even have the Shadow Gem back then." Kasumi said. "There's no telling how powerful he's gotten now."

"Well the best thing we can do is give him all we have." Haku said. "Remember, we can't fail this mission! Even if it costs us our lives, we have to stop him!"

"I know. Hypothetically speaking, what do you think life would be like if we did get promoted to Sannin?" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, how can you think of something at a time like this?" Haku said.

"It's just thinking. I mean the chances of us actually killing Orochimaru are slim to none, but I'm just saying, what would things be like if we did get the promotion?" Kasumi said.

"We'd probably have the biggest fan club in the world, Naruto and Sasuke would get really jealous. Chances are, we'd have to split up our team, and we'd probably be sent on S-Rank and A-Rank missions left and right." Hinata said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. You know, maybe becoming a Sannin isn't worth it." Kasumi said. She kept staring at the monitors, constantly scanning for the snake Sannin and his ninja, until she heard what sounded like an explosion. "Hey guys, what was that?"

"Something's happening in the main assembly area! Come on it might be trouble!" Hinata said.

The three elven kunoichi ran outside the control center to find that one of the main toy assembly lined had backed up and exploded.

"Check it out! They look like they could use some help." Hinata said. "Come on!"

They ran down to the main area to see Sakuya and Hitomi helping move some of the debris to help out the injured elves.

"Hitomi, Sakuya, are you guys ok?" Kasumi asked, moving some debris.

"Yeah, we're fine. But some of the elves got hurt, and I don't know if we have anyone to fill in for them!" Sakuya said.

"Bring all the injured to me, I'll take care of them." Hinata said.

"Yeah, and Haku and I will take care of the clean up." Kasumi said. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

"This will be a cinch! KOORI BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Haku said. Haku and Kasumi each formed 10 clones and they all went to work cleaning up the mess from the explosion. Hinata got all the injured elves together and showed off another of her new abilities.

"MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Hinata said, forming 4 clones. "AQUA HEALING!" Hinata and her four clones surrounded all of the injured elves and proceeded to heal all of them at once. By the time she was finished, Kasumi and Haku had finished the cleanup.

"So do you guys feel better?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah! Thanks a ton!" said one of the elves.

"Don't mention it." Hinata said with a smile.

"Unbelievable! How did you three do all that?" Sakuya said.

"It's all in a day's work for a shinobi." Kasumi said. "You know, if you're ever in Konoha, we can sign you up for some classes at the academy."

"Ninja elves, Kasumi?" Haku said. "I understand a ninja Santa, but isn't that too much?"

"Hey what do we look like?" Kasumi said.

"Point taken." Haku said. Just then the alarm system went off.

"All right girls, this is the big one! We go full power for this one!" Kasumi said, flicking her wrist.

"You got it Kasumi!" Hinata said.

"Orochimaru's gonna wish he never messed with us!" Haku said.

"LIGHT…" Kasumi said.

"WATER…" Hinata said.

"ICE…" Haku said.

"ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" all three said together.

"I guess it's time for action." Asuka said, coming up from the training area.

"You bet it is. Asuka, can you take Hitomi and Sakuya and make sure everyone gets somewhere safe." Kasumi said. "And whatever you do, if you see anyone with a note on their hitai-ate…feel free to pound the living daylights out of them!"

"Gotcha Kasumi! Good luck out there!" Asuka said.

"Be careful you three!" Hitomi said.

"Just make sure Santa and everyone is safe!" Haku said.

* * *

Team Kitsune ran as fast as possible outside the workshop to the outskirts of the village. When they got there, they couldn't believe what they saw!

"Kasumi, I think we might be in a bit of trouble!" Haku said, pointing to the large snake with a Sound nin on top.

"Big…try huge! He's bigger than the one we saw in the forest!" Hinata said.

"He's still a stupid snake! I say anyone that wants to get Oka-san a new snakeskin purse with matching shoes better get a piece of the action now!" Kasumi said. "Alright team…Operation Kitsune Strike is a go!"

The three girls charged at the snake, hands burning in foxfire ready to strike. Each of them knew that this fight would be possibly the greatest battle any of them had. They knew that the fate of Christmas rested in their hands.

"Let's hit him hard, and hit him fast! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Kasumi said.

"MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Hinata said.

"KOORI BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Haku said.

They all formed 10 clones and pulled out their shuriken/senbon.

"BUNSHIN COOKIE FOXFIRE SHURIKEN!" Kasumi, Hinata, and her cloned all said, throwing their shuriken.

"BUNSHIN PEPPERMINT FOXFIRE SENBON!" said Haku and her clones.

With the amount of weaponry thrown at that snake, you'd almost think it was Tenten using her Rising Twin Dragons. Strangely enough, all the weapons hit, and it seemed that they did more damage than a normal shuriken/senbon.

"Whoa! Last time we used weapons on a snake, they bounced off." Hinata said.

"I guess our elf forms added a little boost to our weapons." Haku said.

"Well I for one like it a lot!" Kasumi said. "Now let's add a little Light Illumina seasoning to this snake dinner! STARBURST BEAM!"

"With some Water Illumina Stuffing!" Hinata said. "AQUA BALL!"

"And some Ice Illumina Cranberry Sauce!" Haku said. "FREEZE LANCER!"

The girls attacks all hit on target, only to have the snake vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Oh no! It was a diversion!" Kasumi said.

"But where's Orochimaru?" Hinata said.

"You don't think…" Haku said.

"THE WORKSHOP!" the three girls said together. They turned back to see smoke coming from the workshop. Orochimaru managed to sneak past all of them! If they didn't hurry back, who knows what would happen. The three rushed back to the workshop as fast as possible only to see…a squad of Sound nin being pelted with candy canes!

"Hey! What took you three so long!" Asuka said.

"Sorry, we were out playing in the snow!" Haku said. "Asuka, can you get the rest of these elves to safety! We'll take over and lead these Sound nin out of here."

"Sure thing Haku! The security system is online, so it's ready to go whenever you need!" Asuka said. "Come on, everyone follow me!"

The remaining elves ran outside with Asuka while Team Kitsune decided to have some fun with the Sound nin.

"Hey snake losers! Over here!" Kasumi said, sticking out her tongue. This happened to get the Sound nin pretty mad and caused them to give chase. "This is perfect!"

The three girls ran through the corridors of the workshop until they came to a three way split.

"Kasumi, which way do we go?" Hinata said.

"We split up. Remember try to make your way back to the main assembly area." Kasumi said. "Don't forget, Asuka said the security system is on, so hopefully we'll get some pretty interesting help." Kasumi said.

"Gotcha!" Hinata said.

The three Kitsune split up and each ran a different direction. The Sound nin caught up and each sent ninja after each girl.

(Kasumi's corridor)

"Hmm, wonder where Orochimaru is in all this?" Kasumi thought. She noticed her pursuers behind her and tried to figure out what she was going to do. That was until she noticed what looked like the baseboard of the walls opening up in front of her. She then came to a sliding stop and stared at the Sound nin.

"Um, I don't think you guys should come any further." Kasumi said.

The Sound nin simply ignored her and kept running. Kasumi then took the opportunity to jump up and do a split, holding herself on the walls. She then looked down and watched thousands of marbles spill out onto the floor. The Sound nin tried to stop from running into the marbles, but unfortunately for them…well we all know how the laws of physics work. Kasumi could only laugh as she saw the Sound nin slip and fall all over the marbles. This had to prove that Orochimaru's Sound nin weren't as smart as they say.

"Hey I warned you guys!" Kasumi said, doing a handspring off one of the slipping Sound nin and landing past the marbles. She then ran back to meet up with Haku and Hinata.

(Hinata's corridor)

"Oh man, these guys are relentless!" Hinata said. "I wonder what's in store for them here. Hold on, maybe there's a laser trip wire I have to activate! BYAKUGAN!"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and noticed she was coming very close to a laser trip wire. She ran up to it, jumped over it and stopped right in front of it. She then took a piece of bubble gum out of her pocket and began to chew it. When the Sound nin caught up to her, they were wondering what she was doing.

"Hey do you guys like bubble gum?" Hinata said, blowing a bubble.

"Who doesn't like bubble gum?" said one of the Sound nin.

"Well I wanted to say I got you some for Christmas this year." Hinata said, moving her foot over the laser trip wire. Immediately, the walls opened up to reveal numerous openings Suddenly, the Sound Jounin were getting pelted from all angles with pounds of bubble gum, extra sticky bubble gum! Soon the three nin were stuck in place trying to pull off the gum, but to put it plainly, they were stuck.

"I've heard of sticky situations, but this is ridiculous!" Hinata said, blowing a bubble. "But it's good to know you guys can _stick together_ in a tight situation!" Hinata was laughing as she skipped off to meet up with the rest of her team.

(Haku's corridor)

"There has to be something I can use to hold these guys!" Haku thought. She kept running and still couldn't find anything to use. That was until she saw she was near the automated wrapping area. "Hmm, I think I know just what to do!" Haku ran around a corner and found a chute that led down to the machine. She then formed a few seals and used a jutsu to create a sheet of ice on the floor that couldn't be seen.

As the Sound nin reached her, they failed to notice the ice patch and was easily slipped up, having their momentum carry them directly towards Haku and the chute. Haku was easily able to cram them all in and watched as they fell into the wrapping machine. She ran out to the observation deck and could see the machine working at full speed. The best part was watching three neatly wrapped Sound nin come out with bows all over them. Haku could even see they had tags that said "From Haku" on them.

"Now Orochimaru can't say I never got anything for him for Christmas!" Haku said, running back to the entrance.

* * *

Well the assault begins! Will our three elven kunoichi be able to save Chritsmas from Orochimaru? And what will Naruto and Sasuke get for Christmas this year! Stay tuned for the final chapter of my Holiday Special, Holiday Wars: Kitsune Strike!

UPDATE!! I updated Chapter 7 and did a little updating of the Illumina abilities. Also once again, thank you for getting this story 50 Reviews. I hope to gain more readers and get even more reviews! Thanks so much! Without you, I wouldn't have the drive to keep writing!


	18. Holiday Wars: Kitsune Strike! part 3

NeoKenshin: This is it! The final chapter of the Holiday Special!!

Naruto: Oh man are we even gonna get any action this chapter!

Sasuke: Yeah, we want some action! We wanna fight as well.

NeoKenshin: Guys, look! I had to keep you out of it! Otherwise the presents you get wouldn't be worth it!

Naruto: Presents...you never said anything about presents!

NeoKenshin: Well I did...so be happy you got something. and something really good too! Now let the girls have their fun. You'll get a chapter for yourself soon enough

Naruto: Ok. As you all know Naruto isnt owned by NeoKenshin, but Kasumi, and the Illumina Concept is. Now everyone, the stunning conclusion to Holiday Wars: Kitsune Strike!

* * *

Holiday Special 2: Holiday Wars: Kitsune Strike Part 3! 

The three girls met back up and each of them could tell what just happened.

"Bubble gum?" Kasumi said.

"Gift wrap?" Hinata said.

"Marbles?" Haku said.

"Come on, we need to find Santa and make sure he's ok. We still don't know where Orochimaru is." Haku said. Just then Asuka ran up and met up with the team.

"Asuka, is everything ok?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, I got all the elves out of the workshop to safety." Asuka said.

"What about Santa?" Kasumi asked.

"I think I saw Hitomi leading him out of the workshop. I'm sure he's safe." Asuka said. Suddenly she noticed some rustling coming from a nearby closet.

"What in the…?" Hinata said, opening the door. Hitomi suddenly fell out of the closet, tied and gagged.

"Hitomi? What are you doing here?" Haku said, removing her gag.

"I was on my way to find Santa when I got ambushed by those Sound ninjas." Hitomi said. "They tied me up and stuffed me in this closet!"

"But I just saw Hitomi…" Asuka said.

"That wasn't Hitomi! That had to be…"Hinata said.

"Orochimaru!" Kasumi and Haku said together.

"We gotta get out there fast!" Hinata said.

* * *

The five ran out of the workshop as fast as possible to see Santa and Orochimaru already going at it! Wow, Santa was really good! They even saw him form seals for a jutsu!

"HOLIDAY ART: SNOWBALL BARRAGE!" Santa said, causing the snow around him to rise up and fire at Orochimaru, pelting him with a constant stream of snowballs. He then formed more seals and pulled off another really cool jutsu! "HOLIDAY ART: ORNAMENT SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!" The ornaments off the large tree in the center of town began flying towards Orochimaru. Santa really surprised the girls when he added "ORNAMENT BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

"Whoa! That's just like the Shadow Shuriken Technique!" Kasumi said.

"Guys have you ever though that he's like a Kage or something?" Hinata said.

"Actually in one culture he's known as the HorideiKage, or Holiday Shadow." Asuka said.

"So we were supposed to protect a Kage!" Haku said. "Holy geez! That's like telling us to keep an eye on Otou-san!"

"Do you regret taking the mission, Haku?" Hinata said.

"Heck no!" Haku said. "Kick his snake butt, Santa!"

"Yeah, turn him into a pair of snake shoes!" Kasumi said.

Santa kept up his barrage on Orochimaru, until Orochimaru shot up from the ground on another snake. There were two more behind it.

"I told you, I shall have the Soul Revealer!" Orochimaru said.

"I don't think so Orochimaru!" Santa said, forming hand seals. He slammed his hand on the ground and you could hear "KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU!"

"He knows a summoning jutsu! Holy cow, he's cool!" Kasumi said, watching Santa appear on a giant…snowman?

"Who summons me, Yukidaruma (snowman)!" said the giant snowman.

"It's been ages, old friend." Santa said.

"Santa, it has been a long time." Yukidaruma said. "I see we have a snake problem?"

"That we do. How would you like to help me make a pair of snakeskin purses and shoes for three very special girls this year." Santa said, looking at Team Kitsune. The girls all blushed.

"For those three, it would be my pleasure!" Yukidaruma said.

"You won't be doing such a thing, you useless thing." Orochimaru said, channeling a purple energy in his hands. He then placed his hands on the snake he was on, and sent the energy through it. The energy then went to the other two snakes, and the three snakes fused into one three headed snake!

"He's using the power of the Shadow Gem! Santa get out of there!" Kasumi screamed.

"So that's his power…He won't faze me!" Santa said. "Yukidaruma, you handle the snakes, I'll take Orochimaru." Santa said, jumping into the air.

"With pleasure, old friend." Yukidaruma said. His arms turned into two huge ice blades and he began his assault on the snakes.

"OROCHIMARU!!" Santa said, pulling out his two candy cane Katana. "You will not ruin Christmas for anyone this year!"

"I beg to differ! I always get what I want!" Orochimaru said, revealing his Sword of Kusanagi. "Not even your blades are strong enough to defend against my sword! Especially when it's infused with the power of the Shadow Gem!" Orochimaru's Sword began glowing purple.

"We'll see about that!" Santa said, as he engaged Orochimaru in sword combat. "I have made sure people all around the world have celebrated a wonderful holiday, and I'm not going to stop because of you!"

"Ha! You speak like that old fool Sarutobi!" Orochimaru said. "I'll make sure you get to meet him soon enough, after I steal your bloodline!"

* * *

"We gotta do something! With the Shadow Gem's power, Santa's in big trouble!" Hinata said.

"I have a plan. I don't know if it will work, but it should hopefully tip the scales in our favor." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi what are you planning?" Haku said.

"I'm going to use my Arc Impulse technique" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, the last time you used that, you drained yourself of all your chakra!" Hinata said.

"I know. That's why I'm not only using my chakra, but yours as well." Kasumi said.

"What! Are you kidding? Kasumi that will leave us nearly defenseless!" Haku said.

"No it won't. We'll still have our Illumina Power as a last resort." Kasumi said, noticing one of Santa's Katana fly out of his hand and land near the group. "Look, our mission is to protect him with our very lives. We're also ordered to kill Orochimaru on sight!"

"Kasumi's right. We have no choice!" Hinata said.

"Ok here's the plan. Haku, use every last bit of your chakra and your bloodline control to freeze Orochimaru. Put him in so much ice it would take him months to thaw out. I'll set up my two clones and have Hinata use Kaiten to throw me." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, at that speed, you'll only have one shot, and I don't know if I can be that accurate, even with the Byakugan!" Hinata said.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, I know you can do it." Kasumi said, powering out of her Knight form. "After I hit Orochimaru, everyone immediately transform and hit him with everything you have!"

"Kasumi, you know this is suicide!" Haku said, powering down. "We don't even know how much damage this will do to Orochimaru!"

"Well what other choice do we have?" Kasumi said. "Let's just do this and hope we succeed. I don't think Santa or Yukidaruma can keep this up!"

"Wait, are you three gonna be ok?" Hitomi asked.

"Honestly, we really don't know." Hinata said, kneeling down to Hitomi and powering down. "But if we don't make it out of this alive, all of you have to protect Santa. Do whatever it takes to keep him safe!"

"Don't worry, we've got your back." Asuka said. She then turned to see Santa get knocked off his feet. Orochimaru looked like he was about to finish him off!

"Girls, its now or never!" Kasumi said. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

* * *

"I told you foolish old man, you could never defeat me!" Orochimaru said. "Just give up and allow me to take your bloodline!"

"Never! I will never fall to the likes of you! Even if I die, the spirit of Christmas will never die!" Santa said. "And it looks like I'm not the only one that believes that."

"Orochimaru! Time for you to die!" Haku said, forming hand seals. "SECRET SKILL: DEMONIC ICE PRISON!"

"What are you…release me!" Orochimaru said, being encased in a thick block of ice.

"I don't think so! You aren't going to survive this time!" Haku said, pushing every ounce of her normal and Kitsune chakra into her Ice Prison. "Hinata, Kasumi, do it now!"

Orochimaru looked around to see one of Kasumi's clones charging at him on the ground, and another coming down from the air, both holding chakra swords. They were much bigger since Kasumi now had her Kitsune chakra inside them as well. He then looked to see a dome of spinning energy.

"Hinata, do it now!" Kasumi said.

"Go for it Kasumi!" Hinata said, releasing Kasumi from her Kaiten. The added chakra caused Hinata to rotate at an extreme speed and it released Kasumi at an unbelievable speed. Kasumi flew towards Orochimaru, but everyone noticed she had a different sword in her hands. She had taken the katana Santa lost and was channeling her chakra through it, making it more powerful."

"Die Orochimaru! ARC IMPULSE REVISED! KITSUNE TRIPLE STRIKE!" Kasumi said, as she and her three clones struck Orochimaru with extreme force. Kasumi kept flying past and used a tree to rebound herself into the air, transforming at the same time. Hinata and Haku did the same. She then gathered every ounce of Illumina Power she had and prepared for her final strike.

"ARCTIC STORM!" Haku said, launching her ice barrage.

"HYDRO STORM!" Hinata said, unleashing her aqua surge.

"STARBURST CANNON!" Kasumi said, firing her cannon straight down on Orochimaru. The three girls used every ounce of power they had in those blasts. The sheer force of their attack left a crater where Orochimaru was. Once they finished their attack, they regrouped…worn from using all their energy at once.

"Did we get him?" Hinata said.

"We had to! Nothing could have survived that onslaught." Kasumi said noticing Orochimaru's snake had vanished as well. Yukidaruma had disappeared too.

"Then I guess I'm nothing!" said the one voice none of them wanted to hear. "I told you, I will not be defeated!" Orochimaru swung his Kusanagi sword, sending a blast of energy crashing into the girls. They were drained enough from the desperation attack, but now they were completely powerless!

"No! He couldn't!" Haku said.

"I did. And now you three will die! You've hindered my plans long enough!" Orochimaru said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Asuka said, jumping in front of Haku.

"You won't hurt our friends!" Sakuya said, standing in front of Hinata.

"And there's no way we'll let you ruin Christmas!" Hitomi said, moving in front of Kasumi.

"Run! You can't beat him!" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, he's way too powerful!" Hinata said.

"He may be for us, but with the help we brought, you can easily take him!" Hitomi said.

"What help?" Haku said.

"That help." Sakuya said, pointing to the rest of the elves. Every single elf in the village came out and stood behind the Kitsune team. Suddenly they started glowing gold.

"What are they doing?" Hinata asked.

"Us elves have a little trick up our sleeves. When one of us is hurt, we can share our energy to help us heal and make us stronger." Asuka said, starting to glow.

"And the last time we checked, you three happen to be elves as well." Sakuya said, glowing.

"So we're giving you all of our energy! It's the least we could do for what you've done!" Hitomi said, also glowing. "Now, take our energy, and save Christmas!"

* * *

The three Kitsune kunoichi started glowing as well. Soon they were flooded with an unreal amount of energy. Their wounds were healed and they noticed that the energy didn't stop coming! Soon they were back on their feet, and they were pulsing with a golden aura.

"Unbelievable! I've never felt so powerful!" Haku said.

"If wisdom serves me right, you are in the same state as if you had released seven of the Eight Celestial Gates and the power was multiplied tenfold" Santa said, being helped over to the group by some of his elves. "With the power I give you, it shall open the last gate and increase your power even further. But you won't suffer that nasty side effect." Santa said, as his hands glowed gold. He then sent a small amount of energy into the girls, causing their power to skyrocket exponentially!

"Whoa! This is unreal!" Hinata said.

"This is what it must feel like if you release all eight gates!" Kasumi said. "Girls, I think it's finally time we give Orochimaru what he really deserves for Christmas this year!"

"You think that will help you? I still have the power of the Shadow Gem!" Orochimaru said, swinging his sword and firing a blast of energy at the three Kitsune. They were unmoved as the energy wave dissipated before it even touched them.

"Orochimaru, you come up here and try to take something away from the hearts of millions!" Haku said.

"You tried to ruin Christmas, and even harm Santa!" Hinata said.

"And for that Orochimaru, we will never forgive you!" Kasumi said.

"Now feel the burning flame of the spirit of Christmas!" the three said together. They formed several hand seals in unison before calling out…

"KITSUNE ROIYARU RINJI NO JUTSU REVISED" the three said together...

"SHIKOU..." Kasumi said.

"KITSUNE..." Hinata added.

"HOUKA..." Haku said.

"HORIDEI TAIHOU (Fox Royal Special Art Revised: Supreme Fox Fire Holiday Cannon)." All three girls said in unison.. Suddenly a giant golden fox head appeared in front of the three of them. The mouth opened and gathered an immense amount of power before unleashing a massive blast of energy that shot towards Orochimaru at nearly the speed of light!

"No! I will not lose! I WILL NOT..." Orochimaru said, trying to protect himself by firing blasts from his sword. Orochimaru couldn't do anything but try and defend himself. The blast easily kept up for 10 seconds before receding. When the attack was finished, the glow left the girls and their power went back to normal. All they could see was a battered and injured Orochimaru. Suddenly the ninja that the girls had trapped rushed to their injured leader.

"You win this time…but I will kill you." Orochimaru said. "Mark my words, you will die and Konoha will be destroyed!" He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"We did it! We actually did it! I don't believe it, we actually beat Orochimaru!" Hinata said.

"Yeah, we all did it!" Haku said, looking at all the elves cheering.

"That technique was amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" Asuka said.

"Well, it contained a part of everyone here. The three of us couldn't have done it without you all." Kasumi said.

"Yes it is definitely a time for celebration, but remember tonight is a big night! We still have lots to do!" Santa said.

"That's right! It's Christmas Eve tonight!" Kasumi said.

"That it is. We have much to prepare for!" Santa said.

"Then since we're still here, and we're still elves, we need to get to work!" Haku said.

"Yeah!" Kasumi and Hinata said.

* * *

Santa, Team Kitsune, Asuka, Hitomi, Sakuya, and the rest of the elves hurried back into the workshop. They all got to work helping finish up the last of the toys, gifts, and presents for all the people of the world. A few hours later, everything was ready to go. The girls even found out how Santa managed to carry everything.

"Unbelievable! Sealing Scrolls! So that's how you carry everything." Kasumi said.

"You learn a lot of things over the years." Santa said, winking at Kasumi.

"Santa, it's time! You gotta get going!" Hitomi said, looking at a schedule.

"I guess it is. Speaking of which, who's going to go with me to help me tonight." Santa said.

"I thought you always did this by yourself?" Hinata asked.

"I used to, but I learned that having two or three elves along helps make things a lot smoother." Santa said. "So who are the lucky elves this year?"

"Santa, we've all decided." Sakuya said, handing Santa an envelope.

"Hmm, I see. This is what all of you want this year?" Santa asked, looking at the paper inside.

"Yes. We think they've earned it." Sakuya replied.

"Very well. This year, the three lucky elves that will get to help me this year are…Hinata Hyuuga, Haku Uzumaki, and Kasumi Uzumaki!" Santa said.

"What! You can't be serious!" Haku said.

"She's right, we won't be elves after tonight!" Kasumi said.

"That is true, but right now I see three elves who have gone above and beyond the call of duty of any elf here." Santa said. "Besides, with your mission completed, you need a way to get back home. I think there are several people waiting for you to come back."

"He's right Kasumi, what better way to get back home than in Santa's Sleigh!" Hinata said.

"Well then, I can gladly say I speak for all of us when I say, Team Kitsune gladly accepts this honor!" Kasumi said smiling.

"We knew you would. That's why we have your gear ready to go!" Hitomi said. "It's already packed up in the sleigh."

"You guys are the best! We're gonna miss you all!" Hinata said.

"Yeah, this has been the best mission ever!" Haku said.

"Before you all go, would you give us one more thing? We always take a photo of Santa and the elves that go with him, before he leaves." Sakuya said.

"Sure thing!" the three girls replied. They all lined up, with Santa behind them and smiled for their picture.

"Thanks again, you three! We'll never forget what you've done for us, and for Christmas!" Sakuya said.

"Anytime! If you ever need us, you know where to find us!" Hinata said, climbing in the sleigh.

"Hey when you guys go on vacation, feel free to come to Konoha! It's a great place to visit!" Haku said.

"Yeah, and if you want, we can get you in a few classes at the Academy! You'd learn a lot there! Especially you Asuka!" Kasumi said.

"I might take you up on that someday!" Asuka said.

"Well girls, are you ready to go?" Santa asked.

"You bet!" they replied.

"Then, off we go!" Santa said, pushing some buttons on the console in front of him. The sleigh began to power up and lift off the ground. Everyone waved at them and cheered as they watched three of the greatest elves leave. The names of Team Kitsune would be forever remembered in the Hidden Village of Gifts.

* * *

"Oh man this has to be the best thing ever! We get to help deliver presents to everyone!" Kasumi said.

"I know! This is unreal!" Hinata said.

"Wait…Santa I wanted to ask you one more thing?" Kasumi said.

"What is it Kasumi?" Santa replied.

"Yesterday Hitomi showed us our bios in the computer system. But we noticed that in Haku's it said she was under special judgment? What did that mean?" Kasumi asked.

"Special Judgment? I never had her placed under that?" Santa said, pressing a button and pulling up Haku's profile. It now read…

Haku Uzumaki…formerly Haku Kosaka

Age: 13 years old

Status: 8 stars

Current Wish List: Snow for her village, happiness for her friends, one Little Miss Kunoichi doll.

Past History: Helped save her first Christmas with the help of her friends Hinata and Kasumi. Now has a renewed spirit of the holidays.

Final Judgment: Nice…has also been declared a Lifetime Honorary Elf.

"I don't believe it! Haku's a lifetime honorary elf!" Kasumi said.

"As are you and Hinata!" Santa said, handing three scrolls to the girls.

"Wow! This is…" Haku said.

The scrolls read as follows…

_By order of the HorideiKage of the Hidden Village of Gifts, this is to declare that_ (Kasumi, Hinata, and Haku) _has been officially named as a lifetime honorary elf of the Hidden Village of Gifts for their outstanding service and sacrifice to the village. We congratulate you on such a prestigious honor, and hope you will cherish it for eternity. _

_Santa Claus _

_HorideiKage of the Hidden Village of Gifts._

There was even the official seal of the village making it a fully valid document.

"This is just…I don't think I've ever gotten something so wonderful!" Hinata said.

"Santa, there's no way we can thank you for this honor!" Kasumi said.

"Girls, there is no need. The honor is all mine. You risked your own lives just to protect something dear to millions. There is no greater honor than that." Santa said. "Now if I'm right, our first stop is the Hidden Village of Clouds!"

* * *

Santa and the girls arrived at the village and began the great work of delivering gifts to everyone. The girls couldn't believe that Santa used a simple jutsu to get down chimneys on the houses that had them, and a special jutsu that allowed him to enter the ones that didn't. The girls had a blast as they used the scrolls to summon the toys and gifts that the families would enjoy. They spent the whole night traveling from Suna to Kiri, heading to the Rain, Waterfall, Grass, and Rock Villages. Strangely enough, there were even some nice people in the Hidden Sound Village! There was even a stop over at Wave Country where Kasumi was glad she could deliver the gifts to Inari. The last place was Konoha. There were still lights all around showing the town was waiting for Santa's arrival. They hit each of the Konoha 14's houses delivering some of the most unique gifts. The snacks weren't too bad either! Ino's house was the first stop.

"Wow, Ino's mom makes the best cinnamon sticks!" Hinata said.

"Yeah! Hey look at this! It's a small note Ino left." Haku said. The note said…

_Dear Santa,_

_Please let Sasuke notice me for just one day. _

_Love Ino._

"She still has the hots for him." Kasumi said.

"So, are you gonna let her borrow Sasuke for a day?" Haku said.

"I might." Kasumi said smiling.

From there it was Chouji's house…where a full 7-course meal was waiting. Then on to Kiba's where they had to be careful not to wake Akamaru and the rest of the dogs. Then Shino, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Sakura. The next to last stop was Hinata's House.

"We gotta be extra quiet here. Hanabi's a light sleeper, so we got to be real careful." Hinata said.

"Gotcha Hinata." Haku said.

They went to set all the gifts out, and Hinata got a quick change of clothes from her room. She had planned to stay at Kasumi's house so she could surprise everyone in the morning. She and Kasumi snuck into Hanabi's room to see her out cold! They had to be extra careful not to wake her up.

"Hey Hinata, I say we give Hanabi an extra special gift." Kasumi said.

"I think I know exactly what you mean. It should last for a full day this time!" Hinata said.

The two Kitsune walked up to the sleeping Hanabi, and formed a few hand seals. They whispered "Kitsune Disguise Jutsu!" before both touching Hanabi's forehead. Instantly two fox ears and two fox tails appeared on Hanabi. The girls knew she'd be overjoyed to wake up as a Kitsune. She always loved it when Hinata or Kasumi used the jutsu on her and gave her Kitsune features as well. They were headed back to the Sleigh to get ready for the final delivery when they noticed Haku wasn't around.

"Santa, where's Haku?" Hinata asked.

"She wanted to give someone a very special gift, personally." Santa said.

(Neji's Room)

Haku quietly entered Neji's room and noticed him sleeping soundly. She saw his hitai-ate sitting on his dresser, and she knew that was exactly what she needed.

"Merry Christmas Neji-kun." Haku said, as she formed some hand seals. She then touched Neji's hitai-ate, and it began to glow a shade of green. She then walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead where his caged bird seal was. "I hope you like your gift, even if it only lasts for one day." She then left his room and hurried back to the others.

"I take it you wanted to give Neji his gift?" Kasumi said.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Haku said.

They left they Hyuuga Mansion and headed to the final stop on Santa's run, The Uzumaki Mansion. They all got in the house and the girls decided to change into their pajamas to keep down suspicion.

* * *

"So these are those fruit snacks Akane makes. You were right when you said they were delicious." Santa said.

"You should try her Triad Teriyaki! That will really have your taste buds going crazy!" Kasumi said.

"Well girls, I must say, you've been the best help ever. Thank you again for everything you've done!" Santa said.

"The pleasure was ours!" Hinata said, as the three girls ran up and hugged Santa. "If you ever need a few good elves, feel free to call us."

"We can even bring 11 more to help out too!" Kasumi said.

"I'll keep you at the top of my call list. Thanks again girls!" Santa said, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Well girls, I say we turn in for the night. I have a feeling the boys will be up in about two or three hours to wake us back up." Kasumi said.

The three Kitsune walked back up to their rooms and went to sleep. Over the night their elven features faded and they had returned back to normal. Also there were three small gifts waiting for them once they woke up. Too bad their wakeup call came earlier than expected.

* * *

"Sasuke, they're back! Kasumi-nee-chan, Hinata-chan! Wake up!" Naruto said

"Yeah, it's Christmas! Wake up!" Sasuke said.

"Mmhm, what time is it?" Kasumi said, turning over.

"Naruto-kun, it's too early!" Hinata said, groggily.

"But come on! We got loaded this year!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, Sasuke, did you get them up yet?" Arashi said, coming through the door.

"We tried! They won't wake up. Haku-nee-chan is still asleep too." Naruto said.

"So is Akane. Boys…its time to use that move. Be ready to run like crazy when you do it though!" Arashi said.

"You don't mean…" Naruto said.

"Yes boys! Get the buckets!" Arashi said. Arashi, Naruto, and Sasuke ran into the bathroom each carrying a bucket and filled it with water (They were nice and used warm water instead of cold water.) Arashi took his position in front of his room, while Naruto was at Kasumi's and Sasuke was at Haku's.

"On three boys…one, two, three!" Arashi said. At that moment, the boys splashed all the girls with water and booked it downstairs. They could easily hear…"NARUTO! SASUKE! ARASHI!!" coming from the four Kitsune women. All they did was stand in front of the tree waiting for the girls to come down stairs.

"Arashi Uzumaki, what on earth do you think you were…?" Akane said.

"Naruto! I'm so gonna pound you for…" Kasumi said.

"Sasuke! When I get my hands on you! I'm…" Haku said.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS GIRLS!" Arashi, Naruto, and Sasuke said, giving the girls towels to dry off with.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Akane said.

"That's because when you live with an Uzumaki, you have to expect the unexpected!" Arashi said.

"Speaking of unexpected, when did you girls get back from your mission?" Naruto asked.

"We got back really late. We just decided to come on in, and not wake any of you." Kasumi said.

"So I take it you completed your mission successfully?" Arashi said.

"We sure did! It was a complete success!" Haku said.

"You can fill me in on all the details tomorrow. For now…I got first dibs on opening presents!" Arashi said, rushing for the bounty.

"No way! We got first dibs!" Naruto said.

"Not even the Yellow Flash is gonna take us on this one!" Sasuke said.

The girls could only laugh as they all tore into their presents. Naruto was easily overjoyed when he saw his coupon for Ichiraku's. Sasuke went crazy with his new jPod. Arashi was howling like a wolf when Akane got her gifts. Even Hinata was excited over getting a gift as well.

"No way! How did you all know?" Hinata said, looking at her new pair of Shinobi Blades 3000. "I've wanted these for so long!"

"Let's just say you're pretty much an Uzumaki, and we always like to show our love for our family." Arashi said.

"Thank you so much!" Hinata said, running up giving Arashi a hug.

Kasumi made sure to get everything on her new digital camera. She was going to be printing off pictures for weeks. Haku was happy as well. The girls all got her an assortment of clothes and hair ribbons, but there was one gift that she never expected.

"To Haku, from Mom, Dad, Naruto, Sasuke, Kasumi, and Hinata. Hmm what's this?" Haku said, opening her gift. "I…I don't believe it!" Haku was in tears as he opened the gift to reveal a limited edition Little Miss Kunoichi doll. Even though she was 13, she felt like she was 5 again.

"Merry Christmas Haku. We hope you enjoyed your first Christmas." Akane said.

"I…I don't know what to say!" Haku said.

"Just say you'll play with Hanabi if she brings hers over, ok!" Hinata said.

"You bet I will!" Haku said, hugging her new gift.

Everyone enjoyed their new gifts and was having a blast! Even Naruto and Sasuke were showing off the sweatshirts Kasumi and Hinata got them. That was until they noticed one more gift hidden behind the tree. It was a pretty big one as well.

"Hey look there's one more!" Akane said. "It says 'To Arashi, Naruto, and Sasuke: From Santa!"

"Wait…did we miss something?" Kasumi whispered to Hinata.

"I'm not sure?" Hinata replied.

"Hmm, I wonder what it is?" Arashi said, taking the card off the top. He and the boys then tore into the package, and then suddenly went wide-eyed!

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Naruto said.

"There's no way! I mean…but how!" Sasuke said.

"Boys, there's some things in this world we can't explain! This is one of 'em!" Arashi said.

"What did you boys get?" Akane said.

"WE GOT A PLAY SERVER 3!!!" they replied.

"Santa even got us a copy of Jounin Clash 4!" Naruto said.

"This is awesome! Naruto, hook it up!" Sasuke said.

"I will, if you'll help me out!" Sasuke said.

The boys went over and began hooking up their new game system while Arashi opened up the card.

"Well what do you know!" Arashi said.

"What does it say, Arashi-kun?" Akane said.

The card read

_Consider this payment for a successful mission. You gave us the best, and we couldn't be happier!_

_Love Hitomi and all the elves of the Hidden Gift Village_

There was even the picture inside. It was the picture of the girls as elves before they left the village.

"I see. It really was a successful mission." Arashi said.

"Arashi, don't they look adorable!" Akane said.

"They sure do, Akane-chan, they sure do!" Arashi said, looking over at the girls. They looked back at him and just gave him a wink. For the rest of the morning everyone enjoyed their new gifts. The girls went back up to their rooms to hang up their clothes when they saw the gifts waiting for them. Santa had left each of the girls a new watch with a very special feature. There was a small button on the side and instructions came with each.

* * *

"Hmm I wonder what this button does?" Haku asked.

"I dunno, Santa said it was a special feature." Hinata said.

"Well why not test it out." Kasumi said.

The three girls each pressed the button. There was a large puff of smoke and the girls had wondered what happened, until they saw each other.

"No way!" Kasumi said.

"I guess he was serious about the lifetime thing!" Hinata said.

"I guess we get to have Christmas every day of the week!" Haku said, looking in the mirror. The three could only laugh as they saw their elf forms in the reflection. They each pushed the button again to disable the transformation and went back downstairs. Arashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were going crazy on their new game system, while Akane was putting away her new cookware. They heard a knock and when Kasumi opened the door, Hiashi, Hizashi, Neji, and Hanabi were there to greet them.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Hiashi said.

"Otou-san!" Hinata said, hugging her father.

"I take it everyone is enjoying a wonderful Christmas!" Hiashi said.

"We sure are!" Hinata said.

"Hiashi, Hizashi, enough talking! Get over here now! Check out what we got!" Arashi said.

"You didn't…" Hiashi said.

"We did! Come on! Play a few games!" Arashi said.

"Absolutely!" Hiashi and Hizashi said.

"I guess even grown ups are kids at heart." Neji said.

"Yeah, they are." Haku said, watching Hanabi go over and hug Hinata. She had been jumping all over the place ever since she woke up with her Kitsune features. "Um, Neji could I see you for a minute?"

"Sure Haku, what did you need?" Neji said.

"Just meet me on the balcony. I'll be there in a minute." Haku said.

Haku rushed up to her room as Neji walked out onto the balcony. He was soon joined by the young Kitsune.

* * *

"So what is it you wanted to ask me?" Neji said.

"Can you take off your hitai-ate for me, Neji?" Haku asked.

"Um ok, but why do you want me to do that?" Neji said, removing his hitai-ate. Haku looked at him and smiled, as she knew the jutsu worked.

"I wanted you to take it off so I could give you your present." Haku said, taking out a mirror. Neji was in shock when he saw that his caged bird seal had disappeared.

"Haku…but how! How could you…?" Neji said.

"It will only last a day, but it's one day that I don't have to worry about anything bad happening to you Neji-kun." Haku said, wrapping her arms around Neji. "Merry Christmas Neji-kun." Tears started to form in her eyes from her happiness.

"Haku-chan, I don't know how you did it…but thank you. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me." Neji said returning the embrace. He then saw a small card on the ground by Haku's foot. "Hey what's this? It's for you Haku."

"Who could it be from?" Haku said, opening the card. When she pulled out the insert from the envelope, the only words printed on it were 'Merry Christmas Haku'. She was confused until she looked up and saw something amazing. She then heard her crazy brother out of nowhere.

"Hey look! It's snowing! It's actually snowing!" Naruto said.

Everyone rushed outside to see snowflakes fall. All over Konoha, people looked out their windows and doors to see the wonderful sight of snow. None of them knew that it was all due to the efforts of three of their own kunoichi. But none really cared. Everyone was happy that they were with their loved ones, and got to witness a wonderful sight. Kasumi and Hinata smiled as they knew they had helped bring a wonderful holiday to everyone they love. As for Haku, she only looked up at the sky; standing beside the boy she loves the most. There were only three words that she could use to describe the feeling of happiness she going through.

"Thank you Santa." Haku thought.

* * *

And thus comes the end of our holiday tale. The girls saved Christmas, became lifetime elves, and proved that there are ninjas everywhere! Naruto and Sasuke...well lets just say there were many grudge matches in Jounin Clash 4 with Arashi. And as for Haku...she couldn't be happier with how she celebrated her very first Christmas.

Yeah I know I said only 2...but I had this weird idea of doing some Gift of the Magi type thing for Naruto and Hinata. If you guys want me to do it...I'll try it! Don't worry, after the holidays, we shall resume our story with the Chuunin Finals coming soon. I will do a flashback episiode to recap everything that happened between the end of the prelims and the start of the holiday special(Kasumi gets her kitsune features back, Haku becomes a kitsune...Kasumi and Sasuke's messed up first date! Oh yeah, its all gonna be in there! Merry Christmas my dear readers, and thank you for the greatest gift ever...your kindness in reading my story! I hope you continue to read, and I hope you and your family have a wonderful holiday season!

NeoKenshin


	19. Flashback in Time

Neokenshin: Hi all!!! Neokenshin here. It's been a while since my holiday episodes, so I figure I'd give you one more chapter as a present for the holidays.

Kasumi: Where were you! It was getting boring around here without you!

Hinata: Yeah, Sasuke burned the turkey and Naruto blew up the stuffing!

Naruto and Sasuke: WE SAID WE'RE SORRY!

Neokenshin: Sorry! This was a really long chapter, and it took a while. But I did get some new things planned for the future chapters. Just to give them their early gifts...I'd like to announce that in later chapters Tenten will be chosen as the Metal Knight, and Ino will be chosen as the Wood Knight.

Tenten: Really!

Ino: How cool!

Neokenshin. Congrats girls! Also Sasuke and Naruto will recieve their Kitsune Power as well. Plus a special character from Dragon Man's fic shall be joining the Uxumaki Clan later as well. Thanks to this new character, I'll be able to give Hanabi some more story time as well.

Hinata: Hanabi's gonna be in some more! She's gonna love that!

Sasuke and Naruto: We get Kitsune Power!! AWESOME!!!

Neokenshin: Hey it's the holidays, and these are my gifts to you. Without the cast from Naruto, none of this story would be possible, Merry Christmas everyone.

Kasumi: That is so sweet! Well, to get the chapter started...Naruto and its characters aren't owned by Neokenshin, but you know who he does own!

Hinata: Before we get started, there's one more thing...

Neokenshin: What's that?

Everyone together: MERRY CHRISTMAS NEOKENSHIN!!! THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL CHAPTERS!!!!

Neokenshin: Thanks a million you guys!

* * *

Chapter 14: Flashback in Time 

Hi all. It's Kasumi here. Since the holiday specials are over, I thought I'd do this chapter to fill you in on everything that's happened in between. As you probably read in the 3 part special, you know that I got my Kitsune Chakra back, Haku's now a Kitsune Hanyou, and Naruto and Sasuke are off training with Jiraiya and Kakashi. But I bet you're probably wondering all the in depth stuff like what happened after Sasuke asked me out on a date, or how the unsealing process went. OR maybe you want to know when Haku, Hinata, and I learned our new Triple Tech. Well this chapter will fill you in on EVERYTHING!…which means its gonna be a long one! So…let's kick things off!

(Part 1…A slow day and a really crazy date!)

"Kasumi? Are you awake?" Sasuke asked, knocking on Kasumi's door.

"Umm…who is it?" Kasumi asked.

"It's me, Sasuke. I came to see how you were feeling this morning." Sasuke said, opening her door slightly.

"It's ok Sasuke, you can come in. I'm decent." Kasumi said sitting up in her bed.

"That's good. So how ya feeling this morning?" Sasuke asked.

"Much better. I guess a good night sleep really helped me out." Kasumi said, smiling. "How about you? Did you sleep ok?'

"Not really. This stupid curse mark kept bothering me all night." Sasuke said.

"Well, I'm sure it will be better when we can figure out how to seal it." Kasumi said.

"Actually, Jiraiya-sama is planning on sealing it before I leave to train with Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said.

"Jiraiya-sama? Who's that?" Kasumi asked.

"That's right! You were still under the genjutsu when we got home." Sasuke said. "He's Arashi-sama's teacher, and one of the three Legendary Sannin. He even knows how to remove the seals on you and Naruto."

"He does! That means I get my Kitsune chakra back!" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, those ears of yours will be back too." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun, when I get them back, do you want me to let you rub them?" Kasumi said.

"I…uhh…well that is….um…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, it's ok." Kasumi said.

"I'm sorry…I guess I'm just new to this whole dating thing. I mean…we're technically not boyfriend and girlfriend!" Sasuke said. "Are we?"

"Well, um…I don't know? I mean…do you think we are?" Kasumi said.

"Hey, I'm as clueless as you are!" Sasuke said.

"Why don't we just take it one day at a time." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, that sounds a little better." Sasuke said.

"Well now, Sasuke Uchiha, if you don't mind…I'd like to make myself a little more presentable." Kasumi said, pushing him off her bed.

"Ok, ok I got the hint." Sasuke said. "Akane-sama has some breakfast downstairs ready, so just come on down when you're done."

"Ok. Thanks for letting me know." Kasumi said.

"One more thing…Blue eyes just don't work for you at all!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, you looked so much better with purple." Sasuke said, walking to her door.

"Oh, uh well thanks." Kasumi said.

Sasuke left me to get ready for the day ahead. It still felt weird looking in the mirror and seeing a normal girl. I really missed my ears and tails so much! Plus having foxfire made drying my hair so much easier! Well after a hot shower, I got dressed and headed down to the dining room.

* * *

"Morning, princess." Arashi said.

"Morning Otou-san. Morning everyone." Kasumi said.

"Feeling better, nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, a lot better." Kasumi said. "So I guess this is the first day of training for the finals, huh?"

"Training? Didn't anyone tell you, our team is on a one week hiatus from training." Haku said.

"One week! But that's only gonna leave three weeks to prepare for the finals!" Kasumi said.

"Hey we couldn't do much! It was Hokage's orders." Naruto said. "Wasn't it,_ Hokage-sama?_"

"Yup. No training for one week. We have too much to do anyway." Arashi said. "First we have to seal Sasuke's curse seal, then we have to remove the ones on you and Naruto, and then we have to finalize Haku's adoption and Kitsune transformation."

"I guess…wait Haku's what!" Kasumi asked.

"Yeesh, you missed a lot didn't you!" Naruto said. "He said, Haku's…"

"I know what he said! But is this true! Haku's being adopted in the family?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah." Haku said. "Pretty much."

"And she's even going to become a Kitsune Hanyou as well?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, little one." Akane said.

I just looked at everyone like they were all crazy. "Just what the heck did I miss while I was out cold?" Kasumi said.

"Eh, not much. So Sasuke, up for hitting the arcade with the guys today?" Naruto said, sipping his orange juice.

"Sure thing. We got nothing else to…oh wait! I forgot I can't stay out too late. I made plans." Sasuke said.

"Made plans with who?" Naruto said.

"I'm going out for ramen tonight with a friend." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…when have you EVER made plans to go out for ramen?" Naruto said.

"Hey! I make plans! I just haven't made any in a long time." Sasuke said, slightly blushing.

"Sasuke…you're going on a date with Kasumi, aren't you?" Naruto said.

"No he's/I'm not!" Kasumi and Sasuke said together,

"Sasuke? You're taking my daughter out on a date?" Arashi said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not like…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you're going out with Kasumi? Oh how precious!" Akane said.

"Oka-san! It's not a date!" Kasumi said.

"Hey it took you long enough, kiddo!" Haku said.

"Oh man!" Kasumi said, burying her face in her hands. "This is so embarrassing!"

"I don't believe it! Sasuke, you're really going out with Kasumi!" Naruto said. Just then Sasuke reached over and grabbed Naruto by his shirt.

"Naruto, if you say one word of this to ANYONE, I swear I will beat you senseless!" Sasuke said, gripping his fist.

"Boys, boys! Don't beat each other up now! It'll ruin your appetite for dinner." Arashi said.

"OK, Sasuke! Geez!" Naruto said after Sasuke let him go. He took another shot of orange juice and stood up before saying, "I won't say anything to anyone…yet!" Naruto then took off running to the door at breakneck speed.

"Naruto, get back here!" Sasuke said, taking off after Naruto.

We all watched as Sasuke took off at full speed after Naruto. I can't believe something like this would happen! Oh man this is just so embarrassing!

"So…you're going on a date with your new boyfriend?" Akane asked. 

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Kasumi said. "Sasuke just asked me to get some ramen with him before he goes out to train with Kakashi."

"Kasumi, this so classifies as a date! You know it does!" Haku said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kasumi said, taking her plate to the kitchen.

"They're both love struck!" Arashi said.

* * *

I am not love struck and neither is Sasuke. We just…have trouble showing our feelings sometimes. Well since I was on training vacation for a week, I figure I should find something to do. Maybe the rest of the girls are free for the day.

(Tenten's House)

"Sorry Kasumi, Tenten's not home. Neji came and got her for some training exercises today. She probably won't be home until late." Tenten's mom said.

"Ok, thanks for letting me know. Bye!" Kasumi said, waving to Tenten's mom.

"Bye Kasumi!" Tenten's mom said.

(Sakura's House)

"Sakura? She went out with Kiba and Shino about an hour ago. They were going to do some tracking and recon training today with Kurenai." Mrs. Haruno said.

"Oh well, ok. Thanks Mrs. Haruno. I guess I'll see Sakura later today." Kasumi said.

"Take care of yourself dear." Mrs. Haruno said.

"I will." Kasumi said.

(Ino's House)

"Ino's not feeling well. I found out she came down with a nasty virus during the Chuunin prelims. She's been in bed all day with a fever." Mrs. Yamanaka said.

"Oh man! I hope she feels better soon." Kasumi said.

"I'll let her know you came by Kasumi." Mrs. Yamanaka said.

"Thanks. Tell her I said get well soon." Kasumi said, leaving the flower shop.

"Oh man, this is just great! No one's free for the day! Well I could go see what Hinata's up to." Kasumi said. "Since she's on training hiatus, maybe she'll be free to do something today."

I headed to the Hyuuga mansion in the hopes that Hinata would be there. Unfortunately for me…

(Hyuuga Mansion)

"Kasumi-sama, I'm afraid Hinata-sama has left for the day. She and Hanabi-sama have gone out with Hiashi-sama to collect medicinal herbs and to work on Hanabi-sama's training." Said one of the Hyuuga servants.

"That's the one thing I didn't want to hear." Kasumi said. "Well when she comes home, could you tell her to come by my house if she could?"

"I will deliver your message, Kasumi-sama." Replied the Hyuuga.

I couldn't believe this! Tenten's with Neji, Sakura's with her team, Ino's sick, and Hinata's out with her family! As I walked back home I thought to myself…I can't train, I don't have my Kitsune abilities…oh my god! Have I actually forgot what it was like to be an ordinary girl? I guess after becoming a hanyou 6 years ago, I really did forget. I wonder…I wish I knew how the old team was. Let's see…Hayato would be around 23, Kyosuke and Shinji would be 22, Megumi would be 20, and Kari would be 21. They're all probably in college right now, and who knows. Maybe Hayato and Megumi are already married. I never really thought how much I missed them, but I doubt I'll ever see them again.

* * *

"Lost in thought, are we little kit?" Akane said.

"Oka-san? What are you doing here?" Kasumi said.

"I had a feeling you'd come here to find Hinata." Akane said. "Why don't you come with me for a while? We haven't spent much time together since you've been so busy on missions and training."

"I guess…wait…are you hiding your ears and tails?" Kasumi asked.

"I figure…why don't both of us look like normal humans for today." Akane said.

"You still amaze me to this day, Oka-san." Kasumi said.

"I try my best." Akane said. "Besides, you can help me prepare for Haku's ceremony. And I figure you might want something new for your dinner date with Sasuke."

"Oka-san! It's not a date!" Kasumi said, blushing.

"Now Kasumi, I know that's not Kitsune chakra in your cheeks, so it's obvious you're blushing." Akane said. "Besides, you know I won't go overboard."

"Ok, I guess I can admit…it is a date…somewhat." Kasumi said. "But Sasuke and I aren't officially doing the whole 'dating' thing. We're just trying to get to know each other better."

"Well, I'm sure he'll show you to a wonderful time." Akane said. "Oh look, we're here at the clothing store. Let's go and get you something special for tonight."

"Oh, all right Oka-san." Kasumi replied.

We went in and spent the next hour watching me try on all kinds of outfits. I think I ended up trying on everything from shirts to pants to skirts to yukatas to kimonos! Oka-san wanted me to get this formal kimono, but I tried telling her that tonight was just the two of us going out for ramen! She finally gave in and I ended up picking a silver long sleeve shirt with a black skirt. After we left the store, we decided to head back to the house. Otou-san was already at the Hokage Tower, so Haku was at the house by herself. Sasuke was probably still chasing Naruto all over Konoha after what happened at breakfast this morning. I went ahead and took my outfit upstairs and hung it up in my closet. After coming back down I went to the kitchen to find Oka-san and Haku. Oka-san told me Haku was out back. I figured she was probably meditating, but Oka-san said it was something much different.

* * *

"Haku what are you…holy cow!" Kasumi said, seeing the back covered in multiple ice sculptures.

"Oh hey Kasumi. Did you find any of the other girls?" Haku said.

"No, they were all busy and Ino's home sick." Kasumi said. "But enough about them, what's the deal with the statues?"

"It's a hobby of mine. I like making ice sculptures." Haku said, finishing up the sculpture of Naruto.

"They look really good! I guess the bloodline and Illumina powers really help, don't they." Kasumi said.

"You could say that." Haku said. "So what are your plans for now?"

"Nothing really. I guess just killing time till later tonight. Oka-san got me a new outfit for when I go out with Sasuke later." Kasumi said.

"I'm surprised it took him this long to finally admit how he feels for you." Haku said.

"Sasuke's not really one to be emotional." Kasumi said. "He's just crawling out of his shell slowly."

"But you're the one that's causing him to do it. Shouldn't that make you feel better?" Haku asked.

"Well, it does. I mean, I've loved Sasuke ever since I first met him. Which makes me wonder about you and a certain white-eyed ninja." Kasumi asked.

"Neji-kun and I are just mutual friends…with plans for dinner later this week." Haku said.

"Oh brother!" Kasumi said.

"You know…you really look like a different person without your Kitsune features. Even your hair color has started changing." Haku said.

"Oh this? It's my original color, before my transformation." Kasumi said, feeling her hair. After her transformation, her hair became a dark reddish-brown, but now the red had faded out. "I have a feeling it will come back once I get my chakra unsealed."

"It's hard to imagine you as a normal girl." Haku said.

"Well, that's how I used to be 6 years ago." Kasumi said. "Haku, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Kasumi?" Haku said.

"I know you decided to become a member of the Uzumaki clan, probably because you wanted a family that you never had. But why did you decide to become a Kitsune hanyou?" Kasumi asked.

"To be honest Kasumi, I did it because I hoped it would help me be closer to you and Oka-san." Haku said. "I mean look at you. You were an orphan from another world and now, everyone looks at you like you had lived here all your life and had always been Oka-san's daughter."

"It may seem like it, but I still wish I could have met my birth parents." Kasumi said. "They didn't even get to see me grow up the first time."

"Least yours didn't try to kill you." Haku said.

"Guess so." Kasumi said. "Do you think you'll like being a Kitsune hanyou princess?"

"Honestly I'm looking forward to it. Oka-san thinks I'd look good with Kitsune ears and tails." Haku said. "Plus I think it seems to be a tradition for all the Uzumaki women. I mean even Hinata's gone through it and she's not even married to Naruto yet."

"You actually think she'll marry that knucklehead?" Kasumi asked.

"Think? You should know better than me! Those two are destined to be together." Haku said.

"Yeah. I mean, ever since I've been here, the Uzumaki clan and the Hyuuga have been strongest of allies. I guess with Naruto and Hinata, it will only solidify that alliance. And if that doesn't work, they still have you and Neji, pending he gets over his hardcore training thing." Kasumi said.

"I guess they do. I guess they do." Haku said.

"You know, I'm glad we met and became such good friends…and now sisters." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi…I'm happy as well, dear sister." Haku said, hugging Kasumi.

"So when is the date for your transformation ceremony?" Kasumi asked.

"Its in three days, during the night of the new moon." Haku said. "Oka-san told me that it would be best then since hanyou blood is normally dormant during that time."

"Yeah, those are the nights that Hinata and I are normal humans." Kasumi said.

"Wait, you become normal humans?" Haku said.

"Yeah, for one night each month. It's a side effect of being a hanyou." Kasumi said. "But the best thing is that it only lasts that night. The next morning we're back to being our hanyou selves."

"So that wasn't just the disguise jutsu you used." Haku said.

"Nope. We didn't need to use it. We were just plain old ordinary girls on those nights." Kasumi said.

"Ok, now I see why Oka-san and Jiraiya-san were talking about that night. That's when they're going to remove the seal on your chakra." Haku said.

"That actually makes sense! With me going in a normal human state, my hanyou blood is dormant and I wouldn't be in a higher risk of getting hurt from my Kitsune chakra." Kasumi said.

"So I take it, the next morning you'll hake up with that pair of silver fox ears Sasuke likes so much?" Haku asked.

"Most likely. Guess we'll have to wait and see." Kasumi said.

The rest of the day was pretty much boring. I felt so lazy not being able to train! I was so bored I think I rearranged my room like four different times! There wasn't anything on TV, Oka-san didn't need my help with dinner since Sasuke and I were going out, and Haku was off working on her ice sculpture. Naruto and Sasuke finally dragged themselves in sometime later. Naruto was still picking at Sasuke about him going out with me tonight. About an hour after they came back, Otou-san got home. I tried begging him to at least let me do some kind of training, but he still wouldn't let me! He told me if he caught me even using one Kage Bunshin, I'd be grounded for a week! Guess it was a good thing I didn't tell him about changing my room. 7:00 finally came around and Sasuke and I were getting ready to head out.

* * *

"Kasumi? Are you ready to go?" Sasuke said.

"I'm coming! Geez don't rush me!" Kasumi said, coming down the stairs.

"Wait…why aren't you wearing your normal clothes?" Sasuke asked, noticing her new outfit.

"I don't have to wear them ALL the time. I can change things up every once in a while, can't I?" Kasumi said.

"Well, yeah…I guess." Sasuke said.

"Come on Sasuke! Let's get out of here before…" Kasumi said, rushing to the door.

Unfortunately for the two…the REST of the Uzumaki clan was at the door waiting for them.

"Oh god no." Kasumi said covering her face.

"Do we really have to go through all of this?" Sasuke asked.

"Seriously! You said you weren't gonna go overboard with this Oka-san!" Kasumi said.

"I did say that. But these three never did." Akane said.

"Now Sasuke, you WILL have my daughter back before 10:00 correct?" Arashi asked. "I don't want to have to send my best ANBU after you if you don't!"

"Well, uhh…I…" Sasuke said. "Wait! I gotta be home by that time as well!"

"Hey Sasuke, you gonna try to sneak a kiss in?" Naruto said.

"Shut up Naruto!" Kasumi said, blushing.

"Come on Naruto, it's not every day that our own sister gets a date with the famous Sasuke Uchiha!" Haku said.

"Haku! Not you as well!" Kasumi said.

"Hey I gotta get a piece in as well!" Haku said.

"Now Kasumi, remember, no funny stuff tonight." Akane said. "I don't want anything that would happen in one of Jiraiya's books to happen tonight."

"OKA-SAN!" Kasumi said, completely red faced. "Come on Sasuke, let's go!"

"Uh…ok." Sasuke said, following Kasumi out the door.

"Don't they look so adorable together, Arashi!" Akane said.

"They sure do!" Arashi said. "Well, come on Naruto. You know what we need to do."

"Yup. I'll go get the binoculars. You get the microphones." Naruto said, walking upstairs.

"Arashi Uzumaki, just what in the world do you have planned?" Akane said.

"What else? We're gonna spy on those two!" Arashi said.

"Yeah, everyone's coming! Neji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Hinata are all gonna be there!" Naruto said. "Besides, without Kasumi's Kitsune senses, they won't even know we're there!"

"Besides, it's good training for Naruto." Arashi said.

"HOLD IT YOU TWO!" Akane said. "Neither one of you are going out spying!"

"But Akane-chan!" Arashi said.

"No buts! There will be no spying in this house without me and Haku!" Akane said. "Come dear, get your gear and let's get ready."

"Sure thing Oka-san!" Haku said.

* * *

It's bad enough they embarrassed the heck out of us before we left…but now everyone's gonna spy on us? This is definitely gonna be the most messed up date I ever went on!

"Sasuke, do you get the weird feeling that we're gonna be watched tonight?" Kasumi asked.

"Probably by every single person in the whole village!" Sasuke replied.

"What's worse is that I can't pick up scents or hear them either." Kasumi said.

"This is gonna be one long night, Kasumi-chan." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and I headed over to Ichiraku's. This was the first time the two of us came here without our friends or the rest of our team. We took a seat at an empty booth and decided to have a normal conversation while we waited to order.

"So what do you think Kakashi-sensei has planned for you?" Kasumi asked.

"Probably a lot of taijutsu training, maybe some training with my Sharingan also." Sasuke said.

"Do you think he'll teach you the Raikiri?" Kasumi asked.

"I dunno. I would like to learn it though." Sasuke said.

"Wouldn't that be kind of difficult since you use fire chakra all the time?" Kasumi said.

"Shouldn't me much of a problem. I can hopefully use the Sharingan while I watch him to speed up the training." Sasuke said.

"Must be cool to have a bloodline limit. I almost wish I had one." Kasumi said.

"Well you do, in a sense. You have your enhanced vision thanks to Hinata's Byakugan." Sasuke said. "Besides, there may be more to your Kitsune abilities than you know. It's possible that there's a hidden Bloodline limit that Akane-sama possesses, and it's possible that since you're over half Kitsune, you'll get it too."

"I guess you're right." Kasumi said.

We kept talking about random things for the next few minutes until Ayame came to get our orders.

"Sasuke, Kasumi! How are you two?" Ayame asked.

"We're cool Ayame." Sasuke said.

"That's good. Hey where are Naruto, Hinata, and Haku?" Ayame asked.

"Oh they're probably out doing something right now." Kasumi said.

"So that means you two are on…" Ayame said.

"Yeah, we're on a date." Sasuke said.

"Oh how cute! Your first date!" Ayame said. "Well since it is your first date, why don't I recommend a special dish for tonight."

"What is it?" Kasumi asked.

"It's a new dish my dad thought of. It has beef, pork, chicken, shrimp, and vegetables all in one. It's made with a special soup that compliments the flavor of each of the ingredients." Ayame said.

"How 'bout it Kasumi? Sound good?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, why not." Kasumi said.

"Ok then, we'll take that new sampler Ayame." Sasuke said.

"Gotcha! One Ichiraku Special, coming up!" Ayame said, walking back to the kitchen.

"At least she didn't go over the edge like everyone else did." Kasumi said.

"Yeah that's true!" Sasuke said.

* * *

MEANWHILE…

Overlooking Ichiraku's happened to be 10 Genin (Lee's still in the hospital from his fight with Gaara, and poor Ino's still home in bed sick), one Hokage, and one Queen of the Kitsune. There were all kinds of spy equipment ranging from binoculars to telescopes to long range microphones. They even had a variety of snacks ranging from chips to cookies to…ramen?

"Naruto, do you see anything?" Arashi asked.

"Nothing right now! Hinata, can you or Sakura hear anything?" Naruto said.

"No way! All they've been talking about is just stuff like Sasuke's training, and the Chuunin finals." Sakura said.

"What about you, Shino. Picked up anything with your bugs?" Arashi asked.

"Nothing." Shino said.

"Wait…I have something! They just ordered!" Sakura said.

"What did they get?" Haku said.

"Something called the Ichiraku Special. Ayame said it was a new dish or something." Sakura said.

"We gotta get more info! We need someone to infiltrate the place." Arashi said.

"I can't go in. They would easily spot me even if I did use my Sexy no Jutsu as a disguise." Naruto said.

"We can't send in Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, or Sakura either. Haku's a no go as well." Akane said.

"We really needed Ino for this one. Her Mind Transfer Jutsu would have worked perfectly!" Arashi said.

"I'll do it." Tenten said.

"What! Tenten, why you?" Hinata said.

"Well after Naruto told me about this, I went home to find out Kasumi came over looking for me. My mom told her I wouldn't be back until late, so she'll probably think I just came back from training." Tenten said.

"Brilliant! Akane, get this girl wired up!" Arashi said. "We should probably shift positions as well. Sakura, Naruto, and Neji will stay up here with me. Hinata and Shino will go set up in the building beside Ichiraku's. Shikamaru and Chouji will hide in the bushes by the windows and listen in. Haku, you and Kiba go across from Ichiraku's and hide there."

"Got it!" everyone replied, leaving to move into position.

"Akane, is Tenten ready?" Arashi said.

"Yes, she's all wired up." Akane said.

"OK, Tenten, make your move now!" Arashi said.

"Right, Arashi-sama!" Tenten said.

Tenten left the meeting area and headed down to the street. She casually waked into Ichiraku's like nothing was going on. She then saw her target and approached them.

* * *

"Kasumi-chan! How are you?" Tenten said, hugging Kasumi and secretly planting a listening device on her.

"Ten-chan! Where have you been all day?" Kasumi said.

"I was out with Neji training. We just got back and I was hungry." Tenten said.

"Yeah, your mom said you were out when I came by today." Kasumi said.

"So what you doing here?" Tenten said.

"Sasuke and I came out for a bite to eat." Kasumi said.

"Sasuke?" Tenten said, noticing Sasuke. "I didn't even notice you Sasuke."

"Hey it's ok." Sasuke said.

"Well, I'm gonna grab a bite and head out. Maybe we can do something tomorrow if you aren't training Kasumi-chan." Tenten said.

"Don't worry, I'm on a one week vacation, so I'm free. Just come by my house." Kasumi said.

"I will. See ya later! Bye Sasuke!" Tenten said, walking over to the bar. When she got to her seat, she whispered into her collar, "This is Metal Mistress…the device is planted. I repeat the device is planted."

"Excellent work Tenten, now just keep an eye on those two. Make no sudden moves unless directed." Tenten heard Arashi's voice from a small hidden earpiece.

* * *

Back to our special couple…

"You know Kasumi, I meant to tell you, that I think you look really nice tonight." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, thank you. I was wondering how long it would take you to notice." Kasumi said, slightly blushing.

"Heh guess, it was really hard for me to get that out." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, why are you so nervous? Is it really that hard for you to be around me?" Kasumi asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just that…" Sasuke said.

"It's just what?" Kasumi replied.

"I guess with being the genius Uchiha, the super cool genin, the total icon of all the girls…it's really hard to just be a normal person sometimes. I mean, don't you ever feel that way?" Sasuke said.

"Why should I?" Kasumi said.

"Well for starters…you're the First Princess of the Kitsune clan, your adopted mother is the most powerful of the Nine Sacred Beasts, you're the Hokage's daughter, and you're possibly THE most powerful kunoichi genin in Konoha!" Sasuke said. After hearing that Sakura, Haku, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten got wide eyed.

"What! Kasumi's the most powerful kunoichi genin? She's not that good…is she?" Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Haku thought.

"Yeah, you're right about Oka-san and Otou-san, and my being a princess…but I'm not that good of a kunoichi. I mean in a normal taijutsu only fight, Hinata has a huge advantage over me with her Juuken style. Tenten blows me away when it comes to weapons. Haku easily has me beat in speed. Ino's mental abilities and Mind Transfer Jutsu are amazing. And Sakura's genjutsu skills are WAY better than mine." Kasumi said.

"Wow, she thinks I'm that good!" Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Haku thought.

"Kasumi…anyone that can take on the heir to the Hyuuga Clan who happens to be a Kitsune, and a fully powered Illumina Knight with just half of her own power, still managing to pull off one of the most impressive combination jutsu, then take her on in an all out desperation attack…only to take the full force of her opponent's attack, and STILL gets up wanting to continue fighting?" Sasuke said. "Face it Kasumi, if you were at full power there's no telling what you could have done! Chances are, your Starburst Cannon Tech could have easily blasted Hinata through the wall in an instant!"

"Sasuke…Listen, I'll be honest, I'm good. You know that, I know that, everyone knows that. But I'm not perfect. I'll never be perfect. Honestly, I never want to be perfect. I like my flaws and imperfections. It's what makes me unique. Just like you. I like you just the way you are, regardless if you're the sole survivor of the famed Uchiha clan, or even if you were just an ordinary genin without a bloodline limit. It doesn't matter. I love you for who you are, a person who's been a wonderful friend to me. A person who I feel I can connect with because of my own past." Kasumi said. "Sasuke, I told you this last night…my love for you isn't fake…it's real. I love you with everything in my being, and I don't care if I lost my own life…if it meant your safety and happiness…I would go through it ten thousand times!"

"Oh my god…she's really serious about him! I guess I never really had a chance with Sasuke." Sakura thought. "I know I love him…but she's willing to die for him!"

"Kasumi…I'm sorry. I just…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke Uchiha, when will you learn that it's ok to let your feelings out when you're around me?" Kasumi said, placing her hand on his cheek. "I know it's hard for you to keep your icy exterior locked, but remember I have the keys to that warm interior of yours."

"You know Kasumi, I'm really lucky to have a friend like you." Sasuke said. Just then Ayame came in with their order.

"Here we go you two! One Ichiraku Lover's Special!" Ayame said.

"Ayame, when did it become a Lover's Special?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh that…well it was to commemorate your first date." Ayame said. "Since it's such a special occasion for you two, my dad said it's on the house!"

"Uh…ok. Thanks Ayame." Kasumi said.

"Enjoy it you two!" Ayame said, smiling. She then went back to the kitchen and whispered into a small microphone. "Phase two complete. We're ready for Phase Three, Arashi-sama."

"Perfect! Now all that's left is for them is to hopefully head to the Hokage Monument after this!" Arashi said.

* * *

Back to Arashi's Group….

"Wow! I never knew Kasumi cared that much for Sasuke. And it's not just some crush either!" Sakura said.

"I'm surprised you didn't catch on earlier." Akane said. "She's head over heels in love with Sasuke. Ever since they met, they've always had a connection due to their unique pasts. I think that's what brought them closer together."

"Guess that means I have to search for love somewhere else now." Sakura said.

"I'm afraid so dear. But don't worry, you'll find that special someone for you someday." Akane said, comforting Sakura.

"Yeah yeah, whatever! Let's see what Sasuke's gonna do next!" Naruto said.

"Neji-kun, you should take notes. You might learn something for your date with Haku." Akane said.

"I…I don't need any notes. I'll be ok on my own." Neji said.

"Neji, one rule you should remember. When dating an Uzumaki, you have to expect the unexpected." Arashi said.

"I'll remember to keep that in mind." Neji said nervously.

* * *

Returning to Kasumi and Sasuke…

"Itadakimasu!" Kasumi and Sasuke said, breaking their chopsticks.

"Wow this looks really good!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I bet Naruto could eat like 10 of these!" Kasumi said.

"I say we dig in!" Sasuke said, taking a piece of beef.

"Cheers!" Kasumi said, getting a piece of shrimp.

The two took their first bites of the new ramen dish only to be engulfed in a rush of flavor.

"Oh man! This is awesome!" Sasuke said.

"It feels like my tongue is dancing!" Kasumi said.

"Naruto would go crazy if he had some of this!" Sasuke said.

"You think he'll be mad that we got to try it first?" Kasumi said.

"Most likely." Sasuke replied.

* * *

Arashi's group... 

"Must…resist…urge!!!" Naruto said, trembling.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Oh no, this is bad! This is real bad!" Akane said. "It's the Craving!"

"What is it Akane-sama?" Neji asked.

"Naruto's Ramen Craving has kicked in! He knows Kasumi and Sasuke are eating a new ramen dish and he hasn't had it yet! Since they're enjoying it so much, it's making Naruto even more hungry!" Akane said.

"Yeah when he gets like this, he becomes near uncontrollable if he doesn't get ramen in his system!" Arashi said. "If we're not careful, he's gonna charge in there and ruin everything!"

"Must…eat…new…" Naruto said. His eyes were glistening with hunger. His mouth, moist from the description of the new dish.

"Come on Naruto…don't do this! You can fight this!" Arashi said.

"Yeah, don't let the urge get you Naruto!" Sakura said.

"New…ramen…dish…" Naruto said, as he began glowing with chakra.

"Maybe this will stop him!" Akane said, reaching for a covered dish. She pulled open the lid to reveal a plate of her signature Triad Teriyaki. "Naruto, feast your eyes on this!"

"That scent!" Naruto said, catching a whiff of the Triad Teriyaki. "Triad…Teriyaki!"

"Yes Naruto! You know what this is…you know you want it!" Akane said.

"Must…have…teriyaki!" Naruto said, turning his gaze. "MUST…HAVE…TERIYAKI!"

"That's right Naruto…just follow me and you'll get the whole thing!" Akane said, moving backwards. "I'm going to lead him away from here. Make sure you keep an eye on Sasuke and Kasumi."

"Don't worry Akane-chan. Just get him out of here!" Arashi said.

Akane took off in full sprint with Naruto following madly behind her. She knew that her Triad Teriyaki was the ONE thing that Naruto loved even more than ramen. She was just lucky she made some for everyone. She figured if she could get him to the Hokage Monument, they would be far enough from Ichiraku's so Naruto wouldn't be tempted again. After a few minutes she made it to the Hokage Monument with Naruto and gave him the dish. He devoured that thing instantly and slowly started calming down.

"MMM! Triad Teriyaki! So Good!!!" Naruto said, stuffing his mouth full.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Akane said. "Everyone, Naruto's OK!"

"That's good! Now we just need…oh no! We forgot one more thing!" Arashi said over the communicators.

"We forgot about what?" Akane said. Just then everyone had a shocking revelation!

"WE FORGOT ABOUT CHOUJI!!!" Everyone said.

Shikamaru was staring face to face with the one of Konoha's most dangerous mysteries…aptly known as the Black Hole of Konoha! It was his own partner…Chouji and his stomach, known as the Black Hole! Why you ask? Because Chouji has been known to eat over 10 times his own weight in food! Yeah he's big, but after he eats he never gets bigger! It's like all the food he consumes just vanishes! He's even been known to out eat Chouza Akemichi, his own father!

"Shikamaru, stop Chouji at all costs!" Arashi screamed over the microphone.

"This is so troublesome!" Shikamaru said. "Come on Chouji, don't do anything rash!"

"Shikamaru, you dare come between me and my ambrosia!" Chouji said, instilling an air of fear in Shikamaru.

"Oh buddy, come on now! Don't make me have to get drastic!" Shikamaru said, slowly moving away from Chouji.

"Now that Naruto is out of the picture, I will consume the bounty of that ramen before him!" Chouji said, making his way to the entrance of Ichiraku's

"Sorry bud! I didn't want to do this! SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!" Shikamaru said, binding Chouji.

"Shikamaru let me go!" Chouji said, trying to move.

"Sorry man, no go. We gotta make sure this date goes all the way, and we can't have your gut ruining it!" Shikamaru said, moving Chouji and himself away from the bushes. "I got Chouji under control! Everything can proceed according to plan."

"Whew! That was close!" Arashi said.

* * *

Kasumi and Sasuke... 

About an hour later, the two were finishing up the last of their meal when Ayame walked up to them.

"So how was it you two?" Ayame asked.

"Ayame, that was the most magnificent combination of ramen I've ever had!" Kasumi said.

"Definitely! Teuchi-san went all out with this one! I don't think I've ever had anything so amazing!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, the combination of flavors, the blending of the soup and noodles, I think the only thing that could keep me from eating that would have to be Oka-san's Triad Teriyaki." Kasumi said.

"I'm glad you like it so much! I'll tell my dad that it was a complete success!" Ayame said, heading back to the kitchen.

"Oh man, Naruto's gonna be so jealous that we got to taste the best ramen dish ever!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, he's gonna hate us for it so much!" Kasumi said, laughing. Unknown to the two genin…

* * *

Naruto and Akane... 

"Greatest…Ramen…Ever!!!" Naruto said, looking up. He was glowing with chakra once again, except now a small part of his Kitsune Chakra had mixed in as well.

"Naruto? Oh no! He still had his earpiece in!" Akane said. "Arashi! This is serious! Naruto still had his earpiece in!"  
"What's wrong with that?" Arashi said over the communicators.

"He overheard Kasumi and Sasuke again, and the Craving has returned! Now it's worse!" Akane said, noticing her son taking off in a flash of lighting.

"Akane, you have to stop him! Don't let him leave the Monument!" Arashi said.

"Uh…Arashi? I think it's a little too late for that." Akane said, seeing the blur that was her son.

"Oh crap!" Arashi said.

* * *

Kasumi and Sasuke... 

"Well where should we go now?" Kasumi said.

"I dunno. Maybe just walk around town?" Sasuke said.

"That works. We can try to do some…" Kasumi said, before she was cut off.

"GIMME 10 BOWLS OF THE ICHIRAKU SPECIAL!" screamed Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Kasumi and Sasuke said together!

"What's he doing here?" Kasumi said.

"What's worse is…how does he know about the Ichiraku Special?" Sasuke said. "Kasumi, we gotta get out of here now!"

"Why Sasuke?" Kasumi said.

"Because…we're being spied on!" Sasuke said, grabbing Kasumi's hand. "And trust me, if you want the rest of this night to go ok, then we need to jet!"

"I'm with you Sasuke!" Kasumi said, getting up and following Sasuke. The two genin hurriedly thanked Ayame and Teuchi and ran out as fast as possible.

* * *

The spies…you know who they are... 

"They're on the move! I repeat they're on the move!" Arashi screamed. "Follow them at all costs!"

"Roger!" Hinata said, activating her Byakugan and putting her senses on full alert.

"Go my Kikai. Follow them." Shino said.

"Come on Akamaru! After them!" Kiba said.

* * *

Kasumi and Sasuke... 

"Oh man! I knew this was gonna happen!" Kasumi said.

"What did you expect? You knew the whole town was out to see us on a date!" Sasuke said.

"But what are we gonna do now? There's no way we can run from them all night!" Kasumi said. "We got two Hyuuga, one who's a Kitsune, a bug user, and a guy with a ninja dog on our tail!"

"Then we're gonna have to think like shinobi." Sasuke said, picking up Kasumi bridal style. "Quick, use your Kage Bunshin!"

"Gotcha!" Kasumi said, forming seals. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Instantly she formed 4 more clones of her and Sasuke together. All the clones split up and scattered all over Konoha, in the hopes that it would throw everyone off their trail. Unfortunately she didn't perfectly perform the jutsu in the haste.

* * *

"Kage Bunshin, eh?" Neji said. "Hinata, you know what to do."

"Oh most definitely." Hinata said, flicking her wrist.

"LIGHTNING ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Neji said.

"WATER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Hinata said.

The two Hyuuga transformed into their Knight forms took the chase to a new level.

"BYAKUGAN!" the two said together.

"You won't escape my increased range." Neji said checking the area. "Hinata, I see where the clones have scattered

"I can tell. I can see the chakra signatures." Hinata said. "Kasumi-chan got just a little careless in her haste. We follow the one's in the middle."

"How can you tell Hinata?" Arashi said.

"Kasumi-chan normally divides her chakra perfectly when using this jutsu. However because of the circumstances, she kept a mere .001 microns of chakra. That made it easy to spot her."

"Whoa! I knew your Byakugan was accurate, but to that much detail!" Arashi said. "Good Job! We're gonna get them to kiss on this date even if it kills them!"

* * *

"Sasuke…we're in trouble!" Kasumi said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said.

"I mean, I didn't make perfect clones! I can feel it!" Kasumi said.

"You're kidding! Of course you made perfect clones." Sasuke said.

"No. In my haste, I kept .001 microns of chakra instead of distributing it out. Hinata will be able to find us." Kasumi said.

"Her Illumina Powered Byakugan!!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah. Sasuke, they have something planned for us. I don't know what it is, but we can't outrun them! Without my Kitsune ability, I…" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, don't say that! You're still just as good even without your Kitsune ability." Sasuke said. "If we can get to the Hokage Monument, we'll be ok."

"Right Sasuke." Kasumi said.

Sasuke and I ran through Konoha as fast as we could. It wasn't easy since we had four of the best trackers in Konoha on our tails, especially since two of them were Illumina Knights with a powered up bloodline! This shouldn't have even happened! Are first dates supposed to be like this?

* * *

"Arashi-sama, it looks like they're headed for the Hokage Monument!" Shino said.

"Excellent. Keep up pursuit!" Arashi said. "Those two are finally gonna tie the knot tonight and kiss!!"

"Arashi-sama, should we really be doing this?" Hinata asked.

"Nope, we shouldn't. But hey, be lucky it wasn't you and Naruto." Arashi said.

"Point taken." Hinata said.

* * *

"Sasuke, why is this happening to us?" Kasumi asked.

"Because we have the most insane bunch of friends and family that ever existed." Sasuke said. As he turned into an empty alley, he slammed into what looked like…an invisible wall? "What in the…"

"Sasuke, it's one of Haku's Ice Mirrors!" Kasumi said.

"What a good place to put it!" Sasuke said. "Too bad my Sharingan can't track like the Byakugan. Quick let's double back!"

"Right behind you!" Kasumi said.

The two ran back only to find out there were more ice mirrors stopping them at every turn. Sasuke was getting pretty angry with this and decided it was time he took matters in his own hands.

"Kasumi, I think we need to turn this game of chase up another notch." Sasuke said, flicking his wrist.

"I completely agree." Kasumi said, doing the same. "LIGHT ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!"

"FIRE ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Sasuke said. "OK Haku lets see how you like this! BLAZING FIST!"

"Sorry sis! But you're not gonna stop us tonight! STARBURST BEAM!" Kasumi said.

The two fired their attacks and shattered Haku's Ice Mirrors. They continued to do this until they came up to the Hokage Tower.

"Sasuke, if everyone's in on this, then it's possible we may run into one of Sakura's genjutsu!" Kasumi said.

"I know! But you know what's gonna happen if I use my Sharingan!" Sasuke said.

"Look, it's a risk we're gonna have to take! I'll keep my Starburst Healing on you and hope that will take away some of the pain." Kasumi said.

"Ok, it's all or nothing! SHARINGAN!" Sasuke said, activating his bloodline. Instantly the Curse Seal of Ages began to react.

"STARBURST HEALING!" Kasumi said, placing her hands on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Oh man! This really hurts!" Sasuke said. "But you're healing helps a lot!"

"Don't mention it. So, is everything ok? Any genjutsu?" Kasumi said.

"No, there's none! We have a straight shot to the monument! Let's go!" Sasuke said, picking up Kasumi. "It will be easier for me to keep my Sharingan active with you healing me this way."

"Whatever you say, Sasuke-kun. Just don't drop me, ok." Kasumi said.

"I'd never drop someone as precious as you." Sasuke said, noticing Kasumi blush. "Besides, I wanted to try something new out."

"Like what?" Kasumi said.

"Like this!" Sasuke said, running full speed to the monument. Kasumi looked down to see his feet were glowing red, and looked like they were burning!"

"Sasuke, what are you…" Kasumi said.

"ROCKET JUMP!" Sasuke said, pushing off the ground as hard as he could. He and Kasumi took off like a rocket into the air. Sasuke used his Blazing Fist Tech and had channeled the energy into his feet to create a rocket effect!

"Sasuke, how did you come up with something like this?" Kasumi said.

"I had a crazy idea. I figure since I control fire, why not use it like boosters." Sasuke said.

"That's amazing!" Kasumi said.

Sasuke and I flew through the air, easily seeing most of Konoha. It was pretty amazing being in the air like that. We soon landed back on the ground on top of the Hokage Monument, only to be greeted by one other person.

"Oka-san!" Kasumi said. "Let me guess, you're here to spy on us too, right?"

"No not this time." Akane said, walking up to Kasumi. She removed the listening device planted on her. "I think we've all had our fun for the night."

"But why are you doing this?" Sasuke said.

"Let's just say, I want to have your first date end on a special note." Akane said, biting her thumb. She touched her bleeding thumb to her other fingers before forming a few seals and placing her hand on the ground. "KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU!" Instantly a five-tailed fox the size of a lion appeared.

"Kyuubi-sama, you have summoned me?" said the fox.

"Yes Hishou (flight). I want you to take my daughter Kasumi and her beloved Sasuke high into the sky. Let them see the beauty of this star filled night." Akane said.

"Very well. Kasumi-sama, Sasuke-san, please climb aboard." Hishou said, kneeling down.

"Why thank you, Hishou-chan. It's an honor to ride on such a noble Kitsune." Kasumi said, climbing on. Sasuke sat behind her, and placed his arms around her waist to hold on to her.

"No, the honor is mine. It's not every day you get to meet the First Princess of the Kitsune." Hishou said, standing.

"Go quickly Hishou. Just have them back home within an hour." Akane said.

"Yes, Kyuubi-sama." Hishou said, leaping into the sky.

"Thank you Oka-san!" Kasumi said, waving back to Akane.

"Enjoy your gift, my little kit." Akane said, turning to see Arashi and the rest of the genin. "Sorry everyone, it looks like they got away."

"Akane-chan! We were gonna corner them and make them kiss!" Arashi said.

"Not tonight. I think that will happen when they want it to happen." Akane said. "Why don't we all go home now?"

"You sure we can't follow them?" Sakura said.

"Nope. And don't bother them about it tomorrow either! If you do, I'll have all of you doing D-rank missions for the next three months! That includes you as well Arashi!" Akane said, sternly.

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone said together.

* * *

"Sasuke, can you believe it! I never thought Oka-san would be the one to help us out like this." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, she was a lifesaver out there." Sasuke said, feeling Kasumi tremble slightly. "Kasumi, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, just thinking about how you're holding me." Kasumi said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to fall off." Sasuke said.

"No need to worry about that. No harm will befall the princess while she is on my back." Hishou said.

"Thanks Hishou." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, can I try something?" Kasumi said, turning to face Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke said.

"I just want to see…how you would look as a Kitsune Hanyou." Kasumi said.

"I…uh…"Sasuke said.

"Please Sasuke? I don't even know if it will work, and I just want to try it out." Kasumi said.

"Ok, Kasumi. I'll let you do what you need." Sasuke said.

"Here it goes. I don't even know how long it will last this time." Kasumi said, making the seals for the jutsu. "Don't worry Sasuke. It won't hurt."

"I trust you." Sasuke said, closing his eyes.

"KITSUNE DISGUISE JUTSU!" Kasumi said, placing her hands on Sasuke's forehead. In a puff of smoke, Sasuke had acquired a pair of fox ears and two foxtails of a deep crimson shade. His were a little darker than Akane's "Sasuke…"

"What? Is it bad?" Sasuke said.

"No. I think it's perfect." Kasumi said. "You know, I really hope someday you'll think about becoming a Kitsune Hanyou. "

"Well if you like it, then I might consider it." Sasuke said, smiling. He then noticed Kasumi laid her head on his chest. "Uhh…Kasumi?"

"You know Sasuke, with you flying on Hishou like this, you look just like a Kitsune Prince in the moonlight." Kasumi said, closing her eyes. "And now I really feel like a princess."

Sasuke drew me closer to him and held me tighter. I couldn't be happier to be so close to him. As we flew through the sky on Hishou, I felt like time had stopped and we could be in this moment forever. We said nothing for the rest of the evening, as we wanted to just enjoy the moment. Who would have thought that our first date could turn out so wonderful…even though we had our crazy friends and family spying on us the whole time. Hishou flew around Konoha for the next hour before he took us back home, and dropped us off at the front door.

"Well your highness, I hope you and your guest have enjoyed your evening." Hishou said, kneeling down.

"Hishou, thank you for a wonderful ride." Kasumi said, kissing the fox on the cheek. "It was very special."

"No thanks are necessary, your highness. Please tell Kyuubi-sama if she needs me again, she only needs summon me." Hishou said.

"I will. Thank you once again." Kasumi said, watching Hishou vanish in a puff of smoke. "Wonder if they're up waiting for us?"

"Probably. But knowing Akane-sama, they won't do anything." Sasuke said opening the door.

Yep. Sasuke was right. They were all there waiting for us to come in. Naruto was running full speed at us until Sasuke and I each had an arm raised at Naruto. Since we never changed back from our Knight forms, we were gonna make it clear that nothing was going to ruin the rest of our night.

"Sasuke! So did you…" Naruto said, before he was cut off.

"Say even one thing to tick me off and I will roast you to a crisp!" Sasuke said, channeling his fire through his hand.

"And if he doesn't roast you, I'll blast you to oblivion!" Kasumi said.

"Uhh…ok. No need to get mad!" Naruto said, backing away. He then watched Kasumi and Sasuke walk upstairs to their rooms.

"Good thing that wasn't me." Arashi said.

"You mean you were gonna let me get fried Otou-san!" Naruto said.

"Well yeah! I mean I wasn't the one running full speed at them." Arashi said. "Now let's see what's…"

"ARASHI!!!" Akane said, burning with rage.

"On TV! Yeah! Let's see if anything is on right now!" Arashi said, hastily grabbing the remote. "Come on Naruto, maybe Jounin Battles Gone Nuts is on!"

"Yeah, you might be right!" Naruto said, hurrying over to Arashi's side. Even he knew that the Yellow Flash of Konoha had one weakness and he didn't want to anger it further!

"Wait a minute! Did Sasuke have Kitsune ears and tails!!!!!"

* * *

"Hey isn't this part of the date supposed to end at the front door?" Sasuke said, opening the door to Kasumi's room.

"Yeah it is. But you live here too, remember?" Kasumi said.

"That's right." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, thank you for a wonderful evening. I had a great time." Kasumi said, kissing him on the cheek. "Maybe next time won't have an action packed chase."

"Yeah, maybe so. I'm glad you had fun Kasumi-chan." Sasuke said.

"I did. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Sasuke-chan." Kasumi said, closing her door.

"Nite Kasumi-chan." Sasuke said heading to his own room.

(Kasumi's Room)

"I really hope he does become a Kitsune Hanyou. He looked so brave and noble tonight." Kasumi said, powering down. "So I guess our first date was a good one. I can't wait until we go on another one! Hopefully everyone won't try to spy on us next time."

(Sasuke's room)

"You know something, Kasumi was right. I really do look good with Kitsune features." Sasuke said, noticing his ears and tails. He then went on to pose in various ninja stances and positions to check himself out. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely hardcore!" He powered down and walked over to his desk. He opened the drawer and pressed a hidden button inside, causing a secret compartment to open. Inside was a small box he took out. The box held the things Sasuke held closest to him. It held the Crest of Uchiha, a picture of his parents and his brother, and lastly…the ribbon Kasumi used to make her friendship promise to him. He took out the ribbon and his family crest and held them in his hands. The only thing he could really say was, "Thank you Kasumi-chan…for everything. I promise on my family crest that I will always keep watch over you and protect you. I'll destroy Orochimaru, and I'll help you find your way back home. And I hope you'll let me go with you on that day as well. Someday I guess I'll have the courage to say those three words to you…the ones you deserve to hear from me. Someday I'll tell the whole world that I love you!"

* * *

(Part 2…seals, deals, and a lot of Kitsune stuff. Hinata takes over this chapter.)

Three days later.

Hyuuga Mansion…

"So today's the day you get your seal removed, huh Kasumi?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait either! I've missed my ears and tails for so long!" Kasumi said.

"Oh yeah, how I love the new moon nights." Hinata said. "The one night I go back to normal."

"Come on Hina-chan! I spent 15 years as a normal girl. One night isn't that bad." Kasumi said.

"Yeah well, when you've gotten used to being a Kitsune Hanyou, you don't really want to change to anything else." Hinata said.

"Come to think of it, you're right! Being normal sucks!" Kasumi said. "Hey why don't we head over to my house and see how the setup is going. Oka-san might need our help in setting up for Haku's ritual." Kasumi said.

"Yeah sounds good." Hinata said.

Kasumi and I went back to the Uzumaki mansion. Having been on hiatus for so long really stunk and after the date ordeal three days ago, there wasn't really much to do. I mean we spent a day training Chouji in his new Illumina Power and got his abilities to Level 2, and then we spent a day with Neji. Man I hate training with him. He's so dang hardcore when it comes to all that training, and he wouldn't give us a break! I don't see how Tenten can handle the guy!

When we got back to Kasumi's house, the dojo was completely changed! On the right side there was a large circle with different seals. In the center was a smaller circle with three lines connecting it to the outer circle. There were also two palm sized circles where each of the lines met the outer circle. There were various candles surrounding the circle as well. This one was probably for Haku's Ritual. On the left was a similar circle with different markings. The inner circle contained the same palm sized circles as well. This was most likely for Sasuke, since Jiraiya-sama was planning on sealing his curse seal.

"Boy talk about having interesting family gatherings!" Hinata said.

"Well what do you expect? You're just as much a part of this family too!" Kasumi said.

"You make a very good point." Hinata said.

"Kasumi, Hinata! Just the two I needed to see." Akane said, walking over to the girls.

"Oka-san, what did you need?" Kasumi asked.

"I need you to help me finish the final preparations on Haku's transformation circle." Akane said.

"What else needs to be done?" Hinata asked.

"We need to finish the blood channels on the ceremony circle." Akane said.

"Blood channels?" Kasumi said.

"Yes. You see since Haku doesn't have any Kitsune blood in her, we're going to transfer some of our own Kitsune blood into her." Akane said.

"What?" Kasumi said.

"Do you see the way the circle is positioned? That's where we will be positioned." Akane said. "Haku will be in the middle. Once I begin the ceremony, you and Hinata will need to channel your Kitsune chakra into the blood channel."

"So after my chakra is unsealed, I can use all of it?" Kasumi said.

"No, you'll only have a limited amount, and due to the new moon, we have to be quick so your chakra doesn't go dormant." Akane said. "Once you begin to channel your chakra, it will carry your Kitsune blood to the center circle. All Haku needs to do then is to allow her own blood to come in contact with the circle. She'll then absorb the chakra and our combined Kitsune blood, and will become a hanyou like yourselves."

"Wait, since we're all combining blood here, won't she run the risk of getting part of my bloodline, and vice versa?" Hinata asked.

"No, that's one thing that won't be transferred. Unlike the blood oath you and Kasumi took, Haku will never really come in contact with our own blood. Instead she will be exposed to a blood/chakra hybrid that won't transfer bloodlines. Also the channel is a one way channel, so her own bloodline is in no risk of being transferred to any of us." Akane said.

"Talk about complicated!" Kasumi said.

"Ok, what I need you girls to do now is to start at the center of the circle. Cut open your hand with a kunai, and begin to trace the line back to the outer circle with your own blood." Akane said. "Hinata, you should be ok with your healing, and I have another shot of serum for you Kasumi."

"Man I'll be glad when my advanced healing comes back." Kasumi said, wincing as she sliced open her palm.

I followed suit and cut open my palm. Kasumi and I placed our bloodied palms on the center circle, and began to follow the lines back to the outer circle. I had to stop and cut open my hand again due to it healing so fast. Kasumi on the other hand, almost passed out from using so much blood.

"Kasumi-chan, are you ok?" Hinata said, rushing to Kasumi.

"Y…yeah. I'm just…a little dizzy." Kasumi said, wobbling.

"Don't worry little kit. You only have to do this one last time tonight." Akane said, injecting the serum into Kasumi's arm. She also had one of the energy treats she makes for us on missions. "This should help you get your strength back."

"God will tonight hurry up and get here!" Kasumi said. "I want my freakin' chakra back!"

"Don't we all." Hinata said. "Hey any idea where Naruto and Sasuke are?"

"Honestly…I have no clue! Matter of fact, I haven't even seen Arashi or Jiraiya…oh no! They couldn't!" Akane said.

"They couldn't what?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, you're looking at the biggest pervert in Konoha, his student, and his student's son all hanging around the one person no one would expect to go on a date!" Akane said. "Those freaks are gonna try to weasel every ounce of information out of Sasuke!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Hinata asked.

"It is when you can take something as simple as a ramen dinner and turn it into the most perverted thing you can think of!" Akane said. Hinata just paused to think and looked very confused. "Hinata, don't think about something like that. You'll give yourself a headache."

"You're right. That is painful. Should we go out and try to find them?" Hinata said.

"Find who?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, where the heck have you been?" Akane said.

"Uh…in the kitchen?" Sasuke said, holding up a sandwich.

"Where are Jiraiya, Arashi, and Naruto?" Akane said.

"Um, last I saw them, they were out back helping Naruto with his Rasengan technique." Sasuke said. Just then Naruto blasted through the wall of the dojo.

"Whoa! So is it like that?" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto. Continue to focus your chakra and maintain the spiral in your palm. Pretty soon you'll easily be able to perform the Rasengan without a Kage Bunshin." Jiraiya said. "Watch me and Arashi. RASENGAN!"

"RASENGAN!" Arashi said. Both Arashi and Jiraiya slammed into the wall, completely obliterating the wall.

"Otou-san! Ero-sennin! That was awesome!" Naruto said.

"It was wasn't it? Now quit calling me that." Jiraiya said.

"WHAT DO YOU THREE THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Akane screamed.

"Uhh, we're training Naruto?" Jiraiya said.

"I can see that, but you're using the dojo wall as target practice!" Akane said, furiously.

"Uh, we'll fix it later, won't we Naruto." Arashi said. Naruto nodded. "Sensei, you'll help too, right?"

"Yeah…sure. Whatever." Jiraiya said, sneaking away. He didn't get far before he felt an intense death gaze coming straight from Akane.

"Let's see, we have 3 hours before everyone arrives for the ceremony, and I want this wall fixed in two! Considering you yahoos all know the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, I suggest you use it and fix that wall!" Akane said.

"Aw do we have to, Oka-san?" Naruto said.

"NOW!" Akane said, burning with a fiery red aura of rage. "Say one more word, and you'll only have ONE hour to do it! I better see clones and I better see them NOW!"

"Yes Akane!" Jiraiya said.

"Yes dear!" Arashi said.

"Yes Oka-san!" Naruto said.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" all three said. They each formed 15 clones and began to rush to get the dojo repaired.

"Idiot men." Akane said to herself. "Oh Sasuke, I didn't see you there."

"Uh, yeah. It's ok. I think I'm gonna go back to the kitchen for another sandwich. You wanna come with me Hinata? Kasumi?" Sasuke asked.

"Right now, a sandwich sounds good." Kasumi said, sitting up.

"If you got sliced turkey, I'm in." Hinata said.

* * *

Boy, talk about crazy! Seeing as how Jiraiya-sama is like a father figure to Arashi-sama, I guess it's kind of like a family legacy thing with the Rasengan. But I guess this is how things are in the Uzumaki family. I'm just wondering how insane the wedding will be when Naruto and I get married someday. Look at me, I'm almost 12 years old and I'm already thinking about marriage! But when it comes to Naruto…he may be clumsy and hyperactive and outright crazy sometimes…ok well most of the time, but that's why I love him! Well three hours went by really fast. The dojo wall was repaired and everyone came. All of the remaining members of the Rookie 14 were there, including Ino who had gotten over her virus. Haku was still upstairs with Akane-sama getting ready, enjoying her final hours as a pure human. Arashi-sama had finished up her adoption scroll and had it ready to present to her. I figure it's going to be the same as Kasumi's. The first thing planned was the unsealing of Kasumi and Naruto's chakra, and then it would be Sasuke's sealing, and finally Haku's ritual.

"Wow, talk about big family functions!" Tenten said.

"Not even the Hyuuga clan is this thorough!" Neji said.

"Well that's because we are just one clan. The Uzumaki clan is a combination clan, remember." Hinata said, entering the dojo wearing a formal Kitsune robe.

"Hey Hinata, why so formal?" Sakura said.

"Well, as Second Princess of the Kitsune clan, I have to look my best for royal functions." Hinata said. "Akane-sama's orders."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. So Kasumi will have something similar, right?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, after she gets her seal removed, she's gonna rush upstairs to change." Hinata said.

"So who's gonna do the sealing and stuff?" Tenten asked.

"You didn't know? It's Arashi-sama's sensei, Jiraiya. He's one of the Legendary Sannin." Neji said.

"So he trained along side Tsunade! How cool!" Tenten said. "Maybe he could introduce me to her someday!"

"Maybe…if he doesn't try to use you for his crazy Icha Icha Paradise novels!" Kasumi said, coming downstairs.

"You mean…he writes those!" Tenten said.

"Yeah. Kakashi-sensei loves the guy!" Naruto said.

"Oh brother!" Tenten said. "Hey look, there's Arashi-sama!"

"Well I see everyone is here. I say we get this party started." Arashi said. "Naruto, Kasumi, would you two come forward. We'll begin with you two."

"Ok Otou-san." Naruto and Kasumi said together.

"To get started. We're going to remove the Five Prong Seal first, then we'll remove the Double Tetragram Seal. Now I will need you to try to channel your Kitsune chakra in order to reveal the seals." Jiraiya said.

"Heh, it's a good thing I wore this halter top." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, lucky you." Naruto said, taking off his shirt.

"Whoa! I hate to say it, but Naruto is pretty buff!" Ino whispered to Sakura.

"Yeah, maybe we should forget about Sasuke, and go for Naruto!" Sakura replied.

"I heard that you two!" Hinata said.

"Sorry Hinata! Just kidding!" Ino and Sakura said together.

"Ok, now Sasuke, stand behind Kasumi, and Arashi, stand behind Naruto. This first part is going to be pretty heavy." Jiraiya said. Arashi and Sasuke moved behind their targets as Jiraiya began focusing chakra in his fingers. His fingers soon began to glow with a purple flame. "Here we go…FIVE PRONG SEAL RELEASE!" He slammed his hands into Naruto and Kasumi's stomachs, sending them crashing into Arashi and Sasuke.

"Holy cow! What the heck was that, Ero-sennin?" Naruto said.

"Yeah why so rough!" Kasumi said.

"The force of the blow, in conjunction with the chakra I used causes the seal to disrupt and therefore removes it. Check your seals and you'll see." Jiraiya said.

"What do you…wait, where's the five symbols around the spiral?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, they're gone!" Kasumi said. "Whoa…I can start to feel my Kitsune chakra again!"

"Yes you should be feeling it slowly return. When I finish the unsealing you will only be able to use about 10 since you're going into your dormant phase tonight. But tomorrow, you'll have it all back." Jiraiya said. "Now for the second part. Removing the Double Tetragram wont be as rough as removing the Five Prong."

"I don't care how it feels! Just get this seal off me!" Kasumi said.

"She definitely has Akane's fire in her, even if she's adopted!" Jiraiya said, laughing. "Ok, now for this part, continue to focus your chakra into the seal. In a few seconds everything will be done."

"Gotcha Ero-sennin." Naruto said.

"Sure thing!" Kasumi said.

The two began to focus their Kitsune chakra. Hinata noticed one of Kasumi's tails slowly returning, and her ears started coming back, even though they were small.

"Kasumi! Your ears and one of your tails is starting to come back!" Hinata said.

"They are!" Kasumi said. "Hurry up Jiraiya-sama!"

"Ok ok! Here we go." Jiraiya said, forming several seals in his hands. His hand started glowing in a blue flame. He then placed his palms on their seals. "DOUBLE TETRAGRAM SEAL RELEASE!" He then sent the blue chakra into the seal, combining with the red chakra from Naruto and Kasumi. The two were then engulfed in a purple aura of chakra, and the seals began to diminish. "There we go, all done with you two."

"It's gone…it's really gone!" Kasumi said, looking at her stomach. "It is!"

"This is great! Now I can fight at full power again!" Naruto said.'

"It's gone! It's gone!" Kasumi said, running full speed up to her room to change.

"Looks like she's a happy person." Jiraiya said. "Well since that's done, let's get to that curse seal."

"I'm so ready for this one. Let's get this over with." Sasuke said, flicking his wrist. "You said you need fire energy for this seal, right?"

"Yes the Four Elements Tetragram seal needs fire, water, earth, and wind energies to empower the seal." Jiraiya said.

"Then we're the ones for the job!" Naruto said, flicking his wrist.

"Oh yeah!" Chouji said, following suit.

"We're ready! Let's go for it guys!" Hinata said, doing the same. "WATER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!"

"EARTH ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Chouji said.

"FIRE ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Sasuke said.

"WIND ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Naruto said.

"Perfect! Now Sasuke, show me the seal on your shoulder." Jiraiya said.

"Got it." Sasuke said, removing his jacket and shirt. "It's right there on my right shoulder."

"Oh yeah, that snake did a job on this one!" Jiraiya said, looking at the seal. "Ok Sasuke, stand in the middle, and have the others around the edge."

"Like this?" Hinata said, moving into position.

"Yes. Now channel your energy into the circle. Sasuke, you do the same for the center circle." Jiraiya said.

"Ok, here we go." Sasuke said, kneeling down and channeling his fire energy into the center circle. Naruto, Hinata, and Chouji did the same for the outer circle. The circle began to glow in red, yellow, blue, and green colors as the energy surrounded Sasuke. Jiraiya formed several hand seals, and placed his hand on Sasuke's curse mark. "FOUR ELEMENTS TETRAGRAM SEAL!"

"GAA!!!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke, it will be painful, but you have to keep your focus! This seal will require all your strength to keep it from undoing itself before it's finished." Jiraiya said.

"Come on Sasuke, don't let that seal beat you! An Uchiha doesn't back down, remember!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, do it for Kasumi, Sasuke!" Hinata said.

"This seal…won't beat…me! Orochimaru…won't beat…me. He won't…do it now…and he won't do it EVER!" Sasuke said, forcing more fire energy into the circle. Once he did that, all the energy coursed into him and began to engulf his seal. After a few seconds, the energy went down, and Jiraiya could see the symbols for earth, wind, and water in a triangle shape around his seal, with the symbol for fire in the center.

"There! It's done! That should keep that mark under control." Jiraiya said.

"Whew, that was a rush!" Sasuke said.

"Just be warned. Orochimaru can still activate the curse mark if you come in contact to any of his chakra. Knowing him, he'll do everything he can to get at you." Jiraiya said.

"If he does, he's dead." Sasuke said, powering down.

"Now that all that is finished…we can now proceed to the pinnacle of our evening." Arashi said.

"I'll go get the guest of honor." Hinata said, powering down. "We'll be back in a flash!"

"Very well. I guess since we're all waiting, why don't we get a little info." Arashi said. "Particularly from you. Neji Hyuuga!"

"What! Why me?" Neji said.

"Well, you are the one who Haku likes." Arashi said.

"Oh no! Don't even think about doing what we did to Kasumi and Sasuke." Neji said.

"Yeah, I still haven't forgiven all you guys for that yet." Sasuke said.

"What! We were just trying to have some fun, and maybe make you guys kiss too." Arashi said.

"Oh brother! Hey look, Haku's here." Sasuke said, seeing Haku in a pure white robe, with a white ribbon in her hair. Hinata, Kasumi, and Akane were waiting outside.

"Ahh I see. Well to start off the final part of the ceremony, Haku, would you please come forth?" Arashi said.

"Yes." Haku said, walking towards Arashi. "I'm ready."

"Excellent. Now Haku, you do understand what will happen by accepting the offer given to you?" Arashi said.

"I do, and I do not regret my decision." Haku replied.

"Very well. Haku Kosaka…" Arashi said, taking the scroll from the center pedestal. "I hereby strip you of your former name, and thus officially pronounce you Haku Uzumaki. You have officially been welcomed into the Uzumaki clan with all rights and privileges. This scroll is proof that you are now an official member of the clan. Welcome to the family, my daughter." Arashi was all smiles as he gave the scroll to Haku. Everyone clapped upon hearing her being welcomed into the Uzumaki Clan.

"Thank you…Otou-san." Haku said, smiling as she accepted her adoption scroll. "I hope I can make you just as proud as Naruto and Kasumi."

"You already have." Arashi said, hugging Haku. "Now I believe you have one more thing to do before you become a true Uzumaki."

"I do, and I'm ready." Haku said.

"Very well. I now turn this ceremony over to Akane." Arashi said. Akane, Kasumi, and Hinata entered the dojo. Akane was wearing a bright red silk kimono, decorated with gemstones. On her head was a shimmering gold crown with numerous jewels and stones. Her nine tails were flowing through the back of her kimono. Kasumi had on a silver kimono with gold trim. She also wore a golden necklace with a silver stone in the center. She also had a golden tiara with a silver gemstone in the center. Hinata's kimono was a shining lavender kimono with purple trim. She also had a necklace similar to Kasumi's, but with a blue gem. Instead of a golden tiara, she had a silver tiara with a blue gemstone inside as well.

"Whoa! Talk about formal!" Ino said.

"Well they are the Royal Family of the Kitsune Clan." Naruto said.

"Speaking of which, how come you're not up there Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I only have Kitsune chakra, not Kitsune blood." Naruto said. "I may be Oka-san's only true born child, but from what I was told, when the Kyuubi merged with my dying mother, it was only hours before I was born. Because of that the short amount of time I had been in contact with the Kyuubi, I only got her chakra. If it had happened a few months earlier, I would have received more from her, and probably would have been a hanyou."

"Whoa! That's pretty deep Naruto." Sakura said.

"Hey I may be a goof, but I take pride in my heritage, and in my family." Naruto said. "I still may be able to become a hanyou someday if I want."

"That's really amazing Naruto. You're lucky to have such an amazing family." Ino said.

"Thanks. Looks like Oka-san is about to start." Naruto said.

"Dear friends and family. My daughters and I welcome you to this special ceremony where we welcome a new member into the Kitsune clan. It is a special privilege to receive such an honor. This day, a young girl from the clan of Uzumaki wishes to join us in order to strengthen the unity of our clans. She has also been nominated to become a member of the royal family as well." Akane said. She then turned to Haku. "Haku Uzumaki, you have expressed your desire to forgo your pure humanity and join the clan of this Kitsune. You realize that by doing this, you shall never again be of pure human blood."

Haku kneeled before Akane. She looked up at her new adoptive mother and replied, "I understand, and I and willing to accept this."

"Very well. Place yourself in the center circle." Akane said, guiding Haku. "I will ask one last time, are you prepared to make this ultimate choice?"

"I stand by my word. I accept my choice." Haku said.

"So be it. Take the kunai before you. You shall then cut open your palm, symbolizing the severing of your tie on your pure humanity. In doing so, place your open palm on the center circle." Akane said.

"It is done." Haku said, taking the kunai and cutting open her hand. "With this kunai, I relinquish my humanity! No longer shall I be bound as a pure human." She then placed her open palm on the inner circle. It soon began to glow bright red.

"Excellent. Now as you have been nominated to join the royal house, you must have at least two people of royal blood give their blessing. You have asked Kasumi Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga, the First and Second Princesses, to be those two. If they show their approval, they will take the kunai before them, and do the same as you have done. Unlike your kunai, theirs symbolize the royal blood they wish to pass on to you, that you may acquire the royal blood itself." Akane said. "I shall start with Hinata first. Hinata, do you give your blessing to Haku, so that she may join the royal family of the Kitsune?'

"As Second Princess of the Kitsune Clan, I make my choice." Hinata said, cutting her hand with a silver kunai and placing it on the outer circle. The blood channel she made began to glow red. "With my blood as my gift, I do hereby give Haku my blessing to become a member of the royal family." Hinata then smiled at Haku, glad that she wanted to do the ritual.

"I see. Now to you Kasumi, do you give your blessing to Haku, so that she may join the royal family of the Kitsune?" Akane said.

"As First Princess and heir to the Kitsune Clan, I gladly make my choice!" Kasumi said, cutting her hand with a golden kunai and placing it on the circle. Her blood channel began to glow as well. "With my blood as my gift, I do hereby give my blessing to Haku to become a member of the royal family." Kasumi smiled at her new sister and saw a "Thanks Kasumi" come from her lips.

"Very well. My daughters have given their blessing. Now Haku, do you hereby accept the honors and responsibilities that befall the royal family? Will you continue to uphold the ancient traditions of the Kitsune clan, carrying its secrets with you to your grave?" Akane said.

"I do accept the honor and responsibility with all my heart." Haku said.

Akane smiled at Haku as she took a crystal kunai from her kimono. She then sliced open her own hand, saying "Then I, Akane Uzumaki, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and Queen of the Kitsune clan do hereby give my blessing. From this day forth, you shall no longer be Haku Uzumaki, a human, but Haku Uzumaki, Third Princess of the Kitsune Clan! Forever shall you be protected by the clan and its laws!" Akane said, placing her own hand on the circle. A final blood channel began to glow. Suddenly the entire circle began to glow with an intense red aura. Soon the aura began to engulf Haku, as she was infused with the Kitsune royal blood. For a few seconds, the aura stayed on Haku until it began to form a fox shape (similar to what One-tail Naruto looks like in the anime.) with ears and a tail. The energy then flowed into Haku, and soon died down. Haku then passed out from the amount of energy she took in.

"It is done. Even though she's exhausted, I now present to you, the newest member of the Uzumaki and Kitsune clans, Haku Uzumaki, Third Princess of the Kitsune Clan." Akane said, picking Haku off the ground. She then took out a syringe from her kimono and gave Haku a shot of the Kitsune serum. She then went and gave the same shot to Kasumi and Hinata.

"Way to go Haku-chan!" Tenten cheered. "You're gonna look hot!"

"More like cool as ice! We love you Haku-chan!" Sakura said.

"Wahoo! Congratulations Haku!" Kiba said.

"Arf arf arf!!!" Akamaru added.

Everyone continued to cheer, even though Haku was knocked out. To think she had come from a crazy life to this. It was really amazing.

"Now all she needs is a well deserved rest. I can tell my other kits need one as well." She looked over to see Kasumi and Hinata trying to catch their breath. She also saw that Hinata's Kitsune features had disappeared, meaning she and Kasumi had now gone into their dormant phase.

"Yeah, you can definitely…" Hinata said, passing out.

"Say that…" Kasumi said, doing the same.

"Naruto, Sasuke, would you carry those two up to Kasumi's room? I'll take Haku to hers." Akane said. "Thanks everyone for coming. This means a lot to Haku."

"Sure think Akane-sama! Anything for our friends." Sakura said.

"I bet Haku is gonna be so cute with her new Kitsune ears and tails!" Tenten said.

"Yeah so you better compliment her Neji!" Ino said.

"Don't worry! I will." Neji said, walking over to Haku in Akane's arms. "So I'm taking a princess out to dinner. I guess I should wear my formal robes."

"No, she's like you as you are now Neji." Akane said.

"Then normal clothes it is." Neji said, walking to the door. After everyone left, Clan Uzumaki headed towards their bedrooms with their newest family member.

* * *

(Haku's Room)

"We really have an amazing family, don't we Arashi?" Akane asked, setting Haku in her bed.

"That we do, Akane-chan. Even though only one of em wasn't adopted." Arashi said, pulling the covers over Haku.

"Did you ever think you'd have three princesses for daughters, Arashi?" Akane said.

"Not in a million years. But I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world." Arashi said.

"When should we tell Naruto about his own royal Kitsune heritage?" Akane said.

"Maybe later. I think after we show them the scroll of the Illumina Legacy, then we'll tell Naruto about his dormant Kitsune blood." Arashi said, leaving Haku's room.

"Sounds like a good plan." Akane said, following behind. "You know…I think Sasuke may even be considering a transformation as well."

"Say what?" Arashi said.

"I got a little bit of inside information. When I asked my vassal Hishou to take Sasuke and Kasumi, I found out she used the Kitsune Disguise Jutsu on him, while he was still in his Illumina form." Akane said. "I then heard that she said Sasuke looked like a Kitsune Prince."

"I see. So we may have two more members of royalty in our family as well." Arashi said. "But won't that throw a wrench in Kasumi's eventual plans to marry Sasuke someday?"

"Of course not silly! Remember, Sasuke isn't a part of the Uzumaki Family. He still felt it would dishonor his clan and his parents if he were adopted into our family." Akane said. "So if Kasumi does marry Sasuke someday, then he'll become a Kitsune and part of the royal family. However if he did decide to become a Kitsune hanyou now, then I can make him one, and give him a royal title, but withhold the full royal privileges until he and Kasumi wed."

"So he'd still be a Kitsune prince, but not a full prince?" Arashi said.

"That's about right. Remember, I'm the Queen and I make all the rules." Akane said.

"Now riddle me this? Since it now looks like you have five children in the royal family, who is the true heir?" Arashi said.

"More like six. Don't forget, there's the potential for Haku and Neji. But in full technical terms, Kasumi is the true heir since she's the oldest. Remember she's 21 years old instead of 12."

"That's right! I forgot about that part." Arashi said.

"Now in the event Neji and Haku wed and Neji joins the family, the rest of the chain would be Haku, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and finally Hinata." Akane said. "However, due to the amount of Kitsune growth shown, Hinata is next in line behind Kasumi, then Haku. Then the boys would be in line. As for the order of the boys, Naruto would be first since he is my true son, then Sasuke, then Neji."

"Here I am the Hokage, and I'm getting confused with all this royal lineage stuff." Arashi said.

"That's why I handle all the Kitsune business. Now maybe if I could convince a certain yellow haired ninja to go through the ritual and become my hanyou king…you know I can make you a nine-tail immediately!" Akane said.

"Akane, you know I plan on doing that. I already have the chakra that you transferred to me after Naruto was born in order to extend my life a little. Once I step down as Hokage and Naruto takes over, I'll go through the ritual and you'll have all the time you want to tickle my ears like I know you want to." Arashi said.

"That and I can get a little more primal…if you know what I mean!" Akane said, with an evil smile.

"If it isn't primal enough how you use your tails! But with nine more! Ay Carumba!" Arashi said.

"Well for now you'll just have to keep dreaming." Akane said. "As for me, I have to go make a birthday cake."

"Birthday cake?" Arashi said.

"Well yeah, tomorrow is Haku's birthday after all." Akane said.

"But her birthday isn't until January 9!" Arashi said.

'That's true, but that's her human birthday. Her Kitsune Birthday is tomorrow, since she'll wake up in the morning with her Kitsune features." Akane said, smiling.

"Well I better get to lick the bowl!" Arashi said.

"If you're a good boy, you'll get to do more than that!" Akane said, running to the kitchen giggling.

"Like I said before…By the Hokage, I LOVE THAT WOMAN!!!!" Arashi said, running after her.

* * *

(Kasumi's room)

"So how do you feel, now that your chakra is back?" Sasuke said, laying Kasumi in her bed.

"Way better! I can't wait to start training at full strength again." Naruto said, laying Hinata on a futon beside Kasumi's bed.

"Hey Naruto…Kasumi asked me a long time ago if I'd ever want to become a Kitsune hanyou…well I'm thinking I really might do it." Sasuke said, placing the blankets over Kasumi.

"For Kasumi?" Naruto said, doing the same for Hinata.

"Yeah…after she used the Kitsune Disguise Jutsu on me three days ago…I saw myself and I didn't look too bad." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, this isn't like you. You've never been so sentimental." Naruto said, waking out of Kasumi's room.

"Well maybe she's wearing off on me." Sasuke said, following and closing the door behind him. "I mean look at you, you're heir to the title of Hokage and one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. You have Hinata, who happens to be the heir to the Hyuuga Clan. Your mother is the Queen of the Kitsune Clan. You're going to be trained by the Legendary Sannin that trained your father…" Sasuke said, before he was cut off.

"And I have a brother and best friend from the third great clan in Konoha." Naruto said. "I know you may think I'm really lucky, but you've got the same thing going for you Sasuke. Even though you don't consider them your parents, Oka-san and Otou-san still consider you one of their own. You're the HEAD of the Uchiha clan now, meaning you carry the title of the most powerful Uchiha. And finally, you are the only person in this world that would have Kasumi give up everything just to make you happy." Naruto said.

"But…" Sasuke said.

"Look I know we really went overboard with your date…but in all honesty everyone wants you two to be happy. We just don't go about it the way most people think." Naruto said. "Sasuke, I know you're the hardcore avenger type for what Orochimaru did to Itachi and your clan, but if you continue to hold in your emotions and love for her…it's only going to make things worse."

"Naruto…since when have you come up with really good advice?" Sasuke said, looking at Naruto somewhat confused.

"Hinata wears off on me, ok. That's not a crime is it?" Naruto said.

"No way. It's actually good for you. She's a really good influence." Sasuke said.

"And Kasumi's the same for you! I mean look at us, what would we be like if we didn't have these two. Honestly I think a part of our own strength comes from them." Naruto said.

"You know Naruto, you're right. It does. And we have to protect that part no matter what." Sasuke said.

"And you just have to tell your part that you love her, and make sure that everyone knows it." Naruto said.

"Hey one step at a time ok." Sasuke said, walking to his room.

* * *

(Part 3. Kitsune Bonding. This one is Haku's chapter.)

Three more days later…

It's been about three days since I gave up my humanity…but you know something. It was well worth it! Now I know how Kasumi and Hinata feel! I love my new ears and tails! And with my new advanced senses of hearing and smell, I've noticed so many new things…especially that divine fragrance Neji wears!

"Yeesh! It's only been three days and you're now trying to style your tails?" Kasumi asked.

"Hey! I just wanted to see what I could do with them." Haku said, brushing her tails. "I like to keep them nice and glossy just like my own hair."

"And I thought Hinata was bad when it came to brushing her hair." Kasumi said.

"I resent that!" Hinata said.

"You three are definitely sisters!" Akane said, coming into Haku's room. "Come on you three, time for Kitsune training."

"But I thought we were still on training hiatus?" Hinata said.

"You're on ninja and Illumina training hiatus. Arashi never said anything about Kitsune training. Besides, I have something new to teach you today." Akane said. "We'll head over to training area 3 and get everything started."

"Ok." Kasumi said.

We left the house and headed over to the training area. It had gotten a lot quieter since Naruto and Sasuke left with Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sensei. Hinata was sad to see Naruto leave for a month, but he promised her that he would be stronger when he returned. As for Sasuke…he did the most romantic thing anyone ever saw!

(Flashback)

"Kasumi, would you do something for me while I'm gone?" Sasuke said.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Kasumi said.

"I want you to keep this safe for me…until my training is over." Sasuke said, giving Kasumi the Crest of Uchiha

"Sasuke…I can't take this! This is your family crest!" Kasumi said.

"I know. And that's why I want you to keep it. I know it will be in good hands until I return." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I'll protect it with my life. Don't overdo it out there, ok." Kasumi said.

(End Flashback.)

We arrived at the training area, wondering what Oka-san had planned for us. Considering that we couldn't do much other than Kitsune training, we were practically clueless as to what would be going on.

"Akane-sama, what are we going to be doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Well first we'll do some foxfire training." Akane said.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what else do we need to learn? Hinata and I can use Foxfire easily, and can even charge weapons with it. And Haku has caught on extremely fast, due to her high level of chakra control." Kasumi said.

"I figured you would say something like that. That's why today you're going to learn the Kitsune Royal Family secret technique, the Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou, or Supreme Foxfire Cannon." Akane said. "This technique even rivals the Amaterasu Flame that can be summoned by members of the Uchiha who wield the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Whoa! It's that powerful!" Haku said.

"Yes. And because of its immense power, a Kitsune with royal blood, who has also achieved all nine tails, can only wield it. Since Hinata's third tail just grew in, the three of you now have the power to use this technique." Akane said. "Also as your tails continue to grow in, you'll be able to increase the power of the technique and make it so eventually it can be used by two people instead of all three."

"And when we all become nine tailed, we can use the tech by ourselves." Kasumi said.

"Yes that's correct. Now to use this technique, you have to channel foxfire into your hands like this." Akane said, calling forth her foxfire. "You then perform the following seals…Dragon, Ox, Rabbit, Dog, Tiger, Dragon, Tiger, Dog, Rabbit, Ox, Dragon."

"Whoa, that's a lot of seals." Haku said.

"For a technique of this magnitude, it is. You'll see why too." Akane said, finishing the seals. "Now watch my kits… KITSUNE ROIYARU RINJI NO JUTSU: SHIKOU KITSUNE HOUKA TAIHOU!(Fox Royal Special Art: Supreme Foxfire Cannon!)" Akane thrust her hands forward, forming a giant orange fox head in front of her. The fox opened its mouth as energy began to gather, and then suddenly a huge blast of bright crimson fire shot out of its mouth, burning anything in its path…even the ground!

"Wow! That is intense!" Hinata said.

"You ain't kidding!" Kasumi said.

"Now are you three ready to try it?" Akane said.

"We can try." Haku said.

Kasumi, Hinata, and I began to focus our foxfire into our hands and started performing the chain of seals. We finished the seal chain and thrust our hands forward…

"KITSUNE ROIYARU RINJI NO JUTSU: SHIKOU KITSUNE HOUKA TAIHOU!" the three said in unison. Too bad nothing happened.

"Huh? Wasn't there supposed to be a giant fox head appear or something?" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, we did the seals and all? What did we do wrong?" Hinata said.

"You performed the seals correctly, but you were not in perfect sync." Akane said. "Since the three of you must perform the technique together, you must become as one entity. Your chakra must be in perfect sync, you must feel each other's souls."

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Haku said.

"Even though the three of you are sisters, there is a bond you have yet to find. It is when you find that special connection to each other that you will find perfect sync." Akane said. "As for my, I've finished what I've needed to do. I have to get back to the hospital to check on everyone." Akane then left the training area, while we were left trying to figure out what we were going to do.

"So…what do you think is the bond we're missing?" Kasumi said.

"I'm really not sure? I mean we're all family and everything." Hinata said.

"This is gonna be really tough. Why don't we just keep trying the technique until we get it." Haku said.

We were definitely in for a rough time. We spent the entire day trying to perform the Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou, but we didn't even get a single flame! We did everything from practice forming the seals together, to saying the name of the move in sync. Oka-san told us nothing else to help us, except that we were still not in perfect harmony with each other.

"What is it? What are we missing?" Kasumi said.

"I don't know but it's driving me crazy!" Hinata said.

"Maybe if we started doing things together, it might help us figure something out." Haku said.

"As crazy as that sounds, you may be right." Kasumi said.

* * *

For the next week we did everything together…from waking up at the exact same time, to brushing our teeth together, to eating the exact amount of food for dinner! We even tried talking together! It was the freakiest thing ever, but we thought it would do something. We figured that after all of this training, we had to be somewhat closer to achieving perfect harmony.

"Nothing! Still nothing! We've been at this for a solid week and not gotten a single flame!" Kasumi said.

"I just don't get it! We did everything we possibly could!" Hinata said.

"Why don't we go back to the house? Maybe something to eat will help us out." Kasumi said.

"Couldn't hurt." Haku said.

We got back to the house, only to find a scroll at the doorstep. What made things really strange was the music note emblem on the seal of the scroll.

"What's this?" Kasumi said, opening the scroll.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Hinata said.

The scroll read…

_To Kasumi, Hinata, and Haku…_

_I have in my possession that which is quite valuable to you, I believe they go by the names of Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Chouji. Naruto, Neji, and Chouji will make fine additions to my team once I have placed the Cursed Seal of Ages upon them. If you wish to even have a chance of seeing them again, come to Training Area 3 and surrender your Illumina Gems to me. If you refuse then I shall not place the seal upon then, but instead kill them!_

_Orochimaru._

"No! They have the boys!" Hinata said.

"This is serious! Either we give up our gems, or watch them have that blasted seal put on them!" Haku said.

"Or worse…they die!" Kasumi said.

"We can't let Orochimaru get away with this! We need to tell Otou-san and Oka-san!" Haku said.

"We don't have time! We have to stop Orochimaru now!" Kasumi said.

"She's right…we do." Hinata said. "Let's go!"

We rushed over to the training area to see the boys tied to the three training posts. What's worse is that Oka-san and Otou san were lying on the ground in pain!

"So Arashi, how does it feel knowing your beloved wife can no longer use her vast Kitsune chakra, and your sons and his friends are about to be mine!" Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru…you won't get away with this!" Arashi said.

"But I already have. I now have five of the Illumina Gems, and once I get the last three, I will be invincible! There will be no one to stop me from becoming the most powerful shinobi ever!" Orochimaru said, noticing the girls. "So, I see the final guests have arrived."

"Orochimaru! What are you doing here?" Kasumi said. "And what have you done to Otou-san and Oka-san!"

"That is of no importance. Now do you have what I want?" Orochimaru said.

"Kasumi, don't do it! We're not worth it!" Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke…I…" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, if he gets the gems, no one can stop him!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…we have…" Hinata said.

"Haku! Don't do it!" Neji said.

"Neji…" Haku said.

"I knew you would be hesitant. They already have the Cursed Seal of Ages upon them. Now if you want them to have any chance of surviving so the seal can be removed, then give me your gems immediately!" Orochimaru said.

"You didn't!" Hinata said.

"Ok you stupid snake. You win. Hinata, Haku, let's just give him our gems. The boys are way more important than our powers." Kasumi said, flicking her wrist. She then took her gem out of her transformer and threw it at Orochimaru.

"I guess we have no choice." Hinata said, doing the same.

"Guys, we're sorry." Haku said, following suit.

"Kasumi, why! You were the sworn protector of the gems! How could you turn them over to a madman like Orochimaru?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I love you too much for anything bad to happen to you. I'd rather lose my powers and my own life than watch you suffer." Kasumi said. "And I'm sure Hinata and Haku feel the same way."

"Oh how touching." Orochimaru said, taking the gems. "But it doesn't matter. I'm going to kill them anyway."

"No! You can't! We did what you wanted!" Hinata said.

"And you were fools for believing me! Now watch them die!" Orochimaru said, forming some seals with one hand. He then began to gather an immense amount of chakra and energy in his hand.

"We have to stop this!" Haku said.

"What about the new technique?" Hinata said.

"We still haven't come close to getting it to work!" Kasumi said.

"Look, either we pull of the Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou, or we watch our friends die in front of us." Haku said, running in front of Neji.

"Hinata, she's right. The boys are much too important to lose." Kasumi said, moving in front of Sasuke.

"Then let's show them what the three Princesses of the Kitsune Clan can do!" Hinata said, rushing in front of Naruto.

"What are you three doing! You'll be killed!" Neji said.

"If it means you live, then it's well worth it!" Haku said.

"Exactly!" Hinata said.

"No doubt!" Kasumi said. "Ok girls, its now or never!"

Hinata, Kasumi, and I began to channel our foxfire and started forming the chain of seals. This was it…either we save they boys or die trying.

"KITSUNE ROIYARU RINJI NO JUTSU: SHIKOU KITSUNE HOUKA TAIHOU!" the three said together. Instantly a giant fox head appeared and summoned an immense amount of energy, before releasing a huge crimson flame directly at Orochimaru.

"What is this! Where did you get this power!" Orochimaru said.

"This is the power of the Kitsune Royal Family!" Hinata said.

"This is a power that we use to protect those we love!" Kasumi said.

"And this is a power that we're going to use to finish you off!" Haku said. "Burn Orochimaru!

"No!!!" Orochimaru screamed, as the flames consumed him.

"RELEASE!" Akane said, causing Orochimaru, Arashi, and the boys to vanish.

"What in the…" Haku said, releasing the jutsu.

"A genjutsu! But how!" Hinata said.

"I figured you three needed a little help in your training. And I think you three found the bond you needed." Akane said.

"The bond…" Kasumi said.

"We were all willing to give up our own powers and our lives to protect the ones we love." Haku said.

"And that was what you three needed to achieve perfect sync. Only when you truly acted as one, were you able to perform the technique." Akane said. "Besides…I was bored sitting around the house with nothing to do, so I had a little bit of fun."

"Fun? You call that fun!" Kasumi said.

"Well I am a Kitsune and we are known for being tricksters." Akane said, smiling. Just then Kasumi, Haku, and Hinata crashed to the ground anime style. "Uh…girls?"

"I wonder what's worse…this or the crazy sleepover thing she pulled when we got back from Wave Country!" Kasumi said.

"I dunno…but I think I need a hot bath after this. You in Haku?" Hinata said.

"Absolutely." Haku said.

"Oka-san, we're going to Hinata's. We'll catch you later." Kasumi said. The three Kitsune left the training grounds and headed to the Hyuuga Mansion.

"You know, I love my job. Being a mother to them is absolutely perfect!" Akane said, heading back to the Uzumaki mansion.

* * *

Hope this catches everyone up to speed. I plan on redoing the final chapter of the Chuunin prelims in order to narrow the tournament bracket to 8 people, so most likely Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, Shino, and Kankuro will have their fight before the two month break. I may set it up so that Naruto will face Neji, Hinata gets Temari, and Kankuro will get Kasumi(yeah Shino will most likely lose...its so he does the forfeit thing in the finals.)

I know that the Kitsune ritual was different than the one Hinata got, but hers was an accelerated one since she already had Kitsune Blood in her. Haku got the official one. Sasuke's will be somewhat similar.

As for Kasumi and Sasuke's first date...did it go ok? I hope I didn't make it too off the wall, especially with Naruto's Ramen Craving kicking in.

And for anyone that wants to know...Kasumi's birthday is January 15, so feel free to send her birthday wishes and presents and stuff. She turns 22 in 2007...well 13 for her Kitsune age. She doesn't care. She loved being a kid again anyway.

Also there will be the defection of a Sound Nin in a future chapter. so get ready! 2007 is gonna be a blast for this story! Merry Christmas everyone!

Neokenshin, Kasumi, and the rest of the Naruto gang.


	20. Countdown to the Finals: Revised!

Neokenshin: Sorry it's been so long. I relooked over some of the chapters and decided to revamp them. Here's the first. Hope you like! Remember Naruto isn't owned by me.

* * *

Chapter 15: Countdown to the Finals

(A/N: I'm going to divide this chapter into 3 parts, like the last one. Each chapter will focus on events that happen during Team Illumina's training for the finals. First will be Naruto, which happens during the beginning of the month. Then Sasuke, which happens in the middle. And finally Kasumi and Hinata, which happens at the end of the month.)

Part 1: Naruto's _other_ side.

Now that the holidays were over, everyone got back to the intense training they pursued before the Chuunin Finals. Hinata and Kasumi spent most of their time training with Akane and Haku, strengthening their Kitsune arts; Sasuke was off with Kakashi, learning to take his Sharingan to a new level, and as for Naruto…

"Ero-sennin! For the love of God, when are we gonna get back to training!" Naruto said, climbing out of the hot water at the springs. "You said after Christmas, you were going to help me perfect my water walking!"

"Don't worry Naruto! That's all in good time." Jiraiya said. "Now just remember to keep a constant stream of chakra in your feet and adjust at all times to compensate for the wave motion in the water." He was obviously too focused on trying to peep in the women's bath instead of training Naruto.

"You said that LAST TIME!" Naruto said. Jiraiya still paid him no attention. "Whatever! I'm gonna take a break and get some ramen. Don't overload your old brain with too much research."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Jiraiya said. "Now my lovely ladies, time to pay you some attention."

Naruto left the hot springs and headed towards Ichiraku's for some well deserved ramen. He figured that would help him take his mind off of his perverted teacher for a while. On his way there, he ran into a familiar face.

"Hey Haku-nee-chan." Naruto said, seeing Haku leave the armory.

"Naruto-kun! How are you?" Haku said. "How's your training going?"

"What part? The physical training or the mental stress training?" Naruto said.

"Jiraiya-sama caught up in his research again?" Haku asked.

"As always. And I was supposed to be perfecting my water walking today too." Naruto said. "But he gave me the same speech as last time."

"Let me see if I remember…_Now just remember to keep a constant stream of chakra in your feet and adjust at all times to compensate for the wave motion in the water._" Haku said.

"Exactly!" Naruto said. "I mean I already have the Rasengan perfected so I don't need to use a Kage Bunshin to perform it, and I've increased my strength a whole lot more."

"But now you're more focused on chakra control and your agility as well." Haku said.

"How'd you know?" Naruto said.

"I'm your big sister. It's my job to know these things." Haku said.

"Speaking of speed, how come you're so fast?" Naruto said.

"Most of my training was in agility training, but it's also due to the fact that I'm a girl too." Haku said.

"What's being a girl have to do with speed?" Naruto said.

"Well, I'm a lot lighter than you are Naruto-chan, so naturally I can move faster. It's like you Naruto, since you're a boy you have more power and defense." Haku said.

"But since you're a girl, you're not as tough so you use your speed to counter that." Naruto said.

"Well I did take one of Kakashi-sensei's Raikiri shots in my shoulder, so I have a little going for me." Haku said. "But you see my drift. Maybe training as a girl will help you out."

"I don't know. I have a feeling that if I did, Ero-sennin would only pay more attention to my looks than my skill." Naruto said. "Besides, my Sexy no Jutsu is only a genjutsu. I'd only look like a girl, not be a real one."

"Don't worry about that part. I have a feeling Oka-san has something up her sleeve for that. She could probably make a serum or something that would alter your body composition temporarily and make you lighter. Since you got those new chakra weights, you could use those as well."

"I still don't know." Naruto said. "That might make Ero-sennin worse!"

"Well then, why don't I train you for a day." Haku said. "Besides…I kinda wanted to spend some time with you. I mean I spend all my time with Hinata and Kasumi, and never get to see my little brother."

"Really! Thanks, Haku-nee-chan! You know, I still don't know why you're so nice to me. Aren't you supposed to be picking on me all the time and making me miserable?" Naruto said.

"I could do that, every once in a while. But you're family and I love you. After everything you and Kasumi did for me, there's no reason for me to return the favor." Haku said. "Besides, when I was growing up, I always wanted a little brother. I never thought I'd have to become a hanyou just to get it."

"Hey that's one of the perks of being an Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Got that right. Since you're taking a break, why don't we go see Oka-san and see what she can do for you." Haku said.

"Yeah! I want to get this done as soon as possible!" Naruto said.

* * *

The two Uzumaki siblings headed to the Konoha Hospital, hoping Akane could help with Naruto's training.

"You want to what?" Akane asked.

"I…want to become a girl to help with my training." Naruto said, slightly blushing.

"Why on earth would you want to do that!" Akane said.

"It's to help with his chakra control and speed training, Oka-san." Haku said. "He wouldn't be one permanently. It would be something that would last maybe 12 hours or so."

"Now explain to me how exactly this will work? I'm still trying to process the 'Naruto saying he wants to be a girl' part." Akane said.

"It would work like this. Since Naruto wants to perfect his chakra control and speed, he becomes a girl with a lighter frame and composition. He then uses his chakra weights to keep a constant level of weight on his body. While trying to maintain that weight, he works on walking on water. Therefore he kills two birds with one stone." Haku said. "Once he gets water walking down, he can continue to increase the weight on his body and strengthen his muscles. Once he returns to his boy form, he'll have retained all the training he did since he pushed himself harder in his weakened state."

"Haku, you came up with all of that?" Akane said.

"Uh, yeah." Haku said.

"Haku, that has to be the most, air brained, out of whack, completely crazy, and totally perfect idea ever! Naruto's abilities will definitely increase from this!" Akane said.

"Wow! I didn't think you'd approve Oka-san?" Naruto said.

"Why, because I'd be agreeing to turning my only son into a girl?" Akane said.

"Well, yeah." Naruto said.

"Naruto, my boy. You've been hanging around your father WAY too much. Besides, a little girl time with Haku should help out with things between you and Hinata." Akane said.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, if there's one thing us girls love, its for the guys that like us to have a little bit of sensitivity in them." Akane said. "You don't have to go full on girly, but it will give you a more open mind on how us girls are. Just don't think you're gonna learn all our secrets, then we'd have to kill you, right Haku-chan?"

"WHAT!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, a girl's most vital secrets are the most protected things in the universe. For a boy to learn them would mean the downfall of female supremacy in the universe. Plus we girls wouldn't be able to get away with the things we do." Haku said, smiling.

"Uh, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Naruto said.

"Nonsense. Now let me get a blood sample from you Naruto." Akane said, taking out a giant syringe with a needle that looked like a whale harpoon.

"You're gonna use THAT!" Naruto said, trembling fiercely. There was only one thing that would have Naruto cowering in pure fear, that was an injection needle used on him. He always hated getting his vaccination shots, so if Akane ever had to give him medicine or vaccinations that were normally injected, she would secretly make it into candy for him so he wouldn't be scared.

"Absolutely my little kit. I need a large sample of blood to make sure I have enough for testing." Akane said.

"But that…that…" Naruto said, blacking out.

"Wow! He really is afraid of needles, isn't he?" Haku said. She then saw the giant syringe go up into a puff of smoke, only to reveal a normal size syringe used for small injections.

"Haku-chan, you don't know the half of it! If Hinata ever wanted to make sure he stayed in control…all she ever needed to do was pull out a syringe with a needle. Naruto would be on the ground whimpering worse than Akamaru!" Akane said. She went over to her unconscious son, took his jacket off, and took an alcohol pad to his arm. After she sterilized the area, she inserted the needle and took a small amount of Naruto's blood. When she finished, she thought about placing a small fox band-aid on the area, but it healed in no time due to his Kitsune chakra. "There we go. That should be just enough for me to see what I can do. With a little Kitsune alchemy, I should be able to make some jutsu potion pills that will cause his Sexy no Jutsu to turn him into a real girl for small amounts of time."

* * *

"Oka-san you're a genius!" Haku said.

"I didn't become Queen of the Kitsune without learning a few things." Akane said, picking up Naruto. "Why don't we let him get some rest? I should have the potion finished within an hour or so."

"Couldn't hurt. He was getting bored of Jiraiya-sama doing research anyway." Haku said.

Akane took Naruto and laid him on the sofa in her office. Haku got one of Akane's basic healing jutsu scrolls and began to study it. About an hour and a half later, Akane came back with a small vial of pills.

"Naruto-kun…wake up." Akane said, slowly shaking Naruto. "Come on, my little kit. It's time to wake up."

"He's not waking up is he?" Haku said.

"I know what will get him up." Akane said, walking to her desk. She pulled out a small bottle with a pungent brown liquid. She opened the bottle and placed it under Naruto's nose. After taking one whiff of the scent, Naruto was wide awake.

"Who's got ramen!" Naruto said, looking around frantically.

"Oka-san, just what is in that bottle?" Haku asked.

"Super concentrated ramen broth." Akane said. "Designed to wake Naruto from just about anything! So, feeling any better Naruto?"

"Where the heck am I?" Naruto said. "That's right! The giant needle!"

"Naruto, it's ok! It was just a genjutsu. Oka-san doesn't have a needle that big. You blacked out after seeing it, and she changed it back to normal after you were out." Haku said. "All she used was a small needle and took a small blood sample. Your body healed in no time due to your Kitsune chakra."

"Was she gonna put a band-aid on it?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. I was gonna use the fox ones too. But before I could put it on, you healed." Akane said. "But I have just what you need for your training." She held up the vial of pills.

"What are those?" Naruto said.

"These are Kitsune Jutsu Potion pills. I used your blood sample and a little bit of Kitsune alchemy to create them." Akane said.

"So this stuff will turn me into a girl?" Naruto said.

"Yes. You take one pill and wait about 5 minutes for it to get into your system. Then when you perform your Sexy no Jutsu, instead of creating an illusion, your body will take on the true composition of a girl, figure and all for about four hours." Akane said. "And before you freak out, just release the jutsu to return to your normal form if you ever have to go to the bathroom."

"Wow! Thanks Oka-san! This should help me out a lot!" Naruto said.

"Just remember, they last for four hours each, so after the four hours is up, you'll need to take another if you wish to keep training." Akane said. "And when you take your last one, I want to get a picture for myself."

"Why would you want to do that?" Naruto said.

"Because then we can use the Kitsune Disguise Jutsu on you and then you'll be the honorary Fourth Princess of the Kitsune clan!" Haku said.

"Oh brother! Well whatever. Come on Haku-nee-chan, I want to get started training." Naruto said, walking out of Akane's office.

"Coming Naru-chan!" Haku said, smiling.

"Why do I have a feeling that's gonna be a new nickname for me?" Naruto said.

"Cuz you're so cute!" Haku said.

"Bye you two! See you at dinner!" Akane said.

* * *

Haku and Naruto went back to the hot springs. On their way over there, they could see Jiraiya shooting off into the sky like a rocket. Looks like someone got sick of his research.

"Guess we don't have to worry about him for a while." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Hey let me see that vial Oka-san gave you." Haku said.

"OK, but why?" Naruto said.

"Well since I'll be supervising your training while you're a girl, I'll keep these safe so they won't get lost." Haku said. "This will just be for Haku-Naruto time."

"Uh, OK…I think." Naruto said, giving her the vial. He kept one pill and gulped it down. "So in five minutes, this thing will kick in."

"Yep. You did remember to bring your chakra weights, right?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, I've been wearing them ever since. They really helped during my strength training." Naruto said.

"That's good. Now for your speed training and chakra control, you're going to double the amount of chakra you put into them. It will make them twice as heavy, but that's what we want. Don't worry, I'll be helping you the whole way." Haku said.

"You sure? That water's really hot and I've fallen in way too much today." Naruto said. "I don't think I can take roasting myself some more."

"That's why I'm an ice user so I can keep you cool, matter of fact, let me try something." Haku said, flicking her wrist. "ICE ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!"

"Um, why did you transform?" Naruto said.

"You'll see. It's been five minutes so the pill should be in effect. Go ahead and do your jutsu and we'll see what happens." Haku said.

"OK, here goes. SEXY NO JUTSU!" Naruto said. He transformed into the girl from the jutsu (the clothes were still there…just because he's getting training from Jiraiya doesn't mean he has to be a pervert like him), noticing some huge differences. "Holy cow!"

"Feels a lot different doesn't it." Haku said.

"You aren't kidding! My body feels a lot lighter than normal. And it feels more frail too…and a lot more top heavy!" Naruto said.

"That's why it's gonna hurt more when I do this!" Haku said, landing a swift palm strike into Naruto's stomach, knocking "her" into the hot spring. After falling in, Naruto shot out of the water, screaming like crazy.

"Holy crap! That water's never been that hot! And why did you hit me so hard!" Naruto said, climbing out of the water.

"That's because a girl's skin is a lot more sensitive than a boy's. See, we like really hot water because it's very soothing and relaxing, so we train our bodies to withstand the heat. Also that palm strike I hit you with wasn't even at full force, but it hurt more because you are more frail than normal. After my training, you'll be able to withstand the heat more, and be able to take a lot more damage once you return back to normal." Haku said. "This training may seem like it's really complex and intense, but you'll learn so much at one time with it."

"If you say so." Naruto said.

"Now for the final touch…let's see if this works." Haku said, putting her hands on Naruto. "ICE ARMOR!" Suddenly Haku's Ice armor appeared on Naruto. "I knew it! It did work!"

"Wow! I have your Ice Armor! Cool!" Naruto said. "But it's a lot heavier than I thought."

"That's because you aren't used to it. By the time I get done with you, it will feel like regular clothes." Haku said. "Now I want you to concentrate chakra into your weights, except put a double amount in. You're pretty much going to triple your own body weight for this training."

"If you say so." Naruto said, focusing his chakra into his weights. "Man this is gonna be tough!"

"It will be, but you'll be so much faster after this. See, when I get done with you, you'll be able to do something like this." Haku said. She did a back flip into the air and landed on the hot water, only supporting herself with her hands. She started walking on the water then went into an amazing display of cartwheels, flips, and dances on the water.

"Wow! That's really good!" Naruto said.

"Hinata's been doing this kind of training as well. She's gotten about ten times faster from it. And I think she's on the verge of creating a new jutsu from it as well." Haku said.

"Really? That's awesome! What kind of jutsu is it?" Naruto said.

"You'll find out at the finals. Now let's get started shall we, Naru-chan?" Haku said, with a smile.

"I guess." Naruto said.

Naruto and Haku spent the rest of the day getting Naruto used to the hot water and the heavy weight. Of course every time Naruto would fall in, Haku would giggle at how funny her brother looked every time "she" came out with wet hair. Slowly but surely, the training was paying off. Naruto quickly got used to hot water first thing. Then he at least got balancing on the water down. After about seven hours, the two decided to call it a night.

"That's it! I'm done for the day!" Naruto said, releasing the jutsu and returning to his normal form.

"Aw come on! You know you had fun falling in the water. I think you even started liking it some." Haku said.

"Whatever!" Naruto said. "I just wanna go home and eat, then take a shower."

"Ok, Naru-chan!" Haku said, pushing him into the hot water. "Before we go, tell me how the water is?"

"This water's…warm?" Naruto said.

"See told you the training would pay off. Because you built up such a high tolerance to the hot water as a girl, it made it feel warm as a boy." Haku said. "Chances are, if you got to the point where you'd say water this hot was warm as a girl, then it would probably feel cold as a boy to you."

"Wow! This is amazing! Thanks Haku-nee-chan!" Naruto said, climbing out of the water.

"Don't mention it. Besides, I'm up for a hot bath at home anyway. Too bad we don't have a hot springs style bath like Hinata. We could take one together." Haku said with a smile.

"Uh, I think I'll stick to taking baths by myself." Naruto said, blushing intensely.

"Aw did I embarrass you Naru-chan?" Haku said.

"No." Naruto said, looking down at the ground.

"It's ok, Naruto-chan." Haku said, kissing him on the cheek. "I won't say anything. I'll keep that just between us."

Naruto said nothing on the way home. Haku knew she really embarrassed him good with the whole bath thing. But she was true to her word and didn't say a thing to anyone about it. Since Kasumi was at Hinata's and Sasuke camped out with Kakashi, she and Naruto were the only ones home. After she had finished up in the bath, she went to let Naruto know he could go in.

"Naruto, the bathroom's all yours." Haku said.

"Thanks Haku-chan." Naruto said. He took his things into the bathroom and closed the door. He thought to himself, "Geez, you didn't have to take almost an hour. Oh well what ever." He still felt sore from all the training he had that day and decided for once that he'd sit and soak to relax his muscles. After starting the water, he felt it and thought…"You know…hmm." He then turned off the cold water and let the bathtub fill up with hot water only. After it was full, he undressed and got in for a good soak.

"I still have 10 minutes left…maybe just this once." Naruto said to himself. "Sexy no Jutsu!" He instantly changed into his female form, since the last pill he took wouldn't wear off for another 10 minutes. "Wow, Haku was right…it really does feel more relaxing and soothing. I guess I can use this when I'm really stressed or worn out. And who knows...maybe I will let Oka-san take a picture of me like this." He then lost himself in meditation, letting the heat from the water sooth his sore muscles.

* * *

Part 2: A Sharingan story.

"Come on, Sasuke. You have to be better than that. You have to push your body harder if you want to take on Gaara." Kakashi said.

"What does it look like I'm doing…I'm pushing myself to my limit." Sasuke said, trying to catch is breath. He had been sparring with Kakashi for the past two weeks, working on improving his speed. Kakashi was planning to take his speed up to the level of Rock Lee's in order to take on Gaara.

"You say you're fighting at your limit? Trust me Sasuke, you're holding back, and I don't mean a little. You're only fighting at maybe 10 percent of your total ability." Kakashi said.

"10 percent! Yeah right! There's no way!" Sasuke said.

"You know, if you were going to waste my time like this, then maybe I should have trained Naruto or the girls instead." Kakashi said. "I'm also starting to think that teaching you Chidori wasn't a good idea as well."

"What! You can't be serious!" Sasuke said, dispelling his Sharingan.

"Actually I am. If you can't show me your real ability then I'll have to end your training, and you'll have to find someone else to train you." Kakashi said. "Now get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow." Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Fine. I'll show you my power. You think I'm not pushing myself, well I'll show you I can fight at 110!" Sasuke thought. He then continued for the next few hours doing his training exercises until was way too worn out. "That should show Kakashi-sensei I can fight better." He then fell asleep leaning against a tree.

* * *

(Sasuke's Dream begin)

"Sasuke! Please stop this! Why are you fighting!" said a familiar voice.

"Huh? Kasumi? What are you doing here?" Sasuke said, looking to see Kasumi in tears.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke? He's your own brother! You shouldn't fight him!" Kasumi said, seeing Sasuke and Naruto fighting each other.

Sasuke knew why he was fighting. He had seen Naruto surpass him greatly after the Chuunin Finals. Naruto had gone on to become a Chuunin, and soon had the admiration of everyone. Even Ino and Sakura decided to break the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club and create the Naruto Uzumaki Fan Club instead. Naruto even became stronger in his Illumina Training as well, easily surpassing Sasuke in his own. Because of all this, Sasuke's emotions had caused him to lose control, and he had a run in with Orochimaru. He begged Orochimaru to release the seal on his curse mark and chose to take on Naruto to prove he was just as good, if not better.

"Stay out of this Kasumi!" Sasuke said. His eyes were burning with rage as the black marks engulfed his body. He burned in a black flame as his Illumina power combined with the power of the Curse Seal. "I'm going to defeat Naruto, and take my place as Hokage! The Uchiha shall take the spot as the top clan in Konoha!"

"Sasuke, you dare defy the Uzumaki, and Konoha! You will pay for this!" Naruto said. He was glowing in a red and green aura as he formed a Rasengan, ready to strike Sasuke.

"Bring it on, loser! I was always the better ninja!" Sasuke said. He channeled a huge amount of lightning in his hand, and it soon became engulfed in a black flame. "Prepare to die Naruto!"

"Sasuke, for the last time! Please stop this!" Kasumi screamed. "I don't want to lose either of you!"

"Don't waste your breath on him Kasumi! He's a worthless excuse of a shinobi, and he certainly is no brother of mine!" Naruto said. "I'm going to finish him off, like Orochimaru did to his own brother!"

"Naruto, no!" Kasumi said.

"DIE NARUTO!" Sasuke said, charging at Naruto. "KURO KAEN CHIDORI!(Dark Flame Chidori)"

"BRING IT UCHIHA!" Naruto said. "KITSUNE KAZE RASENGAN!(Fox Wind Rasengan)"

The two charged at each other at full speed. Sasuke thrust his hand with full force, seconds from clashing with Naruto's own strike when he saw the worst possible thing happen…Kasumi crashed into Naruto, knocking him out of the way and taking Sasuke's strike directly into her own chest. Naruto fell to the ground, along with Sasuke. Sasuke had pulled his hand out as soon as the strike hit, and he was grasping a dying Kasumi in his arms.

"Sasuke! NEE-CHAN!!!" Naruto screamed, seeing his sister take the hit.

"Kasumi! Why! Why the hell did you do that!" Sasuke said, coming out of his rage.

"I…couldn't let…you…destroy yourself." Kasumi said weakly. "I…realize now. It's my…fault. I…held you…back."

"Why would you say something like that!" Sasuke said, with tears in his eyes.

"Because…I said…I would…die for you…Sasuke." Kasumi said.

"No! You never held me back! You never did anything wrong!" Sasuke said, feeling a burning sensation in his eyes.

"Looks…like you've…mastered the…Mangekyo." Kasumi said. "Please…come home…help Naruto…help him…"

"Help him what?" Sasuke said.

"Help him…destroy Orochimaru!" Kasumi said, slowly taking her gem from her transformer. "With…my power…and your Mangekyo…you can destroy him!" She then gave Sasuke her power gem, and a while light surged through him. Naruto even saw the curse seal on Sasuke's back vanish from the light. "That is my…final gift to…you Sasuke…your freedom…from that cursed seal."

"Kasumi! Please don't go! I need you here with me! Please don't leave me! I love you way too much!!" Sasuke said.

"I…love…you…Sa…suke…Uchi…ha…" Kasumi said, as her eyes closed and she entered into an eternal sleep.

"KASUMI, NO!!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed.

(Sasuke's Dream end.)

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a violent sweat. He had been having the same nightmare every night for the past two weeks. He couldn't be sure if it was a just a bad dream…or a horrific vision of the future!

"Why do I keep having this same dream! Am I really going to kill Kasumi someday?" Sasuke said to himself. "I could never bring myself to do that…could I?"

"I don't know…could you kill her?" said a very familiar voice, one that Sasuke had not heard in nearly four years.

"You're alive….no it can't be!" Sasuke said, turning to see the one person who he knew mastered the Mangekyo…his own brother Itachi Uchiha. "I saw you die with my own eyes!"

"Maybe you did, brother. But thanks to Orochimaru, I've come back…to finish the job I started before!!" Itachi said, activating his Mangekyo Sharingan. "TSUKIYOMI!!" Instantly Sasuke and Itachi had been taken to an illusion world where a blood red sun shone down upon them.

"Itachi! Where are we! Answer me!" Sasuke demanded.

"We're in the place of your death. For the next week, you will watch yourself kill this girl over and over." Itachi said pointing to an image of Kasumi tied to a post, and Sasuke standing before her with a readied Chidori. The second Sasuke then thrust the Chidori directly into Kasumi's heart, killing her instantly.

"NO! Stop this now!" Sasuke said.

"Why should I? You've already proven you are too weak to save her. So why should you even be allowed to live?" Itachi said, watching the illusion repeat itself.

"I'm not weak! I've never been weak! I said I'd always protect Kasumi, and I mean that!" Sasuke said.

"Then protect her now, if you're so bold." Itachi said. "Go to her and free her from her bonds."

"I will. Then I'm going to kill you and send you back to your grave where you belong!" Sasuke said, walking towards the illusion. He almost reached his target, but ran into a problem. There was a barrier keeping him from the girl he vowed to protect. "What is this?" Sasuke began to attack the barrier, but his strikes had no effect. He continued to watch as Kasumi was killed repeatedly by himself. Each time he heard Kasumi's screams, he slowly felt himself being torn to shreds.

"Why…can't I break…this stupid…wall!!" Sasuke said, breathing heavily.

"I told you before…you're weak!" Itachi said.

"Weak…I'll show you weak." Sasuke said, running away from the barrier to get some distance. He then began to form several seals, before placing his hand straight down. Sasuke gathered the chakra he needed to perform his ultimate attack.

"You think that will help you? You plan on using the very move that ended this girl's life to save her?" Itachi said.

"Of course! I told you, I'll protect Kasumi, and no one will stop me!" Sasuke said, charging head on into the barrier. With a single thrust, he jammed his hand into the barrier. "CHIDORI!" he said, channeling all of the chakra into the barrier. He could see his arm start to penetrate the barrier, but was soon thrown back.

"Weak fool! I told you that would not work!" Itachi said, laughing.

"Then I'm not giving up until I break through!" Sasuke said.

For the next six days he tried everything to break the barrier to Kasumi. Each time he failed to break through, he had to watch as his illusion clone killed her. Sasuke was slowly drifting to insanity. He had seen that image so many times, he had feared it was real. It was his last day in that illusion world…

"You have tried for six days to save the girl, and yet you failed each time." Itachi said. "It seems you are not fitting for her, or this world. Therefore I will give you 10 more minutes. If at the end of that time, you fail to save her, I will kill you on the spot."

"And…if I do…save her…" Sasuke said.

"Then you may have a slim chance of living." Itachi said. "But I doubt that will happen."

"I will win…and she will…live." Sasuke said. "I just…" Sasuke soon collapsed to the ground, exhausted. He had nothing left! Kasumi was right in front of him and he was the only one who could save her life, but he couldn't do it. Then suddenly a very strong image appeared in his mind.

* * *

(Sasuke's mind)

"So you're really giving up aren't you?" said a voice.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke said.

"It seems that you're too stupid to realize what you're doing wrong." Naruto said.

"I'm too stupid! Yeah right! I know exactly what I'm doing!" Sasuke said.

"Then why aren't you holding Kasumi in your arms right now? Why are you letting some stupid copy of you kill her over and over again?" Naruto said.

"I said I'd protect her!" Sasuke said.

"You? Protect my nee-chan? You can't even bring yourself to tell everyone you love her!" Naruto said.

"That's not…" Sasuke said, finally realizing that what Naruto said was true.

"Didn't I tell you, that keeping your feelings for her locked up would only make things worse for you?" Naruto said. "And who was it that agreed with me when I said that part of our own strength comes from Kasumi and Hinata?"

"It was me." Sasuke said.

"Right!" Naruto said. "Right now, there's a part of your own strength that is hurting because you want to keep it locked up. Sasuke, the reason why you can't break the barrier is because you don't want to. You're afraid aren't you?"

"Naruto, I…" Sasuke said.

"You're afraid, AREN'T YOU!" Naruto said, more forcefully.

"YES! I'm afraid to admit I love her to everyone!" Sasuke said.

"Even after she told you she doesn't care who you are on the outside…she loves you for who you are on the inside." Naruto said.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to her!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, nothing bad will happen to her! As long as you're by her side, she'll be safe!" Naruto said.

"But what about my dream! What about me killing her in my dream!" Sasuke said.

"So what! It's a stupid dream! Just make up a new one! Make up one where you two are happy!" Naruto said. "Now get off your butt and get your girlfriend!" Naruto then walked up to Sasuke and punched him as hard as he could, waking him up.

* * *

(Tsukiyomi world)

"You've woken up. And with only three minutes left." Itachi said. "Are you going to try one last time to save the girl?"

"First of all…her name is Kasumi. Second…she's not 'a girl'…she's MY girl!" Sasuke said, getting back on his feet. "Third…she's part of my own strength and I will protect her…because I love her with all my heart!" Sasuke moved back to set up for another Chidori. Itachi looked at him and could see he was burning with a newfound power. Even his eyes glowed intensely. Sasuke prepared the Chidori and noticed it glowed with over 10 times more power.

"Where…where did you get this power!" Itachi said.

"You see that illusion over there…the one you had that stupid copy kill over and over again…that's where I got it from." Sasuke said, charging at the barrier. This time he blasted through it with ease and went directly for his clone. "And trust me Itachi…I'll only get more from her as I go on!" Sasuke thrust his Chidori into his clone, destroying it instantly.

"I see. Well then, now you're ready to take me on, and die!" Itachi said.

"That's true…I am ready to take you on, but not without her!" Sasuke said, walking over and untying Kasumi. "You ready to help me Kasumi-chan?"

"Sasuke…I'd help you any day! I'll always be by your side!" Kasumi said.

"Then Sasuke…prepare to…" Itachi said. Suddenly Sasuke was alone again. Itachi and Kasumi had disappeared. Sasuke tried to figure out where he was, until he realized that he was still by the same tree he woke up next to.

"Was it all another dream? But it seemed so real!" Sasuke said. He then walked over to a nearby creek and splashed water on his face. When the water settled, he could easily see his reflection, thanks to the moonlight. Sasuke did notice one major change when he saw himself.

"Wait…when did my Sharingan have three marks on it?" Sasuke said, noticing his Sharingan had evolved to Level 3. "I guess it wasn't a dream after all." He then looked at the moon. With no clouds there was just a full moon in all its purity. He thought to himself, "Thank you Kasumi. You really are part of my own strength, and I couldn't have done this without you. When I return to Konoha…the whole town will know…that I truly love you!"

In another part of the forest, a ninja had found a place to rest while he recovered his energy. In a recent event, he had exhausted all of his chakra and had been running on empty. Pulling his hitai-ate over his right eye, only one thing went through his mind. "Looks like we can start the hardcore training now Sasuke." Kakashi said. "Guess my one time use of Tsukiyomi paid off. Thanks Obito." Kakashi leaned up against a tree and drifted into a calm sleep.

* * *

Part 3: A Girl's day out.

With less than a week to go before the finals, Kasumi and Hinata had taken their training to a whole new level. Primarily Hinata, since she had gotten her third tail and had become even more powerful. The girls had perfected their chakra training, causing Hinata to learn a brand new technique, and allowing Kasumi to increase her own speed and power. Since Sasuke was still out with Kakashi, and Haku was busy with Naruto (The only thing Jiraiya managed to teach Naruto was how to summon toads, but he spent most of his time doing _research_, so Haku finished up Naruto's Speed and Control Training. Plus he was nearly out of Kitsune Jutsu pills, so this was Naru-chan's last few days.) The two Kitsune girls decided to go out to the forest for a well deserved picnic.

"Whew. We needed this break, you know." Kasumi said, eating a rice ball.

"Yeah, the last two months have been pretty hardcore. And not just with training you know." Hinata said.

"I know what you mean. My first date with Sasuke, Haku's transformation ritual, and even that awesome Christmas mission!" Kasumi said. "It really has been a good two months."

"Yeah, and who knows, it may just get better." Hinata said. "So how do you think the finals are gonna play out. You know we have some tough matches, especially Sasuke. He has to fight Gaara."

"Yeah and from what I heard he did to Lee, Gaara is no pushover. But I know Sasuke-kun will easily beat him." Kasumi said.

"You're probably right. Naruto-kun will probably win his match too." Hinata said. "I wonder what it would be like to be a Chuunin?"

"Probably more difficult missions, longer missions. Maybe even a different team as well." Kasumi said.

"You're probably right." Hinata said, eating a piece of fruit.

The two girls enjoyed their day off, watching the clouds and enjoying each other's company. Suddenly the wind shifted, carrying with it some very troubling news. Hinata's ears twitched as she heard a very faint cry for help.

"Kasumi, did you hear that?" Hinata said.

"Hear what?" Kasumi said.

"It was very faint, but it sounded like a cry for help." Hinata said. "Plus I think I smell…"

"Smoke! I can smell it too. It's coming from that direction!" Kasumi said, looking towards the east.

"Kasumi, we better hurry! Someone's in big trouble!" Hinata said.

"Right, let's go." Kasumi said.

* * *

The two Kitsune Hanyou ran as fast as they could into the forest, letting their noses and ears lead them. As they ran through the trees they could see a small village burning. It looked as if there had been a massacre there.

"Kasumi, what happened here!" Hinata said.

"I don't know, but it looks like there was a huge battle here." Kasumi said. "Hello! Is there anyone here!" Kasumi got nothing but silence.

"I don't think there are any survivors. It's even hard to pick up a scent with all the blood." Hinata said.

"We should probably try to take care of this fire as fast as possible." Kasumi said.

"I'll handle that. You try to find any survivors, if there are any." Hinata said, flicking her wrists. "WATER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" She transformed into her Knight form and immediately gathered her water energy.

"Gotcha. If you see anything, call me ok." Kasumi said, taking off into the village.

"A little rain should help. HYDRO STORM!" She fired a huge blast of water into the air, causing it to fall and cover the whole town. Slowly but surely the rain caused the fires to die out. "Now to see if I can find anyone. BYAKUGAN!" Hinata began to search the area for any potential survivors. Hopefully someone was alive. Unfortunately she didn't see a survivor, but something much worse. Releasing her Byakugan she could see a large bear youkai moving from behind the rubble of one of the houses. She could see his mouth was covered in blood.

"Uh Kasumi…I think we have a big problem!" Hinata said into her communicator.

* * *

"Hello! Is anyone here!" Kasumi said, checking the area. She still hadn't heard anyone or picked up any scents. "This is just awful! What could have caused all of this? Man it's times like this I wish I had Hinata's Byakugan."

As she continued walking, her ears caught the sound of some moving rocks. She turned to see what looked like a piece of clothing moving. Rushing over to the rubble, she quickly threw the rocks off to see a very small girl. The biggest thing she noticed were two very distinct traits.

"She's a Kitsune!" Kasumi said to herself. She saw the girl had one tail and two ears, except her ears were like Akane's She quickly got rid of all the rocks to see a small Kitsune girl. She looked like she was about Hanabi's age. Kasumi saw her breathing was very shallow, and she had suffered numerous injuries.

"Oh man, she's hurt really badly." Kasumi said, flicking her wrists. "Maybe I can help her with my Starburst Healing. LIGHT ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Kasumi transformed and immediately placed her hands over the injured girl. "STARBURST HEALING!" Kasumi instantly sent a rainbow colored light into the girl, in the hopes of doing some good. She figured that since she was a Kitsune, she would have advanced healing as well. "Come on, this has to work!" Kasumi saw that she had at least stopped the girl from bleeding, but she couldn't be sure about internal injures or not. She picked up the girl off the ground, and noticed she slowly started opening her eyes. She opened then halfway, but just enough for Kasumi to see that her eyes were red. She then closed them and drifted back into unconsciousness.

"At least I stabilized her some. I gotta get her back to Oka-san, and quick!" Kasumi said. She then heard Hinata over her communicator.

"Kasumi, come in! Kasumi, where are you!" Hinata said.

"Hinata, I found someone! It's a small Kitsune girl. She's been hurt really badly!" Kasumi said. "But she's still alive."

"I found someone too. Unfortunately it was the one that killed everyone here!" Hinata said.

"Hinata, what is it!" Kasumi said.

"Let's just say it's big, ugly, and I think it's still hungry!" Hinata said.

"I'm on my way! Just don't do anything to get yourself killed ok." Kasumi said.

"Hey I'm not Naruto, remember!" Hinata said. "I can hold this thing off for a bit. Just get here fast! Hinata out!"

"This is just great!" Kasumi said, running as fast as she could. "Hey I know you're out right now, but we have to make one more stop and then we'll get you to the best doctor in the world. Just try to hang on little one."

* * *

Kasumi headed back to the center of the village where she saw Hinata going toe to toe with the bear youkai. Hinata was really taking it to the demon with her Juuken style. Unfortunately the youkai seemed unharmed as it kept going full force after the young kunoichi. Kasumi decided to set the Kitsune girl down in a safe place and headed to help her teammate.

"Good thing you're here! This guy is really giving me problems!" Hinata said.

"I can tell! Come on, we gotta finish this creep fast, and get back to Oka-san!" Kasumi said, focusing foxfire in her hands.

"I'm with you!" Hinata said, doing the same.

The two charged at the bear ready to strike. They proceeded to perform a dazzling display of back handsprings and cartwheels before landing in front of the demon and launching themselves skyward. "SHINKOU KAEN SENTOU!(Rising Flame Punch)" the two said, landing a vicious dual strike on the demon bear. It screamed in rage and only seemed to become angered even more. The girls were definitely in more trouble now!

"Uh, Kasumi…I think we made him even more angry!" Hinata said.

"Yeah, you're not kidding! So much for trying to go easy on him!" Kasumi said. "Hinata, do you think you can use your new jutsu in order to give me enough time to do mine!"

"Sure! This is gonna be fun, you know!" Hinata said, shifting into a different stance. "Here we go!" Hinata, activated her Byakugan and began moving her hands. She then sped up to an incredible speed. "SHUGO HAKKE ROKUJYUU YONSHOU! (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms)" Instantly Hinata created a dome of chakra. The bear youkai constantly attacked, but never made a scratch in Hinata's defense. "Kasumi, do it now!"

"Gotcha!" Kasumi said, forming several hand seals. When she finished, she placed her hands together, and they began to glow in a bright white light. She slowly pulled her hands apart, stretching the light energy in her hands. She then grabbed one end of the stretched light energy, instantly causing a katana to form. "KATANA NO RANPU! (Sword of Light)" She then jumped above Hinata, flipping over the bear youkai, and delivering a devastating slash down the middle of the youkai, cutting it in half.

"Heh, counter some pure demon energy with some pure light." Kasumi said, as her katana vanished.

"You know everyone's gonna hate that move!" Hinata said.

"What about your Shugo Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou! That's gonna be a tough move to break. Especially if I have to break it." Kasumi said.

"What can I say? Combining the two trademark techniques of the Hyuuga clan in order to form a brand new one wasn't easy. Every single Main Branch Hyuuga is going to be so jealous!" Hinata said.

"Well let's talk about that later. Right now we gotta get someone to Oka-san!" Kasumi said, running back to where she put the injured Kitsune.

"You said you used your Starburst Healing on her, right?" Hinata said.

"Yeah, I at least stopped her bleeding, but I don't know how she is internally." Kasumi said.

"Hmm let me see what I can find out. Byakugan!" Hinata said. "Ok, from what I can tell, the bones in her legs are broken, she has two broken ribs, and a punctured lung, and I think she might have some head trauma as well. My Aqua Healing may be strong, but it can't heal all of her damage. Come on, once we get her to Akane-sama, she should be ok."

"Right. Let's go." Kasumi said.

* * *

Kasumi and Hinata rushed back to Konoha as fast as they could. Once they got in, they headed straight for the hospital. Luckily, Akane was in the lobby, checking paperwork.

"Oka-san! You gotta help us!" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, what…oh my gosh! Akemi! What happened to her!" Akane said.

"We found her in a small village not far from here. We ran into a bear youkai, but there could have been more that attacked. She was the only survivor we found!" Kasumi said.

"This is bad." Akane said, biting her thumb. She flashed some seals and instantly summoned Hishou. "Hishou, I need you to the village in the east. Kasumi said it was attacked by bear youkai. It's possible there may be survivors, but we can't be sure."

"Yes, Kyuubi-sama." Hishou said, rushing out of the hospital swiftly. "Quickly, give me Akemi."

"Ok, but how do you know this girl?" Hinata said.

"I'll tell you later!" Akane said, rushing the girl into the emergency room.

About an hour later, Akane came out with a pleased smile.

"It's a good thing you got her here when you did. She might not have been so lucky if you were late." Akane said. "She's sleeping peacefully now."

"That's good. Now mind telling us how you know her?" Kasumi said.

"Easy. She's my god-daughter." Akane said. "Her name is Akemi."

"Whoa! But how!" Hinata said.

"Her mother, Setsuna and I were best friends growing up. We had made a promise to each other that if one of us had a child, the other would become that child's god-parent." Akane said. "I had become queen and years later Akemi was born. I just hope Setsuna is safe!"

"Unbelievable!" Kasumi said. Suddenly Hishou returned with troubling news, and a torn red sash.

"That's Setsuna's…Hishou report" Akane said.

"I'm afraid the entire village was destroyed. I faintly detected a Kitsune scent, but it matches that of Akemi. I'm afraid this is all I found of Setsuna." Hishou said.

"No! This is awful!" Akane said.

"Poor Akemi! How is she going to take this!" Kasumi said.

"Setsuna didn't deserve this. She was a gentle soul who loved Akemi with all her heart." Akane said. "Hishou, return and give notice that we have lost a noble soul of the Kitsune."

"She will be honored, Kyuubi-sama." Hishou said, before vanishing.

"But what about Akemi? With no family…" Hinata said.

"Who said she didn't have a family?" Akane said. "Akemi is my god-daughter, and I love her as much as I love all my kits. Besides, a member of the royal house would never be turned away."

"Royal…" Hinata and Kasumi said.

"Girls, Akemi suffered some massive internal bleeding. Even though she is a full Kitsune and looks like she's about Hanabi's age, she's still just a baby in her Kitsune growth. Her healing abilities just a little bit better than that of a normal human, but nothing like our own. So I gave her a small sample of my own blood to accelerate her healing." Akane said. "Besides, Setsuna only requested one thing of me. If she were to lose her life, she asked if I would take Akemi as my own daughter. I gave her my word and told her if that ever happened, Akemi would become a royal family member."

"And because you're the Queen…" Hinata said.

"And her god-mother…" Kasumi said.

"The Uzumaki clan gets a new member, and the females take majority of the house!" Akane said.

"Yes! We outnumber the boys!" Kasumi said. "You know, they aren't going to like this."

"They're big boys. They can handle it." Akane said with a smile. "You two should go introduce yourselves to your new little sister."

"Sure thing Oka-san." Kasumi said.

* * *

The three Kitsune walked towards Akemi's room. Kasumi and Hinata remembered this scene all too well.

"Hey Hinata, doesn't this remind you of what happened 6 years ago?" Kasumi asked.

"Sure does. It was the first day we met." Hinata said.

"Yeah. Least Akemi won't have Naruto on top of her when she wakes up." Kasumi said.

"Naruto was what?" Hinata said.

"Oh yeah! When I first woke up here, the first thing I saw was his big blue eyes and those marks on his face." Kasumi said, laughing. "It was also the day I accepted my new life here in Konoha. You'd think this place would have sad memories, but for me…"

"Kasumi, be proud of the memories you have here. They will always be with you and remind you of the wonderful family you have now." Akane said.

"I could never forget. Now let's help Akemi turn a sad memory into a happy one." Kasumi said.

* * *

The three walked into a room to see little Akemi sleeping. She was bandaged up and looked so much more peaceful now. Akane walked over and shook her to wake her.

"Akemi-chan, wake up little kit." Akane said.

"Mmm, Oka-san?" Akemi said, slowly opening her eyes.

"No little one, but you're close!" Akane said, as the small girl opened her eyes fully.

"Kyuubi-daibo-san? (daibo means godmother)" Akemi said. "Where's Oka-san?"

"Akemi-chan…" Akane said, sitting next to the little Kitsune. "Your mother…is gone. She was killed by a bear youkai. She died protecting you, little kit." She immediately saw tears form in Akemi's eyes, and saw her lips begin to quiver.

"Oka-san…" Akemi said, starting to cry. Akane embraced the girl with a loving hug and comforted her.

"There there, little kit. It will be ok." Akane said, rubbing Akemi's back. "I know this is painful for you, but you're going to be safe. I promise!"

"Really?" Akemi said, wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Yes little kit. You see, you may have lost your mother, but I will be here to take her place and watch you grow." Akane said, wiping her tears. "Your mother wanted me to do that for you."

"Ok, Kyuubi-daibo-san." Akemi said.

"Actually you might want to change that." Hinata said.

"Yeah, calling someone Kyuubi-daibo-san isn't really proper of the Fourth Princess of the Kitsune clan." Kasumi said.

"Princess?' Akemi said with a confused look.

"Akemi-chan, let me introduce you to my daughters, Kasumi Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuuga. They are the First and Second Princesses of the Kitsune Clan." Akane said.

"And we're also your big sisters!" Kasumi said.

"Nee-chan?" Akemi said. She was still completely confused as to what was going on.

"Akemi-chan, Kasumi and Hinata are the ones that brought you to me when you were hurt." Akane said. "Because you are such a young kit, you couldn't fully heal your wounds and injuries. Therefore I gave you a small shot of my own blood to help you."

"Because of that, you got the best gift in the world." Hinata said.

"Yep. You became a member of the Royal Kitsune Family." Kasumi said.

"Akemi, your mom told me…if she ever died, she wanted me to take care of you." Akane said. "Is that ok?"

"Uh-huh." Akemi said, nodding her head. "So I get to live with you now?"

"You sure do, cutie!" Kasumi said. "And you get to meet your other sister and brother too!"

"You aren't sad are you, Akemi-chan?" Akane said.

"A little. But I think I'll be ok." Akemi said. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Absolutely, little kit. I'll be back later to check on you." Akane said, laying the girl back down. "Don't worry. In a few days you'll get to come home. And don't worry about calling me Kyuubi-daibo-san anymore."

"What do I call you?" Akemi said.

"Well what else would you call your mom!" Kasumi said. "See ya later cutie!"

Akemi fell back asleep. She still was unsure of everything that happened, but surely enough, she would have a very special visit.

* * *

(Akemi's dream)

Akemi was sitting in a field of flowers by herself. She had been playing there when her mother Setsuna came up to her.

"Oka-san! You're still here!" Akemi said.

"No little one, this is only in your dream. I really won't see you ever again." Setsuna said.

"But why? Why won't you Oka-san?" Akemi said.

"Little one, remember when the big bears attacked the village?" Setsuna said. "They were trying to kill both of us."

"Why?" Akemi asked.

"You see little one, bear youkai have always disliked Kitsune. They said they would never be our friends and would always try to hurt us when they saw us." Setsuna said. "Today, they attacked our village, and killed everyone."

"But why didn't I die?" Akemi asked.

"Because I did everything I could to protect you. But it wasn't enough." Setsuna said. "However you were very fortunate to be rescued."

"I got to see Kyuubi-daibo-san today." Akemi said.

"I know little one. And now because I am gone, she will become your new mom." Setsuna said. "I heard she even made you into a Kitsune Princess."

"She did." Akemi said, looking a little downhearted.

"Akemi-chan, don't be sad. Even though I'm gone, I can still watch over you and watch you grow up into a powerful Kitsune." Setsuna said. "And you know that being with Akane means you will always be safe, and always be happy."

"I'm gonna miss you Oka-san." Akemi said.

"I know. But remember, I'll always be right here if you need me." Setsuna said, pointing to Akemi's heart. "I love you Akemi."

"I love you too!" Akemi said, hugging Setsuna.

"Now, when you get better, remember to be a good little kit for Akane, and remember to make lots of friends. I hear you even have some new sisters, and even a big brother." Setsuna said. "Always remember that they love you just as much as I do."

"I will. I promise!" Akemi said, releasing her hug.

(End Akemi's Dream)

* * *

Akane looked at Akemi and saw a smile appear on her face. She had a feeling Akemi had one more special moment with Setsuna, and knew she would be ok.

"Don't worry Setsuna, she's in the best hands ever…second to your own." Akane said.

There were many preparations to be handled since Akemi would be part of the family now. Arashi remembered seeing Akemi once before, and thought she was the most adorable thing in the world. He was overjoyed that she would be his own, and had her room prepared for her immediately. Haku was happy because now she didn't always have to wait for Hanabi to come over so they could play dolls. And Naruto…when he found out about Akemi he made the same promise he did to Kasumi. He would be the big brother that would always protect his little sister. (He didn't know Kasumi was really older than him until he was about 11 years old.)

"Well, here we are. This is your new home." Akane said.

"Wow! It's huge!" Akemi said.

"Yep. And inside are three more people you get to meet." Kasumi said, opening the door.

"So this is the little ball of fire moving in with us." Arashi said.

"Uh-huh. My name is Akemi." Akemi said with a smile.

"Well then Akemi. My name is Arashi, but you can call me Otou-san!" Arashi said.

"Hi Akemi! My name is Haku." Haku said.

"You're a Kitsune too?" Akemi said.

"No, I'm only a hanyou like Hinata and Kasumi. But I'm also a Kitsune Princess like you." Haku said with a smile. "Hey, do you like playing with dolls?"

"Yep!" Akemi said.

"So do I! I guess we're gonna have a lot of fun!" Haku said.

"Ok, Haku-nee-chan!" Akemi said. She then turned and saw Naruto. Her composure changed as she ran and hid behind Akane.

"Is everything ok?" Naruto asked.

"She's probably just a little nervous." Akane said. "It's ok Akemi-chan. Naruto's your big brother."

"That's right!" Naruto said, kneeling to the ground. "Is that ok with you Akemi-nee-chan?"

"I dunno." Akemi said, slowly coming from behind Akane.

"Well then how about I do something for you?" Naruto said. "Come here for a minute."

Akemi slowly made her way to Naruto until she was right near him. What Naruto did next surprised everyone!

"Akemi, since you're now my little sister I have to tell you something. I've now been given a special task." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Akemi asked.

"You see, it's my job to make sure you stay safe. See when I was born, I was given a very special task of protecting the Kitsune Princesses. Now that you're one, I get to protect you too!" Naruto said.

"Really?" Akemi said.

"You better believe it! If you ever need me, just call for me! No one is ever gonna hurt my Akemi-nee-chan!" Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto-nii-chan!!" Akemi said, embracing him.

"There's just one more thing we need to do, Akemi-chan." Arashi said, forming a few hand seals. He then took Akemi's hand and put his own on top. It began to glow and when he removed it, the Uzumaki spiral was on top of her hand. (It's just a simple genjutsu, but Akemi doesn't know that.)"

"What's this?" Akemi said, looking puzzled.

"This symbol shows that you are now an official member of the Uzumaki family." Arashi said, holding up his own hand and showing her the same symbol. Akemi looked at everyone else to see they were all holding their hands up as well, each revealing the same symbol., except for Hinata of course.

"Why doesn't Hinata-nee-chan have one?" Akemi asked.

"Because I'm not an Uzumaki just yet. I will be one someday." Hinata said. "But tomorrow I'll take you to meet my family. I even know someone who would love to be friends with you too."

"Ok!" Akemi said.

"Well, why don't we have a special dinner for our newest family member!" Arashi said.

"And I know exactly what to make…Triad Teriyaki!" Akane said.

"YES!" Naruto, Hinata, Kasumi, and Haku said.

Akemi looked at everyone and just smiled at her new family. Even though she didn't realize it, she was just like Kasumi. She may have lost her family, but she gained a brand new one.

Kasumi watched as her family gathered around the newest member. All she could do was smile, as Akemi greatly reminder her of what happened 6 years ago. "You know Akemi, I know exactly what you're feeling right now, and I can tel you this...it only gets better from here." Kasumi thought. "Trust us kid, all we're gonna do is make your life a living paradise."

"Kasumi-chan. you ok?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, um yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." Kasumi said.

"Well come on, we're gonna go show Akemi her new room." Hinata said.

"OK I'll be right there." Kasumi said. She paused for a second before following Hinata and thought to herself, "You know something, I kept saying I needed to find my way home, but...maybe I already found it? I mean just look at me, I'm an accomplished kunoichi genin, I have tons of friends, two of the best and loving parents ever, a brother willing to do anything to protect my honor, two awesome sisters...one that happens to be the best friend ever, and now I have the cutest little sister ever! I guess this was supposed to be my true home. Mom, Dad, whoever and wherever you are...I want you to know...I'm ok. I just wish I could have met you. I bet you would have been just as loving as Arashi and Akane."

* * *

With just two days left before the Chuunin finals, the rest of the team continued to train. Naruto did some final speed training with Haku until he could easily move as fast as she could with his full weight. That in turn upped his speed nearly 5 times in his boy form. He hated the fact that he used up the last of his jutsu pills…it just meant that there would be no more soothing baths when he was sore. He didn't care. Sasuke had now gotten over his fear of his feelings and had given Kakashi a run for his money! His Chidori damage had increased over 50 percent and his speed and agility easily surpassed that of Rock Lee. He decided he would push himself right up to the day of the finals. As for Hinata and Kasumi, they decided to spend all their time with Akemi. They helped her get used to the village and even took her shopping! Everyone knew who she was when they saw the small Kitsune girl wearing a red long sleeve tunic style top with red shorts. She had a red sash around her waist and had a red bandanna covering her short fiery red hair. The finished up the combination with a pair of red sandals. (Her outfit resembles Rimururu from Samurai Showdown 5) Things only got better for her when Hinata introduced her to Hanabi. The younger Hyuuga and the youngest Uzumaki Kitsune quickly became the fastest of friends, almost as fast as Kasumi and Hinata.

After two long months, all of Konoha was in celebration. Today was the day of the Chuunin Finals, and many people had come from all over to see. The feudal lords from all of the five major countries had come to see the potential Chuunin display their skills. All over the village, the people of Konoha had decorated the whole town for the great leaders. Even the Uzumaki house was in an uproar. Everyone was in a frenzy…except for one little Kitsune…

* * *

"Oh man! Akane!! Where's my hat at!" Arashi said, as he destroyed their bedroom looking for his red Hokage hat.

"Was it not in the closet!" Akane screamed from the kitchen.

"It should have been! I put it there after the trip to Suna!" Arashi said. "This is great! The Kazekage is gonna laugh if I don't have it!"

"He won't laugh at you Otou-san!" Kasumi said. "Maybe a quick snicker…whatever! Haku! Have you seen my other boot!"

"It's in your closet! Unless you let Hinata wear them!" Haku said.

"Why would I wear them! I wear shoes, remember!" Hinata said. "Now where did I put my hitai-ate!"

"It's around your neck, remember Hina-chan!" Naruto said. "Speaking of hitai-ate…what happened to mine!" Naruto said. "This is just…ow! Haku! I think I found your lucky senbon!"

"Hmm when did I leave them in there? Oh well." Haku said, going into Naruto's room and getting her senbon.

"What do you need 'em for? You aren't fighting today, remember?" Naruto said.

"I always keep my lucky senbon with me." Haku said. "Hey Kasumi, don't forget your hair pin!"

"This is just great!" Arashi said. "Are you kids sure you haven't seen my hat?"

"We haven't seen your hat!" They all replied.

"Arashi! We have to go! We're all gonna be late!" Akane said.

"Aw man! Alright." Arashi said, going downstairs with the rest of the kids. "Come on everyone, we don't have much time!"

"Gotcha!" Naruto said.

"Everyone got their gear?" Akane said.

"We're ready!" Hinata and Haku said.

"What about Illumina power?" Arashi asked.

"Good to go!" Kasumi said, raising her hand. Naruto, Hinata, and Haku did the same.

"Some last minute energy treats, and we're good to go!" Akane said, giving the kids some energy treats.

"Sasuke should be on his way there. Come on everyone!" Arashi said, rushing everyone out of the house.

The family got maybe 10 feet away from the house when something hit them.

"You know I keep thinking we're forgetting something." Arashi said.

"Other than your hat, we have everything else." Akane said.

"Hmm, maybe you're…wait. How many kids do I have again?" Arashi said.

"You have four Uzumaki kids, one Hyuuga kid, and one Uchiha, Otou-san." Kasumi said.

"You're right, princess. Looks like we're all…oh no!" Arashi said. The whole group looked at each other before saying…

"WE FORGOT AKEMI!!!" Everyone said.

"They rushed back to the house with Arashi opening the door, only to see the youngest Uzumaki standing there with his Hokage hat on.

"You guys are all nuts." Akemi said.

"Haha. Yeah we probably are. Come on, munchkin!" Arashi said, picking up his youngest, and setting her on his shoulders.

"Now, we're ready to go." Arashi said.

* * *

The family headed to the large arena where the finals would be held. This arena was actually larger than the one they fought in during the prelims, so the battles were sure to be more intense. On the way there, they happened to run into Neji and the rest of the Hyuuga making their way to the finals. Too bad for Neji…he was going into the finals with one minor injury.

"Hi Haku." Neji said, feeling the massive glomp from his Kitsune girlfriend.

"Hi Neji-chan. Sorry about that. It was the Kitsune Instinct." Haku said, climbing off Neji.

"I know. It's always the Kitsune Instinct" Neji said, standing. "So looks like the whole family is out today."

"Yep. Got that right." Naruto said.

"I see. Looks like us family men have our work cut out for us today, eh Arashi?" Hiashi said.

"You got that right, Hiashi." Arashi said. "So Neji, it's going to be a battle of the Hyuuga today? Think you'll be able to beat Hinata?"

"I hope so. She's gonna be tough." Neji said. "And if she's anything like Haku, then I'll have my hands full."

"Just be glad I'm not mad at you, or I'd end the match with one move!" Hinata said with an evil smile.

"You wouldn't!" Neji said.

"No, I wouldn't. I'm not that mean." Hinata said, laughing.

"Well there was that one time with the punch and your favorite kimono." Haku said.

"You knew about that!" Neji said. "But how?"

"I have my sources, Neji-kun!" Haku said, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

The two clans made their way to the entrance gates. Naruto, Kasumi, Hinata, Neji, and Haku made their way to the waiting area for the genin. Even though Haku wasn't competing, she would be helping with the match preparation. Akane left to head to the infirmary, and Arashi was about to go and meet with the Kazekage. He had one thing left to do before he set out.

"Aw, I can't stay with you Otou-san?" Akemi said.

"Sorry munchkin. Wish I could take you with me. I know the Kazekage would love to meet you." Arashi said. "But you'll just have to keep Hanabi company, ok?"

"Ok. I'll go have fun with Hanabi-chan." Akemi said with a smile.

"Now make sure to cheer real loud for Naruto, Kasumi, Hinata, and Sasuke ok? And be on your best behavior." Arashi said.

"I will!" Akemi said, running over to Hanabi. The two ran off into the stadium to try to find the best seats.

"Aren't they just adorable Hiashi?" Arashi said.

"That they are, my friend. Akemi is exactly what Hanabi needed. Just like Kasumi was to Hinata." Hiashi said.

"I foresee a very powerful friendship between the two. I even have a hunch that in a few years, Akane will have another Kitsune princess daughter, and the Hyuuga will no longer have a pure blood in the main branch." Arashi said.

"I believe you may be right, my friend." Hiashi said. "You may be right."

* * *

The two laughed and then went their separate ways. Akemi and Hanabi easily found the huge section reserved for the Hyuuga clan. Since the two met two days ago, they were inseparable! Every time Hiashi looked at them, it reminded him of Kasumi and Hinata 6 years ago. He couldn't be happier that his two daughters were leaning away the old traditions of the clan and bringing in better, and more lively traditions. Hinata had done enough for the Hyuuga when she became a Kitsune hanyou, and had pledged to end the branch system when she became heir. She even pledged that she would be the one to remove the caged bird seal from Neji. Now with Hanabi becoming close friends with Akemi, Hiashi was sure that the Hyuuga would prosper with great honor.

"So Akemi-chan, how do you like it here in Konoha?" Hanabi asked, finding a seat.

"It's nice. It's a lot bigger than my old village." Akemi said, sitting beside Hanabi. "My mom would have liked it here."

"You're mom? But I thought Akane-sama was your mom?" Hanabi asked.

"No, she's my second mom. My first mom died a few days ago." Akemi said.

"Akemi-chan, I'm so sorry!" Hanabi said.

"Don't be. I still have her right here." Akemi said, pointing to her heart. "I see her every night when I go to sleep too."

"Wow, you are so lucky!" Hanabi said.

"I'm lucky! Look at you! You're house is humongous! Your bathtub is a hot spring! You have all those servants to wait on you! You got it much better than me." Akemi said.

"No way! I'd rather be a Kitsune princess any day! Having all those servants is ok, but they're all my family. Because of our stupid branch system, they have to be that way." Hanabi said. Several of the elders overheard her, and weren't too happy. "Like that girl that brought us tea yesterday, that's my cousin Hoshiko. She's just a year older than me, but because of our family system, she's in the Branch Family."

"Is that why she had that weird marking on her forehead, and why she also called you Hanabi-sama?" Akemi asked.

"Yeah. I overheard some of the elders talking to Oka-san about it. It supposedly keeps the Branch Family from hurting the Main Family. It also makes it so the Branch Family has to serve the Main Family, or the seal gets activated." Hanabi said.

"What happens when the seal gets activated?" Akemi asked.

"It kills the Branch Family. I think it has some kind of poison in it that gets in their head." Hanabi said. "Honestly I hate the whole thing! Because of the stupid family rules, Hoshiko couldn't come watch the finals today! She won't even get to go to the academy when I start in two years! And she really wanted to be a ninja too!"

"Well that's just not nice!" Akemi said.

"There is one good thing though, Hinata-nee-chan said when she takes over the clan, she's gonna break up the Main and Branch Families, and make us all one big family. That way no one has to get that seal again!" Hanabi said. "And I'm gonna help her do that too! Kasumi-chan said she'd help as well."

"Well if Kasumi-nee-chan is gonna help, than so am I!" Akemi said.

"Thanks Akemi-chan!" Hanabi said, with a smile. "So how do you think the matches are gonna go today?"

"I haven't seen anyone fight yet, so I don't know how good they are. But I do know Kasumi-chan, Hinata-chan, and Naruto-kun are gonna win today!" Akemi said.

"What about Sasuke-kun?" Hanabi asked.

"I dunno about him either. Kasumi-chan showed me his picture, and said he's really good." Akemi said. "So I think I'll cheer for him too. What about you? Are you cheering for anyone important besides Hinata-chan?"

"Well, I want Neji-kun to win too, but since he and Hinata-chan have to fight, then I'll be happy if either one wins. They're both really good ninja anyway." Hanabi said.

"They are really good, aren't they Hanabi?" Hiashi said, sitting beside Hanabi.

"Yep." Hanabi said.

"I think with Akemi's brother and sisters fighting, and with Neji fighting as well, there should be some very good matches today." Hiashi said.

* * *

"Well, Kazekage-sama. It is a pleasure to see you here in Konoha." Arashi said, greeting the Kazekage.

"Yes. To be back in such a prosperous village is most honorable. I believe today's festivities shall be most enjoyable." Replied the Kazekage.

"Absolutely. The Chuunin Finals are the pinnacle of today's festivities." Arashi said. "I even hear your team of Genin all made it today, including your son Gaara."

"Quite perceptive you are. He and his siblings are considered the top Genin of Suna. I hear they are even challenging your own offspring?" said the Kazekage.

"Why yes. My own daughters and sons shall be competing today. It shall be a most interesting match. Especially the match between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara." Arashi said.

"Yes. I am quite intrigued by that match up. I'm even interested to see the outcome of my own daughter's match." Said the Kazekage. "She was placed first against your own."

"Ahh, Temari. Quite a skilled user of the wind arts, she is. Though my daughter Kasumi will not go easy on her." Arashi said.

"Likewise. I foresee a very interesting day, Hokage-sama." Said the Kazekage.

"As do I, Kazekage-sama." Arashi replied.

* * *

The eight genin, minus one Uchiha, were standing in the waiting area ready for the finals to begin. Everyone was on pins and needles waiting as they wanted to get out there and show off their new abilities after the two month break.

"Oh, where is he? Sasuke should have been here by now!" Kasumi said, with a small pace in her step. She held the Crest of Uchiha in her hands and hoped that he would make it in time for her match.

"Don't worry! Sasuke said he'd make it back in time, and you know he'll be here!" Hinata said.

"Yeah, Sasuke would never miss the chance for a good fight! Especially not against that Gaara guy!" Naruto said.

"Speaking of Gaara…I still have a very bad feeling about him." Kasumi said. "It's almost like there's a demon inside him. What's worse is that…the demon is trying to escape!"

"Oh come on! He can't be that bad! I mean…Rock Lee was still ok after his match, wasn't he?" Hinata said.

"Hinata, Lee took on this guy after opening five of the Eight Celestial Gates, and still lost!" Haku said.

"Oh boy…You may be right. Sasuke may be in over his head." Hinata said. Just then a Jounin walked up to the group.

"So you are the eight competing?" said the Jounin.

"Actually, I'm just helping with the organization." Haku said. "The other competitor is on his way."

"Whatever. Well the name's Genma Shiranui. I'm the official for the tournament today. Come on you seven, it's time to meet your fans." Genma said, ushering out the seven fighters.

The crowd was in an uproar as they saw the seven genin make their way into the stadium. There were cheers of 'Go Naruto!' and 'Kasumi all the way!' coming from all over. This was definitely a spectacle the genin were not used to.

"Whoa! Never would have expected this!" Naruto said.

"Well deal with it. The Chuunin finals are a big occasion here." Genma said. "The feudal lords from all over come to watch these matches. So just line up and feel honored."

"Unreal!" Naruto said.

* * *

"Hmm, I thought there were eight fighters this year?" Said the Kazekage.

"Oh there are. I have a feeling the last one is on his way, and plans to make a big entrance, thanks to his teacher." Arashi said, moving to the railing. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I wish to welcome you to this year's Chuunin Finals! We have some amazing talent this year and hope you will be pleased with the wonderful display of ninja skills. We hope you will stay and enjoy all of the matches today!"

* * *

"As you know, the matches are in a bracket style, single elimination tournament. This is just like the preliminaries. No rules, no time limit. You fight until your opponent can no longer continue, or I deem the match over." Genma said. "Oh yeah, we added one new twist this year. You knew you were already fighting someone when you drew numbers in the prelims, but we decided to eliminate that."

"What!" Naruto said.

"Yep. We figured that you would probably learn as much about your opponent as you could, but we decided that you should choose your opponent here today. Unless your draw is really lucky, and you pick who you had before, you'll know nothing about your opponent." Genma said.

"Oh great!" Temari thought. "Now this could mean Kankuro or myself could be paired with Gaara!"

"This is designed to push your ninja skills to their limits. Especially with you Uzumaki kids. There's a match everyone would like to see." Genma said.

"Naruto vs. Kasumi?? Whoa…wait a minute!" Neji said.

"Neji-kun, are you getting a little nervous?" Hinata asked.

"No, it's just having two siblings going at it…well…" Neji said.

"Well what? You and I were originally planned to fight. I think it'll be interesting." Hinata said.

"Since that's all done, I have eight slips of paper here. They will change to one of four colors depending on your chakra. There will be four pairs of colors, so the person with your color will be your new opponent." Genma said. "Since Sasuke's not here, he gets who's left."

"Great." Temari said.

"Now as I walk by you take a piece." Genma said, starting at Naruto, then moving to Hinata, Kasumi, Neji, Temari, Kankuro, and finally Gaara. "Before you reveal your slips, I'll show you the new bracket. The matches are as follows…Red, Blue, Green, then Yellow."

"So whoever got red will go first." Kasumi said.

"Exactly. Also we will do this after the first round is over. That means the winner of the red match may or may not face the winner of the blue match." Genma replied.

"If that's the case, then I could end up facing Sasuke in the first round, and Naruto in the second! Or even Hinata and Neji!" Kasumi thought.

"Since I have the last piece, you may now reveal your papers." Genma said.

The seven genin opened their hands to see the newly colored slips of paper. Kasumi and Temari had Red, Naruto and Neji had Blue, Hinata and Kankuro had Green, and Gaara had Yellow.

"Heh, looks like there wasn't much of a change from the original setup. This just means we don't get to see the two Hyuuga go at it today." Genma said.

"I guess I'll be the one to kick your butt instead of Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Don't bet on it!' Neji said.

"Since our first competitors are here, I will go ahead and start with the introductions."

"Introductions?" Temari asked.

"Yes. Hokage-sama thought it would be interesting to give each of you a small introduction this year, based on your talents." Genma said.

"Heh, that's Otou-san for ya! He always likes to go big!" Naruto said.

"Now if all of you will return to the waiting area, I'll announce the first fight." Genma said.

"Sasuke, please hurry!" Kasumi said.

"He'll be here, Kasumi. He'll be here." Naruto said.

The seven genin went back to the waiting area with Haku and awaited their introductions.

"Very well! Let's get this tournament started!" Genma said. "For the first match…from the Hidden Sand Village, she is the sole daughter of the Kazekage. Known as the Mistress of the Wind, Temari!"

"Heh, not bad. The guy actually made me look good." Temari said, jumping out onto her fan and gliding down to the arena floor.

"Her opponent, hailing from our very own Hidden Leaf Village. She is the daughter of our own Hokage-sama, and the First Princess of the Kitsune Clan. She is the Princess of Light…Kasumi Uzumaki!"

"Hey Kasumi-nee-chan, go all out!" Naruto said.

"Yeah! She doesn't stand a chance against you Kasumi-chan!" Hinata said.

"You bet!" Kasumi said, vanishing in a puff of smoke. Suddenly a column of light shone down on the floor, with Kasumi standing in the middle.

"So, I get a dainty little princess?" Temari said.

"Trust me, I'm anything _but_ dainty!" Kasumi said.

"Now if you ladies will come to the center, we'll begin the match." Genma said. The two girls headed to meet each other, when a sharp wind blew in. Suddenly in a gust of wind and leaves, there were two figures standing before them, one a tall silver haired ninja, and the other, a raven haired ninja clad only in black. He wore a red hitai-ate with the leaf symbol upon it, and on his back was a fan shaped symbol.

"Looks like I made it just in time." Said the figure in black.

"Sasuke-kun!" Kasumi said, as she ran to hug him. "I knew you'd be here!"

"Yes he wouldn't stop talking about this match at all." Kakashi said, looking at Genma. "We did make it here on time, didn't we?"

"Yeah, if you count missing the opening introductions and the bracket changeup." Genma said, with a smirk. "Sasuke's still got the same opponent though."

"I see. Well I'm going to get a seat. Good luck Sasuke and Kasumi." Kakashi said, before vanishing.

"Oh Sasuke, here. I kept this for you like you wanted." Kasumi said, pulling out the Crest of Uchiha.

"Keep it. For luck." Sasuke said. "Now go out there and show this girl how the Princess of Light does it!"

"You bet Sasuke-kun! Thanks for making it here!" Kasumi said.

"Hey, I'd never miss my girlfriend's big match!" Sasuke said, giving Kasumi a small kiss on the cheek before vanishing into the waiting area. Upon hearing those words, the entire stadium went silent.

"Did Sasuke just say what I think he said?" Ino said.

"He said…" Sakura said.

"Kasumi was…" Tenten said.

"HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!" all three said together.

"No way! I can't believe Sasuke just said that!" Haku said.

"Took you long enough Sasuke. I bet your training went so much better when you admitted that." Naruto said.

Back on the arena floor, Kasumi had a smile on her face, knowing she could easily win her match. All because she knew Sasuke had faith in her, and he would be there to give her the strength she needed to win.

"Well that was interesting. Since you know the rules, I expect a good match." Genma said. "Now begin!"

* * *

While the first match was underway, an injured kunoichi slowly made her way into the Leaf Village. Carrying a hitai-ate with a scratch across showed she was a missing nin from her village.

"I…hope I'm not…too late." Said the lone kunoichi.


	21. Prelude to Destruction: Part 1 Revised

NeoKenshin: Here's the second chapter in my redone Chuunin Finals series! Also Naruto isn't owned by me and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180

* * *

Chapter 16: Prelude to Destruction Part 1

As Genma jumped back, Temari looked at Kasumi without making a move. She was sizing up her competition, making sure she didn't make a mistake.

"Temari, you've obviously seen my abilities, and I know you aren't the one to make mistakes." Kasumi said. "I have to warn you, that you have only seen two separate parts of my total power. There is still an ability yet to be revealed to your eyes."

"Do you really think that combining your Illumina Power and your Chakra will make a difference?" Temari said.

"I see you still underestimate me." Kasumi said. "Let me warn you…anyone that has ever underestimated my ability, has tasted defeat."

"Whatever! I'd like to see you try anything!" Temari said.

"Well then Temari…prepare for a royal beat down!" Kasumi said, channeling foxfire. "Get ready to get burned!" She then charged at Temari ready to land a harsh flaming strike.

"What the…when did you…" Temari said.

"Did you forget? I'm the First Princess of the Kitsune clan! Meaning my mother is the one and only Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Kasumi said, throwing a hard right hook. Temari easily blocked with her fan, but didn't see the second punch coming. "That means I'm not human!" With the second punch, she easily connected on Temari's arm, creating a small burn. She also released her disguise genjutsu and let her four silver tails flow in the wind.

"You're a Kitsune hanyou! But just two months ago, you were a normal human!" Temari said.

"That's because my Kitsune chakra and abilities were sealed." Kasumi said. "I got them back now, and I'm more powerful than ever!"

"I see. Then this fight won't be easy." Temari said, rubbing her arm.

* * *

The lone kunoichi struggled to keep her genjutsu up as long as possible. Her injures had cost her much of her chakra and she knew if she was to prevent a terrible destruction, she had to find one person…Sasuke Uchiha. With the Chuunin finals going on, she knew he had to be at the stadium, since it was she who lost to him in the preliminaries.

"I have…to find him! If I don't…then he, along with this village will be destroyed!" said the kunoichi.

She slowly made her way through the village. Even though she walked as thought she was slightly injured, she was never questioned. Upon reaching the gates of the stadium, she hoped to get the information she needed. Summoning all of her strength….

"Hi, is this where the Chuunin Finals are being held?" she asked.

"Yes. The first match has started." Said one of the guards.

"Do you know if Sasuke Uchiha is competing today?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, he's supposed to be taking on that Gaara kid." Said the guard. "He has the fourth match of the first round."

"That must mean he's waiting somewhere." She thought.

"You know, if you hurry, you may be able to get a good seat. Kasumi Uzumaki's fighting right now, and I hear she's one of the best genin kunoichi in the village!" said the guard.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to get a good seat." Said the girl.

She walked into the entrance and tried to find the waiting area in the hopes of finding Sasuke. Unfortunately her chakra ran out and her genjutsu fell. She tried to continue, but was too tired to go any further. She leaned up against the wall and sat down to catch her breath, but soon drifted of into a sleep. Her final words before she fell unconscious…

"Sasuke…if you can hear me…Orochimaru…is here." She said, as her scratched Sound hitai-ate fell to her side.

* * *

Kasumi and Temari were locked in a flurry of taijutsu as they tried to get the upper hand in the match. Temari seemed to be getting frustrated that she couldn't land any significant damage against Kasumi. She knew someone had to take the match up a notch…and she was going to be the one to do it!

"You just won't quit will you?" Temari said, sliding away from one of Kasumi's Kage Bunshins.

"You got that right!" Kasumi said, ready to rush in for another attack.

"Looks like I have to get serious!" Temari said, opening her fan. "Try to stop this! WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!" She swung her fan with enormous force, creating a gale force wind that headed directly at Kasumi.

"That might have worked on Tenten, but not me!" Kasumi said, ready to move out of the way. What shocked her was Temari's next move. She saw Temari spin in a circle, planting her fan behind her. Temari then followed up with a series of hand signs before unleashing,

"FUUTON: KAZE RYUUDAN NO JUTSU! (Wind Release: Wind Dragon Blast)" Temari said, sending a giant dragon made of spiraling wind at her, dispelling her Kage Bunshins.

"What the…where did she…" Kasumi said, blocking the oncoming dragon.

"That's not all! KAZE RYUU KENSEI! (Wind Dragon Restraint)" Temari said. The wind dragon soon encircled Kasumi and bound her. As much as she struggled, Kasumi couldn't break free from Temari's attack.

"Let me go!" Kasumi said, struggling to break free from the dragon.

"No chance! Now it's time to end this!" Temari said, forming one more set of seals. "KAZE RYUU KUJIKU! (Wind Dragon Crush)" Temari's wind dragon began to constrict even more, placing more of a strain on Kasumi. She knew Kasumi couldn't get out of this unless she surrendered or was killed in the process.

* * *

"This is bad! Kasumi's in real trouble!" Haku said.

"Yeah, if she can't break free of that dragon, she's gone for!" Hinata said.

"If only she had my wind powers, she could easily stop that thing!" Naruto said.

"Doubting her again? Didn't we do this once before about two months ago?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, what do you mean?" Naruto said.

"Remember what happened at the prelims? Kasumi was in over her head, and she still pulled out a stunning performance." Sasuke said. "Besides, Temari hasn't even seen my girlfriend at full power yet!"

"Wow Sasuke. You've really changed. Just what happened to you while you were training?" Hinata asked.

"Well I sort of had one of those 'moments' or something." Sasuke said. "It's actually all Naruto's fault."

"My fault! Where did you get that from?" Naruto said.

"Easy. If you hadn't been the idiot that told me part of my own strength comes from Kasumi, and that keeping my feelings for her bottled up would make things worse…then I might have made the worst possible mistake of my life." Sasuke said, extending his hand. "Thanks brother…I owe you one big time!"

"Maybe this means you're gonna be a tougher challenge for me." Naruto said, taking Sasuke's hand.

"You never know! Now let's see what new tricks Kasumi has next!" Sasuke said.

* * *

"Unbelievable! I have never seen this much intensity from Kasumi." Kakashi said.

"Well it's pretty easy to know where she gets part of it." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I'd say about 80 of her ability is her own inner power, and the last 20 is a combination of the strength she draws from her friends, family, and now from Sasuke." Tenten said.

"I still can't believe he officially admitted it! That means Sasuke is no longer on the market!" Ino said.

"And what's so bad about the rest of us?" Chouji said.

"N-nothing! All you guys are perfectly fine!" Ino said, hastily.

"Oh brother! Why don't we just watch the match?" Shikamaru said.

"Hmm…hard to believe all these genin have had some amazing changes…all because of that girl from another world." Kakashi thought to himself. "Now what really puzzles me…is why all these ANBU are here? Why would Hokage-sama have them here?"

* * *

"So are you ready to give up, or do I have to kill you to win?" Temari said, forcing more chakra into her jutsu to strengthen it.

"The day…I give up…is the day…the underworld freezes over!" Kasumi said, slowly moving her arms together. She knew if she could get her wrists together, she could easily turn the tables in this match. "Don't think…I'm gonna go so…easily!"

"Oh please! You say I haven't even seen your full power, and this is all you have? You're pathetic!"

"That's where…you're wrong Temari! I have more…power than you…can ever imagine!" Kasumi said. She had managed to get her arms together, and was ready to finish the match. "LIGHT…ILLUMINA…"

"I don't think so!" Temari said, sending a huge surge of chakra into her jutsu. She had hoped to crush Kasumi and end the match…but Kasumi had other plans!

"ACTIVATION!" Kasumi said, activating her Illumina power. In a huge surge of light, Kasumi broke free of Temari's dragon, and landed on the ground.

"No! I was too late!" Temari said.

"You sure were!" Kasumi said. "You know Temari, I think I'll let you be the first to witness something."

"And what would that be?" Temari said.

"You get to be the first one to see how I fight when I'm at maximum power!" Kasumi said. She placed her hands together and began to summon all of her normal chakra. Once she finished, she then began to summon all of her Kitsune chakra. A swirl of red energy began to engulf her as a violent wind began to pick up. Kasumi thought to herself, "Hehe. She fell for it! She thinks I'm gonna unleash my full power, but if I really did that, then I could end up destroying half of the arena with my Starburst Cannon alone!"

"What are you doing!" Temari said. Temari had never seen this much chakra with the exception of Gaara, and started getting worried.

"About to kick your butt!!" Kasumi said, as she finished gathering her Kitsune chakra. She soon pulsed in a brilliant red aura as her chakra surrounded her. "And now…I add the finishing touch!" Kasumi crossed her arms in front of her and began to pull a small amount of her Illumina energy out of her gem, making Temari think she was summoning her full Illumina power. However she noticed that even though she was pulling a very small amount, her power gem began to react with her combined chakra. The silver gemstone on her wrist began to glow with an intense light, causing everyone else's power gems to light up as well. Kasumi didn't know it…but her combination of chakra, Kitsune chakra, and even the small amount of Illumina power was the first key to unlocking everyone else's final sealed Illumina power, including her own. She soon finished channeling her power and stood before Temari, her red aura changing to white.

"So are you ready to fight me now, Temari!" Kasumi said.

"You think that will help you! I don't think so!" Temari said, swinging her fan. "WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!"

"Not this time!" Kasumi said, raising her hand. "STARBURST BEAM!" Kasumi fired a shot of light that screamed through Temari's wind, instantly dispelling it. Temari saw the blast coming and jumped out of the way, only to see the blast hit the wall, exploding! She then looked to see a small crater in the wake. "Wow! I guess it was a good thing I didn't use my full power. That would have probably made an even bigger crater!" Kasumi thought. "I guess I'll lay off the projectiles and just wear her down normally, then give her a big scare to try to make her forfeit."

* * *

"HOLY COW!" Naruto said. "When did she learn to do that?"

"Actually Naruto, she's always known how to do that. Hinata and I can also do the same thing…and so can you." Haku said.

"What do you mean? I've never had that much power in my Illumina form." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, all Kasumi-chan did was combine both of her chakras with her Illumina Power." Hinata said. "Even though Sasuke doesn't have Kitsune chakra, he can still combine all his regular chakra with his Fire Energy and increase his power as well."

"I never thought of that." Naruto said.

Overhearing Naruto's group, Kankuro was speechless. He knew that there was no way he could even come close to matching Hinata, let alone if she did the same thing Kasumi just did.

* * *

Kasumi was going full force at Temari, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks. Temari did her best to avoid the assault, but she just couldn't keep up with Kasumi's improved speed.

"When did she get this strong? Is it her combined chakra that's dong this?" Temari thought.

"Come on Temari, I thought you were supposed to be the "Mistress of the Winds"? Kasumi said. "Seems to me that all you can do is just push around air!"

"Oh you think you're so funny fox girl!" Temari said, blocking with her fan. "Maybe after I blow you down you'll think twice!" Temari jumped out of the way to open her fan to strike Kasumi with another wind attack, but Kasumi anticipated her move.

"Not this time! STARBURST BEAM!" Kasumi said, firing an energy blast at Temari's feet, causing her to be thrown back.

"Your power…that's just unreal! How could you anticipate my move like that?" Temari said, trying to dust herself off.

"I told you…what you saw two months ago was nothing to what I can do now." Kasumi said. "And you know something, we do need to end this match now. And I'm going to end it!" Kasumi began to perform a multitude of back handsprings until she was at the other end of the stadium. She then placed her hands in front of her and started gathering energy. A small ball started to form and began to glow with intensity.

"What is that supposed to be, a new form of nightlight?" Temari said.

"Not really. If you thought the shots I fired before ware intense, well I can tell you…that was the weakest attack I have. You're about to witness the strongest attack in my whole arsenal!" Kasumi said, staring at Temari with a solid stare.

"No way! But…if what you did earlier caused that big of a crater…then…" Temari said.

"This will probably blow out a solid portion of the entire wall and take you with it!!" Kasumi said, gathering even more energy. The ball in her hands grew even larger and shone even brighter. She then pulled her hands back, ready to release her most powerful attack. "Get ready Temari…I have a one way pass to the afterlife for you…FIRST CLASS!"

"I gotta stop this!" Temari said, swinging her fan rapidly. No matter what she did, the wind was blown away by the energy surrounding Kasumi. She was just about to surrender when Kasumi interrupted her.

"Surrender? I don't think so! This is what you get for underestimating me, Temari!" Kasumi said, as an insane amount of energy surged into the ball in her hands. Sensing her blast was at full power, Kasumi dashed straight at Temari, preparing to unleash a force that no one had seen since Akane had been under Orochimaru's genjutsu and had been attacking Konoha. "When I get done, there won't even be enough of you to fill a thimble!" Kasumi said, rushing towards Temari. The energy around her continued to surge as a fifth tail began to grow in, increasing Kasumi's power. Kasumi could even see Temari was paralyzed in fear.

"No! I can't die like this! But it's just…her power! I though only Gaara had this kind of power!" Temari thought to herself. She fell to her knees, filled with the fear of her own death. For once it seemed that a small amount of humanity was showing in her icy ninja interior. She wanted to surrender, but her mouth couldn't move as she awaited her executioner.

"GOODBYE TEMARI!" Kasumi said, nearing her target. "STARBURST…" Kasumi was mere seconds from Temari, when she heard the wind kunoichi scream.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! I SURRENDER!!!!" Temari said, putting her hands over her head, shaking in fear.

Kasumi stopped within inches of Temari's face, her hands looking as if she just fired her Starburst Cannon. The only words that came from her mouth after hearing Temari's surrender was…"Fake Out!"

Temari looked up to see Kasumi with a huge smile on her face, and realized what had just happened. In the waiting area, Gaara said nothing, while Kankuro had an embarrassing look on his face.

"I guess that's what happens when you're a girl." Kankuro thought.

"Gotcha, Temari!" Kasumi said, lowering her hands. "And I mean I gotcha big time!"

* * *

"Unbelievable! Such power and control! And she's only a genin!" said the Kazekage.

"Trust me, she's more than a genin. She's the combination of three different forces at once! And there's three, possibly four more just like her!" Arashi said.

"I see." Said the Kazekage.

* * *

"Ka…kasumi! Where…" Sakura said.

"Sakura…this time…it's better to not even ask!" Ino said.

"Oh yeah…she is definitely one of the most powerful kunoichi in the village!" Tenten said.

"Don't you mean kunoichi genin?" Kiba said.

"No…I mean kunoichi! That type of control and power is easily on par with something Tsunade herself would do!" Tenten said. "And I have a feeling Haku and Hinata are the same way!" Little did Tenten know…in her future, she would soon be joining that list of kunoichi, along with Ino.

* * *

"You didn't kill me?" Temari said, standing.

"Nope. Just faked you out. And it worked. I never charged any attack energy. All I did was make a big nightlight, just like you said." Kasumi said. "But boy, did you ever cry like a little girl!"

"I DID NOT!" Temari said, walking and getting her fan and secretly wiping some tears from her eyes. "It was just the heat of battle."

"Trust me, you were straight up scared!" Kasumi said. "But you are a great fighter, and a skilled ninja."

"Yeah, whatever." Temari said, walking back to the waiting area.

"Then this match is over! Winner is Kasumi Uzumaki!" Genma said.

The entire crowd was in an uproar at the spectacle they just saw. Kasumi had easily taken everyone's breath away with that one move, and the people of Konoha could only cheer as they had someone of such power and control defending under their name. Sasuke decided he'd go down and personally congratulate her on a job well done.

"That girl is gonna make this mission unbelievably complicated. It's only gonna get worse if her friends are just like that." Temari thought, returning to the waiting area. "I thought seeing Gaara in his demon form was bad…he's nothing compared to that! And she did not make me cry. I just had something in my eyes."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…how'd I do?" Kasumi said, catching her breath.

"I think you did wonderful! You even got another tail too!" Sasuke said, putting his arms around her. "I'd expect nothing less from the First Princess of the Kitsune clan."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Sasuke-kun." Kasumi said, looking into his eyes.

"I know. And to seal your victory…" Sasuke said, leaning his head towards hers.

"Hey, what is Sasuke…he isn't!" Hinata said.

"Oh my god…he is! He's really gonna do it!" Haku said.

"No way! When did Sasuke come up with the nerve to do something like that!" Naruto said.

"Sasuke…" Kasumi said. She was interrupted as Sasuke placed his lips upon her own, and she received from him the greatest victory gift ever…her first kiss. She let the wave of emotion flow through her as she felt the heat of love surge from the one she now called her boyfriend. The kiss only did one thing…it caused the crowd to erupt in a bigger uproar as they cheered for both of the genin. The entire village had waited for this sight…and they got it!

"Oh my god! He did not just…" Tenten said.

"HE KISSED HER! SASUKE ACTUALLY KISSED KASUMI!" Ino and Sakura said.

"Way to go Sasuke!" Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru said.

"Looks like Sasuke finally finished the last part of his training. I may have trained him in taijutsu and ninjutsu, but he learned this one all on his own." Kakashi thought.

* * *

"Akemi-chan! Look at that!" Hanabi said.

"Kasumi-nee-chan looks so cute!" Akemi said.

"So, Sasuke finally gained the strength he needed." Hiashi thought.

* * *

"I knew you two would come together someday. Who would have thought it would have been now. Oh you look so wonderful, my little kit!" Akane thought, watching from the infirmary. "And why do I have this feeling Sasuke will be coming to talk to me about a transformation soon. Guess that trace of Naruto's dormant Kitsune Blood in Sasuke's system will come in handy."

"It looks like Kasumi has now gotten the third and final gift. Sasuke…thank you for giving the Gift of True Love to Kasumi. I know my princess is in wonderful hands." Arashi thought. "And man, did it take you long enough! I thought you would never get the guts to tell her! Enjoy this moment forever, you two."

* * *

Sasuke released the kiss, and swept Kasumi off her feet. "Come on, we should let Naruto and Neji have fun now."

"Yeah…we should." Kasumi said, touching her lips.

"You know, after the finals, I think I need to have a conversation with Akane-sama about a certain ritual you guys have. Someone said something about liking me with Kitsune ears and tails." Sasuke said.

Sasuke walked back to the waiting area, carrying the love of his life in his arms. Kasumi could only smile, as she knew she won a great victory today. Even if it wasn't the Chuunin Finals, she won something better, the love of Sasuke Uchiha.

"That is definitely gonna be one hard performance to follow." Genma said. "Now for the second match! Up first…he is last year's No. 1 Rookie. He is the Genius of the Hyuuga, and fast as lightning…Neji Hyuuga!"

"Time to have some fun!" Neji said, jumping to the ground in a flash of lightning.

"His opponent…He is the heir to the Uzumaki Clan, Future Godaime Hokage of Konoha, and Konoha's number one, hyper active ninja! He is Naruto Uzumaki!!" Genma said.

"Cheer real loud for me Hina-chan!" Naruto said, jumping out and descending to the field on a small tornado.

"You bet Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

"Go Neji-kun!" Hanabi screamed from the stands. Neji saw her and smiled.

"Well well, we have a Hyuuga and an Uzumaki going at it. No matter, make it a good one. Begin!" Genma said.

"Hey Neji, I say we make this one hardcore! Forget the practice sparring. I say we go full power all the way! Though we save the Illumina Power for when things get really fun!" Naruto said.

"You really wanna make the crowd go nuts don't you? Well then bring it on!" Neji said, activating his Byakugan.

* * *

Meanwhile…

In the forests outside Konoha, a large group of Sound ninja and Sand ninja were lying in preparation. There were six Sand nin positioned around an extremely large summoning circle. There were various conversations about planning and executing a mission.

"So things are proceeding according to plan?" said one of the Sound nin.

"Yes. The summoning is nearly ready, and all of our teams are ready to strike." Replied a Sand nin.

"Very well. Once we receive the signal from Lord Orochimaru, we can begin the operation." Said the Sound nin.


	22. Prelude to Destruction: Part 2 Revised

Neokenshin: Another Revision...Why??? Well After re-reading it over and over again, I realized I messed up the Chuunin Finals. This one little arc has been a doozy for me, so I decided to change thing up. Hope they're a little better.

Kasumi: I'm sure they will be. Just try to get a new chapter soon! Everyone misses your work!

Neokenshin: Don't worry I will. And for the Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180.

* * *

Chapter 17: Countdown to Destruction: Part 2 

Akane noticed the young kunoichi awaken. The young girl had been brought to the infirmary when one of the jounin guards noticed her unconscious. He became suspicious when he noticed the hitai-ate she was carrying.

"Looks like you've finally woken up. Now maybe you can me a few answers?" Akane said.

"Huh…what…Sasuke! I have to find Sasuke!" said the kunoichi.

"Sasuke…why do you need to see him?" Akane said.

"I have to warn him!" the girl said. She tried to get out of the bed she was in, but Akane kept her from moving.

"Kin, calm down!" Akane said.

"You…you know who I am?" Kin said.

"Of course. I treated your injuries at the Chuunin Prelims after your match with Sasuke." Akane said. "Now what I need to know is why you're here, why you're so badly injured, and why your hitai-ate is scratched as it is. Don't worry, if I deem you no threat to us, you won't be in any trouble."

"Ok…ok. The reason I'm here is because Orochimaru is planning a massive attack on Konoha!" Kin said. "He's planning to start a huge war today!"

"Orochimaru's planning what!" Akane said.

"Yes. I found out he's planning to destroy Konoha, kill the Hokage, and take control of Sasuke!" Kin said.

"This is serious! What else can you tell me?" Akane said.

"I know that he has set up some kind of alliance with the Sand Village. They're planning to attack as well!" Kin said.

"Arashi's with the Kazekage right now! But why…" Akane said.

"That's not the Kazekage! Orochimaru killed the real Kazekage a few days ago and used some weird jutsu to take control of his body." Kin said.

"That means Orochimaru is with Arashi right now!" Akane said.

"What's worse is that Orochimaru has my sister with him! He used some weird jutsu and put some cursed seal or something on her. He's now controlling her and making her fight!" Kin said.

"Ok, now tell me what happened to you?" Akane said.

"I got wind of all of this information about two days ago…." Kin said.

* * *

(Flashback begin) 

"I hear Orochimaru-sama is getting ready for the big mission to Konoha. I can't wait!" Zaku said. "I even hear he's planning on coming back with that Uchiha kid. The Chuunin Finals are gonna be a real blast!".

"He's gonna bring back Sasuke?" Kin said.

"Yeah. You'll be lucky if you get included. I'm surprised you didn't get killed for that excuse of a fight against that stupid Uchiha." Zaku said.

"Sasuke's not…" Kin said.

"Heh you call him Sasuke. He's still nothing. Orochimaru-sama will destroy Konoha, and the Sound will be superior!" Zaku said.

"Maybe I don't want to be included." Kin thought to herself.

Kin headed back to her apartment. She and her older sister Tayuya had lived there since they were found by Orochimaru after their parents had been killed. Tayuya had been gone due to being recruited by Orochimaru for a special mission. This often left Kin home by herself or out with Zaku, since Dosu had been killed before they got back from the Chuunin Prelims. Kin herself was lucky to survive. When Orochimaru heard of her failure in the fight against Sasuke, and heard her warn him about his seal, he had her sent through a gauntlet of beatings. This was supposedly to retrain her, but all it did was strengthen her resolve to leave the village with her sister. Unfortunately this day she got some very serious information. She passed through a back alley near Orochimaru's headquarters as a shortcut home and happened to notice a scroll on the ground.

"What's this?" Kin said to herself. She opened the strange scroll only to find the plans to kill the Kazekage, the mission plans to destroy Konoha, and information on retrieving Sasuke Uchiha. She even saw the plans to use a special team of four genin with cursed seals to help with the assassination of the Hokage…and Tayuya was one of the four!

"No! He couldn't possibly be going to go through with this!" Kin thought. "And what's he going to do with Tayu-chan…" Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a blood curdling scream. She knew it was the voice of her own sister.

"Tayu-chan! Is he…I have to get out of here!" Kin said. Unfortunately she turned to see Zaku behind her.

"So, you're snooping around Orochimaru-sama's headquarters." Zaku said.

"No, I was only on my way home!" Kin said, dropping the scroll.

"Yeah right! I knew you couldn't be trusted! Zankuukyokuha! (Ultimate Air slicing blast)" Zaku said, unleashing a massive air blast at Kin.

"Zaku! Please…you gotta help me! My sister is in trouble!" Kin said, struggling to keep her footing against the wind blast.

"Never traitor! DIE!" Zaku screamed, as he increased the force of the air blast. Kin was thrown into a massive pile of trash, and slammed her head on an old garbage can, knocking her out instantly. And old kunai was caught in the blast and had shot across her forehead, scratching her hitai-ate. The debris left her battered and bruised. She had a cut on her head that gave Zaku the impression that she was dead. With Zaku thinking he finished off a traitor, he took his leave and left her there. Several hours later after night had come, Kin woke up, thinking she was lucky to be alive. The village was quiet since everyone was in preparation for the attack. She took the scroll that Zaku didn't take and quietly made it to her empty apartment, since Tayuya was in preparation. She went to her room and took the only thing important to her…a picture of her and Tayuya. Without saying a word, she left the village in the dark of night, knowing only one possible person could help her…the boy she secretly loved, Sasuke Uchiha.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Here…this scroll will tell you everything." Kin said, taking the scroll out of her pocket and handing it to Akane. 

"Kin, I don't believe this! The fact that you brought this information here put your own life in critical danger!" Akane said.

"Honestly, I don't care! If it meant that there was a possibility of saving my sister, or even Sasuke…then I would have done it again." Kin said, crying. She looked at the scratched hitai-ate and felt sick to her stomach. "Besides I'd rather be a missing nin from that village any day!"

"I see. Kin, I thank you for bringing this information. You may very well have given us a fighting chance. As far as I'm concerned, your treason against Orochimaru is a very high honor here in Konoha. I'm sure after we make it through this, my husband will see to it that you're taken care of. We'll even try to help you rescue your sister." Akane said. "For now, just get some rest. You'll be safe here."

"Thank you. I just hope Tayu-chan is ok." Kin said, leaning her head back on her pillow and drifting off to sleep.

"Arashi's not gonna like this…but…" Akane said. Rapidly forming seals, she used the one jutsu that would make sure Arashi got the information without Orochimaru knowing. "MIND LINK JUTSU!" She opened up her psychic channel and hoped Arashi wasn't too focused on the matches. "Arashi, I need to tell you something, and you are not going to like this."

* * *

The Kazekage noticed Arashi becoming a little more attentive. Wanting to know what was going on, he questioned Arashi. 

"Something catch your interest, Hokage-sama?" the Kazekage said.

"No, no. I'm just really into this match." Arashi said.

"I see." Said the Kazekage, returning his gaze to the fighting Hyuuga.

"Akane, what's wrong?" Arashi said, telepathically.

"Arashi, we have major trouble! It's Orochimaru. He's here in Konoha! Better yet, he's sitting right next to you, disguised as the Kazekage!" Akane said.

"What! There's no way!" Arashi said.

"I'm afraid it's true. One of his genin defected once she found out that Orochimaru is planning to attack Konoha. She barely made it here alive, but I have a scroll from her that has all the information. Orochimaru even has the Sand Village in on this!" Akane said.

"I see. Well then, it seems that we have a very big problem on our hands." Arashi said. "Don't worry Akane. Knowing the kids…the moment something happens, they'll be ready. Just make sure you do what you can to help anyone that's hurt."

"I've got that covered. Be careful yourself Arashi. Orochimaru's out to kill you, and with his abilities, it won't be easy. If I can fight with you, I'll try my best to help you." Akane said.

"I know you will, my vixen. Just be careful. If you can, try to let the kids know. With the Sand in on this, they may be planning something with that Gaara kid. Though I think Sasuke should be able to handle him." Arashi said.

"I will. I love you Arashi. Be careful." Akane said.

"I love you too Akane. You do the same. Arashi out." Arashi said, cutting off the link.

* * *

Back on the arena field… 

Naruto and Neji have been going for almost 10 solid minutes in fierce combat. Neji was surprised his cousin's love had come so far from being the mess up he was at the academy.

"I see. You were right when you said you were going to push me to the limit." Neji said.

"Oh, just because we're gonna be family, that means I'm gonna go easy on you?" Hinata said. "You know Haku won't like that."

"Oh she got on me enough about that." Neji said. "She got me so much that it pushed me to learn this!" Neji fell back into his the stance for the Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou, but Naruto noticed he looked a little different while standing in his divination field.

"So…bringing out a new ability." Naruto said. "Guess I should do the same." Naruto formed a shadow clone, then began to mold chakra in his hands, until a large ball was showing.

"Then let us begin. HAKKE HYAKU NIJU HACHI SHO! (Eight Trigrams 128 Palms)" Neji said, rushing in for his attack.

"I knew it! Try this on for size Neji! ODAMA RASENGAN! (Great Ball Spiraling Sphere)" Naruto said. He began charge straight for Neji, but Neji began his strikes a lot faster than Naruto expected.

"Two Strikes…Four Strikes…Eight Strikes…Sixteen Strikes…Thirty Two Strikes…Sixty Four Strikes…One Hundred Twenty Eight Strikes!" Neji said, moving his hands at a blazing speed. Neji managed to easily get the jump on Naruto, sealing all of his Tenketsu.

* * *

"No way! Neji has a different version of your technique, Otou-san!" Hanabi said. 

"Not just different, but better as well Hanabi." Hiashi said. "Neji, a Branch member, has gone and surpassed himself with his Hakke Hyaku Niju Hachi Sho, being the first of the Branch Family to learn the technique. And Hinata…I have a feeling she has improved as well. I hear she's created a technique that possibly surpasses the defensive ability of the Hakke Sho Kaiten! The two of them have taken the techniques of the Hyuuga to new levels! I could not be more proud of either of them!"

* * *

"Looks like you weren't fast enough Naruto." Neji said, as Naruto struggled to his feet. 

"Not really…I just wanted to see what you got!" Naruto said, breathing heavily. "I still have a lot more fight where that came from!"

"Naruto, you only make things more interesting. That's why I think you're a wonderful choice to become Hinata-sama's betrothed." Neji said. "Now show me more of that fight you have!"

"With pleasure!" Naruto said, as he began to focus himself. Neji knew that all he did was seal Naruto's regular chakra, and that his Kitsune chakra was still free. He figured Naruto would simply tap into the more powerful chakra and take the fight up another notch.

* * *

"Oh man! They are having a blast out there!" Sasuke said. 

"Sasuke-kun, you'll get to fight Neji someday. And you know he'll want to fight you too. Naruto's the same way. I kinda want to test my own skills against Hina-chan as well." Haku said.

"Oh so you don't wanna go against me?" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi-chan, you know I'd love to test my skills against you also! Especially since you got that fifth tail!" Haku said.

"Heh, you know maybe you'll get your wish after the finals." Kasumi said. "I think Otou-san could pull some strings for a few exhibition matches."

* * *

"So you want me to take things up a notch?" Naruto said, tapping into his Kitsune chakra. He began to glow in a bright red aura. "If I had known you wanted that, I would have started off like this." 

"Then what fun would that have been?" Neji replied.

"You're right. It wouldn't have been much fun." Naruto said, after he finished gathering his chakra. "Now this is a different story! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto instantly created 50 clones each looking down at Neji.

"Excellent. Now let's get this…" Neji said.

"Party started!" Naruto said, cutting him off as five clones appeared all around Neji. Immediately the clones started into a blur of taijutsu, constantly keeping Neji on his toes.

"He got this much faster! His speed is now on par with my own!" Neji thought. "This is exactly what I wanted in a fight!"

"So, is this what you wanted Neji?" Naruto said, landing some heavy punches. "I told you I'm going all out!" He then struck Neji with a swift roundhouse that knocked him to the ground.

* * *

Akane watched the fight between Naruto and Neji from the infirmary. She kept a constant eye on Kin as she slept to make sure nothing would happen. However she felt a sudden twitch when she saw Naruto tap into his Kitsune chakra. 

"Hmm, I guess his transformation is starting earlier than I had thought. I know I activated his dormant demon blood after Jiraiya unsealed his chakra, but I didn't think it would take such a short amount of time to begin his Kitsune transformation." Akane said. "Sasuke may be the same way. Oh well, everyone's gonna be in for a big surprise, especially Naruto and Sasuke."

* * *

"Hinata, Haku, did you feel that?" Kasumi asked. 

"Yeah, something doesn't feel right with Naruto." Haku said.

"Strange as it is…I can feel it too." Sasuke said.

"It's like he's changing…wait, he couldn't be changing into a Kitsune, could he?" Hinata said.

"No way! He only has Kitsune chakra, not Kitsune blood, remember?" Haku said.

"That's true. So then what is this…and how did you sense this as well Sasuke?" Kasumi asked.

"It might be from the blood oath I took with Naruto a long time ago." Sasuke said.

"It figures. As close knit as you two are, I'm not surprised." Hinata said.

"Well whatever it is…I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing!" Haku said.

* * *

Dusting himself off as he picked himself up off the ground, Neji stared at Naruto with a huge smile on his face. "Naruto, I'm telling you, this fight has been a blast!" Neji said. "Just listen to the crowd! They love it!" 

"Oh yeah, you better believe it!" Naruto said. "Guess you know what that means, right?"

"I know exactly what you mean. I say we finish this off in one final strike." Neji said, flicking his wrists.

"You said it. This next move decides the match." Naruto said, following suit. "WIND ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!"

"LIGHTNING ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Neji said.

The two transformed into their knight forms, and instantly moved to opposite ends of the stadium. The two were planning one last attack to see who would be victorious in the fight. Neji began to channel lighting into his fist, forming a claw at the end, while Naruto summoned the winds to create a small tornado around his arm.

"Alright Neji, you want to do this showdown style, eh!" Naruto said. "I like how you think."

"I knew you would Naruto. Just know that I plan to win." Neji said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Naruto said. "Hey Genma-sensei, do us a little favor."

"And just what would that be?" Genma said.

"We need something to start off this last part of the match. Why not create a Kage Bunshin and have it disappear. The rest is up to us." Naruto said.

"Why not? I wanna see this myself." Genma said, creating a clone. It went and stood in the middle of the arena as Naruto and Neji looked on. The crowd noticed this and suddenly got quiet.

"That's right Neji…we'll just see what happens when you take on the power of Wind." Naruto though.

Naruto and Neji stood perfectly still and stared at each other for at least 3 minutes. The entire crowd had become tense and waited for the two to unleash their final strike. A slight breeze passed through and suddenly Genma's clone vanished, showing the signal. The two boys charged at each other, ready to deliver one swift strike to end the match.

"Sorry Naruto, this match is mine!" Neji said. "LIGHTNING CLAW!"

"I don't think so! VACUUM FIST!" Naruto said.

The two connected fists with an intense strike, causing the dust and debris to swirl around them. They each put all they had in those last hits, and the mixing of the Lightning and Wind energy caused Naruto and Neji to be blown away from each other, each crashing into the wall.

"So, do you want…to go one…more round?" Neji said, slowly rising.

"Sure…if you're…up to it." Naruto said slowly.

"You know something…I would…if I didn't know…Sasuke wanted to…fight you." Neji said, collapsing to the ground. He was out cold from using so much energy in his Lightning Claw.

"Yeah…you're right…he does want…to fight me." Naruto said, looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at his friend and brother and nodded. "You know I wanna take you on, Naruto. And just like Neji, I won't give you less than my best." Sasuke thought.

"Winner of the second round…Naruto Uzumaki!!" Genma said.

Cheers came all around as the crowd witnessed an amazing second fight. Haku jumped down to the field to help carry Neji to the infirmary. She tossed Naruto one of the energy bars Akane made and Naruto was quickly on his feet.

* * *

"Neji will make an excellent training partner for you Hanabi." Hiashi said. 

"Otou-san…what do you mean?" Hanabi said.

"I have decided to train him personally." Hiashi said. "He has easily shown his superior skill of the Juuken style, and I will see to it that he completely masters it! You know, he is the next in line if you or Hinata decide not to take over the Clan."

"Otou-san, you really mean it!" Hanabi said.

"Yes. I think this is one of the great changes for the Hyuuga. Looks like Hinata's plan is starting to take its course." Hiashi said. "Maybe even Hoshiko might be included as well."

"Otou-san! You rock!" Hanabi said.

* * *

"Oh great! My match is next!" Kankuro thought. "There's no way I can release the device inside Karasu just yet! Besides, that Hinata chick could easily defeat me! If she has as much power as the one that beat Temari, then I'm in serious trouble!" 

"Kankuro, I know what you're thinking. You won't stand a chance against a Kitsune, even if it's a girl. We need to wait until the signal is given, and Gaara will easily be able to beat them." Temari whispered in his ear. "Go ahead and forfeit the match. Besides Gaara is looking like he wants blood…badly!"

"Very well Temari." Kankuro replied.

* * *

"Way to go Naruto-kun! You did awesome out there!" Hinata said, giving her love a hug. 

"Thank you Hina-chan! Neji was really tough out there. I thought he had me a few times." Naruto replied. "Well Kasumi-chan, looks like it might be an Uzumaki vs. Uzumaki battle next round."

"Dunno. But I'm not gonna be easy on you, _little_ brother." Kasumi said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Naruto said. "Well Hina-chan, you're up next."

"Go show that Kankuro guy what girl power really is!" Kasumi said.

"I will! I plan to do my best out there!" Hinata replied.

"Neji-chan, how do you feel?" Haku said, as he rested on her shoulder.

"I'm ok Haku-chan. I just had a really good training session with Naruto." Neji said.

"I can tell. You really wore yourself out. I'm just glad you're ok." Haku said.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be around for a long time." Neji said, before drifting off into a sleep.

Haku got him to the infirmary where Akane was waiting. She had seen the match and knew that both Neji and Naruto gave it their all out there.

"Looks like he's worn out, isn't he?" Akane said.

"Yeah, poor guy overdid it." Haku said. "Think you can make him all better for me Oka-san?"

"Of course my little kit. He'll be as good as new after a good long rest." Akane said.

"That's good. I'm gonna get back and catch Hinata's match." Haku said, turning to the door. She then noticed Kin sleeping in one of the beds. "Oka-san…what's she doing here?"

"Haku-chan, I have to tell you some very important news…and trust me, it's not good." Akane said.

* * *

Well two more chapters to update, and I'll have the redone Chuunin Finals. Taking a month break was good, since it helped me come up with new ideas. 


	23. Prelude to Destruction: Part 3 Revised

Neokenshin: This chapter only had a few minor revisions, in order to go along with the story line. So it might not seem much different. Hope it still works.

Akemi:And as always, Neokenshin doesn't own Naruto, and I belong to Dragon Man 180, used with his permission.

* * *

Chapter 18: Prelude to Destruction: Part 3

"WHAT! You cannot be serious Oka-san!" Haku said, upon hearing the news of the attack.

"I'm dead serious Haku! Right now we don't know when he's going to initiate the strike. There's no telling what kind of damage Orochimaru could do!" Akane said.

"This is bad! I have to tell the others immediately!" Haku said.

"Haku, wait! Don't tell everyone. Only tell Kasumi and Hinata. Since Sasuke is getting ready for his match, he'll need to keep his focus." Akane said. "As for Naruto, he might try something out of control, so don't tell him yet."

"Ok." Haku said, flicking her wrist to reveal her communicator. She focused on Hinata and Kasumi and contacted them. "Hinata, Kasumi, this is Haku. We have a serious problem on our hands. Before you do anything, look like you're still watching and preparing for the matches. Oka-san said to do this so Naruto and Sasuke won't be distracted." Kasumi and Hinata looked at each other and nodded. They continued to listen to Haku. "OK, here's the story. You probably remember that Sound kunoichi named Kin from the Chuunin prelims. She was the one that fought against Sasuke. Well it seems she's defected from the Sound and is here in Konoha. Plus she brought a scroll containing information about Orochimaru attacking Konoha. What's worse is that he's planning to attack today! That's not all! He's even killed the Kazekage, taken over his body, and is sitting right next to Otou-san! Finally, the Sand Village is in on the attack, so it's possible Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are involved. Now what Oka-san wants us to do is to stay alert for anything suspicious. With our advanced senses, we should be able to overhear something. That's all I have for now. If things get worse, I'll inform the boys, but for now we need to keep quiet about this. I'm going to inform Hiashi-sama and bring Akemi-chan and Hanabi-chan down to the infirmary. Those two should be ok if anything happens. Guys, this is big…and we're in for a serious fight here. Haku out."

"Thank you Haku. For now inform Hiashi, and bring Akemi and Hanabi here to me. They'll be safest down here in the infirmary." Akane said.

"Right." Haku replied as she headed to the door. She stopped and looked back at Akane, "Oka-san, will we be ok?"

"Haku-chan…right now I really don't know. With Orochimaru possessing the Shadow Gem…who knows how much his power has grown. Today may be the last day any of us see light…but I hope that happens to no one but Orochimaru." Akane said.

"I hope so too." Haku said.

* * *

Haku headed up to the stands to find Hiashi. When she got up there, she noticed an ANBU blocking her way. She tried to avoid him, but he just looked at her from behind his mask.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in your way." Haku said, bowing in respect. When she rose, she noticed his hand was glowing green. "Huh? What's up with…" Her words were silenced as the ANBU hit her in her stomach, sending the strange green chakra into her system, and knocking her unconscious.

"Why don't you get some sleep, little Kitsune? Everything will be starting fairly soon." Said the ANBU. "Now Naruto, I see you're up next. Too bad I won't get to see you fight like I did your sister. Guess Sasuke will have to entertain us until Orochimaru-sama is ready."

* * *

"Now to begin the third match! She is the heir of the Hyuuga clan, and Second Princess of the Kitsune Clan. She's known to be as calm as a stream, yet fierce as a tsunami. She is Hinata Hyuuga!" Genma said.

"Show no mercy Hinata!" Sasuke said.

"Hey Hinata, show that Kankuro guy what it means to face a Kitsune Princessi!" Kasumi said.

"You can do it Hina-chan!" Naruto said.

"You bet I will!" Hinata said, jumping out of the waiting area. She then gracefully descended to the arena floor on a pillar of water.

"Hinata's opponent…a master of puppetry, and the elder son of the Kazekage…Kankuro!" Genma said.

Kankuro looked at Temari, and she nodded back at him. "Uhh…I realize I don't have a fighting chance! I forfeit the match." Kankuro said. This didn't set too well with the crowd…and it was worse for Naruto!

"WHAT! YOU MEAN HINATA DOESN'T GET TO FIGHT!" Naruto screamed.

"Well, that was interesting…Winner is Hinata Hyuuga." Genma said.

"Oh man. I wanted to compete too." Hinata said, feeling disappointed.

"Hey! Why'd you give up!" Naruto screamed at Kankuro.

"After what your sister did to mine? If she's anything like her, then I'd have no chance!" Kankuro said.

"Great. Just great. Hinata makes a big entrance, and for what! Nothing!" Naruto said, as he saw Hinata walk to the waiting area.

"Hey Naruto! Don't worry! Remember, the next round is a random draw like the first round." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, she might get to face you or Kasumi in the next round." Sasuke said.

Kasumi saw this as an opportunity to inform Naruto of the situation. She took off running to the arena floor, when Sasuke noticed Kasumi leaving in a rush. 

"Kasumi-chan, where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"I just gotta run to the infirmary to talk to Oka-san for a sec. Don't worry Sasuke-chan, I won't miss your match for the world!" Kasumi said. "Hey Naruto, I need you to come with me for a sec."

"Uhh, ok." Naruto said, following Kasumi

Kasumi ran down with Naruto at the entrance to meet up with Hinata. The two knew he wouldn't like what he was going to hear.

* * *

"Well let's not keep the crowd waiting." Genma said. "For the final match of the first round, our first fighter is the sole survivor and head of the prestigious Uchiha clan. His ability burns like a raging fire. He is Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke appeared on the field in a blaze of flame.

"Time to show them the power of Uchiha!" Sasuke said.

"His opponent, the master of sand, he is the heir to the Kazekage…Gaara of the Desert!" Genma said.

Gaara said nothing as he began to walk down to the arena. He had said nothing since the finals had started, and Temari noticed that he definitely wasn't his usual self. To her it looked like he was only out for one thing…blood. She even remembered the night after the Chuunin Prelims when she saw how ruthless he was.

(Flashback)

"Kankuro, where's Gaara? He was only going out for a few minutes, but he's been gone for over an hour!" Temari asked.

"Don't ask me. I never know how random the guy is." Kankuro said, working on Karasu.

"Great. If I don't find him, then Baki-sensei will be really ticked!" Temari said. She left the room and headed out of their hotel. She knew Gaara had to be somewhere in Konoha, but what was he up to! He never said anything and she was often afraid of why he was the way he was. She never knew about Shukaku sealed inside of him. Little did she know, she was definitely gonna get a glance at a side of Gaara she never wanted to see.

"Gaara, where are you! Geez, why do you have to do this!" Temari said, jumping between the roofs of Konoha. It didn't take her long until she saw a figure in the moonlight. She easily noticed the large gourd on his back, so she knew it was her brother. She also noticed another figure near him.

"Who is Gaara talking…" She said to herself. She cut herself off as she immediately saw a huge claw emerge from Gaara's hand, crushing the other person in a spray of blood.

"That…can't be Gaara! He…just what was that!" Temari said. Her body was trembling from the sight of horror she just witnessed. She decided that it would be better for her to return to the hotel and let Gaara come back when he was good and ready.

(End Flashback)

"That day still sends chills down my spine." Temari said to herself.

Kankuro looked at Gaara and could see his murderous intent in his eyes. He knew Gaara wasn't himself, and could easily risk the mission.

"Hey don't let that kid throw you off! We still have a miss…" Kankuro said, before Temari put her hand over her mouth.

"Not now! I wouldn't talk to him if you want to live." Temari said.

* * *

Gaara proceeded to walk out through the halls of the arena on his way to the floor. On his way out he passed by two genin who obviously didn't like who he was. Kasumi, Hinata, and Naruto made their way up just in time to see Gaara's confrontation.

"Heh, so you think you're going out there?" said one genin, taking out a kunai.

"Yeah, we got money on this match that says you're gonna lose, and we intend to make it that way." Said the other genin.

"You know, I don't like you getting in my way." Gaara said. "So die!" He then released the sand in his gourd and without hesitation, killed the two genin. Naruto, Kasumi, and Hinata saw this and they were left speechless…and terrified.

"He…he just killed them…without even blinking an eye!" Naruto said.

"I…knew something…wasn't right!" Kasumi said.

Gaara continued his slow trek down to the arena passing by the three Konoha genin.

"Why…why did you do that!" Hinata asked in fear.

"I did it…because I enjoy killing." Gaara said in a monotone voice. "Don't worry. I'm going to kill you soon enough." Gaara said, walking away from the group.

"Oh man! This guy is psycho!" Kasumi said.

"We gotta stop this match! Sasuke may be in big trouble!" Hinata said.

"Look, I'll go get Kakashi-sensei. He'll have to stop this match! Otherwise Sasuke may end up…" Naruto said.

"Don't you dare say that word Naruto!" Kasumi cried. "I don't care who that Gaara guy is, I'll see to it Sasuke beats him!"

"Kasumi-nee-chan…I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you like that." Naruto said.

"It's ok. Just go find Kakashi-sensei. Hinata and I will go back and keep an eye on the match from the waiting area in case Temari and Kankuro pull something." Kasumi said.

"Gotcha. Be careful." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, walking up to him.

"Uh…Hina-chan?" Naruto said, getting a small kiss from Hinata.

"Be safe. For me, ok." Hinata said, giving him a small hug.

"I will Hina-chan. You and nee-chan do the same." Naruto replied.

"We will. We'll call you on the communicator if you need anything." Hinata said.

Hinata and Kasumi took off to the waiting area while Naruto rushed to Kakashi. None of them hoped that Gaara would go overboard and kill Sasuke, but they also had to worry about the coming attack from Orochimaru.

* * *

"Well, it took you long enough to get down here." Sasuke said.

"Hmm touchy aren't we?" Genma said. "Whatever. Begin the match!"

Gaara stood there motionless. Sasuke wondered what was going on.

"What's wrong with you!" Sasuke said. Gaara said nothing until he started talking to himself.

"Mother…forgive me. I made you taste blood already, and it was awful. I'm sorry! Now I know…this time…it will be so very good!" Gaara said.

"Oh no…his conversation is dangerous!" Kankuro said.

"Yeah, I've never seen him do this before fighting. This really isn't good!" Temari said.

"Looks like I need to start things off." Sasuke said, activating his Sharingan. "Try this on for size!" Sasuke threw a flurry of shuriken at Gaara, only to have it caught in his sand. The sand soon formed a clone of Gaara, and proceeded to return the shuriken…with force.

"That's it. Make me feel alive! Make my soul burn with excitement!" Gaara said.

* * *

"Hmph. That's all? Whatever!" Sasuke said, rushing in and evading the attack.

"Oh man! Talk about a match!" Ino said.

"Well what did you expect? You have four of the five members of the top rookie team this year in the finals!" Chouji said.

"Yes, with Sasuke fighting, the match will easily be a pleasurable one." Lee said.

"Lee! You're OK!" Sakura said.

"Ha! Nothing is going to keep Lee's fire out!" Gai said.

"So I see, Gai?" Kakashi said.

"Well well, I'm surprised Kakashi." Gai said.

"You know, you missed some of the earlier matches. They were quite good." Kakashi said.

"Yeah! Kasumi's match was a blowout and Hinata beating Neji was awesome!" Ino said.

"Neji lost! And now Sasuke's taking on the one I could not defeat in the prelims." Lee thought, feeling downhearted.

"Don't feel bad Lee. You gave it everything you had in that match. You should feel honored." Kakashi said. "Too bad with Neji's loss, that puts me ahead of Gai."

"That what! It can't be!" Gai said.

"Whatever! Let's just watch the match." Sakura said.

* * *

"Heh, you honestly think your sand defense will get the best of me?" Sasuke said. "I don't think so! KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!" Sasuke fired a flurry of fireballs at Gaara, but all he did was block them with his sand shield.

"Is that all you have? You're worthless to me then!" Gaara said, unleashing a wave of sand at Sasuke.

"Actually, that was a warm up!" Sasuke said, rushing in past the sand. He easily evaded the sand and rushed in to land some heavy hits on Gaara.

"No way! His speed matches that of Lee's without his weights." Gai said.

"You've only seen the beginning of Sasuke's abilities." Kakashi said. "He still hasn't pulled out one of his aces yet."

Sasuke continued his high speed attack on Gaara. Gaara did all he could to avoid it, but Sasuke's speed made it much too difficult for him. Even the Armor of Sand couldn't help him.

"Heh, that's your so called Armor of Sand? Come on Gaara, is that all you got?" Sasuke said.

"You!" Gaara said, sending another wave of sand at Sasuke.

"That won't work!" Sasuke said, avoiding the sand and rushing in to land more blows.

* * *

"Gaara's not thinking well!" Kankuro said.

"If this keeps up, he's gonna crack! The mission will be ruined." Temari said.

"You mean the mission to destroy Konoha?" Kasumi said.

"What! How do you know?" Temari said.

"Let's just say that Orochimaru got careless." Hinata said. "He did himself in."

"Trust me Temari. You hurt anyone we care about, and I'll personally see to your own demise! You only saw a small taste of my power and trust me, Hinata can go just as extreme!" Kasumi said.

Temari stood before the two Kitsune hanyou in pure silence. She never thought that this would happen! How could the plan be found out? Just then, she turned to see Gaara back on his feet, staring at Sasuke. He looked like he was channeling chakra, but the sand around him was doing something different.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Sasuke thought.

"Forget this! I'm going to kill everyone in this stadium!" Gaara said, as the sand around him formed a spherical shield around him.

"Don't think you're gonna hide from me!" Sasuke said, rushing in for another strike. Before he could hit Gaara's shield, it suddenly shot spikes of sand at him. Evading the spikes, Sasuke went to hit multiple points on the shield, only to get the same effects.

"No! He isn't! He's not even thinking about the mission anymore!" Temari thought, "We're definitely in big trouble! Especially now that the third eye has formed! How could he use that jutsu?"

"Temari?" Kankuro said.

"No! Gaara can't use this jutsu!" Temari said. "Not now!"

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! You have to stop this match!" Naruto said.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sakura said.

"Never mind that! It's Sasuke's match! He's way over his head with this guy!" Naruto said.

"Just what are you talking about?" Ino said.

"Look, Gaara only lives for blood! He said that killing is just a game for him! If this match keeps going, then Sasuke's gonna end up dead!" Naruto said.

"What! Naruto, you can't be serious?" Shikamaru said.

"Trust me, I'm dead serious! This is only the first of our problems." Naruto said.

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll show you why I was late bringing Sasuke back." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"You didn't know it, but in some ways Sasuke is just like me." Kakashi said.

* * *

"Heh, you wanna play hardball don't you?" Sasuke said, flicking his wrists. "If that's what you wanna do, then I can definitely turn up the heat! FIRE ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Sasuke went into his Knight form and stared at Gaara's shell with something no one had ever seen on him…the Mangekyo Sharingan. "Since you're stuck in that shell, I can't use the Tsukiyomi on you, but I have something else that will work. I'll just cook you in there! FIRE STORM!" Sasuke unleashed a massive barrage of fire attacks that blasted Gaara's shell with force. His newfound strength and ability amplified his Illumina power and the heat from his attacks. When the smoke cleared, the outside of the sand shell had been completely crystallized into glass.

"Looks like Gaara is in serious trouble." Kasumi said.

"No, you don't understand. Sasuke is the one in big trouble! Matter of fact we all are!" Temari said.

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata said.

"I don't know what is inside Gaara, but there's something evil in him…and I think it wants out!" Temari said. "And the jutsu he's doing will do just that!"

"I knew something was weird with this guy!" Kasumi said. "Come on Sasuke…make it through this!"

"Perfect. Now is the time I let you have this!" Sasuke said. He flipped back and jumped up to position himself at the very top of the stadium wall. He formed a few seals, then placed his arm straight down.

* * *

"So what's your status as of now?" asked a Sound nin.

"Everything is going according to schedule. We will be ready at the signal." Replied a Sand nin.

"Excellent. Now all we do is wait." Said the Sound nin.

* * *

"Hey, what's that noise?' Sakura said.

"Look at Sasuke. It looks like he's causing it." Ino said.

"That sound…it couldn't be." Gai said, looking at Kakashi.

"Now you know why I wanted to train him myself." Kakashi said.

Sasuke had summoned all of his chakra into his hand, forming the Chidori. With the lightning visible, he looked like he would attack, but he wasn't done.

"Gaara, I hope you're watching! If you think this is all I have, you're wrong!" Sasuke said. "See what you think about this!" Sasuke's arm began to glow red with traces of fire inside the lighting. "Crap! I still haven't perfected mixing the Chidori with my fire energy. Well just a little will do" Sasuke thought. He then took off running at Gaara, carving a path in the ground where the Chidori was.

"I never taught Sasuke that part! He's must have just added that in!" Kakashi said.

"Now I get it! It's the physical activation! The thing needed to get him to the required level." Gai said.

"You could say that." Kakashi said.

"Unbelievable! His chakra is fully visible with traces of his Illumina Power!" Sakura said.

"Why do I get the feeling I've seen this before?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, just what kind of move is this?" Tenten said.

"It's a jab. Namely the only move in Kakashi's arsenal that he didn't copy." Gai said. "This move is choice for assassinations, due to the speed needed. Once you combine that speed with the focus of chakra, you get the visible sound of birds chirping. That's what gives the technique its name."

* * *

"Get ready to feel true pain Gaara! CHIDORI!" Sasuke said, thrusting his arm into Gaara's shield.

* * *

"That's right. Chidori…One Thousand Birds." Gai said. "Also called Raikiri."

"Why is it called that?" Tenten said.

"Because it's said that Kakashi once cut a bolt of lightning in half before it even hit the ground!" Gai said.

"No way!" Sakura said.

"Its power is unimaginable! It even ranks on par with the Eight Celestial Gates." Gai said.

* * *

"I got you now Gaara!" Sasuke said.

* * *

"Hmm, it's almost time to begin." Said the ANBU. He stood and watched a sleeping Haku, knowing she wouldn't interfere with the plans.

* * *

"Hmm, Haku hasn't returned with Akemi and Hanabi. This isn't good! Unless…no! I have to make sure they're ok!" Akane said.

* * *

Gaara stood still in his shell…wondering what just happened. He felt his shoulder where Sasuke struck him, and felt something warm and wet.

"What is this? I've never felt this before. Is it…IT'S BLOOD!!! IT'S MY OWN BLOOD!!!!" Gaara screamed in terror.

"What is he…" Sasuke said, charging more energy into his hand to pull it out. When he did…there was an eerie sand colored arm latched on to his own. "Just what in the…"

"Oh no! Could Gaara really be hurt! Could he really be in pain?" Temari said.

"Temari, what's wrong!" Kasumi said.

"It's Gaara! He's never felt pain before, so he doesn't know how to react to it!" Temari said.

"I've seen this once before." Kankuro said. "Trust me…this sight was so horrific, I couldn't eat for a week!"

"Oh no! Look at the shell!" Temari said, noticing Gaara's shell starting to crack. The shell soon broke to show Gaara standing clutching his shoulder. Temari could see he was hurt.

"It's true! He is hurt!" Temari said.

* * *

The ANBU started forming hand seals to cast a genjutsu. Slowly the stands began to be covered in feathers, causing everyone to fall asleep.

"Hey, what…is this? Why am I…so sleepy?" Naruto said, falling asleep.

"Gai, it's a genjutsu!" Kakashi said.

"Right, we need to dispel it!" Gai said.

"RELEASE!" Gai and Kakashi said, dispelling the genjutsu.

"Genjutsu! Gotta think…what did Kurenai-sensei teach me?" Sakura thought, as she saw Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji asleep. "That's right! RELEASE!"

"A genjutsu! Just what is going on?" Akane said, as she saw the ANBU performing the jutsu. She noticed Haku on the ground beside him. "Hey just what do you think you're doing, and what have you done to my kit?"

"Akane-sama, you're just in time for the show." Replied the ANBU.

"Kabuto. I knew you'd be here since that snake is here as well!" Akane said.

"Then I see I'll have to entertain you. It's a shame you won't get to see Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said.

* * *

The Kazekage slowly turned his head and looked at Arashi. Arashi knew Orochimaru was ready for his attack, and now was the time he was going to strike.

"Now…shall we begin?" said the Kazekage. Suddenly his two bodyguards rushed forward, detonating a smoke bomb.

Sasuke, Gai, and Kakashi all reacted to the explosion. Kasumi and Hinata knew exactly what was going on.

"Hinata! There's the signal!" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi what are you gonna do?" Hinata said.

"I'm gonna do what I was assigned to do…reclaim the Shadow Gem!" Kasumi said.

Just outside Konoha, a huge squad of Sound nin made their way to the gates, and started their attack. In the forest, the six Sand nin had finished the preparations and thrust 6 scrolls into the ground. The giant circle began to light up as a huge 3-headed snake was summoned. The remaining ANBU hidden within the stands began to make their move while the only thing running through Temari, Kankuro, and Baki's heads were….

"It's time! The operation has begun!"


	24. The Battle for Konoha: Part 1 Revised

Neokenshin: Well here's the final revision. Hope this is a little better. I toned down things a little bit, so it won't seem so rushed.

Hinata: Well, as soon as you get done with this, start the new chapter! Remember everyone, Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180

* * *

Chapter 19: The Battle for Konoha: Part One

Author's Note: Due to the intensity of this battle, I'm going to split each part of the huge battle into 2 parts: Arashi vs.Orochimaru and Akane vs. Kabuto as one chapter, and Naruto vs. Gaara. All these battles take place at the same time so to save from splitting everything at once…this should help make it more understandable, thought there will be a few cut scenes here and now from the other battles in each fight.

(Naruto's arc)

"Gai, this is bad. We gotta stop these ninja now!" Kakashi said.

"That's true. But who would be behind all of this?" Gai said.

"Kakashi-sensei? What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, you're still awake? I see Kurenai has trained you well in releasing genjutsu." Kakashi said. "Go ahead and release the jutsu on Naruto. We're gonna need him for this."

"Right Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, walking over to a sleeping Naruto. "Release!"

Naruto slowly started coming out of his daze when he noticed everyone but Kakashi, Gai, and Sakura awake. "What's going on?"

"You were under a genjutsu. So is everyone else." Sakura said.

"Then Orochimaru's started!" Naruto said.

"Orochimaru? Naruto what are you talking about?" Kakashi said.

"This is one of the reasons I wanted you to stop the match! Orochimaru is attacking Konoha as we speak! He's even using those Sand genin as well!" Naruto said. "He has plans to destroy Konoha, and kill my father!"

"WHAT!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, Kasumi-nee-chan told me. Remember that girl Sasuke fought in the prelims? Well she defected and told Oka-san!" Naruto said.

"Listen, we're gonna try to stop things here. Naruto, you and Sakura go down and help Sasuke take out those Sand Genin before they try anything. Just know that this is an A-Rank mission! You must not fail if you wish to see Konoha live again!" Kakashi said.

"Gotcha Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said. "Besides, they owe me a fight after screwing Hinata over last round!"

Naruto and Sakura jumped down to the field to meet up with Sasuke. They could see he was still confused about what was going on.

"Naruto, what in the world is going on!" Sasuke said.

"It's Orochimaru! He's attacking Konoha! Right now he's up there trying to kill Otou-san!" Naruto said.

"So this was all a setup!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, and we both got played!" Naruto said. "Even that creep Gaara and his siblings are in on it!"

* * *

Just then Temari, Kankuro, and Baki jumped down to the field and rushed to Gaara. Baki himself wasn't too happy with Gaara.

"Fool! You tried to transform too early!" Baki said.

"You mean this was planned?" Temari said.

"Yes. He was to be our trump card!" Baki said.

"So you were in on all this!" Naruto said.

"This wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Kankuro said.

"Just get him out of here! Abort the mission and escape for now!" Baki said, as a few more Sand nin jumped behind him. "I'll handle things here."

Temari and Kankuro took off with the injured Gaara and hoped they could make good distance.

"So, Orochimaru's behind this?" Genma said.

"Yeah. So let's just kick these guys out so we can finish the finals!" Naruto said.

"Sorry kid. The Finals are over." Genma said.

"WHAT! You gotta be kidding! I was supposed to fight Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"You don't need to. From my standpoint, you're just like Kasumi, Hinata, and Sasuke, already Chuunin level. Why don't you take care of Gaara as your second match?" Genma said. "Now be the shinobi of Konoha and defend proudly!"

"You bet!" Naruto said, flicking his wrist. "WIND ILLUMINA POWER!"

"Come on, we got a sand beast to finish off!" Sasuke said.

"He's mine!" Naruto said.

"Not if I get him first!" Sasuke said.

"I don't think so!" Baki said, throwing kunai at the genin. His kunai were blocked as a large silver haired ninja stood before them.

"Naruto, I'll handle things here. Just deal with those three." Jiraiya said.

"Gotcha Ero-sennin!" Naruto said. He took off with Sasuke and Sakura before noticing Kasumi and Hinata racing to the roof where Arashi and Orochimaru were. "Kasumi-nee-chan…Hinata, my love…be careful."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke took off behind the three Sand Genin. Unfortunately for them, the path to their confrontation was not a clear one.

* * *

"Damn! We gotta take all these Sound and Sand nin out!" Sasuke said.

"I could care less about them!" Naruto said. He was completely pissed off about the whole thing and Sasuke knew that this wasn't the same Naruto as before. "As far as I'm concerned, I'll kill every single one of them for what they've done!"

"Naruto…this isn't like you!" Sakura thought.

"Come on you stupid ninja! Bring it on!" Naruto said, forming his trademark seal. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

"Naruto, don't waste your chakra! Save it for…" Sasuke said.

"Don't stop me Sasuke! AIR BLADE!" Naruto and his clones said, firing a barrage of cutting air blades. The Sound and Sand nin tried to avoid his attack, but Naruto's rage had increased his own speed, and he was able to stop the nin from escaping. "I don't think you're going anywhere!"

"Sasuke, what's going on with Naruto? It's like he's in a state of rage!" Sakura said.

"I've never seen him like this! I mean he doesn't have Kitsune blood in him, so that can't be it. Or does he? Or maybe it's the fact that Orochimaru's attacking Konoha!" Sasuke said.

"Well whatever it is, I'm glad he's on our side!" Sakura said.

Naruto easily finished up his fight with the Sound and Sand nin and cocked his head towards the east.

"Naruto what is it?" Sasuke said.

"It's Gaara…he's that way!" Naruto said, pointing east.

"How can you tell?" Sakura said.

"I can smell him! I don't know how, but for some reason, I can smell his blood." Naruto said, before taking off.

Sasuke and Sakura quickly followed behind, trying to keep up with Naruto. Both of them were thinking, "He can smell him? What in the world!" As they flew through the trees, Sasuke was soon greeted by a familiar face.

"Sasuke-san, I've come to help." Said Hishou.

"Hishou, good thing! I'm guessing Akane-sama summoned you." Sasuke said.

"Yes. She's currently engaged in combat with Kabuto, and she noticed you leaving after Gaara. She summoned me and told me to keep watch." Hishou replied.

"That's good. Now we gotta catch up to Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"That's nothing! There's also a group of Sound nin on your tail! I guess about eight or nine of them!" Hishou said.

"Just great!" Sasuke said. "Hishou, listen. Take Sakura and follow Naruto. I'll handle these freaks."

"Sasuke are you…" Sakura said, before Hishou rushed under her, and positioned her comfortably on her back.

"Don't worry about me. Besides, I think my new Sharingan should be able to control them for a while." Sasuke said, slowing down. "Now hurry! Naruto needs your help!"

"OK Sasuke! Be careful!" Sakura said. "Wow, I never got to ride on a flying fox before."

"It's my pleasure Sakura-san. Now we must hurry to catch up to Naruto-sama." Hishou said, rising above the trees.

* * *

Sasuke stopped and turned to greet the Sound nin. He knew they would be ready to kill, but he was more ready. After his run in with Itachi (which was really Kakashi in disguise.) He was more confident in his ability and his power. He knew where his strength comes from, and he was not afraid to use it.

"Ok you Sound freaks. You're not going anywhere, you got it!" Sasuke said.

"Ha! You really think you can take all of us on?" said one of the Sound nin.

"I don't think! I know!" Sasuke said, as the three tomoe in his eyes began to form a triad shuriken. "Feel the true power of Uchiha and the Mangekyo Sharingan! TSUKIYOMI!"

* * *

"Oh man, I hope we can catch up to Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's just undergoing his transformation." Hishou said.

"Transformation?" Sakura said.

"Yes, I could smell his scent on my way here and could smell a faint trace of Kitsune in him." Hishou said.

"Well he does have Kitsune chakra." Sakura said.

"No this wasn't from his chakra, it was from his own blood." Hishou said.

"But, I thought Kasumi, Hinata, Haku, and Akemi were the only Kitsune along with Akane-sama?" Sakura asked.

"No, they aren't the only ones. Naruto's blood was just dormant, but he is of Kitsune blood. Kyuubi-sama figured that it would help Naruto become a stronger shinobi, so she simply activated his dormant blood." Hishou said. "She hoped that his transformation would be gradual, but now it seems like this is accelerating it. Sasuke is the same, though his may take a little longer."

"You mean Sasuke's gonna become one too! Oh man, I really didn't have a chance with Sasuke." Sakura said. "But that's not important now. We have to get to Naruto as soon as possible!"

* * *

Naruto gained speed as he could see the Sand Trio in the distance. "Wow, when did my senses get so much better? This is really strange." He didn't know it but it seemed that his vision had become more acute and he could see further than before. His other senses had improved greatly as well, almost as if he had the same heightened ability as Kasumi and Hinata.

"Grr…I'm not catching up to them!" Naruto said. "Wait! I know exactly what will work! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto stopped and formed around 50 clones. He then sent them ahead of himself in pairs. "Let's see those Sand genin keep up after this! SONIC ACCELERATION!" Naruto rushed through the twin vortexes his clones created and shot off like a missile. He knew that he'd now easily catch up the Sand trio.

* * *

"What in the? What did you do to us!" said one of the Sound Nin, tied to a post.

"I have trapped you in my Tsukiyomi. I have decided that I will spend the next three days jabbing each of you with this sword." Sasuke said, pulling out a katana with a black blade.

"No! You can't! You…NO!!!" screamed the Sound nin as Sasuke pierced him with his blade.

"I told you before, you never mess with Uchiha…or Uzumaki for that reason!" Sasuke said, piercing the ninja again.

* * *

"There you are! I knew your scent would lead me right to you!" Naruto said, as he caught up to the Sand Trio.

"What are you doing here!" Temari asked.

"Gaara! I want him now!" Naruto said. "You two shouldn't go anywhere either! You're next!"

"Temari! Get Gaara out of here now!" Kankuro said, pulling Karasu off his back. "You were ticked about your little friend not fighting me earlier, so why don't you take your best shot now!"

"Perfect!" Naruto said, cracking his knuckles.

"Kankuro, don't be reckless! You don't know what he's capable of!" Temari said.

"Yeah whatever!" Kankuro said. "You're gonna love Karasu and the Crow style!"

"Heh, I'd like to see." Naruto said.

Kankuro sent Karasu flying at Naruto; blades ready to carve Naruto with a deadly poison. Naruto was unmoved as he stared at the puppet user. Karasu got in a few hits with his poison covered knives, but Kankuro noticed the wounds on Naruto rejected the poison! Just what has he facing!

"How come the poison is being rejected!" Kankuro said.

"Like I really know! And like I really care, either!" Naruto said. He rushed in to strike Karasu, but was thrown back. Figuring he needed a little more power, Naruto formed the Uzumaki trademark.

"Oh please, don't insult me with a freaking ball!" Kankuro said.

"You really don't know how powerful the Rasengan is, do you?" Naruto said. "Well let me demonstrate!" Naruto rushed in and slammed the Rasengan into Karasu, blowing it back at Kankuro, throwing him into a tree.

"Ugh. Just what was…Karasu!" Kankuro said, seeing his puppet in pieces. "You're gonna pay for that!" He then sent the broken pieces flying at Naruto in the hopes of landing some damage. Naruto could see he was desperate so he threw a kunai into Kankuro's hand, disabling the puppet. He then rushed in with another kunai and pinned down Kankuro.

"I should kill you right now, but you're not the one I want!" Naruto said, pulling his hand back.

"Look we were just following orders! We never wanted to get involved with Orochimaru!" Kankuro said.

"Likely story coming from a weak coward!" Naruto said, placing the kunai to Kankuro's neck. "You will pay for your transgression, but not with your life. Your brother and sister would not want that."

"Whatever…wait, why do you show mercy? Shouldn't you just kill me and get it over with?" Kankuro said.

"I should. But after how I saw you and Temari tried to protect Gaara, it shows that even shinobi understand the purpose of family." Naruto said. "I'd rather have you brought to justice, than have you killed." Just then Hishou and Sakura caught up to Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you…" Sakura said. "Hey Naruto! You ok!"

"Unbelievable! His chakra, I can feel it and it's still increasing!" Hishou thought.

"Sakura, who is that with you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Hishou, loyal vassal of Kyuubi no Kitsune." Hishou said, bowing his head. "I am also loyal to you, your sisters, and friends Naruto-sama."

"I can tell you serve my mother with honor. I'll be sure to give a good word to her about you." Naruto said. "Sakura, this one should be no problem. Can you keep an eye on him?"

"Sure thing Naruto." Sakura said.

"Hishou, stay and protect Sakura with your life." Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto-sama." Hishou said.

"Now…for Gaara!" Naruto said. His Tenketsu had unsealed and he gathered all of his normal chakra and what was left of his Kitsune chakra, and soon glowed in a faint red aura. Hishou was sure he saw a set of Kitsune ears and tails emerging, but couldn't be sure. Naruto then took off in a blaze as he rushed off to find Gaara.

* * *

"There! That should take care of you worthless excuses for shinobi." Sasuke said, watching the 9 Sound nin fall from mental breakdown. He was surprised at the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan, and wondered what his power would be like if he had it in his normal form. He kept that thought in his head as he fell unconscious from chakra exhaustion.

* * *

"Temari…" Gaara said.

"Gaara, you're awake!" Temari said.

"Release me…and run!" Gaara said.

"No! It can't be your transformation!" Temari said.

"It's coming…and I can't stop it! Leave me now!" Gaara said.

"But Gaara…" Temari said.

"LEAVE ME!" Gaara said, striking Temari and sending her into a tree.

"Some brother you are. You'd even attack your own sister!" Naruto said.

"Naruto…then Kankuro lost!" Temari thought.

"You…you are full of power, rage, strength. I see you are like me." Gaara said, clutching his eye.

"I am nothing like you Gaara! Unlike you, I don't need to kill to feel alive." Naruto said, as he started channeling his wind energy.

"You believe what you want! Once I kill you I will feel alive again!" Gaara said. Naruto saw his body begin to melt into sand as it started to reform. He soon noticed Gaara with a large sand claw and half his face looked like…a tanooki?

"What in the…!" Naruto said.

Gaara unleashed a fury of claw swipes at Naruto. Naruto noticed Gaara's speed had increased greatly, and he had to be on higher defense than before.

"When the hell did he get so fast?" Naruto thought.

"Yes, yes! Make my blood feel alive!" Gaara said.

"You wanna feel alive, then feel this! AIR BLADE!" Naruto said, sending the cutting wind blades into Gaara. He intended to sever the sand arm with one blade, but noticed that after it was cut…it started to reform. He even saw Gaara form the same around his other arm, and cover his face to look like a full tanooki.

"This must be the demon Kasumi felt." Naruto said. "Ok, just what the hell are you!"

"I am your killer! TENMA SUNAARASHI! (Demon Sandstorm)." Gaara said, creating a massive sand storm to attack Naruto.

"You want to attack me with a sand storm…I'll show you a storm!" Naruto said, glowing with more of his wind power. "I'll show you the true power of the wind! VORTEX STORM!" A huge tornado exploded out of Naruto, instantly canceling Gaara's sandstorm. Gaara could feel Naruto's power increase, and it only fueled his desire for blood.

"Your power increases…it fuels me, it drives me, it makes me live!" Gaara said.

"Then this will make you die! RASENGAN!" Naruto said, dashing through the vortex to strike Gaara in his chest with a high powered Rasengan. He hit Gaara in the same spot Sasuke did, so it increased the damage. It also opened the wound and caused blood to fall.

"Yes…precious blood! The blood of RAGE!" Gaara said, exploding in a burst of rage. "You…you have tested me, and I deem you worthy…you will die by my true form!" He then exploded in a burst of sand, and instantly grew to enormous proportions. He looked like he was as big, if not bigger than Gamabunta.

"Oh crap!!!" Naruto said.

"Die fool!!" Shukaku said, slamming his giant claw down upon Naruto.

"Oh crap this is not…" Naruto said, before he was cut off while evading Shukaku's claw. "I gotta find a way to beat this guy!"

"Don't make me laugh! I will enjoy killing you!" Shukaku said, slamming another claw on the ground.

Naruto tried throwing every attack he had at Shukaku, only to fail at every attempt. He was getting desperate and hoped that the tactic Kasumi used in the finals could help him out.

"Well, Hina-chan said I could combine all of my chakra with my Illumina Power. Maybe that will give me some kind of advantage." Naruto said, gathering his remaining chakra. "Well, here goes nothing." Naruto began to channel his Illumina Power into his chakra. He slowly began to glow with a faint green aura as he could feel his power combining.

Hishou noticed Naruto's chakra greatly increasing. He then took Sakura and the bound Kankuro, rushed to collect Sasuke, and quickly got to Naruto's location. He could see Shukaku staring at Naruto, wondering what the shinobi was going to do next.

"Well, I guess this is all I can muster now." Naruto said, forming a Rasengan. "Time to take you out, you freak!"

"Ha ha ha! You make me laugh!" Shukaku said.

"Oh yeah, laugh at this! RASENGAN!" Naruto said, flying towards the demon.

"SUNA TSUME(Sand Claw)!!" Shukaku said, countering Naruto's Rasengan. He hit Naruto with extreme force and slammed him into the ground, just as Hishou arrived with Sakura.

"Naruto! No!" Sakura said, rushing to her friend. Naruto was hurt really badly. She saw that he had massive cuts all over, and even reverted back to his normal form. "Naruto, come on, wake up!"

"This is not good at all! Shukaku is too much even for him!" Hishou said.

"But Naruto can't die! Hinata and Kasumi couldn't take it if he did!" Sakura said.

"We need to get him…wait what's going on with him?" Hishou said, noticing Naruto began to glow in a faint golden aura.

"Is it his Kitsune chakra?" Sakura said.

"I don't think it is…I think it's something more." Hishou said.

"What could it be?" Sakura asked.

"I think Naruto's transformation is kicking in!" Hishou said.

"So he really is a Kitsune Hanyou! I wonder what he's gonna look like?" Sakura said.

"We should see shortly." Hishou said.

Surely enough, Hishou and Sakura looked upon Naruto as he began to glow brighter. His breathing became less shallow and his injuries started to rapidly heal. Sakura even noticed his trademark whiskers were starting to fade away. Soon Naruto was glowing so bright that they didn't know what he was now. The energy slowly faded around Naruto to now reveal his new features. The whisker marks on his face had disappeared, but he now had two blonde ears and five blonde Kitsune tails.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, what happened? Shukaku! Where is he!" Naruto asked. Sakura noticed that now his eyes had even changed color. They were no longer blue, but now a deep shade of green.

"Naruto, he's still here. You took a really bad hit! Are you sure you're ok?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I feel kinda strange though." Naruto said, rubbing his head. He then felt his new Kitsune ears. "Hey when did I get these!"

"Just recently, Naruto-sama. You seem to have finished your transformation." Hishou said.

"Yeah Naruto, you're a Kitsune hanyou now!" Sakura said.

"Wow, I guess that would explain the tails too." Naruto said, looking at his five tails. "I also feel a lot stronger too. But I thought that I only got Oka-san's chakra when I was born."

"You actually got a lot more, Naruto-sama. But I should let Kyuubi-sama tell you about that. For now we need to stop Shukaku!" Hishou said.

"Then I guess I know what I have to do. Wish me luck." Naruto said.

"No, I won't wish you luck Naruto." Sakura said.

"What!" Naruto replied.

"I'll wish you a successful victory. That's what Hinata and Kasumi would want." Sakura said.

"You're right. They would want that. Thanks Sakura." Naruto said before turning to face Shukaku.

"I thought I killed you! What are you doing back up!" Shukaku said.

"I don't go down that easily! Besides I'm no longer the opponent you just attacked!" Naruto said.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Shukaku said at the newly transformed Naruto.

"What you see is my true form. Not only am I a proud shinobi of Konoha, the son of Yondaime, and the Illumina Knight of the Wind, but now I reveal my proud and noble heritage. I am also the son of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am Naruto Uzumaki, Prince of the Kitsune Clan!" Naruto said, staring at Shukaku.

"What! Kyuubi's offspring!" Shukaku said.

"Yes, I have her blood coursing through my veins. The same blood you will never feast on!" Naruto said. He instantly created a Rasengan in his right hand. Except this time it was glowing a faint green color. "Whoa, it never did that before!"

"You say I will never feast on your delicious blood. That's where you're wrong!" Shukaku said, trying to stomp on Naruto. He easily evaded and thrust the new Rasengan into Shukaku's leg, causing it to explode.

"Holy cow! The Rasengan has never been that strong! I think I like these new changes!" Naruto said.

"Check that out! Naruto's definitely a lot stronger than before!" Sakura said.

"Yes, Naruto-sama is quite amazing!" Hishou said. "Kyuubi-sama will be most pleased with his transformation."

"So will Hinata! Oh man, he's amazing!" Sakura said.

Shukaku's leg instantly began to regenerate, and all it did was make Shukaku even angrier. That's when Naruto decided to pull out something new.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you continue to entertain me." Shukaku said. "Make me live again!"

"Stupid raccoon dog! I'll make you live! Thanks to a little trick I picked up from a pervert ninja!" Naruto said, biting his thumb. "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Naruto slammed his palm to the ground with the intent of summoning Gamabunta, but he got something…or someone different. "Who are you? I summoned Gamabunta!" Naruto noticed he was standing upon a large eight tail Kitsune.

"I am Shakaku (Angel of Fire). I am one of the generals that serve Kyuubi-kouhi (Queen Kyuubi)." Shakaku said. "Gamabunta-sama was already summoned, and your Kitsune chakra called me instead Naruto-kou (Prince Naruto)"

"I see. To fight with one of the great generals of the Kitsune, It's an honor. Wait forget that, it's way too freakin cool!!!" Naruto said.

"The honor is all mine Naruto-kou. Now I say we take this freak down!" Shakaku said.

"Oh heck yeah!" Naruto said.

"Then here we go!" Shakaku said. Her claws began to glow bright red as she charged at Shukaku. "KOUEN TSUME! (Red Flame Claw). Her claw strike ripped across the front of Shukaku, causing him to scream in pain. His pain soon turned to a laugh as Gaara rose from inside Shukaku.

"Whoa that was awesome!" Naruto said.

"We're not done yet!" Shakaku said.

Shakaku continued to slash away at the raccoon demon, but it seemed that every strike only caused him to laugh even more. Even Naruto started to wonder what was going on.

"This doesn't make any sense! Why would he be laughing!" Naruto said.

"I'm not sure, but he's wearing me out!" Shakaku replied.

"Naruto…you've given me much pleasure. It is time you see the true ability of Shukaku." Gaara said, forming a seal. "SPELL OF FAKE SLEEP!"

"Spell of Fake Sleep?" Naruto said.

"He's putting himself to sleep." Shakaku said. "You see Shukaku's powers grow when the medium he's in falls asleep. He couldn't fight at full strength due to the insomnia of the medium."

"So things are about to get a lot worse!" Naruto said. He noticed Shukaku's eyes begin to glow more intense than before.

"Hehe, now you foolish Kitsune. You'll witness my full demonic power! FUUTON: MUGEN SAJIN DAITOPPA! (Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough)." Shukaku said, spitting a barrage of sand blasts.

"Oh crap! Shakaku, what are we gonna do?" Naruto said.

"HINOTAMA RENDA! (Fireball Barrage)" Shakaku said, countering with a massive spray of fireballs. The fireball spray easily stopped the sand blasts, though one got through and nailed Naruto and Shakaku head on, creating a massive cloud of smoke.

"Hehehe! Weak fools!" Shukaku said.

"Whoa, that wasn't good!" Naruto said, shaking his head. "Shakaku, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Naruto-kou." Shakaku replied. "I just didn't expect him to do that!"

"Hey you think we can get him to attack again, and this time, rush in and attack him?" Naruto said.

"That might work! We can use his arrogance to our advantage!" Shakaku said.

"Hey Shukaku, that was pathetic! You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" Naruto said.

"Insolent fool! How dare you speak to me that way!" Shukaku said, firing another barrage of sand blasts.

"Ok, Shakaku. You know what to do!" Naruto said.

"Right!" Shakaku said, countering the blasts with the Hinotama Renda. The conflicting blast caused another cloud of smoke that Naruto and Shakaku used to their advantage.

"What the…?" Shukaku said. Shukaku didn't expect Shakaku to rush in and sink her fangs into his neck. "Release me you worthless fox!"

"Never!" Shakaku said. "Naruto-kou, you have to wake up Gaara! It will cause Shukaku to weaken."

"Gotcha Shakaku!" Naruto said, jumping off his Kitsune ally. He flew towards the sleeping Gaara ready to hit him hard to wake him up. Shukaku, used his tail to try and strike Naruto, but it failed due to Shakaku's eight tails guarding Naruto. "Hey Gaara, here's your wake up call!" The hit shook Gaara, but didn't come close to waking him up. It did get Shukaku pretty pissed though.

"No! He's unraveling the jutsu!" Shukaku said, flinging sand all in the air. His control was diminishing as Gaara's consciousness slowly came back.

"No…I will kill you…I will live!" Gaara said, half sleep.

"Oh you'll live all right." Naruto said, grabbing the half sleep Gaara by the neck. He was constantly getting struck with sand blasts and did all he could to hang on to Gaara. "You'll live so I can beat you senseless for all this!" Naruto reared his head back and hit Gaara with a massive head butt that definitely knocked Gaara awake. Shukaku began to roar in anger as he began to crumble. Gaara fell to the ground, exhausted. Naruto was just as worn, but he was slowly able to make his way over to Gaara.

"So you want to go one more round?" Naruto said, breathing heavily. "I'll give you one last round!" Naruto was able to get a hold of Gaara, and was ready to nail him with one hell of a haymaker, but Temari jumped down in front of her beaten brother.

"Please! He's beaten. Just let him live." Temari said, with tears slowly forming for her hurt brother.

"You treasure him greatly, even though he has this demon in him?" Naruto said, pulling his fist down.

"I do. I could never let anyone kill my little brother!" Temari said.

"You are just like Kasumi. Don't worry, unlike him, I have no intention to kill." Naruto said, falling to the ground. He was pretty worn, but he was ok. "Don't worry about Kankuro up there either. He's just tied up."

"Naruto-kou." Shakaku said, taking her human form. Shakaku looked a little similar to Akane, though she had short red hair like Akemi. She was dressed in a solid red Kunoichi dress that showed off her eight tails, with a pair of solid red gauntlets. On her head was a hitai-ate, but with the symbol of the Kyuubi. She wore a pair of solid red boots, and had a katana on her back. "We have to be careful. If he falls asleep then Shukaku will return."

"What can we do to stop this?" Naruto said.

"I actually know a seal that Kyuubi-kouhi taught me. It should easily stop Shukaku and keep him from taking over again." Shakaku said.

"Very well. Perform the seal." Naruto said.

Shakaku formed several hand seals before she placed her hand on Gaara's head. "Kitsune Hyoushi no Natsuin (Fox Seal of Binding)!" The red seal on his head began to glow intensely, then slowly faded as a black seal appeared on his chest. "There. Now he should be able to sleep."

"Thank you! I don't know why you helped him, but thank you!" Temari said.

"It was Naruto-kou's orders. Besides, I've met Shukaku before, and he's not normally like this." Shakaku said.

"Well, now that this is all over, we need to get back to Konoha, and fast!" Naruto said. Just then Hishou arrived with Sakura, an awakened Sasuke, and a bound Kankuro.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Sakura said.

"I'm fine! Hey Sasuke, any problems?" Naruto said, slowly rising to his feet.

"Nope! Everything went perfectly! Hey nice features." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, just know this is gonna make it ten times harder for you to beat me!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-sama, I advise we depart immediately. Your mother may be in trouble!" Hishou said.

"Yes, let's go." Naruto said. "Shakaku, would you mind handling our transportation?"

"Not at all Naruto-kou. You can use this time to rest some. Everyone will need your help when we get back to Konoha." Shakaku said, transforming into her fox form. She then helped everyone on, and rushed back to Konoha as fast as possible.

* * *

And the revisions have concluded!!! Thus my hiatus of writer's block is over! The next chapter is coming up soon, and a few characters will be taking a long break after the next chapter! Stay tuned! 


	25. THe Battle For Konoha: Part 2

Neokenshin: Oh man I hope everyone didn't think I forgot about this story.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Kasumi, Haku, Akane, Arashi, Akemi: WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!!!

Neokenshin: Guess they did think I forgot.

Kasumi: Do you know just how long we've all been waiting! And not to mention all the readers too!

Neokenshin: I'm really sorry! After I redid the Chuunin Finals, I just felt like I had no more ideas on how to finish the fights! I mean I had TONS of ideas for what happened after all of this...but it was just getting past this part that really drove me insane! I mean I still don't know if I pulled this chapter out right anyway!

Hinata: Well...we forgive you. Just don't worry us like that!

Neokenshin: Ok, I wont. Well let's get some things started here. Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180, and Naruto is not owned by me, but by Masashi Kishimoto. Also I wanna send a belated birthday wish to Haku and Kasumi. Happy belated birthday girls!

Haku: He remembered!

Kasumi: It's a good thing he did...or he'd be in WORSE trouble!

Neokenshin: Uhh...well...let's get back to the story!

* * *

Chapter 20: The Battle for Konoha: Part 2 

(Akane and Arashi's fights)

"Kabuto! Just what do you think you're doing here?" Akane said.

"So the Kyuubi no Kitsune decided to join me." Kabuto said, removing his mask and robe. "Too bad you showed up too late for Orochimaru-sama's grand appearance."

"Just what do you and that snake think you're going to accomplish" Akane said.

"Simple. Konoha will be destroyed, and Orochimaru-sama will wear a new fox pelt as he takes his place as the greatest shinobi ever!" Kabuto said.

"You laugh now, but I'll see to it that doesn't happen!" Akane said, throwing off her kimono to reveal her garb. She was clad in high cut skirt with a red tunic top, trimmed in gold. Her long legs were covered in fishnet and she wore solid black ninja boots. Her arms were covered in gold arm guards, embossed with an image of a nine-tailed fox. She took out a black hitai-ate that had the same nine-tailed fox that was on her armguards and tied it around her forehead. On the front of her belt was a pair of sai and on the back she kept a Fuuma Shuriken.

"So I see you've changed clothes. Something more trashy I see." Kabuto said.

"Only your immature eyes could say something about true beauty." Akane said, turning to see Naruto take off. "But before we start, I need to send a message to someone. KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU!"

"You summoned me Kyuubi-sama?" Hishou said.

"Yes. Follow my kit and keep watch over him." Akane said.

"It will be done, Kyuubi-sama." Hishou said, taking off in a burst of flame.

"Now to attend to the task at hand." Akane said.

"Then follow me." Kabuto said, running out of the halls to the rooftops.

"Thought it was always ladies first." Akane said, running after him.

Kabuto lead Akane to an adjacent rooftop. She could see the remaining ANBU dispatched to guard the feudal lords. She also noticed the four genin positioned in a rectangle shape, forming some sort of barrier jutsu. She finally saw Kasumi and Hinata rushing in to enter the barrier just as it formed. What really caught her eye was the female genin of the four.

"That must be Kin's sister Tayuya!" Akane thought. "Orochimaru will stop at nothing to pursue his ambitions.

"Kabuto! Why do you serve that worthless snake? Don't you know your abilities could be put to better use as a Konoha Medic Nin?' Akane said.

"Oh please. This village is nothing to me. Why should I use my talents on worthless things?" Kabuto said.

"Worthless? You call receiving training from possibly the greatest medic nin ever worthless?" Akane said.

"Who, you?" Kabuto said. "Heh, you're worse than me!"

"No you fool. I was talking about Tsunade! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be the medic nin I am today!" Akane said, rushing in to attack Kabuto. She quickly landed a few swift strikes to his arm, hitting pressure points to disable the blood flow.

"So you want to play the pressure point game?" Kabuto said, hitting the points to release his arm. "I can play that as well!" Kabuto returned the favor by striking Akane in the chest and in her shoulder. Akane easily shook the hits off and released the sealed pressure points.

"I can tell this is not going to be an easy fight." Akane said.

* * *

"So, I see. Trying to get your revenge once again, Orochimaru?" Arashi said. "You tried last time and failed miserably! The only thing you did was give me my lovely vixen wife."

"I should have destroyed that pathetic demon when I had the chance! And now, Arashi, I plan to destroy you as well." Orochimaru said, removing his robes. He was in his normal ninja gear, except he now wore the Shadow Gem in an amulet around his neck.

"Don't make me laugh Orochimaru!" Arashi said, removing his own robes. He was in normal jounin gear, except he now wore a solid white coat with red flame trim. On the back was the trademark spiral, but there was also a picture of a nine-tailed Kitsune in front of it as well. Around his leg were several of his trademark three prong kunai, each with special tags used for his Hiraishin no Jutsu. "Lets get this on Orochimaru! I'll enjoy ridding the world of you!"

"That may be, but I think we should make this a private affair." Orochimaru said, noticing his four genin surrounding the roof. "Sound Four, seal the area!"

"Heh with pleasure!" said Jirobu

"This is going to be fun!" replied Kidomaru.

"Well it's better being crammed with you smelly idiots." Tayuya said.

"Come now, we need to let Orochimaru-sama have some fun." Sakon said.

"I agree, brother." Ukon said.

The four formed a few seals and immediately sent out chakra. "Shishienjin! (Four Flames Foundation). Suddenly a purple barrier began to surround Orochimaru and Arashi. Orochimaru planned to make sure no one would interfere with their battle. But that was not to be the case.

"Orochimaru, what is this!" Arashi said.

"We need some time alone. This will be perfect for us." Orochimaru said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" said two familiar voices. "HYDRO STORM! STARBURST CANNON!"

Suddenly out of nowhere Kasumi and Hinata came flying from one of the other buildings, using their attacks as propulsion. They barely made it inside the barrier before it finished forming, and now Orochimaru had two more ninja he had to deal with.

"Kasumi, Hinata! What are you two doing here!" Arashi said.

"Easy. This snake freak has something that belongs to me, and I want it back!" Kasumi said. "Now hand over the Shadow Gem, Orochimaru!"

"So it seems the little fox girl is back on her feet?" Orochimaru said.

"Shut it! I want the Shadow Gem back, and I want it now! You may have gotten the best of me last time, but with my Otou-san and my sister backing me up, you won't win this time!"

"Your words are big for a little fox girl." Orochimaru said.

"Whatever. So are you going to give up the gem, or do I have to take it from you personally?" Kasumi said. She was ready to attack Orochimaru at a moment's notice.

"You insolent little girl. You don't even know what power these gemstones hold, do you? Each of the ten stones holds a particular element that gives the user full control over that element. With such power, combined with jutsu, anyone could become the ultimate ninja!" Orochimaru said.

"Ten power gems? Wait, that can't be right?" Hinata said. "There's only eight gemstones, and we have all of them except for the Shadow Gem!"

"Then you obviously don't know your knowledge of the elements." Orochimaru said.

"He's right Hinata. In nature, there are ten elements that control everything. There are four primary elements; Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire; Four Secondary Elements, which draw their power from two of the primary elements: Ice, Lightning, Wood, and Metal. Then there are the two Higher Elements; Light and Shadow." Arashi said. "Each of these elements has a conflicting element, such as Fire and Water, Wind and Earth, Ice and Metal, Lightning and Wood…"

"And Light and Shadow." Kasumi said.

"I think I get it now. Sasuke, Naruto, Chouji, and I have the Primary Elements, Haku's Ice element is a combination of Water and Wind, Neji's Lightning element is a combination of Wind and Fire…" Hinata said.

"Which means the Wood element, born of Earth and Water, and the Metal element, born of Fire and Earth, have yet to be revealed." Kasumi said. "So there's two more who can possess the powers."

"Precisely. Thanks to those foolish elders who cast the gems away, the powers of the secondary gems were sealed in the primary gems." Orochimaru said. "Now that you and your little friends have started releasing that power, the primary gems are able to tap into their full potential. Once the final two gems are unlocked, and Sasuke belongs to me, I can use their power to finally become the most powerful shinobi ever!"

"What do you mean Sasuke will belong to you!" Kasumi said. "You won't lay a finger on him!"

"Oh but you see, I will. Sasuke is to become my new vessel. I tried with that fool Itachi, but he turned on me and disobeyed my orders." Orochimaru said.

"I get it now…you want the Sharingan!" Arashi said.

"That's not the only thing I want." Orochimaru said, slowly peeling the skin away from his face. He soon revealed the face of a young girl. "I also happen to need a new body as this one is beginning to decompose."

"He's a girl! Wait, what is going on?" Hinata asked.

"I knew it. Sarutobi-sensei was right! You knew you couldn't live long enough to learn every jutsu in the world, so you used that kinjutsu to extend your life!" Arashi said.

"What jutsu was it?" Kasumi asked.

"Fushi Tensei…otherwise known as Living Corpse Reincarnation. With it he can transfer his mind and soul into the body of his choice, taking along with him all of his knowledge of jutsu, and gaining whatever abilities the host has. Only problem is that he has to perform the jutsu every three years because he hasn't found a suitable host that could withstand his power." Arashi said. "If he had a proper container, then he could remain in that body for a lifetime."

"And that's why…that's why you put that cursed seal on Sasuke!" Kasumi screamed!

"Of course. He has passed every test with perfect scores and I see that he is fit to be my new body." Orochimaru said, pulling the fake face off once again to reveal his normal face.

"And with the Sharingan, he could learn just about any jutsu he wanted!" Hinata said. "Add the power of the Shadow Gem, and he'd be even more dangerous!"

"So that's it. You come to Konoha to get revenge on not becoming Hokage, and to take Sasuke for your own selfish plot!" Arashi said.

"I also came to pick up my gemstones as well. Now if you'll kindly hand them over to me, I can proceed to kill you." Orochimaru said.

"The only way you'll get my gem is to kill me anyway, and that won't be happening!" Kasumi said. She was about to rush in and attack Orochimaru when Arashi stopped her.

"No, not yet. I'll handle him. For now I want you two to stay back in case anything happens. We obviously have an advantage, but for now we should keep an eye on him." Arashi said.

"But Otou-san…" Kasumi said.

"No buts this time Kasumi. As of right now I am not your father, but your Hokage. This is easily an S-ranked fight, and as the two genin on my team, I expect you and Hinata to follow orders." Arashi said.

"Yes, sir." Kasumi said, feeling a little down.

"Keep your head up, princess. I have two of the best kunoichi in Konoha to support me, and there's no way I'd let their skills go unnoticed. Just be patient. I'll make sure to save you a piece of the fun." Arashi said, with a smile.

"You bet! We got you covered!" Kasumi said.

"Yeah! I'll take care of healing and defense, and Kasumi can do secondary attack!" Hinata said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Arashi said, drawing a kunai. "Ok Orochimaru, it's time we finally put you to sleep…for good!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Orochimaru said.

* * *

"Bah, stay still you worthless animal!" Kabuto said. He had been trying to attack Akane, but couldn't land any hits on her.

"Worthless? Animal? I'll have you know that the fox has one of the most elegant coats known to man! Not only that, but we happen to be quite intelligent for an 'animal'!" Akane replied. "You just don't have any concept of true beauty!"

"Beautiful? The only thing beautiful about you will be when you're hanging on Orochimaru-sama's mantle!" Kabuto said. He focused chakra into his hand to form a chakra scalpel. "Now, let me get started skinning you alive! I'll start with those nine tails first!"

"You think you're going to lay a finger on my tails? I think not!" Akane said, running up to Kabuto. Kabuto tried to strike at her, but she did a handstand on his shoulders, then jumped down slamming all of her tails on him at once. "IRON KYUUBI (Iron Nine Tails)!!!" The hits did intense damage to Kabuto, even cracking open his head. Kabuto was only fazed, since Akane knew he could easily shake this off due to his healing and regeneration abilities.

"You know that hurt…and I mean REALLY hurt!!" Kabuto said, placing his hand over his wound to heal it.

"If you think that hurts, then you'll hate this!" Akane said, forming a few hand seals. "SYRINGE SPEAR!" She slammed her hand to the ground as if performing a summoning jutsu, but instead of a beast being summoned, she now held a giant syringe. (The same one she scared Naruto with when she was getting the blood sample for his transformation pills). "You know, I went a little overboard with Naruto using this, but I doubt it will be a problem for you Kabuto."

"Oh so you plan on giving me a shot?" Kabuto said. "But doctor, I happen to be in good health."

"That may be true, but I plan to use this to put you to sleep for good!" Akane said, lunging the spear at Kabuto. She kept up a rapid assault of thrusts, but saw that Kabuto was just toying with her. "Why won't you die!"

"I happen to have a very good diet of killing weak ninja like yourself." Kabuto said, dodging her thrust. He then rushed in and stabbed Akane with several needles. "I hope you like my new form of acupuncture. I coated each of those needles with a special poison that dissipates chakra."

"Oh please, you think some lame…uh…whoa." Akane said, feeling a little woozy.

"For a little added bonus, I happened to use the energy from some ofuda talismans as the catalyst for my poison. That should have an effect on your demon blood." Kabuto said.

"You bastard! I'll…I'll…" Akane said, falling to one knee. The poison was quickly affecting her and she could feel her chakra draining. Normally her demon blood could neutralize any poison, but due to the effect of the ofuda energy, her blood was being purified. If she didn't think fast, she would not only be out of chakra, but she ran the risk of even being killed.

"Even though I merged with Akane's soul, you'd think we'd become a hanyou. But I guess since the Kyuubi part of me was more powerful than my human side; I ended up becoming full demon. Now would definitely be a good time to be like Kasumi." Akane thought.

"Thinking about your eminent death, Akane?" Kabuto said. "I figure making it as slow and painful as I could would be much more enjoyable."

"This is really bad. I have to finish him off now, or I'm done for! The only think I can think of is to use the Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou, but that could only speed up the effect of the poison in my system. Well, I guess I have no choice then." Akane said.

* * *

"Man I feel so useless waiting like this!" Kasumi said, watching Arashi and Orochimaru go at it.

"Kasumi, you know Arashi-sama said he wanted us to wait. I mean maybe he wants to wear him down, then have us help finish him off." Hinata said.

"I know, but guarding the Shadow Gem was my responsibility. It should be my responsibility to get it back." Kasumi said. "I should just combine all my energy for real this time and just kill him in one shot."

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked.

"Remember my fight with Temari and how I told her I was going to summon my full power?" Kasumi said. "Well in reality, I only used like 5 percent of my Illumina Power."

"You mean your combined chakras powered up your Illumina abilities that much?" Hinata said, remembering the power of Kasumi's Starburst Beam.

"Yeah. And I can imagine what it would do for our Illumina attacks, or even if we used the Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou." Kasumi said. "But seeing as how the two of us combined only equals the power of an eight-tail, we only have our Illumina attacks at our disposal."

"Then I guess that's what we need to work with." Hinata replied. "But for now we should just wait."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'm sure by now Orochimaru has tapped even deeper into the Shadow Gem's power, and he's even more dangerous than before. Plus with his forbidden jutsu in his arsenal, I get this weird feeling that one of us may not make it out alive…and he's not the one that won't survive." Kasumi said.

"You seem to be slowing down, Arashi-kun." Orochimaru said, dodging a kick from Arashi. "I thought you were supposed to be the Yellow Flash of Konoha?"

"Orochimaru, haven't you learned? Slow and steady wins the race." Arashi said, throwing one of his kunai at Orochimaru. "But it never hurts to use a little bit of a booster every now and then! HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!" In an instant Arashi vanished, only to reappear behind Orochimaru. He grabbed his thrown kunai and delivered a sharp strike to Orochimaru's back. In a fluid motion he threw the kunai over Orochimaru, then used another Hiraishin the moment the kunai was in front of Orochimaru's face. Arashi followed up with two harsh slashes across Orochimaru's face. "Oh darn…now I've gone and messed up that pretty snake face of yours."

"Insolent fool! You dare strike me?" Orochimaru said, placing his hand on his face. When he removed it, the cuts he suffered were gone. "Now it's time I show you what the Shadow Gem can do!" His hands began to glow in a dark purple aura. He formed a few hand signs, almost as if he was performing the Housenka no Jutsu…except it was much more different! "KAGE HINOTAMA NO JUTSU! (Shadow Fireball Jutsu)" Orochimaru then began to blow thousands of dark fireballs at Arashi. He tried using his Hiraishin to evade the fireballs, but Orochimaru had other plans. "Don't think you're going to avoid these. I have them set to your chakra signature! They will follow you no matter how much you run."

"What!" Arashi, Kasumi, and Hinata said together.

"Hinata, we gotta do something now! Forget waiting around." Kasumi said.

"Well what did you want to do?" Hinata asked.

"You should know this. I mean you're the one with the Hyuuga ultimate defense." Kasumi said.

"I'm the…that's right!" Hinata said.

"Otou-san, over here! Throw your kunai behind us!" Kasumi said.

"Huh, what do those two have planned?" Arashi said. He figured he might as well go along with what they have. "Ok, here goes!" He through his kunai behind the two Kitsune girls. "Hiraishin no jutsu!" In a flash he appeared behind Hinata and Kasumi.

"Hinata, do it now!" Kasumi said.

"SHUGO HAKKE ROKUJYUU YONSHOU!" Hinata said, as she began moving her hands at a blazing speed. She created her chakra dome and they began to notice the fireballs were dissipating.

"I knew it would work! Hinata, just hold up as long as you can. Otou-san, do you think you can get in one good strike if I can set you up?" Kasumi said.

"Just what do you have planned?" Arashi asked.

"Only this." Kasumi said, forming a few hand seals. "KATANA NO RANPU!" Kasumi pulled her hands apart to form her Light Katana. "Ok, Take my Light Katana, and give me some of your kunai."

"Wait a minute. Kasumi, this sword is made of pure light energy and chakra, correct?" Arashi asked.

"Yes. It should be able to inflict some heavy damage against Orochimaru, now that he's using the Shadow Gem's power. I know that normally I can only wield it, but as long as I keep a consistent stream of chakra into it, it will stay solid." Kasumi said.

"That's a big risk you're taking." Arashi said, taking her katana. He could feel the intense energy pulsing from the blade and knew that it held great power.

"Trust me…I've faced odds just as bad back in the Great War." Kasumi said.

"Uhh, I don't wanna sound negative, but I can't keep this going forever." Hinata said, starting to tire out.

"Alright. Hinata, when I give the signal, stop your defense and get out of the way fast! Otou-san, you go to the center and I'll send clones out on each side to help give cover." Kasumi said, taking three of Arashi's tagged kunai. "Ok…Hinata, NOW!"

Instantly Hinata dropped her jutsu and the three immediately scattered. Kasumi sent out three shadow clones on the flanks to draw attention away from Arashi. Orochimaru thought it was a simple trick, only to learn it had some hidden potential.

"Just what are you…" Orochimaru said.

"What are we planning…well this is it!" Kasumi said, throwing the first of the three kunai. She tried throwing it above him, but Orochimaru blocked it with a kunai of his own. She then followed up by throwing the second kunai, mixed in with two regular kunai from her clones. Once again Orochimaru saw through the attack and easily blocked the kunai, causing them to fall at his feet.

"Perfect. Now to finish this." Kasumi thought. "Otou-san, go for it!"

"Gotcha princess! HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!" Arashi said, appearing in the air where the first kunai was deflected. "We got you now Orochimaru!"

"Arashi! I don't think so!" Orochimaru said, blowing another spray of dark fireballs at Arashi.

"Hey stupid! Forget about me?" Kasumi said, rushing towards Orochimaru with a kunai in her hand. "I told you I want the Shadow Gem back!"

"Never!" Orochimaru said, turning the fireball jutsu towards Kasumi and her clones. Kasumi knew she couldn't avoid the fireballs, but she knew she had a good backup plan.

"AQUA SHIELD!" Hinata said, creating a shield of water in front of Kasumi and her clones. "Hey, did you forget that fire is weak against water, snake breath!"

"You test my patience!" Orochimaru said. "I will make you suffer…" He was slowly cut off as Kasumi got close and did a handspring off his head. At that instant she pulled out the third kunai and placed it behind Orochimaru while he wasn't looking. "You think you can defeat me?"

"No, I know I can defeat you! Too bad you can't cover your back." Kasumi said.

"What are you…!" Orochimaru said, before he was cut off by Arashi. Arashi used the second kunai to move into position as Orochimaru was fixed on Kasumi. He then used the third kunai to deliver a brutal slash to Orochimaru. But the strike wasn't finished, yet. Kasumi had one last thing up her sleeve.

"Girls, attack him while he's dazed!" Arashi said.

"Gotcha! HYDRO STORM!" Hinata said.

"With pleasure! STARBURST CANNON!" Kasumi said.

"What the!" Orochimaru said. He barely had a split second to react as the girls' attacks hit him head on, resulting in a mild explosion.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Jirobu said.

"There's no way!" Tayuya said.

"Oh please, that kind of attack is nothing to Orochimaru-sama." Kidomaru said.

"Got him!" Hinata said.

"No we didn't!" Arashi said, noticing the smoke clearing. He could see a battered Orochimaru, and was sure that he was pissed!

"Just great! I thought that…" Kasumi said, before getting nailed by a sharp punch from Orochimaru.

"Kasumi!" Hinata said, before getting the same thing.

"Orochimaru! Just what is…" Arashi said, receiving the same strike.

"You pathetic fools! I told you, I cannot be beaten! Yet you still try like you have a chance!" Orochimaru said, dispelling the three clones. "Well no matter, I'll finish all of you once and for all!" He then looked to the sky as a large snake came out of his mouth. The snake then spit out a sword with a glowing blue blade.

"Oh man…hey what is that!" Kasumi said, getting her bearings back.

"Yeah, that doesn't look like any normal sword." Hinata said, shaking off the strike.

"That's because it's the Sword of Kusanagi!" Arashi said.

"The what!" Hinata and Kasumi said together.

"The Sword of Kusanagi. It's a legendary blade that was said to be protected by Orochi, the eight-headed serpent. It is said that the blade can even damage adamant!" Arashi said.

"You mean that sword can do damage against something made of diamond?" Kasumi said.

"Exactly, and the fact that Orochimaru has it, means that he's even more dangerous!" Arashi said.

"Oh man, what are we gonna do!" Hinata said.

"One thing…hit him with everything we got! Otou-san, I can keep my Light Katana going as much as I can, but after Hinata and I hit him with an all or nothing blast, you'll have a short amount of time to finish him if we can't." Kasumi said.

"All or nothing, Kasumi what are you talking about?" Arashi said.

"Hinata knows. You should too, Otou-san. My match with Temari…that was just a small part of what out powers can do now. If we take it to the full extent, you're gonna see power that rivals Oka-san's in her full demon form!" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, that's madness. You two could kill yourselves with that kind of technique!" Arashi said.

"Well it's better than letting that maniac have control of all of the Illumina Gems." Kasumi said. "I've fought someone just as bad as him, and that was without my Kitsune ability, or even the ability to channel chakra for that matter!"

"Kasumi…you really want to go through with this?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata you don't know how destructive the power of the Illumina Gems can be when in the wrong hands." Kasumi replied. "My friends and I were lucky when we recovered the gems. If Orochimaru got his hands on our gems, including the two remaining ones, his power would surpass that of even Oka-san in her full demon form…over tenfold! That's why we have to destroy him and get the Shadow Gem back at all costs! Like I said, what we're gonna do is an all-or-nothing attack. Either we win, or we die. That's how it's going down. "

"Kasumi, I can tell you're quite determined about this." Arashi said.

"I am, Otou-san. Besides, there is no way I will ever let that worthless excuse of a snake EVER lay his hands on my boyfriend!" Kasumi said. "You hear that! Sasuke is MINE!"

"You speak loud words for a dying fox." Orochimaru said, licking the blade of the Kusanagi Sword. "Now which one of you should I kill first?"

"You aren't killing anyone today Orochimaru!" Arashi said, thinking that Kasumi's idea was suicide…but maybe she was right. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Then let this dance continue, Arashi-kun!" Orochimaru said, rushing at Arashi.

"Girls, I'll hold him off. Just do what you need to do and finish this so we can get out of here!" Arashi said, blocking Orochimaru's blade with Kasumi's Light Katana.

"Let's go Hinata." Kasumi said. Hinata followed her to get a small amount distance from Orochimaru and Arashi. Thanks to that barrier, they didn't really have much to work with. They turned to face the fight between Arashi and Orochimaru and began the preparations.

"Alright Hinata, just do what I did in my match. First gather and mold all of your remaining chakra and Kitsune chakra together, like this." Kasumi said, focusing her mind as she began to gather and mold her chakra.

"Okay. I gotcha!" Hinata said doing the same. The two concentrated everything they had until they achieved the same purple glow.

"How are you holding up Hinata?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm ok…I can start to feel a little strain, but it's not serious." Hinata said. "Now what do we do next."

"Now, tap into the power of your Illumina Gem and draw out all of its power. Let that power flow into your chakra and combine with it." Kasumi said. Her gem started to glow intensely as she began to draw from its power. "You should start to feel a strain on your body as you draw in this power."

"Yeah, I can feel it now." Hinata said. "But I can definitely feel my chakra and power combining and it's becoming more intense."

"Ok, keep drawing it all out. I don't know how much more it going to get…but we should know shortly when we're at our max." Kasumi said, as her chakra began to change from purple to white.

"Kasumi…I don't know if I can keep this up!" Hinata said. Her purple chakra started to darken to a deep blue.

"Just a little more Hinata!!!" Kasumi said, straining until she finally finished gathering her energy.

"Got it!" Hinata said, breathing heavily. Both Kasumi and Hinata now pulsed with a white and blue glow. "Kasumi…this power…is this what you felt earlier?"

"That was just a small part Hinata. I could never imagine it being this intense!" Kasumi said. "Well there's only one more thing to do."

"Kasumi, what are you talking…" Hinata said, before Kasumi took hold of her and hugged her.

"Hinata…if we don't make it out of this alive…I want you to know…you've been the best friend and sister I could ever have. If I have to go…I'm glad you could come with me." Kasumi said, with a tear forming in her eye.

"Ka-kasumi…" Hinata said. She could feel Kasumi's body trembling. "You're scared…aren't you?"

"Hinata, I'm terrified! What we're about to do…we may never see Naruto and Sasuke ever again." Kasumi said.

"I know. But…like you said. It's better that we die ant take Orochimaru with us, than live and have him take control of the Gems." Hinata said, tightening the hug.

"Yeah. You're right." Kasumi replied.

"But like I told you on that day…you and I will never be separated. Our bond is eternal, Kasumi. I'm serious about my promise. We're gonna make it through this together…or we die together." Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata." Kasumi said.

"Don't mention it. Now lets finish this snake and go home." Hinata said, releasing the hug. She knew what was going to happen next. Orochimaru would be standing down the face of a high powered Hydro Storm and Starburst Cannon with no where to run. The only thing the girls could hope for was that their attacks would be enough to completely finish him off. As the two began concentrating every ounce of energy they had for one all-or-nothing shot, the Sound Four began to get suspicious.

* * *

"Just what the heck are those two fox girls doing?" Sakon said.

"Hmm, seems to me they are planning to attack Orochimaru-sama." Ukon replied.

"Why do people even try? Orochimaru-sama is way too powerful for anyone to defeat him. I don't see why that stupid Hokage is even trying to take him on." Kidomaru said.

"That's probably because you don't have the brain capacity, you six-armed idiot." Tayuya said.

"Oh and you're the smart one?" Kidomaru replied.

"Least I have the smarts to know just how useless this fight is." Tayuya said. "Why doesn't Orochimaru-sama just kill these three so we can go home."

"Orochimaru-sama wishes to display his superiority in battle. And we'll give him the time he needs." Jirobu said.

"Whatever." Tayuya thought to herself.

* * *

"Looks like those two are almost ready. I hope they know what they're doing." Arashi said, blocking another slash from Orochimaru. He had taken some serious damage from the Sword of Kusanagi, and wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up. He could even see Kasumi's sword begin to weaken. "Hmm, looks like she's running out of chakra. But I have to give her and Hinata more time!"

"Arashi-kun, why do you continue to do this? Do you think your little girls will have any chance against my newfound power? Why not just die, and then the fighting will be all over." Orochimaru said.

"That's one thing I'll never do! As Yondaime Hokage, I swore I would protect Konoha with my very life. What you see from those girls is the same thing. This village is their home, and they are two of the finest kunoichi genin who have made the same promise." Arashi said. "You may not know this, but this village has meaning to every person that lives here. Whether they be ninja or not, each person does what they can to protect their home, and that's why you will not win this day." He clashed swords with Orochimaru, hoping to stall for more time.

"Your words mean nothing. I will kill you and that pathetic creature you call a daughter. I will destroy Konoha and claim Sasuke as my own. And I will take control of the Illumina Gems and use their power to become the ultimate shinobi!" Orochimaru said.

"Then you've already shown that your demise is eminent." Arashi said, glancing at the girls. Kasumi gave a small nod that told him they were ready. He then pulled a kunai out of his pocket and threw it just behind the two girls. "And it looks like that time is now! SHUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" In a flash, Arashi vanished and appeared behind the two girls. "Goodbye Orochimaru!"

"What in the…" Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru! I gave you a chance to hand over the Shadow Gem and leave Konoha…but you refused." Kasumi said, holding the ball of light that contained every ounce of her chakra and power.

"Now we, the First and Second Princesses of the Kitsune Clan pass judgment on your crime. We condemn you to death!" Hinata said, as a constant stream of water swirled around her.

"Orochimaru…DIE!!!" Kasumi and Hinata said together. "KITSUNE ILLUMINA ALL OR NOTHING ATTACK: AQUA STAR EXPLOSION!"

* * *

"Wait a minute…you should be nearly dead!" Kabuto said, as he saw Akane stand on her feet.

"Maybe I should…but if I'm gonna die, then I'm taking you with me!" Akane said, as she formed hand seals. "Now Kabuto…witness the power of the Kitsune Clan!" Waves of fire began to surround Akane, all in preparation for the Kitsune Clan's most powerful jutsu. "KITSUNE ROIYARU RINJI NO JUTSU: SHIKOU KITSUNE HOUKA TAIHOU!" Instantly a giant flaming fox head appeared in front of Akane. The mouth opened and spewed a wave of pure flame directly at Kabuto.

"What! But…" Kabuto said, being engulfed in the flames.

"Burn Kabuto!" Akane said, pushing more of her depleting chakra into the jutsu. She could only watch as the flames consumed him. His screams continued until they slowly died down, showing he had been cooked alive. Akane released the jutsu to see a flaming, smoldering mess that used to be a human named Kabuto.

"You had much potential Kabuto…yet you sided with Orochimaru. Why you did, I'll never know." Akane said, falling to her knees. "As for me, I'll use my remaining chakra to hopefully slow the poison in my system. If Tsunade were here…maybe she could help me." Akane formed some seals and placed two fingers on her forehead. "BODY SUSPENSION JUTSU!" With that jutsu, she fell to the ground in a state of suspended animation. She knew that only one person could release the jutsu and hoped that when it was released, she would be cured of the poison and the purification.

* * *

Kasumi and Hinata fired their combined attack at Orochimaru. Their combined attacks swirled together as they headed to their target.

"Foolish girls." Orochimaru said, forming a quick seal with one hand. Unknown to the girls, he created a barrier out of the energy from the Shadow Gem. "They think they will pierce my shield, but they're wrong." Unfortunately for Orochimaru, the power the girls exerted was more intense than he thought.

"Just a…little more…" Kasumi said.

"Almost…there…" Hinata said.

"Girls…just hang on…" Arashi said, holding his shoulder. He had suffered a sharp jab from Orochimaru's blade, and tried to prevent more bleeding by feeding chakra into it.

"Such a worthless attempt. They'll soon see…" Orochimaru said, starting to notice his shield cracking. "Are they piercing my shield? This isn't possible!" The shield then cracked more until it broke from the pressure of the attack. "HOW DID THEY…" Orochimaru was consumed by the girls' energy, forcing him back into the barrier his subordinates created. However…it wasn't enough to finish him off, but only wound him seriously.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kidomaru said.

"Quickly, release the barrier!" Sakon said.

"Fine." Tayuya said.

The Sound Four released the barrier as the energy from Kasumi and Hinata's attack died off. Orochimaru was lying on the edge of the roof, motionless.

"We…we did it." Kasumi said, falling to her knees.

"We really…got him!" Hinata said, trying to hold herself up.

"Girls…that was unbelievable!" Arashi said.

"I…told you Otou-san. This would rival…Oka-san's power…in her full demon…form." Kasumi said, breathing heavily. "Oh man…I can barely move."

"Yeah…me too." Hinata said, catching her breath.

"I told Orochimaru…there are many ninja in this village who would give their very lives to protect it." Arashi said.

Indeed his words were true. Just in the crowd below, Kakashi and Gai had gotten the upper hand and taken out nearly all of the Sound and Sand ninja. In the streets of Konoha, Anko, Ibiki, Jiraiya, and even the former Ino-Shika-Cho team had fought back the ninja, while Gamabunta had made mincemeat of the giant three-headed snake. Even Hiashi and Hizashi showed the prowess of the Hyuuga, as the two defeated round after round of ninja with the Juuken Style.

"If he had only listened…" Arashi said, looking at Orochimaru's motionless body.

"Listened to what…your pathetic words!" Orochimaru said, slowing getting to his feet. "I told you…my ambition will not be stopped." As he got to his feet, he thrust his arm out, sending a snake at Kasumi. Arashi moved her out of the way, taking the snakebite in his shoulder.

"GAA!!!" Arashi cried, as the snake injected venom into his arm.

"Looks like my chakra venom will be a fine parting gift for you." Orochimaru said, slowly moving towards the three. "And now…I give you a final gift. It's a trick I learned from that foolish Tsunade, except I've changed it to my taste." Orochimaru said, forming some seals with one hand. "KAGE NEMURI NO JUTSU! (Shadow Sleep Jutsu)" Slowly a dark energy was released from Orochimaru, headed directly at Arashi.

"No…he can't!" Hinata said.

"Otou-san!!!" Kasumi cried.

Using the last of their strength, Kasumi and Hinata jumped in front of Arashi, taking the full force of Orochimaru's final jutsu. As the black energy consumed them, the two girls fell into a deep sleep.

"What did you do to them!" Arashi said, cringing in pain.

"I had intended to put you under a permanent sleep, but I guess those two will do." Orochimaru said, feeling the damage from the battle. "Now Arashi, I will take my leave. But mark my words…I will have Sasuke, and Konoha will be destroyed!" He began to fall to his knees, but the Sound Four came and supported their injured leader, helping him escape.

"Orochimaru…you'll never get away with this." Arashi said, looking at Kasumi and Hinata who had now fallen under Orochimaru's jutsu. The last thing he saw before he blacked out himself was a beam of light shooting out of Hinata's power gem.

* * *

Man...I never thought trying to pump out chapters like this would be so difficult! Now that I've gotten past this milestone...you're probably wondering some things. Kabuto's dead, Naruto's now a Kitsune Hanyou, Kasumi and Hinata are under a permanent sleep jutsu, Akane is slowly dying from the poision in her system, and what is the effect of the poison in Arashi's system now. Plus when will Sasuke undergo his Kitsune transformation, and also when will Tenten and Ino arrive as the new Metal and Wood Knights. Well...these are things to look forward to in my later chapters. Man I'm finally glad I can put these to good use! Oh and...Thursday February 15...Naruto: Shippuden! The Time Jump episodes are finally here!!!!! WOOT!!!! 


	26. The Calm After the Storm

Neokenshn: Well here we go! It's time to kick off the new arc! And what a way to go too! Naruto Shippuden ep. 1 was unreal, and there's a brand new chapter out! Oh man, can it get any better!

Haku: Dunno, maybe you have even more planned for us!

Neokenshin: Well, Since I overcame my huge writer's block with the Chuunin finals, I've had so many more ideas, so yeah it's gonna get good. Besides, I think giving Hinata and Kasumi a vaction was what they needed. I've been overworking them too much.

Haku: Well I'm sure they're enjoying the time off. I heard they took up yoga for a while.

Neokenshin: Eh. At least they're enjoying it. Now for the important stuff. I don't own Naruto, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180. Now everyone enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 21: The Calm after the Storm.

"What in the world!" Sasuke said, seeing the beam of light shoot out of his power gem.

"Don't worry about that now Sasuke. We gotta get back to Konoha as soon as possible!" Naruto said. "For some reason, I have a bad feeling something's not right."

"You don't think Orochimaru won, do you?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm sure he was defeated. But he's not the one I'm worried about." Naruto said. "I'm really worried about Otou-san, Oka-san, Kasumi-nee-chan, and Hinata-chan."

"Well, don't worry Naruto-kou. I'll get you there immediately." Shakaku said.

As the three shinobi, along with the three Sand genin, and the two Kitsune rushed to Konoha, another one of Konoha's genin started recovering.

* * *

"Oh man, what hit me?" Haku said, rubbing her head. "That's right! Akemi and Hanabi! I gotta…whoa, what in the world happened while I was out!"

Haku got to her feet to see most of the crowd unconscious from Kabuto's jutsu. She even saw traces of the destruction on the rooftops, and knew something was wrong. She pulled herself together and rushed off to hopefully find some allies. Hopefully Kasumi and Hinata were ok as well.

"Kasumi, Hinata, this is Haku. Are you guys ok?" Haku said into her communicator. "Kasumi, Hinata, are you there…hmm, no response. This isn't good. Wait maybe I can get Chouji. He should still be here. Chouji, come in. This is Haku. Are you ok?" Haku was beginning to worry since she had no response from Kasumi, Hinata, or Chouji. "Great. My sisters are out, and Chouji isn't responding either. I should try to reach Naruto and Sasuke."

Before she had a chance to call Naruto or Sasuke, her advanced hearing caught wind of a flying kunai and she barely avoided. When she turned to see where it came from, there was a Sound nin coming towards her, ready to strike.

"Holy…" Haku said, before she saw the ninja being struck with a fierce open palm. She saw that it was Hiashi who had given her cover.

"Hiashi-sama! Am I glad to see you! What's going on? Has Orochimaru started attacking? Where's Akemi!!" Haku said.

"Haku, don't worry yourself. Come with me down to the infirmary. Akemi is down there with two of my finest guards. I will explain what I can to you when we get there." Hiashi said.

"Ok. I'm right behind you." Haku said, running behind Hiashi. She took the time to get in touch with Naruto on her way. "Naruto, this is Haku, can you read me?"

Naruto heard the transmission and responded, "Haku-nee-chan, I'm here. Is everything ok?"

"I don't really know. I tried calling Kasumi, Hinata, and Chouji, but none of them responded." Haku said.

"Haku, what's the situation? Has Orochimaru continued any more of his attack?" Naruto asked.

"He did start his attack! Oh man, what a fine time to be knocked out!" Haku said.

"Knocked out? Haku, are you ok? You aren't wounded or anything, are you?" Naruto replied.

"No, I'm ok. I was just unconscious. I've already met up with Hiashi-sama, and I'm heading to the infirmary. Akemi-chan is ok, and Hiashi-sama is gonna fill me in on what's been going on. Then maybe I can get out there and find everyone else." Haku said.

"Ok, just try to find Kasumi, Hinata, and Chouji as soon as you can! Hopefully Neji should be feeling a little better after our match, so maybe he can help you out. Sakura, Sasuke, the Sand Trio, and I should be back in about 5-10 minutes." Naruto said.

"Ok, just be careful Naru-chan. We still don't know what the situation is out there. There may be some ambushes or battles going on, so stay alert. Haku out." Haku said.

* * *

Chouji was slowly beginning to come out of the genjutsu, however he didn't notice two yellow lights coming out of his power gem, combining with the blue light from Hinata and the red light from Sasuke. Unknown to everyone, the lights combined, forming a brown crystal gem, and a black onyx gem. The two gems then honed in on their targets and immediately bonded with their new carriers. Chouji then came out of the jutsu to see Kiba, Shino, Ino, Tenten, Lee, and Shikamaru were still out cold. He then saw Kakashi and Gai finishing off the last of the Sound ninja around them.

"What the heck is going on here?" Chouji asked.

"Yeesh Chouji, can't a guy take a nap?" Shikamaru said.

"Nap? Dude, it just looked like we've been under attack!" Chouji said. "And who the heck ate the last of my potato chips!"

"Like anyone really cares about your potato chips." Shikamaru said.

"So, I guess we have two more that just woke up. Too bad they missed all the action." Kakashi said.

"Quite a shame Kakashi. All that fire wasted on sleep." Gai said.

"Oh well. We're done here. Shikamaru, go ahead and release the genjutsu on the others and head to the infirmary." Kakashi said.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said, walking over to the others.

"I better try to find Naruto and see what's going on." Chouji said, flicking his wrists. "EARTH ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!"

"Well I see we do have some extra reinforcement. Though late, it will still help." Kakashi said.

"Listen, I'm going to find the others. I'll meet back up with you in the infirmary." Chouji said.

"Yeah yeah, go be a hero." Shikamaru said, releasing the genjutsu on Tenten and Ino.

* * *

"Oh man, look at this place! It's been crazy around here!" Naruto said.

"You said it. Hey Naruto, isn't that Gamabunta over there?" Sasuke said, pointing to the east.

"Yeah, and he's got Ero-sennin on top of him. No wonder I couldn't summon him." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kou, I can smell strong traces of blood…and you're not going to like who it's from!" Shakaku said.

"Wait…oh no!" Naruto said, looking towards the main building in the stadium. He pushed a small amount of chakra into his eyes and could see three figures lying on the ground. "Otou-san's up there, and it looks like he's hurt! Those other two…it can't be!"

"Naruto, who is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I think it's Kasumi and Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, Sasuke, look over there!" Sakura said, pointing to an adjacent building. She could see a flame dying off, but wasn't sure if anything else was over there.

"Kitsune Blood…and it's…" Naruto said, smelling the air. His hunch was right. His family was hurt…badly! He had to do something fast, or who knows how bad their conditions could get…it could even be the worst!

"Hishou, take Sasuke and I towards the main building. Shakaku, take Sakura and head over to where Oka-san is." Naruto said, as he and Sasuke jumped onto Hishou. "Let's just hope the worst hasn't happened!"

"As you wish Naruto-kou." Shakaku said. "Let's go Sakura!"

"Right!" Sakura said.

"Quickly Hishou, we have to get to them fast!" Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Hishou said.

The two groups parted, heading towards their destinations. When Naruto and Sasuke arrived, they couldn't believe the chaos.

"Oh man, Orochimaru caused all of this!" Sasuke said.

"Looks like it." Naruto said. "Blasted snake! When I get my hands on him…"

"Naruto, you better get over here!" Sasuke said. "You were right, it is Kasumi and Hinata!"

"Hinata! Kasumi!" Naruto said, rushing to Hinata's side. Sasuke did the same to Kasumi. "Hinata wake up!" Naruto picked up his girlfriend in his arms, hoping she would awaken. However, that wouldn't be the case. "Hinata! Come on, Hinata wake up!" When she didn't answer he feared the worst. "Sasuke…"

"I know! Kasumi's not responding either! Could they really be…" Sasuke said.

"No, they're ok. Naruto-sama, can you not hear it?" Hishou said.

"Hear what…maybe!" Naruto said, placing his ear to Hinata's chest. Sasuke did the same and the two suddenly felt an air of relief. "They're alive!"

"Yeah! Oh man, thank goodness!" Sasuke said. "Now what about Arashi-sama!"

"It looks like he's ok. He seems to be worn from the fight as well. Come on, let's get these guys to the infirmary." Naruto said. He and Sasuke helped Arashi onto Hishou, when Shakaku and Sakura met up with them. Shakaku was carrying Akane, and didn't look too happy.

"Oka-san! Is she ok?" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kou…Kyuubi-kouhi…she's…" Shakaku said, with a tear slowly forming in her eye.

"Shakaku, tell me…TELL ME!!!" Naruto said.

"Naruto…Shakaku discovered that Akane-sama's been poisoned. What's worse…is that the poison contained energy from ofuda talismans." Sakura said.

"What is that supposed to mean! Someone, tell me!" Naruto said frantically.

"Naruto…Akane-sama's dying!" Sakura said. "And it looks like Kabuto was the one that did it!"

"No…it can't be…" Naruto said, falling to his knees. "Orochimaru…"

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

"OROCHIMARU!! MARK MY WORDS, I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!!" Naruto screamed!

For about a minute, no one spoke to Naruto. They all decided it would be best to let him vent his rage towards Orochimaru.

"Naruto-kou…we should get everyone some kind of medical attention. We don't know how their conditions are going to get." Sakura said.

"Ok. Let's get down to the infirmary." Naruto said, picking Hinata off the ground. He held her in his arms and looked at her face. Though she was out cold, he couldn't see a sense of happiness on her face. He could tell she was hurting, even in whatever dream she was in.

* * *

The group headed down to the infirmary to see Haku and everyone else waiting for them, and the reaction was definitely not a good one!

"Hinata!" Hiashi said, rushing to Naruto and his daughter. "What on earth happened to her!"

"Orochimaru, that's who!" Naruto said, laying her in an empty bed. Sasuke did the same for Kasumi, and then they helped Arashi and Akane to two remaining ones. Temari did the same for Gaara. "How's everyone else?"

"We're all ok. Neji's still sleep, and so is Akemi and Hanabi." Haku said. "Kin's still out cold as well. She took some pretty bad injures and struggled enough to get here. Wait…Naruto, when did you…"

"Oh, the ears and tails. Let's just say I have Gaara to thank over there. I have a feeling he's not gonna be too happy with Orochimaru when he wakes up." Naruto said. "Kin's probably the same way."

"You know we should be thankful Kin showed up when she did. If it wasn't for her, things might have been worse." Sasuke said.

"Now here's the big problem. What the heck are we gonna do? I mean we don't even know the condition of Kasumi and Hinata, and we're not sure how Otou-san is!" Naruto said.

"Trust…me. I'm…not beaten…yet." Arashi said, slowly waking up.

"Otou-san, are you ok?" Haku said.

"I've…had better days. How…is everyone?" Arashi asked.

"Not good. Oka-san's been poisoned and it's slowly killing her. As for Kasumi and Hinata, we can't get them to wake up." Naruto said.

"They won't. Not until we can figure out a way to release the jutsu." Arashi said.

"Jutsu? That's all?" Sasuke said.

"I know what you're thinking, but trust me it won't be that easy." Arashi said. "Orochimaru said he used some sort of sleep jutsu on them. He said he copied it from Tsunade for some reason. What's worse is that he used the Shadow Gem to strengthen it." Arashi said.

"Hmm, then if it's one of Tsunade's jutsu, then it may be possible to see if Jiraiya can release it." Hiashi said.

"No, I don't think it will be this easy. I remember Tsunade making several experimental jutsu for medical purposes. Since she still had them in the testing stage, she never taught anyone else how to release them." Arashi said.

"So then we have to go and find Tsunade-sama?' Sakura asked.

"That may be the case." Arashi said.

As the conversation continued Neji slowly awoke from his injuries. Two more also joined the group…though not as refreshed as everyone else.

"Hey, do you guys have to be so loud?" Akemi said, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeesh, what does it take for a girl to get some beauty sleep." Hanabi said.

"Looks like you two had a good nap." Naruto asked, picking up Akemi.

"Yeah, but I missed the last of Sasuke's fight. Hey when did you get ears and tails?" Akemi asked.

"Heh, long story. I'll fill you in a little later." Naruto said.

"What happened to Hinata-nee-chan!" Hanabi asked, after seeing her sister.

"It was Orochimaru. He placed her and Kasumi-chan under some sort of jutsu, and we don't know how to release it. But don't worry Hanabi-chan. She's only sleeping." Haku asked.

"What about Oka-san?" Akemi asked.

"Well, she's been poisoned by Orochimaru, and unless we find a cure for her, we're not sure if she's going to survive." Naruto said, with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Do you think that we can do what she did to me to save her?" Akemi asked. Surprisingly the little Kitsune was taking this very well.

"It's not likely Akemi-chan. But we're gonna find a cure, no matter how long it takes." Haku said.

"Well getting back to the task on hand, what are we gonna do about Akane-sama?" Sakura asked. "I've never heard of anyone having being poisoned with ofuda energy in their system."

"It's possible I might have a solution to that." Shakaku said. "Kitsune shamans are well known in their studies of herbology and talisman spells. It's possible that they may be able to form a counteragent to the ofuda energy using some demon energy catalysts."

"Then we need to get to the Kitsune village as soon as possible!" Sakura said.

"It may not be that easy. Even though Kyuubi-kouhi is well respected within the clan, there have been rumors of a potential coup against her, because she has been away from the village and the clan for so long. If the village gets overthrown, then we may have no chance of saving her!" Shakaku said.

"So we have two choices now. The first is to find Tsunade to help save Kasumi and Hinata and the second is to get to the Kitsune village to save Akane." Arashi said. He then grimaced and grabbed his shoulder where Orochimaru's snake bit him.

"And we still have to take care of you Otou-san!" Haku said.

"Don't worry about me. A little chakra venom won't stop me." Arashi said, with a small smile.

"Chakra venom! You do realize that if it stays in your system too long it will permanently seal your chakra!" Shakaku said.

"That may be the case. But knowing Orochimaru, he was only planning to seal one kind of chakra…Kitsune chakra, since his attack was originally targeted at Kasumi." Arashi said. "Guess that means I won't be getting my tails and ears for a while, eh Naruto."

"What!" Sasuke, Naruto, and Haku said together.

"I'll tell you after everyone is back to normal. For now, we need to do some recovery and see just how well Konoha is." Arashi said. "Then we can go from there. But for right now, I think I'm gonna sleep for a while."

"I hate to say it, but a good rest will do everyone good." Naruto said. "Let's get everyone to the hospital for now."

Everyone took their leave of the battered stadium and headed to Konoha Hospital. Arashi, Gaara, Kin, Akane, Kasumi, and Hinata were all given check-ups. Arashi was even able to have a majority of the chakra venom extracted from his system, but small amounts still remained. As for Akane, none of the current doctors could do anything to cure the poisoning. For the time being, everyone returned home, though Hinata, Kasumi and Kin were taken to the Uzumaki house. Hishou returned to the Kitsune village to get some possible information about a cure, and the potential coup. The Sand trio took their leave early to try to find out the status of Suna. After Arashi heard their story, he felt it no need to retaliate for their actions, and still acknowledged the alliance between Suna and Konoha. Shakaku took up residence with the Uzumaki clan as well for a few days while plans were being made to set out.

* * *

A few days later…

"You know isn't there another name we can call you Shakaku?" Naruto asked. "Not to be mean, but your name kinda gets confusing with Shukaku."

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto-kou. Shakaku is merely my codename. My real name is Momoko (peach child.)." Momoko said.

"Your name means peach child?" Haku asked.

"Yes Haku-hime. I kinda…have a weakness to peaches. They're my all time favorite food ever!" Momoko said.

"Well then Momoko, we'll call you that from now on." Akemi said.

"Very well Akemi-hime." Momoko said. When she said Akemi's name and title, Akemi seemed a little down. She noticed Haku wasn't too happy as well. "Um, did I say anything wrong?"

"No, it's just that saying Haku-hime is so formal." Haku said. "I mean I know I'm a Kitsune Princess, but I'm only the Third Princess."

"Yeah, and it makes me feel old." Akemi said.

"Well, what would you like me to call you?" Momoko said.

"Just call me Haku, or Haku-chan. I like either of those." Haku said.

"And you can call me Akemi-chan, or wait…I like Princess Akemi better." Akemi said with a smile.

"Very well. If that's what you'd like, then that's how I'll address you, Princess Akemi." Momoko said with a smile.

"Now was that so hard?" Akemi said, smiling back.

"Not at all." Momoko said. "Well I guess someone else just woke up." She noticed Kin coming down the stairs from one of the guest rooms.

"Hey Kin. Sleep ok?" Haku asked.

"I guess." Kin said, rubbing her eyes. When they came into focus, she realized she wasn't in the infirmary and felt a little defensive.

"Hey no need to worry. You're ok here. Besides, consider this thanks for the information." Naruto said.

"Information…did the attack happen?" Kin said.

"Yeah, but the damage wasn't as bad as we thought." Haku said.

"What about Sasuke! Is Sasuke safe!" Kin said.

"Well yeah. I'm ok." Sasuke said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Sasuke! Oh man! I thought I was too late!" Kin said, running up and hugging him.

"Well, you were too late for one thing." Naruto said.

"Oh no! What happened!" Kin said, releasing the hug slightly.

"Sasuke's already taken!" Haku said. "His girlfriend is upstairs sleep!"

"Girl…friend?" Kin said, blushing heavily.

"Sorry Kin, but my heart belongs to Kasumi. I hope I didn't break your heart or anything." Sasuke said.

"Oh, um…no, it's ok." Kin said, feeling disappointed. She thought to herself, "Oh man…I can't believe it! I lost him after all!"

"Don't worry Kin-chan. You'll find someone." Akemi said.

"I guess you're right." Kin said, cheering up a little.

"Besides, considering you're probably gonna be taking up residence here in Konoha, you'll have lots of chances to meet new people." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Kin asked.

"Well, Haku told us the whole story. Orochimaru thinks you're dead, so you can't go back to the Sound Village. And since you brought the information on Orochimaru's attack to us, my father took it as a sign of your defection from Oto. He felt that you were trying to ally yourself with us to save your sister, so he's decided to let you live here in Konoha." Naruto said. "Also, when we rescue your sister Tayuya, she'll be free to stay here too. You'll also have the option of becoming Leaf shinobi if you choose, since he saw your scratched Sound hitai-ate."

"Why are you being so nice? I mean, I tried to kill you once before." Kin asked.

"You see, unlike Orochimaru, Arashi-sama values each person of the Leaf Village. He values their strengths, and he even values their weaknesses." Sasuke said.

"Otou-san does what he can to help each person become the best they can be, and that's why Konoha is so strong. Hopefully you'll decide to become part of the Leaf Village family." Haku said.

"Well, all I can say is, I'm really gonna love it here then." Kin said, with a smile.

"Good. Then for the time being, you're gonna stay here with us, until we get your sister back." Naruto said.

"Thanks…Naruto, is it?" Kin said.

"Yeah. Since you already know Sasuke, and probably still remember Haku, I'll introduce you to our newest member." Naruto said.

"Yeesh Naruto, I'm not some little kid. Remember, I'm older than you…well in Kitsune years." Akemi said. "Ahem, I'm Akemi."

"Hi Akemi." Kin said.

"You may be older than all of us, but you're pretty much a 7 year old kid." Naruto said.

"So Kitsune are older than humans? And what about you? Last time I saw you, you didn't have the ears and tails." Kin asked.

"Well that's a long story, but I guess I can fill you in on all that." Naruto said.

Naruto told Kin everything he knew about the Kitsune, from how Kasumi became the first hanyou in the family, Hinata's transformation, Haku's ritual, Akemi's adoption, and then his own transformation, and Sasuke's eventual transformation. Kin was definitely shocked when she heard all this, but it slowly began to sink in.

"So…if I'm right. Technically Kasumi was an ordinary human, like myself, until she was nearly killed by a cloud ninja. Then due to a transfusion from the Kyuubi no Kitsune, which happens to be your mom, she became a half human, half Kitsune. Hinata changed due to a blood oath with Kasumi. Haku underwent a ritual that changed her. Akemi's really a pure blood Kitsune, but became a royal Kitsune similar to Kasumi, and you were originally thought to only have Kitsune chakra, but really had dormant Kitsune blood, which Sasuke now has due to your own blood oath?" Kin said.

"Yep, that's pretty much it." Haku said.

"And I thought I was crazy for thinking some crazy snake was a father figure." Kin said. "But what I don't get is why Akemi is older than all of you, but yet it seems like she's just 7 in human years." Kin asked.

"I think I can clear that up for you." Momoko said. You see, Kitsune age physically and mentally at about 1/4 the speed of normal humans up until what you would call their 7th birthday. Then we go through a weird aging cycle where we age at the same speed as normal humans until we reach the human equivalent age of about 18. Then our aging slows intensely to 1/20 of a normal human. Don't know why we age that way, but no one really thought about it."

"So technically, Akemi is about 28 in Kitsune years, but 7 in human years?" Kin said.

"Yes. And since she's reached this age, she will start aging like a normal human for the next 11 years." Momoko said. "As for Kasumi, Hinata, Haku, Naruto, and Sasuke…they're probably in the same phase, and will go through the same life cycle now."

"Speaking of which, just how old are you Momoko? You look like you're not even 20 years old." Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you never ask a girl her age!" Haku said angrily.

"What! I mean you're 13, Hinata's 12, Kasumi's 22, but now 13, and Akemi's like 7…or 28…or something." Naruto said.

"Yeesh! Boys!" Haku thought.

"Actually I don't mind telling you my age. In Human years I would be around 21.2 years old. So in Kitsune years I'm actually 97 years old." Momoko said.

"Holy cow! Hmm let's see if Oka-san's like 35 then…" Naruto said.

"Trust me, not even I know how old Kyuubi-kouhi is. I've heard she's well over 1000 years old." Momoko said.

"That's crazy! But tell me something. How did you already become an eight-tail at such a young age…I guess." Naruto asked.

"Well, when I was about Akemi's age, Kyuubi-kouhi noticed I had a large amount of untapped potential. So she took me in and trained me personally, which is how I moved up so fast." Momoko said.

"Unbelievable!" Kin said.

"Well that's Kitsune life for you." Momoko said.

* * *

Meanwhile Neji had recovered from his battle with Naruto and was already busy training. Since Lee was still injured from his fight with Gaara, he had one other partner to train with.

"Yeesh Neji! You've only been down for a few days and you're still up for training!" Tenten said, dodging a kick from Neji.

"Of course. A Hyuuga never stops training." Neji said, thrusting another punch. He had been sparring with Tenten for a solid 4 hours, and still showed no sign of wearing out.

"Well, I'm no Hyuuga, so I'm gonna take a break!" Tenten said, backing away from Neji. "Honestly I think you're getting an advantage with your Illumina Powers. Either that, or you took a blood oath with Haku to get some of her Kitsune ability."

"Trust me Tenten, My skill comes from training. I have no added help." Neji said. "Though I have noticed ever since Temari beat you, you've been slacking in your own training. Maybe if you had Illumina Power, you might be able to keep up with me more."

"WHAT! Neji, you think that just because you're a Hyuuga that's going to be training with the Main Branch, and you're an Illumina Knight, you think that you're better!" Tenten said.

"Not really. I just know I'm better." Neji said, with a smile. That statement pushed Tenten to her limit.

"You…why you…" Tenten said. She was getting mad, and fast.

"I mean come on Tenten, even Lee can use the Eight Celestial Gates. All you have is weapons training."

"NEJI!!!" Tenten said, almost at her limit.

"You know, I even got the rankings in for the kunoichi genin. It seems that you ranked in last, even below Ino and Sakura." Neji said.

"THAT'S IT! Neji Hyuuga, you think you're so good and all! I'll show you!" Tenten said, jumping back from Neji. She was ticked! How could Neji, her own friend and teammate, think she was so weak? Tenten would show him just how strong she was…and just was she was capable of. She pulled out two scrolls from her pocket and set them to her sides.

"OK Neji, see if you can handle this… I'm gonna throw so much at you, there will be no way for you to dodge!" Tenten said.

"Tenten, before you attack, I have one question. Lets say you did have Illumina Power. Just what element do you think you would control?" Neji said.

"ELEMENT!! Yeesh Neji, I use weapons, so what do you think! I dunno, probably metal or something!" Tenten said, furiously.

"So…what would be your transformation words? I mean if it was Metal?" Neji asked.

"Neji, you're the freaking Illumina Knight and you don't even know what I'd say if I was one? I mean I've seen you guys do it before tons of times." Tenten said. "Now can I get on to pummeling you?"

"Just one last thing. Why not show me how you'd activate the transformation. Just for speculation." Neji said.

"FINE! You're already pushing me way over my limit any way! Ok now will this make you happy?" Tenten said. "I'd do it like this. METAL ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Tenten said the words and moved her arms as if she had actual Illumina Transformers, and the split second before her wrists connected, two transformers appeared, and immediately she began glowing in a column of light.

"I knew it. Guess I just had to get a little energy flowing in her." Neji said.

When the energy released, Tenten was now dressed in the normal girls uniform, except her color scheme was black with red trim. The buns on her hair were now tied each tied with a red ribbon. She also had a katana strapped on her back.

"What in the world! I'm a…" Tenten said, overlooking herself.

"You're THE Metal Knight." Neji said. "While I had my Byakugan activated, I could see that you had a weird color to your chakra, and then I saw the power gem inside you. My guess is that it was waiting for you to activate it."

"So you knew this whole time?" Tenten said.

"Pretty much." Neji said.

"Then the whole stuff about training and…" Tenten said.

"Made it all up. Had to get you angry some how. I thought it might help activate your gem." Neji replied.

Tenten just looked at him with an evil glare. She was going to get him back for this…after she thanked him. "Neji…I'm telling Haku you were mean to me."

Instantly Neji got worried. If there was one thing that was just as scary as having his caged bird seal activated, it was an angry Haku Uzumaki! "No! Don't tell her! Please not that!"

"Nope. I'm gonna tell her, and you're gonna get in trouble. Matter of fact…I think I'll go over there right now!" Tenten said, running towards the gates of the Hyuuga Mansion.

"Tenten! I'm sorry!!" Neji screamed, running after Tenten.

"Too late!" Tenten said, rushing to the Uzumaki mansion.

* * *

On the other side of town, Ino was in charge of running her family's shop while her parents were busy helping with the town recovery. Since everyone was either in cleanup, or recovery, the flower shop was practically empty. Shikamaru was out helping his family, and Chouji was spending more time with Naruto and Haku on Illumina business. That pretty much left her on her own, since Hinata and Kasumi were out of commission, and Sakura was busy with Kurenai. And Tenten…well it was obvious that Neji kept her occupied completely. So she pretty much sat at the counter, staring at the flowers.

"You'd think that as much time as I spend around all these flowers, they'd talk to me or something." Ino said, watering some daffodils. "I bet you flowers would have all kinds of things to talk about." She smiled, and said to herself, "Look at me, I'm talking to daffodils hoping they would talk back. I really have to be crazy."

"Not necessarily, Ino." Said a voice.

"Huh? Wait…who said that?" Ino said.

"We did." Said the voice again.

Ino was definitely confused this time. Was she hearing voices?

"Ok, I'm losing my mind here! Unless…wait, there's no way my dad could use the Mind Transfer Jutsu on flowers. They couldn't talk anyway."

"You're not crazy Ino, we really can talk to you." Said another voice. This time it was coming from another part of the flower shop.

"Now I know I'm crazy! Maybe I should go out into the forest for a while." Ino said to herself.

"Don't go Ino. We're not trying to scare you." Said the first voice. "We're trying to reach out to you."

"Wait…you're not…trying to scare me?" Ino said, still confused. She began walking towards the daffodils she tended to earlier. "Then, just what are you trying to do?"

"We're trying to tell you about your hidden ability." Said the voice.

"So…a daffodil is trying to tell me…I can talk to plants?" Ino said.

"Yes. And you can also do much more." Said the daffodil.

"I…can?" Ino replied.

"Trust us Ino, after all that you do for us, this is our way to repay your kindness." Said another flower. Ino turned to see it came from a carnation.

"But all I do is just water the flowers, and sometimes do some arranging, but that's about it." Ino said.

"But you put your heart and soul into caring for us, and all the flowers." Said the daffodil. "You have a gift, and you should use it to help your friends."

"The only thing I really have is my Mind Transfer Jutsu and one or two healing jutsu. Besides, I'm really not that special in terms of a kunoichi. I mean Kasumi alone is like ten times better than me, let alone Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Haku." Ino said.

"Why do you say that Ino?" asked the carnation.

"It's obvious. Tenten is a total weapons master. Sakura has awesome chakra control, and her genjutsu skills are really getting good. She even has better healing ability than I do. And then there's Haku, Hinata, and Kasumi!" Ino said.

"What makes them different?" said the daffodil.

"Well, first of all, the three of them are Kitsune Princesses. Then you have Haku's ice manipulation bloodline, and Hinata's bloodline, the Byakugan. Not only that, but the two of them are Illumina knights, AND they even have boyfriends!" Ino said.

"What about Kasumi?" asked the carnation.

"Kasumi! That girl has it all! She's heir to the Kitsune Clan, the adopted daughter of the Hokage and the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Leader of the Illumina Knights, and she even has Sasuke as her boyfriend!! Face it the girl has it all!" Ino said. "I love all of them and would do anything for them, but sometimes I just get so jealous! Maybe I wasn't cut out to be a ninja."

"Ino, don't feel sad. You should be happy that you have the same gift as Haku, Hinata, and Kasumi." Said the daffodil.

"What gift! I don't have a bloodline, I'm not a Kitsune, I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't have Illumina Power." Ino said.

"That last part may not be true." Said the daffodil.

"What do you mean? Ino asked.

"Look deep inside yourself. You know you have the power to help your friends. You just need to bring it out." Said the daffodil.

"Ok, I guess." Ino said. She closed her eyes, and began to look inside herself. As she searched her soul, she could feel a warm light. She continued into the light and felt stronger, as if she could do more. "I…I see it!"

"Now Ino, you know what you need to do. Call out to that light, and become one with it! Become one with the power of wood and nature!" said the daffodil.

"I understand." Ino said. She drew herself closer into the shining light, until she had completely engulfed herself in it. She soon felt herself flowing with the energy of wood and nature. Opening her eyes, she noticed she had some new changes about.

"I…can't believe it!" Ino said. "I'm the Wood Knight!" Ino now donned the Illumina Knight garb, her colors a deep forest green with amber trim. Her hair tie was now decorated in flower petals as well.

"Now do you feel better Ino?" asked the daffodil.

"I do. I feel like I can do much more to help my friends!" Ino said. Suddenly Tenten burst in the shop after running from Neji.

"Hey Ino, can I…whoa!" Tenten said, noticing Ino was now an Illumina Knight. "When did you become an Illumina Knight?"

"I could ask you the same thing Tenten." Ino said. "So…what element are you?"

"Metal. And I have a wild guess that you're the Flower Knight?" Tenten said.

"Not really. Wood is more like it. Now I have another question. Why are you rushing in my family's store like that?" Ino asked.

"I'm hiding out from Neji. He's afraid that I'm going to tell on him for what he did earlier." Tenten said.

"What did he do?" Ino asked.

"Well, let me tell you…" Tenten said. She told Ino the whole story about how Neji made fun of her and made her mad just to get her to activate her Illumina Power.

"He did WHAT!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yep. And I said I was gonna tell Haku, and he flipped! Now that I've lost him, he's probably on his way over to Haku's to try to keep himself out of trouble." Tenten said.

"You know…I have an idea. Why don't we…" Ino said, whispering some things in Tenten's ear.

"Ino, that's so mean! I love it!" Tenten said. "It's going to be a shame that Hinata and Kasumi will miss it."

"Yeah, I know. I hope they're ok in that jutsu or what ever." Ino said. "If my Mind Transfer Jutsu would have worked, I could have found out how they were."

"You did you best Ino. Now let's go watch Neji squeal!" Tenten said.

* * *

Back at the Uzumaki Mansion…

"Kasumi…I hope you're ok…wherever you are." Sasuke said, rubbing her forehead. He looked on her face and couldn't see any trace of her trademark smile. They didn't get to share one full day together as boyfriend and girlfriend before they were separated again. "Orochimaru…it's bad enough you killed Itachi and now, you take away the love of my life. I swear this…I will thrust my Chidori through your black heart for what you've done!" He then heard a knock on Kasumi's door.

"Um…Sasuke?" Kin said.

"Kin? Oh, uh sure." Sasuke said.

"Haku wanted me to come up and get you. I think everyone's getting ready for the upcoming mission." Kin said.

"Ok. I was on my way down." Sasuke said. He then noticed Kin looking at Kasumi.

"She…means a great deal to you, doesn't she?" Kin asked.

"Kasumi…yeah. She means the world to me." Sasuke said. "She's even been known to give me the strength I need to do anything." He then noticed Kin looking down at the ground, with a small tear forming in her eye. "Uhh, are you ok?"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry!" Kin said, beginning to cry. "I tried to kill you and her, and I'm sorry!"

"Kin, that wasn't your fault. Besides, from what I was told, you were on the opposite end there for a bit." Sasuke said. "I should be the one to apologize for nearly killing you."

"Really?" Kin asked.

"Yes. Anyway it wasn't your fault for attacking us, and it wasn't my fault for retaliating. It was all due to that sorry snake Orochimaru." Sasuke said. "He's already number one on my hit list for taking my brother from me. Now he takes my girlfriend! I will take pleasure in destroying him."

"Sasuke…" Kin said.

"Don't worry. Not only do I promise to help defeat Orochimaru, but I promise to help you get your sister back Kin." Sasuke said.

"You really mean that Sasuke?" Kin asked.

"Well considering Ino and Sakura would have made you the third member of the 'Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club', then I couldn't say no to one of my fans." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Then…I promise to help you get Kasumi back." Kin said.

"Thanks Kin. Now we should get downstairs to meet back up with everyone else." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Kin said.

Kin and Sasuke headed back downstairs to meet up with everyone. Neji had just gotten to the house, hoping Tenten hadn't gotten to Haku before him.

"Neji, dude, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Neji said, catching his breath. "Has Tenten gotten here yet?"

"No, was she supposed to be coming by?" Haku asked.

"No, no. I just wondered if she had been here." Neji said.

"Well come on, we need to get to Otou-san's office. We're starting the mission planning soon." Naruto said.

Naruto, Haku, Sasuke, Akemi, Momoko, Kin and Neji left the Uzumaki mansion. The rest of the Konoha 14 would be there, along with Hiashi and Hanabi as well. That was before they had a startling visit from two unexpected guests.

"There you are Neji Hyuuga!" said the first voice.

"How dare you upset the heart of a young girl!" said the other voice.

Everyone just looked at Neji, especially Haku, who was starting to get suspicious. "Neji-kun, did you do something wrong?" she asked.

"Um, no Haku-chan. Trust me, I didn't do anything wrong!" Neji said.

"Oh really!" Haku said, crossing her arms.

"Hey Sasuke, I think Neji's about to get in trouble!" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to be in his shoes!" Sasuke said.

"Enough talk! We have come here to right wrongs, and triumph over evil!" said the first girl.

"And you happen to be our target, Neji Hyuuga!" said the first girl.

"Oh boy…I think I'm in trouble." Neji said.

"It looks that way!" Haku said.

"You two girls, reveal yourselves immediately!" Naruto said.

"Very well. I am the Mistress of Weapons, and the master of Metal." Said the girl. "I am Tenten, the Metal Illumina Knight!"

"I am the guardian of Nature, and protector of the flowers, trees, and plants. I am the Illumina Knight of Wood, Ino!" Ino said.

"Holy geez! Ino and Tenten are Illumina Knights!" Naruto said.

"Looks like it." Sasuke replied.

"In the name of Metal and Wood, we will punish you!" Tenten and Ino said, flashing a trademark pose. (Yeah they did the Sailor Moon, thing.)

"Tenten, Ino, when did you guys become Illumina Knights!" Haku asked.

"Just today. Neji made fun of me and told me I was weak, just so it would spark my transformation." Tenten said.

"You could say, a little flower told me about my powers." Ino said.

"I see…wait Neji made fun of you Tenten?" Haku said. Her ears twitched when she heard that.

"Yeah, he said I was the worst kunoichi and that he was better than me just because he had Illumina Power." Tenten said.

"I said I was sorry! Besides it was to help you out Tenten. I mean it did help you transform!" Neji said.

"But you still made fun of her!" Haku said.

"Hey did it suddenly get cold?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it did." Sasuke said.

"Uhh…I…uhh…" Neji said, nervously.

"Neji-kun…you're in trouble." Akemi said.

"We'll talk later, Neji Hyuuga." Haku said.

"Oh great." Neji said, hanging his head.

"Come on guys, we gotta get going." Naruto said. "Besides, Otou-san's gonna want to meet the two new Illumina Knights."

* * *

Ino and Tenten powered down, and the group made their way to the Hokage Tower. Arashi, Hiashi, and Jiraiya had been there discussing possible plans for the missions, but decided to get input from the genin as well.

"We're here Otou-san." Haku said.

"Excellent. Since everyone is here, we can finally get started." Arashi said. "As you all know, Orochimaru's attack on Konoha a few days ago left us battered, but not beaten. However we didn't escape without some serious damage."

"Stupid snake…he's gonna pay for this!" Naruto said.

"Calm down, Naruto. You'll get your shot at him, as will everyone else. Now we have a serious situation. Kasumi and Hinata have been placed under a jutsu that none of us can release. We have speculation that Tsunade, the third Legendary Sannin, may be able to release them. We think she's a small village just north of the Hidden Grass Village." Arashi said. "We plan to form a small team to go there and ask her to return to Konoha. I have asked Jiraiya-sensei to lead the search for her."

"You asked Ero-sennin to go after a woman?" Naruto asked. "Are you sure that's a smart idea?"

"Well, they are teammates, so I had to!" Arashi said. "But continuing on, the second task is the status of Akane. So far, she has stabilized herself with a jutsu she learned from Tsunade. However she still needs to be cured of the poisoning she received from Kabuto. Shakaku, I mean Momoko has volunteered to take a small group to the Kitsune Village in the hopes of recovering a cure."

"Don't worry, they'll be in good hands with me." Momoko said.

"The final task is to make sure Konoha's defense is brought back up to par. We can't be sure that Orochimaru will attack again, so we should be prepared in any case." Arashi said. "Hiashi and I will be leading this group in the defense and rebuilding."

"These are the missions we have planned. However each is not without danger. Like Arashi said, with defending Konoha, Orochimaru is still a threat. We also have some intel that says he was severely injured in the fight with Arashi, Kasumi, and Hinata. Therefore he may be trying to seek Tsunade as well." Hiashi said. "And with the Kitsune Village, Momoko has said there may be a potential coup rising. So the Kitsune team will need to be on alert as well."

"These are all A-rank missions, due to their importance, so upon completion of each mission, you will all be paid accordingly. Now to decide the teams…" Arashi said.

"Otou-san, we already have an idea of how we want to do this." Naruto said. "Since there are seven Illumina Knights, we thought we would send two with Ero-sennin, two with Momoko, and three would stay here."

"Seven? But Kasumi and Hinata are out of commission now. There should only be five." Arashi said.

"Not necessarily." Tenten said, holding up her wrist to show off her transformer. Ino did the same.

"I see. So you and Ino are the last two members of team Illumina." Arashi said. "Well, we'll have a formal welcome for you when Kasumi and Hinata are back. So Naruto, who did you have in mind for each mission?"

"Well, considering the possibility of the coup in the Kitsune village, it would only be fitting if Haku or I go, due to our lineage. But someone has to go with Ero-sennin to make sure he stays out of trouble. So I'll go with Ero-sennin." Naruto said.

"Since he needs a second Illumina Knight to go, I'll go with him." Sasuke said, giving Naruto a high five.

"Then Neji will go with me. Having the Byakugan will be quite handy." Haku said.

"That leaves Chouji, Ino, and Tenten to stay as village defense. That's good thinking, since Ino and Tenten would probably like time to train with their new abilities." Arashi said. "Now we need to divide the rest of the team up."

"No offense Arashi-sama, but we took care of that too, didn't we Shikamaru." Sakura said.

"Yeah, whatever. Well the rest of us thought it better that small teams go out while the larger team stays in Konoha, and since Naruto and Sasuke need someone with some healing training, then Sakura would go with them." Shikamaru said.

"Very well. Sakura will join Naruto and Sasuke in the search for Tsunade." Arashi said. "Is there anything else left to add to the missions?"

"Otou-san, we want to help too!" Akemi said.

"Yeah, just because we're not genin, doesn't mean we can't help either!" Hanabi said.

"But I can't just let you go off like this." Arashi said.

"Otou-san, I'm the Fourth Princess of the Kitsune Clan. I can be a big help to Haku-nee-chan if she needs it!" Akemi said.

"Yeah, and I have Akemi's back if she needs it! Plus Neji-ni-san would be there too!" Hanabi said.

"She makes a good point, Otou-san." Haku said.

"I had a feeling this would happen." Arashi said. "Well Hiashi, what do you have to say about this?"

"She's just as persistent as her sister." Hiashi said. "Neji, I expect you to keep a sharp eye on her. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." Neji said.

"Then Hanabi Hyuuga and Akemi Uzumaki, please come forward." Arashi said. He opened his desk and took out three hitai-ate. "I know you want to help your sisters any way you can. Even though you haven't officially started academy yet, you both have training in chakra control and simple ninjutsu skills. I believe you will be able to defend yourselves if needed. Therefore I am promoting you both to the rank of Junior Genin. Take these hitai-ate, and wear them proudly."

"Don't worry, we'll make you proud Otou-san!" Akemi said, removing her bandanna and tying Kasumi's hitai-ate on.

"We sure will!" Hanabi said, tying on Hinata's hitai-ate.

"Hey aren't those Kasumi and Hinata's?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I believe that these two will do well, knowing their older sisters are watching over them." Arashi said. "Now for one last thing…Kin, I would like to ask a favor of you."

"Uhh, ok." Kin said, nervously.

"Recent events have shown that you possess skills that may be useful to Konoha. Therefore I would like to request your help in this mission." Arashi said.

"Even after what happened?" Kin asked.

"As far as I know, everything you did while you served Orochimaru no longer means anything. And this is proof of that reasoning." Arashi said, holding up her scratched Sound hitai-ate. "Since Orochimaru thinks you're dead, you are technically a wandering nin. Thus you have a choice before you. Regardless of your choice, you are still free to take up residence here in Konoha. Now I ask…would you like to become an official shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village?" He then moved the third hitai-ate in front of Kin, awaiting her decision.

"You're really serious?" Kin said.

"I am. I also add, if you choose to become a genin for us, then as payment for your service, you will have the Illumina team, along with myself, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the remaining Konoha 14, and the entire village at your disposal in the search for your sister." Arashi said.

"In easy terms Kin, you help us, we help you. No questions asked." Naruto said.

"Then, I accept your offer." Kin said, taking the hitai-ate, and tying it around her head.

"Excellent. Today you will all have time to prepare for your missions, and tomorrow you will set out. Everyone will meet at the gates at 10AM tomorrow morning. You are all dismissed." Arashi said.

* * *

Everyone left the tower and headed back home to prepare. After resting up for the night, they all met at the gates, ready for one of the biggest missions in their lives.

"Are we ready to go?" Momoko asked.

"We're all ready here, Momoko." Haku said.

"Yep. I'm all packed up!" Akemi said.

"So am I!" Hanabi said.

"Then I guess I should get your transportation ready." Momoko said. She formed a few hand signs and transformed into a fox, just slightly larger than Hishou. She laid down on the ground and let Haku and Neji climb on, while using her tails to seat Akemi and Hanabi.

"Are you comfortable, Princess Akemi?" Momoko asked.

"Yep. I'm good to go!" Akemi said.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, do you have everything you need?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Naruto said.

"Most definitely." Sakura said.

"Let's do this!' Sasuke said. "Oh, before I go…Kin can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Sasuke, whatever you need." Kin said.

"Look after Kasumi and Hinata for me. Naruto would appreciate that too." Sasuke asked.

"Sure thing Sasuke." Kin said.

"If anything happens, make sure to contact us." Tenten said.

"We will. And good luck with your Illumina training, you two!" Naruto said.

"Then, Team Sannin and Team Kitsune, good luck to you both." Arashi said.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered, before rushing out of the gates.

"Orochimaru, you thought you had us beaten, yet like the phoenix, we rise from the ashes even stronger than before. These kids are the future of Konoha, and they have made their choice that they will defend their home with their lives. Just wait Orochimaru…your demise is slowly approaching." Arashi thought.

* * *

And the search is on! With Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Jiraiya searching for Tsunade, and Haku, Neji, Akemi, and Hanabi looking for a cure for Akane, anything is bound to happen! Not only that, but what new abilities do Tenten and Ino posess now that they've become Illumina Knights? And how will Kin adjust to life as a Leaf Genin? Keep reading to find out! And to all my readers...thank you so much for continuing to read my story. After everything that has happened, I'm glad to know that many people still enjoy my work. 


	27. Adventures in Kitsune Sitting! Part 1

Neokenshin: Ahh many good things since the last chapter!!

Naruto: You ain't kidding! Especially since Naruto: Shippuden came out!

Sasuke: Dude, did you watch that intro! Man that was awesome!

Kasumi: Not to mention seeing Konohamaru as a genin! He was so kawaii!!

Hinata: Naruto-kun was so kawaii too!!!

Naruto: Hina-chan, I saw shots of you as well, and I must say, you definitely look wonderful!...wait, weren't you two supposed to be sleep or something.

Kasumi: We'll go back to sleep...but we're not missing a single episode at all! So we'll only be up for 30 minutes a week until we get released from the jutsu.

Akemi: Too bad I'm just an original character. I would have loved to be in the Anime.

Haku: I know Akemi-chan. I didn't even get to make it to the chuunin exams! Oh well, we'll watch the series together.

Akemi: Kay!

Tenten: Hey, what's a girl gotta do to get some time in the intros!

Ino: Yeah, we're part of the team now too! We should get to do some intros as well!

Neokenshin: I was gonna get to you two! Don't worry, I've got plans for you two so you can show off your new powers.

Tenten: That's better!

Neokenshin: Now, I will give everyone this little teaser. I finally have everyone's final Illumina ability planned! And...I've decided that I won't give everyone a desperation jutsu, since they all have their own custom ones. However, since Kasumi only has her Arc Impulse, the Kage Bunshin, and her Light Katana, she's gonna get one more final jutsu.

Kasumi: I get one more! Awesome! What is it???

Neokenshin: (whispers something in Kasumi's ear)

Kasumi: WHAT!! You can't be serious! I get THAT!

Neokenshin: Yep. Let's just say it's the last thing to make you an offical member of my version of the Naruto World. Well, everyone's probably waiting for the new chaper, so...I think Konoha's newest genin should do the disclaimers. Kin, it's all yours!

Kin: Huh, uhh, well, I...uhh, Ok. Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin, though he does own Kasumi and the Illumina Concept. Also Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180. Did I do ok?

Neokenshin. That was flawless. Great job Kin. Now on with the first part of the Search for Tsunade Arc!!!

* * *

Chapter 22: Adventures in Kitsune-sitting! Part 1 

It had been about two hours since they left Konoha. Haku, Neji, Akemi, and Hanabi had left with Momoko to head back to the Kitsune Village in search of a cure for Akane's poisoning, and to discover if the rumors about a coup were true. Hanabi, Akemi, and Haku had fallen asleep, so Momoko decided to talk to Neji.

"Neji-kun, may I ask you something?" Momoko said, running through the forest.

"What's that?" Neji asked.

"It's about Haku-chan. How much does she mean to you?" Momoko asked.

"Huh?" Neji said.

"Haku-chan…does she mean a lot to you?" Momoko asked.

"Oh, yeah." Neji said, looking at his sleeping girlfriend. "She's very precious to me in more ways than I can count."

"Why do you say that?" Momoko said.

"Haku's a very distinguished shinobi. She takes the responsibility very seriously, and doesn't shirk on her duties." Neji said.

"Is that all?" Momoko asked.

"Well, no. I mean she's also a wonderful person to have an intelligent conversation with, she's likes to have fun with Hanabi-sama, and…" Neji said.

"And?" Momoko asked.

"She even did all she could to free me from my cage." Neji said.

"Your cage?" Momoko said.

Neji explained the Hyuuga Branch system to Momoko. Since Hanabi was with them, it made things way easier to explain between the Main and Branch families.

"Neji, that's awful!" Momoko said. "How could they do that to their own family!"

"It's all for the protection of our bloodline limit. Not only that, but it's used to show our superiority as a clan." Neji said. "Though, that's all going to change, the moment Hinata-sama takes over. She's already said that she's planning to diffuse the branch system, and fully integrate the families."

"That's seems difficult." Momoko said.

"It will be. The elders won't give up the old ways without a fight, but Hinata has some pretty powerful reinforcements…namely the Uzumaki Clan, the Uchiha Clan, and the Kitsune Clan, from what I've heard. She even has all of the Konoha 14 behind her for this as well." Neji said.

"I see. So this is why you also care so much for Haku as well." Momoko said.

"Yes. During the holidays, she did everything she could to find a way to remove my caged bird seal, because she fears that I could be killed at any time. She did manage to get my seal nullified for one day though. I don't know how she did it, but it was the greatest Christmas gift I ever received." Neji said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Neji, that's so sweet!" Momoko said.

* * *

The group continued through the forests for another hour before arriving at the gates of the Kitsune Village. Strangely enough…it looked just like Konoha!

"Well, we're here!" Momoko said. "Princess Akemi, Hanabi-chan, Haku-chan, wake up!"

"Let me sleep some more Oka-san!" Akemi said, brushing off Momoko's tail that was trying to wake her.

"Do we have to train today, Otou-san? Hina-chan's not training!" Hanabi said.

"Neji-kun…where did you learn to play with a girl's ears like that." Haku said, with a smile.

"Uhh, should we wake Haku? I think she should sleep in some more." Neji said.

"Sorry Neji." Momoko said, as the girls woke up.

"Hey where are we?" Haku said, rubbing her eyes.

"We've arrived at the Kitsune Village." Momoko said, helping Akemi and Hanabi down.

"You sure? It looks like we never left." Akemi said, looking at the buildings.

"Yeah, this looks like Konoha." Hanabi said.

"That's just the genjutsu." Momoko said, shifting into her human form. She formed a few seals and with a "Release!" there was definitely more to see.

"Whoa! That is some genjutsu!" Neji said.

"It's to help us stay hidden. Well, it's time I show you around." Momoko said.

The five walked to the gates and was immediately approached by two guards.

"Welcome back Momoko. We wondered when you would return," said the first guard.

"I had business in Konoha after my summoning." Momoko said.

"I see you have visitors." Said the second guard. "Two Kitsune…though an unfamiliar scent."

"Wait, he doesn't know who we are?" Haku said.

"That's because this is your first time here. Remember, we Kitsune may have advanced sense of smelling, but we aren't that good! I mean I could pick up on your scent when I got close to Konoha the first time, but I didn't know who it belonged to until I met you." Momoko said.

"I see." Haku said.

"Well then, let me first introduce you to Neji and Hanabi Hyuuga, of the Hyuuga clan from Konoha." Momoko said.

"Hello." Hanabi said.

"An honor to meet you." Neji said.

"And now, I present to you…The Third and Fourth Princesses of the Kitsune Village, Haku and Akemi Uzumaki." Momoko said.

"The Third and Fourth Princesses!" said the first guard. Upon hearing this, the two immediately kneeled before Haku and Akemi. "Your Royal Majesties, we welcome you!"

"Yes, we are at your command!" said the second guard.

"Whoa! That was definitely unexpected." Haku said.

"Well, technically Haku…you are the at the top of the chain now, with Akane-sama poisoned, and Kasumi and Hinata out of commission." Neji said.

"Something has happened to Kyuubi-kouhi!" said the first guard, as he rose to his feet.

"Yes, I'm afraid. She's been poisoned and is slowly dying! We've come in search of a possible cure." Momoko said.

"Then we shall send word that you've returned." Said the second guard. He then motioned to another guard who rushed into the town.

"Thank you. I'll see to it that you are rewarded for your loyalty." Haku said.

"Yes, my princess." Said the first guard, bowing.

"You know…I like the sound of that!" Haku said. "Neji, take notes."

"Oh brother!" Neji said.

"Come on you guys, lemme show you around." Momoko said.

* * *

Momoko lead the group into the village and began to give them the grand tour. The four Konoha natives were amazed at how similar the Kitsune Village looked like Konoha. What was even weirder…

"There's an Ichiraku's here???" Haku said.

"Well, yeah. You didn't think Ichiraku's started in Konoha, did you?" Momoko said.

The four ran in to see something that they never thought they'd see…it looked like there were Kitsune versions of Teuchi and Ayame working there!

"Uhh…I think I'll pass on ramen today." Haku said.

"I'm with you!" Neji said.

"I'm with him!" Hanabi said.

"I'm with them!" Akemi said.

"Ok, ok! We'll skip the ramen today. But before you go, you have to try some! The Kitsune Special is the best ever!" Momoko said.

* * *

She then took the group past the Kitsune tower…that strangely looked like the Hokage tower back home. Haku and Neji looked all around to see if there was a Hokage Monument on the side of a mountain, but there wasn't. Momoko finished up her tour by taking them to the place they'd be staying.

"Momoko…THIS IS YOUR HOUSE!!!" Haku said, looking at the huge mansion before her.

"Actually…it's your house. Well, Kyuubi-kouhi's anyway. Ever since she took me in, I've lived here. It gets kinda lonely sometimes, but at least I can talk to the servants here." Momoko said.

"It's got servants?" Neji said.

"Yeah, and the chef can make just about anything." Momoko said. "Plus it has a huge hot spring bath inside as well."

"That's it!" Haku said with authority. "As Third Princess, I ORDER you to take me into that mansion, and take me directly to that hot spring bath!"

"As Fourth Princess, I also say the same thing!" Akemi said. "And you gotta take Hanabi-chan too!"

"As you wish, my princesses." Momoko said, with a laugh. She took the lead and headed into the mansion with the girls following. Neji was still left standing outside wondering what just happened.

"Girls." Neji said to himself, following the girls inside.

* * *

Once inside the entire group was met by a host of Kitsune maids, ready to wait on them hand and foot.

"Momoko-sama, you've returned," said the head maid.

"Yes, Michiko, and I've brought some very important guests as well." Momoko said.

"I see, then we shall prepare the guest rooms." Michiko said.

"Um, Michiko…you might wanna prepare the other rooms instead." Momoko said.

"The other…you mean those rooms!" Michiko said.

"Yes, Michiko. Allow me to introduce to you, Third Princess Haku Uzumaki, Fourth Princess Akemi Uzumaki, and their guests Neji and Hanabi Hyuuga." Momoko said. Upon hearing Haku and Akemi's titles, every maid immediately bowed in respect.

"It…it's an honor and a blessing to be in the presence of the Princesses!" Michiko said.

"Well that's good and all, but…" Haku said, before she was cut off.

"There's just one rule, and I expect it to be followed!" Akemi said. "If anyone calls me Akemi-hime, I'm gonna be mad, so all of you call me Princess Akemi!" She had her arms crossed, and her cheeks puffed out as she said that to add effect.

"Yes Princess Akemi!" said all of the maids together.

"Now, one more thing. Does the room Hanabi-chan and I are staying in have a really big bed?" Akemi asked.

"Why yes, Princess Akemi." Michiko said.

"Then you and I are on the same page!" Akemi said.

"Well since she's stating some ground rules, I guess I have one as well." Haku said. "Don't add the –hime title to my name as well. I'm just 13 you know. Haku-chan will be just fine for me." Haku said.

"As you wish, Haku-chan. Now then, I take it you've had a long journey and wish to relax. I shall show you to your rooms." Michiko said.

"As long as you show me to that bath, I'm a happy girl!" Haku said.

Michiko took the group to the eastern side of the mansion where the living quarters were. The doors were elegantly decorated, and it could show which rooms belonged to whom.

"This room beside Momoko-sama's is for Neji-sama." Michiko said, opening the door.

"This is nice! It's almost like Hinata-sama's room back at home." Neji said, looking around his room.

"This room here is for Haku-chan." Michiko said, opening a door to reveal an elegantly designed bedroom in a light blue scheme. There was even a small waterfall in the room as well.

"This is beautiful!" Haku said, setting her backpack on the oversized bed.

"And lastly, this room is for Princess Akemi and Hanabi-sama." Michiko said, revealing a room in a red scheme. The bed was humongous as well, as if it could fit 5 people in it at once. "Is the bed big enough for you, Princess Akemi…Princess Akemi?" Michiko looked around to see where Akemi and Hanabi went, but they seemed to have disappeared.

"This bed…" Akemi said, flying in the air.

"Is perfect!" Hanabi added, as she was in the air also.

"I'm glad you're pleased. If you'd like I can now show you to the bath." Michiko said.

"We're there!" Haku, Akemi, and Hanabi said.

* * *

Michiko led them to the bath. It was covered and was decorated in a massive nature motif. There was even a mini hot waterfall to help add ambience. Numerous scents also helped give an air of relaxation. It was also divided for extra privacy.

"Have fun Neji-kun!" Haku said, waving as she entered the bath.

"Whatever!" Neji said.

The group hurried in and undressed, then rushed into the hot water. Hanabi and Akemi had fun splashing around, while Haku felt like she was in heaven. Momoko even enjoyed having fun with the girls, though she got out a little earlier. After about an hour, everyone left their prospective bath, but noticed their clothes were replaced with silk robes. After changing, they decided to head back in to find out where their clothes were.

"I see you've had a relaxing bath, Haku-chan?" Michiko said.

"Yes, it was very relaxing, but I noticed our clothes are all gone." Haku said.

"Oh don't worry, we have some specially prepared clothes for you to wear while you're here." Michiko said. "We even have some for you Neji-sama."

"I see." Neji said, looking a little puzzled.

"You're clothes are in your rooms. We hope you like them." Michiko said.

"Uhh, ok." Haku said.

* * *

The group entered their rooms to find the clothes were definitely designed for royalty! Haku had an ice blue kimono decorated with snowflakes and a light blue obi. The thread seemed to sparkle, as Haku noticed there were diamonds woven in. There was also a silver tiara and a blue hair ribbon that was woven with diamond in the thread as well. There was also a necklace similar to the one Hinata and Kasumi wore at her transformation ceremony, except it had an ice blue gemstone in it. Akemi had a bright red kimono with orange trim and an orange obi. Her kimono was decorated with pictures of a Kitsune. She also had a silver tiara, and had a necklace with a red stone in it. Hanabi was given a lavender kimono with purple obi. It was decorated with hibiscus flowers. They even gave her a tiara and necklace with a lavender stone as well. Even their kimonos had the same shimmer as Haku's. Neji had been given a black ninja uniform with shoulder guards, gold arm guards and shin guards, and a red scarf. (His uniform looks like Hayate from Dead or Alive 3, only black and gold, with the red scarf Galford wears in Samurai Shodown 4.) There was even a katana for him to wear on his back.

"Ok, now I have two major questions…one of which Momoko is the answer to." Haku said, walking out of her room. "First, how did you know about the colors, and second…how in the world did you make them such a perfect fit without even measuring us!"

"Since you guessed the first question, I'll answer the second for you Haku-chan. You see, all of the maids here are also some of the finest seamstresses in the Hidden Kitsune Village. Plus, a kitsune's advanced eyesight allows us to easily take measurements. That's how we were able to make your kimonos." Michiko said.

"Oh man, this is just so awesome!" Akemi said, walking out of her room.

"Yeah, but why did I get a tiara? I'm not a Kitsune princess?" Hanabi said.

"That's where I come in." Momoko said. "I was given some information that I was to do this to you , Hanabi-chan." She formed some very familiar hand seals, and walked over to Hanabi. "KITSUNE DISGUISE JUTSU!" Touching Hanabi's head, Momoko caused a lavender set of Kitsune ears, and a single Kitsune tail to appear on Hanabi. "Don't worry, my jutsu is just as strong as the one Kyuubi-kouhi knows. So it will last until she or I release it from you."

"So now you really get to be a Kitsune princess!" Akemi said.

"Well, an honorary one. Before we left, Arashi-sama told me how much you liked being a Kitsune, and that Kyuubi-kouhi wouldn't have things any other way. So I have the authority to name you, Hanabi Hyuuga, Honorary Fifth Princess of the Kitsune Clan" Momoko said. "Who knows, maybe someday you can become a Kitsune Hanyou too."

"I hope so!" Hanabi said, just as Neji walked out.

"I must say, I like this." Neji said, tying his headband as he walked out of his room.

"You should. That is the formal ninja uniform of our highest ranking generals in the Kitsune Ninja Force." Momoko said.

"I see." Neji said. "I might have to see this Kitsune Ninja Force as well."

"Well, shall we be off to meet the council. They will be the ones who can help us with Kyuubi-kouhi's cure." Momoko said.

"Definitely." Haku said.

* * *

The group left Akane's mansion and headed to the Kitsune Tower. However, they didn't know that they were being spied upon.

"I have the targets in sight. It is confirmed that the Third and Fourth Princesses are in the group," said a mysterious figure into a headset.

"Excellent. Keep an eye on them. Once we take them hostage, then our plan to overthrow Kyuub-kouhi will proceed," said a voice through a headset.

"Understood," said the figure, continuing to watch the group.

* * *

As the group was heading towards the tower, a squad of 5 ninja appeared before them. They were dressed in garb similar to Konoha's Jounin, though the colors were a little different.

"You will proceed no further," said one of the ninja.

"On what grounds? We have important business at the tower, and we need not be held up." Momoko said.

"We know. That's why you will proceed no further, without our escort," said a second ninja. "It is imperative that the Third and Fourth Princesses be protected."

"You know, we really don't need that much protection." Haku said, feeling a little embarrassed. "I can take care of myself you know."

"That may be true, your Highness, but…" said the first ninja.

"But what?" Haku said.

"See the thing is, we're the official guard for the Kitsune royal family," said the first ninja. "This is the first time you've been here so this is actually the first time we get to do our real job."

"That's it?" Neji said.

"Yes. Kyuubi-kouhi hand picked each of us to guarantee the safety of her kits, and well…we never got the chance to do that job." Said the first ninja

"Oh well. I guess you guys can be our official guard." Haku said. "Though I expect nothing less than the best from you. And you never told me your name either."

"Excuse our rudeness, your Highness. I am Jin Ishimaru, leader of the squad. My second is Koga Izuno, and the other three in our squad are Shinyu Ganbaru, Kenshi Hogane, and Kisuke Kagami." Jin said. All five kneeled in respect.

"Very well Jin, you may now escort us to the tower." Haku said with dignity. She then walked up to Jin and smiled. "And don't be so formal. Akemi, Hanabi, and I aren't the stuck up type of princess. So just relax."

"Uh…as you wish, my princess." Jin said.

"I swear, as much as I like that, I'm never gonna get used to it." Haku said.

* * *

They made their way to the tower with no troubles…well, except for everyone wanting to meet the Kitsune Princesses. Once they arrived, Jin and his group scattered to keep watch over the tower while Haku and the others went to talk to the council.

"I have to go in first to report in, but then I'll call you in afterwards." Momoko said.

"Ok. Just take your time." Haku said, watching Momoko enter the council room. "So Neji-kun, tell me something?"

"Yes, Haku-chan?" Neji said.

"What lead you to make Tenten so mad yesterday?" Haku said, crossing her arms.

"That was just to help her activate her Illumina Power, that's all!" Neji said.

"Really? You weren't trying to pick on her for no reason were you?" Haku said, looking displeased.

"Haku-chan, Tenten is one of my most trusted teammates. She's like a sister to me." Neji said.

"So that means you were picking on her!" Haku said. "I know how it is with the brother/sister types."

"No, you're all wrong! That wasn't it!" Neji said.

"I still don't believe you." Haku said, turning her head.

"Haku-chan. Please believe me! You have to believe me!" Neji said.

"Why should I? You made Ten-chan upset." Haku said.

"I promise to take you out for a nice dinner and a movie when we get back to Konoha." Neji said.

"That's a start. But I still have to think of your punishment." Haku said.

"Punishme…" Neji said, before he was cut off by a kiss from Haku.

"Now do you promise to be a good boy Neji-kun?" Haku said.

"I do." Neji said.

"Neji-ni-kun, she has you whipped!" Hanabi said.

"Like you're not trying to do the same to Konohamaru?" Haku asked.

"Konohamaru?" Akemi said.

"He, he…he's just a friend, ok!" Hanabi said, blushing deeply.

"But I heard he likes you. You better be quick though. He hasn't gotten to meet Akemi-chan yet." Haku said. "And you know how us Kitsune girls do with the boys you know."

"You're not serious, are you Haku-chan!" Hanabi asked.

"Hey, look at Kasumi and Sasuke." Haku said.

"You're right!" Hanabi said. "That means Akemi and I have to be rivals now!"

"What!" Akemi said. All this time Haku was laughing like crazy.

"Calm down you two. Just let time take its course. You'll both find someone perfect for you…like I found Neji-kun." Haku said, hugging up on Neji.

"I guess so." Hanabi said.

"I still don't get what's going on." Akemi said.

* * *

The four stood outside for another couple of minutes before Momoko came back out.

"Well, ready to make your grand entrance?" Momoko said.

"Let me guess, this is the first time they've met us too." Haku said.

"What did you think?" Momoko said.

The group walked in to see seven Kitsune sitting around an arc shaped table. They were definitely a lot older than Akane, so Haku had the idea that they were probably the elders of the village.

"Welcome Third Princess Haku and Fourth Princess Akemi," said the center Kitsune. "I am Gen, leader of this council. It is quite an honor to meet you this day."

"The honor is all ours. I must say the village is quite beautiful." Haku said.

"Yes, Kyuubi-kouhi always did her best to ensure the radiance of the Kitsune Village. She takes much pride in our beloved home." Said Gen. "Now what brings you here today."

"I am on a mission of dire importance. You see…our mother is dying." Haku said. The entire council was immediately shocked upon hearing the news.

"Impossible!" Gen said.

"I'm afraid it's true. Just two days ago she was engaged in combat with a subordinate of Orochimaru, the snake Sannin. During her battle, she was inflicted with a very powerful poison containing an ofuda catalyst. Because of this catalyst, her blood is slowly purifying." Haku said.

"But didn't she merge with a human 12 years ago?" said a second council member.

"That is true, she did. However, from what we've been told from Akane-sama, the merger kept her more demon than human." Neji said. "Even though she looks like a hanyou, like Haku, her demon blood is so strong that she is more like Akemi."

"What we're saying is that she's full demon, and half human. She still retains all of her demonic power and abilities, but only looks like a hanyou." Haku said. "But the point is, she's dying and we have reason to believe that we may be able to find a cure for her here in the Kitsune Village. From what Momoko told us, your shamans have a specialty in talismans and ofuda energy."

"I see. So that snake has even harmed our beloved Kyuubi-kouhi." Gen said.

"You know of Orochimaru?" Haku asked.

"Yes. He came here once before, trying to get information from our shamans. Kyuubi-kouhi forbid him to get what he wanted, and he became furious. We then found out later that Kyuubi-kouhi had disappeared one day when she ventured into the forest. It happened around 12-13 years a go." Gen said.

"That was just before she attacked Konoha! Orochimaru must have placed her under the genjutsu when she wouldn't let him get the information he needed!" Neji said.

"So Orochimaru's evil has an even greater span." Haku said.

"I see. Then we have no choice but to give you our full aid." Gen said. "You have every available resource needed to you."

"Wow, I though I was going to have to use my royal authority." Haku said.

"No, no. We knew your intentions were just. We do have some questions to ask though. Why aren't the First and Second Princesses with you?" Gen said.

"Another side effect of Orochimaru." Akemi said. "He placed them under some weird jutsu, and they can't wake up."

"I see. What about Naruto-kou?" Gen asked. "Momoko mentioned that he has also completed his transformation and is now a hanyou himself."

"He's gone with two of our friends to find Tsunade-sama. She's the one who can free Kasumi-chan and Hinata-nee-chan." Hanabi said.

"Ok. And our final question is for you, little one." Gen said. "Why are you under the guise of the Kitsune Jutsu? We know by your scent that you are a normal human." Hanabi felt a little nervous after hearing that.

"That's because she's the Honorary Fifth Princess of the Village." Akemi said. She started getting frustrated that the council would talk to her friend like that. "Oka-san said she could be, and I expect she will be treated that way."

"If Kyuubi-kouhi ordains it, then it shall be done." Gen said. "You should have no worries, Akemi-hime. Your friends will be treated with honor here. She will be given the same respect as you."

"That's better." Akemi said, crossing her arms.

"Besides, we know of the alliance forged with the Hyuuga clan. Any Hyuuga is most welcome within our walls." Gen said.

"I see Akane-sama has informed you of that as well." Neji said. "Haku, you do know that this is all Kasumi's fault right?"

"You blame the First Princess for this?" Gen said.

"Yeah. It's her fault that the Hyuuga and Kitsune became allies, it's her fault I ended up becoming a Kitsune Princess, it's partially her fault for rescuing Akemi." Haku said. "I tell you, that girl is more trouble than she's worth!" Haku could see that the council was beginning to look confused, but she easily cleared things up. "Yeah, she's trouble…but she's been nothing but a blessing to all of her friends and family."

"I see, so the First Princess has touched all of your hearts. We've heard she and the Second Princess are truly kind souls, just like Kyuubi-kouhi." Gen said.

"Then you've heard correctly." Neji said.

"Very well." Gen said, clearing his throat. "Are there any other important matters you need to attend to?"

"No, not at all. We wish to complete our mission as soon as possible, and return home with great importance." Haku said.

"Then we shall get you to our shamans as soon as possible." Gen said.

"Very well, we shall take our leave for now." Haku said, bowing. Everyone else did the same to show respect.

"You bow, yet we should be the ones showing respect to you Haku-hime. You and Akemi-hime are just like Kyuubi-kouhi." Gen said, as he and the council bowed to Haku. "We shall send someone to relay information to you when we can get you to the shamans. For now, enjoy our wonderful home."

* * *

And so it begins! Hanabi gets a little gift, and someone happens to be watching the team. Will the team find the cure Akane needs? And what other twists are planned.

Also, I'd like to thank my readers for keeping with my story. I've hit 100+ reviews and plan to keep going! Thanks guys, and keep those reviews coming in! I just write the story, but you're the ones that help me make it as great as it is!


	28. Adventures in Kitsune Sitting! Part 2

Neokenshin: Ahh another chapter in our heroes continuing saga.

Akemi: Yeah, and this time me and Hanabi-chan get a bigger part!

Neokenshin: Actually, a majority focuses on you and Hanabi. This will give the readers a little more time with you two.

Hanabi: Cool!

Neokenshin: I'm glad you like it. Well, we don't want to keep our readers waiting.

Akemi and Hanabi: That right! Remember, Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin, though he does own Kasumi and the Illumina Concept. Also Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180!

Neokenshin: Thanks you two! One more thing. A special thanks to all my readers for giving this story over 16,000 hits, and 110 reviews! Just for that kind of support, I have a Spring Special chapter planned for all of you! Thanks again everyone!

* * *

Chapter 23: Adventures in Kitsune-sitting! Part 2

Nightfall had come to the Kitsune Village. After the meeting with the Kitsune council, the team had taken in more sights of the village. They even had lunch at Ichiraku's after Momoko kept nagging them to go. They were actually surprised that everything was just like Konoha. Afterwards they got a message from the council that the Kitsune shamans could help with a cure for Akane. After Momoko delivered Akane's blood sample, the shamans began their work. All that was left was the waiting…and what better way to solve waiting than…

"I got you now Haku-chan!" Hanabi said, jumping over the couch.

"I don't think so! PILLOW STRIKE NO JUTSU!" Haku said, hitting Hanabi with a pillow. "I could hear you a mile away!"

"That's good, because the distraction worked! KITSUNE PRINCESS PILLOW ATTACK!" Akemi yelled, swooping down on Haku from the air. Akemi was just about to hit Haku with her pillow, when Haku vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving behind another pillow. "Hey! What was that!"

"She used a Kawarimi!" Hanabi said.

"No fair Haku-nee-chan!" Akemi said.

"All's fair in Ninja Pillow Fighting!" Haku said from a hidden location.

"She wants to hide, eh! Well, this is gonna find her! BYAKUGAN!" Hanabi said, activating her bloodline. She then looked all around the living room to find Haku's chakra signature. "Where are…I got you now! Akemi, she's over near the kitchen!"

"Let's get her!" Akemi said.

"Right behind you!" Hanabi said.

The two charged directly at the kitchen in the hopes of catching their target. Haku wouldn't give up so easily, though. She would use every last ninja trick she had to make sure Akemi and Hanabi wouldn't win this pillow fight!

"We got you now!" Akemi and Hanabi said, hitting Haku. Unfortunately…it was a Koori Bunshin they got instead of the real Haku.

"I'm still faster!" Haku said, appearing behind the two. "And it looks like I win!"

"Only because you used ninja techniques." Akemi said.

"Yeah, if we could do that stuff, then things might be different." Hanabi said.

"You'll learn them. I mean, I think you two are supposed to be starting the Academy during the next term, aren't you?" Haku said.

"I guess." Hanabi said.

"But for right now, I say we get you two a little more practice. I think I hear Momoko and Neji coming this way." Haku said.

"What's your plan?" Akemi asked.

"It's a little something I learned from Kasumi, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten." Haku said, telling the girls her plan. She remembered how they drove Neji crazy when they picked up Tenten from training the day she came to Konoha. Hinata said it had Neji going crazy, so she figured why not try it again.

"You really think that's gonna work on Neji-kun?" Hanabi asked.

"It did once before. See, there's one rule you should know about all boys." Haku said.

"What's that?" Akemi asked.

"That they'll fall for almost ANYTHING when a girl uses her charm. That's what makes us so dangerous!" Haku said. "Now come on, let's hide."

Haku, Hanabi, and Akemi found places to hide as Momoko and Neji came into the living room.

"So you guys ended up chasing after Kasumi and Sasuke just to see the two of them kiss?" Momoko asked.

"Yeah. Arashi-sama had all of us in on it! It probably would have worked if Naruto didn't go nuts over ramen like he always…" Neji said, before he was cut off.

"Neji Hyuuga, there you are!" Akemi said, jumping from her hiding spot.

"Uhh, hi Akemi." Neji said.

"How could you! You defile the name of the Hyuuga by holding this fair Kitsune against her will?" Hanabi said.

"Huh? Hanabi-sama, what are you talking about?" Neji said, confused.

"I see it now. You simply used me to get to your real target!" Haku said.

"Haku-chan! What…no! Momoko and I were just talking!" Neji said. "Isn't that right Momoko…Momoko?"

"It's true my princess! I was held captive by this fiend!" Momoko said, acting as if she were injured. "I tried to escape, but I couldn't!"

"It's ok now, my noble subject." Haku said. "I know you fought with honor, though this rogue used trickery and deception on you."

"I thank you my princess." Momoko said.

"Trickery? Deception? I was just telling her about Kasumi and Sasuke's date!" Neji said. He was starting to sweat bullets now.

"Lies! I should finish you right now with the power of the caged bird seal!" Hanabi said.

"Hanabi-sama, you wouldn't!" Neji said.

"You're right! That end isn't befitting of you. You're punishment is worse!" Hanabi said.

"Exactly! That's why we have a special technique saved just for you!" Akemi said.

"What punishment! What technique!!! What the heck is going on here!" Neji said, completely confused.

"I gave you my heart, and you deceived me Neji." Haku said, grasping her pillow tighter. "Now you're finished!"

"Haku-chan, please tell me what's going on here!" Neji said.

"Only this! Sisters, unite!" Haku said. Akemi and Hanabi lined up beside Haku, ready to strike.

"KITSUNE PRINCESS SPECIAL ATTACK! PILLOW ATTACK OF DOOM!" the three girls said, rushing in to pelt Neji with their pillows.

"Ow, hey…come on…hey! Go easy…" Neji said, taking every shot until the girls got tired. During the whole time Momoko just stayed back laughing like crazy. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing. We were just bored." Haku said, giving Neji a hug.

"You've been talking to Kasumi and Hinata again, haven't you Haku-chan?" Neji asked.

"Well they are my sisters after all." Haku said, giving Neji a kiss.

"Girls." Neji said. "But why did Momoko side with you?"

"Uhh, they are the Kitsune Princesses, you know. I'm not that crazy!" Momoko said.

"Whatever. Anyways, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in for the night." Neji said.

"We probably should too. Come on you two." Haku said.

"Do we have to Haku-nee-chan?" Akemi asked.

"You know Oka-san wouldn't let us stay up this late! Well…maybe not you two, but you know she'd want us to be rested in case anything happens tomorrow." Haku said.

"Oh, ok." Akemi said. "Come on Hanabi-chan."

"Alright." Hanabi said.

* * *

Everyone headed to their respective rooms to turn in for the night. Haku was just about to fall asleep when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Haku asked.

"Mind if I come in?" Momoko said.

"Momoko, what are you doing here?" Haku said, sitting up.

"Couldn't sleep. For the first time in who knows how many years, I actually couldn't get to sleep." Momoko said.

"Let me guess…Oka-san's condition is bothering you, isn't it?" Haku said.

"You could say that. I mean, I never would have thought that Kyuubi-kouhi could be dying!" Momoko said. "It's just too crazy to believe."

"Well when it has to do with Orochimaru, anything can happen." Haku said, waving her hand over the glass of water she had by her bed. She started to manipulate the water to help keep a calm mood. In turn, Momoko seemed drawn to Haku's use of her bloodline.

"Haku, how are you doing that? I mean, you control the water with such ease?" Momoko said.

"Oh this, it's just my bloodline limit. I have the ability to manipulate water and ice. You could say…it's one of the reasons my life brought me where I am now." Haku said.

"Looks like I get to find out a little more about you now, Haku-chan." Momoko said. She already learned a lot about the Hyuuga while talking to Neji, and learned a little about Akemi from Arashi a few days earlier. Now it was her chance to get to know Haku.

"Well, it all started in Kiri…" Haku began. She told Momoko of her past in Kiri, from watching the death of her mother, to when Zabuza found her. She continued into talking about how she spent her early years training with Zabuza and focusing her bloodline, and even told Momoko of how she first met Kasumi, and how she was given a second chance at life, all thanks to her.

"Wow, Kasumi did all that!" Momoko said, wide eyed.

"All she did was help me to see that a ninja isn't just a weapon, but a person in their own right." Haku said.

"I bet she's a wonderful person. I can't wait to meet her once we wake her up." Momoko said, yawning. "Oh wow, something smells really good!" Haku noticed she started yawning herself.

"I wonder what…that is?" Haku said, yawning some more.

"Michiko probably used some Kitsune Nip to help us relax." Momoko said, laying her head on the extra pillows on Haku's bed.

"I see…it's like catnip, only for Kitsune." Haku said, trying to keep her eyes open. "You look…like you're gonna…fall asleep. Just climb under…the rest of the blankets for tonight."

"Ok…don't worry…I don't…" Momoko said, climbing under the blankets. The moment she was under, she was knocked out cold!

"Neither…do…" Haku said, falling asleep. Within seconds she was sleeping like a baby. Unknown to the two, Michiko wasn't the one that used the Kitsune nip. Several mysterious ninja had released the substance into the mansion, hoping to knock out everyone. They already had taken Akemi and Hanabi while they were sleep and was preparing to take Haku, when something happened.

* * *

"Ugh, what's that weird smell!" Neji said, slowly waking up. He walked outside and noticed Michiko lying on the ground asleep. Rushing up to her, he wondered why she would be asleep outside…"The girls!" He then hurried to Haku's room to see a mysterious figure trying to tie up the sleeping Kitsune girl. "Just what do you think you're doing!"

Within an instant, the mysterious ninja disappeared, not being able to claim Haku as a capture. Neji rushed over to his girlfriend, and tried to awaken her. She slowly opened her eyes, though she was still fairly sleepy from the Kitsune nip.

"Haku-chan, are you ok?" Neji asked.

"Neji, what do you want?" Haku asked, still feeling groggy.

"You mean, you obviously don't know that someone tried to capture you?" Neji asked.

"Huh someone tried…" Haku said, still trying to wake herself up. Neji then saw the glass of water she had, and did the one thing that he knew would wake her up…and make her mad…he splashed her with it. "NEJI!"

"Good, I have your attention now." Neji said. "Now do you realize you were about to be kidnapped?"

"Kidnapped, what on the world are you talking about!" Haku asked.

"Easy. I smelled some weird scent, and it woke me up. I went out to find out what it was, and saw Michiko lying on the ground asleep. I knew something wasn't right so that's when I came in to check on you." Neji said.

"Weird scent…Neji, we gotta get to Akemi's room!" Haku said, jumping out of the bed. The two rushed over to the next room only to open it up and see an open window…and two missing seven year olds.

"No! Hanabi and Akemi are gone! Neji, see if you can find out which way they were taken!" Haku said.

"Right." Neji said, flicking his wrist. "LIGHTNING ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" He instantly transformed, and with a "BYAKUGAN!" he activated his bloodline. Neji immediately began to scan the area hoping to find some trace of Hanabi and Akemi. "Haku, I think I might have found them, I see three figures far off to the east, but the chakra signatures are very faint. I can't tell the color, but I think it might be them!"

"Why on earth would anyone want to kidnap me and Akemi…Neji, you don't think!" Haku said.

"I'm afraid so. I think that someone is trying to overthrow Akane-sama, and they planned to use you and Akemi as hostages!" Neji said.

"This is just great! Well we should hurry after them! We gotta save them!" Haku said.

"Haku wait! We don't know the terrain around here, and we have no idea what kind of traps these kidnappers have. From what we know, we haven't heard any type of demand yet, so we should wait until tomorrow. We might find out more information then." Neji said.

"Oh, alright." Haku said, waving a foxfire covered hand over the area when she was splashed by Neji. She then climbed back into the bed after it was dry, still noticing Momoko completely knocked out. "I wonder why it was so easy to wake me up, though."

"It's probably because you're only half Kitsune." Neji said, closing Haku's window. "You didn't take the full effect like everyone else did."

"I guess so." Haku said.

"Well I'm going back to sleep. See you in the morning Haku-chan." Neji said.

"Neji, wait!" Haku said. "Stay with me tonight, please?"

"Haku, what are you…" Neji said.

"Just until I fall asleep. I'll feel better knowing you're here." Haku said.

"I don't know…I…"Neji said.

"Pwease, Neji-kun?" Haku said, in her best little girl voice. She even threw her best puppy dog eyes at Neji to hook him in.

"Oh, alright." Neji said, powering down. "But just until you fall asleep ok. I'll sit over here."

"No! You might fall asleep and something might happen to me! I want to fall asleep with you holding me." Haku said.

"Haku! There is no way Arashi-sama would approve of that!" Neji said.

"Look, I'll be under all of the blankets, and you just stay on top of all of them but the comforter. That way the covers will be between us. Besides, Otou-san knows you wouldn't do something you weren't supposed to. He and Hiashi-sama are more worried about you than they are me!" Haku said. "Besides, when was the last time you held me while I slept?" Haku asked.

"Earlier today on our way here." Neji said.

"Oh shut up and come here." Haku said folding back the comforter.

"Alright." Neji said, climbing in beside Haku. "You know I'm only doing this because I love you."

"I know." Haku said, wrapping her arms around Neji while she got comfortable. "Good night Neji-kun." She then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Haku-chan" Neji said, kissing her forehead. He thought to himself, "Why did you have to be so beautiful?" He placed his arm behind her head, and pulled her close to him. He then drifted off into his own sleep.

* * *

Morning soon dawned as Momoko awakened to realize where she fell asleep.

"Whew, that was some good Kitsune Nip!" Momoko said, rubbing her eyes. "Hey Haku, how did you sleep last night?" She then looked over and saw Haku snuggled up to Neji. She then noticed that Neji wasn't wearing a shirt, and that only Haku's head was showing from under the covers. "HAKU!!!"

"Hey, keep it down. I'm trying to sleep here." Haku said.

"Well it looks to me you obviously did more than sleeping!" Momoko said.

"Yeesh Momoko, do you have to be that loud?" Neji asked.

"Of course! And I though you were supposed to be the honorable Hyuuga!" Momoko said.

"What do you mean by that!" Neji asked.

"You should know! You're the one who took advantage of Haku while she slept last night! Why else would you have your shirt off!" Momoko said. "And why would Haku be under all of those blankets!"

"Because I got cold last night after the attack, and Neji kept me company while I fell asleep!" Haku said, throwing off the comforter to show she was still under more blankets and Neji wasn't. "And considering I'm still in my pajamas, we obviously didn't do anything! Plus Neji never wears a shirt while he sleeps!"

"Oh, you're right…um sorry about that." Momoko said, feeling ashamed that she jumped to a conclusion. "Now what's this about some kind of attack last night?"

"It seems that someone was trying to kidnap me last night." Haku said. "Luckily Neji-kun woke up and stopped the attacker. Unfortunately, whoever was trying to get me managed to get Akemi and Hanabi!"

"Then I guess there really is a plot to dethrone Kyuubi-kouhi." Momoko said. "And with the scent of the leftover Kitsune Nip, I can't get a good trace on Princess Akemi's scent."

"I did manage to see three chakra signatures heading towards the east. Chances are that could have been whoever captured Akemi and Hanabi." Neji said.

"Then we'd better stay on high alert. Who knows if they'll try to come after you again Haku." Momoko said.

"That may be true, but trust me, it won't be easy for them to take me out." Haku said, with a slight yawn. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep." She then grabbed hold of Neji as if he was her own personal teddy bear.

"Uhh, hey wait a minute!" Neji said.

"Oh be quiet and snuggle up!" Haku said, tightening her grip.

"Oh, ok." Neji said.

"Well, I guess another nap wouldn't hurt." Momoko said, laying her head back down.

The trio decided to nap for another two hours before starting their day off. The rest of the morning went fairly well, but was quiet since Akemi and Hanabi weren't there. The morning bath went fairly quiet for Momoko and Haku…except for when Haku decided to use her bloodline to get one quick laugh in by splashing Momoko with a mini tidal wave. Even though there were more of the formal clothes set out for Haku and Neji, they decided to wear their normal clothes, since they thought they might be going after the girls. Luckily they did get some good news from Michiko.

"Haku-chan, I have good news. I recently heard from the council that the shamans are ready. You should proceed to meet them today." Michiko said.

"Awesome! At least that's one step in the right direction towards helping Oka-san!" Haku said.

"Afterwards, we can see if we can get some leads on where Akemi and Hanabi might be." Neji said.

"I hope so. I just hope those two are ok." Haku said.

"Don't worry Haku-chan, we'll find them." Momoko said.

Neji, Haku, and Momoko left to meet with the Kitsune Shamans to see about the cure for Akane's poison. Meanwhile in a small base deep in the forest outside the village…

* * *

"Why does my head hurt so badly?" Hanabi said, waking up in a dark cell. "And why can't I move my hands?" She tried to move her hands but realized that they were bound by rope. "Akemi-chan, are you in here?"

"Naruto-ni-chan, come play with me today." Akemi said, still partially asleep.

"Akemi-chan, where are you?" Hanabi said, trying to focus in the dark. She had no luck until she remembered her bloodline. She activated her Byakugan, and instantly saw Akemi's chakra. "There you are!" She then rolled her way over to Akemi, accidentally rolling on top of her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Akemi said. "I was having a good dream!"

"Well you can have it later." Hanabi said. "Somehow, we've been kidnapped Akemi-chan!"

"You mean, Haku-nee-chan and Momoko-chan aren't here?" Akemi said.

"Neji-kun isn't here either." Hanabi said. "What's worse is that we've been tied up."

"So that's why I can't move my hands and feet." Akemi said.

"Akemi-chan, what are we gonna do?" Hanabi asked.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here! I don't like it here." Akemi said.

"If we could get these ropes off, then maybe we might be able to do something!" Hanabi said. "Hey can't you use foxfire to burn off the ropes?"

"I don't know! I'm just a one tail! I don't think I learn foxfire until I get my second tail! All I can do is focus what little chakra I have and use it to make my hands glow! There's nothing I can do!" Akemi said. She was feeling bad that even though she was a Kitsune, she couldn't do anything to help.

"Akemi-chan, don't say that! You're the Fourth Kitsune Princess, and you're an Uzumaki! You can do this!" Hanabi said. "I mean look at me, I'm just 7 years old too, but I can still use my bloodline, and have some control of the Juuken style."

"Are you sure?" Akemi said.

"Of course I am. Akemi-chan, you're my best friend. I believe in you." Hanabi said.

"Alright. What should I do to try to get the foxfire to work?" Akemi asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I wish Kasumi-chan and Hinata-nee-chan were here." Hanabi said, looking at Hinata's hitai-ate around her neck.

"I know. Kasumi-nee-chan could tell me everything." Akemi said. Just then her Kitsune hearing picked up a very faint, yet familiar voice.

"Akemi, feel the fire inside you. Then take that fire and move it into your hands," the voice said.

"Hey who said that?" Akemi said. "Kasumi-nee-chan?"

"Said what, Akemi-chan?" Hanabi asked.

"I thought I just heard Kasumi-nee-chan." Akemi said.

"Are you sure? I mean she's still under that jutsu back in Konoha." Hanabi said.

"Don't worry Akemi, I'm here with you," said the voice again. "You can trust me. I will help you whenever you need it."

"There it is again! It has to be Kasumi-nee-chan!" Akemi said.

"Akemi-chan, I think you're going crazy." Hanabi said.

"Maybe I'm not! Remember before we left, Otou-san gave us Kasumi-nee-chan, and Hinata-chan's hitai-ate. He said that if we had these, then they would help watch over us." Akemi said. "Maybe a little bit of their chakra is in these too."

"Well, if you say so." Hanabi said.

"Oh, here we go." Akemi said. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. "Kasumi-nee-chan, please help me!" Akemi looked deep inside herself and started to search for the fire inside her. She wandered through the many corridors of her soul until she noticed that the direction she was searching in began to get warmer. "I think I found it! I can feel the fire!" Akemi quickly ran in the direction of the increasing heat until she found an opening. She could feel the heat gather quickly and become more intense as she was close to her goal.

"Come on Akemi-chan, you can do it!" Hanabi said.

"You're doing good Akemi-nee-chan! Now become one with the fire inside you!" said the familiar voice.

"I will Kasumi-nee-chan!" Akemi said, as she found the source of the heat. She could see in her own soul a large burning bonfire. "There it is! Now, I become one with it and begin to channel the fire into my hands." Hanabi could see a red aura begin to surround Akemi as she tapped into her inner fire.

"Akemi-chan?" Hanabi asked.

"Almost there, Hanabi-chan." Akemi said, as she began to focus the fire into her hands. "Ok Kasumi-nee-chan, what do I do now?" Akemi was right. The voice she heard was Kasumi's voice. Her big sister was definitely keeping watch over her.

"Focus the energy in your hands, and let the fire come out. Don't worry it won't burn you." Kasumi's voice said. "You're doing wonderful Akemi-chan, keep it up!"

"I will." Akemi said. Slowly the orange glow began to emerge from Akemi's hands. The heat started to increase until her hands eventually burst into a small flame. "I…I did it!"

"You did! You did it Akemi-chan!" Hanabi said.

"I can't believe I did it!" Akemi said.

"Awesome job Akemi-chan! Now put the fire to your wrists and let it burn off the ropes. Don't forget to do the same for Hanabi," said Kasumi's voice.

"Ok, here we go!" Akemi said, pushing the fire in her hands onto her wrists. The rope began to burn and disintegrate. "I did it!" she cheered, as she burned off the ropes on her legs. She then did the same for Hanabi, taking care not to burn her.

"Thanks Akemi-chan." Hanabi said.

"I couldn't have done it without Kasumi-nee-chan's help." Akemi said. She then looked at Kasumi's hitai-ate, thanking her older sister for watching over her. "Thank you Kasumi-nee-chan. I hope to see you soon."

"Hinata and I will always be with you and Hanabi, Akemi-chan. We promise." Kasumi's voice said, before it faded out.

"Well, since we're free from the ropes now, we need to figure out where we are, or how we're gonna get out of here!" Hanabi said.

"It doesn't sound like this place is occupied." Akemi said, twitching her ears. "I can pick up a few scents, but not of anyone being here. Although, the scent is very familiar."

"What does it smell like Akemi-chan?" Hanabi asked.

"It smells like…a Kitsune!" Akemi said. "And I'm sure I noticed these scents yesterday, I just can't tell what they are!"

"Maybe if we look around, we can find some kind of information." Hanabi said.

"Yeah, well first we gotta get out of this cell." Akemi said.

"That's gonna be easy!" Hanabi said, pulling out a hairpin in her hair. She normally never wore them, but she kept one hidden for just an emergency.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Akemi asked.

"Let's just say, using my Byakugan makes picking the lock on Hinata-nee-chan's diary just a little easier." Hanabi said, activating her bloodline.

"Was there anything good written in there?" Akemi asked.

"Probably lots. Only she told me her entries were written in a special ink that only Kitsune could read." Hanabi said, as she began to work on the lock on the door.

"If you get a hold of it, I can read it all for you." Akemi said.

"Thanks. Now let's take a look outside, shall we?" Hanabi said, cracking the lock.

The two girls left their cell only to notice they were in a small hideout. It wasn't too furbished, and had various ninja weapons lying around. There were also numerous scrolls thrown about on the table.

"First we better arm ourselves." Hanabi said, taking some bandage and making a substitute kunai holder around her leg. Akemi did the same and the two each took a leftover kunai knife. They also found some belts with survival packs on them, and also took some extra shuriken.

"You know I have absolutely no idea how to throw a shuriken the right way?" Akemi said.

"Neither do I, but maybe we can use them." Hanabi said. "Now let's see what's in these scrolls."

"Alright. I hope we find something interesting." Akemi said.

The two climbed up and began to read through the scrolls. Most of it was for jutsu and even cooking recipes, but one particular scroll caught Hanabi's eye.

"Akemi, come look at this!" Hanabi said.

"What is it?" Akemi said.

"I think I know the reason why we were kidnapped!" Hanabi said. "This scroll proves it all!"

"Hmm, it says it's a…plan to overthrow the Kyuubi no Kitsune! This is bad…wait what are they gonna do again?" Akemi said.

"They're trying to take over Akane-sama's throne! Meaning whoever planned this wants to rule the Kitsune clan!" Hanabi said. "It says that they were planning to overthrow the council since Akane-sama had been gone for so long, but now with you and Haku-chan here, they were going to use you as hostages!"

"No way!" Akemi said.

"Yes way! It even said that since Akane-sama was dying, they would prevent you and Haku from taking her the cure, and then they'd kill you and Haku! The only thing left would be to make sure Naruto, Kasumi, and Hinata never come to the village!" Hanabi said. "Then no one could stop them from taking control!"

"But who exactly is behind this?" Akemi asked.

"I don't know, but we have to get back to Haku-chan and Neji-ni-chan quick!" Hanabi said.

"Right! Let's get out of here!" Akemi said. The two were about to leave, when Akemi picked up on someone coming. "Wait someone's coming!"

"Quick let's get back in the cell! Even if we're untied we can still look like we're held prisoner." Hanabi said.

"Okay." Akemi said.

The two rushed back into their cell, with Hanabi closing the door. She used her hairpin to lock the door, and they hid all the gear they took under some old blankets. Then they waited to see who their captors were.

"So the shamans seem to have found a cure for Kyuubi-kouhi?" said one voice.

"Yes. But they won't have it for long. I expect you to take care of them immediately." Said a second voice.

"But Gen, won't that alert Momoko and her group?" said the first voice.

"Not if you play your role like you are supposed to Kisuke." Gen said. "Considering we have a failsafe, my plan is sure to work." Gen then walked over to the cell to see Hanabi and Akemi awake. "Well it looks like the little Kitsune princesses are awake."

"You…you're the head of the council! Why are you doing this?" Akemi asked.

"Easy. Akane is not deserving of her title. Considering she went and got another human form, she should have nothing to do with our village anymore." Gen said.

"Another human form? What do you mean by that?" Hanabi asked.

"Simple. When she ascended to the title of queen, her power became so great that she could not maintain a human form. She was at the pinnacle of all Kitsune and now, she had to go and defile the purity of the throne by merging with that human! And now she has hanyou kits that are in line for the throne! It's an abomination!" Gen said.

"Hey I happen to be a full Kitsune you know!" Akemi said.

"You're just a weak little kit. You probably haven't even mastered foxfire yet." Gen said.

"And what if I haven't!" Akemi said.

"No matter. Soon we will have the cure for Akane, and you and Haku will be dead. Then I will rise to become the new Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Gen said.

"Not if my brother and sisters are still alive! You forget I'm just the Fourth Princess!" Akemi said.

"So you think. I know full well that Kasumi and Hinata are out of commission. And if all goes to plan, Naruto will be dead as well. This time Orochimaru was good on his deal." Gen said.

"What! You're siding with Orochimaru! No way!" Hanabi said.

"Yes. He planned to help us destroy Akane in conjunction for giving him Kitsune chakra." Gen said.

"He has Kitsune chakra!" Hanabi said.

"Of course. He came to us just before his attack on Konoha." Gen said.

"You won't get away with this Gen!" Akemi said.

"I think I already have." Gen said. "Come Kisuke, we have much to do."

"Of course." Kisuke said.

* * *

The council elder, and Kitsune shinobi left and proceeded to head back to the village. With news that now Orochimaru was involved, things just went from bad to worse!

"We gotta warn Haku-chan, and fast!" Hanabi said, getting her gear.

"I know! If we can't stop those two, then Oka-san will…Oka-san…"Akemi said, as she started to cry.

"Akemi-chan, nothing's gonna happen to Akane-sama. We're gonna save her. I can promise you this!" Hanabi said.

"Okay. Let's get out of here." Akemi said, wiping her eyes.

"First, we'll take this scroll with us." Hanabi said, taking the scroll with the plans in it. "This way we can have proof of what's going on."

"Right." Akemi said.

"One last thing. I think we should destroy this place so those two can't come back here. It might also make them think we died in the process, and give us a little bit of cover." Hanabi said.

"Uh, alright." Akemi said. "Do you think this will work?" Akemi said.

"I dunno. No harm in trying, is there?" Hanabi said, taking all the other scrolls and throwing them about the room. "Ok, now light 'em!"

"Here we go! FOXFIRE!" Akemi said, throwing a fireball into the center of the scrolls. They immediately began to burn and the two knew it was time to go. They left the room and proceeded to head through a cave. Akemi did her best to keep light shining with her foxfire, but with it being brand new to her, she couldn't hold out for long, and the girls had to take short pauses to let Akemi rest.

"Wow, I guess I'll learn to use foxfire longer as I get more tails." Akemi said.

"At least you can use it. I can only dream about being a real Kitsune hanyou like Hina-nee-chan." Hanabi said.

"You really want to be a Kitsune as well, don't you Hanabi-chan?" Akemi said.

"Uh huh. Ever since I found out that Hinata-nee-chan became one, I've been jealous of her. I mean, she's a really strong kunoichi, she's an Illumina Knight, and she's a princess as well! Not only that, but she's the heir of our clan too! Sometimes I wish I was the first one born." Hanabi said.

"Well, if you were, then you wouldn't get to be my best friend." Akemi said. "Besides, maybe Oka-san can help you become a hanyou someday."

"I hope so. Well let's go. We're just about out of this cave." Hanabi said.

"Ok." Akemi said, forming another ball of fire in her hand. "Let's hurry!"

The moment Akemi began to run ahead, Hanabi saw a glint of light on the ground. She suddenly realized it was a trip wire, and Akemi was just about to activate a trap!

"Akemi wait!" Hanabi said. She was too late. Akemi had tripped over the wire and activated a trap. She then saw several rocks move in front of the two, and saw that they had spears inside them!

"Uh, Hanabi-chan!!" Akemi said. She was frozen in fear when she saw the spears coming at her.

"Quick, get down!" Hanabi said, tackling Akemi. The two stayed as low to the ground as possible and easily avoided all the spears. The trap stayed active for a few seconds more, until Hanabi noticed the spears had stopped.

"That was close! Thanks Hanabi-chan." Akemi said, dusting herself off.

"That's what best friends are for." Hanabi said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Akemi said.

"I'm…" Hanabi said. Unfortunately for the two, one spear was set to fire late in the hopes of giving a false sense of security. The last spear had fired and instantly shot through Hanabi's right shoulder, filling the girl with intense pain. Akemi winced as she heard Hanabi scream in pain.

"Hanabi-chan!" Akemi said, rushing to her friend's aid.

"Akemi-chan…it hurts!" Hanabi cried. Tears formed in her eyes from the intense pain, and though she was training to be a shinobi, and she knew that shinobi never cry when in pain…she was still just a seven-year-old girl, and that seemed to take more priority in this matter.

"Get it out! Get it out! Please!!! It hurts!!" Hanabi cried.

"Okay, okay!" Akemi said, looking at the wound. The spear pierced through Hanabi's shoulder completely, making a hole the size of a golf ball. "Are you sure you want me to pull it out? It might start bleeding really badly."

"Please Akemi-chan, it hurts so much!" Hanabi said. Tears were streaming down her face from the pain she was feeling.

"Alright. I'm going to pull as hard as I can, and then we can see how bad it is." Akemi said, grasping the spear. "This might hurt some more, so just hold on."

"Okay." Hanabi said, trying to endure the pain. "Just hurry!"

"One…two…three!" Akemi said, pulling as hard as she could. The spear slid out a little, but was still lodged in Hanabi's shoulder.

"Pull harder!" Hanabi cried. "Get this thing out!"

"Ok, I'm gonna try to push off your back." Akemi said. "This has to work!" Akemi focused all of her strength and pulled as hard as she could. The spear slowly started to move until she gave one final pull and released the spear. "Got it!"

Hanabi moved and sat down to lean against one of the walls in the cave. She gripped her shoulder and continued to cry in pain. Blood continued to run as she tore a part of her top to use as a makeshift bandage.

"I don't think that's gonna work Hanabi-chan." Akemi said. "Maybe there's some bandages or something in our packs." She checked both packs to find a small amount of bandages that she could easily use to wrap up Hanabi's shoulder. Only problem is that the bleeding wouldn't stop even if she did that.

"Akemi-chan, what are we gonna do! It won't stop bleeding!" Hanabi said. "If it doesn't stop then…"

"Don't say that Hanabi." Akemi said. "Oh, I wish Oka-san was here. She could have you taken care of instantly!" Akemi thought of everything she could possibly do. But unfortunately she came up with nothing. "If only you were a Kitsune like me, then you would heal a lot faster."

"I know. Too bad I won't get to see that day." Hanabi said, grimacing in pain.

"Please don't say that! You're gonna make it Hanabi-chan." Akemi said. "Wait…that's it!"

"What's it, Akemi?" Hanabi asked.

"Kitsune healing!" Akemi said. "I remember when Kasumi found me, Oka-san said I was hurt really badly, and that my healing ability wasn't developed enough to help me."

"But how's that gonna help me?" Hanabi asked.

"See, she told me that she used some of her own Kitsune blood to speed up my healing ability. Because I got it straight from her, I healed really quickly. And that's also how I became a princess as well." Akemi said. "There may be a chance that I still have some of her Kitsune blood! If I give some to you, then it may help heal you faster!"

"Are you sure it will work?" Hanabi asked.

"I hope so." Akemi said, taking out her kunai. She then sliced open her palm and placed it on Hanabi's wound. "Maybe if I use a little Kitsune chakra, it will help speed things up."

"I really hope so." Hanabi said. "Ready whenever you are."

Akemi closed her eyes and began to concentrate on her palm. "Oka-san, please help me save my friend!" she thought. Her palm started to glow a faint red as she began to channel chakra. Hanabi could feel her shoulder getting warmer, but then she felt something else. She could actually hear Akemi's thoughts and feelings, and even felt a small amount of Akane's presence. She could then see the day Akemi woke up in Konoha, the day she met the whole Uzumaki family, and even the dream she had with Setsuna! Akemi, on the other hand, continued to push all her chakra into Hanabi. She was so focused on trying to heal Hanabi, that she didn't feel her second tail growing in. After her tail grew in, Akemi suddenly felt the small amount of chakra increase greatly. She was then hit with Hanabi's memories. She saw the day that she found out Hinata became a Kitsune princess, the day her cousin Hoshiko was branded with the caged bird seal, and even though it was recent, the day she and Akemi first met. After about a minute, Akemi's hand was forced off Hanabi, causing the two to feel the rush of energy that was just transferred.

"Whoa! What just happened!" Akemi said, trying to catch her breath.

"I…I don't know! It felt like I could see all of your memories!" Hanabi said.

"The same thing happened to me, too." Akemi replied. "Do you think it worked?"

"I think so." Hanabi said, looking at her shoulder. She noticed that the bleeding had stopped and the shoulder began to heal. "It did work!"

"Yeah, my hand's healed back up as well." Akemi said, looking at her hand. "I also feel stronger for some reason."

"Maybe it's your second tail." Hanabi said, noticing Akemi's new tail.

"My second…what!" Akemi said, noticing she now had two tails instead of one. "Oh wow! I do have a second tail! Enough about me though, let's get your shoulder bandaged up just in case."

"Thank you Akemi-chan. You saved my life." Hanabi said.

"Only because you saved mine Hanabi-chan." Akemi said, finishing the bandaging. "There you go, now we should be able to get out of here."

"Yeah, we gotta stop Gen! Otherwise Akane-sama might not make it!" Hanabi said.

The two girls continued through the caves, carefully avoiding any traps they found. Hanabi had her Byakugan activated constantly and easily found the exit. When the two got out, they could see they were a good distance from the Kitsune Village, and figured that even if they ran full speed, it might take them the rest of the day to get there.

"Kasumi-chan, Oka-san…please watch over me and Hanabi-chan." Akemi thought, as she ran through the forest.

"Looks like you got your wish, Hanabi-chan," said Kasumi's voice before it vanished into the wind.

* * *

The second chapter in the Kitsune Village story draws to a close. Akemi learns to tap into her own inner strength thanks to Hanabi and Kasumi's voice. Hanabi learns a lot more about Akemi, and gets the one gift she ever wanted. Now will the two be able to make it back to the Kitsune Village in order to stop Gen? Will they be able to get the cure needed for Akane and make their way back home? And what about Hanabi? When will she begin her transformation? Stay tuned to find out! 


	29. Adventures in Kitsune Sitting! Part 3

Neokenshin: Whew! I hope people didn't think I forgot about this story!

Akemi: Well it took you long enough to update!

Neokenshin: Sorry! I blame it on a combination of getting sick, long work hours, plus going to an Anime Con.

Akemi: If you says so.

Neokenshin: Don't worry. I'm gonna really crack down and do my best to get Naruto's chapter out soon. I'm probably going to make it a really long one, so it might take a while.

Akemi: Just don't take too long! We all miss Kasumi-chan and Hinata-chan!

Neokenshin: I know. Well, hope everyone remembers, Naruto isn't owned by me, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180. Enjoy everyone.

* * *

Chapter 24: Adventures in Kitsune-Sitting Part 3

"Just how long have we been running, Hanabi-chan?" Akemi asked.

"I think it's been about three hours." Hanabi said. "I've had my Byakugan on the whole time, and I still can't see the village."

"Well we have to hurry! Oka-san and Haku-nee-chan could be in serious trouble!" Akemi said.

"You're right…hey Akemi, can I ask you something?" Hanabi said.

"Huh, what is it?" Akemi said.

"Have you noticed that we've been running for three hours straight, and neither of us feel very tired?" Hanabi said.

"Hmm, I feel a little winded, but not much. I guess being a Kitsune has its perks." Akemi said. "And maybe you don't feel tired because you've already done a lot of training with Hinata-chan."

"I guess." Hanabi said, feeling a little down.

"Are you still bummed that you aren't a Kitsune?" Akemi said. "Look, I guess if I ask really nicely, maybe Oka-san might be able to do something once she's better. But I won't be able to ask her unless we get her the cure she needs!"

"Then we gotta hurry!" Hanabi said. "Come on, let's go!"

The two girls continued towards the village as fast as they possibly could. Even though they were still in their pajamas…that happened to be slightly bloodstained due to Hanabi's injury, they were making good time for a pair of Junior Genin. Meanwhile back at the Kitsune village…

* * *

"So you mean this little vial contains the cure for Oka-san's ofuda poisoning?" Haku asked.

"Yes. With help from the Kitsune healers, we were able to separate the poisoning agent from her own demon blood," said one of the shamans. "All we really did was use some cursed charms to create a corruption agent."

"Ok, so you're saying that all you really did was create a substance that would cause Oka-san's own demon blood to create an antidote itself?" Haku asked.

"Of course. The corruption agent simply concentrates her demonic power and overtakes the energy of the ofuda. We believe that Kyuubi-kouhi's vulnerability came from not releasing her full demon form for so long," said the shaman.

"But I thought that her demon spirit merged with that of her human spirit and formed one brand new soul, and that kept her from transforming into a full demon?" Neji asked.

"Not entirely. Her demon form was merely sealed to prevent it from destroying her human form once she acquired it. You see, when Kyuubi-kouhi ascended and became the Kyuubi no Kitsune, she had to cast aside her previous human form due to her immense demonic power. If she had been in full demon form, this poison would have had no effect on her," replied the shaman.

"In other words, she basically weakened herself by holding her full strength back." Momoko said.

"Exactly. However I've noticed from her blood sample that her body has been given enough time to fully accept her full demonic power. Once she is given this cure, simply ask her to try and change into her true demon form. She should be able to with ease now, and be able to return to her human form as well," said the shaman. "It should also make her much stronger than before."

"Well considering Orochimaru still has the Shadow Gem, we can use all the help on our side as much as possible. Especially if we can't free Kasumi and Hinata-sama from that jutsu." Neji said.

"Don't you dare say that! We're going to free them and bring them back. Naruto and Sasuke have it bad enough knowing their girlfriends are out cold! I mean how would you feel if I was the one under that jutsu, Neji!" Haku asked.

"Honestly, I'd feel the exact same as they would, maybe worse." Neji said.

"Well, now that this is out of the way, we have to find Hanabi and Akemi somehow." Haku said.

"The Fourth Princess is missing?" said Gen, entering the shaman's chamber.

"Oh uh, Gen-san, we didn't notice you enter. Actually she was kidnapped last night along with Hanabi-chan. They tried to take me captive, but I was fortunate that Neji stopped that attempt." Haku said.

"I see, then we shall send out our best trackers to help locate them." Gen said. He looked over at Kisuke, who was standing by the door waiting for him. "Kisuke, inform the rest of the guard to begin a full sweep of the forest for the Fourth Princess and her friend."

"Of course, Gen-sama." Kisuke replied, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"That's great and all, but Neji, Momoko, and I would like to go after them. They are our family after all." Haku said.

"I see. We shall wait here pending their return. If possible, we should also keep Kyuubi-kouhi's cure here for safekeeping." Gen said.

"I guess we could do that." Haku said, giving Gen the vial with Akane's cure. "Momoko, Neji, come on. We gotta find those two."

"Gotcha!" Momoko said.

"Right behind you Haku-chan." Neji said.

The three left the shaman's hut, not knowing that they placed Akane's cure in the hands of the one person that shouldn't have gotten it.

"Heh, those fools just cost Kyuubi-kouhi her life. And soon they will be dead along with her, and I will ascend and become the new Kyuubi no Kitsune." Gen though.

Momoko, Haku, and Neji made their way to the gates of the village when they ran into some familiar faces.

"Haku-hime, why are you heading out of the village?" Jin said.

"Jin, didn't Kisuke tell you? Akemi and Hanabi are missing and we need to find them." Momoko said.

"I wasn't informed of such an incident. Were any of you informed?" Jin said, looking at the other three members of his squad. They all replied with a negative.

"Wait, this doesn't make sense. Why would Kisuke not tell you? He's one of the five sworn to protect Akemi and myself." Haku asked.

"Maybe he didn't say anything because…you don't think he's working with the ones planning the coup!" Momoko said.

"That traitor! How could he!" Jin said. He then looked at the rest of his team, "Find Kisuke immediately and bring him to me!"

"As you wish." Koga replied. The three took off in a puff of smoke to find their traitorous partner, but were instantly intercepted by a mass of kunai and shurikens, killing them instantly.

"What in the." Jin said, looking at his fallen comrades. He then looked up to see Kisuke standing before him, with a large squad of ninja. "Kisuke, what is the meaning of this!"

"Sorry Jin, but I have higher orders, and they involve the assassination of Haku-hime." Kisuke said.

"Oh really, I've been able to handle myself quite well, so any type of assassination will be futile." Haku said. She then picked up a very familiar scent in the air. The scent of…snakes. "Momoko, do you smell snakes around here?"

"Actually I do." Momoko said.

"There's no way! He couldn't be here!" Haku said.

"Haku-chan, please tell me you're wrong about this!" Neji said.

"He's not here, but he's given us many reinforcements." Kisuke said.

"Who!" Momoko asked.

"Orochimaru!" Haku and Neji said together.

* * *

"So how much longer do you think we have until we get to the village?" Akemi asked.

"I'm not sure. You're the one with the advanced senses, remember?" Hanabi asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Akemi said.

"So do you think you can pick up any scents or sounds?" Hanabi asked.

"Well let's see." Akemi said, closing her eyes. She started to listen carefully to her surroundings, and began to sniff the air for any familiar scents. "I can't hear anything strange, but I can pick up a very strong scent…and it smells like a mix of snakes and Kitsune!"

"What direction is it coming from?" Hanabi asked.

"It's coming…from the east! And it's really strong too, so we must be really close!" Akemi said, pointing in the direction of the scent.

"Ok, now it's my turn!" Hanabi said. "BYAKUGAN!" She then looked in the direction Akemi pointed out and could see what looked like the walls of a village. "Akemi, the village is right there!"

"I don't see anything. Are you sure?" Akemi asked.

"Yeah! It's probably under a genjutsu, and that's why you can't see it. Luckily my Byakugan goes through that illusion." Hanabi said.

"Then how are we going to get in? I don't know how do dispel genjutsu." Akemi said.

"I've had a little bit of training in releasing genjutsu. It's not very much, but Otou-san taught me the basics." Hanabi said.

"Looks like we know who's going to be head of our academy class." Akemi said.

"Yep. And I'm looking at who's going to be tied for top of the class as well." Hanabi said with a smile.

* * *

"Just what does Orochimaru want with this village anyway!" Haku asked.

"That's not really any of your concern, but I think I will tell you anyway." Gen said.

"Gen! Don't tell me, you're working with them as well?" Momoko said.

"Actually I'm the one that planned this little coup. Because I should be the rightful ruler of the Kitsune Clan, not that weak fool we call the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Gen said.

"Don't you ever speak of her like that! She's more noble and honorable than you'll ever be!" Haku said.

"Well, she won't be much of anything now that I have this!" Gen said, pulling out the vial with the cure."

"I think we're in trouble now!" Momoko said.

"You're in more than trouble…you're facing death itself!" Gen replied.

"Then I think we just need to change that." Haku said. She was preparing to transform, but Neji stopped her.

"Not yet…let's save that for if things get really worse." Neji said.

"Gotcha." Haku replied.

* * *

Back in Konoha, the rest of the genin had continued to help out the town with the restoration and defense. Shikamaru spent most of his time helping with stratagems of potential attacks, Kiba and Shino continued their training of their tracking skills to be able to locate the Sound easier.

As for Kin, Arashi learned that she had an affinity to genjutsu, and a little bit of medical jutsu. So for the past two days, she had been working with Kurenai to help with her genjutsu. When she wasn't training, she would usually be at the Uzumaki Mansion, keeping a sharp vigil over Kasumi and Hinata. She made the promise to Naruto and Sasuke that she would watch over their beloved while they were away. It was quiet after they left, but it slowly gave Arashi the chance to get to know the new genin. Kin had opened up quite well and felt much more relaxed in Konoha due to it, thought she was still uneasy around the other genin. Besides, Arashi really didn't have much to do anyway, since Akane, Kasumi, and Hinata were locked in a jutsu, Naruto and Sasuke were out looking for Tsunade, and Haku and Akemi were in the Kitsune Village. Since the two would be keeping each other company in the evenings, they both decided to make the best of it. Arashi even learned Kin had a knack for cooking as well. Maybe until they found Kin's sister, she would be helping Akane in the kitchen for dinner.

Tenten and Ino were having their own times with their training. Trying to get used to the fact that they were now Illumina Knights was shock enough, but trying to get used to their powers without Kasumi helping them…now that was something they didn't expect.

"I don't get it! I know I have three levels of Illumina Power, but why can't I use all of them at once!" Tenten asked.

"Maybe because we're supposed to learn them gradually?" Ino said.

"I dunno why you're bummed out. I mean you have two more elements already Tenten" Chouji said.

"Yeah, that Element Conversion ability is really awesome Ten-chan." Ino said. Tenten's first Illumina Power was revealed to be Element Conversion. After Tenten transformed, she had gained a small amount of both Chouji and Ino's power during their practice. She could now channel that energy into her weapons, creating a giant rock hammer, and creating what looked to be a green glowing blade. She then found out that the rock hammer she made from Chouji's energy was some of the hardest rock ever. And her Leaf Blade (as she called it) didn't cut any enemy. It did however, absorb chakra from whatever Tenten slashed with the blade, strengthening her own reserves. "Not only that, but being able to pull metal weapons to without touching them? It's like you have magnets built in your hands."

"I guess so. I will say this katana is one of the absolute best I've ever seen." Tenten said. "Not even my dad could forge something of this caliber."

"Well, since you can make an Earth and Wood element weapon, what do you think you could do when you get everyone else's power?" Ino asked.

"You know, I never thought of that. Hmm, let's see?" Tenten said.

"Well the easy ones would be Haku and Sasuke. Neji's wouldn't be too hard either." Ino said. "And I'm not sure about Naruto and Hinata's power. I mean a blade with wind surrounding it?"

"You make a good point." Tenten said.

"And what about Kasumi's element? A light powered weapon? That one must be pretty powerful!" Chouji said.

"Not only that, but what if you could even combine elements? Who knows how strong you can make your weapons then!" Ino said.

"I guess I'll have to wait and see. Maybe after Kasumi wakes up, she can help me out a lot more." Tenten said. "Well enough about me, what about your powers, flower girl?"

"Tenten! I told you, my element is Wood!" Ino said.

"Yeah yeah, but honestly. I do have to say I like that new Rose Whip you got. And what was that second power you learned? Nature's Healing or something like that?" Tenten asked.

"Actually the Rose Whip just came with the gear. It's not really one of my powers." Ino said.

"Then just what are your powers so far?" Tenten asked.

"If you must know, Nature's Healing is my first ability. It lets me draw in sunlight and energy from the earth itself and channel it into healing energy. I'm going to see if I can turn it into a jutsu like Hinata did with her Aqua Healing." Ino said. "My second ability is the Pollen Storm. With it, I can create different kinds of pollen from the flowers to inflict all kinds of effects. I can cause paralysis, blinding, poisoning, sleep, confusion, and even slight memory loss. I don't know if I can go as far as mind control with it, but I can always work on learning my family's Mind Destruction Jutsu if I have to."

"So you really don't have any attack type techniques?" Tenten said.

"Doesn't look like it." Ino replied. "Maybe that's my last technique I learn. Who knows, it could be something like a solar energy beam or something."

"Well how about we take a break? You two have been doing fairly well over the past two days, and I dunno if there is any more I can show you." Chouji said. "I mean I just learned my own third level technique and I'm still getting used to it."

"I could use a break. How about we pull a Naruto and go to Ichiraku's?" Tenten said.

"Just make sure not to call it that when he gets back!" Ino said.

The three Illumina Knights powered down and headed over to what had now been dubbed "The Konoha 14 Hangout". When they got there, all the rest of the Konoha 14(except Lee), that hadn't left town on the missions were there. Even Kin had decided to come, though she usually sat by herself since Naruto and Sasuke were gone. That was when Ino's female instinct kicked in.

"Come on Ten-chan, we got work to do." Ino said.

"What on earth do you mean? We've been training all day!" Tenten said.

"Not that kind of work…I'm talking about that kind of work!" Ino said, pointing to Kin.

"I still don't get what you mean?" Tenten said.

"When Kasumi, Hinata, Sakura, and Haku get back, we gotta break you of that tomboyish-ness." Ino said.

"What's wrong with being a little tomboyish!" Tenten said.

"Just come on!" Ino said. "Chouji, you go on and hang out with the rest of the guys. We'll practice more later."

"Okay." Chouji said, heading over to meet up with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino.

Ino dragged Tenten over to the booth Kin was sitting in and decided to break the ice.

"Hey, anyone else sitting here?" Ino said.

"Um, not really." Kin replied.

"Cool! It's better than sitting with those crazy boys." Ino said. She threw Tenten into the booth, and then sat down right beside her. "Tenten, say hi."

"Ino, first you drag me like a doll, then just throw me in here! What is the…" Tenten said, before she was jabbed by Ino. "Uh, hi Kin. Nice to meet you. My name's Tenten."

"And you know me, I'm Ino." Ino said.

"Uhh, yeah Sasuke told me a little bit about you. He said you were the president of his fan club or something." Kin said.

"Sasuke-kun said that! He still thinks I'm special!" Ino said.

"But Ino, he does have a girlfriend you know." Tenten said, before getting another swift elbow.

"I think I should get going. I promised Sasuke and Naruto I'd check up on Kasumi and Hinata for them." Kin said.

"Kin wait!" Tenten said. "Ino was just trying to get to know you a little better. Though she seems to be a little too impulsive when it comes to this. She says it's a girl thing."

"Oh…ok." Kin said.

"So from a less impulsive standpoint…how do you like it here in Konoha so far?" Tenten asked.

"Well, it's ok. It's kinda lonely since I really don't have anyone here. Plus I miss my sister." Kin said.

"Don't be too bummed. We already gave you our word. Since you're helping us protect Konoha, we're all gonna help you get your sister back." Tenten said.

"Yeah, that's a promise!" Ino said. "You know, it's too bad you showed up at a time like this."

"What do you mean by that?" Kin said.

"Well, if this attack never happened, and you had just gotten here, we could initiate you the right way." Ino said.

"Initiate me? I don't like the sound of that." Kin said.

"No she mean we would do the same thing to you that we did to Haku." Tenten said. "Kasumi got a hold of her dad's platinum card and we went on a mass shopping spree. Then we had a huge sleepover at her house that night."

"Oh yeah, that was the time when she walked in on Sasuke and saw him completely naked!" Ino said, with a hint of drool falling from her lips. Kin's eyes widened after hearing those words.

"She saw him naked!" Kin said in excitement.

"Oh yeah…and I don't mean with just a towel, I mean the full buff!!" Ino said.

"Of course that's all Ino really thought about after hearing it. But the really fun part was when we were all turned into Kitsune." Tenten said.

"You guys were turned into Kitsune?" Kin asked.

"Well, not really full Kitsune. Akane-sama used a jutsu on us that all gave us Kitsune ears and tails, so we'd all look alike when we did Haku's initiation. All in all, we found out we were under a really powerful genjutsu that Akane-sama and Arashi-sama used." Tenten said. "We still had a blast though!"

"I still say the part about Sasuke was way cooler." Ino said.

"Whatever Ino. Basically, all we really wanna do is help you feel more at home here in Konoha. And we also wanna be your friends, if you'll let us." Tenten said.

"You know…I never really had any friends back in Oto. My sister was the only female friend I could really say I had. Zaku and Dosu always acted like I was weak since I really had no special jutsu or skills except for my bells." Kin said.

"Well guess what…screw them! You were destined to be a Leaf kunoichi, and that is exactly what you are now." Ino said.

"She's right. The moment you came here and helped our village, you immediately showed that you belonged here. As far as I'm concerned, this is your home, and we're your friends. We got your back, no matter what!" Tenten said.

"Really?" Kin said.

"Yep." Tenten said.

"Thanks you two. I feel so much better now." Kin said.

"Good, because that has got to be the hardest speech ever!" Tenten said.

"You aren't kidding! How the heck does Kasumi do it?" Ino asked.

"Kasumi usually does this?" Kin said.

"Kasumi's always been the one to break the ice. She just has a special talent for making new friends so easily, and for making people feel better. I still don't know how she managed to crack Haku." Tenten said.

"You know, I'm sure she'll tell us when she wakes up. Besides…I really want to meet her in person." Kin said.

"Kin-chan, you'll love Kasumi. She'll be like a sister to you. I mean, she's just a wonderful part of this village, and we couldn't be more happy to have her." Ino said.

"Just don't ask to borrow Sasuke…I think that's the ONE thing she won't let you have." Tenten said. After that the three girls just laughed. "Come on, let's go see how she and Hinata are doing."

* * *

Neji, Haku, and Momoko had their hands full going up against the mass of Sound Nin sent by Orochimaru. It even pushed them as far as transforming, but Neji insisted they hold out just a little longer.

"I must say, for genin, you two fight really well!" Momoko said, knocking a Sound nin to the ground.

"Trust me, us fighting like this is like practice. We're not even pushing ourselves!" Haku said, dashing out of one of her ice mirrors to attack several shinobi.

"Haku-chan's right. We haven't even tapped into our full power yet." Neji said, finishing up his Kaiten. "Plus it seems Orochimaru sent his weaker squads here. No sense in wasting too much energy."

"So you think he sent his weaker squads, do you?" Gen said. "I believe you may be underestimating Orochimaru-sama." He snapped his fingers and suddenly more shinobi appeared, surrounding the group. Gen then threw off his own robe to reveal his own ninja gear (his gear is similar to Sarutobi's).

"Uh Neji-kun, I think things just got worse!" Haku said, dispelling her mirrors.

"You're right about that!" Neji said. "I think it's time we…"

"Neji-ni-san!" cried a voice. It was then that Neji looked to see Hanabi and Akemi running in the gates of the village.

"Hanabi-sama! Akemi-chan!" Neji said.

"What! They're ok!" Haku said.

"Quick we gotta get to the gates now!" Neji said.

"You two go. Jin and I will give you some cover." Momoko said.

"Gotcha. Come on Momoko, let's fight like we did in the old days." Jin said.

"Jin-kun, you know how to make a girl blush, don't you?" Momoko said.

"Only for you Momo-chan." Jin said. Momoko then squealed with happiness. She always told Jin he was like an older brother, and loved fighting along side him. In reality, she had a secret crush on him, and someday hoped to be his girlfriend. The two charged through the mass of shinobi, unleashing a demonic fury that easily cleared a path to Akemi and Hanabi. In a matter of moments, the pair of relative shinobi was reunited.

"Akemi-chan! I'm so glad you're ok!" Haku said, hugging her sister.

"I missed you too nee-chan!" Akemi said.

"I see you're safe, Hanabi-sama." Neji said. "But why do you have blood all over you?"

"I got a little hurt, but Akemi-chan helped me out." Hanabi said. "I'm ok now, and I'm ready to beat these guys up!" She then took Hinata's hitai-ate from her neck and tied it around her forehead.

"You're not the only one, Hanabi-chan! As the Fourth Princess, I owe them some payback as well!" Akemi said, doing the same with Kasumi's hitai-ate. She then summoned her foxfire in her hands.

"Akemi-chan, you know foxfire now! That is so awesome!" Haku said.

"Kasumi-nee-chan helped me learn it. Now I'm gonna show them why I'm a Kitsune Princess." Akemi said.

"I bet she's really proud of you. Everyone's gonna be real proud of you Akemi-chan." Haku said. "Well Neji, I guess it's time for us to change into something a little more comfortable."

"I agree. Besides, you always look cute in that ice blue outfit of yours." Neji said.

"Flattery will get you pretty far, but you're still not off the hook for what you did to Ten-chan." Haku said with a smirk.

"Ouch. You still remember." Neji said.

"Just what are you two planning anyway?" Momoko said.

"Remember when we said we weren't even pushing ourselves? Well we're about to take this fight into overdrive!" Haku said, flicking her wrists.

"Momoko, you will definitely like what you're going to see next." Neji said, doing the same.

"Overdrive? You foolish genin amuse me. You have nothing that will stop me." Gen said.

"Oh yeah…we don't think so!" Haku said. "ICE ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!"

"LIGHTNING ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Neji said. The two instantly assumed their Knight forms and left Momoko stunned.

"I knew Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten and Ino could do that, but you two also!" Momoko said.

"Don't forget Chouji, Hinata, and Kasumi can do it too." Haku said. "Now I think we need to clear out some trash. Neji-kun would you like to do the honors?"

"You're so kind Haku-chan." Neji said, focusing his lightning energy. "Besides, I've been wanting to do this for a very long time! Stand back everyone!"

"Just what is he…" Jin said.

"He's taking out the trash!" Haku said.

"Don't just stand there! Get them!" Gen said.

"I don't think so!" Neji said, calling a bolt of lightning from the sky. The lightning concentrated into his fist before he slammed it to the ground. "LIGHTNING CRUSHER: GROUND CLAW!" Neji sent a massive wave of lightning across the ground, sending it coursing through the numerous shinobi. He easily wiped out a good third of the Sound nin alone.

"I told you he was taking out the trash!" Haku said.

"Now that's a jutsu I wouldn't mind learning!" Jin said.

"Unfortunately, that's a Neji Hyuuga trademark." Hanabi said.

"Hey, Neji-kun should let Haku-nee-chan play too!" Akemi said.

"You know something, Princess Akemi is right! I wanna see what Haku-chan can do!" Momoko said playfully.

"Well, I guess I can't disappoint my fans." Haku said, waving her hands in a fluid motion. She created numerous arrows of ice before unleashing her frozen fury. "FREEZE LANCER!" Her ice arrows sped at another large group of the shinobi, freezing them in ice on impact. One arrow even sped towards Gen, but he simply melted it with his own foxfire.

"Fools, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Gen said, encasing his arms in flame. "Taste this! HINOTAMA NO KITSUNE (Fireball of the Kitsune)" Gen sent out a blast of fireballs directly at the group. Momoko knew that as one of the oldest Kitsune, his power and skill were unprecedented. She knew that everyone else couldn't defend against an attack like that.

"Jin, come on!" Momoko said, jumping in front of Haku.

"I know what you mean!" Jin said, moving in front of Neji. The two immediately put their hands up in preparation for a jutsu.

"BOUHEKI NO HONOO (Protective wall of Flame)!" Jin and Momoko said. Out of nowhere, a wall of fire shot up in front of them to absorb the fireball assault.

"That was close!" Akemi said.

"It may be close, but we can't hold up against this forever! He's one of the most powerful Kitsune in the village!" Momoko said, starting to feel the strain from the fireball barrage.

"Well maybe this will help some." Akemi said, channeling her foxfire into her hands. She then walked up and placed her hands into the fire wall.

"Akemi, what are you doing!" Haku asked.

"It might not be much, but maybe what little Kitsune chakra I have can help strengthen the wall." Akemi said, pushing her chakra into the wall. She immediately felt a huge strain on her body.

"Princess Akemi, thank you!" Momoko said, forcing more of her chakra into the wall.

"Then if she's gonna help, so am I!" Hanabi said. "Maybe I can find a weak spot!" Hanabi activated her Byakugan and began to search the area around Gen. She couldn't see anything, until she noticed the ground looked a little weak below his feet.

"Did you see it, Hanabi-sama?" Neji said.

"I did. I noticed the ground below him is weak." Hanabi said. "If we can distract him enough, we can try to attack his feet!"

"But how are we gonna do that!" Akemi said.

"Easy." Haku said, sliding in front of Neji. Neji then took his hands and placed them on hers.

"You're gonna hug him?" Hanabi said.

"No, we're gonna show him our new combined technique." Haku said.

"Get ready to drop the shield on our mark. Then do whatever you can to hit him from below his feet!" Neji said.

"Are you two sure about this?" Jin asked.

"No, but what else do we have." Haku said. "Get ready guys."

"On three…one…two…three!" Neji said. At that moment Jin and Momoko dropped the shield and moved out of the way. Akemi and Hanabi moved to the sides as Neji and Haku unleashed their new dual attack.

"KITSUNE ILLUMINA COMBINATION ATTACK: CRYSTAL THUNDER!" Neji and Haku said, firing a blur of lightning charged ice shards towards Gen. The ice shards connected, creating a standstill between the shinobi.

"Holy cow! That is so cool!" Akemi said.

"It only gets better. Haku, do it now!" Neji said.

"Right!" Haku said, closing her eyes. She began to focus her Kitsune chakra into the attack, adding more power behind it. Slowly the two began to push the fireballs back and Gen was starting to feel the pressure.

"You begin to annoy me!" Gen said, adding more chakra to his own attack, causing them to go back to a standoff.

"Yeah, well now you know what it means to tick off a Kitsune Princess!" Haku said.

* * *

"Ok what are we gonna do! He's easily holding them off." Hanabi said.

"Simple. If you two can distract him, then I can use my Fire Pillar Jutsu to really make him hurt." Momoko said.

"You want us to distract him?" Akemi said.

"Of course. You two fight like you've been ninja for a long time. I'll definitely give Arashi-sama and Kyuubi-kouhi a wonderful recommendation." Momoko said.

"Ok! Let's do it Hanabi-chan!" Akemi said.

"You got it!" Hanabi said. "So…how are we gonna distract him again?"

"I dunno. Let's run after him and hit him with something." Akemi said.

"Ok." Hanabi said.

The two, well one Kitsune, and one soon to be Kitsune charged at Gen hoping to distract him long enough for Momoko's plan to work. They could see Neji and Haku starting to weaken from the constant use of their Illumina power, so they had to work fast.

"Akemi, you hit him with a foxfire punch, and I'll use a Juuken strike on him!" Hanabi said.

"Let's do it!" Akemi said.

* * *

"Momoko, do you really think those two can distract Gen long enough?" Jin said.

"Actually…I do think they can Jin. You're looking at the Fourth and Fifth Princesses in action." Momoko said, as she began to form seals for her jutsu.

"Wait, I though Hanabi was only under a jutsu, and not a real Kitsune." Jin said.

"You didn't notice? And here you are, head of the elite guard." Momoko said. "I just picked up a very faint change in Hanabi's scent. Somehow, she and Princess Akemi took a blood oath of some sort, and now Hanabi's going to become a Kitsune as well."

"I see. How will Kyuubi-kouhi take this?" Jin said.

"If I'm right, she'll be more than happy." Momoko said. "Just don't tell a soul, or I won't make that sashimi you like so much."

"My lips are sealed." Jin said with a smile.

* * *

"What do you little whelps think you're doing!" Gen said, using his own chakra to push back Akemi and Hanabi from attacking. "Do you honestly believe that you can stand up to me! I'm the most powerful Kitsune in the village!"

"Uh, I don't think so!" Akemi said, throwing another flaming punch.

"Akane-sama is the most powerful Kitsune!" Hanabi said. "You're just some wannabe who thinks he's the most powerful!" She used numerous Juuken strikes but couldn't seem to do any damage.

"That worthless excuse of a demon…she's nothing!" Gen said, using his chakra to force the two girls back. "You two are just like her, worthless!"

"Then if they're worthless, why did you fall for their distraction!" Momoko said, finishing her hand signs.

"She's got you there!" Akemi said.

"What the…" Gen said, noticing the ground below him begin to glow.

"FIRE PILLAR JUTSU!" Momoko said, unleashing a huge pillar of flame around Gen. It distracted him enough to lose focus on Haku and Neji. That was when Haku came up with a plan of her own.

* * *

"Neji-kun, I should be able to handle him now. Do you think you can seal his Tenketsu so we can finish him off?" Haku asked.

"Sure. Just be careful Haku-chan. I don't want to end up like Sasuke and Naruto." Neji said, breaking off to let Haku keep attacking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haku said.

"I just don't want to feel the pain of nearly losing you." Neji said with a smile. He saw Haku blush for a moment, and knew he got a few brownie points.

* * *

"Momoko you insolent fool! Do you honestly believe this will stop me!" Gen said.

"Actually I do!" Momoko said, pushing more of her chakra into the fire pillar. She then saw Neji move into a strange stance and saw he had a smile on his face. "Let me rephrase that. I KNOW this will stop you!" She then dropped her jutsu the same time Haku stopped her attack.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" Gen said.

"Hanabi-chan, tell him!" Haku said.

"We're about to watch you fall into Neji-ni-kun's field of divination!" Hanabi said.

"Field of…" Gen said, turning to see Neji. Instantly Neji's divination field spread out, immobilizing Gen.

"Divination. Prepare to feel the pain of the Hyuuga clan!" Neji said. "HAKKE ROKUJYUU YONSHOU!"

"You can't!!!" Gen said, before feeling the first of Neji's strikes.

"2 Strikes…4 Strikes…8 Strikes…16 Strikes…32 Strikes…64 Strikes!" Neji said, striking all of Gen's Tenketsu and knocking him back.

"Yeah, that's it Neji!" Momoko said.

"Show 'em how the Hyuuga Clan does it, Neji-ni-kun!" Hanabi said.

"Oh I'm not done with him yet." Neji said, moving into a second stance.

"Ok now that's just overdoing it!" Haku said.

"This guy deserves it!" Neji said. "HAKKE HYAKU NIJU HACHI SHO…2 Strikes…4 Strikes…8 Strikes…16 Strikes…32 Strikes…64 Strikes…128 Strikes!" Neji used his enhanced Illumina speed to unleash a flurry of strikes against Gen. It was bad enough Gen had to deal with the Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou, but to have the Hakke Hyaku Niju Hachi Sho follow up…there was no way he'd be able to use any of his chakra at all. When Neji landed the last strike, he sent Gen crashing into a nearby wall, easily seeing his Tenketsu had been sealed.

"Wait…Neji used the same attack over again?" Momoko said.

"No he used the advanced form the second time. Neji actually did more that 4 times the damage of the first attack." Hanabi said. "He really is a true genius of the Hyuuga Clan."

"That's my Neji-kun!" Haku said, hugging him. "Now we just have to get Oka-san's cure, and we can go home!"

"Cure…what cure!" said a voice, crawling from the rubble.

"What! There's no way! No one can get up from two of the Hyuuga Clan's most powerful attacks!" Neji said.

"That's where you're wrong!" Gen said, rising from the debris. "You see, Orochimaru-sama predicted you would possess this kind of ability. That's why he gave me some benefits of my own!" Suddenly Gen began to glow in a dark aura as numerous black markings began to appear on his face.

"It can't be! He has it too!" Haku said.

"What does he have?" Jin said.

"He has a cursed seal!" Neji said.

"That's right. And now I'm going to show you just what this seal can do!" Gen said. He then charged at every member of the team, striking them each with a devastating blow. He finished up by picking Akemi up by her neck, choking her in the process.

"Let her…go!" Haku said, struggling to get up.

"Actually I won't. She will be the first of sacrifices to Orochimaru-sama." Gen said. His fist began to glow with a purple flame, and he had a sickening smile on his face. "So Princess Akemi…ready to die?"

"You…won't…win." Akemi said, trying to break free of his grip.

"Then you've already lost. Goodbye weakling!" Gen said, ready to thrust his flaming fist into Akemi's heart.

"Akemi-chan!" Hanabi cried.

"Akemi, no!" Haku screamed.

Before anyone could react, Jin appeared in front of Gen, pushing Akemi out of the way. In doing so, he took the fatal blow meant for Akemi directly in his heart.

"JIN!" Momoko cried. She couldn't believe that her best friend and secret love had sacrificed himself. She saw Gen pull his hand out, covered in Jin's blood. Gen then threw Akemi to the ground and started to laugh as Jin fell to the ground.

"Jin you fool! Sacrificing yourself for a weakling. You always were pathetic." Gen said. "Now where's that foolish Hyuuga who struck me!"

"You want me Gen, come and get me!" Neji said, trying to draw him away from everyone else. Gen chased after him and began to take on Neji. Momoko took the time to rush to Jin in the hopes of saving him, but she didn't know that it was already too late.

"Jin, hang on! Please Jin, don't die on me!" Momoko cried. The tears were streaming down her face in pain as she looked at Jin.

"Momo-chan…don't cry. Tears never looked…good on you." Jin said, slowly.

"Why did you do this Jin! Why did you sacrifice yourself!" Momoko said.

"Momo-chan, it was my duty. I was…sworn to protect the princesses at any cost." Jin said. He then noticed Akemi make her way towards him.

"You didn't have to do that for me, you know." Akemi said, starting to cry.

"Akemi-hime, I would…gladly give my life to see you and Haku-hime…safe." Jin said, coughing up blood. "You and Haku-hime…you have to save Kyuubi-kouhi."

"What did I tell you, you idiot! Never call me Akemi-hime!" Akemi said.

"I know. Haku-hime, I'm glad I got to meet you and Neji-san." Jin said. "Also I'm honored to be able to protect the Honorary Fifth Princess of the Kitsune clan as well." Hanabi couldn't bring herself to look at Jin, but she felt honored that she was though of as a princess by him.

"Jin, please don't go! There's too much left for me to tell you." Momoko said, holding him closer.

"You silly girl. Did you…really think…that I didn't notice you?" Jin said. "I knew…you had a…crush on me."

"But how! I never told anyone!" Momoko said.

"I could feel…it. Momoko, I've always loved you…from the time we…were kits together." Jin said.

"Jin, I love you too! I just couldn't tell you because I was scared you'd think I was joking around!" Momoko said. "I wanted us to be together forever!"

"I'm sorry…I can't fulfill that wish to you…Momo-chan." Jin said. "But before I go…I want you to know…you were always in my heart. If it's possible…could I get one kiss…from you?"

"Yes…yes…yes!" Momoko said, before reaching down and planting her lips on his. She stayed locked in a kiss with Jin for almost a minute before releasing. "Jin…please…you can't go!"

"Momo-chan…I will always…watch over…you…forever. I…love you…Momoko." Jin said. Those were his final words before he fell into an eternal sleep.

"Jin…Jin…JIN!!!!!" Momoko screamed. She held his lifeless body close to her, mourning the loss of her love. Hanabi did her best to comfort Akemi, since Akemi knew that it was her life that cost Jin his. Haku on the other hand, began to feel a burning rage inside her. She was infuriated that Orochimaru's influence took another precious person away from one of her friends.

"He's going to die for this…" Haku said, looking at Gen while he was fighting Neji. She began to focus all her Kitsune chakra into her hands. Her mind was so clouded that she tried the Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou, knowing she couldn't perform the jutsu. She tried two more times before she realized what she was doing.

"If only Kasumi and Hinata were here!" Haku said, slamming her fist into the ground.

"How could they help, Haku-nee-chan?" Akemi said, wiping the tears from her face.

"If they were here, we could perform the Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou, and blast Gen to oblivion!" Haku said. "But without the combined chakra of a Nine Tailed Kitsune, that attack is worthless!"

"Well, what if I helped you?" Akemi said.

"I appreciate that, but even with your help, we only have the strength of a Five Tail." Haku said. "If only Momoko was a Kitsune Princess as well. Her being an Eight Tail would give us more than enough power." It was then that Haku remembered something. "Momoko, Akemi, I have an idea."

"What is it, Haku-chan?" Momoko said.

"First, I want Hanabi to look after Jin." Haku said. Hanabi nodded her head and took her place beside the fallen Kitsune. "Now Momoko, did Oka-san ever show you the seals for the Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou?"

"Yes, but I always knew that I could never perform the jutsu because I wasn't a royal Kitsune." Momoko said.

"Well, if my idea works, that's all going to change." Haku said, taking out two kunai. "Akemi-chan, here. I want you to do exactly as I do ok."

"Ok, but I still don't know what you have planned." Akemi said, taking the kunai.

"I have this planned." Haku said, slicing open her palm. She then took Momoko's left hand and sliced it open as well. "Akemi do the same to your hand and Momoko's right hand."

"Haku-chan, what are you doing?" Momoko said, as Akemi sliced open her hand.

"Not me, we! Do you, Momoko Kusajishi, accept the blood oath given by me, Third Princess Haku Uzumaki, and Fourth Princess Akemi Uzumaki, to uphold the honor of the royal family of the Kitsune?" Haku said.

"Haku-chan…Princess Akemi…you're really serious!" Momoko said.

"I think this is how Haku is going to let you get your revenge for Jin." Akemi said.

"There's no other way to stop him Momoko. We need your help more than ever!" Haku said.

"Then…dear sisters…I accept!" Momoko said.

"Good! Now, I Haku Uzumaki, Third Princess of the Kitsune…" Haku said.

"And I, Akemi Uzumaki, Fourth Princess of the Kitsune…" Akemi said.

"Name you, Momoko Kusajishi, Fifth Princess of the Kitsune Clan!" Haku and Akemi said. At that moment they combined their hands with Momoko's and initiating the blood oath. Instantly their chakra, memories, and thoughts all became one. It was also then that Haku learned of how Akemi saved Hanabi's life, and unknowingly initiated a blood oath with her as well. The increased surge of Momoko's chakra also gave Akemi and Haku a new addition, Haku got her fourth tail and Akemi got her third. After the oath finished, the three were thrown apart, each feeling much stronger than before.

"Whoa! This feels just like earlier!" Akemi said. She also noticed she had a better idea of how to control her chakra and her foxfire.

"Talk about getting a huge burst of energy!" Haku said.

"Guess that comes from having your fourth tail." Momoko said. "You sure you're ok Princess Akemi?"

"Look I may still outrank you as the Fourth Princess, but you're a princess too…so you can call me Akemi-chan." Akemi said.

"Ok. Only if you call me Momo-chan though." Momoko said.

"I will." Akemi said.

"Alright, enough of this. We have a job to do." Haku said. "Akemi let me show you the seals."

"Oh you mean these?" Akemi said, doing the hand seals for the Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou.

"How did you know?" Haku said.

"I guess I learned it from you two." Akemi said.

"Well, we have a score to settle." Haku said, noticing Neji was beginning to tire out. "Gen! We're not done with you!"

"Oh really! And just what do you think you're going to do!" Gen said.

"We have the full force of the Kitsune royal family in us! Especially since you now have to deal with not only the Third and the Fourth…but the Fifth Princess of the Kitsune!" Haku said.

"Don't make me laugh!" Gen said.

"They aren't Gen." Momoko said. "You took Jin from me, and they gave me something to fill the void…the power do destroy you!"

"A likely story!" Gen said, landing one more hit on Neji, causing him to fall to the ground. "This one was nothing. Now I'm going to destroy you and be rid of you once and for all!" He began to walk towards the girls until a familiar Kitsune shinobi jumped in front of him and held onto him.

"Kisuke! I thought…" Momoko said.

"Jin was suspicious of Gen, so he had me go undercover." Kisuke said, struggling to hold on to Gen. "He knew Gen couldn't be trusted."

"But why didn't you tell us!" Haku said.

"I couldn't blow my cover! But I can see now that Gen is more dangerous than ever. You have to finish him off now!" Kisuke said. "And don't worry about the cure for Kyuubi-kouhi. I switched the one you gave Gen with a fake. The real one is back with the shamans."

"Kisuke…" Haku said.

"Please! End this now! I know I'm risking myself, but that's what the guards of the Kitsune Princesses do." Kisuke said. "I'm honored to help out the three Princesses today."

"Very well." Momoko said.

"Kisuke, you along with the others will be given the highest honor of the village." Haku said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry that this had to happen to you on your first visit to our village." Kisuke said.

"Kisuke, you traitor! Release me now!" Gen said, struggling to get free.

"Never! You will die with those you have killed as well!" Kisuke said.

"This is for all those who were lost today." Haku said, forming the seals for the jutsu.

"May their spirit live on in this village." Akemi said, following Haku.

"And may the village grow stronger upon their gaze." Momoko said, finishing the final seals.

"My ambition will not be stopped!" Gen said, struggling more to break free.

"Gen, you are hereby stripped of your position and sentenced to death!" Haku said.

"No, you can't stop me!" Gen said.

"It's over Gen. This one's for Jin!" Kisuke said.

The three Kitsune Princesses looked upon their target as a giant golden Kitsune head began to form. "SHIKOU KITSUNE HOUKA TAIHOU!" they said together. Flames began to encircle the mouth of the Kitsune head before a massive wave of flame was released. The flame surged towards Gen and Kisuke, consuming them. All the girls could hear was Gen's screams of pain before the flames died down, leaving a pile of dust.

"It's over." Haku said.

"I know…and at too heavy a cost." Momoko said, looking back at Jin.

"Come on, let's get Neji-kun and go rest." Akemi said.

"Yeah, we have a lot of preparations to take care of." Haku said, walking towards Neji.

* * *

Two days later, the village had the funeral ceremony for all those Kitsune lost in Gen's attack. Haku, Akemi, Hanabi, and now Momoko were dressed in the royal Kitsune dress, while Neji adorned his uniform given to him when they arrived. Akemi was holding a small box when she walked up to the center podium with Haku.

"We have gathered here today, to give our final farewells to all those brave Kitsune who defended their village with honor. It is these proud warriors that exemplify the strength of the Kitsune Village." Haku said. "Never will any of them be forgotten in our eyes and in our hearts."

"There are five warriors who went above and beyond to carry out their mission. It was the sacrifice of these five warriors that allow us to stand here today. If not for them, then not only would we have lost this precious village, but we would have lost our precious Kyuubi-kouhi." Momoko said. "We honor these heroes today with the highest honor the Kitsune village can bestow, The Burning Ninetails." She then opened the box Akemi was holding. Haku, Hanabi, and Neji each took a medal in the shape of a nine-tailed fox. Momoko took the last two, and gave one to Akemi.

"For bravery…I present this to you, Koga Izuno." Hanabi said, placing the medal in front of his picture.

"For courage…May you be remembered Shinyu Ganbaru." Neji said, placing Shinyu's medal.

"For sacrifice…thank you for your hard work, Kenshi Hogane." Akemi said. A tear fell from her eye onto his medal as she placed in by his picture.

"For honor…never did your loyalty falter, Kisuke Kagami." Haku said, placing his medal.

"For love…I will never forget you, and what you did for me. I will love you with all my heart. Till the day we meet again, Jin Ishimaru." Momoko said, kissing Jin's medal and setting it by his picture.

"It is with a heavy heart that we must say goodbye, but we must always remember. Their spirits will continue to watch over the village, making sure we grow stronger each day." Haku said. With those words everyone took their leave. Haku and the group returned to Akane's mansion to prepare for their trip back to Konoha.

* * *

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go back. I just wish things didn't have to happen like this." Haku said.

"When Orochimaru is involved, we must be ready for anything Haku-chan." Neji said.

"I know. I just still can't believe that Momoko lost Jin." Haku said.

"It still hurts, but I know he's always watching over me." Momoko said.

"Yeah, that's true." Haku said. "Hey what's up with the backpack?"

"Well…since I'm now a Kitsune Princess…you wouldn't mind if I came to stay with you guys…just until I get used to the whole princess thing." Momoko said. "Besides, I still haven't been introduced to my other two sisters yet."

"You're gonna come stay with us Momo-chan!" Akemi said, jumping on her back.

"You bet Akemi-chan." Momoko said. "If that's ok with you."

"What, you think I'm gonna say no?" Akemi said.

"That's good. Hey, where's Hanabi-chan?" Momoko said.

"I'm here." Hanabi said, feeling down.

"Hanabi-sama, what's wrong." Neji asked.

"It's nothing. Just ready to go, I guess." Hanabi said. "Momoko-chan, you can go ahead and release the jutsu on me now."

"Are you sure? I mean I can keep in up until we get back." Momoko said.

"No, that's ok. I need to get back to reality anyway." Hanabi said.

"I understand." Momoko said, forming a hand seal and touching it to Hanabi's head. "Release!" Instantly, Hanabi lost her ears and tails. Little did she know, her own real ones would soon grow in.

"Like I said Hanabi-chan, I'll talk to Oka-san. I know she can do something to make you a real Kitsune." Akemi said, trying to comfort her friend.

"That's what she thinks." Momoko whispered in Haku's ear.

"Well guys, let's get back to Konoha." Haku said.

"I have some special transportation arranged too." Momoko said, once they got outside.

"What do you mean by special?" Haku said.

"This kind of special," said a familiar voice.

"Hishou, I wondered where you were." Momoko said, rubbing Hishou's head. Two more Kitsune the same size as Hishou landed right beside him.

"Nice to see you too Momoko-san, I mean Momoko-sama." Hishou said, bowing in respect.

"I don't think I'm gonna ever be able to get used to that." Momoko said.

"Neither will I." Hishou said.

"Then I guess our work here is done. We'll have to come back sometime." Haku said, climbing on Hishou. "We've got the antidote, stopped a coup, and gained a new sister in the process. I guess Kasumi would say, we did pretty good."

"You're right. We're also one step closer to having our friends and family back." Neji said, sitting behind her.

"Then what are we waiting for! Konoha, here we come!" Akemi said.

The five left the village of the Kitsune, leaving behind them the memories of the wonderful people they met, and keeping the memories of the sacrifices made to save the village. They knew that if it weren't for the help of the entire village, none of them would be where they are now. All that was left now was for Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Jiraiya to find Tsunade. Only then would they all be able to hold their loved family once again.

* * *

Man this one took a while, but I would never forget about my readers. The first half of the Finding Tsunade Arc is finished, and yes I ended up adding two more Kitsune Princesses. Hanabi was a given, but Momoko is going to be sort of a teacher for the rest of them. She just happened to be in the right place at the right time. I also thought adding a little bit of expo on what was going on in Konoha would help too. Kin got to know Tenten and Ino a little better and now feels more comfortable in Konoha. Now Naruto and Sasuke will be coming back! I know everyone wanted to see them in action and the next chapter or so will do that! Also a certain Sound nin returns too. Stay tuned and send lots and lots of reviews! 


	30. A Pig, a Frog, and a strong Kunoichi!

Neokenshin: WHEW This has to be the biggest chapter ever! 68 total pages!

Naruto: WHOA! You made our chapter that big!

Neokenshin: Yeah, I spent tons of nights up late trying to finish it.

Naruto: Then forget all the extra stuff! Let's get right into the story!

Neokenshin: Then do you want to do the Disclaimer?

Naruto: Why not! Neokenshin doesn't own Naruto, but he does own Kasumi, Momoko, and the Illumina Concept. Also Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180

Neokenshin: Then let's get this party started!

* * *

Chapter 25: A pig, a frog, and a really strong kunoichi!

It had been about two days since Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Jiraiya left Konoha in search of Tsunade. They had a lead that she was in the village of Kyoto, a small village outside the Hidden Grass Village. It had been a smooth trip so far…except for the having to go after Jiraiya every time he saw a pretty girl. But that was only the beginning…

"I still don't see why Otou-san had you come with us Ero-sennin?" Naruto said.

"I told you to quit calling me that!" Jiraiya said. "Besides, Tsunade's my old teammate. I'm the only one she'd listen to."

"Oh really? What about that one girl you met back at that tea house?" Naruto said.

"And the girl at the traveling ramen stand." Sasuke said.

"And those girls at the hot springs." Sakura said, clenching her fist.

"Well that was just a little obstacle." Jiraiya said.

"Let me guess…an obstacle in your research, huh?" Naruto said. "Ero-sennin, just give it up."

"Besides, you better make sure we find the right person." Sasuke said.

"Jeez Sasuke, don't get so angry!" Jiraiya said. "Tsunade is the best medical ninja there is. When it comes to healing and stuff, she is a pure genius. Trust me, when we find her and bring her back, you'll get to hold Kasumi in your arms again."

"Whatever…once I get Kasumi back, Orochimaru is mine!" Sasuke said.

"Uh, excuse me. You're not getting all of that snake to yourself, dobe!" Naruto said. "He's pushed me way over the edge!"

"Well, you two can talk about that later. It's starting to get dark, so maybe we should set up camp for the night." Sakura said.

"Sakura's right. We've been walking all day. Besides I'm kinda hungry." Naruto said.

* * *

The group found a good clearing in the woods and set up camp for the evening. After they set the tents up, Jiraiya and Naruto went off to train while Sasuke stayed behind to help Sakura with dinner.

"Sasuke, you don't have to stay here with me you know. I'm perfectly fine by myself." Sakura said.

"I know. I figure I owe it to you." Sasuke said.

"You owe it to me?" Sakura said. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well it's not every day you get to spend time with your biggest fan." Sasuke said.

"Oh that, yeah, you're right. I am the co-president of the 'Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club'" Sakura said. "Too bad I'll never get you all to myself."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sasuke said.

"It is in a way. But I'll be honest with you Sasuke, I do love you…but mine was just a materialistic love." Sakura said. "I just wanted to be with you because you were the coolest and most popular ninja in the academy. I mean you were even at the top of our graduating class."

"Actually I was second. Kasumi was first. She just never said anything because she knew everyone liked me so much. I found out that she told Arashi-sama to make me the top of the class." Sasuke said.

"No wonder you chose her over me and Ino. She truly loves you." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I'll be honest with you…she told me something I never would have expected." Sasuke said. He then went on to tell her about the time Kasumi revealed her feeling for him after the Chuunin Prelims.

"She would really give her own life just to see you happy!" Sakura said. "I guess I never had a chance there. I mean I know I could love someone…but to go that far!"

"Sakura, you just have to wait for the right person. Trust me, when you find that person you'll feel the same way Kasumi does." Sasuke said. "You know, I've heard Rock Lee has a thing for you."

"Rock Lee!!! You're kidding right?" Sakura said.

"No way. Before the Chuunin Exams, didn't you ever notice how much he talked about you? Honestly I think he really likes you Sakura." Sasuke said. "Just give him a chance. You never know what you'll find out about people until you really get to know them."

"I guess. Thanks Sasuke. You really are a good friend. Kasumi's really lucky to have you." Sakura said.

"I'll just be glad when she's back. We've never officially spent one day together as a couple." Sasuke said.

"What about the date at Ichiraku's?" Sakura asked.

"We were still friends remember?" Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Sakura said.

"Speaking of which, why did all of you spy on us that day?" Sasuke asked.

"To be honest, everyone knew you liked Kasumi. You just wouldn't come out and say it!" Sakura said. "We were planning to make you declare your love for her, even if it killed us!"

"So I had to suffer through the pain of my cursed seal for that!" Sasuke said.

"Pain! Sasuke, when did your seal activate?" Sakura said.

"Oh that. Kasumi thought you would be using genjutsu, so I was planning on using my Sharingan to see through it. But that was before Jiraiya contained the seal, so I had to be careful." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. Trust me, we'll never do anything like that again ok." Sakura said.

"I know. Akane-sama won't let you guys." Sasuke said.

* * *

The two continued talking until Naruto and Jiraiya returned. After dinner, Jiraiya said he would keep watch that night. Sakura went to her tent, while Sasuke and Naruto went to theirs.

"So Sasuke, what did you and Sakura talk about?" Naruto asked.

"Mostly about Kasumi. That was all." Sasuke said.

"I really miss Kasumi-nee-chan. I still remember when she first woke up in the hospital." Naruto said.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. She had no clue where she was, or even that she was a Kitsune." Naruto said. "When she first woke up, she was like 'And why do you have whiskers, kid!' "

"Oh man, that is hilarious." Sasuke said.

"That's nothing. You should have seen her reaction when Otou-san told her she was adopted into the family! She flipped out!" Naruto said.

"What happened there?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, It was the day she got released from the hospital. Hina-chan and I took her to meet everyone, and showed her a good time around Konoha. She got really tired and fell asleep on the way home. When she woke up she didn't know where she was, so Otou-san went to check on her. He told me that they talked for a bit before he gave her the scroll showing her adoption." Naruto said.

"That was it?" Sasuke asked.

"No, the funny part was that Otou-san was like 'I now have to issue your sentence!'" Naruto said. "He made Kasumi think she committed some kind of crime and had her all shaking!"

"Naruto, I swear, your family is crazy." Sasuke said.

"Don't you mean 'our' family?" Naruto said. "Sasuke, you're an Uzumaki even if you chose not to be adopted in. You and I are brothers by blood now, and someday when you and Kasumi-nee-chan get married, it will be official."

"Naruto…" Sasuke said.

"I'm serious. We're family and that's that. Nothing will ever change that." Naruto said. "Don't worry, we'll see our princesses soon. I know they're waiting for us."

"Yeah, you're right. So what do you have planned for Hinata when she wakes up?" Sasuke asked.

"The first thing I'm gonna do is give her a big kiss. Then I'm gonna tickle her ears the way she likes it. After that I'm gonna take her out for a big bowl of ramen." Naruto said.

"You got a good plan." Sasuke said.

"What about you? You obviously have something planned for Kasumi?" Naruto asked.

"Well…I'm going to take her to meet my family. I know my parents and Itachi would have loved to meet her." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said.

"It's ok Naruto. I promise I will avenge them." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I give you my word…when we face Orochimaru, you have the honor of shoving a Chidori directly into his black heart. He may have done a lot to the Uzumaki, but as the sole Uchiha, he's done way worse to your clan. Therefore it's only fitting you finish him off." Naruto said.

"Naruto…brother…thank you." Sasuke said.

"Now let's get some sleep. We're probably gonna have to get Ero-sennin out of some more trouble tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Yeah, you're right. Night Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Night, bro." Naruto said.

Naruto instantly fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. As for Sasuke he could only think before drifting off to sleep.

"Naruto…thank you. You and your…our family have done so much for me. And Kasumi-chan, we will be together soon. I promise you'll be smiling in my arms soon." Sasuke though.

* * *

Morning dawned and the group was soon back on their way to finding Tsunade. After another crazy incident with Jiraiya and some cute girl they met along they way, they finally made it to Kyoto.

"So this is Kyoto? Not bad." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I'll admit, it is pretty festive here." Sasuke said.

"You can check the sights later. First things first, we need to check into our hotel." Jiraiya said. "I need you to all open up your wallets and show me how much money you each have."

"Why do we have to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Just do it! It will be part of your training." Jiraiya said.

"Whatever." Naruto said, pulling out his fox wallet. Sasuke pulled out his wolf wallet, and Sakura pulled out her Chibi-Sasuke wallet.

"Sakura, what is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, uh Ino and I had these made a long time ago. Sorry Sasuke." Sakura said, blushing heavily.

"Why do I now have the odd feeling that you two have more "Sasuke Uchiha" merchandise than you're letting on?" Sasuke said.

"I'll get on that when we get back to Konoha." Sakura said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. But it's good to know you three came prepared." Jiraiya said, swiping all of their money.

"Hey that's all our money!" Naruto said.

"Naruto you have to remember, money is one of the most important downfalls to a shinobi. Therefore I'll just make sure you aren't tempted to use it." Jiraiya said. "Now there's a hotel to the east. Go ahead and get us some rooms and do some training or whatever!" The next thing the three genin knew, Jiraiya was long gone.

"He did not just do that!" Sakura said.

"He did do it." Naruto and Sasuke said.

"Well let's go get our hotel. Maybe then we can get some information on finding Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

"True. Then we can stop by the bank. I can get some extra money out of my account." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you didn't ask Arashi-sama to give you extra money, did you?" Sakura said.

"Nope. This was money I've saved up from all the missions our team has completed. Remember our first mission paid big since it was a B-Rank. You should have gotten a big payout too with our last mission Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"I haven't been on any missions. Not if you count the small ones with Kurenai-sensei." Sakura said.

"It's been almost a week and you already forgot." Sasuke said. "Didn't Kakashi-sensei tell you that the attack on Konoha was considered an A-Rank mission?"

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" Sakura said.

"Well, all of us completed the mission successfully and Arashi-sama paid us all for it." Sasuke said.

"Sakura-chan, you gotta start coming on harder missions with us. You'll be able to make way more money." Naruto said.

"Like that will happen. I don't have Illumina Power, remember?" Sakura said.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"Well, since you, Sasuke, Kasumi-chan, and everyone else now has Illumina Power, you guys will get the harder missions since you're way more powerful. Even Ino's now gonna be able to do harder missions!" Sakura said. "Not only that, but Team Illumina is the top choice for the most difficult missions since all five members are now Kitsune as well."

"Hey I'm not a Kitsune!" Sasuke said.

"Not yet." Sakura said. "Your transformation just hasn't kicked in Sasuke."

"Well, you're one of the best genjutsu users in our class. Plus you're really good with some healing abilities." Naruto said.

"I may be good with genjutsu, but since you now have Ino, that gives you her Mind Transfer jutsu. Plus with Sasuke's ability to use the Mangekyo Sharingan and Tsukiyomi, he has one of the most powerful genjutsu known! Then you have Hinata and Neji that can easily see through genjutsu with the Byakugan." Sakura said. "Plus Kasumi and Hinata have healing abilities. Who knows, maybe even Ino or Tenten got a healing ability too. Let's face it, without Illumina Power, I'm just a plain old genin."

"Sakura-chan, if you're just a plain old genin, then why are you with our team right now?" Naruto asked.

"Only because Kasumi or Hinata isn't here to heal you guys." Sakura said.

"That's not the reason." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"We didn't want to tell you this until we actually found and talked to Tsunade-sama." Naruto said. "Otou-san found out some very interesting things about you, Sakura."

"Interesting things? Like what?" Sakura said.

"Well for one thing, he noticed that your chakra control was unparalleled. You have Jounin level chakra control." Naruto said.

"So I'm good at handling my chakra. No big deal." Sakura said.

"Sakura, you're not good…you're unreal. He said that no genin had the kind of control that you have since the Tsunade-sama was a genin." Naruto said. "The main reason why we chose you to come with us is because he wants us to hopefully get Tsunade-sama to make you her apprentice."

"Me…train with…" Sakura said.

"Yeah, you train with the legendary medical Sannin Tsunade. After we get back, Otou-san wants to set you up with some training from Oka-san, and hopefully Tsunade-sama. He sees a lot of potential in you Sakura-chan."

"That's good and all, but even that can't compare to Illumina Power." Sakura said.

"Sakura, none of us know how long we'll have this power. We could have it forever; we could lose it in 10 minutes. We don't know. But that's why we practice our ninja skills first, and Illumina power second." Sasuke said. "You never know when you need your real skills to supplement your special skills."

"Now do you understand why you're valuable to the team Sakura-chan?" Naruto said.

Sakura began to tear up when she heard the reassuring words her friends gave. "Thank you, both of you." She said.

"Don't mention it. Now let's go find a place to crash so we can find this Tsunade person, get home and free Hina-chan and Kasumi-nee-chan!" Naruto said. "I miss playing with Hina-chan's ears!"

"You never change Naruto." Sakura said.

The three genin found their way to the hotel Jiraiya directed and checked in. They got two rooms, one for them (They're ninja, so they're used to having to share one tent, and Sakura knows that Naruto and Sasuke are very respectful of her), and the other for Jiraiya and whatever trouble he gets in. After dropping their stuff off at their room, the three genin figured they would head out and see if they could get any information.

"So, any idea on where would be good to start?" Naruto said.

"Well, we know Tsunade-sama is good with medical jutsu, so maybe we can check the hospital to see if she's been there." Sakura said.

"That makes sense. Naruto, you got with Sakura. I'll check out the village more. If we find anything, let's keep in touch." Sasuke said, holding up his arm.

"Right. We'll meet back here in an hour." Naruto said.

The three genin split up, with Naruto and Sakura heading to the hospital, and Sasuke heading into town. An hour later, the three met back up with their heads down in disappointment.

"Find anything?" Sasuke said.

"Nada." Naruto replied. "Gaa, where is that baka Ero-sennin when you really need him!"

"I dunno. Why don't we go train for a while? Maybe later he'll show up and we can finally get some help out of him." Sasuke said.

"You two go on ahead. I'm gonna go soak in the hot springs here." Sakura said.

"You know, you'll have a better chance of finding him Sakura." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah. That really makes me feel better." Sakura said, sarcastically.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke headed out of the village into the forest where they could get some good training in. Sasuke had brought some scrolls to hopefully learn more about the Sharingan while Naruto decided to focus on his newfound Kitsune abilities.

"Hey Sasuke, what's with the scrolls?" Naruto asked.

"They're from my family's library. They have information on the Sharingan and I need to learn as much as I can about it." Sasuke said. "What about you? Gonna try that Odama Rasengan again?"

"Maybe later. Right now I think I need to learn how to use some of these new Kitsune abilities. I mean I am the sole Prince of the Kitsune clan." Naruto said. "And boy is it gonna be stressful. I have no clue where to even start."

"Yeah it's times like these where Hinata and Kasumi-chan would be great to have around." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, any time is a good time to have Hina-chan and Kasumi-nee-chan around." Naruto said.

"Point taken and noted." Sasuke said, turning back to his scrolls.

* * *

As for Sakura, she headed over to the hot springs for a well deserved rest. After getting changed, she went in and let the hot water ease all the tension from her body. Just in case though, she did a sweep to check for any peepholes.

"Man it's times like this I wish Hinata-chan was here. Her Byakugan would easily make sure no one was here." Sakura said, hoping Jiraiya wasn't there. "I guess Ero-sennin decided to do something else. Maybe now I can relax." She finally sat down and let the aroma and heat of the spring calm her mind. Everything was peaceful until she got an unexpected visitor. Namely in the shape…of a pig.

"Hey what in the…what's a pig doing here?" Sakura said, looking at this pig that decided to jump in the springs with her. "Um little piggy, you know if you stay in here too long you might end up a cooked piggy. The pig just smiled as it jumped on top of the rocks and started running around. Sakura just though that piece of ham just lost its mind, but she really couldn't be picky about those kinds of things.

"Hey now, come on. You can't run around like that." Sakura said, going after the pig. She almost had him, until he jumped on her head and knocked her back into the spring. While she was underwater, she didn't notice another girl come in. This girl was about 25 years old, and the pig seemed to just run right to her.

"Tonton, what have I told you about running off like that!" said the girl. She then saw Sakura come up from the water. "I'm sorry, he didn't give you any trouble did he?"

"No, he didn't. He just surprised me when he came in. Is he your pig?" Sakura asked.

"No, he's my sensei's pig. I just look after him for her," said the girl. "Forgive me for being rude, my name is Shizune, and this little guy is Tonton."

"Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." Sakura said.

"Well, since introductions are over, mind if we join you formally?" Shizune asked.

"Of course. It's always nice to have company." Sakura said.

"Thanks. My training has been way too intense." Shizune said. "Trying to perfect all these jutsu are ridiculous."

"You're a ninja as well?" Sakura asked. "You must be at least a Chuunin."

"Not really. I'm studying to be a medic-nin. I'm good, but I'm nowhere as good as my sensei." Shizune said. "So I take it from your response that you're a shinobi as well?"

"I am. I'm a genin from Konoha." Sakura said. "When I graduated, I was told my specialty was genjutsu, but I now learned that I may be suited for the medical field myself. If my mission succeeds, I may be able to get training from some very good medic-nin." Sakura said.

"That's good. Medic-nin can be very valuable on the battlefield. Sometimes a medic-nin could be the turning force in a critical battle." Shizune said. "And it's nice to know I've met someone from Konoha. I'm from there myself."

"That is so cool! So you must have heard of Akane-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Yondaime Hokage's wife. Yeah I know her. She's a really good genjutsu kunoichi." Shizune said.

"She's also Konoha's top medical researcher." Sakura said.

"Really! I though she was only skilled in genjutsu!" Shizune said. "Well when you're gone from Konoha for nearly 15 years, you miss a lot."

"So you don't know about the incident with the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Sakura asked.

"You mean Konoha's Guardian Demon? What happened to it!" Shizune asked.

"Well, twelve years ago, it seems Orochimaru attacked Konoha in order to get revenge on Arashi-sama. He used the Kyuubi by placing a forbidden genjutsu on her. That caused the Kyuubi to go on a rampage. Akane-sama sacrificed her life to rescue the Kyuubi before her son was born." Sakura said.

"That can't be true!" Shizune said.

"It is. But here's the big thing. Kyuubi learned what happened, and as atonement, she merged with Akane-sama. Akane-sama then became the new Kyuubi no Kitsune! That's how she gained all of her medical knowledge." Sakura said.

"So Akane-sama is now the new Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Shizune said.

"Yeah. I happen to be traveling with her son, his best friend, and Arashi-sama's teacher. We're trying to find someone that can help us save her daughter Kasumi and our friend Hinata from a jutsu Orochimaru placed on them." Sakura said.

"I see. Well I hope you're mission succeeds." Shizune said. Just then she heard a voice calling her. "That's my sensei. I guess she's done with her meeting now. I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Sakura-chan."

"Nice to meet you too Shizune-chan. Come visit Konoha sometime. I'll introduce you to all my friends there." Sakura said, watching Shizune and Tonton leave. After her new friend left, Sakura went back to relaxing in the springs until she noticed something…"Oh man, I forgot to ask if she knew something about Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

"I take it you had a relaxing soak in the springs, Shizune?" said a woman. She looked to be about the same age as Shizune, with a definitely noticeable feature…her oversized chest.

"I did. I actually met a young kunoichi from Konoha. Her name is Sakura Haruno and she said she may be entering the medic-nin field." Shizune said, tying her obi on her kimono. "I never would have met her if it wasn't for this mischievous little runt."

"Tonton isn't mischievous," said the woman. "He's just special."

"Tsunade-sensei, he's a handful." Shizune said. "So how did your conversation with Orochimaru go?"

"He gave me a very interesting proposal. He said he could possibly bring Dan and Nawaki back to life. All for helping to heal his arms. He gave me a week to make my decision." Tsunade said.

"Really? Well, I think he can't be trusted." Shizune said.

"What brings you to that conclusion, Shizune?" Tsunade said.

"I learned some things from my friend Sakura about Orochimaru. Do you remember the incident back in Konoha twelve years ago involving the Kyuubi?" Shizune said.

"I heard about that. Why what did you hear?" Tsunade said.

"Well it turns out that Orochimaru was behind that. It was to get revenge on Arashi-sama. It also nearly cost Akane-sama her life." Shizune said.

"Akane-chan nearly died!" Tsunade said in shock.

"Yeah, she would have, if the Kyuubi didn't merge with her to save her life. Now because of it, Akane-sama is the best medic-nin in Konoha." Shizune said.

"Hmm looks like Orochimaru's got some explaining to do." Tsunade said.

"Also I found out that Sakura is looking for someone that can help release a jutsu Orochimaru placed on Akane-sama's daughter and her friend." Shizune said.

"Did you learn anything else?" Tsunade said.

"Sakura is traveling with Akane-sama's son, his best friend, and Arashi-sama's teacher." Shizune said.

"Jiraiya is here! Hmm, something isn't right. Shizune, we're going to stay here in Kyoto for just a while longer. It seems that at the end of the week, there will be a reunion of the Legendary Sannin, I can bet you that." Tsunade said. "Let's go back to our hotel. We have a pervert to find."

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei." Shizune said.

The two left the hot springs and headed back to their hotel, which coincidentally was the same one Naruto's group was staying in. What was even more of a coincidence was the fact that their room was right beside Naruto's room!

* * *

"Man, I still can't get used to this! Just how does Hina-chan use foxfire!" Naruto said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I couldn't tell you man. I still have no clue as to what these scrolls say about the Sharingan. It's basically telling me what I already know!" Sasuke said.

"Why don't we head back to the hotel? We can meet up with Sakura-chan and go get something to eat." Naruto said.

"Yeah, doesn't sound like a bad idea." Sasuke said, packing up the scrolls.

The two headed back to meet up with Sakura, unknown that they were being watched by a familiar face.

* * *

"So, it seems they're trying to get in touch with Tsunade. This is definitely news Orochimaru-sama will love," said the shinobi. "And that foolish Akane. She should have never tried to kill me off. Kabuto Yakushi doesn't die that easily." With those words, Kabuto vanished into the trees, off to report to Orochimaru

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke met back up with Sakura and headed into town to get something to eat. On their way they could see Jiraiya in one of the tavern parlors, completely drunk and surrounded by women. The three of them just paused looking at Jiraiya. The only thing that appeared was an anime style sweat drop on each of their heads.

"And this guy is supposed to be teaching me jutsu?" Naruto said, scratching his head.

"Come on, he'll probably be better in the morning." Sakura said.

Two days passed. Naruto and Sasuke continued their training, while Sakura kept looking for information on Tsunade. Naruto learned how to tap into his foxfire, and Sasuke's transformation slowly began as well. Naruto could tell since Sasuke's scent slowly began to change. Sakura hadn't been as fortunate. She couldn't get an ounce of information on Tsunade. Discouraged, she went back to the hotel to report back in…that's when she had an unexpected run in.

"Just great. It's been three days and still nothing on Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said to herself. "We're never gonna be able to find her." She was just about to enter her room when a certain small pig came running out of nowhere. "Tonton? What are you…does that mean Shizune-chan is still here?" She picked up the pig, hoping to calm him. What could have made him so upset?

"Where is that stupid piece of bacon!" screamed Jiraiya. It seems Tonton had gotten away from Shizune and managed to keep Jiraiya from working his "so-called" magic on a group of girls. "I swear when I find that pig, I'm gonna have him with a side of eggs!"

"Ero-sennin, come on. Do you have to be so loud! And what did this little guy do to you anyway?" Sakura said, calming Tonton.

"He ruined my research!" Jiraiya said.

"So, basically he was being a good pig, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura! I swear, you've been around Naruto for way too long." Jiraiya said.

"Oh really, Ero-sennin?" Naruto said, coming out of the room.

"Once a pervert, always a pervert." Sasuke said. Just then Shizune came up the stairs to find the group in the hallway.

"Tonton! Tonton, there you are!" Shizune said, seeing the pig in Sakura's arms. "Oh man, if you had gotten into anymore trouble, I don't know what I'd do!"

"Don't worry Shizune-chan, he's ok. He was just a little spooked." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, thank you so much. You don't know how mad Tsunade-sensei would be if something happened to him." Shizune said. Upon hearing that name, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were shocked.

"TSUNADE-SENSEI!!!" All three said.

"You're not serious are you? You're being trained by Tsunade-sama!" Naruto asked.

"Wait…you mean I actually found a connection to Tsunade-sama and didn't even know it!" Sakura said.

"Tsunade! You mean that loud mouth, air-headed, couldn't win a be to save her life teammate of mine is actually here?" Jiraiya said.

"Of course I am you pervert." Tsunade said, coming out of her room.

"Wait…she was staying right next door to us and we didn't even know it?" Sasuke said. "This just doesn't make sense!"

"That's Tsunade?" Naruto said, looking upon the female Sannin. "But…she looks like she could be Oka-san's age! If she's supposed to be Jiraiya's former teammate, shouldn't she be as old as him?"

"Naruto, for once I agree with one of your idiot ideas." Sakura said. "Even I don't understand all of this."

"So this is Akane-chan's kid. Talk about spunky." Tsunade said, noticing Naruto looked a lot like her kid brother Nawaki. "So Jiraiya, what are you getting these three into. Having them run things while you gather research again?"

"Oh please. I'm not that idiotic." Jiraiya said, realizing that Tsunade was actually right.

"Ok, ok, enough of this. If you really are Tsunade, then you're coming back to Konoha with us right now." Naruto said.

"Heh, really? Well kid, I bet you couldn't even lay a finger on me." Tsunade said. "So how about we do this. We have a little sparring match. If you manage to lay one good solid blow on me, I'll go back to Konoha. If you can't then you're out of luck."

"You're telling me all I got to do is hit you one time, and I'll have Hina-chan back in my arms. Oh man this is too easy. Bring it on, sister!" Naruto said.

"This is gonna be hilarious!" Jiraiya said.

* * *

The group headed out to the area where Naruto and Sasuke did their training. Naruto was so confident he even told Tsunade he would only need one move to win the match.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you or anything, but I'm gonna use an Uzumaki trademark move. Just be careful ok." Naruto said.

"Oh I will." Tsunade said, jokingly.

Over on the side Sakura, Sasuke, Jiraiya, and Shizune watched the match. Sakura was still unsure about all this, so she just had to ask Shizune some questions.

"Shizune-chan, is that really the legendary Tsunade-sama? I mean seriously, can she be the greatest medic-nin ever known?" Shizune said.

"She really is, Sakura-chan. And I hate to say it but there's absolutely NO way Naruto is gonna win. I mean Tsunade will probably win this match with one punch." Shizune said.

"One punch? Can she really be that strong?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, the last time someone made her mad, she punched them once and sent them through a mountain." Shizune said.

"WHAT!" Sakura and Sasuke said together.

"Ok, get ready!" Naruto said, forming the Rasengan in his hand.

"Hmm, he already knows the Rasengan. He's definitely Arashi's kid. Too bad he's gonna be let down really hard." Tsunade thought.

"Here we go!" Naruto said, charging directly for Tsunade. He got close and was about to thrust the Rasengan into her chest, when she easily grabbed his wrist and held him into place.

"I see you know Rasengan. That's definitely one of Arashi's moves." Tsunade said. She then threw him to the side. Naruto was shaken up, but he regained his composure and tried to attack again.

"How do you know my father!" Naruto said, trying to strike with the Rasengan again.

"Easy kid. Jiraiya trained him. I remember when he was your age." Tsunade said, dodging again.

"There's no way! You're like two or three years older than that Shizune girl over there!" Naruto said, going in for one more strike.

"I have to say, I'm flattered at your compliment. But seriously, I'm a lot older than you think!" Tsunade said, slamming her fist into the ground. Her punch instantly caused a small crater to form. The resulting shockwave send Naruto to the ground in pure shock. Tsunade stood back up and dusted herself off. "See I told you I'm Tsunade. And it looks like you didn't hit me, so tough luck kid."

"One punch, ONE PUNCH!" Sakura said. "What kind of person has strength like that!"

"More importantly…Naruto lost!" Sasuke said.

"I…lost! There's no…it can't be!" Naruto said.

"Look I won the bet, and you didn't. That's life kid. Now go back to Konoha so you don't get hurt."

"You…you think this is a game!" Naruto said, as tears began to form in his eyes. "You think us coming to find you is a game! I had to deal with nearly having my home destroyed by some stupid snake! I was nearly killed by a freak insomniac with a demon stuck in him!"

"Naruto, calm down bro." Sasuke said.

"Right now my mother is dying from some stupid purification poison!" Naruto continued.

"Naruto, please!" Sakura said.

"And what's worse…my sister and my girlfriend are stuck in some stupid jutsu that keeps the world from looking at their smiling faces. Two of the most pure souls in Konoha are suffering because of that bastard Orochimaru, and you think it's all a…" Naruto said, before Tsunade cut him off.

"Naruto, that was a test. I can see that you have a lot of passion for your family, friends and village." Tsunade said.

"You're damn right I do! I'm Heir to the Uzumaki clan, and Prince of the Kitsune Clan. I plan to marry my girlfriend Hinata someday and strengthen the alliance of the Uzumaki and Hyuuga clans. I plan to help my brother Sasuke and his future wife, my sister Kasumi restore the prestige of the Uchiha clan and get revenge on Orochimaru. And I am future Godaime Hokage of Konoha, so don't think I will let anyone in my village suffer!" Naruto said.

"You tell her Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to go to Konoha with you." Tsunade said.

"Wait, I thought…" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you think too much." Tsunade said. "Besides, how could I not help my friend Akane-chan?"

"Then, then…I'll get to see Hina-chan again!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, you will kid." Tsunade said. "But I think you need to fill me in on everything. I have some things to tell you as well."

"Sasuke, did you hear!" Naruto said. "We get…"

"Yeah I heard, dobe." Sasuke said. "Come on, let's go back to the hotel."

* * *

The group headed back to the hotel to discuss everything that happened in Konoha recently. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura explained everything that happened, from Kasumi coming to Konoha, all the way up to Orochimaru's attack. Tsunade then told them of Orochimaru's proposal given to her earlier in the week. She also told them that Kabuto was with him.

"He's alive! But we found what looked like his burned remains in the battle!" Naruto said.

"Looks like Kabuto's just as sneaky as Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"And it also looks like Orochimaru lied to me about something else. If I had known already that he was the one who killed Sarutobi-sensei, I would have laid him out at first sight." Tsunade said. "Using the Edo Tensei to bring back my grandfather and great-uncle to attack our teacher…that's unforgivable!"

"All Orochimaru really cares for is power, and he's even more dangerous with the Shadow Gem in his possession." Sasuke said.

"Speaking of that, just what are these Illumina Powers you have?" Tsunade said. "I've researched all kinds of chakra, and I've never heard of anything like this."

"Honestly, Kasumi-nee-chan would be able to explain that so much better than we could." Naruto said, revealing his transformer. "Basically these gems contain the power of the ten elements of nature. They give us full control over each element, and actually make us a lot stronger."

"It also seems to have an effect on bloodline limits as well." Sasuke said, showing his transformer. "Like with mine, I can actually use the Mangekyo Sharingan, the most powerful form of my bloodline limit."

"And you can't use it unless you are in this powered up form?" Shizune asked.

"No. To do that I would have to do something I would regret for the rest of my life, and that's never going to happen." Sasuke said, looking over at Naruto.

"So what elements do you two control?" Tsunade said.

"I control fire, and Naruto controls wind." Sasuke said.

"Interesting. I'd like to see this for myself if you don't mind." Tsunade said.

"Well, you heard Tsunade-oba-chan, Sasuke. Time to change clothes." Naruto said.

"Yep. But I think you should lay off the 'oba-chan' thing. I don't think she likes it." Sasuke said.

"I dunno. She goes through with her promise to wake up Hinata, and I'll think about it." Naruto said. "Here we go! WIND ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!"

"FIRE ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Sasuke said. Instantly they transformed into their Knight forms and had Shizune surprised. Tsunade was still doubtful, but she'd wait before she made her assessment.

"Ok Sasuke you remember how Haku-nee-chan does that thing with water. Well why not try one with a fireball." Naruto said.

"Naruto, that's easy." Sasuke said, forming a ball of fire in his hands. He began to reform it into various shapes and even started moving it in the air. "See, I can do this stuff in my sleep."

"Heh, too bad we can't do our team attack." Naruto said, creating his wind blades. He then cut Sasuke's fire in multiple parts, then causing the wind to die down along with the fire.

"If we did that, we'd leave this place a smoldering heap." Sasuke said. The two then powered down.

"That is unbelievable!" Shizune said.

"This is just a small part of our power. From what we know, we've gone as high as we can with our training, but we still don't know if there's more to our powers." Sasuke said.

"So there are 8 more of you with these powers?" Tsunade said.

"More like 7. Orochimaru has the Shadow Gem, but we don't know what he can do with it." Naruto said.

"As for the rest of the team, Kasumi controls Light, Hinata has Water, Haku has Ice…" Sakura said.

"Hinata's cousin Neji has Lightning, his teammate Tenten has Metal, and our friend Chouji and his teammate Ino possess Earth and Wood" Sasuke said.

"And there you have it. Right now, we're doing what we can to hopefully take the Shadow Gem back from Orochimaru so he doesn't hurt anyone else." Naruto said.

"I see. Well, I must say this is quite unusual, but I've seen worse." Tsunade said. "Now back to the task at hand. Orochimaru put Kasumi and Hinata under some kind of sleep jutsu, right? Sounds like my Peaceful Rest Jutsu." Tsunade said.

"Peaceful Rest Jutsu?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it's an experimental jutsu I developed to help patients sleep during medical operations. It's an alternative to chemical anesthetic. When Orochimaru saw it, it was still in its developmental stage. It shouldn't be any problem to release the girls." Tsunade said.

"What about the jutsu Oka-san put herself under?" Naruto asked.

"That one is just as simple. The Body Suspension jutsu is used for body preservation when medical treatment isn't nearby. It places the body in a state of suspended animation, slowing all functions to the bare minimums. It keeps the body alive for an extended period of time, allowing it to be taken to any medical treatment facility. It lowers the urgency factor, and if used right, can be used to save numerous lives." Tsunade replied. "Akane was right in using that jutsu on herself to slow the poison in her system. If your sister Haku can't find a cure, or the cure she has doesn't work, then I'll still have enough time to synthesize an antidote myself."

"Amazing. You really are the greatest medic-nin ever!" Sakura said. "But forgive me for asking, how are you able to stay so young, and how do you have that immense strength?"

"Oh that. Well first off, see this diamond on my forehead?" Tsunade said. "I've been storing chakra in there for years, and my body is constantly storing chakra. With it I have a near infinite supply of chakra. That chakra fuels the genjutsu I have placed on myself. In reality, I am as old as Jiraiya, and my age would show it if not for the genjutsu."

"So Tsunade-baa-chan finally shows her real side." Naruto said.

"Do you wanna see Hinata or not?" Tsunade replied. That shut Naruto up in an instant. "As for my immense strength, that is simply gathering chakra and releasing it all at once at a precise point. Your chakra control has to be extremely precise or you will waste chakra, and could possibly injure yourself."

"Boy Sakura, you'd make a perfect apprentice to Tsunade-sama." Sasuke said.

"I guess you're right. But I'm still nowhere near that good. I'm not even near Shizune-chan's level." Sakura said.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that." Tsunade said. "Tomorrow I want to see your skills in action."

"Really! Oh wow! This is just…I mean…oh man!" Sakura said in excitement.

"Sakura-chan, we told you it was gonna be good." Sasuke said. "You just have to have a little more faith in yourself."

"You know, maybe all the girls back at home can get some good training. It would help all of our teams a bunch if they each had someone trained in medical jutsu." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you know you sounded just like Kasumi for a bit." Sakura said.

"I guess she's rubbing off on me." Naruto said. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not in the least." Sasuke said.

"Well we know Kabuto is here, so it's possible he will be keeping an eye on all of us. Therefore we should remain discreet in our meetings. It will help us have an advantage over Orochimaru." Tsunade said. She then began to see a burning aura around Naruto.

"Kabuto…I swear I will shove a Rasengan right through his chest! He's gonna pay for what he did to Oka-san!" Naruto said, clenching his fist.

"Kid, you may be good, but Kabuto's on a whole different level. His knowledge of the medic arts is easily on par with Shizune, and his ninja skill is much higher." Tsunade said. "I don't know if you can kill him, let alone put a huge dent in him, even with your Illumina Power."

"You doubt me, and my skill!" Naruto said.

"Nope. I'm just in a betting mood. Which is why I propose this, you seem to be having trouble with your Kitsune techniques. If you can master them, and use them against Kabuto, I'll personally give you this!" Tsunade said, taking off her necklace. It was a simple gemstone, but its value was unheard of.

"Tsunade-sensei! That's your grandfather's necklace! It's worth more than three mountains!" Shizune said.

"That thing belonged to the First Hokage!" Sasuke said.

"Yep, and if Naruto here wins the bet, he gets it." Tsunade said.

"Then I accept your challenge!" Naruto said. "Like Kasumi always says…never underestimate an Uzumaki!"

"We'll see." Tsunade said.

Afterwards Naruto and Sasuke went back to training, while Jiraiya went back to his research. Shizune and Sakura headed to the hot springs, while Tsunade decided to take in some sake.

"He really is a lot like you Nawaki. I wish you could have met him. Maybe Naruto will be the one to break the stupid curse on this necklace." Tsunade thought, holding her necklace. "Orochimaru, you're in for a big surprise in a few days."

* * *

"Oh man, I thought I'd never see these gates again!" Haku said, as her team landed in front of the Konoha Gates. "It feels so good to be home!"

"It does, but I still miss that huge bath back at Momo-chan's house." Akemi said.

"Well it's just as much yours as it is mine now. Remember it is the home of the Kitsune Royal family." Momoko said.

"So what. I still loved it!" Akemi said. "Didn't you Hanabi-chan?"

"Huh, oh uh yeah, it was fun." Hanabi said. She had been quiet the whole trip, possibly depressed from having to leave.

"Oh cheer up. We just completed our first mission ever, and we're not even ninja. You should be happy." Akemi said.

"Ok, I will." Hanabi said, forming a small smile.

"Let's get to Otou-san and report back in. He'll be glad to see that we're back." Haku said.

The group said their goodbyes to Hishou and his team, and made their way to the Hokage Tower. Arashi was surprised to see they returned so quickly.

"Otou-san!" Haku and Akemi said, running into his arms. "We missed you!"

"Welcome home! It's good to see you made it back safely." Arashi said.

"Yep, and we got Oka-san's cure! She's gonna be ok!" Akemi said.

"Excellent! That means your mission was a success!" Arashi said. "Good work! I see that both of you have more tails now."

"Yeah, well it seems Akemi got her second one after she was captured." Haku said.

"Really? Well, then you've got some explaining to do." Arashi said.

Haku went on to tell Arashi about how Akemi and Hanabi were kidnapped. She then told him of Orochimaru's influence and the sacrifices made.

"So Orochimaru had his hands in on this. It's a shame that so many people were lost due to him." Arashi said.

"What's worse is that we found out he now has Kitsune Chakra! He's gonna be more dangerous now!" Haku said.

"That is true. But I have a feeling he'll be in for the ride of his life when Naruto returns." Arashi said.

"Have you heard anything from him yet?" Neji asked.

"Nothing right now. But for now, you should return home for a well deserved rest." Arashi said. "I'm sure Hiashi will be glad to have you back Hanabi."

"Yes Arashi-sama." Hanabi said, with a bow.

"Plus it will be nice to have more company at home. It's kinda boring with me and Kin there." Arashi said. "And it's nice to know that I have a new family member as well."

"Well, I'm not really an Uzumaki, and I doubt I'll let this whole princess thing go too far." Momoko said. "I just did what I had to in order to help Haku and Akemi."

"I see. Well I'm sure Akane will have a formal welcome for you after all this is over." Arashi said. "Since you are quite a skilled fighter, I'll work on having you instated as a Jounin here. I know you still consider the Kitsune village home, but this is also your home now. Plus I'm sure Akemi wouldn't mind having you as a private tutor until she starts the Academy."

"Really! Does she get to train Hanabi-chan too?" Akemi asked.

"If Hiashi says she can, then it's fine with me." Arashi said. "But for now, welcome home. Let's get back to the house and give this cure to Akane. Besides, I needed a reason to take the rest of the day off."

"Hey what are daughters for? Speaking of which…since Momoko is moving in, do you think we might…" Haku said, tapping her fingers together. She was actually going to try the same tactic Kasumi used when she first came to Konoha…but it wasn't going to work this time.

"I don't think so kiddo." Arashi said.

"It woulda worked if Kasumi asked." Haku thought.

"Besides if I know Momoko, she packed everything in scrolls, so she should be fine. Am I right Momoko?" Arashi said.

"Actually I did. How'd you know?" Momoko said.

"You don't get to be Hokage by being an idiot." Arashi said. "Anyways, Kasumi melted the platinum card when Haku showed up and moved in."

"It's not my fault! They all thought I should have all those clothes! I mean Ino and Sakura raid my closet more than anyone!" Haku said. Arashi just looked at her and started laughing. "Hey why are you laughing at me Otou-san?"

"Haku, do you know what you sound like?" Arashi said.

"What? Like a spoiled princess or something?" Haku said, crossing her arms.

"No, like a normal girl. You've changed a lot since you've come here." Arashi said.

"First of all, I am a girl, or have you forgotten?" Haku said, glaring at him.

"No no, I haven't forgotten. But remember, you grew up with Zabuza, living the life of a missing nin. You always used to be so quiet and secluded. Now look at you, you've opened up so much." Arashi said. "That icy interior of yours seems to have melted a lot."

"I guess I never though of that." Haku said.

"Blame your sister. It's all her fault anyway." Arashi said.

"What did I do!" Akemi asked, wondering why she was getting blamed.

"I think he means Kasumi, Akemi-chan." Momoko said.

"Whatever. Lets just go home." Arashi said.

"Before we go Arashi-sama, has the chakra venom been affecting you any?" Momoko asked.

"On and off. There's times when it really hits me and I feel so sick, but it's random since I had a most of it removed. My guess is that Tsunade can create some kind of antidote for it and completely remove it from my system." Arashi said.

"Speaking of which, maybe you can explain the whole reason as to why you have Kitsune chakra, Otou-san?" Haku asked.

"Oh that. Yeah I guess I can get to that too." Arashi said, rubbing the back of his head.

Hanabi and Neji headed back to the Hyuuga mansion while Arashi, Akemi, Haku, and Momoko headed back to their house. Arashi sent word to have one of Akane's top medical students come to the mansion to give Akane the cure for her poisoning. After it was done, Arashi instructed him to keep a small trace of the antidote so that Akane could analyze it after she was back on her feet. As for Haku and Akemi, they took this time to go and see two very important people…

"Knock knock…" Haku said, slowly opening the door to Kasumi's room.

"Haku-chan, they're asleep. We aren't going to wake them up you know, so you don't have to be so quiet!" Akemi said, pushing her out of the way. "Yeesh, we're gone for a few days and you start getting soft!"

"Oh don't even go there, kiddo. You forget I'm the oldest out of all the kids here…well second oldest." Haku said. The two walked in to see a sleeping Kasumi and Hinata. The two had been placed in Kasumi's room as a safety precaution. "Heya sis. How are you and Hinata-chan doing?"

"It looks like they're doing awful. I mean look at them, they can't even wake up because of that stupid jutsu." Akemi said.

"I know. How do you think I feel? I was out cold for the whole fight! I couldn't even do anything to help." Haku said. "Well, I don't know if you can hear me Kasumi, but we managed to get a cure for Oka-san's poisoning. She'll be ok now."

"Yeah, and Naruto-ni-san and Sasuke-kun are on their way to finding Tsunade-sama as we speak. They'd never let you two down." Akemi said.

"Well, that's pretty much all we wanted to stop in and say. Other than we miss both of you. We're gonna see you two soon ok." Haku said. "Come on Akemi-chan, let's go downstairs."

"Ok." Akemi said. The two girls walked to the door when Akemi remembered something. "Haku-chan, you go on. I have one more thing I have to say to Kasumi-chan."

"Don't take too long ok." Haku said.

Akemi walked back to Kasumi's bed, looking at her sleeping sister once again. She remembered what happened in the cave when she was captured and remembered it was Kasumi's voice that helped her.

"Kasumi-chan…" Akemi said, feeling Kasumi's hitai-ate around her neck. "If it wasn't for you, I would have never been able to help Hanabi-chan. And in just a few days, I've gotten so much stronger thanks to you and Haku-chan and Hanabi-chan. I know you'll be back soon, and when you do come back…you have to promise me you'll never go away like this again." Akemi tried her hardest not to cry, but soon she felt tears fall from her eyes. "I know I shouldn't be crying, but I miss you so much. You helped save my life, and hopefully I've done enough to help save yours. Please come back soon, Kasumi-nee-chan." Akemi then jumped up on Kasumi's bed and hugged her sister. She just stayed there for a few seconds, embracing her older sister who helped her in spirit.

"Well, I gotta go. Don't worry, Sasuke-kun is gonna be back and you'll be with us soon…I know you will." Akemi said. She then left Kasumi's room, not knowing that a small smile appeared on Kasumi's face.

* * *

The week soon progressed for Naruto and his group. Naruto's Foxfire training had progressed slowly, though he started to get the hang of it. He even attempted to combine it with the Rasengan, but it only backfired. Sasuke still couldn't understand the information about the Sharingan in the scrolls he brought, so he decided to focus more on his taijutsu and ninjutsu. Sakura had been having a blast learning as much as she could from Tsunade. Tsunade found out that Sakura's chakra control was unbelievable, and had insisted that she immediately become her student. Sakura couldn't help but be overjoyed to hear this, but she only took the job on one condition. Once the group returned to Konoha, all the other girls would have to be accepted as medical students, or receive some form of medical training. Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at this so she readily agreed. She did teach Sakura how to easily wield a chakra scalpel, and how to perform the Mystic Palm Jutsu to help accelerate healing. She began also show Sakura the basics of poisons and even showed her some simple herbology for making various cures. Everything looked like it would be ok when the day of Tsunade's meeting with Orochimaru came. Everyone was prepared (including Jiraiya, who was off doing research again!) when Tsunade suggested that they leave Orochimaru to her.

"So I take it you've had time to think about my offer Tsunade-chan?" Orochimaru said.

"Actually I have. It is a very tempting offer, and to be able to see Dan and Nawaki again would be amazing." Tsunade said. "And all I have to do is restore the soul to your arms, am I right?"

"Yes. Once I have free use of my arms, I will perform the jutsu and bring back your loved ones." Orochimaru said.

"Well then…let's begin shall we." Tsunade said, cracking her knuckles. "I'll start by summoning a little bit of chakra and then…"

"Orochimaru-sama, look out!" yelled Kabuto from the trees.

"What in the…" Orochimaru said, seeing the evil grin on Tsunade's face. She instantly punched the ground, throwing Orochimaru back while leaving a nice sized crater. "Tsunade, what is the meaning of this!"

"Oh don't play dumb with me! I know everything you've done. I know how you lost the use of your arms in the first place!" Tsunade said.

"What are you talking about?" Orochimaru said.

"How about using the Edo Tensei to bring back my grandfather and great-uncle to try to kill Sarutobi-sensei! I even know that you used the Shadow Gem to fill the void where you lost the soul in your arms." Tsunade said.

"How did you learn about that!" Orochimaru said.

"She learned it from us!" Naruto said, charging at Orochimaru with a Rasengan. Sasuke came right behind him with a Chidori.

"Ready to die, you snake!" Sasuke said.

"So Kabuto's information was right. You did meet up." Orochimaru said.

"That's right we did. And we're gonna make you pay for your crimes Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"You're going to burn in the darkest depths of hell when we're done with you." Sasuke said.

"Oh really? The way I see it, I'll soon be going home with my new vessel!" Orochimaru said, throwing a snake towards Naruto and Sasuke. The two boys easily evaded, but noticed Orochimaru was targeting Sakura instead.

"Sakura, look out!" Sasuke said. He then noticed Tsunade move in front of Sakura, grabbing hold of the snake.

"Attacking my student now, are you?" Tsunade said. "I don't think so." With that she ran full speed towards Orochimaru, ready to deliver a fully powered chakra punch to the snake Sannin.

"Come on Sasuke, we have to put the double team on him as soon as possible!" Naruto said.

"Right. Let's go Naruto!" Sasuke said. They were about to follow Tsunade until someone cut them off.

"That's as far as you two go." Kabuto interrupted.

"Get out of the way Kabuto! We're being generous today so if you move now, you won't die."

"I won't die, eh. Well I guess the same goes for your mother…oh wait she is going to die now isn't she." Kabuto said. Hearing this easily pushed one of Naruto's buttons.

"Don't you dare speak of her." Naruto said, feeling his blood boil.

"I can say the same for Sasuke too. Especially since Orochimaru-sama wiped the floor with his little foxy girlfriend." Kabuto said. "Not to mention that pipsqueak you call a girlfriend Naruto."

"Ok that's it, I'm killing him now!" Sasuke said, burning with rage.

"Back off Sasuke, he's mine!" Naruto said. He had easily gone over the edge with what Kabuto said.

"Not if I get first dibs on killing him first!" Sasuke said.

"Then we'll settle this like brothers. We'll Jan Ken Po for it!" Naruto said.

"Sounds like a deal!" Sasuke said. "Ready!"

"Ready!" Naruto replied.

"Jan Ken Po!" Naruto and Sasuke said. Sasuke got scissors and Naruto got rock so Naruto won.

"Guess you won. Make sure to save me some." Sasuke said, moving back towards Sakura.

"Trust me, when I get done with him there won't be enough to feed to Akamaru!" Naruto said, cracking his knuckles. "Any last words before I rip you to shreds!"

"Yeah, how would you like to die the same way your weak mother did?" Kabuto said.

"DIE!" Naruto said, rushing in for an attack. Kabuto easily saw that he had Naruto distracted and knew that he would be an easy fight. "See how you like this! FOXFIRE!" Naruto then charged his foxfire into his fists and began to attack with a flurry of punches. Kabuto, being of high Jounin level, easily evaded his strikes until Naruto decided to pull out a tactic from a very important person of his.

"Oh don't think you're getting away so easily, freak!" Naruto said, forming his trademark hand seals. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Instantly Naruto created 10 clones to help him out. He stayed back with one clone and began charging up an Odama Rasengan while his other 9 clones did all they could to hold off Kabuto.

"That move! Oh please! Everyone knows you haven't perfected it yet Naruto." Kabuto said, easily defeating Naruto's clones.

"I may not have perfected it, but I'm still gonna kill you with it!" Naruto said, charging at Kabuto.

"Your actions speak louder than words, fox boy!" Kabuto said, moving into a taijutsu stance.

Meanwhile Sakura, Shizune, and Sasuke had been standing back watching the battle. Naruto easily looked like he could get the upper hand, but in reality he was way out matched.

"Come on Naruto! Take him down!" Sasuke said.

"That won't help much." Shizune said.

"What do you mean by that!" Sasuke replied.

"Kabuto's easily higher level than Naruto. All he's doing is toying with him." Shizune said.

"What about Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura asked. "How is she doing against Orochimaru?"

"They're about evenly matched. Though if I know Orochimaru, the moment he'll get to play on Tsunade's weakness…he'll take it." Shizune said.

"She has a weakness?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, and it's not a good one either!" Shizune said.

* * *

Naruto had been going for a good 10 minutes with Kabuto, constantly failing to hit him with any attack in his arsenal. He had even gone higher by transforming into his Knight form in the hopes that his wind powers would give him even more of an edge.

"So, having to resort to your Illumina Power huh?" Kabuto said. "Even that's not cutting it."

"Why are you playing around Kabuto? Why don't you get serious!" Naruto said.

"Because if I did that, then the match would end instantly. It would be no fun then!" Kabuto said, delivering a chakra powered slash onto Naruto's shoulder.

"You think that hurt! You forget, I'm a Kitsune now, so I heal a lot faster than you know!" Naruto said.

"I know that. Why do you think I have the same poison I used on your weakling mother in my gloves!" Kabuto said.

"No!" Naruto screamed. He suddenly started feeling the effects of the poison and felt himself grow weaker by the second.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said, rushing in to help his friend. He jumped in, transforming on the way but was taken down easily by Kabuto.

"Maybe if you hadn't sealed your Curse Seal you would have been strong enough to take me on." Kabuto said.

"What! You have a curse seal too!" Sasuke said.

"Not really. But Orochimaru-sama has been quite gracious in giving me some of the power from the Shadow Gem. " Kabuto said.

"Oh great! This is just wonderful!" Naruto said.

"Oh yes, it is wonderful. Because now I get to watch the both of you die!" Kabuto said, moving towards the two in a dark purple aura.

* * *

Tsunade had her own hands full dealing with Orochimaru. She knew he was skilled like herself, but she never though of him to augment his power with the Shadow Gem so quickly. He was easily matching her move for move, and she was having trouble enough avoiding his jutsu.

"What's the deal Orochimaru? Why are you so obsessed with having all this power?" Tsunade said, avoiding a punch from the Snake Sannin.

"Isn't it simple? I long to become the most powerful shinobi in the world. I long to know all jutsu and I intend to do it!" Orochimaru said, throwing snakes at Tsunade.

"That's all? Your lust for power will ultimately lead to your demise." Tsunade replied.

"That may be so, but I intend to take as many people as I can when I go. Including that fool Arashi and his precious village of Konoha!" Orochimaru said

"That's one thing I'll never let you accomplish!" Tsunade said, rushing in for a heavy attack. Orochimaru easily evaded, but he didn't see that Tsunade had another attack on the rebound. She followed through with a severe roundhouse kick that knocked Orochimaru down two the ground. Then he got the one thing no one deserves, a two-ton heel drop from Tsunade. She was sure that would have killed him instantly, but unfortunately…he survived.

"What! There's no way you could have survived that!" Tsunade said, as she saw Orochimaru stand.

"Then I guess you don't know the power of the Shadow Gem too well!" Orochimaru said. The Snake Sannin then took a kunai in hand, and did something quite unexpected…he sliced open his own palm.

"Just…just what are you planning, Orochimaru!" Tsunade said, with a slight hint of fear.

"Only this!" Orochimaru said, slinging his blood into Tsunade's face. Instantly, the Slug Sannin was stricken with fear. Orochimaru knew her weakness, and knew it well…even though she was the greatest medic-nin ever…she was deathly afraid of blood.

"No…no…get it off! Get it off!!!" Tsunade cried.

"Shizune, what's wrong with Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura asked.

"It's her hemophobia!" Shizune said.

"Hemo-what?" Sakura asked.

"Her fear of blood!" Shizune said. "It was a secret that she wanted no one to know about. Tsunade-sensei has a fear of blood after she lost her brother and boyfriend due to war."

"But how can she be a medic-nin and be afraid of blood?" Sakura asked.

"Not even I understand that." Shizune said.

* * *

"Sasuke, what the heck are we gonna do! This guy is way over our head!" Naruto said, feeling his blood being purified. "Oh man, I can feel my Kitsune chakra draining big time!"

"Naruto, we only have one shot…do you think you can ram a Rasengan right into him if I hold him down?" Sasuke said.

"I dunno. I might. But what are you planning?" Naruto asked.

"If I can use Tsukiyomi on him, I might be able to stop him long enough for your Rasengan to hit." Sasuke said.

"Ahh, I see. Trying to use the famed genjutsu of the Uchiha clan. Well I don't think it will work." Kabuto said. "Orochimaru-sama has trained me well in genjutsu reversal. Even your Tsukiyomi would fail thanks to the Shadow Gem's power."

"Crud! I can't think of anything else…unless…it may actually work!" Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"Let's just say your girlfriend has definitely worn off on me some." Naruto said.

"Kasumi-chan? What the heck is that supposed to mean!" Sasuke said.

"Simple…first we need to…." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear, filling him in on his plan.

"Naruto, you're right. She has worn off on you!" Sasuke said. "But this is gonna be brilliant!"

"I just hope I have enough chakra." Naruto said. "You just have to hold him long enough!"

"Got it." Sasuke said, turning to Kabuto. "Hey, think you can go toe to toe with me again?"

"Sasuke, you really have no clue do you. I'm a much better shinobi than you are!" Kabuto said.

"That may be true, but I happen to be more than a shinobi…I happen to be an Illumina Knight…and a future Kitsune hanyou as well!" Sasuke said, engulfing his hands in fire. "Get ready to burn!"

"Oh that won't be happening!" Kabuto said, forming a chakra blade in his right hand.

"That's where you're wrong!" Sasuke said. "Illumina Knights, Full Assault!"

"What!" Kabuto said, before he got shoulder tackled by Chouji.

"Sit down you skinny freak!" Chouji said. "Hey Neji, you're turn!" Neji jumped from a tree and started unleashing a fierce taijutsu combo on Kabuto before he jumped out of the way to reveal Ino walking towards Kabuto.

"Ino, be nice now ok." Neji said.

"Whatever Neji." Ino said, walking up to Kabuto. "Wow, you look like you took a hard hit. Here smell this, it will help ease the pain." She then gave Kabuto a bunch of flowers, before turning to hightail it away. The next thing Kabuto knew, the flowers exploded right in his face.

"Haku, Tenten he's all yours!" Ino said.

"Oh yeah! Let the metal fly!" Tenten said, unleashing a barrage of kunai.

"Don't think that's all we've got!" Haku said, throwing her senbon. Kabuto did his best to avoid the barrage after the explosion, and was lucky to escape with a few kunai and senbon impaled in him. "He's stunned! Kasumi, Hinata go for it!"

"What! Those two should be out of commission!" Kabuto said, as he saw Kasumi and Hinata head towards him."

"So much for being out of commission!" Hinata said, hitting Kabuto with several strikes.

"Yeah this will teach you for hurting my Sasuke-kun!" Kasumi said, finishing Hinata's combo by knocking Kabuto in the air. "He's all yours Sasuke-kun!"

"Uh, yeah." Sasuke said. "Hey Kabuto, remember what I said about you burning…well I wasn't lying! FIRE STORM!" Sasuke threw a mass of fireballs, fire missiles, and fire waves at Kabuto, encasing him in a blaze of flame. He then watched as a charred Kabuto fell to the ground. Kabuto struggled to regain his composure, and Sasuke could tell…he was pissed.

"You pathetic excuse of a genin!" Kabuto said, taking off his glasses. "Who cares if you're supposed to be Orochimaru-sama's new vessel, I'll find someone else and kill you myself!"

"Well yeah that's a possibility, but it seems with my allies here, that ain't happening." Sasuke said.

"I don't understand! You, Naruto, and Sakura were the only ones here! How could your friends get here so fast!" Kabuto said. "And I'm sure Orochimaru-sama put those two in a permanent jutsu! How did they break it!"

"Easy. They didn't show up!" Sasuke said, as the entire Illumina team burst into smoke to reveal seven Naruto clones.

"Kage Bunshins! There's no way!" Kabuto said.

"You're right again. Just like there's no way you're gonna dodge this!" Sasuke said. "He's all yours Naruto!"

"Naruto!" Kabuto said, turning to see Naruto was at point blank range from him.

"DIE KABUTO!!!" Naruto said, thrusting a Rasengan right in his chest. "RASENGAN!"

Time seemed to slow down as Naruto hit Kabuto with a Rasengan containing everything he had left. Kabuto knew there was no way he could dodge or even block the attack, so with a split second thought he moved his hand in what looked like a swipe across Naruto's chest. Kabuto was soon thrown back towards Orochimaru, but he didn't leave without doing some damage…heavy damage at that. The strike alone was enough to bring Tsunade out of her state of fear for a second.

"I told you…no one…underestimates…" Naruto said, before collapsing to the ground.

"Naruto! Naruto, are you ok, bro!" Sasuke asked. Sakura and Shizune had made their way to Naruto and immediately tried to see what was wrong with him.

"Naruto, come on man, shake it off!" Sasuke said.

"Shizune-chan, what's wrong with Naruto?" Sakura said.

"I…I'm not sure!" Shizune said. Just then Tsunade made her way over to the group. "Tsunade-sensei! You have to help him."

"Move back, let me see what's wrong." Tsunade said, removing Naruto's jacket. She immediately checked his pulse and knew what was wrong. "Is pulse is extremely erratic! What did Kabuto do to him!"

"I don't know! It just looked like he swiped his hand across Naruto's chest!" Sasuke said. "It might also be the poison Naruto's been fighting off."

"Sasuke, what kind of poison!" Tsunade said.

"The same kind that he used on Akane-sama. Naruto said it was purifying him." Sasuke said.

"Naruto won't survive another two minutes!" said Kabuto, standing up bruised and battered.

"Kabuto! How in the world did you survive that! That Rasengan was at point blank range!" Sasuke said.

"Easy, I was able to gather chakra in my chest at the last moment before Naruto's strike. That enabled my body to regenerate the cells and repair the damage I took. I also gave him a nice parting gift!" Kabuto said. "I hope he likes dying by heart failure!" That was before Kabuto realized he took more damage than he thought. He soon collapsed on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Heart…I know what he did!" Tsunade said, ripping Naruto's shirt. She put her hand over his heart and immediately began pumping chakra into his body.

"Tsunade-sensei, what did he do to Naruto!" Sakura asked.

"Whatever that poison was, it purified Naruto, leaving him a normal human. Without his demon blood active, Naruto couldn't heal as fast as he normally does. When Kabuto saw that, he used the moment he got hit with the Rasengan to shred Naruto's heart muscles." Tsunade said, continuing to pump a green chakra in Naruto. "I knew Kabuto was dangerous, but not like this!"

"Will he be ok?" Sakura asked.

"I'll do the best I can, I promise." Tsunade said.

"Actually Tsunade, you won't do anything else! Those brats are nothing but trouble for me, and they're gonna die!" Orochimaru said, throwing several snakes at Tsunade and the group. Luckily out of nowhere, a certain perverted ninja showed up, deflecting the snakes.

"Jiraiya-sama! Where the heck were you!" Sasuke asked.

"Had to get some last minute research." Jiraiya said. "How's things on this end?"

"Not good! That idiot Kabuto did a job on Naruto here." Tsunade said.

"What! Is he gonna be ok?" Jiraiya asked.

"That's what I'm going for!" Tsunade said. She saw Naruto struggling to keep his eyes open and try to say something.

"I…told…you…" Naruto said weakly, as his heartbeat was fading.

"Naruto, don't you dare die on me!" Tsunade screamed. "You've got way too much to give up now! Where's that kid who's gonna marry his girlfriend someday? Where's the kid who's gonna help his friend Sasuke restore the Uchiha? WHERE'S THE FUTURE GODAIME HOKAGE OF KONOHA!!" Just then Tsunade felt Naruto's heartbeat begin to grow stronger. He was fighting to stay alive, and he was winning. Tsunade continued pumping her healing chakra into him, and Naruto was doing his part to stay alive. She soon saw him open his eyes again, feeling a little stronger than before.

"I told…you…don't underestimate…me!" Naruto said, struggling to catch his breath.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Tsunade said, hugging him. "If you ever scare me like that again, I'll make sure I skin you alive!"

"Not…likely." Naruto said.

"Hey, you won this fair and square." Tsunade said, taking off her necklace. She tied it around Naruto's neck and could easily see the images of her boyfriend Dan and her brother Nawaki. "I was right, you are just like them."

"Like who, Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Two very important people." Tsunade said, wiping the last of the blood off her face. She looked down and realized that she had nothing to fear anymore. "Hey Jiraiya…I think it's time for a very important meeting, don't you?" She then turned and stared at Orochimaru.

"I think you're right. It seems the Legendary Sannin have some business to attend to." Jiraiya said.

"Shizune, Sakura, I'm entrusting Naruto to you. Take care of him." Tsunade said, laying Naruto's head in Sakura's lap.

"You bet, Tsunade-sensei!' Sakura said.

Tsunade then turned to look at Orochimaru. She knew that this battle needed to end.

"Orochimaru, it's time we had a talk…all three of us!" Tsunade said.

"Looks like the Sannin are together once again." Orochimaru said.

"Yes, and it will be the last time the Sannin will be together. As of today the Legendary Sannin no longer exist!" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade, I have no wish to kill you, but if that boy and his friends live, it will only cause me problems in the future." Orochimaru said, summoning his sword. He then formed a clone and sent it in to attack.

"Tsunade, leave the clone to me." Jiraiya said, taking on the clone.

"Tsunade, why? Why is it worth protecting this boy?" Orochimaru asked.

"I don't know? You tell me!" Tsunade said, rushing in to attack Orochimaru. She almost hit him, if he didn't disappear. "Another clone!" Tsunade then turned to see Orochimaru nearing Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto!"

"Hehe, nice seeing you here as well Sasuke-kun. Looks like I'll be able to collect a great bounty today." Orochimaru said with his sword raised. "Not only do I eliminate a problem, but I get my new protégé as well!"

"I told you before Orochimaru! I'll never join you! In fact I plan on killing you for destroying my clan!" Sasuke said, before Orochimaru lashed his snake tongue out and started choking him.

"I will not be denied Sasuke-kun, nor will I be denied my destiny!" Orochimaru said, as he started to thrust his sword into Naruto. Luckily, Naruto had a little bit of protection.

"Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura said.

"Tsunade-sensei, no!" Shizune said.

"Tsunade, why? I said I had no intention of killing you?" Orochimaru said, as he saw Tsunade had rushed in and taken the blow for Naruto.

"It's because…I plan to protect him, and the rest of his friends." Tsunade said, coughing up blood.

"You tremble at the sight of blood, and yet you vow to protect these worthless excuses for shinobi? Why is that Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked, pulling out the sword.

"Because…they are the future…they are the flame of Konoha!" Tsunade said.

"The flame of Konoha. A dying flame indeed." Orochimaru said.

"You wanna know another reason I protect these kids?" Tsunade said. "Because someday…Sakura will become a great medic-nin, Sasuke will restore the Uchiha Clan, and Naruto…he will become Hokage!"

"That worthless title! Only fools want to become Hokage!" Orochimaru said.

"You're wrong Orochimaru! All our previous Hokages fought with honor and heart to protect our village. They devoted their lives to see the prosperity and beauty of Konoha! Those 'fools' did everything they could to bring out the potential of everyone that lives there!" Sakura said.

"Then if you're so set on that belief, why don't you tell it to the former Hokages themselves!" Orochimaru said, preparing to slash Sakura. Tsunade moved in at the last moment again, and took the strike for her newest student.

"I told you Orochimaru…I will protect them…with my life!" Tsunade said.

"Then you're just as worthless as they are!" Orochimaru said, knocking Tsunade to the ground. He simply looked upon the injured kunoichi and laughed. "So much for a legendary Sannin."

Tsunade looked around at her surroundings. Jiraiya had done all he could to hold off Orochimaru's clone and looked fairly injured himself. She saw Sasuke struggling to help his best friend, and even saw Sakura trembling in fear for her two friends. She then looked down at the blood coming from her own injured body, and saw her hands trembling. She soon felt a tear fall as she remembered hearing her brother say how he would be Hokage, and how her beloved would also achieve the same goal. She then remembered how Naruto admitted that he would go beyond that, how he would strengthen two families, and help restore a third. She soon felt her resolve grow stronger as she knew what needed to be done.

"Orochimaru…" Tsunade said, channeling chakra in her fist. "Take a hike!" She then unleashed a devastating blow upon Orochimaru, causing him to release Sasuke, and slamming him back towards Kabuto. Orochimaru was stunned to think she could get up after all that. "How could she overcome her fear like that!" he thought to himself.

"I'll tell you again why I'm protecting these kids. I protect them because they are the future of Konoha, and they will continue its legacy!" Tsunade said, beginning to form some very strange hand seals. Suddenly a black sign formed on her face from the diamond seal on her head.

"Shizune-chan, what is she doing!" Sakura asked.

"She's using a very dangerous jutsu! She's gonna open the seal!" Shizune said. "Tsunade-sensei, wait! Let me heal your wounds instead!"

"NINPOU: SOUZOU SAISEI! (Ninja Art: Genesis Rebirth)" Tsunade screamed, her voice echoing. Instantly the seal vanished on her forehead and her wounds began to heal almost instantly, as if she had Kitsune blood in her.

"What! The wounds you have should have killed you!" Orochimaru said. "But it's interesting to see that I'm not the only one learning new jutsu."

"You're so simple minded Orochimaru. You see the seal on my forehead contains a very large amount of chakra that I've been storing for years. I simply used this chakra to speed the rate of cell division in my body, thus speeding it healing rate. Also this cell division enables me to not just regenerate, but also create new organs in my body. In simple terms…I can't die in battle!" Tsunade said, wiping the blood from her shoulder with her thumb. She then made a mark on her other hand, a mark quite familiar to Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

"Oh boy, it's gonna get interesting now!" Jiraiya said, biting his thumb and swiping the blood into his palm.

Orochimaru was about to do the same when he felt another sharp pain in his arms. It seems the Shadow Gem was starting to fail him again and he immediately had Kabuto swipe a stream of blood across the tattoo on his arm. In an instant the three Sannin immediately slammed their hands onto the ground…

"KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU!" exclaimed the three Sannin. In a burst of smoke, Jiraiya was standing atop Gamabunta, while Orochimaru and Kabuto now stood atop Manda, king of the snakes. As for Tsunade, she now stood atop Katsuyu, Queen of Slugs.

"Jiraiya, it's been a while hasn't it." Gamabunta said, taking a puff from his pipe. "Haven't seen Katsuyu in years now."

"Yeah, you could call this sort of a reunion." Jiraiya said. Gamabunta turned to notice the injured Naruto on the ground.

"I see Naruto has grown since he last summoned me. But tell me Jiraiya, why is he injured so badly?" Gamabunta asked.

"He had a run in with Orochimaru's excuse of a servant over there." Jiraiya said, pointing to Kabuto.

"Hmm." Gamabunta replied.

"Orochimaru, you idiot! What do you think you're doing summoning me here!" Manda said angrily. "I should make you my next appetizer!"

"Please Manda-sama, do not be angry. Orochimaru-sama was just…" Kabuto said, before Manda cut him off.

"Who said you could talk kid! I should eat you right now!" Manda said. Kabuto said nothing, but thought "It's a good thing Manda-sama doesn't know about Orochimaru's arms beginning to fail him. I know Orochimaru-sama controls Manda, but without his arms, Manda could turn in an instant!"

"I better have one hundred sacrifices after this, you hear me Orochimaru!" Manda said.

"Why are you going to need that when I'm going to have a new snake-skin wallet soon!" Gamabunta said, taking another puff of his pipe.

"I should make dried frog jerky out of you!" Manda said.

"Get it right you stupid snake!" Gamabunta said, blowing the smoke in Manda's face. "I'm a toad!"

"It doesn't matter, you're both going to be dead anyway!" Manda said, rushing in towards Katsuyu.

"Katsuyu, you know what to do!" Tsunade said.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" Katsuyu replied. "ZESSHI NENSAN! (Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid)" The slug queen then spit a large amount of acid at Manda, who easily avoided. The acid crashed upon a rock, melting it instantly. Manda made his move and wrapped up Katsuyu, ready to sink his fangs into her.

"The first of my meal is ready!" Manda said, ready to strike. However Gamabunta ran in and tried to stab the snake with his sword, but Manda bit down on it, putting the group in a standoff.

"I don't like snake spit on my blade!" Gamabunta said, as Manda tightened his grip on Katsuyu.

"Katsuyu, separate!" Tsunade said, jumping off her.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" Katsuyu said, as she exploded into thousands of mini versions of herself. Manda lost his grip and wrestled with Gamabunta as Gamabunta released his sword and jumped back. Katsuyu began to reform, when Manda tried throwing Gamabunta's sword at him. The frog boss moved out of the way only to see the sword land right in front of a reformed Katsuyu.

"It's time we burn this snake. How about…" Jiraiya said, before he was interrupted.

"How about I get some action!" Sasuke said, running up Gamabunta's back, and landing beside Jiraiya.

"Sasuke what are you doing here!" Jiraiya said.

"I owe that snake! Not for what he did to me, but for what he tried to do to Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"So, this is the great Sasuke Uchiha. I've heard good things about you from Naruto." Gamabunta said.

"The honor is mine Gamabunta-sama." Sasuke said.

"Well, then he's all yours! Bunta, some oil for our friend here!" Jiraiya said.

"Haha, I have more than enough!" Gamabunta said, creating a large mass of oil from his belly.

"Perfect!" Sasuke said, channeling his Illumina energy for his Fire Storm attack. "I think you'll like how this works Gamabunta-sama!"

At that moment, Gamabunta spit a large stream of oil at Manda, when Sasuke unleashed his attack…"ILLUMINA STYLE: TOAD OIL FIRESTORM!" Sasuke unleashed a huge blast of fire energy into the oil, creating a massive flamethrower that engulfed the snake, cooking him instantly.

"Sasuke, I must say…I like that one! I think Gamabunta is impressed as well!" Jiraiya said, watching the stream of fire.

"I'm not done yet!" Sasuke said, forming several hand seals. "KATON: GAMAYU KARYUU ENDAN! (Fire Release: Toad Oil Fire Dragon Missile). Sasuke used the remaining chakra he had to reform the flamethrower into a fire dragon, crashing into the snake in an explosion. Sasuke knew nothing could withstand that as he fell to his knees atop Gamabunta.

"Sasuke, I must say you have definitely improved in your fire jutsu." Jiraiya said. 'How bout you Gamabunta, think the kid is pretty good?"

"I do Jiraiya. Sasuke, you are quite the shinobi. I'm impressed with your use of the fire arts." Gamabunta said. As the smoke cleared, Gamabunta's good disposition soon changed as he saw a burning snakeskin before them.

"That didn't kill him!" Jiraiya said.

"He shed his skin! Watch out for him!" Gamabunta said. They all began to keep an eye out, until Sasuke noticed the ground begin to shake.

"He's underground!" Sasuke said. At that moment Manda jumped from the ground ready to strike the toad boss and his companions.

"I will have my feast this day!" Manda screamed, as he was about to consume the giant toad.

"Not this time!" Tsunade said, coming down from the air with Gamabunta's sword. She drove it down through Manda's mouth and into the ground, pinning the giant snake. "I got so sick of hearing him, so I decided to shut him up!"

"He was quite loud wasn't he Sasuke?" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah he was." Sasuke said, before he noticed Orochimaru lashing his tongue out at Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, look out!"

"What!" Tsunade said, before she had Orochimaru's tongue wrapped around her neck.

"Fighting you both is way too much trouble!" Orochimaru said.

"Too much trouble!" Tsunade said, as she broke free of Orochimaru's grasp, keeping his tongue locked securely. "Then if it's too much trouble, I'll end this myself!! Come here!" She then jerked the snake back with force as she channeled chakra into her fist. "Maybe this will help ease the trouble!" When Orochimaru got close, Tsunade unleashed her strike directly into his chest, sending him crashing towards Kabuto and Manda.

"Whoa, that one had to hurt!" Jiraiya said.

But she wasn't finished. "Oh we're not done yet! I don't think your troubles have ended!" She yanked his tongue with force, pulling him back for another vicious chakra slam. This time she hit him in the face, sending him skyward. "Leaving so soon?" asked the slug Sannin, as she jumped in the air to tail him. She began to unleash punch after punch upon the snake Sannin, unleashing her rage for all that had happened. "You think it's trouble to want to be Hokage!" she said, landing another blow. "You think it's trouble wanting to accomplish your dreams of protecting those you love?" Tsunade said, hitting Orochimaru with a fierce kick. "Well I'll tell you what trouble is," she said, grabbing hold of Orochimaru's tongue. "Trouble, is pissing me off!!!" She then swung the snake with force, throwing him crashing into Manda and Kabuto, landing herself atop Katsuyu.

"Orochimaru! How dare you embarrass me like this! I'd eat you right now if my mouth wasn't pinned shut to the ground!" Manda said. "Next time we meet, prepare to die!" With that said, the snake king vanished, leaving a battered Orochimaru and Kabuto to make their escape.

"I will get what I want!" Orochimaru said, slowly standing. His face had started peeling and showed the damage done. "Sasuke will be mine!" With that he sunk into the ground and vanished. "Till we meet again!"

"I must bid farewell, also." Kabuto said, forming a few seals before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"I really hate him!" Tsunade said, as Katsuyu and Gamabunta vanished as well. She then walked over to Jiraiya and Sasuke to see if they were ok. "You two ok?"

"Just a broken leg and cracked rib here." Jiraiya winced.

"I think I wasted too much chakra." Sasuke said. Sakura, Shizune, and the unconscious Naruto soon met back up with them.

"Tsunade-sensei, you know you shouldn't use that jutsu!" Shizune said.

"I know, but sometimes things have to be done." Tsunade said, starting to feel the after effect. "Looks like the after effect is kicking in!"

"What after effect?" Sakura asked. That's when she noticed…Tsunade was aging!

"Don't worry, after a good rest, I'll return back to my youthful self. I think a good rest is good for all of us as well. Naruto needs to look his best when Hinata sees him again, right?" Tsunade said, falling to one knee.

"If you say so, Tsunade-sensei." Shizune said.

* * *

About five days later, Team Sannin returned to Konoha. Tsunade managed to synthesize an antidote for the poison in Naruto's system, so his Kitsune blood would return back to normal. Sakura was constantly taking notes, as she couldn't wait to begin her full training with Tsunade. On their way back home, Naruto used his communicator to get in touch with Haku. He found out that her team had gotten back earlier and had gotten the cure for Akane. This only made his trip home even more wonderful because he would once again see his mother. Naruto's welcome was only made more satisfying when all his friends and family were there waiting to congratulate them.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Welcome back man!" Kiba said.

"Oh man, it's so good to be home!" Naruto said.

"Is…is that who I think it is!" Tenten said.

"Oh you mean her?" Naruto said, pointing to Tsunade. "Yeah that's Tsunade-oba-chan."

"Yeesh Naruto! Quit calling me that!" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-oba-chan?" Akemi said.

"Naruto, you never told me your little sister was this cute!" Tsunade said, picking up Akemi and giving her a big hug. "Yup, you can call me Tsunade-oba-chan!"

"Okay!" Akemi said with a smile.

"What I can't call you that!" Naruto asked.

"You're not as cute as this one here!" Tsunade said.

"I…I can't believe this! You're really…really!!!" Tenten said, spazzing out.

"Tenten, get a hold of yourself!" Haku said.

"But…but…it's really her!" Tenten said, speaking of her idol. "I have always wanted to meet the legendary Sannin Tsunade! She's my idol!"

"Well it's nice to know I have a fan club!" Tsunade said.

"Come on, let's get to Otou-san's office. He'll be glad to know we made it safely." Naruto said. "We can do all the introductions there."

The entire group made their way to Arashi's office. Arashi was more than happy to see his son's team accomplished their mission.

"Naruto, I knew I could count on you!" Arashi said, patting his son on the back. "You and Sasuke have outdone yourselves!"

"Actually, if it wasn't for Sakura, then we might not have found Tsunade-sama." Sasuke said. Everyone just looked at Sakura wondering what happened.

"Yeah, Sakura deserves most of the credit!" Naruto said.

"Guys, I did just as much as everyone else." Sakura said, blushing.

"But if you never met Shizune in the hot springs, then who knows what would have happened." Tsunade said. "You did a wonderful job Sakura."

"Thank you Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura said.

"Tsunade-sensei!" Ino and Tenten said.

"Yeah, um Tsunade-sensei was impressed with my chakra control and abilities, that she decided to take me in as her student." Sakura said.

"Sakura you are so lucky!" Ino said.

"Well, let's get introductions in. I'm sure our new guests would like to meet everyone." Arashi said.

Naruto spent the next few minutes introducing Tsunade and Shizune to the rest of the genin. Then he introduced the two to his family. Tenten nearly fainted when she got to shake Tsunade's hand, but Ino managed to slap her out of it.

"Well I can tell that all of you have some very important people waiting for me. Why don't we get to them as soon as possible." Tsunade said.

"We will, but first since all the genin are here, I officially declare this combined mission complete. All of you have done an outstanding job!" Arashi said. "You will all be rewarded greatly for your efforts and dedication."

"Alright! We all just completed an A-Rank mission!" Kiba said.

"We're awesome!" Chouji said.

"One more thing, I'd like to give a special congratulations to Akemi and Hanabi, for completing an A-Rank mission before even entering the academy! You two have shown unbelievable talent, and I because of this, you will be skipped a year when you enter later this year!" Arashi said.

"Hey that's awesome! Congrats you two!" Sakura said.

"We were just trying to help." Akemi replied.

"Now, let's get Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san moved in and prepare for this evening." Arashi said.

"Speaking of preparing, I need to get a blood sample from you Arashi. I figure I can take care of that chakra venom in your system as well." Tsunade said.

"Sure thing. We'll get right on that tonight.

* * *

Everyone returned home in preparation of that night. It was to be a wonderful occasion as Arashi would have Akane, and Naruto and Sasuke would have Hinata and Kasumi back. As for Tsunade, she didn't know that Arashi had other plans for her, as she was moving into her old home. Nightfall soon came and everyone gathered at the Uzumaki mansion. Ino had to do some late deliveries for her family and asked Sakura and Kin to help her out. The dojo had been transformed, as there were now two altars. Everyone gathered to watch Tsunade reawaken their loved ones.

"Wow, you guys are really making this a big thing, aren't you?" Tsunade said.

"It was like this when Kasumi and Naruto had their Kitsune chakra unsealed, and when Haku went through the Kitsune Ritual. You could say it's a family thing." Sasuke said. "This is especially big, since Akane-sama is well loved by the whole village, and Kasumi-chan and Hinata-chan are especially important to our team."

"I see. Well then, let's get started. I'll start with Akane first." Tsunade said. "Arashi could you bring her in please?"

"Sure thing Tsunade-sama!" Arashi said. He used his Shunshin to rush to his room where a sleeping Akane lie. Picking up his vixen wife, he came back down with her in his arms. "Here you go," he said, placing her on one of the altars.

"Naruto was right! She looks so different from when I last saw her!" Tsunade said, flashing some hand seals. "Oh well, I'll have to get her to tell me all about it." She then placed her hand on Akane's forehead, and with a "BODY SUSPENSION RELEASE!" Akane slowly opened her eyes to gaze upon everyone. The first thing she saw was Tsunade standing right above her.

"Tsu…Tsunade-sama?" Akane said slowly.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Tsunade said. "You know you really need to keep in touch more often Akane-chan."

"I guess…I should." Akane said, before Naruto, Haku, and Akemi overcame her.

"Oka-san!" the three Kitsune said, embracing her as she sat up.

"My little kits, how I've missed you!" Akane said.

"Oka-san, how do you feel?" Haku asked.

"Actually, I feel much better. I feel like…I'm a lot stronger than before." Akane said.

"Then the cure worked!" Akemi said.

"Yeah, now she'll be able to use her full demon power!" Haku said.

"I haven't felt this strong in years!" Akane said.

"Let's just say the shamans do a very good job Kyuubi-kouhi." Momoko said.

"Momoko, did you have any part in this too?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, although I don't know why she's calling you that! I mean she's a princess just like us now!" Akemi said.

"Really now? Well I have a lot to catch up on then." Akane said. She then turned to see the one person who missed her the most…her beloved.

"You still look so beautiful Akane-chan." Arashi said, walking toward her.

"Oh Arashi-kun, you know how to make a girl blush, don't you?" Akane said embracing him.

"I've missed you so much." Arashi said.

"And I've missed you, my love." Akane said, kissing him.

"Hey where's Sakura and Ino to do the whole 'how romantic' bit?" Kiba said.

"Well now that's a good reunion. I guess now it's time to wake up Kasumi and Hinata, if I'm right." Tsunade said.

"Yes, yes, hurry!" Naruto said, anxiously. "Oh man, I really get to have Hina-chan back!"

"Ok. Where are the girls at?" Tsunade asked.

"They're in Kasumi's room. Want me to go get them!" Naruto said.

"No, no. Actually I'm going to need Akane-chan's help. From what I was told, Orochimaru used a modified version of my jutsu, so it's going to be a little harder to release. We'll bring the girls down for you and Sasuke, Naruto." With that Tsunade and Akane went back to the house to get the two girls. While everyone waited, Haku decided to ask Naruto and Sasuke what they had planned first.

* * *

"So boys, what do you two have planned when Kasumi and Hinata wakes up?" Haku asked.

"I'm gonna give Hina-chan a big kiss, then I'm gonna tickle her ears the way she likes them, and then I'm gonna let her play with my ears, and then we're gonna go out for ramen!" Naruto said.

"Geez, Naruto! A little excited aren't you!" Haku asked.

"Oh you don't know how excited I am! I've missed Hina-chan so much!" Naruto said.

"Yeah that was all he could think of on the way home!" Shizune said.

"You know, it's a shame your Kitsune blood hasn't kicked in Sasuke. I'm sure Kasumi would have loved to see you as a Kitsune." Naruto said.

"Yeah, well maybe later I guess." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you never said what you were gonna do for Kasumi?" Haku asked.

"Well, I was kinda…" Sasuke said, being interrupted by Naruto.

"He said he was going to take her to see his family…nothing really special." Naruto said.

"Gee, thanks Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, that's not bad at all. I'm sure she'd like that." Haku said.

"Hey do you think Naruto and Sasuke will have to kiss Hinata and Kasumi to wake them up?" Momoko asked.

"WHAT!" Naruto said.

"I mean wouldn't that be the most romantic way to do it?" Momoko said.

"I guess so…but I don't think that's how it's going to be done." Sasuke said.

* * *

"I guess Haku was right about my full demon power returning." Akane said, opening Kasumi's door.

"What do you mean Akane-chan?" Tsunade said.

"I just heard them talking about how to wake up these two." Akane said. "Momoko asked them what would happen if they had to kiss them to wake them up."

"You know…I can modify the jutsu release to do that." Tsunade said.

"You wouldn't!" Akane said.

"I would!" Tsunade said.

"You're a crafty one, you know that!" Akane said. "Besides, I have something else to add to that little plan."

"I knew Kitsune were tricksters, so what is your little plan?" Tsunade said.

"Well, it's more of a gift for both Sasuke and Kasumi." Akane said, picking up a small jar of lip gloss from Kasumi's dresser. She dabbed some on her finger and began to put chakra into it. "See, I also heard Naruto say that Sasuke's transformation isn't complete. Well, when you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune, you have a say in those things."

"So you're going to speed up Sasuke's transformation?" Tsunade asked.

"Yep. I placed some concentrated chakra into this lip gloss." Akane said, rubbing the gloss on Kasumi's lips. "The moment Sasuke kisses her, his transformation will activate and he'll finally be a Kitsune hanyou."

"Akane, that is brilliant!" Tsunade said.

"I know. Plus I have to see how Hanabi's transformation is going as well." Akane said.

"You mean the small Hyuuga girl?" Tsunade said.

"Yes. I could easily smell a Kitsune scent coming from her. Chances are something happened that caused her and Akemi to take a blood oath. It will definitely make her happy to know she's a Kitsune as well." Akane said.

"Just how many in your family are Kitsune now?" Tsunade said, picking up Hinata.

"Hmm let's see…there's me, Naruto, Kasumi, Hinata, Haku, Akemi, now Momoko, Sasuke, Hanabi, and Arashi. So there's about ten of us." Akane said, taking hold of Kasumi.

"Arashi? With fox ears and tails! This is something I have to see for myself!" Tsunade said.

* * *

Tsunade and Akane returned with Hinata and Kasumi in hand, each placing them on an altar. Naruto couldn't wait and was ready to see Hinata again.

"So is everything ok?" Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto. Everything is fine." Akane said.

"I will need you and Sasuke to help me though, Naruto." Tsunade said.

"You need our help?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. You see, after looking over the girls I noticed I could easily release the jutsu. However, there has to be a catalyst involved." Tsunade said.

"Catalyst? What the heck are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Well, they need something to, how do you put this, 'jump start' them awake." Tsunade said. "They're going to need chakra of someone they trust with their lives to be the catalyst."

"So they need our chakra to help wake them up?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. But there's just one thing about the chakra…it has to be delivered orally." Tsunade said.

"What! How on earth do you do that!" Naruto said.

"Naruto you are so dense!" Haku said.

"What do you mean by that!" Naruto replied.

"Naruto, to deliver something orally means it has to be taken by the mouth. That mean…" Akane said.

"You have to kiss them to wake them up." Tsunade said.

"No way!" Naruto said.

"Great!" Sasuke mumbled.

"I knew it!" Momoko said.

"Ok ok, just hurry!" Naruto said.

"Uh, can I take a minute to prepare for all this?" Sasuke said.

"Ok Sasuke, take your time." Akane said, as he walked outside.

* * *

"Great, just great! Why did it have to be like this!" Sasuke said to himself.

"Hey Sasuke, you ok?" Haku asked, walking outside.

"Oh uh, yeah I'm fine." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke, this is really bothering you isn't it?" Haku said.

"Why did it have to be a kiss? And in front of everyone too!" Sasuke said.

"But you kissed her in front of everyone before, back at the Chuunin Finals." Haku said.

"Yeah, but…this is like seeing Kasumi wake up from a coma or something. I mean I honestly thought I'd never see her again, and I wanted it to be special when she awoke." Sasuke said.

"I see what you mean. Well, just remember Sasuke. You're a great shinobi. Come on, the others are waiting for us." Haku said.

"What does she mean…Haku, you're a genius!" Sasuke thought. Instantly he formed a few seals, and then went back in.

* * *

"So are we ready to get this in gear!" Tsunade said.

"Yes, yes just release the freaking jutsu!" Naruto said.

"Alright! Are you ready Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"I am." Sasuke replied.

"Well then, I'll release the jutsu first, then Naruto and Sasuke, it will be all up to you two." Tsunade said, forming some different seals than before. She did the same to Kasumi and Hinata as she did to Akane and with a "PEACEFUL REST AWAKEN"; she released the jutsu, though the girls still remained asleep.

"Naruto, Sasuke, it's time." Tsunade said, moving away from the girls. The two boys moved into position with Naruto taking the lead.

"Here we go!" Naruto said, planting a kiss directly on Hinata's lips. After a few seconds, he came back up and saw her eyes begin to open.

"Naruto…kun?" Hinata said, before her eyes completely opened. "Naruto-kun!" She immediately hugged him as hard as she could.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto replied. "Oh Hina-chan, I'm so glad to have you back!"

"I missed you too Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, as Naruto tickled her ears. "Naruto-kun, how long have I been out?"

"At least two weeks! You were placed under a jutsu by Orochimaru, and Tsunade-oba-chan helped wake you up!" Naruto said.

"I remember…Kasumi-chan!" Hinata said. "Is she…"

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. Kasumi's right here. Sasuke was about to wake her up." Akane said.

"Well Sasuke, it's your turn." Naruto said.

"I know…I know." Sasuke said, slowly. "Guess I have to get this over with." He leaned down to kiss Kasumi, secretly making a few hand seals. Everyone started tensing up, as the kiss was about to happen. However the moment Sasuke's lips came in contact with Kasumi's the two vanished.

"What in the!" Tenten said.

"Hey where'd they go!" Chouji said.

"Oh man, this is just like that night at the ramen shop!" Arashi said. "Everyone, search the…"

"Arashi! Not this time!" Akane said. "This time we let those two do things on their own, and not interfere."

"Oh alright." Arashi, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru said.

"Right now, let's just get Hinata back up to par." Akane said.

* * *

"Perfect! It actually worked!" Sasuke said, carrying the sleeping Kasumi in his arms. "I'm going to have to thank Haku for this!" After talking to Haku, he created a clone and sent the clone into the dojo in his place. Once the clone kissed Kasumi, it would perform a Kawarimi and meet back up with the real Sasuke. Then Sasuke could take Kasumi where he wanted so no one would spy on him. Little did he know he had some spies on his tail, with one being someone he would never expect.

"Finally! We're done with those deliveries! Come on, we gotta hurry or we'll miss seeing Hinata and Kasumi wake up." Ino said.

"Don't worry we'll get there in time." Sakura said. Just then Kin caught a blur in her eye.

"Um hey wasn't that Sasuke going the other way?" Kin asked.

"Sasuke! Where!" Ino said.

"He's going back the other way we came." Kin said. "I think he had Kasumi in his arms or something."

"Hey that's back in the direction of the Uchiha Mansion!" Sakura said. "What could he be doing there?"

"I don't know, but we're going to follow him and find out!" Ino said.

The three kunoichi genin followed Sasuke all the way to the Uchiha Mansion. Since Sasuke's clan had been all but killed off, Sasuke only came back to pay his respects to his family, and to study more about his Sharingan. They saw Sasuke walk in to the mansion, and make his way to what looked like the memorial room. Once they were there, the three stayed back at the door while they watched Sasuke place Kasumi on an altar. On the walls were pictures of all the various members of the Uchiha, though the most recognized ones were of his mother and father, Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. There was one more picture Sasuke had made that was placed up as well, the picture of his brother Itachi.

"Unbelievable! Just what does Sasuke have planned?" Ino whispered.

"I don't know, but if I'm right Ino…a lot of things are going to change after tonight," replied Sakura.

The three kunoichi continued to keep watch as an unknown ninja also watched from the upper rafters. The mysterious ninja adjusted an earpiece before watching the events unfold.

"Kasumi…how long has it been?" Sasuke said, to his sleeping girlfriend. "I know everyone wanted me to wake you while they were watching, but hey, you know how my style is." Sasuke kept trying to think of the perfect words to say, but he was still unsure. "I guess the main reason I brought you here was because…I wanted you to meet some very special people today. They mean a lot to me, and well…I guess it was time. Kasumi-chan…" He leaned closer to her face, feeling the warmth of her breath. "Kasumi-chan…please come back to me." With that, he pressed his lips upon her own. When that happened, the lip gloss on Kasumi's lips reacted and a surge of chakra went through both of them. Ino, Kin, Sakura, and the mysterious shinobi could only watch as two crimson red ears and four crimson tails appeared on Sasuke. He held the kiss as long as he could, and when he released…he saw one of the things he had missed for so long…Kasumi's purple eyes.

"Where…am I?" Kasumi said.

"Heya, princess. Have a nice nap?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke…am I dreaming?" Kasumi said, noticing his new Kitsune features.

"Nope. You're awake. And it looks like you get your Kitsune prince after all." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…" Kasumi said, before Sasuke kissed her once more.

"Kasumi, you don't know how long I've missed you." Sasuke said, releasing the kiss.

"I've missed you too Sasuke. I kept seeing you in my dreams, but it always felt that I could never get to you, like something was keeping us apart." Kasumi said.

"I know…I felt the same way. Every night I kept wondering if you would ever wake up again. I always wondered if I would ever see you smile again." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, thank you…for everything." Kasumi said, trying to stand up. She nearly lost her footing but Sasuke was there to hold her up. "I'm sorry that I was so much trouble for you."

"Don't ever say that Kasumi. There hasn't been one day that you've been trouble for me. It's because of you that I've become stronger, and I've learned not to be a loner anymore. I know that I'm the last of the Uchiha clan, but that means nothing without you." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…I don't know what to say?" Kasumi said.

"Just say 'I love you.'" Sasuke said.

"With all my heart, Sasuke Uchiha." Kasumi said, hugging him. "One question…just where are we?"

"Well, this is the memorial for the Uchiha Clan. I wanted to bring you here to introduce you to…my family." Sasuke said, pointing to three small memorials for his parents and his brother. Unknown to everyone, the mysterious shinobi formed some hand seals and whispered the words "Shinsei Mangekyo Sharingan: Tsukiyomi no Seiri (True Mangekyo Sharingan: Spirit Tsukiyomi)" Instantly a genjutsu was placed over the entire area, engulfing Sasuke, Kasumi, and the three kunoichi.

"I see." Kasumi replied.

"This is the first time I've brought anyone here. I figured you would be the best person to bring." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Kasumi said.

"Yeah. Well I guess I should introduce you to my family." Sasuke said.

"Took you long enough! You've always been slow to do things," said a voice. Sasuke knew it all too well, and wondered who it was.

"Oh be nice. Sasuke moves at his own pace, and look at him. He's grown so much!" said a second voice.

"Otou-san? Oka-san? Is that you?" Sasuke said.

"Of course, Sasuke. Who else did you think it was?" said the voice of Mikoto Uchiha. Emerging from her picture was a spiritual version of her, as well as Fugaku beside her.

"Oka-san, Otou-san! It really is you!" Sasuke said. "I don't believe it!"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! When are you going to quit being so gullible?" Fugaku said.

"Oh leave him alone." Mikoto said. "Actually we're just here in spirit. We've been watching you and we must say we're very proud of you Sasuke."

"He's not the only one proud," said a third voice.

"Itachi!" Sasuke said, watching Itachi's spirit appear.

* * *

"Can you believe this!" Ino whispered.

"No way! Those are Sasuke's parents!" Sakura said.

"This is just weird!" Kin said.

* * *

"Sasuke, you've done so much in the past 6 years. And just look at you!" Mikoto said.

"Oh, you must mean the ears and tails. Uh yeah, that." Sasuke said.

"So you went out and forged an alliance with the Kitsune Clan." Fugaku said. "Figures it would be you to do something so honorable."

"Otou-san, thank you." Sasuke said.

"Now who's this charming young lady beside you Sasuke?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh, um this is my girlfriend Kasumi Uzumaki." Sasuke said. "Kasumi-chan, meet my parents Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, and my brother Itachi Uchiha."

"It's an honor to meet you Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, Itachi-san." Kasumi said, bowing in respect.

"Kasumi…not little Kasumi-chan! Akane used to show me pictures of her!" Mikoto said. "Oh Kasumi, you've grown in to such a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you Mikoto-sama." Kasumi said.

"So you're the one who snared Sasuke. Good. He needs a strong girl to keep him in line." Fugaku said.

"Oh Fugaku, you and your old customs." Mikoto said. "Don't mind him, he's always like that."

"Yeah Otou-san, give the kid a break." Itachi said. "So Sasuke, how goes your ninja training?"

"Pretty good. I've even mastered the 3rd level of the Sharingan." Sasuke said. "And thanks to my new Illumina Powers, I can actually use the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"What! You can use the Mangekyo!" Fugaku said.

"But how! The family scrolls said the Mangekyo could only be obtained by killing your closest friend!" Itachi said.

"It's still true. But my Illumina Power amplifies the Sharingan. This way I can use the Mangekyo and not have to go through with the killing thing." Sasuke said.

"I take it this girl had something to do with it?" Fugaku said.

"She does have a name Fugaku!" Mikoto said.

"Yeah, she did have something to do with it. But I wouldn't give it up for anything else." Sasuke said, pulling Kasumi tighter. "That's why I love her so much. She's done nothing but help me grow stronger and be a better warrior."

"Sasuke, you're something. You've really done the Uchiha name proud." Itachi said.

"Yeah, well it's a good thing you three are here." Sasuke said. "I have something important I need to do."

"What is it, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked.

"You see…after I kill Orochimaru and take revenge for the Uchiha, I plan on restoring the clan someday." Sasuke said. "The thing about that is, I need someone to help me."

"Where's this going Sasuke?" Fugaku asked.

"I want Kasumi to be the one to help me restore the Uchiha Clan someday…so once we become of age, I wish for your blessing to marry her." Sasuke said. That right there caused Sakura, Ino, Kin, Kasumi, and the mysterious shinobi to freeze in their places.

"Sasuke…you want me to…" Kasumi asked.

"Yes Kasumi-chan. You're the one that has always been there for me. You've helped me through my hard times, and have done nothing but love me with all your heart. That's why someday, I want to marry you Kasumi Uzumaki. I want you to be the one to help me restore the Uchiha clan to its former glory!" Sasuke said. He then noticed tears in Kasumi's eyes. "Kasumi are you ok?"

"Sasuke…I'll do it! When we get older, I'll marry you!" Kasumi said, hugging him.

"Kasumi, thank you!" Sasuke said. "Well, Otou-san, Oka-san? What about you?"

"You want this girl, an Uzumaki to be the one to help you restore the Uchiha? This has to be the craziest idea I've ever heard!" Fugaku said.

"Oh Sasuke. I give you my blessing. I only wish I could be there to see the wedding someday." Mikoto said.

"Sasuke, I also give you my blessing," whispered the mysterious ninja.

"Well, considering that Naruto kid from the Uzumaki is probably gonna marry that Hyuuga girl, having both the Hyuuga and Uzumaki as allies to our family would do nothing but bring untold honor to the Uchiha. Considering he's also got the Kitsune Clan with him, then I see no problem." Fugaku said.

"No problem in what, Otou-san?" Sasuke said.

"In giving you my blessing. Sasuke, you have outdone yourself. I have never been more proud." Fugaku said. "Take care of Kasumi. She'll be a wonderful ally to you."

"I swore to protect her with my very life." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you've done so much since we've been gone. Please know that we'll always be watching you." Mikoto said.

"I know Oka-san, I know." Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke, just don't try any of that crazy stuff Kakashi does." Itachi said.

"You kidding! We can't stand his perverted-ness!" Kasumi said.

"And it's even worse having Jiraiya-sama around! Yeesh, I though he'd never stop with that stuff while we trained last week!" Sasuke said.

"You even have contact with the Sannin?" Fugaku said.

"Yes. Both Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama." Sasuke said. "They both despise Orochimaru as much as I do, and I'm sure they'll help me pay him back!"

"Sasuke, you've done good. That's all I have for you." Fugaku replied. "Keep it up. I expect to hear great things about you in the future." His spirit soon vanished back into his picture.

"Well we must be going. Sasuke, you and Kasumi take care of each other." Mikoto said.

"I will Oka-san. I promise." Sasuke said.

"And when you get the chance to finish off Orochimaru, savor every moment of it!" Itachi said, disappearing into the picture.

"Don't worry, I'll let him know how much you hate him." Sasuke replied.

"Goodbye Sasuke. We'll meet again someday." Mikoto said, as her spirit soon disappeared. The mysterious ninja soon released the genjutsu and secretly left the room.

"Goodbye Otou-san, Oka-san, Itachi-kun." Sasuke said.

"Come on Sasuke…let's go home." Kasumi said, taking hold of his hand.

"Yeah…I know so many people are waiting to see you again." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you're really serious…about us." Kasumi asked.

"I am Kasumi-chan. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know I'm just 13, but you've done so much for me." Sasuke said. "I mean it when I say I love you Kasumi Uzumaki."

"I love you too Sasuke Uchiha…forever." Kasumi said, kissing him.

* * *

The three kunoichi saw them on their way out and quickly left the Uchiha Mansion. They hid out of sight until they saw Kasumi and Sasuke walking back to the Uzumaki Mansion.

"I…don't believe it!" Ino said.

"Ino, maybe it's time. I think we finally need to disband the 'Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club'" Sakura said.

"But, but…" Ino said.

"Ino, we never really loved Sasuke like that. We just had a schoolgirl crush on him! Kasumi really loves him, and she's even willing to die for him Ino!" Sakura said.

"I…know. I just can't believe…that she was that true to him." Ino said, starting to cry.

"Look, there's so many other people out there for us Ino. We just have to wait until we find the right one." Sakura said.

"Sakura's right Ino." Kin said. "Right now, we should be happy for both of them."

"I guess so." Ino said, wiping the tears from her face. "Sakura, tell me something…who told you that idea of waiting for the right one?"

"It was Sasuke. He told me while we were on our mission." Sakura said. "You know he really is a wonderful person. Just talk to him Ino…not in fan girl mode, but as one of his friends."

"I guess I can try that." Ino said.

"Come on you two, let's go say hi to Kasumi and Hinata. It's been a while since we had the whole team together." Sakura said.

"Yeah, you're right." Ino said. "Besides with Kasumi and Hinata back, we can have a proper initiation for Kin!"

"Um, you guys aren't going to do anything crazy, are you?" Kin asked.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see." Sakura said.

"Oh brother!" Kin said.

* * *

The three kunoichi made their way back to the Uzumaki mansion, showing up a few minutes after Sasuke and Kasumi. Inside everyone was overjoyed to finally see Kasumi back.

"Sakura! Ino! I've missed you guys!" Kasumi said, hugging the two.

"We've missed you too Kasumi-chan!" Sakura said.

"There's so much we have to catch up on!" Ino said.

"And you know the best way to do that, right?" Kasumi said.

"Oh yeah!" Ino said.

"This time it's gonna be bigger than ever!" Haku said.

"Bigger, try better!" Hinata said.

"You know Momo-chan and Hanabi-chan have to come too!" Akemi said.

"Shizune-chan too!" Sakura said.

"Even Tsunade-sama!" Tenten said.

"Uh, do I get to come?" Kin asked.

"Of course!" Kasumi said. "You know, this means we get more Kitsune!"

"YES!" Tenten and Ino said together.

"Oh no…oh no! Not this again!" Naruto said.

"Boys…get ready to make a run for it!" Arashi said.

"Naruto, what's going on!" Kiba said.

"No time! If we don't hurry, they'll get the big screen!" Naruto said.

"Come on Naruto! We can't let them win this time!" Sasuke said.

"I know! But there's more of them now!" Naruto said.

"Boys on the count of three…make a run for it! One…Two…"Arashi said.

"Arashi…not this time! The girls have majority." Akane said. "And I mean we seriously have the majority!"

"There's no use in fighting guys. They get the big screen tonight." Arashi said.

"For what! What do they get the big screen for?" Kiba said.

"SLEEPOVER!!!" Ino, Kasumi, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Akemi, Hanabi, Kin and Momoko all said together.

"That's what they get the big screen for!" Naruto said in defeat.

"Come on boys, let's go move the furniture in the living room." Arashi said.

"Sorry boys…maybe next time." Akane said. "Alright girls, you know what time it is!"

"Yeah, let's all go get changed and let the party begin!" Kasumi said.

"Just make sure to clear it with your parents girls!" Akane said, as everyone rushed out of the dojo.

"Hmm, a Kitsune Sleepover. Sounds like a lot of fun Shizune." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama, you haven't partied unless you go to one of Kasumi-chan's sleepovers!" Akane said. "I need to prep the living room again! Things to do, things to do!" She rushed off to set up the living room like the last time.

"Hey Naruto…it's good to be back isn't it." Sasuke said.

"Yep. Sure is. But hey, that's life." Naruto said. "Oh yeah, awesome tails man. I like the color."

"Kasumi-chan did too." Sasuke said. "What would we do without those two?"

"I dunno." Arashi said. "I ask myself that same question about Akane every day."

Everyone was in high spirits as three of Konoha's favorite Kitsune had returned. The entire Uzumaki Mansion was in a new uproar as Akane got the living room ready for the sleepover. All the girls went and got their pajamas and got ready for the best sleepover to date. Though one shinobi kept a silent gaze over Konoha. This shinobi had been able to give Sasuke something good, and knew that someday he would be overjoyed when the two would meet.

"Sasuke…you've done me proud. Don't worry…we'll meet again. I'm glad to have given you my blessing…my son," said the shinobi. With that the shinobi vanished into the night.

* * *

"Ok do we have the robes?" Kasumi said. She now had a new silver sleep set with silk shorts and a silk short sleeve top,

"I have them right here Kasumi!" Hinata said, coming downstairs, dressed in a blue sleeveless top and blue shorts.

"Haku, don't forget the candles!" Kasumi said.

"I got them right here!" Haku said, coming in wearing an ice blue long sleeve shirt with matching pajama pants.

"Ok we have the candles, the robes, are we missing anything?" Kasumi said.

"I have the special potion and the crystal right here!" Akane said, coming into the living room. Akane had her normal nightgown on, but wore a crimson red robe over top. "Make sure everyone's ready!" Akane said.

"Oh don't worry! We will!" Kasumi said, as Hinata handed out the robes. "But wait, don't we also have to initiate Tsunade-sama?"

"Actually, Tsunade-sama has been initiated. You could say she'd be the one that initiated me." Akane said.

"Akane-chan, you really know how to have fun!" Tsunade said, coming in wearing a dark green pair of silk sleep pants with matching sleeveless top. She also had a matching silk robe she wore as well. She took the robe from Hinata as Akane applied the disguise jutsu. "So this is what it's like to be a Nine Tail?"

"Yup. We get all the perks!" Akane said.

"Ok, I just got word from Ino that the others are ready." Hinata said.

"Good, just have Ino, Tenten, and Sakura come in so they can get the jutsu." Akane said.

"Ok!" Hinata replied. She went ahead and got Ino, Tenten, and Sakura in and got handed out their robes. Ino got something new by going with a purple tee with a sunflower on it, accented with some purple sleep pants. Sakura still had her trademark pink pajamas, except now she went with pink flannel pants, and a short sleeve pink tee. Tenten changed up her normal oversize panda shirt with a pair of sleep shorts with pandas all over, and a panda sleep tee shirt. After the girls got into their robes and got the jutsu, everything was in place for the new sleepover initiation.

"Ok, this time, Kasumi, why don't you go get everyone?" Akane asked, pulling her hood over.

"Sure thing!" Kasumi said.

"Wait, won't Momoko and Akemi know that this is just a ruse?" Ino asked.

"Nope. I put a very special genjutsu on them that will make them believe everything! Even though they're pure Kitsune, they'll think all of this is true until I release their genjutsu!" Akane said.

"It's official…Kasumi has the coolest mom in the world." Ino said.

* * *

Back in Kasumi's room…

"Now what are we doing waiting in here?" Akemi asked. The little Kitsune had on an oversize sleep shirt with a picture of a fox on it, and wore a pair of orange socks.

"I don't know. I think it's some kind of ritual or initiation we have to go through." Kin said. The former Sound genin had a pair of camo sleep pants, and a green tee shirt on.

"I think this is kind of fun. Don't you Shizune?" Momoko said. She wore a pair of orange sleep shorts, with white tee that said "Kitsune" across the front.

"I guess. I've never been to anything like this." Shizune said. She wore a dark blue nightgown with a matching robe.

"I wish I remember what happened the last time Hina-chan did this. Then I could tell you guys!" Hanabi said. The young Hyuuga wore something similar to Akemi, an oversize sleep shirt with the Hyuuga clan symbol on the sleeves, and a pair of lavender socks.

Just then the door opened with Kasumi coming in. She had her hood on to make the whole thing look mysterious.

"Good. You are all ready. Please come with me." Kasumi said, guiding the five out to the hall.

"Um ok. If you say so Kasumi." Kin said. Kasumi lead the five downstairs where everyone was awaiting them. The living room had the candles lit to give the mysteriousness.

* * *

"My daughter, you've brought them. Excellent." Akane said.

"Of course, dear mother." Kasumi said.

"Uh Kasumi, what is this?" Kin said.

"Do not be afraid. I was lost and confused like you are." Haku said.

"Haku? Is that you?" Kin said, looking at the robed person.

"I guess we should remove our hoods. This way they can all see our faces." Akane said, pulling back her hood. Each of the other girls did the same to reveal their Kitsune ears.

"You're all…" Kin said.

"They're all Kitsune!" Hanabi said.

"Even Tsunade-sensei!" Shizune said.

"Of course." Tsunade said.

"It's not every day you get to be in the presence of the former Queen of the Kitsune." Akane said.

"Former Queen! No way!" Momoko said.

"Yes, now come. We have much to talk about. I see we have three girls who have lost their way. And even two young Kitsune as yourselves are with them as well." Akane said.

With that Akane began the same speech she did at Haku's ' Sleepover initiation' with a few changes to accommodate for Momoko. She waved her hand and showed the Kitsune village.

"As you know, the Kitsune were a humble clan that lived in peace in the forest. The men were the bravest of warriors, and the women were as peaceful as a sunrise. The Kitsune Clan were friends to all those around them and always worked towards peace." Akane said.

"I remember! My mother always told me these stories when I was a small kit!" Momoko said.

"I see you know your heritage well." Akane said. "Then you know that there were times that lost souls such as Shizune and Kin that would wander in the forest; hungry, tired, and alone. We would take them in and give them a home, and a place to feel safe." Akane moved her hand again, changing the room a cave with candles and torches. There were robed people all around.

"In times where a young female child, such as little Hanabi there, would arrive to the village, the young Kitsune girls of the clan would take the new person in and perform a friendship ceremony. This ceremony would welcome in the lost girl into the clan, and those who would soon become her new family would surround her. Each of the young Kitsune girls would then give up some of their energy to the Kyuubi Crystal, and drink of the sacred potion. The lost girl would follow suit, and once the crystal was full of energy, that energy was used to transform the lost girl into a Kitsune, thus making her a part of the family." Akane said.

"Momoko, you and Akemi need not worry about this ritual, for you are both pure Kitsune." Tsunade said. "Though you should both keep this in your heart, and never forget your heritage."

"Wow, is all this true Oka-san?" Akemi said.

"Yes my little kit, it is." Akane said.

"Now it's time for them to decide." Tsunade said.

"That it is, Tsunade-sama. I think we'll start with Shizune first." Akane said. "Shizune, you have traveled with Tsunade-sama for many years now. She had said that you are one of the most trustworthy people she knows. Therefore, I would like to ask you, would you like to become one of us?"

"I…I don't know what to say?" Shizune said. "Tsunade-sensei, are you sure?"

"Shizune, I've watched you grow and become a very good medical nin. I know that if you chose this, you would honor us even more." Tsunade said.

"Then I humbly accept this invitation." Shizune said.

"Now I turn to you, Kin. I have heard that you have suffered many trials growing up in Oto. I know that you have broken the ties with Orochimaru, and even risked your life to aid my daughters. And for this I am grateful. I also know of your quest to find your lost sister. Am I correct?" Akane said.

"Uh, yes Akane-sama." Kin replied.

"Very well. Then I shall extend this to you. By accepting our invitation, you shall have the support of my daughters and all the rest of the Kitsune clan to aid you in finding your sister. Once she is found and rejoined with you, she shall also be offered our invitation." Akane said.

"Yeah, we'll definitely help you find your sister Kin!" Kasumi said.

"You bet! The Kitsune sisters always stick together!" Tenten said.

"You're really serious?" Kin asked.

"Kin, remember that day at Ichiraku's? I was serious when I said we stick together." Ino said. "We'll help you find your sister."

"You guys are the best! I'll gladly join you!" Kin said.

"Excellent! Now we have one last task at hand." Akane said. "Akemi, Haku tells me that you and Hanabi have recently been on a mission, is that correct?"

"Uh, we were Oka-san." Akemi said.

"I see. I've also learned that you helped my daughter become stronger, and even helped her get her second tail Hanabi." Akane said. "Is that true?"

"Well, I guess so. If it wasn't for Akemi-chan, I might not have been here." Hanabi said.

"Tell us what happened?" Akane said.

"You see, when we were in the Kitsune Village, Akemi-chan and I got captured. When we managed to escape, I was severely injured by a trap." Hanabi said.

"How did you heal your wound? I know Akemi doesn't know any type of medical jutsu." Akane said.

"Um that. Well you see, I came up with the idea that I could help Hanabi-chan the same way you helped me Oka-san." Akemi said. "Maybe if I still had some of your demon blood that helped heal me, it would help heal Hanabi-chan. So, I cut open my palm and placed it on her wounded shoulder."

"What was weird is that somehow, I could see all of Akemi's memories when that happened. She could even see mine! Then she got her second tail!" Hanabi said.

"I see. Akemi, do you understand what you did that day? Did you know that your actions would have a permanent affect on Hanabi?"

"I…I'm sorry Oka-san! I didn't mean to do anything wrong?" Akemi said.

"Akemi, you didn't do anything wrong! Remember what we did to help Momoko?" Haku said.

"Yeah, we took a blood oath with her, so we could stop Gen from destroying the Kitsune Village." Akemi said.

"Right. But here's the thing…you had already done something like that earlier." Haku said.

"I did?" Akemi said.

"That you did, Akemi. And now Hanabi must live with the changes that come from it." Tsunade said.

"You see little kit, in saving Hanabi's life, you actually performed a blood oath with her." Akane said.

"Looks like you finally get your wish of joining us Hanabi-chan." Hinata said.

"Then you mean…I'm really…" Hanabi said.

"That you are Hanabi Hyuuga. You are in reality the Fifth Princess of the Kitsune Clan!" Akane said.

"I can't believe it!" Hanabi said.

"Now, let us proceed with the ritual." Akane said, taking a large golden goblet. She then filled it with the special "Kitsune Potion" and took a sip. Tsunade followed, then Kasumi, and so on to the other "Kitsune". "Now that we have taken the potion, each of you must put a small part of your energy into the crystal." She took the Kyuubi Crystal from its pedestal and placed a small amount of chakra inside. Each of the others did the same until it began to glow with a rainbow aura.

"Now Shizune, Kin, you must consume the potion as well." Akane said. The two did as told, and Akane held the crystal in front of them.

"This crystal contains the energy from each of us. With it I now welcome you into our family." Akane said, forming a few seals with her free hand. She then sent the energy from the crystal out, engulfing Shizune and Kin. When the light died down, everyone now looked upon the two new "Kitsune". Shizune had a normal red set of ears and three tails. Kin had a set of dark green ears with two tails to match.

"Congratulations you two!" Sakura said, hugging Shizune.

"Welcome to the family!" Tenten said, hugging Kin.

"Now, on to more important matters. Hanabi, come forward." Akane said. "Akemi you come too." The two young girls approached Akane, wondering what would happen next.

"Kasumi, Hinata, Haku, Momoko, I need each of you to focus your energy into this special crystal." Akane said, taking out a small round crystal from her robe. Each of the four held the crystal, channeling in their chakra. Akane then took the crystal and channeled her own chakra inside. She then gave the crystal to Akemi. "Akemi, my kit. In order for Hanabi to complete her transformation, you must add your own chakra into the crystal. Can you do that for me?"

"I can Oka-san!" Akemi said. She began to slowly concentrate and push her chakra into the crystal. She had pushed so much into the crystal that she actually felt tired afterwards. "Is that enough, Oka-san?"

"That it is, my kit." Akane said, taking the crystal. She turned to Hanabi one last time. "Now Hanabi, this it s very serious decision you must make. By giving you this crystal, you will become the Fifth Princess of the Kitsune. It is a great responsibility to uphold and you must be willing to retain all of our secrets. Can I trust you to do this, as your sister Hinata has done before?" Akane asked.

"I can, Akane-sama! I promise!" Hanabi replied.

"I believe you, little one. And now, I, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, officially proclaim you Hanabi Hyuuga, Fifth Princess of the Kitsune Clan!" Akane said, giving Hanabi the crystal. The chakra began to surge into Hanabi, triggering her transformation. She glowed a bright red for a few seconds as her ears and two tails emerged. As the glow from her died down, Hinata was the first one to congratulate her with a big hug,

"I told you someday you'd get your wish!" Hinata said.

"I know! Thanks Hina-chan!" Hanabi said.

"Whew, now that the hard part's over, let's ditch these robes and break out the snacks!" Akane said.

"But isn't there another part of the ritual?" Momoko said.

"Oh that…" Akane said, walking up to Momoko. "Release!" She soon did the same to Akemi as well. "Actually that was everything. I had to keep you two under so you wouldn't spoil everything."

"Huh? What did you mean?" Momoko said.

"Momoko, do we really have a Kitsune Friendship ritual?" Akane said.

"Uh, I don't think so?" Momoko said.

"That was just something Oka-san made up when Haku came to Konoha!" Kasumi said.

"Oh, ok." Momoko said.

"Hey did anyone notice that the boys actually went to sleep early?" Haku said.

"Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?" Akane said.

"Does it involve feathers, peanut butter, and glitter?" Kasumi said.

"That's a start. Now, we need to get…." Akane said, telling all the girls what to get. Afterwards they began to set up numerous pranks on the sleeping Arashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. Namely coating them in feathers, peanut butter, drawing on their faces, putting makeup on them, and just pulling all kinds of tricks on them. After the girls got done, they spent the rest of the night in girl mode, doing each other's hair, nails, telling stories, playing Truth or Dare. It was the perfect ending to the toughest mission any of them ever had. The next day would be different, as it would change Konoha forever.

* * *

And there you have it! Akane, Kasumi, and Hinata are back. Tsunade and Shizune have now made it to Konoha. Sasuke and Hanabi have finished their transformation, and the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club is no more. I know everyone was waiting for this chapter, and it has to be the longest one I've written to date! With the full team together, they can now move on to unlocking their full Illumina Power, the Chuunin promotions will be coming up, and Sasuke will have a run in with the mysterious shinobi.

Just to send some thanks, I wanna thank all my readers for keeping up with this story. I just noticed that it's hit over 20,000 hits, is now in 6 C2's and is on the favorites list of nealy 60 people! and almost 50 have it on alert! Thanks again everyone for keeping up with this story! I hope you keep reading! Please send me tons of reviews!

NeoKenshin


	31. The Match of The Millennium Part 1

Kasumi: Oh man it feels so good to be back!

Hinata: You said it! How long were we out...like two months?

Kasumi: I dunno, but I've missed having some story time, so I'm just glad to be back.

Akane: You're not the only one. But at least Neokenshin woke us all up in some interesting ways...and gave us a fun night to celebrate.

Hinata: Yeah, though Kasumi got the best thing...she gets a...

Kasumi: Hina-chan! save it for the next chapter!

Neokenshin: So I see you guys are glad to be back huh?

Kasumi: Yeah. And...I've missed you Neokenshin.

Neokenshin: Ahh, that's sweet Kasumi-chan. I had fun thinking of ways to bring you guys back.

Akane: Well now let's get this next chapter underway. Besides I have to go and find the remote to the Tivo.

Hinata: Why is that?

Akane: Because he actually uses a goofy idea he got off TV in this chapter!

Kasumi: Oh brother! Well, Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin, though Kasumi, Momoko, and the Illumina Concept is. Also Akemi-chan is used with permission from Dragon Man 180! Thanks again Dragon Man for our kawaii sister!!!

* * *

Chapter 26: The Match of the Millennium Part 1!

The next morning was quite an interesting one in the Uzumaki household. Thanks to the infamous workings of Akane and the rest of the "Kitsune Sisters" as they now called themselves, Naruto, Sasuke, and Arashi woke up with quite a shock.

"Guhh, what is it! It's too early!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, wake up." Arashi said.

"Otou-san, what's the…hey what is all this stuff?" Naruto said, feeling whipped cream and chocolate fudge on his bed.

"It seems we got pranked…badly!" Arashi said, walking in covered in feathers and lipstick. "I have a feeling our lovely bunch of Kitsune downstairs was the cause of this."

"But Hina-chan's not that mean!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, do you know what happens when a large group of females gets together in one setting…especially when they're having a sleepover?" Arashi said.

"Uh…they watch movies and eat junk food?" Naruto said.

"Well, yeah they do that, but they also become very sneaky." Arashi said. "And I mean VERY sneaky."

"So I take it they got Sasuke as well?" Naruto said.

"What tipped you off to that idea?" Sasuke said, wiping the rest of the peanut butter off his face. He also had glitter in his hair and some weird designs drawn on his face.

"Boys, you know what we have to do, don't you?" Arashi said.

"My guess is that it involves getting back at them big time, right?" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah…every single one of them!" Arashi said. "Hey Naruto, do you happen to have that inflatable wading pool from when you and Kasumi were little?"

"Yeah I think it's packaged up in the storage shed. Why what did you have in mind?" Naruto said.

"Well let's just say that this is going to take a lot of chakra to put a soundproof barrier over these girls. But when it's done…oh yeah, we'll have our payback!" Arashi said.

Arashi then told the boys of his plan. He made sure to place a soundproof barrier over Naruto's room so Akane's advanced hearing wouldn't pick it up. Once the plan was set up, he made his way downstairs, carefully making sure not to wake any of the girls. The then proceeded to place a barrier over the girls so that none of them would hear as Naruto and Sasuke began to set up all the traps. Arashi had given them a barrel of a special prank slime he had made long ago in his academy days. How he managed to keep it hidden from Akane for so long was beyond any of them, but they didn't care. Naruto and Sasuke found some empty buckets in the storage shed and set them up to dump the slime all over all the girls. After that was done, Sasuke found all the extra feathers that the girls used. He got all of them and made his way to the kitchen where Naruto had already inflated the wading pool and was filling it with water. Once that was done, he and Sasuke moved into position as Arashi released the sound barrier and all that was left was to start the fun.

"Let's make sure they're all there before we start boys." Arashi whispered. Naruto and Sasuke nodded, as they made sure everyone was still asleep in the living room.

"Ok, we got Oka-san, Tsunade-sama, Kasumi-chan, Hina-chan, Haku-chan, Akemi-chan, Hanabi-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Momoko-chan, Shizune-chan, Tenten-chan, and Kin-chan. That's all of them Otou-san!" Naruto whispered.

"Perfect! It's time we gave them a good wake up call!" Arashi said. "You made sure to put extra ice in the water right?"

"Yeah, with all that ice Haku made for us, there was more than enough." Sasuke replied. "This water is extra cold!"

"Boys, you do realize that when all this is over, we're going to have seven Kitsune, five kunoichi, and one legendary Sannin really pissed at us for this." Arashi said.

"That's the risks of payback Otou-san." Naruto said.

"You've learned well my son." Arashi said. "Sasuke…begin the plan!"

"With pleasure Arashi-sama!" Sasuke said. He walked into the living room with two air horns and set them off at full blast, waking all the girls at the same time. "GOOD MORNING KONOHA!!!!" That already had the girls irritated.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what in the world are you doing!" Akane screamed.

"We're just giving you an Uzumaki wake up call!" Arashi said, forming some hand seals. "SUITON: MIZU NAMI NO JUTSU! (Water Style: Water Wave Jutsu). Water began to swirl up from the wading pool and Arashi sent a wave of ice cold water all over the girls. That had every single one of them screaming over the freezing chill. "Naruto, now!"

"You got it!" Naruto said, pulling a wire that caused the buckets of slime to splash all over the girls.

"What is this stuff!" Hinata said.

"I think it's slime! Oh man, it feels kinda sticky too!" Tenten said, feeling her hair.

"It's all in my hair!" Ino said.

"We're not finished!" Arashi said. "Sasuke, Naruto, go for it!"

"Oh yeah! RASENGAN!" Naruto said, forming a Rasengan as Sasuke began unloading the feathers. Naruto used his Rasengan to blow the feathers all over the girls. The boys just sat there and laughed as they saw thirteen kunoichi get completely drenched with ice water, slimed, and coated in feathers. The girls looked at each other as each of them was a complete mess. They couldn't believe what just happened to them.

"What did I tell you boys!" Arashi said. "Payback is so sweet!"

"You aren't kidding Otou-san! They never saw it coming!" Naruto said.

"Oh man, I can't stop laughing!" Sasuke said, trying to catch his breath.

"You know what we have to do now, right?" Arashi said.

"Run like cowards?" Naruto said.

"Leave Konoha and never come back?" Sasuke said.

"Nope." Arashi said, grabbing three buckets of leftover slime. He gave one to Naruto and Sasuke and began walking to the girls.

"Arashi, don't you even think of doing that!" Akane said. "I mean it Arashi, you slime us again and you're sleeping on the couch for a month!"

"Sometimes Akane, it's well worth it!" Arashi said, turning the bucket on top of himself. "That's right boys, we join them!" Naruto and Sasuke did the same. Everyone was stunned to see what happened next. "We've been waiting a long time for this one! You got your targets!"

"Targets locked!" Naruto and Sasuke said, focusing on Kasumi and Hinata.

"Then proceed with the final phase…GLOMP EM!!!!!" Arashi said, running up and grabbing hold of Akane. Only one problem…she was so slimy that she actually slipped out of his arms!

"YEAH!" Naruto and Sasuke said, doing the same to Kasumi and Hinata. It got so crazy that once those four started sliding around, they began bumping into everyone else, and the next thing you know, everyone was sliding all over the place, covered in slime and feathers. There was nothing but laughter coming all around as everyone was having a blast.

"Oh man, it's official. Kasumi, this is going down in the record books as the greatest sleepover ever!" Sakura said.

"You're telling me!" Kasumi said.

"I told you Akane-chan, if you ever prank me, get ready for payback!" Arashi said.

"Did you really think I'd listen Arashi-kun?" Akane said.

"Of course not!" Arashi said.

"This stuff is all in my hair! How the heck am I gonna get it out!" Ino said.

"We still have more ice water!" Sasuke said.

"No way!" Ino said, before she felt more slime drip all over her head.

"Oh Ino-chan, lighten up! You gotta live a little!" Kin said, squeezing the slime out of her own hair onto Ino.

"Kin-chan!!!" Ino cried.

"Did Kin just do what I think she did?" Sakura said.

"I think she did!" Tenten said.

"What? I can't have a little fun?" Kin said with a smile.

"Of course you can!" Akemi said, tackling Kin. "You're practially family anyway!"

"Come on everyone…let's get cleaned up." Akane said.

"You know it's gonna take forever with only 4 showers" Arashi said.

"Let's go to my house. The bath there is definitely big enough for all of us." Hinata said.

"Well then…to the Hyuuga baths!" Arashi said.

They all went to get some clean clothes and made their way to Hinata's house, still covered in slime and feathers. Hiashi had just walked out to get the morning paper when he saw a squad of slime covered Kitsune walking into his mansion. This had him definitely confused.

"Hinata, what in the world is going on?" Hiashi asked.

"We're all going to go take a bath. Is that ok Otou-san?" Hinata said.

"Sure…I'll have someone...bring extra towels." Hiashi said, as everyone walked in. "Arashi, just what happened?"

Arashi rubbed some excess slime off his head and just wiped it all over Hiashi's head. "Hiashi, it's a long story. Why not join us while we tell you about it," he said.

"Well I guess I have no choice now." Hiashi said, wiping off the slime.

Everyone spent the next hour cleaning up and relaxing in the bath. Arashi took the time to tell Hiashi of the girls' crazy pranks and how they got their payback. Hiashi could only laugh as he heard what happened. Once everyone was cleaned up and dressed, one of the Branch members informed him that breakfast was ready. Hiashi decided that everyone would have breakfast together to welcome back Hinata, Kasumi, and Akane. That's when he found out about Hanabi as well.

* * *

"So, Hanabi was keeping a secret," Hiashi said, sipping his coffee.

"Not really. Neither her nor Akemi knew what happened when the oath occurred. Akemi just though she was healing Hanabi." Akane said.

"Ah well, it was bound to happen, wasn't it Arashi?" Hiashi said.

"Yup. We've got the craziest bunch of daughters ever, don't we?" Arashi said.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kasumi, Hinata, Haku, Akemi, and Hanabi all said together.

"Nothing at all. I must say though, I am quite proud of you Hanabi. You and your sister have shown incredible growth and prowess." Hiashi said.

"Thank you Otou-san." Hanabi said.

"I also hear that you and Akemi have earned the right to skip a year when you enter the Academy as well." Hiashi said.

"You guys get to skip a year! How did that happen?" Kasumi asked.

"That's right, no one told you two!" Haku said. "Akemi and Hanabi actually came on our mission to the Kitsune Village."

"Yeah, those two helped get Kyuubi-kouhi's cure. We couldn't have done it without them." Momoko said.

"So two pre-academy students completed an A-rank mission?" Hinata said.

"Yup. We sure did." Akemi replied.

"That is unbelievable!" Kasumi said. "Hina-chan, let's make sure we don't miss the next big mission like that."

"Oh trust me, you definitely won't miss your next mission. Especially since you'll be getting it today." Arashi said.

"Arashi, do you really have to give them a mission now?" Akane asked.

"Akane, you knew this was coming. They have to know!" Arashi said.

"Otou-san, what is it that we have to know?" Kasumi asked.

"You'll know in time, Kasumi…you'll know in time." Arashi said.

* * *

Everyone enjoyed the rest of breakfast and went back to the Uzumaki house to help with the cleanup. Considering that you have a mass of shinobi cleaning, that didn't take very long. After that was all done, Arashi told all the genin to meet at the Tower at noon. Akane, Tsunade, and Shizune went to the hospital to check on Rock Lee, possibly to see about his injuries from the Chuunin Prelims. Noon soon came around, and all of the Konoha 14 (minus Lee), their Jounin instructors, Akemi, Hanabi, Momoko, Shizune, Akane, and Tsunade were all in Arashi's office.

"Now you're probably wondering why I assembled you all here today. I know that Naruto's team just returned from a mission, and Kasumi and Hinata have been reinstated for active duty, but this is something that has to be done." Arashi said. "First of all I need the nine Illumina Knights to step forward."

"Nine? But I thought there were only seven of us?" Hinata said.

"You really miss a lot while you're out cold." Ino said, showing her transformer.

"Yeah, next time, don't sleep in." Tenten said, doing the same.

"When did…never mind. Just what do you need us for Otou-san?" Kasumi said.

"I need you to look at this!" Arashi said, walking over to where the Forbidden Scroll of the Hokage was kept. He slid open a hidden door and pressed a button, causing a secret compartment to open behind him. Inside was a scroll as large as the Forbidden Scroll, except it had nine colored seals on it. He then set the scroll down for everyone to see.

"Take a look at this. Tell me what you see." Arashi asked.

"It looks like a normal scroll. What's so important about it?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, look at seals!" Hinata said, looking more closely at the scroll. "Silver Light, Blue Water, Red Fire, Green Wind, Yellow Earth, Purple Lightning, Cerulean Ice, Onyx Metal, Forest Wood…these seals match our Illumina Elements!"

"There's no way! The Illumina Gems were created in my world!" Kasumi said.

"Maybe not Kasumi." Arashi said. "We've had this scroll for sometime now, but we had no idea what it was, or what it meant."

"So it's possible that the Illumina Gems were created in our world and not Kasumi's?" Sasuke asked.

"That is a possibility." Arashi said.

"Hey where's they symbol for the Shadow Gem?" Hinata said, noticing the missing symbol.

"Dunno...wait…could it be possible that our powers release the seals on this scroll?" Tenten asked.

"It's possible Tenten. And I have a hunch that the missing symbol has something to do with Orochimaru as well." Kasumi said. "How else would he know about the Shadow Gem when he first took it."

"Then let's open this thing and see what it has to say!" Naruto said. "Um how do you think we open it?"

"I think we need to channel part of our Illumina Power into the seals to release them." Hinata said.

"Then I get to do the coolest thing in the world now!" Arashi said.

"What's that Otou-san?" Kasumi asked.

"I get to say, 'Illumina Knights, TRANSFORM!' and you guys have to do it." Arashi said.

"Arashi, that has to be the most hair brained thing you have ever done!" Akane said.

"Seriously Arashi, that's just too crazy even for you!" Tsunade said.

"Actually…since we now have all of us here, it's not half bad." Sasuke said.

"Strangely enough…I'm with Sasuke." Ino said.

"Yeah it does sound pretty cool." Haku said. "Should we all do it in sync?"

"Yeah why not. But what order should we go in?" Chouji said.

"Well, why not go in the order we got our powers?" Neji said.

"That works." Sasuke said. "So the order will go Kasumi, Naruto, Hinata, myself, Haku, Neji, Chouji, Tenten, and Ino."

"Ok. Otou-san, wanna start it off?" Kasumi said.

"Sure thing." Arashi said, clearing his throat. "Illumina Knights…TRANSFORM!"

"Let's do it guys!" Kasumi said. "LIGHT ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!"

"WIND ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Naruto said.

"WATER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Hinata said.

"FIRE ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Sasuke said.

"ICE ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Haku said.

"LIGHTNING ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Neji said.

"EARTH ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Chouji said.

"METAL ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Tenten said.

"WOOD ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Ino said.

"Unbelievable! For the first time, the entire Illumina Team has been assembled." Arashi said.

"Oh man, that was so cool!" Naruto said. "We have got to do that more often!"

"I'm with you Naruto! That was cool!" Sasuke said.

"Well then, let's get this scroll opened." Kasumi said. Each of the nine began to focus a part of their Illumina energy into their finger. They each touched the matching seal and the seal began to glow before it vanished. Once the seals were gone, the scroll fell open and revealed its secrets.

"Let's see here now. What do we have here?" Kasumi said, reading the scroll.

"What's it say Kasumi?" Sakura asked.

"I don't believe this! It says the Illumina Gems were created in this world…in a place called the Hidden Illumina Village." Kasumi said.

"Hidden Illumina Village? I've never heard of such a thing." Akane said.

"It says that it was an extremely small village, but it was a village of great power and knowledge. The scroll says that the village had existed for well over hundreds of years." Kasumi said.

"No way! And no one knew of this village?" Haku said.

"It seems that the secrets this village held were so dangerous, that they were to never be released to anyone outside the village. Anyone who wandered into the village either spent the rest of their life there, or was killed immediately." Kasumi said.

"Does it say where this village was located?" Arashi asked.

"It says it was located in the area west of the what is now the Hidden Rain Village." Kasumi said, reading more of the scroll. "It says that the ten gems of Illumina were originally forged over hundreds of years ago. Over time the sages of the Illumina Village would constantly focus the energies of balance into its separate elements. In order to make the Light Gem, they would focus the spirit energy of the most pure souls in the village. The Shadow Gem was created by the evil that existed in those that lusted for power."

"But why would they want to do something like that?" Hinata said.

"It says they were planning to originally create a team of elite ninja, each possessing control over one element. They would then send this team out…to conquer anyone that opposed them!" Kasumi said.

"So they originally made these gems as weapons!" Arashi asked.

"Yeah. But here's something. It says that when the ten gems were together, they could create enormous power…but that power varied on the ones who wielded the gems. They could either be used for destruction or protection, depending on the soul of the person using them." Kasumi said.

"So no wonder Orochimaru wants these gems!" Sasuke said. "Somehow he found the village long ago and tried to take the power for himself!"

"It actually says that here. It says that 20 years ago, a strange snakelike man came to the village. He learned of the power the gems held and tried to take it for himself! The elders saw this and realized their foolishness for trying to create weapons of such power." Kasumi said. "It said that when the snake man tried to take the scroll containing the secrets to the gems, we learned that he was too dangerous to be kept alive. He took the gem of Shadows and tried to take the scroll containing all of its secrets. The nine remaining shinobi who held the other gems tried to stop him, but he couldn't be defeated. They were able to get the gem back, but at the cost of their lives. It then says that the due to the sacrifices of the nine warriors, the snake man began to exact his revenge upon the village for denying him power."

"I knew Orochimaru had something to do with all this!" Arashi said.

"There's more. It says that the leader of the village planned to use a forbidden jutsu to send the gems to a place that no one could follow. It says that he would lock the scroll away and seal the gems away forever." Kasumi said.

"So that's how the gems got to your world." Arashi said. "That's what they meant by sending the gems to a place where no one could follow."

"Here's the weird thing…when my friends and I got the gems, there was only six of them." Kasumi said. "The Lightning, Ice, Metal, and Wood Gems weren't there."

"Kasumi, remember how those gems formed. It's possible that while they were being sent to your world, those four gems had been sealed in the other four gems." Hinata said.

"Here's one more thing? How do you explain our transformers?" Naruto said.

"That's another thing I don't understand. When I got the gems, it was like they had a mind of their own. The gems told us what to do when they chose us." Kasumi said.

"But what about our transformers. How did those get created?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I remember hearing that some experimentation was done on the gems before my friends and I got them. I think that the transformers were supposedly designed to be used to focus the energy from the gems. My guess is that our transformation is similar to a disguise jutsu." Kasumi said.

"That explains our clothes changing." Haku said.

"This is just too much! These gems were originally created in this world. I just can't believe it." Kasumi said.

"Hey Kasumi, check this out. There's more writing in this scroll." Naruto said.

"It must be the secrets behind our gems." Kasumi said, opening the scroll some more. "This is…this is unreal!"

"What's it say?" Sasuke said.

"It shows each of our Illumina Abilities in full detail. It says that the Illumina Gems each possessed three levels of power, and an ultimate fourth level of power." Kasumi said.

"So we all get a fourth Illumina power?" Naruto said.

"Looks like it. It says that this fourth level is known as the Final Release, or Bankai." Kasumi said. "Once Bankai is activated, the wielder fully unites with the element they possess. However this state cannot be used permanently as it drains the energy of the wielder."

"Does it say how to activate the Bankai forms?" Neji asked.

"Once all the gems have unlocked their full abilities, only then can Bankai be achieved." Kasumi said. "A call of 'Bankai' will then release each gem's power."

"Hey why don't we try it? I want to see how this Bankai works!" Naruto said.

"One problem." Tenten said. "Ino and I haven't learned our third level abilities."

"Not only that, but we don't even know how much power Orochimaru has unlocked in the Shadow Gem." Sasuke said.

"Just what are our third level abilities anyway?" Ino said. She looked into the scroll until she found the explanation on the Wood Gem. "Hmm, Solar Blast…a technique that channels solar energy into a ball of force. The ball can then be manipulated based on the user's will."

"That sounds like a Solar Rasengan or something." Naruto said.

"What about me?" Tenten asked.

"Metal…third level…Element Fusion. The user has the ability to fuse two elements using the Light element as a bonding agent." Kasumi said. "Tenten, since when did you have the ability to…" Just as Kasumi was saying that, a small beam of light shot out of her gem. It did the same for everyone except Chouji and Ino, then the lights combined and entered into Tenten's gem.

"Since now. I can use everyone's element to change the property of my weapons. Each weapon then gains a different ability that I can use." Tenten said.

"Not bad, Tenten. You'll have to show it to us later." Neji said.

"That's not all. It says you also get an attack technique as well." Kasumi said.

"What's it called?" Tenten asked.

"It's called…Getsuga…Tenshou." Kasumi said. "It says the Getsuga Tenshou, or Moon Sky-piercing Fang fires a wave of energy from your katana."

"That sounds cool!" Tenten said. "I can probably fuse an element with it as well."

"I think you can Ten-chan. It also says that there is a backlash effect to this move. When used, it drains the users energy heavily." Kasumi said." I guess it's more like a desperation move for you Tenten."

"I still can't wait to try it out." Tenten said.

"Kasumi, does it have anything else on our Bankai abilities?" Sasuke said.

"Let me see here." Kasumi said, reading more of the scroll. "Here it is, right at the end of the scroll."

"Well what does it say!" Naruto said.

"Yeesh! Be patient! I'm getting to it!" Kasumi said. "Ok, first up the Water Bankai…whoa! Hinata you get a good one!"

"What do I get?" Hinata asked.

"It says that you become one with the water, and can create large amounts of water from the moisture in the air itself! Your final technique is called Tidal Blast. It's a huge tidal wave of immense power."

"I get to do that!" Hinata said.

"Yeah. Next one…Wind Bankai." Kasumi said.

"Oh wow! I'm gonna love this!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, in becoming one with the wind, you gain the ability of flight. Your wind attacks also become stronger as well.. Your final technique is called the Wind Spiraling Shuriken?" Kasumi said.

"Spiraling Shuriken, why don't they just call it the Rasen-Shuriken, that sound's cooler anyway."

"Ok ok, call it the Wind Rasen-shuriken, whatever makes you happy. It says that your move creates a compressed bomb of wind. This bomb will explode into multiple blades of cutting wind that rapidly slice its target. " Kasumi said.

"Hehe. What do you think about that Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Not bad." Sasuke said. "What about mine Kasumi-chan?"

"Fire Bankai…you become a being of pure flame as your fire powers increase." Kasumi said. "Your final move is called Flare Explosion. It's similar to Naruto's except your fire bomb will burn with a flame as hot as the legendary flame of the fabled Kitsune Clan."

"That means your final ability could rival your clan's Amaterasu, Sasuke." Akane said.

"I see." Sasuke said.

"Next up…Chouji, your Earth Bankai is pretty interesting. It says you gain what is known as Diamond Armor, an indestructible armor that can protect you from almost anything. As for your final ability, it's called the Gaia Crusher, a strike so powerful it could turn an entire mountain into dust instantly!" Kasumi said.

"Not even Tsunade-sensei could do that!" Shizune said.

"Ok, for Haku, her Ice Bankai…ok Haku-chan, it says that you gain complete control over ice. You can lower the temperature of anything you touch in order to slow or even freeze what you touch. Your gem even summons a sword known as Sode no Shiraiyuki, Ice Sword of the Death God." Kasumi said.

"It's like an improved version of my bloodline." Haku said. "And this thing summons a sword of a shinigami?"

"Yeah. It also says that the sword Sode no Shiraiyuki has an ability called White Ripple Dance. With one swing, the sword sends out a massive wave of ice, freezing everything in its path." Kasumi added.

"I think I'm going to like that." Haku said. "What about Neji-kun?"

"The Lightning Bankai…Neji will be able to charge his entire body with lightning, and his speed will increase significantly. You will also be able to use a technique called Lightning Rain. With it, you are able to bring down thousands of bots of lightning from the sky, destroying everything in its wake." Kasumi said.

"I see, then it will take lots of training to master this ability." Neji said.

"Neji-kun…lighten up!" Haku said, elbowing him in his stomach.

"Oof! Ok, ok. Yeesh Haku-chan!" Neji said.

"For Ten-chan, the Metal Bankai allows her to fuse all of the basic elements she has into her sword, creating the Gravity Blade. This blade is said to be even stronger than the legendary Sword of Kusanagi. Your Getsuga Tenshou doubles in power and you get one more thing…an ability called Reflection Force. With it you can reflect any type of attack ninjutsu back at its caster." Kasumi said.

"That definitely suits her." Ino said.

"You're right…it does." Tenten said.

"As for Ino, her Wood Bankai literally turns her body into a solar battery. The constant stream of solar energy amplifies all of her attacks threefold, and she even gets an ability called Nature's Wrath." Kasumi said.

"What exactly is that?" Ino asked.

"It says that you can channel all of the stored solar energy in your body into your Solar Blast technique. The technique is amplified over tenfold and even grows in size to cause more damage to your enemies." Kasumi replied.

"Ok, what does it say about your own Kasumi?" Arashi asked.

"Hmm…whoa, I like this!" Kasumi said.

"What is it? Just what do you get to do Kasumi-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I don't become stronger, faster, or anything like that. And the only attack that gets strengthened is my Starburst Ball, but it says that the Light Bankai calls upon the energy of the other eight elements, granting me access to everyone's first level abilities!" Kasumi said.

"But how can that be possible?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, remember my first level ability is Element Conversion." Tenten said. "That may be what allows her to use all our different elements."

"So that means I can use Aqua Ball, Air Blade, Blazing Fist, Lightning Claw, Ice Armor, Rock Spike and Nature's Healing! Oh man, this is unbelievable!" Kasumi said.

"That's good and all…but we need to know. What does the Shadow Gem hold?" Akane asked.

"Ok, the Shadow Bankai. Oh no…no, this isn't good at all!" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, tell us. What does it do!!" Arashi said.

"The Shadow Bankai…draws upon the energies of darkness itself!" Kasumi said. "It amplifies every ability that the wielder knows exponentially!"

"But why would it do that! I mean how could it do that!" Sasuke said.

"Remember the gem was originally forged from the evil of many people over hundreds of years. However it's power varied on the soul of the person wielding it. I guess that's how Hayato was able to wield it back home." Kasumi said.

"Who's Hayato?" Arashi asked.

"Oh, he was the one who had the Shadow Gem in my world. You could say he was kind of like you Otou-san, a very brave and courageous soul that always saw the good in people." Kasumi said, rolling up the scroll.

"Well we know right now that Orochimaru doesn't have access to the Shadow Gem's Bankai. But we have to be prepared the moment you release them." Arashi said.

"Considering Orochimaru knew about these gems before, we know that he's probably tapped into the Shadow Gem's power as much as possible." Tsunade said.

"Then what are we going to do? I mean for all we know, he could be planning to attack again." Hinata said.

"Not only that, but he still has plans to take Sasuke captive for himself." Sakura said.

"Oh, that's not going to happen. The day he gets Sasuke will be over my dead body!" Kasumi replied.

"Then it's settled. Kasumi, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Tenten, Ino, Chouji, Neji, and Haku will form the new Team Illumina. I am hereby assigning you a mission starting immediately." Arashi said. "You are to train and master your Illumina Powers to the best of your ability in preparation to combat Orochimaru. This mission is officially considered an S-Rank Mission."

"Arashi, do you think you should give them a mission so soon, especially of this difficulty?" Akane asked.

"Akane, Orochimaru has become way too dangerous. We need to be ready to stop him at all costs!" Arashi said. "Also in two weeks you will have a side mission. I will be sending you nine to the location of the Hidden Illumina Village. If you can find any more information about the Illumina Gems and the power they hold, then I want you to get it, understood!"

"We understand, Otou-san." Haku said.

"What about the rest of us?" Sakura said.

"The rest of you will continue your training as normal. With Momoko now joining the Jounin ranks, she will be able to help train you in various Kitsune styles of combat. Also Tsunade-sama plans to train all the girls in the art of healing as well." Arashi replied.

"That works." Sakura said.

"Now, for more current events. We were never able to finish the Chuunin Finals. Last I checked, Naruto and Kasumi won their matches over Temari and Neji, while Hinata received a pass from Kankuro's forfeit." Arashi said. "Also I can probably say that Sasuke won his match against Gaara. Therefore in three days I propose we finish the Chuunin Finals."

"Arashi, you're kidding right?" Akane said.

"No Akane. As my last act as Hokage I want to do something big." Arashi said.

"What! You're stepping down as Hokage!" Naruto said. "But…I'm not ready to take over as Godaime yet!"

"I know you aren't son. But I feel that right now I should be helping each of you with your training to help make you the best shinobi Konoha could ever be." Arashi said. "That's why I would like to ask Tsunade-sama if she would take over my position and become Godaime Hokage of Konoha."

"Arashi-kun…are you sure you really want me to take over?" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama, I know that your grandfather and great-uncle would want you to. You love this village just as much as we all do, and after what Sakura told me…then I know Konoha would be in the best hands." Arashi said.

"I don't know what to say. This is just so sudden." Tsunade said.

"Come on Tsunade-sensei! You're perfect! You'd make an awesome Hokage." Sakura said.

"Well then, Arashi…I accept the position of Godaime Hokage with honor." Tsunade said.

"You better. If I find out you're slacking, then you're out and I take over as Rokudaime!" Naruto said.

"Kid I plan to be around for a long time, so just keep practicing." Tsunade said. Everyone just laughed and knew Konoha was in for a new age of prosperity.

"Good. Now there's just one more thing. Since the original Team 7 are the finalists in the Chuunin Matches, I thought we'd let you four decide how you want the matches to go." Arashi said.

"You want us to choose?" Hinata said.

"Yeah. I mean this way we can have some really good matches. I know that the Kasumi/Hinata Rematch has been something everyone wants to see, especially since Kasumi is at full strength now." Arashi said.

"Even having Naruto vs. Sasuke is big too. Those two are bigger rivals than Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei!" Chouji said.

"But what would happen if the matches went that way. The final match could end up being Naruto vs. Hinata or Kasumi vs. Naruto!" Tenten said.

"Or worse…Kasumi vs. Sasuke!" Sakura said.

"Wait…I could have to fight Hina-chan or Kasumi-chan!" Naruto said.

"It was bound to happen someday, Naruto-kun." Kasumi said.

"Actually…why don't we knock two birds out with one stone." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, what do you have in mind?" Naruto said.

"Easy…a two-on-two team match!" Sasuke said. "I mean that way it will only be one match to decide the winner."

"Sasuke, that's awesome! You and me can so win this!" Naruto said.

"So that means Kasumi-chan and I will have to fight you Naruto-kun." Hinata said, feeling saddened that she would have to fight her boyfriend.

"Aw it's ok Hina-chan. We'll be gentle." Naruto said. He then felt Sasuke place a hand on his shoulder.

"I never said I was your partner Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Then you mean…" Arashi said.

"Yes. The final match of the Chuunin Finals will be Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga vs. Sasuke Uchiha and Kasumi Uzumaki!"

"Oh man! This match will be perfect! We get to see Naruto vs. Sasuke, Kasumi vs. Hinata, and even Kasumi vs. Naruto!" Chouji said.

"You got that right Chouji." Sasuke said.

"So this match will prove not only who the better rival is…but who the better sibling, and the better couple is as well! Brilliant!" Arashi said. "This match will have it all! Four Kitsune Hanyou, two bloodlines, and four different Illumina Elements going at it!"

"Like I said, everyone gets their match!" Sasuke said.

"Then it is settled! In three days, Naruto and Hinata will face off against Kasumi and Sasuke in a winner take all match!" Arashi said. "As for now, you are all on mission standby. Feel free to enjoy the rest of the day however you want."

"Come on Hina-chan, we gotta train! We need to come up with a strategy to beat Kasumi-chan and Sasuke!" Naruto said, grabbing his girlfriend by the hand.

"Ok Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, as Naruto dragged her out of the office. "Bye everyone!"

"Well Kasumi-chan, ready to get started." Sasuke said.

"With pleasure Sasuke. Any idea where we should train?" Kasumi said.

"I have the perfect place in mind. Head home and pack some supplies, because we'll need them." Sasuke said.

"Now don't go doing anything Jiraiya would do." Tsunade said.

"Trust me Tsunade-sama, that would NEVER happen…at least not till we're older and officially married." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi! Since when did you start thinking like that?" Akane asked.

"Probably since…yesterday…when I guess, you could say, Sasuke proposed to me?" Kasumi said.

"He WHAT!!!" Everyone exclaimed!

"So that's what he was doing last night when he disappeared!" Haku said.

"Well, I took her back to the Uchiha memoriam, because I wanted to introduce her to my parents. After that we were actually visited by their spirits." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, there's no way. Even with the Byakugan, I can't see spirits." Neji said.

"He's not lying! Really!" Ino said, realizing what she just did.

"Smooth move Ino." Sakura said.

"Wait, just how do you know about this Ino?" Arashi asked.

"When we were finishing up with my late deliveries, Kin saw Sasuke running towards the Uchiha Mansion. She, Sakura, and I…kinda followed him." Ino said, touching her fingers together. "We weren't sure what was going on, but we saw the whole thing."

"Everything?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, even the part where his parents gave their blessing as well." Kin replied.

"As much as I don't want to believe it…I can't stop you Kasumi. I mean technically you were only a part of our family as a cover to help you adjust to your Kitsune transformation, and until you found a way to your true home." Arashi said. "Who knows, your mission to the Hidden Illumina Village may be the key to getting you back to your own world."

"Actually, that's something else that bothered me. See, in my old world, I was alone. I had no family, no real place to call home, and I was always fighting to protect everyone." Kasumi said. "But when I came here, all that changed. At first I did feel that all this was a cover but over time, my feeling started to change."

"What do you mean Kasumi-chan?" Sakura said.

"I mean I did have my friends who helped me save my world, but if I were to go back now…they would be so far ahead of me. They'd probably be in college, and two of my friends would probably be married, expecting their first child. But that's all I would have, and I don't know if I could get used to it again." Kasumi said.

"But Hinata already said she would go with you if you left our world, and even I would go with you as well Kasumi-chan." Sasuke said.

"As much as I would appreciate that, I could never do that. Both of you have so much here, and to go to my world would be selfish of me." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, you're not being selfish!" Sasuke said.

"However here, I've gotten so much more than I ever imagined. I have two people who took me in and treated me as their own daughter. I have so many friends who have always been there for me. I have the best brother and sisters I could ever want…and I have a person that I know I want to be with for the rest of my life." Kasumi said. "I now understand that the explosion that brought me here didn't take me from my home, it returned me to my real home…and my family."

"Kasumi, just what are you saying?" Tenten asked.

"I'm saying that the Kasumi Mitsumiko, my former self, is forever gone." Kasumi said. "I am now and forever Kasumi Uzumaki, and my home is the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha. I love all of you too much to ever think of leaving you."

"Well, if you're dead set on that, then we're set on making sure you don't leave!" Haku said. "As long as we're here, you aren't going anywhere!"

"It's hard to believe I'm already having to do this." Arashi said, rubbing his forehead.

"Arashi, you knew it would come sooner or later. You might as well get it over with, because you're probably going to have to do it a few more times anyway." Akane replied.

"And you know it's difficult going up against a supernatural blessing too." Arashi said. "I guess I have no choice."

"No choice in what Otou-san?" Akemi asked.

"Sasuke, you are set on your intentions of marrying Kasumi when the two of you become of age, are you not?" Arashi asked.

"I am. Kasumi has given me so much and I love her with all my heart. She is the one I want to help me someday restore the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said.

"And Kasumi, you also have the same love for Sasuke as well, do you not?" Arashi asked.

"Otou-san, ever since I met Sasuke, I felt a connection to him. And from that connection I realized that it was love, not just a fantasy love, but true love. He's stolen my heart and there's no other person I would have do that. I would personally sacrifice my own life, just for his safety and happiness." Kasumi replied.

"I guess it's settled then. Are you in agreement Akane?" Arashi said.

"Of course I am." Akane replied.

"Very well. Sasuke Uchiha, you hereby have received the blessings of both the Uzumaki and Kitsune Clans, to wed our daughter Kasumi when the two of you become of age." Arashi said. "I'll draw up a contract to make it formal after the Finals Match."

"Now Arashi was that so bad?" Akane said.

"Not really, but when it's your little girl…" Arashi said.

"Otou-san, I'm still 13 you know. I can be your little girl as long as you want." Kasumi replied.

"Yeah, and you better not forget about us either!" Haku said, pointing to her and Akemi.

"Of course I won't forget." Arashi said.

"So it's now official…Sasuke Uchiha is no longer on the market." Ino said.

"Sorry Ino. I know how hard you tried." Sasuke said.

"It's ok Sasuke. I already had myself a good cry after last night." Ino said. "But in all honesty…Kasumi is the only other girl I would ever want you to be with…other than myself."

"I know Ino. And it's good to know, that we have friends like all of you behind us." Sasuke said.

"Anytime Sasuke. Anytime." Ino said.

"Ino, we're not going to turn into rivals anytime soon, are we?" Kasumi asked.

"We will if you don't keep your promise to make me your maid of honor when this all happens!" Ino said.

"Hey! I'm her maid of honor!" Sakura said.

"What! She's my sister! I get to be her maid of honor!" Haku said.

"You! I'm her sister too, you know!" Akemi said.

"Guys! I'm not worried about that now! Remember I still have to wait 5 years before any of this happens!" Kasumi said. "Besides, all of Konoha knows who my maid of honor is gonna be. I mean it's that obvious! Come on Sasuke, we gotta get to training."

"Right behind you. See you guys later." Sasuke said, as he and Kasumi left Arashi's office.

"Just what did she mean by that?" Sakura said.

"Oh come on Sakura, you mean to tell me you honestly don't know?" Tenten said.

"I've only been here for a day and I can even tell you who it is." Tsunade said.

"Then who is it!" Akemi, Haku, Sakura, and Ino said together.

"You'll just have to figure it out." Arashi said.

* * *

With that said, everyone left the Hokage Tower to pursue their own prospects for the day. Naruto and Hinata went to the Uzumaki Dojo to begin their training as soon as possible. As for Kasumi and Sasuke, they both went home and packed enough things for three days like Sasuke planned. As for their training location…

"Sasuke, just where are you taking us to train?" Kasumi asked.

"Kasumi, did you know that the Uchiha used to be known as Konoha's police force?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I never knew that." Kasumi said.

"They were. And due to that, the Uchiha build a training facility exclusively for that purpose." Sasuke said. "That's where we're going to be spending the next three days. Don't worry; it's like a normal training facility. It has showers and everything, so you won't have to smell like a sweat rag after hard training."

"Good, because you know that's one of my number one priorities." Kasumi said.

"What, smelling like a sweat rag?" Sasuke said, jokingly.

"SASUKE!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Just kidding." Sasuke replied.

"With jokes like that, it's gonna be a long three days Sasuke Uchiha." Kasumi said.

* * *

Finally! I get to throw in my big anime crossover for this story! Even though I had to have the entire Uzumaki Clan pull a complete blonde moment over learning about the Rasen-shuriken, everything else came out ok. Everyone's Bankai will be similar to the ones in Bleach. It will be an ability under a time constraint, and to keep from overpowering everyone, once the Bankai is finished, the person using it will feel seriously drained. Also I plan to have Tsunade formally take the position of Hokage after the final match, and since I still plan on following the storyline, Shikamaru will still be promoted to Chuunin for sure. As for the original Team 7...I'm gonna leave that up to the readers. Who would you guys like to make Chuunin? Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata or Kasumi? 

Also this is the intermediate stage before the Sasuke Retrieval Arc begins. I'm planning on bringing back the Sand Trio, sparking a little romance for Ino, Kin, and Temari, and even revealing the mysterious shinobi from the last chapter. Things are only going to get bigger from here on out!

Please send lots of reviews!!! Lots and LOTS of reviews!!!!


	32. The Match of The Millennium Part 2

Naurto: Hey I thought you were starting the final match in this chapter.

NeoKenshin: I did. I just figured that everyone would like to know what you and Hinata did over the three days.

Naruto: So this is like a journal of what all we did.

NeoKenshin: Yep. Besides you and her needed some time together. Just like Kasumi and Sasuke. I mean yeesh, you had to deal with having the two in a practical coma for two weeks. Wouldn't you want to spend some quality time with your girlfriend if she just woke up and got better?

Naruto: Actually, you're right. I would. Thanks dude.

NeoKenshin: Don't mention it man. Just so everyone knows, I don't own Naruto, but I do own the Illumina Concept, Kasumi, and Momoko. Also thanks go to Dragon Man 180 for allowing me to use Akemi. Plus a big thanks to all my readers...you've put my story well over 20,000 hits! Now I'm looking to try for 200 reviews!

Naruto: That means review...PLEASE REVIEW!!! Every chaper...whatever!! Just tell us what you think!!!

Neokenshin: Uh Naruto...that was a little much, don't you think?

Naruto: Yeah it was.

* * *

Chapter 27: The Match of the Millennium Part 2

Sasuke and Kasumi finally arrived at the Uchiha Police Training Area. The doors were still locked, but Sasuke learned from one of his family's scrolls that a special jutsu was placed on the doors and could only be released by an Uchiha. Once Sasuke let the two in, he went over and flipped a switch. Luckily the power still worked, and the two genin found themselves inside a large room with numerous weapons lining the walls. There were also special weights that would get heavier pending the amount of chakra put into them.

"Sasuke, this place is amazing!" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, we should be able to get some serious training done here. The walls are heavily reinforced so we can go as hardcore as we need to." Sasuke said, taking Kasumi's backpack. He went over to one of the corners and set all the gear down. Then taking two pairs of gloves, sandals, and some weights, he made his way back to Kasumi.

"Here put these on." Sasuke said, giving her a pair of gloves, sandals, leg weights, and a specially designed belt. "This is going to help our training even more."

"What are these?" Kasumi asked, putting on the weights.

"These are specially designed weights made for the Uchiha Clan. You see, due to the extended use of the Sharingan, my clan would need large amounts of stamina to keep the bloodline active for as long as possible." Sasuke said. "It eventually got to the point that keeping the Sharingan active was a normal thing."

"That's interesting Sasuke." Kasumi said, pulling on the last of the weights. "Ok, so what do I do now?"

"Push your chakra into the weights. You'll want to distribute the chakra evenly so all the weights increase together." Sasuke said. "I figure today we can work on some taijutsu, and this evening work on some ninjutsu and Illumina power. I'll even teach you some fire jutsu. I'd like to teach you Chidori, but that might take too long, and it was even dangerous for me to learn it."

"That's ok Sasuke-chan. I also have to train you as well, especially in your Kitsune abilities. You have to learn how to use foxfire, and I'm hoping I can teach you the royal family jutsu." Kasumi said.

"Royal family jutsu?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah. You did take your blood oath with Naruto, right?" Kasumi said. "That means you have royal blood in you. I'm just hoping Naruto's enthusiasm will distract Hinata enough not to teach it to him as well."

"Kasumi, that's a little harsh isn't it?" Sasuke said.

"Well, yeah, from a family standpoint. But in our case, it's a technique you DON'T want him to know!" Kasumi said.

"It's really that powerful!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, this technique is on par with the Uchiha Amaterasu, and your Fire Bankai. Remember the fabled Kitsune flame the Illumina Scroll was talking about?" Kasumi said.

"That was it!" Sasuke replied.

"Yeah. Right now the only person that can use it alone is Oka-san, because it requires the strength of a Nine Tail Kitsune to pull it off." Kasumi said.

"So why teach it to me?" Sasuke said.

"Because together, you and I have the combined strength of a Nine Tail. With you becoming a Four Tail, and me having five tails, then it's possible. When I first learned it, I could only do the jutsu with Hinata-chan and Haku-chan together." Kasumi said.

"So that's why you're hoping Naruto doesn't learn it. Because he and Hinata are at the same level as we are." Sasuke said.

"Right. But in reality, I want him to learn it…just not in time to use it against us!" Kasumi said.

"Good point. Come on, let's get warmed up." Sasuke said.

For the next few hours Sasuke and Kasumi went at each other fiercely, working on performing their fighting in sync.

* * *

As for Naruto and Hinata…

"Naruto-kun, you've gotten so much better with your foxfire." Hinata said. "And I'm surprised we were able to create a new team Illumina attack after such a short time.

"Thanks Hina-chan. Once you told me how to use it, it was like second nature." Naruto said. "And we moved so quickly because you're a good teacher."

"That's good, because what I'm about to teach you now is a jutsu of unrivaled power." Hinata said. "It's time you show everyone why you are considered the Prince of the Kitsune Clan!"

"Whoa! It's that good!" Naruto said.

"Yes. That's why I have a feeling it will give us a huge surprise advantage over Kasumi and Sasuke." Hinata said. "If I know Kasumi…she'll think that I won't have time to teach you this move because you're so hyper when it comes to fighting like this."

"I am not hyper! I'm just really excited!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, you remember when Kasumi and I first started training you in your Illumina Power? You were so excited to learn it that you ran us ragged that day!" Hinata said. "Kasumi wanted to try to get you to learn more of your abilities, but she couldn't because you wore us out so badly."

"Guess I do get a little carried away sometimes." Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"And that's what's going to give us an edge." Hinata said. "Plus we already have a huge advantage in terms of Illumina Power."

"That's right!" Naruto said.

"Now, we have just one day to make sure you learn this. You're really going to have to try hard because Sasuke's got the jump on you with his Sharingan." Hinata said. "Promise me you'll work extra hard."

"I promise Hina-chan." Naruto replied.

"Perfect. Now just how in the world do you pull off the Rasengan?" Hinata asked.

"Actually Hina-chan…it's really easy once you know the basics." Naruto said, as he began to show her the Rasengan.

* * *

The two teams spent their first day in heavy training, easily tiring out from all the work. Akane had prepared a special dinner for Hinata and Naruto in honor of their hard training, but she wondered why Kasumi and Sasuke didn't come back. After dinner, Hinata returned home to rest up for the next day of hard training. Kasumi and Sasuke had different plans.

"Sasuke, ready!" Kasumi said, forming some familiar seals.

"Ready Kasumi!" Sasuke said, mimicking her movements.

"SHIKOU KITSUNE HOUKA TAIHOU!" Kasumi and Sasuke said in unison. The golden fox head began to slowly appear as the two pushed more chakra into it. It nearly formed and was about to unleash its flame, when it suddenly dissipated. The two Kitsune fell over in exhaustion as it was about the 15th time they tried the jutsu.

"Almost…had it…" Sasuke said, gasping for air.

"Next time…we'll have…" Kasumi replied.

"Hey, let's take a…break. We've been going…pretty hard for the past…few hours." Sasuke said, making his way to their makeshift camp. In reality it was two futons Sasuke brought from his family's mansion, with some snacks, ramen, and drinks. Since the training area had power, he was able to plug in a hot plate to warm the water for the ramen.

"Ok…just let…me rest here." Kasumi said. "How long have we been…going at it?"

"Well, we started around 2PM, and I think we've been going for about 10 hours now." Sasuke said. "It's really late and we haven't even had dinner yet."

"I guess that's the life of a shinobi." Kasumi said, taking off her weights. "Oh man! It feels like I lost about 200 pounds!"

"Actually I think you did!" Sasuke said, picking up one of the weights. "Just how much chakra were you putting into those things?"

"I thought I was only putting enough for about 20 pounds of weight." Kasumi said. "Guess I overdid it."

"What's amazing is that you kept up the way you did. No wonder you're so tired." Sasuke said. "You know, a good shower will be good for you."

"I guess. I mean I am starting to feel pretty icky." Kasumi said.

"Come on, I'll show you where they are. Afterwards, we can eat and get some sleep for the night." Sasuke said, grabbing his pajamas.

"Sounds like a plan." Kasumi said, doing the same.

Sasuke led Kasumi down a hallway that passed by a swimming pool. He had an idea about possibly training on the water to help with their chakra control. Kasumi was just focused on the shower so chances are, she probably didn't hear him.

"Well here we go. The women's showers are over here. There should be towels and everything inside Kasumi-chan." Sasuke said.

"Just don't try to come in and get a peek, ok." Kasumi replied.

"Hey, if I remember correctly, you saw me getting out of the shower when we got back from Wave Country! And it wasn't a quick peek either. You were able to get a good stare in that morning!" Sasuke said. "If anything, you owe me!"

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Kasumi said, blushing heavily. Sasuke saw her face was about as red as his tails.

"You know you're cute when you're embarrassed like that." Sasuke said, kissing Kasumi on the forehead. "Don't worry, I'm not going to try and get a peek."

"Ok Sasuke." Kasumi replied, as Sasuke went into a separate shower. She turned and went in, finding an open locker to hold her pajamas. She easily found everything she needed and undressed. Moments later she was pleased to feel the hot water easing out the tension in her body from the heavy training.

"This water feels so wonderful! This was always the best part about training…the relaxation part." Kasumi thought. "And I hate to admit it, but Sasuke was right. I do owe him. Though I think I'll wait a few more years…probably when I'm 16 or 17. Then he'll get to see what a grown up Kitsune looks like." She simply smiled as an image of her former teen self popped into her mind. "Yeah, I think the Kitsune version of Teen Kasumi looks much better. Good thing I get to grow up all over again." After Kasumi finished her shower, she got changed and headed back to the mini camp. Sasuke was already finished and was boiling some water for ramen.

"Have a good shower?" Sasuke asked.

"I did." Kasumi said, slightly yawning. "I didn't think that I'd feel so worn out." She climbed into her futon and stretched out.

"Well that's what happens when you train really hard." Sasuke said, taking the water off the boiler. "So ready for some…" He then noticed that Kasumi was out cold. She didn't even pull the sheet and comforter over herself. "Wow, she really must have been tired. Guess I should tuck her in for the night." He turned the boiler off and set the water to the side for the next morning. Sasuke then walked over to pull the covers over her, when he got an idea. Instead of tucking Kasumi in, he moved his own futon right beside hers. He then took the sheet on his own, and laid it down between the two joined futons. The then moved his sleeping fiancée into the center, and covered her with the second sheet.

"Haku-chan…you really are a genius!" Sasuke said, snuggling next to Kasumi. She was right beside him, but the sheet was dividing the two. It was the same thing Haku did with Neji on the night of her attempted kidnapping back in the Kitsune Village. Neji had told Sasuke about that night and how Momoko freaked out the next morning. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the situation. He pulled the two comforters back so they would stay warm, but in his eyes, Kasumi would stay warm all night. Using a simple jutsu, he turned out the lights and wrapped his arms around his sleeping Kitsune love.

"Kasumi-chan…I love you." He whispered in her ear. He then kissed her and drifted off into sleep himself.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto got quite a shock of a wake up call…thanks to his girlfriend. When he went to sleep the night before, he was in his bed. However when he woke up, he was in the floor…and he was soaking wet. Though the sight of seeing Hinata in her Illumina Knight uniform wasn't a bad sight to wake up to.

"Morning Naruto-kun!" Hinata said with a smile…and water dripping from her palm.

"Morning Hina-chan." Naruto said, climbing out of the floor. "I take it you slept well last night?"

"You could say that. Now get dressed. We have a lot of work to do." Hinata said, walking out of his room.

"Hinata, are you going to be like that when we're married?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. So get used to it." Hinata said. "But I still love you anyway."

"That's what I thought." Naruto said, heading to the shower.

After he cleaned up, he made his way downstairs. Since Arashi had all the genin on standby, the only ones up were himself, Akane, and Momoko. Haku, Kin, and Akemi decided to sleep in since they were going out to Konoha Lake with everyone else today.

"Morning Naruto-kou." Momoko said, eating a piece of fruit.

"Wait a minute…aren't you like my sister now, or something?" Naruto asked.

"Only if you want. I'm not real big on the whole Kitsune Princess title thing. I mean it it's a big royal function or something, then I'll go through with it." Momoko said.

"But you do know it's ok to call me Naruto-kun, right?" Naruto said, sitting at the table.

"Force of habit." Momoko said.

"So, got a big day of training today?" Akane said, setting a plate of waffles in front of Naruto.

"Yep. Hinata and I have a lot to do. Especially since both of us are going to try to learn a new jutsu in one day." Naruto said.

"Naruto, are you sure you should be pushing yourself that hard?" Arashi asked.

"We have to Arashi-sama." Hinata replied. "Remember the match between Kasumi and myself back during the prelims? She wasn't even at full strength and she was still tough."

"That may be true Hinata, but remember you secretly held back even though you said you didn't" Arashi replied. "I knew you had a lot more you didn't want to show in that match-up. So anyway, what is this new jutsu you two are going to learn?"

"It's not one jutsu for both of us Otou-san. We're separately learning a new jutsu." Naruto said. "I'm teaching Hinata the Rasengan, and she's teaching me the Shaku…shoko…shika…something."

"The Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou. I see, so looks like you're focusing on your Kitsune abilities." Akane said. "I'm proud of you Naruto. The fact that you want to learn the Kitsune Clan's most powerful jutsu shows you take great pride in your bloodline."

"Well, Hinata also thinks that it will be a big surprise in our match against Kasumi and Sasuke." Naruto said, eating some of his waffles. "Say, did they ever come home last night?"

"No, they spent the night at Sasuke's family training center." Akane said. "They were up pretty late last night training, so they might not be up for another few hours."

"Akane-sama, how did you know where they were!" Hinata asked.

"Well, I could smell them. Since I now have my full demonic power back, my senses are a lot stronger than before." Akane said.

"That's Akane for you." Arashi said, reading the morning paper. "Just make sure of one thing Hinata."

"What's that Arashi-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Try not to blow up the wall like Naruto did during his Rasengan training." Arashi replied.

"I'll try not to Arashi-sama." Hinata said.

* * *

"Hmm, man I feel so much better." Kasumi thought to herself. "I guess all I really needed was a good nights sleep." She tried to sit up, but then she noticed Sasuke was still holding on to her. He was still sleep so he must be having a good dream.

"Sasuke, that sweetheart! He slept next to me last night…wait, Sasuke wouldn't!" Kasumi thought. She was able to lift the comforter off and see that she was still under the sheet of the futon, while Sasuke was on top. She then realized that both of them were still in their pajamas, so that brought her to the conclusion that all Sasuke did was hold her while she slept. "I knew I shouldn't have doubted Sasuke. I know I should be getting up to train, but another hour of sleep wouldn't hurt." She then turned around, facing her sleeping love. She cuddled up closer to him and started to drift off for another hour of sleep, before she came up with a small idea. "Hmm…since he was so sweet last night, I think I'll let him wake up with a surprise." While still held by Sasuke, she was able to use her tails to slide the sheet underneath her so the two wouldn't be separated. She then used her free hand to place a genjutsu on Sasuke's shirt. She then placed a similar genjutsu around their futon. "That should do it." Kasumi let out a small chuckle before she softly kissed Sasuke, pulled the comforter up to her neck, then closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

An hour later…

"That was definitely a good nights sleep." Sasuke said to himself. "Today will be a good day of training for us." He then noticed Kasumi had turned and was a little closer to him than she was last night. "I guess Kasumi slept ok last night as well." That was before he overheard her talking in her sleep.

"Oh Sasuke, last night was wonderful! I never knew you could be such an animal!" Kasumi said.

"What on earth was she talking about!" Sasuke thought. That was when he noticed his shirt was at the end of the futon…along with Kasumi's pajamas! "Wait…no I couldn't have!" That was when Kasumi woke up.

"Morning love." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, tell me, did we do anything other than sleep last night!" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Oh Sasuke, you made me feel things I've never felt before!" Kasumi said. "Sasuke, you made me feel like a true woman last night! And the way you used your tails…it had chills going down my spine!"

"So that's why…and why I'm…and you're…." Sasuke said. He was shaking now for fear of what happened. "I'm so dead!"

"If you'd fall for something like that, then you really are!" Kasumi said. "Release!" In seconds the genjutsu was gone, and Sasuke realized what happened.

"How on earth…" Sasuke asked.

"I woke up an hour ago…the only thing I did was move the sheet between us so we could be a little closer. It's nice that you were so considerate last night though." Kasumi said.

"So the clothes…and all that was just a genjutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure was!" Kasumi said, kissing Sasuke on the nose. "Come on, we have a lot of training to do today. I'll get breakfast started if you put the beds away."

"I'm going to get you back for this Kasumi." Sasuke said.

"Bring it on, lover boy!" Kasumi replied, starting the water.

The two had breakfast and got changed, ready for another hard day of training. Today they would focus on perfecting the Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou, and then possibly work on some Illumina Training.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had really pushed themselves during the day. Due to Hinata's level of chakra control, she easily grasped the concept of the Rasengan. She took Naruto's advice of working with a clone, and that made things much easier for her to watch how the chakra is controlled. Within about 6 hours, she had learned to form a one handed Rasengan. With Hinata moving so quickly it pushed Naruto even harder to learn the Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou. Hinata could only watch as she saw his flame of determination burn hotter than ever. He was going to get this jutsu even if it killed him, and he was going to do it by the end of the night.

"Naruto, just remember, we have to be in perfect sync to perform the jutsu." Hinata said. "Otherwise it won't work."

"I know Hina-chan. It's just that I feel like we're so close, but something isn't connecting!" Naruto said.

"Hmm, let's try something." Hinata said. She walked over to Naruto and removed his hitai-ate. She then tied it around her forehead, and afterwards tied her own around Naruto's forehead. She then cut two strips of cloth from her skirt and used it to make blindfolds. "Tie this around your eyes."

"Uh ok. But I don't see how this will work. And I still don't get how switching our hitai-ate will do anything." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, I believe that a small piece of my spirit is in my hitai-ate, as is a small piece of your spirit is in yours. By switching, we now share a part of each other." Hinata said. "As for the blindfolds, I want us to focus on each other, without seeing each other."

"Ok, if you say so." Naruto said, tying the blindfold.

"Now, I want you to use that small part of my spirit and focus on it." Hinata said, tying her blindfold on. "Focus on becoming one with my spirit as I do the same for you."

"Ok Hina-chan, I will." Naruto said, focusing his mind and spirit. In his mind he saw a large mirror before him. There was an image in front of him, but he didn't know what it was. "Hina-chan, I see a large mirror, and there's someone in it."

"I see it too Naruto. I see someone coming towards me as well." Hinata said. "I can see the figure starting to focus…and it's you Naruto-kun."

"Then you must be the one in my mirror!" Naruto replied. "But you still look out of focus."

"Concentrate Naruto…concentrate on that image." Hinata replied.

Naruto focused more of his energy and saw that the image of Hinata in his mind began to sharpen. "Hina-chan, it's working! I can start to see you more clearly!"

"Now Naruto, I want you to focus on reaching into the mirror…and pulling me out of it." Hinata said. "Concentrate hard and work on pulling me into your arms."

Naruto continued to focus his energy as he tried reaching into the mirror of his mind. He tried to reach into the mirror, but constantly felt blocked. "Hina-chan, I can't reach in!"

"Naruto, don't just focus the energy of your mind…use all of your energy together…from your body, your soul…your heart." Hinata said.

"My body…soul…and my heart…I understand now." Naruto said. He reached in and felt all of the energy he had in his being. The strength he had to protect his family and friends, the spirit he had to fight for his village, and the love he had for Hinata…he felt all that energy start to emerge and he could reach in to the mirror. He took hold of the image of Hinata and pulled her out, as Hinata did the same in her mind. "Hinata-chan…I feel as if you really are inside me…a part of me now."

"I feel the same way Naruto-kun. Now, let's try the jutsu again." Hinata said.

"Ok." Naruto replied. The two formed the seals for the jutsu, focusing all their chakra into the jutsu.

"SHIKOU KITSUNE HOUKA TAIHOU!" Naruto and Hinata said. Their chakra began to create the fox head before slowly dying off.

"We still didn't do it!" Naruto said.

"No Naruto-kun, we did do it." Hinata said. "All that's left now is to practice. But you did it Naruto, you did it!"

"Thank you Hina-chan." Naruto said, hugging his girlfriend. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

* * *

Kasumi sat and watched as Sasuke had been working on his Chidori. Normally he could only pull off 3 three shots, but with his new Kitsune chakra reserve, it had gone up to 4 before he was drained. The two had spent most of their day focusing on the Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou, and after about 8 hours, Sasuke successfully pulled off the jutsu. After a two hour break, the two focused on some fire jutsu for Kasumi and started working on a combination move to break through Hinata's water defense. Even though Sasuke didn't have time to teach Kasumi Chidori, he did show her how to manipulate her foxfire in a way similar to the jutsu.

"Sasuke, come on, you've been training extra hard today. Come take a load off and rest some." Kasumi said, throwing him a towel.

"I guess I could." Sasuke replied, wiping the sweat from his brow. "So how do you think our training has gone?"

"Well for pushing ourselves as hard as we have been, we've gotten a lot done in two days." Kasumi replied. "Chances are we wouldn't have been able to get so much done if I didn't have my laptop, and you didn't have your Sharingan."

"Speaking of your laptop, you never told me how it could scan jutsu like that." Sasuke asked.

"Oh, that was a Christmas present. Something from that mission Haku, Hinata, and I had over the holidays." Kasumi said, remembering their mission with Santa.

"Hmm, ok." Sasuke said. "Kasumi, tell me something? What was your world like?"

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Kasumi replied.

"I mean before you were brought here to Konoha. What was your world like?" Sasuke said.

"For one thing, being a ninja wasn't as hardcore there. We still had ninja, but you only really saw them in Japan." Sasuke said.

"Was that where you were from?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I was from the capital, Tokyo. Though I got to visit all over the world while I was fighting in the Great War. I got to see the Americas, Europe, Africa, Australia, pretty much the whole world." Kasumi said. "But I only got to enjoy a little bit of it due to all the fighting."

"This Tokyo…was it like Konoha?" Sasuke said.

"It was. Thought it was more technologically advanced." Kasumi said. "I mean they did more with computers and stuff than Konoha does. But I think Konoha is just about the same as Tokyo…only less cars."

"Must have been nice." Sasuke replied. "And you're sure you don't want to go back anymore?"

"I used to. But after being here with you and Naruto and everyone else, I know that I would be losing much more." Kasumi said, moving closer to Sasuke. "I mean I really couldn't go back to being alone."

"Well, like we all said…as long as you're here with us, you'll never be alone again." Sasuke said, pulling her close to him. "You know, tomorrow is our last day of training…what should we work on?"

"Actually, why don't we just spend the day together? I learned that rest is also an important part of training." Kasumi said.

"Should we go hang out with everyone?" Sasuke said.

"Actually, I thought about helping you with your family archives." Kasumi said. "You've told me so much about the Uchiha, and I figure that since I'm going to be one someday, I'd learn more about them myself."

"Sounds like a plan." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, also do you mind if I borrow one of your old outfits?" Kasumi asked.

"Why would you want those? I mean it's just a plain blue shirt and a pair of white shorts." Sasuke replied.

"It's a surprise." Kasumi said. "Are you gonna let me borrow them or not!"

"Alright! I'll get them for you tomorrow." Sasuke replied.

"One more thing Sasuke…was it true that you liked girls with long hair?" Kasumi asked.

"Have you been talking to Ino and Sakura again?" Sasuke replied.

"No. I just remember them talking about it, and I wanted to know the truth." Kasumi said.

"So do you?"

"The truth is…I don't mind if a girl has long hair." Sasuke replied. "I mean long hair looks good on you."

"Sasuke, you didn't answer my question!" Kasumi said, getting angry.

"Ok ok!" Sasuke said, not wanting to feel her wrath. "If you must know…I like it short…kinda like Hinata's but a little long like Hanabi's as well. I guess you could say maybe right above the shoulder is what I like."

"Now was that hard!" Kasumi replied.

* * *

For the final day of training, Naruto and Hinata finished up on the Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou, and Hinata worked a little more on her Rasengan. They tried not to push themselves too much so they could be in top shape for the finals. Kasumi and Sasuke spent the day in the Uchiha family archives. Kasumi learned all about how the clan worked and how things were for the clan in Konoha. She even learned about how the Mangekyo Sharingan worked and how even though it was considered the most powerful form of the Sharingan, the risks to get it were too great. Night soon came, and Kasumi had an idea. Sasuke had given her his old outfit and asked what she was going to do with it. She didn't say much, but she said it was something new she had planned. She used a scroll she had and summoned her sewing machine from her room. Then she went to work on her last minute project.

The big day of the tournament arrived, as everyone was excited to see the big match. All of Konoha had gathered at the newly restored arena and couldn't wait for the match to begin. Arashi had asked Anko to step in and be the official for the match. Anko said she would be delighted, as she loved seeing this kind of combat. Akane and Tsunade also had all the medical team on standby, since they knew this match was going to be brutal! Also, considering this would be Arashi's last day as Hokage, he felt that it should be the biggest day ever.

* * *

"Ok Anko, I'm serious. You have to introduce them just like that." Arashi said.

"Arashi-sama, are you sure? I mean isn't that a little flashy?" Anko replied.

"I'm Konoha's Yellow Flash…it's my style." Arashi said, fixing his hat. Anko soon left and headed to the field to await the start of the match.

"Arashi, is all this necessary?" Akane asked.

"Of course it is. This is the biggest match up Konoha has ever seen! I mean we have the heiress of the Hyuuga clan teaming up with the son of the Yondaime Hokage, going up against the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan and the First Princess of the Kitsune Clan. Just the clan involvement makes this match so big." Arashi replied.

"But…they're all family!" Akane said.

"That may be true…but they are also rivals of the highest caliber. Akane, just think…what kind of person would Hinata be if Kasumi never came? She might still be the shy little girl we first knew. And what about Sasuke? His life would have been filled with grief, hatred, and pain. However with Naruto thrown into that equation, Sasuke has pushed himself to become the best shinobi he could in order to take revenge against Orochimaru. Not only has he gotten stronger mentally and physically…but now he doesn't feel like he has to do things alone." Arashi said. "And now that he has Kasumi…Sasuke will feel like he can accomplish anything."

"I guess you're right." Akane said.

"And as much as I hate to say it…I wanna see Naruto get his butt kicked for all the times he pulled pranks on Kasumi when they were little!" Arashi said. "I have a feeling she's been waiting for this day her whole life!"

"Arashi!" Akane said, sternly.

"What! I'm just stating the obvious!" Arashi said. "What girl wouldn't want to get back at her brother for all the times she got pranked!"

"A girl that doesn't go by the name of Kasumi Uzumaki." Akane said with a sigh.

"Exactly. That's why it's going to a good match." Arashi replied.

* * *

"Well, today's the day." Haku said. She and the rest of the genin team were watching from the waiting area of the arena. "Wonder how much those four have progressed in three days." 

"I'm sure it's a lot. I mean you saw how intense Naruto and Hinata have been going at it." Tenten said.

"Well, yeah. I mean I know about their training, but no one's seen Kasumi and Sasuke for the whole three days." Haku said. "What if they both got hurt?"

"That's not going to happen." Naruto said. "If I know those two…they'll be here better than ever."

"Hey Naruto…ever think that Kasumi is going to have an edge over you in this match?" Kiba asked.

"What! No way!" Naruto said.

"No seriously. I mean you guys are brother and sister. Didn't you ever do anything to Kasumi when you guys were growing up?" Kiba asked.

"Well…there was the time I accidentally tore her favorite kimono…" Naruto said.

"And the time you 'accidentally' knocked her into the mud, messing up her new haircut!" Ino said.

"And the time you 'accidentally' got paint in her tails!" Sakura added.

"And the time you…" Tenten said, before getting cut off.

"Alright! Yeesh! But they were just some harmless pranks!" Naruto said. "I mean she forgave me for them after it was done!"

"But you have to understand something Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "This is the one chance she has full permission to get you back. Seriously, she can beat you senseless and no one would stop her!"

"Naruto…you're in some serious trouble!" Shikamaru said.

"Oh crap!" Naruto replied.

"Don't worry Naruto, just remember, this is for more than just a little sibling rivalry. We have a chance to be Chuunin, and even though she's my own sister as well…I won't go easy on her. She knows that and she's prepared to come at me with full force as well." Hinata said.

"You're right. This will prove once and for all who the tougher Uzumaki really is!" Naruto said.

"We all know the answer to that question." Akemi said.

"Oh really?" Haku replied.

"Yep. I'm the tougher Uzumaki!" Akemi said. Everyone just laughed after the little Kitsune said that. "Well, it's true!"

"You know something…you really are Akemi-chan." Naruto replied, rubbing her head.

* * *

Just outside the stadium, two figures stood before the entrance.

"You sure you want to do it this way?" Sasuke asked.

"Positive. Besides…how's my new look Sasuke?" Kasumi asked.

"I never would have thought that you would have done that to my old clothes, but your hair as well?" Sasuke said. "I'm going to miss it being long you know."

"No you aren't! You said it yourself, you like it this long." Kasumi said. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"They're here Arashi. You can go ahead and get started." Akane said.

"Thank you Akane-chan." Arashi said, standing from his seat. He gave a motion to the ANBU guards and within seconds everyone knew he was about to begin. "My proud people of Konoha, today is a most prosperous day for our village. We have seen some trying times due to the attack from Orochimaru, yet our spirit never died. The fire in all of us kept burning as each of us gave something to show that we will not be defeated." He heard some cheers and continued his opening.

"As most of you know, we suffered some heavy losses at the hands of Orochimaru, even nearly losing three of our beloved family members, but thanks to the efforts of some very talented genin, they are back with us in full health!" Cheers were heard, welcoming Kasumi, Hinata, and Akane back. "Though these family members have returned…I must say that Konoha will bid farewell to one more person this day. It is with a heavy heart that I must finally step down as Hokage."

Arashi felt torn as he spoke those words. He could hear reactions of 'You can't step down Hokage-sama!' and 'Please don't go Hokage-sama!' from the crowd, but he knew that what he had to say next would change everyone else's mind. "I know this is saddening, but do not worry. My decision comes by way of needing to be with my family and to help them grow stronger in the event Orochimaru decides to return to attack. I shall continue to protect this village with all my power even though I no longer hold the title of Hokage. I have however chosen someone who shall continue to guide you and lead you just as well as I have. If not for the efforts of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, she would not be here with us today. I now present to you people of Konoha, your Godaime Hokage…she is the granddaughter of the Shodaime and the great-niece of the Nidaime. She was trained by our very own Sandaime and has become the most well known medical ninja ever. Her name has achieved a legendary status, as she is one of the three Sannin. People of Konoha, show your love and support for Konoha's newest Hokage…the slug-princess Tsunade!" Immediately a roar of excitement washed over the crowd. To lose the Yellow Flash as Hokage was saddening, but having one of the Sannin replace him restored everyone's spirits. Tsunade walked out beside Arashi, as he took his hat off and placed it on her head. Constant cheers came from everyone, excited for their new Hokage.

"People of Konoha…you have my word…I vow to protect this village with my very life, as my four predecessors have done before me. You have my vow that Konoha will continue to move forward, our spirit will never be broken, and we shall continue to get stronger. We must always remember that our future lies in the hearts of everyone, especially the new generation. We must give them our wisdom and knowledge, teach them how to become stronger, and help them forge an even brighter future for Konoha. This is my pledge, my vow to each of you. Today is not a day of sadness, but a day to rejoice. The spirit of Konoha burns brighter than ever!" Tsunade said. Her words were like a force of nature…moving the hearts of everyone in the arena. Some were even brought to tears at her powerful words. Even the genin could feel that the village was stronger than ever having Tsunade. "Now enough with all that. I know what everyone is here to see, so let's get this party started! Arashi, if you would."

"Thank you, Godaime-sama." Arashi replied. Tsunade had a small hint of blush after hearing her new title for the first time. "As you all know, the Chuunin Finals were stopped due to the interference of Orochimaru. Now that things have gotten back on foot, today will be the conclusion to those matches. Most of you remember the previous victories of Kasumi Uzumaki over Temari of the Desert, Naruto Uzumaki over Neji Hyuuga, and Hinata Hyuuga over Kankuro of the Desert. Due to outside interference, Sasuke Uchiha was not able to finish his match, but it was obvious that he was in the lead when the fight was interrupted. As you have it, the finalists for the Chuunin Selection are Kasumi Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." Everyone cheered as the names were called, most being for Kasumi and Hinata due to their recovery. "Now normally we would have two semi-final matches, then one final match to finish the Chuunin Selection. However, this year we have one slight twist. There will be one final match to decide the winner of the Chuunin Selection. This match will be a Two-on-Two team match." Arashi could only laugh as he heard people say "Two on two!" and "Who are the teams!" He knew that what he had would turn the crowd upside down! "Now, I will turn this match over to the official, Anko Mitarashi."

"Thank you Ho…Arashi-sama." Anko said. "As you know this match will be a no rules fight. The match will be decided when both team members cannot continue. The competitors may go as far as to kill, but if there looks to be a definite winner, then the match will end."

* * *

"Ready Hina-chan?" Naruto said.

"You bet. Let's do our best, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"I just hope Sasuke and Kasumi hurry!" Naruto replied.

* * *

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked, after receiving a kiss from Kasumi.

"For luck." Kasumi replied. "We're gonna do awesome."

* * *

"Now to introduce the first team. Everyone knows them as Konoha's Sweethearts. These two were destined to be together and now they will be fighting side by side. People of Konoha, I present to you the masters of wind and water, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga!" Anko said. She then saw Naruto and Hinata jump from the waiting area, showing off a display of somersaults before landing atop a pillar of wind and water. The pillar lowered the two down with grace as Hinata was wrapped in Naruto's arms.

"I see you two look ready." Anko said.

"We are, but we still don't know if Kasumi and Sasuke have gotten here." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto! Looking for us!" Sasuke screamed. Everyone turned to see Sasuke and Kasumi standing on the roof of the Hokage Skybox.

"And now the second team. No one ever thought these two would get together. We were shocked at the reaction from these two after the first match of the finals. Now they have come to show they are the best team…and the best pair of siblings as well!" Anko said. "Everyone welcome the Light Princess and the Prince of Fire…Kasumi Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke jumped off the roof first and seconds later Kasumi jumped behind him. On his way down, Sasuke formed a few seals that caused a flaming pillar to rise up from the ground catching him. Kasumi was right behind him, just as gracefully. Arashi even managed to catch the wink and blown kiss from Kasumi, telling him she loves him. Sasuke landed on the ground and immediately held his hand, palm up in the air as Kasumi nimbly touched down and landed on his hand.

"Did you miss us!" Kasumi said.

"You bet. And Kasumi I love the new look!" Hinata said.

* * *

"Holy cow! Kasumi looks…awesome!" Ino said.

"Is that Sasuke's old clothes!" Sakura said.

"Hey look at the symbol on her back…it looks like she combined her family's symbol with Sasuke's!" Haku said.

"What got me was that she actually cut her hair that short!" Tenten said.

Kasumi had cut her waist length hair down to just above her shoulders. Using Sasuke's old clothes, her new outfit consisted of a standard sleeveless kimono style top with white trim, and a sleeveless fishnet underneath. It was tied together with a blue sash. She also wore a white dual split skirt with a pair of shorts underneath. She now wore a shorter pair of ankle length gloves, and still kept the boots she wore before, though they were only up to the top of her calves. (Ok take the lower half of Sakura's Time Jump outfit, and combine it with the Izuna's top from Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja on the DS, without the goggles and scarf. This will be Kasumi's outfit for the rest of the story.)

* * *

"We're not late are we?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not. You're right on time." Anko replied.

"Hina-chan, I expect you to give me nothing less than 100 percent, got it!" Kasumi said, jumping down to the ground.

"And I expect the same from you as well." Hinata said.

"You know I'm not going easy on you Sasuke." Naruto added.

"You go easy on me, and I'll beat the fire out of you!" Sasuke said.

"Well then it looks like you guys are ready to go all out." Anko said. "Let the final match of the Chuunin Selection BEGIN!"

"With pleasure!" Kasumi, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto said together.

* * *

And the final match begins! This chapter in reality was just a chance for me to have both couples spend some quality time together. The real fun comes in the next chapter when everything is thrown out on the table! Definitely stay tuned in because this is gonna be big! As always, please read and review!!! I'm going for 10 reviews in one chapter so I'm hoping I can get them! 


	33. The Konoha Fashion Show SPECIAL!

Neokenshin:Ok, before everyone kills me, just let me say that the final match chapter is coming! I'm just making sure I do it right so please don't be mad.

Naruto: Oh alright.

Neokenshin: Now this chapter is a special for all my readers to kick off the spring/summer. Enjoy guys.

Naruto: Remember Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180

* * *

Spring/Summer Special: The Konoha Fashion Show!

OK now I know everyone was waiting to see the match between Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kasumi, but this was running through my head intensely, and I kinda needed something while I plan out the match. So…instead I give you the second seasonal special. I am including Temari in this chapter, and it will have some hints towards some more of my future pairings. This actually should come after the final match chapter…but isn't that how OAV type episodes are?

* * *

Today was another day in Konoha. With the winter months gone, spring soon came. It meant a time of new growth, new beginnings, and to a large majority…ok pretty much every single girl in Konoha…the Cherry Blossom Festival. This would be a chance for all the girls to go out and get brand new kimonos for the new season, and show them off for all to see. However for a certain shinobi…it would be the absolute WORST time ever.

(Hokage's Office)

"Godaime-sama, there's someone to see you," replied one of the jounin guards.

"Very well, send them in." Tsunade replied. "It's probably another one of those crazy mission requests for the Cherry Blossom Festival."

"Maybe not Tsunade-sensei." Shizune replied. "It could be something good."

"Like that's going to happen." Tsunade said. "Remind me to go step on Arashi's tails for giving me this job!" Just then a woman about the same age as Shizune entered the office. Tsunade didn't really pay much attention, but Shizune was shocked at who walked in!

"No way! It can't be!" Shizune said. "What in the world would someone like you be doing here?"

"Shizune, you know this person?" Tsunade said.

"Me and just about every person in the world!" Shizune said. "That person is Kaoru Kinamori! She's only the hottest kimono designer in the world right now!"

"Oh really?" Tsunade said, seeming interested. "Well Miss Kinamori, what brings you to Konoha today. I take it you're in town for the Cherry Blossom Festival?"

"Actually I am, Hokage-sama. But I am also here to make a formal request." Kaoru replied. "I have been looking for someplace to host a fashion show. I wish to show off my newest designs to the world, and I had hoped that you would allow me to hold it during your festival."

"I see." Tsunade said. "A fashion show would be a good thing to hold. We'd have lots of people come from far and wide to see a show by a famous designer." Tsunade also thought that having a show would even bring in more money for Konoha as well. "I take it you will need some form of security if we decide to hold the event?"

"Oh no, Hokage-sama. You see I have no worries about safety and security. It's just that I'm in need of models for my designs." Kaoru said. "My new line is designed for the modern girl of today, and I really don't have that many models."

"Really?' Tsunade said. "Just how many models would you need, per se?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I would need two for my younger designs, one for my older design, and eight for my teen designs." Kaoru said. "All in all, that's about eleven girls."

"Ahh very well. Miss Kinamori, I like your idea. Konoha would be honored to hold your show during our festival." Tsunade said. "I will send you the finest kunoichi Konoha has for your show."

"Why thank you Hokage-sama! I can't thank you enough for accepting my request. I hope that payment for the show is ok as well?" Kaoru said. "Maybe around 5,000,000 ryou?"

"5,000,000!!!" Tsunade exclaimed. "You have yourself a deal! We'll make sure to send out to all the villages to see this show!"

"Once again I thank you Hokage-sama." Kaoru replied. She soon took her leave as Tsunade was trying to get off the high of hearing such a high payment.

"Shizune, can you believe she's going to pay us that much!" Tsunade said. "I don't think we've ever gotten a payment that huge!"

"We could do a lot of good with that much money, Tsunade-sensei." Shizune said.

"Right. Now get Kasumi, Hinata, Haku, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kin, Akemi, Hanabi, and Momoko in here immediately!" Tsunade said.

"But they all have the day off. They were showing Temari-san around today while she was here from Suna." Shizune replied.

"Then get Temari in here too!" Tsunade said.

"Hmm…wait, won't that still be one girl short?" Shizune asked.

"We'll think of something! Now hurry up and get them here!" Tsunade said.

* * *

Within the hour, all the girls had been summoned to Tsunade's office. Even though they were enjoying a day at the mall, they knew it had to be important if Tsunade summoned them.

"So what exactly are we doing here, anyway?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, aren't we supposed to have the day off?" Tenten asked.

"And what about us? We're not even full ninja yet!" Hanabi replied.

"Girls, girls. No need to get upset." Tsunade said. "Trust me, I've called all of you here for a good reason."

"And what would that be, Tsunade-baa-chan?" Akemi asked.

"I have a mission for all of you." Tsunade said.

"A mission! Great! Just what we need on our day off!" Sakura replied.

"Wait, I'm from Suna…how am I getting a mission from here?" Temari asked.

"Trust me Temari-san, when you hear this mission, you'll be glad to accept it." Shizune said.

"Ok, just what is this mission?" Kasumi asked.

"As you know, the Cherry Blossom Festival is soon approaching. I'm sure all of you had plans to attend this year, am I correct?" Tsunade asked. Everyone confirmed, and she soon continued. "This year we have decided to have a fashion show."

"A fashion show?" Everyone replied.

"Yes, and not just by any unknown designer." Tsunade said. "Does the name Kaoru Kinamori say anything?"

"Did you just say Kaoru Kinamori?" Hinata asked.

"THE Kaoru Kinamori? The hottest kimono designer in the world right now!" Kasumi added.

"The very one. Earlier today she came to me asking to hold the show here." Tsunade said. "We decided to accept her proposal and hold the show."

"No way. Her designs are unreal!" Temari said.

"It's said one of her kimonos is worth well over 100,000 ryou!" Momoko added.

"That's where your mission comes in." Tsunade said. "You see, she is in need of models for her show. She needs 11 models, and I said I would give her my best kunoichi."

"We…get to be in her show?" Ino asked.

"And wear her kimonos!" Tenten added.

"Precisely! Now I hope you know that you have no choice but to accept this mission. I take it you are all in agreement?" Tsunade said.

"What makes you think we won't take it!" Kasumi said.

"Excellent. Now there's only one problem. Miss Kinamori needs a total of 8 teen girls. With the addition of Temari, that makes seven, so we're one short." Tsunade said. "Do you have any idea who we could get to be the eighth girl?"

"I really don't think there is another girl our age." Kin said.

"It's too bad we can't take one of the boys and dress them up as a girl." Ino said.

"Actually Ino…that's not a bad idea." Haku said.

"Haku, what do you mean?" Sakura said.

"Naruto's going to really hate me for this." Haku said. "But have any of you ever heard of Kitsune Transformation Pills?"

"Haku-chan, would you mind being a little more clear about this?" Kasumi said. "And what's Naruto have to do with it?"

"It all started when Naruto was training for the Chuunin Finals." Haku said.

Haku went on to explain how Naruto was trying to get better at chakra control and speed, and how she told him that sometimes being a girl has its advantages in training. She and Naruto then came up with the idea that Naruto would train as a girl to help him out more. That was when they decided to get Akane to come up with a way to cause his Sexy no Jutsu to change him into a real girl, instead of simply disguising him as one. When she finished, every single girl couldn't believe what they just heard. Soon after, all of them were on the ground in laughter.

"Haku, you can't be serious!" Hinata said. "My boyfriend…was an actual girl!"

"I knew that messed up jutsu would get him back in time!" Kasumi said.

"I honestly can't believe Naruto would do something like that." Tsunade said.

"Me neither. But it did help his training." Haku said.

"You know there is no way we're going to convince him to do this." Kasumi said.

"That's why…we use a little bit of female ingenuity." Tsunade said.

"In other words, we find a way to change him without him knowing, and force him to go through with it if he ever wants to get back to normal." Sakura said.

"Exactly." Tsunade said.

"Come on guys, we gotta tell Oka-san about this." Haku said. "You know she's going to be thrilled!"

"I'll contact Kaoru, and tell her we have her models." Tsunade said, as the girls were all leaving. "I still can't believe we're going to use Naruto!"

"Me neither, Tsunade-sensei. Me neither." Shizune replied.

* * *

The girls all headed over to the medical center where Akane was just finishing up for the day. They told her of the mission Tsunade gave them, and told them of their plan to get Naruto in as well. Akane couldn't believe they were going to force her own son into something like this…but then she remembered that she wasn't able to get a picture of him the last time she made the pills, so she readily agreed. She went back into her office and opened a special filing cabinet that kept the records of all the Konoha 14…well 15 now that Kin was a part of the group. She found Naruto's file and inside was a vial with the formula for the transformation pills.

"So how long should it last this time?" Akane asked.

"Well the festival is in two days, and I think we all have to meet up to practice tomorrow." Haku said. "Will two days be too much?"

"I'll make it three for good measure." Akane said. "Hmm, now how are we going to get him to take it?"

"We use the oldest tactic known." Haku said.

Akane was easily able to make another dose of the transformation pill, and this time with her full demon power, she was able to easily amplify its effects. When Naruto took the pill, then used his jutsu, he would be stuck for a full three days. Akane knew in her heart that he wasn't going to like this, so she added a little bit of a mind altering chemical. Now Naruto would think that his jutsu backfired, and he just had to wait out the time. She then used a little bit of chakra and Kitsune alchemy to change the flavor to something Naruto loved…ramen. With a little bit of gold foil, she easily created a piece of candy, a piece that Naruto would just love to eat. She gave the candy to Haku and told her that later she would plant a post hypnotic command in Naruto to get him to activate the jutsu in his sleep. Everything was ready except for the guest of honor…

* * *

Back at the Uzumaki Mansion…

Naruto and Sasuke had just gotten back from a long day of training. Since they had no missions, they decided just to have a good workout. Naruto was in the kitchen getting a drink when he ran into Haku.

"Hey nee-chan." Naruto said. "You guys have fun today?"

"Yeah. We spent the day with Temari-chan while she was here. We found out that she's going to stay for the festival in three days." Haku said.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Hinata was talking about going. She said she had to get a new kimono." Naruto replied. "So are you going with Neji?"

"Yeah. I still need to get my kimono though." Haku said, looking around. She noticed no one else was in the kitchen, so she decided to ask Naruto a familiar question. "Hey Naruto…think you might want to go to the festival as a girl this year?"

Naruto just looked at Haku like she had gone crazy. "Haku-chan! You didn't tell anyone about that, did you? I mean, it was embarrassing enough to ask Oka-san to even make those transformation pills!"

"No I didn't tell anyone." Haku said. "But I mean, just what if? Would you do it? I mean especially if we needed help with something."

"Maybe if you guys really needed some help, and only if it was for a short time. But why are you asking me this?" Naruto asked.

"I was helping Oka-san with her filing and I saw that she put the formula for the transformation pills in your folder. It just reminded me of the time I helped you with your training." Haku said. "That's all though. I know it was silly to even ask you that question."

"Oh, well…ok." Naruto replied. "Well I'm gonna go take a nap. That training wore me out."

"Hey before you go, you want some candy? I have some leftover from earlier." Haku said, pulling the golden wrapped transformation pill out of her pocket.

"Sure. Thanks Haku-chan." Naruto said, unwrapping the pill. He immediately threw it in his mouth and started chomping away. "What kind of candy is this? It tastes awesome!"

"It's a special kind of candy I got at a booth at the mall. They use chakra when making it, and it's designed to taste like the thing you like the most." Haku said.

"I might have to get some for myself. This is really good!" Naruto said.

"Well, have a nice nap ni-chan." Haku said, watching Naruto walk upstairs. Akane, Kasumi, and Hinata soon walked into the kitchen. "He bought it, hook, line, and sinker!"

"Perfect. Now what will we call our little Naruto-chan after she wakes up. Naruto definitely isn't a girl's name." Akane said.

"Hmm, well how about Naruko? Or even Naru maybe?" Haku said.

"No way. Those are too obvious." Kasumi said.

"Then what did you have in mind Kasumi?" Akane asked.

"How about we call her Natsumi?" Kasumi replied.

"That's not bad." Hinata said. "So what kind of story are we going to feed him in the morning?"

"How about this. Due to his focus on his training, he mistakenly used the jutsu in his sleep. I'll come up and do a 'checkup' on him, and say that he messed up one of the seals that caused the jutsu to freeze itself in place. I'll then say that he has to wait about three days for it to wear off." Akane said.

"I like that!" Haku replied.

"We'll also make up a story saying he had to go on an emergency mission and won't be back for three days. We'll then say that his female form is actually his cousin Natsumi, visiting from the Kitsune Village. Due to the chemical I put in the transformation pill, he'll believe all of it!" Akane added. "Then all you need to do is treat him like one of the girls for the next three days."

"We must be some very mean Kitsune." Hinata said.

"Nope, just some very smart ones." Akane replied.

* * *

After dinner that evening, Naruto still felt tired, so he turned in early for the night. After about an hour, Akane snuck into his room and gave him the hypnotic command to activate his jutsu in two hours. Two hours later, the command kicked in, and Naruto activated his jutsu, transforming into his female self.

The next morning, Naruto woke up earlier than he had planned. He got up and went to his dresser to get his clothes out before he got in the shower. That was when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

"When did I activate my Sexy no Jutsu?" he thought. "Must have been in my sleep. Oh well." He formed the seal to release the jutsu, but noticed one problem…he couldn't release it. He was a little confused, but he tried it one more time. Still no effect. This was causing Naruto to panic, as he didn't know what he would do. "Oh man, this isn't good! I can't let everyone see me like this! What am I going to do?" He paced around his room for a few minutes before slowly calming himself. "Ok, maybe after a shower I'll be able to think more clearly." He got his things and headed into the bathroom for his shower. He had forgotten what it felt like the last time, and was surprised that having the water on warm felt like cold water. He quickly finished his shower and as he was drying off, he realized something. "I better go easy on that. I forgot, Haku-chan said girls have more sensitive skin." He then took his time and got dressed, realizing his clothes didn't fit like they normally did. He even had to figure out what he was going to do with his now long blonde hair. Once he got back to his room he got his hair dried and knew he had to do something…

"Naruto! You're breakfast is getting cold!" Akane called.

"I'm…I'm coming!" Naruto said, trying to make his now feminine voice sound deeper. "I can't stay up here forever. I guess I have to go down there. I just hope they don't notice." He took his winter coat and put it on to cover his new body, and tucked in all his hair into a hat to try to cover it up. When he got downstairs everyone looked at him like something was different.

"Uh, don't you think it's a little warm for a coat Naruto?" Arashi asked.

"I uh felt really cold this morning." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto? Is something wrong with your voice? You don't sound too good." Sasuke asked.

"I think I might have caught a cold or something." Naruto replied.

"Well, don't get near me. I don't wanna get sick." Akemi said. "Not with the festival coming up."

"Naruto, you know I don't allow hats at the table, now take it off and eat your breakfast." Akane said.

"Oka-san, can I please not take it off." Naruto said. She knew he was feeling tense so she gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Just this one time." Akane said. Just then Momoko had come back from the kitchen with the pepper Akane asked for. Unfortunately she tripped and threw pepper all over Naruto. Thanks to his advanced sense of smell…that didn't go too well.

"ACHOO!!" Naruto sneezed, causing his hat to fall off his head. That's when everyone got a good look at his hair.

"Uh Naruto, why are you under you Sexy no Jutsu?" Arashi asked.

"I uh…was practicing this morning?" Naruto said, shakily.

"Well release it so we can have a normal breakfast." Akane said.

"I…uh…well that is…" Naruto replied.

"Well what?" Akane asked.

"I can't release it." Naruto said, holding his head down.

"Oh please, that's the easiest jutsu you have! How hard is it to release a simple transformation jutsu." Sasuke said.

"I don't know! I tried a ton of times when I woke up, but I couldn't release it!" Naruto said. He felt so bad that he got up from the table and ran up to his room.

"Arashi, I think he was really serious about this. I mean as much as he's used that jutsu, for him not to be able to release it, then something must be wrong." Akane said.

"You're right. Maybe I should go check on him." Arashi said.

"No let me. I'll do a quick checkup on him and see what's wrong. Haku, Kasumi could you come with me as well." Akane said.

"Sure think Oka-san." Kasumi said.

"Ok." Haku replied.

* * *

The three left the dining room and headed up to Naruto's room. He had locked the door, and the three easily heard what sounded like crying. Naruto…crying? That was definitely something not normal.

"Naruto, please open the door." Akane asked.

"Why should I! You all probably think I'm playing some kind of prank anyway!" Naruto said.

"No we don't! I want to examine you really quick to see what's wrong." Akane said. "Please Naruto, just open up."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure." Akane said. Naruto then opened the door and Akane just gave him a hug to make him feel better. "See, I told you I believe you."

"Ok I guess. What about you two?" Naruto said, directing it towards Kasumi and Haku.

"Hey, we believe you too. Just tell us what happened." Kasumi said.

"I don't know. I think I might have used the jutsu in my sleep, but when I woke up, I couldn't release it." Naruto said.

"Hmm, I can easily tell you what's wrong, now that I look at it." Akane said. "I'm glad I was a genjutsu specialist before I became a Kitsune."

"What is it Oka-san?" Haku asked.

"Naruto added an extra seal to the jutsu in his sleep." Akane said. "Since that extra seal wasn't a part of the original jutsu, it caused the jutsu to seal incorrectly. That's why Naruto couldn't release it."

"So what am I going to do Oka-san?" Naruto asked.

"Well, there's good news. The fault on the jutsu is only temporary. It will last at three days, tops." Akane said.

"So I'm stuck as a girl for three days." Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid so, my little kit." Akane said.

"This is just great. Now everyone is going to laugh because I got stuck in such an easy jutsu." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, what if we gave you…say a secret identity for the next three days." Kasumi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"Who says you have to be Naruto Uzumaki? You could be one of Naruto's cousins from the Kitsune Village. We'll just tell everyone that Naruto had to go on an emergency mission, and that his cousin Natsumi came to visit." Kasumi said.

"You really think it will work?" Naruto said.

"I'm sure it will. Now let's get you some better clothes ok. Those definitely don't suit you." Kasumi replied. "And we have to do something about that hair too."

"If you say so." Naruto said.

Kasumi took Naruto into her room where she easily found some clothes for him to wear. She still had her outfit she wore from when she graduated the academy and saw that it fit Naruto perfectly. She and Haku then took the time to fix Naruto's hair, making it more even and uniform. When they finished, Naruto actually felt a little better, knowing his sisters had been so supportive. They finally went back down to the dining room where they made the big announcement.

* * *

"Ok guys, Naruto wasn't kidding about being stuck in his jutsu. We found out from Oka-san that he's going to be stuck in it for three days. So to help give him a little cover, we're going to see if Tsunade-sama will send 'Naruto' on a fake mission. Taking his place will be his visiting cousin Natsumi." Kasumi said. "So everyone be nice, and make her feel welcome ok."

"Hey Natsumi, you can come in now." Haku said. Naruto, now Natsumi walked into the dining room. Everyone was surprised at how she looked.

"Whoa…I knew your Sexy no Jutsu made you into a girl…but Naruto…you're cute!" Sasuke said.

"And what about me?" Kasumi said.

"Sorry. I was just saying something nice." Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke." Natsumi said. "I'm just glad you guys are really going to help me with this."

"It's no problem. We're family remember." Haku said.

"So you're my cousin now? But I thought you were my brother?" Akemi asked.

"They're the same person, but they're not the same person." Kasumi said.

"I still don't get it." Akemi said.

"Look at it this way, when Naruto isn't using that jutsu, he's a boy right?" Momoko said.

"Well yeah." Akemi replied.

"Ok, so now when he used the jutsu, it changes him into a girl named Natsumi." Momoko said. "They're really two different people, but they share the same body. When the jutsu wears off, Natsumi leaves, and Naruto comes back."

"I still don't get it." Akemi said, taking her plate to the sink. She then walked up to Natsumi and just looked at her. Then out of nowhere she jumped up and gave her a hug. Natsumi was confused, until Akemi whispered something in her ear. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Oh ok. Thank you Akemi-chan." Natsumi replied.

"Come on, we need to fill Tsunade-sama in and get everything squared away." Kasumi said. "It's also probably a good idea to leave your hitai-ate here, since you're supposed to be from the Kitsune Village."

* * *

Kasumi and Natsumi left for the Hokage Tower, while Haku went to go fill all the other girls in on the plan. Natsumi was still unsure that all this would work, and she kept telling Kasumi it would be better if she just stayed in her room for the whole three days. Kasumi said there was no way a girl as pretty as her would be locked up in a bedroom for that long.

"Come on, Tsunade-sama is sure to help you. Look you're going to be ok." Kasumi said, trying to pull Natsumi into Tsunade's office.

"I still don't know Kasumi. I mean what if it doesn't work?" Natsumi said.

"What won't work?" Tsunade said, coming up from behind.

"Tsunade-sama! Uh, well we have to ask you something." Kasumi said.

"Ok, that's fine. Besides I'd like to meet your friend here." Tsunade said. "Let's go into my office and talk."

"She's not going to believe this!" Natsumi whispered.

"Oh quit worrying so much! She'll believe you!" Kasumi replied.

The two girls followed Tsunade in her office and sat down in front of her desk. Tsunade already knew she was looking at Naruto, but like the rest of the girls, she played along.

"So, what's up?" Tsunade asked.

"Well you see, we have a problem." Kasumi said. "Last night Naruto got himself stuck in a jutsu."

"He got stuck in a jutsu? You're kidding, right?" Tsunade said. She could see Natsumi getting more nervous by the minute. "Tell me just what jutsu did he get stuck in?"

"You're not going to believe this…but it was his Sexy no Jutsu." Kasumi replied.

"You're right, I don't believe it. That knucklehead actually got stuck in that jutsu?" Tsunade said. "Isn't that is own custom made jutsu?"

"Yeah. Oka-san saw that he did the jutsu in his sleep, and accidentally added an extra seal. That's how he got stuck in it." Kasumi said.

"I see. So where is Naruto right now anyway." Tsunade said.

"That's the other thing I need to talk to you about." Kasumi replied. "You see, Naruto is here right now."

"Kasumi, all I see is that girl you came in with, who I must say is very pretty herself." Tsunade said. "Now quit playing around, where's Naruto?"

"I…I…I'm Naruto." Natsumi said quietly.

"I didn't catch that. What did she say again Kasumi?" Tsunade asked.

"I said…I'm Naruto." Natsumi replied. Tsunade just stared for a sec before taking a sip of her tea and quickly doing a double take.

"NARUTO! That's you?" Tsunade said.

"Please! Don't be so loud!" Natsumi said. "I don't want anyone to know!"

"So you actually got stuck in a jutsu?" Tsunade said. "I never would have thought you would have done something like that."

"See, I told you she wouldn't believe me!" Natsumi said, starting to cry.

"Hey, I never said that. I just said I didn't think that this would ever happen to you." Tsunade replied. "Now calm down and try to relax."

"Tsunade-sama, this is the reason we're here." Kasumi said. "The jutsu won't release itself for three days, so we need to give Naruto a cover story. We've already came up with a secret identity for him while he's stuck like this, but we want your help so it will be credible."

"Ok, so what did you have in mind?" Tsunade asked.

"Say that Naruto went on an emergency mission for three days. That will make everyone think he's gone." Kasumi said.

"I see. Now what about his secret identity?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto will be posing as his cousin Natsumi from the Kitsune Village." Kasumi said. "This way everyone with think it's real. With you behind us, then it's sure to be believable."

"That sounds like a good idea. We'll do it." Tsunade said. "Ok, Naruto is now on a mission, and Natsumi has come to the village to visit her family. How's that sound?"

"That's perfect." Kasumi said. "Don't you agree Natsumi?"

"Ok, I guess." Natsumi replied. She was still doubtful, but she had no choice but to go with it.

"Also, there's one more thing. To help make your cover more believable, I want to give you a mission Natsumi." Tsunade said.

"What kind of mission?" Natsumi asked.

"I want you to take part in a fashion show during the Cherry Blossom Festival." Tsunade replied. "I'm sure this way if they see you modeling, then no one will suspect you're really Naruto."

"Uh, what kind of fashion show?" Natsumi asked nervously. "If it's swimsuits or something like that, then no deal!"

"It's not swimsuits, silly. Remember that the Cherry Blossom Festival is a chance for all the girls to show off brand new kimonos." Kasumi said. "So the fashion show will showcase kimonos."

"That's all?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah, that's all. Besides all the girls are going to be in the show as well, so you won't be alone. All you'll have to do is walk out, look pretty for a few pictures, then come back." Kasumi replied. "Even the kimonos will be supplied so you don't have to worry about picking one out."

"Nee-chan, that's good and all, but what about…well…um…" Natsumi asked, blushing heavily from embarrassment.

"Well, what?" Tsunade asked. "Wait…are you?"

"She is! She really is!" Kasumi said. Just then she and Tsunade began laughing even harder

"What's so funny!" Natsumi exclaimed, still red.

"You're worried about having to get fitted for a kimono, because you may have to undress in front of someone!" Kasumi said.

"So! What's wrong with that! I mean, I am a guy you know!" Natsumi said.

"Kasumi, I think it's time we let Natsumi know one of the many secrets of being a girl." Tsunade said.

"Should we make her swear to secrecy?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't think we will need to." Tsunade said.

"Ok. Natsumi, Girl Secret 74 says that we have a special ability for telling the sizes of the clothes we wear, just by looking." Kasumi said.

"What do you mean?" Natsumi asked.

"You know how easy it was to find you an outfit earlier?" Kasumi said. "I could easily tell what size you were just by looking at you."

"So…I won't have to…" Natsumi asked.

"You won't have to, Natsumi. Plus all the girls know it's you, and they'll know that you'll probably be embarrassed around them." Kasumi said. "Whenever we get fitted for our kimonos, I'll tell them you're the same size as me."

"That's why your clothes fit so well." Natsumi said.

"Exactly! See I told you we had you covered." Kasumi said.

"Us girls look out for each other, and as of right now, you're one of us." Tsunade said. "Welcome to the club."

"Thanks, I guess." Natsumi said.

"Well, let's go out and have everyone meet you. We won't tell any of the boys because they would probably give you a lot of grief." Kasumi said. "That sound like a plan?"

"Yeah." Natsumi replied, feeling a little better.

"Perfect. Now Natsumi, could you wait outside for a few minutes. I need to talk to Kasumi about something." Tsunade asked.

"Sure." Natsumi said, walking out of the office. Tsunade then made a seal to put up a sound proof barrier so that no one else would hear them.

* * *

"I don't believe this! You actually conned him into this?" Tsunade said.

"It was what Oka-san put in his transformation pill. She said it would cause him to believe the whole thing!" Kasumi said.

"I must say…he really is quite pretty as a girl. And he's not as hyper either. I wonder if I should keep Naruto on a permanent mission and have Natsumi become one of our newest kunoichi?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade-sama! As crazy as he is, he's still my brother. And as much as I love the fact that he's like this, I still feel a little bad that it's him." Kasumi said. "I mean he's got to spend three days as a girl in front of Hinata!"

"But we all know Hinata, she loves him no matter what happens to him." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, that's true. Tsunade-sama, you know he's going to be really mad at all of us for this if he ever finds out." Kasumi said.

"I know. That's why I'm planning something special for him." Tsunade said, as Kasumi was leaving. "Kasumi, do me a favor ok."

"What's that Tsunade-sama?" Kasumi asked.

"Make sure no one hits on him. He is really cute you know, so there is a chance one of the boys may fall in love with him." Tsunade said.

"Sure thing." Kasumi replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Tsunade's office…

"What a morning. I get stuck in a jutsu, and now I'm a girl for three days. I can't wear my normal clothes, I can't act like my normal self, and I can't even kiss Hinata!" Natsumi thought. "And now I have to be in some fashion show! What am I gonna do!" Just then she heard a second voice in her head.

"You're going to let me help you," said the voice.

"H-Hinata?" Natsumi asked. "What are you doing in my head?"

"Don't you remember? A part of me exists within you. Did you forget our training for the Chuunin Finals?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, yeah um, sorry." Natsumi replied.

"Look, I know you feel really scared and nervous right now, but don't. Natsumi is a part of you, just as much as I am." Hinata said.

"So does this mean the real you knows about this?" Natsumi said.

"Nope. I'm your own personal Hinata, the one that exists in you. I only help you sync with the real Hinata. Its just the same as the part of you inside her." Hinata said.

"So then you can really help me?" Natsumi said. "And you're not ashamed that I look like this?"

"I don't care if you're Natsumi…" Hinata said, touching her head. Instantly she changed back into Naruto. "Or if you're Naruto. You're still the same inside…the person I love with all my heart."

"Hinata I…" Naruto said, before he was cut off by Hinata's kiss. Once she released it, he changed back to Natsumi.

"I know. Now let me tell you all the basics you need for being a girl." Hinata said.

* * *

"Natsumi??? You there?" Kasumi asked. Natsumi had been so lost in thought that she forgot all about Kasumi. "Hey, wake up!"

"Huh? Oh Kasumi, I didn't notice you were done talking to Tsunade-sama." Natsumi said.

"Yeah, I just got done. Now come on, let's go meet the rest of the girls ok." Kasumi said.

"Sure thing!" Natsumi said with a smile.

The two girls left and went to Ichiraku's where everyone met up. When they got there, they found out that Haku told all the other girls about Natsumi, so Kasumi didn't have to worry about explaining it. The guys were still clueless, save for Sasuke, but he knew if he told anyone, Kasumi wouldn't talk to him for a month!

"Hey Kasumi, Natsumi, over here!" Haku called out.

"There's Haku, come on!" Kasumi said. The girls went over and joined everyone else at their trademark booth.

"So this is your cousin Natsumi?" Ino said.

"Yeah, she just got into town today. She's staying for the Cherry Blossom Festival." Kasumi said. "I took her to meet Tsunade-sama, and she found out about the fashion show. So Tsunade-sama asked her to be in it, and she agreed!"

"Really! That's awesome!" Ino replied. "Hey, anyone seen Naruto? I noticed it's been really quiet."

"I saw him leaving just as I arrived this morning. He said he had a mission to go on." Natsumi replied. "And I was really planning on spending time with him too. It's been forever since I've seen him." As Natsumi said that, Kasumi noticed something strange. Just an hour ago, Naruto was a nervous wreck about being stuck as Natsumi. Now it seemed like he was blending in with the part perfectly. Did he somehow figure out that he was tricked?

"So Natsumi, what do you like to do?" Tenten asked.

"Well, normally I spend my time training. I do like to cook in my spare time, even though I can only cook ramen." Natsumi replied. "While I'm here I hope Akane-oba-san can teach me a new recipe."

"Natsumi-chan, I noticed something. Your look…it looks like what Kasumi had a few months ago." Sakura asked.

"Oh this, actually she talked to me before she graduated the academy. She couldn't find anything to wear and I said she could try out my style. She did, and liked it, so I said keep it." Natsumi replied.

"I WHAT!" Kasumi thought. "No he did not just say that! I think he's taking this part way too seriously!"

"So that's who you got that style from Kasumi." Ino said. "Hey do you think you could come by my house later and help me pick out a new style?"

"Sure. I'll be here through the festival, so I'll be glad to help." Natsumi replied.

"Uh, hey Natsumi, you mind waiting here for a second? I need to talk to the girls for a bit." Kasumi said. "Come one girls, sidebar now."

"Is everything ok Kasumi-chan?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah, everything's cool. We'll be back in a sec ok." Kasumi said, leading all the girls to a corner. Unfortunately for them, Natsumi unconsciously activated her Kitsune hearing and overheard their conversation.

* * *

"That can't be Naruto!" Ino asked. "He just acted like he was a normal girl! I though you said he was terrified to even come out Haku!"

"He was! All morning he was so freaked out! I mean we calmed him some, but not this much!" Haku said.

"Did anything happen while you guys were at Tsunade-sama's office?" Hinata asked.

"No. I told her everything we talked about, and then Tsunade-sama and I talked alone while he waited outside. When I got out there to meet up with him, he looked like he was daydreaming, but that was it." Kasumi replied.

"You don't think he found out that this is all a setup do you?" Temari asked.

"I hope not. If he finds out, then we're all in worse trouble! He may decide not to go through with the show!" Sakura said.

"So what are we gonna do? I mean I know you guys are playing around to make everyone else think that's not Naruto, but he's acting like he knew the plan from the start." Kasumi said. "You don't think that mind alteration chemical Oka-san added wore off do you?"

"I don't know, but I'm starting to have a bad feeling. I mean I know we girls stick together, but I promised Naruto I'd never tell anyone else about this." Haku said. Natsumi overheard that and couldn't believe Haku would tell.

"Look Haku, it's not your fault. We were the ones that had the idea of getting one of the guys in the show." Tenten said. "But this is bad. If he knows that we set him up and purposely got him stuck in that jutsu, then who knows what he'll do."

"Look, Tsunade-sama said she'd take care of that if he did find out. For now, let's just go along with what he's doing." Kasumi said. Just then they all saw Hinata have a shocked look on her face. "Hina-chan, are you ok?"

"It's my fault…I know why he's now so good at acting like a girl." Hinata replied.

"What do you mean it's your fault." Kin said.

"Because I'm the one that told him how to act." Hinata said.

"Hinata how could you!" Sakura said.

"It wasn't me, but it was me." Hinata said. "Sakura you should know. Remember your inner persona?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Sakura said.

"Well, I have one as well…not a full one, but a mini one." Hinata said.

"What's that got to do with all this?" Haku asked.

"Mine isn't a persona of myself…it's of Naruto!" Hinata said.

"How in the world!" Temari asked.

"It was when we were training for the Chuunin Final match. Naruto and I did an exercise to help us get in sync when we tried to use the Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou. We were able to transfer a very tiny part of our own spiritual energy to each other. That's how we were able to sync up!" Hinata said.

"And when that happened…he got a tiny piece of your own spirit…that happened to manifest into a persona of you." Sakura said.

"Wait you two are now psychically linked?" Ino said.

"No, we can't read each others minds or know what the other is thinking." Hinata said. "It was originally designed to help us grow closer as boyfriend and girlfriend, but now…" Hinata said.

"Now…we're in big trouble if he finds out.." Kasumi said.

* * *

(Naruto's Mind)

"I can't believe this! Even Oka-san and Tsunade-baa-chan was in on this! All for their dumb fashion show!" Natsumi thought. "How could they do something like this to me?"

"Naruto-kun, don't be mad at them," Naruto's inner Hinata said. "They only did it because they really needed someone, and they knew you wouldn't agree to it."

"Of course I wouldn't agree to it! I'm a boy! How could my own sisters, my mother, and even my girlfriend do this to me! Wait…you knew didn't you!" Natsumi said.

"No, I didn't. Remember, I'm not linked with the real Hinata. The only thing she knows is that you know about me. I promise!" Hinata replied.

"Well, I believe you. I mean it was you that helped me figure this whole girl thing out anyway." Natsumi said. "But they're not getting away with this."

"When are you going to tell them?" Hinata asked.

"The moment they least expect it." Natsumi replied. "They owe me big, and I intend to cash in on this."

(Back at Ichiraku's?)

"Was everything ok?" Natsumi asked, as the girls returned to the booth.

"Uh yeah, everything is fine." Kasumi said.

"Listen, Natsumi, we know that you're really Naruto, and that you're stuck in your jutsu." Sakura said. "We just want you to know that we're here to help you ok."

"Yeah, we promise we won't tell any of the guys about this. And we also want to say thank you for helping us in the fashion show." Ino added.

"Guys…I mean girls, it's ok. Kasumi and Haku have been really supportive this morning, and you guys all want to do the same." Natsumi replied. "Even Kasumi told me one of your girls secrets earlier."

"What secret?" Tenten asked.

"That you guys can easily tell what size clothes you wear by looking." Natsumi said. "Don't worry, you have my word as a shinobi that I won't reveal any of your secrets."

"Naruto, we thought you wouldn't believe us when we said we'd help, but it looks like you've proven us wrong." Sakura said.

"Yep. For the time being, I'm Natsumi Uzumaki, and I guess I'm what you call 'one of the girls' now."

"You sure are." Kin said.

"Then it's official. Natsumi Uzumaki, welcome to the club!" Hinata said, secretly giving Natsumi a small peck on the cheek. She then whispered in her ear "Naruto, I promise to get you something real special for helping us. Thank you so much."

"Anything for you Hina-chan." Natsumi replied. "Anything for you."

Natsumi could only smile as she was now among friends. Everyone felt so much more relaxed knowing that she was planning on helping them. Little did they know…she was the one in control now.

"Be happy now girls…because you owe me big time. You're not getting away with this." Natsumi thought. "And I have a feeling that a little bit of undercover work is in order."

The rest of the day was spent going to the movies, shopping, all the normal things girls do to have fun. Since Temari was in town, they decided to have a sleepover to have fun. Of course Natsumi was welcome to come, since she was now part of the group, and they figured it would be a rite of passage type thing. Hinata volunteered to have it at her house this time, especially since they could enjoy the hot spring bath at her house. Natsumi however, had other plans. Instead of going herself, she sent a Kage Bunshin to go instead. Knowing that one good hit would cause it to disappear, she went to Arashi's office to find some information on seals. She got lucky when she found that applying a simple fortification seal to a Kage Bunshin would make it stronger and it would be able to withstand way more hits. She sent her clone off with Kasumi and Haku and hoped her plan would work. While the clone was out, she could finally get some peace from the girls. That was before Natsumi found out that with Kasumi, Haku, Kin and Akemi out at Hinata's, Momoko out with Kurenai and Anko, Sasuke over at Chouji's with Neji and Shikamaru, and Arashi training some new ANBU in night time stealth; that left her alone with Akane for the evening. That's when she figured…why not. She hadn't really spent any time with Akane, since Tsunade came to Konoha. She decided to walk downstairs and found Akane in the kitchen.

* * *

"Oka-san, what are you doing?" Natsumi asked.

"Natsumi? I thought you went with the other girls to Hinata's tonight?" Akane asked.

"I did…well I sent a clone. I really didn't want to spend too much time helping them." Natsumi said. "Oh, and can you call me Naruto, at least while it's just us."

"Ok. I'll call you Naruto." Akane replied. "So tell me, did you have any plans tonight?"

"Not really. I just figured I'd spend tonight with you. I mean it's been forever since it's been just you and me." Naruto said.

"That's right. It was just you, Arashi, and myself, back when you were just a little kit." Akane said. "And then next thing you know, our small family just grew."

"Yeah." Naruto said. "Oka-san…do you ever wish I was a girl from the start?"

"Naruto, why would you even think something like that?" Akane asked.

"Because I know about everything." Naruto replied.

"Know about what?" Akane asked.

"My Kitsune hearing kicked in while all the girls were talking in secret at Ichiraku's today. I know why I'm stuck like this, and it's not because of a faulty seal." Naruto said.

"So, then you do know." Akane said.

"Yeah. But why did you and Tsunade-baa-chan have to be in on it too?" Naruto asked. "It's like you guys just wanted to pick on me for some reason!" With that tears began to fall from Naruto's face, feeling hurt that so many people would do something to him.

"Naruto, if I had known it would hurt you so bad, I never would have gone through with this." Akane said, hugging him/her. "I'll let you in on something. You want to know why it came to this?"

"Yeah, tell me. Why did this happen?" Naruto asked.

"You see, this fashion show isn't just an ordinary fashion show. It's actually one run by a world famous kimono designer. And girls Kasumi and Hinata's age just love clothes like that." Akane said. "When they found out that they were all going to be in it, they just went crazy."

"But why did they pick me?" Naruto said.

"Most likely they were short one person, and somehow came up with a wild idea to dress one of you boys up in that place. That's probably how Haku remembered about your transformation pills." Akane replied.

"So this is all Haku's fault!" Naruto said.

"No, all of us that did this to you were to blame. We should have asked you first and gotten the say from you." Akane said. "Naruto, honey, I'm so sorry it happened like this."

"Well, I guess I can accept that. But you still never told me? Would you have rather had me as a girl instead of a boy?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, there's not one thing I would ever change about you." Akane said. "Even though I have you, Kasumi, Haku, and Akemi, you have to remember something."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"They were all adopted. You weren't. That's a bond you and I have that no one else can." Akane said. "Plus, you're my son, and I love you with everything in my being. I'd never want you any different. Whether you're a normal human, a Kitsune, or even a girl in a stuck jutsu, inside you're my son, Naruto Uzumaki." After hearing that, Naruto wrapped his arms around Akane and hugged her as tight as he could. "I take it that answered your question?"

"It did. And I do forgive you Oka-san." Naruto replied.

"What about the others?" Akane asked.

"Well…I guess I can forgive them too. But they still owe me big for this!" Naruto said. "Hopefully if my plan works, then they're going to think twice before pulling something on me again."

"Naruto, just what are you going to do?" Akane asked.

"Right now, just gathering information." Naruto said.

"You're not planning on getting me back for this, are you?" Akane asked.

"As much as I want to…I won't." Naruto replied. "Guess that bond you talked about saved you."

"That's nice to know." Akane said. "Well since it's just you and me tonight, wanna have some mother/daughter time?"

"You've been waiting to say that, haven't you?" Naruto said.

"You don't know how long. Just promise me one thing?" Akane asked.

"What's that?" Naruto replied.

"Stay like that just long enough for me to get a picture of you and all the girls together." Akane said.

"Oh, I guess I can do that." Naruto said. "But don't think this is going to be a habit or something."

"It's not." Akane said. "So, wanna learn how to make some cookies?"

"I guess when you're a girl…you do as the girls do." Naruto said.

For the rest of the evening, Naruto and Akane spent some well deserved time together. They made cookies, played video games, and just had a wonderful time in each other's company. As for what was going on at Hinata's…

* * *

"Temari, you honestly mean to tell me you're afraid of your little brother?" Haku asked.

"Look you didn't grow up with a homicidal maniac. Just be glad that Naruto was the one who helped him out." Temari replied. "But still, he can be pretty scary when he wants."

"Hey, why don't we play a game?" Hinata asked.

"What kind of game?" Sakura said.

"A game of secrets. We go around the circle telling everyone the one thing that embarrassed us the most." Hinata said.

"Are you sure about that? I mean what about Natsumi? When she changes back to Naruto, she could have a lot of dirt on us." Tenten said.

"Natsumi's already proven that she's one of us. Besides…we kinda owe it to her. I mean the fact that she's going to help us with this fashion show is more than enough." Ino replied.

"Gee, thanks. I didn't think you trust me that much." Natsumi said.

"Well then, let's start with you Natsumi. What's the one thing that would embarrassed you more than anything?" Hinata asked.

"That's easy, the time I tripped running into the academy and accidentally kissed Sasuke." Natsumi replied.

"Oh yeah…I remember that. We nearly killed you for it too." Ino replied.

"It was an accident!" Natsumi said. "Ok Ino, what about you?"

"Mine would have to be the time I walked out of the house, only to realize I forgot my lower bandages. I was in such a hurry that I ran out and my skirt got caught on the door, completely showing my underwear! What was worse is that Sasuke passed right by my house that morning!" Ino replied.

"That's nothing, when we were back in the academy, I was taking my lunch to one of the benches outside, and accidentally bumped into Sasuke. I ended up tripping and falling face first into my lunchbox!"

"Mine would have to be…" Kasumi said.

"We know what yours is…the time you walked in on Sasuke when he got out of the shower. All of us saw you stuttering like crazy!" Hinata said.

"Oh yeah, what about the time we were on that mission in grass country and we were eating. You had too much soda and ended up burping right in front of Naruto!" Kasumi replied.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Natsumi thought. "Man she was as loud as one of the guys!"

"Good thing you don't have anything on me." Haku said.

"Oh no, miss 'I wanna dress up like a princess and be Neji's prince?" Hinata replied.

"No one was supposed to know about that!" Haku replied.

"I guess mine was the time I actually got the idea of wearing that stupid green spandex. My mom came in and saw me looking in the mirror, and actually thought it would be cute on me! Then she made me try it on!" Tenten said.

"I thought you burned that!" Kasumi asked.

"As soon as I had the chance to change, I did." Tenten replied. "What about you Temari?"

"Well, I guess mine would have to be the time Gaara and Kankuro caught me reading a teen fashion magazine." Temari said.

"What's wrong with that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, they always see me as the tough type of girl. So when they saw me, they started picking at me, and even Gaara laughed at me!" Temari replied.

"Him!!! The one you called a homicidal maniac?" Tenten asked.

"It was before he went all homicidal. Even thought it was really embarrassing, it did make him laugh…I think it was the last time he ever laughed." Temari replied. "I kinda miss seeing him laugh."

"I'm sure you'll get to see him laugh again. Ok Kin, you're the last one, so spill it girl!" Ino said.

"Ok. I used to have a crush on Zaku back when I lived in Oto. This was way before I even knew of Sasuke. Well, every time I would see him, I always wanted to tell him I love him, but I never could. I'd always get so nervous. I guess I was talking to myself one day when he overheard me, and he told me that he thought girls were gross." Kin told everyone. "I never felt so embarrassed in my life."

"This is just perfect!" Natsumi thought. "Now I have so much against them, they'll have to give in to my payback! All that's left is to get some measurements…hey Kasumi was right. Girls really can tell what size they are just by looking!"

"Natsumi-chan? Are you still there?" Ino asked, when she saw the daydreaming girl.

"Uh, oh. Sorry. I guess I let my mind wander again." Natsumi replied.

"Well come on, it's time for you to get initiated." Ino said.

"Initiated! Oh no, if it's anything like you do at Kasumi's crazy sleepovers, then there's no way!" Natsumi said.

"We're not going to do anything off the wall. Just give you a makeover, that's all." Sakura said.

"Why do you want to do that?" Natsumi replied.

"Look, it's not going to be a full makeover. We're just going to put a little makeup on you, maybe give you a new hairstyle." Sakura replied. "You may not know it, but your Sexy no Jutsu has actually become better now. You could actually use it as an undercover type jutsu."

"Really? I never thought of that." Natsumi thought.

"Yeah. Say you have to gather information in a town or something, but you know that you'll be watched. Simply transform into Natsumi, and surprise! You have the perfect cover!" Tenten said.

"Natsumi, you may not know this, but kunoichi are trained in the art of seduction." Temari said. "We use our beauty, charm, and personality to trick men into giving us what we want. We can take the seduction as far as we want to get whatever information we need."

"So, consider tonight…a few pointers in undercover work." Kasumi said.

"If you only knew Kasumi-chan…if you only knew." Natsumi thought.

The rest of the girls spent the night showing Natsumi makeup tips, hints on how to trick a guy into doing what they want, and all other secrets that most girls had. Natsumi just took all of it in, not letting them know that she knew everything, and now had something to pay them all back.

* * *

The next day everyone met up with Momoko back at the Uzumaki residence. Natsumi took the time to meet up and dispel her clone; taking in all the knowledge and information she got the night before. They went to the commons area where the festival was in its final preparations for the next day. They met up with Kaoru and her assistants and had gotten fitted for their kimonos. Kasumi made up a small story saying that Natsumi was extremely shy, but that Natsumi shared the same size as herself. Kaoru believed it, and was able to get Natsumi's kimono ready. The rest of the time was running through the show itself. Kaoru had even noticed that with the Kitsune features on some of the girls, it helped compliment the colors of her kimonos. Kasumi and Momoko said they could easily have the other girls the same way for the show and Kaoru was ecstatic. The girls finished up and all turned early to be prepared for the next day.

Morning soon came and the day of the great Cherry Blossom Festival had arrived. The Cherry Blossom trees were in full bloom as people from all over came to see the trees. There were vendors, games, and the most noted sight was all of the women and girls showing off brand new kimonos. However the greatest sight would be the kimono fashion show, hosted by Kaoru Kinamori herself. Just having her name on the event brought thousands of people to the show. The audience was packed as everyone waited to see Kaoru's newest designs. Even backstage, all the girls were excited to be going on stage in designer wear. Kaoru had been so happy that they helped her that she said that each girl could keep the kimono they would be modeling as a gift. This of course nearly had Ino on the ground, but she was able to keep her composure. Everyone was nervous as the show was about to start…except for one person.

"This is just too good to believe!! I can't believe we're going out there in wearing Kaoru Kinamori Originals!!" Ino said.

"I know! And she even let us keep them too!" This is too good to be true." Sakura said.

"I know. Who would have thought that all of you guys would get to do something like this." Natsumi said.

"Yeah, and we couldn't have done it without you." Momoko said.

"I know." Natsumi replied. "So tell me how are you going to do it without me?"

"Natsumi, what are you talking about?" Kasumi asked.

"Well it's just as Momoko said. None of you could have done this show without me." Natsumi replied. "So what I'm wondering is just how you're going to do all of this now that I'm not helping you anymore."

"You're not helping us!" Ino asked. "Why not!"

"It's because…she knows everything." Hinata said.

"You got that right." Natsumi said. "Why should I help any of you? You're supposed to be my family and friends."

"Naruto, look. We're sorry!" Kasumi said. "We really wanted to do this show, but we had no one else."

"Oh really? What would you have done if Haku never said anything about my transformation pills?" Natsumi said.

"We…probably would have asked you instead, due to your jutsu." Haku replied.

"Then why didn't you do that in the first place?" Natsumi said. At this point she was mad at all the girls for what they did. She honestly wanted to leave them hanging, but she figured she would let them squirm before she made her move.

"We don't know! It was just the excitement of all this?" Sakura said.

"No it wasn't. You knew I would say no to this, and you thought that getting Oka-san and Tsunade-baa-chan in on this would help you, didn't you?" Natsumi said.

"Naruto, please…we're all really, really sorry!" Kasumi said.

"You say that…and yet you took pleasure in all this. Is this how you repay the first person you woke up and saw when Oka-san saved your own life?" Natsumi said. "If that wasn't bad enough…Hinata had to be in on this as well!"

"Naruto-kun, don't be upset, please!" Hinata said, trying to apologize. "I'm just as sorry about all this as everyone else."

"So. You wanna know what really hurt me the most?" Natsumi said. "The fact that you tried to cover it all up with some chemical that messed up my head."

"Naruto, how much more do we have to say we're sorry!" Ino said.

"Honestly I don't want to hear it." Natsumi replied. "However…I'm still willing to help you."

"You mean you're still going to do it for us?" Tenten asked.

"Oh please. You're all lucky I don't go out there and tell all your most embarrassing secrets." Natsumi said.

"You wouldn't!" Temari said.

"Right now, I seem to be the one holding all the cards…so I wouldn't push me. Having thousands of people know about your little teasing from Gaara and Kankuro wouldn't be too nice now would it?" Natsumi replied.

"Ok Naruto…we're willing to make a bargain here. If you don't tell anyone about what you heard last night…" Kasumi said, before Natsumi stopped her.

"Actually Kasumi…it's like this. I'll still help you, because you're all my friends and I don't leave my friends in need." Natsumi said. "Also I've already forgiven you all for doing this, because it's not worth being angry for something so petty."

"Naru-kun…" Hinata said.

"As far as the show goes, you all have my word as a shinobi that I will do my best out there." Natsumi replied.

"Naruto…seriously, thank you so much for not bailing on us." Ino said.

"Don't mention it. Just be ready for my payback…you won't know when it's going to happen." Natsumi said.

The girls all lined up behind the curtain as Kaoru began to introduce them and talk about their kimonos. They all felt better that Natsumi wasn't going to abandon them, but they were worried at what Naruto was going to do to them after all this.

* * *

"Hi everyone! Welcome to the first ever Cherry Blossom Fashion Show!" Kaoru said. "As most all of you know, I'm Kaoru Kinamori, world famous designer, and today I'll be showing off my new summer collection!" The audience cheered as the show got under way.

"Up first showing off my kid collection, these two young girls have what it takes to show they're ready for a fun summer! Please welcome Hanabi Hyuuga and Akemi Uzumaki!" Kaoru said. Akemi and Hanabi came through the curtain and everyone went crazy. The crowd could easily vote them 'Cutest Models Ever'!

"Akemi is sporting a stylish orange kimono. The yellow obi and sunflower print is only complimented by her fiery red hair and those cute tails!" Kaoru said. Akemi just loved the fact that she could just show off and be as cute as she could be. "And Hanabi has a cool composure with a light purple short sleeve kimono, only complimented with a light blue obi. She keeps cool as her lavender tails bring out the seashell pattern. You can tell these two girls have what it takes to enjoy fun in the sun!" Akemi and Hanabi posed and smiled for everyone, easily melting the hearts of so many with their cuteness.

"Next up, showing off for today's young woman is Momoko Kusajishi!" Kaoru said. Momoko made her way out as Akemi and Hanabi headed back. "Momoko is sporting a new style this year. The shorter cut skirt and sleeves show she's ready for a night out with friends. The dark gray color gives a mysterious edge, showing this girl it all about keeping her secrets." Momoko could only smile as she posed for the pictures, then made her way to the back.

"Now to showcase my premiere line, I have not one, not two, not even four, but eight of the hottest teen girls anywhere! They may be deadly kunoichi, but they know how to dress with style. Whether it's a night out with friends, or an outfit for a special occasion, they know how to take care of things!" Kaoru said. "First up, showing off the daytime wear, we have Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno!" Ino and Sakura emerged, showing off as much as they could. Being the girliest of girls in the group, this was definitely aimed towards those two. "Showcasing a pink yukata style kimono, Sakura easily shows how to relax even after those long days of training. And Ino knows how impress any boy in her bright purple kimono with a shortened skirt." The two girls showed out to as many boys as they could…hoping to be noticed. "Daytime in Konoha will certainly be different now!"

"Up next, showing off the midday collection is Kin Tsuchi, Temari Sabaku (A/n:Ok she doesn't have a last name but they call her Sabaku no Temari…so…that's her new last name.), and Tenten Ishida (A/n: I was watching Bleach when I came up with her last name.). Tenten is showing that even a weapons mistress needs to show her feminine side. The red flowers accenting the onyx in her kimono gives her dignity and grace all at the same time. Kin has taken a more outdoors approach. With the multiple green colors, complimented by the forest designs, she's ready to experience the full beauty of nature." Kaoru said. "And Temari…even though the desert is a hot place to live, she keeps cool with her down to earth colors."

* * *

Natsumi stood by and watched as Haku, Hinata, and Kasumi were the next ones up. Kaoru had asked her to be the last one to go, but she wasn't sure why.

"Natsumi-chan?" asked one of Kaoru's assistants.

"Hmm, what is it?" Natsumi asked.

"We have your kimono ready. We need you to get changed really quick," replied the assistant.

"But I thought this was the kimono she wanted me to model?" Natsumi asked.

"Nope. That was just a cover," said the assistant. "This is what she wants you to wear." The assistant pulled off a cloth, revealing a one of a kind kimono…that even stunned Natsumi. "Kaoru-san has been working on this for years. She calls it her Grand Prix Kimono."

"And she wants me to wear this?" Natsumi asked.

"Not only that, but she wants you to have it as well," replied the assistant. "She heard from your aunt how you volunteered to help your friends and family."

"I…I don't know what to say?"" Natsumi said.

"Here hurry and change into it," said the assistant, quickly getting Natsumi into the dressing room. Natsumi was able to get quickly changed, and noticed that a card was located on an inside pocket. Opening it she saw something quite interesting.

_Natsumi…or should I say Naruto as Akane-sama calls you. I must say it's really nice that you were willing to help your sisters and friends like you did. Not many guys have such a loyal heart to their friends and family, well not the ones I've been out with. I can certainly tell you I've never known a guy to use a jutsu to change into a girl for something like this either! I know this may be the first and last time you ever wear this or any female kimono, but I want you to keep it…as a symbol of your huge heart, and for all you've done. Hinata was right…you are one very special person, and she's very lucky to have you as a boyfriend. Thank you so much for everything._

_Love always_

_Kaoru Kinamori_

"You know, I wonder what all the girls would think if they read this." Natsumi thought as she left the dressing room.

* * *

"To showcase our evening collection today…we have Kasumi Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Haku Uzumaki!" Kaoru said. "Each girl is showcasing a special kimono designed to tell that special boy in their lives how much they care. From what I've been told, each of these three do have a special someone in their hearts. If I know right, Kasumi's silver kimono compliments the silver lining her boyfriend sees every day. Hinata's bright blue colors are only a reflection of the bright blue eyes of her boyfriend. And Haku's boyfriend may have that ice cool interior, but it's easily melted when she shows up in her ice blue colors." The three girls made their way back and met up with the others, but noticed Natsumi wasn't around.

"Did you see me out there! Oh wow, it was so much fun!" Ino said.

"I know! Did you see the crowd go crazy for Akemi and Hanabi! Those two are easily the cutest ones here!" Tenten said.

"Hey…where's Natsumi?" Hinata asked.

"I dunno, but Kaoru's about to reveal her final kimono!" Kasumi said

* * *

"My final kimono is considered the pride of my entire line of kimonos. I've worked on this project since I started making kimonos and today, I get to reveal my dream. There was only one girl I knew that could make this kimono truly shine. Ladies and gentlemen, wearing what I call my Grand Prix Kimono, please welcome Natsumi Uzumaki!" Kaoru said.

With her announcement, the lights dimmed as the curtain was pulled back. A spotlight was shone on the center stage as Natsumi walked out in a brilliant green kimono. The kimono was like none other. The colors were so brilliant that the light made the kimono actually look like it was shining. The cloth, made of the finest silk anywhere, increased the beauty of the kimono. However, all it did was to bring out Natsumi's own natural beauty, accenting her five golden tails and her golden ears. Everyone was silent as Natsumi showcased the kimono.

"I can't believe it…of all people." Sakura said.

"She gave that to Naruto!" Ino replied. "Of all people."

"And you want to know the worst part of all this?" Tenten said.

"What exactly would that be?" Temari asked.

"He's making all of this look better than any of us ever did." Tenten said.

"You know, we really need to make this up to him." Hinata said.

'Come on guys, Kaoru wants us back on stage." Kasumi said.

All the other girls returned on stage, standing around Natsumi. The entire audience was on their feet as the girls all received a standing ovation. For the rest of the festival each of the girls was complimented on how beautiful they looked in the show.

* * *

About three days later…

"Tsunade-sama, just what are we doing here?" Ino asked.

"Well, since Naruto found out about everything, I had to give him something to make up for all this." Tsunade said.

"What did you give him?" Ino asked.

"For one day…he gets whatever he wants…from whoever he wants." Tsunade said.

"Even from you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, yes, even from me." Tsunade said. "He's already told me that I have to quit drinking for one day."

"You don't think he's still going through on that whole payback thing, do you?" Haku asked.

"I really don't know right now Haku-chan. I really don't know." Kasumi said. Just then Naruto came through with a handful of wrapped boxes.

"Awesome, I see everyone is here now." Naruto said.

"Naruto, look, we're still really sorry about this whole fashion show thing." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi-chan, I'm not mad." Naruto said. "I will say this. Since Tsunade-baa-chan has given me one day to do whatever I want, I decided on that day I would get all of you back for doing this to me."

"I knew it was coming." Sakura said.

"So I decided…you could either watch me tell the entire village of your most embarrassing moment, or you could take what I have in these boxes." Naruto said. "It's one or the other, meaning you're all going to get publicly humiliated, or you take my gifts. And Temari, you know Gaara wouldn't like it that you picked on his best friend."

"Looks like I'm in on this as well." Temari said.

"Well girls…it's one or the other." Hinata said.

"I'm for the box." Kin said.

"Me too," replied Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Kasumi, Akemi, Hanabi, and Momoko.

"Awesome. Here you all go." Naruto said, giving out each box. "Now I feel better that I won't have to publicly humiliate you."

"Well gee Naruto, you didn't have to do this." Sakura said, opening her box. All the rest of the girls did the same, and once they saw what was inside…every single one wished they had taken the first option.

"Naruto, you can't be serious." Kasumi said.

"Naruto-kun, please! Are you really going to make us do this?" Tenten asked.

"Yep. Because starting tomorrow, you are all my personal servants for one day. These are your uniforms and I expect them to be worn." Naruto said.

"Even me and Hanabi-chan have to wear these, nii-chan?" Akemi asked.

"Yeah…but since you two were declared 'Cutest Girls in Show' at the fashion show, I'll only have you wear them part of the time." Naruto said.

"But there's no way you could have known all the sizes." Sakura said.

"Of course I did. Remember Girls Rule 74?" Naruto said. "I'm kinda tired, so I think I'll turn in for the night. Kasumi, I hope to see you bright and early in the morning." With that Naruto took his leave and went to bed, leaving the Tsunade and the rest of the girls downstairs.

"You know I'm glad he didn't make me wear one of those uniforms." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama, is there any way of keeping me in tomorrow?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm afraid not. Tomorrow, he's…he's…he's the Hokage, and his word goes.

"It's going to be a very long day tomorrow." Hinata said, looking at her uniform for the next day.

* * *

The next morning…

"Naruto-sama, it's time to wake up." Kasumi said, entering Naruto's room. "Come on Naruto-sama, you need to get up for breakfast."

"Ahh, today is going to be a wonderful day." Naruto said. "Thank you for awakening me Kasumi."

As you…wish Your Royal Highness." Kasumi said with a bow.

"Very well. I will take a shower to prepare for today." Naruto replied. "And Kasumi, tell the girls that their uniforms suit them well."

"Yes, your royal highness." Kasumi replied. She hated the fact that she and all the other girls were now clad in green spandex with orange leg warmers…exactly like Lee and Gai

"Today is going to be a good day indeed." Naruto said, climbing out of his bed. He passed by his mirror on his way to the closet and noticed something strange. Instead of seeing his own reflection, he saw Natsumi's.

"Well, I guess you and I are one in the same now." Naruto thought. "I wouldn't change it for anything." Natsumi simply smiled as her reflection fade back into Naruto. He then went to his closet to get things for his shower, stopping once to look at the picture of him with all the girls at the fashion show. "They really are nice…for a bunch of crazy family and friends. Naruto just smiled as he headed to the shower to get ready for a day he had planned…a day that he had complete control over so many girls as once.

* * *

I know everyone wants the fnal Chuunin Fight chapter up but I right now I'm still working on it to make it just right. This chapter though, was an idea I wanted to have released back in march, i just never go around to it. But I do promise the Chuunin Final Match is in production

Now for a little reader interaction. I have decided to contiue this story. The sequel however is going to be one of two possibilities.

A) In the final fight against Orochimaru, The nine members of the Illumina Knights are killed with the exception of Kasumi, who is slowly dying from her wounds. Kasumi, by some last ditch effort manages to kill Orochimaru at the cost of her own life. Each of them are now given the offer to become shinigami, as they learn that a very dangerous Arrancar was sealed into Orochimaru. The team also learns an even deeper secret about the Illumina Gems thought their shinigami training. (Would be a Naruto/Bleach Cross.)

B) The fight with Orochimaru is a stalemate, and he goes into hiding. The Illumina Team must now face off against Akatsuki as they try to stop them from capturing the tailed beasts...including Akane. This line will shift into the post time skil era.

Please give me your honest opinion. All reviews helpt to make my stories better than ever.


	34. Kasumi wrote a chapter!

Oh hi everyone. Kasumi here. Just so you all know...this really wasn't a chapter. It was just a little short we wrote for Neokenshin to wish him a happy birthday. Just know that he really liked it, and he said that the next chapter is gonna be up very soon. So stay tuned and keep reading!!!!

Oh um one more thing...please read Kasumi's Dream: from Shinobi to Shinigami as well. It's a really cool story that takes place when I'm under the Shadow Sleep Jutsu from Orochimaru. There's Shinigami, and a bunch of characters from Bleach, and it's really cool because we get our own squad, and we all have Zanpakuto...let's just say it's really cool!!! Thanks for reading everyone!

Hugs and Kisses to all the readers!

Kasumi Uzumaki


	35. The Match of the Millenium Part 3

Neokenshin: Well everyone...it's time to see who's gonna win the Chuunin Finals

Naruto: Obviously, it's me. I mean come on, who else could beat me!

Kasumi, Sasuke, Hinata: And what do we look like!

Neokenshin: Naruto...it's best to stop before you get killed.

Naruto: Uh ok...I think I will stop there.

Neokenshin: As you know Naruto isn't owned by me, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180. Enjoy everyone.

Kasumi: Also be sure to read Neokenshin's other story, Kasumi's Dream: From Shinobi to Shinigami. It's really good, and you'll like it!

* * *

Chapter 28: The Match of the Millennium Part 3

"We're not late are we?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not. You're right on time." Anko replied.

"Hina-chan, I expect you to give me nothing less than 100 percent, got it!" Kasumi said, jumping down to the ground.

"And I expect the same from you as well." Hinata said.

"You know I'm not going easy on you Sasuke." Naruto added.

"You go easy on me, and I'll beat the fire out of you!" Sasuke said.

"Well then it looks like you guys are ready to go all out." Anko said. "Let the final match of the Chuunin Selection BEGIN!"

"With pleasure!" Kasumi, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto said together.

The four genin charged at each other, Sasuke going for Naruto, and Kasumi going for Hinata. Each one was ready to give one of the best fights of their lives.

"Sasuke, you're so going down!" Naruto thought.

"You wanted my best Kasumi-chan, you're gonna get it!" Hinata thought.

"Just wait till you see what we have planned Naruto." Sasuke thought.

"This time Hina-chan, I'll be able to give you everything I have. I hope you're ready!" Kasumi thought. She then glanced at Sasuke, and he knew exactly what to do.

"Sasuke, do it now!" Kasumi said. Instantly she and Sasuke formed a few hand seals, and quickly dispelled a disguise jutsu, switching their positions.

"What the!" Naruto said, realizing he was about to fight Kasumi instead of Sasuke.

"Naruto, stay on your…" Hinata said, before taking a sharp palm strike to her stomach.

"Looks like I get the first point Naruto!" Kasumi said, throwing a kick to Naruto's head. He was able to block on time, but didn't see Sasuke follow up by throwing him to the ground. He then felt the force of Kasumi's heel drop, and Sasuke's punch at the same time right in his chest.

"What did you do Naruto? Eat too much ramen and let Hinata do all the training!" Sasuke asked.

"Not really…you just got lucky!" Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and Kasumi's ankle. "I've learned some new moves that I think you'll like! FOXFIRE!"

"What the…" Sasuke said, pulling his arm away after feeling the flames from Naruto.

"I guess you've been working on your Kitsune abilities." Kasumi replied.

"That's not all I've been working on. I've learned a lot while training with Hina-chan!" Naruto said. "Isn't that right Hina-chan!"

"Got that right!" Hinata replied, throwing a barrage of kunai at Kasumi and Sasuke.

"Kasumi, jump now!" Sasuke said, leaping into the air.

"Right behind you!" Kasumi said, following him.

"Gotcha!" Hinata said, appearing behind the two. She landed two sharp Juuken fists into the backs of her opponents, slamming them to the ground.

"Crud! I forgot she has the Mizu Bunshin." Kasumi said, crawling up from the ground.

"And the Byakugan didn't make it any easier!" Sasuke replied.

"So is this the kind of fight you wanted Kasumi-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Anything less and I'd probably cry from disappointment!" Kasumi said, brushing the dust from her skirt. "I'm glad that you've helped Naruto with his Kitsune abilities as well."

"Like I said, I've learned a lot." Naruto said.

"That's good. Because we've learned some new tricks as well." Sasuke said, igniting his hands. "Isn't that right Kasumi?"

"You got that right Sasuke-kun!" Kasumi said, doing the same. "Prepare to feel the heat!"

"So it's taijutsu you want?" Naruto replied, following suit. "Hinata, care to join me?"

"I'd be delighted." Hinata added.

The four charged each other with flaming fists, going at it in a flurry of taijutsu. Even though it was a sunny day, and it was hot enough as it is, it seemed that the temperature was rising.

* * *

"Is it me, or is it getting hotter out here?" Sakura asked.

"You don't think those four are causing the heat to go up do you?" Chouji said.

"It may be possible! I mean you have four Kitsune hanyou using Foxfire at the same time, in a very heated battle!" Haku replied. "Plus they haven't even started to pull out the big moves yet."

"So you mean it may get even hotter?" Tenten asked.

"Well yeah. I mean why do you think Tsunade-sama and Oka-san had ALL of the top medical nins at this match?" Haku replied. "Otou-san basically told them to use full force on each other, and that's what they're doing!"

"And from what I can tell, I think it's about to get much hotter." Neji added.

* * *

Unknown to all of them, the mysterious ninja that was at the Uchiha mansion had also been watching the heat of the battle.

"So, this is what you and your new fiancée have been doing for the past three days Sasuke," said the ninja. "Your growth has greatly impressed me, and I look forward to seeing what else you can do. And maybe…just maybe Kasumi is the one that can use the lost jutsu as well. No matter, even if you win or lose this match, you will still be rewarded greatly."

* * *

"KATON! HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!" Sasuke said, firing a spray of fireballs at Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto get behind me now!" Hinata said, forming a Mizu Bunshin. She nodded at the clone and the clone understood the command.

"SHUGO HAKKE ROKUJYUU YONSHOU!" Hinata's clone said, forming Hinata's defensive jutsu.

(Naruto and Hinata)

"Ok Naruto, this should give us a little bit of time. Think it's time we really surprise them?" Hinata said.

"You don't mean that move?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Besides, I have a feeling Sasuke taught Kasumi something similar too. But knowing him, he didn't have enough time to have her perfect it unlike I did with your jutsu." Hinata said.

"Hinata, how did you come up with that idea?" Naruto asked.

"Kitsune features weren't the only thing I got when I took the blood oath with Kasumi." Hinata replied, gathering chakra in her hand.

"That's why I love you Hina-chan!" Naruto replied, doing the same

(Sasuke and Kasumi)

"Sasuke, think you can pump up the fire?" Kasumi asked. Sasuke nodded and forced more chakra into his jutsu, sending out more fireballs.

"Perfect! Now with Hinata's clone protecting Naruto and herself, they're planning something. I'm just going to have to keep them from making a move though." Kasumi said. She began to channel all of her Kitsune chakra into her hand, similar to Sasuke setting up his Chidori. "I know it's not Chidori, but you don't care if I borrow the name, do you Sasuke-kun?" He simply shook his head, saying he didn't mind. "Thanks Sasuke-kun. Now time to really surprise them."

* * *

"Hmm, Kasumi using Chidori?" Kurenai said. "I didn't think Sasuke would have enough time to teach her that.

"He didn't. It took Sasuke at least two weeks before he could use it. Chances are, he showed her a variation that uses her foxfire instead of lighting chakra." Kakashi replied. "It's probably weaker than the normal Chidori, but could still do some decent damage."

"Looks like that squad of yours is really something Kakashi." Asuma said.

"They've impressed me ever since day one." Kakashi said. "I don't think I've ever had a squad like them."

* * *

"Alright Sasuke, pour it on!" Kasumi said, running towards Hinata's defensive jutsu. "Time to show you something new! CHIDORI: FOXFIRE STYLE!" Kasumi thrust her flaming arm into the dome, pushing as hard as she could to get to Hinata. With the barrage of fireballs as well, the force created a small explosion, causing dust to go everyone, easily giving Naruto and the real Hinata the cover they needed.

"Got ya Hinata!" Kasumi said.

"Way to go Kasumi! We got 'em good!" Sasuke replied.

"Not this time Sasuke!" Naruto said, running through the smokescreen. "RASENGAN!" Naruto tried to connect with the Rasengan, only to have Sasuke jump out of the way in time.

"Not this time is right!" Sasuke said. "It looks like your aim was off!"

"Mine might have been, but hers wasn't!" Naruto replied.

"Hers…" Sasuke said, turning to see Hinata nearly next to him…and with something he never would expect her to have!

"RASENGAN!" Hinata said, thrusting her Rasengan into Sasuke's chest. He tried to block, but she was too close, and he was thrown spiraling into the wall of the stadium.

"Rasengan! Since when has Hinata known how to use that!" Kasumi thought. "If she knows that, then there's a chance that Naruto also knows…ok then. They want to bring out the heavy artillery, well wait till they see what Sasuke and I can do."

* * *

"HINATA KNOWS RASENGAN!" Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, and Chouji all screamed. All five of them were wide eyed when they saw Hinata use the Uzumaki trademark jutsu.

"So that was one of the things she learned!" Haku said.

"Actually it was the one of the two things she learned. She spent all her time catching Naruto up on his Kitsune training, so she didn't worry much about her own training." Momoko said.

"Like I said, this is gonna be one heated battle!" Haku replied. "Plus they haven't even gone Illumina yet, so there's no telling what we can expect."

* * *

"Holy cow! Since when did Hinata learn the Rasengan?" Sasuke said, shaking off being slammed into a wall. "Least it wasn't as powerful as Naruto's."

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't think I'd ever take a Rasengan from Hinata of all people." Sasuke replied.

"Hey Hina-chan! Nice technique!" Kasumi said.

"I knew you'd like it!" Hinata replied.

"Then I guess we should up the ante now." Kasumi replied. "Care to join me Sasuke?"

"If you're asking me to dance, then I'll gladly join in." Sasuke replied.

"Well Hinata, looks like they're going to get into their formal wear now." Naruto replied.

"Are you saying you want to see me in that little blue number again, Naruto Uzumaki?" Hinata asked.

"Only because it brings out the color in your eyes." Naruto replied. "So Kasumi, who's gonna lead?"

"I say we just jump right in." Kasumi replied. "LIGHT ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!"

"FIRE ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Sasuke said.

"WATER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Hinata said.

"WIND ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Naruto said.

"Ahh that feels much better, don't you think?" Kasumi asked.

"Sure does. Especially when it gives us a whole new arsenal of weaponry." Naruto said.

"Don't think that just because you have water on your side, you have an advantage." Sasuke said. "Remember in ninjutsu, Fire arts are strengthened by Wind Arts."

"Oh we didn't." Hinata said. "Especially since you have Kasumi's Light element to make things more interesting."

"Hmm, more interesting you say?" Sasuke said. "Then why don't you enlighten us?"

"Uh Sasuke, I know you wanna win, but don't get overconfident. They already surprised us with Hinata's Rasengan." Kasumi whispered.

"I'm not. I'm gonna play on Naruto's overconfidence and see what he does." Sasuke replied.

"So you wanna see what else we have Sasuke! That's just fine! Come on Hinata, let's give him the team attack!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, wait. Are you sure you want to do that now? Don't you think we might be rushing it a bit?" Hinata asked.

"No way! I say we hit him hard and we hit him fast!" Naruto said, as his overconfidence began to overtake his rational thinking.

"Alright." Hinata said. "Get ready you two!"

"Bring it on!" Sasuke said.

Hinata and Naruto stood shoulder length apart, stretching both of their arms directly to the side. Sasuke and Kasumi could see the blue and green energies forming in their hands and knew their new team attack had to be big.

"Sasuke, if you though our Vortex Flare was intense, wait till you see this!" Naruto said. "Hinata, NOW!"

"ILLUMINA DOUBLE TECHNIQUE: TSUNAMI STRIKE!" Naruto and Hinata said together. Suddenly a circle of water began to swirl around the two before rising up into a large waterspout.

"Is that all? Come on Naruto, I thought this was your big move?" Sasuke replied.

"This is only the first stage." Naruto said. "It only gets bigger from here! Literally!" With that the water tornado began to expand in size until it was nearly as wide as half of the stadium.

"Uh, Sasuke…" Kasumi said, with a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"Maybe I pushed him a little too far." Sasuke said.

"Maybe! We're staring at a giant water tornado!" Kasumi said. "That thing is really gonna hurt if we get nailed by it!"

"Then we'll just blast through it." Sasuke replied.

"First of all, that won't work too well. Your Fire Storm would dissipate instantly due to the intensity of the water. Second, Even if I fired my Starburst Cannon at full power, it might not be enough to pierce a combined Illumina Attack." Kasumi said.

"What about the Star Flare Burst?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, last time we tried that, it drained every ounce of our Illumina energy! Remember, my Light powers enhanced your Fire attack, but at the cost of the severe Illumina energy drain." Kasumi said.

"Then if it comes to losing our Illumina energy, we can fall back on the last thing in the book." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, Naruto knows it! If Hinata learned the Rasengan, then it's obvious she taught him the other jutsu!" Kasumi said. "Right now this is getting reckless!"

"That's why it's so perfect! It's just the way Naruto and I like to fight sometimes!" Sasuke said.

"Fine! We'll do the Star Flare Burst." Kasumi said. "But Sasuke Uchiha…when we come out of this, you owe me big time!"

"Will a dozen roses, dinner, and a movie cover it?" Sasuke said.

"Add a foot massage every night for a week and I'll think about it." Kasumi replied.

"Done!" Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke! I hope you're ready! We're about to drench you good!" Naruto said.

"Bring it on Naruto! Kasumi and I have our own technique! And trust me, you won't like it!" Sasuke said, pulling in all of his fire energy. He was able to create a concentrated ball of intense flame in his hands. He also saw Kasumi focusing all her Light power into her hands, forming a ball of light energy as well.

"Then just try to use it with a tidal wave coming your way!" Naruto said, as he and Hinata pushed the Tsunami Strike towards Sasuke and Kasumi as a tidal wave.

"With pleasure!" Sasuke said.

"FIRE AND LIGHT COMBINE! STAR FLARE BURST!" Sasuke and Kasumi said, combining the two balls of energy together. When the energy combined, Sasuke and Kasumi threw it towards the tidal wave as a beam of red and white spiraling energy. They had hoped it would pierce the wave, but instead it simply collided, and created a standoff of Illumina energy.

* * *

"You mean they both have new combination attacks!" Ino said.

"Just how much power do you Illumina knights have?" Sakura asked.

"That's one thing none of us really know Sakura." Haku said. "But we still haven't even tapped into our full power yet. There's no telling just how strong we're gonna get."

"Let's just hope none of you guys decide to turn to Orochimaru's side." Sakura said.

* * *

"Unbelievable! In just three days those four have gone to a whole new level!" Arashi said.

"They are considered the number one rookie team this year." Akane said. "This is just what you have expect from four Kitsune hanyou."

"To think, this is the future of Konoha…" Tsunade said.

* * *

"Sasuke, we can't keep this up! We need to make a move now, or we're gonna get slammed by that tidal wave!" Kasumi said, struggling to keep the attack going.

"Trust me, I'm putting ever ounce of Illumina Power I have into this!" Sasuke said.

"Naruto, we have to stop! I can't keep going!" Hinata said. "I'm almost out of Illumina power!"

"Don't worry Hina-chan! We almost have them!" Naruto said.

"Just give it one final push!" Sasuke and Naruto said together. With that, the four of them pushed the last of their Illumina Power into their respective attacks. The result caused Sasuke and Kasumi's Star Flare Burst to pierce Naruto and Hinata's Tsunami Strike. It also meant that both sides were in for some big trouble.

"What! Their attack got through!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, we gotta try to block it!" Hinata replied.

"This is really gonna hurt!" Naruto said, putting his arms up to block.

"Uh, Kasumi…we're about to have our first bath together…and I don't think either of us is going to like it." Sasuke said, as the wave was about to hit him and Kasumi.

"Sasuke, I'm adding a full day of shopping to my list of demands, got it!" Kasumi said, covering her head for the oncoming attack.

Both sides were hit hard by the resulting attacks, causing the crashing water to explode all over the arena, soaking not just Kasumi and Sasuke…but everyone else!

* * *

"Now tell me again…whose stupid idea this was?" Ino said, pulling her wet hair out of her face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shikamaru replied

"Shoulda known in the first place." Ino replied.

"This is all Naruto and Sasuke's fault!" Everyone said.

* * *

"I guess this is a new meaning for the term 'drowned fox'?" said the mysterious ninja. "Hope their tails dry quickly to prevent that wet fur smell."

* * *

"Oh geez…hey Sasuke! You ok?" Kasumi said, standing up in a shallow pool of water. She noticed that after the last attack, she powered out of her Illumina form, as did all the others.

"I'm fine. At least that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Sasuke said. "Guess Naruto couldn't take our attack at all."

"Don't be so…sure!" Naruto said, trying to catch his breath.

"Although…it was a good move." Hinata said, squeezing the water out of one of her tails. "It sure impressed me."

"Well this is great. Looks like we're fighting on water now." Kasumi said.

"You know we can dry this up really fast if we use…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I'm telling you right now. If we don't beat them with this last move, I'm not talking to you for a week! You got that!" Kasumi said.

"Uh, ok!" Sasuke said. "Note to self…do not make a drenched Kasumi angry."

"Alright Naruto. You know what's left. We've already used up all our Illumina Power, and we're all out of normal chakra. Hinata's probably just as mad at you as I am at Sasuke for the two of you acting like complete idiots!!" Kasumi said.

"She's right Naruto…you and Sasuke do lose a grip on reality whenever you two fight each other." Hinata said.

"So right now, we end this. One final jutsu." Kasumi said, forming a hand seal. "Sasuke…"

"I'm with you." Sasuke replied.

"One more thing Naruto…for all those times you picked on me and played pranks on me…I promise you this. You won't win." Kasumi said.

"And what do you mean by that?" Naruto said.

"Because even though you know the jutsu, and are a five-tail just like me…I'm still a more powerful Kitsune than you are...or ever will be!" Kasumi said. Those words alone shocked everyone in the entire stadium.

* * *

"Whoa, I guess Kasumi is really mad this time." Arashi said. "I think all that hidden pent up anger is finally starting to show."

"Does she always get this angry?" Tsunade asked.

"Nope. She's just using her freebie to get back at Naruto for all the pranks he pulled when she was a kid." Akane replied.

* * *

"So the only reason you're so mad is because of some pranks? I already said I was sorry for everything!" Naruto said. "And since when are you more powerful than me!"

"Well guess what…I take it all back! And you wanna know one more thing…there is definitely gonna be an Uzumaki as the Rokudaime Hokage…and she's gonna kick your butt right here, and right now!" Kasumi said.

"No one…and I mean NO ONE is taking my position as Rokudaime!" Naruto screamed. "Hinata, we end this NOW!"

"Naruto, I'm waiting." Kasumi said, forming hand seals.

"Alright dear sister…get ready!" Naruto said, as he and Hinata formed the same seals. "I just hope you're ready to see who the better sibling is!"

"Don't worry. When I look in the mirror, I'll see her." Kasumi replied.

* * *

"Uh, should we get Oka-san to have some beds ready at the hospital?" Akemi asked.

"Why do you say that?" Momoko said.

"Because I think Naruto-nii-chan is gonna end up there when this is over!" Akemi replied.

* * *

The tension was building as the four genin formed the hand seals for the most powerful jutsu in the Kitsune clan arsenal. Everyone was on edge to see who would come out victorious in this match.

"This match is ours!" Kasumi said.

"Not likely Kasumi!" Hinata replied.

"You're going down Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Not this time Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"SHIKOU KITSUNE HOUKA TAIHOU!" All four said together, finishing the required seals. The golden fox head formed in front of each pair as they pumped their chakra into the jutsu. Both heads opened their mouths and fired the huge wave of fire towards each other, connecting once again in a stalemate.

"Sasuke, we have to use every ounce of chakra we've got!" Kasumi said.

"I know that! I'm pushing everything I have into this jutsu!" Sasuke replied.

"Come on Hinata, we have to win. We can't let them prove they're the better team!" Naruto said.

"I know Naruto. I'm doing the best I can!" Hinata said.

The four held each other at bay for at least 30 seconds until Sasuke and Kasumi decided to force the jutsu back by walking towards Naruto and Hinata. They felt the push and decided to counter by doing the same. As the four neared the center of the ring, the flames got more intense as they continued pushing all of their chakra into the jutsu. Unfortunately, they all forced too much chakra into the jutsu, and caused it to backfire and explode. The four were all thrown back as a result and left everyone in suspense as to who won.

* * *

"Oh man, this is bad! Did any of them survive that blast!" Tenten asked.

"They had to! I mean if they didn't…" Ino said.

"Ino, don't say that! They're all alive. I know they are." Sakura said.

* * *

"Akane was that supposed to happen!" Arashi asked.

"I don't know! I've never seen the Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou used like that before!" Akane said.

"But they were at their limits. That blast could have potentially killed them!" Arashi said.

"I know that! But you're the one who let them have the two on two match!" Akane said.

"Would both of you quit overreacting! If those four could go up against Orochimaru and live, then there's still the chance they're ok." Tsunade said.

"I hope so." Akane said.

* * *

The smoke cleared to reveal that all four were on the ground after the blast. Everyone looked on to see if any of them would make a move to show they were ok. Luckily…the outcome wasn't as bad as people thought. 

"That…really…hurt." Naruto said, struggling to get to his feet.

"You aren't…kidding." Sasuke said, trying to catch his breath.

"Naruto…just be lucky…at least…Kasumi didn't kill you." Hinata said.

"Oh believe me…I wanted…to. But it was…good to vent all…that anger." Kasumi said.

"Ok you four have had enough! This match is over!" Anko said. "This match is officially a tie!"

"A tie! But we…can't have that!" Naruto said.

"Look Naruto, you four nearly killed each other. Trust me, you're all easily at high Chuunin rank." Anko said. "Besides, you already gave everyone one hell of a match!"

"Yeah…I guess so." Naruto said.

"Come on…let's go home. I could use a hot bath." Kasumi said, getting to her feet.

"Actually, you won't be going anywhere just yet," said a voice. Just then the mysterious shinobi appeared on the battlegrounds before everyone.

"And just who exactly are you!" Sasuke asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know Sasuke?" replied the ninja. "Too bad you won't know since you're about to die."

"Look, no one's going to die while I'm here, got it!" Anko said, before the ninja looked at her.

"Anko, just as feisty as ever I see. Though I'm afraid I can't let you interfere this time," the ninja said. In an instant, the ninja used a genjutsu on Anko, easily causing her to fall unconscious.

"Now where were we? Ah yes. Sasuke, are you prepared to die?" said the ninja.

"If you want Sasuke, you're going to have to go through me!" Kasumi said, moving in front of Sasuke.

"So I take it you're his girlfriend?" asked the ninja.

"No, I'm his fiancée, and future head mistress of the Uchiha clan!" Kasumi said.

"Fiancée! Since when are you engaged to Sasuke, Kasumi?" Hinata asked.

"About four days ago. It was a really beautiful proposal that Sasuke gave me. It had me in tears."

"So when you do get married, I am the Maid of Honor, right?" Hinata asked.

"Of course, seeing as how I'm your Maid of Honor in your wedding." Kasumi replied. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, like I said, I'm Sasuke's fiancée and future head mistress of the Uchiha clan!"

"You, an Uchiha? That's something I'd like to see. Everyone knows the Uchiha are dead, and have no chance of ever coming back," said the ninja.

"No I refuse to believe that! I plan on reviving the Uchiha Clan, and restoring it to its rightful status as one of the Four Clans of Konoha!" Sasuke said.

"So you are dead set on that goal Sasuke?" asked the ninja.

"I am. And I will not let anyone stop me!" Sasuke replied.

"And I will make sure he sees his dream!" Kasumi said.

"Then you've sealed both of your fates," said the ninja, removing his hood and facemask. "And I must say I couldn't be happier to give my blessing to a more deserving girl."

"Wait…blessing? Just who are you?" Kasumi said, looking at the ninja who was revealed to be a woman.

"It…it can't be! I don't believe it!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you know her?" Kasumi asked.

* * *

"There's no way! I thought she was killed!" Akane said.

"Even I'm surprised! I thought she was dead too!" Arashi said.

"But how could she have gotten past me? I mean I should have been able to pick up on her scent easily!" Akane said.

"Akane, you should know. She was the stealth master of your old team remember?" Arashi said.

* * *

"I…I…but I…" Sasuke said.

"I take it you're surprised Sasuke?" said the ninja.

"Sasuke…please tell me! Who is she!" Kasumi asked.

"I'll give you a hint Kasumi," said the ninja, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she revealed a very distinctive pattern in her eyes. "I think this should help you out."

"That's the…" Kasumi said. "Sasuke, you mean she's…"

"She's my…" Sasuke said, before he fainted.

"Did Sasuke just faint?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he actually did. You know, that's something I though I would be the one doing." Hinata replied.

"Oh Sasuke," said the mysterious ninja.

* * *

A few hours later…

"Oh man…what did I eat!" Sasuke said, slowly waking up.

"You know, guys don't normally faint like that." Kasumi said.

"Well you didn't have the weirdest dream in the world." Sasuke said. "And where are we?"

"We're back at home, silly." Kasumi replied. "You passed out at the end of the final match."

"I fainted? You know I always thought Hinata would be the one to do that." Sasuke said.

"She said the same thing. But anyway, what was your dream?" Kasumi asked.

"I dreamt that I actually saw my mother. And what was weird is…she was alive!" Sasuke said.

"Well Sasuke, I have some bad news for you. That wasn't a dream." Kasumi said.

"What? You're kidding!" Sasuke asked.

"Nope." Kasumi said. "Mikoto-sama, Sasuke's finally up!"

"It's about time." Mikoto said, entering the room. "I always had trouble waking him up when he was younger."

"Oka-san…is that really you!" Sasuke said, as tears formed in his eyes.

"Does any other female in this room have eyes like this?" Mikoto said, showing off her Sharingan.

"It really is you!" Sasuke said, running into her arms. "I can't believe you're alive!"

"That's right. Go ahead and cry it all out." Mikoto said. "You've earned it."

"I thought I lost you along with everyone else!" Sasuke said.

"Let's just say, I got very lucky that night. Now come on, let's go downstairs. I'll fill everyone in at the same time." Mikoto said.

The three left Sasuke's room to see the normal bunch down in the Uzumaki living room. Mikoto however got something no one ever would have expected.

"Yeesh Akane-chan! What was that for!" Mikoto asked, after being glomped by Akane.

"That was for being gone for so long and making me think my best friend was dead!" Akane replied. "Miki-chan, if you were alive all this time, why didn't you tell me! I am your teammate you know!"

"What! You guys are teammates?" Naruto asked.

"We sure are. We both became genin on the same day." Mikoto replied. 'Though Akane-chan barely passed. If she messed up the clone jutsu twice, she would have failed."

"What! No way!" Naruto said.

"Miki-chan, that's only because you distracted me and had me laughing when you made Arashi-kun fall flat on his face." Akane said.

"That's good and all, but you still never told us how you survived the night of the Uchiha Massacre." Arashi said.

"To be honest, I don't know how I survived myself. I remember Itachi dealing the killing strike, and felt his sword pierce my body, but I think that he may have still had some control of his body, so he barely missed my vital point." Mikoto said. "After that, I blacked out. When I woke up, he was gone, and so was Sasuke."

"Well how did you make it out?" Hinata asked.

"I used my training from Tsunade-sama to try and heal myself as much as I could. With Konoha in such an uproar, I left the village to go after Orochimaru myself for what he did to Itachi. Only problem was that I wasn't strong enough." Mikoto said. "I probably would have died if I didn't run into some travelers from the Hidden Waterfall village. I stayed there until I got strong enough to resume training. However from time to time, I would come back and check the archives to see if there was a jutsu strong enough to defeat Orochimaru, and to check on Sasuke."

"And of course, you would use your stealth skills to mask your scent so I couldn't detect you." Akane said.

"I had to. It wasn't the right time for me to reveal that I was alive. But I can see it was a good thing that I did stay hidden. I'm surprised to see what Sasuke has become since I've been gone. And now it seems I have a future daughter-in-law."

"Well, I do love the big dork." Kasumi said. "But wait, we saw your spirits back in the Uchiha Memoriam. How is it that we saw them, and you're still alive Mikoto-sama?"

"Oh that. I used the Mangekyo Sharingan on you…well the final form of the Mangekyo Sharingan." Mikoto said.

"But how is that possible? I though we would have to look into your eyes to be able to feel the effects of the Mangekyo?" Sasuke asked. "Not only that, but to gain Mangekyo, don't you have to kill your best friend?"

"You've studied your clan heritage well Sasuke. Actually the Mangekyo Sharingan is only the initial step of the full power of the Sharingan. Normally it would be used in conjunction with the evil in one's soul. However there is a higher, more powerful level of Sharingan called Shinsei Mangekyo Sharingan." Mikoto said. "The Shinsei Mangekyo actually gains its power from the honor and justice in one's heart. I learned it when I felt the desire to seek out Orochimaru and destroy him, not out of revenge, but out of justice. I wanted to make sure no one else would fall to him and his evil."

"So how did we see your spirits that night?" Sasuke asked.

"I used the final form Tsukiyomi, known as Tsukiyomi no Seiri. Instead of placing you inside an illusionary world, I brought the illusion world out to you." Mikoto said.

"So that's how we also saw what happened." Kin replied.

"Talk about a lot to take in." Sasuke said.

"So that's pretty much it. After seeing you and Kasumi train for the past few days, I decided that you needed more than just her…you needed me back." Mikoto said.

"But that doesn't explain saying you were going to kill Sasuke at the match." Kasumi asked.

"Oh that…I just wanted to see for myself just how strong your bond of love was for him." Mikoto said. "I had given Sasuke my blessing to become betrothed to you in secret, but now with everything I've seen, I know I can make it truly official. Kasumi, you will make a fine headmistress of the Uchiha clan someday."

"Ok, we've had enough back story. I say there's only one way to celebrate having Miki-chan come back." Akane said.

"And what could that be?" Tsunade asked.

"I make a jumbo size batch of my trademark…" Akane said.

"She couldn't!" Naruto said.

"She wouldn't!" Sasuke said.

"Triad Teriyaki!" Akane replied.

"She did!" Naruto and Sasuke said together. "Quick everyone to the kitchen!"

"Sasuke's definitely been in good hands." Mikoto said.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that I could be there for him." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, that's something I wanted to talk to you about. Can we step outside for a second?" Mikoto said.

"Sure Mikoto-sama. Hey everyone, I'll be right back ok." Kasumi said.

"Hurry back Kasumi!" Hinata said.

The two stepped outside when Mikoto began to explain things to Kasumi.

* * *

"Kasumi, you really do love Sasuke, don't you?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah I do. But I thought you already knew about that?" Kasumi asked.

"I did. It's just more reassuring to know that because of your feelings for Sasuke, I can give you this." Mikoto said, taking out a white scroll.

"What's this?" Kasumi asked.

"This scroll contains a jutsu that can only be used by someone with a pure soul. I can tell that you would go as far as to risk your own life to protect your family and friends." Mikoto said.

"I would. They all mean so much to me, and I couldn't risk losing any of them." Kasumi said.

"You've definitely become quite a strong girl, Kasumi-chan." Mikoto said, pulling in Kasumi for a hug. "I couldn't be more proud to have you as my future daughter. Thank you for taking care of Sasuke for me."

"You're welcome Mikoto-sama." Kasumi said.

"Now come on, let's go help out Akane-chan." Mikoto said. "Just make sure not to tell anyone about that scroll. We'll keep it a secret between you and me."

"Sure thing Mikoto-sama." Kasumi replied.

The rest of the evening was spent with everyone enjoying Akane's signature dish, and catching up Mikoto on everything that had happened while she was away. As it got later in the night, everyone made their way home. Sasuke decided that he would go back to the Uchiha Mansion with Mikoto for the night. He was overjoyed that he finally had his mom back. As for Kasumi, she was in her room wondering about the scroll given to her by Mikoto.

"So I wonder what Mikoto-sama entrusted me with." Kasumi said, opening the scroll. "Whoa, this is a really powerful jutsu!"

The scroll read…_ Tenrai Seirei Souki, or Divine Spirit Recall allows a pure soul to revive a person that just recently died. The user must be willing to risk their own life to summon the shinigami. Only then will they be judged on being able to summon the soul recently lost. There is only a timeframe of 5 minutes that the jutsu can be used, or the soul lost will not be able to be retrieved. This jutsu can only be used one time."_

"This jutsu will allow me to actually bring someone back to life! Oh man, I can't believe Mikoto-sama would trust me with something like this." Kasumi said. "I'll study this and make sure I know it when the time is right." She climbed into her bed, and as she pulled the blankets onto her, she could only be happy knowing her beloved now had his mom back.

"Sasuke…I'm glad you and your mom are now together again. Now you're no longer the last Uchiha. Sleep well tonight, my love." Kasumi though, drifting into sleep.

Kasumi wasn't the only one enjoying a peaceful night of sleep. Sasuke was in his own mansion with his mom, feeling happy knowing she was back in his life.

* * *

And it is done. My next chapter will be a big one...the search for Sasuke begins! And yeah, Mikoto's back. Hey, Sasuke deserved to have his mom back. Besides, it just means now, if Sasuke is staying at the Uchiha Mansion, he can kiss Kasumi good night on her front porch, and not in front of her bedroom, just like a boyfriend is supposed to. Also, when the matches between the Illumina Knights, and the Sound 5 begin, everyone will have their Bankai, so you will get tosee them at full power.

As always, please read and review. Send lots of reviews, because those are awesome.

Also feel free to read my other story, Kasumi's Dream: From Shinobi to Shinigami. It's my Bleach/Naruto Crossover, and I hope to have another chapter of that one up soon as well.


	36. Wanna help the author?

Ok, Neokenshin here. I'm in sort of a bind right now. I forgot to ask this at the end of my last chapter so, now's the time I should do it. Right now with the team about to achieve their Bankai abilities, I got the idea of giving them all a costume change. You could almost say that getting the Bankai is like the Sailor Scouts becoming Super Sailor Scouts…something like that. Yeah they don't do a full costume change, but my team needs a costume upgrade. Right now their current costume scheme is Athena Asamiya's KOF '99 outfit for the girls, and Kyo Kusanagi's KOF '95 outfit for the guys.

One of the ideas I got was to upgrade their outfits to standard ninja outfits in their respective colors. If I did go with that idea, should I use a kunoichi skirt style outfit for the girls, or have them go with the long/short sleeve top and pants like the guys? Also as for the colors, should I keep them in their solid colors, or give them a unified color, and have their outfits trimmed in their respective colors? Like Kasumi's Illumina Outfit would be solid white/black with silver trim all over. They would all have their hitai-ate as well, but in their respective colors. On the back would be a symbol of their respective element as well. (Ex. Sasuke would have a red flame, Naruto would have a green tornado, Haku would have a light blue snowflake)

So with the outfits, I'm looking at this right now…

Option 1-Keep the outfits the same, except change the outfit color. Colors would be solid white/black and trimmed in each Knight's color. The outfits would get the element symbol upgrade on the back as well.

Option 2-Brand new outfits, consisting of a traditional shinobi/kunoichi outfit. If everyone wants it, the girls would be in the kunoichi skirt style. Colors would be the same solid colors as the previous uniforms. They would also all wear their hitai-ate on their heads as well. The element symbols would of course stay as well. They'd also have a scarf similar to the one Chouji wears but in their respective colors.

Option 3- Combine options 1 and 2. They get the ninja outfits, but they go with the solid color/trim style of option 1.

Second order of business…with the Bankai forms unlocked, I had thought about giving the team a unified transformation code. Normally when they transform, they say "(Insert Element) Illumina Activation". With the new forms though, I thought about having them use a single code to do their transformation at in sync. Plus with them getting new outfits…a new code might be spiffy as well. Here's what I thought of so far.

Code 1: Crystal Illumina Activation

Code 2: Illumina Crystal Power

If anyone can think of a different one, please do! But right now I'm really stumped on this, and would love TONS of reader help!

Pretty much...to everyone that has this story as a favorite, an alert, or whatever...PLEASE gimme your input and ideas! This is gonna be one of the biggest moves I make in this story and I want it to be one of the best!


	37. Orochimaru's Counterstrike

Neokenshin: Whew! This one was a big one!

Naruto: Yeah, but we get some good action out of it!

Hinata: Plus Neokenshin gave us gifts in this chapter!

Akemi: And I get a new ability as well!

Neokenshin: Well, it wasn't much. I just do what I can.

Kasumi: Well you've been doing an awesome job, and I can't wait for the next exciting chapter! Man I wonder what the sequel is gonna be like!

Neokenshin: Probably me watching lots of hours of Naruto: Shippuuden, and reading the manga over and over, to be able to put all of it together!

Haku: Well you'll do fine. Hey how about we have one of the newest cast members start us off!

Everyone else: Yeah! That works!

Neokenshin: Ok, Mikoto-sama, would you like to do the honors today?

Mikoto: Thank you Neokenshin. And I'm honored you added me to the story.

Neokenshin: Don't mention it.

Mikoto: Well Naruto isnt owned by Neokenshin, but he does own Kasumi, Momoko, and the Illumina Concept. Also Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180.

Naruto: Let the party begin!

* * *

Chapter 29: Orochimaru's Counterstrike

It had been about 7 months since the end of the Chuunin Final Match. Even though the match was deemed a draw, there still were promotions given after the match. Of course the original Team 7 all became Chuunin. Neji was also promoted due to his hard work and training. What surprised everyone was when Shikamaru was revealed to be the last of the genin promoted. Tsunade had found out about his matches in the Chuunin prelims, and learned of his advanced planning skills. She also felt that promoting him to Chuunin would challenge him more and help further his skills. As for the genin, since Arashi already created Team Illumina, Tsunade decided that it wouldn't be necessary to place all the other genin into one team. She decided that the original genin teams would stay the same, but they would shift if needed. She also decided to assign Kin to Team 8 so she could continue her genjutsu training with Kurenai.

Speaking of Tsunade, she soon learned that with the title of Hokage came great spoils…namely piles of paperwork. Arashi told her it would be crazy, but he managed to show her a few tricks for easily getting the job done. He had taken up the position of advisor to Tsunade, seeing as he is the 4th, to help her whenever she needed. But when he wasn't in the office, he was out with the Konoha 15 supervising their training. Arashi soon learned that teaching the Konoha 15 was much easier now that he was a Kitsune Hanyou as well. After all he did promise Akane that once he stepped down as Hokage, he'd undergo the full transformation for her. Let's just say that the night after his transformation…well, what else would you expect out of the Queen and new King of the Kitsune! It pretty much involved a very complex soundproof jutsu that covered the whole mansion, a wide-eyed Haku wondering why they wanted her to set up walls of ice all over the house, and an angry Tsunade for having her favorite bottle of sake gone missing. For those two, it didn't get crazy…it went beyond primal! Needless to say, all the kids stayed at Hinata's that night for fear of emotional scarring.

Life in Konoha had actually gotten back to normal after everything had been repaired from the Oto-Suna attack. The Sand Trio had kept in constant contact with Konoha to help rebuild the alliance between the two villages. It even meant that the Sand Trio spent lots of time together with the Konoha 15. Temari and the rest of the girls definitely bonded quite well, even though she still didn't like it that Kasumi caused her to cry in front of everyone at the Chuunin Finals. Kasumi just looked at her and told her that a girl can cry whenever she wants, but she could still use the "something in my eye" excuse whenever she wanted. Gaara on the other hand had the most significant change of all. After his fight with Naruto, and the help he got with his seal, he and Naruto quickly became good friends. Every time Gaara was in Konoha, Naruto would always treat him to Ichiraku's and slowly started chipping away at his "killer interior". Not only that, but it even seemed that Gaara had acquired a new love interest…namely Kin! When she realized that Sasuke was taken, she often kept to herself about her romantic interests. Sakura and Ino would try to hook her up with someone…like that time they tried to get her to go out with Kiba, but that sure didn't work. Kin just decided that she would let someone come to her, instead of searching for them…little did she know that a run in at Ichiraku's would spark talks. She would go to meet Gaara after he hung out with Naruto and Sasuke, and just talked with him. Gaara soon learned how she had struggled all her life with her sister, and how she was doing all she could to get Tayuya back from Orochimaru. There were even times that she ended up making herself cry, and that's when everything really got freaky…Gaara actually revealed his softer side to her! He ended up comforting her one day, and the next thing anyone knew…they were holding hands on their way out of Ichiraku's…and Gaara…looked love struck! Temari had said that there were times that he would suddenly talk about Kin, but she didn't think that he had fallen in love with her. As for the love issues go, Chouji finally got around to admitting his feelings for Ino. Ino wasn't sure if he was serious, but after a few dates, she learned that he was really quite the gentleman. Soon after the two officially revealed themselves as a couple.

As for Team 7, Naruto had taken his newfound ability and used it to greatly enhance his training. His Sexy no Jutsu, which he now called the Kitsune Girl no Jutsu, easily helped enhance his speed training while he was Natsumi. It also helped with his relationship with Hinata as well. She told him that having the ability to transform into a girl would teach him just how girls are, and it also meant she could have someone to model clothes for her when she went shopping. Naruto didn't really mind since it made Hinata happy, and that was one of the main things he wanted for her.

Sasuke had been spending lots more time with Mikoto now that she was back. After Tsunade publicly recognized that Mikoto was alive, the village was happy knowing that Sasuke was no longer the last Uchiha. It also meant that he had to give up his title as clan head, but he didn't mind. Mikoto told him it was only temporary, and he would have the title back soon enough. Now that she was back, he decided that he should move back home. It really bummed Naruto and Kasumi that he was moving back, but Mikoto said it would only be during the week. On weekends he would stay at the Uzumaki household, so it made things a little better. Plus Sasuke told Kasumi that he could now do the "true" dating experience…the kisses at the front door, talking on the phone all night, all that. Kasumi realized that, and loved the idea.

* * *

There was one downside to all the good things going on in Konoha…namely regarding Sasuke…

"Sasuke, are you ok!" Mikoto asked, rushing into his room. She saw Sasuke sitting up in his bed, covered in a cold sweat.

"That dream! It can't be real!" Sasuke said, grasping his chest.

"Oh no, not again!" Mikoto replied. "Sasuke do you think we should go see Akane-chan about this? She might know something behind this constant nightmare you've been having."

"No, it's just a stupid dream. I had it once before when I was training for the Chuunin Finals. I'm ok, I just need a breather." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you've been having this same nightmare for almost a month now and you've yet to tell me what it is." Mikoto asked. "Please, tell me so I can do something to help you. That's what I'm here for."

"Alright. I guess if I can't tell Kasumi, then you're the person I would tell Oka-san." Sasuke replied. "It basically goes like this."

Sasuke went on to talk about his dream of fighting Naruto after the seal Orochimaru gave him began to take control. He had become more demonic and had the intent of killing Naruto without hesitation. Sasuke went on to tell Mikoto about him and Naruto charging towards each other, him with a Chidori, and Naruto with a Rasengan in hand. The two would collide in the hopes of taking the other down, but at the last minute, Kasumi pushed Naruto out of the way and took the strike from Sasuke, dying in the process.

"Sasuke, why didn't you tell me this earlier!" Mikoto said.

"I…I don't know. It's just that this has been haunting me for the longest time, and I guess I was afraid…that this is going to really happen." Sasuke said.

"You don't think that it's the Cursed Seal that's causing the nightmares?" Mikoto asked.

"Right now, I really don't know." Sasuke replied. "And what's worse, is that I'm really scared. What if everything is true? What if I do kill Kasumi? What if…"

"Sasuke, stop! No more!" Mikoto said, pulling Sasuke into her chest. Sasuke was already in tears out of fear. "You know that would never happen. You love Kasumi more than anything, and I know you would never do anything to hurt her."

"But what can I do? What am I going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"We're going to tell everyone tomorrow. They have a right to know about this Sasuke, especially Kasumi." Mikoto said. "Not only that, but maybe all of us can figure out what's causing your nightmare."

"I guess so." Sasuke replied, trying to get more comfortable.

"Now go ahead and go back to sleep. Do you want me to stay here with you until you fall asleep?" Mikoto asked.

"Oka-san, I am a ninja and an Illumina Knight you know!" Sasuke replied.

"But you're still my little boy, and I have catching up to do remember!" Mikoto said.

"I know. I'll be ok. Thank you for asking though." Sasuke said.

"Alright, but just call if you need me. I love you Sasuke-chan!" Mikoto said.

"I love you too Oka-san." Sasuke replied, turning back over to go back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Mikoto and Sasuke went over to the Uzumaki household for breakfast, and to finally tell everyone about Sasuke's nightmare. Sasuke himself was nervous, but Mikoto told him, the only way he could solve the problem behind it was to bring it out to the open.

"Sasuke, how long have you been having that nightmare?" Kasumi asked.

"It's been about a month now. However I had the nightmare back when I was training with Kakashi-sensei for the Chuunin Finals, but after my training, I never had the nightmare again. I really don't know what's causing it!" Sasuke said.

"Hmm, what if it's not a nightmare…but maybe a vision." Haku asked. "You don't think you could possibly be seeing the future do you?"

"There's no way that could be the future! I mean, Sasuke's my best friend, brother, and rival. There's no way I'd fight him with a pure intent to kill him!" Naruto said. "And I know for a fact he'd never try to kill Kasumi-nee-chan!"

"Alright, everyone calm down." Akane said. "The best thing for us to do is to not jump to conclusions. For all we know this could just be a recurring nightmare."

"Wait a minute! What if it's Sasuke's seal doing this?" Kasumi asked. "Remember, Orochimaru was able to control Itachi through his seal."

"Kasumi may be on to something! I remember hearing that Orochimaru can control people through the Cursed Seal, which is probably how he's controlling my sister!" Kin said.

"Not only that, but Sasuke has the Cursed Seal of Ages. I remember back when Hinata, Otou-san, and I were fighting Orochimaru, that he said he would use the seal to turn Sasuke to his side." Kasumi added.

"So you think it's my seal? But I thought it was contained by the Four Elements Tetragram Seal that Jiraiya-sama put on it!" Sasuke asked.

"It is still sealed, but my guess is that with all the constant training you've been doing Sasuke, your body is using large amounts of energy. As you rest, your weakened body may feel some slight effects of the seal. That's probably what's causing the nightmares!" Akane said.

"So am I supposed to stop training? What if Orochimaru attacks, what if we have to take him on again?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke calm down! No one said you had to stop training." Akane replied. "Right now we need to look into your seal more and possibly see what could be causing your nightmares."

"For now Sasuke, I'll have you downgraded to limited missions. You're not being taken off the roster, nor are you going to be restricted from training. You're basically on light duty until we can figure out what's going on." Arashi said. "The moment we find out what's causing all of this, we'll let you know."

"As much as I don't want to do this, ok. I'll go on this limited duty." Sasuke replied.

"Well now that all that is out of the water, what do you guys have planned today anyway?" Mikoto asked.

"Momo-chan is gonna be helping me and Hanabi-chan with shuriken and kunai practice." Akemi said. "I wanted Tenten-chan to help but she's busy."

"I guess I'll go work with Kurenai-sensei on my genjutsu." Kin said. "Plus Kiba, Sakura, and Shino should be getting back from their mission today, so I can practice with them."

"That's only because Gaara isn't in town and she can't spend time with him!" Haku said.

"Hey, leave my Panda-chan alone!" Kin replied. She the realized she told everyone Gaara's secret nickname and went red faced instantly!

"Panda-chan??" Naruto and Sasuke said, looking at each other.

"Panda-chan! That is so kawaii!!!" Kasumi, Haku, Momoko, and Akemi said together.

"Does Temari know you call him that?" Kasumi asked.

"No." Kin said, tapping her fingers together.

"Oh man, is Gaara gonna hate when we tell him we know his nickname!" Naruto said.

"You tell him and Hinata and I tell him yours and Sasuke's!" Kasumi said.

"Wait…I have a secret nickname!" Sasuke said.

"Yup. And only I know it, Sasuke-chan." Kasumi said.

"Naruto, this never leaves this room, got it!" Sasuke said.

"Got it!" Naruto replied.

"Well then, what about Team Illumina? What's on their agenda today?"

"We're actually going to be training more with Ino. She's very close to learning her Solar Blast Technique." Kasumi said.

"What about Tenten? Doesn't she still need to learn her third ability?" Akane asked.

"Nope. She learned hers about two months ago. Ino's the last one." Naruto said, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth. "I hope she hurries too! I really wanna test out my Bankai."

"You aren't the only one. I can't wait to go full power!" Sasuke replied.

"Well you guys can be Ino's targets while she practices. I'm still trying to see if I can make some changes with our transformers." Kasumi said.

"What are you trying to do with them Kasumi?" Arashi asked.

"Well, I don't know what changes will happen when we all gain our Bankai forms. I mean, we could all end up having completely new uniforms, new gear, who knows. But for now I figure that if we all got a new power, why not put in a new activation code?" Kasumi said.

"What's wrong with our old activation code?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing's wrong silly!" Kasumi replied. "But wouldn't it look a lot more cool if we all did one single transformation motion? I mean all nine of us in perfect sync would look so awesome!"

"Not a bad idea!" Sasuke said. "So any idea what we should change it to?"

"Um, that's where I'm stumped. I want it so all of us will like it, and it sounds cool too." Kasumi said. "Maybe if we ask everyone else, we can come to something together."

"Works for me." Naruto replied. "Come on, let's get to training."

The entire bunch was just about to leave when Akane stopped all of them in their tracks.

"Hold it! None of you are going anywhere until this table is cleared!" Akane said sternly.

"Hey wait, isn't it Naruto's turn to clear the table?" Haku asked.

"No it's not!" Naruto replied. "It's Kasumi's turn!"

"Nope, I did it yesterday." Kasumi replied.

"I did it the day before Kasumi." Kin said.

"Don't look at me. I clear it on the weekends, so it's not my turn." Sasuke said.

"I clear it during dinner, so it's not on me!" Momoko replied.

"I did it the day before Momoko did." Haku said.

"And I did it last night! So that means…" Naruto said, looking straight at Akemi.

"Oh alright, I'll do it today." Akemi replied, feeling hurt that everyone singled her out. "I just thought you'd help me Naruto-nii-chan?"

"Not today kiddo! I know how you work!" Naruto said, staring right at her. "You're gonna use that move on me, and it won't work!"

"What move is she talking about Akane-chan?" Mikoto asked.

"Just watch. She'll have Naruto clearing this table in seconds Miki-chan!" Akane replied.

"Please nii-chan!!" Akemi said, staring straight at him with the one thing Naruto could never resist…her puppy dog pout! No matter what it was, when Akemi used the puppy dog pout on Naruto, he couldn't turn her down. It was like she put him under mind control! She could tell Naruto to go run around Konoha buck naked, and if she gave him the pout…he'd do it!!

"No, no, no…not this time! I won't break!" Naruto said.

"Pleeeeeeeeease!!!" Akemi said, adding a little bit of chakra into her eyes to make them shine even more. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist after that.

"Oh…alright! You win!" Naruto sighed. He started gathering plates from the table and couldn't believe he fell for it again. "Man why did you have to be so blasted cute!"

"Well, table's taken care of Oka-san. See you later!" Akemi said, as she and everyone else left while Naruto was clearing the table.

"Bye sweetie." Akane replied.

"Wow, she's evil!" Mikoto said.

"Tell me about it." Arashi replied.

"Let me guess, she used that move on you too, huh?" Mikoto asked.

"Numerous times. You'd think she was using an S-class forbidden genjutsu, but it's just her natural self. She's really that cute." Arashi said. "You should see her when she uses it on Konohamaru! That girl has gotten so much free ice cream out of him, it's ridiculous!"

"So Konohamaru has a crush on her as well as Hanabi!" Mikoto said. "I'd hate to see what's going to happen to those girls when they're Kasumi's age!"

"Why do you think I'm training countless ANBU?" Arashi replied. "That girl's gonna have more boyfriends than you know!"

"Otou-san, are you sure she's not using some kind of jutsu!" Naruto asked, coming back for the rest of the dishes.

"Sorry kid. We've tried everything and nothing can counter that move! I've even tried to have Tsunade-sama classify it as a forbidden jutsu, but she won't!" Arashi replied. "I don't think any shinobi would last a minute against her like that."

"I still say it's not fair that she's so dang cute!" Naruto replied, heading back to the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone else left the house with Team Illumina going to their normal training spot, Training Ground 3. Tenten and Neji had already been there, since Neji is usually up an hour before everyone else, so he decides to drag Tenten there to train. Hinata was there too, since Neji had been there. Ino and Chouji arrived around the time Kasumi, Haku, and Sasuke got there.

"Morning guys. Hey, where's Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Take a wild guess." Kasumi said.

"Akemi got him again, didn't she?" Tenten replied.

"Yup. She sure did." Haku said.

"Poor guy. Sucks for him though. Ok well since we're here, where do we start?" Tenten asked.

"Today's mostly going to be focusing on Ino. Since she's fairly close to being able to use Solar Blast, we'll work on her. Let's have Chouji set up a Rock Wall, and Hinata can keep her healed." Kasumi said. "After about an hour, we'll switch it up and have Haku on defense and I'll focus on healing. Other than that, it's just normal training today."

"Anything else we should work on?" Hinata asked.

"Not really. But there is something I want to ask you guys." Kasumi said.

"What's up Kasumi?" Ino said.

"Well I talked about this to Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku at breakfast, and they already know. Basically my laptop can change the activation code for our Illumina transformations." Kasumi said.

"Ok, so why would we want to change the code?" Neji asked.

"It's like this. Once Ino learns her Solar Blast tech, we'll finally be able to unlock our Bankai abilities. That's kind of like us getting a 'super' form, I guess." Kasumi said. "Plus we don't know what else we'll get when it happens. I mean, we may even get a costume change."

"So, since we're pretty much getting an upgrade, why not get a new activation code to go with it?" Tenten said.

"Yeah. Remember when we all transformed at the same time? I mean yeah it was cool when we all did a transformation together for the first time, but what if we did a unified transformation?" Kasumi asked. "We all say the same thing, and transform together! How cool would that be?"

"Kasumi…that has to be the craziest thing you have ever come up with!" Neji said. "And strangely enough…I like it!"

"Yeah, I like it too." Chouji added.

"So do you have any ideas for the new code?" Hinata asked.

"Not a thing! I was hoping maybe you guys had any ideas?" Kasumi said.

"I got nothing." Tenten said.

"Not a clue." Ino added.

"I'm stumped." Hinata said.

"Well maybe after we train for a while, we can come up with some ideas." Kasumi said.

The group commenced with their training with Naruto quickly joining them. The training mostly consisted of Ino constantly using her Pollen Storm while Chouji used his Rock Wall as defense. Though the process was tiring, it helped Ino push further to her limit. When she tired out, Hinata would use her Aqua Healing to help restore her energy so she could keep going. It was during this time when the crazy ideas started kicking in after the second round of Ino's training ended.

"Hey I think I might have a good idea for a new transformation code!" Naruto said.

"Really? What did you come up with Naru-chan?" Hinata asked.

"How about, 'Supreme Illumina Activation Initiate!'?" Naruto said, striking a pose.

"Naruto…um…well, how can I put this?" Hinata said, rubbing her ears.

"How about…not on your life!" Sasuke said. "Naruto, that has the be the nuttiest thing I've ever heard!"

"Sasuke!" Kasumi replied. "Naruto, it's not bad at all. It's just that it's too long. We need to keep the code to at least three words. I'm sorry nii-chan."

"It's ok." Naruto replied.

"What about 'Illumina Ninja Henshin'?" Tenten asked. Everyone just looked at each other and all they said was…"Naa!"

"Maybe 'Illumina Power Activation'?" Ino asked.

"That one's ok, I guess." Haku said. " I had thought about 'Crystal Illumina Activation'?"

"That one's good too. Hey what about 'Illumina Crystal Power'?" Kasumi asked.

"Not bad at all, Kasumi-chan." Sasuke said. "But instead, why not 'Illumina Ninja Power', since we're ninjas and all."

"I dunno. That might be a little too flashy Sasuke." Chouji said.

Everyone kept trying to figure out what the new activation code would be. The only person not in the conversation was Hinata. She seemed to be thinking but not really saying anything. That was before a light clicked in Hinata's head.

"Guys, I think I might have figured out something." Hinata said.

"What is it Hina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, remember earlier. Kasumi-chan said that when we get our Bankai abilities, it would be like getting a 'super' form?" Hinata said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Chouji asked.

"Having a super form, wouldn't that make us Super Illumina Knights? Like Naruto would be the Super Wind Knight, and Sasuke would be the Super Fire Knight?" Hinata said.

""Hinata-sama, just where are you going with this?" Neji asked.

"Basically, keep the code the same, except we don't say our elements." Hinata said. "Instead, we do this!" She released the genjutsu on her transformers, and did the motion to activate her transformation, but what she said afterwards really had everyone staring. "SUPER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Everyone just stood still, looking at her, wondering what in the world just happened. "Uhh, guys? Why are you staring at me?"

"Hinata…" Naruto said.

"That…" Ino said.

"Was…" Sasuke said.

"PERFECT!!!" Kasumi said. "Hinata's right! The code is simple, but it's unified. It also reflects our power upgrade as well!"

"Not only that, but it's just plain cool!" Haku said.

"Kasumi, how fast can you get the code changed!" Naruto said.

"I'm on it right now!" Kasumi replied.

"Oh man, this is gonna be so perfect!" Chouji said. That's when he noticed something about Ino. She looked like she was drained of even more energy, even though Hinata had recently healed her. "Ino-chan, are you ok?"

"I…think so. I just feel weird all of a sudden." Ino said. That's when everyone noticed what was happening to Ino…she was glowing.

"Ino-chan, you're glowing!" Tenten said. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I…I don't know. It feels like I'm absorbing sunlight…and a lot of it!" Ino replied.

"You don't think…" Chouji said.

"Ino, see if you can focus that energy into a ball." Neji said. "If my hunch is right, then we're all about to get a big surprise! Chouji set up another Rock Wall."

"Gotcha Neji." Chouji said, creating another rock barrier.

"Ok, how should I try to form all this energy?" Ino asked.

"Act like your doing the Rasengan." Naruto said. "Put your right hand out, and try to mold the energy into a ball with your left hand."

"Like this?" Ino asked, doing the motions Naruto did when he first started his Rasengan training. She soon noticed that a small ball of light was forming in her hand.

"Yeah, just like that!" Naruto said.

"Wow, I can feel it getting stronger!" Ino said, as the ball grew to the size of the Rasengan.

"Alright Ino, give it a try!" Kasumi asked.

"Ok. Here we go, Chouji-kun!" Ino said, ramming the ball of light into Chouji's wall. "SOLAR BLAST!" The moment the ball of light hit the rock wall, Chouji was thrown back from the force. Ino also felt recoil and was pushed back as well. "I…I did it!"

"She did it! She learned her last technique!" Naruto said.

"Guys…you know what this means right." Kasumi said.

"Oh man, I can't wait! I get to use my Bankai now!" Naruto said.

"You're not the only one! This is so gonna be cool!" Sasuke said.

"But we're not sure if the Bankai abilities are unlocked yet. I mean Ino just learned her Solar Blast tech, so were not sure what's going to happen." Haku said.

"Yeah, it may be days, weeks, or even months before we get our Bankai. Or it could be…" Kasumi said. She soon noticed her Illumina Gem began to glow intensely, as did everyone else's.

"Kasumi…what's going on!" Sasuke asked.

"I think we're about to find out!" Kasumi said, noticing a white light shoot out of her gem into the sky. The same effect happened for everyone else, and soon they all noticed they were glowing in their respective colors, and feeling some bad effects as well.

"What's going on!" Naruto screamed.

"I don't know!" Sasuke replied. "But it feels…like all of my energy is being…drained!"

"Mine too!" Neji said, falling to one knee. "This isn't…good!"

"You're telling…" Tenten said, before she passed out.

"Ten…chan!" Ino said, passing out as well.

"Kasumi…can we stop…this?" Hinata asked.

"I…I don't know! I…yaa!!" Kasumi screamed, before she blacked out.

One by one, the rest of the team fell unconscious after the power surge overcame them. The light was so intense that it was easily visible from both the Konoha Hospital and the Hokage Tower!

* * *

"Tsunade-sensei, what on earth is that!" Shizune asked, looking out at the beams of light.

"Shizune, I don't know, but I have a feeling it involves nine genin!" Tsunade said. "Come on, we need to get over there fast!"

"Right behind you!" Shizune replied.

* * *

"Akane-chan, look!" Mikoto said, seeing the nine lights. "Something's happening with the kids!" 

"Miki-chan, I think they're hurt! We need to get to them fast!" Akane said.

"I know. Guess it's that 'Mother's Intuition', isn't it?" Mikoto said.

"Sure is. But that's one of the perks of the job." Akane replied.

Within minutes, Tsunade, Akane, Mikoto, and Shizune all made their way to Training Ground 3 where they saw the unconscious Team Illumina. Fearing the worst, Tsunade was about to check to see if any of them were alive, but Akane could easily tell they were only knocked out due to their scents being strong. She had a hunch that Ino finally learned her last tech, and that they all unlocked their Bankai abilities. The surge of power was too much for any of them to handle, and it knocked them out. To remedy this, Akane summoned some Kitsune and had the team taken back to the Uzumaki Mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile in Oto, Orochimaru watched as the Shadow Gem was shining with dark energy. He had already tapped into the full extent of the gem's power, and was only waiting for this moment.

"Kabuto, come in here please." Orochimaru said.

"What is it, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto replied.

"Take a look at this and tell me what you see." Orochimaru said, pointing to the gem.

"It looks like the Shadow Gem is glowing. I take it something good is going to happen?" Kabuto asked.

"Of course. Summon the Sound Four. It's time I finish their training." Orochimaru said.

"As you wish, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto replied, leaving to retrieve the four shinobi.

"So I take it you are in high spirits, Orochimaru-sama?" asked a slender boy, with long silver hair.

"Yes Kimimaro. For you see now, we can finally reclaim what had been kept from me for so long." Orochimaru said. "I can finally have my lost shinobi come home."

"And who would that be, Orochimaru-sama?" Kimimaro asked.

"He is the last of his clan…and the keeper of the Sharingan." Orochimaru said. "Soon Sasuke Uchiha, you will be mine!"

* * *

"Oh my head!" Haku said, slowly awakening. "Did I get hit by a glacier or something?"

"Not really. You suffered some severe energy loss earlier." Akane said, taking the cold compress off her head.

"Oka-san, how did we get back home?" Haku asked. "Wait, where is everyone!"

"They're all ok, little kit." Akane said. "Everyone is here resting."

"Oh that's a relief." Haku said.

"Haku-chan, what exactly happened out there?" Akane asked.

"Honestly I'm not really sure." Haku replied. "The last thing I remember was seeing Ino use her Solar Blast for the first time. Then Naruto started talking about using his Bankai power and Kasumi was telling him she wasn't sure when we could use them."

"I take it that's when the light show started?" Akane said.

"Yeah. It felt like all of my energy, chakra, and Illumina power was being drained from my body." Haku said.

"How do you feel now?" Akane asked.

"Well I'm ok I guess…though I feel like I have more energy than before." Haku said. "I even feel like I have more power in my bloodline as well." Haku then held her palm out and focused some chakra into her hand. She soon noticed that there were small ice crystals beginning to form. "Whoa! I could never do that before!"

"Haku, remember what the scroll said? Your Bankai gives you complete control over ice." Akane said. "It's possible that a tiny bit of that power combined with your bloodline, making it stronger. The same might have happened for Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji."

"So I guess we did it then. We now have our Bankai abilities." Haku said. "Then that also means…"

"We may have a serious snake problem fairly soon." Akane replied. "Best thing to do now is to wait for everyone else to wake up and see what happens next. For now why not help me make some energy treats for everyone else."

"Sure thing Oka-san." Haku replied, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

About two hours later everyone had recovered, they all gathered in the living room to try and find out what happened while they were out training.

"So you think that when Ino learned her last tech, it caused the power surge?" Mikoto asked.

"That's the only reason I can think of. I didn't think it would be so sudden." Kasumi replied. "And I definitely didn't think it would knock all of us out like that."

"Well, should we try to transform and see what new upgrades we did get?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, come on! I wanna try out my Bankai!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Not only that, but we can test out the new activation code as well!" Sasuke replied.

"I think I want to see if we get new outfits as well." Ino added.

"Then there's only one thing to do." Kasumi said. "And I know how much fun you have doing this Otou-san."

"Should I do the old one, or try a new one?" Arashi said.

"Just do the old one for now Arashi-kun. If a new one sounds better, then we'll try it later." Akane said, trying to keep him focused. "Plus it might be better to go outside. Let's head out to the backyard so we don't do too much damage.

"Alright." Arashi said. "You heard her kids, to the backyard!"

"Yeah!" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed, running out with Arashi.

"Akane, has Sasuke always been like this?" Mikoto asked.

"Miki-chan, those three can be the biggest goofs in Konoha when they're together." Akane said.

"Yeah, at least you didn't have to get slimed by them Mikoto-sama." Haku said.

"Uhh, is that something I should have known about?" Mikoto asked, nervously.

"Not really. When we had the big sleepover after all of us were released from Orochimaru's jutsu, we played some pranks on those three when they were sleep. They decided to get us back by sliming us." Akane said. "Then, they slimed themselves and had all of us sliding all over the floor!"

"Like Akane-sama said, they're a bunch of kids, but they're sweethearts." Hinata replied.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mikoto said.

Everyone made their way out to the backyard and lined up into position. The boys were itching to get things going since they were anxious to see their new powers.

"Time to get started." Arashi said. "Illumina Knights…TRANSFORM!"

"Let's do it guys!" Kasumi said, as she and everyone flicked their wrists.

"SUPER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Everyone said together. What happened next wasn't the normal transformation, but instead the team's power seemed to burst out

"Ok, that's new!" Akane said.

"You think they're ok?" Mikoto asked.

"Guess we need to wait and see." Tsunade replied.

As the energy from Team Illumina died down, everyone could see some definite changes, most noticeably their outfits.

"Is it just me or do the girls now look adorable!" Akane exclaimed after seeing the girls.

"You're right! They do! Makes me kind of jealous now!" Mikoto replied.

"Ok, you two are now just as bad now as you were when you were in the academy!" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama!" Akane and Mikoto said.

"I definitely have to say…the new outfits suit them well." Arashi said.

The boys were now dressed in traditional white ninja pants and tabi shoes, with a traditional ninja top with fishnet, except there were no sleeves. Their outfits were trimmed with their respective colors, as was the sash around their waist. They now also wore a pair of arm guards and leg guards that was in their respective color as well. Each wore their hitai-ate around their forehead and to finish their outfit, they each wore a colored scarf.

The girls underwent an even bigger change in wardrobe. Instead of the sailor top and shorts, the girls now wore traditional kunoichi uniforms. Their outfit was white as well, with the trim in the their own respective color. The tops were sleeveless, and had the fishnet underneath as well, and each wore a skirt that came a few inches above their knees. They also wore the standard tabi socks and shoes, though their shoes came up to just below the kneecap. They also had the arm and leg guards in the respective colors as well. The girls also wore their hitai-ate just like the boys, but each wore a smaller scarf. Ino kept her flower band in her hair, and Tenten still had the two red ribbons to keep her buns tied together. Tenten also noticed that her Illumina Sword was now hidden under a special genjutsu that she could release at any time.

The final change to everyone's outfit was the most noticeable. Everyone now had the Leaf Village symbol on the right side of their uniform, and each one now had a unique emblem on the back of their outfits; Kasumi had a shining star, Naruto had a green tornado, Sasuke had a flame, Hinata had a picture of what looked like a wave, Haku had a snowflake, Neji with a purple bolt of lightning, Ino with a tree, Chouji with a boulder, and Tenten had a picture of a sword. The uniforms even had one last effect that everyone saw when some clouds moved over the sun. The uniforms would slowly change from white to black, effectively giving them more stealth in dark areas.

"Whoa! Never thought we'd become the Illumina Ninja!" Sasuke said. "Guess now we'll be doing missions like this."

"Neither did I! I guess the change reflects our usage of the ninja arts." Kasumi said. "It's not like I mind. I mean, I look cute anyway!"

"I will agree with you on that!" Sasuke replied.

"Oh man! This looks awesome!" Naruto said, jumping a bit to get used to his new costume. "Not only that but they change color when it gets darker!"

"This is going to give us a very good advantage now." Neji said. "Not only do we have very powerful wireless communication, but now with advanced stealth gear, our ninja missions will be much bett…oof!"

"Do you always have to do that?" Haku asked, after she elbowed Neji.

"Sorry, force of habit!" Neji replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"I woulda preferred to wear pants, or even a longer skirt, but if I have to wear the short skirt, then I'm ok." Tenten said, trying to hide the fact that she wasn't really a short skirt type person.

"Tenten, why should you try to hide anything? You have a wonderful figure!" Akane said.

"You kidding! I don't think anyone has cuter legs than you Ten-chan!" Ino said.

"Yeah she's…right…" Hinata said, before she had a flashback of Naruto when he was doing speed training as Natsumi…and then she remembered what happened at the Konoha Fashion show a few months ago as well...when he got to be the one to wear the Grand Prix Kimono!

"Hina-chan, are you ok?" Kasumi asked.

"Kasumi-chan, make sure we never, and I mean NEVER bring up Natsumi around Tenten, ok." Hinata whispered.

"Natsu...holy cow! You're right! I forgot just how pretty Natsumi really is!" Kasumi replied. "You think if he uses that jutsu and changes into her, his outfit will change as well?" The two just stared at Naruto…wondering what would happen if he did change into Natsumi.

"If that happens, then we'll have to kill him for being cuter than all of us!" Hinata said.

"Uh, hey are you two ok?" Tenten asked.

"Fine, nothing wrong here!" Hinata said, with a fake smile.

"Come one you guys! We wanna try out our Bankai abilities!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, we wanna see what we can really do now!" Sasuke replied.

"I'm with them! Let's go crazy!" Chouji added.

"Fine. Naruto you wanna go first?" Kasumi said.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. "Um, how do I get it to work again?"

"You mean you want to go first, and you forgot how to do it!" Ino said.

"Naru-chan, the scroll said you had to focus your Illumina power, and then say 'Bankai' to release it and activate your Bankai form." Hinata said.

"Gotcha!" Naruto replied. He closed his eyes and began to focus all of his Illumina power. Once he felt he reached full power…"BANKAI!" In a huge burst, he released the limiter seal on his power. Everyone could see what looked like a stream of wind swirling around his body.

"Naruto, how do you feel?" Sasuke asked.

"I have never felt this much power in my life! This is unreal!" Naruto said, looking over himself. "Oh man, talk about a ru…." Those were the last words out of his mouth when he jumped up…and skyrocketed into the air.

"Look at him go!" Arashi said.

"Naruto, dude are you ok up there?" Sasuke asked into his communicator.

"This totally rocks!" Naruto replied. "I'm actually flying! This is awesome!"

"He's fine. He's just having fun flying." Sasuke said.

"Looks like they work. Let's all try ours out now." Kasumi said.

"Let's go over to Training Ground 3. If you guys are going to use your powers, then that's the better place to go." Arashi said.

"That works, Otou-san." Kasumi replied. "Hey Naruto, we're going over to Training Ground 3, meet us there ok!"

"Gotcha!" Naruto replied. "I gotta pick one thing up first!" He then did a dive and flew as fast as he could towards the team. The next thing anyone knew, Hinata was gone!

"What was that!" Haku asked.

"Naruto had to pick up something…or better yet someone!" Kasumi replied.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the air…

"Naru-chan! The view…it's amazing!" Hinata said, after being swept off her feet and carried into the sky.

"I know. But you're more beautiful than anything." Naruto replied, kissing Hinata.

"Oh you're just saying that because I'm wearing this uniform and you couldn't take your eyes off me." Hinata replied.

"Well that's one thing." Naruto said. "Hinata, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Hinata asked.

"What do you think our lives would be like if Kasumi-chan never came to our world?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we wouldn't be talking up here for one thing." Hinata said. "I'd probably be just as shy as I was when I was little, and you and Sasuke would probably be the only hanyou in the group."

"It's been seven years since we first met her. She told us that her life was so hard the first time, and now look at her…" Naruto replied. Hinata saw that he seemed a little worried and wanted to know what was wrong.

"Naruto, you seem troubled. What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"This morning Sasuke told us about a nightmare he had been having. He said that in it he and I are fighting to the death." Naruto said.

"Naruto, that can't be true. You and Sasuke are brothers! You may like to fight each other, but that's just to see how strong you both are!" Hinata replied.

"I know. But that's not the worst part. He said that when he and I were about to deliver the final blow to each other, Kasumi jumps in…and takes the hit I was supposed to take." Naruto said. "And the hit…was fatal!"

"NO! Stop this now! Sasuke would never do that! He would never kill Kasumi!" Hinata replied.

"I know. All of us do. I know that Sasuke would give his own life just to make sure Kasumi was safe. He loves Kasumi just as much as I love you." Naruto replied. "He's really troubled right now, and I don't know what to do to help him!"

"Did he say what was the cause of his nightmare?" Hinata asked.

"He believes it's the Cursed Seal Orochimaru gave him. Haku-chan even said it could be a vision, but none of us are sure." Naruto said. "Right now he's being placed on limited activity until we can find out what it is."

"This is horrible." Hinata said.

"I know. That's why I want you to promise me something." Naruto said.

"What is it Naru-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, promise me…that if Sasuke's nightmare comes true, you will do everything in your power to stop Kasumi from interfering." Naruto said.

"But that would mean…" Hinata replied.

"It would mean she lives…and that's all. I don't know what would happen, but you have to promise me Hinata." Naruto said.

"Naruto I…" Hinata said, feeling unsure if she could keep this promise.

"Hinata, please. You have to promise me. You have to give me your word as the Heir of the Hyuuga, the Second Princess of the Kitsune, and as my fiancée, that you will stop Kasumi. Her very life depends on it!" Naruto said.

"Naruto…I promise. I did after all give her my word when we took our blood oath, that I would be there for her no matter what." Hinata said.

"Thank you Hinata. You don't know how much this means." Naruto said.

"I understand. But there's one thing I have to ask you now?" Hinata said.

"What's that Hina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"That was the first time…you called me your fiancée." Hinata said.

"Well, Kasumi and Sasuke have already made theirs official, and I mean…we're pretty much destined to be together. So, maybe tonight…we can have Otou-san and Hiashi-sama to make it official for us?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, I'd really like that." Hinata said. "Hinata Uzumaki…that's going to sound so wonderful in the future."

"Yeah it is. Well, I think everyone's waiting for us, so how about we land this flight." Naruto said.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata made their way to the Training Ground where everyone was waiting. Of course they knew when it came to those two, it's best just to let the couple have their time.

"Have fun with your head in the clouds?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh whatever. I just wanted to show Hina-chan how cool it was to fly." Naruto said.

"Well you certainly took long enough!" Sasuke said. "Now how about the rest of us show off our Bankai, so you don't get to be the attention hog!"

"Ok ok, go ahead." Naruto said, sitting in indian position…while floating in the air.

"That's Naruto for you." Haku said.

"Alright everyone, focus your energy and get ready." Kasumi said.

The rest of the team all closed their eyes as they began to focus their Illumina power. Naruto could easily feel their power going up and couldn't wait to see what would happen next. Suddenly…

"BANKAI!" everyone said, activating their new power.

"This is definitely cool!" Naruto said.

"You bet it is!" Sasuke said. His body was now engulfed in flame, yet he looked to be in no pain whatsoever. "This is just plain awesome!"

"Oh man, let me smash something! Please let me smash something!" Chouji said, as he was now encased in a shining suit of diamond armor. "Hey Tsunade-sama, wanna see who can make the biggest crater? I bet I can make mine bigger!"

"Oh really! Well then, I'll take that bet hands down!" Tsunade said.

"He just didn't do what I think he did, did he?" Akane asked.

"Yeah…he did." Mikoto replied. "And I have a feeling Tsunade-sama is gonna lose again."

"You know I must say…this is quite shocking." Neji replied, as arcs of lighting circled his body.

"Neji-kun, comedy isn't your strong point." Hinata said. "Now why don't I seem different?"

"Hina-chan, look at your feet!" Naruto said, seeing her standing in a puddle of water.

"I guess I can really can create water from the vapor in the air." Hinata said.

"Guys, look at Haku…she's blue???" Naruto said, noticing Haku had changed a little more.

"I'm what!" Haku said, looking to see that her skin color had changed to a pale shade of blue. "I guess it comes from complete Ice mastery." She then found her new sword as well. "So this is Sode no Shiraiyuki…not a bad looking sword!"

"I agree. The quality of the blade is unreal." Tenten said. "But that's nothing compared to this bad boy!" She pulled out her Illumina Sword, only to see that the blade had increased in size. It now looked like it was made of pure crystal as well, and had nine different colors swirling through the blade. (A/N: Picture Ichigo Kurosaki's Zangetsu, except the blade is crystal.) "Oh I am loving this Gravity Blade, and this shiny metallic look in my outfit as well!"

"So are we ready to take this training to the next level?" Kasumi asked, as everyone noticed what was new about her.

"So I take it the rainbow colored aura is your little bonus?" Ino asked.

"If that bright yellow aura is yours, then I'd say you're right." Kasumi replied.

"So how should we get started?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't we let Chouji and Tsunade-sama settle their bet?" Arashi said.

"Is that a good idea, Otou-san?" Haku asked.

"She agreed to it." Arashi said.

"Ok Chouji, we'll see just how much power you have in that fist of yours." Tsunade said. "If I win, you have to spend a week going after that blasted cat everyone hates."

"Fair enough…but if I win, you pay for a solid night of all you can eat barbecue for all of us!" Chouji replied.

"This is gonna be too easy." Tsunade said, gathering all her chakra in her fist. "Get ready to lose!" She slammed her fist into the ground with enormous force, easily creating a crater 300 feet in diameter. "Try to beat that!"

"Tsunade-sama, are you really sure you want him to do that?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I mean, even though we're just Genin and Chuunin, we don't know how much power he's gonna release when he does this!" Kasumi added.

"Like I said, it's in the bag!" Tsunade replied.

"Ok…just be warned that Naruto and Chouji have bottomless stomachs." Kasumi said.

"Alright. It's time you see the full power of Earth!" Chouji said, gathering as much of his power into his fist. His fist was glowing a bright yellow, and even looked to be trembling. "Beat this Tsunade-sama! GAIA CRUSHER!" He slammed his fist with unbelievable force, directly in the center of Tsunade's crater. The sheer force of his attack easily caused the crater to expand, well over 3000 ft in diameter. It even caused all of Konoha to shake from the small tremor. That did however leave everyone wide-eyed and speechless.

"Holy…" Naruto said.

"Cow!" Sasuke added.

"Tsunade-sama, I hope you know, I plan to close down the restaurant we go to." Chouji said with a smile.

"There is no way…there's just no way!" Tsunade said. "Chouji, were you even using your complete power?"

"Um well, I feel winded, but that's about it." Chouji said. "I might not have been using everything I had."

"And you did this!" Naruto said. "This is just…insane!"

"And it's also perfect!" Sasuke said. "Now I will so enjoy destroying Orochimaru!"

"Uh, I think after that…maybe it would be a good time to go get lunch." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I mean, it's been a really crazy morning. Let's go get a bite to eat." Haku said.

"Well if we have to." Naruto replied. "Um one question. How do we power down out of Bankai?"

"Try concentrating on turning off the energy." Kasumi said. "That might work."

"Couldn't hurt." Naruto said, closing his eyes, He focused his Illumina power, and reset the limiter on his power, pulling him out of Bankai and landing him flat on his butt. "Ok, maybe it did hurt!"

"At least it worked." Hinata said, powering down. "So we headed to Ichiraku's?"

"Yup. Let's go." Sasuke said, powering down as well.

"Bye everyone. We'll see you guys at dinner tonight." Kasumi said.

"Speaking of dinner, let's have it at that new barbecue place." Chouji said. "Tsunade-sama's treat."

"Chouji, don't remind me!" Tsunade said, still reeling after losing the bet to Chouji.

"Hey is it ok if I bring Hanabi-chan, and Otou-san?" Hinata asked.

"That's fine with me Hinata." Tsunade replied.

"Ok. Later everyone." Naruto said.

As Team Illumina left, all the adults were simply amazed at the raw power they now possessed. The best thing about it was that the power was in the hands of nine talented shinobi and kunoichi…all willing to risk their lives for each other, their families, their friends…and their home.

* * *

That night everyone was at the new barbecue restaurant that had just opened. It turned out to be extra special, since the Sand Trio had come into town earlier that afternoon on a surprise visit. This of course meant that Kin would be quite happy knowing Gaara was with her. The rest of her team had also returned home so they would be joining as well. Everyone couldn't wait to eat…everyone except for Tsunade. She was hoping that Chouji wasn't planning on closing down the place.

"Ok someone tell me, just how much barbecue have those two eaten?" Temari asked.

"Last time I checked…they were at their 10th order of ribs." Haku said.

"And where are they putting all of that food!" Temari said.

"Temari-chan, we have reason to believe that their stomachs are really bottomless pits." Kasumi said. "It's possible that if anything gets consumed by them, it will never be seen again."

"That's interesting and all, but do they have to keep eating that much!" Tsunade said.

"Hey it's not our fault you took his challenge." Tenten said. "The scroll did say his Gaia Crusher could potentially reduce a mountain to dust."

"And the kid said he wasn't even using full power!" Tsunade said. That was when everyone heard Hinata tapping her chopsticks on her glass.

"Um sorry to disturb everyone, but I guess it's time to do this." Hinata said. She then elbowed Naruto. "Naru-chan, stop stuffing your face for a minute so we can do this!"

"Mmf! Sorry Hina-chan." Naruto said, quickly swallowing his food.

"Ok, the main reason we want to do this is because it's already known for two of our closest family." Hinata said. "As all of you know, Naruto and I, well…Otou-san, Arashi-sama, Naruto and I would like to ask for your blessings to officially declare us engaged."

"You want us to WHAT!" Hiashi and Arashi said together.

"We want you to give us your blessing to become engaged to be married, once we come of age." Naruto said.

"Besides, Kasumi and Sasuke already did it!" Hinata said.

"Arashi, did you know about this?" Hiashi asked.

"I'm just as clueless as you are!" Arashi said.

"So can we Otou-san!" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. I may need to think on this." Hiashi said. He then turned to Arashi, "How long did it take you to think on it for Kasumi?"

"About five minutes after she sprung it on me." Arashi replied. "It hurts for the first part, because you realize it's your first daughter getting engaged, but then you realize it was gonna happen anyway."

"So guess we should get this over with huh." Hiashi said.

"Yup. Besides, Akane would most likely make us do it anyway." Arashi said.

"Are you two done talking?" Akane said.

"Fine, we're fine." Hiashi said, clearing his throat. "Very well then, Hinata, you wish for my blessing to become betrothed to Naruto, am I correct?"

"Yes Otou-san." Hinata replied.

"And Naruto, you wish for my blessing as well, do you not?" Arashi said.

"I do Otou-san." Naruto said.

"Well considering your mother would have overridden us anyway even if we were going to say no, which we weren't, then I see no problem in giving you my blessing to become engaged to Hinata, Naruto." Arashi said.

"Arashi's right. We were pretty much going to have to say yes anyway. That's why I happily give you my blessing Hinata. Naruto pretty much will do anything to make sure you're happy." Hiashi said.

"Plus you two really couldn't do anything, since they're already engaged under Kitsune law." Akane said.

"When did that come into play?" Arashi asked.

"Just now. I can make up the rules you know." Akane replied, with a smile. "They just wanted you two to make it official."

"Arashi…your wife is a tough one!" Hiashi said.

"That's why I love her!" Arashi replied.

"So I guess tonight is now an engagement party!" Kasumi said. "Congratulations Naruto and Hinata!"

"Wait! Before we continue…does anyone else here in our family that's dating wish for a blessing to be engaged?" Arashi said.

"Well there is Neji and…" Naruto said.

"We'll wait a bit." Neji replied.

"Yeah, we still like being at the dating level!" Haku said.

"OK then. Now we can resume the party!" Arashi said.

"That's good and all, but we need to know!" Ino said.

"Yeah, Kasumi wouldn't tell us hers, so Hinata…who's it gonna be?" Sakura said.

"Who's what gonna be?" Hinata replied.

"WHO'S THE MAID OF HONOR!!!" Temari, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Haku, Akemi, Hanabi, Kin, Momoko, and Shizune all asked.

"And please don't say the obvious!" Sakura said.

"Ok. You really want to know who my Maid of Honor is gonna be?" Hinata said.

"Yes, yes, just tell us!" Ino said.

"Ok. It's…" Hinata said.

"It's…" Tenten said.

The tension was so think you'd need a chainsaw to cut it! Hinata had everyone on pins and needles, all because they wanted to know who she was going to choose! Kasumi easily knew it was her, but she had a feeling Hinata was going to throw everyone the biggest curveball in the world.

"My Maid of Honor…is none other…than…" Hinata said.

"Oh for heaven's sake, just say it's her!" Sakura said.

"My Maid of Honor…is Natsumi Uzumaki!" Hinata said. In that one moment, all of the girls crashed to the floor.

"NATSUMI!" all the girls said.

"Natsumi!" Naruto said, wide eyed.

"WHAT! Hinata, you're marrying Naruto! So how on earth are you gonna have him as your Maid of Honor!" Tenten asked.

"Kage Bunshin. Plus I think she'd look cute in a dress." Hinata said. Once again all the girls crashed to the floor.

"HINATA!!!" Naruto said, noticing she started laughing.

"Oh man, I cannot believe all of you fell for that!" Hinata said.

"Guys, Hinata and I already decided, we'd be the Maid of Honor in each other's wedding!" Kasumi said.

"You guys are the worst!" Ino said.

"And that's why you love us!" Kasumi replied.

The rest of the night was spent celebrating Naruto and Hinata's engagement. It was pretty much a perfect end to a good day. The Illumina Team had unlocked their Bankai abilities, and could now fight at full power, Naruto and Hinata were officially declared engaged, and everything seemed perfect in Konoha. Though all good things must come to an end…

* * *

A few days later…

"Kasumi-chan, Kin-chan! Good morning!" Mikoto said, answering the door.

"Hi Mikoto-sama. Is Sasuke up?" Kasumi asked.

"Last I checked he was just about ready." Mikoto replied. "So what brings you two out this early?"

"Well it's the last day before Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro head back to Suna, so we're going out to Konoha Lake." Kin replied.

"I see. Sounds like a fun day." Mikoto said. "Sasuke, are you ready? Kasumi and Kin are here."

"Sure thing Oka-san!" Sasuke said. He soon came down the stairs with his backpack, ready to go. As always, the first thing he did when he saw Kasumi was to give her a kiss. "Morning princess."

"Good morning to you too." Kasumi replied. "We'll see you later Mikoto-sama!"

"Have fun!" Mikoto replied.

The three left to meet up with everyone else back at the Uzumaki Mansion. It seemed like just another good day for the team. Unknown to them, they had been watched by five shinobi…one of which Kin knew too well.

"So Kasumi, what kind of swimsuit did you get?" Kin asked.

"I never showed it to you? I found this really cute two-piece at Kunoichi's the other day. It's silver and blue. I think it's really cute!"

"Too bad you'll never get to wear it!" said a mysterious voice.

"Hey who said that?" Kasumi asked.

"The ones that are going to take back what rightfully belongs to Orochimaru-sama!" said a second voice.

"I'm not going anywhere, so show yourselves!" Sasuke said, before he Kin and Kasumi were surrounded by five shinobi.

"No…it can't be! What did he do to you!" Kin said.

"Kin, what's wrong?" Kasumi asked.

"I take it she's surprised to see me," said the female of the group. "It's been a long time, dear sister!"

"Tayuya, why are you doing this? Orochimaru is controlling you!" Kin said.

"That's your sister! You mean she's the one!" Sasuke said.

"We thought you were dead. Guess that useless Zaku couldn't get the job done." Tayuya said.

"Well that's what we're here for," said the six-armed shinobi. "I mean, just me and Jirobu could get this job done easily."

"You got that right, Kidomaru!" Jirobu, the largest of the group responded. "Hey Sakon, Ukon, mind letting us have these wimps!"

"Just don't take too much time." Sakon replied.

"We have much to do." Ukon added.

"Quickly, restrain Uchiha and let's go. We're bound to have a mass of Konoha ninja here soon," said the fifth shinobi.

"Understood Kimimaro." Jirobu said. "Ok you little wimps, time for you three to go splat!"

"So you're going to take on two Kitsune and a Konoha shinobi? I don't think so!" Kasumi said, moving into fighting stance.

"Tayu-chan, please! Stop this now! Why are you letting Orochimaru control you?" Kin pleaded.

"Oh be quiet. It's obvious that I was always one of his best ninja. That's why I was chosen and you weren't." Tayuya said.

"But all he's doing is controlling you! He tried to destroy Konoha!" Kin said. "I'm just lucky I was able to warn the people here before Orochimaru did too much damage!"

"So it was you! You just had to turn traitor, didn't you little sister!" Tayuya said. "Then Orochimaru will reward us well for killing a traitor!"

"No! I can't fight you! I won't fight you!" Kin said.

"Then you'll die!" Tayuya said. "Kidomaru, now!"

"With pleasure!" Kidomaru replied, spitting out some weird looking substance at the feet of Kin, Kasumi, and Sasuke.

"What the…hey I can't move! What is this crud!" Sasuke said, struggling to break free.

"You shouldn't be going anywhere. My threads are nearly impossible to break free from." Kidomaru said.

"Sasuke, we need to transform now!" Kasumi said, flicking her wrist.

"I'm with you! Let's go!" Sasuke replied, doing the same.

"SUPER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Kasumi and Sasuke said together. Their transformation was just enough to break through Kidomaru's restraint. Unfortunately…it would be all they could do.

"Just like Orochimaru-sama planned." Kimimaro said. With one sweep of his arm, he threw three small senbon shaped spikes and hit all three of the Leaf shinobi.

"Hey, what stung me!" Sasuke said.

"I don't know, but it got me too!" Kasumi said. That's when she noticed Kin seemed uneasy. "Kin, are you ok?"

"I…I don't feel so good." Kin replied, falling to her knees.

"Of course you shouldn't. Those were some of my own bones, coated with a special poison that had been infused with some of Orochimaru's chakra." Kimimaro said. "It's designed to immobilize you and easily weaken you. And it has a special gift for Sasuke."

"Orochimaru's chakra! But that means…!" Kasumi said, before she heard Sasuke release a bloodcurdling scream. She then turned to see his Cursed Seal beginning to run out of control. "Sasuke!"

"What did you do to me!" Sasuke screamed, as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Simple. Orochimaru-sama's chakra was amplified by his Shadow Gem. The increase of power in his chakra will cause your seal to become uncontrollable. In time you will lose all sense of yourself and be nothing but a savage beast." Kimimaro said.

"No! Sasuke would never let that happen!" Kasumi said, struggling to keep herself on her feet. Even her Kitsune healing was slow to counteract the poison, and she tried her best to keep from falling out.

"I'm afraid you have no control over what the seal will do." Kimimaro said. "Sasuke does have one chance to survive." He then took out a small vial containing several black pills. "One of these pills will cause his seal to advance to its second stage. Unfortunately, the strain of the advancement will kill him."

"So Sasuke would die no matter what he does!" Kasumi screamed.

"Not necessarily. If he takes one of these pills, the other members of my team can place a barrier on him, weakening the strain to a coma effect. Then we can take him to Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro said.

"I don't think so! I'd rather die than go to that snake! Not after what he did to my brother!" Sasuke replied.

"Well that's too bad. Because you really don't have a choice!" Kimimaro said, as Jirobu grabbed Sasuke by the neck.

"Let him go!" Kasumi screamed. She used every ounce of strength she could muster and ran towards Sasuke, hoping to stop Kimimaro and Jirobu.

"Silence!" Kimimaro screamed. He swung his arm at Kasumi, throwing numerous senbon sized bone shards. Kasumi was impaled with countless shards before she fell to the ground.

"KASUMI!!!" Sasuke screamed, before Kimimaro forced one of the black pills down his throat.

"Quickly, place him in the barrel now!" Kimimaro said, as Jirobu released Sasuke and took the large barrel off his back. He easily picked up Sasuke and shoved him in. The other members of the Sound Four surrounded the barrel and prepared to seal it to prevent Sasuke's death. The four each formed seals as they all said, "Shikoku Mujin" (Four Seals of the Dark Mist). Slowly a black mist surrounded the barrel Sasuke was placed in and sealed it.

"Let's get back to Orochimaru as soon as possible." Kimimaro said, as Jirobu hoisted the barrel on his back.

"Well dear sister, it seems I must take my leave." Tayuya said, as Kin looked on.

"Tayu-chan…please…don't do this!" Kin cried. "Don't let him control…you…" She soon blacked out afterward.

"Bring…back Sasuke…now!" Kasumi said, struggling to get up after Kimimaro's barrage.

"Sorry, not this time!" Kidomaru replied, as he and the rest of the group took off.

Kasumi used what strength she had to pull her communicator to her mouth, "Naruto…Hinata…anyone…Sasuke's been…kidnapped!" Those were the last words she could say before she passed out.

* * *

"Sasuke's been what!" Tsunade screamed.

"He's been captured! Kin and Kasumi were found right outside the outskirts of the Uchiha District. Both were injured!" Shizune said.

"How long ago was this!" Tsunade asked.

"It was about 30 minutes ago!" Shizune replied.

"Then get me Team Illumina! Get Shikamaru in here as well!" Tsunade screamed.

"Right on it!" Shizune said.

* * *

Within minutes all of Team Illumina minus Kasumi and Sasuke, and Shikamaru were inside Tsunade's office.

"As you probably know, Sasuke's been captured." Tsunade said.

"And I have a feeling I know who's behind it too!" Naruto said, cracking his knuckles.

"But why would Orochimaru strike now?" Haku asked. "Why would he want Sasuke now?"

"It's because he now has the full power of the Shadow Gem…and he wants the Sharingan." Neji answered. "We unlock our Bankai…and he gets a fully powered gem."

"If he uses that jutsu to transfer into Sasuke's body, there's no telling how powerful he'll become!" Hinata said.

"That's why I need you to go after those Sound ninja and get him back!" Tsunade said.

"Sasuke's not the only…one we have to get back!" Kasumi said, breathing heavily as she walked through the door. "Kin's sister Tayuya was with the group under Orochimaru's control. We have to rescue her as well!"

"Kasumi-chan, you should be resting!" Hinata said. "Please, go back home and…"

"Not this time. Orochimaru has pushed me too far this time." Kasumi replied. "Hinata, Ino, heal me now!"

"Kasumi, no! You need to…" Ino said, before she was staring at Kasumi, who had one hand pointed at her…with a Starburst Beam ready to fire!

"Don't question me! I'm going to get Sasuke back, and Orochimaru is going to die!" Kasumi said in rage. "He's hurt my friends, my family…and now he's taken my fiancée…I won't have it! And if any of you try to stop me, so help me!"

"Ok, just calm down Kasumi." Hinata said, as she and Ino began to heal her.

"Alright, now that Kasumi is calm, we can get down to business." Tsunade said. "It's possible that whoever took Sasuke is headed towards the border of the Fire Country and the Sound Country. They're most likely headed towards the Valley of the End, so that's where you need to go."

"Shouldn't we have some Jounin or extra Chuunin level help as well?" Tenten asked.

"We can't afford that right now! With Orochimaru active again, he may be planning to attack Konoha. You nine are the only ones that can rescue him." Tsunade said. "Shikamaru you're in charge of this mission. I would have Kasumi or Naruto lead, but right now they're not emotionally stable due to their closeness with Sasuke."

"It's ok Tsunade-sama. I just want Sasuke back." Kasumi said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Fine with me." Shikamaru said.

"Don't think you're going to do this without us two." Temari said, as she and Gaara stood in the door.

"Gaara-kun, Temari-chan, you don't need to do this." Tsunade said.

"Sasuke is an ally. Plus this is also a mission to rescue Kin-chan's sister." Gaara said. "They've hurt her, and now they will die for it."

"Besides, Kankuro is headed back to Suna to inform them of Orochimaru's activity." Temari said. "So right now, you have us at your disposal."

"Very well. You have 20 minutes to prepare and move out." Tsunade said.

* * *

The 20 minutes passed quickly, and everyone was at the gates ready to go. Kasumi had fully recovered thanks to Ino and Hinata, and everyone was supplied with energy treats from Akane. Shikamaru was going over the strategy for the rescue mission before they headed out.

"Alright guys, we're headed into some dangerous water. They've already got an hour lead on us, so they've had time to set up traps to cover them. Right now we need to plan a formation to minimize any chance of damage." Shikamaru said. "That even means that you follow my orders to the line. If not you risk getting us all killed. That goes for Naruto and Kasumi as well. I don't mean to sound harsh, but I know how much Sasuke means to the two of you, which is why you have to be extra careful."

"Understood Shikamaru." Kasumi said.

"Good. Right now we'll go with a cross formation. First will be Kasumi and Temari. Since Kasumi was in contact with the captors last, she can easily use her advanced senses to pick up traces of their scent. I really wish Kiba and Akamaru were here, but we gotta run with what we've got. Temari will be up front with her as support. I will be second behind them to relay commands. Next will be Naruto behind me, since he's the most versatile of any of us. Hinata will be to his left and Ino will be to his right, since both have healing power and can easily move to help us out. Hinata can also use her Byakugan to cover the middle area. Behind those three will be Tenten and Haku, since they have excellent range attack with Tenten's weapons and Haku's Freeze Lancer. Behind those two will be Chouji and Gaara, the power hitters. If we run into something and can't take it down, then you two will be the ones to deliver the big hits. Finally Neji will cover the rear, since his Byakugan has a much longer range." Shikamaru said. "Any questions."

"None." Naruto said.

"Also Hinata, Haku and Tenten will have extra communicators on to relay information to Gaara, Temari, and myself. Since you have your Illumina Communicators, you should be ok." Shikamaru said.

"That will work Shikamaru." Kasumi said.

"If there's nothing else…" Shikamaru said, walking up to Kasumi. "Kasumi, Sasuke means a lot to all of us, you especially. We're going to bring him back safely."

"Thank you Shikamaru. That means a lot." Kasumi said.

"Ok guys, let's do this! Mission Rescue Sasuke is a…" Shikamaru said, before he heard Mikoto call out.

"Wait!" Mikoto cried.

"Mikoto-sama, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"You're all going after Sasuke, aren't you?" Mikoto said.

"Yes, we're gonna bring him back." Shikamaru said.

"Well, it's probably going to get tricky out there, so everyone take one of these." Mikoto said, pulling out a small pouch with some pills inside. "These are scent blocker capsules I developed to help with stealth. If anyone on their team has heightened smell, this will block it."

"Thanks Mikoto-sama." Ino said, as she and everyone took one of the capsules.

"Good luck out there. Please be careful!" Mikoto said. She then went up to Kasumi and hugged her. "Especially you Kasumi. Don't let you emotions get the best of you. Sasuke wouldn't want that."

"I understand." Kasumi said.

"Ok guys, let's rock and roll! We got a ninja to bring back!" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered in.

* * *

The race to rescue Sasuke is a go! I hope everyone likes the new look of the team, and their new powers. Right now I'm gonna be working on the next chapter and on a special project as well. Thanks to all my readers who have continued to read my story! It's because of you that I write this.

Remember please read and review! I love those...lots of em! heck even go back and review my old chapters if you never got the chance to! And feel free to send me potential ideas! I'm gonna need to have something for these crazy characters after they rescue Sasuke!

Neokenshin


	38. Race Against Time!

Neokenshin: OK, OK before any of you kill me, just know why it took me so long to write this chapter!

Kasumi:Alright...we're waiting!

Tenten: Yeah, we're waiting! (She happens to have her Illumina Sword out right now.)

Neokenshin: Ok first put away the sword Tenten. Second, I had a lot of things I was doing.

Naruto: Like WHAT!

Neokenshin: Well I was working on a special crossover with RasenganFin. I helped him do a three chapter special in his story that has his characters come to our world.

Naruto: You...whoa. You did a crossover?

Neokenshin: Yeah. It's really good! When I finish the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, I'm gonna post it here too!

Kasumi: Wow, you have been busy!

Neokenshin: Yeah, that and I moved into a new apartment too. So I've had a lot to do.

Naruto: Alright...we forgive you.

Neokenshin: Great! Well to get things going, I don't own Naruto, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180. Also I want to do a special promotion. To anyone that wants to see a little more of my work, feel free to read RasenganFin's "Hinata's Guardian". I helped do Chapters 29-31. Feel free to check it out!

Kasumi: Well let the next chapter begin!

* * *

Chapter 30: Race against time!

"Kasumi, how are you holding up?" Temari asked.

"I'm ok. It's just hard to stay focused knowing they have Sasuke." Kasumi replied.

"Look, don't worry too much. We're going to bring him back." Temari said, trying to reassure Kasumi.

"I know. I just wish I could have done more to prevent this." Kasumi said.

"There's no way you could have done this alone. They greatly outnumbered you. Just be glad that you're still alive." Temari replied.

"Hey you two notice anything up there?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, I haven't found any trace of them yet. Either they're masking their scent, or something's throwing off my senses." Kasumi said. "I may be a Kitsune hanyou, but I'm nothing compared to Kiba and Akamaru."

"Well, just keep a look out. If we find anything, that will help us." Shikamaru replied.

"Gotcha Shika-kun!" Temari replied with a wink. This shook Shikamaru up a little, but he brushed it off.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said to himself.

The team of shinobi rushed through the forests of Konoha as quickly as possible. Knowing that this mission was one they couldn't fail, each shinobi was more determined to bring back the target…their friend Sasuke.

"Neji, have you picked up anything yet?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing! They're probably still too far out of range." Neji replied.

"Damn! There has to be something to give us a lead." Naruto said. "What about you Hina-chan, can you pick up anything?"

"I haven't seen anything either. If they've laid traps, then I would have seen them easily." Hinata said.

"This is not going to be easy." Naruto said.

"Everyone, wait up! I have an idea!" Ino said, causing the team to stop.

"Ino did you find something?" Shikamaru said.

"No, but I think I can find out which way they're taking Sasuke." Ino said, walking up to a tree. She closed her eyes and focused her Wood Energy into her palm. Gently touching the tree, she asked "Have you seen any other people come this way?"

"Uh, has she gone crazy?" Temari asked.

"I don't know." Tenten said.

"Wait a minute, I know what she's doing! She's combining her Wood Illumina Energy with her Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Hinata said. "She told me that when she first got her powers, she was talking to the flowers in her shop!"

"And what better way to get a lead! If anyone would know, the plants in the area would!" Kasumi said.

"Unbelievable." Shikamaru said.

"Ino, did you find out anything?" Temari asked.

"Yes. The trees told me that five strange figures came this way. They were headed in a northwest direction." Ino said. "I was also told that there are traps set up in that direction."

"Ino, you're brilliant! That was exactly the lead we need!" Chouji said.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Kasumi said, as she and everyone raced off in the new direction.

* * *

"Ugh, can this freak get any heavier!" Jiroubo said, dropping the barrel that Sasuke was in.

"Can you be any more rough? Yeesh, there's actually someone in there you fat idiot!" Tayuya replied.

"Whatever! Give him a while and he'll be fine." Jiroubo said.

"Why are we stopping? We don't have time to waste! With an hour lead, we may not get much ground!" Sakon said.

"Like anyone they send will be able to stop us. We're perfectly fine." Kidomaru replied. "I think we can even prepare a small snack and no one would still catch up to us!"

"Then if you're so confident, why don't you stay behind while they catch up!" Ukon said.

"Whatever! Like those worthless Genin are gonna catch up to us!" Kidomaru said.

"Too bad not all of us are Genin!" Naruto screamed, throwing several kunai at the group.

"Let Sasuke go now!" Kasumi said.

"What the, how did you get past our traps!" Kimimaro asked.

"It's easy when the trees tell you the fastest way to avoid them!" Ino said.

"So I guess you think you're all pretty smart, eh?" Sakon said.

"That's more we can say about you five." Naruto replied.

"Then if you're so smart, get out of this!" Jiroubo said, slamming his foot on the ground. The ground started to shake, causing the Konoha team to wonder what was going to happen."

"What in the…" Naruto said, before he and the rest of his team was surrounded by a huge dome of rock. "Chouji, why'd you set up a Rock Wall?"

"It wasn't me. It was that fat guy!" Chouji replied.

"Too bad you won't be getting out of there. After I drain all your chakra, I'll kill each one of you." Jiroubo said from outside the rock dome.

"He's draining our chakra! This isn't good, we have to get out of here now!" Shikamaru said.

"How are we going to do that!" Temari asked.

"Let me go Bankai, and I'll shatter it instantly with my Gaia Crusher." Chouji said.

"No, save your trump card Chouji." Neji said. "I have a better idea."

"What did you have in mind Neji-kun?" Haku asked.

"Actually it's a move I think everyone would have loved to see at the Chuunin Final Match. Naruto, are you and Hinata-sama up for a double Rasengan?" Neji asked.

"Sure. But will that be enough to break through this wall?" Naruto said.

"It will be when Kasumi uses her Foxfire Chidori, and I use a new technique myself." Neji said, holding his arm in a familiar pose.

"Neji, since when did you…" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke's not the only one that can learn something from Kakashi-sensei." Neji said, gathering lightning energy in his hand. "So are we gonna do this or not?"

"Hehe, I like your plan. Alright everyone stand back." Naruto said, as he gathered chakra for his signature jutsu. Hinata followed suit, and Kasumi gathered foxfire in a motion similar to Neji.

* * *

"Hey, they aren't saying anything in there?" Kidomaru asked.

"That's because they're probably all out of chakra!" Jiroubo replied.

"Good. Stay here and hold them off. Kidomaru take Sasuke and let's go." Kimimaro said.

"Don't die on us fat boy!!" Kidomaru said, hoisting the barrel on his back. He and the other four quickly took off leaving Jiroubo by himself.

"Call me fat boy again and I'll rip off your arms!" Jiroubo screamed. He walked back over to the dome of rock to see if anything had changed with his prisoners.

"Hmm, since you're probably all out of chakra, what should I do to finish you off?" Jiroubo asked.

"Maybe you can watch our little surprise!" Tenten said.

"Surprise?" Jiroubo replied.

"Yeah namely this! Naruto, Hinata, Kasumi, NOW!" Neji screamed.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto and Hinata said, slamming their hands into the wall.

"FOXFIRE CHIDORI!" Kasumi said.

"CHIDORI!" Neji said. The four slammed their hands into the rock wall as hard as they could, easily shattering Jiroubo's trap.

"What! No one has ever shattered my rock!" Jiroubo said.

"Well there's a first time for everything!" Chouji said.

"Then I guess it's a first time for you to see this!" Jiroubo screamed, as he reached down and lifted a huge mass of rock.

"Holy cow! Since when could he do that!" Haku asked.

"That thing will flatten us if we don't do something!" Tenten said.

"All of you get out of here and get Sasuke! I'll stay back and handle this guy!" Chouji said.

"No! We're not leaving you behind Chouji!" Hinata said.

"Listen, I'm the Earth Knight. This guy wants to fight with rocks, then I'm the only one that can take him out! GO NOW!" Chouji screamed.

"Alright Chouji. Just don't die, got it!" Shikamaru said, as he and everyone else took off.

"That meant you too Ino! Go now!" Chouji said.

"No! I'm staying! I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Ino cried. "You're my teammate and my boyfriend. I have to fight beside you!"

"Oh how touching. Too bad you can watch as all your friends get crushed like the insects they are!" Jiroubo said, throwing the huge rock at the rest of the team.

"Not if I have to say anything about it! BODY EXPANSION JUTSU!" Chouji screamed, increasing his mass. "ILLUMINA STYLE: MEAT TANK!" Chouji began to spin at an unbelievable speed as his entire body was covered in rock. He barreled at high speed crashing head on into Jiroubo's boulder, shattering it into pieces.

"Hey Chouji, thanks for the save!" Shikamaru said, as he and the rest of the team disappeared into the forest.

"Just great. Now I'm left to deal with trash like you." Jiroubo said.

"Oh we're trash now?" Ino replied. "Seems kind of embarrassing when trash breaks through such a strong wall of rock, isn't it?"

"Whatever. Considering you stayed behind to let your friends go ahead simply says that you're not strong enough to help them. That's why you're considered trash." Jiroubo said, picking up another large rock. "Now it's time I get rid of this trash!" He hurled the rock directly at Chouji and Ino, thinking he would easily crush the two. Unfortunately, he wasn't expecting what would happen next.

"BANKAI!" Chouji and Ino screamed, releasing their full energy. Ino instantly began absorbing all the sunlight around her while Chouji's body was encased in his Diamond Armor. Chouji then countered by using his Body Expansion to increase his arm size, and punch through the rock.

"If that's all you're going to do, then we're not going to break much of a sweat." Chouji said, taking out a small blue pill. "Maybe I need to give you more of a challenge?" He ate the blue pill, and his chakra increased greatly.

"Chouji's using the pills now? I know we've been training a lot, but he's getting this desperate already?" Ino thought. "Whatever it is, I can't let him go as far as to use the red pill."

"So you want to take it up a notch." Jiroubo said, as black markings began to cover his body. "I think level one of my Cursed Seal will be enough."

"Not if you can't move!" Ino said, putting her hands on the ground. "POLLEN STORM!" She channeled her Illumina Energy into the ground, causing a massive cloud to spray up around Jiroubo. "I hope you like my Paralysis Pollen!"

"Heh, you think this will work! My Cursed Seal is already neutralizing any type of toxin in my body." Jiroubo said, inhaling a massive amount of Ino's pollen. "Though maybe you should try a little of your own medicine!" Using his Cursed Seal, Jiroubo blew the pollen back towards Chouji with force. Ino knew that as strong as she made the pollen, it would take forever to wear off on Chouji.

"Chouji, move!" Ino screamed, pushing him out of the way. She then took the full force of her own pollen, instantly suffering from the paralysis.

"Ino!" Chouji said, watching her fall to the ground.

"Oh I'm not done." Jiroubo said, rushing in to deliver an earth-shattering blow to Ino. Chouji could only watch in shock as she coughed up a shot of blood after taking the hit. "I should snap you like the scrawny twig you are, but I think I'll savor this moment."

"You'll pay for that!" Chouji screamed, rushing in to attack Jiroubo. The two began to attack each other in a fury of heavy strikes. Neither was suited for speed, so they used brute strength to try and take the other down.

"So the fatso is trying to get the upper hand?" Jiroubo said.

"Don't ever call me fat!" Chouji screamed. He slammed his foot into the ground, causing a large rock to rise up in front of him. "See how you like this! ROCK SPIKE!" He punched the rock with force, sending thousands of shards of rock towards Jiroubo.

"Like that will work! DOROKU GAESHI! (Earth Shore Return)" Jiroubo screamed, slamming his hands into the ground, causing a wall of rock to flip up in front of him. "I can even do you one better on your Rock Spike! See my version!" Jiroubo slammed his fist into the wall of rock, causing larger chunks of rock to fly towards Chouji. Even though he was encased in his Diamond Armor, the speed and power that Jiroubo put into his attack still caused Chouji damage.

"How the hell could he have possibly hurt me?" Chouji said.

"I told you, you are nothing but trash." Jiroubo replied. "You have no chance of winning."

"That's what you think!" Chouji said, taking the yellow pill from his pouch. After taking it he felt another surge of chakra in his system. About this time Ino had come to and had seen what he did.

"Oh no! He's taken the yellow pill! This isn't good. If he takes the red one…I have to help him end this!" Ino thought. She began to focus all her absorbed energy and channeled it all through her body, healing any damage she sustained. She was even able to nullify the effect of the paralysis pollen in her system as well.

"Ino, are you ok?" Chouji asked, after seeing her get back on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I shook off the pollen." Ino said, dusting herself off. "Besides I owe that fat tub of lard for hitting me so hard."

"So, you're going to have to make me go all out on you. Well that's perfectly fine with me." Jiroubo said, as his seal began to engulf his entire body. He became more demonic and his power rose exponentially.

"Ino, come on. We'll show him just what it means to deal with us!" Chouji said.

"Got it Chouji!" Ino replied, gathering a mass of solar energy in her hand.

"I'd like to see you try anything!" Jiroubo said, charging at the two.

"He's all yours Ino!" Chouji said, grabbing her hand and throwing her toward Jiroubo as hard as he could.

"See how you like this! NATURE'S WRATH!" Ino screamed, as she channeled every ounce of her stored solar energy into her hand, increasing the size of her Solar Blast. With her speed, she was sure that the damage would end the battle instantly.

"What the hell!" Jiroubo said, before Ino slammed her massive Solar Blast into his chest.

"DIE!" Ino said, as her energy engulfed the Sound shinobi. When her attack hit, it burst in an explosion throwing her back towards Chouji. There was no way that Jiroubo could have survived it.

"Chouji, I got him! We did it!" Ino said.

"You bet we did!" Chouji said.

"Don't be so sure!" Jiroubo said, rushing out of the smoke. This caught Ino and Chouji off guard, causing him to easily deliver a hard punch to Ino, knocking her into a tree. He then set his sights on Chouji, unleashing blow after blow that caused Chouji to struggle to protect himself. Chouji was about to counterattack, when Jiroubo hit him so hard that it actually shattered his Diamond Armor!

"Chouji!" Ino said, struggling to get to her feet.

"Where did you?" Chouji said, before Jiroubo grabbed him.

"I told you, at level two, my seal makes me near invincible. My strength is increased exponentially as well. You can't win!" Jiroubo said, throwing Chouji over towards Ino.

"Chouji! Are you ok?" Ino said, moving over to her injured boyfriend.

"Looks like I have no choice either." Chouji said, reaching for a vial in his pocket.

"No, don't do it! If you take that pill…you…you'll…" Ino said, with tears beginning to form.

"Ino, I have no choice. In order for me to save you, I have to do this." Chouji said.

"No, we can find another way to beat him. We can…" Ino said, before she was cut off by Chouji's kiss.

"Hold the bastard down for me." Chouji said, releasing the kiss. "And know this…I love you Ino Yamanaka." He then took the red pill, causing his body to explode in a rage of chakra as all of his excess body fat was burned off, leaving him quite slim. Two large chakra butterfly wings appeared on his back, causing him to levitate. "Alright fatso! It's time you die!"

"I still find it hard that trash like you can still fight." Jiroubo said, ready to strike Chouji again.

"That's because we're not trash!" Chouji said, rushing at Jiroubo. His new speed caught Jiroubo off guard as he was pummeled by Chouji's strikes.

"How…how could you become so much more powerful!" Jiroubo said, taking another one of Chouji's strikes.

"It's because I have a reason to fight. I fight for my friends." Chouji said, delivering a hard strike into Jiroubo's chest. "I fight for my family!" His second strike was a hard hook to the face, causing blood to spill from Jiroubo's mouth. "I fight for my village!" He grabbed hold of Jiroubo, slamming him hard to the ground. "And lastly…" Chouji turned and looked at Ino. She saw the fire of determination and love in his eyes and knew what she needed to do.

"Spirits of Nature, please bind our enemy." Ino said, forcing the remaining Illumina Energy in her body into the ground. This energy caused numerous roots to wrap around Jiroubo, holding him while he struggled. "Finish him Chouji!"

"And lastly…I fight for the one I love!" Chouji said, leaping high above Jiroubo. He hovered in the air for a few seconds as he gathered every ounce of his remaining power in his fist. Chouji then descended with unbelievable speed aimed directly at Jiroubo. "I hope you enjoy your trip! I've got your one way ticket straight to hell!"

"You can't do this!" Jiroubo said, struggling to break free. He didn't know that he was staring in the face of his executioner.

"I can…and I will! SUPREME GAIA CRUSHER!" Chouji screamed, slamming his fist directly into Jiroubo's chest. The sheer force of his attack created a crater nearly a mile wide. The shock was so powerful it could even be felt back in Konoha. As for Jiroubo, taking the full force of Chouji's Gaia Crusher killed him instantly. All that was left where Chouji landed his strike was a deep indentation the shape of Jiroubo at least 3000 feet deep.

* * *

"Holy cow! Did you feel that?" Shikamaru said.

"Was that Chouji? I never knew he had that kind of power!" Naruto said.

"It is possible…if he used his family's jutsu pills." Shikamaru said. "I just hope he didn't need to use the red one."

"Shikamaru, what happens if he used that one?" Temari asked.

"He'll die." Shikamaru replied.

"He'll WHAT!" Naruto screamed.

* * *

"It's finished." Chouji said, breathing heavily. He was staring at the hole that Jiroubo had made after taking the hit from Chouji's attack.

"Chouji…are you ok!" Ino said, making her way to her boyfriend.

"The better question…is are you ok?" Chouji asked, before he collapsed to the ground. The giant blue butterfly wings slowly disappeared as Chouji was trying to catch his breath.

"Chouji!" Ino cried, rushing to be by Chouji's side.

"I guess…I overdid it." Chouji said weakly.

"You big idiot! I told you not to do that!" Ino said, taking out one of Akane's energy treats. "Here, take this."

"You know…you always look beautiful…in the sunlight." Chouji said, slowly consuming the energy treat.

"What is it with you big guys?" Ino said, starting to cry.

"The reason…we're so big…is because we need…all that space for our…big hearts." Chouji replied, touching Ino's face.

"Chouji Akemichi…if you don't live through this…I swear I'm going to kill you, you know that!" Ino said in tears.

"I wouldn't have it…any other way…Ino-chan." Chouji said, slowly blacking out.

"Come on…let's get you back home." Ino said, slowly getting to her feet. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and slowly made her way back to Konoha, in the hopes of saving her beloved. "Please…for all that is good in the world…please don't die on me Chouji!"

* * *

"Hmm." Neji said, looking behind him.

"Neji, what's up?" Shikamaru asked. "Any idea on what happened with Chouji and that big guy?"

"Yeah, I think Chouji won. I can see two chakra networks, but one is very weak." Neji replied.

"Dammit! He used the red pill!" Shikamaru cursed.

"Shikamaru, does that mean Chouji's really going to die?" Hinata asked.

"No, Chouji won't give up that easily." Shikamaru said. Though he was really thinking, "I hope he doesn't give up that easily."

"Come on, they couldn't have gotten far. We need to catch those four if we want Sasuke back!" Temari replied.

* * *

"Did you feel that shock?" Sakon asked.

"You don't think Jiroubo got his ass killed, do you?" Tayuya replied.

"It doesn't matter if he did or not. We still have a mission to complete." Kimimaro said. "Kidomaru, give Sasuke to Sakon and Ukon."

"What for?" Kidomaru replied.

"I want you to set up a little trap for the rest of those genin in case they're following us." Kimimaro said, with an evil smile.

"Ahh, I should welcome them to the parlor, said the spider to the flies." Kidomaru smiled. "With pleasure Kimimaro." He then tossed the barrel containing Sasuke to Sakon, and fell back into a heavily covered part of the trees.

"Tayuya, Sakon, we need to speed up. Orochimaru-sama needs Sasuke back immediately." Kimimaro said.

"Right." Sakon and Tayuya replied.

* * *

"Are you sure you can catch up to them in time? You know you won't be able to track their scents." Tsunade asked.

"Trust me, we'll be perfectly fine." Kiba replied as Akamaru jumped into his jacket.

"That's right. Gaara-kun gave me this special charm that has his chakra in it. He has another one just like it, and they will react when we get close to them." Kin said, pulling out her necklace. "Besides, I have to get my sister back!"

"We know they're headed towards the Valley of the End, so that's the direction we're headed. I'm just surprised he's back up and running!" Kiba said, pointing to Lee who was doing some stretching.

"An injury will not stop me from helping my friends!" Lee replied. "My flames will burn even hotter that Sasuke's fire!"

"That's good and all Lee, but come on, we need to get out there and be their support team." Sakura replied.

"Don't think you're going without our help!" Akemi said, as she and Hanabi were riding on top of Hishou.

"Sasuke's just as important to you as he is to us." Hanabi added.

"That's good. With you guys and Hishou, we'll have some good help." Kiba replied. "Come on, let's rock!"

* * *

"Is it me, or has it gotten a lot more eerie around here?" Hinata asked.

"Why would you say that Hina-chan?" Naruto replied.

"I dunno. It's like we're about to fall into another trap." Hinata said, rubbing her arms.

"Let's stop at that small clearing. We can get our bearings and see if anything is up." Shikamaru replied, pointing towards a small clearing in the forest.

"Sound's good. Hinata-sama and I should be able to pick up their chakra trails and then we can get back to trailing them." Neji said, as he and the others landed on the clearing.

"Hinata, I think I'm starting to agree with you when you said it feels more eerie here." Haku said, feeling a chill go down her spine. Unknown to her and the rest of the group, they were being watched.

"So, any idea on which way they are?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I can see their chakra trails. They're headed to the northeast." Hinata replied.

"It looks like they haven't gotten too far. If we hurry we can catch them." Neji said.

"Then let's move!" Shikamaru replied, before he was cut off by a strange voice.

"You can't leave yet. You've just entered my parlor, said the spider to the fly." Kidomaru said from the trees. As he said that, numerous spiders began to descend from the trees.

"Oh man, why did it have to be spiders!" Temari said, with a slight chill.

"I see my friends have taken a liking to you." Kidomaru replied, climbing down from a strand of chakra webbing.

"You know I thought Shino was a little creepy with his bugs before I got to know him, but this guy is off the chart!" Tenten replied, trying to swat away some spiders.

"You know I don't like it when you harm my pets. I'll just have to kill you for it." Kidomaru replied, spitting out numerous balls of a webbing substance.

"Ok now that is completely disgusting!" Temari said.

"I don't think I'll be eating for a while." Kasumi replied, trying not to throw up.

"Of course you won't be eating. When I'm done, my spiders will be the ones that have eaten…and you are their main course!" Kidomaru said as he finished spitting out the webbing. What stood before the rescue team was a giant spider web that Kidomaru could easily move on.

"Ugh, this is just so wrong!" Haku replied.

"Look we don't have time to mess around with this freak." Naruto said. "Come on let's get…what the hell!" He noticed that he couldn't move and saw a shiny substance near his feet.

"What is this crap!" Shikamaru said, trying to pull his feet free.

"It's my special formula. It's a variation of my webbing that uses chakra to hold its victims in place." Kidomaru laughed.

"Well, this stuff won't hold us for long!" Naruto replied, trying to cut his feet out of the substance. The only problem…is that his kunai didn't make a dent! "I said…this stuff won't hold us for long!"

"Naruto, we can't cut through it!" Temari said, trying to use her wind jutsu to cut through as well.

"My web is as strong as steel. Nothing can cut it." Kidomaru said with an evil smile.

"Steel…Heh, you're not as smart as you look, you six armed freak!" Tenten said, coming up with a plan.

"What could you possibly do anyway?" Kidomaru questioned.

"Why would you have a substance as strong as metal, against someone that controls metal itself!" Tenten said. "Not only that, but it seems that your steel webbing also has another weakness!" She pulled out two kunai and proceeded to fuse her elemental power into both of them.

"So you think you've found a weakness to my web." Kidomaru replied.

"You bet I have. You see, in one hand I have a kunai infused with the elements of fire and wind." Tenten said. "In the other I have a kunai infused with the power of wood. Now watch what happens when I use them." She took the fire/wind kunai and easily cut through the webbing. The element of fire superheated her kunai, and with the element of wind perfecting the sharpness of the blade, it could cut through anything. She then took the wood powered kunai and passed it through the web. The chakra absorbing power disrupted the chakra flow in the webbing and caused it to dissolve. Tenten then moved over and freed everyone else from the webbing.

"How could you! That was some of my strongest webbing!" Kidomaru said in rage.

"Trust me, don't ever mess with the Mistress of Metal." Tenten replied.

"Tenten, awesome job! Since chakra disruption will release the webbing, that means he wouldn't last against the Juuken style!" Neji replied.

"Well if Neji's staying, then so am I." Haku said. "You guys take off and get Sasuke."

"Don't die on us now, ok." Naruto replied.

"Wouldn't have it any other way nii-chan!" Haku said, nodding back at Naruto.

"Neji…show 'em not to mess with the Hyuuga!" Hinata said. Neji could see the fierceness burning in her stare. He knew she wanted him to unleash hell's fury upon Kidomaru, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hinata-sama…it will be my pleasure!" Neji said, cracking his knuckles. He watched as everyone else took off after the other three Sound nin, leaving behind himself and Haku. "So Haku-chan, think you're up for a little spider extermination?"

"Most definitely Neji-kun!" Haku replied, tightening her hitai-ate.

"So you're my opponents. Well I'll finish you quickly. You'll make fine snacks for my spiders." Kidomaru smirked, as he bit his thumb. "Speaking of which, say hello to my friend. KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU!" Kidomaru slammed his hand on the center of the web and summoned a spider…a big spider…ok this spider was huge! Behind it was three giant egg sacs containing numerous smaller spiders.

"N—n—n—Neji!!" Haku trembled. "That—that—that thing is…"

"Haku, don't tell me you're afraid?" Neji replied.

"No, I'm not afraid of spiders. I just don't like them! Especially ones THAT big!" Haku said, rubbing her arm to hide her chill.

"Then there's only one way to get rid of spiders…you squash them!" Neji said.

"Don't make me laugh!" Kidomaru laughed, as the egg sacs opened and hundreds of smaller spiders began to crawl out on the web and even onto him. "Go my spiders, attack!" The spiders shot towards Neji and Haku at high speed, ready to strike. Neji knew exactly what he was going to do to stop them…though Haku had no idea and was about to learn first hand.

"Neji-kun here theyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Haku said, as Neji pushed her hard out of the way.

"KAITEN!" Neji screamed, beginning his rotation. The spiders began to fly off in all directions, but then started running back towards Neji.

"Neji, they're coming back!" Haku cried, as the spiders moved faster.

"Damn! Looks like I'm gonna have to get even more serious!" Neji said, finishing his rotation. "Haku, go for that six armed freak while I deal with his minions!"

"Just don't get yourself killed ok!" Haku said, turning her focus to Kidomaru. "As for you…it's time you take a look in the mirror!"

"Oh, so you're going to let me see myself before I kill you? How touching!" Kidomaru smirked.

"Not really." Haku replied, forming some familiar seals. "CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!" Kidomaru watched on as Haku's Ice Mirrors started to form around him. Haku jumped in casting her image in each of the mirrors as she prepared to strike.

"Hehe, bring it on girly girl!" Kidomaru said, feeling confident that Haku couldn't do anything to hurt him.

"Time you see what a real ninja can do!" Haku said, dashing out of one of the mirrors. She began to throw a barrage of senbon, easily hitting Kidomaru, but soon she noticed something wasn't right…he didn't seem to be taking damage. "What the…how in the world are you not getting hit by my senbon?"

"Took you long enough to realize. The webbing I used to hold you and your loser friends earlier is made from the same substance that protects me." Kidomaru replied, as a golden substance began leaking from his arms and face. "You see, once my webbing comes in contact with the air, it becomes as hard as steel. To make things better, I can create this substance from not only my mouth, but from every pore on my body!"

"Damn! That means he has armor now! My senbon aren't strong enough even if I concentrate foxfire into them." Haku replied, trying to think of another plan. She even looked back to check on Neji and saw he was having his hands full with the spiders. He was even forced to forgo his Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou and go straight into Hakke Hyaku Niju Hachi Sho to try and take out the insane wave of spiders. She was hoping he wouldn't be forced to resort to using his new jutsu, but they needed to get rid of this guy, and fast. "I really didn't want to do this but it looks like I have no choice now."

"Trying something new, are you?" Kidomaru said. "Whatever it is, it won't work."

"Oh that's what you think!" Haku replied, dispelling her Ice Mirrors. "Neji, we're going to have to try it now!"

"Already! Damn I haven't had time to perfect the technique yet!" Neji said.

"Well we don't have a choice! Just be ready!" Haku screamed.

"Guess now is as good a time as ever." Neji thought. "Let's just hope the chakra strain doesn't kill me."

"Ok spider boy, try to deal with this! ARCTIC STORM!" Haku cried, summoning the strongest snowstorm she could muster.

"A snowstorm! That's all you have!" Kidomaru said, forming what looked like a bow from his webbing substance. "You two are boring me. I'm just going to kill you now and get it over with!"

"That's if you have the chance!" Haku replied, forming some new hand seals. "Looks like you get to be the first target of my newest bloodline jutsu! HYOTON: TSUBAME FUBUKI! (Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm)" Within seconds Haku caused the snow around her to form into thousands of small swallows. Each swallow had razor sharp wings that could slice through her enemies with ease. It was a steep improvement from her Flying Water Needles, and it had taken quite a while for her to perfect it. "Just try to block these!"

"How can she…these are sharper than her senbon!" Kidomaru replied, covering his face to block Haku's new jutsu.

"This is the power of water and wind combined! And now you get to feel the force the legendary Hyuuga Clan!" Haku screamed, as she landed a flying kick that knocked Kidomaru from his summon. He began to fall towards Neji, who was in position to unleash the new technique he had been working on himself. "Neji, he's all yours! You can do it!"

"I hope I can. Hiashi-sama said this is one of the most powerful techniques of the clan, and if I wasn't careful it could kill me. But that will not happen this day." Neji thought.

"You stupid fox bitch! I'll make you pay for that!" Kidomaru screamed, as he landed. His focus was on Haku, so he didn't know that Neji was right behind him ready to strike.

"One rule…NEVER address my girlfriend by anything other than her proper title! She is a royal Kitsune vixen, got that!" Neji replied angrily. "And now you're gonna see why you should never disrespect her!"

"What! Where the hell did you…" Kidomaru said, noticing Neji's palm was on his chest.

"DIE! HAKKE HAZANGEKI!" Neji screamed, forcing all of his chakra out of his palm. The chakra exploded through Kidomaru with force, causing him massive internal damage. The landscape behind him took a pretty strong hit as well, as Neji's chakra shattered a large boulder that was about 200 feet away. Kidomaru coughed up a large amount of blood as he slowly fell to the ground. He looked up to see Neji wasn't doing as well either.

"YAA!!!" Neji screamed, clutching his hand. "I knew it wasn't ready!"

"So…your jutsu backfired!" Kidomaru laughed slowly.

"Neji-kun, what's wrong!" Haku said, rushing in to help her boyfriend.

"Too much chakra! It's a potential side effect of the Hakke Hazangeki!" Neji cringed. "I pushed so much chakra out of my palm at once, that it injured the Tenketsu in my hand!"

"Neji, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen to you!" Haku said, as she quickly channeled some green chakra into her hand. When Tsunade returned she had taught all the girls the Mystical Palm Jutsu to help with healing. Haku could only hope that she could heal some of the damage in his hand.

"It's ok Haku-chan. I knew I wasn't ready to use the Hakke Hazangeki yet. But I think I did some serious damage to spider boy over there." Neji grimaced as he felt the burning pain in his hand.

"You really think that hurt me? My chakra webbing made it so most of your blast was deflected." Kidomaru said with a sinister laugh. As he rose from the ground, his skin began to change to a dark brown as his cursed seal went to its second level. His hitai-ate fell to the ground to reveal a hideous third eye. Horns began to grow from his shoulders as well, turning Kidomaru into more of a beast than human…as if someone with six arms could be considered human. "Now it's time I have some real fun!"

"Oh you want to take this to the next level, do you?" Haku said. "Well we'll do just the same. Neji, do you think you can activate it?"

"I can forgo the pain if it means killing this punk." Neji replied, bringing his arms up to his face. "It's time he witnesses the full power of Lightning and Ice!"

"BANKAI!" Neji and Haku screamed, unleashing the full force of their Illumina Power. Kidomaru was now blessed with standing before a Hyuuga with streams of lighting surging all around his body, and feeling the chill from the Third Kitsune Princess, who now wielded her sword of the shinigami.

"And I thought I looked bad. But blue is definitely not your color foxy!" Kidomaru laughed.

"Say what you want. But trust me that laugh will be your last." Haku said, ignoring the comment about her light blue skin.

"I will kill you here and now for what you've done to Konoha and our friends." Neji said with a deep killing intent in his eyes. He began to concentrate all of his lightning energy into his fist, ready to release it at a moment's whim.

"Not if Kyodaigumo has anything to say!" Kidomaru said, jumping back up into his giant web. His giant spider fell to the ground and began to glow with a black aura. "Thanks to Orochimaru-sama's Shadow Gem, Kyodaigumo is much more powerful than before."

"Whatever! That spider's about to become an ice cube!" Haku screamed, running towards the large spider. As she ran snowflakes seemed to fall from her tails and ears, giving her a more sparkling look. "See how you like getting impaled by Sode no Shiraiyuki!" Haku leapt into the air, landing on the back of Kyodaigumo. She unsheathed her sword, and stabbed it directly into the back of the giant spider. The beast began to roar as ice from Haku's sword began to encase it. Within seconds, Haku had frozen the giant spider.

"I guess it's my turn now." Neji said, looking at the now frozen spider. "Say goodbye to your little pet! LIGHTNING CRUSHER!" Neji slammed his fist into the ground, sending a wave of lighting at the frozen spider. Within seconds he shattered the ice cube, destroying the summon with ease. What the two didn't know is that when Kyodaigumo was destroyed, he left behind a parting gift…namely some very strong webbing, and Haku was right in the path of the web!

"Eww! This stuff is all over me!" Haku said, trying to get the web off her.

"You won't be going anywhere! Kyodaigumo's web is some of the strongest webbing around!" Kidomaru said from his web in the trees.

"Neji-kun! Help!" Haku cried as she tried to break free from the webbing.

"You bastard! Let her go now!" Neji screamed.

"Oh I will…after she's been impaled!" Kidomaru replied, as he began to spit out a large glob of his golden webbing. He crafted it into a large arrow that had a long rope of web attached. "Let's see if I can hit those tails all at once!"

"Hold on Haku!" Neji said, rushing to his girlfriend. He began to strike various points of the web with his non-injured hand in the hopes of weakening the web so Haku could escape. "Damn, this stuff is worse than before!"

"Neji-kun please hurry!" Haku cried, as she stared at Kidomaru's large arrow.

"I won't let you die Haku-chan!" Neji thought, as he continued to strike as fast as he could. He even began to use his injured hand, even though he could only channel very small amounts of chakra through it, it was effective. The only side effect was the intense pain he felt.

"This is perfect! Two with one shot! Have fun in hell you two!" Kidomaru said, firing his arrow.

"Oh no!" Haku cried, closing her eyes.

"There! It's done!" Neji said, as his last strike broke Haku free. He pushed her out of the way and through his Byakugan he saw the arrow coming. He only had a split second to move before he would be killed, so he moved ever so slightly, causing the arrow to pierce just below his shoulder. The arrow impaled itself into a tree and held Neji in place.

"Damn! I missed the girl! Well I'll get her on the next shot." Kidomaru said to himself.

Haku turned to see the arrow had impaled her love, and saw blood begin to fall from his wound. She hadn't felt a pain like this since she watched Zabuza die on her back in Wave.

"Neji, you idiot! What did you think you were doing!" Haku cried as tears streamed down her face. Since she was still in her Bankai form, her body temperature caused the tears to freeze into crystals as they fell off her face.

"Crystal tears…only someone as beautiful as you…could do that." Neji cringed.

"You know, it's mostly your fault I'm like this!" Haku said, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "If I had never met you, I'd still probably be a little colder inside."

"And what about me…you did the same thing to me." Neji chuckled. "But you know…I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Well then, how about we finish this guy for good. Then I can take care of you. I still have to repay you for keeping me from being captured back in the Kitsune Village." Haku said.

"That's fine with me." Neji said.

* * *

"Hey I see someone over there!" Akemi screamed from Hishou.

"Who is it!" Sakura said.

"I think it's Ino-chan and Chouji-kun!" Akemi said. "And it looks like Chouji-kun's hurt!"

"Oh man, this is already getting serious!" Kiba replied. "Come on, we gotta hurry!"

Kiba's team hurried through the forest when they finally caught up to Ino and Chouji. Chouji was still unconscious from using his family's jutsu pills, and Ino was doing all she could to keep him alive. She was nearly drained of every ounce of energy she had from constantly keeping her Nature's Healing active on Chouji.

"Ino what happened!" Sakura said, rushing up to her friend.

"Sakura-chan am I glad to see you!" Ino said, weakly. "We had a run in with one of the guys that took Sasuke."

"Well it's obvious that you two survived. But what happened to Chouji! And why does he look like that!" Sakura said, noticing Chouji was a lot thinner.

"He used his family's jutsu pills. It shot his power through the roof! He then took out the guy we were fighting with one hell of a Gaia Crusher." Ino said with a small laugh.

"You mean that was the shake we felt earlier!" Kin asked.

"Yeah, Chouji put everything he had into that strike." Ino said, nearly falling to the ground. Kiba rushed in and caught her before she fell. "I guess I'm just as out of it as well."

"We need to get you two back to Konoha fast!" Kiba said.

"Leave them to us. We can get back faster than you guys can." Hanabi said, as she, Akemi, and Hishou landed.

"Yeah, once we get them to Tsunade-baa-chan, we can catch up." Akemi said, as Lee and Kiba helped Ino and Chouji onto Hishou.

"You guys are awesome. You're gonna be great shinobi someday." Sakura replied.

"Tell that to us after you bring Sasuke-kun back." Hanabi said. "Just be careful out there."

"Just so you know…they headed towards the northwest. You might be able…to catch up fairly soon." Ino said, before she blacked out.

"Thanks you two. You've done enough now." Kiba said. " Alright guys, let's move!"

"Right behind you!" Lee said, as he, Kiba, Sakura, and Kin took off to follow everyone else.

"Come on Hishou, let's get these two back and fast!" Akemi said.

"As you wish Akemi-hime!" Hishou said.

* * *

"I'm through with you two! Get ready to die!" Kidomaru said, drawing another arrow.

"Can I ask you something?" Neji said, taking hold of the strand of webbing coming from the arrow. "You said that when your webbing comes in contact with the air, it becomes as hard as steel, correct?"

"No, it becomes like rope. Of course you idiot!" Kidomaru said angrily.

"Perfect. That probably means it will conduct electricity then." Neji said with a smile.

"Of course it…oh hell!" Kidomaru said, realizing he was in big trouble.

"Fry arachno-boy! LIGHTING RAIN!" Neji screamed. Kidomaru looked to the sky to see numerous dark clouds forming. He could hear the thunder roar and saw flashes of lightning in the clouds. He then noticed the worst possible thing…several bolts of lighting came from the sky, crashing into Neji. He looked on to see the Konoha shinobi was charged with lightning. Neji sent the lightning from his body coursing down the long strand of web to his target, electrocuting Kidomaru. The two could hear the screams of the Sound shinobi as the lighting ran through his body. Kidomaru then fell from his tree and would have landed hard if Haku had not have intervened.

"We're not done with you yet!" Haku said, channeling her energy through her sword. "Prepare to feel the wrath of Sode no Shiraiyuki! WHITE RIPPLE DANCE!" Haku thrust her sword as hard as possible, sending waves of ice at Kidomaru. The ice ripped along the ground, freezing everything in its path, even Kidomaru. Haku however, was able to keep the ice from freezing Kidomaru's head, leaving him free to talk.

"How…how could you be so…powerful?" Kidomaru said, trembling from the extreme cold he felt.

"That's easy…we don't rely of the dark power of some seal. Our power comes from our friends, our family, and our will to protect our village." Haku said.

"And with that said…we now pass judgment on you." Neji said, standing up.

"Neji-kun, you shouldn't stand! You're still hurt!" Haku said, tending to her wounded boyfriend.

"I may be hurt, but I still have just enough to do this." Neji said. "I may not have been ready to use the Hakke Hazangeki, but Hiashi-sama said I'm more than ready to use this technique!"

"Which are you…" Haku asked, before she saw Neji's field of divination.

"Just what do you…what do you…" Kidomaru asked. His voice was trembling as he stared death in the eyes.

"Only this!" Neji said, running towards Kidomaru. He used his new speed from his Bankai to race along the thread ready to deliver the most powerful form of one of the trademark Hyuuga techniques. "HAKKE SANBYAKU ROKUJYUU ISSHISA! (Eight Trigrams 361 Palms)"

"You basta…." Kidomaru screamed, before he was cut off by Neji's strikes. Neji's hands move at an unreal speed, striking every single Tenketsu on Kidomaru's frozen body. He easily shattered the ice that encased the spider nin, and each strike he made was lighting charged, delivering even more damage. He then delivered a final destructive blow to Kidomaru's heart, killing him instantly. Neji looked at the now dead shinobi, knowing he truly followed Hinata's words, and had done the Hyuuga proud. That was before he collapsed.

"Neji-kun! Since when did you know that! I thought you could only take your Juuken style to 128 strikes?" Haku asked, as she began to slowly thread the web out of the hole in Neji's body.

"I had been practicing with…Hiashi-sama." Neji said, grabbing hold of his injured hand once again. "When he saw…the 128 Palms, he said I had…the right idea for the 361 Palms. I just needed…to be faster."

"So you used your Bankai speed to do the technique?" Haku asked.

"Yeah…I did. But I think…I made my hand…worse!" Neji grimaced in pain.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back to Tsunade-sama, and you'll be ok." Haku said. That was when she heard some sounds from the forest back in the direction where they left Ino and Chouji.

"Haku-chan! Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura…Sakura! Over here!" Haku said, waving at her friend.

"Haku, thank goodness…Neji! What happened to him!" Sakura asked.

"It was that guy over there." Haku said pointing to the dead Kidomaru.

"Neji, you fought with intense fire! You drive me to work even harder to train now!" Lee said, noticing his wounded teammate.

"Nice to see you too…Lee." Neji said slowly.

"Hey you didn't happen to run into Ino and Chouji, did you?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, Chouji's not too good. Ino's ok, just exhausted. Akemi and Hanabi are taking them back to Konoha as we speak." Kin replied. "You two should get back as well."

"I'll be ok. My Kitsune blood has already started healing me." Haku said, powering out of Bankai. "Neji-kun's a different story."

"I'll stay with him and get him back to Konoha. You can stay in contact with everyone else, so you'll be able to catch up faster." Sakura replied. "I can do more good with Neji anyway with my training from Tsunade-sensei."

"Sakura, thank you. Please take care of Neji-kun for me." Haku replied, hugging Sakura.

"You know it. He'll be ok." Sakura said.

"Haku-chan…be careful out there." Neji said.

"Don't worry. I'll be ok. You just get better for me, ok?" Haku asked, as she leaned down and planted a firm kiss on Neji's lips. "And thank you again for saving my life."

"I'd risk my life for yours…any day of the week Haku-chan. That's why I love you." Neji said with a smile.

"I love you too Neji-kun." Haku replied. "Come on, we gotta hurry!" She took off into the forest in hopes of catching up to the rest of the team.

"Gotcha!" Kiba replied. He, Lee, and Kin followed Haku in hopes of being able to get to Sasuke in time.

"Neji…do you think they'll bring Sasuke-kun back?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think…I know. There's two people…that will risk their own lives to…have him home safe." Neji said. "His brother…and his fiancée."

"You're right. They won't give him up without a major fight." Sakura said, helping Neji to his feet. "Come on, let's get you back home Neji. I promised Haku I'd take care of you, and we gotta have you looking better when she gets back."

"Hehe thanks Sakura." Neji smiled.

As Sakura and Neji made their way back towards Konoha, Sakura looked back into the forest where everyone took off. All she could think was one thing…"Come back home…all of you…even you Sasuke-kun."

* * *

And so begins the first part of the Retrieval arc. Part of me feels like I could have done better in this chapter and that it feels a little rushed, but I'll leave that up to my readers to decide. Hopefully everyone likes how I finally revealed the Ultimate Illumina Attacks for Neji, Chouji, Ino, and Haku. As for Neji and Haku's new jutsu, I took Haku's from Naruto the Movie 1, and Neji's from Naruto Narutimette Hero 3, and Naruto Shippuuden: Narutimette Accel. Since the Hakke Hazangeki was a move he uses after the Time Skip, I had Neji suffer major damage from using it, since he was still learning to use it properly. Also, if ANYONE knows what the translation for the Hakke Hazangeki is, PLEASE send it to me! Wikipedia use to have translations for all the video game jutsu, but they took it down and I hate it! Oh and if anyone wants to see what Neji's jutsu look like, you can easily find it on YouTube.

As for the story, I wanted to do all five battles, but I think I should wait a bit and then work on the final three fights before the big one...Naruto vs Sasuke. Speaking of Sasuke, in the chapter when he will fight Naruto, it will pretty much be his cursed seal form talking. I want to give his cursed seal form a name, to differentiate between the two...kinda like how Dragon Man 18 had Sasuke and Akuma Sasuke in his story. But calling my Cursed Form Sasuke something like Dark Sasuke, or Demon Sasuke...well I dunno. That's why I'm hoping for ideas on a name. Anything would help.

Well everyone, sorry it took so long, but I'll do my best to get up the Retrieval arc in full! Keep reading!


	39. Dark Revelations

Neokenshin: Well here's the final fights with the Sound 5...hey why is Kasumi so quiet.

Hinata: She's still pretty shaken up about what happened to Sasuke.

Neokenshin: Ahh I see. Well, don't worry, she'll have him back. I can promise her that.

Kasumi(_crying and feeling more depressed)_: Thanks Neokenshin. Well, Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180.

Naruto: Don't worry Kasumi, we'll get him back. Promise!

* * *

Chapter 31: Dark Revelations

"What a time for Orochimaru to pull a stunt like this!" Kiba said, rushing through the trees.

"Considering how much he wants Sasuke, he's known to do anything to achieve his goals." Haku replied.

"But why does he want Sasuke anyway?" Lee asked. "Why would he have not gone after Kasumi or even Naruto?"

"From what I learned, the reason he wants Sasuke is because of his Sharingan. Orochimaru knows a jutsu that will let him transfer his mind and soul into the body of anyone he chooses." Haku replied solemnly.

"That's sick!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I know what you mean. Otou-san told me that if he was able to get control of Sasuke's body, he could become more powerful than ever! With the power of both the Fire and Shadow Gems, and the Sharingan, Orochimaru could nearly become invincible!" Haku said, thinking of what could happen.

"Then it's up to us to make sure this doesn't happen." Kiba replied. "Isn't that right Akamaru?"

"Arf! Akamaru barked.

"I just hope we make it in time. That Kidomaru freak was tough enough already, and after hearing about Chouji and Ino, then the next three must be even stronger." Haku said.

"Do not worry. The power of our flames will burn fiercely in battle. We will be successful in our mission." Lee replied.

"As crazy as you can be sometimes Lee…what you just said is exactly what we need." Haku said with a smile.

* * *

"This isn't good. Sasuke seems like he's almost done in there." Tayuya said, noticing the barrel beginning to shake.

"If those damn Leaf ninja hadn't interfered, we could have been done earlier!" Sakon said.

"Then we need to be swift. If we don't get Sasuke to Orochimaru-sama by nightfall, he will have to wait three years before performing his jutsu again." Kimimaro said.

"I though he didn't need to do that jutsu. Doesn't he have enough power with that gem of his?" Ukon asked.

"Silence. Never question Orochimaru-sama's intentions. Do it again and I will kill you myself." Kimimaro replied. "Now give the container to Tayuya, and prepare a trap for our pursuers."

"If those idiots Jiroubo and Kidomaru hadn't failed then we wouldn't need to be doing this." Sakon said, tossing Sasuke's barrel to Tayuya.

"Just remember not to underestimate them. They seem to be stronger than we thought." Kimimaro replied.

"Whatever. Just get Sasuke to Orochimaru-sama and leave everything to me." Sakon said with a dark grin. "I'll have everything ready for them when they arrive."

* * *

"So there's three of them left before we get Sasuke back. Any idea how strong they are?" Naruto asked, as the rest of the team took a short 3 minute break to catch their breath.

"Not sure, but we've had to have two of our own take on one each time." Shikamaru replied.

"If I had defeated Orochimaru back during the Chuunin Exams, then none of this would ever have happened." Kasumi said, shaking her head.

"Kasumi what are you talking about? You know that wasn't your fault." Tenten said.

"It's just that if I had been more careful, Orochimaru wouldn't be as strong as he is now." Kasumi said, letting her doubt get the best of her. Of course this wasn't setting too well with Hinata since Kasumi was never like this.

"You had no idea he knew about our gems nee-chan! It could have happened to any of us." Naruto replied.

"But it's just that my mission as the Light Knight was to protect the gems at all costs!" Kasumi cried. "Because of my carelessness, I caused Orochimaru to become too powerful, I nearly caused the death of Oka-san, Hanabi-chan almost got killed in the Kitsune Village, Naruto almost died trying to save me and Hina…" Out of nowhere she suddenly felt a sharp pain…namely one from Hinata's hand. This had everyone shocked as Hinata did something no one expected.

"Kasumi, you look at me and you listen good." Hinata replied, grabbing Kasumi by her collar after giving her a swift slap in the face. "Absolutely NONE of this is your fault. I don't care what you have to say, you did NOTHING wrong. You're just like any other shinobi from Konoha. You serve your home with honor, you fight with all your ability, and you're willing to risk your very life and soul for the ones you love."

"Hina-chan, I…" Kasumi said, with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Don't Hina-chan me! Right now every single one of us is ready to give up our lives to save Sasuke. We don't care if Orochimaru took the Shadow Gem from you during the Chuunin Exams. The only thing we care about is having Sasuke back with us, and having Orochimaru dead! Look at all of us, do you think we don't know how you feel?" Hinata said angrily. "Look at Temari and Gaara. Orochimaru killed the Kazekage, tricked the Sand Village, and nearly caused Suna and Konoha to become permanent enemies. But do you think they're mad at you because Orochimaru took the Shadow Gem from you? NO! They're pissed off at him more than ever! And I know Gaara's ready to rip Orochimaru to pieces for what he's done to Kin's sister!"

"But…" Kasumi said meekly.

"I'm not finished! You don't think I know what his influence did as well? I know Hanabi was nearly killed protecting Akemi, but she wasn't! She survived and still continued to fight. I know that Momoko lost the person she loved the most because of Orochimaru, and what did it do, it only strengthened her resolve to defeat that snake. Hell, even Sasuke and Naruto had to suffer the pain of not having us around. Naruto didn't give a damn about his own life when it came to saving you and me. He was prepared to fight to the bitter end whether he won or lost. And why? All because that snake bastard wants power!" Hinata said, unknowingly activating her Bankai. "Well you know something, right now Orochimaru's well on his way to getting what he wants because you want to doubt yourself for something that's not your fault! I don't care what anyone else says, but I for one will not stand for it! Not now, not ever!"

"Holy cow! Has she ever gotten this angry?" Temari asked.

"No way! I always thought if she did, it would be towards me. I never thought she'd get ticked at Kasumi!" Naruto replied.

"Oh brother. This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said to himself.

"All I'm saying is this Kasumi." Hinata said, throwing her against a tree. She then pointed her blue glowing palm at her sister, as if she was ready to attack. "Either you drop the self doubting act and get your head back in the game, or I'll kill you right here and go get Sasuke myself! I tried to stop you earlier because you were hurt, and what did you do…you were ready to attack at a moment's notice because Orochimaru pissed you off so much. You want your fiancé back, then get off your tails and bring that pissed off Kasumi back here right now!"

"Hinata…I can't believe you just did that." Kasumi said, looking at Hinata. She could see the killing intent in her pupil-less eyes and knew Hinata was serious.

"Like I said, I'm not playing around." Hinata replied, lowering her hand and powering out of Bankai.

"So you want my answer, huh?" Kasumi said, walking towards Hinata. "Well, I guess all I can say is this." She walked up to Hinata and hugged her at hard as she could. "Thank you Hinata. I really needed that."

"You're damn right you did!" Hinata replied, tightening the hug. "Like I said, Sasuke means something to all of us, and Orochimaru is going to pay for what he did. We all made the promise to bring him back to you, and we're going to do that."

"Ok are we finished with Kasumi's psychiatry lesson?" Shikamaru asked. "We need to get moving now!"

"Gotcha Shikamaru. Come on, we have a shinobi to save." Kasumi said, taking off. Gaara followed quickly behind her.

"Aw, you're just jealous that I'm not chasing after you Shiki-kun." Temari said with a smile, before she followed the rest of the team.

"Whatever! Yeesh, you're so troublesome." Shikamaru said, slightly blushing.

"Hinata…remind me to NEVER make you that mad again." Naruto said.

"Don't worry. You're going to get it worse if you ever make me really mad. Blame yourself, I got it from you, you know." Hinata smiled.

"That's what I was afraid of." Naruto replied as he and Hinata quickly followed the others.

* * *

Naruto, Kasumi, Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten, Gaara, and Temari took off as fast as they could into the forest. Kasumi felt stronger than ever thanks to the little pep talk she got from Hinata. With their new resolve they were able to make good time trying to catch up to Sasuke's captors. Unfortunately, they had a surprise waiting for them.

"Isn't that one of the guys that took Sasuke?" Temari asked, catching a glimpse of Sakon.

"I think it is, but why is just standing there?" Naruto asked, noticing Sakon standing in a clearing.

"It's because he's got traps set up! Everyone, look out!" Shikamaru screamed. It was too late, as Sakon's explosive traps began to detonate. The trees everyone had been standing on exploded in a blaze, causing the team to fall towards the ground. As high as they had been, if they hit the ground it would cause all of them serious injury. Luckily Temari had a plan.

"Naruto, wanna try a double team?" Temari said, opening her fan.

"If it will get us out of this situation, then I'm all for it!" Naruto replied frantically.

"Ok, Use your Vortex Storm and I'll use my Wind Scythe Jutsu. We'll aim them both at the ground in order to create a wind pocket that will slow us down." Temari replied.

"Got it! Hold on everyone! VORTEX STORM!" Naruto screamed, throwing a large tornado at the ground.

"WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!" Temari said, swinging her fan with force. The two wind attacks connected, creating a backlash of air that caught the falling shinobi.

"Wahoo!!!! This is awesome!" Naruto screamed, after being caught up in the air pocket.

"Oh man, that was close! Temari, way to think fast!" Kasumi replied.

"Hey it was nothing. Besides Naruto's having fun!" Temari said, as she and the others touched down on the ground.

"Well at least he gets to have a little bit. Now we gotta deal with that freak over there." Hinata said, pointing to Sakon.

"Actually, I'll deal with him." Tenten replied, drawing a kunai. "You guys need to get to Sasuke as soon as possible."

"Look it's not good for you to handle this alone. You don't know what he can do." Kasumi said.

"So the kunoichi that coined the phrase "Never underestimate me" is doubting me?" Tenten replied, throwing a smirk at Kasumi.

"You know we've been hanging out way too much." Kasumi replied, crossing her arms. "But you are right. Then I guess we have no choice. Come on guys, Tenten'll be ok here." Kasumi replied.

"Thanks Kasumi. I'll catch up to you soon." Tenten said, as she turned her focus to her opponent. "Looks like you and I get to dance now."

"Too bad your friends will die before we start dancing." Sakon said, forming a hand seal. He soon activated another set of traps, preparing to blow up the departing shinobi.

"What! More traps!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Not this time!" Tenten replied, throwing a barrage of dark green senbon into all of the surrounding trees.

"What the hell! Why did my traps not detonate!" Sakon asked in rage.

"It's because I disrupted the chakra flow needed to activate your tags. You had them placed all around the trees last time and we didn't know it. Though I had a hunch you weren't going to let us get away that easily. That's why I used my Wood Energy in my senbon to disrupt the chakra flow, and absorb the chakra for myself." Tenten replied. "You need to realize something…you're not fighting one person…you're practically fighting the whole team!"

"Awesome Ten-chan! Cut this guy down to size!" Naruto replied.

"Thanks! I'll see you guys when you get Sasuke!" Tenten said, watching her friends take off into the forest.

"So you think you're that good. Well we'll see just what you have!" Sakon replied.

"Trust me, when you see what I have, you'll think twice before underestimating me. So why don't you just cool off a bit and we can talk things over!" Tenten replied, throwing several ice blue kunai at the Sound nin, hoping to freeze him. This is when she got her first shock. Sakon blocked all of her kunai, and what freaked her out more…was the fact that there was an extra pair of arms coming from Sakon's body.

"Ok now that's just wrong!" Tenten replied.

"No. What's wrong is how I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly!" Sakon smirked as he charged at Tenten.

"This is not going to be easy!" Tenten said to herself.

* * *

"Mikoto-sama is definitely skilled when it comes to making a scent concealer." Kiba said, trying to pick up any trace of his friend's scents.

"Well, we needed something to make sure we couldn't be discovered. Guess these guys focus more on strength than picking up scents." Haku replied, hearing the sound of an explosive note going off. "Hey, I think we're close to someone!"

"You heard that explosion as well?" Kin asked.

"Yeah, chances are, it's Tenten that's fighting. But who would she be fighting?" Haku asked, scratching one of her ears.

"You don't think she's fighting my sister do you?" Kin replied nervously.

"I don't know. But I can tell you this, if she is fighting your sister, she won't kill her. Tenten will do everything she can to defeat her so we can take her back to Konoha." Haku said.

"Arf arf arf!" Akamaru barked.

"What is it boy?" Kiba asked. "You say that whoever is fighting is fighting more than one person?"

"Arf!" Akamaru replied.

"Ok, I'll go towards Tenten and help her out. You three try to catch up to Naruto and his group." Kiba said.

"Just make sure you and Tenten make it back to Konoha. Got that dog boy!" Haku said.

"Yes Kiba, remember to fight with burning passion. And do what you can to help my teammate." Lee added.

"Don't worry. We'll see you both at home. Just make sure Sasuke is with you!" Kiba replied. "Let's go Akamaru!"

"Arf!" Akamaru barked, as he and Kiba headed off in Tenten's direction.

"I hope we're not too late to catch up!" Haku replied.

Tenten however hadn't been doing so well. She had thrown every weapon she could at Sakon but couldn't seem to make a dent in him. It was like she was fighting two people at once. Even her Rising Twin Dragons technique had failed. Whatever Orochimaru did to this guy, it was more than she wanted to deal with. She knew now she had to take it to the next level.

"Ok, you want me to bring out the heavy weaponry. Then here I go! BANKAI!" Tenten screamed, bursting into her final Illumina level. She drew her sword from its hidden sheath and prepared to unleash the full power of metal. "Get ready to face down a blade even more powerful than Orochimaru's Sword of Kusanagi!"

"Foolish girl. Nothing you have will work. I will relish killing you, and then watching your friends die." Sakon replied.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Tenten screamed, pointing her sword at Sakon. She began to concentrate all of her energy into the blade as it began to glow intensely. "GRAVITY FUSION!" She cried, as nine colors began to coarse through her sword, causing it to change into a crystalline blade. "Right now you're looking at a blade that holds nine of the ten elements of nature! And I plan on using that to slice you to shreds!"

"Then do your best, you weak fool!" Sakon taunted.

"That's it! Take this! GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Tenten screamed, slashing the air with force as she launched a large vertical energy blade towards Sakon. Sakon simply looked at her before using a simple jutsu that caused a waterspout to shoot up in front of him. Tenten's attack split the water, and she also thought that Sakon was caught as well.

"Got ya!" Tenten cheered. Unfortunately as the water died down, she looked to see Sakon hadn't been touched. "What the hell! There's no way you could have survived that!"

"I guess you still have much to learn then. Right now you bore me, so die!" Sakon screamed, charging at Tenten. Luckily, Tenten had reinforcements show up at just the right time.

"GATSUUGA!" screamed Kiba as he and Akamaru throttled towards Sakon, throwing him off balance, and giving Tenten the time she needed to regroup.

"Damn! Another pest!" Sakon replied.

"Hey Tenten, how are you holding up?" Kiba asked, as he slid out of the jutsu. His clone changed back to Akamaru, and the small dog ran up to Tenten, happily licking her face.

"Good thing you showed up Kiba." Tenten said, smiling at Akamaru. "And I'm glad you're here too Akamaru!"

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"So what's the deal with this guy?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. It's like I'm fighting two people, but there's only one person! He's blocked all of my weapons, and he even survived one of my Getsuga Tenshou shots!" Tenten explained. "There's seriously something wrong with this guy."

"There's nothing wrong. You've just been fighting two people the whole time, isn't that right brother." Sakon said.

"You are correct brother," said a voice similar to Sakon.

"Hey who said that!" Kiba asked.

"Why I did. Are you amazed?" asked the voice as Sakon slowly turned around, revealing a shocking secret.

"Now that is just plain WRONG!" Tenten cried after seeing what looked to be a second head coming from Sakon's back.

"Oh man, and I thought Shino was freaky at first, but this guy is in a class of his own!" Kiba replied.

"Now now, is that any way to talk to someone you just met?" said the second head.

"Ukon, must you be so formal. We are planning to kill them anyway." Sakon replied.

"That's just my style brother. You know I like to take my time after I awaken." Ukon said.

"How…why…that's just not…who or better yet, WHAT in the hell are you!" Tenten asked.

"Oh we are brothers, and good brothers at that. My brother Ukon normally sleeps in my body, and when I fight he awakens to help me in battle." Sakon answered.

"It doesn't matter what he does! You're both still finished!" Kiba screamed, rushing in for a strike. However Sakon was fast enough to counter and grab both of his arms. "Gaa! Let go of me you freak!"

"I don't think I will." Sakon replied, as his cursed seal started to spread all over his body. Kiba could even see a horn begin to grow from the right side of his head. What made this battle even worse was how Ukon shifted his head to face Tenten and Kiba.

"Right now I think we'll have some fun, and I think this is the way to start it!" Ukon said, as he began thrusting his arms and legs out of Sakon's body, pummeling Kiba with massive strikes.

"Kiba!" Tenten screamed, watching as her fellow genin was being attacked.

"Now this is what I call fun isn't it brother!" Sakon said.

"That it is brother! Let us continue!" Ukon replied.

"Dammit! I don't have a clear shot at the freak with him holding Kiba like that!" Tenten said to herself. "What am I going to do? If I don't hurry, he's gonna be seriously hurt!"

"Arf arf!" Akamaru barked.

"Akamaru, what's wrong?" Tenten asked. "Oh yeah, you don't like what's happening to Kiba. I don't like it either, but what can I do?"

"Arf!" Akamaru barked, nodding his head.

"Well I may not be able to understand you like Kiba can, but I have a crazy idea that you have a plan." Tenten said.

"Arf! Arf arf!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Ok then, you lead the way!" Tenten replied. She then saw Akamaru looking up at the trees and started nudging his head towards them. "Throw you up in the trees? Ok, just be careful." Tenten picked up the small dog, and he quickly gave her a friendly lick on her cheek. She blushed slightly because well…in her eyes Akamaru was adorable! If he was a panda, she'd glomp him in a heartbeat! She tossed Akamaru up onto one of the branches and watched as the dog moved into position. He began to let out several barks that sent a message to Kiba. Kiba knew what Akamaru wanted to do, and replied with a low growl that only the dog could understand.

"You know, you might want to be careful. I hear that it's really easy to slip after a shower!" Kiba said, breaking free of Sakon and Ukon.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sakon asked.

"It means look up! Akamaru now! DYNAMIC AIR MARKING!" Kiba screamed.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked, jumping out of the tree towards Sakon and Ukon. When he neared the Sound shinobi, Kiba commanded him to do the most unorthodox maneuver anyone had ever seen! He spun in the air…and peed on Sakon and Ukon!

"No…he did not just do that!" Tenten said, gasping in amazement. "Oh man, that is just plain wrong!"

"What the…brother, what the hell is this!" Ukon asked.

"That dog just peed on us!" Sakon replied angrily.

"Oh man, that was hilarious!" Tenten laughed. She started laughing so hard, she fell to the ground.

"So you think that's funny!" Ukon retorted.

"Well it is funny." Tenten said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But I think watching you get massacred by him is even funnier!"

"Who in the…" Sakon said, turning back to see a giant two headed wolf dog. A very mean giant two headed wolf dog that looked very hungry.

"Dodge this you freaks! GAROUGA (Double Wolf Fang)!" roared Kiba, as he and Akamaru in their new form jumped in the air. The combined duo began spinning at an unreal speed as they charged right at Sakon and Ukon.

"We can't dodge at that speed! We have to separate now!" Sakon said, seeing the giant twister coming.

"Damn, I hate doing this unless I really need to!" Ukon replied, separating from his brother as fast as possible.

"I got you now!" Kiba screamed, as he and Akamaru slammed into the rock wall behind Sakon and Ukon, leaving a massive crater. Kiba's attack may have missed, but the sheer force of the shockwaves caused severe damage to the two fighting brothers.

"Damn! At that speed we would have been torn to shreds!" Sakon said, as a black demonic armor formed on his body, giving him a full body.

"Luckily we weren't! Now let's get the dog bastard and kill him! Then we'll deal with the girl!" Ukon replied. The same thing happened to him as it did Sakon.

"Oh no, Kiba's in trouble! And he looks like he's hurt too!" Tenten said. "And those two freaks now have whole bodies! What the hell!"

"Whoa…talk about a rush, hey Akamaru?" Kiba said, shaking his head.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked weakly.

"Whoa, looks like we have one more Garouga left. We better make it count." Kiba said.

"You won't be using it at all since you'll be dead!" Sakon screamed, as he and Ukon were heading straight towards Akamaru and Kiba.

"Go Akamaru!" Kiba commanded, as Akamaru jumped up and used Dynamic Air Marking on the two. Ukon was able to dodge, but Sakon was caught, and got hit right in the eyes! While Kiba was slightly distracted, Ukon used the chance to slip in and use his bloodline to do more damage.

"Nice shot Akamaru!" Kiba said.

"Whew! That was close!" Tenten replied. "Kiba, are you and Akamaru ok?"

"Yeah, we are, but that guy isn't!" Kiba laughed, pointing at Sakon. With the burning dog urine in his eyes, Sakon was struggling in pain.

"You know, it's not good to laugh before you've won a battle." Ukon said, causing Kiba to turn and wonder where he was.

"You! Where are you! Quit your hiding!" Kiba demanded.

"Who's hiding? I'm right here." Ukon said, not yet revealing himself.

"Kiba…you're not going to like this! But he's right there!" Tenten exclaimed, shocked that she saw the most horrific thing in her life.

"What the…" Kiba said, turning to see Ukon's head sticking out of his shoulder. "How in the hell!"

"This is the power of our bloodline. I am able to merge at the cellular level with anyone. It is very useful I must say." Ukon smirked.

"Well there's only room for one in this body, and I plan to be the one to occupy it!" Kiba screamed, throwing a punch at Ukon's head. Unfortunately, Ukon was able to slide out of the way by moving to the other shoulder. Kiba continued to attack the being of whatever, but was constantly unsuccessful. "Dammit, stay still!"

"Not this time. I think I'll enjoy controlling this body until Sakon is ready." Ukon laughed.

"Oh yeah! Hey Tenten! Want some target practice!" Kiba screamed.

"Kiba what are you talking about?" Tenten asked. "Are you saying you want me to attack you?"

"Why not. You have the deadliest aim ever. You're bound to hit this guy!" Kiba replied.

"You know you're right. I can use some good practice." Tenten said, taking out several senbon. She began to charge them with a blue and green energy, and was preparing to attack.

"Wait, you're willingly going to let her attack you?" Ukon asked.

"Why not. I know she'll hit you because she never misses her mark!" Kiba replied. "Tenten let me have it!"

"You got it Kiba!" Tenten replied. "One Tenten Acupuncture special coming up!" She threw a massive amount of senbon directly at Kiba, hitting him in his arms, shoulders, legs, and chest. She had learned where the vital points were from her training with Haku, and missed them completely so she wouldn't kill Kiba.

"This is insane! How can you allow this to…yaa!!" Ukon screamed as a senbon hit him directly in the head, causing him to lose his focus and separate from Kiba.

"Like I said, I have full faith in Tenten." Kiba weakly replied as he collapsed from Tenten's barrage.

"Damn this! I'm sick of playing around!" Ukon screamed, as he met back up with Sakon. "Sakon, summon it now!"

"Brother, I thought we only use it for our ultimate defense." Sakon asked.

"Not with the dark energy Orochimaru-sama has given us. Now let us burn these whelps and finish our mission!" Ukon said, biting his thumb.

"Kiba, are you ok? I didn't hurt you too much did I?" Tenten asked, as she ran up to the weakened dog boy.

"Not really. But you sure know how to hit a target. Besides, what was that energy you put in those senbon?" Kiba asked.

"Oh that, well I charged them with my Water and Wood elements." Tenten replied, as she held her hand over Kiba and focused her energy in her hand. She caused all the senbon to dislodge at once and gathered them all in her hand.

"So what exactly does that do anyway?" Kiba asked.

"Well, Water drains life energy, and Wood drains Chakra." Tenten said. "I figure if he's in your body, well why not make him pay to use it." She then held one senbon out and channeled all the energy in the others to the one senbon.

"So what do you plan to do with that?" Kiba said.

"It's my version of Hinata's healing tech." Tenten replied, as she poked Kiba's arm with the senbon. She began to send the energy into his body, causing him to regain a small part of his lost chakra and strength. "It's not much, but you should be able to do another Garouga with that."

"Actually I can do two now. And it looks like I might need them!" Kiba replied, looking towards Sakon and Ukon.

"What are those two…" Tenten asked, watching Sakon and Ukon slam their hands on the ground.

"It's a summoning jutsu!" Kiba screamed.

"KUCHYOSE: RASHOMON!" Sakon and Ukon screamed as they slammed their hands onto the ground. In a large puff of smoke, a giant demon faced gate began to rise out of the ground.

"Now we will see how you like our ultimate defense and offense!" Sakon said.

"Just what is that!" Kiba asked.

"What you look upon is a giant gate of hell. The Rashomon cannot be pierced!" Ukon answered.

"And now, you will feel the flames of hell itself! Burn, Flame of the Rashomon!" Sakon said. The large demon mouth on the front of the gate began to open as flames started swirling around, creating a large fireball.

"Crap! If we don't move, we're toast!" Kiba cried.

"Actually, if we don't move, they're toast!" Tenten said, as she stepped in front of Kiba. She looked at the fireball as it was preparing, and started focusing her Illumina energy. Placing her hands in front of her, she began to create a large shield.

"Tenten, what are you doing?" Kiba asked.

"Just watch!" Tenten said. "Also, get ready to launch another Garouga.

"You won't survive! Nothing you have will save you!" Ukon screamed.

"Enjoy your trip to hell!" Sakon added.

"Now, Rashomon Gate, unleash the flame of the hell!" Sakon and Ukon chanted together. The large gate launched the huge fireball that screamed towards Tenten and Kiba. The flame was hotter than anything they've ever felt, but Tenten wasn't shaken.

"REFLECTION FORCE!" Tenten screamed, as the large shield in front of her, instantly changed into a mirror. The fireball crashed into the mirror, and began to push Tenten back, but she held her ground as the fireball was absorbed into the mirror. "Hey boys, I have a gift for you two!"

"They're still alive! But how!" Ukon asked.

"Easy! I didn't like your present and wanted to return it! So here it is!" Tenten yelled, forcing the fireball back towards the gate.

"She reflected the Rashomon Flame!" Sakon said.

"Quickly, take cover behind the gate." Ukon replied, as the two stood behind the gate, watching the flames arc out on the sides. As the flames died down, the felt that they could make a second move, but what they didn't know is that Tenten and Kiba were one step ahead.

"GAROUGA!" Kiba screamed, slamming into the gate with massive force.

"How is he…there's no way!" Ukon screamed, as he felt the shockwave from Kiba's Garouga.

"Impossible!" Sakon said, noticing the large dent in the gate.

"We're not done! Tenten let him have it!" Kiba said, as his wolf dog form jumped out of the way.

"With pleasure! GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Tenten screamed, slashing her sword and sending a second energy blade at the gate. With the damage done by Kiba, Tenten's powered attack hit the weak point, causing Sakon and Ukon to witness something they've never seen before.

"What! They're breaking the gate! Impossible!" Sakon screamed.

"They will not break us!" Ukon said, before watching the gate explode, throwing the two back into the side of the rock walls. The force also threw Tenten and Kiba back as well. However as Tenten landed, she noticed a weird energy spark from her hand.

"What…that's never happened before?" Tenten thought. "Is my Metal Control acting weird? I'll deal with it later. Need to focus on wiping those two out!"

"Guess I used too much energy in that Garouga. Now I'm sure I can't do another one." Kiba said, releasing the transformation with Akamaru. The little white dog wasn't doing too well either. Using the Garouga with force took a lot out of the duo, and both were weak from exhaustion.

"That's good, because now I can finally kill you!" Ukon roared in rage. After witnessing the destruction of the Rashomon Gate, he was furious. Not only did his secret assassination technique fail, but also the invincible defense given to him and his brother had been shattered.

"Brother, I will let you finish this. I need to rest." Sakon said, as he merged with Ukon, leaving Ukon as the active body.

"Very well. I shall end this quickly." Ukon replied, as he took control. "I tire dealing with you worthless excuses of shinobi!"

"Oh really. Too bad you weren't really dealing with a shinobi the whole time." Kiba said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, you were really dealing with an Illumina Knight!" Tenten said, walking towards Ukon with her sword drawn. She had one shot left, and knew that her last Getsuga Tenshou needed to be the attack to finish this match. "And now I'm going to end this!"

"Shut the hell up and die!" Ukon screamed, running towards Tenten with two kunai drawn. His rage had taken over and he started losing himself to the cursed seal.

"Don't make me laugh!" Tenten said, as she focused the last of her Illumina power into her blade. It's time for you to go where you belong! Straight to hell!!!"

"Orochimaru-sama will be victorious! I will see to it!" Ukon screamed blindly.

"No you won't. GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Tenten screamed, as she fired her last slash of energy. "This time, you'll stay down!" She concentrated the very last of her Illumina energy and caused the blade of energy to slowly fan apart, creating multiple blades. Ukon was so blinded by rage, that he failed to notice this, and was sliced into numerous pieces.

"He wasn't too bad, if it hadn't been for Orochimaru." Tenten said, as she dropped her sword. She turned to Kiba and walked over to make sure he was ok. "Hey, how you holding up?

"I've been better." Kiba replied, as Tenten sat down beside him. She saw him holding Akamaru and took him into her lap.

"Poor little guy. Will he be ok?" Tenten asked, as she slowly rubbed Akamaru's head.

"Yeah, once we get him back to Konoha, he should be fine." Kiba said, feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder. "That's gonna hurt for a while."

"You know, I want to say thank you for coming to help me." Tenten said. "I don't know if I would have beaten this guy without your help."

"Hey, it was to help save Sasuke. Besides, any of us would do the same in a heartbeat." Kiba replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, I might be able to channel some energy out of the water to heal us a bit so we can get back home." Tenten said, as she slowly got up.

"You can do that?" Kiba asked.

"Well I do have a little bit of Water energy in me. It couldn't hurt." Tenten replied, as she threw Kiba's arm over her shoulder and helped him to the nearby stream.

"Let's just hope the others make it out ok." Kiba said.

* * *

"Damn this wasn't supposed to be this difficult!" Tayuya said, as she set down the barrel with Sasuke inside. She and Kimimaro had come to a clearing near their rendezvous point, the Valley of the End, which lied near the border of Fire Country and Sound Country.

"We've dwindled enough here. I've already gotten word that Orochimaru-sama has been forced to transfer to a new vessel, due to his other body being worn down to it's limit." Kimimaro replied. "We need to get moving now!"

"Fine fine, whatever. Don't be so damn impatient!" Tayuya said, as she went to pick up Sasuke's barrel. However she noticed that something was stirring inside. "Well well, I guess pretty boy is about to wake up."

"Too bad you won't be around to see that happen!" screamed Naruto "RASENGAN!" He came flying out of the trees, slamming a Rasengan in to the ground, causing Tayuya and Kimimaro to fall back.

"How did you catch up!" Tayuya replied.

"That's not important! I want what's in that barrel, and I want it now!" Kasumi yelled.

"Oh yeah, you're this freak's worthless girlfriend aren't you." Tayuya said.

"Wrong! I'm his fiancée, and I intend to take my man back!" Kasumi replied, gathering her energy in her palm.

"Kasumi, wait! Don't make any drastic moves. We might injure Sasuke if we're not careful." Shikamaru cautioned.

"Not this time! I finally have the creeps that did this, and they're going to pay!" Kasumi screamed in rage.

"Kasumi, have you forgotten that we also have to rescue Kin's sister! You might hurt her by accident." Hinata said, pushing Kasumi's hand down.

"Weak. No wonder that worthless sister of mine turned traitor. She couldn't handle real power." Tayuya spoke with venom.

"You're wrong! Kin has shown insurmountable strength! She realized that Orochimaru was doing nothing but hurting her and her potential. She risked her own life to stop him and now she's become stronger than she ever has. She now has friends that appreciate her, and support her." Temari replied.

"Even more…she has me." Gaara added. "And I plan to kill anyone that hurts her!"

"Please. I could care less about that pitiful excuse of a person. Orochimaru-sama has given me more than I need and I'll take pleasure in killing all of you!" Tayuya said.

"Tayuya, we must focus on our mission first!" Kimimaro responded. "Orochimaru-sama needs Sasuke now!"

"Like I said, Sasuke's going nowhere!" Naruto replied, about to charge another Rasengan.

"Naruto, stand down. I'm still in charge of this mission, remember!" Shikamaru commanded. "Now the way it seems, you two are severely outnumbered. My guess is that you've also lost two of your teammates, and will possibly be losing a third. Your best bet is to surrender now, lest you want to face more severe circumstances."

"Even outnumbered, I don't think you want to try to take us on." Kimimaro replied, as he was about to run off with Sasuke's barrel.

"Then how about they take you on with more reinforcements! DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Lee screamed, as he landed a fierce flying kick to Kimimaro, causing him to drop Sasuke's barrel.

"Fuzzy Brows! When did you get out!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That does not matter. It only matters that now we are here to assist you in Sasuke's rescue." Lee replied.

"We?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, don't forget about us!" Haku said, as she and Kin rushed to join the group.

"Panda-chan, you're ok!" Kin cried, as she rushed into Gaara's arms.

"I am fine, my Sabaku no Bara (Rose of the Desert). I see you have recovered from your injuries." Gaara replied, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"So little sister has a boyfriend? Oh how touching! It makes me sick!" Tayuya taunted.

"First of all why don't you shut your damn mouth!" Kin lashed out. "My sister would never say things like that, and as far as I'm concerned, you're not her!"

"Spare me the dramatic effect." Tayuya replied.

"Tayuya, we've no time. We need to get out of here now!" Kimimaro hastily said. He then turned to see Sasuke's barrel beginning to move violently, as if Sasuke was ready to break out. "Or maybe not. We may see yet another part of Orochimaru-sama's plan."

"What is going on with that thing!" Naruto asked, as he watched the barrel begin to glow a dark purple.

"Maybe Sasuke's trying to break free! He must have fought the control of the seal!" Kasumi cheered.

The group watched as the barrel with Sasuke inside began to shake violently as it glowed more intensely with energy. Within seconds the barrel exploded in a cloud of smoke. Everyone watched as the smoke slowly cleared to see Sasuke was standing there, looking over himself. However things were not as what they should have been.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Kasumi asked, as she slowly walked towards him. He said nothing as she started to feel that something wasn't right about Sasuke. "Sasuke-chan, it's me Kasumi. Please, tell me you're ok?"

"Hina-chan, something's not right." Naruto asked.

"I know Naru-chan. I have a very bad feeling right now. It's like that Sasuke is pure evil." Hinata replied.

"Uh did anyone notice that Sasuke's tails and ears seem a little darker as well? That's not the normal shade of crimson he usually has." Haku added.

"Sasuke, you're starting to scare me. Why won't you speak to me?" Kasumi asked, worried about her love.

"Hey Sasuke! Now that you're out of there, why don't you help us beat the crap out of this bony freak so we can take you and Kin's sister back home!" Naruto said.

Sasuke turned to look at all the shinobi. He simply said nothing as an evil smile appeared on his face.

"Not this time." Sasuke said, as he took off towards the border.

"Sasuke wait!" Kasumi cried.

"I knew something wasn't right!" Naruto said.

"Tayu-chan! Where are you going!" Kin said, as she saw Tayuya take off into the forest.

"Great. We have two Sound nin to deal with, and now Sasuke!" Shikamaru said.

"I'm going after Sasuke. I said I was going to bring him back, and I still intend to do it." Naruto said.

"I'm going with him!" Kasumi added.

"They can go after Sasuke. I've come too close now, and I'm not going to lose my sister!" Kin said, turning towards the forest.

"Alright. Naruto, Kasumi, Hinata, and Haku will go after Sasuke. Temari, Kin, and I will take Tayuya." Shikamaru said. "Gaara, do you and Lee think you can handle that guy?"

"He won't be much trouble." Gaara replied.

"You fought with passion the last time we met. Now I wish to see just how strong you have become!" Lee said.

"Panda-chan, be careful. Don't get hurt too badly." Kin asked, as she embraced the Sand nin one last time.

"I will. You do the same. I wish to see your smiling face when we return." Gaara replied.

"That's fine and all, but we have some shinobi to take down. Let's go!" Shikamaru said.

"Fine with me!" Naruto replied, as he cracked his knuckles. The nine remaining shinobi all split off in their opposite directions, pursuing their targets as fast as possible.

* * *

"She's not giving up is she?" Tayuya asked herself. She had seen that Kin decided to follow her, as well as Shikamaru and Temari. "Well I guess I should end this little sibling rivalry once and for all." Tayuya came to a stop atop a tree as Kin, Temari, and Shikamaru caught up.

"Why did you stop running? Afraid to face us!" Kin asked.

"Me? Afraid of worthless trash like you? Don't make me laugh." Tayuya replied. "With the power Orochimaru-sama has given me, I'm more than enough for all of you!"

"Fine then. You want to fight all of us, then we'll give you a fight!" Temari said, about to take hold of her fan. She was set to go into battle until Shikamaru did something out of the ordinary.

"Stand down Temari." Shikamaru replied, placing his hand upon hers, not noticing the sand kunoichi blush for a second.

"Why should I Shikamaru? We can take her out in no time if we triple team her!" Temari asked.

"The reason he wants you to stand down is because I want to fight her myself." Kin replied, taking off her hitai-ate. She reached in her pouch and pulled out her scratched Sound hitai-ate, and placed her Leaf one in her pouch. "Tayuya, do you see this! I've severed every tie I've had to the Sound village! Every tie except for one, and I plan to sever it today!"

"Oh and what would that be, dear sister?" Tayuya asked.

"The tie to the demon that is controlling my sister!" Kin replied, tying the hitai-ate around her forehead. She pulled a kunai from her holster and prepared herself for the toughest battle of her life. "Tayu-chan…if you're in there, I'm coming to save you!"

"She's already gone, and you're going to join her very soon!" Tayuya replied.

"That's where you're wrong!" Kin screamed, as she rushed at her sister. She slashed at the Sound kunoichi, but was countered by Tayuya's flute.

"You say my sister's gone, yet you still have the flute! I bet you don't even remember where that flute came from!" Kin asked, as the two struggled.

"I don't need to know!" Tayuya replied, pushing Kin back. "Besides, why should I care? It's just a tool anyway!"

"Because that flute is one of the only remaining pieces of our mother! Don't you remember, you got that for your 4th birthday! She gave it to you because you loved it so much!" Kin said, throwing a volley of shuriken. Tayuya managed to dodge, and countered with her own.

"Whatever! If she was that important then why isn't she here with us!" Tayuya asked. "Why did she leave us to fend for ourselves!"

"She didn't. She would never leave us!" Kin replied, jumping out of the way of Tayuya's shuriken.

"This is getting boring. I'm going to kill you now and then I'm going after your two stupid friends as well!" Tayuya said, as her first level cursed seal began to spread across her body. She then put the flute to her mouth and began to play a melody.

"What is she playing?" Temari asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Shikamaru replied.

"Oh no! Temari, Shikamaru, get back!" Kin screamed.

"Too late!" Tayuya replied, quickly biting her thumb and swiping palm. "KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU!" She slammed her palm onto the tree branch, summoning three large giants, one carrying a large club, one blindfolded with two strange shields, and one with thorns emerging from his head.

"What the hell did she just do?" Temari asked, shocked at seeing the three giant demons.

"She's summoned Oni, demons of the underworlds. Orochimaru taught her how to do that when we were training in Oto. What makes them dangerous is that they aren't commanded by voice, but by something different." Kin said.

"The melody she played on the flute! She's going to control them with the flute!" Temari reacted.

"Yeah, and it means I have an even harder fight than ever." Kin replied.

"Now show me what you have, or are you too weak to attack me?" Tayuya asked, as she began to play a melody on the flute. Instantly the three Oni charged for Kin, giving her very little time to form a counterattack.

"Ok that's it, I'm helping her whether she likes it or not!" Temari said, opening her fan.

"No! I have to do this myself! If I don't then there's no chance of me getting her back from Orochimaru!" Kin replied, as she dodged a strike from the Oni with the club.

"Temari, she's a shinobi of Konoha. She'll be ok. We have to have faith in her that she will win. This is what she's wanted ever since she joined us." Shikamaru calmly said.

"But, she's outnumbered! If it was Ino or Haku, I'd understand since they have their Illumina Power, or Kitsune ability. But Kin has none of that! She's just a normal kunoichi!" Temari asked.

"Yeah, but she's also a member of the Konoha 15, the most powerful Genin/Chuunin squad in the history of Konoha. She also has the support of one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful Sand shinobi ever." Shikamaru replied, taking a hold of Temari's hand. "We'll be here, but only if she need it or she's in critical trouble."

"If you say so Shikamaru." Temari said, blushing again after Shikamaru touched her hand. She still felt uneasy watching Kin fight alone, but for some reason, whenever Shikamaru touched her, she felt different. She felt as if she could be sure everything would be fine. Often times back in Suna, she would sit in her room and wonder if she felt something more for Shikamaru. Then it finally dawned on her…she was in love with him. That lazy bum of a shinobi had finally stolen her heart. Now how she'd tell him was a different story. Back to Kin however…

"I'm getting nowhere fighting her like this! Hmm, maybe I can try to get her to remember more about our mother. That might help." Kin thought. As she avoided the constant attacks from Tayuya's Oni, she remembered the information she discovered at the Konoha Archives.

(Flashback)

"Tsunade-sama, thanks for letting me look around the archives." Kin said.

"Don't mention it. I had a feeling you might have wanted to look around here. Who knows, maybe you'll find some tie to your family in our records. " Tsunade replied.

"So it could have been possible that I was a Konoha native to start with?" Kin asked.

"You never know. But I hope you find what you need Kin. Good luck." Tsunade said, as she headed back to her office.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama!" Kin replied, bowing in appreciation. "OK, let's see what I can find in here."

Kin had spent a good week, going through numerous records of shinobi. She checked mission logs, reports, and records of the Chuunin and Jounin exams and found nothing! She finally got around to the birth records of all everyone born in Konoha.

"Ok, let me see…13 years ago…July 6th…no way! I was born here in Konoha?" Kin said, after finding her name in the birth records. "Tsunade-sama was right! Let me see if I can find Tayu-chan as well." She searched for a scroll of the previous year and began to search for her sister's name. "Here we go. February 15th, Tayuya Tsuchi…Tayuya Tsuchi…she's in here too! So both of us were originally from Konoha! But why don't I remember ever living here. I would have at least remembered meeting Naruto. Well let's see if there's anything else in here. Death records…ok, what do we have here?"

Kin read through the death records to find out something she never would have expected.

"No, that's not possible!" She said, as she saw that she, her sister, and her parents had been listed as dead 7 years ago. "How can we be dead, when both my sister and I are still alive? There must be something saying how we were killed. But what is…no, I don't believe this!" She read that she, Tayuya, and their father were killed in a shinobi ambush. Her mother escaped but with mortal injuries. Her mother died in the Konoha Hospital a day later. The only information given from her mother was that the attackers bore hitai-ate with a note on them.

"Orochimaru…he's going to pay for this!" Kin said, clenching her fist in anger.

(End Flashback.)

"Tayu-chan, do you remember where we were born? I know you have to!" Kin asked, as she narrowly avoided a punch from one of the Oni.

"Why does that matter!" Tayuya replied.

"What if I told you that you and I, we're both from Konoha!" Kin said.

"What! She's from Konoha?" Shikamaru asked.

"You lie!" Tayuya screamed.

"No. I found information in the archives. We're both originally natives of Konoha!" Kin said.

"That's impossible! Orochimaru-sama, he took care of us! He helped us survive after our mother and father was killed!" Tayuya said, as she began to get angry.

"That was a lie! Orochimaru never wanted to care for us! He wanted to use us as his own tools! That's exactly what he's doing to you!" Kin said, as she took a hard hit from one of the Oni.

"Lies, all of it! You're just trying to mess with my head. I told you, the person you knew is gone!" Tayuya screamed.

"No she's not! Do you even remember what happened the day we arrived in Oto?" Kin asked. "Remember what Orochimaru told us!"

(Flashback)

A 6-year-old Kin wakes up in a hospital bed, wondering where she is. She remembers that she and her sister were on their way home from a long training trip with their parents.

"Kin-chan, you're awake!" asked 7-year-old Tayuya.

"Tayu-chan, where are we?" Where's Oka-san and Otou-san?" Kin said.

"I don't know. All I know is that we're in a hospital. But I don't know where?" Tayuya replied. Just then a slender snake like man entered the door, with a boy that looked to be 17 by his side.

"I see both of you are awake," said the snakelike man.

"Who…who are you! Where's our parents!" Kin asked, shaking in fear.

"No need to be afraid. You are in a safe place. My name is Orochimaru. I am the leader of the Hidden Sound Village." Orochimaru said. "One of my shinobi teams found you two in the forest. You were both badly injured."

"How? We were going home with Oka-san and Otou-san!" Tayuya replied.

"We think you were attacked by some enemy shinobi. I'm sorry but your parents didn't survive." Orochimaru replied.

"Oka-san…Otou-san…" Kin cried, as tears began to stream down her face.

"They can't be gone! Oka-san and Otou-san were the best shinobi ever!" Tayuya cried.

"There now, let it all out." Orochimaru said, as he embraced the two girls. "I know it hurts, but you are ok here. You can live here in our village. This will be your new home. Kabuto, get some tissue for the girls please."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto replied.

"Do not worry. I'll make sure you are both taken care of. And when you get older you will be able to enter our ninja academy and become shinobi as well." Orochimaru replied.

(End Flashback)

"How can he say he wanted to take care of us? I was nearly killed by Zaku and look at what he did to you!" Kin said, taking another hard hit from one of the Oni.

"I've heard enough! I don't need my Oni to finish you! I'll kill you myself!" Tayuya screamed, as her Oni disappeared. Soon the wrap on her head fell to the ground as several horns sprouted from her head. Her seal engulfed her body as she activated the second level. "Anything left to say before I kill you!"

"Yeah, there's something else you should know! Our parents…they weren't killed by any ordinary shinobi!" Kin said, coughing up some blood.

"Then who killed them? Answer me!" Tayuya screamed, as she prepared to attack her sister.

"Orochimaru killed them! The shinobi that attacked us were Sound shinobi!" Kin replied. "He lied to both of us!"

"No, no, you lie! You lie!" Tayuya screamed. "DIE!!!" Tayuya jumped from her tree and headed straight for Kin. However Shikamaru and Temari decided it was time for them to intervene.

"Gotcha!" Shikamaru said, grabbing Kin out of the way as Temari had swiped some blood on her fan. He pulled Kin out of the way, only to land on his hand and break his left pinky finger.

"KUCHYOSE: KAMATARI!" Temari screamed, as she slammed her fan to the ground. In a flash of smoke a weasel with an eye patch and several blades floating around appeared. "Kamatari, time to end this! KIRIKIRI MAI! (Quick Beheading Dance)"

"Yes Temari-sama!" Kamatari replied, as he vanished in a flash. Within an instant a heavy wind picked up, slamming Tayuya into a tree. The wind was so violent that it sliced all the trees in its wake.

"No, I can't lose! I have to keep…" Tayuya said, as she was hit with numerous falling branches. Finally a large chunk of log fell on her, pinning her to the ground.

"Tayu-chan!" Kin screamed, as she jumped out of Shikamaru's arms and ran to her sister. "Tayu-chan, please say something! Please be ok!"

"Kin…is that…you?" Tayuya said weakly, as her seal receded.

"It's me nee-chan!" Kin said, pushing the tree logs off Tayuya. "Are you ok?"

"Kin-chan…was what you said…was it true?" Tayuya asked.

"About our family? It's all true! I have the scrolls to prove it!" Kin cried.

"So…Orochimaru lied after…all." Tayuya said, coughing up some blood.

"Of course he did! Why do you think I left Oto!" Kin said, removing her Sound hitai-ate. "He was holding both of us back!"

"I'm…sorry…nee-chan. I didn't…mean to…cause you…" Tayuya said, before she coughed up more blood.

"Tayu-chan, save your strength. I'm gonna do my best to make sure you're ok until we get home!" Kin replied, sending a familiar green chakra in her hand.

"Home…which home?" Tayuya asked.

"You know which one. Our real home, Konoha." Kin said, as she placed her hand on Tayuya's chest.

"What's this? I though…you didn't know…any jutsu?" Tayuya asked.

"I didn't. But I've had training from Tsunade-sama. She taught me how to use healing jutsu. She can teach you as well if you want." Kin said, with a smile.

"I think…I might like…that." Tayuya said, as she quietly drifted off to sleep.

"I know you will nee-chan. I know you will." Kin said, pulling Tayuya closer to her. "Welcome back. I've missed you forever!"

* * *

"Yeesh. Think you overdid it a little, Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um, maybe I did." Temari said, rubbing the back of her head. "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Think I might have broken a finger, but that's about it." Shikamaru replied, brushing himself off.

"Shika-kun, I'm so sorry!" Temari said, blushing. She rushed over to check his hand.

"You know you're more trouble than you're worth sometimes." Shikamaru replied.

"I said I was sorry!" Temari replied gruffly.

"Well I wasn't finished. I said you're more trouble than you're worth…but I like that in you." Shikamaru replied.

"Shikamaru…I…" Temari said, blushing again.

"You know if you blush any more, you're going to be redder than Sasuke's tails." Shikamaru said, looking towards Kin and Tayuya. "Now we gotta go help those two."

* * *

Back with Lee and Gaara…

"KONOHA SENPUU!!!(Leaf Whirlwind)" Lee screamed as he tried another attack on Kimimaro.

"You're taijutsu is fierce, but my flexibility will easily enable me to avoid your attacks." Kimimaro replied, as he gracefully stepped out of the way. "I can tell you've trained extensively."

"I have devoted my life to my taijutsu in order to become a grand ninja." Lee replied, moving into his trademark stance. "I believe that my skill will be victorious in defeating you. And if I fail, then my comrade Gaara-kun shall be the one to defeat you."

"I see. Very well. I shall take pride in killing you." Kimimaro replied, as several bones began to pierce his skin. The bones fused together into a makeshift sword that Kimimaro now held.

"I see you are not a normal shinobi." Lee asked.

"You are perceptive. This is my Tsubaki no Mai (Dance of the Camellia)." Kimimaro replied. "With it I am able to use my bloodline to create weapons from the bones in my very body."

"Then I should prepare myself." Lee said, taking a small vial from his pouch.

"Lee what is that?" Gaara asked.

"After the battle with you, I began to have severe headaches. Akane-sama and Tsunade-sama said it was an aftereffect of using so much chakra at once. They almost stopped, but every now and then, I am hit with one. This medicine will stop the pain." Lee said.

"That's good, but why does that medicine have a strange odor to it?" Gaara asked.

* * *

"Whew, good thing you two got Chouji in quickly." Akane said, looking at the weakened Akemichi.

"Sasuke means as much to us as he does to anyone." Akemi replied.

"Yeah, he's family anyway." Hanabi replied.

"That had to have been one hell of a punch he used. We could feel it all the way back here." Tsunade replied.

"Yeah, the big ox kinda overdid it." Ino replied, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Don't push yourself too hard Ino-chan, you are still weak from burning all of your Illumina energy. You're lucky that you still had a little bit of chakra and didn't suffer chakra burnout. However you should feel happy. Your healing helped slow the effects of Chouji's chakra pills." Akane replied.

"I'm just glad it did. And it's a good thing Lee, Kiba, Kin, and Sakura are out there to help too." Ino said, lying back down on her bed.

"Speaking of Lee, does anyone know why his headache medicine is still here?" Mikoto asked, as she walked in the room.

"His headache medicine? Then what does he have?" Akane said.

"Oh hell." Tsunade said, as she checked her coat pocket. She soon went pale after noticing something was missing.

"Tsunade-sama, what's wrong?" Mikoto asked.

"I think Lee has the wrong vial!" Tsunade replied.

"What do you mean wrong vial?" Akane said.

"Well, I had a small vial of sake with me that I keep for emergencies." Tsunade answered. "Somehow it must have gotten switched with Lee's medicine."

"Oh no. This is NOT good!" Akane said, rubbing her forehead with one of her tails.

"Akane-chan, what's wrong? Chances are, when he tastes that it's sake, he'll probably spit it out." Mikoto said.

"Not Lee. You don't know what happens when even a drop of something alcoholic touches his lips." Akane replied. "Trust me, the boy is worse than Naruto and Chouji in a feeding frenzy!"

"Akane, what happens to him?" Tsunade asked.

"He literally becomes a master of the Drunken Fist style. If you thought he was dangerous when he released the 5th Celestial Gate, he's even worse like this!" Akane replied.

"So how would the kids put this…whoever has to face him is completely screwed, right?" Mikoto said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Akane replied.

* * *

Gaara noticed Lee was acting quite strange. He seemed to be swaying and bobbing for some reason.

"Lee, are you sure you're ok?" Gaara asked.

"Whadda ya mean am I ok!" Lee screamed. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Hey you! With the gourd! What's up with your friend?" Kimimaro asked.

"Honestly I have no clue, but it looks like he's drunk!" Gaara replied.

"I'm not drunk! My headache just cleared." Lee said, with slurred speech. "You! Bony guy! I'ma kick your bony ass!!"

"Very well, I await…" Kimimaro said, before he noticed Lee was already closing in.

"You're…too slow!" Lee said, as he started to unleash a flurry of drunken strikes.

"How is he this fast! It's as if he's gotten a massive boost from whatever he drank." Kimimaro thought, as he constantly dodged Lee's attack.

"Come 'ere you! Lemme hit you!" Lee said, as he continued his drunken assault.

"I need to stop him now!" Kimimaro thought, as he saw Lee starting to slow down. "Looks like he's slowing up. Guess he's burning that drunken energy out of his system."

"I thought I told you…" Lee said, as his speech started to clear. He was about to throw another punch when Kimimaro retaliated.

"KARAMATSU NO MAI! (Dance of the Larch)!" Kimimaro screamed, forcing numerous bones out of his body. Lee saw the bones and tried his best to avoid, but still made contact, suffering a large gash on his arm, and on his leg.

"It seems your special style has failed." Kimimaro said, drawing another bone sword. "Now you will easily die by my hand!" Kimimaro swung his bone sword, ready to strike down Lee, when a shield of sand appeared, covering the Leaf shinobi.

"I don't think you will be killing anyone right now." Gaara said, as sand slowly escaped his gourd. "My friend will definitely not be dying this day as well."

"So, the famed holder of Ichibi no Shukaku has intervened." Kimimaro said, moving away from Lee.

"Gaara-kun, please. Let me handle him." Lee said, trying to cover his wounds.

"No Lee, you've done enough. I shall handle him. Think of it as an apology for injuring you so badly the first time." Gaara replied. "Now Kimimaro is it, I think you and I have a few things we need to discuss…one being your death."

"Really. I think that won't happen this day." Kimimaro said, holding up his hand. "However you should be wary of who you make threats to! TESHI SENDAN! (Finger Bullet Drill)" A round of bone shaped bullets flew towards Gaara, poised to pierce him easily, but Gaara's sand stepped in, blocking the shots.

"Hmph. Hard to believe that you have the information from Kabuto about me, and still did not know about my sand defense." Gaara replied.

"Oh I knew about it. That's why I prepared this!" Kimimaro said, forming three clones to surround Gaara. "Now try to block from all sides!" The three clones also fired bone shots at Gaara, the attack still failed, as Gaara's sand quickly stopped the attack.

"I told you, underestimating my defense would be your downfall." Gaara replied, as he brought his hands up to form seals. "Now, see how you fare against my clones. SUNA BUNSHIN!" He quickly formed three clones from his sand, and sent them in to attack the boned shinobi. Kimimaro saw them coming and quickly defended himself as the sand clones covered him.

"Why would he give up like that?" Lee asked.

"He didn't. I have a feeling he has something planned." Gaara replied.

"That I do! Now witness my true power! The power Orochimaru-sama has graced me with!" Kimimaro screamed, as he exploded in rage. He immediately went to his second level of his cursed seal. What stood before Lee and Gaara was now a lizard looking Kimimaro. His bones stuck out of his body like spikes, and he even grew a tail. "So what will you do now? Your sand had no effect in stopping me."

"I knew that it would not be enough." Gaara said, placing his hand on the ground. "That's why I had this planned! RYUSA BAKURYU! (Quicksand in the style of a Waterfall)" Instantly the sand in Gaara's gourd drew upon the minerals of the earth and formed a giant wave that lingered over the newly transformed Kimimaro.

"What is this! How can you control so much sand!" Kimimaro said, as he watched the sand wave come towards him.

"I have something worth protecting, and I use that as my strength." Gaara replied, thinking of Kin. "Now feel the wrath of the desert!"

"This will not stop me!" Kimimaro screamed, as he braced for impact of the sand.

"That is definitely not what I expected." Lee said.

"It's not over." Gaara replied, raising his hand in the air. "Follower of Orochimaru…die! SABAKU TAISO! (Desert Imperial Funeral)" He clenched his hand closed as the sand increased in pressure, collapsing on Kimimaro.

"You have done it. He is defeated." Lee exclaimed.

"I don't believe I am!" Kimimaro screamed, as he burst out of the sand. "Your sand has given me enough grief! I will end this now! TESSENKA NO MAI: TSURU! (Dance of the Clematis: Vine)" He reached behind and began to pull out…his spinal cord!

"Now that is disturbing!" Lee said, trying not to gag.

"I shall finish you with this! TESSENKA NO MAI: HANA! (Dance of the Clematis: Flower)" Kimimaro screamed, as he slung the spinal cord whip around Gaara. Gaara's sand easily protected him, but with the bone whip around him, the shield wouldn't drop.

"Die Gaara!" The whip eventually pierced Gaara's defensive shield, closing in and cutting the Sand shinobi in half. Kimimaro thought he was victorious, but he soon noticed that Gaara was still standing. He then saw Gaara's color fade to that of the sand, realizing he attacked a Sand Bunshin!

"I told you, I will not lose. I have someone waiting for me, and I intend to be there for them." Gaara said, as he began to rise from the sand behind Kimimaro. "And now I will end your miserable life!" He placed chakra in his hand and caused his sand to draw in Kimimaro. "I will have you buried so deep, you won't even be able to blink!"

"Release me now! Orochimaru-sama's will must be done!" Kimimaro screamed as he was drawn further into the sand.

"Save your screams for the shinigami!" Gaara replied, looking at Kimimaro with a cold stare. Soon the boned shinobi was no longer in sight.

"Gaara, that was most spectacular. I am amazed by your strength." Lee said, struggling to get back on his feet.

"Like I said, I have someone precious to me." Gaara replied, helping Lee up. He looked at his pendant and saw the smiling face of Kin in the jewel. "She's one of the reasons that I have become stronger."

"Then let your strength protect you from this! SAWARABI NO MAI! (Dance of the Seedling Fern)" screamed Kimimaro's voice, as it roared from the ground.

"But how!" Lee asked.

"No time!" Gaara replied, as a large platform of sand hoisted the two shinobi into the air. They looked upon the makeshift desert to see thousands of bone spikes shoot up, transforming the sand into a forest of bone.

"Unbelievable! Even in death he can still fight!" Lee said.

"That is because I'm not dead!" Kimimaro screamed, as he burst from a bone tree behind the two shinobi. "Now DIE!"

"Not this time! SUNATON: SUNA SHOTTOGAN! (Sand Release: Sand Shotgun)" Gaara screamed, as he turned and thrust his fist towards Kimimaro. In an instant, he shot thousands of small sand bullets at the bone ninja, only to have the sand fade to reveal shards of glass. The glass shards shot through Kimimaro, shredding him to death.

"Gaara…where did you learn to change your sand like that?" Lee asked, as he looked at the now dead Kimimaro.

"I use my chakra to put immense pressure on the sand. That pressure in turn creates heat, and causes the sand to harden into glass." Gaara said. "But I must say, I am impressed with your Drunken Fist style as well."

"I am glad to have impressed you, my friend." Lee said with a smile.

* * *

Kasumi, Haku, Hinata, and Naruto soon arrived at a clearing with a large waterfall. There was a large statue of Sarutobi, and an unknown ninja. However, Sasuke couldn't be seen for some reason.

"I take it that this is the Valley of the End." Haku said.

"I wonder why they call it that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but it's probably not something good." Kasumi replied. "This isn't good. Why did Sasuke run from us?"

"I don't know Kasumi. Something's not right with him. I could see that his chakra was not normal." Hinata said, trying to comfort Kasumi.

"Hey maybe if we get up on those statues, we can find Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Yeah, let's go." Haku agreed, as the four Kitsune ninja ran up the statue. Once they got to the top, they found exactly what they were looking for.

"Look! It's Sasuke-kun!" Kasumi cheered.

"But why is he just standing there?" Hinata asked.

"And why does he have that weird aura?" Haku added.

"I don't care. I'm going to get him now so we can go home!" Naruto said, running towards his best friend and brother.

"Right behind you nii-chan!" Kasumi replied.

The four ran down to the side of the river to see Sasuke standing in the middle of the water. But why did he fail to notice any of them.

"Sasuke, are you ok! Please Sasuke, speak to me!" Kasumi cried.

"Actually Kasumi, I'm perfectly fine." Sasuke said, though his voice was colder than normal.

"Wait…something's not right." Hinata said. "Just who are you and where's Sasuke!"

"Hinata, what are you talking about?" Naruto replied. "That's Sasuke right there."

"No it isn't Naruto. Did you notice he didn't say Kasumi-_chan_? The real Sasuke always says that when he talks about Kasumi-chan!" Hinata said. "This guy's a fake!"

"He's not my Sasuke-kun!" Kasumi cried.

"The girl's right. I happen to be something better. Thanks to Orochimaru, I've used Sasuke's inner rage and anger, and have finally manifested into my own existence. I am not Sasuke, but rather Shadow Sasuke!" Shadow Sasuke replied, turning to look at the four Kitsune.

"Shadow Sasuke! Then it's true! The seal has taken control!" Kasumi said, her voice trembling as she looked at what used to be her love.

"So the real Sasuke is somewhere in there." Naruto said. "Then I guess I'll have to get him out of there!"

"Don't make me laugh Naruto! My power is more than you can ever imagine! I will take pleasure in killing each of you. And I think I know who I'll start with first!" Shadow Sasuke replied, as he looked straight at Hinata.

"You won't lay a finger on Hinata, nor will you harm Kasumi or Haku! I swore to Kasumi that I would help bring Sasuke back to her, just as all our friends did." Naruto said, cracking his knuckles. "The only way you'll get to them is over my dead body!"

"Then so be it." Shadow Sasuke said, assuming Sasuke's Knight form. "Time for you to die!"

"Hinata, Haku…do one thing for me." Naruto asked.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Haku said.

"Whatever you do, keep Kasumi-nee-chan out of this fight! Don't let her get within 50 feet of us! I don't care if you have to keep a kunai to her throat. I don't even care if you have to blast her with your Bankai power, just keep her out of this!" Naruto said.

"We promise Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"Naruto, what are you saying! I have to help save Sasuke! I have to help…" Kasumi cried.

"SHUT UP KASUMI! This time stay out of it! This is my fight, and this is how Sasuke would want it. He wouldn't want you hurt." Naruto said, clenching his fist.

"Naruto-nii-chan…please…save Sasuke!" Kasumi cried as she fell to her knees.

"Don't worry…you'll have him back soon. I promise." Naruto said, tightening his hitai-ate. "Alright you freak, time for you to give us back Sasuke!"

"Do your worst!" Shadow Sasuke replied.

"Oh don't worry…if it means getting my brother back…I will do more than my worst!" Naruto replied.

* * *

And so the ultimate match between Naruto and Sasuke now begins. I hope it doesn't seem like I rushed the fights a little. I wonder if everyone will like the twist with the Tayuya fight. Kin felt it was the only way to save her sister, and I think it worked. And yeah, in later chapters, you'll see Temari and Shikamaru hook up. I also hope you liked Gaara's new jutsu. Thought he should have something creative. Well the next chapter is a doozy, the whole thing is gonna be Naruto vs Sasuke. Both are going to bring out some serious weaponry to this fight, and the end is gonna be something no one will expect.

As always please read and review! Also thanks to all my readers for boosting my story to over 30,000 hits and 200 reviews! You are all awesome


	40. Naruto and Sasuke Forever!

Neokenshin: Here is what everyone has been waiting for! Brothers by blood, rivals by choice...Naruto and Sasuke finally go at it!

Hinata: Let's just hope Sasuke's nightmare doesn't come true! If it does, than...Kasumi-chan...

Haku: I don't think any of us want to think about that right now Hinata.

Neokenshin: Well as much as I know it's hurting everyone...I gotta start the chapter.

Kasumi: We know. That's why Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180.

Naruto: Alright Shadow Sasuke...BRING IT ON!

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is one of those that you will want to play some music for to give it more effect. The themes I recommend are the X vs Zero theme from Megaman X5, and the music they played in the fight scene with Chiyo and Sasori in Naruto: Shippuuden episode 22-23. Trust me, they go really good with the fight scenes!  
**

* * *

Chapter 32: Naruto and Sasuke…Forever!

Kasumi was feeling ripped apart right now. It was bad enough that she had to watch as the first person she ever saw when she awoke in her new home, and the person she gave her heart to were engaged in a fight so intense, that there was a chance one of the two could die. To make things worse, the person she considered her best friend, and the person she helped realize she was a human and not just a weapon, were holding her against her will. She wanted nothing more than to get up and go save Sasuke, but no one would let her. Hinata and Haku were told to go as far as to use deadly force on her, and even Naruto told her to stay out of the fight for her own good. But she knew they weren't doing this out of anger…Naruto, Haku, and Hinata did this out of love. They all knew of Sasuke's nightmare, and right now…they were watching it become a reality.

"Sasuke, if you're in there you idiot, say something!" Naruto screamed, as he locked kunai with Shadow Sasuke.

"I told you, your so called friend is no more! This is my body and no one's getting it!" Shadow Sasuke replied, breaking the lock.

"I refuse to believe that! Sasuke is stronger than this! I know he's not going to give up without a fight!" Naruto screamed, rushing in to deliver a strike to his opponent.

"Sasuke was weak! He could never handle this power! That's why I'm in control!" Shadow Sasuke laughed, awaiting Naruto's attack.

(Sasuke's mind)

"Do you see this? Do you like the pain that your friends feel right now?" Shadow Sasuke asked. He was looking at a large screen that showed the fight going on in the real world. Behind him, the real Sasuke was bound to a large cross, forced to watch Kasumi cry in pain, and watch Naruto fight for his freedom.

"You…you won't…win. Naruto…Naruto will…" Sasuke said weakly.

"Naruto won't do anything! I'll kill him, then I'll kill your two little friends Hinata and Haku!" Shadow Sasuke replied.

"No! You…can't!" Sasuke begged.

"And you know what I'm going to do after that! I'm going to kill your precious Kasumi. I plan to torture her for hours on end, making her feel unknown pain. I'll make sure she suffers constantly while she slowly dies." Shadow Sasuke said, walking up to his counterpart. He grabbed the real Sasuke's collar, while looking at him with a sinister glare. "Then you know what I'm going to do before I kill her?"

"What…are you planning…you bastard?" Sasuke asked.

"I plan to take the one thing she's saving for only you…her innocence!" Shadow Sasuke said, laughing maniacally.

"YOU BASTARD!! Don't you…lay a finger on her!" Sasuke screamed in rage. Kasumi was a pure soul and to have a monster like Shadow Sasuke even think of tainting her purity was uncalled. Sasuke knew how strong Kasumi's morals were, and that she had agreed with him that the two of them would stay pure until their wedding day.

"You don't seem to have much of a say in this, Sasuke." Shadow Sasuke replied, spitting on Sasuke's face. "Now enjoy the show."

"Naruto…kick this guy's ass!" Sasuke thought to himself.

(End Sasuke's Mind)

* * *

"I can't believe this. How, how could this thing…how could it control Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata you know this is all Orochimaru's doing. He's wanted Sasuke for months now, and to go as far as this…it just shows how evil he truly is." Haku replied.

"I know. And to make matters worse, Sasuke's nightmare…it's really coming true, isn't it?" Hinata said.

"Unfortunately…it is." Haku replied. "And if it all comes true, then…"

"Don't say it! I don't even want to think about that!" Hinata said, looking down at Kasumi. She noticed that Kasumi was still in tears over watching this fight.

"I know Hinata. I don't want to think about it either." Haku said. "Man I hope Kasumi is ok. She must be taking this the worst of any of us. I mean having to watch her brother and her fiancé fight like this. I don't think any of us would wish that Naruto and Sasuke had to fight like this."

"All we can do now is hope for the best." Hinata replied, doing her best to comfort Kasumi in the process.

"Why? Why is this happening? Why do I feel so weak right now?" Kasumi thought, watching the battle carry on. "Why can't I go out there and save Sasuke? Is it because his nightmare is coming true? Does that mean…will I die in this battle trying to stop them?"

* * *

"This is wonderful! You're sisters are in pain having to see this battle!" Shadow Sasuke chuckled, landing several blows to Naruto's chest. "Their pain…it fuels my lust to kill you!" He finished his combo with a sharp punch to Naruto's face, sending him crashing into the side of the cliff. "Now let's see how you like it when I turn up the heat! FIRE STORM!" Shadow Sasuke gathered an insane amount of Illumina energy, launching it all at Naruto in a wave of fire arrows, missiles, bombs, and other projectiles.

"Damn! This isn't good! Gotta block it somehow, but wind will only make his fire attack stronger!" Naruto thought. He quickly looked around to see if there was anything he could use, and then remembered the river in front of him. "That's it! I'll use the river to help!" He quickly thrust his arm towards the fire assault and with a yell of "VORTEX STORM" he summoned a tornado on top of the river, causing it to draw up water to create a waterspout. The waterspout easily cancelled the fire and gave Naruto just enough time to stage a counterattack.

"Perfect! Now see how you deal with this! VACUUM FIST!" Naruto screamed, creating two mini tornadoes around his fists. He rushed in and easily started delivering heavy strikes to Shadow Sasuke.

"How…how did you get faster!" Shadow Sasuke asked, trying to block one of Naruto's strikes.

"Easy! I have a job to do, and I intend to do it!" Naruto replied, throwing another strike.

"Well too bad you're going to fail this job!" Shadow Sasuke said, catching Naruto's fist. "When I use this, you won't be doing anything!" Naruto looked at Shadow Sasuke to see that he activated the Sharingan. What was worse is that he started seeing the three tomoe in his eyes begin to spin.

"Naruto watch out! He's going to use the Mangekyo Sharingan!" Hinata screamed.

"That's right! Prepare to suffer Naruto! TSUKIYOMI!" Shadow Sasuke said, activating the Uchiha genjutsu.

"Wait!" Naruto said, before the jutsu activated.

(Tsukiyomi World)

"I told you I was going to win this fight!" Shadow Sasuke said, walking up to a cross-bound Naruto. "And now, I intend to make you suffer for the next 72 hours!" He raised his hand, causing numerous crosses to rise from the ground. Bound to each one were Arashi, Akane, Kasumi, Hinata, Haku, Akemi, and Momoko. A clone of Shadow Sasuke appeared beside each one, holding a katana. "Now watch as your beloved family is killed before your eyes!" The clones thrust their swords into the targets, killing them. Then instantly Naruto watched as time moved backwards and they were killed again.

"NO!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

(End Tsukiyomi World)

Naruto soon fell to the ground, gasping for his breath after enduring the Tsukiyomi. He clenched his chest in pain after watching the endless killing of his loved ones before his eyes.

"Ready to surrender fool!" Shadow Sasuke said, looking down at Naruto.

"Not on your life!" Naruto screamed, rising up to deliver a sharp uppercut. He sent Shadow Sasuke airborne, and quickly formed a familiar seal. "TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" He formed 100 clones and sent them all around the area. "Let that freak have it!" Naruto's clones nodded as they began to attack Shadow Sasuke from all sides. The real Naruto was thrown up in the air by a clone and began to form a Rasengan. He continued to watch as the clones deliver strike after strike to Shadow Sasuke, with the last ones launching him up to meet Naruto. "You say you like pain, well here's some serious pain for you! NARUTO RASENGAN ASSAULT!" Naruto screamed, slamming the Rasengan into Shadow Sasuke's chest, blasting him back into the water.

"What! When did Naruto learn that!" Haku asked.

"I don't know, but he's really kicking some serious butt! Kasumi, you see this! Naruto's winning!" Hinata cheered.

"Naruto's…winning?" Kasumi said slowly.

"Yeah, he's gonna beat that demon and rescue Sasuke!" Hinata said.

"Sasuke…" Kasumi said quietly.

* * *

"So you had enough yet or do you want some more!" Naruto screamed, watching Shadow Sasuke climb out of the water.

"Your mind should have been broken! How did you survive the Tsukiyomi!" Shadow Sasuke said in rage.

"It was easy when your mom gave me the thing I needed to counter it!" Naruto replied.

(Flashback)

The day before Sasuke's capture, Mikoto had approached Naruto with some important information.

"Naruto, I need to give you something. I think it might come in handy someday." Mikoto said, taking out a small case.

"Mikoto-sama, what is this?" Naruto asked.

"Remember what Sasuke said about his nightmare. Well this is for the unfortunate chance that you will have to fight him. I hope you'll never need to use them, but if you do…" Mikoto said.

"But what are these?" Naruto asked, looking at the small case.

"They are a pair of specially designed genjutsu contact lenses. I know that Sasuke can use the Mangekyo Sharingan in his Illumina Form, and if you have to fight him, he may try to use it on you." Mikoto said. "I worked with Kurenai and Akane-chan in order to make these."

"What do they do, Mikoto-sama?" Naruto said, looking confused.

"They will nullify the effects of the Tsukiyomi. If Sasuke uses it on you, instead of being the real you taken into the Tsukiyomi world, it will be an illusion clone. I used some of my own Uchiha blood, along with Akane-chan's Kitsune alchemy to make these." Mikoto said.

"Will they work on other genjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"No, only on the Tsukiyomi. Plus it will only work 3 times at most. The power of the Tsukiyomi will cause the lenses to deteriorate after each use, but it should be enough to protect you." Mikoto replied.

"Thank you Mikoto-sama. But I hope I never have to use these." Naruto replied.

"I hope you won't have to either, Naruto-kun." Mikoto said.

(End Flashback)

"Hehe, sucks when someone with a more powerful Sharingan is against you, doesn't it!" Naruto said, pointing to his eyes. "Don't forget, the more you try Tsukiyomi, the more chakra you burn." He then reached into his pouch and took out what looked to be a food pill.

"No matter. If I can't use Tsukiyomi against you, then I'll just use the other special ability of the Mangekyo!" Shadow Sasuke said.

"That's if you can catch me with it!" Naruto said, consuming the pill.

"Oh so you think using a food pill will help you? I can still see your motions easy with the Sharingan!" Shadow Sasuke replied.

"Who said I took a food pill. Besides, Haku-nee-chan knows what I took. She's the one that got me hooked on them in the first place." Naruto replied.

"I what?" Haku asked. "Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"Haku, I'm disappointed. Didn't you say it yourself that girls were naturally faster than guys due to their lighter bodies?" Naruto asked.

"Well yeah, but…wait, you're not…" Haku said.

"Haku, what's he doing?" Hinata asked.

"You'll see." Haku said with a smile.

"I may not be fast enough but Natsumi is!" Naruto said. "KITSUNE GIRL NO JUTSU!" In a flash of smoke, Naruto disappeared, only to have his female form Natsumi appear. What surprised Hinata and Haku the most was that her Illumina outfit now matched the girls outfits!"

"She gets our outfit as well! Come on! It's bad enough that looked better than all of us at the fashion show, but now this?" Haku exclaimed.

"You know we have to kill her now, right?" Hinata said. "I mean she is cuter than all of us now."

"I heard that! Do I have to break out the uniforms again?" Natsumi said.

"No! You know we're just kidding Naru-chan!" Hinata said.

"I know. Now let's see if he can keep up with this!" Natsumi said, disappearing in a flash.

"What! She disappeared! But how!" Shadow Sasuke said, before he took a sharp strike in the face.

"Whoa! When did Naruto get that fast!" Hinata asked.

"I don't know! I never knew he could move like that!" Haku said.

"It's the Shunshin no Jutsu." Kasumi said, slowly getting to her feet.

"Kasumi, are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"No, but I can't sit by and cry all day. I have to support Naruto." Kasumi said, watching the battle continue.

"Well, good to have you back…somewhat. Now what's this jutsu he's using again?" Hinata asked.

"Shunshin no Jutsu. It's the first stage in trying to learn Otou-san's Hiraishin no Jutsu. It allows the user to move at an accelerated speed, making it look like they vanished. I watched Naruto while he practiced this move. He said that he was still too slow as a boy to try it now, so that's why he changed into Natsumi. Since Natsumi is lighter, it was easier for her to learn." Kasumi said.

"So he really has made Natsumi an extension of himself." Hinata said.

"Yeah, and you know something…it's our fault that he realized that. And I bet he couldn't thank us enough for it." Haku said.

* * *

"So have you had enough?" Natsumi asked, as she looked at Shadow Sasuke breath heavily. Using the Shunshin, Natsumi unleashed wave after wave of high speed punches, easily wearing down Shadow Sasuke. Only downside was that she felt just as winded.

"Of course not! I've just gotten started!" Shadow Sasuke replied, as the cursed seal began to spread across his body. "Now with the first level of the seal activated, I'll have more power! And to add on that matter…I'll do this!" He brought his arms up to his face, easily showing everyone what he had planned.

"Natsumi, he's going Bankai! Be careful!" Kasumi screamed.

"Oh he wants to do that, huh?" Natsumi replied. "Well guess I can do the same thing!" She followed suit and brought her hand up as well.

"BANKAI!" Natsumi and Shadow Sasuke screamed, releasing their limiters.

"Now with this power I will definitely kill you!" Shadow Sasuke screamed. "See how you like this! AMATERASU FIRESTORM!"

"Amaterasu Firestorm! He's combining the Amaterasu with his Illumina power!" Haku said.

"That level of fire is on par with the Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou!" Kasumi said. "Natsumi, be careful!"

"You definitely aren't Sasuke. The real Sasuke would know what happens when I go into Bankai form!" Natsumi said, jumping into the air. "The real Sasuke would know that I can fly!"

"You might be able to fly, but can you fly from this type of fire!" Shadow Sasuke said, turning his attack to the flying girl. She easily avoided his attacks now that she had three dimensions of free movement.

"You're supposed to be this all powerful demon that's controlling Sasuke and this is all you can do?" Natsumi said. "Don't make me laugh!"

"You stupid bitch! I'll kill you!" Shadow Sasuke screamed as he charged another attack.

"Too late! VORTEX STORM!" Natsumi screamed, summoning a large tornado around Shadow Sasuke. He was drawn into the vortex and was spiraling all around. "Now for part two! AIR BLADE!" Natsumi shot the green blades of energy out of her hands into the vortex, causing Shadow Sasuke to suffer massive cuts and damage from the attack.

"Yeah! You go girl!" Haku cheered.

"Show 'em how it's done Natsumi!" Hinata added.

"Natsumi…BEAT THAT FREAK TO A PULP FOR ME AND SASUKE!" Kasumi screamed.

"With pleasure!" Natsumi said, cracking her knuckles. "Get ready to die you freak! Once I get done with you, we're all going home with Sasuke! Here I come!" She dove head first toward the cyclone that she created, ready to finish off Shadow Sasuke.

"Stupid fox bitch! Burn in the fires of hell!" Shadow Sasuke screamed, jumping out of the vortex. His hands were encased in a black flame as he delivered a heavy strike to Natsumi's chest, slamming her into the ground with immense force.

"Natsumi!" Hinata, Haku and Kasumi said, worried about their sibling.

"Ow, that really hurt! Guess going into speed mode means I have to give up power and defense." Natsumi said, slowly getting up from the hole she made in the cliffside. "At least I proved one thing…out Illumina outfits are fireproof.

"I've had enough of this!" Shadow Sasuke said, gathering all of his Fire Illumina energy in his hand. He had already suffered enough damage from Natsumi's combination attack, and was now furious that the transformed Kitsune girl was getting the best of him.

"So, you're going to use the Flare Explosion, eh. Well looks like we'll see how it stacks up to my ultimate Illumina attack!" Natsumi said, creating a green ball of energy in her right hand that began to form a shuriken. "You thought the Rasengan was dangerous, well see how it looks when it's fully powered!"

"YAAA!" Shadow Sasuke screamed, running towards Natsumi. "FLARE EXPLOSION!"

"Sasuke if you hear me, you have to break free!" Natsumi called out, as she countered with her own attack. "And for you Shadow Sasuke…eat this! WIND RASEN-SHURIKEN!

The two attacks connected, creating a violent swirl of wind and flame. Kasumi, Hinata, and Haku did all they could to hold their ground, and watch as Natsumi was doing all she could to take out Shadow Sasuke.

* * *

(Sasuke's mind)

"How! There's no way that stupid…whatever the hell he is can beat me!" Shadow Sasuke screamed.

"You want to know why she's winning?" Sasuke said, with a smile.

"What do you know! Answer me!" Shadow Sasuke said in rage.

"The reason Natsumi is winning is because she fights with honor. The passion that burns in her heart is the passion she has for her family, her friends, and for Konoha. She'd willingly give up her own life just to see her friends live." Sasuke said.

"That still doesn't matter! I still have you hostage, and I can still win!" Shadow Sasuke said.

"That's another thing. Natsumi and Naruto both have a combined ability that makes them very dangerous." Sasuke replied.

"And what the hell would that be?" Shadow Sasuke asked.

"They have the ability to inspire those around them to continue fighting when all hope seems lost!" Sasuke screamed, as he broke his bonds.

"You're free! But how!" Shadow Sasuke said, beginning to feel nervous that his control over Sasuke's body was weakening.

"Easy! It was Natsumi's ability. Seeing her fight like that helped give me the strength I need to free myself. Now it's time I did something to tip the odds in her favor!" Sasuke said, tightening his hitai-ate.

"What are you going to do?" Shadow Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Sasuke screamed, as he charged at his shadow doppelganger.

(End Sasuke's Mind)

"What! He's trying to take…control!" Shadow Sasuke said, struggling to keep the clash going.

"I knew Sasuke was in there! Hey Sasuke, you hear me! Take this guy out!" Natsumi said.

"Sasuke's fighting back! Kasumi, Sasuke's fighting the darkness!" Haku said.

"He's trying to help Natsumi!" Hinata added.

"Sasuke… you have to win. Don't let him control you anymore Sasuke!" Kasumi said, holding her hands to her chest.

"I told you, you're not going to win. You realize you're not just fighting me, but you're fighting Sasuke as well!" Natsumi said, pushing Shadow Sasuke back.

"I told you, I won't lose. This body will be mine and Sasuke will DIE!" Shadow Sasuke screamed, as he released a huge wave of chakra that easily gave him the advantage in the struggle. The added chakra caused an explosion that threw the two back to opposite sides of the river. It also caused Natsumi to revert back into Naruto.

"Naruto! Are you ok!" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine. I just didn't expect that." Naruto replied.

"You've stopped my ambition for the last time! I will use the power Orochimaru has given me and I will kill all of you!" Shadow Sasuke screamed, bursting in an explosion of chakra. The burst caused him to transform into his second stage of the cursed seal, causing his hair to grow out and become solid white, as his skin darkened and a cross shaped mark formed on his face. The most noticeable features were the two large hand shaped wings that formed on his back. He soon began to glow with a dark purple aura as everyone could feel the chakra radiating off of him.

"Oh man…that just isn't right!" Haku said.

"What's happened to him! What's happened to my Sasuke-kun!" Kasumi cried.

"I never knew there was a second level to the seal!" Hinata thought. "Does this mean…will it really happen?"

"Now, it's time I finish you once and for all!" Shadow Sasuke said.

(Sasuke's Mind)

Sasuke had taken some heavy damage as Shadow Sasuke began using the power of the second level of the cursed seal. He looked on as his evil clone laughed maniacally.

"Trying to fight back are you! Not anymore! This time I will win!" Shadow Sasuke said.

"No! I refuse to be beaten!" Sasuke said, struggling to his feet.

"This time you don't have a choice!" Shadow Sasuke said, kicking the Uchiha back to the ground.

"Kasumi…please…help me fight him!" Sasuke thought.

(End Sasuke's Mind)

"Ok freak. You want to still play…we'll play all right! Bring it…" Naruto said, before Shadow Sasuke came out of nowhere and grabbed him by his neck.

"Shut the hell up! I'm sick of listening to you're positive attitude! Understand this…Sasuke is MINE!" Shadow Sasuke said, thrusting a brutal punch into Naruto's stomach. He then continued into a brutal barrage of strikes, easily pummeling Naruto.

"Naruto! NO!" Hinata cried.

"Come on Naruto, fight him! You have to fight back!" Haku said.

"Not this! Please!" Kasumi said, watching as her brother was being brutally beaten.

"I told you. You are weak!" Shadow Sasuke said, delivering a hard kick to Naruto's face. "You are pathetic!" He thrust his knee into Naruto's chest, causing him to spit up some blood. "You are worthless!" He landed two more heavy punches, causing Naruto to fall to his knees. Shadow Sasuke picked up Naruto by his neck and pulled him over the water of the river. "And you know what else…you are NOTHING!" With those words, he delivered a sharp axe handle blow to Naruto, slamming him into the water.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed.

"Save your breath. You'll all be joining him soon enough in hell!" Shadow Sasuke laughed.

"Come on Naruto, you can't let it end like this!" Haku cried.

"No. It just can't be!" Kasumi whispered.

* * *

Back at the Konoha Hospital…

"Naruto!" Akane cried.

"Akane-chan, what's wrong!" Mikoto asked.

"It's Naruto! For some reason I felt like he had just been severely injured!" Akane said.

"You don't think…you don't think Sasuke's nightmare is coming true!" Mikoto said.

"Miki-chan, I pray to Kami that it's not happening. Because if it is…we may lose someone very precious to us all." Akane replied.

* * *

Naruto simply drifted in the water, not really unconscious, and not really conscious. He was in more of a half awake, half sleep state. He had no idea what had been going on after the damage he took from Shadow Sasuke.

(Naruto's Mind)

"Oh man, what happened?" Naruto said, rubbing his head.

"Naru-chan, you were fighting that evil Sasuke. He knocked you into the water." Inner Hinata said, placing a cold compress on his forehead.

"Oh yeah. I remember now. I guess I lost that fight." Naruto said.

"I wouldn't say that. I'd say you hit a roadblock." Natsumi said, walking up to her male counterpart.

"Natsumi, wait, how can you be here too?" Naruto asked.

"You forgot I'm a part of you silly…well in a sense I am you. Did you forget that I'm your girl side?" Natsumi asked.

"Sorry. I guess that last hit really shook my head up." Naruto replied. "But what am I going to do? He's gotten so much more powerful now."

"You have to do exactly what he did. You have to get stronger." Haku said.

"Haku-nee-chan? You're here too?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, and I brought some friends too." Haku said, turning to reveal the rest of Team Illumina, Teams 8, 10, Team Gai, all the jounin, Arashi, Akane, Momoko, Akemi, Hanabi, Hiashi, Mikoto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, the Konohamaru Corps, and the Sand Trio.

"Naruto, we're all with you. We know you can win!" Gaara said.

"Yeah, no one beats the son of the Yondaime!" Sakura cheered.

"Especially not the future Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha!" Tsunade added.

"You guys really think I can win?" Naruto asked.

"We don't think, we know." Kasumi said, appearing beside Naruto. "We know you have the power to defeat Shadow Sasuke."

"So get up and show that evil mistake of a clone just how Naruto Uzumaki does things!" Sasuke said, extending his hand to Naruto.

"Everyone…Thank you!" Naruto said, taking Sasuke's hand. Sasuke pulled him to his feet as everyone looked at him, smiling to show how much they support him.

"Naruto, you've shown that you're willing to risk your own life for everyone here. We're all here to show you that we will fight with you to the bitter end. Each and every one of us!" Haku said.

"You have the power you need. Now use it to win!" Kasumi said, showing Naruto a door. He walked over and opened it, only to reveal a bright red light.

"Thank you everyone. Now let's go beat the hell out of a demon!" Naruto said.

"You bet Naruto!" Sasuke said, tapping his fist with Naruto's. They all cheered him on as he walked through the red light in the doorway.

(End Naruto's Mind)

* * *

"Now which one of you three do I want to kill first?" Shadow Sasuke said, looking at the three Kitsune girls.

"Don't come any closer! We'll fight you to the bitter end!" Haku said, drawing a senbon.

"You make me laugh! Now I think I'll go for Naruto's little girlfriend Hinata first!" Shadow Sasuke said.

"You won't harm any of them…EVER!" screamed a voice.

"What! He should be dead!" Shadow Sasuke said.

"Naruto…he's alive!" Hinata said.

"Naruto's alive!" Kasumi said, turning to see Naruto jump out of the water. They all noticed that he was now encased in a bright red and orange fox shaped aura. Instead of having 5 tails, they noticed he now had a 6th tail, and the aura had nine tails! His eyes were now red, and looked more feral than before.

"Like I said. You won't lay a finger on any of them!" Naruto screamed, as he sent a chakra claw at Shadow Sasuke, grabbing him and throwing him away from the girls.

"So you've gotten stronger? I don't see how you could have gotten this power?" Shadow Sasuke said.

"It was easy! I have the support of all my family and friends back home. They are the ones that helped me gain this new power, and I intend to use it to stop you once and for all!" Naruto said. "This time, I'll destroy you for good!"

"You've tried time and time again to beat me. Well you want to take it to one final level…then so be it!" Shadow Sasuke said, thrusting his hand down to call forth the Chidori. His hand began to crackle with lightning, but soon changed to a black lightning that started to swirl with purple flame.

"Oh no, it's happening!" Kasumi thought.

"That won't save you now! Get ready to suffer in hell for all eternity!" Naruto said, forming a bright orange Rasengan in his hand. The ball began to glow more intensely and even started releasing heat.

"If those two collide…I can't let Sasuke or Naruto die!" Kasumi thought, slowly walking towards the two. She didn't notice Hinata or Haku taking hold of her arms while she walked.

"Not this time Kasumi." Haku said.

"Let me go! I have to stop them!"

"We can't! You know what's going to happen!" Hinata said.

"I don't care! I have to save Sasuke and Naruto!" Kasumi struggled.

"So dear brother…are you prepared to die?" Shadow Sasuke said, as the Chidori crackled.

"I refuse to die, and so does Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Then so be it!" Shadow Sasuke screamed, beginning his charge.

"This is for you Sasuke!" Naruto said, running full speed.

"Kasumi, stop struggling! You know what will happen!" Haku said.

"Please Kasumi!" Haku said.

"No! I won't lose either of them! BANKAI!" Kasumi screamed, bursting into her Bankai. Her Illumina release caused Haku and Hinata to let go, and she began running full speed towards Naruto and Sasuke. "ICE ARMOR, FULL POWER!" She summoned Haku's Ice Armor, and forced every ounce of energy in her body into fortifying the armor.

"Kasumi!" Hinata screamed.

"No way! I've never been able to make my armor that thick!" Haku said.

"Goodbye Naruto!" Shadow Sasuke screamed. "ENSATSU CHIDORI! (One Thousand Birds of the Darkness Flame)"

"Die Shadow Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. "OKIBI RASENGAN! (Blazing Fire Spiraling Sphere)"

* * *

The two were just about to connect their strikes when Kasumi came out of nowhere, crashing into Naruto.

"SASUKE!" Kasumi screamed.

"No! This is what happened in Sasuke's nightmare!" Naruto thought.

"This is even better! DIE!" Shadow Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke! I'm here!" Kasumi cried, as she grabbed the Chidori hand, and used all her strength to shift the hand so Shadow Sasuke would thrust his hand through her shoulder and not her chest. The force of the Chidori began to crack in rage as it collided with the enhanced Ice Armor. "That's right! I'm your target now!"

"She shifted the attack! Where did she get that idea!" Hinata said.

"I think I know. I pulled the same thing when Kakashi-sensei tried using the Raikiri on Zabuza-sama!" Haku said.

"So Kasumi might not die!" Hinata said.

Shadow Sasuke continued to push his arm into the Armor, slowly cracking through until he finally shattered it and his arm went into Kasumi's shoulder. He could hear her scream in pain, but saw that she did something most unusual.

"What are you doing!" Shadow Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke! I'm here! I'm with you!" Kasumi cried and she wrapped her arms around Shadow Sasuke. She embraced him with everything she had, making sure not to let go.

(Sasuke's Mind)

"NO! I was this close to winning!" Shadow Sasuke screamed.

"Guess you didn't think I would get involved!" Kasumi said.

"When did you get here!" Shadow Sasuke asked.

"I came when Sasuke needed me the most! I won't let you have him! STARBURST CANNON!" Kasumi said, firing her most powerful attack at the demon. He tried to block it, but with her element being Light, he didn't stand a chance.

"No…I will not lose!" Shadow Sasuke said, barely standing.

"This time…it's over!" Sasuke yelled. "Now get out of my body! CHIDORI!" He thrust his strongest jutsu into the chest of the mental demon, causing him to scream in pain.

"I can't be…I won't be…yaaaa!!!!" Shadow Sasuke screamed, before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"It's done…finally!" Sasuke said.

(End Sasuke's Mind)

"Sasuke…please be ok." Kasumi softly cried.

"Kasumi-chan…I'm fine now." Sasuke said. He now had control of his body again, and the seal reverted back to its dormant state. He pulled his arm out of Kasumi's shoulder, and looked at the blood on his hand. "This blood…it's your blood on my hand."

"Sasuke…it's ok. Like I said, I'd give my own life to see you live." Kasumi said, holding her injured shoulder. "I just never thought I'd be on the receiving end of a Chidori."

"You know I'll make this up to you." Sasuke said.

"I know. I'm just glad to have you back." Kasumi said, tightening her hug. Hinata, Naruto, and Haku soon met up with the two, happy that Sasuke was back.

"Kasumi, if I had known you were going to pull the same stunt I did, I would have smacked you stupid!" Haku said.

"Hey, I had a good teacher." Kasumi said, as Hinata began healing her shoulder.

"Kasumi, don't you ever do that again!" Hinata said, softly crying.

"I promise. I probably won't be doing anything like that for a long time." Kasumi replied.

"Well, it's good to have you back Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Yeah, it's good to be back. But did you have to hit so hard?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his head.

"Oh so you wanted me to go easy on you?" Naruto asked. "Not on your life buddy!"

"Well I guess Mission Rescue Sasuke is now a complete success." Haku said.

"Yeah, looks like we can go…" Naruto said, before he heard Sasuke scream in immense pain.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong!" Kasumi said in concern.

"The seal! It hurts!" Sasuke cried, grabbing his shoulder where the seal was. What everyone soon noticed was that smoke began leaking from the seal. After a minute, the seal had completely disappeared from Sasuke.

"Sasuke, the seal! It's gone!" Hinata said.

"You mean we removed Orochimaru's seal! No way!" Kasumi said.

"That's right. You didn't remove the seal!" said a familiar…and sinister voice.

"He can't be! There's no way!" Sasuke said, as he and everyone turned to see a cloud of smoke beginning to form into something…human.

"You really thought that was all there was to the Cursed Seal of Ages?" the smoke said, fading away to reveal Shadow Sasuke.

"I thought we finished you!" Haku said.

"Not really. Thanks to all the chakra and energy Sasuke burned in this fight, it helped push the seal to its absolute final stage. Once that stage happens I am able to fully manifest in this world with the same body as the host that was given the seal. I also retain all the abilities that my host had." Shadow Sasuke said.

"That means you have Fire Illumina Power and the Mangekyo Sharingan!" Sasuke said.

"I possess your bloodline, but it seems I have been rejected by your Illumina Power." Shadow Sasuke said. "But enough of that. I intend to finish what I started! And it's a good thing your friend Hinata is just close enough to be the first target!" He quickly formed a Chidori and headed directly at Hinata.

"Hinata look out!" Kasumi cried.

"Hinata, NO!" Haku cried.

"HINA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed running towards Hinata.

* * *

In that instant, time seemed to slow down everyone could only watch as Shadow Sasuke began to thrust his arm into his victim. The strike seemed to last forever as Shadow Sasuke's Chidori connected with its target. The one on the receiving end of the strike could only look into the sinister eyes of Shadow Sasuke, as he smiled with an evil smile. He removed his arm, as everyone else turned and blasted him away with a combined shot of Illumina Power. They soon turned to see Shadow Sasuke's target fall to the ground…lifeless.

"Well at least I got one of 'em! We'll meet again, and when that happens all of you will die!" Shadow Sasuke said, rushing off in the direction of the Sound Country.

As for everyone else, they could only gather around and look upon their fallen friend and family member.

"How…could he do this?" Kasumi said, covering her face to hide her tears.

"Why! Why did he have to kill so mercilessly?" Haku cried, as she fell to her knees.

"Shadow Sasuke…you will pay for this!" Sasuke screamed in rage.

As for Hinata, she said nothing. All she could do was fall to her knees and break down in tears. In that split second, she witnessed the one thing she never wanted to see….

The death of Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**And thus ends the final fight. Sasuke is freed from the seal, but at the cost of Naruto's life. How will everyone react to the death of Naruto? And what will happen now that Shadow Sasuke is on his way to meet with Orochimaru? The next chapter will conclude the Sasuke Retrieval arc, and explain everything. Be sure to stay tuned!**

**To all my readers, thanks for the awesome reviews! It makes it so much better! Also to any of the Anonymous reviewers...sign up for the site! That way I can message you and reply to your reviews. It also makes it easier for my readers to send ideas! Thanks again for all the support you've shown me!**

**Neokenshin**


	41. Heroes Come Back!

Hinata: He's gone...he's really gone!

Sasuke: Hinata, I'm sorry! It's all because of me that he's gone.

Hinata: Why, though! It never should have happened!

Neokenshin: Guys...everything is going to be ok. I promise all of you, everything will work out.

Kasumi: If you say so. Well Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180. But to be honest, the way we all feel...it's just not going to be the same.

* * *

Chapter 33: Heroes Come Back!

"NARUTO!!!!" Hinata screamed, after witnessing one of the most horrific events of her young life. Just a minute ago she was staring face to face with Shadow Sasuke as he came at her with a Chidori. To make matters worse, Naruto jumped in front of her at the last moment, taking the fatal strike meant for her.

"I can't believe he's really gone!" Kasumi cried. "He was the first person I ever saw when I woke up that day! And now…"

"He's the little brother I always wanted and… " Haku cried.

"My brother…my friend…he risked his life to save me, and now this!" Sasuke said, cringing in pain.

"Naruto please! Just a few days ago you said we'd be together for eternity! We were supposed to get married one day and strengthen our clans!" Hinata cried. "I wanted to become the best wife for you someday, and watch as you became Rokudaime! But you had to leave! Why did you have to leave me Naruto!"

The four continued to mourn until a sudden shake from Kasumi caused a scroll to fall out of her pouch. Sasuke quickly noticed that it had the Uchiha symbol on it.

"Hey, what's this?" Sasuke asked, picking up the scroll.

"It's probably just another scroll." Kasumi said, wiping a few tears from her face.

"But why is the Uchiha symbol on it?" Sasuke asked.

"Uchiha symbol!" Kasumi said, remembering what the scroll was. It was the scroll given to her by Mikoto.

(Flashback)

"So I wonder what Mikoto-sama entrusted me with." Kasumi said, opening the scroll. "Whoa, this is a really powerful jutsu!"

The scroll read…_ Tenrai Seirei Souki, or Divine Spirit Recall allows a pure soul to revive a person that just recently died. The user must be willing to risk their own life to summon the shinigami. Only then will they be judged on being able to summon the soul recently lost. There is only a timeframe of 5 minutes that the jutsu can be used, or the soul lost will not be able to be retrieved. This jutsu can only be used one time."_

"This jutsu will allow me to actually bring someone back to life! Oh man, I can't believe Mikoto-sama would trust me with something like this." Kasumi said. "I'll study this and make sure I know it when the time is right."

(End Flashback)

"I've got to hurry! There's still a chance to save Naruto!" Kasumi said, taking the scroll.

"Kasumi, what do you mean! He's gone!" Hinata cried. "He can't come back!"

"She's right! We've lost him!" Haku added.

"No! Naruto wouldn't give up and neither will I! If it was one of us, he'd find a way to help us, and lucky for us, I have a way to bring him back!" Kasumi said, opening the scroll.

"Just what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, I don't know what is going to happen when I do this…but if I don't survive, I want you to know…I will always love you." Kasumi said, looking back at him in tears. "But if it means Naruto will be back…then I'll gladly do this!"

"Kasumi, you're talking crazy!" Sasuke said.

"Not this time." Kasumi replied. "Gotta hurry! I only have a few minutes left." She looked back at the scroll to see the explanation of the jutsu. "Ok, It looks like I have to do five seals…Dragon, Horse, Dog, Rat, Dragon. Ok here goes nothing!"

"Sasuke, what is she doing?" Haku asked.

"She's trying to bring Naruto back!" Sasuke said. "She said something about her not surviving also!"

"WHAT!" Haku exclaimed.

"Now! Dragon, Horse, Dog, Rat, Dragon!" Kasumi said, forming the seals. She then placed her hands on Naruto's chest, concentrating her chakra in to her hands. "TENRAI SEIREI SOUKI! (Divine Spirit Recall)." She waited about thirty seconds and noticed nothing was happening. "Why isn't it working? It's supposed to work!"

"Kasumi, maybe it wasn't real. Maybe there's no way to bring someone back like this." Haku said.

"I won't believe this! There has to be something missing! There has to be…" Kasumi said, before she remembered the words of the jutsu. "Summon the shinigami…this is a summoning type jutsu!" She quickly rubbed her hand on her bloodied shoulder and went through the signs again. "Ok this time it has to work! TENRAI SEREI SOUKI!"

Everyone went quiet as Kasumi performed the jutsu. What scared them the most was how the sky began to go black.

"What's going on!" Sasuke said, as he saw the sky change.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good!" Haku said.

"Please work! It has to!" Kasumi said.

"WHO HAS SUMMONED ME!" said a loud voice.

Everyone turned to see a giant demonic figure in the sky. The giant demon wore white flowing robes, and carried a large knife in his hand.

"You are the shinigami, am I right!" Kasumi called out.

"**That is correct! Why have you summoned me!"** asked the shinigami.

"I ask that you restore the life of my brother, Naruto Uzumaki!" Kasumi said.

"**And who are you to ask of such a request!"** said the shinigami.

"I am Kasumi Uzumaki, First Princess of the Kitsune clan, and sister to Naruto Uzumaki! Please bring him back to us!" Kasumi asked.

"**Insolent girl! Why should I help you! What do you have that is of worth to me!"** the shinigami asked.

"Take my life in place of his! I couldn't live with myself knowing that he'll never be able to achieve his dream!" Kasumi said.

"**And what would that be, little girl?" **the shinigami said.

"Naruto always wanted to become Hokage! He wants to show the world that he will be the greatest ninja ever!" Kasumi said.

"**That means nothing. I will not restore his life,"** said the shinigami.

"Please! You have to bring him back! He means so much to so many people! For him to be gone is just unheard of!" Kasumi cried. "Naruto was the first person I met in this world, and he's always been there for me. I know he's annoying sometimes, and he picks on me and plays pranks on me, but that's what a brother is supposed to do to his sister! But no matter how much he jokes around, he's willing to risk his life to defend me if I ever needed it. I love him too much for him to be gone like this, and I just want my brother back!" She burst into tears over talking about Naruto. He was probably the most important person in her entire life. Sasuke came close, but Naruto…Naruto did things for her that no one else did. He knew when to make her laugh, he knew how to cheer her up when she was sad. Kasumi knew that Naruto was one of a kind, and there could never be another like him.

"Oh great shinigami, please! Kasumi speaks nothing but the truth about Naruto. He's one of Konoha's greatest treasures, and to lose him would bring sorrow to the entire village. He's even strengthened the bond between Konoha and Suna as well. You have to bring him back!" Haku said.

"**Very well. If this girl is willing to prove her worth, I will restore the boy for her life,"** said the shinigami, as a kunai appeared in front of Kasumi.

"You want me to prove my worth, then fine! I'll prove it!" Kasumi said, taking the kunai. Without hesitation she slit both of her own wrists.

"Kasumi what are you doing!" Sasuke said, trying to stop her from doing more damage to herself.

"He wants me to prove my worth!" Kasumi said, holding the bloodied kunai. "I'll show him my worth!" Kasumi then took the kunai and stabbed herself in the stomach.

"Kasumi, stop this please!" Hinata cried.

"Everyone...I'm sorry...but I have to do this!" Kasumi replied, removing the kunai. "If this doesn't prove I'm...worthy...then nothing...will!" She then took the kunai, turning it towards herself. What shocked everyone was how she thrust the kunai into her own heart.

"Kasumi!" Sasuke cried, watching her fall to the ground. 

"I told…you…I'd give my…life for Naruto…" Kasumi said, coughing up blood.

"**Very well,"** replied the shinigami, as he exploded in a burst of smoke, revealing two teenage girls. The two girls were wearing black kimonos with black hakama, and both carried a sword. One girl had short black hair, while the other had long orange hair, and wore two clips that looked like snowflakes. The orange haired girl also happened to be just as endowed as Tsunade in the chest area.

"It's so much easier to do things this way. I don't know why we have to use that big scary version," said the black haired girl.

"Rukia-chan, you know it's all for special effect," replied the orange haired girl.

"That's true Orihime-chan. Now let's go see about those two." Rukia said.

Rukia and Orihime walked towards the lifeless Naruto and the dying Kasumi to assess the situation. Of course it drew attention from Sasuke, Hinata, and Haku as well.

"Who are you? What happened to the shinigami?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh that thing, it's just a disguise. It's a part of the test we give when people try to summon the shinigami. This is our true form." Rukia said. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki and this is Orihime Inoue."

"But you look human!" Haku asked.

"Well that's what we were when we died." Orihime said. "Now it looks like we have two people we need to take care of."

"You mean you can revive Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"We sure can. And I take it, you're the girl that's engaged to this yellow haired kid." Rukia said. "Well don't worry. In a few minutes he'll be back in your arms."

"What about Kasumi? Are you really going to take her life?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Kasumi passed the test and will not die. She was willing to give up her own life without hesitation to bring back Naruto. That proved her soul was pure. Only one with a soul as hers can have a request like this granted." Rukia explained. "The only downside is that she'll never be able to use the jutsu again."

"I think she doesn't plan on using it ever." Sasuke said.

"Well, she might not be able to use it, but I think Hinata can. They should probably save the scroll just in case." Orihime said.

"I might be able…to do the jutsu?" Hinata asked. "But how could…"

"We're shinigami. We know these things. I mean, you learn something when you keep watch over the living world for all eternity." Rukia said. "Now time for us to get to work. I'll work on preparing Naruto if you'll take care of Kasumi, Orihime-chan."

"You bet!" Orihime said, as she walked over to Kasumi. She removed the kunai from Kasumi's chest and looked at her fatal wounds. She closed her eyes and said a special chant. "Shun'o, Ayame, come forth!" Suddenly, two parts of her hair clips disappeared as two small figures appeared. They looked like small humans and they were part flower as well.

"Orihime, you called us?" Shun'o asked.

"I did. We have some work to do." Orihime said. "We need to target the fatal wounds and heal them on this girl."

"You know the magic words!" Ayame replied. "Go for it Orihime!"

"SOTEN KISSHUN! (Twin Sacred Return Shield)" Orihime said. The two flower humans began to glow as they formed an oval shaped dome. Orihime carefully lowered the shield over Kasumi's mortal wounds and everyone saw that they were quickly being healed. She even repaired the wound she suffered from Shadow Sasuke's Ensatsu Chidori.

"There we go. Good as new." Orihime said.

Kasumi slowly opened her eyes to see everyone around her. "Sasuke-kun? Haku-chan?" she said.

"Kasumi, you're ok!" Haku said, hugging her.

"I'm…alive?" Kasumi said, looking confused. "Sasuke, what happened? Where's the shinigami?"

"She's right here. She's the shinigami that healed you." Sasuke said, pointing to Orihime.

"She's a shinigami? She looks so familiar." Kasumi said. "I think I saw you in one of my dreams."

"Really?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, when Orochimaru had me in the sleep jutsu. I had a weird dream about shinigami." Kasumi said, sitting up.

"Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about that." Sasuke said. "So is Naruto ready?"

"He sure is. I mended his soul back to his body, and all we need is Orihime to awaken him." Rukia said.

"Then let's bring Naruto back!" Orihime said, moving over to Naruto.

"Before you do that, I need to do something." Kasumi said. "Sasuke can you help me over to Naruto?"

"Sure. But why?" Sasuke asked.

"He'll understand." Kasumi said, as Sasuke helped her over to Naruto.

"Are we ready now?" Rukia said.

"Yes. Go ahead." Kasumi nodded.

"Ok! SOTEN KISSHUN!" Orihime said. She guided Shun'o and Ayame over Naruto, completely engulfing him in their shield. Everyone watched as the hole in his chest closed up and they could faintly hear his heartbeat again. The best thing they saw was Naruto's eyes begin to open.

"Oh…where am I?" Naruto asked, as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Kasumi staring at him. "Kasumi?"

"Least you know my name. Well since you're awake, does that mean we get to play now?" Kasumi said with a smile. She remembered Naruto's first words to her when they first met, and decided to do the same to him.

"Didn't I say that to you when we first met?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. You did." Kasumi said, starting to cry. "Naruto, I'm so glad you're back!"

"Naruto!" Hinata cried, embracing him in a hug.

"Hina-chan, wow you sure smell nice. Lavender…my favorite scent." Naruto said, breathing heavily. He always loved Hinata's lavender fragrance, and she would wear it for him as much as possible.

"Naruto, if you ever leave me again, I'll…" Hinata said, still shedding tears.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon!" Naruto said.

"Then it looks like our work is done here." Rukia said. "Come on Orihime, time to go."

"Right behind you Rukia-chan." Orihime said. "Hey wait, wasn't there something else you had to tell everyone?"

"You had to tell us something?" Haku asked.

"Well not really everyone. Just you Haku." Rukia said, pulling out her sword. She saw Haku get wide eyed as she saw the blade.

"Where did you…you mean!" Haku exclaimed.

"Sode no Shiraiyuki wanted me to tell you that if you ever need her, just summon her. She'll gladly fight with you!" Rukia said. "I just never though that she would be the one you summon."

"Now this is just crazy!" Haku said.

"That's how the world works." Orihime said.

"Take care everyone. If you keep using the teamwork you have, and continue to support each other, you'll succeed in defeating Orochimaru." Rukia said, slashing the air. A large door appeared in front of her and opened, revealing what looked to be a strange town.

"Wait, will we ever see you again?" Kasumi asked.

"Only if we're summoned by Hinata. And I think she'll know when the time is right. Other than that we may meet again in the next life. Take care." Rukia said.

"Come on Rukia-chan! Ichigo's cooking tonight! It's not often that a shinigami captain cooks dinner for everyone!" Orihime said, pulling Rukia's arm.

"Ok ok!" Rukia said, as she and Orihime entered the door. It soon closed and disappeared, leaving the five Kitsune hanyou somewhat stunned.

"You know, that has to be the weirdest thing I have ever seen!" Haku said.

"What, the part where Naruto was brought back from the dead, or the part where shinigami look like humans?" Sasuke asked.

"Both." Haku said.

"Whatever. Let's just go home." Kasumi said, looking at Sasuke. "All of us."

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

The team slowly made their way back to Konoha. Everyone else had gotten back safely, and they all headed to the hospital to get check ups. They were lucky that no one suffered mortal injuries and that everyone would be ok.

"So how's Chouji and Ino?" Shikamaru asked, as he had his finger wrapped in a bandage.

"Well, thanks to your family's deer, we were able to synthesize a counteragent to Chouji's pills. He'll be ok after some rest. Ino will be fine as well. She suffered severe chakra exhaustion, but will be fine." Shizune replied.

"That's good. Never thought leading my first mission would go this way." Shikamaru said.

"Why is that? I think you did a good job, Shika-kun." Temari said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Do you have to do that now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course. Now I get to embarrass you like all the rest of the guys." Temari replied. "So when do I get to meet your family?"

"You want to…man what a drag!" Shikamaru said, lowering his head.

(Kiba's room)

"So how's Akamaru?" Kiba asked. He had been sitting in bed with his head bandaged. Akamaru was lying on a small box bed sleep.

"He'll be ok little brother." Kiba's sister Hana said. "The little guy had quite a workout."

"Yeah, well luckily Tenten was there. Her powers really made sure neither of us ended up dead." Kiba replied.

"Oh so that was all I was good for?" Tenten asked, coming into the room. "You forgot, I was the one that finished off those two freaks." She walked over and slowly rubbed Akamaru's fur, happy that the little dog was ok.

"Ok ok. But you have to admit, we made a good team." Kiba said.

"We sure did. Thanks again Kiba. You're an awesome friend." Tenten replied.

"You too." Kiba said, smiling.

"Kiba, did that smile have some extra meaning?" Tenten said, becoming suspicious.

"What! No, I just said you're a great friend and an awesome teammate! What did you think I was hitting on you or something?" Kiba said.

"Hey I hang out with 5 girls that all have boyfriends…crazy ones at that. So trust me, I know when a guy's trying to put the moves on." Tenten said, crossing her arms. "But…I give you points for trying."

"Good grief!" Kiba said, hitting his forehead.

(Kin and Tayuya's Room)

"There, now Orochimaru won't have a chance at taking control of her again!" Akane said.

"What did you do to Tayu-chan, Akane-sama?" Kin asked.

"Since I now have my full demonic power, I used a more powerful seal than Sasuke's Four Elements Tetragram Seal. It's called the Nine Tail Divinity Seal. It draws upon all the powers of nature and creates and unbreakable seal. I'm the only one that can release it, so Tayuya is safe." Akane replied.

"Thank you…for everything. Getting her back was so important to me!" Kin said, starting to cry.

"Kin-chan, you're with family. So no need to cry, ok." Akane said, comforting the girl. "Besides, someone just got back, and would like to see you." She opened the door to reveal Gaara standing there, holding a glass rose.

"Panda-chan! You're ok!" Kin exclaimed.

"As are you, my Sabaku no Bara (Desert Rose)." Gaara said, giving her the rose. He then pulled her close to him with his sand, allowing her to feel the warmth of his embrace. "I am glad you and your sister are ok."

"I'll leave you alone for now." Akane said, closing the door behind her.

"So how is your sister?" Gaara asked.

"Akane-sama says she'll be ok. The cursed seal did a lot of damage to her, and due to Orochimaru's influence, she's suffered a lot of mental trauma as well. He really messed with her head and just made things worse with that seal." Kin answered. "Though Akane-sama placed a more powerful seal over the cursed one that only she can release, so Orochimaru will never be able to control Tayu-chan ever again."

"Do you know if the seal limited her ability as a shinobi?" Gaara said.

"Well, Akane-sama thinks Tayu-chan will have a difficult recovery due to the power of the seal." Kin said. "If everything goes ok, then she might be able to get back to her normal skill level. I did ask if I could be put on limited duty to help her with her recovery, but Tsunade-sama said I didn't need it. She said that Akane-sama had prepared a special Kitsune recovery regimen to help Tayu-chan."

"Then it looks like both of you are in good hands. I'll do something special for you once you recover from your wounds." Gaara replied, using his sand to lift Kin in the air.

"You don't have to Panda-chan!" Kin said, as she was lowered to eye level with Gaara.

"I insist." Gaara replied, gently kissing his girlfriend.

(Neji's room)

"Will Neji-nii-san be ok?" Hanabi asked.

"He'll be just fine. Sakura did a good job of taking care of his wounds until he got here." Tsunade replied. "All we're doing now is using some of his hair as a medium to heal his wound."

"Besides, I made a promise to Haku-chan that I would take care of him for her." Sakura replied.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" Hanabi said, hugging the pink haired girl.

"Hey everyone! Guess who just got back!" Akemi said, bursting through the door.

"Who? The only ones left are…" Sakura said.

"Yeah, and Sasuke's with them!" Akemi cheered.

"Go on. I'll watch Neji." Tsunade replied.

"Thank you Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, one more thing, I'm impressed with how far your skills have come. I think it might be time we move on to the next stage in your training." Tsunade smiled.

"Thank you Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura responded.

Sakura quickly left the room and headed to the entrance, where five of her best friends had just arrived. Due to an uncontrollable reflex, she did the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh, nice to see you too Sakura." Sasuke said, feeling the death grip hug from Sakura.

"Oh, um, sorry about that Sasuke. I guess it was the last bit of fangirl in me. Welcome home though." Sakura said.

"You know, it's really good to be back." Sasuke said. "I wouldn't have made it back if it wasn't for everyone."

"Yeah, you don't know just how much we went through to save your sorry butt!" Kasumi said.

"Got that right. Next time, you're gonna be the one to die on everyone!" Naruto said, hitting him in the arm.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"We'll fill you in at the debriefing." Haku replied. "Let's just say we saw some really unusual things out there."

"Uh ok." Sakura replied, feeling confused. Just then Akane and Mikoto came through the doors, glad to hear that the final five had returned. Mikoto was especially happy to see that Sasuke had returned safely.

"Sasuke, you're ok!" Mikoto cried, embracing her son.

"Yeah, thanks to everyone else Oka-san." Sasuke replied.

"How are you four? Any serious injuries?" Akane asked, checking over Hinata, Haku, Kasumi, and Naruto. "And Naruto, when did you get another tail?"

"Oka-san, we're fine. We suffered a few minor wounds here and there, but we're ok now." Kasumi replied.

"Yeah, a black flame Chidori through the heart is a mild wound." Naruto said.

"WHAT! Sasuke, you didn't!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"I didn't, but in a sense I did." Sasuke replied. "Let's get everyone together and we'll explain everything."

"If you say so. But this better be a good explanation." Mikoto replied.

"For now, they need to rest." Akane said, "We'll go through the debriefing tomorrow. Tsunade-sama is still working on Neji right now."

"Neji-kun! How is he, is he ok?" Haku said frantically.

"He's fine. Sakura did an excellent job of taking care of his wounds until she got him back here." Akane replied.

"Thank you so much Sakura-chan!" Haku said, hugging her friend. "If I lost Neji…"

"Don't worry, I made sure he would be here when you got back." Sakura replied.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent helping the Konoha 15, Gaara, and Temari recover from one of the most difficult missions ever. The next day, the Konoha 15 and the two Sand Siblings gathered in Tsunade's office to give the mission debriefing. The reaction though was definitely unexpected.

"Naruto WHAT!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"I died protecting Hinata from the demon that spawned from Sasuke's cursed seal." Naruto said.

"But that just doesn't make sense!" Tsunade replied.

"How can it! The guy used a demon powered Chidori, and shoved it right through my chest!" Naruto said.

"Then if you died, how are you still alive!" Tsunade asked.

"That would be where I stepped in." Kasumi replied.

"Ok, enlighten me. I know you took a pretty powerful Chidori in the shoulder, but you don't even have a scar there." Tsunade replied.

"And I know that your Kitsune blood can't heal a wound that large in such a short time." Akane added.

"Well, in order to bring back Naruto, I had to use the jutsu in the scroll Mikoto-sama gave me." Kasumi said, taking out the scroll.

"Mikoto, you gave her a jutsu scroll?" Akane asked.

"I did. It was the night after the Chuunin Final Match." Mikoto said, taking the scroll from Kasumi. She gave it to Akane and Tsunade, and their eyes increased to the size of dinner plates.

"Mikoto, this is an S-class Tensei Summoning Ninjutsu! Not only is it considered a forbidden jutsu, but I've heard that anyone who tried to use it always lost their life!" Akane said.

"Well, I almost died using it. I mean after slashing both of my wrists, impaling myself in the stomach, and stabbing a kunai into my own heart, I thought I was really going to die." Kasumi said.

"But it still just doesn't make sense!" Tsunade replied.

"Tsunade-sama, we didn't understand what was going on when Kasumi attempted the jutsu. She just said she had a way to bring back Naruto, and she went for it." Haku said. "When she was told by the shinigami to sacrifice herself, she did it without hesitation."

"That was why she was spared. The shinigami felt she proved herself by willingly sacrificing herself. They said she had a pure soul, and that she would not lose her life, but Naruto would get his back." Hinata added.

"Not only that, but it turned out that there were two shinigami that helped us, not one." Sasuke said. "They also said that Hinata could perform the summoning and not lose her life as well. That's why we still have the scroll."

"So all in all, this whole mission came down to this." Tsunade said. "First you all ran into the Sound ninja that took Sasuke. The first one took on Chouji and Ino, and caused Chouji to use his family's jutsu pills which nearly killed him. Chouji then took the guy out with a Gaia Crusher that left a crater nearly a mile wide and created a shockwave that we could feel here in Konoha!."

"That's true." Ino said.

"Then you run into the second member of their group that had some weird spider thing going on, and Neji and Haku end up attacking him. During the fight Neji ends up getting a huge arrow through his shoulder, but ends up pulling off one of the Hyuuga's most powerful taijutsu techniques, killing the guy. They meet up with the support team, and Haku goes with the team while Sakura stays back to help Neji." Tsunade continued.

"Yeah, that's how it happened for us." Haku said.

"Then you meet up with the third guy, who happened to really be two people in one, because one slept inside the body of the other. Tenten goes head on with this guy, but he starts getting the upper hand, and Kiba jumps in to help. The guy gets peed on by Akamaru, beat down by Kiba who had transformed with Akamaru into a giant wolf dog, then summons a demon gate, only to have Tenten reflect his attack with her Illumina Power. Tenten then finishes the guy off, and the two make their way back."

"Talk about fun." Tenten said.

"Ok then whoever was left meets up with the last two ninja, one of which was Kin's sister. Kin, Lee, and Haku arrive to help the main team, when the container with Sasuke explodes, and Sasuke takes off. Tayuya goes in one direction, in which Kin, Temari, and Shikamaru follow, while Gaara and Lee stay back to fight the other guy. In Kin's fight, she manages to get inside her sister's head and reveal the truth about Orochimaru and their past to Tayuya, but Tayuya doesn't believe her, and tries to finish off Kin. Shikamaru steps in, getting Kin out of the way, only breaking his blasted pinky finger, while Temari sliced up half of the friggin forest!" Tsunade added.

"I told you that you overdid it!" Shikamaru said.

"I said I was sorry!" Temari replied.

"Meanwhile Gaara and Lee are going toe to toe with a guy that uses his own bones as weapons. Lee however mistakes my special sake that I was saving for a very important occasion for a bottle of medicine. He drinks it and suddenly becomes a Drunken Fist master. Those two go at it until Lee gets hurt, and that's when Gaara steps in. Gaara goes all out on this guy, until he buries the bone freak in a desert of sand. The bone guy then explodes in a rage, creating a forest full of bone, then tries to kill Gaara and Lee from behind. That's the time Gaara uses his new jutsu to turn the guy into a bowl of noodles!" Tsunade said.

"Absolutely! Gaara's fire burns with much intensity!" Lee exclaimed, with fire in his eyes. Gaara just looked at him like he was insane.

"Now the big one. Naruto, Hinata, Kasumi, and Haku meet up with Sasuke. However it turns out that Sasuke is now under the control of the Cursed Seal of Ages, and is now called Shadow Sasuke. Naruto goes head to head with this Shadow Sasuke guy, even transforming into Natsumi for part of the fight. After Shadow Sasuke activates his second level seal, he has Naruto nearly dead, until Naruto seemingly tapped into his Kitsune chakra, causing a sixth tail to grow in. He and Shadow Sasuke then went at each other with a demon-powered Chidori and Rasengan, and Kasumi does the dumbest thing she ever thought of. She knocks Naruto out of the way and takes a Chidori in the shoulder!" Tsunade said.

"It was Haku's fault! I'm serious!" Kasumi said, pointing to Haku.

"Yeah, blame me! How was I supposed to know Kakashi-sensei was going to try and shove a Raikiri into Zabuza-sama!" Haku replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Did someone call for me?" Kakashi asked, appearing in a puff of smoke.

"NO!" everyone screamed.

"Ok after that whole mess, Sasuke goes back to normal, only to have his seal go crazy. Everyone finds out his seal is gone, but in reality it was Shadow Sasuke escaping from Sasuke's body. He then tries a Chidori on Hinata, but Naruto did something even more stupid than Kasumi. He gets himself killed by taking the shot meant for Hinata!!" Tsunade said. "But the insanity doesn't stop there. Kasumi uses an S-class forbidden jutsu that she got from Mikoto, and summons the shinigami. She then sacrifices her own life to bring back Naruto, but in turn doesn't die, because the shinigami, who are revealed to be two teenage girls…one of which was as endowed as I am…saves both of them! Then everyone gets back here and I'm flipping out over hearing all of this!"

"Yeah, that's everything in a nutshell, Tsunade-sama." Hinata said.

The room was silent as Tsunade just looked at the stack of paper that was the briefing for the entire mission. She then looked at each of the shinobi in the room and came to one conclusion…

"This is definitely not anything I would have ever expected of a bunch of Genin and newly promoted Chuunin. As of right now I'm placing the entire Konoha 15 on vacation status for an entire two weeks! Hell my brain hurts just trying to understand all of this!" Tsunade said, opening a bottle of sake. "But at least everyone is home safe. Now the only major problem we have is dealing with Orochimaru. It's obvious that Shadow Sasuke has now joined up with him."

"You said that Shadow Sasuke has all the abilities that Sasuke has, correct?" Akane asked.

"He's a perfect clone of me. He's got everything…the Mangekyo Sharingan, all my jutsu, my Kitsune abilities, and the power of the Cursed Seal." Sasuke said. "The only thing he didn't get was my Illumina Power."

"But there's one problem Sasuke." Kasumi said. "He's been exposed to it. That means if he got hold of any of our gems, he could possibly use our power against us!"

"Kasumi, you don't think he can use the power of the Shadow Gem, do you?" Akane asked.

"Unfortunately…he can." Kasumi said, looking down.

"Ok now we're in some deep trouble." Mikoto said. "If Orochimaru uses his jutsu to transfer in to Shadow Sasuke's body…"

"That's one thing he can't do! We found out that he already used the jutsu, and has to wait three years before he can do it again." Tsunade said. "I just got a report from Jiraiya earlier about it."

"Now that makes things a little better. But if Orochimaru gives the Shadow Gem to Shadow Sasuke, he can use the full potential of the gem…even Bankai!" Hinata said.

"And with the Shadow Gem's Bankai enhancing all the abilities of the user, it's going to make him even more dangerous!" Haku said.

"Well for now we have some good things going for us. We have some time before Orochimaru may make a counterstrike. Not only that, but we have one of his former subordinates. When Tayuya recovers, hopefully she can give us all kinds of information about his plans." Tsunade said.

"Oh she'll gladly help out. After what Orochimaru did to her, I'm sure she wants revenge for it." Kin said.

"Good. Also they think we're short a shinobi with the so-called death of Naruto. That means we need to start doing some serious training of you all if we're going to make a successful strike on Orochimaru." Tsunade added. "For right now however, the best thing to do is to rest. All of you are required to rest up until you are all at 100 percent. Gaara, Temari, I can't place you under that status, but as long as you're in Konoha, I will expect you to rest with the Konoha 15."

"No problem with that Tsunade-sama." Temari replied.

"Very well. For now, this mission is considered complete. Sasuke, we're glad you're ok and back safely." Tsunade said. "Akane-chan, I will need to meet with you, Arashi, Mikoto, and the rest of the Jounin in order to plan a training schedule for all of the Konoha 15. They are our best weapons against Orochimaru and we need them to be at their best. We can't rely on Team Illumina all the time, so I plan to have all of them armed with brand new jutsu and skills in order to take him out for good!"

"Very well Tsunade-sama." Akane said. She turned to the rest of the kids and gave them something they would all enjoy on their first day of vacation. "As for all of you, dinner at our place. You know what's being cooked!"

"YES!" cheered all the kids. They all left Tsunade's office in high spirits as they were reunited with their comrade Sasuke. Tsunade could only marvel at what potential Konoha had in its walls.

"They certainly are a unique group of kids, aren't they?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah, and it all started with a 15 year old orphan from a completely different world than ours." Akane replied.

"I still find it hard to believe that they have the potential to surpass the Sannin." Tsunade said, sipping her sake. "Now explain to me this Akane-chan? How are you going to cook enough food for 17 pre-teens, two of which have bottomless pits for stomachs?"

"Oh that's easy. I just do what Naruto does." Akane replied.

"And what would that be?" Mikoto asked.

"Kage Bunshin." Akane smiled.

"Why did I even ask?" Tsunade said, as she, Mikoto, and Akane all started laughing.

* * *

Back at a hidden location somewhere in Sound Country…

"Ahh I see my contingency plan was a success." Orochimaru said.

"You got that right! They never saw it coming!" Shadow Sasuke said. "Now I think it's time to have some more fun, and you're going to give me great enjoyment!" He began to charge a Chidori but Orochimaru was one step a head of him. Forming a half seal, Orochimaru activated the seal on Shadow Sasuke's back, causing him to ache in pain.

"Now now, I don't think you will be doing anything unless I command you to." Orochimaru replied, slowly licking his lips. "I actually have much in store for you, my young friend. Though I do applaud you for taking out Naruto Uzumaki. With him out of the picture, everyone's spirits will be broken, and they will be easy to conquer. Come, we have much to plan and discuss." He released the seal and allowed Shadow Sasuke to catch his breath.

"Whatever you say Orochimaru-_sama._" Shadow Sasuke replied sarcastically.

* * *

**Ok, now I know I really had everyone flipping out over Naruto dying, but there was no way I was going to let him die. Yeesh I'd probably have an ANBU hit squad coming after me if I did! I'm just surprised no one remembered about Kasumi getting the resurrection jutsu scroll from Mikoto! Plus it was the only way I could fully implement the last of my Bleach crossover ideas. Considering that Orihime's Soten Kisshun is the one thing that could bring anyone back like that, then hey why not use it. I mean they did say in the Bleach Manga that she would become a Shinigami someday.**

**But now that I have finished the main Naruto storyline, I will have a few more chapters before the conclusion of this story. I have a Halloween Special planned, plus another Christmas Special which will probably be a crossover collaboration this year. I also have a special chapter devoted solely to Tenten...why you ask? Well the girl has to put up with all her friends having boyfriends, and she doesn't have a team-up Illumina attack with anyone. So I'm giving her some time in the spotlight. My next chapter though will be a special Crossover done with fellow author RasenganFin. He's already posted the chapter in his story Hinata's Guardian but that was from HIS characters point of view. Now you get to see it from my side! **

**As always please read and review! I love reviews! Also to all the anonymous reviewers, PLEASE PLEASE sign up for the site! I'd love to respond to some of your reviews! Take care everyone!!**

**NeoKenshin**


	42. Naruto meets Naruto Part 1

Neokenshin: Ahh the Retrieval Arc is done and now it's time to have some fun!

Naruto: What you got planned?

Neokenshin: Actually I'm doing a crossover.

Naruto: A CROSSOVER!!! What's a crossover?

Kasumi: A crossover is when two different worlds meet in one story. It can be one author combining two story ideas, or two authors merging elements from both of their stories.

Neokenshin: Yeah, and I happen to be working with a good friend of mine. I'd like you all to meet him now. Hey RasenganFin, come on out dude!!...uh RasenganFin?

Sasuke:If you're talking about that guy raiding the fridge with Chouji, then that's where he is.

Neokenshin: What! I had quesadillas in there!

Sasuke: Those were the first to go.

Neokenshin: Crap! Oh well, time for the disclaimer. Neither RasenganFin nor myself own Naruto, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180. Also anything that you don't normally see in this story belongs to RasenganFin.

RasenganFin(eating a turkey sandwich): Hey I see you're getting started! Cool!

Neokenshin: Now you're eating the turkey!!!

* * *

**Author's notes...In order to avoid confusing everyone, you'll see some of my(Neokenshin) characters with a "K." before their name. All of RasenganFin's character's will have their normal names. Also lines in bold are speech, while lines in italics are thoughts.**

* * *

Super Crossover Special! Naruto meets…Naruto???? 

It had been about a month after Shadow Sasuke's release from Sasuke's body and since the Konoha 16(now that Tayuya had been included into the team) returned from their rescue mission. After a lengthy vacation to recover, Tsunade began them on a steady training regimen to prepare them for future fights with Shadow Sasuke and Orochimaru. Today was different as most of the Konoha 16 had the day off. They could take the day and have fun like normal 13 and 14 year olds, except there was one major thing they didn't know…they would be visited by some very familiar people.

On another side of Konoha, a weird looking rip in the air had sealed. Four people had just come out of the hole as if they came back from another dimension.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Hinata asked, seeing Naruto feel winded.

"I don't know, for some reason, using the Dimension Jutsu took more out of me." Naruto replied. "I should feel fine in an hour or so."

"Well that's good. I need to get home anyway. I'm almost out of supplies for Hima-chan!" Hinata said.

"Plus I do miss Sakura. I wonder how she's been since we left." Sasuke asked.

"She's fine. You know her. Besides, being gone like this only makes coming home so much better…if you know what I mean." Naruto said with a wink.

"Oh yeah…I know exactly what you mean!" Sasuke replied.

"Oh brother!" Hinata replied. She just looked at Hima and tickled her under her chin. "Those two are just silly aren't they Hima-chan?" Hima just laughed as she was being tickled.

"**Naruto, something doesn't feel right."** Keisei said. **"I have a strange feeling that this isn't where we're supposed to be."**

"_How could it not be Oka-san? It's Konoha. I mean everything's here. The Hokage Monument, Ichiraku's, it's all the same." Naruto replied._

"**Well, just stay alert. I don't want anything to happen to my kits now."** Keisei replied.

"_Don't worry we will." Naruto said._

"Naruto, is everything ok?" Hinata asked, as she noticed Naruto looking concerned.

"Oka-san said she felt something isn't right. She said this might not be where we're supposed to be." Naruto replied.

"You know she usually is right about things like this." Hinata said, feeling a little unsure.

"Yeah, but it could be that we're both a little tired from using the Dimension Jutsu." Naruto said.

"Well come on you two. Let's get going." Sasuke said. "Besides, I want to go by the flower shop to pick up some flowers for Sakura."

"Fine, fine. We'll go to the flower shop, then we meet up with Baa-chan." Naruto said.

The four headed into town to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. It wasn't an easy trip there, since Naruto noticed that no one stared at him, or felt frightened by the fact that he held the Kyuubi inside.

"Hmm, why aren't people staring at me?" Naruto asked. "Normally I'd have over 100 death glares by now."

"Maybe everyone's had a change of heart? That or Tsunade-sama finally pounded some sense into them." Sasuke replied.

"Well yeah, but in such a short time?" Naruto asked.

"You never know. Well looks like we're almost there." Sasuke said.

The group arrived at the flower shop only to see two girls leaving. However Sasuke immediately felt freaked out when he saw who the two girls were that left before they arrived!

"Naruto…were those two girls who I think they were?" Sasuke said, seeing two girls about 13 leave the flower shop.

"I think so…if you mean Sakura and Ino." Naruto replied, looking confused. "But why do they look so young?

"Maybe it was someone else?" Hinata asked.

"Couldn't be. I mean how many pink haired girls do you know wear red like that?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah and that is definitely Ino's hairstyle. Plus it's hard to miss her with those bandages she wears! But let's follow them just in case." Naruto said. "They could be some Sound ninja in disguise."

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke asked.

"Positive. Come on, let's go." Naruto said.

The three followed Sakura and Ino over to Training Ground 3. They hid behind some trees for cover and noticed that there were nine more teens. What shocked them the most was what they saw next. Five of them had fox ears and tails!

"_Oka-san, what's the deal? I didn't know there were people with fox ears and tails in Konoha!" Naruto asked._

"**There aren't! They must be using henge!"** Keisei replied.

"_So they must be Sound ninja! I knew Orochimaru was up to something!" Naruto said._

"**Right now wait and see what they do. It's best to size up the situation before attacking."** Keisei replied. **"Plus we need to make sure Hima stays safe."**

"_Understood." Naruto said._

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Hey where are Kiba, Shino, and Lee?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Tayuya's not here either." Haku added.

"The boys are off in Moon Country. They got asked to escort a family back to their home. I hear it's got a nice beach resort." Kin said. "As for Tayu-chan, she's been working with Momo-chan in her rehab. Plus she's still really shy considering all of this is still new to her. But give her some time. She'll be her bubbly self soon."

"Moon Country…hmm, maybe we can all go on vacation there sometime." Kasumi said. "So you guys up for some training today?"

"Sure. But why don't we do something fun." Hinata asked. "We've all been working really hard so we need a break."

"What did you have in mind Hina-chan?" Naruto said.

"_Hina-chan?" Naruto thought. "How could that be Hinata?" _

"Well, we could play shinobi ultimate frisbee." Hinata said, pulling out a frisbee from her pack. "It's chakra enhanced so we can use jutsu with it too. I also got some goal nets to set up too."

"Hinata that is so cool! Come on, let's set up the nets!" Haku said.

"_That can't be Hinata! She's standing right here next to me!" Naruto thought._

* * *

The 11 teens got the nets set up and were ready to go. All that was left was to choose teams. 

"Ok how should we do this?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll sit out. My ankle hasn't fully healed after I sprained it last mission." Kin said. "I'll play referee."

"Wait a minute, I though you were fully healed?" Neji asked.

"I was, but I took a D-rank mission last week and hurt it." Kin replied.

"That works. Also since Sakura doesn't have Illumina Power, we'll go without it to be fair." Haku added.

"Ok now let's divide up the teams." Kasumi said. "Hey I got an idea! Why don't we do couples on teams?"

"Ok, but you and Sasuke can't be on Naruto and Hinata's team." Neji said. "That's way too unfair, having four hanyou on one team."

"Crud." Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"Alright, lets do it like this. Why not have me, Sasuke, Haku, Neji and Tenten against Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, and Sakura?" Kasumi said. "We may have one more hanyou, but you got Naruto, and he's practically a team by himself!"

'That's perfect! Come on guys let's get this game started!" Naruto said. "Oh hey, what should we call the teams?"

"I think I know the perfect name for our team Naru-chan! Since we have the Wind, Water, Earth, and Wood Knights, plus Sakura's name means Cherry Blossom, why not call ourselves 'Nature's Revolution!'" Hinata said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, but then realized the last time she came up with a crazy idea like that; it ended up being their new activation code.

"Hinata, is it me, or do you always come up with the coolest ideas in the strangest ways?" Sakura asked.

"Comes from being around Naruto all the time." Hinata said, giving him a small kiss.

"Ok that works. Well since we have Fire, Light, Ice, Lightning, and Metal, what can we make of that?" Kasumi asked.

"What about…Team Shining Force?" Tenten asked. "Because Fire, Light, and Lightning all have a way to shine in the dark, and Ice and Metal can reflect light."

"I'm cool with that." Sasuke said.

"Same here." Neji said.

"Then it's settled! Nature's Revolution vs. Shining Force!" Kin said, grabbing the frisbee. "Take your positions and let's get ready!"

* * *

Back in behind the trees… 

"Naruto, that can't be us can it?" Hinata asked. "I mean, we're right here?"

"Now that you mention it, their Sakura and Ino didn't even make a move towards their Sasuke!" Sasuke added. "Plus their Haku was all over Neji, and he acted like Tenten never existed!"

"You guys, something isn't right at all and we need to put a stop to this now!" Naruto said.

"**Naruto, I felt a strange presence…almost like it was my own demonic energy here." **Keisei said. **"But there's no way that could be possible!"**

"_I think I'm having that bad feeling you had Oka-san." Naruto replied._

* * *

Back to the field… 

(Team Nature's Revolution)

"Ok, who do we want as goalie?" Ino asked.

"We could use Naruto, since he has Kage Bunshin. He can make tons to block the goal." Sakura said.

"That's not bad, but then if they have Tenten or Haku as goalie they'll have three boys on the field." Hinata said.

"Have me as goalie! I can use my body expansion, and you all are much faster than me anyway." Chouji said.

"Perfect! This way we can keep Ino on the field near the goal to use her Mind Transfer on them to get the frisbee when they're about to try to score." Hinata said. "Naruto can play mid field since he can send clones out wherever, and Sakura and I will play near their goal."

"That's an awesome strategy Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Like I said, I got more than ears and tails when I took that blood oath with Kasumi-chan!" Hinata replied, tapping her head with her finger.

(Team Shining Force)

"Ok, chances are they're gonna have Naruto in the middle. They'll also keep Ino near their goal since she can use her Mind Transfer Jutsu." Sasuke said.

"That means we need to keep someone fast, and someone with power up front." Neji said.

"I'll cover Naruto. I can also use Kage Bunshin, so I'll stay in the middle. Tenten is awesome with range, so have her cover the back area." Kasumi said.

"I'll play goalie since I can set up my Ice Mirrors as defense. Unless they put some major power in those throws, our goal is safe." Haku said.

"Perfect! That means Sasuke and Neji will play up front. Come on guys! Let's show em how we play frisbee!" Kasumi said.

The playing field…

"Ok, we'll go to 10 points! All jutsu are allowed. Is everyone ready!" Kin asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone responded.

"Then let's go!" Kin said, throwing the frisbee in center. Naruto was the first to get it and the game kicked in.

"Hina-chan, catch!" Naruto said, throwing her the frisbee. She was going for an easy score so she was going to distract Haku while she passed to Sakura.

"Got it Naruto! Sakura, high speed pass coming at ya!" Hinata yelled, passing the frisbee.

"Hey Haku, want pictures of Neji-kun?" Sakura taunted.

"Pictures of Neji! What! Where!" Haku said, not knowing Sakura was throwing the frisbee in her goal. Luckily, she had already set up her ice mirrors as defense.

"Alright free…hey what the!" Sakura said, watching the frisbee bounce off the ice mirror. It was a perfect setup for Tenten to get into the action.

"Sweet! It's all mine now!" Tenten said, placing two scrolls beside her. The scrolls burst into smoke, spiraling up in the air. She then jumped up in the spiral and grabbed the frisbee. "Block this! SOUSHOURYUU: FRISBEE STYLE! (Rising Twin Dragons: Frisbee Style)" Instantly she used a transformation on all her sealed weapons, turning them into frisbees. With that she released a barrage of frisbees headed straight towards the goal.

"Not this time Tenten!" Chouji said, forming several seals. "You got frisbees, I got mud missiles! DOTON: DORYUUDAN! (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile)" Instantly Chouji's Earth Dragon appeared, shooting thousands of mud balls at the frisbee barrage.

* * *

Back behind the trees… 

"_Chouji can use Earth Jutsu? Since when did that happen? And Tenten has never tried using transformation jutsu on her weapons!" Sasuke thought. He used his Jigan to confer with Naruto that there was definitely something wrong. "Naruto, this isn't right at all! Just who are they?"_

"_I really don't know, but they're about to be in serious trouble!" Naruto said telepathically._

* * *

Back to the playing field… 

"Crud!" Tenten said. "Neji, try for a combo!" She threw the real frisbee while she was still in the air, hoping Neji would catch it.

"Sasuke, give me a boost!" Neji said, running towards him.

"Gotcha!" Sasuke replied, setting up to launch Neji.

"I don't think so Sasuke!" Ino said, with her hands in a familiar style. "SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU! (Mind Transfer Jutsu)"

"What the…!" Sasuke said, when he heard Ino. He knew he had only a split second before she took control of him. Luckily he had a little bit of cover.

"What! Crud! I'm in Kasumi instead of Sasuke!" Ino said. Kasumi jumped in front of Sasuke at the last minute and took the jutsu, so Sasuke and Neji could perform their combo.

"Thanks Kasumi!" Sasuke said. "Time to fly Neji!"

"Going airborne!" Neji said, as Sasuke threw him up in the air. Neji caught hold of the frisbee Tenten threw and got ready to add his touch to the game.

"KAITEN!" Neji began his rotation in midair and released the frisbee at an unreal speed. The frisbee shot past Chouji's Earth Dragon and into the goal, giving Neji's team the first point.

"Score!" Tenten screamed.

"Lucky shot!" Ino said. "Release!" She went back to her own body, feeling bad that she missed Sasuke.

"Maybe next time Ino-chan!" Kasumi said.

"That's one point for Shining Force!" Kin said, getting the frisbee back. "Get ready! GO!" She threw the frisbee high into the air.

"Time to get serious! TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto said. Instantly he formed about 50 clones, all of them rushing to block the other team. He was easily able to get the frisbee, and knew it was time to break through Haku's defense. He started forming a Rasengan and put the frisbee on top, causing it to spin at an unbelievable speed. What he did next was even more surprising. He pushed the Rasengan chakra into the frisbee, causing it to glow blue with energy. "Haku-chan, try to block this! FRISBEE RASENGAN!" He then threw the frisbee with force, causing it to scream towards Haku.

"Sorry brother dear, but that's not gonna work! DEMONIC ICE MIRRORS!" Haku formed a simple half seal, causing a line of ice mirrors to appear in the path of the screaming frisbee. The frisbee itself blasted through her ice mirrors, shattering them instantly. But Haku's defense was working. The frisbee was losing speed and by the time it got to the last mirror, it only got ¾ of the way through. "Hey Naruto, try again!!"

* * *

Back behind the trees… 

"Ok Sasuke, those are definitely some of Orochimaru's lackeys. Somehow they've even copied our jutsu." Naruto said.

"But how! The Kaiten is only known by the Hyuuga Main House, and Neji! How could that Neji know how to use it?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, but I see some dead Sound ninja right now. Come on Sasuke!" Naruto said, making his move.

"Right behind you!" Sasuke said, following behind.

"Guys, wait! Maybe they aren't…" Hinata said, before Naruto and Sasuke took off into the sky. "Enemies."

Back to the field…

"I got you this time Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"You won't have anyone you pathetic Sound Ninja!" screamed a voice…that strangely sounded like an older Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, what's with the Sound ninja thing?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't say anything!" Naruto said.

"Yeah you did! You deepened your voice too! Dude, that wasn't cool!" Sasuke replied angrily.

"That's because he didn't say it! I did!" said the voice again. Everyone turned to see two ninja…that made things even weirder.

"Naruto? Wait…that can't be him! He's standing right here!" Sakura said. "And who's that guy looking like Sasuke?"

"Wait, I know. It's Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin. They're probably trying to play a stupid joke on us." Naruto said.

"Stupid joke? Trust me, we're looking at the stupid joke!" the older Naruto said. "Hey Sasuke, let's blast em!"

"You read my mind!" replied the older Sasuke. Both he and the Naruto held up their hands and fired two energy blasts at the younger shinobi.

"What the! Just what do you two think you're doing!" Kasumi screamed, as she jumped out of the way of the blast.

"Look I don't know who you are, and frankly, I don't care. All I know is that you are all gonna die!" Older Naruto replied, firing another energy blast.

"Ok, these can't be Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin." Younger Naruto said.

"Then they're a threat to Konoha!" Younger Sasuke replied.

"Looks like it's time to change clothes! Sakura, you and Kin get to safety. We don't know how powerful these guys are!" Kasumi said.

"Don't need to tell us twice!" Sakura said, as she and Kin ran towards the trees.

Unknown to the two, the older Hinata saw the two hide and decided to do some investigating of her own.

"BYAKUGAN!" older Hinata said, activating her bloodline. "Now let's have a look and see if they are really under a disguise." She scanned Kin and Sakura to find out her suspicions were correct. "I knew it! They are who they say they are!"

"Hey Sasuke, looks like we're in for a fight!" Older Naruto said.

"You bet we are! Let's have a ball Naruto!" Older Sasuke said.

"First of all, he's not Naruto, and you're not Sasuke! WE ARE!" Younger Naruto screamed.

"Ok look. For the sake of confusion, just call them Naruto and Sasuke. You two will be Kitsune Naruto and Kitsune Sasuke." Haku said.

"Why do we have to change?" K. Naruto asked.

"It's just until we get rid of these two!" Kasumi replied. "Besides you're both Kitsune so live with it!"

"Whatever! Let's just do this and get back to our game!" K. Sasuke said, flicking his wrist. Everyone else did the same and got ready to take the match to a new level.

"What are they doing?" Naruto asked.

"Not sure. But like it will really help." Sasuke said.

"Oh we'll show you!" K. Naruto replied.

"SUPER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Everyone said, activating their powers.

"A costume change? Oh please!" Naruto said with a smirk.

"We'll show you a costume change!" K. Naruto replied, as his hand started to glow green. "AIR BLADE!"

"Ha! You think some stupid green light show is gonna stop us from killing you?" Naruto said, laughing as he held up his hand and blocked the blades. One did get past, and cut his face…instantly telling him that something wasn't right.

"So you think we're playing now?" K. Naruto asked.

"Ok, kid…you're dead!" Naruto replied, gathering energy in his hands, in midair. "KA…ME…HA…ME…"

"Uh, Naruto…I think you pissed him off!" Haku said.

"Think! I know he pissed him off! Let's get out of here!" Kasumi screamed.

"HA!" Naruto yelled, firing his Kamehameha wave at the team. It pierced the ground, creating a small crater, causing the others to realize…they were gonna have to go full power to take on Naruto and Sasuke.

"What kind of attack was that!" Hinata asked.

"I dunno, but we can't let them get away from here! They could easily destroy Konoha!" Haku replied.

"Well if that cheap knockoff of me wants to fly around like he's all that, he's got another thing coming!" K. Naruto said. "BANKAI!"

"Bankai?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright fly boy! Time to take you down!" K. Naruto said, creating a green swirling ball in his hand that started forming a shuriken.

"Wait, is he using…" Naruto said.

"Block this! WIND RASEN-SHURIKEN!" K. Naruto screamed, flying as fast as he could to ram the Rasen-shuriken into his other persona.

"Alright kid, I've had enough!" Naruto replied, forming his own Wind Rasengan.

"FUUTON: RASENGAN!" Naruto slammed his own Rasengan into K. Naruto's attack, instantly blowing the two apart in a massive explosion.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed.

"Heh, he won't survive that!" Sasuke said.

"Well it's a good thing he's got backup!" Kasumi screamed. "Everyone do it now!" She looked around and saw everyone knew what she was talking about. It was time to unleash the full force of their Illumina Power…something no one had ever seen at one time.

"BANKAI!" Everyone screamed, exploding in a huge burst of energy. Just then K. Naruto was thrown back to the ground from the clash with his counterpart.

"No way! He countered my strongest attack?" K. Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, rest a bit. Let us handle these two." Hinata said, stepping forward.

"Yeah, time to show these two some girl power!" Ino added.

"Looks like that extra practice is about to show off!" Tenten said.

"Then girls, let's do it!" Kasumi said, as she charged at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey little fox girl thinks she can do something!" Naruto said.

"Why don't we toy with them some before we finish them off." Sasuke replied.

"So you want us to have fun?" Naruto said.

"There's no other way!" Sasuke said.

"We'll show you fun." Hinata said. "Time for you to cool off! HYDRO STORM!" She shot a surge of water directly towards the airborne two hoping to get the upper hand.

"A big water gun? Yeah like this will do anything!" Naruto said, holding his hand up to block Hinata's water attack.

"It will when we add this! Kasumi now!" Ino said, as she combined the ball of solar energy in her hands with the glowing energy in Kasumi's hands. They soon merged the glowing ball with Hinata's water attack.

"Take this you two!" Kasumi said.

"SOLAR STORM CANNON: PART 1!" Ino, Kasumi, and Hinata screamed, transforming Hinata's Hydro Storm into a wave of spiraling light, water, and solar energy. The blast picked up speed as it rushed towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"What! They added more power!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto get out of the way!" Sasuke said.

"Too late!" Haku screamed, as she and Tenten were behind the two, swords ready.

"You two are going down!" Tenten said. "GETSUGA TENSHOU: PART 2!"

"Chill out! WHITE RIPPLE DANCE: PART3!" Haku said, as she and Tenten slashed their swords, sending out a large energy blade encased in a wave of ice.

"ILLUMINA GIRL SUPER ATTACK: SPARKLING SHOCKWAVE!" Kasumi, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Haku screamed.

"Whoa! The girls came up with that!" K. Sasuke said.

"Oh man, that is so cool! We should make up something together!" K. Naruto said.

"Yeah, if we survive this, then let's get to work on a team attack soon!" Chouji said.

Back to Naruto and Sasuke…

"Damn! We're cornered!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, time to use 'em!" Naruto said, removing his hitai-ate.

"Got it!" Sasuke said, doing the same. At the time he removed his, the two combined attacks hit.

"Yeah! We got 'em!" Tenten cheered.

"Uh no we didn't!" Ino said, looking up to see the two radiating with chakra…or some kind of energy they hadn't seen.

"Uh I think it's safe to say we're in trouble!" Haku said, slowly stepping back.

"Of course you are!" Naruto replied, as a third eye appeared on his forehead.

"Time to really make you guys pay!" Sasuke said, as the same eye appeared as well.

"So who do you want to take out first?" Naruto asked.

"I never liked it when Ino acted like a complete fangirl around me. So she's first!" Sasuke said, targeting Ino.

"Don't you touch her, you freak!" Chouji screamed, as he ran towards his girlfriend.

"You really don't have much say do you!" Naruto said, as he suddenly appeared in front of Chouji. He cocked his hand back as his fist glowed with energy. "KAOKEN!"

"Where the hell did…" Chouji said, before Naruto delivered a shattering punch that destroyed Chouji's Diamond Armor in one strike. Needless to say, Chouji was out!

"Chouji!" Ino screamed as Sasuke appeared and stared directly at her.

"Not so fast fangirl wannabe! JIGAN TSUKIYOMI!" Sasuke screamed, as the tomoe in his three eyes immediately formed a star shape. Suddenly Ino saw herself bound in a world encompassed in a red moon.

(Tsukiyomi World)

"Now, time to make you suffer! Orochimaru thinks he's going to destroy Konoha with some worthless fakes, well he's got another thing coming!" Sasuke said.

"Orochimaru! What's he got to do with…YAA!!!" Ino screamed as she felt numerous katana pierce her body.

"Let the pain begin. You will suffer for the next 144 hours in this world. Make yourself comfortable!" Sasuke laughed, as Ino was pierced repeatedly.

(End Tsukiyomi World)

Ino's body fell lifelessly to the ground as she was knocked out due to Sasuke's Mangekyo. With Chouji out as well, things weren't looking good. They got worse when the two turned to the rest of Team Illumina.

"Uh guys, what are they doing?" K. Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but what's up with that black flame around their arms!" Haku asked.

"That can't be Amaterasu!" K. Sasuke said.

"You're right. It's not Amaterasu…it's worse!" Sasuke screamed.

"Burn in the darkest fires of hell!" Naruto screamed.

"Guys get back!" Tenten said, jumping in front of everyone.

"DOUBLE DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed, as they thrust their flame-covered arms forward. Two black flaming dragons with red eyes shot towards Team Illumina.

"Tenten what are you doing!" Hinata asked.

"Time to see if they like a taste of their own medicine!" Tenten replied, throwing her hands forward. "REFLECTION FORCE!"

"Look, she's putting up some kind of wall!" Sasuke said.

"Like it will stop our dragons. Pour it on bro!" Naruto replied.

Tenten put all of her power into her Reflection Force, creating a giant mirror that began to absorb the two black dragons. The sheer power of the attack she was trying to reflect caused her entire body to begin shaking.

"Ten-chan, can you keep this up!" Kasumi asked.

"I…I can…try!" Tenten replied, shaking violently.

Tenten held up as long as she could trying to reflect the flaming dragons. Never had she felt such an intense power being thrown at her. That was before she started noticing the mirror begin to crack.

"Uh, guys!" Tenten said shakily.

"We got her now!" Naruto said, forcing more energy into his dragon.

"This is fun Naruto! Pour it on!" Sasuke added.

"I can't hold it…any…." Tenten said, as the mirror exploded.

"Ten-chan!" Kasumi screamed, watching Tenten's reflection mirror shatter as she was thrown back in a violent explosion. She fell to the ground unconscious from using all her energy.

"This isn't good at all! We have to do some thing to stop them!" K. Sasuke replied.

"Ok, we've only got two things left…we have to do something or Konoha is in big trouble." Kasumi said, trying to think of a plan.

"Let's try the duals first. Maybe that will do something." Haku added.

* * *

Looking from the forest, the older Hinata knew…they were in Konoha, but not their Konoha. After looking at the chakra signatures of everyone she realized they were exactly the same as everyone back at home, including her younger self! She did notice the extra chakra in the Kitsune and saw that no one was using a disguise. That's when she decided she had to stop her Naruto and Sasuke from hurting the others. 

"Sakura?" Hinata asked, walking up to Sakura and Kin who were taking cover from the fight.

"Not now Hinata…Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed, when she saw the older Hinata. "But you…you can't be."

"Trust me, I am Hinata, but not the one you know. I'm really from another dimension." Hinata said.

"You're…like Kasumi!" Sakura said. "But how? There's no way! Kin, please tell me I'm seeing things!"

"Sakura, I'm just as confused as you are!" Kin said.

"Look, my Naruto, the older one out there fighting actually knows a jutsu that can open dimensions. Chances are he brought us to a similar Konoha." Hinata said.

"Well, considering Kasumi is from another world as well, that doesn't surprise me." Sakura said.

"Then it's good to know that you understand what's going on." Hinata said. "I knew something wasn't right when you weren't all over your Sasuke."

"Well, I lost him a long time ago. He's engaged anyway." Sakura replied.

"Really? To who? Never mind, I have to stop my crazy husband and his best friend or your friends may be in big trouble." Hinata said.

"Husband! You mean you and Naruto…just how old are you?" Sakura asked.

"We're 17. I guess you could say in my world, I got married when I was 16." Hinata replied. "Oh yeah, can you watch her for me?" She gently placed the sleeping Himawari in Sakura's arms.

"Who is this little cutie?" Sakura asked.

"Himawari, she's my adopted daughter." Hinata replied.

"Hinata, she's adorable!" Sakura replied. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of her for you. Just try to stop all of them so no one gets hurt!"

"I just hope I can. When those two get into a fighting mode, it's hard to stop them!" Hinata said, running to the field.

* * *

Across town, Akane had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. She felt as if there was another Kyuubi in Konoha. 

"Akane-chan, are you ok?" Mikoto asked.

"I just had a strange feeling. It's like there's another Kyuubi no Kitsune here in Konoha." Akane replied, looking out the window.

"Are you sure? It could be that you've been putting in a lot of hours at the hospital." Mikoto replied. "Even Tsunade-sama has been feeling worn down."

"I don't know Miki-chan. It's just that I've never felt like this before." Akane said, noticing Momoko just ran into her office.

"Akane-kouhi, we gotta hurry! I just got news that Team Illumina is in a huge battle, and their losing!" Momoko said.

"What! Who are they fighting!" Akane replied.

"This is the weird part…they're fighting Naruto and Sasuke!" Momoko exclaimed.

"NARUTO AND SASUKE!" Mikoto and Akane said.

* * *

Back at Training Ground 3… 

"Hey Sasuke, want to toy with these losers some more?" Naruto asked.

"And how could we toy with them any more than we already are?" Sasuke replied.

"We fuse." Naruto said, with an evil smile.

"I love it! Let's do it." Sasuke answered.

"Hey losers! It seems you can't handle two of us, so we're going to give you a little advantage. We'll let you fight just one person for the rest of the fight." Naruto said.

"Naruto! Stop this now!" Hinata screamed as she emerged from the trees.

"There's one that looks like Hinata too!" Kasumi said, noticing the older Hinata.

"Wow…that's me?" K. Hinata thought. (Since they saw the other Hinata, this would keep down the confusion)

"She's really…uh…well…is that what Hinata's going to look like when she's older?" Naruto thought, before he took a sharp slap to the head. "Hey what was that for!"

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. They're our enemy Naruto." Haku replied, brushing off her hands.

"Hinata stay out of this. We're busy." Naruto said, as he and Sasuke entered a weird pose.

"Oh no, they're not going to fuse are they!" Hinata thought. "This is only going to make things worse!"

"FU…" Naruto and Sasuke said, as they started doing a weird dance in perfect sync.

"What in the world? They look like complete idiots!" K. Naruto said.

"Yeah, even you don't look that dumb Naruto." Neji said.

"SION…HA!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed, as they finished their dance and ended, touching their index fingers. A ball of light consumed the two, nearly blinding everyone in the area. As the golden light died, a tall figure stood before them. He wore white pants with a red sash and wore a small open vest with gold trim around the shoulders. His hair was a mixture of yellow with black streaks. What scared Team Illumina was how the voice on the mysterious person sounded.

"Ahh, it has been a while since I was like this," said the mysterious fighter.

"Hey did he just sound like Naruto and Sasuke combined?" K. Hinata asked.

"Yeah it was like their voice fused." Haku replied.

"Now it's time to see how you handle Saruto." Saruto said. "Give me your best shot."

"Saruto? Ok now that's just wrong." Haku said.

"I don't care what his name is! I say we take him out now!" K. Sasuke said.

"Then it's time he gets a dose of a triple dual attack!" Kasumi said, as she and K. Sasuke began to glow red and white.

"We're with you Kasumi-chan!" K. Hinata added, while she and K. Naruto pulsed with a blue and green aura.

"So are we!" Haku said, glowing light blue and purple alongside Neji.

"Then let him have it!" Kasumi screamed.

"KITSUNE ILLUMINA COMBINATION ATTACK: CRYSTAL THUNDER!" Neji and Haku said.

"ILLUMINA DOUBLE TECHNIQUE: TSUNAMI STRIKE!" K. Hinata and K. Naruto said.

"FIRE AND LIGHT COMBINE! STAR FLARE BURST!" Kasumi and K. Sasuke said.

The six remaining knights fired off their strongest combination attack in the hopes of taking out the newly formed Saruto. He simply laughed as he saw the attacks coming towards him and showed his arrogance even more by deflecting the attacks with his bare hands.

"Is that all? I thought combining power would be stronger? Oh wait…it is. For me that is." Saruto replied, firing an energy blast at the 6 teens, causing them to get thrown around the training area.

"For the love of Kami, stop this you two!" Hinata screamed. She knew Saruto was just toying with the Illumina Knights, and knew they would all be killed if she couldn't stop the fused warrior.

"Stay out of this Hinata! We're going to enjoy killing these Sound rejects!" Saruto replied. "They're lucky I can't use the Master Sword to cut them to shreds!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! They aren't Sound ninja!" Hinata cried. Unfortunately when Naruto and Sasuke fused, they were almost impossible to reason with. As for the Illumina Knights, they were at their limit!

"Crap! Bankai doesn't work and even our dual attacks didn't work!!" K. Sasuke said.

"It's bad enough that they took out Chouji and Ino! Even Tenten's Reflection Force wasn't enough!" Neji replied, holding his arm.

"And I still don't get what's up with those third eyes!" K. Sasuke asked.

"I don't care! These ninja wannabes are not going to take me out so easily!" Kasumi said, struggling to her feet. "Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Haku, it's time we bring out the big gun!"

"Will it be enough Kasumi-chan?" K. Hinata asked.

"I really don't know! But we gotta do something!" Kasumi replied. "Come on, if we can't stop them now, then we might as well kiss Konoha goodbye!"

"That's one thing that won't happen!" K. Naruto replied.

"So you have some fight left in you eh?" Saruto asked. He simply laughed at his weak opponents, knowing that they'd all be dead soon anyway. "Why don't we do this? I'll actually let you get in one last attack while I charge up the move of your demise."

"Too bad you won't get to use that move!" K. Naruto replied.

"You two stop this now! They haven't done anything wrong! Why should you try to kill them!" Hinata pleaded.

"Because it will be fun to see Orochimaru's subordinates dead!" Saruto replied.

"I don't know why he still thinks we work for Orochimaru, but he's going to be sorry after this!" K. Sasuke said.

"Alright weaklings! Give us your best shot!" Saruto replied, as he began gathering energy for his final attack…the Big Bang Kamehameha.

"Guys, we put every ounce of chakra we have in this attack! He's going to regret messing with the power of the Kitsune Royal Family!" Kasumi said, as she started forming hand seals.

"_**Kitsune Royal Family?"**__ Keisei thought._

"Alright you! Prepare to feel our wrath!" Haku said, as she was glowing red from her chakra.

"You who dare endanger Konoha will fail." "K. Sasuke said.

"We are the future of this village and will protect it with our lives!" K. Hinata added.

"Not even a freak like you can stop us!" K. Naruto said.

"For we are the children of the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Kasumi said. She and everyone else finished the seals for their jutsu…and knew there was no turning back.

"Kyuubi…" Hinata said.

"No…" Saruto said.

"**Kitsune?"** Keisei said. **"Boys stop the attack! Don't attack them!"**

"SHIKOU KITSUNE HOUKA TAIHOU!" cried the five hanyou. Within seconds a giant golden fox appeared before them. Its mouth opened only to fire a massive wave of flame towards Saruto.

"That's all you got! Try this on for size! BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" Saruto screamed, before firing his attack. The two attacks collided, causing a stalemate between the fighters.

"There's no way! We have the combined power of over two Nine Tails!" Haku said.

"Then we just need to give it more power!" K. Naruto said.

"How do we do that!" K. Hinata asked.

"Force your remaining Illumina Power into the jutsu! It's the only way we're going to overpower him!" Kasumi said. She and the others started forcing every ounce of remaining Illumina Power they had into the jutsu. It was enough to give them a slight edge…or so they though.

"That's all they have! This is too easy!" Saruto said, easily increasing the power of his attack. The size of his Kamehameha wave grew and started forcing back the Illumina Team's jutsu.

"No way! How! Where did he get his power!" K. Sasuke said.

"I don't know! We have to keep fighting!" K. Naruto said.

The Illumina Team was fighting with everything they had…and they were losing! But if they lost this battle, then Konoha would be destroyed! It seemed hopeless until they got a huge lifesaver…namely Akane!

"SHIKOU KITSUNE HOUKA TAIHOU!" Akane screamed. The golden fox once again appeared, only about three times larger than the one the Illumina Team summoned. She fired a massive blast of flame that pierced the two conflicting attacks, causing Saruto and the Illumina team to release their attack and fall back.

"Oka-san!" Kasumi said.

"Oh man, are we glad to see you!" K. Naruto replied.

"Look at her! She's definitely gone full demon!" Haku said, noticing a flaring red aura coming from Akane.

"And who do you think you are?" Saruto said.

"That's our mother…the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Kasumi said.

"And I advise you to back away from my kits right now!" Akane said with a demonic tone.

"And what if I…" Saruto said, before Akane shut him up. She used her demon speed to get right up to him and easily had him in a choke hold.

"Trust me. You won't do a thing!" Akane said, tightening her grip. "Now I suggest you do as I say, lest you wish to die right now!" Akane's chakra flared even more, causing the area around her to heat up.

"**Naruto, Sasuke this ends NOW!"** Keisei screamed.** "I know now what I felt. She's the one that has the same energy as me!"**

"_What do you mean? She can't be the Kyuubi!" Naruto said._

"_Yeah, there's no way!" Sasuke added._

"**Silence! Both of you!"** Keisei said. **"Naruto, I'm taking control for a second, and that's final!"**

"_Yes, ma'am" Naruto said._

* * *

Back in the real world… 

Saruto possessed by Keisei immediately showed her mettle by removing Akane's grip on her dual host's throat.

"**So you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune of this world?"** Keisei asked.

"That I am. And I take it you're also the Kyuubi no Kitsune, due to the change in your voice, and the resolve I see in your eyes. " Akane said, releasing her grip.

"**That I am. In my world I am called Keisei."** Keisei replied.

"I see. I am Akane Uzumaki. I take it this warrior is Naruto and Sasuke as well." Akane said.

"**They are, but are referred to as Saruto when fused. Though they sometimes have a hard time keeping under control when they fight."** Keisei said.

"Tell me about it! My own kits are just as bad! Oh and if my husband Arashi is with them, it's even worse!" Akane said, happy to have someone to talk to about these types of things.

"A mother's work is never done, is it?" Keisei said.

"Oh how true." Akane replied.

Team Illumina simply looked confused. Was Akane actually talking to the guy that just tried to kill them? And was she making conversation too? Something definitely wasn't right.

"Keisei-sama!" Hinata said, running up to Akane and Saruto. "Is everything ok?"

"**Yes Hinata-chan. Everything is all right. Where's Himawari?"** Keisei asked.

"She's with Sakura, well this world's Sakura. She's safe now." Hinata said.

"So you're Hinata. My you've grown to such a beautiful young lady." Akane said, admiring Hinata.

"Thank you. I'm sorry my husband and his best friend have troubled you and your family." Hinata replied with a bow.

"Wait…did she say her husband!" K. Naruto said.

"I did Naruto-san." Hinata replied. "And here comes Sakura with my daughter as well."

"I have a daughter!" K. Hinata asked.

"But you don't look older than 18?" Akane said.

"I'm not. I'm only 17." Hinata replied. "Thanks Sakura for taking care of Hima-chan for me."

"It's ok. She's just so cute though!" Sakura said.

"This is little Himawari, my adopted daughter." Hinata replied, showing off Himawari, who, woke up after Sakura gave her back to Hinata, was smiling at all the new people.

"Oh man, if she isn't just adorable!" Kasumi said, with stars in her eyes.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You're Hinata, you're married to my half of that guy over there that tried to kill us, and you have a kid?" K. Naruto asked.

"Yep. That's pretty much it." Hinata replied.

"Not only that, but the Kyuubi no Kitsune is sealed within him as well?" K. Hinata asked.

"Not both of them. Just Naruto. The Yondaime sealed her within him when Naruto was a baby. It was all because of Orochimaru that it happened in the first place." Hinata said.

"As if that wasn't obvious." K. Sasuke replied when Saruto split back into Naruto and Sasuke.

"Man, she didn't have to stop us so abruptly!" Naruto said.

"Who, me or the one inside you?" Akane asked.

"Wait, you're really the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Naruto asked.

"That I am. I am also the Queen of the Kitsune clan as well." Akane replied.

"Ok, this is confusing even for me." Naruto said.

"Why don't we go back to our house? It'll be way better to explain all of this after we all recover from that fight." Kasumi said.

"Besides I wanna see more of this cutie!" Kasumi said while tickling Himawari's belly and getting a giggle of happiness.

"I know! Isn't she adorable!" Sakura said.

"Whatever!" K. Sasuke said.

"Here, let me help Ino, Chouji, and Tenten first." Hinata replied. "Sakura, could you hold Hima-chan for me again?" Hinata asked Sakura before helping Ino, Chouji, and Tenten up.

"Absolutely!" Sakura replied happily. "Come here cutie!" Sakura said before tickling Himawari like crazy, Himawari didn't mind at all.

"She's just as bad as our Sakura." Naruto replied.

"And what's wrong with the love of my life?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Naruto said, sheepishly.

Hinata made her way over to Tenten, Chouji, and Ino. She could easily see they were drained of energy, so it was a simple Mystical Palm Jutsu that took care of everything. Of course they never thought they'd see an older Hinata.

* * *

After about five minutes of watching the younger girls go crazy at Himawari's cuteness, everyone finally decided to return to the Uzumaki Mansion. Of course Naruto was surprised to see just how big his version of his mansion was. 

"Naruto…that is one BIG house!" Sasuke said with wide eyes.

"You aren't kidding! This place is like three times the size of mine!" Naruto said.

"Well it has to be! With as many people that live here, we need the space." K. Naruto said. "I mean with Otou-san, Oka-san, myself, Kasumi-nee-chan, Haku-nee-chan, Sasuke, Kin-chan, Tayuya-chan, Akemi-nee-chan, and Momoko-nee-chan all here, we had to do a lot of expanding."

"Wait…you have four sisters?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, by adoption into the Uzumaki Clan…only Kasumi, Haku, and Akemi are my sisters." K. Naruto replied. "But through another bloodline…then I got way too many siblings!"

"Just how many?" Naruto asked.

"He has six sisters and one brother." Kasumi replied.

"You're kidding right?" Naruto replied.

"Not at all. Come on, the others are probably inside now." Kasumi said, opening the door.

Upon entering the mansion, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata were amazed to see just how large the inside was! There were pictures of all of the members of the family on the walls and the décor truly showed how homely it was. That was before Akemi and Hanabi walked in…

"So Konohamaru-kun was going to buy you more ice cream?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah. I kind of feel bad that I can get so much out of him." Akemi replied.

"He just likes you that's all." Hanabi said.

"But he likes you more. You've known him longer, remember." Akemi said, before she noticed everyone in the living room…including the older Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata.

"Hanabi-chan, is it just me or is that your sister right there?"

"Um I don't know. Do those two tall ones look like Naruto and Sasuke?" Hanabi replied.

"Can't be, THAT Naruto looks stupider than a sack of doorknobs." Akemi said, earning a grim look from the older Blonde.

"Even Hanabi-chan's a Kitsune too!" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. Those two are like a smaller version of Kasumi and myself." K. Hinata replied.

"Hey, Akemi-chan! Who are you talking…oh hi everyone." Momoko said, noticing everyone in the living room. "Uh, is there something going on?"

"Come on Momo-chan, take a seat. I figure a good introduction will do us all well." Akane replied.

"Well, let me go get some tea for everyone. Is that ok?" Momoko asked.

"That will be fine Momo-chan." Akane replied. "It's a shame Arashi won't be here until later tonight. Well you'll get to meet him at dinner." Momoko soon returned with the tea and went ahead and served everyone. Once they were all comfortable, they were about to start with introductions when…

"Wait. I have a better place for us to do introductions." Naruto replied. "Everyone join hands."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." K. Sasuke said as he joined hands. Everyone was soon connected and Naruto began to enter a meditative state.

"What's he doing?" Sakura asked.

"He's taking us to see his mother." Hinata replied.

"Oh ok." Sakura said. "Wait he's taking us to…" Within an instant everyone was inside Naruto's mind.

"Whoa, that was a rush." Haku said.

"Yeah, just where are we?" Momoko asked.

"We're in my mind." Naruto replied.

"Ok, I thought Kasumi coming from another world was weird, but this tops it!" Ino said.

"We were just as freaked out as you were when we first came here." Sasuke replied. "Don't worry, it gets better. And avoid the room with the black door."

"Yeah, come on." Naruto said, taking them to a large spacious area. It was nicely decorated and even had furniture as well. "My mom will be here shortly. Make yourselves comfortable."

"Should we be worried…or not?" K. Sasuke asked.

"Worry all you want! We're gonna play with this cutie over here!" Kasumi said, as she, Kin, Ino, Sakura, Haku, and K. Hinata were drooling over Himawari, when she grabbed a hold of Kasumi's tail they all tilted there heads to one side and 'Awww'ed' in unison.

"Girls…what are you going to do with them." K. Sasuke said.

**"That definitely sounds like Sasuke."** Keisei replied.

"Keisei-sama, how are you!" Hinata said.

**"I'm fine Hina-chan. How's my lovely daughter-in-law today."** Keisei said as she carried in tea for everyone. What she didn't know was that she had the eyes of K. Naruto, K. Sasuke, Chouji, and Neji locked on her.

"Naruto…that's your mom!" Chouji asked.

"Yeah, that's her." Naruto replied.

"Naruto…you're mom's hot!" K. Naruto said.

"You DO realize that's just as bad as ogling your own mom, right?" Naruto asked his half-demon self.

"Hey, I could say the same about yours!" Naruto replied.

"Well they say beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Akane said.

**"At least we know the boys have good taste." **Keisei replied. **"And I must say it is an honor to meet you in person Akane-sama."**

"Likewise Keisei-sama. It's quite amazing to actually see a different manifestation of myself." Akane said.

"Ahem. I guess I should introduce everyone now." Naruto said. "I'm of course Naruto Uzumaki. You all know my beautiful wife Hinata, and my best friend Sasuke. And the little bundle of cuteness down there is my adopted daughter Himawari. And this beauty that all the boys were staring at is my mother, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Keisei."

"Naruto and Hinata are…" Akemi said.

"Married???" Hanabi added.

"And with a kid!" Momoko replied.

"Yep. Pretty much." Naruto said.

**"And it took you long enough to bring my surrogate granddaughter here so I could see her!"** Keisei replied. **"You know how long I've wanted to see her!"**

"Sorry Oka-san. Been real busy lately." Naruto replied.

"That's what they all say." Akane replied. "We mothers know it's all a cover up."

"I'll have to remember that in a few years." Hinata thought.

"Now I guess it's time for our introductions. Chances are you already know Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Haku, Hanabi, Kin and Neji from seeing them in your world. But as for the rest of us, I am Akane Uzumaki, the Queen of the Kitsune Clan, and Kyuubi no Kitsune as well. The one with the silver ears and tails is my first daughter Kasumi. The smallest kit is my fourth daughter Akemi. And the older Kitsune is my sixth daughter Momoko." Akane said.

Everyone exchanged greetings and since the ice had been broken, they could get more in depth about each other.

"So there's an entire clan of Kitsune?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. You see Momoko and Akemi are pure blood Kitsune. You could say they're like Keisei-sama. They can change into a demon fox form, and have their human forms." Kasumi said.

"But what about the rest of you? Aren't you pure Kitsune as well?" Hinata asked.

"Nope. We're all hanyou. I was the first one to start the trend, and then it pretty much became tradition in our family." Kasumi replied.

"So you are all royalty as well?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. It does have some really nice perks to it too." Haku replied.

"So you're all related by Kitsune blood, but not related by normal blood?" Naruto asked.

"You could say that. Remember when Kasumi said I had six sisters? Well these six are my sisters through the Kitsune clan. Yeah, even though Hina-chan and I are engaged, we're technically brother and sister through the Kitsune clan." K. Naruto replied.

"But since I'm the Queen and can make up the rules, the 'brother/sister' thing doesn't apply to them. Nor does it apply to Kasumi and Sasuke." Akane said.

**"Must be good to be the queen."** Keisei replied.

"It is, but I prefer being a normal mother any day of the week." Akane replied.

"Wow that is totally cool!" Naruto said. "Now tell me something, what was that strange jutsu you all did earlier."

"That wasn't a jutsu we all did, we simply activated our Illumina Power." Haku said, showing off her power gem. All the others followed suit and showed off the nine gems. "Kasumi you wanna tell them about it? It was you that had the biggest role in our powers."

"Whatever Haku-chan! You always make me do it when all of you know the story behind it!" Kasumi said. "Well, what these gemstones are is pure concentrated elemental chakra. With it we are able to control nine of the ten elements of nature. I control Light, Naruto holds Wind, Sasuke has Fire, Hinata has Water, Haku uses Ice, Neji wields Lightning, Chouji controls Earth, Tenten holds Metal, and Ino uses Wood."

"And I thought being trained by Super Saiyans was crazy!" Sasuke said.

"Well since you know a little about us, why not fill us in on yourselves and your Konoha?" Haku asked.

"To be honest, our Konoha isn't as friendly as yours." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I've been lucky just to survive for 17 years. If not for becoming friends with the Hyuuga, then I don't know where I would be." Naruto said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

**"You see, I was originally sent from the Heavens to destroy Orochimaru. However because of his deceit, I was perceived as a destructive demon in Konoha."** Keisei replied**. "Due to Orochimaru's lies, he had confused the Yondaime, Naruto's father as well, and that's when the Yondaime sealed me inside Naruto. He also died that day as well."**

"That's horrible! We always knew Orochimaru was evil, but to purposely cause the death of the Yondaime!" Tenten said.

**"That's not the worst part! You see, the Yondaime wanted Naruto to be viewed as a hero for being the one to contain the so-called "demon". However the villagers all had a one track mind, and thought that Naruto was the new Kyuubi."** Keisei said, sadly. **"He grew up with no one, constantly was shunned, and even had attacks on his life daily!"**

"Naruto, how could you have lived through all that?" Akane asked.

"I was lucky. If I never met Hinata when I was three, I might have been more emotionally broken. But Hinata didn't see me as a demon…she saw me as a human being." Naruto replied. "Sasuke, Sakura, and all the rest of our friends treated me the same. They saw a person, not a demon."

"That's just so wrong! How could anyone be so mean?" Ino said.

"Sometimes people have their minds set on one thing, that it clouds their judgment." Neji replied. "They would rather jump to conclusions and not look for the truth."

"Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry you had to live through that." K. Hinata said, feeling bad that another Naruto had to suffer so badly.

"It's ok Hinata-chan, if I may call you that." Naruto said. K. Naruto nodded, showing that it was perfectly fine. "I'm just glad that I have this lovely girl here. She's been so wonderful to me."

"I know the feeling." K. Naruto replied. Both Hinatas blushed at hearing the statement.

"Well enough of the backgrounds, already!" Chouji said.

"Yeah, tell us how you ended up here anyway?" Hanabi asked.

"Oh that! Well we were originally coming back from a world called Hyrule. Naruto went to go retrieve the Master Sword, and Sasuke wanted to find some gifts for Sakura." Hinata said. "I also wanted to take Hima-chan to see some old friends."

"Master Sword?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, this is it." Naruto said, pulling out a blade of unparalleled beauty and perfection.

When Tenten saw it, her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, then squealed at a pitch that only dogs, and oddly kangaroos, can hear.

"There she goes again." Ino said.

"It's just as bad as Naruto's ramen craving!" Sakura added.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It's how she gets when she sees exotic weapons." Kasumi said.

"That…is the most beautiful sword I have ever seen! You gotta let me hold it!" Tenten asked.

"I dunno…it's designed so that anyone evil can't hold it, also anyone who isn't pure enough of heart won't be able to hold it for long with getting an electrical shock." Naruto said. "How can I be sure you're not evil?"

"I'm not evil! I'm not evil!" Tenten whined like a spoiled hotel heiress. "Please!!! Lemme hold it!"

"Oh alright. Here you go." Naruto replied, handing Tenten the Master sword. She took hold of the hilt and stared into the blade.

"This sword…just looking at it shows it was crafted with perfection! I can even tell that this blade has never needed sharpening either!" Tenten said, handling the blade with ease. "Oh man, not even the Sword of Kusanagi shows this level of perfection! My Illumina Sword may be good, but this thing…Oh man Naruto, you have to let me try to fuse my Illumina Power into this thing!"

"I guess so…maybe later." Naruto said, taking back the sword.

"Ok, back to how we got here. Naruto was about to open the dimensional rift to take us home, when I accidentally got splashed with some water…from Sasuke! Naruto saw this, and his concentration went through the window!" Hinata said. "I swear those idiots never change!"

"As if that wasn't obvious!" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, but we're YOUR idiots!" Both Naruto's replied.

"They're right about that!" Akane said, with a laugh. That easily left Kasumi and the two Hinatas with an anime style sweat drop hanging.

"Well for the time being, we won't be going anywhere. At least not for another five days." Naruto replied. "Whenever I mess up the Dimension Jutsu, I'm stuck in the world that I haven't been to before for at least five days, in order to prevent any damage to the fabric of space, time, and sentience."

"That's perfectly fine. Besides you already made a big mistake when you came here anyway." Akane said.

"Mistake, what do you mean by that!" Sasuke asked.

"You just had to bring this cute little thing here!" Akane said, tickling Himawari under her chin. "I still say she is just so adorable!"

"Isn't she? I wonder if our Hinata is gonna have a cutie like this." Sakura said.

"Probably not till I'm way older." K. Hinata said.

"Well you can still practice you know. Never hurts to try. Even Sasuke and Kasumi can get some good practice in as well. I think I might have a few seals left." Naruto said.

Instantly Kasumi, K. Sasuke, K. Naruto, and K. Hinata turned a shade of red brighter than Akane's tails!

"Naruto! They're only 13! They're probably still enjoying going out on dates and watching the sunset! They don't need to think about that!" Hinata replied, hitting Naruto in the arm.

**"And if you even think about giving them those seals, I'll personally deal with you myself!"** Keisei added.

"Ok ok! No seals." Naruto replied, knowing exactly what would happen.

"What is he talking about?" K. Hinata asked.

"Yeah, even I'm confused." Kasumi added.

"Well when we were younger Keisei-sama…" Hinata said, whispering to K. Hinata and Kasumi about Naruto's special seals.

"OH HECK NO!" Kasumi said.

"NO WAY! NOPE! NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!" K. Hinata said.

"Told ya he's messed up, but I still love him." Hinata said.

"Well as much as we'd like to stay, I have a feeling there's a lot for us to get done back in Konoha. Plus I need to set up the guest rooms as well." Akane said.

"Actually, Sasuke can stay with me. Oka-san will like having him around anyway." K. Sasuke said.

"Yeah you're right. Miki-chan would like that." Akane said. "Well Keisei-sama, it has been an honor and a privilege to meet you."

**"An honor to you as well Akane-sama." **Keisei replied.** "I hope my kits won't be too much trouble for your kits."**

"Trust me, after they get a taste of dinner…Naruto and Sasuke will be perfectly tame." Akane said.

"Dinner!" K. Naruto said.

"Oh boy! I know what's coming!" Kasumi said.

"It's been so long since we've had it!" Akemi said.

"You do know we're all eating over at your house, right Naruto?" Chouji said.

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to go and get many more ingredients." Akane said.

"What is she making?" Hinata asked.

"Only the greatest dish ever prepared!" Momoko said.

"Hmm, then I look forward to tasting this fine cuisine." Naruto said. "Well, see you later Oka-san."

**"Bye my kits. Take care now."** Keisei said, flashing a wink to Akane. Akane did the same back, obviously planning something. As for everyone, they returned back into the real world.

* * *

"Whoa, that was a rush!" Kasumi said. 

"Yeah, it sure was!" Sakura said.

"Well then we have many things to do!" Akane said. "Momoko, could you go up and prepare the guest room for Naruto, Hinata, and Himawari?"

"Sure thing Akane-kouhi!" Momoko replied, running upstairs.

"Since I'm going to have a lot to cook for, Chouji would you and Ino accompany me to the market?" Akane asked.

"Absolutely! I'll make sure we only get the finest ingredients!" Chouji said.

"Talking with your stomach again Chouji?" Ino said.

"Kasumi, would you, Akemi, and Haku set up the table please?" Akane asked.

"Sure thing Oka-san." Kasumi replied.

"Sasuke, I know that Miki-chan wanted you to come home to make sure you were ok. Why don't you go ahead and take our older Sasuke to meet her." Akane said.

"Ok Akane-sama." K. Sasuke said. "Come on, it's time you met someone you probably haven't seen in forever."

"Ok, why not." Sasuke replied.

"Sakura, you and Kin let Tsunade-sama and Shizune-chan know about our plans." Akane said.

"Come on Kin, this is gonna be fun!" Sakura said.

"You said it!" Kin replied.

"Ok, everyone seems to have a job…well Hinata, why don't you go with our Hinata and visit the Hyuuga mansion. I have a feeling Hiashi would be in for a shock." Akane said.

"He probably would!" Hinata said.

"Let's go Neji-kun, Hanabi-chan. We'll see you later tonight Akane-sama!" K. Hinata said, as she, Hanabi, Neji, and Hinata, and Himawari were about to leave.

"Um, Akane-sama? Everyone else has a job but me. What did you want me to do?" Tenten asked, feeling left out.

"Well someone needs to keep these two in line! Two pranksters in one village? Even that's too much for me!" Akane replied, pointing to the two Naruto's. "Plus I think you wanted to test out something with Naruto's Master Sword."

"Sure thing Akane-sama!" Tenten said with a smile.

"Well, guess we should head over to Training Ground 3." Naruto replied.

"That's kind of like a second home anyway." K. Naruto said.

"Just keep them away from Ichiraku's Ten-chan." Akane said. "They'd probably overwork Teuchi!"

"Yes Akane-sama." Tenten replied.

Everyone was about to leave when all the Kitsune in the house started sniffing the air. The smell was so bad that it had all of them looking quite disgusted.

"Oh man what is that smell!" K. Naruto said.

"That is really bad!" Kasumi replied, holding her nose.

"Wait, I don't smell anything?" Sakura sniffed, looking confused.

"Yeah, me neither!" Ino added.

"That's because you don't have an advanced sense of smell!" Hanabi said.

"Well it looks like someone needs a change." Hinata said, noticing that Himawari needed changing. "But I didn't have time to go get any supplies."

"Actually if this is just like our Konoha, I can get us to the store and back in an instant." Naruto said.

"Great!" Hinata said. "I know this may seem like much, but would you mind cleaning up Hima-chan for me?"

"Of course! I'm sure we can handle it." Kasumi said, taking Himawari from Hinata.

"She might need a bath too. With us outside for so long, I'm sure she's gotten dirty." Hinata added.

"Then I have something perfect she can wear!" Akane said, rushing upstairs.

"Ok well, we'll be back in a flash." Naruto said, placing his hand on Hinata's shoulder. He brought his free hand up to his face and in a flash, the two vanished.

* * *

"Well…um…why don't we get the bathwater ready? Haku, go get some of your soap." Kasumi said, holding Himawari at arms length. 

"My soap! Why does it have to be mine!" Haku complained.

"Ok ok! Then get Akemi's, get Momo-chan's, just get some soap!" Kasumi said, as they walked into the kitchen. "Sasuke, make sure the water is warm."

"Sure thing Kasumi-chan." Sasuke said, going to start the water in the sink.

"Ok, let's get her out of these dirty clothes and this dirty diaper." Kasumi said, starting to unbutton Himawari's jumper. The little girl just laughed as Kasumi struggled to get her undressed.

"Well that's done. So who wants to do the honors?" Kasumi said.

"What honors?" K. Naruto asked.

"Who wants to get this diaper off of her?" Kasumi replied.

"Don't look at me! I'm not good at this stuff!" K. Hinata said.

"What! Hinata, you used to do this stuff all the time when we were younger! You're the one with the younger sister remember!" Sakura exclaimed.

"But that was Hanabi-chan, and I only had to do it once!" K. Hinata complained. Hanabi blushed heavily from the embarrassment.

"Nee-chan! No one needed to know that!" Hanabi said.

"Look, someone has to get this thing off of her, and we better do it fast!" Tenten said.

"My vote is for Naruto and Sasuke." Ino said.

"I'm with her." Chouji added.

"Same here!" Akemi and Hanabi said.

"Me too!" Momoko said.

"What! Why us!" K. Naruto and K. Sasuke said together.

"Because we'll be mad at you for a week if you don't!" Kasumi said, crossing her arms.

"That's just wrong." K. Sasuke said. Himawari just laughed as all the pre-teens were tending to her.

"Oh alright. Come on Sasuke. Let's get this over with." K. Naruto said, moving towards the laughing baby.

"Ok, you take one side, and I'll take the other!" K. Sasuke said, carefully holding one of the tabs on Hima's diaper.

"On 3, we open this thing." K. Naruto said, as his hands trembled.

"Naruto, are you sure there's no other way!" K. Sasuke asked.

K. Naruto looked back at the girls and knew there was no turning back. "No we have to do this."

The air was tense as K. Naruto and K. Sasuke prepared to do something they've never done in their young lives. To the two of them, this was worse than an S-class mission or even a run in with Orochimaru! But they knew it had to be done…for the fate of humanity…well more like the fate of their noses from the smell.

"1…2…" K. Naruto said, shaking even more violently. Everyone kept looking as sweat was running down their foreheads. This was it!

"3!" K. Naruto said, as he and K. Sasuke pulled the tabs that opened Himawari's diaper. The two ducked in fear that something bad was going to happen. However…something did happen…and it smelled worse than before!

"WHOA!" K. Sasuke said.

"Oh man that is seriously WRONG!" Chouji exclaimed, noting the smell.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Momoko said, holding her nose.

"I can't breathe!" Sakura cried.

"I know it's bad…but we gotta get…her out of that thing!" Kasumi said, coughing. "Hinata…help me get her…out."

"That won't work!" Tenten said. "The smell knocked her out!"

"Ok, Haku you pick her up…and we'll throw away that thing!" Kasumi said, waving her hand in front of her face.

"This really sucks!" Haku said, slowly taking hold of Himawari. "Ok, I got her! What now!"

"Get her in the water, quick!" Kin screamed.

"Ok ok, I'm going!" Haku said, rushing to get Himawari in the mini-bath. The little baby kept laughing the whole time all this was going on.

"Just what did that kid eat!" K. Sasuke said.

"I dunno, but we still gotta handle that thing!" K. Naruto replied, looking at the dirty diaper. The kids all moved forward slowly only to be shocked at how bad it really was.

"That…that…NO!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. Her voice was so loud that it actually picked up across town!

* * *

On the other side of town at a small store… 

"Was that Sakura?" Hinata asked, as she got some more diapers for Himawari.

"Probably was. Guess they finally got Hima-chan out of that diaper." Naruto laughed.

"Naruto, you should have told them what to expect." Hinata said.

"Hey Sasuke was there. He can tell 'em." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, like Sasuke Uchiha will warn a bunch of pre-teens with advanced senses about our daughter!" Hinata replied.

* * *

Back at the Uzumaki household… 

"Quick, get it in the trash can now!" Chouji cried.

"Don't look at me, I'm not touching that thing!" K. Naruto said.

"Forget it! There's no way I'm doing this!" K. Sasuke said.

"Kasumi you do it!" Haku said, getting splashed by Himawari.

"Oh man…this is just wrong!" Kasumi said, taking hold of the diaper. She quickly balled it up and started running frantically. "Where's the trash can!"

"Kasumi, here!" Momoko said, running in with a metal can.

"Get this thing out of here!" Kasumi screamed, throwing the diaper in the can. Momoko then ran outside as fast as she could, getting it out of the house.

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)" Momoko screamed, as she incinerated the diaper in the trashcan.

"Oh man…are babies this bad?" K. Naruto said, gasping for air.

"Only for you it is!" Akane laughed, as she entered the kitchen. "I heard everything upstairs and I can't believe you would all flip out over changing a diaper!"

"Oka-san, that was no diaper…that was like…it was like…I don't know! But it was bad!" Kasumi said.

"Whatever. Why don't you all go in the other room and let me handle things here." Akane said, throwing a towel over her shoulder. "And don't forget Hina-chan." Akane went to work, gently bathing Himawari. She even used her tails to tickle the little girl, keeping her entertained. As for the kids, they all went back into the living room as Naruto and Hinata arrived.

"So, did everything go ok?" Naruto asked.

"Ok? That was one of the worst experiences in my life!" K. Naruto said.

"Just what did you feed that kid anyway!" K. Sasuke asked.

"Hey I'm not the one that feeds her. That's Hinata's job. I'm just in it for the playtime and the parental bonding." Naruto said.

"NARUTO!" Hinata replied, smacking him over the head.

"Hey! Ok, ok. We normally give her baby food, but I did feed her some naruto (the spiral fish cakes in ramen) a while back." Naruto said, fearing another smack from Hinata.

"You know, that's not very good for someone like Himawari." Akane said, as she came back from the kitchen with Hima wrapped in a towel. "It can really upset her digestive system. I should know…Arashi was dumb enough to do the same thing to my Naruto."

"WHAT!" K. Naruto said, heavily blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh yeah! I remember when you were nearly two years old I had to go to the Kitsune Village for a week. Arashi decided he'd feed you some pureed naruto and you ended up filling those diapers pretty well. And as hyper as you were, you had him running all over the house!" Akane said, as K. Naruto continued glowing red.

"Naruto, you were that bad!" Kasumi laughed. "Oh man, that is hilarious!"

"That was nothing! Arashi even told me that he tried to change him once on the couch and Naruto wouldn't stay still. He struggled so much that it got all on the couch!" Akane said, as she got a fresh diaper on Himawari. "It was so bad that Arashi had to take the couch outside and burn it with a fire jutsu! I happened to like that couch as well."

"OKA-SAN!!!!" K. Naruto cried. Everyone else was on the floor dying of laughter.

"Oh Naruto, a little embarrassment never hurt anyone." Akane said, as she finished dressing Himawari in an orange jumper with a hood. The hood had two fox ears, and there was a bushy foxtail on the back. "There you go. Nice and clean now."

"Thank you Akane-sama. At least I know what NOT to have Naruto feed her from now on." Hinata said, taking hold of her daughter. Himawari smiled at her mother as she tickled her chin.

"As a mother with this many kids…it's no problem at all." Akane said. "Now I think we all have things we need to do. And it looks like our Hinata has recovered as well."

"Oh man, what hit me?" K. Hinata said, groggily.

"It was her!" K. Naruto said, pointing to Himawari.

"Oh yeah…I remember now." K. Hinata said. "Remind me to make you do that next time, ok Naruto."

"Yeah, especially since we have some good dirt on you now!" Haku said.

"Oh brother!" K. Naruto replied.

* * *

**And the crossover chaos begins! If you've read RasenganFin's story Hinata's Guardian, then you've seen this. However that was done before I finished my Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Mine now has the updated story, and a little extra we came up with. We hope you'll enjoy this and the next chapter as well as Kitsune Hanyou Naruto deals with seeing an older, and more powerful version of himself. And trust me, the chaos with Himawari alone will keep Team Illumina on their toes.**

**Also if anyone has read the latest chapter of the Naruto Manga, they finally revealed Naruto's parents...and I must say...HOLY COW! Looks like everyone was right when they said the Yondaime and Naruto had a connection. Also I'd like to ask, since the Yondaime's real name has been revealed, would you like me to change Arashi's name to go along with the real Yondaime, or keep his name the same. Well, enjoy!**

**Neokenshin and RasenganFin  
**

* * *


	43. Naruto meets Naruto Part 2

Neokenshin: First the quesadillas and now the turkey! And that was deli sliced too!!!

RasenganFin: WHAT! Is it my fault that those quesadillas rocked?

Neokenshin:Whatever! Well it's time to begin the second part of our crossover.

RasenganFin: Yep. Wonder how the gang is gonna like...it...uh why are they all staring at us like they're ticked?

K. Naruto: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US!!!

Neokenshin: Do what?

Kasumi: Why did you have to make us change Himawari! Why couldn't you have warned us first!

Neokenshin: Oh that...um well that was RasenganFin's idea.

K. Naruto: YOU MADE US SUFFER THROUGH THAT!

RasenganFin: Hey the kid has a healthy appetite...uh what are you doing with that battle ax?

K. Naruto: We'll show you a health appetite! BANKAI!!!!

Neokenshin: Dude, you better run. Last time he got this crazy, I had to go buy a new fridge.

Kasumi: Well since K. Naruto is chasing after our special guest, I'll do the disclaimer. Naruto is neither owned by Neokenshin nor RasenganFin, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180. Also anyone that normally isn't in this story probably belongs to RasenganFin, but I can't really be sure about that.

RasenganFin(running for dear life from K. Naruto and his Battle Ax): What's it take to calm this guy down!

Neokenshin: Just let him burn it off. He'll calm down eventually. (_turns to Kasumi)_ So, want to split some quesadillas. I actually hid these so Chouji couldn't get them.

Kasumi: Sure! Thanks Kenshin-chan!

* * *

**Authors Notes: Since a lot of you have probably read the crossover in RasenganFin's story Hinata's Guardian, you will note that a lot of things are fairly the same. However there are some brand new additions to my version of the story. The first addition is during the scene where Hinata, K. Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji are talking after pulling the prank on Hiashi. The second comes during the dinner scene at the Uzumaki house on the first night. The third comes after Kasumi and Sasuke are chatting after dinner, and the fourth comes after Naruto has his talk with Arashi. There are also some extra dialogue that wasn't in the original, so see if you can spot them! Enjoy!**

* * *

Super Crossover Special: Naruto meets Naruto Part 2!

After the chaos that went with changing Himawari, everyone got into high gear getting everything ready for Konoha's special visitors. Momoko took extra care in setting up the guest room since Himawari would probably still sleep with Hinata and Naruto. Kasumi, Haku, and Akemi made sure that the dining room looked perfect, even bringing out Akane's special Royal Kitsune dinnerware…and lighting a few sticks of incense to help remove the dirty diaper smell. Chouji had a field day helping Akane pick out the perfect meats and vegetables for tonight's meal. Ino just looked at him like he was a kid in the world's largest candy store.

Tsunade couldn't believe that there was another Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata from another world in Konoha. Sakura told her it was completely true, and she shouldn't worry, since Kasumi came to Konoha the exact same way. Even though she still couldn't believe it, she figured it would be better to see things for herself.

As for Naruto, K. Naruto, and Tenten…

"Ok, now what did you want to try out?" Naruto asked, handing Tenten the Master Sword.

"Well you see, my Illumina Power of Metal allows me to channel everyone's elements into my Illumina Sword." Tenten said, unsheathing her blade. She handed it to Naruto so he could examine it. "Each element that I fuse into my blade gives it a different effect. Also I can use the Light element to fuse two other elements together."

"And what do each of these elements do?" Naruto asked.

"Well say I use the Earth element. It transforms my blade into an indestructible hammer of stone. Or if I use the Ice element, I can freeze anything I want. I can also transfer my power into shuriken, kunai, or any type of projectile weapon." Tenten said. "My favorites are using Water and Wood together, since Water allows me to drain life energy, and Wood lets me drain chakra. I can then transfer the energy or chakra to myself or my friends."

"Not bad. That's definitely I wouldn't mind having." Naruto replied.

"You haven't seen anything yet! Wait until she combines all nine elements! Her Gravity Blade is literally the most powerful weapon anywhere!" K. Naruto said. "She even used it on Gamabunta's sword and easily sliced it in half! Gamabunta couldn't believe it himself!"

"Yeah, it was pretty funny." Tenten said. "Ok, let's see what happens with this bad boy!"

"Now just how are you going to combine your power into my blade?" Naruto asked.

"Like this." Tenten said, concentrating her power. "BANKAI!" Instantly her energy burst forward as she assumed her Bankai form.

"This is where it gets interesting!" K. Naruto said, tapping Naruto on the arm.

Tenten closed her eyes and held the Master Sword straight out. She focused all of her Illumina Power into the blade, and Naruto began to see nine colored lights swirl into the blade. "GRAVITY FUSION!" she said, as she finished channeling her power into the blade. When she was done, Naruto could see the Master Sword looked much different. It now looked as if it was constantly pulsing with energy.

"Whoa! The Sword has never done that before!" Naruto said. "Just what did you do?"

"I'm not sure, but I could feel the natural energy in the blade. It was energy only given off by the most noble of heroes. I could feel that this truly is a blade to combat evil." Tenten said, as she started to do a kata with the sword. "Such power in one blade. It's truly an honor to even be able to wield a sword like this."

"I know. That's why I love using it." Naruto said.

"I'm envious. I'd love to be able to use this sword against Orochimaru." Tenten said, finishing up her kata. "He wouldn't stand a…" When she finished the kata, a huge beam of energy shot out of the blade with force, destroying about three trees in its wake.

"Ok, now the sword has NEVER done that before!" Naruto said.

"I…I don't know what it is!" Tenten said.

"Here, let me have the sword back. Maybe I can see what's up." Naruto said, as he and Tenten switched swords. Tenten powered down and wondered what she did to the Master Sword.

"I didn't damage the blade, did I?" Tenten asked, fearing she broke the greatest blade she has ever seen.

"No, but I think you actually upgraded the Master Sword!" Naruto said, as he could feel that the blade had become much more powerful than before. He was even able to fire the energy blasts out of the blade, just as Tenten did before. (A/N: Anyone who's ever played the good ol' 2D Zelda games knows exactly what this ability is!) "I think I may have to go back to Hyrule and show this to Link."

"Link? Who's that?" K. Naruto asked.

"He's actually a good friend of mine back in the world Hinata, Sasuke, and I just visited. He was chosen as a hero of Legend, and was chosen by the Master Sword to protect Hyrule from a coming darkness." Naruto said, sheathing the blade. "When I met him, he had already saved Hyrule and had settled down with his childhood sweetheart Ilia."

"That is so cool! Do you think there's another sword like that in Hyrule?" Tenten asked.

"Nope. This baby is one of a kind." Naruto replied.

"Phooey!" Tenten griped.

"Hmm, wonder what will happen if you ever get your hands on the Sword of Kusanagi Tenten?" K. Naruto asked.

"I dunno, but if it's anything like what happened to the Master Sword, then I'm excited!" Tenten said.

"I do have to thank you though. Orochimaru is definitely in a world of trouble when he sees me with this!" Naruto replied. "So do you think it's the combination of all the elements in the Master Sword that did this?"

"Maybe. Or it could be the Light element!" Tenten said. "I normally don't have an ability with the Light element, except for using it to combine two other elements."

"Hmm, well then how about I return the favor for upgrading my sword Tenten." Naruto replied. He pulled out a scroll, swiped a streak of blood across it, and summoned a sword, similar to the same size as Tenten's Illumina Sword. "Here you go. It should compliment your Illumina Sword nicely."

"Naruto, this blade is amazing!" Tenten said, looking at the solid black and silver blade. "I can't accept this!"

"Take it. I found it in my family's storage a long time ago. Since I use the Master Sword, I never got around to using it. The sword itself is called Zangetsu, meaning moon cutter."

"This is amazing! Naruto thank you so much!" Tenten replied. She even noticed her Illumina Sword began to resonate.

"Tenten, what's going on? Why are your swords glowing like that?" K. Naruto asked.

"Why are you asking me? I just got the thing!" Tenten said, feeling the energy in her blades begin to grow.

"I think your swords are trying to synchronize with each other. It might make it easier for you to wield both of them." Naruto replied.

"Maybe. But this is still…hey what in the world?" Tenten exclaimed. She placed the two swords together and noticed that the resonation grew stronger, until finally the two swords fused into one. "What just happened?"

"I think you just got a new weapon." K. Naruto replied.

"I think I did! This sword is just…" Tenten said, looking at her new sword. The blade itself was made of crystal/metal hybrid. Tenten had no problem seeing the perfection in the blade. The blade itself nearly rivaled the Master Sword. She then noticed some small markings on the tsuba of the blade. "Ok, what's this? This says the sword is called the Masamune, Sword of Sacred Light."

"It may not be the Master Sword, but I have a feeling it's ranked up there with it." Naruto said. "That should definitely give your Orochimaru a run for his money!"

"Thanks a ton! I'll definitely use it well." Tenten said.

"Now that we're done here, wanna go to Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah why not! I could use a good bowl of ramen." K. Naruto said.

"Akane-sama said no, and she means it!" Tenten replied. "And if you two try anything funny, I'm telling Hinata…both of them!"

"Crud." Naruto and K. Naruto said.

* * *

At the Uchiha Residence…

"Oka-san! I'm home!" K. Sasuke said, entering the living room.

"Oh Sasuke, thank goodness! I thought something bad happened to you out there!" Mikoto replied, hugging him.

"Geez Oka-san, do you have to do that in front of me?" K. Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, I'm your mother I…what did you mean 'in front of me'?" Mikoto asked.

"Well, I am sorta standing right there." K. Sasuke said, pointing his older self.

"Sasuke? Wait, what's going on?" Mikoto asked. That's when she saw that Sasuke, the older one, was nearly in tears.

"I…I can't believe it! She looks just as beautiful as she did when I last saw her!" Sasuke replied. He was trying to hold back his tears, but even for him it was hard. "You're sure this is really her?"

"I'll prove it." K. Sasuke said, whispering something to Mikoto.

"Sasuke, why do you want me to activate my Sharingan?" Mikoto asked.

"Does that prove she's real?" K. Sasuke said.

"I just can't believe it! After Itachi murdered everyone in my world, I never thought I'd have the chance to ever see her again!" Sasuke replied.

"Uh ok. I'm still confused here, so do you mind explaining all this to me?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah, we have time before dinner at Kasumi's tonight." K. Sasuke said. "Oh and he's also staying with us for a few days too. I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Well, we do have room." Mikoto replied, scratching her head. "And why do I have the feeling Akane knows more about this?"

* * *

Over at the Hyuuga Mansion…

"I still don't believe you're her!" Hanabi said.

"What's wrong with that?" Hinata replied. "I'm just a few years older…and married."

"With an adopted daughter no less." Neji added.

"Is it my fault that I turned out to be a mom at my age?" Hinata replied.

"Speaking of being a mom…wonder how Otou-san would react if…" K. Hinata said.

"Come on Hinata-sama! That's even devious for you!" Neji replied.

"Well it is the Kitsune in me." K. Hinata said with a grin.

"Just know I don't have any part in this!" Neji said.

"You know if Haku was here, you'd be in on this in a heartbeat!" Hanabi said.

"I…well that is…um…" Neji said, stuttering. Hinata, K. Hinata, and Hanabi were just laughing like crazy.

"You know, it's still strange to see Neji and Haku together. I really thought he would have been with Tenten." Hinata said.

"Yeah that's what most people thought. But when Haku came to Konoha, she had this cool demeanor that Neji somehow connected with. Next thing anyone knew, the two of them were dating, and both of them started acting more relaxed." K. Hinata said. "I still remember how Neji first asked Haku out at the Chuunin Prelims."

"What did he do?" Hinata asked.

"He let her have it with the Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!" K. Hinata replied.

"You're kidding?" Hinata said.

"Nope. They got paired up in the prelims and started going all out at each other. Neji got the upper hand, and while he was unleashing strikes, he was asking her out at the same time." K. Hinata said.

"Look can we just get on with this prank so Hiashi-sama will freak out!" Neji asked. "Besides, I carried her to the infirmary after the match so she wouldn't be in any danger.

"Told ya Haku rubbed off on him." K. Hinata said.

"You're right about that!" Hinata laughed.

The four headed over to Hiashi's study where Hinata could easily tell he was inside. She figured that she was entitled to one good practical joke on her father, and this had to be the best one ever.

"Otou-san?" K. Hinata asked, entering Hiashi's study.

"Hinata, I thought you were out training?" Hiashi asked.

"Well I was, but something has been on my mind for a long time." K. Hinata said, tapping her fingers together.

"Hmm? And what could that be?" Hiashi asked with a stern look.

"I felt that I should go ahead and tell you this." K. Hinata said.

"Hinata quit wasting time, and get to the point!" Hiashi said sternly.

"A few months ago, when you and Arashi-sama gave your blessing for Naruto and I to get married…well…we went ahead and did it." K. Hinata said.

"You did what?" Hiashi said, starting to get angry

"Yeah, Naruto and I are already married. We didn't tell anyone because we wanted to go ahead and do it." K. Hinata said, tapping her fingers together.

"Oh really?" Hiashi said, clenching his fists ready to kill Naruto.

"Really…and that's not the biggest news." K. Hinata said.

"Oh what else? Don't tell me you and Naruto have a child now!" Hiashi asked.

"Um, well…Hanabi-chan, can you come in here?" K. Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan, I just got Himawari to sleep! You know it's hard enough being an aunt when you're only 8 years old!" Hanabi said, walking in with Himawari in her arm, who had just fallen asleep.

"I'm going to kill Naruto! I'm going to skin him alive, and hang his tails from my mantle!" Hiashi said, as a vein bulged in his forehead and two horns of chakra formed on his head.

"Otou-san, please! Don't do this! It's my fault that any of this happened!" K. Hinata said.

"No! I know what happened. That fox…he tricked you! He deceived you and took away your innocence!" Hiashi said, as his Byakugan activated. "I will kill him!"

"You know, if only my Otou-san freaked out like this." Hinata replied, walking through the door.

"Hinata…Hinata…wait, what's the meaning of this?" Hiashi asked, as his Byakugan receded.

"Otou-san, this is Hinata…well from another world. She came to this Konoha just like Kasumi-chan did." K. Hinata replied.

"But what does that have to do with you and Naruto?" Hiashi asked.

"Naruto and I are still just engaged. We're not married, nor do we have a kid." K. Hinata said. "AND we haven't done anything immoral either! I still have my innocence, as you say."

"Ok, then whose child is Hanabi holding?" Hiashi asked.

"That would be mine." Hinata replied. "Sorry to confuse you like that Otou-san. I hope you aren't offended."

"None taken, now would someone mind explaining everything to me?" Hiashi said, calming down.

"As you can see, I'm well…her, but from another world." Hinata said, pointing to K. Hinata. "And this littler bundle that Hanabi-chan has is my adopted daughter."

"I see. So my Hinata hasn't run off and eloped with Naruto." Hiashi said.

"I doubt she would. She's way too smart to do something like that. Though sometimes I wonder if I was crazy when I married Naruto." Hinata replied.

"You're married to Naruto?" Hiashi asked.

"Well, her world's Naruto. She is 17 you know." K. Hinata said.

"Ok, before I go even more senile, let me get this straight. Hinata, the older one, is from another world just like Kasumi. She's 17, married to Naruto, and has an adopted daughter, namely the child in Hanabi's arms." Hiashi said.

"That's pretty much it." Hanabi replied.

"Well considering my two daughters are Kitsune, and my nephew is dating a Kitsune, it's not like I haven't seen anything else strange in Konoha." Hiashi said. "Very well, you may all take your leave."

"Oh ok Otou-san, if you're really sure." K. Hinata said.

"I am. And one more thing…to the older Hinata. I must say your child is very beautiful. Take very good care of her." Hiashi said.

"I will Otou-san." Hinata said, as she and the others left Hiashi's office. Hiashi simply looked at a picture on his desk and just laughed.

"Yeah, when you're best friend is pretty much a Kitsune himself, with who knows how many kids, and one being from another world, you're bound to believe anything." Hiashi said to himself. He reached into his desk and pulled out his 'emergency' sake reserves after getting such a headache. "Sometimes I wonder just how she fell in love with that boy! I don't know what's worse, the fact that she's smarter due to the blood oath she took with Kasumi, or the fact that Naruto's prank trait is rubbing off on her!"

* * *

Back in Hinata's room…

"Was it just me or did he really seem out of it?" Hanabi asked.

"He probably was out of it. Though it was funny seeing him explode when I told him the stuff with Naruto. That was hilarious!" K. Hinata said.

"You know, I wish I could have done that with my Otou-san. Though I have a feeling he'd probably have the entire Hyuuga clan after Naruto in a second!" Hinata replied. "Speaking of the clan, I'm surprised they finally stopped bugging me to have Hima-chan inducted into the clan and given the Byakugan."

"But why wouldn't you want her to have our bloodline?" Hanabi asked. "I mean it is one of the most powerful bloodlines in Konoha."

"Well, I want Himawari to grow up as without having to worry about the prestige that comes with a bloodline. I mean everyone knows the Uchiha are famous for the Sharingan, the Hyuuga are famous for the Byakugan, the Yamanaka for their mental power…it's all over Konoha. But see Naruto doesn't have a bloodline limit. All the Yondaime had was his ninja skills, and that was passed on to Naruto." Hinata said. "With Himawari not having any bloodline limit, she may be at a slight disadvantage when she gets older, but she'll have worked hard to make it."

"Wow, that's really something." K. Hinata said.

"I know. But I'll be honest with you…I do like your Kitsune features. Hima-chan would look even more adorable with fox ears and tails." Hinata said all giddy like.

"Sometimes things work in mysterious ways." K. Hinata said. "I mean I never thought that making a blood oath promise with Kasumi would have me like this."

"So that's how you became a Kitsune. My guess is Hanabi was the same way?" Hinata asked.

"Not really, well sort of." Hanabi replied. "I actually changed due to taking a spear in my shoulder."

"Say what!" Hinata asked, wondering what happened.

"It was a few days after the Chuunin Finals when Orochimaru attacked. Neji-nii-san, Akemi-chan, Haku-chan, Momo-chan and I went to the Kitsune Village to try and find a cure for Akane-sama's poisoning. Akemi-chan and I got captured and while we tried to escape, I got hit with a spear from a trap." Hanabi answered.

"From what Akemi told us, she had the idea that she still had some of Akane-sama's blood in her from when we rescued her before the finals. Akemi thought that if Akane-sama's demon blood could heal her so fast, then it would work for Hanabi-chan." K. Hinata said. "What the two of them didn't know is that they were actually taking a blood oath, and that's how Hanabi became a Kitsune."

"I see. And your Otou-san is fine not having a pure blood heir to the clan?" Hinata asked.

"Well, when I had my transformation, I was worried that he would be angry. Little did I know that Akane-sama had already told him what happened. He was definitely surprised that I had done something so bold." K. Hinata said. "When I revealed my Kitsune features, he was actually proud that I had forged an alliance with the Kitsune Clan. So with being the Second Princess of the Kitsune Clan, future headmistress of the Uzumaki Clan, and heir of the Hyuuga Clan, Otou-san couldn't be angry with me."

"Ok for being just 12 years old, and holding three very prestigious titles, you look like you have a lot on your plate Hinata." Hinata said.

"Well, most likely I'll just take over as headmistress of the Uzumaki clan. Chances are if Hanabi doesn't want to be clan head, then Neji-nii-san will take over. That's who I want to have the position if Hanabi and I don't keep it." K. Hinata said.

"But what about the Elders and the Caged Bird Seal?" Hinata asked. "Even I know just how pigheaded those old fools can be!"

"We aren't worried about them." Hanabi said. "Nee-chan has already said that when she gets older and officially takes over the clan, she's disbanding the branch system, and destroying the Caged Bird Seal."

"She's right. I also plan to ask Otou-san if there's a different seal that can be placed on all Hyuuga. I know that they want to keep the secrets of the Byakugan within the clan, so I'm going to see if there's a way to seal the Byakugan at death, but not be used to control clan members." K. Hinata said. "I think Arashi-sama might help too, since he's the best seal master in Konoha."

"So what you're planning is to take your position as head of the clan, unite the families in the clan, destroy the Caged Bird Seal and place a new seal on all Hyuuga, then possibly turn it over to Hanabi or Neji?" Hinata said. "That's what I call a thorough plan."

"Yeah, and for it to be perfect, Neji-kun has to go and get engaged to Haku-chan!" K. Hinata said, elbowing her cousin.

"Hey, we said we still want to keep dating for now! We're not in any hurry!" Neji said, waving his hands.

"So that's why Neji's still a normal human." Hinata laughed. "Though I do think he'd be pretty handsome with Kitsune features."

"You…really think so? I never though about that." Neji said, looking into Hinata's mirror.

"Neji-nii-san…Haku-chan has you wrapped around her finger badly!" Hanabi said. Both Hinatas just started laughing as Neji blushed from embarrassment.

* * *

A few hours passed and everyone met back up at the Uzumaki Mansion. Tenten was excited to tell everyone about her new Masamune, while Mikoto still couldn't believe she was face to face with an older version of Sasuke. Everyone else just laughed when they found out about K. Hinata's prank on Hiashi. Of course Naruto and K. Naruto simply congratulated her on such a good prank. As for Tsunade, well…

"There's two of them!" Tsunade said, seeing Naruto and K. Naruto together. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't looking at a clone and even tried a genjutsu release, but nothing happened. She was stuck staring at two real Narutos.

"Yeah pretty much Tsunade-sama." Akane replied. "Strange to believe it's really possible."

"I mean, I know about Kasumi, but this is just…well…and the older one's married? With a kid even?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Is she going to freak out like that all night?" Naruto asked, looking at his counterpart.

"Dunno. Tsunade-baa-chan does have her moments." K. Naruto replied.

"Might be the old age finally kicking in." Naruto replied. K. Naruto slapped him five afterwards. Of course this really made Tsunade mad, and she hit both Narutos over the head for it.

"What was that for?" Naruto and K. Naruto replied.

"It's because I felt like it." Tsunade replied, hugging both of them. "That and considering life wouldn't be normal if you weren't doing anything to drive me crazy."

"Well then, dinner will be ready in a few. I wonder where Arashi is?" Akane asked.

"I asked one of the ANBU to relay the message about dinner and what we were having." Kasumi said.

"Well how long ago was that?" Akane asked.

"About…" Kasumi said, before Arashi and an entire squad of ANBU appeared. "Twenty minutes ago."

"Whoa, he brought a whole squad this time?" K. Naruto said.

"Alright men, she's got the dish made, and she made a lot of it!" Arashi replied. "Everyone rush…oh hi dear." He looked around to see everyone looking stunned at all the ANBU that came in over hearing about dinner.

"Arashi, why are all these ANBU here?" Akane said, clenching her fist in slight anger.

"Well we heard…uh…that you were…uh…ok men! Back to training! I'll bring some leftovers later!" Arashi replied, rushing the ANBU out of the house.

"Oh boy! He may be the Yondaime, but he's in some serious trouble now!" said one of the ANBU.

"Let's get out of here before we all get burned!" said another ANBU.

"So, uh, I'm not late am I?" Arashi asked, rubbing his head.

"You're lucky we have guests tonight, or you'd be eating ramen at Ichiraku's for dinner!" Akane said. "Now since you're finally here, we can introduce you to our guests."

"It's him…I don't believe it, it's really him!" Naruto said. "I never thought I would see the day…"

"Naruto are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"It's just that…he looks just like the pictures! I don't believe it! I actually get to see what my father looked like in person!" Naruto replied, as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Naruto? Hinata? Since when did you two get older?" Arashi asked, before he noticed K. Naruto and K. Hinata standing beside their other world counterparts. "Wait…why are there two Narutos and two Hinatas?"

"Don't forget the two Sasukes!" Sakura said, pointing to the two Uchiha.

"We'll fill you in all about it Otou-san. Let's just say he's having a very emotional moment." K. Naruto replied. "Come on, let's get to the dining room." K. Naruto proceeded to usher Arashi into the dining room while everyone else followed. Naruto and Hinata stayed behind for a second to reflect on what they just saw.

"Hina-chan, I can't believe it. He's right there…in the flesh!" Naruto said. "Never in a million years did I think I would see him!"

"I know Naruto-kun. But you should be happy. Even though it was Orochimaru's fault for causing you to lose your father, be happy that he thought so highly of you. I have a feeling that this Yondaime feels the same about his Naruto as well." Hinata replied, kissing her beloved. "Come on, we are the guests here. Let's not keep them waiting."

"Yeah, you're right Hina-chan." Naruto said, as he and Hinata went into the dining room.

* * *

The dining room itself had been fully laid out as if it would be catering to royalty. Akane normally had the room set up like this when various Kage's would be in Konoha, or for extra special occasions. Tonight was definitely one of those moments.

"So Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata…the older ones, are all from another dimension?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah, they're just like me Otou-san." Kasumi replied.

"I see. And in their world, Naruto and Hinata are married, and have adopted a little girl. The Kyuubi was mistaken as an evil demon, and was sealed into Naruto by the Yondaime, all due to Orochimaru." Arashi replied.

"That's not too confusing, is it Yondaime-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"Yondaime-sama! Man I haven't been called that in what, almost a year!" Arashi replied.

"So Arashi-sama is ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course!" Arashi replied. "Besides, after what this family has been through, something like this could be considered normal!"

"I noticed Kin's not here." Hinata said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, she's just upstairs with Tayuya. Even after a month Tayu-chan still doesn't feel well being around anyone but Kin-chan, Momo-chan, and Oka-san." Haku replied. "That cursed seal Orochimaru put on her really messed her up!

"Now now. We can worry about that later." Akane said, coming in with a large platter. "Well everyone I hope you're ready."

"Oh boy…here it comes!" Chouji said, his mouth watering in delight.

"This is too awesome! Oh man, I can't wait to dig in!" Akemi replied.

"Open the platter, open the platter!!" Haku exclaimed.

"Wait for it…wait for it…." Arashi said. "We have to let the flavor soak in as much as possible!"

"Come on Oka-san, open the dish already!" Kasumi said.

"You know she does this to drive us crazy!" Momoko replied. "And it's working!!!!"

"Ok stomach, time to enter black hole mode!!!" K. Naruto said, taking hold of his chopsticks.

"Wait…is what we're having that good?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the great food before him. He looked around to see everyone becoming slightly more vicious at the oncoming dish.

"Naruto, once you eat what she made, you may think twice about returning back to your world." Tsunade said.

"Oh, ok." Naruto replied. "I really love Hinata-chan's cooking but if you guys say so…"

"No seriously, this dish has been known to stop our Naruto and Chouji from a ramen craze! And trust me, the last time those two had the craving…Ichiraku's actually had to close early because they ran out of food!" Sakura said.

"You mean there's something in this or any other world that can stop that!" Sasuke asked.

"Yep. And it's sitting right there in the middle of the table!" K. Hinata replied.

"Speaking of a ramen craze, we might have to have another one Chouji." K. Naruto said.

"That or I challenge Tsunade-sama to another strength contest! Remember what happened at that new barbecue place! We cleaned the place out!" Chouji said, getting a high five from K. Naruto.

"Please! Don't remind me about that!" Tsunade replied, remembering how she had to pay for everything that night.

"Everyone…I know you've waited and your patience has paid off! The main dish is served!" Akane said, opening the platter. There before everyone sat Akane's signature dish…Triad Teriyaki. When she removed the cover, the smell rushed out and Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata couldn't believe the amazing scent.

"Whoa, that smells good!" Sasuke said smiling a toothy grin, which Naruto managed to snap a photo of before smelling the food.

"It looks good too!" Hinata replied. "The shrimp, beef, chicken…it just looks amazing!"

"Well then, shall we try it?" Naruto said. "By the way, what is this dish called?" He didn't notice that everyone else had gone nearly rabid at seeing the dish. They all looked like a group of cobras ready to strike. "Uhh…"

"TRIAD TERIYAKI!!!!" Everyone exclaimed. "ITADAKIMASU!"

Within seconds, everyone had a full plate of Akane's legendary dish. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all looked at each other before taking their first bite.

"Well, shall we?" Naruto said.

"Why not. Who knows, we may end up crying in tears over this dish." Sasuke said.

"Then let's eat." Naruto replied.

The three each took their first bite and the next thing anyone knew, Naruto and Sasuke were hugging each other…and crying intensely!

"Never…have I ever tasted something…so magnificent!" Naruto cried anime tears like Gai. "Why Kami, WHY!!! Why have you given us such ambrosia!!!"

"The flavor…the flavor! It's like…" Sasuke cried. "My tongue is singing towards the heavens!"

"It's like my mouth has died and gone to heaven…twice!" Hinata said enjoying the bite she took.

"It always happens." Akane replied.

"Akane-sama…this is the greatest thing I have EVER tasted! I mean it's even better than…better than…well…" Naruto said, taking another bite.

"Trust me on this Naruto…even I agree with you when I say it's better than that!" Arashi replied. "Even Akane herself agreed with me when I said that!"

"We have to get the recipe for this Hinata!" Naruto replied, finishing the last bite. He soon had another plate full of the magnificent dish. "I mean everyone in our Konoha would go nuts eating this!"

"Naruto, not even if I was trained by the greatest chefs in the world, I still couldn't make something this wonderful!" Hinata said. "If this dish ever got out in the world, it could probably stop a war!"

"Well, it did help ease tension between Kiri and Konoha. The Mizukage definitely had a new outlook on peace talks." Akane said. "Last I heard he couldn't wait to get back to Konoha just to have some more of my cooking again."

"It did that?" Naruto asked. "I heard there was nothing that could change the mind of that stubborn goat!"

"Well this little dish did the trick. Now everyone dig in! I have lots more where this came from!" Akane replied.

"This has to be one of the greatest days of my life!" Naruto exclaimed, eating more of the wonderful dish.

The rest of dinner went wonderful for Team Illumina and their new friends from another world. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't get enough of Akane's Triad Teriyaki. The two even challenged K. Naruto and K. Sasuke to an eating contest to see how much they could eat.

"You really want to challenge us to an eating contest?" K. Sasuke said.

"Do you realize that this is the one dish I could eat nonstop for days, and still keep going?" K. Naruto said.

"There's no way you could take the two of us down!" Sasuke replied.

"Oh brother! I knew those two were rivals, but this is crazy!" Sakura said.

"Ok, it's on! 10 minutes is the limit!" K. Naruto said. "Winner takes all!"

"Heh you're on! And the winner gets to decide what the loser has to do!" Naruto replied.

"Oh you two are so going down!" K. Sasuke said, as Akane brought another jumbo sized platter of Triad Teriyaki.

"This is going to be fun! Hey Arashi, wanna make a little bet?" Tsunade asked.

"Let me guess…you want to make a bet on who's going to win right?" Arashi replied.

"Of course. And if you win, I'll give you a one week vacation from ANBU Training." Tsunade said.

"And what if you win Tsunade-sama?" Arashi asked, noticing Hinata and K. Hinata were whispering about something.

"I get one week vacation from being Hokage, and you have to take over for me that week." Tsunade said.

"Hmm…no ANBU training or endless paperwork…not a bad bet. You're on!" Arashi said, shaking Tsunade's hand.

"So who do you think is going to win? My bet is on the Kitsune duo." Tsunade said.

"Actually I think both of them are going to lose." Arashi replied.

"Oh really. Well then, get ready for a week of endless paperwork." Tsunade said with a smile.

"If this is what they mean by family time at the dinner table, then I'm definitely not surprised." Akane said. "Ok competitors, take your mark!" The Narutos and Sasukes both readied their chopsticks and looked at the plates in front of each of them. "Get set…GO!"

The four boys took off in a flash of lightning, consuming everything on their plates in a matter of seconds. Within five minutes, the older duo had finished 12 plates between them, and the younger ones had 15 plates finished. The four were so busy devouring food that they failed to notice two other competitors in the race.

"Hey Hima-chan, looks like your daddy is gonna lose." Kasumi whispered, as she fed Himawari another spoonful of pureed shrimp. The little girl just laughed as she was enjoying her dinner.

"Time!" Akane called. "Chopsticks down!"

"Whoo! That was a rush!" K. Naruto said, looking at the 15 plates he had piled up.

"You said it! This was in the bag!" K. Sasuke replied, counting his 14 plates.

"Sasuke, that was fun!" Naruto replied.

"I know! We have got to do this again!" Sasuke said.

"Ok, now we'll see who won. We have the Older Naruto and Sasuke with a combined total of 26 plates!" Akane said. "And we have the Kitsune Naruto and Sasuke wit ha combined 29 plates!"

"Hah, I told you I'd win Arashi!" Tsunade said.

"Not so fast Tsunade-sama! Remember what K. Naruto said, winner takes all." Arashi replied, pointing at the third stack of plates.

"What do you…oh no!" Tsunade said, noticing what he was pointing at.

"Now with 20 plates we have Older Hinata, and with 22 plates we have Kitsune Hinata, giving the Hinatas a combined total of 42 plates! The team of Hinata and K. Hinata win!" Akane said.

"WHAT!" Naruto, Sasuke, K. Naruto, and K. Sasuke all exclaimed together.

"I guess I was just really hungry." K. Hinata said, wiping her mouth.

"I must say this dish is so wonderful! No wonder I could eat so much!" Hinata said with a smile.

"Arashi…don't say a word." Tsunade said, lowering her head in shame.

"Man I wonder when the last time I had a week off was!" Arashi said.

"We got beat…by Hinata!" Naruto and K. Naruto said.

"You sure did. And now we get to decide what you four have to do." K. Hinata said.

"And I think I know exactly what to have you four do." Hinata replied, picking up Himawari. "It seems our little Hima-chan is in need of some attention."

"No…you can't be serious!" K. Naruto said.

"Come on Hinata! You know how bad that is! It's even worse when she's had something she loves!" Naruto cried.

"I know. That's what makes it so much better." Hinata said, handing Himawari to Naruto.

"Now you four go on, and we'll clean up." K. Hinata said.

"Kasumi-chan, please tell me you can get me out of this!" K. Sasuke asked.

"Hey I wasn't the one who had to challenge his counterpart to an eating contest." Kasumi replied, shrugging her shoulders. "You're on your own with this one."

"Come on boys…let's get this over with." Naruto said, taking Himawari into another room. Sasuke, K. Naruto, and K. Sasuke followed, all three holding their heads down in shame.

The rest of the night was spent with everyone playing with Himawari the whole time...after hearing the bloodcurdling scream from K. Naruto and K. Sasuke after having to go through another diaper changing routine. They all loved hearing the conversation going on, hearing things like "Code Brown, I repeat Code Brown!", "What do you mean Code Brown, that's like Code Green!!!","We can't use a fire jutsu in here", "Naruto, not the Rasengan! It will all over the place", and "So what do you expect us to do! She already knocked out the fox twins over there!" Hinata didn't mind one bit since it gave her a little free time to rest from being a mom. Plus with all the Kitsune around, Himawari seemed to just bond with everyone naturally…even if one of those bonding moments was when she tried to eat one of Akemi's tails. She bonded with all the kitsune so well because she has a fox plushie back home. As for Sasuke, he decided to take a little alone time out on the balcony. Unknown to him, he was about to be joined by a certain Kitsune…

* * *

"I guess some things never change, do they?" Kasumi asked. 

"Oh Kasumi, I didn't hear you come out here." Sasuke replied.

"I figured I'd see what my fiancé's counterpart was up to." Kasumi said, leaning over the balcony. "Since he's busy recovering from changing Hima-chan's diaper."

"Not really much. Just thinking about a lot of things." Sasuke replied. "Oh yeah, that. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"That's good. So what are you thinking about?" Kasumi asked. "And just so you know, I'm not some 13 year old kid. I'm really 22, so I'll understand anything you try to talk to me about."

"But how did that…" Sasuke replied, looking shocked.

"Like I said, it's the Kitsune transformation. It happened 7 years ago, back when I was 15." Kasumi replied.

"Hmm with your current ages…that would be around the time that Hinata was kidnapped by that Cloud Nin." Sasuke replied.

"Actually that was my last night as a normal human. I was the one that rescued Hinata in this world, and because of it, I ended up like this." Kasumi said, pointing to her ears.

"Must have been tough." Sasuke asked.

"Not really. I mean when you grow up with no family, limited friends, and constantly fighting and living a life of sacrifice, having the chance to get all that again just makes it seem worth it." Kasumi replied. "Strangely enough, Hinata was the one that told me that."

"She did?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. She told me that everything I did before I came here was to prepare me." Kasumi said. "She said that all my sacrifice, my pain, my tears…they were all worth it for the gifts I would get."

"Doesn't seem like it would be worth it." Sasuke said.

"Trust me it is. And I can see you're somewhat similar." Kasumi replied. "But there is one thing, don't let your anger push you to your rewards."

"So you know about my desire to kill Itachi." Sasuke said.

"Hey, I am engaged to you, you know. That and Mikoto-sama told me." Kasumi replied. "You know how hard I worked to crack my crazy fiancé? I don't know what it is, but you Uchiha males are stubborn as who knows what!"

"Heh, you know my Sakura would agree with you in a heartbeat." Sasuke said.

"That's because she loves you and cares for you." Kasumi said. "And that's why when you eventually face Itachi, you can't fight him out of anger and revenge. You have to fight him out of honor and justice."

"You know Kasumi, I will. I swear you are just like Sakura, minus the hair, but I'm sure you don't kiss as well as she does. She does some crazy things with her tongue. Now all I have to worry about is her using that insane strength on me in a few months." Sasuke said.

"OK…considering that was just a little too much information for me, I'll still go ahead and ask. Why would she do that?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, like you said, we Uchiha males are stubborn as who knows what. And if she has a boy, then I know he's gonna put up one hell of a fight when he's born." Sasuke said. "And if he puts up a fight, then his mother is sure going to put up one too."

"Sasuke Uchiha…you and Sakura…with a kid? That is something I never would have expected!" Kasumi said.

"Blame Naruto. After he and Hinata came back with Himawari, Sakura was under a spell from Hima-chan's cuteness. All I said was that any child we have together would be more adorable because Sakura would be their mother." Sasuke said. "Next thing I know, she pushes Naruto and Hinata out of the house, and she's all over me like…"

"Ok, no need to go that far Sasuke." Kasumi replied, trying to change the subject. "I may be mentally 22, but I'm still physically 13, and I do like to act that way you know."

"Alright. We'll stop there." Sasuke said.

"Good. Besides, Sakura's lucky. She's got a great future husband and father to her child." Kasumi said.

"Yeah she does, doesn't she?" Sasuke said with pride.

"She does. And she even has a nosy counterpart too!" Kasumi said, looking at the curtains. "Come on Sakura, I know you heard everything."

"Uh, Kasumi, uh…how did you know it was me?" Sakura said, nervously.

"Sakura, you've known me for how long and you forget about my enhanced senses?" Kasumi said.

"Oh, uh, well, I uh…" Sakura said, trying to find the right words.

"You know, she's just the same as my Sakura when she was 13." Sasuke said.

"It's just…well…in another world I'm having Sasuke's child!" Sakura said. "It's just so unbelievable! And do I really get that…primal?"

"Sakura, the last time that happened back home, I had to get a chakra reinforced titanium bed frame due to your insane strength." Sasuke said. That statement had Sakura stuck with her mouth wide open. "I swear I think Tsunade-sama went overboard when she showed you how to…"

"Alright, time to go!" Kasumi said, heading back inside. "Come on Sakura, you too!"

"Uh yeah. Hey let's go play with Hima-chan some more!" Sakura said, following Kasumi.

Sasuke simply laughed as he turned and looked at the clear night sky. He simply smiled, seeing an image of his beloved Sakura in the stars. "Sakura-chan, I'll be home soon, to you, to our child. I'll have to tell you all about this trip…and about Kasumi. You and her would be great friends."

* * *

Two days had passed since Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Himawari had been in the alternate Konoha. Team Illumina had treated them to most of the normal spots, Ichiraku's, Lake Konoha, and the Mall of Konoha. That was when Naruto decided he'd show off a nice trick of his.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you can get to Suna in no time?" K. Naruto said. "It takes a least 3 days to get there!"

"It's easy when you're moving at the speed of light." Naruto said.

"Ok, not even I can move that fast, and I control the element of Light." Kasumi doubted.

"Just watch and I'll prove it." Naruto said, bringing two of his fingers up to his face. "Make sure everyone is touching each other, and then make sure one person is holding on to me."

"If you say so." Haku said, as everyone found a way to hold on to each other.

"Perfect. I have Gaara's energy signature and…" Naruto said. In a flash they vanished from Konoha only to appear in Gaara's living room.

"What in the…" Gaara said, confused that so many people appeared before him so quickly.

"Panda-chan!" Kin screamed, as she glomped her boyfriend.

"PANDA-CHAN!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all said together.

"Long story. We'll tell you later." Tenten replied.

"Kin-chan, what…or better yet how did you get here?" Gaara asked.

"That would be my doing Gaara-kun." Naruto replied.

"Oh um, if you didn't notice…that's Naruto." K. Naruto said. "He's not from around here."

"I could see that." Gaara replied. "But what I want to know is how you all appeared in my living room?"

"Can you imagine us moving at the speed of light?" K. Naruto said. Gaara looked at him like he was insane, but then realized anything insane around the Uzumaki clan was considered normal. "Uh, yeah I figured you would think we're crazy."

"In a sense." Gaara replied.

"Well, how should I explain this? You see…" K. Naruto began. He went on to explain everything about the older Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke and how they ended up in Konoha. Gaara still thought K. Naruto was insane, but the proof was right in front of him.

"Well, now that you've proven you're crazy, you guys want any breakfast?" Gaara asked.

"Nope. We all ate earlier. Hey where's Kankuro-kun and Temari-chan?" K. Hinata asked.

"Kankuro is out training some of our academy students and Temari is still upstairs sleep." Gaara replied.

"Oh he should not have told us that!" Haku said.

"Why is it that I always have my digital camera for such opportune times like this?" Kasumi said, pulling out her camera.

"Because you like getting embarrassing shots of everyone whenever you can." Tenten said.

"Got that right. So ladies, what say we take a little exploration trip?" Kasumi said. "You know none of us has ever seen Temari's room before."

"It's not that special." Gaara replied.

"Oh be nice now, Gaara-chan." Kin said, kissing him on his forehead. "We're just going to have a little fun."

"Maybe we should go with them." K. Sasuke said.

"Not this time boys. You stay down here and keep Gaara occupied." Kasumi said, as she, Tenten, Ino, K. Hinata, Haku, Kin, and Sakura went upstairs.

"Girlfriends…what are you gonna do with them some days." Gaara said.

"Tell us about it." Chouji replied, sitting down on the couch.

"Ahh it's not so bad. Least they're good for some things." K. Sasuke said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Hinata asked.

"They're good for forgiving us when we act like idiots!" K. Naruto said. "And the kissing part is good too."

"Oh brother!" Hinata thought.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Is that a teddy bear sign on her door?" Sakura asked.

"Well, maybe the tough girl we first met actually has a soft side." Haku replied.

"Come on, just make sure to stay quiet." Kasumi said, opening the door to Temari's room. What they saw definitely threw all of them for a loop!

"It's so…uh…I mean…" Tenten said.

"Holy cow she's just as girly as the rest of us!" Ino said, noticing Temari's room was decorated in bright purple. She had various pictures and posters all on the wall, and in the corner was a very large pile…of stuffed animals! She even had a collection of Little Miss Kunoichi dolls on top of her shelf. There was even a bookshelf lined with all kinds of teen girl books and magazines, but what really sent them reeling was Temari herself!

"Is she sleeping with…" K. Hinata asked.

"That's a Shikamaru Nara Plushy!!!!!!!" Ino exclaimed.

"Oh man, she really is head over heels in love with the guy!" Tenten said, overhearing Temari talking in her sleep. "Hey what is she saying?"

"Hmm…Shika-kun…I didn't know you like playing with my tails like that!" Temari said in her sleep. "Guess becoming a Kitsune Princess paid off!"

"She's even dreaming that she's a Kitsune too!" Kasumi said, taking more pictures. "Ok this is priceless!"

"What say we wake up our little sleeping princess?" Kin said.

"Sure…how should we do it though?" Sakura asked.

"Boys version." Ino said.

"Perfect." K. Hinata said, as she and everyone else dog piled onto Temari, waking her up with a shock.

"Huh, hey what in the…!" Temari said, wondering what happened. "Hey, what are all of you doing here?"

"So let me guess…how was it being a Kitsune Princess?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Temari asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh we heard you talking in your sleep! Boy it seemed like you were all over that plushy of yours!" Kin said.

"My uh…well I…" Temari said, trying to hide the plushy.

"And what's up with this room! Geez Temari, you're just as big a girly girl as the rest of us!" Ino said.

"I…I…" Temari said nervously.

"You do realize that we have tons of pictures to show Shikamaru right?" Kasumi said, holding up her camera.

"YOU CAN'T!!!" Temari screamed.

"Oh don't worry. We're only going to show him the one of you sleeping with the plushy!" Sakura teased.

"Are you really going to do that?" Temari asked, sinking back under her covers.

"Only if you really tick us off!" Kasumi said. "Now get up and get dressed!"

Temari never felt more embarrassed than she ever had in her entire life! No one except for Gaara had seen her room, or had seen the real her. Having to be the oldest of all the siblings, she had to constantly keep up a mask of having to be a tough girl so no one would think she was weak. Well, that all changed when Kasumi came into her life. Ever since her defeat to the Kitsune girl in the Chuunin Finals, Temari realized that she didn't have to be the tough girl all the time. After everyone went back downstairs, Temari quickly jumped in the shower and made herself presentable. Everyone had gone back downstairs when she finally met the ones responsible for bringing her friends to her home.

"So just how did you…get here again?" Temari asked, looking at the older Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke. "Uh…"

"Take a seat Temari-chan, and we'll tell you all about it." Haku replied.

Temari got the whole explanation on how Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Himawari came to Konoha. Of course she couldn't believe it, but Kasumi told her it was just the same as how she came to Konoha. So Temari thought she should just go with it.

"I always knew your family was weird Kasumi-chan." Temari said.

"Look I'm not the one with the homicidal little brother!" Kasumi replied.

"Hey! Panda-chan's gotten a lot better you know!" Kin said, defending her boyfriend.

"We know!" Kasumi replied. "It's called being humorous you know!"

"So how much longer are you three going to be here?" Gaara asked.

"For another two days at least." Naruto replied. "Then it's back to our world."

"Hey why don't you guys come to Konoha for a few days." K. Hinata said. "You guys would love to meet Naruto and Hinata's daughter Himawari."

"It would be nice to see Shika-kun again." Temari said. "As long as you don't show him any of those pictures!"

"Oh come on Temari-chan, we'd _never_ do that!" Kasumi said sarcastically.

"Actually we do have a few days off. We'll just leave a note for Kankuro telling him we'll be back in a few days." Gaara replied. "Come on Temari, let's go pack."

The two Sand siblings quickly packed enough for a few days in Konoha, and met back up with everyone. They were anxious to see how the group got to Suna in the first place so they were just as intrigued as everyone else.

"Just make sure to hold on!" Naruto said, preparing himself.

"So this takes less than…" Temari said, as Naruto used his Instant Transmission to return them back to Konoha. "A second??? Wait, we're already here?"

"Told you it was fast." Kasumi said.

* * *

The third night in Konoha was a lot different. With Temari there, girls all teamed up to once again take over the living room…since they decided to have another trademark sleepover. Of course it was mostly spent with all of them dressing Himawari in different clothes to see what she looked cutest in. This meant the boys were out of luck when it came to having the big screen TV, so they all went to the Uchiha mansion instead. Mikoto had restored the mansion after it hadn't been used for so long, but she only got a slightly smaller TV than the Uzumaki house. The boys were ok with this, considering they were wiring up K. Naruto's Play Server 3 for a massive Jounin Clash 4 tournament. K. Sasuke said it would have been better on the Uzumaki's 96-inch screen, but the 84-inch would be just fine at his house. It also meant that Naruto had a chance to finally have some alone time with Arashi.

"Even after being here for three days, it's still hard to believe I'm standing face to face with the Yondaime." Naruto said.

"I can't be that amazing." Arashi replied.

"You would be in my world. The Yondaime was a great hero that everyone loved. Sometimes I'm surprised that I'm his son." Naruto replied. "Seeing as how I was always treated like a worthless demon all the time."

"Naruto, you know that wasn't your fault. If Orochimaru never interfered, like he always does, you might have had a different life." Arashi replied. "But fate also has its downside."

"What do you mean Arashi-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Let's take my world for example. If Orochimaru never caused the Kyuubi to attack Konoha, then she would have never merged with my wife Akane. Akane would still be fully human, as would my Naruto." Arashi said. "Also, when Kasumi came, she wouldn't have survived after taking out that Cloud Nin. That in turn would have caused Hinata to probably stay the shy little girl she was before, Sasuke would still be filled with vengeance against Orochimaru for killing his clan, Haku might have never come to Konoha, and Akemi would have died from the attack on her village."

"You mean just because of that snake bastard's influence, I could have lived a completely different life?" Naruto asked.

"You could. But your life could also one where you never met Hinata when you did, nor would you have been able to receive all your abilities." Arashi said. "Not only that, but from what you told me, you wouldn't have even had your wonderful daughter alive today."

"I never thought about that. Hinata and Himawari mean so much to me. I don't know what I'd do without them." Naruto said.

"Fate works differently for all of us Naruto." Arashi said. "But for any man, fate says that some of the greatest joys in his life are his wife and children."

"I guess they are." Naruto said.

"Naruto, even though I am the Yondaime, and have had many times where my very life was at risk, I've always been happy to know that I have so many wonderful things here in Konoha. I wake up each day to see the most beautiful woman in the world beside me, a strong, virtuous, and caring woman that I wouldn't change for anything." Arashi said. "Each day I see my children, so full of life and excitement, all wanting to forge their own futures and be the best they can be. Naruto that fills me with more pride than you can imagine."

"I think I understand now, Arashi-sama. The day I married Hinata was one of the greatest days of my life." Naruto said, remembering the special day. "Hinata was so beautiful in her wedding dress. And the day that we found Himawari, she just looked so frail and weak."

"But look at you now Naruto. Hinata has stood by your side and the two of you have supported each other. And even Himawari is happy and healthy because of you. You shouldn't feel sad that you never got to meet your father, because in reality he's been with you the whole time." Arashi said. "All you really needed to do was look deep inside yourself, because his spirit lives on in you."

"You really believe so, Arashi-sama?" Naruto asked.

"I don't believe so, I know so." Arashi reassured. "Naruto, I know your dream is to become Rokudaime, and to protect Konoha. Use that same fire within you to also protect your most valuable assets, Hinata and Himawari."

"I will Arashi-sama. Thank you." Naruto replied.

"What are you thanking me for?" Arashi asked.

"For giving me something I always needed…I guess you could say it was a 'Father-Son' talk." Naruto said, holding out his hand.

"Glad I could help." Arashi replied, taking hold of Naruto's hand in a firm handshake. "Now maybe it's time I do something else for you guys." "Naruto said.

"And what would that be?" Arashi asked.

"You'll see." Naruto said, heading towards the living room.

The two left the kitchen and headed into the living room to see all of the girls having fun dressing up Himawari. There were clothes everywhere, since Akane went through all her old baby clothes. She actually had a stash of baby girl clothes from the Kitsune village, due to the fact that when she found out Human Akane was expecting, she had the seamstresses at the Kitsune Village make some clothes for both a boy and a girl, just in case.

"So why aren't you two over at Miki-chan's?" Akane asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go over there and get in the tournament they're having." Arashi replied.

"You boys and your video games." Akane said.

"So that's why the Play Server 3 was missing! I wanted to kick Sakura's butt in Jounin Clash 4!" Haku said.

"Haku, you got lucky last time! If you didn't pull off your super move when you did I would have won!" Sakura replied.

"Still doesn't matter. Hinata would have wiped the floor with both of you!" Kasumi said. "Remember, she won the Kunoichi Division of the big tournament they had a few months ago."

"That's only because you didn't enter Kasumi-chan!" K. Hinata said. "You're the one that figured out how to do a 100 percent damage infinite combo!"

"Well, that's good and all, but in reality, Naruto said he wanted to do something for us." Arashi said.

"Naruto, just what are you planning?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing much. I was just thinking about dinner two nights ago." Naruto said. "Kin, you said your sister had a cursed seal placed on her by Orochimaru, right?"

"Uh, yeah Tayu-chan has one. But Akane-sama sealed it." Kin answered.

"That's good and all, but I have an idea that her seal is similar to the ones Sasuke and I got." Naruto said.

"Wait, you got the Cursed Seal of Heaven as well?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, but I was able to get rid with some inner help. I used the Master Sword to remove Sasuke's seal instead." Naruto said.

"So you mean you can permanently remove her seal!" Kin lit up over hearing the good news.

"I should be able to. Orochimaru didn't do anything to augment the seal did he?" Naruto asked.

"The only thing we know is that he used the Shadow Gem to strengthen the seal." Kasumi said. "That's probably how he was able to control Tayuya so easily."

"That might also be the reason for her mental stress. There are still parts of the seal that linger in her mind. If I can remove that, then she should recover much faster." Naruto said.

"Do it!" Kin said.

"Wait, are you sure? What if something happens to her while he's trying to destroy the seal?" Akane asked.

"I have a backup plan. If push comes to shove, I can always…" Naruto said, before getting hit by Hinata. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Naruto, it was bad enough that Sakura and I had to die like we did. Let's not have them go through it too. I know you can use the Dragon Balls, but let's not keep that as an option."

"Ok, you've lost us now." Sakura said.

"We had a run in with our version of the Sound 4. In that fight, Sakura and I were both killed by Kimimaro. It caused Naruto and Sasuke to go ballistic and go all out on Orochimaru. After the fight, Naruto and Sasuke took us to the world of their sensei. They collected seven mystical objects called the Dragon Balls. With all seven they were able to summon a very powerful dragon, capable of making anyone's wish come true. They wished for us to be revived, and we came back to life." Hinata replied.

"Well we know about the whole "die and come back from the dead" thing." Haku said, remembering how Kasumi used the Tenrai Seirei Souki to revive K. Naruto after Shadow Sasuke killed him.

"Ok, I promise not to use that option unless it's absolutely necessary." Naruto said. "But considering how easy it was to destroy Sasuke's seal, it should be easy to destroy Tayuya's."

"Then I'll go get her." Kin said, running up to Tayuya's room. When she got there, Tayuya was softly playing her flute, not trying to be too loud.

* * *

"Tayu-chan, it's me Kin." Kin said, entering her room.

"Kin-chan? I thought you were with your friends?" Tayuya asked softly.

"I am. But I found something out. There may be a way to completely destroy the cursed seal Orochimaru put on you! It may even help you recover faster!" Kin said.

"Really?" Tayuya asked. "Akane-sama found a way to remove it?"

"No not Akane-sama, someone else." Kin said.

"I…I don't know. What if they put another cursed seal on me?" Tayuya said nervously.

"Trust me, I don't think Naruto would do that to you." Kin answered, taking hold of Tayuya's arm. "Come on, let's go!"

"Naruto?" Tayuya questioned as she and Kin went downstairs.

* * *

"So here's the lucky lady, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's rare we ever get to see her!" Tenten said. "Kin's the lucky one!"

"Now now, be nice. You know Tayuya's very shy right now. Hopefully Naruto's remedy will help." Akane said. "So what exactly do we have to do?"

"First let me see the cursed seal." Naruto said. "That way I'll know how to handle things with the Master Sword."

Tayuya looked a little hesitant over going through the procedure, but Kin easily reassured her. She took off her robe, revealing her sleeveless silk pajama top and pants and turned around to show Naruto the seal by her left shoulder. Naruto was at least happy that the seal was in the same place as his own, so things wouldn't get any more embarrassing.

"Hey what's this seal around the cursed one? I've never seen it before." Naruto asked.

"That is the Nine Tail Divinity Seal. It is the most powerful seal of the Kitsune." Akane said.

"So this is what was containing Orochimaru's seal. The precision is unreal." Naruto said, looking over the seal. "Ok, what I'll need you to do is remove the seal and let the Curse Mark reactivate."

"No!" Tayuya said in fear. She knew what would happen if the seal was released, and she didn't want to suffer the pain from it again.

"Tayuya, it's ok. What I'll need you to do is to focus on trying to release the seal yourself. You may have a tough internal struggle, but I'll be there to help you with the second step." Naruto said, pulling out the Master Sword. "Now by the way this seal is, there may be a chance that Orochimaru will reactivate his control. In case that happens, you might have to hold her down."

"Don't worry, we're right here if you need us." Arashi said.

"Ok, Akane-sama, go ahead and release your seal." Naruto said.

"Very well. Tayuya, you'll only feel a slight sting when I remove my seal." Akane said, moving behind the girl. She just nodded as Akane placed her hands on the seal. "NINE TAIL DIVINITY RELEASE!" There was a glow of chakra in Akane's hands and when she pulled them back, her seal had disappeared. Tayuya could feel the seal's energy begin to activate, but she wasn't the only one to feel it.

* * *

"Ahh so it seems one of my dolls is still alive." Orochimaru said, noticing the small seal on his arm begin to glow.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Shadow Sasuke asked.

"It means I get to have a little fun!" Orochimaru said, as the seal began to glow brighter.

* * *

"YAA!!!" Tayuya screamed, as a purple aura began to engulf her.

"What's going on!" Kasumi asked.

"It's the seal! Orochimaru knew I released my seal and he reactivated the cursed one! He's taking control of Tayuya again!" Akane said, as they watched Tayuya struggle with the seal.

"Quick what do we have to do next!" Kin asked, before she saw Tayuya throw a punch at Naruto. He quickly flipped the Master Sword on its side, causing Tayuya to strike the broad side of the blade. She immediately pulled back as her hand was burned from the immense power.

"Hold her back for me. It will only take a second!" Naruto said, as Arashi and Akane restrained Tayuya. Naruto quickly pressed the blade against Tayuya's mark and opened his Jigan eye, entering her mindscape.

(Tayuya's mind.)

"Well, this is not what I expected." Naruto said, as he walked around in what looked to be a burned forest. "I guess the seal had really done some damage to her mindscape as well." Naruto continued walking through the forest until he noticed two small girls taking on what looked to be a large black snake.

"Give me back my flute you big meanie!!" cried a seven-year-old Tayuya. "And why did you hurt Kin-chan!"

"Because she was weak!" replied the snake. "And once I devour her, you'll be next!"

"I don't think so, freak!" said Naruto as he jumped in to defend the two girls.

"And who might you be?" asked the snake.

"Let's just say, I'm a good friend." Naruto replied, looking back at the two young girls. "And I take it that you happen to be the manifestation of the seal and Orochimaru's chakra in the girl."

"So you know. Then I have no choice but to destroy you as well!" screamed the snake, as he charged at Naruto.

"Not this time buddy!" Naruto replied pointing the Master Sword at the snake. "Now you'll get to see the little gift Tenten gave me!" The sword began to glow with energy as a large bolt of light shot out of the blade. It pierced the snake, causing it to jump back and scream in pain.

"What is this!" screamed the snake.

"It's called pure energy of good. Demonic creatures like you hate the stuff!" Naruto said, as he continued firing energy bolts into the snake. Within seconds, the snake began to dissolve into nothingness, dropping the flute it was holding. Naruto walked over and picked up the flute, looking back at its owner. "I believe this belongs to you?" He extended his hand with the flute, prepared to give it back to Tayuya.

"Thank you…but who are you?" Tayuya asked.

"I'm a very close friend who's here to help you." Naruto replied.

"What was that thing that hurt Kin-chan?" Tayuya cried.

"It was a demon, created from a powerful seal placed on you. However you have the ability to fight it." Naruto replied.

"How can I? I couldn't even protect Kin-chan?" Tayuya sobbed, as tears began streaming from her eyes.

"Actually you did. Kin's only asleep. You held off that thing long enough so she wouldn't get hurt." Naruto replied. "But in order to make sure you defeat the monster if it ever comes back, you have to do two things for me."

"What would that be?" Tayuya asked, wiping her eyes.

"First, you have to hold on to that flute as long as you live." Naruto said. "Second you have to always fight for your sister. Fight so that she will always know you are with her, and will be there to protect her if she needs it. Can you promise me that?"

"I will…I'll make sure that thing doesn't come back!" Tayuya said, feeling her resolve grow stronger.

"Then I know you'll win." Naruto said, as he began to walk off.

(End Tayuya's Mindscape.)

"Man I hate the return trips." Naruto said.

"Naruto, look at her seal! It looks like the same thing that happened to Sasuke's seal!" Kasumi said, noticing a dark smoke being released.

"Good, that means she's fighting the seal with everything she's got!" Naruto said, moving into position. "Now it's time to destroy that thing once and for all!" He lifted the sword and aimed it directly at the seal on Tayuya.

"Naruto what are you going to do now!" K. Hinata asked.

"This!" Naruto said, thrusting the Master Sword into Tayuya's seal. Tayuya instantly froze as she felt the cursed energy begin to leave her body. Everyone saw the smoke being absorbed by the Master Sword and saw that no blood had been spilling from where Naruto pierced Tayuya. Once the sword finished absorbing the seal, Naruto removed the sword, leaving no mark or scar whatsoever. "There, it's finished."

* * *

Back with Orochimaru…

"What is this!!!" Orochimaru screamed, as he saw the seal controlling Tayuya start to dissolve off of his arm.

"Orochimaru-sama, are you ok?" Kabuto asked.

"Arashi must have had something to do with this!" Orochimaru cursed. "He'll pay for taking my subordinate!"

* * *

Back to the Uzumaki bunch…

"Tayu-chan!" Kin cried, rushing to her sister. Kin had been gasping for air as she was struggling to recover from all the chakra and energy she released.

"The seal…it's gone!" Akane said, amazed at what happened.

"Yep. Not only that, but any trace of Orochimaru's chakra has been removed from her body as well."

"That is unreal!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Ugh…why does my…shoulder hurt?" Tayuya slowly asked.

"Tayu-chan! You're ok!" Kin cried, hugging her sister.

"Nee-chan…what's going on?" Tayuya asked. "I feel…really tired."

"So it was the effects of Orochimaru's chakra that was doing it." Arashi said.

"Give her a day or so and she'll be back to normal." Naruto said, sheathing his sword.

"Nee-chan, can I go back to bed?" Tayuya yawned.

"Here, let me help. You all seem to be still having a slumber party you know." Arashi said, picking up Tayuya bridal style. "I'll take her back upstairs."

"Thank you Arashi-sama." Kin said. She then turned to Naruto and embraced him in the strongest hug she could muster. "Naruto…you don't know just how much this means to me! Now we can live truly start brand new."

"Like I said…I'm glad I could help." Naruto replied as Kin released her embrace.

"Hey Naruto…someone else wants to tell you good job!" Kasumi said, carrying Himawari to Naruto.

"I see, so one of my two favorite ladies wants to thank me." Naruto said, taking hold of his daughter. She laughed as he tickled her stomach. "Who's daddy's cute little girl!"

"That's Naruto for you!" Hinata laughed. "He can be a real tough guy, but this little girl completely changes him."

"And there's not a thing wrong with that picture!" Naruto replied.

Everyone laughed as they all continued the sleepover. As for Tayuya, she could now sleep in peace, knowing the evil that had tainted her was now gone.

* * *

**And thus the second part of our crossover comes to an end. The next chapter holds many more surprises and even a heartfelt goodbye from Kasumi. All in all I hope everyone enjoyed the extra scenes and additions to the crossover and hope you will all stay tuned for the conclusion of Naruto meets Naruto. Bye all!**

** Neokenshin and RasenganFin  
**


	44. Naruto meets Naruto Part 3

Neokenshin: Here it is, the stunning conclusion to the Naruto meets Naruto Trilogy!

RasenganFin: I must say, it's been a blast doing this.

Kasumi: Well of course it has! Besides you never told us how you came up with the idea for Hima-chan.

RasenganFin: Oh her, I got that idea from watching Shin-chan.

Haku: I see. Very innovative.

Older Naruto: Hey are we gonna get any time here?

Older Sasuke: Yeah, I wanna see what you guys do behind the scenes.

Younger Naruto: Nothing much really. We just hang out, have fun, enjoy watching all the chaos that goes on.

Younger Hinata: Well there was the one time when Neokenshin brought us popcorn while we were watching the trap incident on Kakashi-sensei.

Younger Sasuke: That was hilarious! We should go back to that chapter and watch it again.

Neokenshin: Well, we should get this thing started. So who wants to do the disclaimer this time?

Himawari: Dah! Wha wa da wa da da da wha!

Younger Naruto: What in the world did she just say?

RasenganFin: She said Naruto isn't owned by either myself or Neokenshin, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180. Also and normal characters that aren't seen in the story are mine.

Neokenshin: How in the world did you know what she said!

RasenganFin: She is my character you know.

NeoKenshin: Oh brother!

* * *

**Authors Notes: To help in making sure you catch all the new stuff that's been added since the Crossover Chapter in Hinata's Guardian, I'll let you know where to look. First is a new segment before the energy duel with Naruto and Kasumi. Second comes after Kasumi's prank on Younger Naruto, and before Himawari's Kitsune Ritual. And finally there is an extended scene at the end. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Super Crossover Special: Naruto Meets Naruto Part 3!

Day four in Konoha consisted of some leisure time at Training Field 3. K. Naruto and K. Sasuke were challenging their counterparts in some friendly competition to see who was the better ninja. Obviously Naruto and Sasuke had the upper hand…until the speed challenge.

"Ok, so we know they're good at ninjutsu, and have those energy blasts, but you think we can beat them in speed?" K. Naruto asked.

"Yeah. That's why I think it's time we tried our new high speed style." K. Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke are you sure?" K. Naruto asked. "I mean you've only had that form for two weeks!"

"So. I've caught on pretty fast, and you have to admit, it is fun to use." K. Sasuke said.

"What are you two talking about now?" Naruto asked.

"Well since we have the speed challenge coming up, we're planning on trying out a new style." K. Sasuke said.

"New style? Sasuke, since when did you and Naruto learn a new style?" Kasumi asked.

"About two weeks ago. I think you'll like it." K. Sasuke replied. "Come on Naruto, let's go get ready."

"Should we power out of Knight Form?" K. Naruto asked.

"Nope. We want you to keep using all you have." Naruto replied.

"That's the best way to test out your abilities." Sasuke added.

"Ok then Knight form it is." K. Naruto replied, as he and Sasuke walked to one side of the field. Naruto and Sasuke went to the other while Tenten prepared the next challenge.

"Alright boys. The next challenge is to see who can collect the most balls in midair before they touch the ground. I'll also be throwing in some trapped ones, so you have to avoid those as well." Tenten said.

"Tenten, how will we know which ones are trapped?" Sasuke asked.

"I have 3 colored balls sealed in my scrolls. The ones with a blue stripe have been infused with Ice, and the ones with a red stripe have Fire. The ones with no stripes are the ones you have to get." Tenten said.

"Sounds good! Naruto, you and Sasuke ready?" Naruto asked.

"In just a minute!" K. Naruto replied. "I have to bring a friend to this challenge."

"You're bringing a friend?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, the girls know who she is." K. Naruto replied, taking what looked to be a food pill out of his pouch.

All the girls looked at each other and knew exactly what K. Naruto had planned. They knew that Natsumi was faster than Naruto, so it was definitely going to be a surprise to the older duo.

* * *

"You mean she's gonna do this?" Haku said. 

"Who's she?" Hinata asked.

"It's Naruto, but it's not Naruto." Haku replied. "You see he modified his Sexy no Jutsu and actually made it into an effective jutsu."

"Hmm, interesting." Hinata said. In reality she was thinking, 'Thank KAMI my Naruto didn't come up with anything so weird, although it might have to do with being my personal bodyguard for those 6 years before going on his training trip. That WOULD have helped in getting Jirayia to train him but that would have left Naruto with less respect for him and he would end up not training as hard."

"Now Naruto, it wouldn't be fair if you brought a friend now would it?" K. Sasuke said, taking out a small pill as well. "Hey Kasumi-chan, I hope you like my new friend as well!" He and K. Naruto quickly consumed the food pills, and got ready to surprise everyone.

"Sasuke Uchiha, since when did you learn that jutsu!" Kasumi asked.

"You forgot I had my Sharingan active when I fought Naruto back at the Valley of the End. It was easy to copy the jutsu after he used it." K. Sasuke replied.

"Mental note…if he does what I think he's going to do…and if who he turns into is cuter than me, he's grounded from kisses for a week!" Kasumi thought.

"Wait, Sasuke has transformation pills as well!" Haku exclaimed.

"Transformation pills?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke and Naruto watched as K. Naruto and K. Sasuke consumed the two pills. What they didn't notice is that there was no boost of chakra coming from the two Kitsune boys.

"Food pills? Come on that really can't be fair now, can it?" Sasuke asked.

"Who said these were food pills!" K. Naruto replied.

"We just needed a way to get an added boost of speed and being a boy just doesn't cut it!" K. Sasuke replied.

"Being a boy…what the hell?" Naruto said.

"Let's do it Sasuke!" K. Naruto screamed.

"KITSUNE GIRL NO JUTSU!" K. Naruto and K. Sasuke said together.

"Kitsune Girl no Jutsu?" Naruto and Sasuke said, both looking confused. In a burst of smoke K. Naruto transformed into Natsumi, but what surprised everyone was who K. Sasuke changed into. When the smoke cleared, needless to say it was a jaw dropping experience.

"Ok, I know Natsumi's standing there…but is that really Sasuke?" Haku asked. Beside Natsumi was a girl similar to the one Naruto used in his Sexy no Jutsu, except she had short black hair (short like Sasuke's but one strand covered his right eye, similar to Ino's hair.) Her Illumina uniform changed just like Natsumi's and she now wore a girl uniform instead. Her tails and ears were now a lighter shade of red, and seemed to have a shine to them.

"Sasuke? Tell me that isn't you?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, it wouldn't really work for me to be called that. But if you must know my name is Shiori." Shiori replied. "And yes Kasumi, you have full permission to be really jealous and mad if this transformation made me too cute."

"Hinata…remind me to have Oka-san burn the formula for those pills." Kasumi said, with an anime style sweat drop on her head.

"What for?" K. Hinata asked.

"Because our fiancés are now cuter than both of us!" Kasumi replied.

"Oh yeah…good idea." K. Hinata replied thinking of how weird it would be if Akane accidentally messed up the formula and made a pill that made K. Naruto permanently a girl that would be a very weird wedding in 5 years, since the Hyuuga clan forbids same-sex marriages.

"That's what they did with the Sexy no Jutsu?" Hinata said in surprise. "I'm…well…wow."

"Yeah, we know! They're cute…really cute!" Sakura replied.

"To make matters worse, Naruto…I mean Natsumi made all of us look bad in a kimono!" Ino said, remembering the fashion show.

"Say what!" Hinata questioned.

"It was a couple of months back. We had a fashion show here in Konoha, and it was hosted by a famous kimono designer. She had all of us girls in the show, but she was one short, so we found out that Naruto had Oka-san make some pills to modify his body composition when he uses his Sexy no Jutsu so he could train better." Kasumi said.

"We then decided to trick Naruto into doing the fashion show by giving him a modified pill that would cause him to be stuck in that form for three days. Everything was going good, until he overheard us and found out that we tricked him. What's worse is that we ended up spilling our most embarrassing secrets to him, and he was nearly going to bail out when he told us he knew!" Sakura added.

"So what did he do?" Hinata asked.

"Well, he said he was really mad, but he didn't desert us. He was just disappointed that we'd take advantage of him like that. But he was a good sport and did the fashion show with us. Only thing is…he got to wear the best kimono of the whole show, and to make matters worse…he made that thing look spectacular! A boy, transformed into a girl, looked way better than 11 natural girls! It was really one of the most embarrassing days ever." Ino replied.

"No it wasn't. The most embarrassing day was when he got his payback!" K. Hinata said.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"Tsunade-sama made him Hokage for a day…and we had to do anything, and EVERYTHING he wanted. No matter how stupid it was!" Kin said.

"To make it even more humiliating…we had to wear those lame green spandex outfits that Lee and Gai-sensei wear!" Sakura said. "And we were his personal servants!!!"

"Ok that is humiliating." Hinata said sweat dropping.

"Yeah, worst day ever." Haku said. "But what I'm wondering is what led Sasuke to get some transformation pills?"

(Flashback)

Three days after Sasuke was rescued he had seen Naruto run off towards Training Area 3. Sasuke kept his distance and watched Naruto consume one of his transformation pills. He then saw him transform into Natsumi, and was amazed at how much faster he became. That was how he got the idea of doing the same thing. Sasuke decided to meet up with Akane and thought that she could help him out.

"Sasuke, you want me to make you some transformation pills like Naruto's?" Akane asked with a puzzled look.

"I do Akane-sama. I learned that Naruto's become much faster as Natsumi, and he's even getting stronger because of it. I want to be able to do the same training as he does." Sasuke replied.

"Well that's good and all, but when did you learn the jutsu?" Akane asked.

"I learned it when Naruto used his transformation in our fight three days ago. I had my Sharingan active so it was easy to copy the jutsu." Sasuke replied.

"Does anyone else know about you wanting to do this?" Akane asked.

"No, not even Kasumi-chan knows. I plan to show it to Naruto so we can train together but that's it for now." Sasuke said. "Plus it might help in the fight against Shadow Sasuke."

"You know if your female form turns out to be very cute, it will make Kasumi jealous." Akane said, taking a syringe from her cabinet. "She might not go out with you for about a week."

"I know, but if she does get mad at me, I'll treat her to a really nice dinner after she calms down." Sasuke replied, rolling up his sleeve.

"Sasuke, since when did you learn how to cook?" Akane asked, as she sterilized his arm.

"I didn't. I was going to ask Oka-san if she'd cook for us." Sasuke said, slightly blushing. "I can't even boil water."

"Sasuke Uchiha…you're one of a kind. What do you put the heat at when you try to boil water?" Akane asked.

"Medium, why do you ask?" Sasuke replied.

"Well there you go, to boil water the heat has to be at full, the stove tops full heat is set to boil water, nothing higher, that's what the oven is for. Next time try high." Akane laughed. "I guess I'll have to have Miki-chan give you a cooking session when you in your new female form. That's how Naruto learned to make cookies."

"He can what?" Sasuke asked thinking Naruto made some awful tasting cookies.

"Yeah, when he was stuck as Natsumi for 3 days, I taught him how to make cookies. His were really good too." Akane said.

"I guess you learn something new every day." Sasuke replied.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Naruto…is it me, or do those two actually look kind of cute?" Sasuke asked. 

"Honestly…if Keisei did what happened to Akane I'd think the blonde was my little sister if I was born before the demon merging." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, those are your counterparts!!!!" Hinata screamed.

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"Yeah, did you think that K. Naruto and K. Sasuke left and replaced themselves with us?" Natsumi asked.

"Actually…yeah." Sasuke said bluntly.

"So those pills actually changed you into girls?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. They are Kitsune Transformation pills. Using Kitsune Alchemy, we changed our body composition from that of a male to that of a female." Shiori said. "Since the female body is naturally lighter, it's also naturally faster."

"We just use these forms for high speed training." Natsumi replied.

"Well it's something I never would have expected." Naruto said. "Well are you two ready?"

"Of course." Natsumi replied.

"Ok, get ready everyone!" Tenten said, pulling out two scrolls. "GO!" She began to twirl at a rapid speed, as numerous colored balls began to shoot out of her scrolls into the air.

"This is in the bag!" Naruto said, taking off to grab the non-colored balls.

"That's what he thinks!" Natsumi said, vanishing in a flash. Shiori was right beside her, moving almost as fast.

"Whoa! When did those two get so fast?" Sakura asked.

"They're using the Shunshin no Jutsu." Haku replied. "Naruto said it was the first part of his training in order to learn the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Sasuke must have learned it as well. Chances are, they were able to learn it much faster since they're in lighter bodies."

"I get it! As boys they're much heavier, and slower. But now they can move faster with less weight." Ino replied.

"Exactly." Haku replied, as Tenten called time on the challenge.

"Holy crap! Those blue ones are really cold!" Naruto said, rubbing his hands together to try and warm them up.

"Oh and like the red ones weren't any better?" Sasuke added.

"Hey Naruto…or whatever your name is now? Why aren't you hurting from touching the colored balls?" Naruto asked.

"One word…foxfire!" Natsumi replied, creating a small flame around her hand. "And the name's Natsumi!"

"Foxfire…oh brother!" Naruto replied.

"Ok, now let's see just how you guys did." Tenten said, starting count the Kitsune team's balls. "Well Natsumi and Shiori got 100 balls total. They had 60 plain ones, 20 red, and 20 blue ones."

"Not bad for your first real demonstration of your new ability, eh Shiori?" Natsumi asked.

"I could do better." Shiori replied.

"Now for the older duo." Tenten said, noticing the older Naruto and Sasuke had way more balls than Natsumi and Shiori. "Well you two are definitely faster. You got 200 balls, 150 being plain, 30 red, and 20 blue."

"Oh yeah! We're still faster!" Naruto said.

"We still can't be beat!" Sasuke replied.

"Well they beat you in one thing." Tenten said.

"And what's that?" Naruto asked.

"They're both cuter than you!" Tenten replied with a wink.

"Oh brother!" Naruto and Sasuke said together.

* * *

Natsumi and Shiori released the transformation and returned to their normal forms. Since the group finished up their little competition, it was time for a break. Too bad K. Sasuke got a pretty mean look from Kasumi when he got back over to the group. 

"Uh, Kasumi-chan, why are you looking at me like that?" K. Sasuke said nervously.

"You just had to be cuter than me, didn't you!" Kasumi said. "It's bad enough that Naruto had to show us up, and now you?"

"Honestly, it's not my fault! I didn't know it would turn out like that!" K. Sasuke said. "I only use that jutsu for training purposes!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Kasumi said, turning her back to K. Sasuke. "Just know it's gonna cost you dinner and a movie, got it!"

"Yes Kasumi-chan." K. Sasuke said, lowering his head in shame.

"Hey maybe you can take it even further Sasuke!" Naruto said. "I might be able to slip you a few seals and…" Naruto said, before getting a sharp strike from Hinata.

"I said don't even think about it!" Hinata replied. "As for you, you're grounded when we get home!"

"Oh come on Hinata! I was kidding!" Naruto pleaded.

"Well, if you're a good boy for the rest of our time here, then I might change my mind." Hinata replied.

"Got it!" Naruto said mentally telling himself to keep his scrotal seals safely tucked away.

After Naruto and K. Sasuke's little punishments, everyone decided to find out how Naruto and Sasuke learned all of their abilities. It was definitely a surprise when they found out just how they became so strong.

"So you went to another world to learn your abilities?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, my sensei Goku came from a world that lived on the basis of combat, named Planet Vegita. His people would constantly strive to be the strongest they could be. On his world, he's actually considered to be one of, if not the most powerful fighter by himself. His race is known as Sayians, all pure blooded Sayians are born with tails; unless there Sayian blood is strong as a half Sayian they still have tails." Naruto said. "When a Saiyan has a tail they can transform into a giant ape during the full moon, or under any light reflected off of a celestial body, but in his travels he had it removed so people wouldn't use his tail as a weakness against him, since pulling his tail made him weaker than an Uchiha in Water Country."

"Hey! I resent that!" K. Sasuke replied angrily.

"Ahem, present company excluded of course." Naruto said. "Now Goku was the first of his race to reach a level known as Super Saiyan, which magnifies his power a thousand fold. There are three additional levels of power in the Super Saiyan, meaning they can become even stronger. Goku, his two sons Gohan and Goten, his rival and friend Vegeta, and Vegeta's son Trunks are all capable of going Super Saiyan. Gohan and Vegeta are both able to reach level 2 of the Super Saiyan transformation, while Goku can access the third level. However Goku's power is taken even further when he fuses with Vegeta, like Sasuke and I do."

"So that's where you learned that weird dance thing." K. Hinata said.

"Yes, what the Fusion Dance does, is take all of the strongest attributes of two warriors and combines them into one. It also amplifies the strength of the warrior exponentially." Naruto replied.

"Ok, that works, but what about the third eyes? That really doesn't make any sense." Ino asked.

"Oh those. They're our Jigan Eyes. They are normally demonic, but due to the Master Sword, they've been purified. They are also what allow us to use our Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Sasuke said. "It also allows us to communicate telepathically, and for me, it keeps my Sharingan at the highest it can go. Naruto and I use them in emergencies and to help focus our chakra."

"Since you're still the son of the Yondaime, and a lot older than K Naruto, do you know the Hiraishin no jutsu?" Sakura asked the Jounin clad Naruto.

"Actually I do I just don't use it just like the Shunshin no jutsu, I've never needed to use it, ever since training in all that altered gravity with Goku-sensei I've been naturally fast even more so when Jirayia told me to cut back on Ramen." Naruto said before K Naruto had a small heart attack and Naruto uses a small Raiton jutsu on him to stabilize his heart beat. "Moving on, not eating so mush Ramen keeps unnecessary weight off of me, and besides I fly with more agility and it tastes better when I do eat it. When it's gone longer the heart grows fonder. Besides if I need to travel large distances or just need the practice I use Instant Transmission, that thing I did to get to Suna in less than a second. I can do it at my level, which is considerably lower than Goku's and most of his friends, is because with Keisei I emphasized more control in my chakra and energy. Goku and his friends were all about using a lot of there energy in big bursts, the only reason they didn't pass out quickly is because they all have large energy reserves, they don't call the energy inside the human or Sayian body as chakra but as Ki or just energy. The reason I can fly with the best of Goku's friends is because my chakra's elemental affinity is wind so I can fly much easier, it took Sasuke a little bit longer to learn how to fly but he could walk on air like me after a training session with Piccolo. Back when I was training with Jirayia, he'd ditch me and peek on women's bathrooms and bath houses, I'd do odd job missions for the lesser villages since I was Jirayia's student, although he'd refer to me as his pack mule, so I'd do missions no one else would take. Most of the time I'd run into bandits or Missing-nin and beat them, I'd almost never kill them unless they were doing something completely unforgivable like kidnapping children, or worse kidnap little girls and take them to be trained to be sex slaves, those involved in things like that were never seen again, but I was soon referred to as the Golden Eagle and the Yellow Bomb. Eagle out in the open and Bomb in enclosed spaces." Naruto said floating around carelessly.

The Konoha 16, Gaara, and Temari all had faces like Sakura's when Lee asked her to be his girlfriend. The silence was finally cut by Haku.

"You know I thought our Illumina power was unbelievable." Haku said.

"Honestly, it is unbelievable. Having the power to control an element of nature itself is amazing." Hinata replied.

"Now Kasumi said she has the power to manipulate Light. How's about I teach her a technique that looks like a ball of explosive light?" Naruto said.

"Um sure, sounds good." Kasumi replied.

"I'll teach that to you tomorrow, but for now why don't we have a little sparring match?" Naruto said.

"Sparring match? We struggled using our most powerful jutsu while in our Bankai form against you two." K. Hinata said. "I don't think we'd be able to win if you went all out."

"Naruto, come on now. There is no need for anyone getting hurt." Hinata said.

"Yeah, even if we combined all of our energies and chakra, we'd still lose to you two." Haku said.

"Wait a minute. Remember when Kasumi used her combined power against Temari in the finals?" K. Naruto said.

"Nii-chan, I combined all my power, but I didn't use it at its maximum until Hinata and I faced Orochimaru. Considering that he survived the Aqua Star Explosion attack, it shows we weren't strong enough." Kasumi said.

"That may be true, but what about now. We've been doing tons of training, and we did that cram training before the Chunin Final Match." K. Naruto said. "I bet your Starburst Cannon at full power could easily stop that beam attack Naruto did."

"Actually it's called the Kamehameha Wave, and there is no way that could she could stop it." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, I bet you Kasumi-chan can give you a run for your money!" K. Naruto said.

"Shut up Naruto! What are you trying to do, get me killed?" Kasumi said, angrily.

"Come on Kasumi! Show him what Illumina Power can really do! Besides, we've got both Hinatas and Ino so if you get hurt really bad, they can heal you." K. Naruto said.

"I guess so. But if I do this, you have to do all my chores for a week!" Kasumi said.

"Fine, fine! I'll do your chores!" K. Naruto said. "Hey Naruto, get ready to see some real power!"

"I still can't believe I'm going to do this." Kasumi said, walking to a far end of the grass field. She didn't know that Naruto had called everyone else over for a quick meeting.

"Ok, I have an experiment I want to try." Naruto said. "Has Kasumi or any of you ever gotten really angry when you're all using you power?"

"Well I've never really seen Kasumi get really angry. She may have been mad, but not really angry. I do know that Naruto somehow tapped into his Kitsune chakra or something and that gave him a heavy boost of energy, but I don't know if he was angry when it happened. There was also Sasuke, but I think it was the cursed seal causing his reaction." K. Hinata said.

"Hmm, I see. Well here's what I wanna do. Since the Kitsune blood is demonic, I want to see if her power will increase when she gets mad enough. That's why we're going to act like we're gonna take out Sasuke and Hinata to really push her over the edge." Naruto said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? The last time she got mad, I almost ended up in the hospital!" K. Naruto replied, nervously.

"Why? What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just say it was from 6 years of pranks. She finally vented her anger at the Chunin Final Match on me." K. Naruto said, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, well he had it coming to him." Haku said. "Besides, she wasn't utterly ticked at you."

"Well, trust me, I can take a lot of damage, so I'll be ok. Plus I'm gonna throw one hell of a Kamehameha wave at her. Hopefully the combination of anger and potentially losing will give her a huge spike in power. If that works then all of the Kitsune will be able to do it." Naruto said.

"What about us four who aren't Kitsune?" Ino asked.

"I think I can come up with something. But for now it's just experimentation." Naruto said.

"Hey are you guys ready?" Kasumi screamed. "Or do I have to keep standing here all day?"

"We're ready!" Naruto replied. "Ok, Hinata…older Hinata, be on standby to help me if needed. Younger Hinata and Ino, if I'm right, you two have healing powers in your Illumina forms, right?"

"We do." K. Hinata replied.

"Ok, be ready to unleash every ounce of healing energy you have on Kasumi. If anything bad happens, we don't want her to die on us." Naruto said, walking to the other side of the field.

"Can we do this already?" Kasumi asked. "I'm already getting a bad feeling."

"I'm ready whenever you are Kasumi!" Naruto said. "Sasuke will count us off and we'll throw out our most powerful attack at each other. If you feel like you can't hold on, jump out of the way as fast as possible!"

"Ok!" Kasumi said, releasing the genjutsu on her transformers. "Well, time to get into my formal wear. SUPER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!"

"_Sasuke, remind me to tell them how cool that transformation thing looks!" _Naruto said telepathically.

"_I know dude! Too bad we can't do that with our Fusion Dance." _Sasuke replied.

"I hope you're ready Naruto!" Kasumi said, closing her eyes. She began to glow a faint white while she channeled her Illumina Power. With a "BANKAI", she released the limit on her power and assumed her Bankai form.

"Hey Kasumi, I meant to ask you, what does your Bankai form do?" Naruto said.

"It let's me use everyone else's first level Illumina Attacks!" Kasumi replied. "It's called Rainbow Dance!"

"Nice!" Naruto said, putting his hands together to gather energy. He saw Kasumi begin to mold chakra and saw a bright blue aura around her. He soon noticed it turning purple as she began to add her Kitsune Chakra as well.

"Why am I doing this again?" Kasumi thought to herself, as she finished combining her two chakras. "I mean, are their egos so large that this is the only way to make them happy?" She started to mix her released Illumina Power into her combined chakra, and noticed that it was much more intense than before.

"_She's got a lot of chakra. I take it that those five tails also have a lot of chakra in them as well." _Naruto thought._ "The other Kitsune must have just as much stored in their tails too. No wonder they're so strong."_

"Finally!" Kasumi said, after she combined the last of her power with her chakra. She now pulsed with a bright rainbow aura that gave off an intense glow. Pulling her arms back, she set up for her most powerful attack. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

"Positive!" Naruto said, as he finished gathering the energy for his attack. "I really wanna see just how powerful you Illumina Knights are!"

"That's fine with me. I'll give you everything I have!" Kasumi said, as she was ready to attack as well.

"Alright. Here we go." Sasuke said. "On three, let em fly! One…Two…Three!!!"

"Here it comes Kasumi! KAMEHAMEHA!" Naruto said, releasing his energy wave.

"I got one to counter it! STARBURST CANNON: MAXIMUM BLAST!" Kasumi screamed, releasing the biggest Starburst Cannon she ever created. The two energy waves screamed towards each other before colliding in a stalemate. The two continued to force as much energy as they had into their attacks, bits and pieces of earth around where the attacks collided started to lift off the ground and vanish, but neither seemed to go anywhere.

"_Holy cow, Naruto was right! We have become a lot more powerful! My attack was no where this strong when we fought Orochimaru with Otou-san!"_ Kasumi thought.

"_Now to make it interesting." _Naruto thought, pushing more energy into his blast. He could easily see Kasumi feeling the pressure.

"Since when did he have more energy?" Kasumi said to herself. "I can't let him win, I have to keep going!"

"Sasuke, do it now!" Naruto said. Sasuke rushed over and pretended to attack the rest of the Illumina Team, and he placed K. Sasuke in a false choke.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this!" Kasumi screamed.

"I knew your friends were working for Orochimaru and you couldn't be trusted!" Naruto said, forcing more energy into his Kamehameha. He slowly began to push back Kasumi's Starburst Cannon, making her struggle even more. "That's why I had Sasuke take them out!"

"You mean to tell me, we befriended you and trusted you and this is how you repay us!" Kasumi said, as her anger began to increase.

"Oh please. We knew you were weak from the beginning. Look at you, you can't even force me back!" Naruto replied. "And guess what, you'll get to watch as your precious Sasuke gets beaten like the weakling he is!"

"You dare call us weak?" Kasumi said, as she felt her blood begin to boil. The one thing she couldn't tolerate was people underestimating her and her friends. Naruto could feel her anger and her energy slowly increase.

"Hey, I got a message from Naruto." Sasuke whispered into K. Sasuke's ear. "He said it's working. He can feel her energy increasing from her anger."

"Cool! She's gonna be ok, isn't she?" K. Sasuke whispered back.

"Yeah, Naruto's gonna back off soon. Hey he wants to know, what's one thing that will really make her mad?" Sasuke whispered.

"I'm not sure. I don't think any of know something that would really make her mad." Tenten replied.

"I do. Trust me if she hears this, then she'll explode." K. Naruto said.

"Wait…Naruto are you talking about what happened when she…" K. Hinata asked.

"I am." K Naruto said. "Have him start laughing because he thought it was funny that on the day she got her new kimono when she was eight years old, it ripped and I saw her panties! She was so embarrassed that she had to wear my jacket around her waist so no one else would see."

"Whoa! That happened to Kasumi?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, we were on holiday up in the Snow Country. We were out in town, and Kasumi was wearing a new kimono that Oka-san bought for her. We were playing around and I accidentally bumped into her. She fell and her kimono got caught on a stray branch. It ended up ripping in the back, and she was really upset." K. Naruto replied.

"Naruto, how could you!" Sakura asked.

"It was an accident. But I had to be an 8 year old idiot and laugh at her." K. Naruto said. "But at least give me some credit! I gave her my jacket so she wouldn't be embarrassed any more!"

"Naruto, she told you to never tell anyone that! You're looking at getting yourself killed for telling!" K. Hinata said.

"Yeah I know. But like the other me said, this may be a way for us to boost our power when we go up against Orochimaru and Shadow Sasuke. We gotta try." K. Naruto said. "Plus I'll do her chores for a whole month if I have to in order to make it up, either that or I could use Himawari as a shield."

"You may be Naruto but you're not using Hima-chan as a shield. I don't even let MY Naruto do that when I can." Hinata said slightly peeved.

"If you say so, but it's your funeral." Sasuke said as he mentally sent the message.

"Whoa…even that's heavy. Well if it works. Hey Kasumi!" Naruto said. "Your brother just told me something and I think it's absolutely hilarious! It was something that happened when you were eight years old!"

"What! He wouldn't…he couldn't!" Kasumi said, feeling her blood boil even worse, her left eye even started to develop a tick.

"I must say I never pictured you as a pink stars type! I always thought that would be Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a slight laugh. Kasumi knew exactly what he meant, and that her brother would soon be dead from it.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE DEAD!" Kasumi screamed. Hearing one of her worst embarrassments released pushed her anger off the charts! Her rage exploded and it instantly shot a blast of energy into her Starburst Cannon, forcing it back towards Naruto. She kept pushing all her anger into the blast and Naruto could see his idea worked. He soon stopped his attack and jumped out of the way of Kasumi's blast.

"Oh yeah, anger definitely boosts their power." Naruto said, noticing Kasumi running full speed at his younger counterpart.(Think Fox from Super Smash Bros. Melee. His Smash B move, where he vanishes and leaves little after images)

"NARUTO, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TOLD HIM!" Kasumi screamed, grabbing her brother in a choke.

"Kasumi-chan, I'm…sorry! I'll…do your chores for…a month!" K. Naruto said, struggling for air, his face even turning the same shade of blue as K Hinata's tails.

"Forget that! I'll kill you right now and you won't have to worry about chores!" Kasumi roared, tightening her grip before she felt a sudden drop in her energy. It caused her to release the grip and she nearly passed out.

"Nee-chan!" K. Naruto said, catching her before she hit the ground.

"I don't feel so good." Kasumi said weakly, still trying to grab K. Naruto's throat to choke him.

"I was right. Her rage increased her power significantly, but it caused her to burn way too much energy." Naruto said, taking a Senzu Bean out of his pack. "Here, take this Kasumi."

"Ok." Kasumi replied, taking the Senzu Bean. She felt her energy return and resumed to choking her brother…stronger than before.

"Uh Kasumi-chan, can you stop choking Naruto?" K. Sasuke asked.

"Why should I? He told one of my most embarrassing secrets!" Kasumi said, blushing heavily, still choking K. Naruto. She was also trying to keep from crying because everyone now knew about what happened.

"Actually, I asked him to tell it." Sasuke replied. "We needed you to get really angry for Naruto's experiment."

"Experiment?" Kasumi asked, choking K. Naruto STILL.

"I wanted to see if your emotions would have an effect on your strength due to your demon blood." Naruto said. "I was right on my hunch, but there was a bad side effect."

"What's that?" Kasumi asked.

"The angrier you get, the more energy you use. That's why you lost so much energy." Naruto replied.

"Nee-chan, I'm sorry that this all happened. I'm serious when I said I'd do your chores for a month." K. Naruto said, on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness after getting out of her hands of doom.

"Well, ok. But why did you have to use that one!" Kasumi replied, still blushing.

"Because if he said anything about you seeing me naked, then they would have laughed." K. Sasuke replied.

"He's right, we would have laughed." Sasuke said.

"Come on, we've all had enough here. Let's go to Ichiraku's. I'll pay for you today nee-chan." K. Naruto said.

"Well, I'll still get you back for this." Kasumi replied.

* * *

And get him back she did! She secretly sent a Kage Bunshin to Akane who explained the whole thing. Akane wasn't too happy that K. Naruto asked her to go through with that, but when she found out it was a chance to help them get stronger, she let him off the hook…a little. When Kasumi told her they were all at Ichiraku's, she decided to give Kasumi a little gift. Namely a small vial of special anesthetic used to help scared children when they had to undergo oral treatments. Normally Akane would use injections for the anesthetic, but since needles would scare the kids, she created a special medicine that could be added to drinks or food. Once consumed, it would help numb the mouth without the need for an injection. Kasumi's clone quickly hurried back and gave her the vial. Everyone had just gone in to sit down for a hot bowl of ramen when Kasumi got back at her brother. 

"Hey nii-chan, can you go get some seasoning? We're all out here." Kasumi asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back." K. Naruto said, heading over to ask Ayame for some extra seasoning. That was when Kasumi pulled out the vial.

"Kasumi, what is that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's some of Oka-san's oral anesthetic. She uses it when she has to do oral surgeries on small kids. It makes it so they don't have to see a needle." Kasumi replied, emptying the vial in her brother's ramen. "Tell everyone that secret, nii-chan! And for the record it wasn't pink stars! They were silver!"

"Are they always like this?" Hinata asked her younger self.

"Yeah. But trust me; those two have one of the best sibling relationships ever." K. Hinata replied. "Don't worry, she never goes overboard."

"I see." Hinata said, as K. Naruto returned.

"Here you go nee-chan!" K. Naruto said, handing the seasoning to Kasumi. After he handed her the spice, his bowl of ramen was gone in under 10 seconds. "Time for seconds!"

"Wow, he really is fast!" Naruto replied. "Under 10 seconds…not bad!"

"What's your personal best?" Haku asked.

"It used to be about 8 seconds. But after being with Hima-chan so much, I kinda slowed down. Now my fastest is about 15 seconds when I'm alone." Naruto replied, finishing another bowl. K. Naruto came back with his next bowl and began to eat, when he felt something weird.

"Hay! Why ith my mouf all fummy!" K. Naruto asked. He then looked at Kasumi who started to giggle. "Alweady got me back, huh?"

"I told you I'd get you back for that. And you still have to do all my chores for the next month too!" Kasumi said with a smile. "But don't worry; your mouth will be back to normal in about an hour or so."

"Just gweat!" K. Naruto replied.

Of course everyone couldn't help but laugh, as K. Naruto had to suffer from Kasumi's revenge. K. Naruto knew it was coming, and he still had to look forward to a month of double chores.

* * *

Akane on the other hand had been secretly working on a special outfit for Himawari. She had been working on making a silk jumper for the little girl in plans for the big surprise on the day the four were leaving. Luckily she was able to easily contact Keisei on a special demonic channel, so the two were able to talk. 

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"Akane-sama, what brings you back?" Keisei asked. "And how did you get here without Naruto knowing?"

"Oh that, it's just a little trick. Since we're both the Kyuubi no Kitsune, we both possess a special demonic energy wavelength. I just used my demonic power to connect myself to your wavelength, and that's how I was able to enter and talk to you. As of right now, even if he was to enter his mind, he would have no idea that I'm here." Akane replied.

"I see. Very interesting indeed." Keisei said, fixing two cups of tea. She handed one to Akane and sat down to converse with her counterpart. "Now I had a feeling you're here to discuss an idea you came up with when you left the last time."

"That I have." Akane replied. "I actually have plans to surprise Naruto and Hinata by transforming Himawari into a Kitsune hanyou."

"Really! My granddaughter…a Kitsune?" Keisei said.

"Of course. And she wouldn't just be an ordinary Kitsune, she would technically be the Seventh Princess of the Kitsune clan, since I plan to have all of the members of the Royal Family take part in her ritual." Akane replied.

"I see. Now how would this ritual commence? I take it there must be a transfer of blood in order to perform the ritual?" Keisei asked.

"Of course. However, Himawari is much too young to be subjected to blood loss, so therefore, I have developed a different procedure." Akane said, sipping her tea. "Right now I am making her a specially designed jumper for her to wear. It's made from the fur of my nine tails, once shaven the fur grows back once no one's looking, and will already be infused with some of my Kitsune chakra. Once she wears the jumper, the chakra will immediately begin to enter her own chakra system."

"Interesting." Keisei replied.

"Now, the jumper she will be wearing also has one other function. It will be able to absorb Kitsune blood into her body through the usage of blood channels." Akane said.

"Blood channels? I've never heard of those." Keisei said, wondering what Akane had planned.

"That's where this comes into play." Akane said, pulling out a scroll. Upon opening it, Keisei saw the diagram for the ritual circle that had been used in Haku's transformation ritual. "The inner circle is for the one undergoing the ritual, in this case Himawari. The outside is for the donors that will give her the Kitsune blood she needs."

"I see it now. So these channels will direct the Kitsune blood from each person and transfer it into Himawari's own body." Keisei said. "But since you said you're using the members of the royal family, I take it that Sasuke, Hinata, and Haku are also involved. If they are transferring their blood, won't their bloodline traits run the risk of being transferred to Himawari as well?"

"I had planned for that as well. Hinata actually told me that her Hyuuga clan wanted to induct Himawari into the Hyuuga and give her the Byakugan. However Hinata wanted Hima-chan to grow up without having to worry about bloodline prestige. That's why the blood channels are specifically filtered. The only thing that will pass through is pure Kitsune blood." Akane said.

"Akane-sama, that's amazing!" Keisei said.

"That's nothing. As a Kitsune Princess, until she gets older and is able to defend herself, if she's ever in mortal danger, her chakra will automatically summon a trio of Seven Tail Kitsune to protect her at all costs. She'll also have all the added benefits of a Kitsune…a larger chakra capacity, an extended lifespan, advanced senses and healing, and she will be able to sign the Kitsune Contract." Akane replied. "But the final benefit is that she will have a special connection to you Keisei-sama."

"A connection to me?" Keisei asked.

"Yes. As you are a pure Kitsune, you and her will have a special bond that will let each other know when one is in danger." Akane said. "All in all, I hope this gift offering is worthy of your receiving."

"Akane-sama, never would I thought that something so wonderful would happen to Naruto. He's lived such a difficult life, and now…there's no way I can deny him to witness such a blessing bestowed upon Himawari." Keisei said. "Thank you so much for wanting to give such a gift. And please…from now on just call me Keisei."

"Only if you'll call me Akane…or even Akane-chan!" Akane said.

"It's a deal Akane-chan!" Keisei smiled.

(End Naruto's Mindscape)

* * *

The next day had Naruto teaching Kasumi the Light Grenade technique. Normally it would be easy for someone to learn, but in order for her to fully understand how to manipulate her light into an explosive force in a small space Naruto had to teach her how to create, and shoot basic energy waves. Kasumi tried learning this ability but realized it was much more difficult until she decided to use her Illumina Power to help. Once she had gone into her Knight form, she picked up energy waves rather quickly and could do hundreds in a single day. 

"Yeah, this is definitely much easier in my Illumina form!" Kasumi said, firing simple energy waves at the targets that were set up in the back yard.

"Then it really should be no problem to teach you the Light Grenade. Basically take your light energy and compress it into a small space." Naruto said, forming a small ball of light in his hand.

"You know, this strangely seems similar to Sasuke's Flare Bomb." Kasumi said, as she started compressing her energy in her hand.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. So now this Light Grenade…it's basically an explosive blast of Light, correct?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes. The explosive force is determined by how much energy you put into the blast. If you use a small amount, then you create minor explosions, like if you wanted to knock a wall out of a house for renovation. If you use a large amount of energy, then you could probably blow up a house." Naruto replied, as he finished his grenade. "And in your case if you used that energy when Naruto told me your secret, you could probably blow up 1/8 of Konoha!"

"I still can't believe he told you that!" Kasumi blushed.

"Like I said, it wasn't to embarrass you. It was to experiment something with your demonic blood." Naruto said. "Now, ready to try the Light Grenade?"

"Ok. But I'm noticing something different." Kasumi said, comparing her grenade with Naruto's. "Why is yours a solid color, while mine looks rainbow colored?"

"It could be due to your Illumina Power." Naruto said. "Have you ever noticed the color of your other attacks before?"

"Well yeah, I mean my Starburst Beam and Starburst Cannon are both rainbow colored." Kasumi said.

"And your Bankai ability is called Rainbow Dance, right?" Naruto added.

"Guess it is the powers." Kasumi replied.

"Now, try and blow up that target over there." Naruto directed.

"Here goes! LIGHT GRENADE!" Kasumi screamed, throwing the condensed ball of light at her target. It his, but only blew up a part of the dummy target. "Crud! I didn't get the whole thing!"

"Remember it takes a while to perfect a new technique." Naruto said. "Why not keep practicing for a while. I need to go in and check on Hima-chan."

"Ok. Thanks Naruto." Kasumi said, focusing another Light Grenade.

Naruto went in only to have Hinata place him on diaper duty for the time being, since she had plans to spend time with K. Hinata and Hanabi at the Hyuuga estate. Things went well for the next couple of hours until a huge explosion was heard. Everyone left in the house all ran out only to find Kasumi standing in front of a crater in the back yard.

"Kasumi, what the heck did you do?" Arashi asked.

"Uh, I guess I overdid it a bit." Kasumi said, dusting herself off. "But I think I got the basics of the Light Grenade down."

"Light Grenade?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah, it was a new technique I taught her." Naruto said, while Himawari was playing with his hair. "It's a compressed ball of explosive light energy."

"Though I don't really like the name Light Grenade anymore." Kasumi said. "It just doesn't go with the rest of my Illumina Arsenal."

"So what are you going to call it, the Starburst Grenade?" Arashi said.

"Yep." Kasumi said with a smile.

"I shoulda known." Arashi replied. "So are you going to fill up this hole or what?"

"Of course I am, Otou-san." Kasumi said. "HEY NARUTO GET DOWN HERE!"

"What is it!" K. Naruto asked, as he came out of the kitchen.

"Otou-san said you had to fill up this hole." Kasumi said, pointing to the crater.

"What! But you're the one that did it!" K. Naruto replied.

"And you're the one that told everyone my secret!" Kasumi screamed. "Plus you said you'd do all my chores for the next month!"

"Alright already! Geez, I thought you would have forgotten about that!" K. Naruto said, walking back inside. "Let me call Chouji and see if he can help."

Arashi just looked at Kasumi and knew she had to do something sneaky to get K. Naruto to do her chores for a month. "Princess, just what did you do to have him doing your chores for a month?"

"He had me challenge Naruto over here to a duel to show off my Illumina Power. Then he goes and tells him about the kimono incident and it made me really mad!" Kasumi said.

"Oh yeah, I remember. You had worn the pair with the pink stars, wasn't it?" Arashi asked.

"Otou-san, they were silver!" Kasumi exclaimed, feeling even more embarrassed that she told him about that.

"I know. I just like it when you embarrass yourself." Arashi said, kissing her on the forehead. "That's one of the best things about being a dad."

"Otou-san, I think you becoming a Kitsune has made you even worse!" Kasumi said with her arms crossed.

"No it hasn't. Plus I get to pick on you every now and then since you melted my platinum card when Haku came to Konoha." Arashi said, going back into the house.

"That wasn't me! Ino and Sakura were the ones that helped her pick out the clothes!" Kasumi cried, following Arashi.

"Hmm, you know maybe we'll be just like that when you're older Hima-chan. Luckily I don't carry credit cards, those are for fools who don't have an ingenious invention or don't invest there money properly. I just have cold hard cash." Naruto said, as he tickled his daughter. She just laughed at him as they walked into the house.

* * *

At the Hyuuga mansion, Hinata, K. Hinata, and Hanabi were enjoying a relaxing soak in the bath, when Hanabi popped an unusual question to Hinata. 

"Hinata, what am I like in your world?" Hanabi asked.

"Hmm, well you're pretty much the same as you are in this world only no fox features. You do have a boyfriend though." Hinata replied.

"I have a boyfriend?" Hanabi asked.

"Well yeah, you are 12 in my world." Hinata said, as she got out of the bath.

"So what's his name? What's he like?" Hanabi asked anxiously, as she left the bath as well.

"His name is Goten. He happens to be the youngest son of Naruto's sensei Goku." Hinata replied.

"So he's from a different world as well, huh." Hanabi said.

"Yep. I actually have a picture I can show you after we get changed." Hinata said.

"Ok. I hope he's cute!" Hanabi said.

"Trust me, my Hanabi loves him." Hinata replied.

The three went up and got changed, and Hinata found the picture in her pouch. K. Hinata and Hanabi were definitely surprised at how much different the Hanabi in the picture looked.

"Wow, he is cute! He's like Naruto with black hair." K. Hinata said.

"Ok, now tell me, how did I end up going out with him?" Hanabi asked.

"You see, in my world, you were arranged to be married to a high ranking political figure by the Elder Council, since I was already engaged to Naruto. Honestly when you heard the news, you were miserable!" Hinata said.

"But why would the council want to do that?" Hanabi asked.

"Hanabi, you should know. They're a bunch of idiots that want to show how the Hyuuga is superior to everyone else." K. Hinata said. 'That's why they're getting the boot when I take over!"

"Well to continue, Naruto introduced you to Goten, and the two of you really hit it off. That was until he found out about your arranged marriage." Hinata said. "Otou-san then asked Naruto to deal with the Elders, and Goten helped, well Goten did all of the work really, flicking the ground to make a crater would scare anyone, he even said it wasn't powered by energy, all physical strength. After all that, your arranged marriage was dissolved, and you were free to be with whoever you wanted."

"Wow, he really must like me…well the other me." Hanabi said blushing like Hinata before Kasumi came around.

"Yeah, considering you two had your first kiss together at my wedding!" Hinata said. "After I threw the bouquet, you yanked him away and let him have it! But you first fell for him was after I moved in with Naruto, your other self used to climb into bed with me, and Naruto after he got back, and once I moved out Goten was the closest person you had and she bunked with him one night, he even promised to protect you from monsters and enemy ninja. My mom found them sleeping and took this picture of the two of you. You never needed to sleep with anyone after that. Otou-san never found out though, luckily mom has him wrapped around her finger."

"Too bad it won't be that easy for you here nee-chan, because now you have to deal with Konohamaru, and you have a rival too!" K. Hinata said.

"But he's just a friend! Besides, I think he likes Akemi-chan more than me." Hanabi replied.

"You never know!" Hinata laughed.

* * *

The final day had come, and soon it was time for Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Himawari to go back to their world. This didn't set well with their new friends, simply because they didn't want to give up Himawari so easily! But what Naruto and Hinata didn't know was that Himawari's life would be changed forever. Back at the Uzumaki house, Kasumi has just asked Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata to follow her to something special. 

"So why are we in the dojo?" Naruto asked as Sasuke, Hinata, and himself were led in by Kasumi. "And why does it look like there's some sort of ritual going to happen in here?"

"And where's Hima-chan? I haven't seen her since Akane-sama said she wanted to give her a special outfit." Hinata asked.

"Well, since you guys have to go, and since you've been so wonderful to us, we all wanted to give you a parting gift." Kasumi replied. Just then the rest of Team Illumina came in, along with Arashi, Mikoto, Momoko, Hanabi, Akemi, and Akane, who had Hima dressed in a red and orange silk jumper.

"Hinata and Naruto, from the time we all met, I could tell that this little one means the world to you, as does any child to their parents." Akane said, placing Hima on the altar in the dojo. "That is why I, Akane Uzumaki, the Kyuubi no Kitsune have decided to bless your child with a most wondrous gift."

"What would that be Akane-sama?" Hinata asked.

"We all decided to transform Hima-chan into a Kitsune Hanyou!" K. Hinata replied.

"No way!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yep. She's gonna be just like us." Hanabi said. "Remember how you said you thought she'd look cute as a Kitsune?"

"I…I don't know what to say!" Hinata replied.

"Let's just say it would be a bonding gift for Himawari and her baa-chan." Akane said with a wink.

"_You knew about this didn't you?"_ Naruto said to Keisei

"**Of course. I did hear about it from my sister of sorts, you could say."** Keisei replied.** "Plus it would be a wondrous gift. I already know from Akane that Hima-chan would have many benefits from becoming a Kitsune, and not just the ability to form a special bond with me. She would be much healthier, able to heal faster, and her chakra would be much stronger. And then there's the side effect."**

"_What side effect?" _Naruto asked.

"**She would have the cutest pair of ears and the cutest tails ever!"** Keisei exclaimed.

"My little Himawari…a Kitsune, who would have thought about that? Let's just hope Ino, Haku, Sakura, and Tsunade-baa-chan all do not go even crazier after seeing her." Naruto said after mentally reminding himself to get some earplugs for himself as well as some for Sasuke and Hinata when they get back.

"I take it Keisei-chan filled you in about everything?" Akane asked.

"She did Akane-sama. And I can definitely say, thank you for blessing our Himawari with such a wondrous gift. Also is she wearing a diaper? Cause if she isn't she's going to ruin that jumper." Naruto replied.

"Of course. I made sure to clean this little one up for her special day. Seeing as how these are her last moments as a pure human." Akane responded.

"Look are we gonna do this or not!" Haku said. "It's bad enough we have to give up such a cutie!" Haku tickled Himawari's belly getting the cutest giggles in the world as a reward.

"Hey what do I look like?" Akemi pouted with watering eyes.

"You're still just as cute kiddo." Arashi said, ruffling her hair.

"Alright everyone, take your places around the altar. We'll soon begin the ritual." Akane said, directing everyone into place.

"Akane-sama, I have a question?" Hinata asked. "How are you going to transform Hima-chan into a Kitsune?"

"See the black circles on the altar? Those are chakra infused blood channels." Akane said. "They are designed to carry traits of a specific bloodline or blood type from the outside circle to the inside circle. The person on the inside circle would be infused with the traits of the blood being transferred from the outside."

"That's actually how I became a Kitsune myself." Haku added.

"But as you can see, Himawari is far too young to lose so much blood in the ritual. That's where her outfit comes into play." Akane said.

"What's so special about her outfit?" Sasuke asked.

"Himawari's outfit is woven from the fur of my nine tails." Akane replied. "It has also been infused with my own Kitsune chakra that has already started entering Himawari's own chakra system. That chakra will create a pathway for our Kitsune blood. All you have to do now, is sit back and watch the show." Akane noticed that everyone was in position and ready to start the ritual. "Very well, let us begin."

Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto all stepped back to watch as the family of Kitsune began the ritual that would forever change Himawari. Even Keisei was excited knowing that her granddaughter would be given such an honor.

"We the royal family of the Kitsune clan have come together today to bestow upon this child the gifts of the Kitsune. However for young Himawari Uzumaki to receive such gifts, she must receive the blessing from all members of the royal family." Akane said.

"Before I continue, I must ask the parents. Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, do you allow your daughter to become one with the Kitsune clan? Please know that your answer will affect her for the rest of her life?"

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled as he held her. Akane knew exactly what their answer would be. "Akane-sama, Hinata and I couldn't be happier that Himawari is being given this honor. We know she is in wonderful hands right now. Please continue."

"Very well then. Upon receiving the blessing from the parents, we may now continue." Akane said. "I will ask each member of the royal family. If that member gives their blessing, they will cut open their palm with the kunai before them and place their hand on the blood channel. However if any one member decides not to give their blessing, then the ritual will end." Everyone looked at Akane and nodded, understanding what is expected of them. "Let us begin. Momoko, I'll start with you first, what is your choice?"

"I, Momoko Kusajishi, Sixth Princess of the Kitsune clan give my blessing." Momoko answered, slicing her palm with the kunai and placing it on the circle. "Yep, it's all for you cutie!"

"Hanabi, what is your choice?" Akane asked.

"I, Hanabi Hyuga, Fifth Princess of the Kitsune Clan give my blessing." Hanabi replied. She smiled as she cut her hand and placed it on the circle.

"Akemi, what is your choice?" Akane asked.

"Well…even though she is cute…a little too cute…maybe even cuter than me…there is no way that I, Akemi Uzumaki, Fourth Princess of the Kitsune clan could not give Hima-chan my blessing!" Akemi said, cutting her hand and placing it on the circle.

"Oh brother!" K. Naruto said.

"Nii-chan, don't make me use the look on you!" Akemi replied.

"It's pointless now." K. Naruto replied. "Hima-chan has made me immune to you now!"

"To continue, Haku, have you made your choice?" Akane asked.

"I have Oka-san, and I, Haku Uzumaki, Third Princess of the Kitsune Clan happily give my blessing." Haku said, cutting open her palm. She placed her hand on the circle and smiled at Himawari.

"I see. Hinata, I ask you, have you made your choice?" Akane asked.

"How can I not! I guess you can say she is my own daughter…in a sense. That's why I, Hinata Hyuga, Second Princess of the Kitsune clan gladly give my blessing." Hinata said, cutting her hand. She looked back at her older self and smiled, knowing that in another world she was a happy wife and mother.

"Very well. Kasumi, your choice please?" Akane asked.

"After learning of Hima-chan's past, there is no way I can deny her such happiness. In a way she's somewhat like me. That's why I, Kasumi Uzumaki, First Princess and heir of the Kitsune clan proudly give my blessing." Kasumi replied, cutting her hand and placing it on the circle. Just looking at Himawari made her feel happy that she had a loving family to be with. "Besides, I loved it when she played with my tails!"

"At least she didn't try to eat yours!" Akemi said, looking back at her own tails.

"I knew you would Kasumi-chan." Akane said. "And now, Sasuke, have you decided?"

"That I have. I, Sasuke Uchiha, Second Prince of the Kitsune clan feel honored to give my blessing." K. Sasuke replied, cutting his hand. He nodded at his older self, proud to have been part of the ritual.

"Now I come to you Naruto, have you made your choice?" Akane asked.

"You better believe I have! And I'd make this choice again if I had to! I, Naruto Uzumaki, First Prince of the Kitsune clan, and future Rokudaime Hokage, gladly give my blessing!" Naruto exclaimed, slicing open his palm. He then looked back at the older Naruto, glad that he could help his older self.

"I knew all the kids would agree to this." Akane said. "And I know what your answer is going to be, but I have to do it anyway. Arashi-kun, what is your choice?"

"You know me all too well Akane-chan." Arashi said. "As I told Naruto over there, nothing fills a father with joy than looking into the eyes of his first child. When I look at Himawari, I see that she has two very strong parents that have devoted their lives to making sure she grows up happy and safe. And there's no better pair than Naruto and Hinata to care for her. That's why I, Arashi Uzumaki, Yondaime Hokage and King of the Kitsune clan give my blessing with great honor." Arashi cut his palm and placed it on the circle. "Naruto, I have already seen untold potential in you. You will make an outstanding father. Cherish your daughter, always."

"I have, and will always Arashi-sama." Naruto replied.

"You know if it wasn't for the stupid red tape, we could have all just cut open our hands, and had this thing done 10 minutes ago!" Akane said.

"But you're the one that said we had to do all of it!" Haku said.

"Yeah, you are the Queen, remember! You're the one that makes up the rules!" Momoko added.

"I know, I know! But this was more fun." Akane replied.

"Besides, if we did skip all this we wouldn't have the big dramatic effect!" K. Naruto said.

"That's true. Well to end the formalities, we have received blessings from every member of the royal family. Therefore it is with a happy heart that I, Akane Uzumaki, the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Queen of the Kitsune Clan happily give my own blessing to such a beautiful child!" Akane said, cutting her palm and finally placing it on the circle. With her hand down, the chakra circle began to glow brighter as Himawari was engulfed in a bright red light. One would think that the small infant would be scared and crying, but she seemed to be happy, almost as if she knew what was going on. Everyone even heard her start laughing. Once the energy died down, Akane picked up Himawari from the altar, ready to present her to her parents.

"Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, I proudly present to you, your daughter Himawari Uzumaki, Seventh Princess of the Kitsune clan." Akane said, handing Himawari to Hinata.

"She's a princess too!" Naruto said.

"Of course. We are royalty, you know!" Kasumi said.

"Naruto look!" Hinata exclaimed, noticing Himawari's new Kitsune features. She had two small red ears and a small bushy red tail. The two could also see she now had red tint in her hair, and her eyes have gold tint around the edge of the Iris as well.

"As if she wasn't cute enough!" Naruto replied. "Akane-sama, we can't thank you enough for the wonderful gift!"

"Oh that's just the first part." Akane said.

"**She's right Naruto. Already I can feel the connection to her. This way I can help her with training as she grows. I can even teach her to use Foxfire, and basic healing as well now."** Keisei said. **"Once Hima-chan starts the academy, she'll be able to sign the Kitsune Contract. Then she will be able to summon various Kitsune to help her when she needs it."**

"Also, since Hima-chan is now a Kitsune Princess, the laws of protection now apply to her. Once you return home, if Hima is ever in trouble and no one can get to her, three Seven-tails will automatically be summoned to protect her from anything." Akane said.

"Everyone thank you so much! We never would have expected for Hima to be blessed with such gifts." Hinata replied.

"Who said we were done!" Haku said.

"You mean there's more?" Sasuke said.

"Sure is. I need to teach you how to hide Himawari's new features just in case." Akane said. "That's why I'm teaching you the Kitsune Disguise Jutsu. Though I need to test it out first."

"Oka-san, you've done this jutsu tons of times!" Akemi said.

"I know, but I need to make sure of something. These two are very different from the other Naruto and Hinata." Akane said, forming the Tiger, Dragon, Ox, Rooster, and Rabbit seals. She walked up to Naruto and Hinata and touched their foreheads. "KITSUNE DISGUISE JUTSU!" With a puff of smoke, Naruto and Hinata stood before everyone…with a few special features.

"So, like the new look?" K. Naruto said.

"Unbelievable! And this is just a genjutsu?" Naruto replied, looking back at his seven blonde tails. He had a pair of blonde ears to match as well.

"Sure is. And if you ever want to dispel the jutsu, just form the seals again. That's how you can hide Hima-chan's ears and tails."

"Naruto, I think I'm going to like using this jutsu!" Hinata said, feeling one of her seven lavender tails. "And it feels so real too!"

"That's the best thing about Kitsune jutsu." Akane said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Hinata?" Naruto asked Hinata getting a bright-eyed nod.

"I sure do Naruto-kun!" Hinata said with a huge smile.

"When we get home, I'm gonna do it with tails!!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh brother!" Sasuke said, smacking his forehead.

"Akane-sama, Arashi-sama, everyone, thank you so much for everything you've done for us. We'll never forget any of you." Naruto said, preparing to open a dimensional tear that would send him, Hinata, Sasuke, and Himawari home. That was when he noticed Kasumi looking a little troubled.

"Naruto, wait!" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, what's wrong?" Akane asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I just thought about this last night, and well…" Kasumi said. "Naruto, you can open a tear to any dimension, right?"

"Sure. If I know where I'm going, I can open a tear as many times as need be without having to wait five days." Naruto said.

"Kasumi-nee-chan, you're not really thinking…" K. Naruto said.

"No, it's not like that." Kasumi said. "It's just that…I never really got to say goodbye to my original world. And this would probably be the one time I could get to do that."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do Kasumi?" Arashi asked.

"It is. I want to let my friends know that I'm ok, and that they'll never have to worry about me ever again." Kasumi said.

"I guess that means we have to wait about two to three hours before we can go home." Naruto said.

"Oh that's fine. We can occupy the time." Haku said.

"Very well. Kasumi are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I am." Kasumi replied, as one of her Shadow Clones came down with her backpack.

"What's all that for?" Naruto asked.

"It has my laptop in it. I'm going to need it where we're going." Kasumi said.

"That's fine. All I need now is an image of your world. I'm going to use my Jigan to scan a memory of your world. All you need to do is just give me the memory." Naruto said.

"I can do that." Kasumi replied, easily pulling up the image of her old high school. Naruto lifted his headband as his Jigan Eye opened. His third blue eye stared deep into Kasumi's eyes, easily absorbing the memory and location but at a much slower pace than the Sharingan.

"Got it. Let's go." Naruto said, tearing open the portal.

"I'll be back in a while everyone." Kasumi said, as she stepped into the portal. Naruto stepped through and the portal closed behind him.

"Well since we're gonna be here for a while, what should we do?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know what you're doing but as for us girls…" Akane said. "Arashi?"

"Honey! Come on! I just got this one after Kasumi melted the last one for Haku!" Arashi said.

"That wasn't my fault! I didn't have anything." Haku said, rubbing her foot into the ground.

"Please Otou-san?" Akemi said, using her trademark stare.

"FORGET IT! Not even you're pout is gonna work kiddo!" Arashi said. "Even if you enhance it with chakra, it still won't work!" Arashi turned his head to avoid any possible way of caving to Akemi's face.

"Then you leave us no choice." Akane said, walking over to Hinata. "Hinata-chan, if I may?"

"Of course Akane-sama." Hinata said, handing Himawari to Akane. Akane then went up to Arashi, holding Himawari in front of him.

"Arashi-**ojiisan**? Pwease?" Akane said, acting as if Hima-chan talked to Arashi. This time Arashi couldn't resist.

"That's low! That's really low!" Arashi said, taking out his new platinum card.

"I know. But you loved it anyway!" Akane replied, taking his card. "Come on girls, to the mall!!!!!!"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed all the girls, while Arashi cried anime tears and the boys all comforted him with Jounin's Gone Crazy Super SSS-Class edition available only for Kage's DVD box set, seeing Kakashi fall for the trap that Kasumi set for him 10 times cheered him up fast.

* * *

Kasumi and Naruto arrived in front of her old high school. Kasumi was surprised to see it hadn't changed much at all. Figuring that people would be staring at someone with fox ears and tails, she used the disguise jutsu to hide her features. Naruto followed suit and dispelled the jutsu on himself. 

"So what do you have to do here?" Naruto asked.

"First I need to check something." Kasumi said, pulling out her laptop. "Yes! The wi-fi still works! Ok, time to check something."

"What are you checking?" Naruto said.

"Well, before I left, I had some money saved up in my bank account. If it's still open, then I should have gotten some interest on it." Kasumi said, pulling up the page with her account info. "This is perfect! I still have a lot of money left!"

"Just how much?" Naruto said.

"Well I had about 5,000,000 yen saved up. It was given to me from the orphanage and from the military during the Great War." Kasumi said. "After about 7 years, it's gone up to around 12,000,000 yen. This is perfect!"

"What are you gonna do, spend all of it?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's not gonna go anywhere. And it's the last time I'll ever see it anyway." Kasumi said, closing her laptop." Besides, it's a good thing Tenten showed me how to seal things in scrolls. I'm gonna have a ton to carry back!"

"Whatever floats your boat kid." Naruto replied.

"Oh, one more thing." Kasumi said, using a henge. She changed her normal ninja gear and Hite-ate into a standard blue and white fuku. "This way I'll look perfectly normal. You might want to use one as well to hide your ninja appearance."

"That's fine." Naruto said, using henge to change his clothes into a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. "How's this?"

"That's good. Now let's head to the mall!" Kasumi said, dragging a weeping Naruto.

* * *

Back in Konoha… 

"Akane-sama, is all of this necessary?" Hinata asked. "I mean it's a little much for Hima-chan."

"Hinata today is Hima-chan's first day as a princess. So, it's only fitting that she gets spoiled like one!" Haku replied.

"Not only that, but you're gonna get the royal treatment as well!" Akane said. "I've got Arashi's platinum card and I plan to melt this thing!"

"Then, let the ritual of shopping commence!" Sakura cheered.

All the girls had a field day picking out all kinds of clothes and toys for Himawari. Hinata didn't do so bad herself. Akane took her to Konoha's Secrets and had the associates there set Hinata up with some items from her personal collection. Hinata even picked out a nice lacy number from this year's current catalogue…namely page 27, as described from all the other girls. Akane knew that Naruto would probably be tired so Hinata should do something special for him. Hinata completely agreed with her after she saw that number. After loading up on two lifetimes of clothes and toys for Hima-chan and a new array of clothes for Hinata, the group decided to get a quick bite in the food court.

"Now that is what I call a shopping spree!" Mikoto said.

"Miki-chan, you are so correct! You know, I need to get a hold of Arashi's credit cards more often." Akane said thinking of ways to get his card besides sex.

"Too bad Kasumi-chan couldn't be here. She would have loved this." K. Hinata said while eating a pretzel.

"I bet she's doing the same thing we're doing." Haku replied. Just then she noticed Lee, Shino, and Kiba had returned from their mission in Moon Country. "Hey, Kiba, Shino, and Lee are back."

"Hey Kiba!" Kin said, waiving to her teammate.

"Oh hey Kin how's everything." Kiba asked.

"Cool. How was Moon Country?" Kin asked.

"It was good. Though Akamaru didn't want to leave. I think he was becoming too much of a beach dog." Kiba replied.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"I did not!" Kiba said.

"What did he say?" Haku asked.

"He said I was the one that didn't want to leave because the girls there were asking me out." Kiba replied. That was when he noticed Hinata…and Hinata sitting near each other. "Uh, any reason why Hinata is sitting beside herself…and who's the kid she's feeding?"

"Oh that's Hinata and her daughter Himawari." K. Hinata replied. "They're from another world like Kasumi-chan."

"Uh, ok. I guess that works." Kiba said not wanting to question the universe and it's confusing way.

"Dah!!" Himawari said.

"Hey who did that?" Kiba said after getting pelted with a handful of food.

"Kiba, you might want to look down." Sakura said, pointing to Himawari who was holding a spoon with bits of food on it, smiling at her victory.

"What! This little kid just pelted me!" Kiba said, before getting hit again with more food.

"Now Hima-chan, be a good girl." Hinata said, wiping Himawari's mouth. The little Hanyou just laughed after seeing Kiba covered in mashed peas.

"Oh brother." Kiba said, as Akamaru began licking the food off his face.

After a good laugh at Kiba's expense, everyone returned home to find out that Naruto and Kasumi had been back for almost an hour.

* * *

"How was your trip?" K. Hinata asked. 

"Not bad. I got some things for everyone!" Kasumi said, pulling out some scrolls. Each scroll contained lots of clothes, Manga, anime, video games, costumes, different kinds of foods, and one of Kasumi's all time favorite treats…pocky! She got nearly every flavor ever made for everyone, and with all the money she had from her old world, she had more than enough! Everyone was surprised to see that she could have so much stuff! Naruto was surprised when he found out that this world didn't have pocky since they have it in his.

"Kasumi, how did you pay for all of this?" Sakura asked.

"Well, my old bank account was still open. Seven years of interest does a wallet good. So I just cleaned it out before I used my laptop to erase my existence in that world." Kasumi said. "Basically, I was never born there now."

"She also had to send some e-mail or something before we left." Naruto replied.

"I think I know who got it." Akane said.

"So are you all ready to go now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, let's go home. I miss seeing everyone." Hinata said.

"Hinata, Naruto, there's something I want to ask of you." Akane said.

"What would that be Akane-sama?" Hinata asked.

"I want you to take someone with you." Akane replied.

"Um, are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Let me summon her." Akane said, biting her thumb. "KUCHYOSE NO JUTSU!" Within seconds Akane summoned a young Kitsune girl. She was about the same age as the alternate Konohamaru, and had three blonde tails, matching her hair.

"You summoned me Kyuubi-kouhi?" asked the young Kitsune.

"I did, Karin-chan." Akane replied. "I'm sending you on a life mission."

"A life mission?" Karin asked.

"Yes. I want you to help care for young Himawari. She is going to need someone to help her with her abilities, as she grows older. I know her baa-chan will also help, but you can teach her many of the Kitsune medical skills you know." Akane said.

"Are you sure I'm good enough Kyuubi-kouhi?" Karin asked.

"I am. I know that you are an orphan, and you also long for a family as well. That's why I wish for you to accompany her." Akane said. "Naruto, Hinata, may Karin accompany you to your world? I believe having her around will help in raising Himawari. Plus it'll give you a little free time whenever you need it. Karin is well trained in Kitsune healing and medicine and she will be able to help take good care of Himawari."

"We'd love to have her with us. But won't it look strange having a Kitsune walk around?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that's ok. I can do this." Karin said, forming the seals for the disguise jutsu. She instantly hid her fox features and looked like a normal girl. She has blonde hair, similar to Naruto's but isn't spiky, glasses in both forms, a few freckles, green eyes, and has the look of someone who could blend into the crowd and just be normal even though she never truly will be, but Naruto and Hinata will make up for that.

"Naruto, I also ask that you allow her to become part of your family. She has no family of her own, and she needs a brother and sister like you and Hinata." Akane said.

"Akane-sama, you've given us so much while we've been here. As head of the Uzumaki Family in my world, I couldn't say no. Karin, you're more than welcome to become part of our family, we'll stage something so it seems like you're my cousin from my dad's side if the family. Just stay out of my Ramen and the black chest in our room." Naruto said, serious about the last part.

"Naruto-sama, thank you. I promise to help take good care of your precious child." Karin replied.

"First off, never call me Naruto-sama. You'll be addressing me as family, not your superior, so Naruto will do. Second, your first job in helping us care for Himawari is to simply hold her in your arms." Naruto replied, as Hinata gave Himawari to Karin. Himawari took a good look at Karin and smiled, knowing she was in good hands, before reaching out to grab her nose.

"She already likes you!" Hinata said.

"One last thing. Take this." Tsunade said, handing Naruto a scroll.

"What's this Tsunade-baa-chan, and when did you get here?" Naruto asked.

"That is irrelevant. Give this to your Tsunade. Have her take put Karin in the Medic Training classes, so she can improve her healing skills. If you have changed her as much as I think you could she'd have made Medic Ninja training classes by now." Tsunade replied, getting a nod about the classes from Naruto. "And don't worry, there's a picture inside so she'll know it's not fake. You don't mess with her too much do you?"

"Not often, and it wouldn't really matter, I've got you wrapped around my finger." Naruto said dodging Tsunade's fist. "She's never been able to hit me when my guard is up."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Hinata said. "We'll make sure to take good care of Karin as well."

"Ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure thing. Konoha, here we come." Naruto said, opening the portal.

"Will we ever see you guys again?" K. Naruto said.

"Who knows?" Naruto replied. "Maybe we'll visit during Christmas. We had it a little while ago but Himawari was asleep the entire time, the next one will be her first REAL Christmas"

"Oh before I forget, I need to tell you something Kasumi." Sasuke said, whispering something in her ear. Instantly she turned beet red and making several odd and confusing looks on her face.

"Sasuke, you really think he'll like that?!" Kasumi replied.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. Remember don't flinch, trust me, it's gonna be well worth it too!" Sasuke said before kissing her on her forehead and entering the portal. Kasumi turned to look at her Sasuke and continued to blush with her mouth open without words coming out.

"Bye everyone. Take care!" Hinata said, as she, Karin, and Himawari entered the portal.

"Thanks again…for everything. I hope you're successful in defeating Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"Same to you! Skin that snake alive!" K. Naruto replied.

"Don't worry; I'll take pride in killing him. See ya!" Naruto said, as he entered the portal. It soon closed as they returned to their own world.

"Well there they go." Akane said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss Hima-chan." Sakura said.

"Hey Kasumi, Naruto said you sent an e-mail back in your world. What was it?" Haku asked.

"Oh that, I just had to say my final goodbye to five very special friends." Kasumi said. "At least now they know I'm ok."

"Are you sure you didn't want to stay?" K. Hinata asked.

"Nope. My home is here, and this is where I'm staying." Kasumi said. "Now come on, aren't you guys gonna enjoy your gifts! Besides, Halloween is coming up soon, and I've got tons of costumes here for you all to choose from!"

* * *

Things had returned to normal in Team Illumina's world. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Karin, and Himawari all made it back to their own world safely as well. As for Kasumi's previous world…someone just opened the e-mail she sent. It was actually a video message. 

"An e-mail…from Kasumi?" said the girl. "Hmm, I wonder what it says."

The girl started the message only to see a younger Kasumi…a much different Kasumi as well.

_Dear Kari,_

_I bet you never thought you'd hear from me again. Considering how long it's been everyone probably though I was dead. Well, trust me I'm definitely alive. As you can probably tell, there's a lot different about me, and it's all due to the Illumina Gems. I got sent to another world and guess what; I actually got transformed into a Kitsune Hanyou! Not only that, but I even turned into a little kid again! So pretty much you're seeing me at 13 again. And the ears and tails…they're real. I even got something I always wanted too…I finally got a family. And that's not the best part! I'm also a ninja! Isn't that cool!_

Kasumi's video had her introducing all her family and friends, and explaining everything she learned about the Illumina Gems. She took the time to even do a small tour of Konoha as well.

_Well, that's about it. You've met my family, my friends, and my fiancé, and you've seen my new home. I want you to tell Hayato, Megumi, Shinji, and Kyosuke that I'm ok. I'm sorry that I never got to formally tell you goodbye, and that I'll never see any of you again. Just know that you'll always be in my heart. I love all of you and wish you all the best. Thank you for being the best friends I could ever have, especially you Kari. I can't thank you enough for being the most wonderful best friend a girl could have. Well, that's about it. Until we meet again in the next life._

_Love forever…_

_Kasumi Uzumaki…formerly Kasumi Mitsumiko._

The video ended, and the girl was speechless. She couldn't believe that her best friend was alive and happy.

"Well Kasumi…you finally got what you deserved. I'm so happy for you and I'll miss you forever." Kari said, looking at a picture of her and Kasumi from their days as Illumina Knights. "I love you too Kasumi." She quickly dried the tears in her eyes before picking up the phone and speed dialing Hayato and Megumi.

"Hello?" Hayato said, answering the phone.

"Hayato, it's Kari. You'll never guess who I just got an e-mail from!" Kari said. "It was from Kasumi! She's alive!"

"Kasumi! But I thought she was killed in that explosion 7 years ago!" Hayato said.

"No way! She's alive and well! The Illumina Gems sent her to another world, and she's been doing really well. She actually has a family now!"

"Guess the girl who had nothing finally got everything she wanted." Hayato said.

"Yeah, I'll send you the message so you can see for yourself. Gotta go!" Kari said, as she forwarded the message to Hayato.

"Thanks Kari. Talk to you later." Hayato said, as he hung up the phone. His wife Megumi came out wondering who he had talked to.

"Hayato, who was that?" Megumi asked.

"It was Kari-chan. She just found out that Kasumi was alive! She's sending me an e-mail that she got from Kasumi today!" Hayato said.

"That's wonderful!" Megumi said, looking down at her bulging belly. "You hear that little Kasumi, the person you were named after is alive!"

"It's a good thing we found out we're having a girl. Kasumi would be so happy to find out we named our child after her." Hayato said.

"She sure would." Megumi replied.

* * *

**And thus the crossover comes to an end. I want to thank fellow author RasenganFin for helping to do this awesome crossover. I know he had just as much fun as I did when we first started this thing! Besides, having two Narutos in one place is pretty hilarious.**

**Now on to new ideas. With the Sasuke Retrieval arc done, I have two specials planned before the conclusion of this story. One will be a Christmas Special, possibly teaming up with RasenganFin again to do a Christmas Crossover, and the second is my current work. I'm doing a Halloween Special that will be released in October. What I'd like is a few ideas on what costumes you'd like to see on the characters? Would you like to see Tsunade as Rankigu Matsumoto from Bleach? Or how about Naruto transforming into Natsumi, then dressing up as Sailor Moon? It's gonna be a blast in Konoha on Halloween and I want everyone to take part! Who knows, maybe your costume will get chosen! As always please read and review!**

**Neokenshin  
**


	45. Night of the Living Kitsune Part 1

Neokenshin: Halloween is upon us!

Naruto: Dude that's not till October.

Neokenshin: You want your present early or not!

Naruto: Not saying another word!

Neokenshin: Well the reason for this early release is because it's not only a gift to the readers, but a gift for Kasumi as well.

Kasumi: Why is that? I'm just an original character.

Neokenshin: Yeah, an OC that no one has ever really seen before. When I created you, the only way you could be visualized was in the minds of the readers. However I got a friend to actually draw you, and now everyone can truly see what you look like in normal and Illumina forms.

The entire cast: WHAT!!!!!

Kasumi: You mean...

Neokenshin(hands Kasumi the pictures): Yes Kasumi. Here's what you look like. So do you like it?

Kasumi: I...I...

Sasuke: I can tell you right now! Kasumi, you're gorgeous!

Hinata: Even I agree with him! Kasumi, this is unbelievable!

Neokenshin: And just think, for the Illumina costumes, all you gotta do is simply place that costume on each of the girls, change the color and there you go!

Naruto: Dude, your friend is unreal!

Neokenshin: Well she loves drawing. Now to get this party started. Naruto isn't owned by me, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180. Now enjoy everyone!

* * *

Halloween Special: Night of the Living Kitsune! 

Arashi: Ahh, welcome. I see you have arrived. For today I bring you a tale of fear. A tale of horror! For you see this night, numerous kids think they will have a night of fun and games, but in reality, they will experience terror like none ever seen! And now, let us begin our tale!

It was October 30. Everyone was ready for the big Halloween bash that would happen tomorrow night. The best thing is that everyone could dress up and be all kind of different characters. Luckily the Konoha 16 had a huge variety to choose from after Kasumi was able to go back to her world thanks to the older Naruto that came to their world. They all had their costumes picked out and had the day off before the big event. Temari and Gaara even came to visit for the holiday, thought Gaara was a little hesitant about dressing up in a costume. Kin however, easily got him to change his mind, simply because she threatened to not talk to him for a month. Sadly enough, this had all the other guys laughing at him, but they all got their respective punishments from their own girlfriends.

For now, all the girls had taken the time to enjoy a relaxing soak at the hot springs, while all the guys were finishing up decorating the academy gym. Naruto on the other hand, had been asked to take the final report on the cost of the party to Tsunade. Of course this usually meant he would get to her office only to find her asleep. And this time was no different than the others.

"Is she sleeping again!" Naruto asked, as he saw the Godaime with her head down on her desk.

"What did you expect, Naruto-kun?" Shizune replied. "You know she hates doing paperwork."

"Well I have to give her this report, and I don't want to be here all day." Naruto said. "But I sure don't want to wake her up!" He remembered what happened to the last person that woke up Tsunade while she was asleep…they got a chakra powered strike that sent them flying through the window.

"Well, don't think I'm gonna wake her up!" Shizune replied, fearing for her own safety.

"Oi! Oi!" Tonton said, shaking his head.

"Yeesh, the things I do for a free bowl of ramen." Naruto said, slowly walking towards Tsunade. "I still can't believe Oka-san bribed me like that!"

"Just be careful ok!" Shizune said, watching Naruto walk into a dangerous zone.

"Ok." Naruto said, though he was really thinking, "Please don't let her hit me!" He got next to Tsunade to hear the Slug Sannin snoring heavily. "HEY TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN! WAKE UP!"

"Naruto quit calling me that!" Tsunade said, swinging her fist while she was still sleep.

"Whoa!" Naruto said, ducking underneath her swing. "That was close."

"Naruto, look out! She's coming back on the rebound!" Shizune warned, seeing Tsunade swing again.

"Oh sh…" Naruto said, before he found himself on the receiving end of Tsunade's fist. The next thing Shizune saw was Naruto flying through the wall and into the air.

"Naruto!!!" Shizune screamed.

For the next minute Naruto was out from Tsunade's punch. He managed to wake himself up, only to find he was soaring through the air.

"Oh man, Oka-san owes me a second bowl of ramen for this one." Naruto said, rubbing his head. He looked around to see he was flying in the air, but he wasn't sure where he was going. " Man I hope I land soon. I have to get back to…oh no. That's not the…HOT SPRINGS!!!!" He saw he was closing in fast as his target came into view. He only hoped that he fell in the boys' side.

* * *

In the hot springs… 

"This is another reason why I love coming to visit Konoha." Temari said, sitting back in the hot water.

"Well, the way things between you and Shikamaru are going, you may end up living here someday." Ino said.

"Either that or we can blackmail you into moving here." Sakura added.

"What! You still have those pictures!" Temari exclaimed.

"Of course." Kasumi replied. "So on the idea of the Halloween Party, have you all decided on your costumes?"

"I have mine. Chouji and I are going as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask from that anime you brought back." Ino said.

"Honestly Ino, you've got the hair for it. I think you'd look perfect!" Tenten replied.

"So what about the rest of you?" Kasumi asked.

"I've got something, but I have to keep it secret. Tsunade-sama's orders." Kin said.

"At least you got my brother to dress up." Temari replied. "Honestly, the guy doesn't know how to have fun."

"You just have to talk to Panda-chan. He's really quite easy going once he opens up." Kin said.

"And you seem to be the one with the charm to do that nee-chan." Tayuya chimed in. After having her seal removed, Tayuya greatly opened up and quickly to all the girls, and was just as lively as Kin was.

"Whatever, miss 'I'm going as a Kitsune Kunoichi for Halloween!'" Kin replied.

"Hey, that was my idea!" Temari replied.

"No you wanted to go as a Kitsune _Princess_, not a kunoichi!" Hinata said.

"Oh man I still remember that dream she had!" Tenten said.

"Please, don't remind me." Temari replied, sinking into the hot water.

"Well, everyone can show off their look tomorrow. We still have to meet up with the boys to plan the big prank." Kasumi said.

"So do you really think we can get her? I mean she is the greatest prankster ever!" Sakura asked.

"Sakura's right. Oka-san's been known to throw a genjutsu up at will to prank us, and we'd never see it coming." Haku added.

"What's worse is that due to her demon power, her genjutsu are literally untraceable! I mean not even my Byakugan in Illumina Form can see through her genjutsu." Hinata added.

"Hopefully that will all change tomorrow. Luckily she thought we were just going to get a genjutsu for the party, but what she doesn't know is that we got one that can be used on the entire village!" Kasumi said.

"Now you're sure we can do this? I mean to put a genjutsu of that magnitude on the entire village?" Kin asked.

"Well theoretically, it should work if all of us combine every ounce of our chakra and our Kitsune chakra as well. With over 23 tails worth of stored chakra, we should hopefully have enough to set and release the jutsu." Haku said. "We can talk about it more tonight when we meet up with the boys."

"Well that should be sooner than later. Here comes Naruto now." Tayuya said, pointing to the sky.

Surely enough Naruto crashed head first into the girls' hot spring. Most would think the girls would be enraged to find a boy in their bath, but they all knew the reason as to why he ended up here.

"Ow, my head!" Naruto said, rubbing his head. "Man why does she have to hit so hard! I just hope I didn't end up in the wrong spring."

"Um, Naruto-chan?" Hinata asked. The moment she spoke he froze solid. He was so scared that he dared not turn around.

"Oh no…I didn't!" Naruto said nervously.

"Yep. You did." Sakura replied.

"Oh man, oh no…it's not what it seems!" Naruto said, quickly pulling his hitai-ate over his eyes. "I haven't seen anything, I swear! I'm not like Ero-sennin!"

"Nee-chan, it's ok. We know you got hit by Tsunade-sama." Kasumi said.

"Wait, let me get one of my transformation pills, and I'll…" Naruto said, fumbling at his pouch. Being blind didn't help as well. He ended up falling back in the water while trying to keep himself from getting the wrath of a bunch of girls.

"Naruto, will you quit freaking out?" Haku said.

"We were finished anyway and were just about to get out." Ino said, as she and the other girls walked out of the spring.

"You guys go on ahead, and I'll help Naruto." Hinata replied, taking his hand. "Come on Naru-chan, I'll lead you over here so nothing bad will happen."

"Ok Hina-chan." Naruto said nervously. The one thing he didn't want to do was to see all those girls, and have them think he was as perverted as Jiraiya.

"Try not to make the springs too hot Hinata!" Sakura said, closing the door to the dressing room.

"Very funny Sakura!" Hinata said. "Now let me see your face Naruto."

"But, but…" Naruto said, trying to keep himself blindfolded.

"Listen, we're the only ones in here ok. Plus I have a towel on, so you're fine." Hinata said, taking off his hitai-ate. "I just want to see where you got hit at. You know even with our Kitsune healing, a strike from Tsunade-sama still takes a little time to heal." She could see the dark area on his cheek below his eye where he got hit. She started to slowly touch the area to see if any bones were broken. "Is it still sore?"

"Just a little." Naruto replied, slowly opening his eyes. This was the first time he had ever seen Hinata in anything other than her normal clothes. This obviously caused his face to turn red as he saw drops of water run off her ears and down her face. "Um…uh…"

"What's wrong Naru-chan?" Hinata said, running her hand down his face.

"It's just that…uh…well…wow you're really…and I mean…really hot!" Naruto stuttered. "Wait I mean not hot! I mean cute...beautiful...I mean!"

"Why Naruto, thank you for flattering me." Hinata blushed. "You know, maybe when we're older, I'll show you what's under this towel." She then kissed him on his cheek and started to lead him out of the spring. "Now you wait here until we're all changed and I'll come get you."

Oh…oh…ok." Naruto spat out. Unfortunately he wasn't paying attention and tripped on the steps, causing him to fall back into the water. To make things worse, he still had Hinata in hand, causing her to fall back on top of him. "Hinata! I'm so sorry!" he said, as he fumbled around to get back to his feet.

"It's ok Naru-chan." Hinata said, after Naruto helped her up. Everything would have been fine, except she lost her towel in the spring.

"Hina…Hina…Hina…" Naruto said, looking upon the graceful body of his fiancée. Never in his life did he ever see anything so beautiful. It literally left him speechless.

"Oh oops!" Hinata said, quickly grabbing her towel. "Guess I'll need this. Naruto, are you…" She turned to see that he bolted through the doors into the changing room, only to fall and see the rest of the girls changing.

"I…I…I…Hina…towel…" Naruto said. He soon looked around only to see the rest of the girls half dressed. "Yipe!" That was the only word that came out of his mouth, as his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates before he was frozen solid from the shock.

"Naruto?" Kasumi said, noticing her brother on the floor. "Are you ok?"

"I think he's scared stiff! Maybe seeing all of us changing did that to him." Haku said.

"But what caused him to run in here in the first place?" Ino asked.

"Hinata, what's wrong with Naruto?" Temari asked, as Hinata walked into the changing room. "He's scared stiff!"

"Oh that, well I was getting out of the hot spring, and he tripped on his way out and fell back in. Unfortunately he still had a hold of my hand and I fell back in. When he helped me up I kinda didn't have my towel on." Hinata said, rubbing her head.

"So he saw you naked!" Tenten said. "No wonder!"

"Hey I know how he feels!" Kasumi said, as she tied the sash on her skirt.

"Oh yeah, we remember. You were stuttering Sasuke's name for a good 10 minutes before you finally passed out!" Sakura said.

"Whatever! Look, let's get him to Oka-san after we get changed. Maybe she can knock him out of this." Kasumi said.

* * *

All the girls finally finished getting dressed and dragged Naruto over to the academy where Akane was overseeing the last of the decorations. 

"Ok Sasuke put those streamers over on that wall." Akane directed.

"Sure thing Akane-sama!" Sasuke replied.

"Hey Oka-san! We're back from the springs." Haku said.

"Great! Hey what's wrong with Naruto?" Akane asked, seeing the stiff Naruto. "Going to see Tsunade-sama couldn't have been that bad? Unless he got hit by her trying to wake her up."

"Yeah, that's what happened." Sakura said.

"So he ended up in the hot spring?" Akane replied.

"Yeah, he was pretty freaked out when he found out it was the girls spring. He was doing everything he could not to see anything." Haku said.

"Well that was before we left him and Hinata alone for a few minutes." Ino said.

"You left them alone?" Akane questioned.

"It was to let all the other girls change so nothing else bad would happen." Hinata said. "We didn't do anything."

"Well except for the part where he saw Hinata naked." Sakura said.

"Then there was the part where he ran into the dressing room on accident and saw all of us changing. I think that's when he got scared stiff." Haku added.

"Poor guy. And all he was supposed to do was deliver a note to Tsunade-sama." Akane replied, walking over to her stiff son. She pulled a small vial from her kimono and uncorked it. "This should wake him up." She began to wave the vial in front of his nose to let him inhale the odor.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Super Concentrated Ramen Broth." Akane said. She soon noticed that Naruto still was out cold. "Ok, now this is strange. Normally he'd be up by now."

"We scared him that much?" Temari asked.

"Apparently so. Ok, time for step 2." Akane said, opening Naruto's mouth. "Let's see how he likes the taste of the strongest ramen broth ever." She poured the contents of the vial down his mouth and moved her fingers over his throat so he would swallow the broth. After about 30 seconds…he was still out!

"No way! He's still out!" Sakura said.

"I don't get it! He had a really good whiff of that broth, then consumed it, and he's still out!" Akane said, wondering if there was anything that could wake up Naruto.

"Um can I try something Akane-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Sure. Anything's worth a shot now." Akane said as Hinata moved towards Naruto.

"Well it worked on me, so maybe it will work on him." Hinata said, as she locked into the most passionate kiss she ever gave Naruto. She stayed lip locked with him for so long, everyone was wondering when or even how she was breathing! Of course this caused Naruto to immediately relax come out of his stiffness. "Ok, he's awake now." She said, releasing the kiss.

"Yeesh Hinata, what did you do, suck the air out of him?" Kasumi said, noting the insanely long kiss.

"Did I overdo it?" Hinata asked, touching her lips.

"Overdo doesn't even come close!" Kasumi replied.

"Oh man, where the heck am I?" Naruto said, wondering what happened. "Holy crap am I still in the girls dressing room! I promise I didn't see anything!"

"Naruto, do you realize in the past 20 minutes, you saw Hinata fully naked and you saw the rest of us half dressed, and you're still alive to tell about it?" Sakura said.

"HE WHAT!" screamed Sasuke, Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara, infuriated over what they just heard.

"Give it a rest you dorks! It wasn't his fault anyway." Temari said, trying to calm the boys down.

"Oh, I thought I was in serious trouble." Naruto said. "But I saw Hina-chan…naked?"

"Yep, thought I wanted to wait and show you that until we were older. But consider it an extra belated birthday present." Hinata smiled.

"Oh, uh ok." Naruto replied.

"Well now that he's awake, what's left to do with the setup?" Haku asked.

"Actually the boys are just about done. With the clones Naruto left here, we got everything finished quickly." Akane said. "Why don't you guys go and finish up your costumes for tomorrow night."

"Ok. We'll see you later Oka-san!" Kasumi said, waving goodbye.

* * *

All of the kids left the academy and headed over to Training Ground 3, where they had much to discuss about their Halloween plans…and why Naruto saw most of the girls half dressed. 

"Look Panda-chan, he didn't see anything revealing! It was an accident anyway!" Kin said, as she tried to keep Gaara from crushing Naruto in a pile of sand.

"Yeah, come on! Let him go already!" Temari said, trying to get Shikamaru to release the Kage Mane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Jutsu).

"Chouji, what part of 'stop hitting Naruto' don't you get!" Ino scolded, as Chouji had a giant fist over Naruto's head.

"Neji, if you don't stop, I'm gonna have Hinata use the 'you know what' on you!" Haku said, infuriated that Neji had used the Juuken style on Naruto.

"Sasuke, I'm telling you right know. You even THINK of doing anything and I'm not talking to you for a week!" Kasumi said, with her arms crossed. Sasuke was even worse, considering he actually had a Chidori charged up.

"But he saw you half dressed!" Sasuke said. "And you're his sister too! That makes it worse!"

"And that defiles your honor!" Gaara added.

"And no one defiles the honor of our girlfriends!" Neji said.

"He will pay for this!" Chouji said.

"Definitely troublesome." Shikamaru replied.

"We don't care! Leave him alone or you're dealing with us!" Temari screamed, as the five boys released Naruto.

"And if you pick on him anymore today, all of you get no affection for a week!" Haku added.

"Aw crap!" Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Chouji, and Shikamaru said.

"And if you complain, we'll make it a month!" Kasumi said.

"Ok, we'll be good," replied the five boys.

"Now, since we've finished the unnecessary beat down of Naruto, we can discuss our real plan." Kasumi said. "This is the big chance we have to completely prank Oka-san."

"There is no way you're going to be able to pull a prank on Akane-sama!" Kiba said. "I mean didn't she have you guys under a house size genjutsu when you came back from Wave Country?"

"What about when you said she had you, Haku, and Hinata under a genjutsu just to help you with your training?" Tenten asked.

"Well yeah, but see we have an idea as to how she did it. Somehow she's using her demonic power to make the genjutsu untraceable. That's why Hinata can't see through it even in Illumina Form." Haku said.

"But our plan is this. I asked her if we could put a genjutsu on the gym for the party. That way all the younger kids wouldn't know it, and it would be a good experience." Kasumi said.

"That's good and all, but how is that going to prank Akane-sama?" Shino asked.

"The thing is, we're not putting a genjutsu on the academy…we're putting one on Konoha itself!" Kasumi said.

"What! There's no way we're strong enough to put a genjutsu on the whole village!" Lee said.

"That's where you're wrong. With all of our combined chakra, plus the amount of Kitsune chakra Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Haku, and I have, we should have way more than enough to cast the genjutsu." Kasumi said.

"But what if something goes wrong and we mess up the jutsu?" Sakura asked.

"We shouldn't have any problem. Oka-san originally gave me the scroll for a small area type genjutsu, but I asked her if there was such a thing as a village wide one. She showed me the scroll and said it was an extremely powerful genjutsu. It would take an insane amount of chakra to pull it off though. She did say if all of us really tried, we could probably do it, and then she put up the scroll." Kasumi said.

"Then how did you get the scroll?" Temari asked.

"I used a Kage Bunshin, then had it transform into a hair clip that I hid in my pouch. When I put the scroll Oka-san gave me, I dropped the clip and let it slide off my tails. After we left the scroll library, my clone got the scroll we need." Kasumi said. "Now, here's what we need to do…"

For the next hour they continued to discuss plans on how they were going to set the genjutsu without anyone knowing. They decided to set the jutsu early that morning, so all of them would need to meet back at the training ground before sunrise. Unfortunately, they're plan wasn't as secretive as they wanted…considering there was a tiny fox cub looking at them from beyond the bushes. After the kids left the area, the fox came out only to transform into Akane.

"So, they're trying to get me are they…well I guess I'll have to have a little fun myself." Akane laughed. "I know it's going to be really mean, and they're gonna be mad at me, but sometimes you just can't help yourself when you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune." She simply smiled and laughed as she skipped back to the Uzumaki house.

* * *

The next morning… 

The 18 teens…well 17 since Lee still can't use any type of ninjutsu or genjutsu, all met up in the dark of night and prepared to set their plan in action. Little did they know Akane was outside the village walls, ready to make her move.

"Ok, everyone knows what to do?" Kasumi said, into her communicator. Since 8 of them didn't have the luxury of the Illumina gems, they opted for standard issue ninja communicators.

"West team ready." Temari replied.

"North team ready." Haku said.

"South team ready." Hinata said.

"Center point ready." Naruto said. Since he had more chakra than anyone he was the focal point for the genjutsu.

"East team ready. Let's do this!" Kasumi said as she and the others began to form the complex chain of seals for the jutsu. To make sure everyone was in sync, Naruto and each group had a metronome that they all synchronized before they took their positions. For about 10 minutes they all continued to perform the required seals needed for the jutsu until…

"NIGHT OF THE LIVING KITSUNE JUTSU!" Everyone screamed, as they set the jutsu. A weird looking circle began to form underneath all of them, until it spread, connecting with the other circles. Once they finally connected with Naruto's, the symbols changed as if one giant circle had appeared. This however left all of the kids heavily drained from the massive chakra depletion.

"It's…done…finally." Naruto said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah…let's go home…we need to rest for…tonight." Kasumi said, as she and everyone else slowly made their way back to the Uzumaki house. Once they all entered the village, Akane made her move.

"They used the Night of the Living Kitsune Jutsu! Oh man I had fun with that one a long time ago." Akane said, forming some different hand seals. "Well kids, sorry but I'm not the one that's going to be running from zombies tonight." She quickly finished the seals and touched the wall of Konoha, causing the large circle that was formed to reappear. "KITSUNE JUTSU MODIFICATION!" she said, altering the genjutsu. Too bad this meant that the teens were now under the effect of the genjutsu as well.

* * *

That night… 

(Naruto's room)

"Ok Sasuke, ready?" Naruto said.

"Yeah. Hey do you wonder how everyone is gonna react when they see us?" Sasuke said.

"See who? Us or the girls?" Naruto said.

"Both of us!" Sasuke replied.

"Dunno. Only one thing left to do. You got your other costume picked out, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. You got yours?" Sasuke replied.

"Sure do. Well Sasuke, here goes nothing!" Naruto said as he and Sasuke formed seals.

"KITSUNE REI WAKEDORI! (Fox spirit sharing/division)" Naruto and Sasuke said together. Within seconds their bodies began to glow white as they could feel their bodies being torn apart. After a few seconds, the light faded and the two looked beside themselves to see two very familiar faces.

"Wow, guess this is the first time we ever got to meet isn't it Naruto?" Natsumi said.

"I still find it hard to believe that we're face to face with our boy forms." Shiori said.

"What's so hard? You know it was one of Oka-san's jutsu!" Naruto said.

(Flashback)

Naruto and Sasuke had just come back from training when they ran into Akane.

"Just the two I was looking for." Akane said.

"What did we do?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing wrong. I just wanted to ask if you had any ideas about your Halloween costumes?" Akane said.

"Um, well I still haven't decided yet." Naruto said.

"I might do something with Kasumi-chan." Sasuke replied.

"Well what about going as Natsumi and Shiori?" Akane said.

"Um well I guess that would work, if it was ok with the girls." Naruto replied.

"So you're still not sure about it?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Naruto said.

"What if I said you could do both. You could be Naruto and Natsumi at the same time." Akane said.

"Well yeah, maybe if I use a Kage Bunshin." Naruto said.

"No, Natsumi wouldn't be a Kage Bunshin…she would be real, just as real as Kasumi or Hinata." Akane replied.

"How is that possible?" Sasuke asked.

"Take this. It's a special jutsu that will separate your spirit in two." Akane said. "Technically you two are really two people in one."

"Will it work?" Naruto asked.

"It sure will. Just make sure to pick out some good costumes for Natsumi and Shiori." Akane said.

(End Flashback)

"So who should we surprise first?" Natsumi asked.

"Well we could do Oka-san, but she'd expect it. Why not surprise the everyone when we meet downstairs." Naruto said.

"I like it." Shiori said. "Now about our costumes? I hope you didn't pick out any lame ones."

"Nope. We got some really good ones for you two." Sasuke said.

(Kasumi's room)

"Kasumi, remind me to tell you just how much I love this costume! And thank you so much for the manga! I love reading Card Captor Sakura!" Temari said, as she came out dressed in a black long sleeve sailor top with white scarf. She had a white skirt, white socks and black shoes. She also wore a white hat, and carried a staff with a star on the top. Around her waist, she had a small pack with a pack of cards inside. (She's Card Captor Sakura in her School Uniform)

"Don't mention it! I loved that manga too. I'm surprised you got Shikamaru to dress up as Shaoran Li!" Kasumi said.

"Oh he was picky, but I said it would be fun." Temari said. "What about you? Are you doing a costume pair with Sasuke?"

"Not really. I said he could pick what he wanted. I'm actually doing a character from a game I love playing." Kasumi said, putting on her jacket. She wore a black top with a short black jacket. She also had a dark skirt with black tights and shoes, and it had a while half skirt that went down to her knees. On her back was a holster for a phase gun. She also used a jutsu to lengthen her hair and change her hair color blue. "I'm Maria Traydor from Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, even equipped with her best weapon in the game, the Dragoon Laser! That was like my favorite game back in my world. I was lucky I was able to find a copy when I went back."

"I thought you were some futuristic space girl." Temari said.

"Naa. Now if you want to see someone looking really good, check out Hinata over there!"

"Oh um thanks. I do really like it." Hinata said, zipping up her black sleeveless top. She wore that over a white sleeveless top as well, and wore a pair of black shorts that came just over her knees. There was also some black cloth that went midway down her shorts and went down the back of her shorts to her feet. She also had a pair of black shoes and black fingerless gloves. "Do you really think Naruto will like me as Tifa from that movie we watched."

"Hinata, Advent Children Tifa was a bombshell! You look awesome like her!" Kasumi said. "You know you could even wear that as normal ninja gear!"

"Oh, really? I guess so." Hinata said.

"Now where's everyone else?" Kasumi asked, before she heard a squeal out in the hallway. "Well we found Sakura."

"Kasumi, this costume was perfect! I look so cute!" Sakura said, showing off her strapless pink dress, with poofy fabric around the upper leg. She wore a pink garter on her right thigh, and wore dark red knee high boots. She also had a pair of short pink gloves, a pink lace choker with a small yellow charm, and topped it off with a pair of black cat ears, a black tail, and a pink ribbon with a bell on her tail. "Why didn't you tell me I'd look so cute as Mew Ichigo!"

"Um, because pink is your color?" Kasumi said, kinda confused.

"Well, if pink's her color, I may switch to purple after tonight!" Tenten said, walking in, wearing a pair of purple shorts with a strapless purple bikini top. She had purple knee high boots, a purple garter on her right leg, and a purple choker similar to Sakura's. She also had two purple armbands just above her elbows and two purple wristbands. To finish off her costume, she let her hair out of the buns she normally keeps them in, and used a jutsu to change the color purple. She also had a pair of wolf ears and a wolf tail.

"Wait…Tenten has her hair down!" Temari said, stunned.

"Well yeah, if I'm going as Mew Zakuro I had to." Tenten said. "Hey Sakura, wanna do it!"

"Yeah!" Sakura replied.

"Go Mew Mews!" Tenten and Sakura cheered.

"Ok, they definitely love their costumes." Tayuya said, walking in. She was dressed in a pair of green kung fu pants, with a red Chinese long sleeve shirt. She also had her hair back in a pigtail.

"I thought you were going as a Kitsune kunoichi?" Kasumi asked.

"Well I was, until I started watching those Ranma ½ DVDs you brought back. I like the way girl Ranma fights, and she looks cool too!" Tayuya replied. "Plus it was easy since I have red hair."

"Ok so out of all the girls, who are we missing?" Tenten asked.

"I know Akemi, Hanabi, and Kin had to do something with Akane-sama." Hinata replied.

"I guess that means Ino's the only one not here." Sakura said.

"Oh really!" Ino said, appearing in front of Kasumi's door.

"She's not gonna make an entrance is she?" Tayuya asked.

"You bet I am! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Ino said, wearing a white sleeveless bodysuit with a white skirt and a red bow with a heart locket on the front. Her skirt had blue and yellow trim all around, and she had a light pink bow on the back. She wore red thigh high boots, had white gloves that went up past her elbows. She also wore two white clips in her hair, and wore a gold tiara with a crescent moon shape in side. She even changed her hair to Tenten's style, but left two long strands of hair fall down to her back. "No evil shall defeat me, for I am Super Sailor Moon!"

"Ino, can you ham that up any more!" Hinata said.

"Yes I can, and I'll do it all night if I have to!" Ino laughed.

"Come on, the boys are downstairs." Kasumi said, as they all left her room.

* * *

In the living room, Chouji, Neji, and Shikamaru were waiting for the rest of the girls, wondering how they ended up in their costumes. 

"A tuxedo? Chouji you look like a fat penguin!" Shikamaru said.

"Hey Ino said it matched her costume!" Chouji said, pulling out a rose. "She said this Tuxedo Mask guy was very dignified."

"Whatever." Shikamaru said, adjusting his sword. "I still can't believe Temari talked me into wearing this. I'm supposed to be some guy named Shaoran Li from a manga she reads."

"Sometimes we do the strangest things for love." Neji said, twirling one of the two Keyblades he was walking around with.

"Neji, you know you did it because you thought it was cool. I mean you did spend hours playing Kingdom Hearts 2 after Kasumi brought it back from her world." Haku said, coming out in a pink dress and white tennis shoes. She had a Keyblade with a rose on her back. "Plus I think us going as Kairi and Final Form Sora is really cool!"

"Yeah whatever." Shikamaru said. "Hey did you hear what Lee did! He actually got Kiba and Shino to wear some weird spandex costumes!"

"Oh you mean the Ninja Rangers. I remember that series, but I liked the Overdrive Rangers a little more." Haku said, eating a piece of chocolate pocky. "Who would have thought Kasumi's world had so much cool stuff."

"Well from the pocky you're eating, then I can tell you liked the stuff I brought!" Kasumi said, as she and the rest of the girls came downstairs.

"Hey, love the costumes!" Haku said.

"I could say the same for you guys." Hinata said. "Hey has anyone seen Naruto and Sasuke?"

"They said they had something big to show us." Ino said.

"You don't think they're going as Natsumi and Shiori do you?" Sakura asked.

"Well tonight would be a good night." Kasumi replied.

"You two don't give us much to work with do you?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, we do have some style you know." Sasuke added.

"Advent Children Cloud…You and Hinata make a perfect match!" Haku said.

"But who are you Sasuke?" Chouji asked.

"I'm Rockman, from Ryuusei no Rockman." Sasuke said. "But we have two more people coming."

"Like who?" Hinata asked.

"Like us." Natsumi said as she and Shiori walked down the stairs.

"Natsumi! Shiori! But how!" Shikamaru questioned.

"It's got to be a Kage Bunshin." Neji said.

"Not this time. We're real!" Natsumi said.

"Yeah, thanks to a jutsu from Akane-sama, we were able to separate from Naruto and Sasuke." Shiori said.

"Unreal!" Tenten said. "So Natsumi if I'm right, you're Advent Children Yuffie by the boomerang you have on your back, right?"

"Yep. I must say, Naruto picked out a really good costume for me." Natsumi said.

"And I have to guess…Shiori's costume goes with Sasuke's right?" Kasumi asked.

"It does. I'm Harp Note from Ryuusei no Rockman." Shiori replied, strumming a note on her heart shaped guitar.

"Well where's everyone else?" Ino asked. "I thought they should be here by now?"

"Hey, great! You're all here!" Akane said, as she looked into the living room. "I need all of you to come outside to the back for a bit."

"Um ok." Sakura replied.

"Oh and it's great to see you Natsumi and Shiori. You look wonderful in your costumes!" Akane commented.

"Thanks Oka-san." Natsumi said. She did get some weird looks after she said that. "What! I'm still a part of Naruto, so she's my mom too you know!"

"We believe you! It was just weird to hear that." Haku said, as she followed everyone else outside. What surprised them was who was waiting outside for the group.

"Um, Oka-san, what's the deal? Don't you guys have to get into costume?" Naruto asked. "And Gaara, what are you doing with them?"

"You'll see soon enough." Gaara replied.

"We are in costume Naruto." Akane said.

"Yeah, we look way better than those crazy clones of us." Momoko said.

"Crazy clones? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"I guess we're just going to have to show them." Hanabi answered. "Akemi-chan, you want to get things started?"

"You bet I do!" Akemi said, flicking her wrists revealing two very familiar devices.

"Wait a minute…did she?" Haku said.

"Let's do it guys!" Akemi said, as she watched Akane, Arashi, Momoko, Mikoto, Hanabi, Tsunade, Gaara, and Kin all flicked their wrists as well.

"No way, they couldn't be!" Sasuke said.

"SUPER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" The nine said, touching their 'transformers' together. In a burst of smoke everyone now stood before nine people with probably the best costumes in Konoha.

"Now sound off!" Akemi commanded.

"Guardian of Nature, I am Kin, the Wood Knight!" Kin said.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ino said. "She even got the hair tie right!"

"Feel the ground tremble for I am Gaara, the Earth Knight!" Gaara said.

"Holy cow!" Chouji said. "Even Gaara got into this?"

"The Mistress of Metal, I am Momoko, the Metal Knight!" Momoko said.

"Sharp!" Tenten replied. "I like the buns, and she even has a sword too!"

"As fast as lightning, I am Akane, The Lightning Knight!" Akane said.

"Interesting." Neji said, nodding his head in approval.

"Chill before my power, I am Tsunade, the Ice Knight." Tsunade said.

"That is so cool…very cool!" Haku said.

"Burn in my flame, for I am Mikoto the Fire Knight!" Mikoto said.

"Guess it runs in the family." Sasuke said.

"Cry wind, I am Arashi, the Wind Knight!" Arashi said.

"AWESOME!!!" Naruto cheered.

"I am the water, calm and deadly, I am Hanabi, the Water Knight!" Hanabi said.

"Oh my gosh Hanabi is adorable!" Hinata squealed.

"And I am the light that shines in the darkness. I am Akemi, the Light Knight and Leader of the Illumina Knights!" Akemi said.

"This is just plain cool!" Kasumi said.

"And together we are the protectors of Konoha! We are…" Akemi said.

"The Illumina Knights!" the nine costumed knights said.

A wave of silence passed over everyone after witnessing nine of the coolest costumes being revealed. The original nine Knights couldn't help but be surprised that there was actually someone going…as them!

"I cannot believe we're standing before the nine best costumes in Konoha! Just look at Hanabi-chan! She looks so cool! I mean that mini version of my outfit is just awesome!" Hinata said hugging her Mini-me.

"Aw, thanks Hina-chan." Hanabi said, blushing.

"So are you surprised?" Tsunade asked.

"You bet we are! Gaara, dude you are definitely making me look good!" Chouji said.

"I think he's making himself look good! I haven't seen him that happy in years!" Temari said.

"I do blame Kin for this, but I'm having fun anyway." Gaara replied, throwing his scarf to the wind.

"So I have the Hokage dressed up as me for Halloween. I am definitely impressed!" Haku said.

"Hey what can I say? I like the color." Tsunade replied.

"Well I know I can say this." Kasumi said, walking up to Akemi. "I know exactly who my replacement is when I retire from being an Illumina Knight!" She grabbed hold of Akemi and put her in a big hug. "That is so cool that you went as me for Halloween! You even changed your tails and ears silver too!"

"Hey, you're my big sister…and one of my heroes. I wanted to do it!" Akemi said. "Plus I like your outfit when you're an Illumina Knight."

"But how did you guys come up with the idea?" Shiori asked.

"Well it was really Tsunade-sama's idea." Kin replied.

(Flashback)

Tsunade's office…

"Um Tsunade-baa-chan, you wanted to see us?" Akemi asked, as she and Hanabi walked into her office. Arashi, Akane, Momoko, Gaara, and Kin were there too.

"Actually girls I did." Tsunade replied. "Have you decided on what you're going to wear for the Halloween party?"

"Um not yet." Hanabi replied.

"I take it the rest of you are the same?" Tsunade asked.

"I didn't plan on wearing a costume." Gaara said.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun Panda-chan." Kin said.

"Actually she's right. Plus I have come up with a perfect idea for costumes, and I need you eight to help me." Tsunade said.

"Uh, why us eight, Tsunade-sama?" Akane asked.

"Because I think you eight are perfect for these costumes." Tsunade said, as she took eight envelopes out of her desk. She then proceeded to hand one envelope to each person. In the end she kept one for her own. "Ok, now open the envelopes."

"Um all I have is a red piece of paper." Mikoto said.

"Yeah mine's silver." Akemi said.

"Green here. And Akane's is purple." Arashi said.

"I've got blue, and I think Momo-chan has black." Hanabi added.

"Gaara and I have yellow and brown." Kin said.

"And I have light blue." Tsunade said, showing her paper. "So anyone want to guess what our costumes will be?"

The room was silent as everyone thought things over…until Akemi came to a quick answer.

"No way! I'm Kasumi-nee-chan!" Akemi said.

"Wait, you're going as your sister?" Arashi said.

"Yeah, and I'm going as Neji, Hanabi is Hinata, Miki-chan is Sasuke, You're Naruto, Kin's Ino, Gaara is Choji, Momo-chan is Tenten." Akane said excitedly.

"And I'm Haku. That means come Halloween…the Illumina Knights will make a special appearance." Tsunade said.

"Unbelievable! Going as the Illumina Knights! You know they'll love the costumes!" Akane said.

"I guess this means I have to tie my hair in buns." Momoko said.

"You'll look good with them!" Akemi said. "I just can't believe I get to be Kasumi-nee-chan!"

(End Flashback)

"Hey you know what, we need a picture." Kasumi said, pulling out her camera. "Hey Temari, can you take it?"

"Sure, but why aren't you going to take it?" Temari asked, as she took Kasumi's camera.

"Because I'm in it. It's the one chance I have to be in a picture with the Light Illumina Knight!" Kasumi smiled.

"Wait…oh I get it!" Temari said.

"Hey guys, come on, we should get into our Illumina costumes too so we can get pictures with the real Illumina Knights!" Hinata said.

"Sounds like a good idea, Hina-chan!" Naruto said, flicking his wrist.

"Well then, in the words of the leader of the Illumina Knights…" Kasumi said, flicking her own wrist. The other seven soon followed. "Let's do it guys!

"SUPER ILLUMNA ACTIVATION!" cried the real Illumina Knights, as they all transformed.

"So how does this look? The nine Illumina Knights, with their nine greatest fans!" Sasuke said.

"I know! I'm so gonna get the Metal Knight's autograph after this!" Tenten said, causing Momoko to blush heavily.

"Come on guys, it's not that big of a deal." Momoko replied.

"Trust me it is. I know that we do everything we can to protect our home, but we know you are always behind us, but to show this much support and love for us? Well…honestly…" Kasumi said, starting to tear up.

"Don't cry nee-chan." Akemi replied, wiping away a tear on Kasumi's face.

"It's just that I never want to forget this moment." Kasumi said. "After all the fighting we've done, it's just nice to see something so wonderful!"

"Then let me take the picture ok!" Temari said. Now everyone smile and say 'cheese'!"

"CHEESE!" Everyone replied as Temari took the shot.

"Now let's get some shots of all the pairs together." Akane said. "Plus we gotta take pictures of Naruto, Natsumi, Sasuke, and Shiori too."

"We can't take too long, we have to get to the party soon." Tsunade said.

"Then let's get moving!" Arashi replied.

They spent the next 30 minutes taking pictures of everyone. Once they finished they quickly hurried to the academy to find the place in a roar! Everyone was wearing all kinds of costumes. But what really got them was the fact that there were three spandex clad ninja at the door.

"Halt who goes there!" said the ninja in navy.

"We determine whether you are friend or foe!" said the crimson ninja.

"Now show us who you are!" said the green ninja wearing a gold vest.

"Ok, my guess is that Kiba is the Navy Thunder Ranger, Shino is the Crimson Thunder Ranger, and Lee is the Green Samurai Ranger." Haku said.

"Hey how did you know?" Lee said, taking off his helmet.

"We knew you'd be one of the guys since you always wear that green spandex that Gai-sensei wears." Tenten said. "But how did you get Kiba and Shino to wear the other colors too!"

"Unlike what Gai-sensei wears, these outfits look cool!" Kiba replied.

"For once, I actually agree with Kiba." Shino added.

"This is definitely a first." Sakura said.

"What? The part where Kiba said spandex looks good, or the part where Shino agreed with him!" Kin replied.

"Both!" Sakura answered.

"Hey can we go in now? You know you shouldn't keep an Illumina Knight from getting some punch!" Akemi said.

"Illumina Knight! No way, you guys went as them!" Kiba exclaimed.

"We sure did! Now if you don't move, you're gonna be on the wrong end of my Starburst Cannon! And if you really make me mad, I'll team up with the Fire Knight to do the Star Flare Burst!" Akemi said, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah! What she said!" Mikoto said, laughing.

"Hey, there's no way we can stop Konoha's heroes from entering this party! I'm surprised we get a special guest appearance from them!" Kiba said.

"Then let's get this party started!" Naruto cheered.

"You're right about that Naruto." Akane thought to herself. She had a devilish grin on her face, knowing she was ready to spring her surprise on everyone.

* * *

**And thus begins the Halloween Chaos! What will happen when Akane's surprise goes off? How will Halloween be for everyone's favorite kitsune clan! Keep tuned in to find out!**

**Also PLEASE make sure to check my profile page! You will definitely love seeing Kasumi now that she's been drawn!**

**Kasumi:(hugging Neokenshin) I can't believe you did this for me! Thank you so much!**

**Neokenshin:What can I say. You deserve it. Remember read and review everyone! Oh and for some reason the site is being wonky so it won't update my profile correctly. Hopefully it will work, so everyone will be able to see all the pics! Before you Review check out the pics first and tell me what you think!  
**


	46. Night of the Living Kitsune Part 2

Kasumi: Hiiiii! It's Kasumi! I took control of Neokenshin's keyboard so I could do the intro segment. Actually I just wanted to say a few words about all the people that said all the cool stuff about my pictures! Now where should I begin?

To x.blood-diamond-chic-94.x : Yeah his friend is an awesome artist! I went through her Deviant Art site and loved her work!

To Cre A. Tor00x: Our costumes aren't that corny! I think they're cute. Well, Tenten did think they were a little on the revealing side, only because she doesn't like wearing short skirts.

To Vld: Keep reading and I might be able to get Neokenshin's friend to draw some more pics! Maybe some with me and Sasuke-chan! Or maybe me and Shiori-chan!

To RasenganFin: That's awful sweet that you though I was hot. Yeah I saw the email Neokenshin got. Though I must say, I'm awfully flattered. Let's just say that usually goes over very well when it comes to special chapter requests.

To Dragon Man 180(you get the special review because you're my favorite author!): Let's see...well Otou-san didn't really have to beat too many boys off with a stick. Naruto did that. Otou-san just said he'd force all of the guys that kept hitting on me to go on that crazy cat rescue mission for a month straight if they didn't stop, and I never had to worry about having a rabid fan club. As for Sasuke, he's just in his own little world every time he sees me in Illumina Form. I did find out that after we first went Super Illumina, Sasuke told me if we were alone, then he would have ended up drooling for a good solid 10 minutes while he was staring at me. Of course Naruto overheard this, and he said he'd do the same to Hinata-chan! Boys, what are you going to do with them. I think they started picking up a few of Ero-sennin's bad habits. But Sasuke-chan is so Kawaii sometimes. Oh wait...am I starting to ramble? I'm sorry. I guess I get carried away sometimes. But I think I can talk to Neokenshin and see if his friend will draw some more pics. Maybe she can draw a pic of Akemi-chan for you!

Kasumi: Well that's all for now. I guess all of you are waiting for me to be quiet so we can start the chapter.

Naruto: No duh! We're not getting any older you know!

Kasumi: Ok! Yeesh, give me a break Naruto! Oh well, as you all know, Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin, and Akemi-chan is used with permission from Dragon Man 180. Now enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Halloween Special: Night of the Living Kitsune: Part 2!

The night was filled with fun as everyone danced, enjoyed games, and had a wonderful time. There were even a few slow dances for all the couples as well. Even Gaara enjoyed a dance with Kin that night. To everyone it seemed that it would be a perfect night until Akane sprung her prank.

"Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama!" cried a Chuunin ninja.

"Huh, what's going on? Hey aren't you supposed to be guarding the entrance!" Tsunade replied.

"I was, but I came to warn you, we're under attack!" said the Chuunin.

"What! By who!" Tsunade replied.

"You aren't gonna believe this…but we're under attack from what looks like zombies!" cried the Chuunin.

"Zombies!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah, one of the other guards tried to attack them, and he got bitten. The next thing I know he turned into one of them!" said the ninja. "What's worse…is that someone looking like Sasuke Uchiha is leading the attack!"

"Shadow Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"He wasn't supposed to be in this genjutsu!" Kasumi said. "Matter of fact, we haven't even activated it!"

"Then I guess if he's involved, we need to take matters in our own hands." Sasuke said.

"Come on guys, time to bring the real Knights to this party!" Naruto said. "Hey Natsumi, Shiori, wanna join us?"

"Definitely!" Natsumi replied.

"Then let's do it guys!" Kasumi said.

"SUPER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Everyone said, touching their transformers. Unfortunately…nothing happened.

"Hey what's going on! We're supposed to transform after we do that?" Naruto said.

"I…I don't know! This has never happened before." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, you don't think the genjutsu is messing with our powers do you? We did put a huge amount of energy into it." Haku said.

"But it hasn't been activated!" Kasumi replied.

"Genjutsu? What genjutsu!" Tsunade said.

"It can't be the one you put on the gym is it?" Akane said.

"No…actually we put one on the entire village. It was to try and prank you tonight Akane-sama!" Sakura said.

"We did everything perfectly! The jutsu said nothing about people turning into zombies or Shadow Sasuke even!" Kasumi said.

"You didn't use the Night of the Living Kitsune Jutsu, did you?" Akane said. "Oh no, don't tell me…you used it!"

"Um, was it supposed to be this bad?" Haku asked.

"Unfortunately yes! That isn't even a genjutsu! It's a special combination sealing/summoning jutsu. Hundreds of years ago before I turned against my demonic nature, I developed that jutsu to terrorize entire villages. The jutsu disrupts those with Chuunin and Jounin levels of chakra to prevent them from retaliating." Akane said.

"That's why we can't use our Illumina Power! Our power gems are based on high level elemental chakra!" Neji said.

"Even our bloodlines don't work!" Mikoto said, trying to activate her Sharingan.

"This is bad…this is really bad!" Arashi said. "Akane is there any way to release the jutsu!"

"We would have to get outside the walls of the village to even have any chance of escaping the jutsu. At the ends of the jutsu area, there are numerous weak points that can be disrupted if enough chakra is introduced." Akane said. "But if Shadow Sasuke is involved, it's possible he's used his own demonic energy, plus a combination of Shadow Gem energy to severely warp the jutsu!"

"Then what does that mean?" Mikoto asked.

"It means our only chance is to get as many of us to one of the walls of Konoha so we can disrupt the jutsu ourselves." Akane said.

"That might not be a good idea, Akane-sama!" said the ninja guard. "I got reports that both the Eastern and Western gates have just been breached!"

"That means our only chance is to get to the Northern Gate beyond the Hokage Monument!" Arashi said, before he heard numerous screams outside. Everyone rushed to the windows to see hundreds of undead attacking the villagers. The villagers would try to defend themselves or even run, but were no match to the Shadow powered zombies. The ones that were bitten began to undergo a violent transformation, as their life energy was sucked out of them, turning them into that which infected them. Others were killed in cold blood.

"This is horrible! What can we do! We have no Illumina Power, and we can't use our jutsu either!" Hinata said.

"You may not have Illumina Power, but we do!" Akane said, remembering something very important.

"There's no way! You said it yourself, this jutsu disrupts high concentrations of chakra!" Sakura said.

"I did. But I just remembered that later I developed a special jutsu to bypass chakra usage! And what's better…it's not a chakra powered jutsu!" Akane said, trying to reassure everyone.

"Then how do you perform this jutsu?" Tsunade asked.

"With demonic power! It's time I show you why I'm the most powerful of the Nine Sacred Beasts!" Akane said. "Come on, we have to get back to our house fast!"

"Uh…you sure we should go out there?" Tenten said nervously. "With nothing, we're basically sitting ducks!"

"Yeah, I didn't plan on becoming a zombie tonight!" Ino cried as she ran into Chouji's arms.

"Look if we stay here, then you're gonna be zombie food anyway!" Kasumi said. "And as much as I don't want to go out there, we have no choice!"

"Besides, we can take to the rooftops if need be. Even though we can't use our jutsu, our basic ninja training is still in tact. That means we should be able to do simple things like water walking or tree climbing." Arashi said.

"Then lets go now, because I think I just heard some of them break into the academy!" Naruto said, as he looked over the balcony to see the zombies entering the gym.

"Naruto, you read my mind!" Natsumi screamed.

* * *

Everyone took off at full speed out the balcony window and ascended to the rooftops of Konoha. Everywhere they looked people were constantly getting attacked and becoming zombies. To make matters worse, not even the ANBU could stop these freaks of horror! Many tried but failed quickly. Getting to the Uzumaki house, everyone rushed in and quickly locked and barricaded the doors. They all felt safe for the time being until…

"Oh man, why did the lights have to go out now!" Arashi said.

"This is bad, this is very bad!" Natsumi trembled, as she and Hinata were hugging each other.

"You said it Natsu-chan!" Hinata said. "I don't think I've ever been this scared."

"Look it can't be that bad?" Naruto said, placing his hand on her shoulder. Too bad she was so scared that she nearly jumped through the roof! Luckily Arashi caught her.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Natsumi cried, burying her face into Arashi's chest for comfort.

"Hmm so this is what would happen if Naruto was a girl?" Arashi said, holding his son's counterpart. He took the time to stroke her ears in the hopes of calming her down. "You know I don't mind this at all."

"Otou-san now's not the time to be the heroic father!" Haku said.

"Actually you're just jealous Haku-chan!" Natsumi said, sticking out her tongue.

"In reality, I am jealous, because I wanted Otou-san to hold me like that!" Haku thought. She didn't show it, but like everyone else, she was so scared, she'd jump at a moments notice!

"Everyone just calm down. We're ok with no lights, remember we Kitsune have advanced night vision." Akane said.

"That's good and all, but what about us that aren't Kitsune!" Sakura asked.

"Then that's where this comes into play." Akane said, turning on a flashlight. She held it under her face to make her more horrifying and easily scared everyone. "Mwahahaha!" Everyone in the house suddenly screamed at seeing Akane, and she just laughed as they all picked themselves up off the floor.

"Look I know you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but come on Oka-san!" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, we're already scared out of our wits!" Shiori said, getting off the floor.

"Sorry! It's my nature! Remember we Kitsune are the greatest tricksters in the world you know." Akane said, handing out a few more flashlights.

"Yeah, but right now we're in zombie city and I don't want to be their next meal!" Tsunade said. "Now let's get this scroll and figure out what the hell we're gonna do!"

"Ok, I'll be back in a second." Akane said, heading upstairs. Everyone else sat around the living room, trying to calm down, but the sense of fear was too great for any of them.

"How could this happen! The jutsu was never supposed to do this!" Sakura said.

"I still don't understand what went wrong! We followed the scroll to perfection!" Haku said. "We even made sure all of us were in perfect sync!"

"Um maybe we put too much power into it?" Naruto said, trying to play dumb.

"How! The only way we could have done that was if someone went Illumina!" Kasumi said. She then saw Naruto looking down. "Naruto…you didn't!"

"I'm sorry! I wanted to make sure we had enough energy, so I tapped into my Illumina Power as well!" Naruto apologized.

"Then that must be the reason we can't use our powers!" Shiori said, as Akane came back down.

"Got it!" Akane said.

"Good, now hurry up and tell us what you have planned!" Arashi said.

"Ok, this jutsu I'm going to perform does something that most people would think is impossible." Akane said. "First let me tell you something, whenever you wear a costume, don't you always feel like you're the character that you are dressed up as?"

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked.

"It's like this. Remember when we got to the party. Akemi told Kiba to let her in or she would use the Starburst Cannon on him. She actually thought she was the Light Knight!" Akane said.

"Well yeah, I mean it's part of the costume. You have to pretend to be who the real person is." Akemi said.

"The truth is there's a reason for that. You see in every costume, there is a very tiny part of the essence of the real character. That's what causes you to pretend you are that character." Akane said.

"So you mean, there's a tiny part of me in Akemi's costume, that makes her think she's me?" Kasumi asked, seeming confused.

"Not Kasumi Uzumaki, but Kasumi the Light Knight, and Leader of the Illumina Knights." Akane said. "There's a small essence of the Light Knight in her costume. There's also parts of all the characters you are all dressed as in your costumes as well."

"Now what does this have to do with your jutsu?" Tsunade asked.

"I can amplify that essence with my own demonic power, literally bringing the characters you're dressed as to life." Akane said.

"So you mean we'd really become our characters with all of their abilities?" Haku asked.

"Precisely." Akane said. "However depending on the character's level of power, I may or may not be able to unlock their full abilities.

"That would mean I would become the real Light Illumina Knight?" Akemi said.

"You would. But I don't know if I could give you all of her power. Due to the Illumina Gems being chakra based, then some of the energy will be disrupted. At most I can probably have you with one or two abilities. But the thing is, they'll be at random." Akane replied.

"That means you nine could get anything from our Level 1 powers to our Bankai Powers." Hinata said.

"Only one problem…if they get the Bankai Power, it won't be permanent. Remember we can't hold our Bankai forms for too long, and at most we can only use our Bankai level attacks two or three times." Kasumi said.

"That's a risk we're gonna have to take!" Akane said. "Now give me a rundown of your characters abilities, and at what level you would consider them to be."

"Well, my character is more martial arts based, with a few special martial arts attacks, but that's about it." Tayuya said. "I guess she's a a fairly high level of development."

"Our characters are actually at their maximum level, but their power comes from the cards I have." Temari said, talking about her and Shikamaru.

"I think Chouji's character is at his normal level, and mine is about midway in her power." Ino said.

"Neji's character is at his maximum power level, and mine is at her final stage." Haku said.

"Shiori's character is in her final stage, and mine is as well. But mine can be augmented with battle cards." Sasuke replied.

"I think the three of us are at our characters' final level. Well at least that's what I think from the way it went in the movie." Naruto said.

"Well, my character has her best weapon and her two best attacks, but that's it." Kasumi said.

"We're also at our final level as well." Kiba said, noting Shino and Lee.

"Ok, hopefully there shouldn't be any problem. Let's just hope everything works and we have a fighting chance out there!" Akane said, as she began to glow bright red. "You know this is the first time I've used my full demonic power since I got it back, so bear with me ok."

"Whatever! As long as we have something that can take on those zombies!" Natsumi said.

"Everyone join hands and make a circle around me." Akane instructed. Everyone followed as she began to recite the chant for her jutsu.

"In Darkness and Light, through Day and Night, I call forth the power to bind the essence of power in these chosen. Unlock the secrets of the cloth they wear and empower them. Power of the Flame, cry out and proclaim…Kitsune Essence Fusion…RELEASE!" Akane said, slamming her hands into the ground. She forced her demonic power in a circular wave that began to engulf everyone in a red light. Everyone flashed for a few seconds before the light was absorbed into their bodies.

"Was that it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Everyone check your right hand." Akane said, as everyone looked at their hands.

"What's this red fox looking symbol?" Natsumi asked.

"That fox is my demon power inside each of you. That is how you now have access to your character's special abilities." Akane said.

"She's right! Look at Neji!" Haku said, as she noticed Neji floating off the ground, and saw his Keyblades floating around him. "He really must have Sora's powers!"

"That must mean…" Temari said, pulling out a card with a sword on it. She threw it in the air and pulled out her star staff. "SWORD CARD, RELEASE AND DISPEL!" She touched her card with her staff and instantly it changed into a sword.

"No way! She's really become Card Captor Sakura!" Hinata said.

"Unreal! I really am her! That means Shikamaru can use my Clow Cards too!" Temari said.

"If that's the case, then I should be able to do this!" Ino said, taking off her tiara. She held it in her hand and watched as it became a yellow energy disk. "I was right! It's the Moon Tiara Magic attack!"

"Hey see which version of the Moon Scepter you have." Sakura asked.

"Ok." Ino said, putting her tiara on. She focused her energy on the crystal on her bow and watched as a sword shaped rod appeared. "I remember this one! This is for the Moon Gorgeous Meditation attack!"

"Sasuke, what about you? You said you could change your weapons by battle cards right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I should be able to." Sasuke said, pulling out a card with a sword on it. "Here goes." He threw the card up in the air, and the mouth on his arm ate the card. "BATTLE CARD: PREDATION! SWORD!" In a flash, his right hand became an energy sword.

"Whoa! That is so cool man!" Naruto said.

"That's nothing dude. Watch this!" Sasuke said, as the sword vanished. The head vanished as well to reveal a card slider on his wrist. He then took out a silver card and swiped it on the slider. "STAR BREAK! LEO!" Suddenly his armor began to glow as it changed color completely. Sasuke was now in red armor and the head on his arm looked more lion like. "YES! I can even do the Star Breaks! I'll have even more power like this!"

Meanwhile Lee, Kiba, and Shino each agreed to try morphing once they saw that they were back in their normal clothes, but now had two morphers and an amulet.

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM HA!!!" Kiba and Shino yelled.

"SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM HA!!!!" Lee yelled.

Soon they were dressed in cooler looking outfits than the Illumina Knights but the knights wouldn't admit it…only because they wanted to inflate Kiba, Shino, and Lee's egos.

"Whoa! Is this what it feels like to use ninjutsu?" Lee said, dashing around the room after dropping his weight inhibiter. He even formed a clone of himself as well. "No way! I created a clone!"

"I guess being a Ninja Ranger gave Lee more ninja skills as well as being able to mold chakra properly." Haku said. "Hey Kasumi, what about you? What abilities do you have?"

"Well, watch." Kasumi said, taking an empty can out of the recycling bin. She stepped back and took aim and shot a burst of energy at the can, destroying it instantly.

"Holy cow! That's some power!" Arashi said.

"You haven't seen anything! Wait until I show you Energy Burst!" Kasumi said, setting her gun back in her holster. "But enough about us. We need to know about you nine now. What powers do you think you have?"

"Well I have a feeling I have your Element Fusion, Tenten." Momoko said, pulling out a kunai. She began to cycle through numerous elements in the kunai before she put it back.

"That means you have Getsuga Tenshou as well!" Tenten said.

"What about the rest of you?" Kasumi asked.

"Well I have this feeling that I can make a bunch of plants grow and have them do something." Kin said.

"I feel like I can make Ice arrows and even protect myself with ice too." Tsunade said.

"You got Pollen Storm! That is really gonna help since you can use Paralysis and Confusion Pollen." Ino said.

"Ok Tsunade-sama. You have my Freeze Lancer and Ice Armor attacks." Haku said.

"Really! Then that's gonna definitely be good." Tsunade replied.

"Otou-san, what do you have?" Natsumi asked.

"Well, what's up with this green ball of wind?" Arashi asked. "That and the weird looking blades?"

"He got my Bankai! Otou-san you can use my Wind Rasen-Shuriken! This is awesome! You also have my Air Blade too!"

"We know who's on the front lines." Akane said.

"And what about you Akane-chan?" Arashi asked, feeling a little upset about the front line crack.

"Oh I know exactly what I have. I can use Neji's Lightning Crusher and Lightning Gun." Akane replied.

"Nice choices." Neji replied.

"Gaara, what do you think you have?" Chouji said.

"Not sure." Gaara said, as a wall of rock covered him.

"Rock Wall…if that wasn't obvious for someone with an impenetrable defense." Chouji replied.

"Oka-san, do you think you can make a flame around your fist?" Shiori asked.

"No, but what's this pulsing ball of fire?" Mikoto asked, creating a small condensed ball of fire.

"That's Flare Bomb. Now do you think you can make that more powerful?" Shiori said.

"Not really. But I do have this feeling I can use the Housenka no Jutsu, Goukakyuu no Jutsu, and Karyuudan no Jutsu all at the same time." Mikoto replied.

"She got the Fire Storm too." Sasuke said.

"Hanabi-chan, can you tell me what the water is saying to you?" Hinata asked.

"I think so Hina-chan. It says to pull the water from the ground and hold it in front of me. It also says to make a ball out of the water as well." Hanabi replied.

"That means you can use my Aqua Ball and Aqua Shield. You can protect anyone if you need to now." Hinata replied. "Since you have Aqua Ball, you can probably use Aqua Healing too. It's too bad you can't activate the Byakugan, you'd definitely have way more power in it."

"That's ok. At least I can still protect you." Hanabi replied.

"Well Akemi-chan?" Kasumi asked.

"BANKAI!" Akemi said, as nothing happened. "Well, can't use your Bankai. Maybe…STARBURST HEALING!" Still nothing happened. "STARBURST BEAM!…come on something work!"

"Well you have three choices left. My Starburst Cannon, the Light Blasts and my new Starburst Grenade." Kasumi said.

Akemi held her hand out and tried to shoot a Light Blast, btu still nothing happened. "Well that's a no go. How do you do the Starburst Grenade again?"

"Concentrate your light energy into your hand, and make it as small as possible." Kasumi said.

"Ok, here goes." Akemi said, as a ball of light began to form in her hand. Kasumi noticed it starting to shrink so she knew Akemi could use her Starburst Grenade.

"Ok, Akemi-chan. You can use the grenade." Kasumi said.

"Now time to see about the trademark!" Akemi said, pulling her arms back. Kasumi noticed the light begin to swirl in her hands.

"That's good! You can use my…" Kasumi said.

"STARBURST CANNON!" Akemi screamed, firing a blast of Light Energy that shot straight through the couch and left it a pile of ash. "YES! I can do Kasumi-chan's best move!"

"Yeah, too bad you blew up the couch!" Naruto said.

"Sorry." Akemi replied, scratching her head.

"Worry about that later! Right now we need to plan on how we're gonna get to the Northern Gate." Momoko said.

"Plus we need to see about rescuing survivors as well." Sakura said.

"Not only that, but we need to deal with Shadow Sasuke too." Tsunade said.

"He's mine!" Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"Ok, so we need three teams. It looks like we need a speed team, a defense team, and an attack team." Arashi said. "There are 27 of us, so we should make three teams of 9."

"The way it looks, we know Naruto and Sasuke are on the attack team. Kasumi should go too, because her weapon looks like it will give Shadow Sasuke a run for his money." Shikamaru said.

"I'm going with Kasumi-nee-chan and Naruto-nii-kun." Akemi said.

"She's right. Since Shadow Sasuke has the Shadow Gem, Akemi-chan may be the one who can counter his attacks." Kasumi said.

"Ok, we need another heavy attacker on their team and possibly another Illumina Knight to go as well." Shikamaru said.

"Actually my character Ranma is considered to be one of the most powerful martial artists in her series. I should go with them." Tayuya said.

"Kasumi, what technique did you and Sasuke combine to use your Star Flare Burst?" Mikoto said.

"We used Fire Storm and Starburst Cannon, Mikoto-sama." Kasumi replied.

"Then I'm with the attacking team. Akemi and I can team up if we have to." Mikoto replied.

"I'm going too. I should be able to do some heavy damage as well." Hinata said.

"We're going too!" Natsumi said, pointing to her and Shiori. "We owe Shadow Sasuke just as much payback as the boys do!

"Great, now we need to set the speed teams and the defense teams." Arashi said.

"Based on the rest of the Illumina Power, Hanabi, Gaara, and Kin should go with the defense team. Akane-sama, Momo-chan, Arashi-sama, and Tsunade-sama should take the speed team, plus Akane-sama can try to release the jutsu." Shikamaru said.

"We'll go with the speed team. Our powers should make us fast enough to do something good." Lee said. Kiba and Shino nodded in agreement.

"I can help too. I can use the Dash Card to if I have to keep up." Temari said.

"No, I'll go. Temari, if I'm right, those cards of yours have elemental properties as well, right?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I have the Windy, Fiery, Earthy, and Watery cards." Temari replied.

"Then those powers will help greatly if you all are attacked." Shikamaru said.

"Then if you're going with them, let me give you a few cards. You can use them too if you need to." Temari said, pulling out the Dash, Freeze, Jump, Shot, Sword, and Shield Cards. "Take these. You can use these in conjunction to your incantations."

"That's fine, but how do you use the cards and incantations?" Shikamaru asked, taking the cards.

"You have an IQ of over 200 and you don't even know how to use a simple magic card?" Temari asked.

"Hey it's your manga. You know I never read them." Shikamaru replied.

"Fine. To use the cards, you say "Force, know my plight. Release the Light!" and touch the tip of your sword to the card." Temari said, demonstrating how to use the cards. "For incantations, Fire, you say 'God of Fire', wind is 'Petals of Wind', Water is 'Dragon of Water', and lightning is 'Emperor of Thunder', all followed by 'Answer my Call'. You also have to touch a charm to the gemstone on your sword for it to work as well."

"Anything else I should know?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Nope. That's all." Temari smiled.

"Alright. Hanabi, Gaara, Kin, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Tenten, Haku, and Temari will go out and look for any potential survivors. Akane, Arashi, Momoko, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Kiba and I will head for the North Gate. Naruto, Sasuke, Kasumi, Hinata, Mikoto, Tayuya, Natsumi, Shiori and Akemi will try and find Shadow Sasuke to hopefully stop him from controlling these zombies." Tsunade said. "Anyone have anything else to add?"

"There's one more thing. We need to keep in radio contact so in order for us to do that…" Kasumi said, flicking her wrist to reveal her transformer with her gem. "Since we can't use our Illumina Power, we can't use our communicators. But you all can." She then reached down and removed Akemi's fake transformer and replaced it with her own. Everyone else did the same for their Knight counterparts.

"I…I can't take this Kasumi-nee-chan! What if I lose it!" Akemi asked.

"Akemi, you're the Light Knight now. I have faith in you and your power. You have to have the same faith in yourself. If the fight comes down to it, you may have to be the one to destroy Shadow Sasuke." Kasumi said. "Promise me that you will fight with everything you have!"

"I promise Kasumi. I won't let you down." Akemi replied.

"Now that you guys have our communicators, all you need to do is think about who you're talking to, and you will talk directly to them. If you flip the small switch beside the microphone, you can put it on speaker mode." Kasumi said, flipping the switch on Akemi's communicator. "This way we can all listen in if we need to."

"Hey, if you get in trouble, make your way to the old Uchiha Police Training area." Shiori said. "We can keep the survivors there and make that a base of operation.

"That's good Shiori. That place is heavily reinforced so everyone should be ok." Mikoto said. "You should probably go with the defense team since only an Uchiha can get into the training area."

"She can switch with me." Haku said. " I should be able to hold on my own with the attack team." She looked around to see everyone was still tense about this situation. "But for now…let's just hope we all come out of this alive." Haku said.

"Yeah, I want to enjoy more time with Naruto." Natsumi said. "I especially want to have some ramen together!"

"Me too, Natsumi-chan." Naruto replied.

"Sasuke, Oka-san, please come back safe ok." Shiori said.

"Don't worry Shiori-chan…we'll come back. I promise." Mikoto said, hugging her spirit daughter.

"Then let's move!" Arashi said.

"Uh, one problem…we can't go out the front! The zombies are here!" Sakura screamed.

"What! How the hell could they have found us!" Tsunade said.

"I don't know, but it's time to put these new abilities to use!" Sasuke said.

"Bring it on!" Naruto said, pulling out his Buster Sword.

"I'll do the honors!" Akemi said, charging up another Starburst Cannon.

"No you won't!" Kasumi said aiming her gun at the door. She loaded a new clip and began to charge a burst of energy for her shot. "We'll do the honors!"

"Make it count you two!" Kiba said, as he and Lee moved the barricade on the door.

"Everyone, good luck!" Arashi said, opening the door. "Girls, do it now!"

"GRAVITY BULLET!!" Kasumi screamed, firing a large ball of energy.

"STARBURST CANNON!" Akemi screamed, firing her attack into Kasumi's. The two attacks shot into the group of zombies, eradicating a huge number, while blowing the remaining ones away from the door.

"Everyone, go now!" Tsunade screamed, as they all rushed out and went their separate ways.

* * *

(Speed Team)

The speed team had just made it outside to the Hokage Tower when they met up with some heavy resistance from a large force of zombies.

"This is just great! How many of these freaks are here!" Kiba asked, using his Thunder Staff to take out some zombies.

"It's like each one we take out, there's 10 more that take their place!" Tsunade said.

"Come on, we have to keep pushing through!" Momoko said, throwing more elemental kunai.

"Akane, how could you come up with a jutsu like this?" Arashi asked.

"I told you, it was way back before I knew any of you. As a matter of fact it was before Konoha was even discovered." Akane said, shooting bolts of lightning at the zombies. "Back before I went against my evil demonic nature, I was into terrorizing people and constantly playing tricks on them. I'm sorry, ok!"

"That's all in the past! Right now, we need to focus on the here and now!" Shikamaru replied. Another batch of zombies appeared, and the group realized they needed more to take out this batch.

"Ok, this is getting ridiculous!" Arashi said. "Time to really take these guys out! Now how does Naruto do this again? Oh yeah…BANKAI!" Unlike Naruto, Arashi exploded with an immense blast of power as he activated the Wind Bankai, most likely due to being a more powerful ninja. The sheer force of the explosion threw a huge amount of undead back into the crowd. "Ok freaks, now it's my turn!" He began to concentrate the wind energy in his hand, causing it to spin at an unreal speed.

"Arashi, hit the main group, and I'll do cleanup!" Akane said, as her fist crackled with lightning.

"Now this is how you do a team-up attack!" Arashi said, charging at a large group. "See how you freaks like this! WIND RASEN-SHURIKEN!" He slammed the spiraling wind ball into one of the zombies, causing it to explode into a huge dome of slicing wind.

"That's gonna take out a huge chunk with that kind of power!" Lee said.

"Oh that's just the first part! Here comes round two! LIGHTNING CRUSHER!" Akane screamed, as she slammed her fist into the ground, causing a massive wave of lightning to expand, vaporizing a large group of undead. "So Neji, think I can take over for you during your honeymoon with Haku?"

"I'll call you if anything changes." Neji replied, slashing at more zombies. "Hopefully I'll still be around to take that honeymoon with her! Hey Shikamaru, everything ok on your end!"

"FORCE, KNOW MY PLIGHT! RELEASE THE LIGHT! FREEZE!" Shikamaru screamed, touching his sword to one of the cards Temari gave him. Wind started to swirl as a blue looking creature was summoned from the card. It began to sweep through the zombie masses, encasing them in ice. "I'm perfectly fine here. Although this is really too troublesome!"

"FREEZE LANCER!" Tsunade screamed, piercing the frozen zombies, causing them to shatter into pieces. "For once I agree with you Shikamaru."

"This is unbelievable! We've cut through these things constantly, and nothing has worked. We have to do something!" Lee said. "Even losing my armor and increasing my speed hasn't helped!"

"Then maybe we need to try something new!" Kiba said, pulling out his Navy Antler. "Come on Shino, let's put 'em together!"

"I agree Kiba!" Shino said, summoning his Crimson blaster. He connected his weapon to Kiba's and took aim at the zombie menace.

"THUNDER BLASTER!" Kiba and Shino said together, firing a shot into the zombies. It did take a large amount of the zombies out, but they kept coming!

"What! Even that didn't stop them!" Kiba said.

"Everyone, make a run for the monument!" Momoko said, before a decrepit hand shot out of the ground and grabbed her ankle. More hands popped up and started taking hold of her. "Oh no! Get this thing off me!"

"Momo-chan!" Akane cried.

"I've got her!" Neji said, rushing to Momoko. Unfortunately he forgot to watch his back, and was tackled by a group of zombies.

"Neji!" Lee screamed.

"Lee look out! Behind you!" Kiba warned, but it was too late. Lee had been overwhelmed by the zombie mass.

"This isn't good! We have to get out of here now!" Shino said.

"I agree. Come on!" Kiba said, before a zombie from underground caught him. "What the hell! Get off me!"

"They're everywhere now!" Shino said, fighting off another two zombies. He tried his hardest, but was soon overwhelmed as well.

"Akane, Shikamaru, find the others! There's too many here for us to handle!" Arashi commanded.

"Arashi, I won't leave you here!" Akane cried.

"Akane, that's an order! As your Hokage I order you to take Shikamaru to safety NOW!" Tsunade said, taking up stance beside Arashi.

"Come on Akane-sama! We have to go now!" Shikamaru grabbed her hand and took out another card. "JUMP CARD!" he said, thrusting his sword into the card. Within seconds he and Akane leapt into the air, looking back as Tsunade and Arashi struggled to fight off the horde, but the two soon fell to the menace.

"Shikamaru…what have I done!" Akane said, slowly tearing up.

"I can't explain that Akane-sama. Right now we have more important things, we need to make sure everyone else is ok!" Shikamaru replied.

* * *

(Defense team)

"Hanabi-chan, what's going on out there?" Konohamaru asked. He had been out trick or treating with Moegi and Udon before all the chaos happened. Luckily the three were rescued before they could be attacked.

"I don't know Konohamaru. All I know is Akemi-chan is out there somewhere!" Hanabi replied.

"She's what! How could you let her go!" Konohamaru questioned.

"I had no choice! If Shadow Sasuke is out there, then she's the only person that may have a chance at stopping him!" Hanabi said. "And why are you so worried? Do you like her?

"N-no it's not like that! She's just one of my really good friends, that's all!" Konohamaru stuttered. He didn't know it but he was turning as red as Sasuke's tails. "I mean I'd react the same way if you were out there too."

"You do like her. I always had a hunch you did." Hanabi said, feeling slightly disappointed. "But it's ok. I'm not mad at you."

"Is it that obvious Hanabi-chan?" Konohamaru said, feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah it is. Don't worry, she likes you too." Hanabi replied. "I just wish I was out there fighting with her like Hina-nee-chan does for Kasumi-chan."

"Hey, don't be so upset you two." Temari said, as she brought the two some hot chocolate. "They're doing all they can to try and stop this menace. But right now we have to make sure we do everything to protect as many people here as possible."

"I still can't believe we lost Gaara-kun, Ten-chan, and Chouji-kun out there!" Hanabi said, sipping her chocolate. "Are you ok Temari-chan?"

"I'm a little hurt that we lost Gaara, but I know he didn't go down without a fight.. Ino and Kin are taking it really hard though. I just hope everyone else is ok." Temari said.

"I have to know!" Hanabi said, pulling her communicator to her mouth. "Akane-sama, come in! Are you there? This is Hanabi calling!"

Akane's voice crackled over the communicator. Everyone wondered what Hanabi was doing, and she remembered to set the speaker. "Hanabi, are you ok? Where are you?"

"Akane-sama! We're in the Uchiha Training Facility! We've managed to rescue some of the villagers but that's about it for now." Hanabi said.

"Is everyone ok?" Akane asked.

"Somewhat. Unfortunately we lost Gaara, Chouji, and Tenten while we were trying to save some villagers." Hanabi said. Haku walked up and noticed she was talking to Akane, and hoped she could find out about Neji.

"Oka-san is Neji-kun ok!" Haku asked.

"Haku-chan, you're safe! I thought you went with the attack team?" Akane asked.

"I changed my mind. Plus the attack team has more than enough firepower." Haku replied.

"That's good. Unfortunately I have bad news. Neji's gone. He didn't make it." Akane said.

"Neji-nii-kun...he's gone?" Hanabi questioned.

"No! That can't be true! Neji wouldn't give up without a fight!" Haku cried.

"Haku, understand this. Neji fought to the bitter end. He wasn't going to let the zombies win, but there were too many. Momoko, Lee, Kiba, and Shino also fell as well." Akane replied.

"What about Otou-san! And Tsunade-sama? Are they ok?" Haku cried.

"Arashi-kun…he and…Tsunade-sama…they…" Akane said, trying to hold back her tears.

"Otou-san's gone?" Haku said, falling to her knees. "He can't be!"

"I'm sorry little one. He risked his life so Shikamaru and I could find everyone else." Akane said.

"Shika-kun's ok?" Temari said.

"Yes. I'm fine Temari." Shikamaru replied. "Look we're gonna be nearing the Training Building soon. Make sure you're ready for us."

"We will Shikamaru." Temari said, going off to inform the others.

"Right now try and find out how the attack team is doing. If any of them are still alive and fighting, have them try to make it back to the training facility. We have to come up with something different because these zombies are way more difficult than expected!" Akane said.

"Sure thing Oka-san. I'll get right on it." Haku said, as Hanabi closed off communications.

"So what are we going to do?" Hanabi asked.

"I have no clue. Kasumi is usually the one that comes up with the ideas." Haku replied.

"Well we're gonna have to think of something fast! Those zombie freaks are headed this way!" Shiori cried.

"Damn! We have to protect everyone here!" Sakura said.

"Protect everyone here? We gotta do more than that! There's more trying to break through the back windows!" Ino warned.

"Hanabi, get on the communicator and tell Naruto's team to get here FAST!" Temari screamed.

"I'm on it now!" Hanabi replied.

* * *

(Attack team)

"Hey Sasuke, there's another 10 I've taken out!" Naruto cheered as he slashed away at the undead.

"Oh really! That's only because I'm not using my more powerful battle cards!" Sasuke retorted, as he slashed at his target.

"You know only those two would make survival a game." Tayuya said.

"That's how it's been since they've been born. They're eternal rivals." Hinata said.

"That's good and all." Mikoto replied, burning several more zombies. "But right now we need to get to Shadow Sasuke and take him out!"

"Then get out of the way! I'm gonna clear the road!" Kasumi said, putting in another clip in her gun. "Everyone duck!"

"Just what is she…" Sasuke asked.

"ENERGY BURST!" Kasumi screamed, as she pulled the trigger on her phase gun. Energy quickly gathered in the barrel as it was soon released in a huge beam. She slowly swept across the area in an arc, taking out everything in her path.

"Kasumi, what the heck was that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's Maria's most powerful attack, Energy Burst." Kasumi said, as her gun cooled down. "That's why she's my favorite character from Star Ocean."

"We can talk about that later! Let's get going!" Akemi screamed.

"Yeesh, she's becoming worse than Kasumi!" Naruto said.

"I am not! I just don't wanna die here!" Akemi cried.

"She's got a point." Sasuke said.

The attack team continued to run through the village, taking out everything in their wake until they made it to the Eastern Gate. Unfortunately, things only got worse for them when they ran into Shadow Sasuke.

"Shadow Sasuke! So you're the one making these zombies go crazy!" Naruto said.

"Of course. How else could a demon like myself have fun on Halloween." Shadow Sasuke said. "I saw you place that jutsu and decided to modify it for my own pleasure!"

"Then it wasn't Oka-san's fault!" Akemi replied.

"Of course not! Now I think I'll do a little trick or treating while I'm here. I definitely can't wait to get the best treat of all." Shadow Sasuke said with an evil smile.

"And what would that be?" Kasumi asked.

"Why you, my dear." Shadow Sasuke replied. "After I kill all of your friends, I plan to take you as my queen."

"Not on your life! There's only one Sasuke for me, and he happens to be the real one!" Kasumi lashed out.

"Then maybe you're friends have something else to say about that!" Shadow Sasuke said, raising his hand. He summoned a group of zombies that everyone easily recognized.

"You bastard! How could you do this to Iruka-sensei!" Naruto screamed, as he saw the zombified form of his teacher.

"Otou-san, it's not possible!" Hinata cried, seeing her father.

"No…it's impossible…how could you!" Akemi cried, seeing the one person she never would have thought to see ever again.

"Akemi-chan, what's wrong?" Mikoto asked.

"He…he summoned…my mother!" Akemi cried.

"That's not possible! Oka-san's not here!" Naruto said.

"No, not her! My other mother, Setsuna!" Akemi cried, as she looked directly at a kitsune woman around the same size and height as Akane. The most noticeable feature was a torn red sash around her waist. "I know it's her because of the sash!"

"Then it looks like I hit a good nerve!" Shadow Sasuke laughed. "Now my minions kill them!" The zombies followed their orders as they moved in to the group.

"Oh this is just great! Now we have to deal with this too?" Natsumi said, pulling out her boomerang.

"Then we just need to…" Naruto said, before he heard Hanabi's voice on Akemi and Mikoto's communicators.

"Akemi-chan, Mikoto-sama, anyone can you read me!" Hanabi screamed.

"Hanabi! What's going on!" Mikoto responded.

"The speed team is down! All that's left is Akane-sama, and Shikamaru!" Hanabi said.

"What! No way!" Kasumi said.

"Yes way! What's worse is we're now under attack! We've already lost Tenten, Gaara, and Chouji, and now the zombies are attacking the training facility! I don't know how long we can…" Hanabi said, before she let out a bloodcurdling scream. The communication soon went dead.

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata screamed.

"We have to get back to the training facility!" Naruto said.

"Oh you're not going anywhere! Not if I have anything to say about it!" Shadow Sasuke said.

"Then it looks like I'll have to say something else!" Hinata said, pulling at her glove. She then charged at Shadow Sasuke blindly, causing everyone to wonder if she was insane.

"Hinata what are you doing!" Kasumi screamed.

"I'm giving you guys a chance to run!" Hinata replied, as she focused a large amount of energy in her fist. "This is for my sister and my father!"

"Hinata, don't do it! It's not worth it!" Natsumi cried.

"FINAL HEAVEN!" Hinata screamed, slamming her fist at Shadow Sasuke. "DIE!!!"

"Too slow!" Shadow Sasuke said, as he jumped out of the way and into the air. Raising his hand, he caused the undead Hiashi to move into his place, taking the strike meant for him. Hinata's strike connected, blasting her father to oblivion.

"That's what we should say about you! STAR BREAK! LEO!" Sasuke screamed, swiping a card across his scanner. His armor instantly changed into a fiery red armor and his arm cannon changed into the head of a lion. "Hit him with everything you got! ATOMIC BLAZER!"

"Ready Akemi-chan!" Mikoto said.

"This is for Hanabi-chan!" Akemi said.

"FIRE AND LIGHT COMBINE! STAR FLARE BURST!" screamed the duo, sending out a spiraling wave of fire and light energy.

"You aren't the only ones having a part in this!" Natsumi said, creating a large circle with her boomerang. Colored energy began to form as a large wave shot out. "Hope he likes this! ALL CREATION!"

"Fools! Nothing you have can stop me!" Shadow Sasuke replied, as he easily held off the attacks. "My newfound power makes me unstoppable!"

"Then if you're unstoppable, why did you set yourself up like this?" Tayuya said, as she looked up at him.

"You talk big, but insects need to learn their place!" Shadow Sasuke said, deflecting the energy down towards Tayuya in a spiral.

"That's just what I needed!" Tayuya said, as a blue aura encircled her fist. "Time to turn your own energy against you!"

"What are you…" Shadow Sasuke said, as Tayuya thrust her fist into the oncoming energy.

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA! (Flying Dragon Heavenly Ascension Wave)" Tayuya screamed, turning the energy from Shadow Sasuke into a tornado of destructive energy. Within the tornado, a glowing dragon raced directly at Shadow Sasuke, engulfing him.

"How could you…what is this!" he screamed as the dragon continued to bombard him.

"It's nothing but simple martial arts, that's what!" Tayuya said, as the tornado died down.

"Alright freak, time for you to die!" Naruto said, as he leapt into the air at Shadow Sasuke. He flicked his Buster Sword and caused it to split into seven more blades that encircled the duo. "Time for you to see what real power is! OMNISLASH!" Naruto quickly delivered a heavy slash, as he dashed to the next sword. His speed increased so much that everyone thought there were four Narutos slashing away at one time. "BURN IN HELL DEMON!" He screamed as he delivered the final slash. Everyone watched as Sasuke's doppelganger crashed to the ground, only to disappear in a flash of smoke.

"A Kawarimi! But how!" Natsumi asked.

"Where did he go?" Hinata wondered, as she looked around. She suddenly felt a sharp pain go through her back and looked down to see a hand with a ball of lightning through her chest.

"I'm right here!" Shadow Sasuke screamed, pulling his hand out of Hinata.

"HINATA!!!" Naruto screamed, as he saw his love fall to the ground.

"Looks like I didn't miss this time." Shadow Sasuke said, licking the blood off his hand. "And I must say, the blood from a soul as pure as hers is quite succulent! So full of flavor!"

"Hina-chan!" Kasumi screamed.

"YOU BASTARD! I"LL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed, as he rushed at Hinata's killer.

"Not if I kill you again!" Shadow Sasuke said, moving at an even faster speed. Naruto couldn't see him until it was too late. He had suffered the same fate as Hinata.

"Not him too!" Akemi cried. She soon heard Natsumi scream and turned to see what was wrong. Natsumi was clutching her chest, almost in the same place Naruto got hit by Shadow Sasuke's Chidori.

"Naruto…" Natsumi said, before she fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Wait, what happened to Natsumi!" Kasumi asked.

"The jutsu Akane-sama gave us! My guess is that Naruto and I are spiritually linked to Shiori and Natsumi!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"That means if something happens to one, it happens to the other!" Mikoto said.

"It doesn't matter! You're all going to be dead anyway!" Shadow Sasuke said.

"We can't fight him like this! Kasumi-chan, take Akemi and leave now!" Sasuke commanded.

"Don't you even think of being a hero Sasuke Uchiha!" Kasumi cried.

"He's not alone. I'm staying with him." Mikoto said.

"No! You're the last of the Uchiha Clan! You can't sacrifice yourselves like this!" Kasumi said.

"For right now, we have no choice! Besides…it's personal!" Sasuke said.

"Kasumi, come on! We don't have anything else we can do here! Our best bet would be to meet up with Akane-sama and hope we can do something else!" Tayuya said, pulling on Kasumi's arm.

"Nee-chan…she's right! He's got too much power! Even with the Light Illumina Power, I can't beat him!" Akemi said. "Plus I'm worried about Hanabi-chan and Haku-nee-chan!!"

"Alright." Kasumi said, looking at the three Uchiha. She ran up to Sasuke one last time, "Sasuke…please come back." She hugged him and kissed him one last time before she turned to run.

"Don't worry…I will." Sasuke replied.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Tayuya said, as she, Akemi, and Kasumi headed for the Uchiha Training Facility. Sasuke watched as they ran off into the darkness, knowing he and his mother were in a losing battle.

"Oka-san, I'm sorry." Sasuke said, turning his gaze to his demon clone.

"What is it Sasuke?" Mikoto asked. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm sorry that I lied to her like that in front of you." Sasuke replied.

"It's ok Sasuke. But if this is how the Uchiha clan goes out, then so be it." Mikoto said.

"Kasumi, if you survive this whole ordeal…I promise I'll always watch over you from the next life." Sasuke thought, as he ran alongside Mikoto. The two knew that death was eminent, and they knew they wouldn't accept it without a fight. "Goodbye my love…and thank you…for everything."

* * *

**Yeah...zombies. Konoha's basically become Raccoon City! How is everyone gonna survive this! With no Illumina Power, a limited amount of allies, and waves of zombies, it doesn't look too good. Stay tuned for the conclusion to "Night of the Living Kitsune!"**

**Now on another note...I'm going to need some major help here. I need to possibly create one or two new Illumina Gems for a very VERY, and I do mean VERY! special project. I'm asking for an idea from EVERY SINGLE person that reads this! I don't care how off the wall it is, I need something from all of my readers! So please, whether it be review, PM, whatever! Even if you are sitting in class and come up with an idea for a gem, send it to me! If I use your idea you will definitely be credited! Just make sure not to make the gems way too overpowering. They can't be a "gem that can destroy anything and everything" type gem. That's the only stipulation. So please, please PLEASE! Send me ANYTHING!**

**And thanks for the reviews! I do all this for the people that truly matter...my readers! Take care!**

**Neokenshin**


	47. Night of the Living Kitsune Part 3

Naruto: Ok things are getting really scary here!

Neokenshin: That's making it even better!

Kasumi: So we're gonna make it out of this, right?

Neokenshin: I'll let you find out about that. As always Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Halloween Special: Night of the Living Kitsune Part 3

"Sasuke that idiot! How could he be so stupid!" Kasumi cried as she ran towards the Uchiha Training Facility.

"It's not his fault Kasumi. We were in a losing situation." Tayuya said. "Sasuke only wanted you to make it out alive."

"But it's bad enough that Naruto, Natsumi, and Hinata had to die because of this! And now Sasuke and Mikoto-sama are gone as well! Because of our stupid plan to prank Oka-san, we've already lost two of the most powerful clans in Konoha!" Kasumi said.

"That's not true! Hanabi-chan has to be alive!" Akemi cried.

"Well we can't just cry about it now. We have to figure something out! The best thing for us to do is hopefully find someone at the training facility." Tayuya said. She tried to stay calm, in the hopes of keeping her friends calm, but in reality she was worried about Kin.

"Hopefully…someone's left at the facility for us to find." Kasumi said.

The trio quickly made their way to the Training Facility, only to find that the place looked like there had been a huge battle there. Upon entering, there were no lights, but Kasumi remembered where the backup power switch was.

"You sure you don't need a flashlight Kasumi?" Tayuya asked.

"Why would I? Akemi-chan and I have advanced night vision, and plus she's a giant flashlight anyway." Kasumi said, leading the group.

"Gee, thanks Kasumi." Akemi replied sarcastically.

"Hey, everyone else made me do it to. I was the flashlights and Sasuke was the matches." Kasumi said, making her way through the darkness. "Here we go. Let's just hope we don't see anything too horrible." She flipped the switch and as the lights came on, the three were shocked at the scene before them.

"No…this is horrible!" Tayuya said.

"I'm…gonna be sick!" Akemi said, trying to keep from throwing up.

"How could this happen!" Kasumi said, as the three looked to see all of the survivors were now dead. What made it worse…was the sight of their friends.

"Ino-chan…Sakura-chan…why did this happen?" Kasumi said, seeing the torn remains of their costumes on their dead bodies. "Why did you have to die?"

"Kin-chan, no! We haven't even been back together that long, and now you've left me!" Tayuya cried, as she saw the lifeless body of her sister.

"Kasumi-chan, I don't like this anymore. Tonight was supposed to be fun!" Akemi said, running into Kasumi's arms.

"I know. I'm sorry! If I knew this was going to happen, I never would have said we should try to prank Oka-san." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, we have to get out of Konoha! There's no other choice!" Tayuya said, before she saw some debris start to slowly move. "Hey what's that?"

"I don't know." Kasumi said, pulling out her phase gun. "Whatever it is…it's not getting a warm welcome." The three girls slowly moved to the debris, ready for whatever was behind it. Tayuya took hold and quickly removed the debris, revealing a horrific sight.

"Hanabi-chan!" Akemi cried, seeing her injured friend. "Please tell me you're ok?"

"Akemi-chan? Is…that you?" Hanabi said weakly.

"Yeah, it's me. Kasumi-nee-chan and Tayuya-chan are with me." Akemi said, removing more of the debris. She saw that Hanabi was heavily injured, and even had some debris impale her in her right lung. Even though Hanabi was using her Kitsune healing to slow the bleeding, she couldn't stop it. "What happened here?"

"The zombies…they hit us from…everywhere." Hanabi said. "Gaara-kun, Tenten-chan…" She tried talking but ended up coughing up more blood.

"Hanabi-chan!" Akemi said.

"It's…ok. We lost Gaara-kun, Tenten-chan, and Chouji-kun before…we got here." Hanabi slowly said. "During the attack…there were more zombies…than before. They…just kept coming."

"What about Oka-san and Shikamaru? Are they ok?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm not…sure." Hanabi continued coughing up more blood, and even started struggling to catch her breath. "This debris fell on me…and I don't know…what happened."

"Come on, maybe we can get you to the hospital. Someone might be there to help." Akemi said, trying to help Hanabi up.

"It's too late…for me Akemi-chan." Hanabi said. "Not even my…Kitsune healing has helped."

"Hanabi-chan…you can't go!" Akemi cried.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't the best…friend ever." Hanabi said.

"Don't even say that! You're just like your sister! You've always been the best friend ever." Akemi couldn't hold her tears as she tried to get over the fact that she was watching her best friend die before her eyes.

"She's right. If anything…we're the ones that haven't been the best friends." Kasumi said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hinata-nee-chan…what happened?" Hanabi asked.

"Shadow Sasuke somehow turned Hiashi-sama into a zombie. Hinata tried to finish off Shadow Sasuke, but ended up destroying Hiashi-sama instead. To make matters worse…after we attacked Shadow Sasuke, we found out it wasn't the real him. He had been hiding and when our guard was down…he finished what he started back at the Valley of the End." Tayuya said.

"He shoved a Chidori straight through Hinata!" Kasumi cried. "He even got Naruto as well!"

"Kasumi-chan…don't be…sad. I know my sister…she would give…anything to see you live." Hanabi said. "Just…like I would…for Akemi-chan." Hanabi said.

"Stop! It's hard enough seeing you like this!" Akemi said, holding Hanabi in her arms.

"Akemi-chan…I want…you to know…that right now…I'm really scared. But I have to face…the fact." Hanabi said slowly.

"Hanabi-chan…please! Don't do this!" Akemi cried.

"Akemi-chan…since the day I met you…you've been my best friend…and just like Hina-chan and…Kasumi-chan…you're my sister…too." Hanabi said. "That's why I won't…be sad…because…"

"Because? Hanabi-chan, stay with me, please!" Akemi said.

"I love…you…Akemi Uzumaki." Those were Hanabi's final words before she died in Akemi's arms.

"I love you to Hanabi-chan!" Akemi pulled her fallen friend and sister tightly in her arms and held her there as long as possible. "First it was my mother Setsuna, and now…why did this have to happen to me!"

"Akemi-chan, I know it hurts…but we have to be strong for her. She would want us to make it out of here alive." Kasumi said, knowing all too well the pain Akemi was feeling. "We have to try and find anyone else."

"She's right. Come on, let's go." Tayuya said, heading towards another section of the facility.

"Bye Hanabi-chan…I promise I'll avenge your death! Just like Kasumi is going to do for Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke!" Akemi thought.

"So any idea on where we should go?" Tayuya said.

"Honestly…I don't know where to go." Kasumi said, overhearing an incoming message from Hanabi and Akemi's communicators.

"Akemi-chan, Hanabi-chan, anyone! Are you there?" Akane asked.

"Oka-san! Where are you!" Akemi quickly asked.

"We're in the Training Facility. Right now we're barricaded up in the locker area." Akane said.

"I know where that is!" Kasumi replied.

"You're here! That's great! Who all made it here?" Akane asked.

"Only Tayuya, myself, and Akemi." Kasumi said. "Shadow Sasuke killed everyone else."

"Yeah, and right now Hanabi-chan just died. We found her under some debris, but she was heavily injured." Akemi said.

"Akemi-chan, I'm so sorry!" Akane said.

"Oka-san, don't be. It's our fault for doing this stupid jutsu in the first place. All we wanted to do was prank you once, but it should have never turned out like this." Kasumi apologized.

"No, I never should have created that jutsu in the first place." Akane said. "Look just head to the lockers and we'll meet up. Maybe we can come up with something to get us out of here."

"I hope you're right Oka-san. We'll meet you in a minute." Kasumi said, as Akemi closed off communication. "Come on, follow me."

* * *

Tayuya, Kasumi, and Akemi rushed to the locker area to find the last of the survivors. When they got there, Akane, Shikamaru, Temari, Haku, and Konohamaru were sitting around a makeshift fire, trying to come up with some idea. There was also one other person Kasumi thought she wouldn't see.

"Wait…Shiori, you're alive!" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, I made it out ok." Shiori said.

"That means Sasuke's still alive!" Kasumi said, getting her hopes up.

"No he's not Kasumi-chan." Shiori replied.

"How is that possible? When Naruto was killed, Natsumi died with him!" Kasumi questioned.

"Well, when I collapsed earlier I quickly said that Sasuke was dying. Akane-sama saw this, and she forced her demon energy into my body, severing the spiritual connection with Sasuke. If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead too." Shiori said. "But Kasumi…I could feel Sasuke's last memories…he said he would always watch over you and protect you."

"I just can't believe that so many people have died because of this." Haku said.

"Is there anything we can do Akane-sama?" Temari asked.

"Right now…I have nothing!" Akane replied. "We're pretty much waiting for death to come."

"Oka-san, you're actually giving up?" Haku asked.

"Not even I knew that this would happen. With Shadow Sasuke's interference, he's completely changed this jutsu. It was never intended to actually cause people to die." Akane said. "But now, we've lost nearly the entire village, two of the most powerful clans have been exterminated, and there's really no way to escape."

"Then it really is over." Temari said. "I've lost my brother, my friends, and now…"

"No, there has to be another way." Kasumi said. "Oka-san, I know that you somehow were able to restore part of the Illumina Gems power through your own demon power. What if there was a way you could use enough demon power to restore them to full power?"

"Kasumi, what are you talking about?" Akane asked.

"What I'm saying is that if I can get all nine of the gems, I may be able to use the Light Gem's power to destroy Shadow Sasuke." Kasumi said.

"That's a suicide mission! There's no way you could survive long enough to get the rest of the gems!" Haku said. "Besides the only ones we have right now are the Water, Lightning, Wood, and Light Gems!"

"She's right Kasumi. Chances are, with Arashi, Momoko, Mikoto, Tsunade-sama, and Gaara falling in battle, Shadow Sasuke has already recovered their gems." Shikamaru said.

"That must be how he was so much stronger out there!" Kasumi said. "He had to have gotten the gems from the Speed team before we ran into him!"

"So what are we going to do?" Temari asked. "If he's that strong, then there's nothing stopping him from killing the rest of us."

"There's only one thing he wants…me." Kasumi said. "If he's so intent on getting me, then I'll just have to go to him."

"Absolutely not Kasumi! I will not have you sacrificing yourself just to save us." Akane said.

"But Oka-san, we have no other…" Kasumi replied.

"I said no!" Akane sternly said. "Listen, it's bad enough we've lost most of our family. Right now you and your sisters are the only ones I have left, and will not give you up without a fight."

"Too bad there's not some secret passageway we could take to get to the Northern Gate." Temari said.

"Actually…there is!" Akane said. "There's a hidden entrance in the Hokage's office that cuts through the Hokage Mountain! There's only one problem now."

"What could that be Akane-sama?" Shikamaru asked.

"There was a spy that found the corridor and managed to sneak into the Hokage's office one time. In order to prevent that from ever happening, special traps were put in place to prevent intruders." Akane replied.

"Is there any way to disable the traps?" Kasumi asked.

"No, only a Hokage has the ability to disarm the traps. When Sarutobi-sama was still Hokage, he had the security set to disable the traps from using his own chakra and blood." Akane said. "When Arashi took over, it was set for him, and the same goes for Tsunade-sama."

"And since Tsunade-sama is gone, we can't disable the traps." Haku said.

"We've got no other choice. We're just going to have to use our abilities to the fullest. Either we succeed here, or Konoha is gone for good!" Kasumi said.

"Then let's get ready to go." Temari said, noticing someone was missing. "Hey, where's Akemi-chan and Konohamaru?"

"They're over by those lockers. I think they had a lot to talk about." Shiori said.

"Namely Konohamaru finally telling Akemi something." Haku said.

"Telling her what?" Akane asked.

"Nothing important. Our little Chibi Sasuke is finally telling Chibi Kasumi how he really feels." Haku said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kasumi and Shiori asked at the same time.

"It means Akemi may finally have her knight in shining armor soon." Haku said.

"Wait…I thought he liked Hanabi!" Akane asked.

"He did…as a close friend. She cornered him before we got attacked and found out that he felt something more for Akemi-chan. When he heard she was going against Shadow Sasuke, he nearly flipped out!" Haku replied.

"Hard to believe love can bloom on a battlefield." Temari said. "I guess this means we should do everything we can to make sure they survive."

"Yeah, we really should." Kasumi replied.

* * *

During the conversation about the escape plan, Konohamaru noticed that Akemi was off by herself in a corner. As quiet as it was, he could faintly hear her crying, probably due to losing Hanabi. As he looked at her, his heart began racing. Hanabi was right, he did like her…no, he loved her. And right now all he wanted to do was to make sure she was ok.

"Akemi-chan, are you ok?" Konohamaru asked.

"Leave me alone! I want to be by myself right now." Akemi cried.

"I know why you're sad. It's Hanabi-chan, isn't it." Konohamaru said. "You're sad because she's gone." She looked up at him and he could see the tears in her eyes. Even though she told herself she would be strong, Akemi couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"Why did she have to die? I couldn't do anything to save her!" Akemi said. "She was the first friend I ever made here, and we promised we'd do everything together!"

"I know. When I first met you, she told me that you two were the best of friends, just like Kasumi-chan and Hinata-chan." Konohamaru replied as he sat next to Akemi.

"Well right now I feel like I was the worst friend ever." Akemi said. "I let her die! I shouldn't have let that happen!"

"It's not your fault. If it wasn't for her then…" Konohamaru said, feeling a lump in his throat.

"Then what?" Akemi asked. She noticed the boy growing red, wondering why he was blushing.

"I wouldn't…b-be able to wait for you to come back." Konohamaru said.

"Why would you wait for me?" Akemi said, wiping away a few tears. She noticed Konohamaru had turned away so she couldn't see his face anymore.

"It's because…I was…w-w-worried that I wouldn't see you again." Konohamaru replied.

"But why would you worry about me Konohamaru-kun?" Akemi asked, wondering what the boy was doing.

"I worry about you because…because…I." Konohamaru said, pulling every ounce of courage in his body at once. "I l-l-li…like…"

"You like me?" Akemi wondered.

"I love you!" Konohamaru proclaimed. "I don't like you, I love you Akemi-chan! Ever since that day Hanabi-chan left us in the ice cream shop, I've always noticed something special about you. I mean you're such an amazing person! You've got the coolest dad and the nicest mom in the village. You have some really cool sisters, and Boss is just the best. Not only that but you're a princess…a Kitsune princess! Nothing can top that!"

"You really think I'm amazing?" Akemi asked, with a slight redness in her face.

"I do. I've even asked the Boss on how to impress you, but nothing I do seems to work." Konohamaru said.

"So that's what all those silly things you did were." Akemi said.

"Yeah. I wanted you to be impressed that I could be just as cool." Konohamaru replied.

"Konohamaru, you didn't need to impress me. I already liked you anyway." Akemi said. "I always thought you liked Hanabi-chan more than me."

"Look, I know I'm not some super powerful ninja, or even a cool Illumina Knight like the Boss, but I did make him a promise." Konohamaru said as he looked into Akemi's eyes.

"What was it?" Akemi said nervously.

"I promised him that if something ever happened to him, I'd protect you." Konohamaru replied. He wrapped his hands around Akemi's and hoped that what he said would have made her feel better.

"I mean that much to you?" Akemi asked, feeling the warmth from Konohamaru's hands.

"You do. You're as important to me as Kasumi-chan and Hinata-chan are to Sasuke-san and the Boss." Konohamaru said with sincerity.

"Konohamaru-kun…thank you." Akemi said, laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her, letting her feel some form of security. "You know I really miss Hanabi-chan right now."

"Me too. She was a really good friend." Konohamaru said, as he kissed his love's forehead.

* * *

"So should we break this up?" Tayuya asked, as she and the rest of the group noticed the new couple.

"Let's give them a few more minutes." Temari said.

"Don't those two look so adorable." Haku said.

"Yeah. It's too bad that they had to come together in this situation." Kasumi said. "Konohamaru-kun sounded so noble when he said he would protect her."

"Then I guess I have to make it possible for him to do that." Akane said.

"You're going to give him some of your demon power, right Akane-sama." Shikamaru asked.

"Even in the event that we don't make it…at least he'll be able to keep his promise to her." Akane said. "Now tell me, who did he go as?"

"He's Ryu from the Street Fighter Series. He's one of the most popular characters." Kasumi said. "Basically he's going to be one heck of a fighter."

"What about special abilities?" Akane asked.

"Only three main ones. He has a fireball, a whirlwind kick, and a rising punch. However all of those moves have super forms as well. But other than that, Konohamaru's character is a pure martial arts fighter." Kasumi replied.

"Then let's make this happen." Akane said. "Kasumi, go over and get them ok."

"Sure Oka-san. Want me to embarrass them a little?" Kasumi said.

"No, they've been through enough tonight." Akane replied.

"Whatever you say Oka-san." Kasumi answered.

* * *

Kasumi waited another minute before she approached the new couple. She decided to simply ask how they were, and not really do anything embarrassing.

"Hey guys, everything ok?" Kasumi asked.

"Hi Kasumi-chan." Konohamaru replied. "Yeah, everything's ok for now."

"I just had to do some crying, but Konohamaru-kun made me feel a little better." Akemi said.

"I know. I feel the same way about losing Hina-chan." Kasumi said. "Hey you two better get ready. We're about to leave soon. We have to go to the Hokage Tower."

"I think we're both ready." Konohamaru said.

"You are? That's fine. Oh before I forget, Oka-san wanted to talk to you alone for a second Konohamaru-kun." Kasumi said.

"She did? Well I guess so." Konohamaru replied.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with Akemi-chan." Kasumi said as Konohamaru went over to find Akane. She sat down beside her sister and decided to have a small talk for a second. "So…are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. I found out…Konohamaru said he loves me." Akemi said.

"Really? Well what did he say? Come on, don't leave your sister in the blue!" Kasumi asked.

"He said that I shouldn't be upset over Hanabi-chan's death. He also told me that if it wasn't for Hanabi-chan, then he wouldn't be alive to worry about me." Akemi said.

"So he really does care about you." Kasumi said. " You know, he does take after Naruto on a lot of things."

"Kasumi-chan, I don't know if I should do this." Akemi said. "What if something happens to him? I don't want him to get hurt."

"Akemi-chan, this is all natural. He's your first love. It's only natural that you'd want to make sure he's ok." Kasumi said. "I felt the same way about Sasuke-chan every time we went on a mission, or when he was captured."

"Well, how did you handle it?" Akemi questioned.

"Honestly, I really don't know. Sasuke always wanted to be a hero like Naruto, and that usually clouded his judgment. But Sasuke was a person that was willing to give up everything for me. It wasn't because of his fan club, or the fact that all the girls would stalk him. It was because we treated each other like normal people. He was the last Uchiha, I was the daughter of the Hokage and Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kasumi said. "Even though we held these prestige titles, all I saw in Sasuke was Sasuke Uchiha, a boy that felt too much pain. Sasuke was a boy that just needed someone who could relate to him. When I told him my story, he honestly believed that I was telling the truth."

"Did he ever think you were lying to him?" Akemi asked.

"There were a few times…but those were for pranks. I told Sasuke that I would never hurt him, because he didn't deserve it. And to this day I've kept that promise." Kasumi said.

"I just hope that he doesn't think I'll lie to him." Akemi replied.

"Akemi-chan, I just want to ask one question. Do you love him?" Kasumi asked.

"That's it?" Akemi questioned.

"That's all." Kasumi said.

"Then, I do love him. He's always been so nice to me, and he thinks I'm wonderful." Akemi said.

"That's because to him, you're one of his precious people. You're a person that means so much to him, that he'd be willing to give his own life to save yours." Kasumi said.

"Just like Sasuke did for you?" Akemi said.

"Yeah." Kasumi said, remembering Sasuke's sacrifice.

"Kasumi-chan do you think…do you think I can protect him too? I mean now that I have your Illumina Power?" Akemi asked.

"I know you can." Kasumi assured her sister.

"Thanks nee-chan!" Akemi said, hugging Kasumi. "I may have lost Hanabi-chan, but I won't lose Konohamaru-kun!"

"And I won't lose either of you!" Kasumi said, returning the hug. "Now come on, we need to get out of here.

* * *

While Kasumi and Akemi were having their sister talk, Akane was preparing Konohamaru for the fight of his life. She knew he wanted to protect her daughter, and she was going to make sure he had all the power to do so.

"You wanted to see me Akane-sama?" Konohamaru asked.

"I did." Akane said. "I noticed you over there with Akemi. Anything you'd like to tell me?"

"I…I…um…well you see…I" Konohamaru stuttered. He was so nervous at Akane's reaction that he thought she might tell him to stay away from Akemi.

"She is precious to you, isn't she?" Akane asked. "That's what you were trying to tell me."

"How did you know!" Konohamaru asked.

"When you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune, nothing escapes these ears." Akane said. "I think it's really nice that you want to keep your promise and protect her."

"I promised the Boss I'd do that. He said that an honorable ninja always stays true to his word." Konohamaru said.

"He's right. And I believe you will do fine at keeping your promise." Akane said. "But right now, you're not strong enough to properly protect Akemi-chan."

"I'm not?" Konohamaru asked.

"No. If those zombies were to attack you two, they would easily defeat you. However I think it's time you receive the power you need to not only help us, but to keep her safe." Akane said.

"What are you going to do, Akane-sama?" Konohamaru wondered what she had planned, and wasn't sure what she meant.

"You see, all of us lost our original abilities when Shadow Sasuke attacked. However I used my demonic energy to give us all new abilities in order to fight back." Akane said.

"That's how Akemi got Illumina Power, right?" Konohamaru said.

"Correct. And now you're about to get the same power." Akane said.

"If I have Ryu's moves, I'll definitely be able to protect her!" Konohamaru said, realizing what was going to happen. "Ok Akane-sama let me have it!"

"I have to ask you one thing…when you receive this new power, you promise to fight to the bitter end in order to protect Akemi-chan?" Akane asked.

"I'll die trying if I have to!" Konohamaru said with unparalleled courage. Akane could see a new fire burning in his eyes, as he was ready to fulfill the promise he made to Naruto.

"That's all I needed to hear." Akane said, placing her hand on his chest. "Close your eyes and relax."

"Yes Akane-sama." Konohamaru complied. Akane channeled her demonic energy into his body, unlocking his hidden potential. The red fox tattoo appeared on his hand, showing he now had the special abilities of his character.

"You're ready Konohamaru." Akane said. "Now let's go meet up with everyone and get out of here!"

"Right behind you Akane-sama!" Konohamaru said. He could feel his newfound strength coursing through his body. He knew now he would be able to put up a fight and do everything he could to protect his new girlfriend. "Akemi-chan…" he thought to himself. "I'm gonna get you out of this alive even if it kills me!"

* * *

"So are we ready to go?" Shiori asked.

"Yeah we're good to go." Kasumi said, nodding at Akemi.

"Kaa-san, I have one question." Akemi asked.

"What is it, my kit?" Akane said.

"I know that you were able to give me Kasumi's powers, but do you think there might be a way that I can use Hinata-chan's too?" Akemi asked.

"Akemi, are you sure you want to do that?" Kasumi asked. "Not even I've used two gems before."

"I am. I want to do everything possible to get us out of here alive." Akemi replied, as she strapped on Hinata's transformer to her other arm.

"Maybe if you had a part of her costume, it might be possible. But I don't know if your body can handle so much demonic energy! You're just a young kit!" Akane said.

"I don't care! Right now, I'm willing to do anything." Akemi said, holding up Hanabi's scarf. She removed her own and quickly tied Hanabi's in place. "Just do what ever you can."

"Kasumi, are you sure this is wise? You said it yourself that you've never used two gems at the same time."

"What do we have to lose? Maybe this is what we need to get us through here." Kasumi said.

"Then I'll go through with it. Like before, I don't know which of the Water Knight's abilities you'll get, so we can only hope it will be something good." Akane said. "Now you're sure you want to do this Akemi-chan?"

"I do Oka-san. After what happened to me tonight, I have to do this." Akemi said. "Like Kasumi-chan said, I may be the only one that can stop Shadow Sasuke."

"I did say that, but this time, we're gonna stop him together…all of us." Kasumi said.

"Alright. If you start to hurt, let me know ok." Akane said, placing her hand on Akemi's seal. She started forcing more energy, causing the seal to shine even brighter than before. Akemi could feel the energy rushing into her, and she did everything she could to make sure she could take it. "Are you ok little kit?"

"I'm fine Oka-san. Keep going!" Akemi replied, as she took in more energy.

"Kasumi, is it me or is she starting to act more like you?" Haku asked.

"Well she did say I was one of her heroes. Maybe more of me rubbed off on her than we thought." Kasumi replied.

"There, finished." Akane said, releasing Akemi's hand. "How do you feel?"

"Much stronger. This time I know I can do more damage out there!" Akemi boldly said.

"Do you know which water abilities you got?" Kasumi asked.

"Not yet, but I have a feeling I'll know when I need it." Akemi said.

"That's good an all, but does anyone have an idea on how we should get to the Hokage Tower?" Tayuya asked.

"Well, from where we are, we need to head northeast to get there. Chances are there will be more zombies around." Shikamaru said.

"Then this time, we unleash everything." Haku said. "We already know that Shadow Sasuke may possibly be controlling people we know."

"If that's the case, then destroy them. He's already taken their lives, so in order to let them rest in peace you have to destroy them. Even if you're face to face with Arashi or Tsunade-sama..." Akane said.

"We understand Oka-san." Kasumi said, reloading her phase gun.

"Come on then, let's get this party started." Akemi said, taking hold of Konohamaru's hand. She looked at him and saw something different in him. She saw that he had a new sense of determination and fight in him.

"You got that right!" Konohamaru agreed.

* * *

The eight survivors headed back out into the main area of the training facility. Before leaving, the group made makeshift graves for their fallen friends, and prayed for their safe passage. Akane made sure to take the Wood Gem from Kin before they left, so it wouldn't fall into Shadow Sasuke's hands. After saying their final goodbyes, it was now time to head back into the fire. When they got outside, Konoha had nearly been destroyed. Buildings were burning, the village was in complete chaos, and the scent of death was in the air. 

"He's really asking for it this time." Shiori said.

"We can do that later. Let's just get to the tower now!" Shikamaru replied.

"Um Shika-kun, we might have a slight problem." Temari said, noticing the large wave of zombies headed towards them.

"Then it looks like we need to take 'em out!" Tayuya said, cracking her knuckles.

"I think I'll start things off!" Temari said, pulling out a card. "RELEASE AND DISPEL! WINDY CARD!" She touched her staff to the card, causing a beautiful white winged woman to appear. The wind started picking up as she sent her summon into the horde, easily blowing them away.

"You're not getting all the fun! LIGHTNING GUN!" Akane screamed, as she started sniping the zombies that were picked up by Temari's wind. "We're not letting you have Konoha!"

"You got that right!" Haku said, summoning her Keyblade. She easily slashed through several zombies while Tayuya was behind her, cleaning up the strays.

"This time, we're gonna win this fight! KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN (Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire Fist)!" Tayuya said, delivering hundreds of strikes upon the zombies.

"Be careful! We know they can attack from underground." Shikamaru warned.

"Got you Shikamaru!" Temari said, pulling out two more cards. "Time I go airborne! RELEASE AND DISPEL! FLY CARD! ARROW CARD!" Two angelic wings sprouted from Temari's back, as her staff changed from pink to blue. She took out one more card and threw it to Shikamaru. "Shika-kun, use this!" she said, taking to the air to snipe her targets from above.

"Thanks Temari-chan!" Shikamaru replied, catching the card. "FORCE, KNOW MY PLIGHT! RELEASE THE LIGHT! SWORD!" Upon touching the card, his sword split into two, giving him two blades to wield. "Time to cut you down to size!"

"Akemi-chan, are you and Konohamaru ok?" Kasumi screamed.

"We're fine!" Akemi said, fighting off one of the zombies. "They're no match for me!"

"HADOKEN (Wave Fist)!" Konohamaru screamed, knocking one of the zombies away with a fireball. "You mean they're no match for us!"

"Wow Konohamaru-kun, since when did you learn that?" Akemi asked.

"Akane-sama gave me what I needed to protect you." Konohamaru replied, showing the fox symbol on his hand.

"Thank you Konohamaru-kun." Akemi said. "But don't think I won't do the same for you!"

"I know. Hey you want to see something else I know?" Konohamaru said.

"Sure!" Akemi replied.

"Then watch those zombies go down!" Konohamaru said, leaping into the center of a group. Just as he was about to land, he began to spin at a very high speed. "SHINKUU TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU (Vacuum Tornado Whirlwind Kick)!" A tornado began to form around Konohamaru as the zombies were sucked in, being pummeled by a barrage of kicks.

"You go Konohamaru-kun!" Akemi cheered, when she saw her new boyfriend fight.

"I told you, I will protect you Akemi-chan! I'll protect you with everything I have!" Konohamaru thought to himself, as he continued his barrage.

The fighting kept up for a few more minutes before the guest of honor decided to make his presence known.

"So the small band of survivors is fighting back are they?" Shadow Sasuke said, noticing the undead bodies scattered about the area.

"You're going to pay for this Shadow Sasuke! We're not going to let you destroy Konoha!" Shiori said.

"So you must be Sasuke's female counterpart." Shadow Sasuke said. "It's a pity you didn't die when I killed him. I guess I'll need to take care of that."

"Not this time. I swear you will die for taking Sasuke away!" Kasumi said, gripping her gun tightly.

"And what can you do? You have nothing! You don't even have your Illumina Power anymore!" Shadow Sasuke laughed.

"She may not, but I do! And nee-chan has faith in me as the Light Knight!" Akemi proclaimed.

"And I have faith in her as well!" Konohamaru added.

"It doesn't matter. I have more power than you can imagine. With six of the Illumina Gems, my power cannot be stopped." Shadow Sasuke said. "Now rise my minions and destroy them!" Raising his hand, he summoned over 1000 zombies, easily blocking the path to the tower.

"Ok, now that's a lot of zombies!" Haku said.

"We can take em! At least, I think we can." Tayuya said.

"But how are we gonna do it?" Konohamaru asked.

"We use all of our most powerful attacks together! Not even Shadow Sasuke could stop our combined attack." Akemi said.

"I see what she's talking about now!" Kasumi said. "Tayu-chan, do you think you can do the Revised Hiryu Shoten Ha?"

"You mean the one from the OVA episodes?" Tayuya asked.

"Yeah that one!" Kasumi said.

"Maybe if there was a horizontal spiral of energy. That's how Ranma was able to do it in that episode." Tayuya replied.

"Then get ready to launch the biggest one you've ever seen!" Kasumi said. "Temari, can you supply the heat she needs?"

"If she needs heat, then I've got the perfect card!" Temari said, pulling out the Fiery Card.

"I'll add a little bit more with a Wind incantation." Shikamaru said.

"It's not much, but at least I can add some damage with my Shock Note." Shiori said.

"I can at least cover you guys from the rear while you get set up. Just let them have it!" Haku said.

"Wait Haku, can you still manipulate any type of ice or cold?" Tayuya asked.

"I doubt it. Since no one else could use their bloodline." Haku said.

"Actually you may be able to, due to unlocking your Bankai." Akane said.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with it Oka-san?" Haku asked.

"Chances are, you can still use the absolute basics of your bloodline." Akane said. "It might not be much, but it's something."

"I guess." Haku said.

"Konohamaru-kun, Akemi-chan, think you're up to it?" Kasumi asked.

"I know I am." Konohamaru said.

"Me too, especially since I just found out what water ability I have!" Akemi said.

"What is it kiddo?" Haku asked.

"It's this one! BANKAI!" Akemi screamed, releasing a burst of energy. She now stood before the group in a puddle of water while glowing with a blue aura. "What did Hina-chan call this ability again?"

"It's her Tidal Blast technique." Kasumi said. "Ok, here's what we do. Shikamaru, Akemi, and Temari will create the spiral with superheated water. With that much heat, Tayuya should be able to unleash one hell of a Dragon's Blast. Oka-san, Konohamaru-kun, and I will add our attacks and that should wipe that group out. Afterwards we run full speed to the tower. Any questions?" Everyone nodded their head in agreement with Kasumi's plan, so they got down to business. "Alright then, Temari, Akemi, Shikamaru, you're up first!"

"With pleasure! RELEASE AND DISPEL! FIERY CARD!" Temari said, summoning a red looking humanoid. "Ok Fiery, start forming a spiral towards those zombies!" The card spirit acknowledged Temari's request and created a large spiraling horizontal column of flame. "Shika, you're next!"

"PETALS OF WIND, ANSWER MY CALL!" Shikamaru cried, as he touched a charm to his sword. The charm sent out a large stream of visible wind, causing the fire spiral to burn more violently.

"My turn! TIDAL BLAST!" Akemi screamed. Two fire hydrants near the group burst, shooting out a heavy stream of water. Akemi pulled the streams together, creating a massive wave of water. She did everything she could to line up the water into the fire spiral, causing the water to begin to boil. "Ok, it's ready!"

"Hey Shadow Sasuke, got anything else you want to say before we obliterate you!" Kasumi said.

"I don't even know why you resist me! Just submit to me and I'll kill your friends painlessly." Shadow Sasuke replied.

"Dude, you just said the worst thing possible! Everyone let him have it!" Kasumi screamed as she took aim.

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA KAITEBAN: GEDAN RASEN (Flying Dragon Heavenly Ascension Wave Revised: Horizontal Spiral)!" Tayuya screamed, as she punched the spiral, causing it to explode in a massive blast of energy.

"ENERGY BURST!" Kasumi screamed, firing her ultimate attack.

"LIGHTNING CRUSHER: GROUND CLAW!" Akane yelled, unleashing a massive wave of lightning into the blast.

"Ready Akemi-chan!" Konohamaru said.

"Ready!" Akemi replied.

"SHINKUU HADOKEN (Vacuum Wave Fist)!" Konohamaru screamed, firing a huge beam of energy.

"STARBURST CANNON: MAXIMUM BLAST!" Akemi yelled, adding her own attack.

"SHOCK NOTE!" Shiori cried, as she strummed her guitar, sending out numerous electric music notes.

All of the energy ripped through the crowd of zombies, destroying all of them with ease. Shadow Sasuke however would not be moved, as he easily blocked the attack and held it in place.

"How is he holding us off!" Kasumi said.

"It's the power of the other gems!" Akane cried.

"We have to put more power into the attack!" Shiori said.

"What power! We're throwing everything we have at him!" Temari replied.

"Haku, come here quick!" Tayuya said.

"What is it?" Haku asked as Tayuya whispered something in her ear. "Are you sure about that!"

"It's the only other thing I can thing of. Even if you can use your bloodline slightly, it will help." Tayuya said.

"What are you two planning?" Akane asked after seeing the two girls converse in secret.

"Just get ready to run for the tower at full speed." Haku said, as she took hold of Tayuya's hand. She could feel the cold aura and began to focus as their combined hands slowly started to form small ice crystals.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" Kasumi asked.

"We're making sure you survive!" Tayuya said.

"Sorry guys, but this is the end for us." Haku said.

"WHAT!" Temari exclaimed.

"Promise us you'll get out of here now!" Tayuya said.

"Haku Uzumaki, just what do you think you have planned?" Akane sternly asked.

"Listen, Shadow Sasuke's still too powerful. The only other way we may have a chance is to use Tayuya's desperation technique." Haku said.

"That's why I asked if Haku could use her bloodline. With her being able to manipulate water and ice, it's possible she may be able to use it to strengthen my cold battle aura." Tayuya said. "With that extra shot of cold, it will cause a reverse backlash in the Hiryu Shoten Ha."

"Say WHAT!" Temari asked. "Just what on earth do you mean!"

"Reverse backlash…she means, they're gonna use the Hiryu Korin Dan!" Kasumi said, remembering her information from the Ranma mangas. "Except with this much power, there's no way you two would survive!"

"We know. That's why we have to do it." Tayuya said.

"Everyone, it's been fun!" Haku said, as she and Tayuya jumped into the energy spiral. When their cold hands came in contact with the heat, it immediately pulled them in, flinging them in the direction of Shadow Sasuke.

"Haku, Tayuya, wait!" Kasumi cried, but she was too late.

* * *

"Ok Tayuya, I have to say you're insane." Haku said.

"Hey, Kin's the one that keeps me in line. I guess she'll get back to doing that when we finally see her again in the next life." Tayuya replied.

"Yeah. Well, time to give Shadow Sasuke a surprise he won't forget!" Haku said, as the two thrust their combined cold hands forward.

"HIRYU KORIN DAN KAITEBAN: GEDAN BAKUHA (Flying Dragon Descending Bomb Revised: Horizontal Blast)!" Tayuya and Haku screamed. When their cold energy came in contact with the core of the spiral, it created a massive blast of energy that shot the duo towards Shadow Sasuke.

"Hey Shadow Sasuke, we got a present for you!" Haku said.

"Just try and block this!" Tayuya screamed.

The blast connected, causing a massive explosion that easily blew up a large majority of the village. Everyone else had taken shelter under Temari's summoned Shield Card, but watched as two of their friends sacrificed themselves.

* * *

"How could she do this!" Akane said.

"What gave her the right to sacrifice herself! I couldn't do it, so why should she be able to!" Kasumi said.

"I don't really know, but we need to get going now!" Shikamaru said, as the blast died down. "Just be glad they took out our problem for us."

"This isn't fair." Kasumi said, as the group took off for the tower.

"Haku-chan, Tayuya-chan…" Akemi thought to herself.

Upon reaching the tower, the group headed directly for the Hokage's office. With most of Konoha destroyed, it was dark and quiet the entire way to the office. There had been no zombie attacks, but the silence just made things feel worse than they already were.

"Here we go." Akane said, flipping a small switch under Tsunade's desk. To the left, one of the bookcases slid to the right, uncovering…

"A wall. Where's the door?" Temari asked.

"It's hidden under a genjutsu. But with the chakra disruption we can simply pull off the wallpaper." Akane said, pulling a corner of the wall to reveal the entrance to the escape passage. "Now make sure to stay close everyone. Since we can't disable the traps we have to make sure to tread very carefully."

"Do you think there will be zombies in there?" Akemi asked.

"If they are, hopefully the traps got them." Akane said. "Ok I'll lead. Kasumi, you and Shiori stay behind me. Akemi and Konohamaru will be in the middle, while Temari and Shikamaru cover the rear."

"Fine with us." Temari replied.

The seven entered the tunnel in hopes of making their escape. So far, everything was going well until the first trap was activated.

"Why do tunnels like this have to be dark and creepy?" Temari asked. "I mean why does there have to be water dripping and that really bad smell!"

"That's how they always are. It's ambiance." Shikamaru replied.

"Ambiance! More like icky horror to me!" Temari said, unknowingly stepping on a hidden trigger on the floor. "All I know is that I want…"

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Kasumi said.

"Hear what?" Shikamaru asked.

"It sounded like some rock was crumbling." Kasumi said.

"Must have been our imaginat…" Shikamaru said, before a trap door opened beneath him and Temari.

"Shikamaru! Temari!" Shiori screamed, as she saw the two fall.

"We're ok!" Shikamaru called out from the trap. "I've got Temari!"

"Yeah, barely!" Temari said, hanging on to Shikamaru's hand.

"We'll pull you up! Just hold on!" Shiori said, reaching for Shikamaru's hand. "Can you guys get a grip on the wall?"

"No, for some reason the walls are too slick! I can barely hang on myself!" Shikamaru said.

"Shika-kun, that's not the worst part!" Temari cried when she saw some scorpions crawl from the rock.

"Damn! Shiori is there any rope or something else we can grab on!" Shikamaru asked.

"Here, try to grab on to my guitar!" Shiori said, lowering her guitar. Unfortunately Shikamaru was just out of reach.

"It's not long enough!" Shikamaru replied.

"Hurry! Those scorpions are getting closer!" Temari cried.

"Temari, can't you use one of your cards or something!" Shikamaru asked.

"Not with my staff in my other hand! I can't reach the cards!" Temari replied. "Besides aren't you the one with all the brilliant ideas?"

"It's kinda hard to think when I'm hanging on the edge of a pit for dear life!" Shikamaru said. He was playing every possible scenario in his head trying to think of a way to get the two out of that trap, but every single option resulted in both Temari and himself falling to their death. He couldn't tell her that he had no way of saving them, and that the only option they had was to die. "I knew tonight would be too much trouble." He thought to himself. "But it was for Temari. I guess I should feel a little better knowing she was happy tonight."

"Shikamaru, what are you doing!" Temari frantically asked.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe." Shikamaru admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Temari asked.

"Shiori, go catch up to everyone else. We'll be right behind you." Shikamaru said.

"Uh, are you sure?" Shiori asked.

"Yeah, Temari and I will be fine." Shikamaru replied.

"Ok, catch up soon!" Shiori replied as she turned to go catch up to the others.

"Shikamaru, why did you tell her to leave?" Temari asked.

"It's because…I couldn't tell her that I had no way of getting us out of here." Shikamaru replied.

"So…we really are going to die here?" Temari said.

"Yeah…but at least I could go out with a bang." Shikamaru said.

"You know that's not very comforting when you're in the last minutes of your life." Temari sarcastically replied.

"It is when you're with the one person you love." Shikamaru said, releasing his hand from the wall, causing the two to drop into the black abyss. "Hey Temari…I'll see you soon…on the other side ok."

After Temari heard those words out of Shikamaru's mouth, she couldn't help but start crying. While they were falling, she quickly pulled herself close to him and stayed there until blackness overcame both of them.

* * *

"Shiori, where's Temari and Shikamaru?" Akemi asked.

"About them…well…" Shiori replied.

"They're dead aren't they?" Kasumi asked.

"Shikamaru acted like he had a plan, but he knew that he couldn't save himself and Temari." Shiori said. "I guess he thought it was too troublesome to make us all feel bad."

"That's like him of course." Kasumi said. "You know, right now I wish this night never even happened."

"Look Kasumi, it's not your fault." Akane said.

"Oh yeah right. I was the one that came up with the stupid idea of trying to prank you Oka-san. Because of me, Konoha is nearly destroyed, Shadow Sasuke has 6 of the 10 Illumina Gems, and nearly all of our friends and family are dead!" Kasumi said. "I mean what about Naruto! He just turned 13 three weeks ago, and now he's dead!"

"Kasumi, look I was the one that created that jutsu. I should have explained it more in detail when I was telling you about area genjutsu yesterday." Akane replied. "But don't think it was your fault. None of us knew that Shadow Sasuke was going to modify the jutsu with his demon power."

"Yeah if you want someone to blame, then blame him." Shiori said.

"Let's just hurry up and get out of here ok." Akemi said. "I still don't like it in here."

"Speaking of which…I think part of this corridor is collapsing!" Konohamaru said, as he saw some rocks fall from the ceiling.

"It's another trap!" Akane said.

"But how did we set it off!" Kasumi asked.

"Let's not think about that now. We need to get out of here!" Shiori said.

Quickly running deeper into the tunnel, they noticed that there were vines emerging from the rock. "Looks like we're getting close. These vines are the roots of the trees near the Hokage Monument." Akane said.

"Almost home free!" Kasumi said.

"Just a little…oof!" Akemi said, before she tripped on a vine in the ground.

"Akemi-chan, are you alright?" Konohamaru asked.

"I'm ok. But my foot is stuck in this vine!" Akemi said, trying to pull her foot out.

"That's not our only problem! There's a stone gate that's collapsing over there!" Shiori said, pointing to the end of the corridor.

"What are we going to do!" Kasumi asked.

"I've got Akemi-chan! Don't worry we'll be ok!" Konohamaru said, trying to pull Akemi's foot out.

"I'm going to help those two out. Just go with Akane-sama and get out of here!" Shiori said.

"Shiori that's crazy! What if you don't make it in time!" Kasumi asked.

"Then I'm going to do this." Shiori said, placing her hand on Kasumi's cheek. She looked deep into Kasumi's eyes and kissed her with untold passion. Obviously it stunned everyone…simply because it was Shiori and Kasumi kissing!

"Look I may be a girl, but I'm still Sasuke Uchiha…and that's what he would do Kasumi-chan." Shiori replied. "I want you to know that if I don't make it…"

"No, don't say that! I had to hear Sasuke say that, and now you!" Kasumi cried. "Why would you make me relive that moment?"

"I'm sorry Kasumi-chan, but you know that's how I am." Shiori replied. "It doesn't matter if I'm Shiori or Sasuke, it only matters how much I love you. Now get over there and wait for us."

"Nee-chan, please! Get to where it's safe!" Akemi screamed.

"Oh…alright!" Kasumi replied, a she ran towards the descending gate. She easily got underneath and quickly watched the others, in hopes of having them make it out.

"Ok Akemi-chan, let's see if we can't get you out of here." Shiori said, taking hold of the vines.

"What's the deal! Why are these vines so tough!" Konohamaru said.

"I'm not sure, but we have to hurry!" Shiori said, trying to get Akemi's leg free.

"Come on, you guys have to hurry!" Kasumi screamed. "The gate's almost closed!"

"Almost…there! Let's go you two!" Shiori said, as she got Akemi's leg free. The three immediately rushed for the door, but their chances of escape had become slim.

"We're not gonna make it! The door's too low!" Konohamaru said, as he noticed the gate.

"Then there's only one thing left." Akemi said, taking off the transformers with the two Illumina Gems. "Nee-chan, here!" She quickly threw the transformers under the stone door as it closed.

"What! Akemi-chan, why!" Kasumi asked as she got the Light and Water Gems.

"They're yours anyway. Thanks for letting me borrow them nee-chan!" Akemi said, as the door closed and sealed.

"Akemi-chan!" Kasumi screamed. "No, I won't let you die! Not after what you found tonight!" She took out her gun and immediately began shooting at the door, only to see her shots barely do any damage. "What's the deal!"

"Kasumi, that rock door is made of a stone/diamond hybrid. It's indestructible." Akane said. "What's worse is that area will start filling with poison gas."

"So now we're the only ones left?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm afraid so." Akane replied.

"Oka-san…what are we going to do?" Kasumi asked as she embraced Akane in comfort.

"We're going to do what everyone wanted us to do. We're going to escape here and survive." Akane replied. "Once we make it out, we can head back to the Kitsune Village for reinforcements, and maybe then we'll have a chance of avenging everyone."

"Alright. Let's go." Kasumi said.

* * *

"SHIN SHORYUKEN (True Rising Dragon Fist)!" Konohamaru screamed, as he tried to break open the door.

"Nothing! Not even my Machine Gun String works either!" Shiori said.

"So we're stuck in here." Akemi asked.

"Yeah, and chances are…we'll probably die soon. This trap probably has something else added, like filling with water or something else to kill us." Shiori said.

"All there is now is to wait." Konohamaru said, sitting next to Akemi.

"Hey I'm sorry you two never got to enjoy being boyfriend and girlfriend together." Shiori said.

"It's ok Shiori-chan." Akemi said. "At least I'll get to see everyone again. I'll even get to see Oka-san again."

"Wait, isn't she still alive?" Konohamaru asked.

"No, not Akane-sama, my real mom Setsuna. I lived with her before she died in the attack on our small village. It was right before the Chuunin Exam finals. Akane-sama was my daibo-san (godmother) before she adopted me." Akemi said.

"Well, guess we'll get to see everyone we lost. You know it's been forever since Itachi-kun died." Shiori said, as she heard gas being pumped into the room. "Guess there's our executioner."

"So how long do we have?" Konohamaru asked.

"That's probably very powerful poison gas. Chances are we'll have maybe 10 minutes at the most." Shiori said, sitting next to Akemi.

"Then if I have 10 minutes left, I want to do this." Konohamaru said. He took hold of Akemi's hand, leaving the girl confused. "Akemi-chan, I know you've only been my girlfriend for like an hour, but I want to ask you something?"

"What is it Konohamaru-kun?" Akemi asked.

"I want to ask you, when we get to the next life…will you still be my girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked.

"Of course silly. But only on one condition." Akemi replied. "You give me something in return."

"What's that?" Konohamaru said.

"I want you to give me my first kiss before we go." Akemi said.

"Oh, I can do that!" Konohamaru said. "Um…how should I do it?"

"It's easy Konohamaru." Shiori said. "First, look at Akemi and look deep into her eyes. That will tell her how much you truly love her."

"Uh ok." Konohamaru said, looking at Akemi.

"Now, gently place your hand on her cheek, letting her feel the warmth from your hand." Shiori instructed.

"Like this?" Konohamaru said, following her direction. He could feel Akemi's face was warm, probably from the heat of the moment.

"Correct. Now tell her how much she means to you. Then slowly bring your head to hers while you close your eyes. After that let your lips touch." Shiori said.

Konohamaru took in the information and began to do exactly as instructed. "Akemi-chan…I want you to know…I love you very much."

"I love you too Konohamaru-kun." Akemi said, as his lips touched hers. The two stayed in the embrace for close to a minute, causing Shiori to blush herself.

"If only everyone could see this. Especially you Kasumi-chan." Shiori thought.

Konohamaru kept his arms wrapped around Akemi as the three waited for death to take them. Even though he had only been with Akemi for no more than an hour or so, to him it had felt like he had known Akemi for all eight years of his life. "Boss…I know you told me to promise to keep her safe, and I'm sorry I couldn't keep that promise. But I did something better…I kept her happy, even in the end. Hope you won't be mad when we see you Boss." He thought.

* * *

"So there's the gate." Kasumi said, as she and Akane emerged from the tunnel. The two looked to see most of Konoha was in ruin. All because of one prank gone wrong, their entire home, their family and friends…all of it was gone.

"I know it hurts to look back, but we have to keep pushing forward." Akane said.

"Oka-san…do you think I will be forgiven for causing all of this?" Kasumi asked.

"Kasumi, we both know it wasn't your fault. So there should be no need to ask for forgiveness. As long as we keep fighting against Orochimaru, everything will be alright." Akane said.

"Then it's too bad you won't be able to continue that fight." Shadow Sasuke said, walking out of the trees behind the Akane and Kasumi.

"There's no way possible! You mean you survived that explosion!" Kasumi said.

"Of course I did." Shadow Sasuke said. "And now with you two arriving, I'll have everything I ever wanted."

"Forget it! You've done enough damage. Come on Kasumi, it's time we left!" Akane said.

"I'm sorry, but you'll both be staying here for a very long time." Shadow Sasuke said, causing numerous zombies to appear and restrain the two. "Not only will I soon have the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but I will also have all of the Illumina Gems!" He walked up to Kasumi and ran his finger across her face. "And you my dear, shall be my queen for all eternity."

"I told you, my heart belongs to the real Sasuke Uchiha!" Kasumi said, spitting in his face.

"Ahh, I like you already. You're feisty!" Shadow Sasuke said. "Now it's time I sink my teeth into something so feisty." Kasumi watched as two fangs grew in his mouth. It was similar to what happened to Sasuke when he received the Cursed Seal of Ages from Orochimaru.

"Let her go!" Akane struggled to get free from the zombies, but more kept her restrained.

"This time I win!" Shadow Sasuke said, plunging his fangs into Kasumi's neck. She unleashed a violent scream as the pain rushed through her body. A sudden blackness overtook her, leaving her motionless.

"NOOOO!!!!" Kasumi screamed.

"Kasumi-chan, snap out of it!" said a familiar voice.

"It can't end like this…it…" Kasumi said, opening her eyes. She was in shock when she saw the most familiar person in the world…namely the one with a pair of blue eyes, golden ears, and six golden tails. "Naruto?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Shadow Sasuke…where is he!" Kasumi said, frantically feeling her neck.

"He's not here. We're still in the academy gym." Naruto said.

"We are…then that means…oh no, she didn't!" Kasumi said.

"Yep. She got us…she got all of us!" Naruto said.

"Kasumi-chan, I must say that was a well thought out plan. But you need to move a little faster if you want to get me on my favorite night of the year!" Akane laughed.

"You mean to tell me you were behind all of this!" Tsunade said.

"Actually it was the kids that set the jutsu. I just changed it up a little." Akane said with a smile. "In reality, the Night of the Living Kitsune jutsu was created specifically for Halloween. We Kitsune love Halloween, and I created it for the sole purpose of this night."

"So what Konohamaru said…that was all an illusion?" Akemi thought to herself.

"But I have to know, did everyone get a good scare this year?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, you scared me well into the next Halloween." Mikoto said.

"I swear that all was so real! Even the part where we were actually the characters we dressed up as." Temari said.

"I take it that means you're not mad?" Akane asked.

"Considering that you proved it was impossible to prank you, then how can we be mad Oka-san." Haku said.

"Why don't we go ahead and clean up, then head home." Arashi said. "I think we all need to rest after tonight."

"Sounds like the best idea of the night." Sasuke said.

* * *

Everyone quickly formed clones and cleaned up the gym. Afterwards they all headed home after what was the most intense Halloween scare ever.

"So do you think we'll ever be able to prank you Oka-san?" Kasumi asked.

"Probably not. Even the most well thought of plan still won't get me." Akane said, opening the door. The moment she opened it, she was immediately pelted in the face with a cream pie. That soon followed by a barrage of eggs, and was finished up by an exploding feather trap, leaving her covered in feathers. This left the entire family stunned at what they saw…Akane had just been pranked!

"What in the world!" Haku said.

"How…how…why!" Kasumi asked.

"Wait…it's gotta be a fake. Where's the real Akane-sama!" Kin said.

"Unfortunately Kin, I'm right here covered in all of this stuff." Akane said, wiping the cream from her face.

"Someone actually got her! But how!" Momoko said.

"Who would have though something this simple would have worked." Naruto said, looking over the traps.

"NARUTO????" Everyone exclaimed.

"You mean you got her? You did the one thing none of us have ever been able to do?" Arashi asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean it was using simple ninja tactics. You have to see underneath the underneath, remember." Naruto said.

"I don't believe it. After everything we've done, he goes out and does something like this." Kasumi said.

"Very well done my kit." Akane said. "So mind telling me how you did it?"

"I figured that as elaborate as this plan of Kasumi's was, there would be some way you'd figure out we were going to prank you. So before I went to bed last night, I made a clone and then had it transform into something inanimate, like a kunai. Then after we left for the party tonight, it dispelled the transformation and set up the traps." Naruto said.

"And because it was under a transformation, it wasn't affected by Akane's modification to the genjutsu!" Arashi said. "Naruto, that was absolutely brilliant!"

"Hey I am learning a lot of things while hanging around Hina-chan and Kasumi-chan you know." Naruto said, walking into the house.

"That is just amazing. Konoha's number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja just pranked the legendary queen of pranksters with the most simple prank ever." Haku said. "13 years old and he's already done something legendary."

"I don't know about you, but I've had enough of pranks for one Halloween." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, I think it's time to turn in for the night." Akane said. "After a good shower of course."

"I think you might need a little help." Arashi said, hastily ushering Akane upstairs. "Nite kids. We'll see you in the morning!"

"Hey remember to use a soundproofing jutsu this time!" Momoko said.

"Yeah and don't ask me for any more ice!" Haku added.

* * *

Later that evening, Naruto was heading back to his room from the kitchen when he saw Akemi left her door open. He saw her sitting on her bed, wondering about something.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Naruto-nii-san, um I wasn't doing anything." Akemi said.

"It looked like you were really thinking about something." Naruto said, sitting next to her on her bed. "Mind telling me what it was?"

"It was stupid. Just something that happened tonight." Akemi said.

"Hey I got killed off by Shadow Sasuke in that genjutsu. Obviously something had to happen after that." Naruto said.

"Well, you promise not to tell anyone?" Akemi asked.

"I guess so." Naruto said, wondering what she had to say.

"Well, after we saw you get killed, we went back to meet up with everyone. That's where I saw Hanabi-chan die in my own hands. Later after that, Konohamaru-kun actually admitted he loved me." Akemi said. "Then later when we tried to escape, we were caught in a trap that was going to kill us. He then kissed me for the first time."

"Oh really?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah. But here's the thing…do you think that all that was made up, or do you think it might be real?" Akemi asked.

"You mean you think Konohamaru really loves you?" Naruto said.

"I don't know. I mean…I even told him I loved him, but now I don't know if that's true or not?" Akemi said.

"I may not be an expert in the whole romance thing, but from what I've learned from Hina-chan…give it some time. You never know, he may really like you that much." Naruto said. "Besides, you're like the cutest kid in Konoha. Of course he'd like you."

"But what if it's because I'm a Kitsune Princess, or because of who Otou-san and Oka-san are?" Akemi asked.

"That means nothing. Look at Sasuke and Kasumi. Sasuke was the last surviving Uchiha before Mikoto-sama came back, and Kasumi, well she had more things going than you can imagine. But the two of them looked beyond that. It's just like me and Hina-chan. She doesn't care that I'm the son of one of the greatest Hokages ever, and I don't care that she's the heir of one of the most prestigious clans. All I see when I look at Hina-chan is a very beautiful girl who is nice to everyone. I see a girl that's willing to protect her family and friends, and who will fight for her home. That's what I see in Hina-chan." Naruto said. "And if I know Konohamaru, even though he's the grandson of a Hokage, and you're the daughter of a Hokage and the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and a Kitsune Princess, he probably sees you as a girl who's really nice to him, and as a girl who is his good friend. Now he's probably wanting to take your friendship a little further."

"Wow…thanks Naruto." Akemi said.

"Like I said, I've learned a lot of things while I was around Hina-chan." Naruto said. "Well see ya in the morning kiddo."

"Nite nii-san!" Akemi said, as Naruto left her room. She climbed under the blankets and simply stared at the ceiling before she fell asleep. "Just give it time." She thought. "Thanks Naruto…you're the best brother in the world."

* * *

**And thus the end of our Halloween tale has come. I hope you enjoyed an early Halloween treat. I can't believe it's almost been a year since I've worked on this. But with all good things it will soon end. I have one more chapter planned before the Christmas Chapter, and then I will do the final chapter of the story. A lot of you are probably wondering what I needed the idea for a new gem was. Well I'm planning on doing a Movie type chapter. Yep similar to the Naruto Movies, my story will have a Movie of its own. So keep sending in those ideas for gems! A lot of them I got were really good!**

**With other new news, check my profile. My friend that drew Kasumi has also done a drawing of Akemi. I hope everyone likes her. My friend told me she's gonna do a drawing with Kasumi and Akemi together, so I'll definitely post it as soon as it's done. **

** As always please review. It will help make my future chapters better. I'd like to ask one thing though...with reviews for this chapter, can you tell me what parts you really liked? This way I'll easily know what parts of my story I need to work on. Until the next chapter!**

**Neokenshin  
**


	48. There's Something About Tenten

Neokenshin: Ahh another chapter up.

Naruto: Hey what's with that title? Wait...am I even in this chapter!

Neokenshin: Of course. But you're not the main character for this chapter. I thought I'd do something for someone that is fairly overlooked. So I gave Tenten her own chapter.

Tenten: Really? Uh wow, thanks.

Neokenshin: Besides, Naruto gets his chapter next, since it's his birthday present.

Naruto: That's right! What did you get me?

Neokenshin: Like I'd tell you! As always Neokenshin doesn't own Naruto, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 34: There's Something about Tenten.

It was another day in Konoha. With the return of Sasuke Uchiha brought a new outlook for the Konoha 16. In conjunction to their normal missions, they were also placed under a strict training regimen for the potential fight with Orochimaru and Shadow Sasuke. Not knowing whether or not Shadow Sasuke now possessed the Shadow Gem, the genin and Chuunin all took the utmost caution in preparing for their fight. However today, one person had the day off…mostly due to suffering from chakra exhaustion.

"I swear I'm gonna kill Neji for this!" said Tenten as she looked up at her ceiling. "I told him I can't overdo it as much as he can, but nooooo…he goes off and pushes me even harder! I hope Haku grounds him for a month!"

Just the day before Tenten and Neji had been focusing on Illumina and chakra training. Neji had learned to extend the amount of time he could hold his Bankai form, and had Tenten constantly throw everything she had at him. It was so bad that Tenten ended up using four Getsuga Tenshou attacks against him, even though three was her limit. The result had Tenten in the hospital with Tsunade telling her she had the next day off due to severe chakra exhaustion.

"Well I guess I better find something to do today." She said, as she looked into her dresser mirror. "Who knows, maybe today I can be a normal girl instead of a shinobi and an Illumina Knight." She ran her fingers through her long hair, a sight that very few people knew about. "Me? A normal girl for a day? Yeah right. I'm way too much of a tomboy anyway. Maybe that's why I don't even have a boyfriend. It's bad enough that Kasumi, Hinata, Haku, Kin, Ino, and Temari all have boyfriends, but now Sakura's dating Lee and even Tayuya went out with Kiba that one night!!" Tenten tied her hair into her trademark buns, then quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. When she got there, she noticed things were too quiet. Of course her parents would normally be home, but instead she found a note on her kitchen table.

_Dear Tenten,_

_Got called out for an emergency mission. Will be back in a few days. Tsunade-sama told everyone the armory would be closed while we were out, but you need to run it for at least one day while we're gone. Make sure to keep your room clean and dust the living room. See you soon!_

_Love Mom._

"As if my day could get any better." Tenten said, crumpling up the note and throwing it in the trash. "Since I have to run the shop, I might as well do it today and get it over with. But first I think I'll have a glass of orange juice." Of course when she opened the fridge, she found out the orange juice carton was empty. There was a note on the carton though…

_Tenten, _

_Was in a big hurry so I finished off the orange juice. Make sure to go to the store and get some more. Love ya kiddo!_

_Dad_

"Thanks a lot, Otou-san!" she said, throwing the carton in the trash. "Guess I'll have to be bored without my orange juice."

She left the kitchen and headed into the armory. Her house was built on the other side, so she didn't have to go far to her newfound boredom. She flipped on the lights, opened the gate, and took her position behind the counter. "We're open…yay." She said sarcastically.

The day went by very slowly for Tenten. The store was open for a good six hours and only three people stopped in. She had easily polished every kunai, shuriken, katana, zanbato, naginata, and every other weapon in the shop at least 10 times over! Needless to say…it was very boring to her.

"Ok no one else is coming so I'm closing. I don't care if it's early." Tenten said, closing the gate. "Besides, Oka-san never said how long I had to run the shop anyway." She set the lock and headed back to her living room. "Wonder if anyone's still in town. Maybe I can have a little bit of fun on my day off." Picking up the phone, she called the first of her friends.

"Hello, Uzumaki residence." Momoko answered.

"Hi Momo-chan, it's Tenten." Tenten said.

"Hi Ten-chan. How are you?" Momoko replied. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah. I just needed a good day to rest." Tenten said.

"That's good to know. So I have a feeling you're calling for Kasumi?" Momoko asked.

"How did you know?" Tenten said.

"Call it a lucky guess." Momoko said.

"Well, is she home?" Tenten asked.

"Unfortunately she isn't. She's out with Naruto, Hinata, Haku, and Sasuke. They're on a mission to Wave Country." Momoko said.

"What about Kin-chan and Tayu-chan?" Tenten asked.

"Nope. They left for Suna earlier today with Temari." Momoko replied.

"Wonderful. Well maybe Ino or Sakura's home." Tenten said.

"Actually, they left for the Kitsune Village yesterday. Kyuubi-kouhi is giving them Kitsune medical training for a few days." Momoko said. "You're the only girl out of the Konoha 16 left in town."

"Once again I have Neji's excessive training to thank for it." Tenten said. "Oh well, thanks Momo-chan. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Ten-chan." Momoko said, hanging up the phone.

"Great. Just great! All my friends are gone, my parents are gone for a few days, and I'm completely bored!" she said, stretching out on the couch. "I guess I could work on that new technique for a while. Otou-san did say my weapon summoning would become more effective if I used one giant scroll to hold all my weapons. But the Souryuu Tensakai (Double Dragon Scattering Destruction) takes a lot of chakra, and I haven't fully recovered all of it yet." She sighed heavily as she looked at her transformer, and suddenly got an idea. "Well, I may be out of chakra, but I still have Illumina Power. Maybe I can come up with some new combinations. I mean my power has gotten a whole lot stronger, and I've gotten better using the Masamune as well. But what's really troubling me is that ever since my fight with Sakon and Ukon, my powers have been acting kinda weird lately. Well I guess I'll find something out today."

Locking up her house, Tenten set out for Training Ground 3. She noticed the village seemed much more quiet since everyone was gone. This just set her further into a slump, since everyone she knew was busy on missions or training. But as depressing as it was, she kept her focus and quickly made it to the training ground. Who she saw there was someone she never would have thought to be out training.

"Tsunade-sama? What are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"Oh hi Tenten. I thought you had the day off today." Tsunade asked.

"I did. But it got really boring and all my friends are gone so I though I should do some light training." Tenten replied.

"But didn't I diagnose you with heavy chakra exhaustion yesterday?" Tsunade asked.

"You did. But I'm not doing chakra training today. I'm working on my Illumina Power." Tenten said. "But I gotta ask, what are you doing out here?"

"I may be Hokage and one of the Sannin, but that doesn't mean I can skip out on my own training." Tsunade replied, wiping some sweat from her forehead. "So what exactly did you have in mind as far as Illumina Training?"

"Well ever since that mission to rescue Sasuke, my powers have felt kinda strange. Not only that, but haven't you noticed that I'm also the only person on the team that doesn't have a combination attack with someone else?" Tenten asked.

"What about that move you do with Haku, Kasumi, Hinata, and Ino?" Tsunade asked.

"That's not really a combination. I mean Naruto and Hinata have the Tsunami Strike, Kasumi and Sasuke have the Star Flare Burst, Haku and Neji have Crystal Thunder, and I even saw Ino and Chouji's new technique a few days ago." Tenten replied.

"What exactly is it?" asked Tsunade.

"They call it Earth Protector. Since both of them specialize in defensive ability, they end up making a near invincible shield." Tenten replied. "Not even my Getsuga Tenshou in Bankai could even pierce it."

"I see nothing wrong with that. But that's not the real reason you feel so down, is it?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't understand what you mean Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked.

"I think I see the problem. You feel a little left out on more than one front. The first is more of a social front. The second is a little different." Tsunade said. Tenten still looked at her in confusion, so she decided to clear everything up. "Tenten, first you're really jealous of everyone else because they're all couples, and you're not. Second, you feel that your power isn't good enough, since yours mostly relies on enhancing your own weapons, and you don't have anything quite like everyone else's power."

"That's just silly, why would I be so petty?" Tenten said.

"Tenten, I didn't become one of the Sannin by luck. I could easily see under the mask you had on." Tsunade replied.

"But it's just not fair! Why do I have to be the one left out?" she whined.

"Maybe it's just because you have something special waiting for you. Did you ever think that since you can't combine your power with someone else, you maybe have more than you know?" Tsunade inquired.

"Yeah right. All I can do is fuse elements into my weapons, and I'm a dumb old magnet." Tenten said.

"Did you ever think that your power might lie there?" Tsunade said.

"In my Metal Control ability?" Tenten asked.

"Precisely. Well I need to get back to my office. Don't overwork yourself today Tenten." Tsunade said as she took her leave. "Just remember, good things come to those who know patience."

"What did she mean by that? And how can I have power in my Metal Control ability? It's just simple magnetism. It's like the stuff I learned in first year academy science…wait. What if…oh man I gotta get training!" Tenten said with excitement.

For the next several days Tenten would come out to the training ground and focus only on her Metal Control ability. She learned that it really did hold the rest of her power, as she learned that the reason she could control metal was due to the fact that she had magnetic control and gravity control as well. This easily led to the creation of three new techniques. A few days later…

"Neji…you're gonna be sorry you pushed me so hard!" Tenten said as she watched a target be destroyed by her newest attack. She quickly contacted the rest of the Illumina Team and the other members of the Konoha 16 to the training field, since she wanted to show off her new power.

* * *

"Wait, you called us here because you want to have a sparring match with me Tenten?" Neji asked.

"You bet I do. And guess what Neji…you're in serious trouble!" Tenten said with a smile. "I'm gonna pay you back for what you did to me a few days ago."

"Neji, were you pushing her too hard in training?" Haku asked.

"Of course not. It was just light training that day." Neji said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, light training that diagnosed me with chakra exhaustion and kept me in bed all day." Tenten said. "But trust me, you're gonna be the one hurting this time."

"Ok, if you say so." Neji said, assuming his Illumina Form. "I warn you, I plan not to go easy."

"Bring it!" Tenten said, as Neji rushed at her.

* * *

"Hey do you guys have any clue what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I couldn't tell you anything." Sakura replied.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see what she's gonna do." Kasumi said.

* * *

"Alright Tenten…here we…huh?" Neji said, as he launched a lightning charged punch…only to have it stop inches from Tenten's face. He soon noticed a purple aura expanding from her body.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Neji, say hello to my first new technique…POLARITY SHIELD!" Tenten said, throwing Neji back to the ground. "Just try to get through this shield. I'll even let you hit me with one of your best moves!"

"I see. So you have learned some new things. Well I'm not one to lose my cool." Neji said, dusting himself off as he stood back up. Your technique has a weakness, and I can easily bypass it."

"Yeah you could get through it…if I was fighting Ino." Tenten replied. "But you won't this time."

"If she was fighting Ino…what did she mean by that?" Kasumi thought.

"So you're taunting me. Never thought you'd resort to those tactics." Said Neji, as he focused more lighting in his feet. "That still won't give you an edge."

"Neji, you don't realize just how much of an edge I have over you!" Tenten thought, as she prepared for her next new technique.

* * *

"Holy cow guys! When did she get a move like that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That is unbelievable! I thought she could only change the element properties of her weapons." Ino added.

"Guys, I think Tenten might have tapped further into her powers than we originally thought." Hinata said.

"Well if she can do it, then so can we, right?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think so Sasuke," replied Haku. "I've noticed something unique about all of our powers for some time."

"What would that be Haku-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Well have you noticed that even though there are nine of us…only eight of us combine our abilities to create new techniques." Haku said. "Yeah there's really no coincidence that the pairs are couples as well, but have you noticed that Tenten has never done a combination attack with any of us."

"But what would that have to do with it?" Sasuke asked.

"What exactly could she use to combine an attack with any of us? Her Element Change and Element Fusion only affect her weapons. Her Reflection Force can't combine with anything, and the rest of the girls and I tried to combine our power with her Getsuga Tenshou, but it didn't work." Kasumi said. "All that leaves is her Metal Control ability."

"All she does with that is move metal without touching it." Chouji said.

"Exactly. And what do you think moving metal like that is? It's nothing but simple magnetism." Replied Haku. "Tenten's only been fighting at half power!"

"And now that she's tapped into this new power?" Hinata said.

"We're witnessing a brand new Tenten. I don't think she's the Metal Knight anymore." Kasumi said. "She's become something completely brand new."

* * *

"So Neji, still think you can break through my Polarity Shield?" asked Tenten, as she looked at a winded Neji. He had tried everything to break through her shield, but nothing, not even his Lightning Crusher worked. "I'm even standing here giving you a free shot at me."

Neji was starting to lose his cool. Tenten had never gotten the best of him in training for as long as they knew each other. He had to end this match, and he was going to do it, even if he had to unleash every ounce of Lightning energy in his body. "So you want to play hardball, do you?" he said. "Fine. I'll take it up to the next level! BANKAI!"

"Perfect. Now I can really let you have it!" Tenten said.

"You want it! You got it!" Neji said, opening his field of divination. "HAKKE…"

"GRAVITY HOLD!" screamed Tenten. Without notice a ring of energy surrounded Neji, freezing him in place. "Say hello to technique number two, my Gravity Hold."

"What! How can I not move at all!" Neji said, struggling to move.

"You see Neji, I think it's time I explain my new powers." She said, walking towards the immobilized Hyuuga. "My first ability you saw was Polarity Shield. Simply put, it's a shield of magnetic energy infused with a specific element. In your case it was Lightning. Whatever element I choose, no attack with that element can penetrate my shield. It's the basic rule of magnetism, opposites attract, and likes repel."

"I get it now! That's what you meant by saying he would have a chance to hit you if you were fighting Ino! Since Wood and Lightning are opposites, if you were blocking Ino's power, you'd be weak to Neji's!" Kasumi said.

"Exactly. And thanks to my Element Fusion, I can fuse two elements together to make my shield even stronger. I also learned that if I fuse two of the four Primary Elements, I could also get the effect of their secondary element as well." Tenten said. "Meaning I can have protection combinations from Water, Wind, and Ice all at the same time. Though it does have the risk of giving me more weaknesses." Tenten said. "Basically Neji, you couldn't lay a finger on me."

"Oh man, way to go Ten-chan!" Sakura cheered.

"You rock Tenten!" Lee added.

"Now for my second new ability. I noticed that when I fuse all of my elements together, I create the gravity element. Well using that principle, I was able to channel that gravity energy and align it with the gravity of the planet as well. Doing that means I can increase the gravity where you stand, literally binding you in place." Tenten said, as she walked around Neji. "The best thing is, to use this gravity ability, I don't have to be in Bankai form."

"I see. So you have done well in your training. At least I know just what you're capable of." Neji replied.

"Oh you're wrong Neji. You haven't even seen my final and most powerful attack." Tenten said, channeling a purple and blue energy into her hand. "There's one more ability I have thanks to the my new power. I wasn't sure how I wanted to do this, but I found out that it's very similar to a technique of your own."

"You have an ability that rivals one of my own techniques?" Neji asked.

"I do. But before I show it to you, I have to do one more thing." She said, walking over to the rest of the group. "Haku, I want to ask…will you be mad at me if I end up putting Neji in the hospital for a day or so?"

"Hmm…it might give him some time to think about pushing you too hard when you two train. So…I won't mind." Haku replied with a smile.

"HAKU-CHAN!" Neji cried.

"Neji, you know you always go overboard when you train with Tenten. This will give you time to think about pushing her too hard next time."

"Uh, guys, we better get him out of there!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, come on!" Sasuke added, as he, Naruto, and Chouji ran to try and break Neji free.

"Do any of you other girls object?" Tenten asked. Kasumi, Hinata, and Ino all looked at each other before giving Tenten their answer. "Ok, I can work with that."

"Come on Tenten, you don't have to do this!" Neji cried as the other three struggled to break him free.

"Actually I do Neji. And that technique I told you about…it's just like your Lightning Crusher." Tenten replied.

"WHAT!" Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Chouji cried.

"Say hello to my newest and most powerful attack! MAGNETIC SHOCKWAVE!" Tenten screamed, as she slammed her hand into the ground. The resulting force caused a large pillar of magnetic energy to engulf the boys. But that was the first part…another soon shot up behind it, and the boys were drawn into the pillar. More energy pillars shot up as the boys were carried all across the field, before they crashed into the trees(basically it's Magneto's Super Move from Marvel vs Capcom 2). "Looks like I win for the first time, Neji Hyuuga."

"Tenten, that was awesome!" Hinata said.

"I never knew you had that kind of power!" said Sakura.

"I didn't either, but when we were on the mission to rescue Sasuke, I noticed something felt weird with my powers. I didn't know that it was simply the rest of my abilities being unlocked." Tenten replied.

"Well Ten-chan, I'm impressed. Though I do have to say being called the Metal Knight just doesn't suit you anymore." Kasumi said.

"So what did you have in mind?" Tenten asked.

"I was thinking we call you…the Gravity Knight." Kasumi replied.

"That suits her so much better!" Haku said.

"I like it! Thanks Kasumi-chan!" Tenten replied.

"You know, you need to make it official Kasumi-chan." Hinata said.

"I guess I do." Said Kasumi. "Well Ten-chan, as leader of the Illumina Knights, I hereby declare that the Metal Knight is no more. I now welcome you Tenten, the Gravity Knight to the team."

"Thanks Kasumi-chan!" said Tenten as she embraced her friend. "So what are we going to do about those four?"

"We'll take care of them." Haku said.

* * *

The next day…

"Neji, the next time you want to overwork Tenten…don't do it!" Sasuke said.

"How was I supposed to know she would get new powers!" Neji replied.

"I didn't even do anything and I got hurt for it! This…ow!" cried Naruto.

"I'm so hungry! But it hurts to swallow!" Chouji whined.

After taking the full force of Tenten's Magnetic Shockwave, the four were placed in the hospital for a minimum of three days. Of course Naruto, Sasuke, and Chouji weren't too happy since it was all Neji's fault.

"Hey boys…mind if I come in?" Tenten asked.

"I guess so. You did put us in here in the first place." Sasuke said.

"No one ever said you had to jump in the way." Replied Tenten. "Plus it was Neji's fault in the first place."

"We know!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Chouji all said.

"Look Tenten, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you so hard." Neji said.

"It's ok Neji. I forgave you a long time ago for it. I just wanted to finally beat you in a sparring match." Tenten said. "But since I did put you four in here, I figure…I might do something nice to say I'm sorry."

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Well I had four good friends of mine say they would help cheer you up and make you feel better." Tenten said, opening the door. "You guys can come in now."

"We heard you needed some cheering up!" Hinata said, walking in with a hot bowl of Naruto's favorite ramen.

"That's why we're gonna take care of you and get you all better!" Kasumi said with a smile.

"So we're gonna make sure you eat well and get good and strong." Ino added.

"Even if you're hard headed, you still need some care too." Haku said.

"They…they brought ramen!" Naruto said.

"And spare ribs! Lots of barbecue spare ribs!" Chouji said in excitement.

"That's nothing…look at what their wearing!" Sasuke said.

"They're dressed like cute nurses!!!" the four boys said together.

"Well we are taking care of our patients. Tsunade-sama said if we're going to take care of you, we have to wear the required uniform." Ino said, winking at Chouji.

"I'll let you handle these four. See ya later." Tenten said, taking her leave.

Wear the required uniform indeed! The four girls were dressed in a white and pink jumper that easily accented their beauty, while each wearing a nurse's cap. To look upon them would cause any sick patient to feel better in a heartbeat.

"Now how about we make all of you feel better so you can be back up on your feet." Hinata said, feeding Naruto a bite of noodles.

"Oh man, I think I'm feeling better now…ow." Naruto said, feeling a sharp pain in his arm.

"Oh where does it hurt Naru-chan?" Hinata asked.

"A little in my arm." Naruto said. Hinata instantly found the spot, and kissed it, giving Naruto a big smile. "I think I also have some pain on my nose too." She quickly kissed that as well.

"Anywhere else Naru-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Well, my lips have been hurting." Naruto said with a fake pout.

"Mine too!" Sasuke said.

"Same here!" Chouji added.

"Me too!" Neji said.

"Well, it looks like you're going to need some stronger medicine." Hinata said. "Kasumi, what flavor of medicine should we use?"

"I'm thinking orange for Sasuke." Kasumi said, pulling out a tube of lip gloss.

"Oh I like orange!" Sasuke said quickly.

"Maybe mint for Neji." Haku said.

"Mint is good…very good!" Neji replied hastily.

"I think Chouji deserves cinnamon." Ino said.

"Oh yeah! I like it hot!" Chouji cheered.

"And what about you Naru-chan? What flavor do you want?" Hinata asked.

"You probably don't have ramen flavor." Naruto said in disappointment.

"Actually, Akane-sama gave me some very special medicine for you Naru-chan." Hinata said, pulling out her lip gloss. She quickly applied it and moved closer to Naruto. "She said you'd really like this flavor. Miso ramen with a hint of Hinata. Now are you ready for your medicine?"

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto cheered, as Hinata locked lips with him for a good make out session. All of the other girls did the same, easily putting a smile on their beloved ones faces.

* * *

"Now why can't I have a boyfriend to do that to?" Tenten said.

"Maybe it's because yours is waiting for you somewhere. You'll find him soon though." Tsunade said, walking up to Tenten. "It's hard to believe you put Neji and the other boys in the hospital only to give them something nice like that."

"What, having their girlfriends dress up like nurses and give them a good make out session?" Tenten said.

"You know if you had someone in there, you'd be dressed just like them." Tsunade said.

"You're right, I would." Tenten replied.

"Come on, why don't I treat my biggest fan to some dango, my treat." Tsunade said.

"Really! Thanks Tsunade-sama!" Tenten said, as she and her idol headed out of the hospital.

* * *

**This was just a little something for one of my all time favorite characters in Naruto. Plus I figure she deserved a gift since her Illumina Power was very small. So I expanded her powers and she now has her full abilities. Don't worry, she's just as strong as everyone else, in place of combination attacks, she has extra abilities. I know I said one chapter before the Christmas chapter, but since everyone's favorite blonde headed knucklehead** **has a birthday this month, I think I'll do a chapter for him too. As always read and review! And keep sending those ideas for a new Illumina Gem! I like the ones I've gotten so far and can't wait to see more!**

**Neokenshin**


	49. Happy Birthday Naruto

Neokenshin: Well it might be a few days late, but who cares!

Everyone: Happy Birthday Naruto!

Naruto: Thanks a ton everyone! You guys are the best!

Neokenshin: That's why this chapter's all for you dude!

Naruto: Neokenshin, you rock!

Neokenshin: Dont' mention it. As always I don't own Naruto, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180! Once again Happy Birthday Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 35: Happy Birthday Naruto

October 9th…location: Tsunade's office. Numerous shadowy figures had gathered in her office to discuss something very important.

"So is everything ready to go for tomorrow?" asked one person.

"Yes. We have everything ready. Even the plans to close down Ichiraku's for some time is set in motion." Replied another.

"What about the target? He must not know of our intentions." Said another.

"He won't know, but do you think it's right that we do this? The last time he got pretty upset when we pulled a stunt on him like this." Asked one person.

"That's true, but this is for him, not for us." Replied another person.

"So then it's settled. We set the plan in motion tomorrow morning." Said the first person.

"Agreed." Everyone agreed.

* * *

The next morning, a certain blue eyed, blond haired Kitsune hanyou woke up with nothing but a smile on his face. To him, it was the greatest day ever. It was better than the day he became a genin, or was promoted to Chuunin. It was better than the day he met his sister Kasumi for the first time. It was even better than the day Hinata woke up from Orochimaru's jutsu. It was a day where he knew everything would be perfect…it was his birthday.

"Oh man, what a great day! And it's my birthday too! I wonder what everyone's gonna do for me today!" thought Naruto as he headed for his morning shower. That was before he heard one of his sisters that morning.

"NARUTO!" Haku screamed.

"Uh, hey Haku-chan. Good morning." Naruto said.

"Don't you good morning me!" Haku said angrily. "You're lucky I don't turn you into my personal pin cushion for what you did!"

"Ok. But what did I do?" Naruto asked.

"You know exactly what you did!" Haku replied. "You used up the last of my favorite shampoo!"

"But, I haven't even…" said Naruto, wondering what was going on.

"Don't even try to lie! I can smell it! You've been using my shampoo, and you tried hiding it when you used up the last of it!" Haku said.

"Look, I'm sorry Haku-chan. I didn't mean to use it all up. I'll get you some more today."

"Don't even bother." Haku said, shoving the empty bottle into his hands. She soon stormed off downstairs with the thought of "He fell for it!" running through her head.

"She must be in one of her moods today." Naruto said to himself. Unfortunately, Haku going off on him was just the first of his problems. When he jumped in the shower, the water was freezing cold.

"Who used up all the hot water!" Naruto screamed. Downstairs Akane, Haku, and Arashi were all laughing since Haku had caused the water to become ice cold for Naruto. Naruto on the other hand suffered through the cold shower and quickly got dressed. He figured that it was just a coincidence, and the rest of the day would be better…boy was he wrong.

"Morning everyone!" Naruto said, walking into the kitchen. He had hoped Akane would make his favorite breakfast since it was his birthday, but that definitely wasn't the case. "So what's for breakfast today?"

"Sorry Naruto, I'm in a rush today. Just make something up for yourself." Akane said, trying to get some things done in the kitchen.

"I guess so. Hey does anyone know what today is?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's the day we're supposed to have that heavy training session with all the jounin." Kasumi said.

"Please don't remind me." Kin added.

"But isn't there something else about today?" Naruto said.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that important." Tayuya said.

"Never mind." Naruto said, feeling heavily disappointed. Could his family really have forgotten his birthday? "I'm gonna go see Hina-chan. I'll see all of you later."

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Momoko asked.

"I'll pick up something later. Bye everyone." Said Naruto. He hadn't even been awake for two hours and already his birthday was going downhill. Though everyone else had a different approach to the situation.

"He looked so down. Are you sure acting like we forgot his birthday will make it really special for him today?" Akemi asked.

"Of course. With the surprise party we have planned, it's gonna make him feel like the most important person ever. Now we have to make sure he stays this way all day until it's time for the party." Akane replied. "Everyone remember what they're supposed to do?"

"Yeah. I've already got the supplies ready, and a few of us are heading down to Ichiraku's to decorate. Ayame already said they would close up so Naruto can't go in." Haku said.

"That's perfect. Now we just have to have Hinata really get him depressed. I figure if she makes him think she doesn't have time for him today, he'll go off and mope around all day. Then later Akemi will pull him out of it, and he'll be ready to party." Akane replied.

* * *

Naruto headed towards the Hyuuga compound, hoping his fiancée would be able to cheer him up. Everyone else seemed to forget about his birthday, but maybe Hinata would remember. As he approached the gate, he saw Hiashi coming out for the morning paper.

"Good morning Hiashi-sama." Naruto said.

"Good morning Naruto. What brings you here today?" Hiashi asked.

"Well I was coming to see Hina-chan. Is she in?" Naruto asked, hoping she would be able to spend time with him.

"She is, but for some reason she hasn't been in too good a mood. You might want to be…" Hiashi said, before he saw Naruto take off. "Careful."

Naruto quickly rushed into the Hyuuga mansion, heading directly for Hinata's room. Hopefully she wouldn't have forgotten his birthday.

"Hina-chan! Are you in there?" Naruto asked, knocking on her door. He couldn't wait to see her, but when she opened her door, he never thought he'd see this side of Hinata.

"WHAT!" Hinata angrily screamed as she swung open her door. "What are YOU doing here!"

"I came to see you this morning. I was hoping we could spend the day together. You know with it being my…" said Naruto.

"Spend the day with you? Naruto, I have better things to do with my time today, so why don't you go off and train or something. Last I heard you were really slacking off!" Hinata replied.

"But Hina-chan, I…" Naruto stuttered.

"Don't Hina-chan me. You're the one who keeps saying he's gonna be Rokudaime, and with the way you've been slacking, I wouldn't be surprised if there was an Uzumaki as the next Hokage…and it wasn't you!" Hinata screamed. "Now go do something important and quit wasting my time, or we're through!" She then slammed the door in his face, leaving Naruto stunned.

"Hinata…I…" Naruto said in defeat. "Fine then! If that's how you want it!" He quickly turned and ran out of the mansion at full speed towards one of the places he knew things would get better. Back in Hinata's room, she easily had a smile on her face after what happened.

"Naru-chan, I'm sorry I had to be like that, but it's the only way I can make sure you love your gift." She said. "I know that this will make you feel so much better." She held up a gold chain with a gold fox charm. On the back of the charm were the words "Naruto & Hinata Forever". She carefully placed the chain in a small box and quickly wrapped it in orange paper. "Naruto, you're going to love this. Just please don't hate us for being this way right now." She thought. " It's the only way we can make sure we have everything ready."

"Hina-chan, I just saw Naruto run out of here pretty fast. Is everything ok?" Hanabi opened her sister's door to see what had happened between the two.

"Everything's fine Hanabi-chan. I just had to make Naruto think I was really mad at him so I could help plan for his birthday party." Hinata said.

"His birthday's today?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah, I got him this gold chain with a gold fox charm on it. I think he'll really like it." Hinata said. "Now all we can do is wait."

* * *

Naruto was running full speed towards the one place he knew would remember his birthday. It was bad enough that his family forgot, and now Hinata even forgot. This was definitely not the way he wanted to celebrate his 14th birthday.

"Slacking off in training! How could she even say that! What did I even do to make her mad in the first place!" Naruto thought. "I didn't do anything! I just wanted her to spend the day with me since it's my birthday." He continued down the streets of Konoha trying to make the best of his birthday, but things went from bad to worse when he got to Ichiraku's. "Closed! How can they be closed! They never close!" He slammed his fist on the door as he saw the last thing that could make his day better go down the drain. "So what the heck am I supposed to do now."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Tsunade-sama requests your presence in her office immediately." Said an ANBU that appeared from the shadows.

"Ok, whatever. Maybe Tsunade-baa-chan didn't forget my birthday." Naruto said to himself. "Fine, tell her I'm on my way."

"Very well." The ANBU quickly vanished and left Naruto to himself.

"Might as well get this over with." Naruto though.

About 10 minutes later, Naruto was standing in Tsunade's office while she was sorting through various paperwork. She hadn't said anything since he got there, and he could only hope that he wasn't in trouble.

"Alright Naruto, I have some missions for you today." Tsunade said.

"Missions! Oh come on, can't someone else do it! Or can't I at least do them tomorrow!" Naruto said.

"Are you, a Chuunin, questioning your duties as a shinobi?" said Tsunade, giving him a sharp glare.

"No it's not that, but I mean today's really important and all, and I was hoping I wouldn't have any missions. I mean I've been training hard enough as it is." Naruto replied.

"Then several D rank Missions will be just fine." Tsunade said. "Unless you have a problem with that?"

"No I don't have a problem. So who am I working with on these missions?" he said.

"No one. You're doing all of these missions by yourself." Tsunade replied. "Your first mission is to help an old lady with her shopping. Then you'll be doing some clean up work at the academy. And finally there's a certain cat that got loose again."

"Not that damn cat again! Look the first two are ok, but come on Tsunade-baa-chan, cut me some slack! I mean it is my birthday and all." Naruto replied.

"I don't care Naruto. Either do these missions or give up your rank as a Chuunin!" Tsunade screamed. "Now I expect these done no later than 5:00 this afternoon! So get to it!"

"Fine." Naruto replied. "I'll do your stupid missions. And thanks for the gift." He turned and left, feeling absolutely miserable. Not only did all his family forget his birthday, his fiancée even forgot, and got mad at him to boot. Now Tsunade had him doing missions, including the worst possible D rank mission ever! She even threatened to take his Chuunin rank if it wasn't done either! To him, this was now the worst birthday ever.

"Tsunade-sensei, did it work?" Shizune asked as she entered the main office.

"It sure did. He'll be out of our hair all day. Now we can get everything set up and give him the best birthday ever. This plan of Kasumi and Hinata's was perfect!" Tsunade said. "Not only that but I think he'll like the gifts we all got him as well."

"So what did you get him Tsunade-sensei?" Shizune asked.

"Honestly, the boy needed a new look, so I figure that's what he needs. Not only that, but the cloak Arashi is giving him will definitely make him look better. I wouldn't be surprised if Hinata was all over him after he puts all of it on." Tsunade replied.

"You're definitely right about that." Shizune laughed.

"Come on Shizune, we need to get down to Ichiraku's to help set up." Tsunade said.

* * *

"Perfect. Just perfect. I'm stuck doing stupid jobs on my birthday. No one cared what went on, and what's worse is that everyone seems mad or something." Naruto thought as he carried one of the 20 bags of groceries back to an old lady that needed the help. "And what person needs this much stuff! I mean what is she having a big dinner party or something?" He had 19 clones carrying the rest of the supplies, and still wondered why someone needed so much. It was best he didn't say anything, but just do his job. When he arrived back at the old lady's house she was definitely grateful for his help. Although he did notice a very strange smell.

"Why thank you young man. If I didn't have all these supplies I wouldn't be able to have my dinner party tonight." The old lady said.

"Well, it was nothing. Are you sure you don't need any help or anything?" Naruto asked as his clone put up the last of the groceries.

"Oh no, my daughters are coming in to help me later today. I just needed someone to help me get the supplies earlier so I could get started on the cooking." Replied the old lady. "I'll make sure to give a good report to Tsunade-sama for you."

"That's fine. Take care now." Naruto said, leaving the house. He still wondered what the scent he picked up was, but decided to brush it off and go do his next task.

"Thank you very much Naruto. Now I don't have to go pick up the food for your party." The old lady said, dispelling a transformation to reveal Akane. "At least I was right about my daughters coming to help."

"Did he get everything?" Momoko asked.

"He got all of it! Here, tell Kasumi and Haku to get started on some of the cooking. All that's left is for him to finish his last two jobs, and if I know him, he'll feel so down about today, he'll go up to the Hokage Monument to try to feel better. That's where Akemi will pull him in." Akane replied.

"Great! You know we really gotta thank Kasumi and Hinata for this idea. Naruto's gonna flip!" Momoko said.

* * *

Naruto made his way to the academy where he was asked to clean up the training area for some new students. That proved fairly easy so he was able to move on to his next task…catching that blasted cat Tora. When his original genin team was formed, they never had to go after that cat, but from the stories he'd heard, trying to catch him after he escaped was the worst possible mission in the world. There were genin teams that had gone insane just by trying to get this crazy cat. "Well guess I'll let Natsumi handle this one. She's faster anyway." He said, consuming a pill from his pouch. "KITSUNE GIRL NO JUTSU!" Assuming his female form, he headed into the forest where the cat was last sighted.

"Tsunade-sama, we have reports that a young Kitsune girl has gone into the forest." Said an ANBU.

"So he's changed into Natsumi to try to get Tora? Well that won't help him much, will it Akane-chan?" Tsunade said.

"Oh no, not since it's one of my own personal Kitsune disguised as Tora. He'll be going after her for at least 4 hours!" Akane said.

"That's perfect! So what did you get Naruto for his birthday?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm actually giving him this." Akane said, taking out a katana. It was encased in an elegant crimson sheath with decorations of a Kitsune all over. "This is the katana of the Kyuubi. It's our family heirloom. I think he's old enough now to have it."

"I see, but wait isn't Kasumi your heir to the Kitsune Clan?" Tsunade asked.

"She is, but you see, out of all my kits, Naruto is my only son, and my only born child. Everyone else is adopted." Akane replied. "Even though Kasumi is the heir, she'll probably give up the title. So will Hinata and Haku, so Akemi will end up becoming heir to the clan."

"Then why wouldn't she get the sword?" Tsunade questioned.

"Well Naruto shares that one bond that no other kit shares with me. That's why I'm giving it to him. I already talked about it to the girls anyway and they said he deserves it the most." Akane replied.

"I see. He'll love that a lot." Tsunade said.

* * *

Hours later, an exhausted Natsumi Uzumaki came out of the forest with a cat in hand. She used every possible tactic in her arsenal from the Kage Bunshin to Illumina Power to get this cat. After returning him to his owner, she decided to go to the one place where she could feel better after such a miserable day.

"This is the worst birthday ever." Naruto said, returning to his normal form. He sat down on a bench overlooking Konoha from the Hokage Monument. Out of any place in the village, it was the one place he could really have time to himself. "First it was my family, then Hinata, then these stupid missions. Can this day get any worse?" He was so distressed that he just began to cry out loud. He didn't care, he was miserable.

"Nii-kun?" Akemi asked, seeing her brother in tears.

"Just leave me alone." Naruto cried.

"What's wrong nii-kun?" Akemi asked. "Why are you crying? I thought only girls cried?"

"You wouldn't even understand." Naruto said.

"Understand what?" Akemi said.

"Everyone forgot my birthday today, and it's just been a really bad day!" Naruto said.

"Today was your birthday?" Akemi asked. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Wait, you really didn't know?" Naruto said, wiping his eyes.

"No. Remember I've only been living here for about 8 months." Akemi replied.

"That's right. You came after my 13th birthday." Naruto said.

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't know. But is it ok if I tell you Happy Birthday now?" Akemi said.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Naruto said.

"Then…Happy Birthday Naruto-nii-kun!" Akemi said, hugging her brother.

"Thank you Akemi-chan. You know you're the first person to tell me that today." Naruto said. "I just can't believe everyone forgot."

"I wouldn't blame them Naruto. All of you have been under a lot of stress with your training recently." Akemi said. "With Shadow Sasuke out there, you guys have to be ready for anything."

"I know. I just wish for one day it didn't have to be like that. I woke up this morning in such a wonderful mood, and now I just wish today never happened." Naruto said.

"But if it never happened, then you wouldn't be another year older." Akemi said.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Naruto replied.

"Nii-kun, I'm sorry I didn't get you a present, but what if I buy you a bowl of ramen?" Akemi asked. "I have some money saved up so I have enough to get you some."

"That would be great, but Ichiraku's was closed today." Naruto said.

"When I walked past, I saw Ayame-chan opening the doors. I think it's open now." Akemi said.

"Then, I accept your gift Akemi-chan." Naruto said. "Now how about a piggyback ride!"

"Ok!" Akemi cheered as she jumped on his back.

"Hold on tight!" Naruto said, taking off full speed toward Ichiraku's.

* * *

Within minutes Naruto and Akemi arrived at Ichiraku's. He saw the lights on but wondered why it was still fairly quiet.

"Akemi-chan, did they just open back up?" Naruto asked as he walked inside.

"Yeah, I think so." Akemi said, following him.

"Hmm. I wonder where everyone…" Naruto said.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Everyone screamed as they jumped out from hiding.

"What the, how in the world!" Naruto said, seeing all his friends and family. "But I thought you all forgot my birthday?"

"Naruto, if there's one thing none of us will ever forget, it's your birthday." Kasumi said, putting a party hat on Naruto.

"I just can't believe you fell for Kasumi and Hinata's plan." Akemi said.

"Wait, you knew too!" Naruto asked. "And what plan?"

"Hinata and Kasumi got all of us together and decided that we should act like we forgot your birthday." Haku said. "We'd make sure your day wasn't so good, so when you got to your surprise party, you'd have a blast."

"So this morning was…" Naruto said.

"This morning with Haku, breakfast this morning, the little bit at Hinata's…it was all planned out. Even the missions we gave you were planned too." Akane said.

"I had to keep you occupied Naruto, so that's why I gave you those missions. You know that old lady you did the shopping for…that was Akane-chan. I had you go and buy the supplies for your own party!" Tsunade said.

"So that was the scent I picked up! I really wasn't sure what it was!" Naruto said.

"And what really sealed the deal was going after Tora. We knew you could easily get him, so Akane summoned a Kitsune and used a transformation on it." Arashi said. "We knew you'd have the worst time getting him then."

"So none of you forgot? You all remembered!" Naruto said.

"Absolutely Naru-chan. You mean so much to all of us, and there's no way we'd forget your special day." Hinata said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you everyone! This is the best ever!" Naruto said.

"Well now that the hard part is over, let's party!" Sasuke said.

The entire night was filled with fun as Naruto had the greatest birthday party ever. There were all kinds of foods, games, and dancing all night. Akane and Teuchi even came up with a brand new ramen for Naruto…Triad Teriyaki flavor! Naruto was in heaven as two of his all time favorite foods were combined into one. He was having a blast! His gifts were even better! From all the jounin, he got various jutsu scrolls. Iruka got him a new set of training weights. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro gave him a large glass figurine that had him and Hinata together. Kin and Tayuya gave him some chakra wind chimes that he could use to help him relax after difficult missions. Lee, Neji, and Tenten worked together and used Tenten's newfound power to make a pair of specially designed arm guards. Thanks to Tenten's powers, she was able to make them focus his wind powers better, thus making them stronger. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji gave him a rare special collectors set of kunai knives. Sakura, Kiba, and Shino gave him some scrolls on tracking and genjutsu. As for his family…

"Here Naruto, this is from me, Akemi, Hanabi, and Momoko." Haku said, handing him a box.

"Oh wow! This is awesome! Thanks a bunch guys!" Naruto said, holding up a red silk scarf. There was a Kitsune embroidered on the end, and had Naruto's initials embroidered as well.

"Akemi and Hanabi remembered how well they make things at the Kitsune Village, so we went back and asked them to make it for you." Momoko said.

"You guys rock! Thanks!" Naruto said.

"Open mine now Naruto." Akane said.

"Hmm, it's long…what could it be?" Naruto said, opening the box to reveal a katana. "Oka-san…this is…this is your katana!"

"Not anymore. It now belongs to you Naruto. I want you to have it." Akane said.

"Naruto, that katana is beautiful!" Tenten said.

"Oka-san, I'll take good care of it!" Naruto said.

"I know you will, my kit." Akane replied.

"Here bro. This is from me and Oka-san." Sasuke said, handing his gift to Naruto.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said, opening his gift to find a scroll and a fan.

"Read the scroll." Mikoto said.

"Ok." Naruto said, opening the scroll. He read it, and couldn't believe what it had said. "Sasuke, are you serious!"

"Dead serious!" Sasuke said, nodding his head in agreement.

"What's it say Naruto?" Haku asked.

"It says…

_On this day October 10, 2007  
_

_Naruto Uzumaki is hereby officially inducted into the clan of Uchiha. His deeds and conduct have deemed him worthy of the name, and he shall be bestowed with all honors of the clan. In the halls of Uchiha he will be forever known as Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha._

_Signed_

_Mikoto Uchiha, Headmistress of the Uchiha Clan_

_Sasuke Uchiha, Heir of the Uchiha Clan_

"Sasuke…I don't know what to say?" Naruto said.

"We are brothers by blood. In the scrolls of the Uchiha family, this is now official." Sasuke said. "Happy birthday, my brother."

"Thank you…but wait, what about you and…" Naruto said.

"Don't worry Naruto, this will have no effect on Sasuke and Kasumi's engagement." Mikoto said. "Everything will be just fine. I'm just glad that Sasuke has a friend and brother like you."

"Thank you Mikoto-sama." Naruto said. "Well four gifts left. I think I'll open Kasumi-chan's next."

"Trust me Naruto, you'll like yours." Kasumi said.

"I know I will." Naruto said, opening his gift. When he opened it, there was a brand new laptop computer inside. "Kasumi-chan this is wonderful!"

"I know you liked my laptop, so I got it for you when I went back to my world. I just kept it hidden until now. It's not as powerful as mine, but it's got tons of games and stuff on it." Kasumi said.

"Thanks Kasumi-chan!" Naruto said, hugging his sister.

"Time for mine Naruto." Tsunade said. "This is from me and Shizune."

"Ok." Naruto said, opening the box to reveal a brand new set of clothes. "New clothes?"

"Yeah, we figure…it was time for a brand new look. The girls helped pick it out too." Tsunade said.

"You know…I like it." Naruto said. Tsunade had gotten him a new set of black cargo pants with tear away legs, a light orange short-sleeved shirt, and a black zip up cargo vest. On the left pocket of the vest was an embroidered Leaf emblem, and the right emblem was an orange Kitsune.

"I figured you would. Plus the pants can become shorts so you can stay cool when it's really hot. Not only that but it's a lot less orange as well, but I know that's your favorite color." Tsunade said.

"So who do I choose now?" Naruto said. He had Arashi's gift and Hinata's gift left.

"There's no choosing. Hinata's gift is last." Arashi said, handing Naruto his gift. "I hope you like this son."

"What did Otou-san get me?" Naruto said. His gift had three specially made three-pronged kunai and a scroll. "No way…no freaking way!"

"Naruto, I think it's time start teaching you my trademark jutsu." Arashi said.

"You're really gonna teach me the Hiraishin! That rocks!" Naruto said.

"That's only half of the gift. If I'm going to teach you the Hiraishin, you need to be dressed to learn it." Arashi said, giving him another box.

"Dressed…what do you…" Naruto said, taking out a white cloak with flames at the bottom. On the back was a nine tail Kitsune in front of the Uzumaki family spiral. "But this is…"

"It's your very own cloak, just like mine." Arashi said. "Naruto in the few months you've become a shinobi, you've not only made me proud, but you've made everyone proud of you. I hope you wear it with pride."

"You bet I will!" Naruto said, quickly putting on the cloak. "How do I look?"

"You look wonderful. And it will be even better when you wear your new clothes with it too!" Tsunade said.

"Guess I saved the best for last huh?" Naruto said, looking at Hinata.

"You did Naru-chan. Happy birthday." Hinata said, giving him the small box.

"Thank you Hina-chan." Naruto said, opening the box. "Hina-chan…this is wonderful!" He took out the gold chain with the fox charm and couldn't believe how beautiful it was. He even saw the engraving on the back, and saw tears begin to appear in Hinata's eyes.

"Naruto, I just want you to know just how much you mean to me. You've gone as far as death itself to protect me and there's nothing in this world that I could give you to repay you for what you do for me." Hinata said.

"You're wrong Hinata…you've already repaid me tenfold." Naruto said. "You've repaid me with your love. Thank you Hina-chan."

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki!" Hinata said, as Naruto's arms wrapped around her.

"And I love you too Hinata Hyuuga. Thank you for the best birthday ever!" Naruto said as he delivered a passionate kiss to Hinata.

"That is definitely picture quality!" Kasumi said, taking a snapshot.

"Remind you of someone Arashi-chan?" Akane said, leaning next to her beloved

"It sure does Akane-chan, it sure does." Arashi said, as he put his arm around Akane. He looked at Naruto and easily saw the splitting image of himself when he was Naruto's age. "Naruto, you've done us and this village proud. You're nothing but a blessing to all of us. Happy Birthday my son." he thought.

* * *

**And thus Naruto has a wonderful birthday. Hard to believe that I've almost been writing this for a year. Well I hate to say it, but eventually all good things must come to an end. After this chapter I'll be doing a split Christmas Special like last year. I'm going to do one that will be a sequel to last year's special, and I'm also doing a holiday crossover with RasenganFin. After that I will do the final showdown with Shadow Sasuke, thus ending this storyline. Afterwards I have the special movie chapter and then this story will fully complete and I can begin work on the sequel called "The Bijuu Wars". I have big things planned in 2008 for Kasumi and the Konoha crew, so keep reading!**

**To all my readers, thank you so much for sticking with this story for so long. I write this story for you, my readers, and can't thank you enough for the reviews and support you've given me over the past year. I hope to continue to supply many more chapters for all of you to read!**

**Neokenshin**


	50. Movie Trailer

Neokenshin: This is something special that goes out to all of my readers that have stuck with me any my story for the last year. I hope this will definitely keep you hooked!

Kasumi: And as always Neokenshin doesn't own Naruto! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**The Illumina Gems.**

**Ten legendary gems with control over the ten elements of nature.**

**However, legend says that there was one more gem created…a gem of unparalleled power.**

**That gem…is known as the Time Gem.**

* * *

**In the Land of Rain, an evil lord has his sights on a being of ultimate power.**

"Daigo-sama, we've found your nephew. The scrolls were correct, he does possess the gemstone." Said a court spy.

"Soon, I shall possess not only the power to summon the greatest demon ever, but I will finally control the 5 Great Shinobi Nations as well!" replied Lord Daigo.

**However one group of shinobi have learned of this danger, and set out to stop this threat.**

"Great. We get stuck with border patrol with Anko, and what do we find? Some crazy guy trying to take over the world!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, we heard rumors of a new Illumina Gem, what were we supposed to do?" Tenten asked.

"All I know is that we have to stop this! This situation could be worse than our battle with Shadow Sasuke!" Kasumi said.

"Let's hope it doesn't get that bad Kasumi-chan." Said Hinata.

"I have to agree with that. We need to end this now." Sasuke added.

**And for one person in that group, a new love will bloom in this time of war.**

"Thank you…for saving me. My name's Tenten." Tenten said, looking up at the person that caught her.

"Hi. The name's Kazuki, Kazuki Hitsugaya." Kazuki said.

"Hi…Kazuki." Tenten said with a love struck look.

**Unfortunately that new love may cause the end of a certain friendship.**

"No! I refuse to believe that he's working for the enemy!" Tenten cried.

"Ten-chan, it's true! I overheard them in the conference room!" Kasumi said.

"I don't believe you Kasumi. I love him too much to believe that he's trying to kill us." Tenten said.

**The Illumina Knights prepare for a fight like none other!**

"We have to stop the summoning!" Kasumi cried.

"Give us a break nee-chan! It's not every day you're trying to keep one of the most dangerous demons from being brought into the world!" Naruto replied.

"I know, I know! It was the heat of the moment!" Kasumi said.

_Starring Naruto Uzumaki as Naruto the Wind Knight._

"See how you like a Rasengan down your throat!" Naruto screamed.

_Kasumi Uzumaki as Kasumi the Light Knight._

"What am I gonna do Hina-chan? I can't tell Tenten something like this! She loves him too much!" Kasumi asked.

_Sasuke Uchiha as Sasuke the Fire Knight._

"Hey Naruto, I say it's time to party!" said Sasuke.

_Hinata Hyuuga as Hinata the Water Knight._

"Naruto, be careful! I already lost you once, and I don't want to lose you again!" cried Hinata.

_Tenten Ishida as Tenten the Gravity Knight._

"Is this what it's like to finally be in love?" Tenten thought.

_And introducing Kazuki Hitsugaya._

"Tenten…I want you to know…I love you." Kazuki said.

* * *

**Now it truly is a race against Time.**

"You're…an Illumina Knight?" Naruto asked.

"I guess I am. Never knew this necklace had that kind of power." Kazuki said, as he stood before the five shinobi.

"Well then, welcome to the team, Kazuki the Time Knight." Kasumi said, shaking his hand.

(Change scene)

"I'll never let you hurt Tenten! NEVER!" Kazuki screamed, as he ran into the oncoming danger. "You'll pay for this uncle!"

"KAZUKI!!!!!!" Tenten cried, as she witnessed the potential demise of her newfound love.

* * *

**Coming 2008 to Fanfiction Net**

**A New Life in A New Land: The Movie**

**A Tenten in Time**

* * *

** Hope you all like this! I have big plans for this as soon as I finish the main story, so stay tuned! And I've been trying to go through my reviews and PMs to find who gave me the idea for the Time Gem, but I can't find it! So I do want to apologize that I forgot to mention you. If I find that message you will definitely get mentioned when I post the chapter.**

**In other news...It has been a year since I joined FF Net. And it's all thanks to one person...Dragon Man 180. If it hadn't been for your story, I never would have been inspired to write this one. For that I thank you. Which is why in my Christmas Special, I have decided to do a little something nice for you man. When it comes out, I hope you like it. And to all my readers thank you so much for your reviews and support. This story wouldn't be the work it is today without you!**

**Neokenshin **


	51. Help the Author for the Holidays!

Hi all my readers out there!

As all of you know, Christmas is coming up and I want a little bit of help from you guys. This year, I had thought about having everyone in the story do karaoke for the holidays. Yeah, you're actually going to find out that a bunch of the cast knows how to sing…especially Naruto and Sasuke! Well the problem is…what in the world are they going to sing! Well I had a few ideas, but since this is the final special before the end of the story(with the exception of the Movie Chapter), I want more of your input. You already helped me come up with ideas for new Illumina Gems that may appear in the sequel, so now I want some more of your ideas for this holiday. But here's some things I had planned out. The songs don't necessarily have to be Christmas or romance songs, but stuff you think the cast would do.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Chouji performing "I do" by 98 Degrees to serenade Hinata, Kasumi, Haku, and Ino

Kasumi and Hinata doing Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas" to Naruto and Sasuke

Akane, Mikoto, and Tsunade doing "Girls just want to have fun" for no apparent reason.

Kiba and Shikamaru actually trying to rap by doing "Stronger" by Kanye West

Kin and Tayuya doing "Real Emotion" from Final Fantasy X-2 because...I think they'd do this?

Gaara doing "Desert Rose" by Sting to Kin (I'm wondering how people would react to hearing Gaara sing!)

Tenten performing "Umbrella" by Rihanna…cuz I figure she'd sing something like this.

That's about all I can think of. I know I want Arashi to sing something crazy, and also have Akemi and Hanabi pull a duet for something, but that's about it. So basically…what songs would you like to hear from the group during the holidays? This will help out with a few ideas before this story's big finale.

Also I want to say that all the reviews I got for the Movie Chapter have guaranteed that I'm gonna make it huge! I can already tell a lot of you are excited for it, and I promise you I'll make it one of the best chapters ever.

I also plan to finish up "Kasumi's Dream: From Shinobi to Shinigami" once I finish this story. I've gotten a few requests to continue it, and I may make it longer than planned.

I'm also going to ask for one more thing? Since I have won't be revealing the True Shadow Knight until the end of the story, I wanna know...who do you think is the Shadow Knight? I've heard people say Shikamaru would be the perfect choice due to his shadow jutsu, but what if...say Tayuya was to become the new Shadow Knight? Or maybe even Gaara or Kankuro? Lemme know your opinions? I plan on making a forum with a poll that everyone can vote on so be sure to check it out in my profile.


	52. Holiday Wars 2 Part 1

Neokenshin: Once again the holidays are upon us! It's time for family gatherings, fun, and good times all around.

Naruto: And food! Lots and lots of food!!!

Akemi: And presents during Christmas! That's really good!

Neokenshin: That it is. But of course the start of this special also symbolizes something more.

Naruto: What's that?

Neokenshin: It means that at the end of this special, there's one final thing...the end of this story.

Entire cast: WHAT!

Kasumi: But...but what about everything we've done over the past year! How could you end this! I thought we had something special!

Neokenshin: Well that's how stories go. But see doing the ending of one story always opens up something better.

Sasuke: Let me guess, a spinoff?

Neokenshin: Well yeah, but it also means I get to start on the sequel!

Naruto and Sasuke: SEQUEL! DUDE YOU ROCK!

Neokenshin: I know. Besides, there's no way I could stop this! I'm having way too much fun writing this anyway! Well whatever, I don't own Naruto, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180. Now my wonderful readers...enjoy the 2007 holiday special!

* * *

Author's Note: There is a special guest cameo in this chapter by a fellow Author. Hope that Author likes it!

* * *

Holiday Special 2007: Holiday Wars 2-Christmas Chaos

Once again another December has come to Konoha. The weather started getting a little cooler, even though it was Fire Country, and that could only mean one thing. Christmas was coming! Everyone was decorating the entire village in lights, wreaths, ribbon, and tinsel to make the whole village shine. It even meant that 16 teenagers finally had a break from training for once. This year however, a special visitor would be coming to Konoha for the first time, taking up an offer they received last year.

"So this is Konoha. I must say it's definitely a nice village. Kasumi, Hinata, and Haku were right about this place." Said a girl dressed in a pair of khaki cargo pants, a red short sleeve shirt, with a light green vest. Around her neck was a hitai-ate, but unlike most of the other villages, it had a Christmas tree as the symbol on it. "I think I'm going to love taking my vacation here this year."

The girl entered the village, amazed at the sights of the town. She had been traveling for quite some time and figured the first thing she should do was to get something to eat. She remembered hearing of a place called Ichiraku's and how they have the best ramen in Konoha. Getting directions wasn't too difficult, as everyone was in a good mood for the holidays. She made her way to the restaurant, taking in the wonderful smells of the ramen cooking. "This must be the place. I can already tell they have some good food." She said to herself. Entering the establishment she took a seat at the bar, and looked over the menu.

"Hi welcome to Ichiraku's. What can I get for you today?" Ayame asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. What do you recommend?" asked the girl.

"Ah, you must be new around here." Ayame said.

"How did you know?" replied the girl.

"Well just about everyone in the whole village comes here, so we know just about everyone." Ayame replied. "But since this is probably your first time here, why not try the Miso ramen. It's a very popular favorite."

"Ok, one Miso ramen please." Said the girl.

"Coming right up." Ayame said, taking her menu.

The girl waited patiently for her ramen, deciding to look at all the people that came and went. She figured she would ask directions to Kasumi's house after her meal, so she could quickly find her friend, and hope to find information about a good hotel for her vacation. She didn't know that soon enough she would be visited by the one person she was searching for.

"So Naruto, any idea what we're gonna get for Oka-san and Otou-san for Christmas this year?" Kasumi asked, as she, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke walked into Ichiraku's.

"I dunno. I mean what do you give the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Yondaime for Christmas anyway?" Naruto replied, as he took a seat at the bar beside the mysterious girl.

"Besides, chances are they probably have ANBU watching us to find out so they can get a heads up. You know how they are." Sasuke replied.

"You're right. I bet even Tsunade-sama is working with them as well." Hinata replied.

"I figure we can think of something later. Right now I wanna eat!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun! Our favorite customer! How are you?" Ayame said with a big smile.

"Great Ayame-chan." Naruto replied. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Let me guess, your usuals today?" Ayame said.

"Of course." Naruto answered with a grin.

"That's 5 bowls of miso ramen, 3 bowls of beef ramen, and one bowl of pork ramen for Naruto as the appetizer, 2 bowls of spicy shrimp ramen for Sasuke, one bowl of teriyaki ramen for Kasumi, and one bowl of chicken ramen for Hinata." Ayame said. "I'll have those right out."

"Kasumi? Hinata?" the girl thought to herself when she looked at the four Kitsune. "Is that really them? Wow, they've changed in a year."

"Thanks Ayame-chan." Kasumi replied.

"Don't mention it." Ayame said. "Oh and here you go, here's your miso ramen. I hope you enjoy it!" She placed the bowl in front of the girl and took her leave.

"So you're having miso, very good choice." Naruto said, looking over at the girl.

"Yeesh Naruto, let the girl eat in peace!" Kasumi said.

"Oh it's ok Kasumi, I don't mind." Said the girl.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Kasumi asked.

"You forgot already? We met last year back in my village." The girl said, pointing to her hitai-ate.

"Your…that hitai-ate?" Hinata said. "Asuka! Is that you!"

"Yep. I figure I'd take up your offer last year and come visit Konoha." Asuka said.

"Holy cow! It's awesome to see you again!" Kasumi said, running over to hug Asuka. "How are things going back in your village?"

"It's fine. They're all preparing for the big day. I got lucky and was able to take my vacation around this time so I decided to come visit you. Maybe even take a day course at your academy." Asuka replied.

"Hey you know each other?" Naruto asked.

"Of course! Remember that mission we took last year the day before Christmas Eve? Well it was in Asuka's village. We met her there." Hinata said.

"I see. Well nice to meet you Asuka." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you too. I take it you're Naruto, and he's Sasuke. Hinata and Kasumi told me a lot about you." Asuka said. "Hey where's Haku?"

"Oh she's out with Neji right now." Hinata said. "Say where are you staying at while you're here?"

"Well I was hoping you guys could show me to a good hotel for my stay." Asuka said.

"Uh wrong!" Kasumi said. "You're staying with us and that's final!"

"But I couldn't impose on you." Asuka said.

"Look Asuka, you're on vacation, and that means you're gonna be treated to the best place in Konoha." Hinata said.

"Yeah, our house!" Naruto said.

"You can stay in my room with me, so there's no problem. Besides Oka-san and Otou-san wouldn't have it if a good friend of ours stayed in a hotel." Kasumi said.

"Ok then, thanks for the offer. I can already tell I'm going to have fun here." Asuka said.

"And to start off, your ramen is on us! Now eat up!" Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto. I appreciate that." Asuka replied with a smile.

"Besides, we have a lot to catch up on! You're not gonna believe how things have gone for us in the past year." Hinata said. "Not only that but you get to meet the rest of the bunch!"

"I look forward to it. I've only been here for an hour and I'm already loving my vacation." Asuka replied with a smile.

* * *

The five quickly finished their meal, with Naruto easily surprising Asuka with his impressive ramen eating skills. After leaving Ichiraku's the first stop was to get Asuka unpacked and then introduce her to the rest of the group.

"How does he do that!" Asuka asked, when she had seen Naruto eat an entire bowl of ramen in less than 15 seconds. "I mean I've seen some hungry people, but that…that's not human!"

"Naruto's been eating ramen like that since I've known him. It's one of the great mysteries of the world." Kasumi replied. "Legend has it that on a day when he's REALLY hungry, he could easily close down Ichiraku's in about two hours. And that's when Chouji's not with him!"

"You're kidding, right?" Asuka said.

"No kidding. The two of them combined can easily close down an all you can eat buffet." Hinata said.

"Yeah, remember when we had the big dinner paid for by Tsunade-sama after she lost the bet to Chouji?" Sasuke said.

"That was a blast! 50 combined orders of ribs!" Naruto said, rubbing his belly.

"OK, I'm now amazed." Asuka said. "So Kasumi, what's first on our tour?"

"Well, why don't we go ahead and stop here at the armory. I think Tenten's working today." Kasumi said, as they walked up to Tenten's family's shop.

"Hey nee-chan, Sasuke and I are gonna head back to the house. We'll catch up with you later ok." Said Naruto.

"Alright. You guys be careful." Hinata replied, giving Naruto a quick kiss.

"See you later Kasumi-chan." Sasuke replied, kissing his sweet.

"So you finally got him?" Asuka asked, as she saw Naruto and Sasuke leave.

"Yeah, it was about a month after our mission. We had our first kiss after I won my match in the Chuunin Finals." Kasumi said. "Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it when we go to the hot springs later today."

"You got a hot spring! Oh man I haven't been to one of those in 100 years!" Asuka said.

"Guess you elves don't get to go out much." Hinata replied, as they entered the shop.

"Hey Kasumi, Hinata." Tenten said, welcoming them to the shop.

"Heya Ten-chan. Another boring day?" Kasumi asked.

"What do you think? Who needs weapons during the holidays?" Tenten said. "And who's that?"

"Oh she's a good friend of ours. Her name's Asuka. We met her on a mission Hinata, Haku, and I took last year. She's visiting Konoha for a while." Kasumi said. "Asuka, this is Tenten, one of Konoha's sharpshooter kunoichi, and she's also the Gravity Knight."

"Yeah, I remember now. You, Hinata, and Haku have those special powers. She has them too?" Asuka said.

"Sure do. So does Haku's boyfriend Neji, our friends Ino and Chouji, and Naruto and Sasuke have them too." Tenten replied. "So Asuka, where are you from? I've never seen a hitai-ate like that before."

"She's from way up north." Hinata said quickly to try and protect Asuka's cover. "There's a lot of snow where she's from."

"Oh ok." Tenten replied.

"So Ten-chan, how much longer do you have to work?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm gonna be here for the rest of the day. I'll come by later tonight though." Tenten replied with a sigh.

"That's cool. See ya later Ten-chan!" Kasumi waved goodbye.

"Later guys." Tenten replied with a wave.

* * *

The two Kitsune and the elven girl left the shop and decided to head over to the hospital to introduce Asuka to Akane. In the meantime they decided to find out what happened to two of their other elven friends as well.

"So whatever happened to Hitomi and Sakuya?" Hinata asked.

"They're actually doing quite well. After you three left last year, Hitomi got promoted from Elf First Class to Santa's personal assistant. So she now does more than handle his schedule. She's pretty much the top elf now." Asuka said. "As for Sakuya, she joined up with R&D. I heard she's doing really good there too."

"That's good and all, but what about you? Are you still in the guard division?" Hinata questioned.

"I am. But after last years attack, we decided to expand our guard. Instead of one division we now have 3 divisions. I'm head over all of them, and also lead the First Squad. You could say it's like your ANBU division. The Second Squad focuses on village defense, and the Third Squad is our medical unit." Asuka said.

"That is so cool." Kasumi replied. "Oh yeah I meant to tell you, I like your new look."

"Oh this? It was something that Mrs. Claus put together for me." Asuka replied. "That's right, you guys never got to meet her! Oh man I wish I could take you back to Houtei. You'd love meeting her."

"I'm sure you're right. Well come on, we got lots to do." Kasumi said.

The three easily hit all the major areas and introduced Asuka to everyone, finally ending up back at the Uzumaki household. Asuka quickly got unpacked, and easily got comfortable. Her biggest surprise was when she saw Haku after a year. She knew Haku was the quiet type, but now seeing her was completely different.

"Ok, who are you and what did you do to Haku?" Asuka asked.

"It's not her fault Asuka-chan." Hinata said. "Blame her boyfriend Neji."

"Nothing's wrong with me. I just learned to lighten up a little more, and Neji helped me do that." Haku said.

"Well I must say my first day has definitely been a blast. Especially since there's no snow. I didn't think it would be this warm." Asuka said.

"We do live in Fire Country you know." Kasumi said.

"Besides, after you meet the rest of the girls, it'll only get hotter. If I know Kasumi…she's got plans that involve one heck of a pillow fight and you with Kitsune ears." Haku said. "And trust me, Akemi's one heck of a fighter when it comes to pillow fighting!"

"She's only that good because Naruto taught her everything there is to pillow fighting!" Kasumi said. "And am I really _that_ predictable?"

"Yes you are, sleepover princess." Haku said. "Come on, I think dinner's ready."

* * *

The four left Kasumi's room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Asuka was already excited about dinner after Kasumi and Hinata told her about Akane's cooking. She didn't think anything would ruin her vacation until she and everyone else got a surprise visit.

"Hey, who's at the door?" Naruto asked.

"I got it." Momoko said, running to the front. When she opened the door, two girls the same age as Akemi dressed in red and green greeted her.

"Hey Momo-chan, who is it?" Kasumi said, coming out of the dining room.

"Um they said they're friends of Asuka?" Momoko replied.

"Hitomi? Sakuya? What are you two doing here?" Asuka asked.

"Asuka, we got big trouble! She's been captured!" Hitomi cried.

"Who's she talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"It was you! You're the one that captured her!" Sakuya accused once she saw Sasuke.

"Wait a minute? Just what is going on?" Kasumi asked.

"He's the one that captured Mrs. Claus!" Hitomi said.

"Mrs. Claus! That's not possible!" Momoko said. "And just who or what are you two anyway?"

"Actually Momo-chan, they're right. Sasuke probably did do it…but not my Sasuke." Kasumi said.

"You don't really think…not again!" Haku said, rubbing her forehead.

"I do, and it did happen." Kasumi said. "Momo-chan, go get Tsunade-sama. I'm calling the rest of the team here. Asuka-chan, sorry to ruin your vacation, but I think we're going back to Houtei."

"Ok, someone mind explaining everything here?" Naruto said in confusion.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll find out soon enough." Hinata replied.

"He just had to try and ruin Christmas again!" Haku said angrily.

Within minutes, Neji, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, and Tsunade were back at the Uzumaki mansion, all wondering what was the big emergency.

"So mind explaining what's going on?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I guess the best thing to do is to tell you about our three friends here." Kasumi said. "Everyone this is Asuka, Hitomi, and Sakuya. They're elves from Houtei, the Hidden Village of Gifts."

"Elves? What are you talking about Kasumi?" Momoko asked.

"She's right. We really are elves." Asuka said, as she, Hitomi, and Sakuya moved their hair back to show off their pointed ears. "We met Kasumi, Hinata, and Haku last year when our leader, the HorideiKage was in being targeted by Orochimaru."

"So you weren't kidding about the mission you went on last year." Naruto replied.

"HorideiKage…Holiday Shadow?" Ino asked. "No way…that's impossible!"

"Trust me Ino…it's all true." Kasumi said.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Momoko, and Tsunade all paused for a moment to take in this information when it finally clicked…

"SANTA'S THE HORIDEIKAGE???" They all exclaimed.

"You mean he's a ninja too!" Naruto asked.

"He's one of the best. Not only that, but he has one of, if not THE, most powerful bloodline ever." Hinata said.

"He has a Kekkei Genkai!" Sasuke exclaimed upon hearing the news.

"Yeah, it's called the Soul Revealer. It can look into the soul of anyone, telling just what kind of person they are. It can tell him anything!" Kasumi said. "The reason why we went up there was to stop Orochimaru from taking his bloodline."

"I still don't get it! You mean to tell me, Santa, one of the coolest people ever…is a Kage level shinobi, with one hell of a bloodline!" said Naruto.

"You hit it right on the dot." Haku said.

"Well right now, he's ok, but it's Mrs. Claus that's in trouble! Some guy looking like your friend over there busted into the workshop while Santa was out and kidnapped Mrs. Claus! He says unless Santa hands himself over to Orochimaru and gives him the Soul Revealer, he'll kill her!" Hitomi said.

"Ok Shadow Sasuke has gone too far now!" Kasumi screamed. "First it was Orochimaru, and now this!"

"We have to stop him! Who knows what could happen if we don't!" Ino said.

"Tsunade-sama, assign us a mission, now!" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi what are you talking about?" Tsunade said.

"I said give us a mission. I want the nine of us to be assigned the highest possible rank mission you can give us! I want you to assign us a mission to stop Shadow Sasuke." Kasumi said. Her eyes burned with an intensity that Tsunade never saw before.

"Kasumi, did you really think I would stop you from doing this?" Tsunade said. "You nine are the only ones with the power to stop Shadow Sasuke. Right now we still don't know if Orochimaru has given him the Shadow Gem, and if he has, then Santa is going to need you more than ever."

"Good, because they were probably going to go anyway." Arashi said.

"You got that right! I owe that freak for killing me a few months ago!" Naruto said.

"He did what?" Sakuya asked.

"Long story. We'll tell you on the way." Hinata said. "Right now we need to gear up and get ready to go."

"Alright everyone, meet back here in 20 minutes. We don't have any time to waste." Kasumi directed.

* * *

The nine quickly assembled what gear they could and met back up in the backyard of the Uzumaki mansion.

"So now how are we going to get to this Hidden Village of Gifts?" Neji asked.

"Oh Neji-kun, it's easy. We take a sleigh." Haku said with a smile.

"That's true, but there's three things we need to do first." Sakuya said, taking three small boxes out of her pouch. "Kasumi, Hinata, Haku, these are for you."

"What are these?" Kasumi asked. She opened her box to find a small lens, shaped like her Illumina Gem.

"Put this on top of your Illumina Gem." Sakuya said, as she handed some different boxes to everyone else.

"Uh ok." Kasumi replied, as she revealed her Illumina transformer. She placed the lens on the gem and noticed it fit perfectly. "Now what about the boxes you gave everyone else?"

"They have a modification lens as well, but theirs are a little different." Sakuya said, as everyone else placed their lenses on their gems.

"Well now that we've done that, mind telling us what they're for?" Naruto asked.

"In a minute." Sakuya said. "Now, Naruto, is it? Would you and Sasuke mind hiding your ears and tails in a genjutsu?"

Haku, Hinata, and Kasumi quickly realized what was going to happen, so they went along with the three elves. "Go ahead Naru-chan, she knows what she's doing." Hinata said.

"Well, alright." Naruto said, hiding his Kitsune features.

"You guys seem to know what's going on." Sasuke said, doing the same.

"Good, now with that done, I can explain what's going on. You see, after Mrs. Claus was kidnapped, an advanced defense system kicked in. Now the only ones allowed to enter Houtei are Santa and the elves."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with us?" Tenten asked.

"Well I'm going to make it so you can enter Houtei." Sakuya replied, pulling out a strange device that looked like…a long barreled laser gun.

"And just what are you going to do with that?" Naruto said nervously.

"She's not going to do anything bad Naru-chan." Hinata replied.

"Yeah, she's just going to turn you all into elves." Kasumi said.

"Oh that's all. Well there's nothing wrong with…" Naruto said, before he realized what Kasumi just said.

"SHE'S GOING TO WHAT!" Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Ino, Neji, and Chouji screamed.

"Portable E.L.F.I.N System…FIRE!" Sakuya screamed, shooting a red and green beam directly at the six knights.

"Hey Kasumi, didn't we flip out like that when we got the treatment?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, but after you saw your eyes, you loved it." Kasumi replied, as the beam from Sakuya's device died down.

"What the heck happened?" Naruto asked, as the light died down. "And what happened to our clothes?" He noticed that his entire outfit was now in a red and green scheme.

"Oh that's normal. You'll feel a little tingle, but it goes away fast." Hinata said.

"Neji-kun, how are your eyes?" Haku asked.

"Uh, they're fine. Why do you ask?" Neji wondered.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." Haku said. She saw he now had normal eyes like her own and they were a pair of the most beautiful eyes she ever saw.

"So, what are we? And why is Kasumi, Hinata, and Haku still normal?" Tenten asked as she felt her hair. She noticed the texture was much different, and even felt a pair of ribbons holding up the buns in her hair now. She even felt her ears and knew something was different. "And what's up with my ears! They're all pointy!"

"Of course they are. You're all now elves." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, say that again?" Tsunade asked.

"They're elves. What Sakuya used was a portable E.L.F.I.N or Energetic Life Force Infusion device. She simply infused them with elven life force. We underwent the same treatment last year." Kasumi said.

"And actually, you can return to your elf forms now. Just act like you're dispelling a transformation jutsu." Sakuya said.

"Like this?" Hinata said, forming the release seal. In a flash of smoke she instantly returned to her elven form. Needless to say Naruto was amazed at her new look…especially her eyes.

"Hinata…you…your eyes!" Naruto stuttered.

"Like 'em Naru-chan?" Hinata said.

"I love them!" Naruto said.

"Haku's probably saying the same about Neji's eyes." Hinata said.

"So that's what you meant." Neji looked and saw Haku giggling at his reaction.

"Sure was. And I must say they are beautiful eyes Neji." Haku replied, as she assumed her elven form.

"Oh one more thing, Naruto, you and Sasuke can release your ears and tails now." Kasumi said after she transformed.

"Whew finally." Naruto replied, letting his ears and tails go free.

"Now are we ready to go?" Hitomi asked.

"Team Illumina is ready to move out!" Kasumi replied.

"Then I'll bring the transportation." Hitomi said, pressing a small button on her watch. A sleigh descended from the sky and landed before the group.

"Hey how is this thing powered?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, where's the reindeer?" Ino asked.

"The reindeer all retired long ago. Santa got them a condo in a place called Miami or something. They're basically on permanent vacation." Hitomi said. "The new sleighs are rocket powered. And we also did a few modifications since the last time. They can now stretch too." She pressed another button and the sleigh stretched out, easily enough to accommodate 12 people.

"Then let's get going! We don't have any time to waste!" Hinata said.

"Wait! Before you go there's something I want to do." Akane said. "Kasumi, give me your camera."

"Uh, we kinda need to hurry Oka-san." Kasumi said, taking out her camera.

"I know that, but how often does a mother get to see her kits look so adorable as elves!" Akane said. "Now everyone get close! Hitomi, Sakuya, Asuka, you get in there too."

"Uh yes ma'am." Asuka said nervously.

"Oh Miki-chan is gonna love this shot! Now smile everyone and say cheese!" Akane said.

"Cheese!" Everyone said with a smile, as Akane took the picture.

"Ok now I want all the girls together. Naruto, you and Sasuke use the Kitsune Rei Wakedori so I can get Natsumi and Shiori in the pic too." Akane said.

"Do we have to!" Naruto complained.

"Yes you do, or I take all your presents back." Akane said.

"Ok ok! Come on Sasuke. Hey you might want to make some extra room in that sleigh. We got two more passengers." Naruto said.

"Who?" Sakuya asked.

"Naruto and Sasuke's female forms." Kasumi replied.

"Oh, ok." Sakuya said, feeling more confused.

"KITSUNE REI WAKEDORI! (Fox spirit sharing/division)" Sasuke and Naruto said, channeling their chakra and causing it to split.

"Whew, I thought we'd never get to come out and celebrate Christmas." Natsumi said.

"We were going to let you guys out in a day or so! It was our present to you!" Naruto said.

"Yeah yeah, now I wanna get my picture taken." Shiori said, moving next to Kasumi. "Does my hair look ok Kasumi-chan?"

"It looks wonderful, and you're really cute as an elf too!" Kasumi smiled.

"You too Natsumi-chan." Hinata said.

"Ok girls now smile!" Akane said, as she took the picture. "Ok now the boys together."

"How many more do we have?" Naruto groaned.

"Not many. Now I want all you guys to look like proud shinobi." Akane said. "Natsu-chan, can you add a little wind for effect?"

"Sure Oka-san." Natsumi said, creating a Rasengan to make the wind blow around the boys.

"Naruto, I have to say, with the wind like that blowing your cloak, you look like you could easily be Rokudaime right now. Very distinguished my son." Arashi said.

"Thanks Otou-san." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Ok, got that one. Now the couples" Akane said. She quickly took the shots, and even got a special set of shots with Naruto and Hinata, Natsumi and Naruto, Natsumi and Hinata, Shiori and Sasuke, Shiori and Kasumi, and Kasumi and Sasuke together. "There. I'm done now. Time to go get these developed and put them on the Christmas cards!"

"Ok, NOW can we go?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you are now ready to go. Just be careful out there. You don't know what Shadow Sasuke is capable of now." Akane replied.

"Don't worry, we're coming back…all of us." Naruto said as he and the others entered the sleigh.

"I know you will son, I know you will." Arashi thought as the sleigh prepared to lift off.

* * *

"So Hitomi, when did Shadow Sasuke capture Mrs. Claus?" Hinata asked.

"It was about two days ago. Our scanners showed a figure approaching Houtei, but the thing we noticed is that it was a Kitsune." Hitomi replied. "We figured that it was one of your friends, or thought it was one of you guys."

"Well he wasn't lying when he said he had all of my normal abilities." Sasuke said. "I bet when you first met him, you probably told him about Kasumi."

"We did. He said his name was Sasuke Uchiha, and when we checked him out, it gave us your information perfectly. So we really thought he was you. After he was cleared, he said that he was on a mission from Konoha." Hitomi answered.

"Wait, how come Santa couldn't tell who he was with the Soul Revealer?" Kasumi asked.

"Chances are, Shadow Sasuke made sure that he was like our Sasuke. And with his demonic power, he probably even made it so his own soul couldn't be detected. And if he has the Shadow Gem, that probably amplified his power so much that he could literally be Sasuke down to the smallest detail." Haku said.

"Just what kind of demon is he?" Sakuya asked.

"He's one of the worst kind…and trust me, I owe him big time!" Sasuke said, clenching his fist.

"You're not the only one. I still have to pay him back for that Chidori he thrust in my chest." Naruto replied.

"That reminds me, just what exactly happened that caused that?" Asuka asked. "And another thing that's bothering me, just how did you and Sasuke create Natsumi and Shiori?"

"Actually, we're really the same person, but still different." Natsumi answered. "You see, technically the only time I was ever seen was when Naruto used his Sexy no Jutsu. However when he started training as me for the Chuunin Finals, I slowly started to manifest, and eventually became another side of him."

"So after more training, Natsumi became more and more of a reality. I learned that she actually has some skills that I don't." Naruto said. "Though I can use her special skills, like her higher speed, and her infiltration skills, and she has access to all my raw power and defense."

"So what you're saying is that you're really the same person, but two different people." Asuka said.

"Right. We're like a coin. Two different sides, but still the same. However when it comes to fighting ability, we're really at half strength when we're split like this. So once we combine together, Naruto has his full power again." Natsumi said. "Pretty much, a prank jutsu Naruto came up with ended up drawing out one of his most powerful abilities."

"I still can't believe it, but what can I say." Asuka said. "It is pretty amazing."

"Yes it is! Besides, it's more fun to go shopping with Natsumi and Shiori than Sasuke and Naruto." Ino said.

"You're right about that." Haku said. "Hey you know, you guys never really formally introduced each other."

"Well we have a few hours before we get to Houtei, so I say introductions are in order." Kasumi said. "Naruto, Sasuke, and Tenten already know Asuka, but everyone else can introduce themselves."

"Works for us." Sakuya answered.

Over the next few hours, the three elven girls got introduced to the rest of Team Illumina. They each found out what had went on over the past year since their run in with Kasumi, Hinata, and Haku. It wasn't surprising to learn that Orochimaru was behind most of their troubles, but it was nice that their friends were ok.

"Uh are those two ok?" Naruto asked, after seeing Hitomi and Sakuya glossy eyed.

"That has to be the most romantic thing I've ever heard!" Sakuya said.

"What? Us waking up Hinata and Kasumi?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah! It's just like a fairy tale!" Hitomi said.

"Riiiiight." Asuka said sarcastically.

"And how Naruto sacrificed himself to save Hinata…that's the bravest thing I've ever heard!" Hitomi said.

"Um, we're not that special." Naruto said.

"And what about Kasumi rushing in to break Shadow Sasuke's hold on Sasuke!" Sakuya said.

"Ok, I think we've gotten that down." Kasumi said.

"No seriously! You guys could write a story about all that!" Sakuya said.

"What, about the stuff we do everyday?" Haku asked.

"Not that! I mean about the major stuff, like the fight with Orochimaru, or Naruto and Sasuke's trip to awaken Kasumi and Hinata, you know stuff like that!" Sakuya said.

"Whatever! Like anyone would really read that." Naruto said.

"We would!" Hitomi replied.

"You know we should introduce them to a good friend of ours." Sakuya added. "You know, the one that does all those stories for the Houtei Literary Magazine."

"He would love to do a story like that! And if we can't get him, I'm sure we can get our other friend too!" Hitomi added.

Of course the two kept going on about how wonderful the story would be, so everyone just tuned them out. Asuka on the other hand tried to focus on the crisis at hand. There was a secret she kept that only two people knew about, and one of those people was in danger.

"I really hope she's ok. Why did she have to send me on vacation!" Asuka thought to herself. "If I had been here then, then I could have kept her safe." There was one thing that no one knew about Asuka. She had been an orphan for the longest she remembered. She did remember that when she was about 4 years old, she and her parents were out in the snowfields, collecting snow herbs. Somehow, there was a shift in the landscape and it caused a sudden avalanche. Her parents were able to get her to safety, but at the cost of being buried under the massive amount of snow. Asuka was able to rush back to Houtei to get help, but when she returned it was too late. Her parents were gone from her forever. Seeing that she was now alone at such a young age, there were two people that took her in…Santa and Mrs. Claus. They were the ones that raised her and took care of her until she was able to support herself. Santa even noticed her potential as a martial artist, and even funded her training. But it was Mrs. Claus that she looked up to the most. That was her mother figure, the one who took care of her when she was sick, the one that would always cheer her up when she felt depressed. And now she was in danger of being killed. Asuka knew that she couldn't risk the heartbreak of losing another she loved so much.

"Hey Asuka, are you ok?" Sasuke asked the elven girl.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about this mission, that's all." Asuka replied. "I hate the fact that it's tearing into my vacation too."

"Well, we're gonna get things fixed up as soon as possible." Naruto reassured her. "I just hope Shadow Sasuke is ready for a holiday beat down!"

"That's good and all, but we need to make sure Santa is informed as well." Hitomi said, noticing that they were about to arrive. "Ok everyone, we're almost there. Get ready to land."

The sleigh slowed its descent and made a perfect landing into the workshop. Of course Kasumi, Hinata, and Haku already knew what to expect, but as for the rest of the group...

"Wow, I guess they took it a little different than you three. They're actually speechless!" Sakuya said as she noticed the other 6 elven knights stare in astonishment.

"Come on you guys, let's head to the control room." Hitomi said.

* * *

"Santa, we're back and we brought reinforcements!" Hitomi said.

"Ah, Team Kitsune. Good to have you back in Houtei." Santa greeted the group.

"It's great to be back Santa!" Kasumi said, hugging the big red guy.

"It's good to see you too Kasumi." Santa said with a laugh. "Now I see these must be your family and friends."

"Yep, that's them." Kasumi said. She looked to see everyone else was simply shocked at the sight of seeing the real Santa. Neji had even turned on his Byakugan to make sure it was real, and he still looked clueless. Of course that was nothing compared to Naruto and Natsumi staring directly at the big red guy, and Natsumi simply slapping Naruto without even moving her own head.

"Yeesh Natsumi, what was that for!" Naruto asked as he rubbed his face.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't dreaming." Natsumi replied.

"It's no dream guys. This is all real." Haku said. "Now Santa, can you fill us in on the situation?"

"Of course Haku." Santa said. "Hitomi probably told you that about two days ago we noticed someone looking just like Sasuke approach the village. When I scanned him with my Soul Revealer, it actually showed that he was Sasuke Uchiha."

"He told us that he was on a training mission and had come very far up north to do some intense training." Hitomi said. "He saw our village and came in to get supplies. That was when we noticed he was a Kitsune, and remembered when you three were here."

"It was then that we found out he was engaged to you Kasumi, and since you are well known here, to have someone as close to you as Sasuke, we couldn't deny him in. So we took him in and let him stay with us." Santa said. "I had to leave to do a run of the route, so Yukina stayed here to run things for me."

"Her name's Yukina? That's so beautiful!" Ino said.

"Well Yukina had everyone prepare things for this Sasuke, and about an hour after I left, they noticed she was gone. The fake Sasuke was gone as well. All that was left was a scroll, telling me to surrender myself to Orochimaru." Santa replied.

"Oh he's dead…he's seriously dead!" Naruto said, cracking his knuckles.

"Do you have any idea where they are right now?" Neji asked.

"We have a small lead. Right now we believe they may be out towards the caves in the northern area. Our scanners can pick up a faint signal of Mrs. Claus' biorhythms, but that's about it." Sakuya said. "Until we can get a positive lock that it is her, we don't know where she could be."

"It's a start. For now we should get an idea of our surroundings and plan some strategies." Kasumi told everyone.

"I agree. Though first you should head down to R&D. I believe there may be some tools there to help you." Santa said. "After that you should all rest. I can tell the trip took its toll on each of you."

"Thanks Santa. And don't worry; we'll get Mrs. Claus back. You have Team Illumina on the job." Hinata said.

"That's the spirit. Now Sakuya, take them down to R&D for me please. Hitomi, get some rooms ready for them if you could."

"Right sir!" Hitomi and Sakuya said, leading the team out of the control room. After everyone left Santa approached Asuka, knowing exactly what was on her mind.

"I know you feel like you should have been here, right little one?" Santa asked.

"It's just that…I can't lose her! I don't know what I'd do if the worst happened." Asuka cried.

"It's ok. You know as well as I do that those nine will do everything in their power to bring Yukina back." Santa said.

"I hope so papa! I want mama back!" Asuka cried into his chest.

"You know, you haven't called us that in over 300 years." Santa said, rubbing her head to calm her down.

* * *

"You guys are going to love R&D. They have some really good stuff there that can help you out." Sakuya said.

"I hope so. With Shadow Sasuke now involved, we don't know what to expect." Haku said.

"Well trust me, you can definitely count on our team to help you out. You'll even get to meet the heads of R&D." Sakuya said, leading the team into a large development laboratory. Everyone was amazed to see how advanced the place looked. There were computers everywhere and about a dozen elves working on all sorts of projects.

"This place has changed!" Kasumi said, noticing the changes.

"Yeah we did a lot over the last year." Sakuya said. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the department heads."

Sakuya took the group through the lab until she came to a large office. There were two names on the door.

"Dr. Ken Sakurano, Dr. Ryu Sonomiya: Department Heads." Naruto said, reading the door. "Nice names."

"Come on, let's go." Sakuya said, entering the office. "Dr. Sakurano, Dr. Sonomiya, I brought some guests."

"Ah Sakuya, you've returned." Answered Dr. Sonomiya. He was a tall man about 6 feet tall, with short, curly, dark brown hair. He looked kind of pale, but that was probably due to all the work he had done in the lab.

"So this must be Team Kitsune, the first group of hanyou to successfully undergo the E.L.F.I.N process." Replied Dr. Sakurano. He was much different from his colleague. He was about the same height, though he had shorter black hair, and had much darker skin, like he had spent a few good weeks in Fire Country. He also wore a pair of small frame glasses, and it definitely did him good in the sophistication department.

"Yeah you could say that." Kasumi said.

"To introduce you guys, this is Kasumi, Hinata, Haku, Naruto, Natsumi, Sasuke, Shiori, Neji, Chouji, Tenten, and Ino. They're the legendary Illumina Knights that helped us last year." Sakuya said. "Guys meet Dr. Sonomiya and Dr. Sakurano, the top researchers here in Houtei."

"No need for flattery Sakuya." Dr. Sakurano replied.

"Not only that, but these guys are the top authors for the Houtei Literary Magazine." Sakuya said.

"So these are the friends you were talking about?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah! Dr. Sakurano is the one I wanted to tell you about. I'm sure if you told him about your adventures, he could write a really good story!" Sakuya said. "And Dr. Sonomiya has one of the top stories ever published! He's even told me he's working on a sequel."

"It's ok, they don't have to do that." Kasumi said.

"No way! Seriously, I'll give you a copy! I have the stories book marked!" Sakuya said. "It got easier when I found out their pen names."

"And what would those be, out of curiosity?" Haku asked.

"Oh, Dr. Sakurano goes by NeoKenshin, and Dr. Sonomiya goes by Dragon Man 180. Trust me, when you read Dr. Sonomiya's story "Nobuo the Inu Hanyou", you'll love it!" Sakuya said. "It's possibly one of the best stories ever written! I've read it like 20 times!"

"Now now, Sakuya. Let's not get carried away." Dr. Sakurano said. "Though I would like to hear about your adventures a little later if we have time."

"Um ok. I'll fill you in on it." Kasumi said.

"Now that introductions are over, I believe we have some things that will help you out in your mission." Dr. Sonomiya said. "Though first, if it's possible, could we see your Illumina Transformers?"

"Why would you want those?" Kasumi asked.

"For starters, we plan to do some modifications to them." Dr. Sakurano said. "It should help you out in the long run."

"But how could you do that? They were created in Kasumi's old world." Sasuke asked.

"That may be true, but we have the most advanced technology in the world. That's how we created the Portable E.L.F.I.N. system." Dr. Sakurano said. "Not only that, but we have footage of your transformation from last year, and we figure we can make your transformers a little more modern."

"Ok, if you say so." Kasumi said, taking her transformers off. Everyone else followed suit, though Naruto and Sasuke had to reunite with Natsumi and Shiori before removing their transformers.

"Good. Give us a few hours and we'll have these good and ready." Dr. Sakurano said.

"Also one more thing. Take this Kasumi." Dr. Sonomiya said, handing her a disk.

"What's this for?" Kasumi asked.

"It's an upgrade program for your laptop. It's designed to help synchronize your laptop with your Illumina Technology." Dr. Sonomiya replied.

"How did you get so much information on our Illumina Technology?" Kasumi asked.

"Do you remember last year when you hooked your laptop up to our systems?" Dr. Sakurano asked.

"Yeah, it was to help in detecting Orochimaru." Kasumi said.

"Well, when your computer interfaced with our systems, it caused them to self upgrade due to the relay of data. It also downloaded all of your current Illumina Data at the time into our systems, including the specs for your transformers." Dr. Sakurano said.

"That was on my laptop! I didn't even know it was there!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"It was most likely heavily encrypted. Our systems found a way to break the encryption and we were able to get the data. Now thanks to that download, we're able to perform a heavy modification on your transformers, allowing you to focus your power much easier." Dr. Sonomiya said.

"I don't know what he just said…but it all sounded like we get something cool out of it." Naruto said.

"I'm with you on that one." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry we'll call you when we're done. For now, feel free to use our facilities to their full extent. We recently upgraded the training arena for our guard squads, and I think you will find them quite suitable." Dr. Sakurano said. "Sakuya if you would take them to the training area please?"

"Sure thing sir!" Sakuya replied, as she led the group of the office. Dr. Sonomiya looked at his colleague and knew he had something big planned.

* * *

"Ken, I can tell by that look that you have something big planned, don't you?" Dr. Sonomiya asked.

"Ryu, I've waited for a challenge like this for over 2000 years. I think it's finally time I can use these plans now." Dr. Sakurano replied. He went to his desk and pulled out a scroll. Inside contained some blueprints and designs for a new project he had been planning.

"So you're finally going to be able to use the Star Prism system." Dr. Sonomiya said.

"That I am. It's a good thing my partner in Konoha got in touch with me. I don't know what I would have done if she didn't fill me in on the Illumina Knights coming back up here." Dr. Sakurano said to his partner. "Though it won't be complete until they find the true holder of the Shadow Gem, but at least they'll be able to access the first level of their new power."

"Just what is that new first level?" Dr. Sonomiya asked.

"It's not really a new ability per se, but it will allow the gems to operate at 100 percent power. The Bankai forms only release 90 percent, but this upgrade will push them to the maximum. Not only that but Kasumi will finally be able to unlock the true nature of her Bankai power." Dr. Sakurano said.

"But I thought that they needed both the power of Light and Shadow to unleash that attack?" Dr. Sonomiya said in question.

"They do. But they don't need the Shadow Gem's power on their side in order to initiate the first part of the attack. If my theory is correct, Shadow Sasuke does have the Shadow Gem, and those nine will be forced to fight him sooner or later. When the time comes, Kasumi will be able to activate Illumina Fusion with everyone else and unite all 10 elements. Though they won't be able to use the Illumina Force Wave without the true Shadow Gem holder, Kasumi will most likely channel all of that power to Naruto and Sasuke to destroy Shadow Sasuke." Dr. Sakurano said.

"Then I say full speed with the Star Prism upgrade." Dr. Sonomiya said.

* * *

"Hard to believe Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji like that virtual training simulator." Kasumi said, sipping on some tea while she waited for her laptop to upgrade.

"It can simulate any type of battle. Its literally the best form of training anyone can get." Sakuya said.

"Well all I can say is that it better pay off. We're going to be up against some serious trouble now that Shadow Sasuke is here." Hinata noted. "So Kasumi what do you think they're going to do to our transformers?"

"Honestly Hinata, I have no clue. I never even thought they had information on the technology behind it." Kasumi said. "Chances are it should give us just enough of an edge to rescue Mrs. Claus."

"Two years in a row. Of all people it had to happen to us twice!" Haku said, frustrated that her holiday was under attack again.

"Who else could it have happened to?" Ino asked. "I mean we are on par with some of the strongest ninja in the world."

"That and we have abilities that no other ninja could possibly have. I mean unless it's by rare chance that there are people out there with bloodline traits to control certain elements, we're pretty much one of a kind." Tenten added.

"I'll give you that, Ten-chan. I'm just ready to put Sode no Shiraiyuki's blade down the throat of that worthless demon." Haku said.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance Haku-chan, you'll get your chance." Kasumi said.

* * *

Across the vast snowfields from the Hidden Village of Gifts, a small base camp housed numerous ninja preparing for battle. Among them was their leader, a very familiar face that shone upon the note symbols on the hitai-ate of the ninja.

"Preparations for the attack are ready. The troops are set to move at your word, Uchiha-sama." Said a jounin.

"Excellent. Have we heard any word of Santa's surrender?" Shadow Sasuke asked.

"Not yet sir. He hasn't shown any signs of weakening. Not only that but we now have reports that he now has Team Illumina as reinforcements." Replied the jounin.

"I see. Very well, go back to standby and await my command." Shadow Sasuke commanded.

"As you wish Uchiha-sama." Said the jounin, leaving Shadow Sasuke's quarters.

"You know you'll never succeed at this. I guarantee you're going to lose." Said a young woman quite similar to Tsunade, though not as endowed. She wore a red kimono, trimmed in white, with a snow white obi, and decorated in snowflakes. She was bound to a chair by a restraint jutsu, so ropes were not needed to hold her in place. "My husband will never surrender to you."

"Now now, Yukina was it? I don't think you're in a position to demand anything." Shadow Sasuke said, as he ran his cold hand across her face. "Besides, what's that useless group of shinobi going to do anyway? With Naruto Uzumaki dead, they have no chance."

"Wait, I thought Naruto was revived by Kasumi's shinigami jutsu?" Yukina thought to herself. "He must not know!"

"And not only are they down one of their most valuable people, but now that I have this, I will take joy in watching them die, especially that worthless excuse of a host I spawned from." Shadow Sasuke said, holding up a dark purple gemstone. He gave his wrist a slight flick and two transformers appeared on his wrists.

"How did you get that?" Yukina asked, noticing he now had the Shadow Gem, and was placing it in his transformer.

"Oh don't play stupid with me. I know fully well you know about the Illumina Gems." Shadow Sasuke replied, delivering a sharp slap to Yukina's face. "Luckily Orochimaru-sama decided I needed some more power, especially since I can now tap into the full potential of the Shadow Gem."

"You won't win. They're going to defeat you, I know it." Yukina said.

"Let them try. I'll take pride in watching them die." Shadow Sasuke said, laughing with pride. "And in the slim to none chance that they do survive, they'll have a wonderful gift waiting for them when they return home."

"And what would that be, might I ask?" Yukina asked.

"The destruction of Konoha." Shadow Sasuke replied.

* * *

And the holiday season kicks off! I figured this year, why not have the whole team head to Houtei and get the elf treatment! Not only that, but I had to do a special cameo for Dragon Man 180. Honestly if it wasn't for him, and his inspiring work, then this story would have never even existed. Once again I say, Thanks man for your awesome story! This inspiration it brought me was unreal!

And now, I'm going to do a little teasing. Since the true Shadow Knight won't be revealed until the very end of the story, I thought I'd give a heads up about a few of his Illumina Abilities. This way you can see just how his powers will affect the team.

Level 2 Illumina Ability -Chaos Control: Using the power of the Shadow Gem, the Shadow Knight is able to move at extremely high speeds for a limited amount of time by passing through shadows. At night, this ability would make the Shadow Knight seem to be moving like the Hiraishin no Jutsu was being used. Other people are able to move at this speed if they maintain contact with the Shadow Knight.

Also make sure to check up on my forums! feel free to post any ides about new gems, or your opinions on the Shadow Knight! Once again thank you to all my readers for sticking by my story for so long! Remember to send lots of reviews! I wanna try to hit 400 reviews before the conclusion of this story!

I wish you and your family a Happy Thanksgiving!

Neokenshin


	53. Holiday Wars 2 Part 2

Neokenshin: Here we are. Part 2 of the 2007 Holiday special.

Naruto: Yeah, how cool is it that we get an Illumina Power upgrade for Christmas! And it was from you too!

Hinata: That was very unique how you had yourself and Dragon Man 180 appear in the story. And as the heads of R&D.

Kasumi: Well yeah! How else are they going to make an appearance! I mean Dragon-kun was the inspiration for Kenshin-kun after all! If it wasn't for him I never would have existed, and this story wouldn't be as popular as it is now! Last time I checked we have over 100 people that have this story on their favorites list!

Neokenshin: Not only that, but it even inspired another author to do a crossover as well. Cre.A.Tor00x is doing a crossover special in his story The Kitsune Mercinaries. I must say this, it's an awesome story, and I read the first chapter of his cross...it's hilarious! (note to all readers, go check it out! You'll love to see what my bunch gets into next!) Not only that, but another author, Kafaru, has even asked to do a special cross with one of her stories as well.

Kasumi: Wow, who would have thought that this story could do so much.

Neokenshin: As long as people enjoy reading it, I'll continue to write! I do it for them.

Naruto: Well enough of that! Everyone knows you don't own Naruto, and Akemi-chan is used with permission from Dragon Man 180. Now let's kick this chapter into high gear!

* * *

Christmas Special 2007: Holiday Wars 2: Christmas Chaos part 2 

When we last left Team Illumina, they had received a visit from Asuka, an elven girl from Houtei, the Hidden Village of Gifts. She had come to visit on her vacation, only to find out that that an attack had happened on Houtei. Hitomi and Sakuya, two elves that Kasumi, Haku, and Hinata met the previous year, returned to Konoha to ask for their help in rescuing Mrs. Claus from Shadow Sasuke. This time the full Illumina Team, now turned into elves thanks to Sakuya's Portable E.L.F.I.N Device has made their way to Houtei to begin the rescue, and hopefully save Christmas once again.

Hours later…

"Any luck trying to find Mrs. Claus?" Sasuke asked. He noticed that everyone else had taken some time to rest, but Kasumi had stayed in the control room to continue searching for Yukina.

"Nothing. I've even hooked up my computer and tried using the Byakugan Scanner that I got last year, and so far I've got nothing." Kasumi said, rubbing her head. "I don't know why it should be so hard! I mean I've been searching for your chakra signature and it should have picked up something!"

"Kasumi-chan, you know how he is. With his demonic power, he can easily change his signature to mine or something completely different." Sasuke said. "Look why don't you go get some rest. If he attacks tomorrow and you're sleepy, you'll be no good out there."

"Sorry Sasuke, but this is something I can't sleep on." Kasumi said, turning back to the monitors.

"Alright. But here, have some candy. Sakuya had some left over and gave me some." Sasuke said, holding out a small piece of candy.

"Thanks Sasuke-chan." Kasumi replied, quickly munching down the piece. "Hey this is pretty good? What's in…" Within seconds, her head hit the keyboard and she was fast asleep. Santa soon walked in to see the two Kitsune.

"The candy worked. She's out cold." Sasuke replied.

"Of course. It's a special candy Yukina created to keep the elves from overworking themselves. Everyone needs rest and she knew that no sleep is never a good thing." Santa replied.

"I'll have to see if I can get some extra from her before we leave. I know it would work on lots of people back in Konoha." Sasuke said. "You know, I want to apologize for what happened. I mean it is somewhat my fault that Yukina-sama was captured."

"Sasuke, not once have I thought that this would be your fault." Santa said. "You said it yourself, not even you know about Shadow Sasuke's full abilities."

"I know, but sometimes I think back to the fight I had with Naruto at the Valley of the End. If Kasumi-chan never jumped in the way then what would have happened? Would Naruto have been able to destroy Shadow Sasuke at the cost of my own life?" Sasuke asked. "If I didn't survive this day, would we even be in this situation?"

"Now Sasuke, think about what you just said." Santa asked. "If you were to die in that fight, what do you think Kasumi would have done?"

"Couldn't she have brought me back with the jutsu she used on Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you really believe that Sasuke?" Santa asked.

"Actually I don't. Knowing Kasumi, she'd be so heartbroken that she'd take her own life just to be with me in the next life." Sasuke said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Now you see why you shouldn't feel like that?" Santa said. "Sasuke, you're worth more than you know to so many people. Especially to Naruto and Kasumi. You're one of the most important people in the entire world to them."

"How can I argue something like that, especially when it comes from the guy that can literally tell me more about myself than I could." Sasuke said, picking Kasumi up bridal style. "Well, I guess I should get this one to bed. I know she's probably going to be a little upset because I tricked her like that."

"Tell her it was my idea." Santa said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Sasuke as he left the control room.

* * *

The next morning… 

"Kasumi-chan! Kasumi-chan! Wake up!" Sakuya cried as she banged on the door to the room that the girls were staying in. After a minute a sleepy Kasumi opened up to see what was wrong.

"Sakuya, what is it?" Kasumi asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"We found her! We found Mrs. Claus!" Sakuya said.

"What! But how! I searched all night for her!" Kasumi said, suddenly waking up.

"She's right outside the village…but there's a major problem!" Sakuya replied.

"Don't tell me, Shadow Sasuke's with her right now." Kasumi said with a sigh.

"Well yeah, but that's not the problem! He's got a huge squad of ninja with him!" Sakuya replied.

"I'll get the girls up. Wake the boys up and have them meet us in the control room." Kasumi said.

"Ok, but hurry!" Sakuya cried as she ran off to wake up the boys.

20 Minutes later…

"Ok is there anything else this freak is planning on doing to ruin my holiday?" Naruto said. Being woken up so suddenly left him feeling very cranky, so he wasn't too happy knowing it was Shadow Sasuke's fault. "It's bad enough I have "You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch" running through my head because of this!"

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll get to give him a good present later." Haku replied. "So what's he doing out there?"

"He's given us an ultimatum. He said that if Santa doesn't surrender immediately, he'll kill Mrs. Claus right now, and then destroy the village." Hitomi said.

"How can he get in? Isn't the defense shield up?" Ino asked.

"As long as he has my mom, he can pass right through." Asuka said.

"Well that's just wonderful…wait did you say your mom?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll tell you about that later! But please! You have to save her!" Asuka cried.

"So Orochimaru not only wants to ruin Christmas, but he's also trying to destroy a family as well?" Naruto said. "That's it! He's gonna pay for this!"

"You're right Naruto…and you get to be our secret weapon to do it!" Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, what do you mean by that?" Tenten asked.

"Hinata, Haku, and Sasuke should know what I'm talking about." Kasumi said.

"The reason why Naruto is our secret weapon is because Shadow Sasuke still thinks he's dead." Hinata said. "After he killed Naruto, he took off and left for Oto."

"So he didn't see you perform that jutsu to bring Naruto back!" Neji said.

"Got that right. So if we can get Mrs. Claus away from Shadow Sasuke, Naruto can sweep in and get her to safety while we keep the main force distracted." Kasumi said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get out there and stop that freak!" Naruto said.

"Hold on, we need to be careful Naruto. This is a delicate operation now. Not only do we have a hostage situation, but we're also outnumbered. We can't risk the safety of the village as well." Neji said.

"Would disguising one of us as Santa work?" Ino asked.

"No not against the Mangekyo Sharingan. With his demonic energy he can probably see through any type of disguise jutsu now." Sasuke said, knowing about his evil counterpart's abilities.

"Then you're just going to have to hit him head on." Dr. Sonomiya said, entering the control room.

"With these you should be able to easily get the upper hand." Dr. Sakurano added, carrying in a metal briefcase. He opened it up to reveal ten brand new transformers.

"What in the world did you do to our transformers!" Naruto said with surprise.

"You like them? It was just a little something I worked up." Dr. Sakurano said. "Say hello to your Illumina Transformers, version 2; the Star Prism Transformers."

"Ok now I definitely think I like this!" Naruto said, taking the new transformer and placing it on his left wrist. "Hey where's the one for the other wrist?"

"There isn't one. Your Star Prism transformers now activate by pressing the gemstone in the center and saying the new activation code 'Illumina Star Power'. You won't get any new costume upgrades, but your attacks will definitely be more powerful, now that you can tap into the full potential of your gems." Dr. Sakurano said. "Also you'll notice that you now have two energy meters on your transformers, three for the kitsune. When you transform it will give you a real time readout of your chakra and Illumina energy levels. We also increased the range and power of your communicators as well." (A/N The new transformers are similar to the Galaxy Morphers from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy)

"Wait, you said we could now use the full potential of our gems. I thought we could already do that in Bankai form?" Haku asked.

"Actually you were only using 90 percent of your fully released power. Since we were able to release the final limiter on your power, Kasumi can now use her Bankai form's most powerful ability, Illumina Fusion." Dr. Sonomiya said.

"Illumina Fusion? But I thought having all of the elements was my full power?" Kasumi asked.

"No Kasumi, your Light Powers have one special ability. It's very visible in Tenten's Element Fusion power." Dr. Sakurano said.

"He's right! Kasumi you know how I don't have any type of elemental weapon with your power? It's because Light is the element that allows me to fuse other elements!" Tenten said.

"She's correct. You see the Light and Shadow Gems are unique. As you know the Shadow Gem strengthens the abilities of its user, while the Light Gem allows all of the other elements to come together. With your new Illumina Fusion ability, you can now combine all of the other elements together in order to use the team's ultimate attack…the Illumina Force Wave." Dr. Sakurano said. "However without the true holder of the Shadow Gem, you cannot use this ability just yet."

"That's why you made the tenth transformer! You mean we're that close to finding the true holder of the Shadow Gem?" Kasumi asked.

"You are. But that person will be revealed in time. For now you need to power up and get out there!" Dr. Sakurano said.

"Well guys…let's take these early Christmas presents and put them to good use!" Haku said.

"Time for the real fun to begin!" Sasuke said.

"Hold on? If we have new activation codes, does that mean we're no longer the Super Illumina Knights?" Naruto asked.

"I would say so. But you have all become something better now." Dr. Sonomiya said.

"Actually Naruto, why don't you call yourselves the Illumina Star Knights." Santa said.

"I like it. How about you nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds good." Kasumi said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "So who wants to do the honors, then?"

"Hey can I do it?" Sakuya asked, bouncing around like a hyperactive kid.

"Sure why not." Kasumi replied. "Go for it Sakuya-chan!"

"Alright! Illumina Star Knights…TRANSFORM!" Sakuya said.

"You heard her guys!" Kasumi replied.

"ILLUMINA STAR POWER!" said the nine knights. In a burst of energy, they assumed their knight forms, and noticed the increase of power.

"Whoa! I can already feel it!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, this new burst of power is amazing!" Sasuke said.

"Just wait until you enter Bankai. Then you're gonna be amazed." Dr. Sakurano said.

"Ok guys, we know what's at stake here. Naruto you stay back and hidden until you can make your move. Other than that, if they aren't wearing a red kimono and look as pretty Tsunade-sama, Mikoto-sama, and Oka-san, then take 'em out!" Kasumi said.

"With pleasure!" Sasuke replied.

* * *

As the group made their move to intercept Shadow Sasuke, Santa decided to ask a few questions to his two fellow researchers. 

"I take it you left out some small bits of information on purpose, am I correct?" Santa asked.

"But of course." Dr. Sakurano said. "If I had told them everything and Kyuubi-chan found out, then she wouldn't make any more of that delicious Triad Teriyaki. Too bad I couldn't tell them about the new outfits they'll get later."

"Thinking with your stomach again, Ken?" Dr. Sonomiya asked.

"I wouldn't say a word Ryu. You know just how good that dish is." Dr. Sakurano said.

"You're right, I do." Dr. Sonomiya said. "So do we have an update on her status?"

"Well right now, she's undercover in Orochimaru's base. Kyuubi-chan was correct in thinking that Orochimaru would give a fake Shadow Gem to Shadow Sasuke. Luckily our spy has the real gem in her possession. Once she gets hold of her new transformer, then the full team will be complete." Dr. Sakurano said.

"And you're sure that her identity is safe?" Santa asked.

"Positive. We checked her background and she's one of the best that ever came out of Konoha." Dr. Sakurano said.

"You know every single one of them is going to get one of the biggest shocks ever when they finally meet her." Dr. Sonomiya said.

"You mean like the time when Sasuke met his mother at the Chuunin Finals?" Santa said.

"Got that right, big guy." Dr. Sakurano replied.

"You also didn't explain to them that the Shadow Bankai's true nature is to supercharge any one of the eight base elements as well." Santa said.

"We had no choice but to wait. That power won't be unlocked until our friend gets the Shadow Star Prism Transformer. After they defeat Shadow Sasuke, they'll soon know the whole truth behind the Illumina Gems. I just hope Kyuubi-chan can get them ready for the real danger. They really are the only ones who can save this world."

"Guess bringing Kasumi back home was well worth it. It's a shame her birth parents died before she could ever meet them. I'm sure Minato and Kushina would have been proud of their daughter." Santa said.

"Well she is the last remaining survivor of the Illumina Legacy. In time, she'll be able to unlock the ultimate power of Illumina and stop the oncoming darkness. It's a good thing she got adopted into the Kitsune clan, and the Uzumaki clan as well, otherwise she would have never been able to get this far in the mission." Dr. Sakurano told his two associates.

"For now keep in touch with Kyuubi-chan, and we'll see how things go." Santa said.

* * *

Outside the village… 

"So looks like they have no plans to give in to Orochimaru-sama's demands." Shadow Sasuke said. "I guess they didn't care about your pathetic life anyway."

"You're wrong! I know my husband and he would never risk the hope of millions. He knows I would rather die than have the hope of millions of people destroyed by people like you." Yukina replied.

"It still won't matter. Soon Orochimaru-sama will have the ultimate bloodline, all 10 Illumina Gems, and then he will truly be the greatest shinobi ever." Shadow Sasuke replied.

"Oh he'll have that…over my dead body!" Sasuke screamed, as he and the others arrived on the scene.

"Well well…if it isn't my twin brother, so to speak." Shadow Sasuke replied.

"I'm no brother to you, and you are definitely no Uchiha!" Sasuke said.

"Let her go, Shadow Sasuke!" Kasumi said.

"Ah my dear Kasumi, looking as beautiful as ever." Shadow Sasuke replied.

"Whatever. Like a compliment from you means anything." Kasumi said with a smirk. "Now hand over Mrs. Claus so we can formally kick your butt back to Orochimaru!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see Orochimaru-sama's plans are too valuable to be interrupted. Therefore he needs the Soul Revealer to bring his dream to fruition." Shadow Sasuke said. "Besides, it's not like you have a chance of winning anyway. Without your precious Naruto, you're team is nothing."

"Don't you dare speak his name!" Hinata screamed. "Naruto is 100, no 1000 times the shinobi you would ever be!"

"He was? Well too bad he never got to show it. Killing him was so wonderful. I still remember that day. It was a wonderful sight…his blood dripping from my hand." Shadow Sasuke said. "It was the most succulent blood I have ever tasted."

"Ok Kasumi, that's it! I'm killing him RIGHT NOW!" Hinata screamed.

"No…he's mine!" Sasuke said, stepping forward.

"Very well." Shadow Sasuke replied, throwing Yukina back into a smaller group of ninja. "I must warn you though. I'm even more powerful than before." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gemstone, easily shocking the entire team.

"Oh no…he does have it!" Ino cried as she and the rest of the team saw the small purple gemstone.

"Yes! Get ready to meet your doom!" Shadow Sasuke said, flicking his wrists to reveal two transformers. He placed the gemstone in the right one, causing it to start to glow brightly." Now I believe it goes something like this? SHADOW ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" He combined his two transformers, releasing a wave of black energy.

"Oh crap! I don't like this at all!" Haku said.

"Don't let him break you! We've handled worse problems before! He's nothing!" Neji said.

"Neji, I hate to say it, but you might not be right this time!" Chouji said nervously.

"Ahh perfect. Much more comfortable now." Shadow Sasuke said, as the energy died down. He was now in the same outfit as Sasuke, except his was completely black with silver trim. On his back was a symbol of a black looking eye engulfed in the shadows. His hitai-ate now bore the Sound village emblem, as did the symbol on his upper robe. "Well Sasuke, ready to die?"

"Not likely! Besides, I have more power than you can ever imagine!" Sasuke said.

"That might be true, and I will say you are quite strong when you enter Bankai form. Though today will give us a good demonstration of real power…namely the Shadow Bankai!" Shadow Sasuke said.

"He can use the Bankai as well! Great! We're screwed!" Chouji said.

"Shut up Chouji!" Ino screamed. "But I almost hate to say it…I agree with you!"

"Don't worry guys. He may have all my techniques, and the Shadow Bankai, but I have some new tricks as well." Sasuke replied.

"Then let this battle begin. All ninja attack!" Shadow Sasuke commanded.

"You heard him guys! Take em out!" Sasuke ordered.

* * *

As the battle started, Naruto stayed within the shadows, ready to make his move. He easily saw Yukina held by three Sound nin, and knew he had to be extra careful so she would be uninjured. 

"Kitsune Rei Wakedori!" Naruto whispered, causing Natsumi to be summoned from him.

"Naruto, did you have to wait so long to bring me back out?" Natsumi asked while she stretched out her muscles.

"Sorry Natsu-chan. After we merged, I kinda forgot. Don't worry, I doubt we'll need to merge again." Naruto replied.

"I hope you're right. Since Shadow Sasuke now has the Shadow Gem, and control of the Shadow Bankai, we're up for a serious fight." Natsumi said.

"You're right. But I know Sasuke is on that task. Right now we need to get Mrs. Claus away from those ninja and into safety." Naruto said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Natsumi asked.

"Easy. You do what you were originally created to do." Naruto replied.

"Hey that's not nice!" Natsumi said with a frown on her face.

"I didn't mean it like that. Remember when I first created the Sexy no Jutsu? It was originally a prank type jutsu, until I found out that it was really a high level disguise and infiltration jutsu." Naruto said. "Not only that but don't you remember all the stuff the girls told us about kunoichi when I was stuck as you for three days?"

"Of course I do! So how should I go about this?" Natsumi asked.

"First use a disguise to change your clothes. Something similar to Mrs. Claus' kimono will work." Naruto said. "Then run out there like you've been running from something, and collapse on the ground. Knowing those idiots, they'll wonder what a pretty girl like you is doing out here, and will probably try to get an early Christmas present out of you."

"Uh Naruto, I'm not that kind of girl you know." Natsumi said. "You might have had to deal with all that time around Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei, but I didn't."

"Hey you're part of me as well. Do you really think I'd go that far? Plus I know Hinata-chan is the only one our hearts belong to anyway." Naruto said, crossing his arms. "Besides, all you're doing is getting their attention so they'll lose focus on their current task. I'll rush and get Mrs. Claus to a safe spot and get ready to attack them from behind."

"Wow Naruto, hanging around Hinata, Haku, and Kasumi has really paid off in your planning skills." Natsumi commented.

"Actually it wasn't the girls. I've been spending time with Shikamaru and learning some new things." Naruto said. "So are you ready?"

"Sure thing." Natsumi said, quickly changing her outfit.

"Then let's do this." Naruto said.

* * *

"What a time to get stuck on mission detail," said one of the jounin guards. 

"I know what you mean man. Here it is close to Christmas and Orochimaru-sama has us stuck way out here." Replied a second jounin.

"Quit your bickering. I hate it as much as any of you guys, but we have a job to do." Replied a third guard. "Besides, once we finish up here and get back, I hear one of the guys found a limited edition set of Icha Icha Paradise books."

"Oh ho ho! Now we're talking!" said the first guard, noticing Natsumi fall to the ground. "And what do we have here? Who's that cutie over there?"

"I don't know, but I'm thinking we're going to get us an early present this year." Said the second guard.

"Holy cow! Naruto was right! These guys are pervs!" Natsumi thought to herself.

"You know I say we open up this other gift too once we get done with that one." Said the third guard as he looked at Yukina. She simply looked back at him with a disgusted look.

"Hey look at this, isn't she one of those Kitsune!" said the first guard, noticing Natsumi's ears and tails.

"Oh boy now we get to see if the phrase 'shags like a fox' is true!" said the second guard.

"You idiot! It's 'shags like a minx' not 'shags like a fox'!" said the third guard. "But I agree…I want to see if that phrase really is true."

"Now that is just wrong!" Natsumi whispered. "Naruto hurry up so I can bash these perverts!"

"Then what are we waiting for!" said the third guard. As he said that, Natsumi saw Naruto make his move and saw him get Yukina to safety.

Behind a few trees…

"Are you ok Yukina-sama?" Naruto asked, as he untied her ropes.

"Yes. Thank you Naruto." Yukina replied.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm married to Santa Claus. How could I not know?" Yukina said. "Plus have you ever wondered about those holiday cookies you eat every year?"

"Yeah, they're the best ever! I always wondered where Oka-san got the recipe." Naruto asked.

"Well Akane-chan is a very good friend of mine. We've known each other for well over 3000 years. I gave her the recipe about a millennia ago." Yukina replied with a smile.

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well she is the most powerful of the Nine Sacred Beasts, and I'm married to a guy that delivers presents to over millions of people in one night." Yukina said.

"That actually makes sense." Naruto said.

"Now you better get back out there and help Natsumi." Yukina said. "I'll be ok here."

"Alright. We'll be back soon." Naruto said, rushing out to help Natsumi.

Back with Natsumi…

"Naruto hurry up and get your six-tailed fox butt here!" Natsumi said, starting to feel creeped out over the three Sound nin.

"Hey didn't anyone ever tell you not to open your presents until Christmas day?" Naruto said.

"Who said that?" said the first jounin, turning to notice Naruto standing behind him. He soon began to shake in fear over seeing the fox boy.

"It…it's not possible! You're supposed to be dead!" said the second jounin.

"Yeah, Shadow Sasuke killed you! There's no way!" said the third jounin.

"Then I guess he didn't do a good job now did he!" Naruto said, charging up a Rasengan.

"Looks like we'll have to finish the job for him!" replied the first jounin; before he was fell to the ground from Natsumi's strike to his neck.

"Not really boys. You won't be doing a thing." Natsumi said, pulling herself up from the ground. She began forming her own Rasengan, causing the guards to tremble even more. "Now how about we give you two choices. The first is to get your pervert friend over there and leave now."

"Or the second is for me and my beautiful comrade here to utterly kick your butts." Naruto said, as his Rasengan began to glow orange. "And THEN you get out of here!"

"I think we'll take the first choice!" cried the second jounin as he picked up his unconscious ally. "If you're still alive, there's no telling how strong you are!"

"Then leave…NOW!" Naruto screamed. He soon saw the three jounin high tail it into the snowfields.

"That took care of that problem." Natsumi said.

"Thank you. It's good to know there are wonderful people like you to help." Yukina replied as she emerged from the trees.

"Don't mention it Yukina-sama. Rescuing you meant all kinds of people will be able to have a good Christmas." Naruto said.

"That's fine and all, but if you don't stop Shadow Sasuke, then no one will have a good Christmas." Yukina said.

"She's right. Come on Naruto, we gotta help everyone else." Natsumi said. "Yukina-sama, will you be ok?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I can make it back to the workshop with no problem. Now go and help your friends." Yukina replied.

"We'll meet back up soon, ok." Naruto said, giving her thumbs up.

"That's fine Naruto." Yukina said. "Before you go, you need to know one thing."

"What's that?" Natsumi asked.

"Remember, since you are now all elves, you can transfer your energy to your friends in order to help them out. Use that to your advantage against Shadow Sasuke." Yukina said.

"Will do, Yukina-sama." Naruto said.

* * *

Back with the main group… 

"This is just great. We take care of all the jounin ninja, but now we have to deal with a super powered demon version of Sasuke Uchiha!!" Ino said, trying to catch her breath. They all managed to take out the mass of ninja, but Shadow Sasuke was proving to be a handful. And that was without using the Shadow Bankai.

"I knew the Shadow Gem was powerful, but for it to increase his power this much?" Tenten said. "This is just unbelievable."

"Then we need to stop that power with some new power of our own!" Chouji said. "Hey Tenten, you and Neji ready to try our new Triple Attack?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Tenten replied. Ever since she unlocked her new Gravity powers, she found out that she could now combine her attacks with the others. One of her favorite techniques was the one she learned with Neji and Chouji.

"Then let us do this!" Neji answered.

"BANKAI!" Neji, Chouji, and Tenten screamed, unleashing their newfound power.

"Sasuke, Kasumi, move out of the way!" Chouji said.

"Heh, so they're gonna use that move. Not bad." Sasuke said, jumping away from Shadow Sasuke's strike.

"I knew Ten-chan would have more fun when she learned some team attacks." Kasumi added. "Hey Ten-chan, let him have it!"

"Fools! Do you really think you can beat me with a move like that?" Shadow Sasuke said. "I'll kill you before you get the chance!" He began to dash at Sasuke, only to be frozen in place. "What is…release me!"

"I don't think so, pretty boy." Tenten said with a smile. "With my Gravity Hold, you're going nowhere!"

"And it also means that you're a sitting duck for our attack." Chouji said, gathering energy into his fist.

"Now you will pay for the damage you have caused here." Neji said as his fist began to spark with lightning.

"So with this, we bid you farewell Shadow Sasuke." Tenten said, as she raised her fist into the air.

"Oh man, this is going to be so cool!" Haku said.

"Yeah, I've waited to see this move for a while! Tenten said it was one of her new favorite techs." Kasumi replied.

"I won't be defeated so easily!" Shadow Sasuke said, struggling to break free.

"Whatever." Tenten said. "Let him have it guys!"

"ILLUMINA TRIPLE TECHNIQUE: OMEGA CRUSHER!" Chouji, Tenten, and Neji screamed as they all slammed their fists into the ground. The resulting force of their slam sent a massive wave of destructive energy towards Shadow Sasuke. He continued to struggle from Tenten's hold, but couldn't free himself in time, and took the full force of their new triple technique, exploding in a burst of energy.

"Oh man that has to be one of the coolest techs ever!" Kasumi said. "Haku, Hinata, ready to try our new triple attack?"

"Kasumi, they already know what it is. It used to be your own jutsu." Haku said. "Besides, we used that on Orochimaru last year!"

"Yeah, but they haven't the new and improved version." Kasumi replied. "This time we get to do it Illumina Style!"

"I like what you're planning." Hinata said. "I'm with you."

"Ok girls, crank up the power!" Kasumi said. "BANKAI!"

"BANKAI!" screamed Haku and Hinata. With the new release of their power, there was one noticeable change that did occur.

"Hey Haku, you're not blue anymore." Hinata said, noticing Haku's skin color was the same.

"I guess unlocking the full power gave me absolute control over ice." Haku said.

"Not only that, but it made it easier for me to use all of the elements now." Kasumi said, forming an Ice sword in her hand. "Looks like I can now turn your Ice Armor into a weapon, thanks to combining my Light Katana with parts of Tenten's Gravity power. I guess that means I can now use her new Polarity Shield as well."

"Then it's time we let Shadow Sasuke know just what the true power of Water, Ice and Light is!" Hinata said, as the smoke cleared around Shadow Sasuke. "Hey Neji, mind if we take a shot at him?"

"Of course Hinata-sama." Neji replied. "Tenten, can you hold our friend for Hinata-sama?"

"But of course Neji." Tenten said, strengthening her Gravity Hold.

"You think that will stop me…" Shadow Sasuke said, trying to shake off the damage from the attack he just took.

"Hmm, well we hoped it would, but I think this just might." Tenten said. "Let em' have it girls!

"With pleasure!" Hinata, Kasumi, and Haku said together.

"This is payback for that Chidori in my shoulder!" Kasumi said as she dashed towards Shadow Sasuke.

"Make this double for killing Naruto!" Hinata screamed, as Haku jumped from her hands into the air. She then quickly summoned two streams of water, and encircled Kasumi Ice Katana and Haku's Sode no Shiraiyuki.

"Say hello to our new and improved version of Kasumi's custom jutsu!" Haku screamed.

"KITSUNE PRINCESS TRIPLE TECHNIQUE: NEO ARC IMPULSE!" Hinata, Haku, and Kasumi said in unison. In one quick motion, Haku delivered a heavy slash with Sode no Shiraiyuki from the air, while Kasumi hit Shadow Sasuke with a powerful cross slash. The force caused Shadow Sasuke to be thrown back to the ground with a hard slam. For a few minutes he didn't show any signs of being alive, but the team knew it wasn't that easy to stop him.

"Ok Shadow Sasuke, we know you aren't going down that easy!" Sasuke said.

"You're right. I just wanted to see what I was up against." Shadow Sasuke said, getting off the ground. He wiped the black blood from his mouth and smiled with an evil grin. "Looks like I can get serious." He pulled out a handful of senbon and charged them with a dark energy.

"What's he planning?" Ino asked.

"I'm going to see what eight human pincushions look like!" Shadow Sasuke screamed. "SHADOW NEEDLE!" He threw the senbon, causing them to multiply in a storm of needles.

"Everyone get down! Ino, NOW!" Chouji screamed.

"I'm with you Chouji!" Ino said as the needles came closer.

"EARTH PROTECTOR!" Ino and Chouji said together. Using their power, they quickly summoned a wall of earth and plant, shielding them from the needles. However just as the shield was forming, one senbon slipped through and grazed Kasumi's shoulder.

"Yaa!!" Kasumi cried, clutching her shoulder.

"Kasumi-chan, are you ok?" Sasuke asked, noticing his love clutch her arm in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Kasumi replied. "But what are we going to do about that freak of nature?"

"I'm not sure, but Naruto better hurry up and get here!" Sasuke said.

"You're right about that, because Shadow Sasuke may get through our shield!" Chouji said, feeling the barrage of needles slam into the shield.

"We can't keep this up for long!" Ino added. "We're running out of energy and fast!"

"That's just fine with me!" Shadow Sasuke said, quickly rushing in and slamming a Chidori into the shield. The force alone was enough to cause Ino and Chouji to break the shield. "I've had enough of you! I'm going to kill you all and take my prize!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sasuke said. "Time you go head to head with me!"

"That's just how I want to start things." Shadow Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Oh no, he's going to use it!" Tenten reacted.

"BANKAI!" Shadow Sasuke screamed, exploding in a rage of power. The turbulence from the energy could be felt all over the village, and to the Illumina Team…it was a power they had never faced before. Now they were faced with an enemy of untold power. "This…is true power! He screamed as he now pulsed in a dark aura.

"Uh, anyone have any idea what we're supposed to do here?" Chouji asked nervously.

"You die." Shadow Sasuke's voice was cold and dark as he suddenly disappeared. The team began to search for him, but they were quickly met with powerful strikes that leveled them to the ground.

"Ok…that was not what I had in mind." Neji said, struggling to his feet.

"He wants to play hardball…well I can do the same thing!" Sasuke said with sharp resolve.

"You…the one I spawned from…you will die first." Shadow Sasuke said, closing in on Sasuke.

"Not this time!" Natsumi and Naruto said together. "DUAL RASENGAN!"

"So, you're still alive." Shadow Sasuke said, jumping out of the way of the Rasengan attack. "That doesn't matter. I'll kill you once again."

"That's what you think. Besides, right now Sasuke is about to wipe the floor with you." Naruto said.

"He is weak. He could never defeat me." Shadow Sasuke replied.

"Well of course he couldn't beat you." Natsumi said.

"Hey!" Sasuke retorted.

"I didn't finish. I said he couldn't beat you…alone that is." Natsumi continued. "But you see there's one ability you have yet to see."

"And just what would that be?" Shadow Sasuke asked.

"I believe Kasumi, Hinata, and Haku have experienced it." Natsumi said. "And right now Sasuke's about to get a huge dose of it."

"Kasumi, what is she talking about?" Ino asked.

Suddenly remembering what Natsumi was talking about, "It's the special ability all elves have!" Kasumi said.

"But what is it!" Tenten questioned.

"It's the ability to transfer their energy to another in order to become stronger." Naruto said, as he began to glow in a bright aura. "Sasuke, time to charge you up!"

"Everyone, do what Naruto's doing! Focus all your energy into Sasuke!" Kasumi said. She too began to glow with the same aura as she started transferring her energy.

"Ok, if you say so." Ino said, following suit. Soon all the others did the same, and Sasuke could feel all his injuries instantly healed. He even felt his power increase exponentially.

"This power…this is what the true power of my friends feels like!" Sasuke said, feeling the new strength flow through him.

"So you got a new boost of energy. It still means nothing." Shadow Sasuke said.

"Then I'll make it mean something to you!" Sasuke said, staring down his clone.

"Sasuke…do it!" Naruto nodded.

"With pleasure, brother!" Sasuke said, releasing his final power limiter. "BANKAI!" In a burst of light, Sasuke's power went to phenomenal levels. He now stood before everyone pulsing in a radiant golden aura. "I've never felt this strong!"

"Right now you should feel like Rock Lee after he releases his chakra gates. Your power should be at the level of all eight gates opened. But don't worry, you won't die." Kasumi said with a smile. "Now finish that freak off so I can take you back home and kiss you under the mistletoe."

"Definitely!" Sasuke said, focusing all his power into his palm.

"So it's a battle of Chidori that you want. So be it." Shadow Sasuke said, focusing his dark energy. It created a black lightning that sparked from his hand. "I didn't get to use this on you last time, but now things are different! When I'm done there will be one Sasuke Uchiha!"

"You're right. Too bad that's going to be me!" Sasuke said, beginning his charge.

"DIE!" Shadow Sasuke replied, charging ahead.

"Come on Sasuke! Let him have it!" Kasumi thought.

The two Sasukes ran full speed with lightning arcing in their hands. The cry of the two Chidori sounded lie 10,000 birds chirping instead of 1,000. What everyone did notice was Sasuke shifting his hands into a different stance than his normal Chidori stance.

"You're too slow this time!" Sasuke said, as he put his two hands together and focused the lightning in both his hands.

"What is that?" Hinata asked.

"It's his new and improved Chidori." Naruto said. "He's been working on it for weeks and let me tell you, it's one hell of a move!"

"CHIDORI BAKUHA (One Thousand Birds Blast)!" Sasuke screamed as he slammed his palms into Shadow Sasuke. The two paused for a slight second, until Sasuke forced his energy into his clone, causing it to blast through him in one shot. "You see, the Chidori Bakuha isn't a piercing jab like the normal Chidori…instead it forces lightning energy through the opponent, attacking multiple parts of the body at once. It's quite similar to Neji's Hakke Hazangeki (Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher).

"Impossible…my power…how could it fail." Shadow Sasuke said, collapsing to the ground.

"Because my friends are much stronger than you will ever be." Sasuke said, as the energy in his body died down.

"So you won the battle this time. Too bad you lost the war." Shadow Sasuke said, as he melted into the ground to make his retreat.

"What did he mean by that?" Sasuke thought, as Kasumi wrapped her arms around him.

"Sasuke, you did it!" Kasumi cheered. "You beat Shadow Sasuke."

"And not a moment too soon." Naruto said. "Good job bro."

"Couldn't have done it without you man." Sasuke said. "How was the rescue?"

"Don't worry, it was a success. Naruto and Natsumi performed wonderfully." Yukina said, approaching the group. "I'm just glad you're all safe."

"Then I would say it was a successful mission." Haku said. "Come on guys, we need to get the captive back to the contact."

"Good. Maybe I can get some more of that candy from last night." Sasuke said as they headed back to the workshop.

"You mean the candy that knocked me out?" Kasumi said.

"Oh you mean my Snooze Drops?" Yukina said. "Those are easy to make. But why did you give one to Kasumi?"

"She was working too hard trying to find you last night. Santa said I should give it to her." Sasuke replied.

"That's what happens when elves overwork themselves." Yukina said.

"Yeah, and Kasumi is used to doing that!" Tenten said.

"I am not!" Kasumi replied with a pout.

"It's ok Kasumi-chan. We still love you." Sasuke said with a small kiss.

* * *

The group made it back to the workshop where they were greeted with cheers from all around. The biggest welcome came from Asuka, who was more than surprised to see Yukina. 

"Mom! I'm so glad you're safe!" Asuka cried as she tightly embraced Yukina.

"I'm ok little one." Yukina replied. "I'm glad you're ok as well."

"I still don't know why you sent me on vacation! I should have been here to protect you!" Asuka said with tears.

"Now now, a mother knows best. Besides you needed time off. You've been training way too hard." Yukina said.

"She is right Asuka. I've noticed that as well." Santa said.

"And all this time you never told us!" Haku said.

"I never told you what?" Asuka asked.

"That you're parents are Santa and Mrs. Claus!" Naruto replied.

"Well…more like adopted parents." Asuka said. "Besides, you never asked."

"Oh brother!" Hinata said. She soon noticed Sasuke thinking about something. "Sasuke, is something bothering you?"

"It was what Shadow Sasuke said to me before he vanished. He said that we won this time, but we lost the war. I'm just wondering what he meant." Sasuke said.

"I know what he's talking about!" Yukina said with a grim look. "You have to get back to Konoha immediately!"

"Why? What's happening back home?" Naruto asked.

"It was the purpose of this plan! Orochimaru staged a two step attack!" Yukina said. "He's sending a huge army to attack Konoha as we speak!"

"WHAT!" said the Konoha nin.

"It's true. Shadow Sasuke told me everything while he kept me captive!" Yukina said. "You need to get back now!"

"Great! How are we going to get back in time!" Hinata asked.

"We'll take my sleigh. It's the fastest one in the fleet. I should have you back in Konoha within 5 hours." Santa said.

"This is just wonderful. All of the jounin are still out on missions!" Tenten said.

"Don't worry we'll make it back in time." Natsumi said. "I hope."

"Meet in the launch bay in 15 minutes." Santa said. "We have no time to waste!"

Within minutes the Illumina team was in the launch bay with their gear, ready for the trip home.

"Once again thank you for all your help." Asuka said.

"Look it's what we do. Sorry it had to ruin your vacation." Kasumi said.

"It's ok, I'll come back and visit later. Just get home and save Konoha so I can come visit." Asuka said.

"Trust me we'll do everything we can." Naruto replied.

"Here, everyone take one of these. They're special candies that will restore your strength. I know you all haven't had proper time to rest, so this will help you out." Yukina said, handing a small bag to Natsumi.

"Thank you Yukina-sama." Natsumi replied, accepting the gift.

"Don't forget this. You'll need it." Dr. Sonomiya said, handing Kasumi the Shadow Transformer.

"Thanks again for the upgrades! We'll put them to good use." Kasumi said.

"If you're all ready, it's time to move." Santa said, starting the ignition sequence.

"Good luck you guys!" Hitomi said.

"And don't worry about your elf forms! You can change back to normal by performing a release jutsu!" Sakuya added.

"We won't forget!" Haku said.

Within seconds the sleigh shot off into the sky, bound for Konoha. However things weren't looking too good back in the Hidden Leaf Village. Orochimaru had already begun his attack. With slim numbers to protect the village, it was sure that Konoha would fall. Luckily the team had unexpected reinforcements to help them.

* * *

And part 2 comes to an end. The team has new powers, but what about the untold secrets being kept from them? Who really is the true Shadow Knight, and how will the team handle Shadow Sasuke now since he's now even stronger with Illumina power? And just what is the Illumina Legacy, or the oncoming darkness approaching? And what about Konoha? With no Illumina team and most of the jounin on missions, who's left to protect the village? Only time will reveal these secrets.

Now in other news, I've decided that I will definitely add about two more chapters to Kasumi's dream and finish it off there. After that, I may wait a while before I start the sequel to New Life in order to let the manga get a lot farther...especially now since they're probably beginning the Sasuke vs Itachi fight! But while I'm waiting, I have a new idea for a story. What I'm planning is to do a Sky Girls/Naruto crossover. I haven't seen one single story for Sky Girls, and it would probably be a Hinata/Sakura/Tenten Story. Basically I'd do what I did with New Life...tell the story of Sky Girls with the Naruto Characters. Trust me, if you haven't seen Sky Girls...it's a really good Anime. Check it out.

And now to reveal another of the Shadow Knight's abilities. Last time I revealed his Chaos Control ability and now it's time to see what else the Shadow Knight has!

Lvl 1 Illumina Power-Shadow Bolt- The Shadow Knight fires a burst of dark energy to damage his opponents. This is essentially the same as Kasumi's Starburst Beam, but with Shadow energy instead of Light Energy.

The next update will probably be up in about two weeks, so keep reading! And don't forget to check out Cre.A.Tor00x's The Kitsune Mercinaries to see my bunch get into some crossover chaos again! And as always, please read and review!!! And to all those reviewers not registered on the site, please register! that way I can respond to your reviews! I love talking to my readers!

Neokenshin


	54. Holiday Wars 2 Part 3

Neokenshin: Well, things are getting tense!

Naruto: No kidding! It's bad enough we had to go stop Shadow Sasuke from ruining Christmas, but now Konoha's in trouble!

Kasumi: Yeah, there's no way we're gonna make it back in time!

Neokenshin: Hey it's the holidays. Did you guys really think I'd have your home destroyed? I'm bringing in some reinforcements!

Naruto: Then let's hurry up and get things going!

Neokenshin: Ok Ok. As you all know neither I nor RasenganFin own Naruto, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180. Now enjoy part 3 of the 2007 Christmas Special!

Naruto: RasenganFin...You mean to tell me...

Neokenshin: Yep. They're back!!!!!

* * *

Holiday Wars 2: Part 3-Christmas Crossover Chaos!

With Team Illumina trying to get back to Konoha to stop Orochimaru, the rest of the village was doing all they could to hold off the Snake Sannin. Luckily a tear opened up revealing four familiar faces. There also happened to be seven new members of the group, especially the one with nine fox tails.

"Wait a minute! What's going on here?" Hinata asked. "Naruto, you did bring us to the right place?"

"I did Hinata-chan. I remember this location perfectly. I just don't know why the village is under attack?" Naruto replied.

"Naruto, I know why. Look up there!" Sasuke said, pointing to the giant snake attacking the Hokage Monument. "I know that snake like the back of my hand!"

"I can say the same for that giant slug!" Sakura added. "Tsunade-sama must be in serious combat if she's summoned Katsuyu!"

"Naruto, we should find Akane-chan quickly. There's no telling how everyone is." Keisei noted.

"You're right Oka-san." Naruto said. "Hinata, Haku, and Sakura, you three take Himawari, Haru, as well as Mika and try to find Akane-sama. Sasuke, Oka-san, and I will go help Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Naruto be careful. Remember, this world's Orochimaru is different from the one back home." Hinata said.

"I know. Hopefully we'll find Kasumi and the others and stop this." Naruto said. "Let's go everyone."

"Right behind you, Naruto." Sasuke followed.

"Ok follow me. I know the way to get back to their house." Hinata said. "At least the kids are asleep. Hopefully someone's at the mansion to watch them so we can get back out on the field."

"Ok Hinata, lead the way." Sakura said.

"Come Shikuru." Haku commanded her large Snow Country Husky, who nodded and quickly followed behind her master.

* * *

Rushing through the streets of Konoha, the three girls made their way to the Uzumaki mansion, only to see three other girls fighting with some Sound Ninja. 

"Hinata…is that…" Sakura asked when she saw a pink haired girl.

"Yes it's you. Don't you worry, Haku has one as well." Hinata replied.

"Ok. Well it looks like she needs some help, so hold Haru for me. I'll be back in a second." Sakura said, handing her sleeping son to Hinata.

"Just don't shock her too much." Hinata said.

"Trust me, I won't." Sakura said, pulling on her gloves.

Meanwhile three kunoichi were doing their best to hold off their attackers, but it seems it wasn't going too well.

"Kin, Tayuya, I don't know how much more we can hold up against these guys." K. Sakura said. **(A/N to avoid any confusion, NK's Sakura gets the 'K.' Abbreviation even though she isn't a Kitsune.)**

"Look, we have to hold on! I'm sure the others will be back from their mission as soon as possible!" Kin said.

"It's times like this when I wish I was an Illumina Knight." Tayuya said.

"Just work with what we've got! Even though it isn't much we have to do something." K. Sakura said.

"Maybe I can give you a hand." Said an oddly familiar voice.

K. Sakura could have thought she heard an older version of herself, but she wasn't sure until she turned and saw a woman of about 18. She was much taller and even had the same pink hair. The most noticeable feature was the clan emblem. It was the Haruno circle, with the Uchiha fan in the center.

"Hey is that?" Kin asked.

"It couldn't be?" Tayuya questioned.

"That can't be me? Could it?" K. Sakura asked.

"Hinata was right. You would freak out." Sakura replied. "Now as for you Sound freaks, why don't I shake things up for you!" She thrust her fist into the ground, causing a wave of chakra to break through the ground and cause the Sound Ninja to loose their footing. "Had enough? I don't think you have!" She quickly rushed in and dropped the Sound enemies with ease, not even breaking a sweat.

"Unreal!" Kin said.

"Well what did you expect? I am a Jounin you know." Sakura replied, as Hinata and Haku met back up with her.

"You just had to show off that insane strength of yours didn't you Sakura Uchiha?" Hinata questioned.

"Sakura?" Kin and Tayuya said.

"Uchiha?" K. Sakura said. "Wait…you're that Hinata from the other world! The one with Himawari who everyone changed into a Kitsune!"

"Yeah, Hima-chan's here. She's asleep though." Hinata replied, pointing to the Kitsune on her back.

"Oh man, what a time for you guys to show up! That must mean Naruto and Sasuke are here too!" K. Sakura said.

"Yeah, our crazy husbands are off taking care of the snake problem." Sakura replied.

"Look what's going on here? And where are Kasumi and the others?" Hinata asked.

"Come inside and we'll fill you in. It's probably safer in there than it is out here." Kin said.

* * *

Back in the village… 

"Face it Tsunade-hime. You've lost. The village will be destroyed and you will die." Orochimaru said, licking blood off the blade of the Kusanagi Long Sword.

"Orochimaru, you are one sick heartless bastard! How could you do this even on Christmas!" Tsunade said, clutching her shoulder. She had lost a lot of blood in the battle, and tried her hardest from using the Souzou Saisei. For some reason he seemed to have gotten stronger, but she couldn't figure why.

"I see my poison has started working as well. Even the ofuda poison is working its wonders on Arashi and Akane." Orochimaru said. "I plan to have a desirable Christmas this year."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, snake freak!" Naruto yelled and he fell from the sky towards Orochimaru with his Master Sword drawn. "Enjoy the trip to hell!"

"Naruto…but I thought he was in Houtei?" Tsunade thought. "Wait…he sounded older? It couldn't be?"

"Naruto? But you were supposed to be dead!" Orochimaru said, jumping out of the way as Naruto drove his sword into Manda's skull. The intense purity of the blade sent scorching pain throughout the Snake Boss, causing him to scream in terror.

"Orochimaru! I'll kill you for this!" Manda screamed as the pure energy coursed through his body. Due to his evil demonic nature, the sword actually purified and then destroyed him, from the blow to the head.

"Sasuke, he's trying to run!" Naruto screamed.

"Not while I'm here!" Sasuke replied as he saw Orochimaru making his escape. "Time to charbroil some snake!" His Jigan eye opened to reveal his third constant Mangekyo Sharingan. Calling forth his inner Dark Fire energy, he summoned the fires of the underworld. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

"Once again you seem to be too slow, until we meet the next time." Orochimaru said, melting into the ground just avoiding the flames, not knowing what his alternate counterpart experienced from those flames. With his departure, the rest of the troops began to fall.

"Man I hate that snake." Naruto said, floating in front of Katsuyu. Turning to Tsunade, "So, you ok Baa-chan?"

"I don't care if you are from another world, quit calling me that!" Tsunade said. "Now get over here and give me a hug!"

"Gladly." Naruto said, respecting the Slug Princess's wish. "So tell me, where's Kasumi and everyone else?"

"They're on a mission. It happens that Orochimaru staged an attack that caused the Illumina Team to leave Konoha." Tsunade said, as she sent Katsuyu back to the summoning plane. "Hopefully they succeeded and are on their way home."

"What about Arashi-sama, Akane-sama, and Mikoto-sama?" Naruto asked.

"They're struggling to do cleanup. Arashi and Akane are probably fighting off Orochimaru's ofuda poison." Tsunade said. "I should be able to whip up a stronger antidote, but first I need to heal myself."

"Leave that to Sakura. She'll take care of you pretty quickly." Naruto said.

"How can she? I just started teaching her in the ways of medical ninjutsu?" Tsunade asked.

"No, my Sakura, she and MY Haku came along with their children from our world." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Speaking of which, how's Himawari?" Tsunade asked wanting to see the cutest blonde fox girl ever as she began to make her way to the Uzumaki compound.

"She's become a handful, but she's my kid. What did you expect? Now that she's walking and started talking, you have to stay one step ahead of her. And don't let her near any pineapple. That girl will devour inhale pineapple like its air." Naruto said.

"Just like you and ramen?" Tsunade replied.

"Yea, definitely just like me." Naruto agreed.

"Well you know the saying…'Like father, like daughter'." Tsunade said.

"So true baa-chan, so true. At least her favorite food is simple to prepare, I have to wait at least 3 minutes, and all I need to do for her is pop open a can." Naruto agreed with a smile.

* * *

With Akane, Arashi, and Mikoto… 

"Akane-chan, how are you holding up?" Mikoto asked, as she took a defensive position beside her friend.

"This poison is worse than before. Orochimaru was prepared." Akane said, breathing heavily with her chest rattling.

"Hard to believe that he knew the kids were going to be gone!" Arashi said, striking down another group of ninja. Due to the ofuda poison, his own Kitsune features had vanished, and he no longer had access to his own Kitsune chakra. "We need to hurry up and clear these freaks out of here."

"I know Arashi, but we're almost out of chakra, and Akane is really weakened." Mikoto said. "I've already used Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu way too much. I even had to use Amaterasu in its ultimate form and that nearly drained half of my chakra."

"We may be three of Konoha's most powerful shinobi, but I think we really need some reinforcements." Arashi said, blocking a kunai strike.

"Then I guess it's time I make my contribution to the battle." Said a slender, yet busty woman. She looked similar to Akane, almost as if she could be her sister. What was most noticeable was her flowing red hair, and nine tails emerging from her backside.

"Wait…just who are you?" Arashi asked, wondering who the woman was.

"Keisei-chan… I guess you came to visit for the holidays?" Akane said between breaths.

"Yeah, it's the first vacation I've had in years, and what do I see when I get here?" Keisei said, noting the damage. "Oh well, I figure the kids are having just as much fun as well."

"Wait, you're the Kyuubi that was sealed inside the older Naruto!" Arashi remembered. "But how did you get out?"

"Trust me that is one long story. I'll fill you in after I help you deal with these freaks." Keisei replied as she conjured up a massive blue fireball in her palm.

"As they say, 'tis better to give than receive'." Akane said.

"She's right. And I say we give these guys the presents they deserve!" Arashi added with a Rasengan in his hand.

Within minutes, Arashi and Keisei easily disposed of the Sound Ninja that attacked. With Orochimaru retreating, the rest of the Sound forces backed off. With the danger averted, they all made their way to the Uzumaki mansion, where everyone was surprised to see the new guests that arrived. All that was left was the return of Team Illumina.

"Ok, we're over Konoha. Are you all ready?" Santa asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Naruto said.

"Thanks for the lift! Hope the run goes well this year!" Sasuke said.

"Don't worry. Thanks to you, it will. Now good luck!" Santa said, as he watched the members of the Illumina Team jump out onto the Hokage Monument. After everyone landed, he quickly took off and headed back to Houtei at full speed.

"Ok, let's start looking for anyone and see where we can help." Kasumi said.

"Kasumi, we might not need to do that." Neji replied as he scanned the area with his Byakugan.

"Neji, what do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"I see no signs of combat anywhere." Neji said. "I'm not sure what it could be, but there's no one fighting."

"Then we should get back to our house and see if anyone's there." Naruto said.

"Good thing Naruto-kun. Come one everyone!" Hinata said.

The 11 Knights (Sasuke had released Shiori just in case) quickly headed for the Uzumaki mansion. Upon arriving, they got one of the biggest shocks ever.

"Why is she chasing my tails!" Akemi cried as she ran through the house.

"Pineapple!!!!" Himawari squealed while chasing Akemi, with her advanced senses, she picked up the smell of pineapple…only problem was that it came from Akemi's tails.

"It's her love of pineapple!" Naruto said. "Once she smells it, she goes nuts for it!"

"Hanabi, this is the LAST time I use your tropical shampoo!" Akemi said, barely dodging the Sunflower Princess' 4 baby teeth.

"Uh, did we miss something?" Kasumi asked amidst the chaos.

"Is that…Hima-chan!?!?" Hinata squealed in chibi form from seeing "her" Kitsune toddler.

"It is! Look at her! She is so adorable!" Natsumi added.

"Wait, since when do you get all girly?" K. Naruto asked with a confused look.

"Since now, so shut up and leave me alone ok." Natsumi replied.

"So guess you kids are home. How was the mission?" Arashi asked, as he left the kitchen.

"Um, it was fine?" Kasumi said amidst the chaos. "Anyone mind telling us why the cutest Kitsune toddler in existence is chasing after Akemi-chan?"

"I'd say it's an early Christmas present." Naruto said. "Guess we were still able to surprise you guys. Too bad the shock wasn't as bad as what Sakura went through."

"What was I supposed to do?! It's not every day you see an older version of yourself," K. Sakura said, coming in with an adorable baby boy. "Especially when she has this absolutely adorable son!"

"Sakura, who is that!" Ino asked, looking at the little boy. She couldn't help but be drawn to his adorableness.

"Well since Hinata did it last time, I get to do it this time. This is my 'son', Haru Uchiha." K. Sakura said with absolute pride in her voice.

"Uchiha!" K. Sasuke and Shiori said at the same time, with scared faces.

"So they got married after all." Kasumi thought.

"That's nothing! You should see Haku's little girl!" K. Sakura said.

"My…little girl?" Haku thought, before her older self came in with Mika in her arms and a large Snow Country Husky following her.

"And guess this! She's married to, trust me you won't believe this, Kiba!!!" K. Sakura said.

"I married Kiba?" K. Haku thought.

"She married Kiba?" K. Naruto and K. Sasuke thought.

"Hmm, Hinata was right. I do look good with tails." Haku said.

"So are you just going to stand there, or are you going to let them see Mika-chan!" K. Sakura said.

"Ok!" Haku replied. "Yeesh, you're just as crazy as our Sakura!"

"And there's nothing wrong with that!" Both Sakuras replied at the same time.

"Boy the holidays are definitely some strange times." Tenten said.

"For once I agree with you Ten-chan." K. Haku said as she was being sniffed by the large dog. After a moment, Shikuru curled up and lay next to her.

"It seems that she likes you. Shikuru is very protective but not nearly as loyal, so you're lucky. Most of the time she'll growl at someone she doesn't know or even worse someone who upsets Mika, and if she understand that they were never a threat she'll lick there face." Haku replied.

"Boy, I feel loved." K. Haku said as she patted the head of the large husky.

"Well since everyone is here, how about some cookies!" Akane said, coming out with a large tray of cookies.

"And we have holiday tea as well!" Mikoto added. "But that's not the last treat!"

"We've got holiday cake too!" Keisei said, bringing out the crown of Akane's desserts.

"Wait a minute! Who is…Keisei-sama!?" K. Naruto exclaimed.

"You mean she's here? For real?" K. Sasuke said.

"Oh man…she's still just as hot!" K. Naruto whispered. In his mind he was thinking, "Why am I thinking like this? She's my mother from another dimension for Kami's sake! But just like Hina-chan, Kasumi-chan, and Oka-san, she's absolutely gorgeous!"

Arashi took one good look, and then turned back to his son. "You're right son. Just like your mother, she is hot!"

"Arashi, I hope you aren't letting some of your sensei's mannerisms come out, right?" Akane said with a small hint of anger.

"Oh…eh not at all dear." Arashi replied in haste. "I was reinforcing Naruto's morals. You know, letting him know all of the women we're around are some of the most beautiful in the world, and how they all take pride in the way they take care of themselves."

"Yeah! He was just saying how Keisei-sama is like you Oka-san! You're both very beautiful you know!" K. Naruto said, trying to keep his father from suffering the wrath of the Kyuubi.

"Seriously, they're not kidding! 'Dad' over there just isn't used to seeing two versions of his wife, he may have before the merger, but I doubt Akane-sama has had any use for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu after that." Naruto explained, not wanting to be the only Naruto in this dimension.

"Yep, those are definitely Jiraiya's students." Tsunade laughed. "But since we're all together now, you're probably wondering about the village."

"We kinda had a hunch about what was going on. Our friend Shadow Sasuke decided to fill us in." Kasumi replied.

"Shadow Sasuke?" Haku and Sakura asked.

"Yeah, long story. Let's just say our Sasuke has an evil demonic clone working for Orochimaru now." K. Naruto replied.

"That's not the worst part." Tenten added.

"Let me guess…he's got the Shadow Gem now?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly." K. Sasuke said.

"Well if that doesn't make things ten times better." Tsunade replied, rubbing her forehead.

"Hey now, come on. We've gotten rid of the snake problem so why don't we just focus on the holidays." K. Hinata said, trying to raise everyone's spirits. "I mean we have special guests this year."

"You know, she is right. So I say it's time to party!" Shiori said, taking a bite of her cake. "Oh man, this cake is delicious!"

"OWW!!!" Akemi screamed, when she noticed Himawari bite down on her tails.

Akemi started to run around to get Himawari to let go, Himawari held on strong.

"And I guess so is Akemi's tails too!" Naruto said. Everyone just started laughing at the sight.

"Hey that's not funny!" Akemi said holding her tails close to her after Himawari spit out her tails and landed on a pillow that Keisei threw at just the right spot.

"PITOOIE!!! No pineapple!" Himawari said in disgust.

"Come here princess." Keisei said, holding out a small bowl of pineapple slices and chunks on toothpicks, which Hima doesn't need just yet.

"Pineapple!" said the Kitsune toddler, as she waddled full speed to her grandmother. She quickly took a piece and devoured it instantly.

"That girl really loves her pineapple." Kasumi said.

"She takes after her father you know. At least it was fruit she loves and not ramen." Hinata said admiring her daughter's beautiful content face.

"There's nothing wrong with ramen!" Naruto, K. Naruto, and Natsumi said together. This statement of course had everyone laughing at the three blonde ninja.

* * *

With Orochimaru's attack on Konoha, a lot of the town had been damaged, but this wouldn't stop the village from celebrating one of the greatest holidays ever. In less than two days the entire village was restored to its former beauty, full of decorations and lights. It did cut down on the shopping by two days, but with a week before Christmas, it didn't stop anyone, heck it made the shopping frenzy turn into one of the girls shopping crazes for most of the civilian population. Now the big question was this…with Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and Haku from the other world here…what was the Kitsune Gang going to get them for the holidays? Not only that, but they had to plan something big for the holidays, since they had guests from another dimension visiting until after New Years. This of course meant Kasumi was stuck driving herself crazy in the living room. 

"Ok this is just too confusing! What on earth are we going to do this year?!" Kasumi asked herself. She was stressing out over what to do for the party they were planning, and she had less than a week to thing of something.

Hinata walked in with Himawari in her arms holding her Kyuubi Plushie, fox form not semi-human form.

"Kasumi, you know you don't have to overdo it just because we're here." Hinata said, Himawari saw Kasumi and jumped out of her mother's arms and into Kasumi's welcoming embrace.

"Sumi! Sumi!" Himawari said, giving the Kitsune heir a hug and rubbing her head into her neck.

"Hi Hima-chan!" Kasumi replied, as she gave the little girl an Eskimo kiss. "You are just so adorable. I almost wish we could keep you forever!!!!"

"You almost had the chance you know." Hinata replied.

"Say what?!" Kasumi wondered when she heard Hinata's statement.

"You almost had Himawari here. Naruto arranged it as a precaution before his last near-death mission involving one pale-skinned pedophile and his twisted desires." Hinata said, thinking of how the sight before her almost happened for real.

"So he finally took out Orochimaru?" Kasumi said.

"Sure did. And let me tell you he was ticked. Orochimaru captured Karin and held her hostage, a weird thing is that the Pedo-Sannin had a woman named Karin as well that had an obsession with Sasuke after he first set his eyes on him. The only way he would release OUR Karin was in exchange for Sasuke." Hinata told the Kitsune heir. "Needless to say this pushed Naruto's anger over the edge. Luckily Sasuke never mentioned his last fan-girl to Naruto, he said he figured my husband would feel awkward with Karin around and she'd leave us. Good thing cause Karin's the BEST babysitter ever."

"Speaking of Karin, where is she?" Kasumi asked.

"She stayed back home. She wanted to celebrate the holidays in her new home this year, since she thought she'd be a third wheel here and the only other place to go in this dimension would be the Kitsune Village which would bring back too many memories of her parents. We couldn't do that to her." Hinata replied. "But getting back to my original story, Naruto created two scrolls in the possible event he died in the fight against Orochimaru. They were both one-way interdimensional warp scrolls, one sent the user to the afterlife for me, and the other sends the user to this world for Hima."

"So you would have been able to join him in the afterlife, and Himawari would have been brought here and raised by us." Kasumi said.

"Pretty much." Hinata replied. "It did upset me a little that he didn't tell me about it and being separated from Hima-chan made me feel worse, but when he said she would be in excellent care and that I would never have to live, metaphorically speaking, without him, I couldn't argue, but I was naked at the time and have fox ears and 7 tails when he told me, but he made up for it in a few minutes under the covers. You know that Kitsune Disguise Jutsu is wonderful in…" Hinata said before getting cut off.

"Hey! Too much information! I may be 23 chronologically, but I like to act like I look, 13!" Kasumi said in a rush.

"Oh it's just a little married humor. I guess he's wearing off on me." Hinata said with a slight blush.

"Boy he loves you a lot, makes you think if I should get married to Sasuke before Naruto and MY Hinata do just so I don't have to hear them, knowing them they'll be at it like weasels." Kasumi said. Just noticing what came out of her mouth, she instantly slapped her forehead, thinking 'Great! They've only been here for a day and now it's rubbing off on me!'

"Sorry Kasumi, but enough about that. We need to plan for your party." Hinata said, going into her Martha Stuart mode.

"I still can't think of anything good. I mean I did have this weird dream of me, Hinata-chan, Haku-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Naruto as Natsumi singing Karaoke in Chinese style dresses. That also had everyone afraid of my cooking for some reason, but that's not important." Kasumi said.

"Karaoke…Kasumi that's a wonderful idea! I haven't sung karaoke in years!" Hinata chimed. "Wait, why don't we make it seem like it's a Kitsune royal function too, I'm sure Keisei-sama would love it as well, and we can dress up Hima-chan as a real Kitsune princess!"

"You know…you're right! All of us can pick out songs to do, and all of us can dress in our formal clothes to make it all seem royal! Oka-san would love that!" Kasumi said, as Himawari bounced up and down on her lap. "But of course, we're gonna be having fun, so we can easily change clothes."

"Then let's do it! We'll decorate the dojo, set up a throne and everything and make it look perfect!" Hinata said.

"Not only that, but Kin and Tayuya are bringing Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro on their way back from Suna! Hey I wonder if Gaara is going to serenade Kin-chan!" Kasumi said.

"Speaking of songs, maybe I should talk to my other half about doing a song." Hinata said.

"You know I just thought of something. I can picture Oka-san, Tsunade-sama, Mikoto-sama, Keisei-sama, and Anko-chan doing a song together." Kasumi said.

"Anko, on stage doing Karaoke?!" Hinata questioned. An image of Anko singing karaoke popped in her head and she still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, you're right. She wouldn't go for that." Kasumi replied. "Let's go tell Oka-san. We need to get our Seventh Princess fitted for a tiara anyway. It will be her very first royal function."

"Oh boy, don't let Himawari near anything similar to jewelry, ever since she's been able to walk I've lost half of my rocks back home, and I've tried looking with my Byakugan I tell you she's good at hiding stuff that Hima-chan" Hinata looking at Himawari who simply gave her mother a 'Who, me?' look.

"Knowing Oka-san, she'll have Hima's tiara made with special Kitsune chakra, making it easy to find if it ever gets lost." Kasumi said. "And I know this little one would never lose her very first princess tiara."

"Oh alright," said Hinata with a slight sigh. "I guess it will also give me a little more time to get Naruto's gift ready."

"So what did you get him?" Kasumi asked, before she remembered the house might be bugged. "Wait Hinata, say it as softly as you can. I'll use my Kitsune hearing to pick it up."

"Why would you want me to do that?" Hinata wondered.

"Otou-san does this every year. He has the ANBU Black Ops spy on us so he knows exactly what we want for Christmas. Not only that but it makes it extremely hard to surprise him with anything. Knowing him, he's already got Naruto and K. Naruto in on it." Kasumi said, as she carefully looked around the living room.

"I see. Ok well I'll make sure to be as quiet as possible." Hinata said. She soon said a phrase and Kasumi's hearing was able to pick it up.

"You can't be serious!" Kasumi said as her face lit up.

"I'm dead serious! He's going to hit the floor when he gets his gift!" Hinata smiled.

"You had better have Naruto send pictures." Kasumi said.

"Don't worry, I will." Hinata replied.

* * *

Over in the Uchiha district, the small family of Uchiha began plans for something that hadn't been celebrated in their halls for over 6 years…their first family Christmas. 

"Sasuke dear, could you get me some sugar out of the pantry?" Mikoto asked. She was in the kitchen baking lots of pastries, cookies, and cakes for everyone. It had been the first time she had gotten to enjoy the holiday since the Uchiha Massacre.

"Sure thing Mikoto-sama." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke, what did I tell you? I don't care if you're from another dimension, I'm still your mother!" Mikoto said.

"Sorry. It's just that it feels weird…I mean celebrating the holidays with the woman I never thought I'd ever see again in my entire life." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun, quit being so high strung." Sakura told her husband, as she took some milk from the refrigerator. "Oka-san is just trying to make sure you have a good holiday."

"See! Even Sakura feels comfortable!" Mikoto said. "Now where's my adorable grandson!"

"He's playing with our other halves." Sasuke replied. "You really don't care about us being from another dimension, do you?"

"Of course not, besides, my Sasuke is way too young, and Kasumi-chan still hasn't gotten to enjoy all of her teen years. So grandkids are out of the question right now." Mikoto said. "Though it is a shame that Itachi-kun isn't here. If it hadn't been for Orochimaru…"

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, calm down, remember what you told me, this world's Itachi is different from ours." Sakura said, trying to get Sasuke to calm down.

"It's ok. Sasuke, I'm sorry. I know how things are for you. By the way, what ever happened to your Itachi?" Mikoto asked.

"That's not really a subject I like to discuss." Sasuke said avoiding looking his substitute mother in the eyes, not because of the Sharingan but due to the way most good mothers can tell what there kids are thinking just by looking in there eyes.

"I understand Sasuke. But still, I'm your mother in a sense, and you can talk to me about anything." Mikoto replied. "Either that or I use the Shinsei Mangekyo Sharingan on you and get you to talk."

"The what?" Sasuke asked.

"Never mind, Sasuke." Mikoto laughed to herself.

Meanwhile in the living room, the younger Sakura was experiencing one of her greatest dreams…the fact that she was together with K. Sasuke and she was alone with him…with a kid no less!

"I still don't get it! Why does he not seem to recognize me?" K. Sasuke asked when he looked at Haru. For some reason, Haru liked cuddling up to this dimensions Sakura, but not to him.

"Maybe it's the fact that Haru's father isn't a Kitsune, and you are?" Non-mother-Sakura asked.

"But the guy has a third eye! How can that make a difference?" K. Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sasuke it has to do with the fact that Haru is used to seeing a Sasuke without Kitsune ears and tails, as well as the fact that he and Naruto keep there Jigan Eyes behind there headbands when they don't use them. Those are the reasons why he feel doesn't comfortable enough and hug you, now I'm a different story." K. Sakura said, as she tickled the little Uchiha.

"Yeah, the pink hair does it." K. Sasuke said.

"Of course. I am his mother, in a way." K. Sakura said. "Now why couldn't it have happened like this to us?"

"Uh let's see, there was a Kitsune girl from another world named Kasumi that had something to do with it?" K. Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Oh lighten up! I'm just messing with you." K. Sakura said. "Do you really think I'd try to steal you from one of my best friends? Besides I've had my hands full with Lee."

"Speaking of Lee, have you finally decided if you're going out with him?" K. Sasuke asked.

"Since when do you ask questions like that?" K. Sakura wondered.

"Since Shiori came into existence." K. Sasuke said, regretting ever releasing her for the Halloween party.

"Ok, since you asked nicely." K. Sakura said. "I haven't really talked to him about taking our relationship further yet. I don't know if I'm truly ready."

"Well at least someone can keep that hyperactive dork in line. Just do the entire village a big favor if you do happen to hook up with him?" K. Sasuke asked.

"What's that Sasuke-kun?" K. Sakura wondered.

"For the love of Kami, make him get rid of the spandex and that bowl cut! Please!" K. Sasuke pleaded. "Honestly if you can do that, I wouldn't be surprised if you got a medal or something! Heck I'm sure Tsunade would ensure you the title of Hokage if you did that!!!"

"Ok Sasuke, I'll see what I can do." K. Sakura replied. "But I would never take Naruto's dream of being Hokage away from him, he'd probably kill Lee for that. As for now I'm having too much fun with this cutie here!" She looked down at Haru and just smiled at the infant Uchiha, causing him to laugh.

"I guess so." K. Sasuke said, as his mother, and their counterparts entered the room.

"Sasuke-kun, I have to go to the store. Sakura and Sasuke are coming with me, since they need to pick up some extra things for little Haru." Mikoto said. "You two will be ok handling him, won't you?"

"Hey after the diaper fiasco we had with Himawari when you guys first came to Konoha, handling this little bundle should be no problem!" K. Sakura replied.

"Are you sure? I mean if he gets hungry there's some baby food in the kitchen, and here's his bag in case you need to change him." Sakura replied.

"We'll be ok. I promise!" K. Sakura reassured her older self. "Right now Haru's too busy having fun, so he shouldn't be any trouble…um just one thing though? You haven't fed him any pureed naruto have you?"

"Why would I do that? It just upsets his stomach to feed him stuff like that?" Sakura said.

"Good! After we found out Naruto fed some to Himawari, that diaper changing bit was a little too traumatic." K. Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. It was pretty funny." Sasuke replied.

"Quit it you four." Mikoto said. "Now come on, we need to get to the store. We'll be back soon."

"Bye Mikoto-sama!" K. Sakura said, as Mikoto, Sasuke, and Sakura left.

"Well, guess it's just us three here." K. Sasuke said.

"Sure is. So what do you want to do, Sasuke-kun?" K. Sakura asked.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna go call Kasumi and see if she can come over." K. Sasuke replied as he headed for his phone.

"Geez, Sasuke. Just ruin the moment here!" K. Sakura said.

"What! What did I do?" K. Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry about it." K. Sakura said, as she noticed Haru start to squirm. "Haru-kun, what's wrong?"

"Um maybe he needs to be changed?" K. Sasuke asked.

"Then why don't you use those Kitsune senses and see if that's it?" K. Sakura said, holding up the infant Uchiha.

"Uh, well, I…" K. Sasuke said nervously.

"You were the one that suggested it?" K. Sakura said.

"He doesn't need changing." K. Sasuke said. "But if that's not it, then what is it?"

"Maybe he's hungry. Come on, let's go get him something to eat." K. Sakura replied. She and K. Sasuke got up and went to the kitchen to get things situated. She placed Haru in K. Sasuke's old high chair that Mikoto kept, and placed a bib around his neck. K. Sasuke went and got a bottle of strained shrimp, and a bottle of strained beef for Haru.

"Think this will be good?" K. Sasuke asked.

"It should be." K. Sakura replied, as she opened the two bottles. She got a spoon out of the cabinet and went over to the young Uchiha. "Here you go, which one do you want, the shrimp or the beef?" She got a very small spoonful of the shrimp out for Haru and hoped he would eat it, but she noticed, he turned his head and looked like he was afraid to eat.

"Is he supposed to do that?" K. Sasuke asked.

"I don't think so. Maybe he wanted the beef instead." K. Sakura replied. She emptied the spoon back into the jar, and got a spoonful of the beef instead. When she went to give it to Haru, he still wouldn't eat it.

"Ok so now he doesn't want either?" K. Sasuke said.

"This just doesn't make sense. Why would he not want to eat?" K. Sakura asked.

"Could be that he just wanted the attention?" K. Sasuke replied as he took a can of V-8 juice out of the refrigerator. When Haru got a glance at the can, he noticed exactly what it was…the one thing he loved more than anything!

"Haru, what's wrong?" K. Sakura asked, as she noticed Haru trying to reach for something.

"Is he ok?" K. Sasuke asked as he took a sip of his juice. This only made Haru more antsy.

"He obviously wants something, but what is it?" K. Sakura said. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Not a clue." K. Sasuke said, taking another drink from the can. As he was enjoying his juice, he noticed Haru looking directly at him. "Ok now why is he looking at me?"

"I don't know…wait, he's not looking at you! He's looking at what you're drinking!" K. Sakura said.

Looking at Haru, and then his glass, "You mean he wants some of this?" said K. Sasuke.

"I guess so. Pour him some in a bottle. Maybe that will calm him down." K. Sakura said.

"Uh, ok." K. Sasuke replied. He got one of the clean bottles from Haru's bag, and filled it with some V-8 from the fridge. "Here you go." In an instant, Haru took the bottle and began to chug the juice from it.

"Whoa, talk about having a favorite food! Guess we know what this one likes!" K. Sakura said, noticing he almost finished the entire bottle.

"Guess I should tell Oka-san we're going to need more juice when she gets back." K. Sasuke said.

* * *

"I think this is the one thing I hated about living in Konoha…no snow." Haku said, sipping some of her tea. 

"I agree. It really is too warm. I hope we get snow like we did last year." K. Haku replied.

"Snow…in Fire Country?" Haku said, looking at her younger Kitsune counterpart with doubt. "I know our bloodline is strong, but come on! Did you really make it snow?"

"Nope. It was a gift." K. Haku said.

"A gift from who?" asked her older self.

"Santa," replied the Kitsune girl.

"Santa, really? I guess if Naruto can move at the speed of light so can a fat man. Yeah, he would be the one to do that." Haku noted. "One thing that puzzles me though. I'm surprised that Neji fell for you instead of Tenten."

"Oh that…well uh, let's just say it was his eyes…and the subtle way he asked me out on our first date." K. Haku said.

"Enlighten me already!" Haku said on edge.

"Well it was during the Chuunin Exam prelims. Shortly after Neji got his Illumina Power, the two of us were chosen to fight each other. Well back then I was still quiet and stoic, but had secretly developed a crush on him." K. Haku said. "During our fight however, I had to find out if he really liked Tenten, so while we were in combat we were slowly getting to know each other."

"Ok, well how did he ask you out?" Haku wondered.

"It involved getting hit with the Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou. Between the strikes he told me that he preferred a girl like me instead of Tenten. Before I blacked out, he said we should do something like that again…except over dinner." K. Haku replied. "Then he picked me up and carried me to the infirmary. After that I just fell in love with him. It even helped him worry less about his Caged Bird seal, although I hope to someday find a way to remove it. But knowing that stupid Hyuuga council, the only way Neji will lose the seal is if he was to become heir to the clan, and chances are, it won't be easy for him to do that, even if Hinata and Hanabi give up the title."

"Yeah our Neji had to deal with the same thing. But luckily Naruto removed it with the Master Sword." Haku replied while sipping tea.

"WHAT! NARUTO DID THAT?!!" K. Haku screamed. Regaining her composure, she said, "Well if it can take off a Cursed Seal from that oily skinned pedophile it can take off a one that seals off bloodlines. Ok enough about me and my boyfriend troubles, what's this with you and Kiba?"

"Him, oh he's nothing but a big puppy. A big puppy hung like a Saint Bernard." Haku said, slightly blushing.

"TMI!!! TMI!!!" K. Haku replied in haste.

"Huh? What's TMI?" Haku asked.

"Too much information!" K. Haku sighed. "I think you guys have been hanging around Naruto too much."

"That's true, but I did get Mika-chan and Shikuru out of the deal." Haku said thinking about her adorable daughter and her best girlfriend, or girl-dog, or something like that.

"So how did you find Shikuru? Snow Huskies aren't normally found in Fire Country." K. Haku asked.

"Oh we found her in Snow Country, duh. I was on my way back from a mission with Kiba and Shino when Akamaru noticed her shivering in the snow, they had another teammate that died in battle before I got to Konoha. She was just a little puppy back then, so we took her back to Konoha where Hana found out she had been suffering from malnutrition. I helped nurse her back to health and Shikuru just loved me, sure she loved everyone else but I was her go-to gal. Since then Kiba has been teaching me how to fight with a canine partner, and we've become a wonderful team like him and Akamaru. I've also noticed that she's very fond of Akamaru as well." Haku replied.

"And just how fond are we talking about?" K. Haku said nonchalantly.

"Fond enough that she's carrying Akamaru's puppies, shhhhh don't tell anyone." Haku replied.

"Why does that not surprise me?" K. Haku said as she sipped her tea. "But that's love for you. When I first saw you I noticed you had a faint dog scent. I wasn't sure, but when they said you were married to Kiba, it made sense."

"Kitsune senses…no wonder." Haku replied.

"But tell me this, how do you think Mika will be when she gets older?" K. Haku asked.

"My guess is that she'll have my ice manipulation from me, and will possibly have Kiba's heightened sense of smell. She'll probably have Shikuru growl at every person that gets near her besides myself and everyone else who came to this dimension besides Kasumi, of course. Knowing her father, he'll probably try to have her act wild like he used to." Haku answered.

"That's fathers and their daughters for you." K. Haku said with a laugh.

"That is so true." Haku laughed.

"I just want to ask you one little thing that's been buzzing in my head. You haven't allowed Akamaru near you and Kiba when…" K Haku started to ask.

"HEAVENS NO!!!! My team and Kurenai-sensei found Shikuru a month after the Chuunin exam finals, and Akamaru was too busy with Shikuru to try anything like that. Besides it is one of the few taboos of the Inuzuka clan to do that with a Canine Partner. Anyone who happens to be THAT perverse and gets caught is exiled from the clan and the village as well as their canine partner is put down." Haku explained.

"Oh, thank Kami, I'd be having nightmares from the thought of that." K Haku said in relief.

"Also don't tell this to anyone but…" Haku started to say but was cut off by K Haku's hand.

"Stop right there. Whisper it to me in the lowest voice you have. Otou-san has ANBU spying on us EVERYWHERE at this time of year it's so he knows what we get him for Christmas, but with my Kitsune ears I'll hear what you say even if the ANBU I know that are here can't hear you." K. Haku explained.

"Alright… Kiba and I are going to give Himawari a puppy for her next birthday." Haku whispered to K Haku.

"But won't that make problems since Hima-chan will eventually be able to summon Kitsune?" K. Haku asked.

"Not really. See one day when Hima-chan accidentally summoned one of her 3 guardian Kitsune, Naruto asked Kiba to have Akamaru get to know her guardians. Akamaru picked up on the Kitsune scent and agreed that he would work along side them, since they also helped keep an eye on Mika-chan." Haku elaborated.

"Good to know." K Haku said while sipping the last if her tea in her cup.

* * *

"Now I know this is definitely not normal." Akane said as she and Keisei walked through the streets of Konoha. 

"Why would you say that Akane-chan?" Keisei asked.

"Because I'm walking with myself…literally!" Akane replied with a laugh.

"Now that's just silly." Keisei said. "That should be something Naruto would say."

"Yours or mine?" Akane asked.

"Both!" Keisei said as the two Kyuubi laughed.

"I won't argue with that." Akane said, bringing up another subject. "So how are things in your world? Are people still giving Naruto grief over being your container?"

"There are still a few. Some just refuse to believe he was a container and not a real demon, even though I now reside in Konoha with him. Here I am a celestial deity of an extremely high level and they think I'm a demon that would kill even a new born child just for the fun of it because I have Kitsune features." Keisei said. "Luckily he has Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sarutobi as well as a huge majority of the ANBU and the rest of the Ninja population on his side. Not only that but all of his friends and their respective clans stand behind him. He has even more support from the Hyuuga now that Neji is the Clan Head."

"Neji took over the Hyuuga?" Akane asked, as the two Kitsune walked into a market.

"He did. Hinata formally renounced the position of heir, and Hanabi wouldn't dare take it after what the council had planned for her. Of course Hiashi knew all about the plan." Keisei said. "What really stuck it to the clan elders was the fact that Naruto used the Master Sword to remove Neji's Caged Bird Seal right in front of them!"

"Seems both of our Lavender eyed angels are very similar. Our Hinata will probably give up the title as well and take over as headmistress of the Uzumaki Clan. Hanabi will most likely take over, but she may do the same and give it to Neji." Akane said. "But of course Kasumi and Haku are dealing with the same thing. Kasumi holding the position of Kitsune Clan Heir, and Haku as third in line."

"Why would Haku have to worry about something like that?" Keisei asked.

"Well with Kasumi engaged to Sasuke, she'll take over Miki-chan's position as Uchiha Headmistress, giving up her title to the Kitsune Clan. Hinata's second in line, but you know about her. Haku's third in line, so she would be the one to become the next Kyuubi. However I think she'll end up marrying Neji, and if Hanabi does give up the heir, then Haku's instantly the future headmistress of the Hyuuga. Plus I think those three want Akemi to take over since she's a pure Kitsune." Akane said.

"What about Naruto? Wouldn't he take over since he was your only natural born child?" Keisei asked.

"In a sense, he should. But he has his dream on becoming the Sixth Hokage, and Uzumaki Clan Head." Akane said. "Yeah we have one complicated family. It got even crazier on Naruto's birthday when he was inducted into the Uchiha Clan."

"So he's an Uchiha too!" Keisei exclaimed.

Akane looked at her and nodded. "Sure is, well in a sense. Due to their blood oath they took a long time a go, Miki-chan felt it was right to induct him in, since it truly made Sasuke and Naruto brothers by blood. We talked to Sasuke about the same thing, but he said he already had his ties to the family through Naruto and Kasumi."

"Boy I can just imagine what's going to happen when you start seeing grandchildren pop up." Keisei said.

"Don't remind me! Especially since they're all going to be Kitsune as well! You can bet those kids are going to be so full of energy." Akane replied.

"Himawari's the same way! That girl loves running Naruto all over the house!" Keisei said. "And just let her get in a pineapple craze! She'll destroy the kitchen just to get her favorite fruit."

"I remember that! Hinata told me about that one time when she destroyed the kitchen and Naruto had to clean it all up. Hima-chan was just smiling at him the whole time!" Akane replied thinking of Himawari sitting in her high-chair eating Pineapple while Naruto cleans the kitchen.

"He kept asking me where she was since I have a connection to her, but I just let her have fun. It is a grandparent's job to do that." Keisei laughed. "It was all in good fun."

"Speaking of fun…you think we should prank the kids?" Akane said with an evil smirk.

"Wait a minute! I heard what happened during Halloween!" Keisei said after hearing about the Halloween horror. "Plus, it's Christmas. I say we go easy on them. We could always do something that they would never think of us doing."

"Like acting like a bunch of teenagers by singing one of their favorite pop songs at the Christmas party?" Akane asked.

"We are the Kyuubi…I think Mikoto would love being in on it as well." Keisei said.

"Probably Tsunade-sama too. Can you imagine what all the boys would do if the four of us walked in there looking as young as a bunch of 13 year olds!" Akane said.

"Knowing them, their hormones would go out of control, they wouldn't be able to take their eyes off us, and the girls would be mad at them, causing the boys to have to make it up to them with kisses under the mistletoe." Keisei said immediately making a decision. "I like it. Let's do it."

"You know, we can easily raid Kasumi and Haku's closets!" Akane said. "I know they both have some really cute outfits!"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Keisei squealed.

"You didn't do much while you were sealed in Naruto, did you?" Akane asked.

"Of course not! Although it WAS a lot more bearable once Naruto managed to change his mindscape into whatever I wanted, I couldn't produce companions but it was either a simple home a 5-star resort and spa or a field of flowers. Now come on, we got lots to do!" Keisei replied.

* * *

"So boys, have you decided on what you're getting the girls for Christmas this year?" Arashi asked, as he slurped some of his ramen. 

"You're the one that has the ANBU out every year to spy on us. Don't you know what they want us to get them?" K. Naruto asked, finishing off his 15th bowl. "I mean come on, you knew she wanted those roller blades last year, because she literally told you herself!"

"Wait, you mean to tell me he uses the ANBU to find out your gifts!" Naruto questioned. "Why didn't I think of that?" He had already finished off 15 bowls himself when that idea kept running through his head.

"Come on son, it's not that hard. I mean you know you should give her something from the heart. It doesn't have to be expensive or flashy. Just something that shows how much you love her." Arashi said.

"Well it's kind of hard to give her the world you know." K. Naruto replied. "But honestly I really don't know what to get her. I got her a necklace last year, and jewelry always seems like a desperation gift."

"Why not give her a booklet filled with Naruto-Coupons? You basically make coupons that don't expire and they can be all sorts of things that she likes to do but you really don't or things you both like to do. For example: one coupon would be good for one shopping trip where you are her caddy, to put it simply your carry her stuff everywhere until you two get to her home. Another would be a simple picnic date in the park." Naruto suggested to his half demonic doppelganger.

"Maybe, but the personal caddy thing would be out, when Hinata shops it's usually with the rest of the girls and knowing them they'd ask to use her 'Personal Caddy' if they have too much stuff to carry." K Naruto said after drinking the broth of his Ramen.

"You know Gaara's coming in tomorrow. Maybe you can talk to him about some ideas. I've heard his glassmaking is coming along really well." Arashi said.

"Gaara does glassmaking? He never said anything about that when we were here last time." Naruto wondered.

"Yeah it's one of his new abilities. He has a jutsu that puts chunks of sand under high pressure, creating glass shards. It's one hell of an ability. But he's also learned to control it so that he can make glass figurines. You should see what he made for Kin." K. Naruto responded. "He told me he uses different colors of sand to give his art more color. Not only that but it has really helped him get past the homicidal killer persona."

"Hmm, maybe he can make something like that for me." Naruto said. "I wonder if he makes charms."

"He does. See what he does is reinforce the glass with Shukaku's chakra. It makes it super strong and nearly impossible to break or scratch. So whatever he makes will last a long time." K. Naruto said. "Hey I have an idea of what I want to get Hinata!"

"See, told you that you didn't have to worry about buying her anything." Arashi said. "Come on you two. We should get back home. We're supposed to be helping everyone with the Christmas party." Arashi said as he sat up from the bar and paid for the meal.

"This is going to be fun. We get to sit there and go insane thinking of ideas." K. Naruto replied, as he waved goodbye to Ayame and Teuchi.

"It can't be that bad. What do you think one of their ideas is going to be? A karaoke party or something?" scoffed Naruto. "Come on, it's probably just going to be everyone getting together and playing games or something."

Of course the one time Naruto thought he was wrong…well, let's just say he wasn't this time.

"YOU'RE PLANNING A WHAT!" Arashi, Naruto, Sasuke, K. Naruto, K. Sasuke, Chouji, and Neji all screamed.

"A karaoke Christmas party." Kasumi replied, noting the shocked look on the male populace. "I think it will be fun! All of us get up there and sing karaoke!"

"But nee-chan, you know guys don't sing karaoke!" K. Naruto cried.

"Yeah, we sound horrible anyway! It's way too embarrassing also!" K. Sasuke added.

"Oh come on boys, it's not going to be that bad. I happen to think it's a good idea." Keisei intervened. "Plus Kasumi-chan wants to make it a Kitsune Royal Family function, so we get to be dressed in formal robes and everything!"

"Not only that but we get to dress Hima-chan up for her very first event as a Kitsune Princess!" Akane chimed in.

"Plus we were going to force you to do it anyway or we take away your Christmas presents." Tsunade added. "So you boys didn't have much of a choice."

The boys just looked at each other, knowing that they would have to go through with the party idea due to being the minority group. "Why didn't we see this coming?" Neji said.

"Come on boys; let's go get the song list. We got a lot to plan for. We better tell Gaara and Kankuro when they get here. Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Lee aren't going to like this either." K. Naruto said, as he and the other males left the living room.

"Now refresh my memory, how does that saying go again? Oh yeah I remember now. Girls rule…boys drool!" Tsunade said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Tsunade-sama!" Mikoto replied.

* * *

Once again the boys sighed in defeat as they were forced to go through with the girl's ideas. The problem wasn't that they couldn't sing, it was just that they felt that doing karaoke wasn't Shinobi-like enough! Actually there have been times where if you listened carefully, you could hear K. Naruto and K. Sasuke sing in the shower…and not many people knew, but those two were good! Neji and Chouji even had their skills as well; they just didn't want to show it to anyone. Of course when Gaara found out, he was obviously shocked as well. But unlike everyone else, he thought it would be fun. He said he always wanted to sing for Kin, so why not. 

The guys were all sitting in Naruto's room trying to get over the fact that they had to now sing karaoke. They figured if they had to do it, then they might as well try to do something that doesn't embarrass them badly.

"Ok guys, since we have to do karaoke, we need to come up with something." K. Naruto said.

"Don't look at us. I'll be honest, Sasuke and I can't sing for beans. I myself sing horribly, I sound like a donkey with whooping cough and a sinus infection." Naruto replied.

"I've tried to mimic various singers at Karaoke bars to sing for Sakura at our Wedding but unless I was born from both a Hyuuga AND an Uchiha I couldn't copy the way the singer moved his or her vocal cords JUST right. Before Naruto killed Orochimaru we would be attacked by Sound Ninja every once in a while, there was this one Sound Ninja that could use his voice as a weapon. Since I couldn't see how he focused his chakra in his throat properly, sure I could see the Chakra coloration but that's it, I couldn't formulate how to dodge and replicate the attack." Sasuke said explaining his excuse to not have to sing.

"Look if we can do it, then so can you guy's." K. Sasuke said.

"Guess it's us five for right now. I figure we give those two some time to practice a bit and they'll be up and running." K. Naruto replied, looking over at K. Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, and Gaara. "Our best bet is to do a song that has all five of us singing. I don't know, maybe something to tell our girls how much we love 'em?"

"That would work Naruto. Or maybe something just to celebrate the spirit of the holidays. But what songs can we choose?" Neji asked.

"Naruto, didn't Kasumi bring back some music when she returned from her previous world?" Gaara asked.

"Dude! She did!" K. Naruto remembered. "She said she has it stored all on her computer!"

"Well that's not going to help us much, since she has it." Chouji said in defeat.

"Not quite. Remember what she gave me for my birthday?" K. Naruto said, pulling out his own laptop. "She copied all of her music onto mine, so I have everything she does. Thanks for reminding me about that Gaara."

"So now it's just finding a good song." K. Naruto said, starting up his laptop. "Ok, first lets find something the five of us can do."

"Naruto, she put like tons of songs on there! How on earth are we going to find anything!" K. Sasuke said, noticing all the files on his screen.

"Kasumi-chan showed me. There's a special search feature that has a lot of different ways to search for things." K. Naruto said, typing in a few things. "Ok here's a group with five people in it. And they did a Christmas song too!"

"Ok can you play that one?" Gaara asked.

"Sure." K. Naruto said, turning up the volume. The song began to play and the other guys noticed it wasn't too bad. "You know I kind of like this one."

"Me too. It's not too bad either. I say we go with this one." K. Sasuke said.

"Hey see if you can find something a little slower. I think Sasuke and I are going to try one for Hinata and Sakura." Naruto asked, Sasuke dropped his head in defeat upon hearing this.

"Why don't you two join in on that one?" Chouji said, directing his question to K. Naruto and K. Sasuke. "That way Kasumi and our Hinata get something special from you two as well."

"Well there is this one song I liked. Maybe you guys will like it too?" K. Naruto replied, playing the second song.

"Ok, this song is either going to have those girls crying their eyes out, or they're gonna be all over you four!" Gaara said.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. You might get the same thing from Kin." K. Naruto replied.

"Whatever, you got two songs at least, so let's just find some more so we can go through them later." Sasuke said hastily.

* * *

While the boys were going through their preparations, Akane was doing a little preparing herself…and it happened to be in Kasumi's closet! 

"Hmm let's see…this outfit will look good on Miki-chan, and this one…oh this one will be perfect on Keisei-chan! Now to get one for…" Akane thought, before Kasumi broke her train of though.

"Oka-san, can I just ask why you're raiding my closet?" Kasumi asked.

"Kasumi-chan, um well I was putting some of your clothes up and I noticed a few of your outfits had some loose seams. I was just going to fix them for you." Akane said, taking the last of the four outfits she needed.

"Uh ok." Kasumi said in confusion. "But you didn't need to do that Oka-san. I can fix them."

"No, no! It's ok. Keisei-chan was going to show me a new style of stitching. It's designed to literally make the fabric look seamless." Akane said in haste. "Oh look, I gotta hurry up. I'll have these done soon Kasumi-chan!!!" With that she quickly rushed out of Kasumi's room, leaving the Kitsune girl absolutely stunned.

"That possibly had to be the weirdest thing I have ever seen her do in my entire life." Kasumi said to herself. "And honestly I thought the boys were weird sometimes."

Of course while everyone else was running around planning for the karaoke party there were three others who had plans of their own.

* * *

**(A/N: Don't ask me how I came up with this…just go with it! Yeah I know they can't talk but hey, if you ever saw the cartoon Rugrats, then guess what…if no one's looking then they can talk.)**

"Mika, wake up." Himawari said as she poked at the young Inuzuka who was asleep in the living room.

Himawari, Haru, and Mika were gathered in the living room with Shikuru keeping an eye on them.

"Hima, I don't think she's going to wake up." Haru replied. "You know she likes to sleep."

"Well I wanna go out asploring. It's a new house and I wanna see what this place has to offer!" Himawari said in excitement. "Plus I want more pineapple."

"You always want more pineapple. Besides, we're supposed to stay here and stay out of trouble." Haru said.

"Oh Haru, you gotta learn to have some fun. Besides, I know if anyone is coming. Did you forget I gots superly powerful ears?" Himawari asked.

"But, we don't know where anything is! Plus our mommies and daddies would get us before we had a chance to get anywhere." Haru protested.

"Yeah, but ever since I've been able to walk my dad hasn't been able to catch me when he can't see me." Himawari said.

"But my dad CAN, besides I don't want my mommy to get mad. And that other lady with the same hair as my mom is really nice I don't want HER to get mad either, even though I don't really know who she is." Haru said while wondering why the younger Sakura made him feel secure.

"That's why Kitoichi is going to help us." Himawari replied.

"But you don't know how to summon him! He only comes out when you're in danger or you're really upset!" Haru said.

"That's why I just make myself really upset because I don't have my cousin Karin and he comes out." Himawari said as she walked around.

However she wasn't watching where she was going and accidentally tripped and fell.

"AAHHHHH!!!!!!" Hima yelped in pain from the fall.

"Hima, are you ok!" Haru asked.

"That really hurt!!" Himawari cried, as she started rubbing her knee. She was so upset at hurting herself that Kitoichi was summoned to see what had happened to her.

"Himawari-hime, are you ok?" Kitoichi said mentally. Even though in reality Himawari couldn't speak complete sentences, she had a mental link with her three guardian Kitsune, and was able to understand them easily.

"Am I EVER ok when I summon you!" Himawari cried. "You know how much it hurts when I'm upset and any one of your brothers comes out."

"Uh well, not really. But I was just wondering?" Kitoichi replied.

"It's ok Kitoichi. I'll be ok." Himawari said, as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Now it's time we see what this big place has to offer!" She pulled herself on Kitoichi's back, making herself comfortable. "Come on silly, climb on!" she said as she turned to the Uchiha child.

"I don't think we should. I mean we can't leave Mika here by herself." Haru said nervously.

"Look she'll be fine. She's sleeping with Shikuru and when she's here, Mika is always ok." Himawari replied. "Now come on you scaredy fox!"

"We're gonna get in so much trouble!" Haru thought to himself as he nervously climbed on Kitoichi's back.

"Let's go Kitoichi!" Himawari cheered as she thrust her fist in the air.

"Yes Himawari-hime!" Kitoichi replied mentally.

The three quickly left the living room in search of adventure…and pineapple. Not knowing what their journey would bring them, they stopped in the first place they saw…Akemi's room.

"Where are we Hima?" Haru asked nervously.

"I dunno. It looks kinda weird!" Himawari replied as she looked around. "And it smells really funny too."

"What's it smell like?" Haru asked.

"I dunno, but it smells worse than your diaper on a bad day!" Himawari said as she held her nose. Unknown to her, Akemi accidentally left her closet door open, and her laundry hamper happened to be inside.

"Maybe it's a stink monster somewhere!" Haru cringed as he tightened his grip on Himawari.

"Oh quit being so scaredy!" Himawari replied. "Kitoichi do you see anything strange?"

"No Himawari-hime, there's nothing strange here. Maybe we should go back and check up on Mika-sama?"

"Mika's ok! I told you big Shikuru was with her!" Himawari said, as she jumped off Kitoichi's back. She walked around to try and see if she could find anything interesting, but nothing really caught her eye…until she jumped up on Akemi's bed. "Hey what's all this?" She saw a strange looking object sitting flat out, and was sure it wasn't pineapple.

"Hima, maybe you shouldn't touch that!" Haru said as he struggled to climb up on the bed.

"No way! This thing has something in it, and I wanna find out what it is." Hima said, looking down at the weird object.

"It looks like a big mouth or something. Hima get back! I think it's a trap!" Haru cried, as he pushed her out of the way. The mouthlike object snapped close, thought the two were unharmed. "Hima are you ok?"

"Geez Haru, you didn't have to push me so hard!" Hima said as she got back to her feet. "Well this place is already starting to get boring. Come on, let's go."

"Ok but let's go somewhere not as scary." Haru asked as he got back on Kitoichi's back behind Hima. The two quickly took off and headed to another part of the house for a new adventure. After the two had left, Akemi came in her room and noticed something wasn't right.

"Holy cow! I better put this up so no one sees it!" she said, quickly grabbing the object off her bed. "If anyone saw my diary I'd be so embarrassed! But what's that scent? Oh man someone saw my diary! But who was it?"

"So where are we going now?" Haru asked.

"I heard some weird noise. Kitoichi, do you hear it too?" Hima asked.

"I do Himawari-hime. It seems to be coming from that area over there." Kitoichi replied, pointing to a room on the far end of the hall.

"Then we need to check it out!" Himawari directed. Kitoichi nodded and headed into the room where the music kept getting louder. Once they got in, the three saw quite a sight.

"Look! It must be some kind of musical angel!" Haru said, noting how pretty the mysterious person was.

"Yeah, her music…it's really nice." Himawari said as she slowly fell into a trance. The music kept playing until it suddenly stopped. The tall figure began to unwrap some weird bandage on her head only to reveal several vicious snakes! Soon the monster began to play its hypnotizing song once again.

"Oh no! It's a snake haired monster! Hima we gotta go or we're gonna get eaten!" Haru cried, but Himawari kept walking towards the creature.

"But the music is so…nice." Himawari replied in a monotone voice.

"This isn't good. I have to think of something or Hima's gonna be monster food!" Haru quickly tried to think of everything he could to get Himawari out of her trance, but nothing seemed to work, until he hit his pocket. He forgot that he brought his bottle along with him and noticed it was still half full. "Oh she's gonna be mad at me for getting her wet!" Haru quickly aimed at Himawari and squeezed his bottle as hard as he could. Luckily he had a tiny bit of his mother's insane strength starting to develop and it was just enough to cause a small stream of juice to shoot out and hit Himawari, knocking her out of her trance.

"Hey, what was…Haru!" Himawari said angrily.

"Hima, look out! It's a monster!" Haru screamed, pointing to the snake haired creature.

"Uh…oh…Kitoichi, let's get out of here!" Himawari cried, as she quickly jumped on his back. Within seconds the three rushed out of the room away from the monster. Back in the room…

"Hmm, wonder what Hima and Haru were so afraid of?" Tayuya asked herself as she began to brush her hair. She had just gotten out of the shower and was waiting for her hair to dry, so she had been playing some music on her flute to pass the time.

"Hima are you ok! You almost got eaten!" Haru said, trying to calm down from the sudden rush.

"Haru you saved my life!" Himawari said, causing the Uchiha child to start to blush.

"Oh, um well I didn't want you to get eaten by that monster." Haru replied, as he started tapping his fingers together like a certain Hyuuga used to do so long ago.

"Well I was ok, but…thanks." Himawari said, not paying attention to Haru blushing. "Let's go somewhere else. I think there's pineapple back downstairs."

The three made their way back downstairs, stopping back in the living room to check up on Mika, who was still asleep. Afterwards they found their way to the kitchen, where Himawari knew she had found the right place!

"It's here! I know it is!" Himawari said in excitement.

"Are you sure? You said that last time!" Haru complained.

"I know it is! My super smelling is working this time! I can smell the pineapple!" Himawari cheered.

"You sure it's not going to have you eating another fox tail like last time?" Haru asked.

"No. I'm sure of it this time!" Himawari said. "Now…where are we going to look!"

"You know I still have a bad feeling about this! We really should go back so we don't get in trouble!" Haru said nervously.

"Look it will just take a minute!" Himawari said. "Now…where would it be? Kitoichi, where do they keep the pineapple?"

"I'm afraid I don't know Himawari-hime." Kitoichi replied with a yip.

"Then I gotta start climbing!" Himawari said. She remembered that back at her house, the pineapple was always kept on a shelf in the pantry, so she figured it would be in the same place. "Guess I'll have to check out what's up there."

"Hima that's really high up! You might get hurt!" Haru said.

"Hey I'm a lot tougher than I look! I won't get hurt that easily!" Himawari replied as she started her climb.

"Why do I get the feeling Kimiko and Kohaku will soon make an appearance?" Kitoichi thought to himself.

"It's a lot higher than it is back home." Himawari thought as she continued her climb. She had reached the fourth shelf and still found no pineapple. In the distance she could hear Haru telling her to climb down but she simply ignored it and kept climbing. "That Haru…he's always such a scaredy fox. But it was nice that he rescued me from that weird snake monster thing." That was the thought that ran through her head, unknowingly causing her to slightly blush. She just thought that the temperature went up and she shook it off to continue her climb.

"Come on Hima, hurry up! If she doesn't someone gonna come and…" Haru thought as constantly kept a lookout. Without warning however, two hands suddenly took hold of him, lifting him off Kitoichi.

"Almost there! Just a little further!" Himawari thought to herself as she reached for the can of pineapple she found. She inched her way closer until suddenly she saw the pineapple moving further away!

"Gotcha!" Akane said, pulling Himawari away from the pantry shelf.

"Pineapple!!!" Himawari said, struggling to reach for her goal.

"Just like back at home." Keisei said, as she held Haru in her arms.

"Well, we'll take care of that soon enough." Akane said. "And what about you Kitoichi? I thought you were supposed to be making sure Hima-chan stays safe?"

"Kyuubi-kouhi! I, uh, well that is to say…please forgive me!" Kitoichi said, lowering his head in shame. "I tried to stop Himawari-hime, but she commanded me to go, and I cannot disobey one of the Kitsune Princesses!"

"You always were the worry wart of the trio." Akane replied, as she scratched behind his ears. Using her free hand, she placed it on the ground, summoning two more Kitsune similar to Kitoichi. One looked exactly like Kitoichi, except his fur was spiked on his head. The third Kitsune had much lighter fur, and wore a red scarf around her neck. "Kimiko, Kohaku, I see you two are doing well also."

"Yes Kyuubi-kouhi. I hope you are pleased with our performance. We do our best to keep Himawari-hime safe," replied Kimiko, the female of the trio.

"I am very pleased my kits. And I have decided to reward the three of you for your excellent work." Akane said. "Keisei-chan could you hold Himawari for me please?"

"Of course." Keisei replied, taking hold of Himawari in her other hand.

"Now for you three. I know that as soon as you were all born, you three were specifically trained in the protection force, and therefore had no time to develop your transformation abilities." Akane said. "Therefore as a Christmas gift, I will grant you human forms. It will also help in protecting Hima-chan, and once she gets older you will be able to aid her in her ninja training. I know Karin-chan is already planning to help her with Kitsune healing, so I expect you three to help with her with her other training. Kitoichi, I expect you to show her the basics to Kitsune Genjutsu, Kohaku will focus on Taijutsu, and Kimiko with Ninjutsu." Akane told her three subordinates.

"Kyuubi-kouhi…this is…thank you!" Kohaku answered. "Though I know we are not deserving of such a blessing from you!"

"Nonsense. Now prepare yourselves." Akane said, flashing through a number of hand seals. Her hands soon began to glow with a bright red chakra as she touched the heads of the three small Kitsune. Within seconds the trio began to undergo a transformation as their size increased and they began to take on human forms. As the chakra died down, Akane, Keisei, Himawari, and Haru now stood before three human Kitsune, all about the same size as Akemi and Hanabi. Kitoichi was now dressed in a red short sleeve shirt with black cargo pants and black ninja sandals. He also had a black vest with a small fox emblem on the right pocket. Kohaku also wore the same black pants and sandals, but had a white short sleeve shirt, and wore a red long sleeve jacket, with the same emblem. Kimiko now wore a white sleeveless shirt with a red skirt. She also wore a red sleeveless vest, and her red scarf was still around her neck. Instead of black sandals, she wore red sandals, and in her long red hair, she wore a barrette with a fox on it. "I must say, you three look very good. I'd say you look like a newly promoted genin team."

"Kyuubi-kouhi, we cannot thank you enough for this wondrous gift! Is there anything we can do to repay you for such kindness?" Kitoichi asked.

"Kitoichi, all I ask is that you continue to protect Hima-chan. You three have all done an outstanding job and I could not be more pleased." Akane replied. "As a final gift, I will now allow you to pass in and out of the summoning plane by a mere whim. This will allow you to aid Karin in helping to care for Himawari. If Himawari is ever in trouble however, she can still summon you to her if needed. However I do not want you to burden Naruto, so you will stay in your fox forms for a majority of the time until Himawari gets older. After she reaches the age of 10 years, you will be allowed to stay in your human forms if Naruto allows it, unless he sees fit otherwise." She then turned and looked at Keisei with a wink, knowing her counterpart would make sure everything would be ok. "And I'm sure Keisei-chan will allow it, since you will serve under her while guarding Himawari."

"Of course Akane-chan. I would be honored to have three noble Kitsune such as these in my court." Keisei said with a smile.

"Kyuubi-kouhi, Keisei-kouhi, we will not disappoint you." Kimiko said as she bowed in respect.

"Excellent. Now come with us. We need to get Himawari ready for the royal party in a few days. You three will also need clothing as well. I will have them made for you and sent here from the village." Akane said.

"Thank you Kyuubi-kouhi once again. You are most gracious." Kohaku replied.

"It's Christmas anyway, and all my kits are special to me." Akane replied as she hugged the trio.

* * *

**And thus part 3 of the Christmas special comes into play. Yeah RasenganFin and I got together for this. I mean hey in our last cross, his Naruto did say they might come visit for christmas!**

**Well in the next chapter you'll find out what happens during the Karaoke party, who gets what for Christmas, and...you'll also get the introduction to my Final Battle Chapter. Yeah it's getting that close. Hard to believe that in over one year, my first fanfic that I just did for fun could have become something like this. To everyone, I wanna say thank you for continuing to read and review. I enjoy being able to keep you entertained with my story and with my future stories as well.**

**Now time for a spoiler! From the last two chapters I revealed two of the Shadow Knight's powers. Well time to reveal the third power!**

**Lvl 3 Illumina Ability-Dark Force Cannon-This ability is similar to Kasumi's Starburst Cannon, except instead of firing a beam of dark energy, it fires a massive amount of dark energy balls. If anyone has ever played the game Secret of Mana, it's almost the same as the Dark Force spell, except it moves in a beam style.**

**So we now know...Shadow Bolt, Chaos Control, and Dark Force Cannon. All that's left is to reveal the Bankai ability! So stay tuned! **


	55. Holiday Wars 2 Part 4

Naruto: Karaoke...it just HAD to be Karaoke.

Neokenshin: And what's wrong with that! You did it last year...and you were a girl in a green chinese dress!

Naruto: Yeah, but that was an alternate storyline and it was a one shot! Plus everyone knows Kasumi doesn't have radioactive cooking!

Kasumi: What's this about my cooking!_(looks very angry right now)_

Naruto: Uh, well, uh...

Neokenshin: Geez, I thought you guys would be more worried that I'm posting what could be the "next to last" chapter of this story.

The entire New Life Cast: YOU'RE WHAT!!!!!

Tenten: You mean we're that close already???

Haku: I thought we had more time!

Hinata: We gotta get ready for the sequel! Oh man, new costumes, new skills, new hairstyles...why all of this so suddenly!

Neokenshin: Well it was bound to happen. But hey, remember, Sequels are a brand new story with so much more to add.

Naruto: He's right about that. Well let's get this party started. As always, NK and RasenganFin don't own Naruto, and Dragon Man 180 holds the rights to Akemi.

Neokenshin and RasenganFin: Merry Christmas you guys!

Neokenshin: Oh yeah...everyone thank RasenganFin too. He's gonna let us keep Himawari, Haru, and Mika for the Sequel.

RasenganFin: Yup that...wait a minute, I'm WHAT!!!

Neokenshin: Finally got you back for when you ate the quesadillas last time! But still, Merry Christmas dude!**  
**

* * *

**A/N: For anyone that has read the crossover in RasenganFin's story Hinata's Guardian, you'll see that he has already posted the Karaoke Party in his first half of the cross. Since he didn't like some of the songs, he left them out, plus his final song was different than the one I chose. So my story has the EXTENDED version of the Karaoke Party, which is also why this chapter is a little bit longer. You'll get to see what the characters say when each group performs, the full lyrics of the songs(including parts where one or two characters do added vocals) and such. And for Dragon Man 180...there will be cute kitsune girls in Santa outfits. I know that was one thing you will probably love...especially when you see the four teenage kitsune and their outfits!  
**

* * *

Holiday Wars 2, Part 4: Karaoke Catastrophe…well not really! 

The days passed and Christmas Eve soon came to Konoha. All the shopping had been done and the dojo was fully decorated for the family party, with three thrones for the two Kyuubi and Arashi. Since they would be doing a royal type theme, everyone came dressed in their nicest clothes. Back in the house, everyone was finishing up the final touches for their karaoke performance.

"Ok are we ready to do this?" Kasumi asked as she made sure her tiara was straight.

"Well considering that the dojo is packed and everyone is waiting, I'd say we are." K. Haku said.

"So how are we going out there now?" K. Naruto asked as he straightened the family katana on his back. His official royal wear was white shinobi garb with golden trim bound with a golden sash, and golden armguards and leg guards. He wore a golden scarf and wore a golden hitai-ate with a Kitsune symbol. "I mean all this sounds really confusing."

"Oh come on Naruto, it's not that bad." Natsumi replied. Since this was Natsumi's first royal function, she wore a white and gold kimono and tiara, similar to Kasumi. "Honestly I'm gonna have fun tonight!"

"Yeah it's gonna be a blast! Especially the song we're doing!" Shiori added. Her kimono was like Natsumi's except it was Red and Silver. She didn't wear a tiara because she preferred to go as an Uchiha clan member instead of a Kitsune clan member.

"Yeesh, don't remind us!" K. Sasuke said. He also chose to represent the Uchiha by donning a formal Uchiha kimono.

"Ok everyone, let's go out there and get this party started!" Hinata said.

"Wait one more thing!" Akane said. "Hinata, if you don't mind."

"Oh yeah, that's right! It is the first night she's formally introduced." Hinata said, straightening Himawari's tiara. She handed Himawari to Kasumi since Hima was the official Seventh Princess of the Kitsune.

"Now we're good to go. Come on everyone!" Arashi said.

The three Uchiha, Naruto, Hinata, and Haku all went out to the dojo and took their seats at the Uchiha table. The rest of the of the Konoha 16 and the Sand Trio were there along with their families. The jounin even had the night off so they were all able to come as well.

Tsunade stepped up to the center stage to get things started. For once she had actually worn her full Hokage robes for the occasion. The lights dimmed as everyone began to quiet down.

"Good evening everyone! I hope everyone has had a wonderful holiday season so far. I know we hit a rough spot earlier, but our Will of Fire was too strong and we came together to protect our home and the spirit of Christmas." Tsunade began. "Tonight is a very special night. The honorable Kitsune Clan has put together this magnificent party for all of us to celebrate this wonderful holiday. And now it is my pleasure and my honor to introduce the Royal Family of the Kitsune Clan."

The crowd began to applaud as the Kitsune all made their way to the Dojo. Arashi, Akane, and Keisei led the group and took their seats upon the three thrones. K. Naruto stood beside Arashi while the girls all sat in front of the thrones. After they were all seated, Akane rose to greet everyone.

"Hokage-sama, I thank you for that warm welcome and introduction." Akane said, nodding to Tsunade. "To all those who have come, I thank you and welcome you to our holiday party. I hope that each of you will have a wonderful time this evening as we celebrate the festive holiday of Christmas." She paused as the crowd cheered and continued. "Tonight we have been blessed to have numerous guests join us. This year we are honored to have the sons and daughter of the Kazekage join us from Suna." A light shone on Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro to acknowledge them. "This year we are also blessed to have some extremely special guests. These guests are similar to my own daughter Kasumi, as they are not originally from this world." Everyone was surprised to hear there were more people from another world like Kasumi, but none were scared in any way. "The first you see to my left. I would like to introduce you to Keisei-sama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Yes, you are looking upon two Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"So that's the Kyuubi of the elder Hinata's world." Hiashi thought to himself. "Quite a very beautiful lady I might add."

"Also her son, daughter, and their friends have graced us as well. Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, Sasuke, Sakura, and Haru Uchiha, and Haku and Mika Inuzuka have come as well." Akane continued. The spotlight shone on the Uchiha table, allowing everyone to see the guests from another world.

"There's another Naruto!" Iruka thought.

"Sakura's married to Sasuke and has a kid!" Sakura's mother thought.

"I married Haku!" Kiba thought to himself.

"And finally it is with honor, that I introduce the newest member of the Kitsune Royal Family. This little kit is the pride and joy of Naruto and Hinata, and it was only fitting that she receives the blessing of our clan. Everyone I would like to introduce to you, the Seventh Princess of the Kitsune Clan, Himawari Uzumaki." Akane said, as the spotlight shone on Kasumi and Himawari. A wave of 'ooh' and 'ahh' swept the crown as they saw the small Kitsune Princess. Naruto even heard someone in the back yell "She's absolutely adorable Naruto!" Those words brought so much joy to him as everyone looked upon his daughter.

"Whew, glad that's over. I always hate doing this extended royal stuff. Besides you guys came to have fun, and that's what we're doing." Akane said.

"So let the party begin!" K. Naruto screamed.

Cheers were heard all around as everyone began to have fun enjoying all kinds of foods and games during the night. Even some of the other Genin had shown off their skills to the crowd. Kankuro wowed everyone with an amazing puppet show, while Tenten's weapon demonstration got lots of applause. Soon after everyone had eaten, it was time for the main performance of the night.

"Ok everyone now here's the big performance of tonight's party. Tonight a few of the kids will be performing karaoke for everyone!" Akane said. "First up is a special group of five boys who decided to do a song to kick off the holidays. Please welcome Kitsune Naruto, Kitsune Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, and Gaara."

Everyone cheered as the five came up on stage. They were all wearing khaki pants and red and green sweaters with Christmas trees on them. Of course their girlfriends and fiancées were all cheering the most.

"Ok well, we didn't really know what to do, so we picked a song that was done back in Kasumi's old world." K. Naruto said. "Hope you like it."

The boys all stood in a line as the music turned on. What really surprised everyone was the fact that they were dancing as well…and they were good!

_Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays by N-Sync_

_(Neji)  
Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays  
_

_(All five)  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays_

_(Chouji)  
We've been waiting all year for this night  
And the snow is glistening on the trees outside  
And all the stockings are hung by the fireside  
Waiting for Santa to arrive  
_

"Holy cow, Chouji can really sing!" Shikamaru said.  
"What made you think he couldn't!" asked Shikamaru's father, Shikaku.  
"Nothing at all. My own best friend still continues to surprise me." Shikamaru replied.

_(Sasuke)  
And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmastime and  
All the kids will see  
The gifts under the tree  
It's the best time of the year for the family_

"We love you Sasuke-kun!" Kasumi, Ino, Sakura, K. Sakura, and Kin all screamed as they entered 'fangirl mode'. It was the holidays, so Kasumi let the "Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club" let out their former fangirl for a bit. She was having too much fun anyway. Especially after she saw the huge signs saying "Merry Christmas from the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club" that Ino and K. Sakura were waving around.

_(All Five)  
It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everybody's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
_

_(Gaara)  
Bells are ringing  
It's time to scream and shout (scream and shout)  
And everybody's playing cause school's out  
Celebrating this special time we share  
Happiness cause love is in the air  
_

"Since when could Gaara sing like that!" Kankuro asked.  
"He's always been like that. We just never paid attention because everyone was afraid of him being a homicidal freak!" Temari replied. "It's just like you being able to play bass guitar and me being able to play keyboard."  
"Ok I guess," replied Kankuro.  
"Yeah yeah." Temari quickly shrugged off Kankuro while she continued to cheer for her youngest brother. "You go little brother!"

_(Neji)  
And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmastime and  
All the kids will see  
The gifts under the tree  
It's the best time of the year for the family_

"No way! Neji can get that high up!" K. Haku said.  
"Even I'm surprised! I didn't know he had it in him!" said Tenten. "That sneaky devil!"  
"Well I don't care! I love it!" K. Haku said before she screamed "I love you Neji-kun!!"

_(All Five)  
It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everything's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays_

_Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays_

_(Naruto)  
No matter what your holiday  
It's a time to celebrate  
And put your worries  
aside (worries aside)  
And open up your mind  
(open up your mind)  
See the world right by your side  
It's Christmastime  
_

_(All Five)  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas,  
Merry Christmas Happy Holidays_

_(Naruto) Sing it everybody!  
Merry Christmas,  
(Naruto) Come on now!  
Merry Christmas,  
(Naruto) Lemme hear ya!  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
_

"That's my Naru-chan!" K. Hinata squealed.  
"I taught him that! That's all me right there!" Natsumi said, trying to boost her own ego.

_(All Five)  
It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everything's okay  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas,_

_Merry Christmas Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas,  
Merry Christmas Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas,  
Merry Christmas Happy Holidays_

* * *

The song ended and the crowd was going crazy. It was just the first song, but what had everyone was the singing talent that the five boys had. Of course this also meant they were immediately glomped by their respective girlfriends/fiancées. 

"Whoa! Rabid Fangirls!" said K. Naruto as he got glomped by K. Hinata. "Ok so I take it you liked the song?"

"Oh my gosh Naruto, I never knew you could sing like that!" K. Hinata said.

"Neji your voice is beautiful! I can't believe you can get that high up!" K. Haku said.

"Well it was for you five." Neji replied as he sat up.

"Panda-chan that was unbelievable!" Kin said, giving Gaara a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you, my Desert Rose." Gaara replied with a smile.

"Now can we get up so we can let everyone else perform?" K. Sasuke asked.

"Oh, uh yeah." Kasumi replied as she helped K. Sasuke up.

They all went and took their seats as Arashi went up to introduce the next group. "Ok this next group decided they would be the first of the three girl groups we have performing tonight. Being four of the most elegant ladies in Konoha, they even gave themselves a group name. Please welcome Akane, Mikoto, Tsunade, and Keisei…they are the girls of FoxFire!"

"Huh? What are they gonna do?" Naruto asked as he saw four teenage Kitsune girls take the stage. "Wait a minute…is that…"

"Keisei-sama?!" Hinata and Haku said together.

"Oka-san?!" K. Naruto, K. Sasuke, Kasumi, K. Haku, Akemi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura screamed.

"Kyuubi-kouhi? No way!" Momoko said in astonishment.

"And is that…" K. Naruto asked.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!!!" Everyone else in the room screamed.

"And are those my clothes????" Kasumi said in even bigger shock. She remembered a few days back when Akane was raiding her closed, but she didn't know that it was for this.

"Holy cow…they are absolutely hot!" Neji, Chouji, K. Naruto, Kiba, K. Sasuke, and Gaara all said together.

"Ok girls, let's really turn up the heat!" Akane said into the microphone. With a flick of their wrist, the four Kitsune teenagers pulled out four headset microphones, giving them full freedom of their hands. "That's better. Kick it Kiba!" she said with a wink.

"Okay." Kiba said, slightly panting like a dog.

_Real Emotion-English Version By Koda Kumi from Final Fantasy X-2_

_(All Four)  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?_

_(Akane)  
Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
I could see a place that's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I can never go back_

"She's so cute…but she's my mom! But she's cute! But she's still my mom! But she's still so cute!...BUT SHE'S MY MOM!!!!!" K. Naruto kept thinking to himself. He put himself in a state of confusion because he didn't know what to think anymore!

_(Mikoto)  
But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams  
Can't compare to what I'm seeing now  
Everything's so different  
That it brings me to my knees_

"That can't be Oka-san! I mean she's like…wow!" Sasuke and K. Sasuke thought at the same time.

_(All Four)  
And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give in to it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone"_

_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?_

_(Tsunade)  
I don't plan on looking back on my old life  
I don't ever plan to rely on you  
Even if by chance everything should go wrong  
You'd come anyway and try to save me_

"Boy Tsunade-sama is a bombshell! Wonder if she'd stay like that for a date." Kiba thought to himself.  
"Don't tell me Kiba is getting the idea of asking Tsunade-sama out." Shino thought as he looked at Kiba. "Though I must say she is quite beautiful. I'll have to make my move before he does."

_(Keisei)  
Though from time to time it's an upward climb  
All I know is that I must believe  
'Cause the truth I'm seeking  
Always was inside of me_

"Boy she knows how to have fun." Naruto thought. "Maybe too much fun! I knew I shouldn't have put that dance floor in my mindscape for her."

_(All Four)  
And when I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
The many things that you taught me then  
Will always be enough to get me through the pain  
Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone_

The four immediately started into a perfectly choreographed dance as their outfits changed. All four were now wearing red skirts with white trim, red and white sleeveless tops, long white boots, a red choker, and had red ribbons in their hair...in other words a new age version of the female santa suit. This caused the eyes of everyone to widen…and caused the mouths of every teenage boy in the house to drop.

"No way. They are just too good!" Kasumi said.  
"I still can't believe they did this!" Tenten added.  
"It's official, those girls know how to have a party!" K. Haku said.  
"You think they could teach us those moves?" K. Hinata asked.  
"I'd hope so! Those four have skills!" K. Sakura said.

_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me  
And I can't go on  
You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me  
We are connected for all of time  
I'll never be..._

_And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give in to it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone"_

_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you_

_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_I can hear you  
_

* * *

After their performance, the entire crowd was speechless for a second before they broke into a massive roar of cheers. Of course they went and sat down by all the kids, only to have them stare for a good second. 

"Hina-chan, please do me a favor?" K. Naruto asked.

"What's that Naru-chan?" asked K. Hinata as she looked at him strangely.

"Please slap me so I'll stop trying to stare at Oka-san!" K. Naruto said as he tried to quit looking at his neo-teenage mother.

"Am I really that cute Naruto-kun?" Akane said with a cute smile.

"For Kami's sake, please don't do that!" K. Naruto said, as he banged his head on the table.

"That was just unbelievable! You guys were…well, wow!" K. Sasuke said, also trying to keep his eyes off his mother as well. He soon got a sharp slap from Shiori.

"Hey that's our mother you're staring at!" Shiori scolded.

"Well if you were me you'd be trying to stop doing the same thing!" K. Sasuke retorted.

"I am you!" screamed Shiori, as she slapped K. Sasuke again to make sure he wasn't going to stare again.

"Please teach us those dance moves!" Ino and K. Sakura cried as they were bowing on all fours, pleading for the Godaime to teach them.

"We'll see about it." Tsunade replied with a sly smile. "Maybe…"

"So I guess this is one of the things you had planned to have some fun, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. Being stuck inside you for that long means I have a lot of catching up to do." Keisei replied.

"Oka-san, can I ask you one thing?" Kasumi asked.

"Of course Kasumi-chan. What is it?" Akane replied.

"Why couldn't you have raided Haku's closet!" Kasumi whined.

"Kasumi, she did. That outfit Tsunade-sama was wearing is mine. I let you borrow it a while back, remember." K. Haku said.

"Oh, guess I forgot." Kasumi said in embarrassment.

"Ok…well our next group up is dedicating this song to the guys that are special to them. Please welcome Kasumi, Hinata, Kitsune Hinata, Haku, and Kitsune Haku to the stage!" Arashi said.

"Come on girls, let's see if we can keep the heat going!" Hinata replied as the five took the stage.

"Ok this goes out to the craziest bunch of guys ever. And even though one of them couldn't be here, he knows there's someone that loves him here tonight." K. Hinata said." But before we start, we need a change of wardrobe."

With a quick hand sign, the five girls dispelled a genjutsu to reveal their new outfits. They were all dressed in red and white Santa outfits with matching skirts and hats.

"Am I still too cute now Naruto?" Akane asked.

"Yeah but no offense Oka-san, Hinata it way cuter!" K. Naruto said after seeing his fiancée in her new outfit.

"Then that's just what we wanted!" Akane replied. She just looked at her son, watching him stare at his fiancee. All the while she was thinking, "Yeah you've definitely been hanging around your father and his crazy sensei too much."

_All I want for Christmas by Mariah Carey_

_(Hinata)  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

"Hear that Hima-chan. That's mommy up there!" Keisei said to her granddaughter.  
"Yay! Mommy!" Himawari said in excitement.

_(Kasumi and K. Hinata)  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
_

"Dude we have the two greatest girls in the world!" K. Sasuke said.  
"You said it bro! I wouldn't give her up for anything!" K. Naruto replied.

_(All Five)  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

_You baby  
_

_(Haku and K. Haku)  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
_

"Thank you Haku-chan…for meaning so much to me." Neji thought to himself.  
"You know, I bet that other Kiba is thinking of you right now Haku-san." Kiba thought.

* * *

Back in the Older Naruto's world, Kiba was making his way back to Konoha when he inadvertently sneezed. "Wow, guess Haku-chan is thinking about me. I wonder how she and Mika-chan are doing this holiday. I know they'll be happy to see me when I finally get back home."

* * *

_(All Five)  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
Is you...  
You..._

_(Hinata and Haku)  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
_

_(Kasumi, K. Haku, and K. Hinata)  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...  
_

"You two better turn it on when you go back up there." Neji whispered.  
"Don't worry, they'll know just how we feel when we do our second song." K. Sasuke said.  
"Yeah, we're gonna have them crying their hearts out." K. Naruto added.

_(All Five)  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More that you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
Is you._

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

* * *

"Mommy!" Himawari cheered after seeing Hinata perform on stage. 

"Did you hear mommy sing, princess!" Hinata said, taking Himawari into her hands.

"Yep!" Himawari replied with a kiss.

"Hina-chan you were wonderful!" K. Naruto said, embracing his Kitsune love.

"You too Kasumi. That was amazing." K. Sasuke said.

"Well if we got nothing else for Christmas, we'd be happy with you boys." Kasumi replied.

"Then there is no better gift for us to receive than your love." Neji said.

"Getting soft Neji-kun?" K. Haku asked.

"Not at all. Just merely stating the truth." Neji said, as Akane got back on stage.

"Girls that was amazing!" Akane said as the applause died down. "Well our next group is doing a little something different. These six have come together to a special song. Please welcome Temari on keyboard, Kankuro on bass guitar, Tenten on vocals, Tayuya on flute, Shikamaru on drums, and Kin on bells."

"Thank you Akane-sama." Temari said, putting a wireless headset microphone on. Kin did the same as she checked to see if her bells were in tune. "Well, we weren't really sure what we were going to do, but Kin and Tayuya knew a song and they wanted us to sing it, and I was able to come up with the keyboard music while Shika-kun and Kankuro wanted to drums and bass for it so here it goes."

Tenten made her way to the front with the mike in hand. "Well, here we go," she thought to herself.

_1000 Words (extended version) by Sweetbox from Final Fantasy X-2_

_(Tenten)  
I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily_

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

_(Tenten, Kin, and Temari)  
Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_

_(Tenten)  
The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can't forget  
I still relive that day  
"You've been there with me all the way"  
I still hear you say_

_"Wait for me I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt  
When I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

As Tenten continued to sing, she could see all of the couples move closer to each other. Tayuya was right when she told her that this song would do that. Although Tenten felt a small emptiness in herself…because she wanted to feel the same feeling as well.

_(Tenten, Temari, and Kin)  
Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever_

"Such youthful passion burns within her." Gai said with tears in his eyes, upon hearing his student. "Her fire roars brightly!"  
"For once Gai…that actually makes sense." Kakashi replied.  
"Hard to believe…just a year and a half ago they were all brand new genin with untapped talent, and look at them now. Not only have they made a name for themselves as shinobi, but they've also discovered new talents as well." Asuma said.  
"It's really amazing to see them, and see what they've done." Kurenai added. "And who knows what those kids will accomplish in the future."

_Oh a thousand words  
(Tenten) One thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
(Tenten) Oh yeah…  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home  
(Tenten) Carry you home  
And back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings  
(Tenten) On Silver Wings!_

_And a thousand words  
(Tenten) Ohh!  
Call out through the ages  
(Tenten) Call through the ages!  
They'll cradle you  
(Tenten) Oh Yeah!  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
(Tenten) Only days…  
They'll hold you forever_

_(Tenten)  
Ohh…  
A thousand words…_

* * *

When the song ended, the entire room was standing to cheer. No one had ever heard Tenten sing so passionately. Although one girl knew exactly how she felt. 

"Don't worry Ten-chan. He's out there waiting for you, and you'll find him soon. I know you will." Kasumi thought to herself. She knew that Tenten always felt a little bad because she didn't have someone special in her life like all the other girls did.

"Ok now that deserves extra cheers! Everyone give them another round!" Akane said as she got back on stage. The cheers roared once again to the group.

"Tenten, that was awesome!" Temari whispered.

"Yeah you sounded great!" Kin added.

"Thanks guys. That really means a lot." Tenten said, secretly wiping a small tear from her eye.

The group left the stage as Akane was preparing to announce the next group. "Well we have two more performances left. Before we continue on, I want to give some special thanks tonight. Kiba, Lee, and Shino volunteered to help with the lights and music for tonight, and we wouldn't have been able to perform without them. Thanks guys!"

"It is my pleasure to ensure everyone's youthful flame burns brightly tonight!" Lee called out.

"Glad to help Akane-sama!" Kiba said from behind the stereo system. Shino simply nodded.

"Now for our next group. These girls decided to take their song into high gear. They also figured that it would be a little difficult to introduce them separately, so they agreed on a unique name. Please welcome Ino and the Cherry Blossoms!" Akane said.

Sakura, K. Sakura, and Ino quickly took the stage as everyone applauded. "Well, you guys are probably wondering why we came up with that name." Ino said. "The main reason is because, well we have two Sakuras but since they're both human, we couldn't call one of them a Kitsune. So they both liked the idea of the Cherry Blossoms."

"But enough of that, it's time to party!" Sakura said. "Hit it Kiba!"

_CANDY (UFO Mix) by Riyu Kosaka and NAOKI (it's an English remix of a DDR song)  
_

_(Ino)  
Sweet lover, yeah yeah yeah  
(doo doo doo...)  
La la la forever_

_Dream, let your heart and mind go free  
And maybe we'll discover the things  
That we've never seen before_

_Love song, this melody will linger on  
And these words are beauty  
I'll sing tenderly once more  
_

_(Ino, Sakura, and K. Sakura)  
Everyday and everywhere  
Stay with me, together we'll be  
Let's fall in love  
This melody inside  
Is always singing to you_

_Everyday and everytime  
A love so sweet, forever we'll sing  
This harmony  
A melody so right I'll always  
Keep it in my heart_

_(la la la... ooh yeah)  
_

_(K. Sakura)  
Stay, close your eyes and drift away  
I promise I won't make you wait  
For everything your heart commands_

_Our song, the music plays all night long  
And I love you truly  
So I take you by the hand  
_

_(Ino, Sakura, and K. Sakura)  
Everyday and everywhere  
Stay with me, together we'll be  
Let's fall in love  
This melody inside  
Is always singing to you_

_Everyday and everytime  
A love so sweet, forever we'll sing  
This harmony  
A melody so right you'll always  
Keep it in your heart  
_

_(Sakura)  
Melody, yeah  
This melody  
Sweet lover, yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh yeah  
_

_(Sakura, Ino, and K. Sakura)  
Everyday and everywhere, yeah  
Stay with me, together we'll be  
Let's fall in love  
This melody inside  
Is always singing to you_

_Everyday and everytime  
A love so sweet, forever we'll sing  
This harmony  
A melody so right, I'll always  
Sing it to you_

_Everyday and everywhere, yeah  
Sing a song of lovers again  
Just come with me  
Keep going to the end  
See beautiful rainbows_

_Everyday and everytime  
A love so deep forever we'll sing  
This harmony  
Eternal love will be the rhythm within my heart_

* * *

"Awesome job Sakura-chan!" Kasumi screamed. 

"You guys rock!" K. Haku added.

"That was Ino and the Cherry Blossoms everyone!" Akane said as the three left the stage under the applause. "Well we've come to our final group for the night. These four thought long and hard about what song they wanted to do, and to who they want to dedicate it to. Before I introduce them, I want to say how wonderful it is to have all of our friends and family here tonight. This has truly been a wonderful Christmas Eve. I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas!" She was just about to finish the introduction, when Momoko came up and whispered something into her ear. "You sure?" Momoko nodded in agreement then quickly left. "Ok, well the last act is now five instead of four. Please welcome Naruto, Kitsune Naruto, Sasuke, Kitsune Sasuke, and my oh so loveable Arashi!"

"I wouldn't leave the stage just yet Akane." Arashi said, taking hold of her hand. "Before we start, would Sakura Uchiha, Hinata Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kasumi Uzumaki please come to the stage?"

"Uh ok." Kasumi said, as she and the other four girls followed.

"The reason why we want you up here is because this song is for each of you…to know just how much you mean us." Arashi said.

"No matter what we do, even if it's absolutely stupid, you're still there for us." K. Naruto said, taking K. Hinata's hand.

"You've been that light that's pulled us out of the darkness." K. Sasuke said, following suit with Kasumi.

"And we want each of you to know just how much we love you." Sasuke said.

"Not only do we love you, but we also cherish you…and the love you have given each of us." Naruto said.

"That's why we're giving you this gift for Christmas." Arashi said, forming a few quick hand seals. In a puff of smoke now stood a teenage boy of about 14 years…that almost looked exactly like K. Naruto's twin brother. Of course since Akane was still in her teenage form…this just added to the romantic effect. Before the music started, Arashi quickly whispered something in Akane's ear, "You're not the only one who wanted to have some fun as a teenager."

"Otou-san's a teenager too?" K. Haku thought to herself. "He looks just like Naruto's twin brother!"

The lights dimmed and the music began. All of the girls on stage could tell that the boys were serious if a song like this was being played.

_I do by 98 Degrees_

_(Arashi)  
I do, I do_

_(Naruto and K. Naruto)  
All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I  
_

"Naruto, I love you too." Hinata said silently, only letting him see her lips move while he danced with her.  
"Naru-chan…" K. Hinata said, before K. Naruto placed his finger on her mouth. He just nodded with a smile and let the music keep going.

_(All five)  
I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do  
_

_(Sasuke and K. Sasuke)  
In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart  
'Til my dying day_

"Sasuke…" Sakura said as she began to cry.  
"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Kasumi said, as K. Sasuke smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

_(All five)  
I do cherish you  
(Naruto and Sasuke) I cherish you my baby, this much I know is true  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
(K. Naruto and K. Sasuke) I will always love you baby, this much I love is you  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
_

_(Arashi)  
Yes I do, I do  
(Naruto, K. Naruto, Sasuke, and K. Sasuke) I really love you, I really love you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
_

_(All Five)  
Baby I do cherish you  
(Naruto and Sasuke) I cherish you my baby, this much I know is true  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much_

_(Arashi)  
Baby I do  
I do…_

* * *

"I love you Akane-chan…always and forever." Arashi said quietly, as the music ended. 

"I love you too Arashi-kun!" Akane replied in tears.

"Till the end of time…" K. Sasuke said.

"Till the end of time…" Kasumi replied as she cried heavily into his shoulders. "And you didn't have to do this you big dork! You know I love songs like this!"

"But that made it all the better Kasumi-chan." K. Sasuke replied as he held on to a crying Kasumi.

The other three girls couldn't say anything as they were too busy crying over the heartfelt song their loves sung for them. Of course it also had all the other couples teary eyed as well.

"Merry Christmas Hina-chan." K. Naruto whispered.

"Merry Christmas to you too Naru-chan!" K. Hinata cried.

"Mommy crying?" Himawari asked, when she saw Hinata in tears.

"Yes she is Hima-chan. But she's not sad, she's very happy. She's happy that she has someone like your daddy to take care of you and her." Keisei replied.

With the end of the last song, everyone took their leave and headed back to their homes. The clean up was simple since K. Naruto and Naruto simply summoned 20 clones each to get the cleanup done in about 10 minutes. They all decided to turn in for the night, especially since Team Illumina knew a certain shinobi would be making his rounds tonight. Everyone was soundly asleep…except for one young Kitsune.

* * *

"Guess I'd see you eventually if I stayed up." Kasumi said, as she saw Santa appear before her. 

"Well seeing as how you know how the run works." Santa replied. "I can also tell you had something on your mind. Want to tell me about it while helping me unload all these gifts?"

"Are you sure? I mean don't you have more stops?" Kasumi asked as she began to set presents down under the tree.

"Of course not. This is my last stop for the night." Santa said. "Now tell me, what troubles you."

"Well, tonight at the Christmas party, Sasuke serenaded me with the most wonderful song ever. I could tell just how much he cared for me in his words." Kasumi said. "But what has me worried is that…in the fight against Shadow Sasuke…what if I don't make it out? What if he loses me in that battle? It would absolutely destroy him."

"You know, he felt the same way back in Houtei while you were searching for Yukina." Santa said. "He felt bad because it was Shadow Sasuke that attacked, and if he had never survived at the Valley of the End, the attack wouldn't have happened."

"He really said that?" Kasumi asked.

"He did. I asked him what you would have done if he had died that day. He said that you could have used the resurrection jutsu that you used on Naruto, but then he corrected himself." Santa said. "He told me that knowing you Kasumi, you would have instantly taken your own life just to be with him in the next life."

"Yeah, he's right. I was so messed up on that mission, and when I had to watch that fight, I was ready to die just so he'd be alive." Kasumi said. "Sometimes I wonder if having him become an Illumina Knight only made things more dangerous for him."

"Kasumi, you should know. The path you've chosen isn't an easy one. But you have friends that support you, a family that loves you, and Sasuke, who would give up everything to protect you. You were given this second chance for a reason, and from what I can tell, it's paying off in the long run." Santa said.

"I guess you're right. I mean it was really tough growing up alone. With no family and only a few friends…Sasuke lived that same life for a while." Kasumi said.

"And you were the one that brought him out of that loneliness." Santa said. "Let me tell you, if you had never been brought to this world so many things would have changed. Hinata would have never become friends with you, and she would have never gained the confidence she has now. Sasuke would have let the pain of loss consume him, and he would have ended up with Orochimaru. Akemi would have never survived the attack on her village, and she wouldn't be here to this day. Haku would have never realized that she's a human and not a weapon. So you see Kasumi, so many people believe in you and what you have done. All of them support you, just as you do the same for them. And I know each one would be willing to give up their own life to save your own just as you would do for them."

"You're right. They all would." Kasumi said.

"So no more feeling down ok." Santa said, handing Kasumi one of the two glasses of milk that had been left. "Besides, it's Christmas anyway, and not many kids get to have a heart to heart talk with the real Santa."

"Yeah that's true." Kasumi said. "To Christmas."

"To Christmas." Santa replied as he and Kasumi toasted their glasses. "That's some good milk."

"Yeah, Oka-san added…" Kasumi said as she began to feel sleepy. "Some vanilla…" She soon fell forward into Santa's arms, completely asleep.

"The perks of being Santa. She never even saw me add Yukina's special sugar that helps elves fall asleep. And Kasumi is definitely one elf that needs lots of rest. She pushes herself way too hard." Santa said, as he used Shunshin to swiftly move into Kasumi's room. He placed the sleeping Kitsune girl back into her bed and tucked her in. "You're destined for so much Kasumi. I know you will do so much good in this world." Leaving a small note by her bed, he was back downstairs in a flash, setting out the last of the gifts, and then he vanished without a trace.

* * *

Morning soon came to the Uzumaki mansion, of course Naruto, K. Naruto, Natsumi, and Arashi were the first ones up. Of course this meant that everyone else had to hear them come banging on the doors to wake them up. No one wanted to wake up so Arashi figured it was time to use the traditional method. 

"Ok do we have the water!" Arashi asked.

"Now are you sure they won't kill us?" Naruto questioned. He wondered if splashing Hinata with cold water really would wake her up without her being ticked off.

"We did it to them last year. As long as the water is warm it's ok." Natsumi said.

"Hey you weren't even around last year!" K. Naruto said.

"Whatever. Let's just do this ok!" Natsumi said. "Ready when you are Otou-san."

"Ok, on three…one…two…" Arashi said before he was about to open the door to their bedroom.

"Um Arashi, I don't think it's going to work this year." Akane said behind him.

"Akane-chan! Uh, what are you doing up? I thought you were still sleep!" Arashi said nervously.

"Arashi, after what happened last year, do you really think I'm going to let you splash me again?" Akane said with arms crossed.

"Darn, I guess not." Arashi said, feeling let down that his morning Christmas wakeup call didn't work.

"Now I said you weren't going to splash me. I never said anything about getting everyone else up." Akane replied as she pulled her own bucket out.

"You are one crafty vixen!" Arashi replied with a small kiss.

"I know. Only one rule though. Don't splash Keisei-chan, Haku-chan, or Kasumi-chan. Himawari slept with Keisei chan last night, Mika-chan is with Haku, and Kasumi was up late last night talking to a very good friend of hers." Akane replied.

"Wait, are we talking about your Haku, or my Haku?" Naruto asked.

"Your Haku, Naruto-kun." Akane said. "Ok, my Naruto, you go wake up our Haku, Natsumi will wake up Akemi, Naruto has Hinata, Arashi will take Momo-chan, and I'll get Kin and Tayuya."

"Will do!" Everyone else replied. They all lined up at their respective doors and got ready for the holiday wake up.

"Ok on three…" Akane said, secretly making some quick hand signs with her free hand. "One…two…"

"THREE!" Everyone screamed as they rushed into their rooms. "MERRY CHRIST…mas???"

"Hey what happened to the water?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah, these are paper snowflakes!" K. Naruto said.

"Mmm, Naruto-kun…why am I covered in paper snowflakes?" Hinata asked as she slowly woke up.

"Uh well you see…um…Merry Christmas dear." Naruto said, kissing his loving wife, who pulled Naruto into an intense kissing-fest.

"So you guys tried the water thing again this year?" K. Haku asked as she got her robe.

"Why didn't it work?" Natsumi asked. "It was supposed to work! Oka-san! Why didn't it work?"

"Hey I said you could splash everyone…I just didn't say what you could splash them with." Akane chuckled.

"Akane-chan/Oka-san/Akane-sama!" Arashi, K. Naruto, Natsumi, and Naruto all cried.

"Merry Christmas you guys. Now let's go get some tea made for everyone." Akane said as she directed everyone downstairs. Within minutes everyone had woken up, except for Kasumi, and headed downstairs to see all of the presents that had been left for them.

"Whoa! Talk about a good haul this year!" Naruto said in excitement.

"Look at you, 18 years old, and you still act like you're 10!" Hinata said.

"Hey when it's Christmas, you can do stuff like that!" Naruto said. "Especially when I give you your present this year."

In less than a second Hinata was replaced with a chibi-kitsune version of herself. "Yay! Yay! What did you get me, what did you get me!" asked the Chibi Hinata while skipping around her husband.

"And who's acting like a 10 year old?" Naruto asked.

Returning to her normal self, "It's like you said, when it's Christmas, you can do stuff like that." Hinata replied.

"So who wants some Kitsune holiday tea and cookies!" Akane asked as she and Keisei came out of the kitchen with the snacks.

"Ahh now this is a wonderful way to celebrate Christmas." Arashi said, taking a cup.

"Not really Arashi." Akane said, as there was a knock on the door. "Now it's a wonderful way to celebrate."

"So who could that be at our door?" Arashi asked, already knowing who it was.

"Like you have to ask?" Akane said. Of course the Uchiha, Hyuuga's, K. Sakura, Gaara, Tsunade, and Shizune were at the door, all loaded with gifts of their own for everyone.

"Ok dude, NOW it's a good haul this year." K. Naruto told his older counterpart.

"No argue with that!" Naruto replied. "Now get them in here so the carnage can begin!"

"That's Naruto for you. Always a kid at heart." Sasuke said, setting down some gifts.

"Oh whatever! You were the first one up this morning!" Sakura replied.

"You mean he was up before you were Sasuke?" K. Naruto asked his Kitsune brother.

"Yeah, by about 5 seconds." K. Sasuke replied. "Hey, where's Kasumi-chan?"

"Oh she's still upstairs asleep. You wanna go wake her up Sasuke?" Akane said.

"Sure." K. Sasuke said as he headed to Kasumi's room.

"Ok ok, while he's doing that, we should begin the ritual." Arashi said. "I've already told Naruto and Sasuke so they can help us."

"What ritual?" Keisei asked, wondering just what kind of insanity Arashi had planned.

"Well since the morning wakeup call didn't go as planned, we now get to do the ceremonial, pre-gift sorting ritual!" Arashi said. "Come on boys…and Natsumi-chan…let's do it!"

"Now wait Arashi, there might be some fragile stuff in there!" Akane warned.

"Akane-chan, I'm a professional. Plus I should know there's some breakable stuff in there, because that's what one of your gifts is." Arashi replied, taking hold of the first gift.

"Oh ok…wait, what do you mean one of…"

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Natsumi, Naruto, and K. Naruto all yelled, creating three clones each. They directed each of the clones to various areas around the living room where everyone was sitting.

"We're in position Otou-san!" K. Naruto said.

"Then let the ritual begin!" Arashi said, taking hold of the first gift. "Naruto, catch!" Arashi threw the first gift to one of the four Naruto clones. It looked at the tag for half a second, and with a "Nope" he quickly threw it to one of Natsumi's clones. The pattern continued until one of K. Naruto's clones got it. He looked at the tag and saw that it belonged to Kin, who he happened to be standing by. "Here ya go Kin-chan," he said, gently handing her the gift.

"Wow, thanks Naruto." Kin replied.

"Hey Naruto, got a double here!" Sasuke said, throwing two gifts at once.

"Keep 'em coming!" Naruto said, as he juggled the two gifts before sending them out.

"Hiashi, how are we looking!" Arashi asked.

"Absolutely flawless my friend!" Hiashi replied. He had his Byakugan activated and checked any gifts that looked breakable. The whole time those gifts were being juggled they looked like they were riding on a pocket of air. Not one single thing got broken during the whole show.

"Ok here we go! The last gift!" Arashi said. He saved one gift with Akane's name on it since he had his own way of finishing. Everyone saw all of the clones, and the real Naruto, Natsumi, and K. Naruto take out a small piece of paper and set it at the floor. The clones were dispelled, and they all sat down ready for the big finish.

"What is he doing?" Keisei asked.

"He does it every year. He always saves the gift he gets for me last so he can show off…"

"Here we go!" Arashi said, throwing the gift to where one of the Natsumi clones had been standing. "Uh oh, no one there to get it! Unless…HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!"

"He shows off the Hiraishin?" Keisei said.

"Every year. He's the biggest kid in the world when it comes to this day." Akane said, as Arashi was moving around the living room in a flash. "And when he finishes it, he always ends up sitting…"

"Right next to my Akane-hime." Arashi said, as he sat down on the couch. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as her gift landed perfectly in his lap. "The ritual is finished!"

"That has to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen on Christmas!" Gaara thought to himself.

"Shall we begin the frenzy?" Natsumi asked. She was ready to rip open her gifts, since it was technically her first Christmas as well.

"Sasuke and Kasumi should be down in a second. We'll let them get in on it too." Arashi said.

* * *

Meanwhile, during all that insanity with the gift ritual… 

"You know, this is always my favorite way of waking her up." K. Sasuke thought as he looked upon his sleeping princess. "She always says she looks awful in the mornings too." He lowered down and placed his lips upon her own, causing her to feel the warmth of his kiss. When he released, her eyes slowly opened to look upon K. Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" Kasumi said slowly.

"Merry Christmas, Kasumi-chan." K. Sasuke replied as she sat up.

"How did I…not again!" said Kasumi as she covered her face with her pillow, suddenly realizing how she ended up back in her bed. "Next time I go back to Houtei, I'm gonna find out how to counter that sleeping stuff."

"Sleeping…so, you stayed up and waited for Santa last night, huh?" asked K. Sasuke.

"Yeah, I had something on my mind, but it's ok now." Kasumi replied as she got out of bed. "I guess everyone is up now and Otou-san is probably starting the ritual. Sometimes I wonder if this family ever does anything normal?"

"Well considering last night we saw both of our mothers, the Godaime Hokage, and an alternate dimension Kyuubi no Kitsune as Kitsune teenagers singing a pop song…and then the Yondaime Hokage as a teenager serenading Akane-sama, then I would say no to that question." K. Sasuke said.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Kasumi replied as she jumped out of her bed. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm ready to open some presents. I'll race you downstairs."

"Oh don't think you're going to beat me! When it comes to presents, I'll be the first one to get to them!" K. Sasuke said, taking off towards the stairs at full speed.

"I've never lost a race to the presents an I won't lose this year!" Kasumi said, taking off after him.

* * *

Back downstairs… 

"Ok just what are those two…" K. Naruto complained as he waited for his brother and sister.

"You gotta be faster than that if you're gonna win Kasumi-chan!" K. Sasuke teased.

"Hey I'm in pajamas and house slippers! Give me a break here!" Kasumi replied as the two entered the living room. "Oh, uh hey, Merry Christmas everyone."

"Yeah yeah, we know! Now get over here so we can start the frenzy!" Naruto and K. Naruto said together.

"Ok everyone, you know the rules!" Arashi said, of course confusing the alternate dimension group.

"Um Arashi-sama, what rules?" Hinata asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys. Ok, the rules are this. All of us open one gift at the same time, however we do it ninja style. You see how well you can get your gift out of the wrapping, while keeping the wrapping in tact." Arashi said.

"In other words, get your gift out and have the box looking like it was never even touched as fast as you can." Natsumi said.

"The person that comes closest to having their gift look untouched gets one point. After we finish the person with the most points gets to be the one to get the first slice of my homemade Kitsune Chocolate log!" Akane said.

"And trust me, the first slice is ALWAYS the best one!" K. Naruto said.

"I know. That's why I'm going for my 3rd title this year!" Kasumi said.

"Not this time Kasumi-chan! You're going down!" K. Hinata said as she prepared to open her first gift.

"Ok everyone…LET THE FRENZY BEGIN!" Arashi said.

The Frenzy had to be one of the most insane sights ever seen in a Konoha household. In a matter of 3 minutes, over 100 gifts had been completely opened with piles of boxes all stacked up in front of each person. Of course Naruto and his group loved the tradition and they figured they would have the same one next year back home. While everyone was enjoying gifts ranging from new ninja tools, to new outfits, to new CDs, electronics, and games, Arashi was busy counting the boxes. Of course the babies didn't know HOW to open presents, so Akane and Keisei took the liberty of helping them. Himawari was showered with toys and clothes, whenever the girls saw a dress she looked adorable I they HAD to steal her and dress her up. Haru meanwhile had the time of his life with an old fashioned Ball-in-a-cup, the littlest Uchiha always managed to get it in, which surprised everyone, especially Tsunade. She just thought he had a really good streak of luck, but the kid just kept going.

"Ok, well let's see here…it looks like Kasumi-chan is in the lead with 6 points…but what's this! The two time defending Frenzy champion just got dethroned!" Arashi said.

"No way! By who!" Kasumi exclaimed, since her title as Frenzy champion was up in the air.

"I present to you, this year's new Frenzy Champion…all the way from Suna…Gaara!" Arashi said, holding up Gaara's hand.

"GAARA!" Everyone exclaimed.

"But how!" Kasumi asked.

"When you have a hobby like glassmaking, you gotta be real precise with your movements." Gaara said, holding up a box that looked like it had never even been touched. "And I must say I love the sweater that was in here Kin-chan."

"You're welcome Panda-chan!" Kin said with a smile.

"Looks like he gets the first piece of the chocolate log." Akane said as she headed to the kitchen.

"Um before you go do that, we have a couple more gifts…namely for our friends from another world." K. Hinata said.

"Really? Well, we did the same thing for you guys!" Hinata replied. "Though ours probably won't be as good since we really didn't know what to give you guys."

"It's no big!" K. Sakura said as she bounced Haru on her knee. "Besides, I already got my gift from you guys, and it's the affection of this cutie right here!" She tickled Haru's nose, causing the baby Uchiha to laugh in glee.

"Ok then, well how about I start." Naruto said, handing K. Naruto a small box.

"Hmm, wonder what this is?" K. Naruto asked. He opened the box to reveal a small book with a seal lock. "A diary?"

"Nope. Let's just say you'll find out what's in it on your wedding night." Naruto said. "Also I set that seal so only Akane-sama can open it, until she give you permission to open it. That way Ero-sennin won't get a hold of it and use it for his perverted books."

"Uh, ok." K. Naruto said, immediately turning as red as Akane's tails. K. Hinata was just the same way!

"Don't mind him. But trust me, you'll love every moment of it." Hinata whispered to K. Hinata, causing her to blush even more.

"O-oh I g-g-guess so." K. Hinata stuttered. That was the first time she had done that in over 5 years.

"Did she just stutter?" K. Sakura, Shiori, Natsumi, and K. Haku all asked at the same time.

"Ok I worked way too hard to get rid of that stutter! We can't have that now! Next gift please!" Kasumi said.

"This one's from me. I think you guys will really like it." Hinata said, handing a gift to K. Hinata.

"Thank you so much." K. Hinata said as her stutter left. She unwrapped the gift to find a DVD titled 'Himawari's first year'.

"I know you will like it. It's all of Himawari's first moments. Her first words minus THE very first Naruto stole her that morning, first birthday, first steps, just something to remember your 'daughter in another world'." Hinata said.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" K. Hinata exclaimed. "We should watch it as soon as we finish opening gifts."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Hinata thought to herself as K. Hinata put the DVD in the player. "Well, guess I didn't have to go demonic to make everyone watch the movie."

"Ok well, this one's for my counterpart, per se." Haku said, handing K. Haku a wrapped scroll. "I think you will definitely like this."

"Hmm, a new jutsu." K. Haku said, unrolling the scroll.

"What's it called Haku-chan?" Neji asked.

"Hyoton: Touketsu Hasai (Ice Release: Cryogenic Crushing)" K. Haku read. "It says this jutsu is designed to entrap someone in a prison of unbreakable ice. That person is put into a state of cryogenic freezing, completely preserved and immobile until the jutsu is released by the user."

"I just created it not long ago." Haku said. "I think it would compliment your Ice Illumina Power quite well, and I also know you are starting some more extensive medical training to go along with your previous hunter nin training. This jutsu can also be used to transport heavily injured shinobi without having to worry if they're going to survive the trip. Simply freeze them with this and they'll be perfectly fine until they can get to medical attention. It can also be used as a guilt-free assassination technique, after freezing you then crush the target, but be sure to practice the transport BEFORE the crushing otherwise you'll end up with a lot of casualties."

"Thank you Haku, this will really help me out in the long run." K. Haku said.

"Just make sure to work up your chakra reserves. It takes a lot of chakra to use this jutsu." Haku said.

"This is for you dude." Sasuke said, handing K. Sasuke a small box.

"Thanks man." K. Sasuke said, opening the gift to reveal a Konoha hitai-ate with a slash through it.

"It's Itachi's. After I won our fight, I realized that it was just a hollow victory. It took me some time, but I learned that I wasn't fighting for my revenge…but I was fighting for my family. I was fighting for the ones who helped bring me out of the darkness I was in, and I remembered that you suffered the same loss, only you lost your Itachi." Sasuke said. "I want you have that, always knowing that you should never fight for revenge, and instead fight for the ones you love, the ones you want to give your life to protect."

"You know, we have to be the two luckiest Uchiha in the universe…with girls like Kasumi and Sakura, I have a feeling we'll never forget that." K. Sasuke said.

"You better not, or I'll knock you from here to Suna in one shot!" Sakura said, clenching her fist.

"And be glad that you didn't get the one with super strength!" Sasuke whispered.

"I wouldn't say that! Mine can fire blasts of Light! And if she trains enough with Tsunade-sama like all the rest of the girls, she'll have something close to that super strength as well" K. Sasuke replied.

"Very funny." Kasumi said. "Well since you guys got us this, we kinda feel bad now because we might have gone a little overboard."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Naruto said, before he saw K. Naruto, K. Sasuke, K. Hinata, K. Haku, K. Sakura, Kasumi, and Akane all holding gifts.

"Yeah it is." K. Hinata replied. "Ok Naru-chan, you go first."

"Well actually this is from both me and Otou-san. We figure since you never really got to meet your version of the Yondaime, we kinda figured he'd want you to have something like this." K. Naruto said, handing over the wrapped present.

"So it's not a copy of Ero-sennin's new book?" Naruto said, as he unwrapped his present, only to stare in shock at what he saw.

"Since you're looking like that, then your answer is no." Arashi said. "Plus since I hear you have the Instant Transmission ability in conjunction to the Hiraishin, we figure that your world needed a new Yellow Flash."

"This is just…I mean…I cannot believe…" Naruto said, holding up a white cloak with red flame trim. He immediately put it on and everyone loved how he looked.

"Now that's what the future Rokudaime and new Yellow Flash needs to look like!" Hinata said, marveling in her husband's new look, secretly hoping he'll use that in their midnight role-playing.

"Not only that, but I even included a new set of kunai. I didn't put the seals on it, since you've probably modified the seals in your own style, but the kunai are reinforced with Kitsune Chakra. They are designed to work with your own chakra, making it so you use nearly none of your own chakra. Not only that but with those kunai, your Hiraishin range is increased by well over 1000 meters." Arashi replied.

"You just don't know how much this means to me. It's like he was the one really giving me this gift." Naruto said.

"Well I know that he's always looking down at you, absolutely proud of what you've become." Arashi said, patting Naruto on the shoulder.

"Ok my turn." K. Hinata said. "This first one was pretty hard to get a hold of, but Otou-san said it was ok. He also figured that your Neji might like learning it as well." She handed Hinata a wrapped scroll with the Hyuuga clan symbol. "Go ahead and open it."

Knowing it was a Hyuuga blood seal, Hinata bit her thumb and swiped it across, releasing the seal. When she read the scroll she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"This jutsu…we lost the scroll to this jutsu ages ago!" Hinata said.

"Then think of it as a way to help make your Hyuuga clan even stronger." Hiashi replied.

"Just make sure you're absolutely perfect on the chakra release. Last time I did the Hakke Hazangeki (Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher), I burned the living daylights out of my hand." Neji said.

"Yeah, but you really put the hurt on that Kidomaru freak!" K. Haku replied.

"That was only the first part!" K. Hinata said. "Here's the second."

"Ok, what could this be?" Hinata unwrapped the gift to reveal the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen in her life. "This is so beautiful! The craftsmanship is unparalleled!"

"Of course. It was made by my personal seamstresses and tailored to your every measurement. After you got here, I sent one of my messengers with your size and they had it made within a day." Akane said. "Also that thing is worth about 1/3 of the necklace that Tsunade-sama gave Naruto."

"It's THAT expensive!" Hinata exclaimed.

"So is what you're gonna be wearing underneath it!" Kasumi said, as Hinata pulled out a brand new red and white lingerie set. Of course this caused all the boys in the room to let out a nice wolf whistle.

"That one's from all the girls. I also had that hand tailored. Not only that, but the thread is designed to adjust to every single change in your body type, meaning it will fit you perfectly every single time. And it will probably feel like you're literally wearing clouds too, since it is made from the finest silk made in the Kitsune Village." Akane said.

"Hey Hina-chan, wanna go try it on now! I can help!" Naruto said while hugging her REALLY close, as well having THE gleam in his eye.

"Down boy!" Hinata said, calming him down. "If you're good, you may get something."

"Yes Ma'am!" Naruto replied with a huge smile.

"He is so LUCKY!" K. Naruto, K. Sasuke, Neji, Sasuke and Arashi all thought.

"He is so WHIPPED!" Kasumi, K. Hinata, K. Sakura, K. Haku, Kin, Tayuya, Sakura, and Haku all thought.

"Ok well since you gave me something, it's time I return the favor." K. Sasuke said, handing over a nicely sized gift. "It's from both me and Oka-san."

"I'm sure it's very nice." Sasuke said, opening the box to reveal a picture of himself and Mikoto. "This was just taken a few days ago!"

"I know how much you miss your mother, but this will always remind you that you have one always thinking about you." Mikoto said. "You've been through a lot, but you know you can always come home. It's a mother's job to be there for her son."

"Not only that, but we also want you to have these Fuuma Shuriken. It's one of the many Family Heirlooms, and we think it would be good for you to have it as your own." K. Sasuke said, holding up two engraved shuriken.

"Sasuke, they're beautiful! We have to put these up over the fireplace!" Sakura said.

"Along with this picture as well." Sasuke replied.

"Plus we figure…why not throw in some family fire jutsu to teach Haru when he gets older." Mikoto said.

"If he's just like his father, he'll be quite the fire user." Sakura said. 'I better get more fire extinguishers.'

"You're not out of it as well." Mikoto said. "Technically you ARE an Uchiha, so that's why we got you these." She handed over three scrolls and a book. "This is a recipe book of all my favorite recipes. I expect my grandson to grow up eating a healthy diet."

"Of course Oka-san." Sakura replied. "But what's up with the scrolls?"

"Well like I said, you are an Uchiha now, so it's time you learn some Uchiha jutsu. One is a simple Uchiha genjutsu, while the other is…" Mikoto said while Sakura was reading the OTHER scroll.

"The Tsukiyomi! But don't you need the Mangekyo Sharingan to do that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You do, but see you now possess faint traces of the Uchiha Bloodline. In the absolute rare case, you could awaken the Sharingan, but like I said, that is extremely rare. That's why I had been working on a weaker version of Tsukiyomi that doesn't need the Mangekyo." Mikoto said. "Add this to your genjutsu arsenal, and you'll even have Kurenai going crazy."

"I'll get right on that!" Sakura said.

"As for you Haku-san, I guess I should trade secrets." K. Haku replied, as she handed over a scroll and a small box. "Since you gave me your new jutsu, I figured I'd give you mine. It's called Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki (Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm)"

"Thanks Haku-chan." Haku replied. "But what's up with the gloves and senbon?"

"Tenten helped me with that. Those gloves and senbon are infused with my Ice Illumina Power. It should help amplify your own Hyoton abilities, and help you use less chakra as well. Also those senbon are much more sharp and precise than normal senbon. You can focus your chakra in them, and once they hit a target, that target will have its temperature drop, effectively slowing it down." Haku said. "Also Kiba told me to give you this scroll on advanced tracking for you to use with Shikuru."

"Thank you so much for the wonderful gifts." Haku replied. Shikuru simply replied by rubbing up against K. Haku's legs in appreciation.

"Ok, since we've spoiled you guys, and the kids all got toys and everything, we have something else. But these are specifically for the kids." Kasumi said. "Hinata, I think Hiashi-sama wants to give you this one personally."

"Really Otou-san?" Hinata asked.

"That I do Hinata. Since the last time you were here I found out about how you did not want Himawari to have to worry about all the pressure of a prestigious clan such as the Hyuuga, which is why you chose for her not to be given the Byakugan." Hiashi said, handing over two scrolls to Hinata. "However upon seeing how well you have cared for and raised Himawari, I only see it fit to give you this. Though she does not possess our Kekkei Genkai, she is still a Hyuuga."

"How to do basic Juuken without the need of the Byakugan." Hinata read. She looked over the extremely detailed scroll and could not believe how much work was put into developing this ability.

"I personally developed and perfected these basic techniques. This should allow Himawari to strike using the basics of the Juuken. She will never be able to perform our advanced techniques without the Byakugan, but at least she will still be able to fight like her father and mother combined. I have also included some special chakra seals that will aid her in this training." Hiashi said, noting the other scroll.

"Otou-san, thank you so much! My family will be so happy over all the new things that are coming back to our clan." Hinata said.

"Now as for my little grandson…we have some special things for him." Mikoto said. "Though I'll let Sakura go first."

"Well my mom said that since she was the cutest thing she had ever seen, and that he is also a Haruno, he may develop an Inner Persona like I did." K. Sakura said. "That's why she wanted me to give you some basic genjutsu scrolls for him to learn, plus a scroll to help him train with that persona if he does develop one."

"Thanks Sakura-chan! Make sure to tell your mom, I mean my, I mean our mom, that I really appreciate it!" Sakura said.

"Now as for the Uchiha half of his gift, I have some scrolls to help him unlock his Sharingan much faster." Mikoto said. "These are designed to have him using Sharingan within 2 years of starting the training."

"He can learn that fast!" Sakura asked.

"Yes. With the possibility of him developing an Inner Personality, that can actually accelerate his learning ability, and that's how he can learn how to use Sharingan so quickly, just make sure you don't start training him until he's at least 5 years old." Mikoto said.

"Just like a grandmother to spoil her grandson." Sasuke said.

"And you better remember that too! I'll spoil him rotten if I want to!" Mikoto said as she picked up her 'grandson' and started playing with him.

"Well I really wasn't sure what to get Mika, and Kiba was the same way, so the two of us just decided that this jutsu would be ok for her." K. Haku said, handing over a scroll to Haku.

"It's ok. You didn't have to get her anything." Haku said, reading the scroll. She soon started laughing over reading it and had everyone wondering what was going on.

"Uh Haku, what's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"This jutsu…Mika-chan will love it!" Haku said, handing Naruto the scroll. When he read it he just shook his head.

"Snow Cone no Jutsu…definitely a perfect jutsu for a kid with an ice bloodline." Naruto said.

"It will come in handy." Haku said. "Especially during the summer months. I think I'll have Tenten seal some vials of flavored syrup for Mika when she uses it."

"Well I for one can say that this has been the best Christmas any of us have ever had." Keisei said. "It was so wonderful spending it with such close family and friends."

"That's how we always celebrate." Akane said. "Not only that, but you never opened your gift."

"My gift? But Akane-chan, you didn't have to." Keisei said.

"Oh nonsense." Akane said, taking hold of Himawari from Keisei. "Now open it up."

"Oh…ok." Keisei said, unwrapping the small gift. Inside were seven tickets. "These tickets are for…"

"Those are for the Sand Palace Resort and Spa! That's THE most exclusive resort in the Five Shinobi Nations! It's said that you literally have to be head of one of the most prestigious clans, or even a Kage to get reservations!" Sakura exclaimed. "But how did you know we had one of those!"

"I figured that our worlds are very similar. Plus Naruto told me about how he wanted to take Hinata someday." Akane said. "I called in, had the tickets rushed here, and there you have it. They are completely authentic, so there's no questioning them either. After being cramped up inside Naruto for so long, you need a place where they will pamper you."

"Hmm, I wonder how well this place is?" Keisei asked.

"Well considering it's for you, Hinata, Haku, Sakura, Ino, Karin, and Tsunade…all seven of you will have a good solid week to experience it." Akane said.

"Especially if you get a massage by Raoul!" Kasumi said.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to each other, "Raoul????? Who's Raoul??"

"Oh god, he has to be the greatest masseuse EVER! His fingers are like magic!" K. Hinata said.

"Last time we went, I had a massage by him and I swear, the moment his fingers touched my back, my whole body melted like butter!" K. Sakura said.

"Oh and don't forget he is one perfectly cut piece of beef! Just looking at his ripped chest and abs! Oh man you could run a piece of coal over those and get a diamond in seconds!" K. Haku said.

"And what do we look like?" K. Naruto asked. "Chopped liver?"

"Naruto my boy, there's one thing you gotta learn about girls. Even though they love you to death, there will always be ONE man on this planet that they will fantasize and drool over. It's ok, because we get one girl like that too." Naruto said.

"Uh ok. So how about we go ahead and get to the next part of this holiday?" K. Naruto asked.

"And what would that be Naru-chan?" K. Hinata asked.

"The food! I'm hungry as who knows what!" K. Naruto said, as everyone began to laugh.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!" Hinata suddenly remembered. "I have one last gift for Naruto."

"One more gift?" Naruto questioned.

"I can't wait to see his face when he gets this one!" Kasumi thought to herself.

"Ok Kasumi, something tells me you know what this is all about." Akane said.

"I do. And I'm not saying one word!" Kasumi replied.

"So what did you get me?" Naruto asked.

"Well…the thing is…I can't give you your gift right now. As a matter of fact you won't be getting it until around early August." Hinata said softly.

"Then why did you say I had another gift from you?" Naruto asked. Of course only him and K. Naruto were completely clueless as to what she meant. Even the huge grins appearing on all the girls' faces still didn't clue them in.

"I still don't know what she's talking about man." K. Naruto said.

"Yeah, I'm stumped as well." Naruto replied.

"Ok, Naruto answer this question…right now it's December. She said you're getting your gift in August. So how many months apart is that?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, lets see…" Naruto said as he started counting out the months on his fingers. "Carry the 2, add 1…"

"Naruto, it's 9." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, 9! That's it. I knew that." Naruto said.

"Now here's the second question. What's the one thing that is going to take Hinata 9 months to get to you?" Haku asked.

"Hmm, well…" Naruto said as he started to think.

"Dude! It's a 9 month supply of free ramen!" K. Naruto replied.

"Yeah! That's it! I knew it was something good." Naruto said. Everyone else just groaned, as they couldn't believe how dense the two Narutos were. So to speed things along…and to save the two Narutos from any more embarrassment, he decided to tell them what it was.

"Uh, boys I hate to say this, but Hinata's gift isn't a 9 month supply of ramen." Arashi said with subtlety.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked.

"She's pregnant Naruto. You're gonna have your second kid in about 8 months." Arashi replied.

"Ohh, that's what it is." K. Naruto said.

"Whew! I thought it was something major like she was…" Naruto said before he paused to take in all of the information.

"Here it comes." Arashi said, backing away from the two Narutos.

"HINATA'S PREGNANT!!!" Naruto and K. Naruto screamed, before K. Naruto passed out.

"Well she did say it would have Naruto hit the floor." Kasumi thought. "Too bad it was our Naruto."

"Oh my Kami! Hinata you're wonderful!" Naruto yelled while hugging his wife. Soon he put her back down and kissed her fiercely, after the kiss he snatched Hima and danced around the room with her.

"Your gonna have a little brother or sister Hima-chan." Naruto said holding his daughter up in the air.

"YAY MOMMY!!!!" Himawari yelled.

"Wait a minute, why did my Naruto pass out?" K. Hinata asked.

"Even though they are from two different dimensions, they're still the same person. Your Naruto probably took the shock a little more." Keisei replied. "Now you need to get off your feet Hinata. I want my second grandchild to be very healthy!"

"Come one now, it's not that major. I'm only one month pregnant. I can still take care of myself. I don't look like Sakura when we got back last time." Hinata said.

"HEY!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Stubborn, just like her mother." Hiashi said. "Now what are we going to do about K. Naruto??"

"Wait 'till Akane and Keisei have dinner ready. That'll snap him out of it." Arashi said, looking down at his unconscious son. "Come on Hiashi, I say we celebrate with a tall glass of egg nog."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, my friend." Hiashi replied.

* * *

After several glasses of egg nog shared between the male population of the Clan heads, Naruto started bragging about how he used an old Hyuuga by-law to make Neji Clan head in his Dimension, then remembering THAT was his present to this Neji. 

"NEJI!!!! GET IN HERE!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it Naruto?" Neji asked.

"How would you like to get your greatest burden lifted?" Naruto asked.

"Wha?" Neji replied.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" asked K. Haku.

"Haku, do you remember what I did for Tayuya the last time we were here?" Naruto asked as he took out the Master Sword.

"Yeah, you destroyed the cursed seal on her." K. Haku replied. "But what does that have to do with Neji-kun?"

"Take off your headband." Naruto instructed and Neji followed. But neither K. Haku nor Naruto was expecting the sight before them.

"Wait a minute…I thought…" Naruto questioned.

"Oh yeah, this. Well you see, it was my Christmas Gift from Hiashi-sama…and an extra gift for Haku-chan." Neji said, as he showed that he no longer bore the Caged Bird Seal.

"So it's gone! It's really gone!" asked K. Haku.

"It sure is Haku-chan. I never have to worry about the Caged Bird seal ever again." Neji replied.

"Does this mean you're now a member of the Main Family?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet. Hiashi-sama is working on secretly having me inducted into the Main Family, since Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama have discussed their plans of transferring the title of Clan Heir to me." Neji said. "But I didn't get out of this without another seal however."

"What other seal?" K. Haku asked.

"This one." K. Hinata said, rolling up her sleeve to reveal a seal that looked just like the Hyuuga clan symbol just below her shoulder. Neji and Hanabi both did the same and revealed the same seal. "See I came to Otou-san with the idea of removing Neji's seal since he was practically in the Main Family from all the time he spends with me. However the Council was against it, because of their old fashioned traditions and whatnot."

"So Hinata-sama…" Neji said.

"Chan! I told you, you're in line to become heir, so you don't need to be so formal with me or Hanabi-chan!" K. Hinata replied.

"I'm sorry, I'm still not used to it yet." Neji said. "As I was saying, Hinata-sa…chan came up with the idea of using a seal that would cause the Byakugan to seal at death, but remove the forced control of the Caged Bird seal."

"Otou-san loved the idea, since every Hyuuga could be branded with the seal, and there would be no one who is better than the other. It was the first step in Hina-nee-chan's plan to unify the clan!" Hanabi added.

"So, we decided to be the first ones to try out this new seal. Otou-san secretly removed Neji's Caged Bird seal, and had him keep his hitai-ate on to make the Council think nothing had happened." K. Hinata said. "So as of now Haku-chan, Neji no longer has to worry about being killed by the Caged Bird seal and you never have to worry about that ever again."

"Hinata-chan, thank you so much! You don't know how much it worried me every day knowing that he could be killed at any time." K. Haku cried as she hugged her Kitsune friend and sister.

"It's ok. Now can you ease up? I think your bloodline is kicking in because I'm starting to get really cold!" K. Hinata said.

"Oh, uh sorry about that." K. Haku pulled away, regaining her composure.

"So much for that idea." Naruto said, resheathing the Master Sword. "Oh well, I'm off to play with Hima-chan before dinner. Wait before I forget, what's this new seal called anyway?"

"It's called the Hyuuga Seal of Unification." K. Hinata replied. "We are ONE family, united together."

"You know something...I think my Neji might like that idea," said Naruto as he walked toward the living room. "Seal of Unification...I like that a lot!"

* * *

After Christmas, Naruto and his family and friends headed back to their own dimension, wishing their friends well, and wishing them success against Shadow Sasuke. Speaking of which, the same day the alternate Naruto left, Team Illumina received an ultimatum from Shadow Sasuke. He was calling them out for one last battle, and even had directions to one of Orochimaru's abandoned bases as the location for the battle. Upon reading this, Tsunade immediately took Team Illumina off the active roster so they could prepare for this fight. She and Akane also made a trip to the Kitsune Village for some needed medical herbs and supplies for Team Illumina. 

January 12…3 days before Kasumi's 14th birthday, she noticed that after her most recent training session, she felt weaker than normal. With Tsunade and Akane not scheduled to return until the next day, she asked Shizune if she could figure anything out.

"So any idea on why I'm feeling like this Shizune?" Kasumi asked.

"Hmm, well I've checked your blood pressure, heart rate, and have given you a basic checkup and you seem fine. It might just be that you're really tense about your upcoming fight." Shizune said, taking out a sterile needle and syringe. "But just to make sure, let me do a blood test, and that should be it."

"Ok. I just hope it's nothing serious." Kasumi replied as Shizune rubbed a sterile cotton swab on her arm.

"This should be enough." Shizune said as she drew a small amount of blood. "I'll run some quick tests to see if you have any kind of viruses. I don't see why you would, since your immune system is a lot stronger than a normal human's."

"Guess it's due to all the orange juice I drink every day." Kasumi laughed.

"Guess you're right." Shizune said. "I'll be back in a bit."

Shizune left the exam room and went down to one of the labs where she began her test. Everything checked out normal until she noticed a very weird strain of virus in the blood sample. She quickly checked Tsunade's scrolls on viruses, and found nothing, so she tried Akane's scrolls, since they were more detailed on viruses that could attack those with demonic blood. Unfortunately she found the information on the virus…and it was the worst possible information in the world.

"Kasumi…I…I don't know how to say this…" Shizune said with a grim look.

"Shizune, what's wrong? Did you find out what's wrong with me?" Kasumi asked.

"I did. You have a virus…" Shizune started.

"A virus? What kind?" Kasumi said in a more serious tone.

"It's called the East Kumo Virus." Shizune said. "I checked Akane-sama's scrolls and found it. Only thing though, is it says that the virus is a blood borne virus, and that the virus was eradicated years ago. So I don't know how you could have gotten it, unless…"

"No, no, Sasuke and I haven't even done something like that. I mean I'm sure I couldn't have gotten it on a mission or…" Kasumi said, suddenly remembering the last battle with Shadow Sasuke. She was hit by one of his flying senbon. "I know who did this to me."

"Who?" Shizune asked.

"It was Shadow Sasuke. On the mission before Christmas, I was the only one hit with one of his senbon. I don't know how he did it, but somehow he and Orochimaru must have re-created this virus in an attempt to get rid of us without is knowing it." Kasumi said.

"Well he did a good job! This is not a virus you really want!" Shizune said.

"Is it bad? Is it contagious?" Kasumi asked frantically.

"Contagious, no. Bad…yes." Shizune said.

"How bad?" Kasumi asked.

"Kasumi…" Shizune said. She swallowed hard to clear the lump in her throat, as she was about to finish her statement. "The virus…is terminal." When she uttered that last word, Kasumi instantly turned as white as a sheet.

"Terminal? You mean…I'm going to die?" Kasumi asked meekly. "How long do I have left?"

"Well, when I saw the strain in your blood sample, it was very developed. The scrolls say you're in the final stage of the virus. You've got about…3 days to live." Shizune said, immediately hugging the Kitsune girl. "Kasumi I'm so sorry!"

"I'm…going to die?" Kasumi said as Shizune continued crying. "How am I going to tell everyone?"

"I…I don't know!" Shizune said.

"Shizune, you have to promise me something. I don't care if they torture you…do NOT tell anyone. I want to be the ones to tell them." Kasumi said.

"But I have…" Shizune said.

"Shizune, please!" Kasumi pleaded. "If I'm going to die, then make it a dying girl's last wish! Please!"

"Alright Kasumi, I won't tell anyone." Shizune said.

"Ok, I know what I have to do." Kasumi said, as she headed out of the exam room. "Shizune, thank you…for everything."

"You're welcome Kasumi." Shizune said to the departing Kitsune girl.

Kasumi quickly left the hospital and headed home. She knew that there was only one thing left for her to do…she had to take on Shadow Sasuke now, or die trying. Heck she was going to die anyway, so it wasn't really a suicide mission. "I knew the moment everyone else became Illumina Knights, something like this would happen. I've already exposed their lives to way too much. Well, if I can make it so that none of them have to die, then I'll fight to my dying breath," she told herself.

Night came quickly and Kasumi had finished preparing all of her tools and supplies she would need for the next day. She straightened her hair, and tried lot hold her composure as she tilted the camera on her computer down in order to record a message to everyone. Once she finished, she noticed everyone else was asleep, so she made her way downstairs to the kitchen to get some extra energy treats, and the map to Orochimaru's abandoned base, then took her leave from the place she called home for so long.

The next morning came around and everyone was getting ready for training. Akane and Tsunade had returned and were working on the new medical supplies that the team would need. As everyone else had arrived at the training field, Hinata noticed that Kasumi hadn't arrived. Since she was usually the first one to get to practice, she knew something was wrong. When she got back to the Uzumaki mansion, she asked Momoko if Kasumi was home. Momoko told her that she hadn't seen Kasumi all morning and figured she might still be upstairs.

"Kasumi-chan? You didn't oversleep did you?" Hinata asked as she entered Kasumi's room. When she saw no one was inside, she started to get a little worried. "Ok if she's not here then where could she be? And why is her hitai-ate still here as well?" Hinata walked over to the desk to notice Kasumi's hitai-ate, and her laptop was still in her room. What really puzzled her was the scrolling text on the screen. "Please watch. What does she mean by please watch?" Still confused, Hinata rubbed her finger on the touch pad and brought up the main screen on Kasumi's computer. The video player was already loaded with a video so Hinata figured that's what Kasumi wanted someone to watch. She played the video and wondered why Kasumi would leave a message like this. Everything seemed ok, until she found out the reason why Kasumi was missing.

"Naru-chan, come in!" Hinata quickly said into her communicator.

"Hina-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Get everyone back to your house immediately! I know where Kasumi-chan is!" Hinata said.

"Well where is she?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here. But please hurry! She may be in some serious trouble!" Hinata replied in shock.

"Ok, we're on our way. We'll stop by and pick up Baa-chan and Oka-san as well." Naruto replied as he cut off communications.

Within 10 minutes, the remaining members of Team Illumina were in the living room waiting for Hinata's explanation.

"Ok Hinata-san, just where is Kasumi?" Neji asked.

"Watch this. You'll know where she is." Hinata said, playing the video. After it ended, everyone couldn't speak over hearing the news.

"This makes no sense! I mean she's NEVER done anything this stupid!" Arashi said in frustration.

"She said it wasn't a suicide mission, but that's exactly what she's walking into!" Naruto said.

"I know Naru-chan, but she told us there's nothing we can do to stop her!" Hinata said.

"Oh yes there is. We're going after her…and Shadow Sasuke. It's time we end this right now!" Naruto screamed. "Team Illumina, meet at the gates in 10 minutes ready to move."

"Naruto, I can't allow you to do that! Not yet!" Tsunade said as she tried to stop him.

"Tsunade-baa-chan…" Naruto said in a serious voice. "This time…you can't stop us."

"And why is that?" Tsunade replied, getting quite upset at his tone. That was when she noticed all of them transform and remove their hitai-ate.

"Because we're not fighting as Konoha shinobi." Naruto said, laying his hitai-ate on the table. "We're fighting as the Illumina Knights. Now gear up and move out!" Everyone responded as the 8 remaining knights took off to gear up. Within 10 minutes they were all at the gate ready to leave when Sakura ran into the group.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sakura asked. "And where's Kasumi-chan?"

"Kasumi-s left the village and we're going after her." Ino said.

"Why are you doing that?" Sakura questioned.

"Because she went after Shadow Sasuke alone…" Sasuke said.

"She WHAT!" screamed Sakura. "Why would she do something so stupid?"

"She has her reasons." Naruto replied.

"And that would be??" Sakura asked.

"Sakura…" Naruto said with a grim look on his face just before he and the rest of the Illumina Knights took off. "Kasumi's dying."

* * *

**Ok this has to be the LONGEST combined arc I've ever done for this story. The total of all 4 parts went well over 125 pages! But I guess that since it's almost the end...I gotta make things bigger.**

**As you all know my next chapter will be the final battle with Shadow Sasuke. With Kasumi's life in the balance, I plan to make the next chapter possibly the most intense chapter I have ever written. I mean I'm pulling every single attack out of the Illumina Knights arsenal for this. And there will even be some references to some earlier events that happened in this story...some even going as far back as Chapter 1!!! Not only that but in the next chapter...yes I am doing this...I am finally revealing the true identity of the Shadow Knight. That person will be returning to Konoha with the real Shadow Gem and take their place in the team, thus fully completing Team Illumina. Right now everyone thinks it's Shikamaru...but I still want more opinions on who everyone thinks the Shadow Knight is!**

** After that I will probably do an Epilogue chapter to finish everything off for the main storyline, and then do the Movie Chapter. After that...I'll be working on Kasumi's Dream, and probably my Naruto/Sky Girls story until the Manga gets a little further. Then...I'll bring out the sequel everyone's been waiting for.**

**And now with this being the next to last chapter or so, it's time. If you've been keeping up with the past 3 chapters, you know what the Shadow Knight's attacks are. Now I shall complete that list by revealing the true Shadow Bankai!**

**Lvl 4 Bankai-Dark Nova-With the power of Bankai, the Shadow Knight can draw upon any one of the other 8 Illumina Knight's powers, and enhance them to an even more powerful level, but only one element at a time. For example, the Shadow Knight draws upon Hinata's Water Illumina Power. The Shadow Knight will then have access to her Aqua Ball, Aqua Shield, and Hydro Storm techniques, and the power of those attacks are enhanced greatly. The Shadow Knight's version of Hydro Storm is almost on par with Hinata's Tidal Blast, but doesn't quite reach that level of power.**

**With the addition of Kasumi's Rainbow Dance Bankai, she and the Shadow Knight can now perform their unique dual technique, **

**Light and Dark Bankai Special-Rainbow Nova-With Kasumi's ability to use all 8 Elements, and the Shadow Knight able to strengthen these elements, the two can channel all of their Illumina Power into the remaining 8 Knights, supercharging all of their abilities for a limited time. With this new Supercharge, two Illumina Knights could easily hold their own against a Bijuu for a limited amount of time.**

**That's all for now. I want to say to all my readers, thank you for a wonderful year, and all the wonderful reviews you've given my story. I'm gonna try my hardest to make sure this story hits 400 reviews before it's finally concluded. Always remember, Read and Review. **

**From Our families to yours, may you have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Years! See you in 2008!!!!  
**

**Neokenshin and the cast of A New Life in A New Land **

**RasenganFin and the cast of Hinata's Guardian **


	56. Happy Birthday Hinata

Neokenshin: This was just a little short to say Happy Birthday to one of my all time favorite Naruto characters. Hope she likes it.

Naruto: Oh I know she'll like it. Especially what I get her.

Neokenshin: Well from myself and the entire New Life Cast, we all want to say Happy Birthday Hinata!

Hinata: Thank you so much everyone!

Neokenshin: Well let this short begin. And as always I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: This small short takes place just after RasenganFin's group goes home in the crossover, but just before Kasumi finds out about her virus that causes her to leave after Shadow Sasuke**

* * *

December 27…to most people it was just two days after Christmas. But for one certain hanyou girl, this day meant a little more.

"What's this?" Hinata asked herself as she saw a small note on her nightstand. She opened the note and started reading,

_Hinata,_

_Your mission today is to follow the clues as they are given. This mission is of the utmost importance and must be completed by the end of the day. Unfortunately you must do this mission alone. I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but I will give you something to help start your search. Hiashi will have what you need. Happy Birthday Hinata._

_Tsunade_

"Why do I get the feeling that everyone is going to do something for me today." Hinata said, as she headed to her shower to get ready for her day.

After getting ready she headed to the kitchen where Neji, Hanabi, and Hiashi were getting ready for breakfast.

"Morning nee-chan. Happy Birthday." Hanabi said. "We made sure to make your favorite cinnamon rolls today!"

"Thanks Hanabi-chan! They look really good!" Hinata said, noticing the jumbo cinnamon rolls on the table.

"So what's on your agenda today Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

"I have a mission from Tsunade-sama. She said you would have what I needed Otou-san?" Hinata asked.

"I do. This is what she left me to help you today." Hiashi said, taking out a scroll with a small key. "Also I have your gift here as well." Hiashi gave Hinata the scroll, key, and another small box with the Hyuuga symbol on it.

"Otou-san, thank you, but I…Otou-san…you can't be serious! These are…" Hinata gasped when she opened the box from her father. Inside were two diamond hairclips, the same ones her mother wore.

"Yes those are your mother's. She wanted me to give them to you on your 13th birthday. I know you'll take good care of them." Hiashi said.

"Otou-san…you don't know how much this means to me! Ever since she died…I'll always treasure them!" Hinata said, putting the clips in quickly.

"I'm glad you like them Hinata. Now I think you need to be getting on with your mission." Hiashi noted.

"Oh yeah! The scroll!" Hinata said, unrolling the scroll. "Ok what's my first clue."

Hinata, your first clue leads you to a place of sharpness and perfection. Look for the four points to find your next clue

"Sharpness and perfection? Find the four points…where could that be?" Hinata asked.

"Dunno, but I do know that Tenten said something about meeting up with you later." Neji said.

"Tenten…the Armory!" Hinata exclaimed. "Gotta go guys! Thanks for the gifts!" Hinata said, rushing out of her house.

"So, what do you think she'll do when she gets to the end of this little scavenger hunt?" Hiashi asked.

"I'd say she'll do something she hasn't done in years." Hanabi replied.

"And what would that be Hanabi-chan?" Hiashi said.

"She'll start stuttering and then she'll faint." Hanabi said.

"I have to agree with that one." Neji added. "Naruto did a good job for her present this year."

* * *

Quickly running through town, Hinata made her way to the Konoha Armory. Tenten was just about to open up the store when she saw her Kitsune friend running like crazy.

"Hey, happy birthday Hinata!" Tenten said.

"Thanks Ten-chan. Hey you open yet?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we just opened. Why, did you need something already?" Tenten asked.

"I'm on a mission from Tsunade-sama, and part of my mission says I have to find something here." Hinata replied.

"Oh alright. Go on in." Tenten said. She saw Hinata quickly rush in and make a mad dash for the shuriken shelves.

"Where is it…where is it?" Hinata said, looking through all of the different sized shuriken.

"Uh Hinata, what exactly is it that you're looking for?" Tenten said.

"My clue said I had to find the four points to get my next clue, but it's no where near the shuriken!" Hinata said in frustration.

"Well, what about over by the kunai?" Tenten said, pointing to another wall.

"How can there be four points…" Hinata said, before she noticed four painted kunai above the shelves. They were all pointing to the center of the wall, where a scroll was hanging. "That's it!" Quickly grabbing the scroll, she noticed there was a lavender choker with the scroll.

"Oh yeah, the choker is from me. Hope you like it." Tenten said.

"I love it Ten-chan!" Hinata said, putting on the choker. "Now let's see where my next clue leads me."

Your next clue takes you to a place of three. Atop the three will you find what you need.

"Any idea on where to go Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"A place of three. That's a little tough." Hinata said.

"Well maybe someone else might know." Tenten said.

"Ok. Thanks Ten-chan. See you later. Thanks again for the gift!" Hinata said as she left the Armory.

"Don't mention it Hina-chan." Tenten said. She started to do her daily cleaning when she thought, "Yeah Naruto really did something with this."

"Place of three, where in the world is that?" Hinata thought as she walked through Konoha. While she was deep in thought she wasn't watching where she was going and accidentally ran into Haku and Neji.

"Whoa, Hina-chan, are you alright?" Haku asked as she helped Hinata up.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just thinking too hard." Hinata said.

"Look Naruto's the one that's supposed to be an airhead on his birthday, not you." Haku said. "So how goes your birthday mission?"

"Well I've already found the first clue. I got this new choker from Tenten as well." Hinata said. "But my second clue is really confusing. Know where a place of three is?"

"I'm really not sure, but maybe Kasumi knows. She is the smart one." Haku said.

"Where is she?" asked Hinata.

"I think she said she was going to be training with Sasuke today." Haku replied.

"Ok, thanks Haku-chan! See ya later!" Hinata said, running towards the training grounds.

"Have a happy birthday Hina-chan!" Haku said.

In a matter of minutes Hinata made her way to the training ground to see Sasuke and Kasumi in a fierce taijutsu training workout. She waited for them to finish up before she got her information.

"Hey Hina-chan. Happy birthday!" Kasumi said with a warm hug.

"Thanks Kasumi-chan. Say can I ask you something?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Kasumi replied.

"Well do you know where a place of three is?" Hinata said.

"Not really, unless you count the three wooden pillars over there." Kasumi said.

"Wooden…oh man how could I forget! We've been here so much I should have known about this place!" Hinata said, running to the top of the pillars. She saw a wrapped package with another scroll. "Hmm what's in this?" She opened the package to reveal a lavender top with a dark blue skirt. "Now why do I have a feeling this is from you two?"

"Hina-chan, you've known me for how long now?" Kasumi asked as she jumped down from the pillar.

"Thank you so much!" Hinata said. "Ok guess I need to find out where this next clue goes."

The scroll read, Hinata, you've done well in your mission. Now you are ready to find the final clue to complete this mission. However you cannot get this clue until the sun sets. Make sure you have all the items you found on your search when you go to this clue. The final location you need to go to is a place where one looks upon many

"One looks upon many…why does that sound like the top of the Hokage Monument?" Hinata said.

"Probably because it is. I mean you can see just about all of Konoha from up there." Kasumi said.

"Ok, guess I need to go up there later today." Hinata said.

"Well while you're waiting, you wanna go to Ichiraku's for a birthday lunch?" Kasumi asked.

"Sure why not." Hinata said.

* * *

For the rest of the day Hinata enjoyed the company of all her friends. She had a great lunch at Ichiraku's, of course all of it being for free due to her birthday. Akane and Mikoto even treated her to a spa treatment as well. With the sun setting, Hinata had already changed into the outfit she got from Kasumi, along with the choker from Tenten, and the hair clips from Hiashi and made her way to the Hokage Monument.

"Well I'm here, but what am I waiting for?" Hinata asked as she sat down on one of the benches. She admired the sunset, thinking of how wonderful her birthday was. Though she wondered why she hadn't seen Naruto all day. As the sun was setting she noticed a small one tailed fox walk up to her. It had a small box on it's back and it just puzzled Hinata as to why it would be here. The fox jumped up on her lap as she took the box off and tried to think of what to do. "Oh yeah, the key!" She took the key out of her pouch, and used it to open the box. Inside was a note. All it said was Turn around. As she turned to see what was behind her, the fox disappeared and standing before her was Naruto.

"Naru-chan!" Hinata said in shock.

"Hi Hina-chan. Did you have a happy birthday today?" Naruto asked.

"I did. But where were you? I didn't see you all day." Hinata asked.

"Well I was making sure you completed your mission." Naruto said.

"My mission? You were behind it?" Hinata said.

"I was. It was all so I could give you your birthday present." Naruto said, taking out a small box.

"Naruto…is that…" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, I know that we've already done this, but now I want to make it truly official. I want all of Konoha to see just how much I love you." Naruto said, getting down on one knee. "Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, you have been the love of my life for the longest time. You have risked your life just for my safety, and there is nothing I can do to repay you for all the love you have given me. You are my world and I want you to know that I will tear down the heavens themselves to protect you. I know I'm just 13, but it doesn't matter how old I am. All I know is that there is one girl for me, and that's you. That is why I ask you, Hinata Hyuuga, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful diamond engagement ring Hinata ever saw.

"Naruto…how did you…" Hinata said as she began to cry.

"Oka-san gave it to me. It was the same ring that Otou-san used to propose to her, and she said that there would be no better person to keep it safe than you." Naruto said, placing the ring on her finger. "So does this mean your answer is what I think it is?"

"Naru-chan you big silly! Of course my answer is yes! You know you're the only one for me!" Hinata cried as she embraced her fiancé. "Thank you so much!"

"Anything for you Hina-chan, anything for you." Naruto said.

* * *

Neji: Hey what happened to Hinata? We got cake and ice cream for her?

Kasumi: Last I heard, she was glomping the living daylights out of Naruto and Neokenshin for that birthday gift.

Sasuke: Oh well, that means more cake for us, as long as Chouji doesn't eat all of it.


	57. The Final Showdown

* * *

Neokenshin: Here it is...the moment everyone's been waiting for! It's the final showdown with Shadow Sasuke!

Akemi: And since everyone else is out, I get to help with the introductions!

Hanabi: Me too!

Neokenshin: Well I don't want to spoil anything so let's get this thing started.

Akemi and Hanabi: Yep! Naruto isn't owned by Neokenshin and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180. Also any other characters you see here that aren't normally in this story also don't belong to Neokenshin but to their respective authors.

Neokenshin: Then let the final showdown begin!

* * *

Chapter 36: The Final Showdown

With the recent occurrence of Kasumi leaving Konoha to take on Shadow Sasuke, Naruto and the rest of Team Illumina immediately set out not only in the hopes of rescuing her before her supposed demise, but also to finally destroy Shadow Sasuke for good.

"I still can't believe she could do something like this!" griped Naruto as he sped through the trees.

"Naruto, you mean to tell me you wouldn't do the same thing?" Chouji asked.

"Well, yeah I probably would, but Kasumi-chan is different!" Naruto replied.

"How is she any different? She's just one of us, and this is just how things are," said Haku. "But what I don't understand is why she couldn't have told us about her condition earlier?"

"I know what you mean. It has to be really painful for her, especially since she was told she would die on her 14th birthday!" Tenten added.

"Painful or not, I'm gonna make sure she gets to enjoy that birthday of hers, right after I chew her out for being so stupid!" Naruto said with a clenched fist.

"Naruto, don't be too harsh. She did get that stupidity from you." Sasuke said.

"I know! Geez Sasuke, my first time leading this team and you're already picking at me," replied Naruto with a sarcastic sigh.

"That's what Kasumi-chan would have wanted." Sasuke chuckled.

"I just really hope she's ok right now." Hinata said, while constantly focusing on her Illumina Energy signature. "I just still can't believe all of this is happening." She quickly remembered everything that led up to this moment…

* * *

(Flashback)

After Hinata got everyone back to the Uzumaki mansion, she prepared the group for the shocking video left by Kasumi.

"Ok Hina-chan, where is Kasumi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Pay attention and you'll know where she is." Hinata replied as she started the video.

The video began and showed a very solemn Kasumi. Everyone wondered why she looked so glum.

_Hi everyone. If you're watching this video, then by now I've already left Konoha. Now before you start thinking that I deserted the village and went off to become a missing-nin, then you're wrong. Konoha is my home, and I love this village with all my heart. I would die to protect this place and the people in it. That being said I guess it's time to explain where I'm going. I've decided to finally end this game with Shadow Sasuke. As we speak I'm on my way to Orochimaru's deserted base to take on Shadow Sasuke. I know this seems like a suicide mission, well believe me it feels like it. Only problem is…it doesn't really matter if I win or lose. I'm going to die anyway. _

"She's what?" Ino asked. "This can't be true?"

"Kasumi-chan's going to die? Why did she say that?" thought Haku as the video continued.

_I went in for a checkup to see why I was feeling so worn out after my training sessions, and I found out from Shizune that I had been infected with a terminal virus. During the mission to Houtei, I was the only one that got hit by a senbon he threw. Shizune and I found out that it was laced with a blood borne virus that was thought to be eradicated well over 30 years ago. Neither of us had any idea how Orochimaru and Shadow Sasuke got a hold of it, but my guess is that he was getting desperate to get rid of us. Too bad I had to be the guinea pig. Because I was infected for so long, the virus had time to reach its final stage. Shizune told me that because it was so developed, there was no chance for a cure and that I would die in three days. Heh yeah, what a way to go. I die on my second 14__th__ birthday. I'm 22 years old mentally, but I never got to reach that age physically, even with a second chance._

"A virus? Since when did Orochimaru start doing biological warfare?" Tsunade asked.

"Shizune, I want to see the blood sample you have from Kasumi. I want to know just what this virus is myself," said Akane.

"Yes Akane-sama." Shizune nodded in agreement.

"She's going to die that early?" Tenten said, watching more of the video.

_Basically…I want to tell everyone I'm sorry for everything. If I never brought the Illumina Gems, then none of you would have to worry about a fight this dangerous. I knew I should have destroyed the gems as soon as I could. I guess that was my fault. Well before I finish I wanna say some things…seeing as how these will be my final words to all of you._

_Ino and Chouji, you two have to be two of the most interesting friends I've ever had. Being able to talk to plants and having a miniature black hole for a stomach is just too cool! And I don't care what anyone says about you Chouji; you were never fat, just full of muscle. I also liked it when you shared your potato chips with me. Too bad I never got the last one._

"Kasumi-chan…why are you doing this?" Ino asked herself.

"That was always our tradition…sharing potato chips." Chouji said.

_Neji, you were always the focused one. Whether it came to training, travel, missions, whatever, you were always focused on the task at hand. It was that focus that got us through a lot. But I'm glad you also learned to lighten up and relax as well. Though if it weren't for Haku-chan, you'd still be that iceberg. And you Haku-nee-chan, I told you that you were never a weapon, but a human being. You always used to be so alone inside until you met Neji and I honestly think you guys were a perfect match._

"Kasumi…your words speak a great truth, for without you I never would have had Haku-chan," muttered Neji.

"Kasumi, I swear I'm going to kill you for making me cry like this! I never cry like this!" cried Haku.

_Ten-chan, you probably hated being the odd one in the group. First you couldn't combine your powers with anyone, yours weren't that flashy or cool like everyone else, and you were the only one without a boyfriend. But look at you now…you have your new Gravity powers, a brand new sword, so many more opportunities…and with that voice of yours, I think you will even have a boyfriend in your future. Just remember…he's out there waiting for you Ten-chan, I know he is. But…in case you don't find him…can you take care of Sasuke for me? That and wear your hair down more often? I kinda like it without the buns._

"Of course you idiot! Do you really think I'd let Sasuke get in trouble without you around?" replied Tenten.

_Now here come the parts I really don't want to do. I guess I'll start with you Hina-chan. My all time best friend. Who would have thought me saving you that day would start the best friendship in the world. You were there the day I got out of the hospital, the first day of the academy, and for so much more. I'm just glad you were able to get over that stutter! I mean come on, Naruto isn't all that! Ok, maybe he is. Heck if he wasn't my brother I'd love to go out with him myself if I wasn't with Sasuke. But I'm glad that you've come so far as a kunoichi and as a Kitsune princess. That's why I now formally pass the title of heir to the clan to you Hinata. Even though I know you'll probably give it up to Haku, and she'll give it up to Akemi, I just had to do the formal thing. You're going to be a fantastic leader no matter which path you choose, whether it be leading the Hyuuga, head of the Kitsune, or even headmistress of the Uzumaki, you're going to be fantastic. Thank you for everything Hinata, my best friend and my sister._

Hinata simply stayed quiet over hearing Kasumi's statement a second time. She truly couldn't believe that her closest and best friend was gone like this.

"_Arashi-sama, Akane-sama…first off I know it's been forever since I've addressed you like that Otou-san and Oka-san, but I felt I had to, since I'm departing from this world soon. I want to thank you for giving me the chance to have a family. For so long I wanted to have parents since I lost mine so early, and you were those parents. Oka-san, you alone were the sole reason I was here in the first place. If you had never saved my life like you did so long ago, I don't know what things would be like. And you Otou-san, you always knew when to make me laugh. That and I will always remember being your little princess. I know you're probably really disappointed in me for doing this, and I'm really sorry. It was just something I had to do. But I did want to say this…if I did make it back alive, you could ground me for a month and I'd be perfectly fine with it._

"You're absolutely right you'd be grounded!" Arashi said in anger. "Though it would only be for a day, not a month."

"Something's just not right! Once I find out more about this virus, maybe I can do something." Akane thought.

_Sasuke my love…I know that it took you a long time to finally admit your feelings to me, and that I promised to help you restore the Uchiha clan. I want to say that I'm so sorry I couldn't keep that promise to you. But always know that every single time I said how much you meant to me, every time I smiled at you, every time I told you I loved you, I meant every single word. That's why I feel so bad right now, knowing I'll never see you again. All I ask is that you please forgive me for leaving you like this. I hope this doesn't hurt you as much as it is hurting me right now._

Sasuke remembered the gift he had planned to give Kasumi for her birthday. Just like Naruto did for Hinata, he had gotten Mikoto's engagement ring and was planning on giving it to Kasumi. "Kasumi-chan…of course I forgive you. I just wish you would have let me go with you," he thought.

_And finally I come to you Naruto. You're the very first person I saw when I began my new life here. From the first day we met, you've always looked after me and protected me. Yeah I know I didn't tell you I was really older than you, but I didn't care. I was enjoying everything you did for me too much. Even the pranks you pulled on me, yeah I was mad, but in reality I wished you did more. Never having a brother at all made you even more valuable to me. You're so full of dreams and I know you'll be able to achieve them. Just don't forget your sister when you become Rokudaime, ok. One more thing…there's no other person I would trust to do this, so here goes. As of right now I officially name you Naruto the Wind Knight as the new leader of the Illumina Knights. I know it was you that stepped up during the missions after Konoha was attacked, you helped bring Tsunade-sama back, and you even died to protect someone close to us all. That's why I chose you for this. I know with you as the leader, you'll be able to finally destroy Orochimaru and help protect Konoha even more._

"Kasumi…I know what I have to do now," thought Naruto.

_Well that's pretty much it. I want to say thank you to all of you for these past eight years, and that I will never forget you. I love each and every one of you and hope you will all survive long into the future. I promise that I will watch over each of you from the other side. Farewell everyone…_

_Love forever…_

_Kasumi Uzumaki_

"This makes no sense! I mean she's NEVER done anything this stupid!" Arashi said in frustration.

"She said it wasn't a suicide mission, but that's exactly what she's walking into!" Naruto said.

"I know Naru-chan, but she told us there's nothing we can do to stop her!" Hinata said.

"Oh yes there is. As the new leader of the Illumina Knights, I say we're going after her…and Shadow Sasuke. It's time we end this right now!" Naruto screamed. "Team Illumina, meet at the gates in 10 minutes ready to move."

"Naruto, I can't allow you to do that! Not yet!" Tsunade said as she tried to stop him.

"Tsunade-baa-chan…" Naruto said in a serious voice. "This time…you can't stop us."

"And why is that?" Tsunade replied, getting quite upset at his tone. That was when she noticed all of them transform and remove their hitai-ate.

"Because for the first time we're not fighting as Konoha shinobi." Naruto said, laying his hitai-ate on the table. "We're fighting as the Illumina Knights. Now everyone gear up and move out!"

(End Flashback.)

"So do you think we'll catch up to her Naruto?" Tenten asked.

Naruto turned back and looked at his teammate, "I hope so Tenten, I really hope so."

* * *

"Here's that blood sample you wanted Akane-sama," said Shizune as she handed her a small vial with the blood sample she took from Kasumi.

"Thank you. Now let's really see what's going on here." Akane said, taking a small drop of blood and placing it on a glass slide. She slid the sample underneath a microscope and began to zoom in on the virus activity.

"I've never seen a strain like that. Is that really an extinct virus?" Tsunade asked.

"It actually looks like a demon type virus," replied Akane. "Shizune, bring me the scroll where you found this information."

"Here you are Akane-sama." Shizune said, as she got the scroll.

Akane began to look through and examine the virus strain. Even she couldn't think that Orochimaru had access to an extinct virus.

"So anything interesting?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing. The scroll says there should be no trace of this virus at all. Even the strains match as well. You're going to have to give me some more time to research this." Akane said. "Shizune said that there was no cure since Kasumi was in the final stages of infection, but maybe I can use all my knowledge as the Kyuubi to possibly find anything that can even give her a small chance of living."

"Akane what are you saying?" Tsunade asked in shock.

"I'm saying I'm taking a play out of your own playbook Tsunade-sama." Akane replied with a look of determination. "Remember, you're the one that said if there was anything that could even give Rock Lee a chance to continue as a shinobi, you'd find it. And look at him now. He's stronger than ever thanks to you."

"But Akane-chan, that was a physical situation. We're looking at a biological crisis. This is more dangerous than you know. What if you cause the virus to mutate and become an airborne infection?" Tsunade asked.

"Listen, this is affecting my own daughter. I don't care if I have to use myself as a test subject, I will not lose her! She doesn't deserve this Tsunade, and you know it yourself!" Akane replied with sharpness in her voice.

Tsunade looked shocked as her own former student just addressed her without a formal title for the very first time. "Akane…you've never called me by my name directly. If it's come to that, then you're dead serious on this."

"I've never been more serious in my life. I swear it as the most powerful Sacred Beast in the Five Elemental Lands, Kasumi will not die." Akane said.

"Then Shizune, put a pot of tea on, we have work to do." Tsunade instructed. "Come on Akane-chan, Kasumi's trying to save the world from Shadow Sasuke, so we have to save her from this virus."

"You got it Tsunade-sama." Akane replied with a smile.

* * *

"Great. Another energy bar down." Kasumi said to herself as she was eating another of Akane's energy bars. "This makes my fourth one. I guess this virus is really starting to kick my tails." She felt her forehead and could tell her temperature was higher than normal as well. "Guess a fever comes with the package. I just hope I have enough medicine and energy treats to hold on long enough." Wiping her forehead with her arm, she quickly set back out towards Orochimaru's abandoned base. "Why did it even have to come to this? I was actually enjoying this life!"

Kasumi continued through the forest for another hour until she reached a cave. Checking the map, she noticed that she arrived at her destination for her final battle…and possibly her final moments on the planet.

"Looks like here's where the party is." Kasumi said. "If I'm right everyone's going to follow after me, so I might as well leave them something that shows I'm here." She removed her hitai-ate and tied it to a stick, creating a marker. Since her scent was on it, any of the Kitsune could use their advanced senses and know it was hers. She also took out a flare tag that would detonate if things got desperate and everyone would know which way to look for her. Taking one heavy breath, she made her way into the cave.

* * *

"Hina-chan, are we still on the right track to find her?" Naruto asked, as he and the others continued their pursuit through the forest.

"Yes, but her chakra signature seems to be dying off. I don't know if she's really exhausted right now, or if it's something else." Hinata replied.

"It could be that virus she has. Remember when you're sick, your chakra is weaker than normal," commented Ino. "Tsunade-sama told me that in basic medical training."

"Guess you really aren't just a dumb blonde as people say you are." Tenten said.

"Hey after I got over my fangirl crush on Sasuke, I figured I needed to crack down on my ninja training. Plus I think it would be interesting to be a medic-nin," replied Ino. "Guess it was all due to Kasumi that got me started on this path," replied Ino. "If she hadn't finally gotten a hold of Sasuke, I'd probably still be trying to chase after him and who knows where I'd be."

"I know what you mean. Kasumi was always so nice to me even when I got picked on in the academy. She was the first girl to ever come up to me and tell me that I wasn't fat. She always said 'Chouji, just remember, muscle weighs more than fat. So in reality you're full of muscle, that's why you're so big,'" commented Chouji. "I loved that day so much that I told her I would always share my potato chips with her."

"Yeah, too bad you never let her have the last piece." Tenten said. "But she always had to be the nice girl of the bunch. Always agreeing with me when I didn't like being all girly and everything. And now what does she do? She goes off like this and tells me to keep an eye on her boyfriend if she doesn't make it."

"What's wrong with that? You're the lucky one that gets Sasuke!" Ino asked.

"I had a crush on Naruto while we were in the academy, not Sasuke!" Tenten screamed, causing Naruto and Hinata to suddenly pause.

"Say WHAT!" Everyone asked.

"Nothing. You heard nothing. I said I was ok if I had to keep an eye on Sasuke." Tenten said in haste, hoping to keep her darkest secret.

"Ok, now I think this mission is really getting to us. If Tenten is saying something that crazy, then I know we're getting a little stressed out," Neji replied.

"Yeah, that has to be the silliest thing ever. Tenten having a crush on me, yeah right!" Naruto joked.

"Naruto…if only you really knew. Kasumi was the only person I told this secret to and she's kept it forever. I really did have a crush on you back in the academy, but I knew it could never happen because you were in love with Hinata," thought Tenten. "But I did promise her that I would always help keep you safe for Hinata-chan. And that's a promise I intend to keep for you, Kasumi-chan."

"Since we're on the subject of Kasumi, I guess the greatest thing she did for me was to bring Haku-chan to the village." Neji said.

Haku looked over at her boyfriend, thinking that couldn't really be his greatest memory of Kasumi. "Neji-kun, are you serious?" she asked.

"Of course. Even Hinata-chan knows how I was while we were growing up. I was always serious and focused on my job as a branch family member that I really didn't concentrate on other things. But when you came to the village, something just happened. There was something about you when I first met you Haku-chan. Maybe it was your cold interior that you used to have. I knew I was just like it, and to meet someone like me in a sense…well…the next thing you know, we're having dinner together." Neji said.

"Yeah you're right. Though for me it was a little different. I think the best thing about Kasumi was that she showed me that even though I was a ninja, I wasn't just a tool for someone. She was what I needed to heal the wound in my heart and realize that I had so much more waiting for me," said Haku with a heavy sigh. "I can only hope she's ok right now."

"Hard to believe that one girl from another world could mean so much to all of us." Sasuke said.

"You're the one to talk Sasuke. Considering you're engaged to her." Naruto replied. "Honestly, if you two never had met, you'd probably be moody and emo all the time. Heck you'd probably be sitting beside Orochimaru right now."

"Don't even go there Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I think he's right Sasuke. After your clan was killed, you were always so depressed and emotional. You literally put up a wall in front of yourself so no one could get through to see the real you. But Kasumi was the one person to do that." Hinata commented. "If you noticed, you've become a lot stronger than you thought because of her. I have too. I'm not the timid little girl I always was. Because of Kasumi-chan, I've gained untold confidence in myself and I know I can overcome any obstacle before me."

"Well she may mean something to all of you guys, but to me…" Naruto said solemnly. "To me, Kasumi is more than just a person. I think she was what all of us needed. She was the one to help us see all the potential we each possessed. Because of her, we've come so far in life. Also if it weren't for her risking her life that night, then I wouldn't have Hina-chan. So because of that, the only thing I can do to repay her for that risk, is to protect her very life with my own."

"So I think it's safe to say we have one goal in mind, correct?" Neji asked.

"If you mean we all get back to Konoha alive, and that means all of us including Kasumi, then you're absolutely right." Naruto said. "Time to move guys, we don't have much time."

* * *

"This place just creeps me out," said Kasumi as she looked at the broken jars on the walls. "Just what was Orochimaru doing in a place like this?"

"Maybe he was planning your demise here?" said a deathly familiar voice.

"So, if it isn't my so-called fiancé. I guess we were bound to meet eventually." Kasumi replied as she turned to see Shadow Sasuke.

"But of course my lady. I see you've come alone. Any reason for this honor?" Shadow Sasuke asked.

"Let's just say right now I really have nothing to lose by destroying you. That's why I'm here alone." Kasumi said.

"Then if you are ready to die, what's stopping me? Though I think a less crowded area would be better for your death," replied Shadow Sasuke.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Kasumi said.

"Then follow me." Shadow Sasuke said, leading her into a large room similar to the Chuunin Exam arena.

"So you wanted to make things flashy for this fight?" asked Kasumi.

"I figure when I destroy you worthless Illumina Knights and take your gems for my own, I wanted to be able to show off my victory in a stadium setting." Shadow Sasuke said, taking out a kunai. "Now then, prepare yourself."

"No need." Kasumi said, already with kunai in hand. She charged full speed towards her enemy with one goal in mind, "Today I finally take back the Shadow Gem!"

Kasumi and Shadow Sasuke quickly began their battle with kunai clashing. Kasumi knew this was her last fight, so she wasn't holding anything back. She quickly moved away, throwing a barrage of kunai that Shadow Sasuke easily deflected, but it set him up for Kasumi's next move. Seeing him slightly off guard, she formed the cross seal, summoning 10 clones.

"Kage Bunshin? Do you really think that will stop me?" asked Shadow Sasuke as he struck two clones, causing them to dispel.

"Not really. But they did give me enough time to do this!" Kasumi said, pointing a finger. Upon command three of Kasumi's clones instantly attacked with the three fire jutsu she learned from Sasuke.

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)" said Kasumi clone 1, releasing a massive fireball.

"KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU! (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)" said Kasumi clone 2, unleashing a huge shower of fireballs.

"KATON: KARYU ENDAN! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile)" Kasumi clone 3 said, sending a large fire dragon towards Shadow Sasuke.

"You call that fire jutsu?" asked Shadow Sasuke as he waited for the oncoming barrage of fire. "I'll show you what real fire is! MANGEKYO SHARINGAN! AMATERASU!" With a flick of his wrist, he immediately summoned the black flames of Amaterasu, instantly canceling out the fire jutsu and destroying all of Kasumi's clones in the process.

"Crap! He's already using the Mangekyo!" Kasumi thought. "It's a good thing those special lenses Mikoto-sama made for Naruto still had one more use left. I can survive one Tsukiyomi but then I'm in big trouble."

"I hope you're not thinking of avoiding my Tsukiyomi like Naruto did the last time." Shadow Sasuke said. "Thanks to the full power of the Shadow Gem and my own demonic power, my Tsukiyomi is now more powerful than ever! Those lenses of yours won't protect you this time."

"You're really forcing me to take this into high gear already aren't you." Kasumi said, removing the lenses.

"Actually I want to toy with you before I let you do that." Shadow Sasuke said, quickly disappearing. In a flash, he delivered a sharp kick to Kasumi's face, knocking her back into one of the rock walls. "Time for my fun to begin."

* * *

"Naruto, do you smell that?" Sasuke asked as he picked up a very faint scent in the air.

"No what…wait, yeah! I think I know this scent. It smells like some kind of apple…mixed with sweat!" Naruto replied.

"Apple! Naruto, do you smell any other fruit mixed with that apple scent?" Hinata asked, as she tried to pick up on the scent as well.

"I think so. It smells like cranberries too." Naruto said, taking a deep breath to get in as much of the scent as possible.

"There's only one person that uses cranberry apple!" Ino said. "Kasumi must be close if we can pick up that scent!"

"Hina-chan, which way is her chakra pointing to?" asked Naruto.

"It's still weak, but it's in the northeast direction." Hinata said.

"Hmm, since there's no wind, we must not be very far. If her scent is this weak, then we may only be about 15 minutes away from her location." Neji said.

"Yeah you're probably right Neji," replied Naruto. "We don't have time to waste here. Let's get moving."

* * *

"Is this all you're going to give me Kasumi-chan? I thought the Light Knight was supposed to be stronger than this?" asked Shadow Sasuke after he delivered another sharp strike to Kasumi. In the past few minutes he had easily proven he was toying with her, slowly wearing her down bit by bit. "I haven't even broken a sweat yet."

"Just laugh all you want." Kasumi said, wiping a small stream of blood from her lip. She had already taken a heavy beating, and the fact that the virus was working against her wasn't helping her much. "I'm going to make sure you die here today. Guess it means I should get into my dress clothes for you."

"So you're going to slip into that little ensemble?' Shadow Sasuke taunted perversely. "You really know how to treat a guy."

"Well too bad you're not a guy, but a demonic freak of nature," said Kasumi as she flicked her wrist to reveal her transformer. "Time for me to end this now! ILLUMINA STAR POWER!"

"You won't be the only one taking it to a new level." Shadow Sasuke replied as he followed suit with Kasumi. "SHADOW ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!"

Finishing her transformation, she noticed Shadow Sasuke had done the same. The only thing she knew she could do was to finish the fight before he activated the Shadow Bankai. "You know, I'm not even going to waste any time. BANKAI!" Kasumi screamed, unleashing all of her power. "Time to really show you what my Rainbow Dance can do!"

"Then enlighten me." Shadow Sasuke said, cracking his knuckles.

"With pleasure! STARBURST GRENADE!" screamed Kasumi as she threw a concentrated light bomb towards her opponent.

"You're going to have to do better than…" Shadow Sasuke said as the grenade exploded. He quickly jumped away at the last moment, but failed to see he underestimated Kasumi.

"Just like Sasuke. You definitely have his ego; I'll give you that. Too bad I know how to manipulate it!" Kasumi said, creating a pillar of rock in front of her. "Now remember what I said about my Rainbow Dance? Well looks like you get to see my newest attack!" In her hands she quickly summoned fire energy in the right and water energy in the left. She then summoned wind energy to surround both of her hands. With all her strength she slammed her hands into the rock pillar, causing thousands of gem shards to shoot out. "Block this pretty boy! DIAMOND STORM!"

"All too…" Shadow Sasuke said, as he noticed he couldn't move.

"All too easy, you were going to say? Not this time. Like I said, you have Sasuke's ego. I knew you'd get careless and fail to notice I had two more clones in hiding," she said, seeing her clones trap Shadow Sasuke in the Starburst Cage. "Now this time, I'm the one calling the shots!" Kasumi looked at her two clones holding in Shadow Sasuke as the wave of diamond shards started to impale Shadow Sasuke. The two clones were gathering light energy and condensing it, getting ready for Kasumi to continue her plan. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention…my two clones…well they're holding a Starburst Grenade in each hand, ready to blow you to oblivion. As for me, I think I'm going to eradicate you for good. I think you know what this next move is?" She pulled her hands back into a familiar stance and channeled every ounce of Illumina Power in her body for this final attack.

As the barrage of diamonds ended, a bloody Shadow Sasuke looked upon his potential killer in disgust. "How…could you do such a technique?" he asked Kasumi.

"Oh that little move? Well you see, by using Chouji's Rock Spike, I summoned a large pillar of coal instead of normal rock. Adding in Hinata's Aqua Ball, Sasuke's Blazing Fist, and Naruto's Air Blade, I could create an immense amount of pressure on the shards of coal, easily creating diamond shards." Kasumi said. "That's what you get for underestimating me."

"It doesn't matter. I'll still kill you." Shadow Sasuke said as he struggled to break free from the cage.

"Can't you say anything else!" Kasumi said, pulling her hands back as she began to focus her Illumina Power. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to be the one to kill you! See how you like a double Starburst Grenade, combined with my Starburst Cannon."

"I've survived it once, I can survive it again!" said Shadow Sasuke in anger.

"Yeah, but this is the first time I've been able to use 100 percent of my Illumina Power. Thanks to my new Star Prism powers, I have even more power than before!" Kasumi screamed as she reached her maximum. "Enjoy your trip back to whatever rock you crawled out from under!"

"That's what you think." Shadow Sasuke thought.

"SUPREME STARBURST CANNON!" Kasumi screamed, unleashing the biggest energy wave she ever created. The sheer force combined with the destructive power of two Starburst Grenades easily left Shadow Sasuke in a smoking crater. The beam itself drilled through the walls, tunneling through to the forest outside.

* * *

"What the heck was that!" Tenten exclaimed when she heard a massive rumble.

"Maybe it was what was left of that beam of light that shot out of that mountain over there?" Ino said.

"Beam of light! Kasumi's close! If she threw out an attack like that, then she must either be desperate or she just completely annihilated Shadow Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, let's just hope it's the second answer." Sasuke said, as they quickly sped towards Kasumi.

* * *

"I told you…" Kasumi said, heavily breathing from releasing so much energy. "Don't you ever underestimate me!" She looked around to see if there was anything left, but couldn't due to the smoke clearing away. "Least I got him," that was the last thing she said before she heard one word she never wanted to hear.

"BANKAI!" Shadow Sasuke screamed, unleashing is full power. "Now what was this about me underestimating you?"

"But…but I…" Kasumi said, shaking at the sight of a Bankai powered demonic Shadow Knight.

"Time for round two. This time I'll start this dance." Shadow Sasuke said, vanishing into the shadows. He quickly unleashed a massive barrage of strikes on Kasumi, giving her no chance to even defend herself.

* * *

"Naruto, I think I see Kasumi's hitai-ate!" Neji said, pointing at the marker Kasumi left.

"Looks like she wanted us to know where we needed to go." Naruto said, taking out a kunai.

"Naruto, what are you doing with that?" Sasuke asked, noting that Naruto was holding a three-pronged kunai instead of a normal one.

"We don't know what the hell we're going up against in there, so I'm going to give us some possible way of getting out." Naruto said, placing the kunai firmly in the ground near Kasumi's hitai-ate.

"Naruto, since when do you know the Hiraishin!" Haku asked.

"That's just it, I don't know it. I'm just going to have to risk it." Naruto said to his sister.

"Risk it! Are you insane?" Haku exclaimed over hearing Naruto's sudden risk.

"Forgot already? Kasumi's middle name is insane. Mine is crazy. She told everyone that in her match against Hinata during the Chuunin Prelims." Naruto said with a smile. "Besides, it's not like we have anything to lose. Either we go in here and all come out alive, or we take that Sasuke Uchiha wannabe down with us!" Naruto said. "Now come on, we have a job to do."

"Everyone wait a minute." Hinata said, stopping the group.

"Hina-chan, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Listen, we're possibly walking into our final fight. Like Naruto said, there's no guarantee that we're going to make it out of here alive. But in times like this we need to remember that without Kasumi-chan, none of us would be where we are today." Hinata said. "That's why we need to go in there with the intent of ending this conflict here and now. We've seen things that probably no other person would even think of seeing. We've had the chance to meet not one, but two different versions of ourselves, one even making us a part of their own group."

"Hina-chan's right. Not only are we proud shinobi of Konoha and the Illumina Knights, but we're also the Kitsune Mercenaries as well! Lei, Naruto, and Kyu told us that we should never give up even when we're faced with the odds against us!" Tenten said.

"So that's why right now, we make a solemn promise. We go in there and we fight to the bitter end. If Kami wills it that we die today, then we die with honor!" Hinata said, putting her hand in the center of the group.

"To the bitter end!" Chouji said, placing his hand on top of Hinata's.

"We fight with honor and nobility!" Ino said, adding her hand.

"United, our power is invincible!" Neji said, following suit.

"No matter who stands before us, we will not back down!" Tenten said, putting her hand in.

"The future depends on us and we will protect it!" said Haku as she put her hand in as well.

"Today we stand at the beginning of a new chapter in our lives…the chapter where we put an end to Shadow Sasuke once and for all." Sasuke said, putting his hand in.

"Not only do we do this for our friends, our families, our village…but we do this for everyone in this world." Naruto said, putting his hand at the top. "And there's one person we will definitely fight for."

"WE FIGHT FOR KASUMI!" all of them screamed in unison.

"Hang on Kasumi-chan! We're coming!" Naruto said, as the group rushed into the cave.

* * *

Kasumi was hurting badly. She had no way of protecting herself from the relentless assault that Shadow Sasuke unleashed. The fact that her body was starting to weaken due to the virus wasn't helping as well. Even her own Kitsune Healing had slowed down. Right now she was at Shadow Sasuke's mercy.

"Pitiful. You're supposed to be the leader of that worthless group of Illumina Knights?" Shadow Sasuke said as he threw Kasumi against a wall. The Kitsune girl was battered and bruised all over, and had numerous cuts and wounds all over her body. She tried using her Starburst Healing but even that had failed. Kasumi was slowly dying and she had no way to stop it.

"I…told you…" Kasumi said as she coughed up some blood. "I'm…not going…down…" She collapsed to the ground trying to keep her balance, but her body was too weak.

"How about I put you down for good! DIE!" Shadow Sasuke said, as he raised his glowing black hand.

"FOUR WAY ILLUMINA JUTSU: QUADRA RAID!" Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata screamed, slamming into Shadow Sasuke with two Chidori and two Rasengan.

"Where did you come from!" Shadow Sasuke said as he slid back into a defensive position.

"That's something you don't need to worry about!" Naruto said. "Hinata, Ino, Haku, check on Kasumi!"

"We're on it Naruto!" Haku said, as she Ino and Hinata rushed to their injured friend.

"Kasumi-chan, are you ok? Answer me!" Hinata called out.

"Hina…chan? What are…you doing…" Kasumi said slowly.

"Don't you give me that! I'm the one that needs to be asking you what you're doing!" Hinata scolded. "Did you really think you could get away with the suicidal hero thing?"

"I guess not." Kasumi said weakly. "I just…didn't want to worry you."

"Well you've already done that. Now come on, we have work to do." Haku said. "Come on girls, let's get her healed up."

"Already on that. Ready Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Ready. Time for our new healing tech to go into effect." Hinata said.

"EARTH RESTORATION!" Ino and Hinata said together. Combining their healing abilities, Kasumi was bathed in a shower of water and healing pollen.

"Ok Kasumi-chan, just rest for now. This should heal most of your major injuries. We're going out to deal with our friend Shadow Sasuke." Hinata said.

"Thanks you guys." Kasumi said as she closed her eyes to rest.

"Ok now we've got some house cleaning to do!" Hinata said.

"Right behind you Hinata!" Ino and Haku said together.

"So once again all ten Illumina Knights are together at last. It's a shame that Kasumi didn't put up much of a fight." Shadow Sasuke said.

"That's because she wasn't fighting at full strength. She didn't have us with her." Naruto said. "Now it's time we end this. This time, you're the one that's going to be welcoming death."

"Really now? Then I'd like to see you try it." Shadow Sasuke said, forming two clones of himself.

"Then let this final match begin." Naruto said as he looked at the rest of his friends. "Alright everyone! No holds barred!"

"BANKAI!" they all said, unleashing a massive wave of energy.

"We got the first hits!" Chouji said, as he and Neji rushed towards the clones. "Neji, let's do it!"

"With pleasure Chouji!" Neji said, gathering a mass of lighting in his hand as Chouji quickly assumed his Meat Tank form.

"Oh so they're teaming up already." Shadow Sasuke said.

"ILLUMINA STYLE! LIGHTNING BREAKER!" Chouji and Neji said. Neji slammed his fist into Chouji, causing the Earth Knight to charge at an even greater speed towards their target. Since he was encased in his diamond armor, the lightning continued to spark all around Chouji while he barreled directly at Shadow Sasuke.

"Perfect. Now I can use a little something I got from Kasumi." Shadow Sasuke said as his gem changed color. "POLARITY SHIELD!" He quickly raised a black shield around him, easily holding Chouji off.

"Wait a minute! How does he have my Polarity Shield!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Like I said, I used the Shadow Gem to absorb a nifty little thing from Kasumi…namely her Rainbow Dance ability!" Shadow Sasuke laughed.

"That means he has a part of all of our powers now!" Ino said.

"And he also has the Polarity Shield's weaknesses!" Sasuke said. "Ino, you and Naruto go for him now! He's blocking Lightning and Earth, so that means he's weak to Wind and Wood!"

"Gotcha Sasuke! VORTEX STORM!" Naruto screamed, sending out a massive tornado.

"SOLAR BLAST: BEAM STYLE!" Ino said, shooting her solar energy in a beam into the tornado. The two combined into a solar light cyclone that Shadow Sasuke had no chance of blocking since he was trying to hold off Chouji.

"Fools, that's just what I wanted! SHADOW DRAIN!" Shadow Sasuke said, causing the black shield around him to absorb all of the energy that attacked him. The result even caused Chouji to be thrown back towards the group. The shield went down as the energy was absorbed into the Shadow Gem.

"Did he just absorb all that energy?" Hinata asked.

"No I did something worse than that!" Shadow Sasuke said pointing his hand towards the group. "SHADOW BLAST!" He fired a black energy beam that was almost similar to Ino's last attack at the group. "How about seconds! SHADOW VORTEX!" He followed suit by sending a black tornado to add to his combo.

"He's absorbing our attacks and using them for his own!" Tenten cried out.

"Oh crap!" Naruto said, as he tried to get out of the way of the attack.

* * *

"Akane-chan, what's wrong? You don't look so good." Arashi asked his wife as she looked over the village from atop the Hokage Monument. She had been racking her brain trying to find a vaccine for Kasumi's virus, and the stress was finally getting to her.

"It's the kids. I have this feeling that they're in a losing battle right now. Even with their new power, it feels like they still can't win." Akane said nervously. As she was saying that, she overheard Tenten saying that Shadow Sasuke was using their attacks against them over the Shadow Star Prism transformer. "Oh no! This isn't good at all!"

"Akane-chan, will they be ok?" Arashi asked.

"For the first time in my life…I don't know!" Akane cried. "The only thing I can think of is for Kasumi to use Illumina Fusion! But I don't know if she's ready to use it yet!"

"Listen, when the time comes, you'll have to be the one to tell her how to use it. Didn't you say that she had to use the three gifts she was given in order to be able to use that power?" Arashi asked.

"I did, but I don't know if she still remembers about those gifts." Akane said.

"Trust me Akane, she knows about them. And when she finally uses that third gift, you'll have to give her the activation chant. You are the guardian of the Light and Shadow Gems, remember!" said Arashi.

"I know Arashi, I know. If there was only a way I could give her the full force of the Light Gem, then they might have a chance at winning!" Akane replied.

"You know that would kill her right now! She's not ready to take on all that power. You told me that yourself! That's why you had your friends in Houtei develop the Star Prism Transformers because you knew they were ready to start at the second level of power. If she was to immediately get the 3rd level now, the shock would not only kill her, but the explosion of power would kill the others as well!" Arashi said in shock. "Like I said, right now, let her use the three gifts and then send her the chant. That's how they'll win. And if things get really desperate, we'll send in the real Shadow Knight to help them out."

"Ok Arashi. That's what we'll do." Akane said.

* * *

"Ow my head. What's going on?" Kasumi said, as she awoke to an all white room with a large door. "Am I dead already?"

"Not really. You're asleep right now. But there's something you need to do while you're here." Arashi said.

"Otou-san, what are you doing here?" Kasumi asked, as he helped her up from the ground.

"Kasumi-chan, right now you're friends are doing all they can to stop Shadow Sasuke, but it's not looking good. The only way you can be guaranteed to win is for you to use Illumina Fusion." Arashi said.

"Illumina Fusion? But I don't even know the first thing about using that ability. Not only that but Shadow Sasuke took some of my Light Energy. I can't even use my Rainbow Dance anymore," cried Kasumi.

"So! That didn't stop you before! What about before you came here. Did you even know about your Bankai power? Didn't you tell me that you and your friends stopped a global war with your powers?" Arashi asked.

"We did, but…" Kasumi said.

"But nothing! You showed you had the power to win, and you did. Not only that but my daughter does not quit when the deck is stacked against her! I didn't raise you to be like that!" Arashi said.

"I know Otou-san, but right now, I'm really scared! I'm already going to die because of this virus, and I don't know what to do to help everyone else!" cried Kasumi.

"That's where I'm here to help you." Arashi said. "Do you see this door? It's the first step in finding the answers you need in order to help your friends."

"Ok, I guess so." Kasumi said, walking up to the door. She tried to open it but found it was locked. "Why can't I open it?"

"You need a key." Arashi said. "That key is in one of these three boxes. You just have to pick the right one."

"Alright." Kasumi said, looking at each of the boxes. "The first one says family, then friendship, then love. What's that supposed to mean?"

"That is a question only you can answer." Arashi said.

"Family, friendship, love…I think of everyone as my family…I have lots of friends…and I love all of them. I mean if it wasn't for Otou-san and Oka-san, I'd have never found my family…which means I never would have made all my friends or fallen in love with Sasuke! I know the first key!" Kasumi said, quickly opening the family box. She took out the key and quickly opened the door.

"That a girl! Now go quickly, your friends need you." Arashi said.

"I will Otou-san. Thank you!" Kasumi said as she quickly hugged Arashi and entered the door with the two remaining boxes.

* * *

"This is just great! He now has all of our third level attacks!" Sasuke said, dodging a wave of lighting.

"I finally get a really cool technique and it gets stolen by some freak." Tenten said as she threw another barrage of kunai at Shadow Sasuke. "Is there anything we can do to stop this guy?"

"I don't know. We've thrown just about everything at him except for our Bankai attacks. But if he absorbs those, then we're really screwed." Haku said.

"Not really! Sasuke, do you still have that item Lei gave us? What did he call it, a Chakra Seal Disruptor or something?" Hinata asked.

"What, you mean this?" Sasuke said, taking out a small paper seal from his pouch.

"That's it! If we can somehow get this thing in contact with Shadow Sasuke, we might have a chance to win! If I'm right, Lei said that thing would completely disrupt his chakra and possibly his Illumina Energy, giving us enough time to nail him with all of our Bankai attacks!" Hinata said.

"It's worth a shot." Sasuke said. "Hey Naruto, think you can stall our friend long enough for us to give him a present?"

Jumping out of the way of a lightning charged punch, Naruto turned to his brother, "Sure. Just give me a little bit of time. Hey Haku, think you can help out here?"

"Actually I think I can! It'll be the first time I used this, but I'm sure it will work just long enough!" Haku said. "I just hope I have enough chakra."

"I hope you do too. Alright, Neji, Chouji, let's give them some time." Naruto said.

"Sounds like fun Naruto." Chouji said, heading straight for Shadow Sasuke in Meat Tank mode again.

"I like the way you think Naruto!" Neji said.

* * *

"Another door. I guess the key must be in one of these two remaining gift boxes." Kasumi said to herself. But as she said that she noticed something different about herself. Her voice was a lot higher than normal. She gave herself one quick look to see that she was no longer a teenager again, but 6 years old…the same age as she begun her new life. "Well this is unexpected. But hey it is a test I have to do." She quickly overlooked her surroundings to see if there was any major clue to help her figure out which key she needed to open the next door. All she saw was…Hinata? Why did she look the same way when I first met her? And why was she crying?

"Hina-chan, what's wrong?" Kasumi asked.

"K-kasumi-c-chan? What are y-you doing h-here?" Hinata asked.

"Well first off I'm trying to figure that out myself. But what's the deal with you stuttering like that! You've haven't done that in over 7 years." Kasumi said.

"It's n-nothing. I was j-just thinking about s-someone." Hinata replied.

"Let me guess, it's about Naruto, right?" Kasumi asked.

"How d-did you know?" Hinata said as she blushed heavily.

"Look, I know good and well you love him with all your heart. I am your best friend you know." Kasumi replied.

"B-but I know he d-doesn't…" cried Hinata.

"Oh man, Hinata, what did I tell you last time. Naruto isn't a person who will judge others. He's been your friend for how long? I mean you two have been together since you were born! Hasn't he always been there for you whenever you needed it?" Kasumi asked.

"T-that's true, he w-was there for me." Hinata said.

"And what about the time you found out your mother passed away? What was the first thing he did when he saw you?" Kasumi asked.

"H-he said that he would let his mom be my mom too," answered Hinata.

"That's right. That was the time you stopped stuttering and realized just how much he meant to you." Kasumi replied. "He was the one person that completely changed that day for you."

"You're right Kasumi-chan. He did help me that day. And you were the one that helped me build my confidence around him." Hinata said in confidence.

"Look you're the one that found your confidence. I just stayed by your side and made sure you were on the right path." Kasumi smiled.

Hinata quickly hugged her best friend, "And that's why you've been my best friend for all time."

"You know it Hina-chan. Now I just gotta figure out how to get out of here," said Kasumi, as she started to notice one of the two remaining gifts begin to glow.

"I think you found the key." Hinata said, as Kasumi opened the box with the friendship tag on it.

"And it was all due to your help Hina-chan." Kasumi said, using the key to open the door. "Looks like I gotta go."

"Kasumi, before you go, you should know something." Hinata said before Kasumi left. "The final door will be the most difficult to open. You probably know what it is, but it's going to be the toughest trial you've ever faced."

"Chances are it's going to involve the strength of my love for Sasuke…and you're probably right. It's going to be tough, but if it means I can stop Shadow Sasuke once and for all, I'll endure." Kasumi said, running through the door.

"Good luck Kasumi-chan. I know you can do it." Hinata said.

* * *

Shadow Sasuke was relentless in his attacks. Neji, Chouji, and Naruto were doing everything they could to distract him long enough for their plan to work, but they were pushed to the limit second by second. Tenten even tried to use her Gravity Hold, but with Shadow Sasuke's new level of power, he broke free easily. It would come down to one final move to decide this battle.

"Damn! He's not giving up!" Neji said, coming out of a Kaiten. "Even using all my jutsu hasn't worked!"

"Actually it has Neji!" Naruto said, seeing a large scroll stretch high above them. "They're ready!"

"Ready for what?" Shadow Sasuke said as the trio jumped out of the way.

"Ready for this! Tenten, Haku, go for it!" Naruto screamed.

"SOURYUU TENSAKAI: GRAVITY STYLE! (Double Dragon Scattering Destruction)" Tenten screamed, as a massive shower of kunai, chains, shuriken, kama, and all kinds of weapons descended upon Shadow Sasuke.

"Holy crap! I didn't know she was packing that many weapons!" Chouji exclaimed.

"New rule, never tick Tenten off." Naruto said while the weapon shower was in action. "Haku-chan, are you ready?"

"Here goes something!" Haku said as she finished the chain of seals for her newest jutsu. "HYOTON: TOUKETSU HASAI! (Ice Release: Cryogenic Crushing)" She immediately summoned every ounce of vapor around Shadow Sasuke, encasing him in an impenetrable block of ice. However due to his demonic energy, she could feel him resisting the jutsu, and felt him trying to break free. His head was already free of the ice, so it only left them with the last stage of the plan. "Sasuke, I can't hold him much longer! Activate that thing now!"

"See how you like this you worthless copy!" Sasuke said, as the paper seal began to glow. "Go! CHAKRA SEAL DISRUPTOR!" Sasuke slapped the paper seal on Shadow Sasuke's head, immediately causing his whole body to react in a shock of pain.

"You fool! What did you do to me!" Shadow Sasuke screamed as he shattered Haku's jutsu. He was clutching his head in complete pain as all the energy in his body was severely disrupted.

"Ok, it's all or nothing now! Let him have it!" Naruto screamed.

"GAIA CRUSHER!" screamed Chouji as he slammed his fist into the ground.

"NATURE'S WRATH!" Ino screamed, unleashing a massive ball of solar energy.

"LIGHTING RAIN!" Neji said, exploding in a wave of lightning.

"WHITE RIPPLE DANCE!" Haku said. With one slash of Sode no Shiraiyuki, she sent waves of ice towards her target.

"TIDAL BLAST!" Hinata cried, creating a massive tidal wave of energy.

All the attacks shot towards Shadow Sasuke, but completely passed him, once again causing Shadow Sasuke to be overconfident.

"You weak fools! You missed!" Shadow Sasuke said, still clutching his head from the pain of the Chakra Seal Disruptor.

"No we didn't." Naruto said. "Look behind you."

Surely as Shadow Sasuke turned around, he heard the words of one Gravity Knight. "REFLECTION FORCE!" Tenten screamed, as she created a giant mirror that absorbed and reflected the combined Bankai attacks with more power.

"This is the end for you!" Naruto said. "WIND RASEN-SHURIKEN!"

"FLARE EXPLOSION!" Sasuke said. He and Naruto slammed their attacks into Shadow Sasuke at the same time the other attacks hit. The combination of power created a massive explosion, causing everyone to wonder if Shadow Sasuke could really survive an attack of that power. The force easily blew everyone back into the walls while Shadow Sasuke was getting hit from all eight elements at once.

"Sasuke…think we overdid it?" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah! But it was worth it!" Sasuke replied.

The combined attack finished and everything slowly calmed down. As everyone tried to get to their feet, they could see a huge smoldering crater containing the body of Shadow Sasuke.

"Guys…I think we did it." Naruto said, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't believe it! We won! We actually won!" Hinata cheered as she embraced Naruto.

"Looks like this nightmare is over." Haku said. Just as she said that, things went from ok, to oh crap!

"This nightmare…is just beginning!" said Shadow Sasuke as he slowly got to his feet.

"WHAT! There's no way in hell you could have survived that!" Naruto screamed.

"I told you…my power…is ultimate!" Shadow Sasuke said in heavy breaths. A dark aura engulfed him as he immediately shifted into the Level 2 Cursed Seal Form. However his power was still increasing! "And now…witness the bringer of your destruction!" He unleashed an unbelievable amount of energy and started what looked like a transformation. Only this time…it was into something more hideous than anyone had ever seen.

"What is he…oh crap." Sasuke said, watching Shadow Sasuke grow in size.

"Ok nobody said anything about him getting bigger!" Chouji frantically said. "I'm the only one that's supposed to get bigger in this bunch!"

"Neji?" Haku asked.

"What is it Haku-chan?" Neji responded.

"Get your pale eyed butt over here and hold me now because I'm absolutely terrified at this!" Haku screamed.

"Um, Naru-chan? I don't think he's supposed to do that." Hinata said, as her entire body began trembling in fear.

"This is not good! I mean, this is REALLY not good!" Naruto said, as he saw Shadow Sasuke's body become more beastly. He was now the size of Gamabunta, yet looked like a giant golem. His skin was now dark and jagged. His arms now reached all the way to the ground and his fists were the size of huge boulders and were adorned with spikes. On his upper shoulders it looked like there were eyeballs that could look around as well. He had two spiked shin guards on, and his face was no longer human. It now more demonic as his four yellow eyes stared at the group.

"What was that about you winning?" Shadow Sasuke roared. "I told you, I will destroy all of you!" He unleashed a wave of energy so intense, that not only did everyone in all the surrounding nations feel it, but it was even felt through dimensions!

* * *

"What in the hell was that?" Naruto asked as he was playing with his daughter Himawari. "I've never felt something like this before."

"It's the Illumina Knights. I feel that they're in the final showdown with Shadow Sasuke." Keisei said, sensing the apparent danger.

"Then what am I doing here sitting on my ass! I've got to go help them." Naruto said in a rush. "Listen, get a hold of Sasuke and we'll…"

"Naruto, not this time." Keisei said. "This is not a battle we can interfere in. The odds may be against them, but remember, you must have faith in them. Believe and they will win. Besides, Akane-chan knows what's going on, and she said they should be ok."

"I understand mom. They better not die. I don't think Shenron would like me trying to revive nine people at once, especially if they are from a different dimension, and one of them is an alternate me." Naruto said.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, did you feel that?" Kyu asked as she felt the wave of energy. "That's not normal."

"The other mercs! They must be in their final battle right now!" Lei noticed. "I just felt a sudden disruption in the Arcana. Sasuke must have used the Chakra Seal Disruptor."

"Then I guess it's time we pray that our fellow mercs are victorious." Naruto said, looking towards the sky. "No matter what, we fight with them in spirit."

"I agree Naruto-kun." Kyu cheered. "Come on you guys! You can do it!"

"I sure hope they can. I've never felt a disruption in the Arcana like that before." Lei thought.

* * *

"This isn't good! Something must be wrong out there!" Sakura cried. Ever since she heard about the situation, she had been pacing back and forth like a madwoman in Naruto's house. "I still think we should have been there to help them out!"

"And do what Sakura? They have abilities that none of us could ever imagine having!" Temari said. "Right now all we can do is pray for their safe return. Other than that, we're powerless."

"I know that, but what happens when they return? Kasumi-chan's still gonna die!" Sakura said.

"That's where you're wrong Sakura. Akane-chan is doing everything she can to find a vaccine to try and cure her. Just have faith, and believe in your friends." Tsunade said. "If there's anyone that can come back from the brink of death, it's Kasumi. You know just as well as I do, she's not going down without a fight."

"Alright Tsunade-sensei." Sakura replied.

* * *

Kasumi entered the final room to notice there wasn't a door, but only Sasuke standing there waiting for her. She knew this was it. If she didn't pass this trial then it was all over, not only for her, but also for her friends.

"Guess you're the last one waiting for me, aren't you Sasuke-kun?" Kasumi asked.

"That I am. I see you've brought the last gift as well." Sasuke replied.

"The gift of love. Hard to believe this would be the last one." Kasumi said, looking at the box. "But where's the door I need to get out of here?"

"There isn't one." Sasuke said. "Kasumi, right now I need to know something. You say that you truly love me, and that you would do anything for me, correct?"

"Sasuke, of course I do. Why would you even think something like that?" Kasumi questioned.

"Because I have to know one thing. If you absolutely, truly love me, would you be willing to do the impossible?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Kasumi wondered.

"I mean this. Kasumi, if you truly love me, would you be willing to give me up? If you knew that ending our relationship would help save the world, would you be able to do it?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, I…you mean you want me to break up with you? But why?" Kasumi cried.

"Because breaking up with me, means you'll have the focus and concentration you need in order to use Illumina Fusion." Sasuke said.

"But, you're the love of my life! I made a promise to marry you when we both turn 18, and I promised to help you restore the Uchiha Clan! How can you ask me to do something like this? What about your dreams of having your clan back?" Kasumi cried.

"My clan means nothing if there is no world for them to live in." Sasuke said coldly. "Now I will ask you one last time? What do you choose? Me, or everyone else?"

"Sasuke…I…" Kasumi stuttered.

"Answer me now!" Sasuke screamed.

"Ok! I choose to save the world! Yes I would give you up if it meant I could save everyone else! I'm sorry Sasuke!" Kasumi screamed as she broke down to tears.

"Then Kasumi-chan, all I have is one thing left to say to you." Sasuke said, kneeling down to her. "Go and save the world. And know this…I'll still be waiting for you. Our love is true, and nothing will keep us apart."

"Sasuke, what does this mean?" Kasumi said, as the last gift opened to reveal another key.

"It means that your heart is pure. I know you would save everyone else instead of being selfish. That's the Kasumi I know and love. Now go out there and stop Shadow Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"I will. But I still don't know how to get out of here. I have the key, but where's the lock to put it in?" Kasumi asked.

"It's right here." Sasuke said, holding up her arm. She looked to see a small keyhole on her Star Prism Transformer. "The power is now yours Kasumi-chan."

"Sasuke, thank you!" Kasumi said with a kiss. "Don't worry everyone, here I come!"

* * *

"She did it!" said Akane. "Ok now it's time. I just hope she has enough strength to hold out while all of this is going on." She closed her eyes and began to concentrate all of her demonic energy on her target.

* * *

"Ow, my head." Kasumi said, slowly waking up. "What did I miss?"

"Oh not much. You're clone fiancé is now a giant walking demonic doomsday device." Naruto said, pointing at the newly transformed Shadow Sasuke.

"Ok, either my fever has gotten worse, or we're in really big trouble!" Kasumi said, overlooking the situation.

"Actually it's both." Hinata said, feeling Kasumi's forehead. She quickly took some medical bandage and used her powers to soak it into a compress to try to drop Kasumi's fever.

"Just wonderful. I still feel absolutely miserable and right now we're…" said Kasumi.

"You're dead!" Shadow Sasuke screamed, as he brought his monstrous fist crashing towards the group.

"Yeah, if no one wants to become a ninja pancake, then we gotta move people!" Naruto said, as everyone immediately scattered to get out of the way.

"Naruto, can't you summon Gamabunta-sama or something?" Sasuke asked. "There's no way we can take this guy on right now!"

"Who said anything about you using chakra!" Shadow Sasuke screamed. With another roar, he let out a wave of energy, knocking all the Illumina Knights fiercely to the ground. "See how you like not being able to use your own chakra!"

"What do you mean we can't use our chakra!" Ino questioned.

"He means exactly what he said! I can't use my Byakugan again!" Neji said.

"My Hyoton abilities? I can't even control them anymore!" Haku cried.

"This is just great! What more could he…" Naruto said, before he and the rest of the group were sent flying into the rock walls again by another roar. "Ok, that…is really…starting to hurt!" Luckily the rocks around them caved in, giving them a few minutes of cover to think of a plan.

"It's bad enough we can't use chakra, we've used up most of our Illumina Power, and now this!" Haku said. "What else can go wrong!"

"Look…I don't…want to be around…to find out." Kasumi said, struggling to get to her feet. "We…only have one…shot. I have to use…Illumina Fusion."

"Kasumi-chan, we don't know what that will do! Not only that but your body is in no shape to fight! That virus has seriously weakened you." Hinata cried.

"I don't care! If I'm going…to die anyway…then I plan to take…that freak with me!" Kasumi said with determination. "Only one problem."

"And what would that be?" Haku asked.

"I don't know how to use Illumina Fusion yet?" Kasumi said, causing everyone else to hit the ground.

"Kasumi-chan!" Naruto screamed.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Kasumi coughed. "I really don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

"That's because I haven't told you yet," said a strange voice in Kasumi's head.

"Uh, who said that?" Kasumi asked. She was wondering what was going on, and who was talking to her, but it didn't sound like anyone near her.

"Great, now that virus has made her delusional!" Tenten said.

"No, I heard a voice, and it sounded like they knew how to use Illumina Fusion." Kasumi said, trying to focus on the voice again.

"Look, just listen to it or whatever! If it tells you how to activate this power, then do it! Just hurry! That big demonic oaf is bound to find us soon!" Naruto said.

"Ok, ok!" Kasumi said. She tried to relax as much as possible while listening to the voice.

"I'm glad you can hear me now. I want you to listen to my words carefully, and repeat them as follows," the voice said.

"Ok, I understand. But I wonder, you sound just like Oka-san." Kasumi said.

"Do not worry, you'll find those answers in time. For now, recite this chant. Once you finish the chant and activate Illumina Fusion, you must transfer the power to Naruto and Sasuke," said the voice.

"Why do I have to do that?" Kasumi asked.

"Since you are unable to summon the Illumina Force Wave and your body is in a weakened state, you cannot contain all of the combined energy from Illumina Fusion," said the voice. "However by using the Illumina Power Transfer, you can transfer all of the power to Naruto and Sasuke, giving them full access to everyone's powers. Then they can finally defeat Shadow Sasuke. Now prepare yourself."

"I will. I'm ready now." Kasumi said.

"Very well." Said the voice, as it began to recite the chant. When it finished, "You have what you need. Now go forth and destroy this enemy in your path."

"I will." Kasumi said, slowly getting to her feet. Luckily she still had Sasuke to hold her up. "Ok guys, time for Shadow Sasuke to face the ultimate power of the Illumina Knights!"

"You know what you need to do Kasumi-chan?" Hinata asked.

"I sure do." Kasumi said. "Everyone, follow my lead. When the time comes, you'll need to say your original activation code to continue the process."

"Well, you're the one in charge." Ino said.

"Here goes nothing." Kasumi said, raising her transformer to the sky…

"Protectors of Nature hear my call  
Nine pillars of strength that will not fall;  
The chosen will not go quietly into the night;  
We shall come together to gain victory in this fight;  
We stand firm, we will not die,  
Grant us your power upon hearing our cry!  
LIGHT ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Upon command a bright white beam of light shot out of her gemstone towards the sky.

"Everyone, just like Kasumi-chan said." Naruto commanded. He raised his own gem and knew this was the last thing they had. "WIND ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!"  
"WATER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Hinata cried.  
"FIRE ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" said Sasuke  
"ICE ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Haku said  
"LIGHTNING ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Neji said.  
"EARTH ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" said Chouji.  
"METAL ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Tenten said.  
"WOOD ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" cried Ino.  
With the nine beams of light shooting out, it caused the entire area to light up with intensity. Shadow Sasuke easily saw this and knew where his target was, easily thinking of a way to end the life of Team Illumina. What he didn't count on was the nine lights beginning to swirl rapidly, creating a vortex of energy.

"What in the world is going on here?" Neji asked.

"I think this is what it feels like to really combine all of our power!" Sasuke replied.

"Let's just hope it's enough!" Naruto said.

"Ok, is everyone ready for the final part! It's all or nothing now!" Kasumi said. She looked around and could see everyone was ready. It was time to write the final chapter in this battle.

"With our call we come together, Mind, Body and Soul Forever...ILLUMINA FUSION!" all nine knights said in unison. With the end of the chant, the nine pillars of light became one, engulfing the entire team in a brilliant rainbow colored pillar, that could be seen for miles.

* * *

"What is that!" Sakura asked as she saw the pillar of light.

"I think our friends just pulled out the big gun!" Kiba said.

"Temari, you were right! There's no way any of us could fight on that level! If something like that is happening, then this is bigger than any Kage level fight." Sakura said.

"I know. But there's nothing saying we can't fight with them in spirit." Temari replied. She looked towards the pillar with only one thing to say, "If you guys can hear me, come back soon!"

* * *

"She did it! Now they have a chance! I just hope it's enough." Akane thought to herself. "Now I better get back and see what I can do about Kasumi's virus…wait a minute!" Akane quickly left the Hokage Monument and rushed back to the Uzumaki compound. Entering her study, she eyed the object she needed, a small tablet board with stylus. "Keisei-chan said this might come in handy someday…I just hope today's that day!" She quickly began writing a message on the board that soon disappeared. About a minute later, she got a quick reply. Reading the message…

_Akane, I knew something didn't feel right. My guess was correct when we felt that surge of energy in our world that the kids were taking on Shadow Sasuke. Thanks to Naruto using his dimension jutsu on these tablets, I can send you some of his Senzu Beans, but unfortunately it won't cure Kasumi's virus. I wish there were more I could do to help her, but know we're all praying for their safe return here. I hope she makes it._

_Keisei_

A small tear opened up and a small pouch containing five Senzu Beans dropped through into Akane's hands. She quickly wrote a thank you response and headed back to the hospital in the hopes of trying to find a cure for Kasumi's virus. "This is wonderful. I can't even find a cure from another dimension! I have to do something!"

* * *

Within seconds, all of that energy that the knights released was sucked into Kasumi's gem, causing her entire body to pulse with energy. Everyone was surprised that she could hold so much power in her current state.

"Kasumi-chan, are you…" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is just really stressing my body." Kasumi said. "Ok, now one last thing to do. Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, can you guys come here for a sec?"

"What is it nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here Kasumi-chan, what is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, that voice told me…I can't handle all of this power. My body right now is way too weak from the virus and my earlier beat down." Kasumi said. "That's why I'm giving it to you two. You should have just enough power to destroy Shadow Sasuke."

"But how can we be sure?" Naruto asked.

"You can't until I do this!" Kasumi said, placing her hands on Naruto and Sasuke's chests. "ILLUMINA POWER TRANSFER!"

"Kasumi-chan…" Sasuke said.

"What in the…" Naruto said.

* * *

**MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! **

**OK Enough suspense! This is really the part you've all been wanting to see probably from the very beginning of this chapter! Trust me, you're gonna want to boot up your favorite media player or winamp or whatever, find whatever final Boss battle theme from whatever game you absolutely love, put that thing on repeat and turn up the volume when you read this next part! Trust me, do it! Even if you have to listen to the final boss battle theme from Secret of Mana(which I must say is a good choice), then play it! **

* * *

Within an instant, all the energy in Kasumi's body was pouring into Naruto and Sasuke at an alarming rate. Instantly, their wounds had been fully healed, and the two began to feel power on a level no one ever though possible. The biggest change was that their outfits were no longer their respective red and green colors, but now Naruto's outfit was trimmed completely in gold, while Sasuke was in silver. The boys now pulsed with a gold and silver aura respectively, while everyone saw that Naruto's blue eyes were now solid gold, while Sasuke now had silver eyes to match his silver hair. Even Sasuke's tails were now pure silver. The entire group could feel the power radiating off the two, knowing that the game just went into overtime.

"I don't believe it…this power in unbelievable!" Naruto said as he felt the combined Illumina Power flow through him.

"It's like we now command all of the elements at once!" Sasuke said. He soon felt Kasumi fall limp, possibly due from the transfer of all that energy. "Kasumi-chan?"

"I'll…I'll be ok. Just…go and…win." Kasumi said, passing out. Sasuke could tell that she was at her limit, but did it speed up the effect of the virus as well?

"Neji, here. Take Kasumi-chan and get her out of here." Sasuke said, handing Kasumi to Neji. "Get her back to Konoha as fast as you can. She needs to get back in and see Tsunade-sama."

"Got it Sasuke." Neji responded.

"The rest of you follow him. Sasuke and I will handle this." Naruto said.

"But Naru-chan, you can't! I won't leave you here…" Hinata cried.

"Hina-chan, you have to make sure Kasumi-chan gets back safely. I know I can count on you to do this." Naruto replied.

"Naru-chan…please promise me you'll be careful!" Hinata said with a kiss.

"I will Hina-chan. I promise." Naruto said as they released the kiss. "Now go."

"Hey you two just know this." Haku said, as the group was leaving. Naruto and Sasuke turned to see their friends with a look of confidence on their faces. "We're behind you all the way. Show that freak what it means to mess with the Illumina Knights." With that, the others all gave Naruto and Sasuke a thumbs up to wish them well before leaving.

"Well bro, looks like it's just you and me." Naruto said.

"Sure is." Sasuke replied.

"So your friends have left you. It matters not. They will soon die anyway." Shadow Sasuke said.

"Not this time. You're dealing with a power not yet seen before." Sasuke replied.

"So I hope you're ready to go toe to toe with two of the most powerful fighters you've ever faced!" Naruto said, thrusting his finger towards Shadow Sasuke. Without knowing, he instantly shot a bolt of lightning at the demon, causing Shadow Sasuke to actually flinch upon contact.

"Naruto, what in the world?" Sasuke questioned.

"Dude…I think we now have control of all nine of our Illumina Elements. It probably means we even now control Kasumi's light element!"

"Then that means…" Sasuke said.

"That means we end this NOW!" Naruto said, giving Shadow Sasuke a look of killer intent. He was ready to end this battle and destroy that Uchiha reject once and for all.

Naruto and Sasuke charged full speed at the demon before them, ready to unleash untold fury. Shadow Sasuke started the attack by trying to crush them, but with their new speed, the boys easily dodged and started jumping off the walls to get close for a good opening attack.

"Stand still you flies!" Shadow Sasuke screamed.

"Sorry, but I don't think I want to." Naruto said, creating his Bankai attack. He soon noticed that the power was now stronger than before, and the ball of energy had even gotten bigger. "Ok, now I like this!"

"That's nothing bro, see how he likes this!" Sasuke said, as lightning surrounded his fists. "Hey you freak, try this on! HYPER LIGHTNING GUN!" Using Neji's Lightning Gun, Sasuke shot a spray of super charged lightning bolts at the giant demon. The sheer force actually caused Shadow Sasuke to growl in anger. "Yeah! See how you like that!"

"Hehe, time for my turn!" Naruto said, raising the green sphere above his head. "SUPER WIND RASEN-SHURIKEN!" Naruto drove the green sphere into the arm of the giant, causing it to explode in a burst of slicing wind blades. He noticed that his attack was ten times more powerful, slashing his arm repeatedly and leaving it a bloody mess.

"Naruto, that was awesome!" Sasuke cheered.

"That freak doesn't know what hit him." Naruto said.

"Oh really!" Shadow Sasuke said, as he shot a black burst of energy from his mouth, hitting Naruto and sending him into the wall.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said, before a furious punch from Shadow Sasuke hit him.

"Do you really think you can defeat me! I am invincible!" Shadow Sasuke roared. With a fierce lash, he slammed his hand into the side of the wall, causing rocks to fall upon Naruto and Sasuke, while he quickly regenerated his arm. Once his arm was healed, he shot another two energy blasts at the locations of where Naruto and Sasuke were, thinking he had destroyed the two. Unfortunately…

"You're really making this fun aren't you?" Naruto asked as he crawled free of the rubble unscathed.

"We said you're facing a power you've never seen before, and we meant it!" Sasuke said, moving the rocks out of his way. "And right now I think we need to show you just what we mean! Hey Naruto, wanna show him what we mean?"

"If it means we give him a gift from Kasumi-chan, then I say yes!" Naruto replied, gathering a white energy in his hands. Shadow Sasuke began rushing towards the duo, but they were ready.

"HYPER STARBUST CANNON!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed, as the launched a super version of Kasumi's trademark Illumina Attack. It hit Shadow Sasuke, but he kept pushing towards the duo, causing Naruto and Sasuke to force more power into their attack to hold him back.

"Why is he still going? This should have done something to him!" Sasuke said, as Shadow Sasuke continued his charge.

"You fools! I am a demon on par with the Nine Sacred Beasts! Trying to destroy me is like trying to destroy them! You cannot do it!" Shadow Sasuke said, breaking through the attack, and starting his own.

"What! There's no way!" Naruto said, barely dodging another heavy strike.

"Naruto, this isn't working! We're going to have to change up our strategy!" Sasuke said. As he was trying to think of a plan, he noticed something on his transformer. "What's up with this?" He saw a meter, similar to the one that measured his normal chakra, Kitsune chakra, and Illumina Power, but there was only one meter this time. What really got him was that the bar was slowly decreasing. "Naruto! We're gonna have to hurry!"

"Sasuke, why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Because we're running out of power, and fast! Look at the gauge on your transformer!" Sasuke said.

"What the…" Naruto said, as he looked at his wrist. When he saw the decreasing gauge, all he could say was, "Not now! We have to stop this guy!"

"Try all you will! You shall not be victorious!" Shadow Sasuke roared, unleashing another wave of energy bursts. Naruto and Sasuke were doing all they could to get an edge, but this big goon was making it near impossible.

"We have all this power, but we can't even make a dent! If Hina-chan had some of this power as well, we could try the Tsunami Strike…that's it!" Naruto said. "Sasuke, try to combine Kasumi's Light power with your own Fire power!"

"You mean the Star Flare Burst? How in the world am I…" Sasuke asked.

"What else is left? We gotta do it!" Naruto said, as his right arm began to glow green while his left was glowing dark blue. "Ok you freak, time for round two!"

Shadow Sasuke began another strike just as Naruto prepared to counter. With a fierce roar, he was about to make contact, but Naruto's plan was in motion.

"SUPER TSUNAMI STRIKE!" Naruto screamed, creating a massive vortex of water and wind. He actually saw that Shadow Sasuke was taking more damage than before. "Sasuke, it's working! Let him have it!"

"Thanks for the idea bro!" Sasuke replied. "Hey freak, this is for what you did to my fiancée! HYPER STAR FLARE BURST!" Sasuke's attack was 10 times bigger than the normal attack he does with Kasumi, and its damage was even more! Getting hit by four elements at once actually caused Shadow Sasuke to fall to one knee, meaning the duo now had gained a slight advantage. "Naruto, use a triple attack, quick!"

"Neji, Tenten, and Chouji would love this one!" Naruto replied as his fist began glowing again. "This time you're really going to stay down! FINAL OMEGA CRUSHER!" He slammed his fist into the ground with extreme force, literally ripping the earth into pieces. Three waves of Illumina energy shredded the ground while cutting into Shadow Sasuke, making the demon scream even more.

"Oh did I say I was done last time, I don't think so!" Sasuke said, holding a swirling light and water ball. "This one's from Hinata, Ino, and Kasumi! FINAL SOLAR STORM CANNON!" Sasuke attacked the same arm that Shadow Sasuke healed, except this time, with the combined force of three elements, he actually blew the demon's arm completely off. As black blood shot from Shadow Sasuke, he began to thrash about in pure rage. These two kids had pissed him off and he wasn't happy at all.

"You insolent humans!" Shadow Sasuke screamed. "I will not let my goals be ruined by the likes of you! If I cannot rule this land, then I'll just destroy it myself!" With that being said, Shadow Sasuke began to summon all of his immense demonic power, causing the entire area around them to quake.

"Sasuke, what's he doing?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good! We have to destroy this guy fast!" Sasuke said, looking at his energy meter. He and Naruto had used up over half of their power and it was running out fast.

"You fools forget, I still have your power as well! See if you can break me now! ULTIMATE POLARITY SHIELD!" Shadow Sasuke screamed, as a large black dome encased him.

"Why do I get the feeling that what he used is not good at all?" Sasuke said.

"I don't care, just hit him with everything you got!" Naruto replied as he started attacking with every element in his arsenal. Each one hit, but nothing got through. Shadow Sasuke had created the ultimate defense, and the boys were literally powerless!

"Naruto, save your energy! We can't get through that shield. He's taken all the energy he stole from us and forced it into Tenten's shield. Nothing we use element wise can break it!" Sasuke said.

"Then what are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"YOU DIE!!!!" Shadow Sasuke screamed.

* * *

"How's Kasumi?" Haku asked as she saw her sister on the ground asleep.

"Well she's sleeping, so that's good. Luckily she had a little bit of medicine left, so that helped her some. Her fever's gone down a little, but that's all we can really do." Hinata replied. "We need to get her to Tsunade-sama badly."

"I know what you mean, but right now, I can't help thinking we need to be back in there with Naruto and Sasuke." Haku said, just as she and the group felt the ground shaking from Shadow Sasuke's demonic energy. "Hey what's going on?"

"You guys, it's Shadow Sasuke!" Tenten said. "I overheard the fight on their communicators."

"How? They didn't turn the speaker on before we left." Haku asked.

"When Sasuke handed Kasumi to me, I was able to turn his communicator on. Right now they've been giving Shadow Sasuke a run for his money, but he's now encased himself in a stronger version of Tenten's Polarity Shield. He used all of our powers to make that shield invincible!" Neji said.

"Yeah, and now Naruto and Sasuke have no way of breaking through!" Tenten cried. "What are they going to do!"

"You guys…I think for the first time ever…Naruto and Sasuke may actually lose this fight." Haku said in doubt.

"Haku, you can't be serious!" said Ino with a hint of frustration.

"I didn't want to believe it myself either. Those two literally have ultimate power, but Shadow Sasuke just 1-upped them again!" Haku replied. "What else can we do?"

"We never quit believing in them. Those two are in there fighting for the entire world, and we have to believe that they will win." Hinata cried. "I will not give up on Naruto!"

"Hinata's right. Those two have never given up on us, so we shouldn't give up on them." Chouji added.

"Come on you two, you have to win!" Hinata thought.

* * *

"Now you see you can't beat me!" Shadow Sasuke said from behind his barrier. "I had one thing you didn't and that was the power of the Shadow Gem! Now prepare to come face to face with Armageddon!" 

"What!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's right, I'm going to completely destroy the Elemental Nations! Nothing can stop me now!" Shadow Sasuke laughed as his energy became more uncontrollable.

"Perfect, his shield is impenetrable, we can't use our chakra…Naruto, what are we going to do!" Sasuke asked.

"Chakra…Sasuke, that's it!" Naruto said as the room continued to shake. "We'll hit him with an Illumina Powered jutsu!"

"But he can block all of our elements, plus we still can't use our chakra. He sealed it off, remember." Sasuke said.

"That's true. He did seal off our chakra, but it's time we finally tap into something we've never used before." Naruto said. "Sasuke, we're not normal humans you know."

"Yeah, I know we're also Kitsune…meaning we're half demon as well!" Sasuke said.

"That's right. It's time we show him the real power of the Kitsune Royal Family. He may be able to block elemental energy, but if we combine all our Illumina Power with a demon powered Shikou Kitsune Houka Taihou, we might be able to break his shield." Naruto said. "Then we have to finish him off for good."

"Illumina powered Demon Chidori and Rasengan?" Sasuke said with a smile.

"You got it bro." Naruto replied as he turned his gaze to Shadow Sasuke. "Let's end this once and for all."

"But how are we going to tap into our demonic energy? We've never done that before?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto, Sasuke, can you hear me!" Akane called out on their transformers.

"Oka-san, how are you talking to us?" Naruto asked.

"I'm using the Shadow Transformer. I've heard the whole battle over this thing! Listen, you two are too young to tap into your demonic energy right now! The risk is way too high for you to try something like that, especially since you're only half demon!" Akane said. "If you're not careful, that energy could rip you two apart!"

"Akane-sama, right now, we really have no choice. You heard what Shadow Sasuke said. He's planning on destroying everything! It's better that the two of us die and save everyone, than to do nothing and watch everyone die." Sasuke said.

"I know. That's why I'm going to tell you how to tap into your demonic energy. I promised I wouldn't start training all of you until you were older, but I guess I have no choice now." Akane said. "Besides, you'd probably force me to tell you anyway since it involves the fate of everyone. I mean Naruto is just as persistent as Arashi and you're as stubborn as Miki-chan."

"And that's why you love us anyway." Naruto replied.

"Exactly. Ok now what I need you to do is to look deep inside yourselves. Focus the very center of your chakra network. You two probably know about how to feel your chakra and Kitsune chakra. Well this is the same thing, except you're coming in contact with a much stronger force." Akane said.

"Ok, understood, what do we do next Oka-san?" Naruto asked, as he and Sasuke began to focus.

"Now you're going to have to draw out that energy with everything in your being. Take hold of it and make it your own!" Akane said.

"Gotcha!" Sasuke said, starting to feel the strain on his body. "Oh man, this is heavy!"

"I know it's tough boys, but use something to help you focus. Something you know that will give you the strength to do this." Akane said.

"Then there's no problem Oka-san." Naruto said, continuing to focus. Slowly a red aura began to emanate from his body, combining with his already golden aura. The same was happening for Sasuke as well. In a sudden flash, the two boys exploded in a massive rage of power, now engulfed in a swirling red/silver and red/gold aura. The resulting force even caused Sasuke to grow two more tails, making him a Six Tail just like Naruto.

"Sasuke, Naruto, answer me? Are you two ok? What happened?" Akane asked.

"We used our something." Naruto said, feeling more powerful than he ever felt in his life.

"Sorry to cut it short Akane-sama, but we have work to do." Sasuke said, ending the transmission. "Hey you big wannabe, ready to end this for good?"

"So you two are ready to embrace death?" Shadow Sasuke asked. "Then come, the reaper waits for no one!"

"You got that right." Sasuke said, cracking his knuckles. "Come on bro, time to get demonic."

"Heh, this is gonna be so freakin' cool." Naruto said, as he and Sasuke began to form some very familiar seals.

"You fools, I sealed your chakra! You can't do jutsu!" Shadow Sasuke laughed.

"That's right, you did seal our chakra. But you forgot one thing! We're half-demons, which means…" Naruto said.

"We have the same thing you do!" Sasuke added.

"No…that's impossible!" Shadow Sasuke said in fear.

"Not this time!" Naruto and Sasuke said finishing the seals for their jutsu. "Feel the true power of the Kitsune Royal Family…ILLUMINA FORCE SHIKOU KITSUNE HOUKA TAIHOU!" Instead of a flaming Kitsune head, the two actually summoned a giant flaming Nine Tails, almost thought to be Akane in her true demon form. Standing atop the giant Kitsune, the duo unleashed a wave of white flame at Shadow Sasuke's barrier. Upon collision the fires began to eat through until Shadow Sasuke could no longer hold his shield and it shattered in a burst of black flame. The recoil from the destruction of the shield even caused Shadow Sasuke to fall to both knees since his energy had become so unstable.

"This can't be happening…I cannot lose!" Shadow Sasuke said, his body trembling from the chaos inside himself."

"It is…and you are losing." Naruto said, using his newfound speed to deliver a crushing smash into Shadow Sasuke's face, causing him to roar in pain. "See unlike you, we have something more powerful than any Illumina Gem, or any Sacred Beast."

"We have our families." Sasuke said, crashing into Shadow Sasuke's giant chest. The beast continued to grimace in pain as the boys were on the verge of ending this battle. "We have our friends!" The duo struck both of the beast's legs, causing his muscles to explode in demonic blood. "We have our village and our heritage!" Shadow Sasuke soon felt his other arm burning as the boys pummeled it into a pulp.

"And we have one more thing…" Naruto said.

"What would…that be?" Shadow Sasuke said as he spit up a mass of black blood.

"We have two of the strongest girls in the world, giving us their strength. Without them, we never would have been able to unlock this new power and stop you once and for all." Naruto and Sasuke said in unison. With a sharp rising punch, the duo slammed the giant beast through the ceiling, literally blowing him through the top of the cave into the outside.

* * *

"What in the…is that Shadow Sasuke!" Haku asked as she saw the large figure in the sky.

"Just what happened in there!" Hinata asked.

"I think we're just about to find out!" Neji said.

* * *

"Need a boost Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"With pleasure, bro!" Naruto said, as he put his foot in Sasuke's hands. Using all of his power, he launched Naruto skyward, easily past the airborne goliath. Naruto began to focus his wind energy to keep him afloat as he saw Shadow Sasuke slowing up. Raising his hand, Naruto summoned the biggest Rasengan he had ever made, one big enough to engulf a demon the size of Shadow Sasuke. "Any last words you freak!"

"I swear I will kill you!" Shadow Sasuke spat.

"Man that's getting old. Besides, I have a feeling Sasuke has something to say to you. It's best I get him back to you." Naruto said, beginning his descent. "But I have something to say first."

"What do…" Shadow Sasuke said, before Naruto cut him off.

"This is payback for that Chidori you shoved in my chest!" Naruto screamed. "SUPREME ILLUMINA FORCE RASENGAN!" He slammed the massive Rasengan into Shadow Sasuke, causing it to drill into him as he began to descend to the ground. Down below Sasuke was preparing for his own final gift. One that echoed all over the area.

* * *

"That can't be Sasuke, can it!" Chouji screamed over the sounds of Sasuke's impending Chidori.

"It is! My hunch is that if Naruto unleashed that Rasengan, then Sasuke has one hell of a Chidori to back it up!" Neji screamed.

"What was that about those two losing Haku-chan?" Hinata yelled.

"I never said that! I said those two were going to rip that demon to shreds!" Haku replied.

"You got that right!" Hinata said.

* * *

Sasuke forced all of his fire energy into his feet, causing him to shoot off like a rocket towards the Shadow Sasuke/Rasengan mass. His eyes had a look of intense bloodlust, as he was about to end this nightmare once and for all. In his hand, lightning cried with the chirps of over one million birds. This was the moment he waited for, the chance to pay back the demon that made him suffer through the pain of the Cursed Seal of Ages, the one that killed his brother Naruto, and the one that infected and hurt the girl he loved with all his heart.

"Hey you demonic freak!" Sasuke said as he closed in on his target. "I have a message from the real Sasuke Uchiha!" Shadow Sasuke said nothing, as his doom was eminent. "The real Sasuke wanted me to tell you…YOU LOSE!!! SUPREME ILLUMINA FORCE CHIDORI!" Sasuke blasted through Shadow Sasuke and the Rasengan, causing it to explode in a violent burst of light and fire. The two had finally done it, they destroyed Shadow Sasuke. The explosion was so bright, it could even be seen all the way back in Konoha.

* * *

"You guys…what is that!" Sakura asked as she saw the explosion.

"It's our friends…they won!" Temari cheered.

"They did it? THEY DID IT!" Sakura screamed in joy as she and Temari began to dance around. "Tsunade-sensei was right! They would win!"

"They aren't done yet! We still gotta make sure Kasumi-chan's safe." Kin said.

"That's right!" Sakura suddenly realized. Turning in the direction of the explosion, she screamed as loud as she could, "GET HOME SOON YOU GUYS!"

Back in the hospital…

"Yes! I knew they could do it!" Akane said in joy. "Now I have to finish my part." She continued to read over her medical scrolls for a potential cure, when she suddenly noticed something about the virus. "No…you have to be kidding me! This can't be right!"

* * *

The two boys descended and saw their friends by the cavern entrance, wondering why they weren't already on their way to Konoha.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Naruto asked.

"What are we doing here? We're watching you two win that fight!" Hinata cheered as she grabbed hold of Naruto. "I can't believe it! I knew you'd win!"

"Well yeah, did you think we were really gonna give up?" Naruto replied. "If it wasn't for you and Kasumi-chan, Sasuke and I never would have been able to find the power we needed to finally win."

"Speaking of Kasumi-chan, how is she?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh no, this isn't good!" Ino said, feeling Kasumi's forehead. "Her fever's back and it's gotten worse! This fight must have done more damage than we thought!"

"We have to get her back to Konoha or she really won't make it!" Haku said.

"But it took us over four hours to get here on foot, and we were running almost the whole way! We'll never make it in time." Hinata said.

"Oh yes we will." Sasuke said, taking hold of Kasumi in his arms. He looked at his transformer and saw that the gauge was around 5 percent. "Naruto, how fast do you think I can make it if I use you wind powers to fly there?"

"Going full speed I'd say you'd get about ¾ the way there with the last of our power, maybe a little more if you push it." Naruto said. "It would probably take you about 15 minutes or so, but you'll get really close to Konoha."

"Then it looks like this mission is going to come down to the wire." Sasuke said, rising up into the air. "I'll meet you guys back in Konoha!" Using all the power he had left, he shot off towards Konoha like a rocket.

"We gotta hurry! Kasumi-chan's gonna need us more than ever!" Naruto said, bolting into the forest.

"On our way Naruto-kun!" Hinata replied as she and the others followed behind.

* * *

In another part of the forest, a tall figure wearing a dark cloak was walking through the trees when Sasuke bolted by.

"Looks like you and Kasumi have grown a lot Sasuke. It's been a long time since we've been together," said the mysterious figure, holding a shining purple gem. "I guess I'll finally be able to put this to good use. Too bad that fool Orochimaru doesn't even know I have the real Shadow Gem. He's going to be in for quite a shock when he faces all ten of the Illumina Knights now."

As for Sasuke, only one thing was running through his mind as he looked at Kasumi, struggling for her life…

"Kasumi-chan, please hang on! You have to fight it! Don't die on me now!" Sasuke thought to himself as he continued forward to Konoha.

* * *

**To all my readers, I kick off the 2008 Fanfiction season with a bang! I know I said I was gonna reveal the true Shadow Knight in this chapter, but I had to end it here! I'm sorry guys, but I'm gonna keep you at the edge of your seats till the very end! Also check my profile to see a picture of what Shadow Sasuke looks like in his true demon form...he's one UGLY freak of nature!  
**

**I do have some very special thanks for this chapter. First off I want to thank RasenganFin and Dragon Man 180 for doing an early beta read for me. They helped me get the first part down perfectly, and for their help...they got to find out at least one of the cliffhanger secrets. Next I want to thank Cre.A.Tor00x for the idea of the Chakra Seal Disruptor. It was a perfect way to set up Shadow Sasuke for a combined Bankai attack. Finally I want to thank Kafaru for the idea on the Illumina Fusion activation chant. She had actually sent it to me as part of an idea for a combined Illumina Gem, and I was able to use it here.**

**Now on a final note...I know I'm getting a little evil here, but I'm really hoping for the reviews. I know I have over 100 people that love this story so much, and probably even more that read it, so what I'm asking is this...since I'm so close to the end, if you guys can give me at least 25 reviews for this one chapter, then I will reveal EVERYTHING in the next chapter. I mean I'm talking I'll reveal the real Shadow Knight, the true secret of the Illumina Gems, and what the Illumina Knights have to look forward to in the future. Otherwise...I'll just tell you the identity of the Shadow Knight, and trust me, that's a cliffhanger of it's own!**

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**Neokenshin **


	58. The Return of the Shadow Knight

Neokenshin: Well, this is my next to last chapter of this story. It's time to finally tie up loose ends and get ready.

Kasumi: It's been an awesome run. You know it's hard to believe that we've come so far in this story.

Neokenshin: I know. I still can't believe that so many people like this story as well. This has been the biggest story I've ever written.

Kasumi: Well that's why we all want to say thank you for your wonderful work. Without you Kenshin-chan, we'd have never gotten to this point.

Neokenshin, I don't deserve all the thanks. My readers are the real ones that deserve it. They have stayed with us for this long, and continue to enjoy my work, and with out them, I'd have no reason to write.

Kasumi: Guess it's time to get started. Everyone already knows you don't own Naruto and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180.

Neokenshin: Yep. Now let this chapter begin.

* * *

Chapter 37: The return of the Shadow Knight

"Kasumi? Wake up Kasumi?" asked a strange voice.

"Let me sleep some more Otou-san." Kasumi yawned. "It's Saturday and we have the day off."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Replied the voice.

"Why not?" Kasumi asked as she rubbed her eyes. When her vision focused she noticed something too familiar. "Great, am I knocked out again? I keep seeing these white rooms and they're getting really old."

"Well, I can tell you one thing, you aren't knocked out, and this isn't a dream." Said the voice, which happened to come from a girl in glasses wearing a black kimono.

"Wha?" Kasumi said in confusion. "Then who are you?"

"Well, I'm what you call a shinigami. My name is Nanao Ise. As for you…well, you're dead." Nanao replied.

"Wait, say that again!" Kasumi questioned.

"The part about me being a shinigami or the part about you being dead?" Nanao asked.

"The part about me being dead." Kasumi said.

"Oh that, yeah you're dead." Nanao nodded.

"But how did I die? Last thing I remember was Naruto and Sasuke getting ready to take on Shadow Sasuke." Kasumi said.

"That…yeah, well I can tell you that they did win." Nanao said.

"Ok, that takes a serious load off my mind." Kasumi replied. "Now I have a feeling that it was that virus that finally killed me, right?"

"It was. You see, Sasuke used the last of his fused power to try and fly you back to Konoha in the hopes that you could be cured. However, the virus had grown even more out of control since you used so much energy with combining your Illumina Power. The moment Sasuke got you into the village…you died in his arms." Nanao said.

"Do you know how long ago that was?" Kasumi asked.

"It was about three days ago. Today would have been your second 14th birthday." Nanao answered. "If you would like, you can see the memorial service they're having for you right now."

"As much as I didn't really want to see anyone so sad…I guess I can see them one last time." Kasumi said, getting to her feet. Even though she was dead, she was at least happy to know she had her favorite pajamas on.

"Here, it's kind of chilly, so it would be best for you to wear this." Nanao said, helping her into a silk robe.

"This material is really nice. Lightweight and warm too." Kasumi said, tying the robe together. "But why are you here just for me?"

"I was the one assigned to escort your soul here, so I'm your personal guide here." Nanao said.

"But where is here?" Kasumi asked as she headed for the door. "Is this Heaven?"

"Not really. This is a check in station for souls. Here we evaluate your life in total, taking in consideration of all the good and bad deeds you've done. Then we judge you and send you off to one of three places." Nanao replied.

"I take it two of the places are Heaven and Hell, but what's the third place?" Kasumi asked.

"The third place would be for souls we deem honorable enough to become shinigami. You see, when a living thing dies, their soul doesn't come directly here. It stays in the living world until one of us comes to retrieve it." Nanao said. "Also we are responsible for stopping any rogue demons that escape from Hell. Normally we can take out the small ones before they cause much damage, but if they are A or S Class, it's almost impossible to kill them. You and your friends have already caused the entire shinigami squad to go nuts when Naruto and Sasuke killed Shadow Sasuke."

"But why would they do that? We knew he was a demon, but was he really that powerful?" Kasumi said.

"He was. Originally Shadow Sasuke was a C-class demon that escaped and had been sealed in your Sasuke by Orochimaru. We kept monitoring him and noticed that his power continued to grow as he fed off Sasuke's chakra, Kitsune chakra, and dormant demon energy. When he escaped from Sasuke, he had reached the level of low S-class demon. And before he was killed, he reached a level only known to nine demons…he became a Z-Class demon," said Nanao while she readjusted her glasses.

"Meaning he was on par with Oka-san and the other Sacred Beasts," answered Kasumi.

"Yes. But there's nothing to worry about now." Nanao said, stopping in front of a small room. "Here we are. We'll have a good view of things back in Konoha." He and Kasumi entered the room, and he began to press some buttons on a small console. The large screen in the room lit up and showed everyone in Konoha gathered in the center of the village.

"Yeah you did something major. You have like two entire villages there!" Nanao said, as he saw the mass of people on the screen.

"I guess so…" Kasumi said, as she watched the screen.

* * *

It was a very dark day in Konoha. Never in the history of the village did one person do so much that their funeral would draw another entire village to the ceremony. But with it being Kasumi, she was important to so many people. Konoha lost a valuable shinobi, The Illumina Knights lost the Light Knight, and the Kitsune Village lost their First Princess and clan heir. There wasn't one person that could hold a straight face at her funeral because she meant so much to everyone. Even just being in town caused people to smile and know who she was.

"Arashi, I can't do this." Tsunade cried. Even though she was Hokage, and was supposed to lead the service, just like everyone else, she was torn apart at Kasumi's death.

"It's even worse for me. I never thought she's be gone." Arashi replied. "But I'll go ahead and get things started…even though I don't want to just as much as anyone else."

"Otou-san…let me do it." Naruto asked. "It's the least I can do."

"Are you sure Naruto?" Arashi questioned.

"As the future Rokudaime, it's something I may eventually have to do. Besides…I was the first person she ever saw in this world, so I owe it to her." Naruto said, making his way to the podium.

"Very well son. I know she would be proud." Arashi said.

Naruto made his way to the center podium. Overlooking the audience, he saw nothing but sorrow and tears. This was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life, and it was the one thing he wished never would have happened.

"Proud citizens of Konoha, and of the Kitsune Village, today we have gathered to say our final farewells to one of the most wonderful people to ever walk this planet. This person…this person did so much for all of us, and had touched us each in her own special way. Kasumi…even though she was a girl from another world, a person who never belonged here…she was one of us. She suffered untold hardships and led a life that no one should ever have to deal with. Even with her second chance at growing up, she always wanted to see how she would be when she got older…but things didn't go as planned. However Kasumi was a person who would never quit fighting for what she believed in. Each day she upheld her morals, and she wouldn't hesitate to put her life on the line for every precious person in her heart…namely everyone in this village right now." Naruto said. "To some of us, she was a friend. To some she was a fellow comrade and kunoichi. Even a few, she called them sensei. And to some of us…she was family…she was my sister. Kasumi, wherever you are, we want you to know that we miss you dearly, but we know you're in a better place now." Naruto did his best to keep his tears in check, but they just slowly fell. "I will now let Sasuke say some things. Sasuke, it's all yours."

Sasuke made his way to the podium, staring deep into the picture of Kasumi that had been surrounded by thousands of flowers. "Thank you Naruto." He took out a small box, containing Mikoto's ring that he had planned to give to her today. Instead of placing it on Kasumi's finger, he simply opened the box beside her picture, revealing the ring. "Kasumi-chan, you…you were one of a kind. There was so much you did that touched each and every one of us in some way. But for me…you stole something from me…you stole my heart. Kasumi, you taught me so much, even after I lost my clan, you were the one who did everything possible to comfort me. You were even willing to die just to save my own life so many times over." He had to pause because he was crying so hard. Out of every person there, Sasuke was hit the hardest. Having watched his own fiancée die in his arms was bad enough. It took an entire day of pounding from Naruto just to stop him from slitting his own throat so that he could be with Kasumi in the next life. "Kasumi-chan…I don't know what I'm going to do without you…why…why couldn't it have been me!" Sasuke collapsed to his knees in tears. No one would stop him from releasing his sadness…He had lost more than anyone else, and the pain was worse than anything he had ever felt in his life.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…I'm so sorry!" Kasumi said as she watched the screen. "I can't believe you were going to give me Mikoto-sama's ring!"

"So that was the one you were betrothed to." Nanao asked.

"Yes. He's one of the most wonderful people in the world, but now, I don't know what he'll do. He's already suffered enough loss when his clan was killed, but now this?" Kasumi asked.

"I know how you must feel. Honestly if I could send you back, I would." Nanao said.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." Kasumi replied. In her mind however all she could think was, "Sasuke, please! Whatever you do, don't try to come after me. You have to keep going on without me!"

* * *

Tsunade soon took her place upon the podium once again, although it was hard enough to keep her composure. "I kept telling Arashi that I didn't want to do this, but as Hokage I feel that it will truly honor Kasumi." Tsunade said, taking out a box with a diamond kunai, and a silver hitai-ate, made with a diamond plate. "Kasumi, no shinobi has ever accomplished the things you and Team Illumina have done. Not only that, but I've learned from every report that has been turned in on you…you have helped your team complete every single one of their missions without ever killing someone unless they were a true threat to this world. Normally we would present shinobi who have given so much the Golden Kunai…but you went beyond that. This was even something that the entire village felt was necessary in your honor. So today, we honor you Kasumi by presenting you with the first, and only, Diamond Kunai and Hitai-ate. You did so much for each of our lives and that is something none of us will forget." Tsunade placed the box beside the ring Sasuke placed and took out a scroll from her robes. "In conjunction, the entire village has decided…we have changed the name the new medic-nin wing of the academy to the Kasumi Uzumaki School of Medical Ninjutsu. You would have been a promising young medic-nin as well as a very powerful kunoichi, and we're going to make sure that your dream will never die." Tsunade wiped the tears from her face before finishing. "Not only that, but it really sucks that you're gone. Who else is going to keep Naruto in line when Hinata's not around!"

With that last remark, there had been some small laughter, since it was true. She stepped down as each member of the Konoha 16 came forth, a majority representing their clans. Each of the rookies that graduated the academy with her all had come to the decision that if it had not been for her influence, none of them would be as strong as they were today. The entire group, including the Sand trio had gotten together in order to create a statue of Kasumi that would be placed in the new Medical wing of the Academy. Also each one gave a small item from their clan to be placed in a display case in her honor in the academy. Only two more people had something left…

"Hina-chan, are you sure you want to do this? You know how uptight your family's council is." Naruto asked.

"I know. But right now there's not one thing they could do to stop me from this. Sasuke did it for you…because that's who you are to him. Kasumi-chan was the same to me, and she will be honored in the same way." Hinata answered. She was doing her best to stay strong, and it was very rough on her to keep her composure. Quickly taking the podium, she began her remembrance.

"To my family, friends, and comrades, I know today is a dark day for all of us. For today we have to say goodbye to one of the best people in the world. I know right now I want to be down on that floor crying my eyes out because Kasumi-chan is gone. But right now she would want each of us to be strong, and to continue pushing forward." Hinata said. "See Kasumi was family to so many of us, and because of that, we all know how she was. She was the type of person that loved to look to the future. She couldn't wait for all the things to come. She's already been honored by the Hokage and all of Konoha, by Suna and our guests from the Sand, and even by the Uchiha." She looked at Sasuke, knowing how torn he was. All she could do was nod to him, telling him that she was just as hurt. "This is probably something that not many people will believe, but today Kasumi will also receive another prestigious honor for her sacrifice. Due to the bond I took with Kasumi, I became part of the noble Kitsune clan. Kasumi herself became part of another clan as well…she became a Hyuuga that day. As heir to the clan, I have come to set the record straight, and to officially welcome my sister into the clan. In my hands I hold a scroll naming Kasumi Uzumaki Hyuuga an official member of the Main House. She fought proudly as part of our family, and it is time that she be honored as thus." Hinata took the scroll, letting her tears fall. "Kasumi-chan…my sister, welcome to our family. You have become a wonderful addition to the Hyuuga, and you will never be forgotten. Thank you for bringing untold honor to our clan. You're the best sister a girl could ever have." She set the scroll in front of the one Tsunade laid down earlier, and ran full speed into Naruto's arms where she cried her eyes out.

Hiashi saw Hinata's actions and knew her daughter had planned this, and couldn't have been more honored for the things Kasumi did for Hinata. If it hadn't been for that day that Kasumi risked her life…then Hiashi would have lost another precious person in his life. Even in this time of mourning, he could see through his Byakugan that some of the Hyuuga council was obviously shocked that Hinata would do something like this without notifying them. However Hiashi decided that he would make it known that this was one thing the council would have no say over, and he would kill anyone that tried to dishonor Kasumi.

The service soon came to a close as the last person took the podium. The entire Uzumaki family decided that since she was the one responsible for Kasumi being able to enjoy her life in Konoha, she should be the last one to speak.

"Kasumi…my precious daughter. It seems like it was only yesterday when I first saw you brought into the hospital. You willingly risked your own life to save Hinata from that Kumo Nin, not even knowing what you were dealing with. Even the day you woke up for the first time after your transformation, you seemed so lost and innocent. Your entire life was nothing but loneliness, pain, and sacrifice before you came here. But as we have helped you in your life, you have helped us in your own way. To some, you became a trusted friend, to others; you helped open their eyes to the truth. And to one person…you became their entire world." Akane said, overlooking everyone. "But to me, you will always be that girl who longed for happiness, and found it. Kasumi, even though you are no longer with us, I know that you will watch over us each and every day. This is why I, Akane Uzumaki, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, ascend you to the rank of Nine Tail. You have become a true Kitsune, and as their First Princess, you have been a blessing to the entire clan." She held up Kasumi's tiara and channeled chakra into it, causing the stone inside to glow even more intensely. "This tiara will be on display for all to see, so that the world may know of you and your endeavors. Now, as we close, Naruto wishes to close our remembrance with something that I know you would have liked Kasumi. Naruto, if you would."

"Thank you Oka-san." Naruto said, as Akane stepped down. "Would the other seven Illumina Knights please come forward?" The other seven made their way to the front as Naruto took out something from his pocket. "Kasumi-chan, it was because of you that the eight of us were able to become Illumina Knights. Thanks to you, we have become a force to be reckoned with. We have sworn to use our powers to protect Konoha and to stop anyone that tries to destroy her. As the new leader, I give you my word that I will follow in your footsteps and help guide the team to victory." He looked at the others, each knowing what he had planned. They all transformed to Illumina Form and Naruto took out something from his pocket. "Kasumi, you said yourself that each gem chooses who it wishes to bestow its power upon. Well upon your death, we noticed something strange about your gem. It seems that it has chosen someone to carry on in your place, to continue its work of helping others. When we saw this person, we noticed that you would have wanted them to have your powers if anything happened to you as well."

"Kasumi, we know your spirit lives on in your gem, and that is why we know you will watch over the new Light Knight." Sasuke said. "Akemi, would you come forward?"

"M-me?" asked the small Kitsune. "But why me?"

"Akemi, do you remember back during Halloween? You said that Kasumi was one of your heroes, and that you wanted to be just like her." Naruto said, kneeling to her level. He extended the Light transformer to her, knowing she would want to follow in Kasumi's footsteps. "Even when we were in that genjutsu, you fought just like Kasumi would, and that's why we believe you were chosen. We, the other Illumina Knights want you to continue Kasumi's legacy, and fight along side us as the new Light Knight."

"If it's for Kasumi-nee-chan, I'll do it!" Akemi said, taking the transformer and strapping it to her wrist. She instantly began to glow in a silver light, transforming into the new Light Knight.

"Then let us always remember her sacrifice. Kasumi carried the Will of Fire, and each of us should do our part to keep that burning brightly. That's what she would want." Naruto said.

The rain began to fall, as if the heavens themselves were crying for the loss of Kasumi. Everyone took their leave and headed to their homes, never forgetting the day Konoha lost one of its most precious gifts…Kasumi Uzumaki.

* * *

"I only wish I could have said goodbye one last time." Kasumi cried. She was on her knees sobbing heavily over seeing how heartbroken everyone was over her death. "I didn't really think I meant that much to everyone."

"Kasumi, you did so much for them, and not once cared about yourself. It's ok for you to feel sad that they'll never get to see you again." Nanao said, trying to comfort the sobbing girl.

"My friends, my family, and Sasuke…will they be ok?" Kasumi asked.

"That is up to them. Though I do believe they will be fine. Your memory gives each of them untold strength to carry on in life, so I think they will be ok." Nanao assured her. "Come on, it's time."

"Time for what?" Kasumi asked.

"Time for me to do the worst part of my job. I have to take you before the Grand Three to receive your final judgment." Nanao said. "However I think in your case, you probably have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't be surprised if you were offered a chance to become a shinigami like me."

"You really think so?" Kasumi said, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Yeah. Let's go." Nanao said.

Nanao and Kasumi walked through the halls of the check in station until they came to a large door. Nanao led Kasumi through only to come face to face with…giant versions of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru????

"What are Ero-sennin, Tsunade-sama, and Orochimaru doing here?!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, well see those three really don't have a true form any of us know about. So the last I heard they took on the forms of your Legendary Sannin. The one you called Jiraiya is really Susanoo, god of balance, and head of the shinigami. The one called Tsunade is really Amaterasu, goddess of the heavens, while the one called Orochimaru is really Tsukuyomi, god of the underworld. They are the three that will decide your fate." Nanao said. "Unfortunately I can't be in here when your judgment is passed, so I wish you the best Kasumi."

"Thanks. Guess it's time to decide my fate for eternity." Kasumi said, making her way to a giant desk where the three deities were seated.

"So it seems we have another one in our grasp." Tsukuyomi said. "And she's demon too. I will enjoy bringing her back to the depths of Hell."

"Now just a minute Tsukuyomi! This girl is only half demon. Not only that but her record is clean! She might have been a shinobi before she died, but she never shed unneeded blood. This girl deserves to rest in paradise." Amaterasu retorted.

"Will you two hold up for a bit!" Susanoo interjected. "Now Kasumi, please come forth."

"O-ok Susanoo-sama." Kasumi replied, trying to be as respectful as possible.

"You see that, she's even respectful too. I'm telling you Tsukuyomi, you're not getting your filthy hands on her." Amaterasu said.

"We'll just see about that." Tsukuyomi said.

"Now as it stands, Kasumi Uzumaki, we have reviewed your past life, and I must say, you've lead quite an interesting one." Susanoo said, overlooking her file. "And no need to be nervous. We think this over very carefully."

"Well…yeah you could say my life was interesting." Kasumi said.

"More like a living hell! Growing up with no parents, constantly fighting to protect your world, never having a childhood!" Amaterasu said. "If I had known better I'd say Tsukuyomi was trying to have fun by making you miserable!"

"Mind you it was quite enjoyable watching her cry every time too." Tsukuyomi replied.

"Getting back to the task, Kasumi, in all opinion, you honestly deserve to be sent directly to Heaven for what you've done. You're record is unbelievable! Even though you tried to live like a normal girl, having a mischievous side every now and then, you still led a virtuous life. Honestly I give you my approval right now." Susanoo said. "I even want to consider you for enrollment into the shinigami as well. However there is one problem."

"Problem?" Kasumi said nervously.

"Yes little one. You see, our creator, Lord Izanagi proclaimed long ago that only humans would be allowed into heaven, thanks to Tsukuyomi causing a demon revolt. Due to numerous demons going out of control and wreaking havoc in the living world, Lord Izanagi decreed that anything related to demons would be sent directly to Hell. Even the demons that did all they could to protect humans from harm had their chance at happiness ruined thanks to Tsukuyomi." Amaterasu said.

"Does this mean…because I'm half demon I…" Kasumi said. She was trembling because she now faced eternal damnation instead of eternal paradise.

"Not necessarily. You see, we have petitioned numerous cases with Lord Izanagi for demons and those with demonic blood in them who live a virtuous life. We will even do the same for your family and the entire Kitsune clan when each of them come here." Amaterasu said. "We did petition your case, and Lord Izanagi did feel that you should not be sent to Hell. However he still stood fast to his decree that only pure humans would enter Heaven, so I'm afraid I cannot take you with me to paradise."

"I see." Kasumi said, feeling heartbroken that she would not enter paradise.

"It's ok. He did tell me that if you hadn't become a half demon, even though it was to save your life for rescuing Hinata, you would have been immediately sent to Heaven. So be proud of that fact." Amaterasu said with a smile. "Now since you cannot enter Heaven, and you won't be sent to Hell, we need to figure out where to put you?"

"In most normal cases, you would be sent back to the living world as a roaming spirit for eternity. Though, I think you would be suited elsewhere…namely as a shinigami." Susanoo said. "That is why I'd like to extend you an invitation into the shinigami Kasumi."

"Really? So I'd be here?" Kasumi asked, feeling slightly better.

"Yes you would. You would be responsible for helping lost souls here, and for stopping rogue demons from killing unnecessarily. In other words you would be pretty much doing the same thing before you died, but you would never be alone any more. And I even remember you saying that you wanted to keep watch over all your family and friends even after you died. I think I could set you up an assignment in the Elemental Lands, even give you a side job as a Guardian Angel." Susanoo said.

"I'll take it! If it means I can see everyone again, I'll do it!" Kasumi said with a smile. Granted she would never see Heaven, getting to protect her family and friends was good enough! It might even mean that when everyone died, they would join her as shinigami as well.

"Then it's settled." Susanoo said, taking out a rubber stamp. "Kasumi, I now declare you a…"

"Tormented soul of Hell!!" Tsukuyomi screamed as he slammed a different stamp onto Kasumi's life document. "I told you she would be mine!"

"Tsukuyomi, what is the meaning of this!" Susanoo questioned.

"Do you know what you've done!" Amaterasu said in rage.

"What! What's wrong!" Kasumi said frantically.

"I've condemned you to Hell! I will not have anything with demon blood out of my hands!" Tsukuyomi laughed.

"Tsukuyomi you fool!" Susanoo said. "How could you!"

"Kasumi, I'm so sorry! Once a life document has been stamped by one of us, it is eternal!" Amaterasu apologized. "You didn't deserve this at all."

"There's nothing you can do now? What about Lord Izanagi? Can't he do something?" Kasumi pleaded.

"I'm afraid not. His decrees are permanent." Amaterasu said in defeat. She knew Kasumi didn't deserve this at all.

"Now my little minion, prepare for an eternity in Hell!" Tsukuyomi screamed. With a snap of his fingers, the floor below Kasumi disappeared, sending her into a fiery abyss. Kasumi quickly grabbed onto the edge of the floor to keep from falling in, but she was soon wrapped in chains that began to pull her under.

"No! I won't go!" Kasumi cried as she struggled to keep from being pulled in.

"Yes you will!" Tsukuyomi roared. He clenched his fist, causing the chains to become tighter, and easily pulled Kasumi in.

"Kasumi!" Amaterasu screamed.

* * *

"No, I don't…don't take me!" Kasumi said, as she was turning in her sleep.

"Kasumi, wake up! Come on, wake up princess!" Arashi said, trying to get her to calm down.

"Please…no…NO!!!" she screamed, before she suddenly sat up.

"Kasumi-chan, calm down! Everything is ok!" Arashi said, holding Kasumi.

"Huh, where…I'm alive? I'm actually alive?" Kasumi asked, as she quickly patted herself down.

"Of course you are." Arashi said, placing his hand on her forehead. "Your fever seems to have gone down a little as well."

"It was all…a dream?" Kasumi asked as Arashi laid her back down.

"Yes it was. Now go back to sleep, ok. I'll tell you everything when you wake back up." Arashi said.

"Ok Otou-san." Kasumi said, before she fell back asleep.

"This girl is a handful." Arashi said, picking Kasumi up out of the bed to take her downstairs. "At least she's ok. I would hate to lose you princess."

About three hours later…

"Have a nice rest?" Sasuke asked as Kasumi opened her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun? Where am I?" Kasumi asked. "And why…why do you have those red spots on your face?"

"Hey is she finally up?" Haku asked.

"Haku-chan? Wait what's going on?" Kasumi said in confusion.

"We'll tell you what's going on Kasumi-chan!" Haku said, hitting Kasumi with a pillow. "This is for getting all of us sick!"

"Sick? Wait, what do you mean by sick?" Kasumi asked.

"She means that the virus you had…it wasn't fatal. It was contagious but not fatal." Tenten replied.

"Uh ok…" Kasumi said, noticing she was now in the living room with the rest of Team Illumina. All of them were in their pajamas all wrapped up in blankets or drinking hot tea while the TV was on. And what was really strange is that, they all were covered in red spots. "So I'm not dead?"

"No. But you should be for making us this sick!" Haku complained. "And will someone turn on the heat! It's freezing in here!"

"The Ice Princess…is actually freezing?" Kasumi said, still completely confused.

"Will you keep it down! Some of us are trying to get better!" Chouji grunted.

"Ok I'm just completely lost here." Kasumi said.

"Here, have some tea and I'll tell you everything." Akane said, entering the room with some medicine and hot tea. "And it's good to see you finally awake Kasumi-chan."

"Just how long have I been out?" Kasumi asked while she took a cup of tea from Akane. "And why am I so itchy!"

"First, don't scratch, you'll only leave scars." Akane said, squirting some lotion in her hands. She applied it to Kasumi's arms, and began to work it into her skin, hopefully relieving the itch. "Also, you've been out for about a week."

"Ok, yeah I really need to be filled in here." Kasumi said.

(Flashback)

Sasuke had run out of Illumina Power and was now running as fast as he could to get back to Konoha, in the hopes of saving Kasumi's life.

"Just hold on for a little longer Kasumi! Please!" Sasuke said. Kasumi continued to stir in his arms, trying to do all she could to stay alive. Within minutes he was back in the village, running full speed to the hospital.

"Where's Tsunade-sama or Akane-sama!" Sasuke yelled as he burst through the doors.

"Sasuke? What in…Kasumi!" Akane said, noticing the two.

"Akane-sama, you have to do some thing fast! She's not in good shape!" Sasuke cried.

"Come on Sasuke, let's get her into a room immediately. I'll start trying to stabilize her." Akane said.

"Right behind you." Sasuke said, following Akane inside.

Three hours later, the rest of the team arrived back in Konoha and immediately met up with Sasuke in the hopes of finding something out about Kasumi.

"Sasuke how is she?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Akane-sama has been in there with her for over two hours." Sasuke replied.

"Hinata can you see inside that room?" Naruto said.

"No, she's put up a block so my Byakugan can't pass through. We're just going to have to wait." Hinata replied, as the door to Kasumi's room opened.

"She's ok everyone." Akane said.

"Then you found a cure for her?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I'll have to explain that to you inside." Akane said, going back into the room. "Before that, we need to get you all checked out to make sure you all came back ok."

"Ok, whatever works." Naruto replied.

After they had all been checked up, they were waiting in Kasumi's room to find out just what was wrong. Akane had them all inside, and what was weird is that she put up a barrier jutsu for some reason.

"Akane-sama, can I ask why you put up a barrier in here?" Tenten asked.

"It's to make sure no one hears what I'm about to tell you." Akane said. "That and it's also so no one else will get infected."

"Infected? You mean Kasumi's virus is contagious!" Haku exclaimed.

"Yes it is Haku-chan. It's very contagious." Akane replied calmly.

"Then get me out of here! I don't want to get sick!" Haku said, backing towards the door.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that. All of you have been infected with her virus." Akane said. "And I'm actually happy that you were infected."

"Say what! Akane-sama, you can't be serious!" Hinata said.

"I am. But don't get upset. The most any of you will be out will be about a month." Akane said.

"This is just wonderful! I just turn 15 and now I'm sick! Why did this have to happen!" Haku cried.

"It's ok! Trust me, I had the same virus. As a matter of fact some of your friends all had a variation of this virus as well." Akane said.

"You mean they had this East Kumo Virus and lived!" Tenten asked.

"Actually it wasn't the East Kumo Virus that you all have." Akane said. "Shizune looked at the wrong description of the virus. In fact the virus isn't life threatening at all. Plus you can only have it once, so it's better for all of you to get it now. What's really surprising is that Tenten, Neji, Ino, and Chouji all got this virus as well."

"Why would that have anything to do with it?" Ino asked.

"Because I checked your medical records and saw that you four actually had a similar virus once before. Not only that but this virus normally only affects Kitsune. My guess is that since you are around us Kitsune all the time, you caught the virus and your bodies couldn't make an antibody because of the difference in the virus strain." Akane said.

"What did Neji have that I haven't had yet?" Hinata asked.

"The chicken pox." Akane said.

"CHICKEN POX!!!" everyone said in shock.

"Wait, you mean we all have the chicken pox? But you can only get that once!" Tenten replied.

"That's true, but you don't have chicken pox. You have Kitsune Pox." Akane said with a smile. "And it's all thanks to our dear little Kasumi-chan here."

(End Flashback)

"So now we're all covered in spots and sick! Thanks a ton Kasumi!" Haku said, hitting her with a pillow again.

"Uh, my bad?" Kasumi said.

"You know, it's not so bad. I mean we do get a month off to recover." Tenten said. "That means a month of not having to tr…tr…achoo!"

"Oka-san, do you have any more aspirin? My head is still killing me!" Naruto said with a stuffy head.

"Yeah, I'm the same way." Hinata added. "Oh hi Kasumi. Glad you're up."

"Same here." Kasumi replied. "So I guess that since we're all here and all ok…in a sense, Naruto and Sasuke defeated Shadow Sasuke?"

"Yeah." Tenten said, blowing her nose. "It was pretty spectacular too. I had never seen a Rasengan or a Chidori that huge."

"Not only that but I got two more tails as well." Sasuke said, tickling Kasumi with his two new tails. "I'm just glad I didn't lose you."

"Aw Sasuke-kun." Kasumi said, starting to turn red.

"You're getting warmer Kasumi. Your fever isn't coming back, is it?" Akane asked, as she felt her forehead.

"I don't know?" Kasumi said.

"Well if she's getting warmer, then I'm staying next to her." Haku said, squeezing up against her sister. "It has never been this cold in here!"

"Are you kidding? It's burning up!" Ino said, trying to fan herself. "These are the thinnest pajamas I have and I'm still roasting! Why don't you use that new jutsu of yours on me so I can cool down."

"You kidding? I can't even make the water spin right! This stupid Kitsune Pox is screwing up my Kekkei Genkai!" Haku replied.

"Alright now, just calm down. Since you're all awake and the only ones here, I guess it's time I explain some things to you. I know this seems like a bad time, but honestly I need to do it now." Akane said.

"What's to explain?" Kasumi asked. "We destroyed Shadow Sasuke, and I'm not dead. All that's left is for us to search for the Shadow Knight now."

"Well, you see…the Shadow Knight is here in Konoha." Akane said.

"You're joking right?" Hinata said.

"No, that person arrived about two hours after all of you got back." Akane said. "See, there's a lot about your Illumina powers that I haven't told you, and it's time you learn the truth."

"What else is there to learn?" Naruto said.

"First of all, Kasumi, do you remember the voice that talked to you when you were trying to use Illumina Fusion?" Akane asked.

"Kinda…wait how do you know about that?" Kasumi said.

"Because I was that voice. I was the one that sent you the chant." Akane said.

"How! I mean, you're not telepathic are you?" Kasumi said.

"No, but I am the one that created the Light Gem." Akane replied.

"How, why…that's impossible!" Hinata said.

"It's not. And you know your transformers…I was the one that asked Dr. Sakurano back in Houtei to make them for you." Akane added.

"Ok this is just too much!" Sasuke said.

"I'm afraid there's more. Sasuke, you're family is tied into this more than you know. The Uchiha Massacre…that wasn't accidental…it was planned." Akane said.

"By who! Why would anyone kill off my entire clan, and use Itachi to do it!" Sasuke asked.

"It's because I was the one that coordinated the potental attack." Mikoto answered as she entered the room. "I had help from Arashi and Akane with setting up the massacre."

"You what!" Sasuke said, becoming enraged.

"There's more. Kasumi, when you came to this world, you said that you were looking for a way to return to your true home." Akane said. "Well in reality…you did return to your true home. This is the land where you should have been born, not your other world. I helped send your parents into your other world."

"You knew my real parents!" Kasumi cried. "Why are you telling me this now!"

"It's because we just learned something very serious. It seems that Akatsuki; a criminal organization has discovered the secret to the Illumina Gems. They want to gain control of that power in order to control the world. Not only that but we now know Orochimaru's true intentions for the Illumina Gems." Akane said.

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked.

"He wants to release the tenth Sacred Beast and take control of its power." Akane said.

"There's a tenth beast?" Tenten asked.

"Yes…and it's the most powerful of all the Sacred Beasts…even stronger than myself." Akane said.

"How did you get all this information? And what does it have to do with the Uchiha Massacre or Kasumi's real parents?" Neji asked.

"It is because I brought that information," said a mysterious cloaked figure that entered with Tsunade, Arashi, and Jiraiya. "I am the spy that has worked with Akane-sama."

"Ok, but what does it have to do with the other stuff?" Naruto asked. "I'm still confused here."

"It's because of Orochimaru's influence." Mikoto said. "Orochimaru had somehow convinced the Uchiha Council that he could grant them power beyond their wildest dreams. Sasuke you should know that the Uchiha had a thing for always wanting to be the best and the strongest."

"Well yeah, but that still doesn't say why you organized the massacre." Sasuke said.

"You see Sasuke, Fugaku and I found out about the Council's alliance with Orochimaru. Itachi was returning from a mission and you were out with Naruto that day. We overheard that they were planning on using the power of the cursed seal from Orochimaru to overthrow Arashi and destroy Konoha. In return for their power, they agreed to give Orochimaru the one thing he really wanted…Itachi's body." Mikoto said.

"When Mikoto and Fugaku approached me about this, we weren't sure what to do since the entire clan had submitted to Orochimaru's seal. The only thing we could come up with was to eliminate the Uchiha Clan." Arashi said.

"But that's mass genocide!" Hinata said.

"That's true, it would have been. However on the day we were going to go through with the Massacre, the clan attacked Konoha with Orochimaru's forces. An entire clan turned traitor all for power. And fighting over 200 Sharingan users was not easy! Konoha lost many shinobi that day, and the entire clan was killed." Akane said. "Fugaku tried to stop all this, but he was killed trying to protect Mikoto, Sasuke, and Itachi."

"How come we don't remember any of this?" Tenten asked.

"We took all of you to Lake Konoha that day, so that none of you would be exposed to it. We were going to take Sasuke as well, but the Uchiha Council kept him in the village. It seems that if Orochimaru couldn't get Itachi, they would give him Sasuke instead." Arashi said. "When you all came back, we told you that it was a massacre caused by Itachi under Orochimaru's control."

"So my entire clan…turned traitor against Konoha?" Sasuke said.

"They did Sasuke. But Orochimaru never got his hands on the Sharingan. Not only that, but that day he fell into our trap perfectly." Mikoto said.

"What trap?" Haku asked.

"We were able to get our friend here into his ranks." Akane said. "We've had a spy under him the whole time. It was thanks to our friend here, that we were able to get the information on Orochimaru's attack during the Chuunin Exams as well."

"But I thought Kin was the one that brought that information?" Kasumi asked.

"She was. It was our spy that made sure she found the information." Akane said.

"Well that's good and all, but just who is this spy?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, we'll tell you." Arashi said.

"You would think they would want to wait to see this," said the mysterious figure. The spy reached into a small pouch and pulled out a deep purple gemstone, instantly sparking a reaction from everyone.

"THE SHADOW GEM!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Wait, it could be a fake." Sasuke said.

"No, it's the real one! I can tell! I know that shine. That's the real Shadow Gem! But how do you have it?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, it's because…" Akane said.

"I'm the Shadow Knight," said the spy.

"Really? Prove it?" Naruto said.

"Very well," replied the spy. Pulling back the sleeve on his cloak, the Shadow Transformer was already wrapped around his wrist. Inserting the gem, the team heard three familiar words. "ILLUMINA STAR POWER!" In a flash the spy had taken on the form of the true Shadow Knight. Unlike Shadow Sasuke's garb, this person was now in the normal white Illumina outfit with deep purple trim. The Konoha emblem was still on the upper robe, while on the back was now a picture of multiple shinobi, hiding in the shadows. "So I take it you're surprised."

"Just who are…no, it's not possible!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, what's wrong!" Kasumi asked.

"There's no way! You're supposed to be dead!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Look at the facial features. Only one person has those two lines under their eyes. You know who I'm talking about Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Facial…no way…you don't mean to tell me…" Naruto said.

"The Shadow Knight is…" Kasumi said.

"Sasuke's brother…Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said.

* * *

**Ok I know I said I was going to reveal EVERYTHING if I got 25 reviews in my last chapter...well i realized that if I did get that many reviews, i'd probably be posting about 80 pages worth of stuff. That and I figure everyone wanted to find out just who the Shadow Knight really was. So I'm sorry if I didn't reveal everything. But yes, Itachi Uchiha...the guy I killed off back in Chapter 3 is the real Shadow Knight. What I wanna know is this...I got about 6 or 7 reviews with people guessing Itachi was the Shadow Knight. I wanna know...HOW DID YOU GET THAT GUESS!!! That has been driving me nuts for the longest time! I mean what was the one thing that sparked the idea of Itachi being the Shadow Knight?**

**Oh well, I hope you all like this chapter. I'm hoping that this will be the chapter to boost my story to over 400 reviews. I'm just 10 away! So come on everyone please review! Also the next chapter, I promise, will explain everything. From how Akane is the the creator of the Light Gem, to why Itachi is still alive, I'm even going to explain how Kasumi's parents are involved in all of this. The next chapter will conclude the main storyline, and the chapter after will be the Movie. Once again, I thank all of my readers for keeping up with this story. Thanks so much!**

**Neokenshin.**

**Oh yeah...chapter was an early birthday present for Kasumi too, since her birthday is January 15, so Happy Early Birthday Kasumi. **


	59. The Secret of Illumina

Naruto: Come on, do you have to post this chapter!

Hinata: Yeah don't post it, please!!!

Neokenshin: Guys, I have to. What would all the readers say?

Naruto: I don't know but at least they wouldn't say it was the end!

Neokenshin: Look I had a blast writing this story, and now it's time to finish it up. Besides, didn't I tell you there was a Sequel in the works?

Naruto: Well yeah, but we don't know how long it's gonna be!

Neokenshin: Naruto, you never know...I could even decide to release the first chapter of the sequel in less than a month.

Naruto: Ok Ok...just make it quick!

Kasumi: Yeesh talk about being overdramatic. Well everyone, like Neokenshin said...this is it. The last chapter to A New Life in a New Land. Guess all good things have to end sometime. But like he said...there's the sequel. And there's also the movie chapter too!

Neokenshin: With that being said...Naruto isn't owned by me, and Akemi is used with permission from Dragon Man 180. Here it is everyone...the conclusion to the first story of the Illumina Knights.

* * *

Chapter 38: The Secret of Illumina

"Itachi? You're…you can't be alive!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Trust me little brother, this is no genjutsu. I really am alive." Itachi said.

"I…I can't believe it!" Sasuke said, embracing his once dead brother.

"Hey least he didn't faint like he did when he saw me." Mikoto said.

"Guess Kasumi's been wearing off on him too much." Itachi replied. "Uh Sasuke, you can let go now. You know I don't want to get sick like you."

"Oh, right." Sasuke said, sitting back down.

"I still can't believe all of you have come this far. And my baby brother has himself a girlfriend too!" Itachi laughed, causing Sasuke to blush heavily.

"Hey I'm his fiancée and future headmistress of the Uchiha clan!" Kasumi replied.

"I know. It's been 7 years since I've been able to pick on him so I have a lot of catching up to do." Itachi said. "But now that this secret is out, you're all probably wondering just what has been going on for so long."

"You got that right!" Naruto replied. "We're here thinking you're dead and now you show up out of nowhere! And you're the last Illumina Knight as well?"

"Oka-san, just how long have you known about all of this?" Haku asked.

"For a very long time." Akane answered. "I was the one that sent Kasumi's parents, Minato and Kushina Mitsumiko to her other dimension. I was also the one that helped coordinate Itachi's false death so we could use him to infiltrate Orochimaru and the Akatsuki."

"But you said Itachi had the cursed seal placed upon him, and that Orochimaru used it to kill him? But how is that possible?" Hinata asked.

"With that, Itachi never received Orochimaru's seal. When Mikoto and Fugaku informed us of the Uchiha Council's plans, we had to make sure Itachi was safe. That's when I placed a more powerful demon seal on him that Orochimaru couldn't detect." Akane told them. "With my seal in place, Orochimaru would think his seal was active. Itachi could hear everything Orochimaru wanted him to do, but Itachi was in complete control. I could then use my seal to place Itachi in a deathlike state, making Orochimaru believe he was dead."

"After Orochimaru left, I assigned Itachi a mission to go undercover as a missing nin. He hid under the guise of Izumi Uchiha, Itachi's long lost twin sister. Since we figured Orochimaru would try to give Izumi the cursed seal, we kept Akane's seal in place." Arashi added.

"Ok but that still doesn't make any sense as to why Itachi is the Shadow Knight?" Tenten asked.

"Actually when Kasumi came back to this world, I noticed that the Illumina Gems started resonating. What was really strange is that the Shadow Gem had an even stronger resonance around Itachi. I didn't tell Kasumi, but I had taken the Shadow Gem one day and switched it with a copy. This way I could see if Itachi was the one the gem chose." Akane said. "My hunch was right. Itachi was chosen as the Shadow Knight. However I felt that the time wasn't right for him to take control of the Shadow Gem's power. Even then I knew Orochimaru would try to come after the Illumina Gems once again since they had returned to this world."

"So you mean we could have kept the Shadow Gem and none of these problems with Shadow Sasuke or Orochimaru would have happened?" Naruto screamed in anger.

"Yes and no. It's true if Itachi had kept the Shadow Gem, he would have ended up fighting alongside you all. But notice this, without Itachi you've all become much more powerful than I had originally thought you would. The fact that you were all able to combine the Illumina Power in so many ways shows you have more control than you know." Akane said. "In reality, we've been training you in your powers for an even bigger mission than you could ever imagine."

"Alright, we have the thing with Itachi down, he's back, he's on our side, and he's one of us." Naruto said. "Now what I want to know is about the gems? You said you created the Light Gem? What's the deal?"

"I'll tell you in a minute Naruto. First all of you need to take your medicine." Akane replied, taking out a bottle of medicine…that happened to taste absolutely horrid.

"Do we have to take that stuff!" Haku complained.

"Yeah, that medicine is icky tasting!" Ino whined.

"Oh it can't be that bad." Kasumi said, before Akane suddenly shoved a spoonful in her mouth.

"Good, then you get to be the first one to take it, since you haven't had any yet Kasumi-chan." Akane said with a smile. She saw the expression on Kasumi's face and almost started laughing when the Kitsune girl forced down the medicine.

"Ok, I was wrong!" Kasumi said in disgust. "That stuff is nasty!"

"I'm sorry, but it's the best thing for Kitsune Pox." Akane said, pouring another spoonful. "So who's next?"

"Kasumi…when we get better…I'm going to kill you for this!" Haku said, taking her dose of the medicine. After she gulped it down, she stared at Kasumi with a hostile look. "Change that…I'm killing you now!" She jumped from under her blankets and went for Kasumi with a pillow when Naruto suddenly sneezed and caused a small gust of wind to form.

"Ugh, sorry about that. I guess this virus is affecting my Illumina powers as well." Naruto said. He saw that the gust of wind had swept over Haku and she was once again freezing.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" Haku said, getting back under her blankets next to Kasumi.

"I thought you were going to kill me for that Haku-chan?" Kasumi asked.

"I was, but you're the warmest thing around." Haku shivered. "Hey mind telling Sasuke to warm things up around here?"

"Ok, since that's over, let's get back to what's going on." Akane said. "Naruto you wanted to know about the creation of the Illumina Gems, correct?"

"Yeah, how did you make them?" Naruto asked.

"Well that actually ties into the tenth Sacred Beast as well." Akane said. "You all know that there are Nine Sacred Beasts, correct?" Everyone nodded in agreement over this. "Well what you were never told was that there were originally Ten Sacred Beasts. Each beast had control over a specific element of Nature, just like your Illumina Gems. There is the Ichibi no Shukaku, master of the Wind; Nibi no Nekomata, Queen of Metal and Gravity; Sanbi no Kame (turtle), Lord of Water; Yonbi no Ondori (rooster), Master of Lightning; Gobi no Inu (dog), Ruler of Earth; Rokubi no Okami (wolf), Guardian of Ice; Shichibi no Houou (phoenix), Mistress of Fire; Hachibi no Orochi (serpent), Lord of Wood; and myself the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Protector of Light."

"So each of our gems corresponds to a Sacred Beast?" Ino asked.

"That's correct. And with ten gems, means ten Sacred Beasts." Akane said. "Well originally the tenth beast, our leader, was Ryukotsusei, the Tenbi no Ryu, Master of Darkness. We ten beasts were originally sent by Kami himself to guard this land and watch it prosper. Some of us like Sanbi, the Shichibi, Nibi, Gobi, and myself actually wanted to interact with the humans more, so we formed clans based on our respective animals. Ichibi, Yonbi, Rokubi, and Hachibi, weren't too happy with that idea. They felt that humans should serve us instead of living with us in harmony. Of course Ryukotsusei was more focused on maintaining the lands. However one day we noticed that he began to thirst for more control. He soon felt that humans should not only serve the Sacred Beasts, but even offer up sacrifice."

"You can't be serious!" Hinata said. "What kind of sacrifice?"

"He wanted human sacrifices. This would apparently prove the loyalty of the human race. Over time, the sacrifices were increasing, and Ryukotsusei became more ruthless. It got so bad that he even decided to attack one of us, so that he could acquire our power and become even more powerful. We soon found out that he wanted to take all of our powers and challenge Kami himself!" Akane continued.

"How is that even possible?" Neji asked.

"With all of our limitless power at his fingers, combined with his own, he would literally become a god himself. That was when the other Sacred Beasts and I decided that Ryukotsusei needed to be stopped once and for all. It was then that we each drew upon our element, creating an unbreakable seal to lock away Ryukotsusei for good. His lust for power caused him to get careless and we were able to draw out his own powers of Darkness. With all ten elements, we sealed him into the void. From that seal, ten keys were created, each with the power of one of the elements." Akane said.

"The Illumina Gems! These are the keys that seal the tenth Sacred Beast!" Ino said.

"That's right. Each of these gems is really a part of our own elemental power that had been super-condensed. That's why you are able to access the powers you have." Akane said.

"So our transformations and all that are due to the power of the Sacred Beasts?" Tenten asked.

"Your elemental powers are, but your transformations were due to the Kasumi's parents." Akane said. "See both of them were two very accomplished researchers that hailed from a village in the far west that was much more technologically advanced. They had come to the Elemental Lands to continue their research when they stumbled upon the Kitsune Village. Of course we were suspicious, but we soon learned that Minato and Kushina were pure souls that wanted to help mankind. I welcomed them into our village with open arms and used all my knowledge to help them with their research. I learned that they were studying elemental chakra and it's effects on nature. I had told them about the Sacred Beasts and the Illumina Gems. Honestly Kasumi, the look on their faces was sheer amazement. Oh and yes before I forget, you look just like Kushina, but you have Minato's eyes."

"I look like my mom?" Kasumi asked.

"You do. Honestly when I first found you, I almost thought you looked like her as a teenager. While you're getting better, I think I have a picture of them to show you." Akane said.

"Really!" Kasumi coughed.

"I'll go through my scrolls and see if I still have it. Getting back to my story, I learned that Minato had brought some western technology with him, namely your laptop. He began to study the Illumina Gems, and started studying the ways to harness the energy they produced. That was his idea for the first transformers, but I had found out that it was my friend Dr. Sakurano that had been working on a similar project for me, though he wasn't planning on using transformers to release that energy. Well just before Minato was going to build his prototype, Orochimaru attacked the Kitsune Village. This was about 5 months before you were born Kasumi." said Akane.

"Guess we know about an attack on the Kitsune Village." Haku said.

"Oh there's more. I discovered that Orochimaru had learned about Ryukotsusei and his power, and that he wanted it for himself. Before Orochimaru had a chance to get the Illumina Gems, I used most of my demon power to open a portal to your other world. I knew if Orochimaru couldn't get the gems, then the world would be safe. Since Minato and Kushina also knew of the gems' power, they wanted to help by taking the gems with them. From what I remember, Orochimaru wasn't able to get the gems, but he was able to send in one of his shinobi after your parents. After that I had no idea what happened. My guess is that after you were born, Orochimaru's ninja found and killed your parents, but somehow didn't kill you. Minato's laptop was found by the scientists in the other world, and ended up finishing Minato's work, creating the Illumina Transformers. Somehow you got his laptop back, and got control of the Illumina Gems. Then later well…you know the rest." Akane said.

"So this was my original world…and Orochimaru was the cause of my parents' death!" Kasumi cried. "It was Orochimaru's fault that I had to suffer for 15 years!"

"Kasumi, it's ok. I was surprised when I found that you had returned to Konoha after so long. That day in the hospital, I couldn't believe that Minato and Kushina's daughter was alive. What surprised me even more was that you controlled the Light Gem. I was shocked to think that even one member of the Illumina Legacy was alive." Akane said.

"What's this Illumina Legacy?" Neji asked.

"The Illumina Legacy was what you could call a bloodline. It seems that Minato and Kushina had a strange affinity to the Illumina Gems. I noticed that while they were under constant exposure to the gems, they never seemed to get sick or hurt. It's like they were slowly absorbing the power of the gems, especially the Light Gem. This is probably why Kasumi is as smart as she is, and also why the Light Gem chose her. It's also the reason why she has the ability to one day release the ultimate power of the gems and save this world."

"I have a bloodline?" Kasumi said in amazement.

"In a way you do, but it's not like Sasuke or Hinata's. You really don't get any new type of abilities, but you do have the ability to do one thing none of the other knights can do…you can use any Illumina Gem you want!" Akane said. "So in essence, you could put Sasuke's Fire Gem in your transformer, and become the Fire Knight if you wanted."

"That's heavy!" Naruto said.

"Yeah it is." Kasumi answered. "I can't believe I can use any Illumina Gem I want!"

"You can, but you need to learn to use the gems first, and it's not as easy as you think." Akane said.

"Ok so we know about the secret of the Illumina Gems, and we know about Itachi, now what's this about Akatsuki wanting the Sacred Beasts?" Sasuke asked.

"Right now Akatsuki is looking to take control of the Sacred Beasts for one reason…to control the world." Itachi said. "Right now they have a plan to try to have complete control of the world within two years. First they want to amass a large amount of money. Second they want to control limitless chakra. Once they have those, they can implement the third stage, use that limitless chakra to cause catastrophic damage, then instantly swoop in like mercenaries and stop the damage, causing the people to pay them and eventually submit to their help."

"That's just insane! How would they be able to do something like that? I mean where are you going to get all that money?" Naruto asked.

"That was easy. By extorting many of the wealthiest lords of this land, they amassed an insane amount of money, and it's still coming." Itachi said. "And as for the limitless chakra…"

"There's only nine things that have that much chakra!" Kasumi said.

"Exactly. They want the Sacred Beasts and the Illumina Gems!" Itachi continued. "Since the Illumina Gems are literally a part of the Sacred Beasts' own power, they are almost the same. With the gems and control over the Sacred Beasts, Akatsuki would not only be able to destroy anything in their path, but they would essentially control the world. I mean if you control a Sacred Beast, what's going to stop you!"

"Only another Sacred Beast probably." Haku said.

"I'm afraid you're wrong Haku-chan." Akane said. "You see our power is much different than you know. You would think that the more tails a Sacred Beast has, the more powerful it is."

"Well yeah, but what's the problem?" Haku asked.

"The problem is that our power is much more different. You see by power, Ryukotsusei was of course the most powerful, I was second, Sanbi and Shichibi were third, Ichibi and Rokubi were fourth, Nibi, Gobi, Yonbi, and Hachibi were fifth." Akane said. "So the thing is, if Sanbi or Shichibi were captured, the only one that could stand up to either of those two would be myself."

"And if you were captured Oka-san?" Naruto asked.

"Not even the other eight beasts combined could stop me. Akatsuki would literally be unstoppable. The only way they could be defeated would be to release Ryukotsusei, and if that were to happen…" Akane said.

"The world as we know it would be finished." Neji answered.

"That's why we need to try and protect the rest of the Sacred Beasts." Itachi said. "Right now we already have the deck stacked against us."

"Itachi, does Akatsuki already have some of my brethren?" Akane asked.

"Yes. Yonbi and Hachibi have already been captured and sealed. One of our members named Deidara located the one in Rock Country, his former home. The other was in Kumo. Hachibi was originally sealed inside an old man living in Iwa, while Yonbi was found outside the forests of Kumo. Both Sacred Beasts have already been sealed in a special chamber located in Ame, the home of Akatsuki's leader, Pein." Itachi said. "They already have other members of Akatsuki out searching for the other Sacred Beasts. Not only that, but my 'teammate' and I were assigned to Fire Country."

"Meaning you were assigned to capture Akane-sama!" Tenten said.

"Exactly. I told him I was going to do some spying in Konoha while he looked around for the location of the Shichibi. So for right now we need not worry about him." Itachi said.

"Just who is this partner of your Itachi-kun?" Mikoto asked.

"His name is Kisame Hoshigaki, a missing nin from Kiri, and one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Itachi replied.

"Seven Swordsmen?" Haku said. "There's no way he could have been associated with Zabuza-sama!"

"How do you know about the Seven Swordsmen?" Itachi asked.

"I was practically raised by one. When I was a little girl in Kiri, I had been found by Zabuza Momochi." Haku replied.

"I see." Itachi said. "But that shouldn't be any problem with this mission for now."

"Itachi-nii-kun, do you know where the other Sacred Beasts might be located?" Kasumi asked.

"As of right now Kasumi-chan, after the capture of Yonbi and Hachibi, we think that two Sacred Beasts are living in each of the five major countries." Itachi said. "Of course with Fire Country you have Akane-sama and the Shichibi."

"It's possible that the Sanbi and Rokubi would be living in Water Country, Ichibi is with Gaara in Wind Country." Neji said.

"That means the Gobi might in the Land of Earth somewhere around Iwa." Hinata added.

"Then where would the Nibi be?" Tenten asked.

"My guess is that the Nibi would be in the Kumo area as well. Remember Ten-chan, your powers are somewhat electric with your gravity and metal control." Kasumi said.

"Ok since we have an idea of the Sacred Beasts and Akatsuki's status, why not update us on that snake Orochimaru." Tsunade asked.

"Well after the failed mission of the Sound Five, Orochimaru was forced to take another body instead of Sasuke's. As of right now he's still using the fake Shadow Gem to keep his arms alive." Itachi said.

"Why didn't he try to take your body? I mean he has a Sharingan user right in front of him and that's what he's been wanting for the longest time." Mikoto asked.

"Actually he tried Oka-san. But let's just say that it wasn't very good for him." Itachi replied. "Once he got a look at the Mangekyo Sharingan, it quickly changed his mind, and he has not once tried to take my body again. So for now he's trying to find a new way to restore his arms without the power of the false Shadow Gem. Then he plans to try to get the Illumina Gems during Akatsuki's activity."

"All in all we have about two years time before things start getting serious." Ino asked.

"Correct. And in those two years time, you nine will be undergoing the most intense training you've ever faced." Akane said. "We're going to start working on a training regimen for all of you soon."

"But enough about all this news. Kasumi-chan is back with us and now all of you can sit back for the next month and get better." Mikoto said. "Besides I have a feeling that medicine is going to start kicking in."

"What do you mean…kicking…" Naruto yawned.

"I think that's what…she…" Hinata said before dozing off.

"Just make sure…to turn up…the heat…" Haku said before drifting off.

"You mean turn on the…air…" Ino said, collapsing into a sleeping Chouji.

"Least you're…ok…Kasumi-hime." Sasuke said.

"You two…Sasuke." Kasumi replied before snuggling up with her beloved. The Knights were soon fast asleep from the medicine as everyone else made sure they were all covered to keep warm.

"It's times like this when I'm glad I'm a mother." Akane said, pulling the blankets up on Naruto and Hinata.

"I know what you mean Akane-chan. Just look at them all. Don't they look so wonderful?" Mikoto replied.

"I still can't believe my pipsqueak brother has come so far. And he's even engaged." Itachi said as he powered down to his normal form.

"Speaking of engagements Itachi-kun, you know Tenten's single. I think she'd be good for you." Mikoto said.

"Uh, don't you think I'm a little too old for her?" Itachi asked.

"Oh whatever. You're only 18 and she's just 14. I think she'd be perfect for you Itachi." Mikoto replied.

"As much as I'd like to say yes, I think I'll let her choose." Itachi said, not wanting to upset his mother.

"You know I've waited almost 7 years to do that to you Itachi-kun." Mikoto said, giving her eldest son a hug. "It's so good to have you home."

"If only father were here. He'd be proud of Sasuke." Itachi said.

"He'd be proud of both of his boys. They've become powerful and honorable shinobi warriors," said Mikoto.

"Yeah, you're right." Itachi said. "Well since I'm here, I might as well rest for a while until I have to leave again. Orochimaru thinks he has me spying on Akatsuki for six months, and Kisame thinks I'm doing undercover work in Konoha for a month, so I'm set for now."

"That's good, because you can help me with my newest project for Team Illumina." Akane said.

"What project?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm calling in a special friend of mine. It's time we give Team Illumina some serious upgrades. And I think the perfect spot would be the Uchiha Training Compound. Not only that but it's time we also get the rest of the Konoha 16 involved." Akane said.

"Ok now I'm interested in what you have planned." Tsunade said.

"Ever thought about giving Team Illumina their own base of operations? I figure we can fortify the Training Compound to give them a more intense workout, integrate a medical wing for med training, and with my friend coming in, we can design a control room perfect for mission strategies and tracking the other Sacred Beasts." Akane said.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us." Tsunade said.

"This is the only time. From here on out, Team Illumina is going to be fighting the most intense battles of their lives. And in the event Ryukotsusei is freed, their power will be pushed to a level never before seen to the eyes of man." Akane said. "If they thought Shadow Sasuke was a fierce opponent, wait until they take on someone like Rokubi or Shichibi."

"Then we need to get them prepared as soon as possible." Tsunade said.

"I know. Also Tsunade-sama, we should think about sending some of them to Suna, since Gaara is a possible target. I know Kin would love to go, and Tayuya would probably go with her." Akane said.

"I think we should send Shino and Lee as well. I heard Gaara and Lee worked well together when they fought Kimimaro." Mikoto said. "Not only that, but Shino's skill with bugs can help with their nature cultivation."

"Then we'll send them as ambassadors of Konoha. After the whole Chuunin Exam situation, Gaara has been trying to help restore ties with Konoha. I've learned he's now in line to become the next Kazekage within two years." Tsunade said. "Having some of our own shinobi with him will strengthen our ties, and both sides can learn a lot from each other."

"Maybe Temari would want to come to Konoha then as a Suna Ambassador. I mean she already loves Shikamaru and having her here would keep him on his toes." Akane said.

"Then it's settled. I'll go to Suna in a few days with Kin, Shino, Tayuya, and Lee to talk thinks over with Gaara. I have a feeling this will work Akane."

"I know. We're going to need every possible advantage we can get. That even means setting up possible alliances with the Phoenix Clan, the Inu Clan, the Kame Clan, and the Nekomata Clan. I know once we find Gobi and the Inu, we can send Kiba and Akamaru. Those two would learn tons from Gobi." Akane said.

"Well no time to dawdle. We have work to do." Tsunade said.

* * *

Over the next month, Akane, Arashi, Mikoto and Tsunade oversaw the upgrades done on the Uchiha Training Compound. Once Akane's special friend, who happened to be Dr. Sakurano from Houtei finally arrived and began to oversee the installation of the computer systems that would be used in locating the other Sacred Beasts. Tsunade ended up taking a week in Suna to discuss the prospect of having ambassadors in each village. Gaara and the Suna council loved the idea, and Temari couldn't wait to go to Konoha. The second week, Kin, Tayuya, Lee, and Shino had packed up and headed to Suna. Gaara even assured Tsunade that the four would be treated as Suna Chuunin, and would be in their own squad for missions. He also assured her that they would be given full privilege as Suna Citizens. Tsunade simply replied that Temari would be treated the same way, but since she was pretty much high Chuunin/low Jounin, Tsunade decided to instill her as a Konoha Special Jounin that worked exclusively with Team Illumina.

Team Illumina on the other hand, well with the exception of Itachi, basically stayed indoors the whole time in order to get over the Kitsune Pox. That usually resulted in Ino complaining that it was too hot, Haku saying it was freezing and constantly chasing after Kasumi with a pillow for getting everyone sick, Chouji snoring like a wildebeest, Tenten sneezing her head off, Neji suffering from constant dizzy spells, and Naruto and Hinata snuggling the whole time trying to ignore Kasumi and Haku. As for Sasuke…he had it the worst. For about a day he stayed hidden under a blanket after Itachi told Kasumi about one of his baby escapades, namely the time Sasuke ended up running all over the house completely naked because he didn't want Mikoto giving him a bath. Needless to say, Sasuke wanted to shove a Chidori down his brother's throat, but he knew he couldn't because Mikoto kept going into more of Sasuke's baby stories.

A month finally passed and Team Illumina was fully healed. Of course the first then that everyone wanted to do was just to get outside and enjoy the fresh air.

"That warm sun just feels wonderful!" Kasumi said, running her fingers through her silver accented hair. "And it feels so much better to be over that stupid Kitsune Pox."

"You said it Kasumi-chan! Being sick for a month was the worst!" Naruto replied. "Hey where is Sasuke? Wasn't he supposed to be here already?"

"Last I heard he was out sparring with Itachi. Guess not seeing your older brother for seven years would do that to you." Kasumi said. "So what should we do today? We're still on the last of our sick leave, so there's no missions for us. Haku-chan is out with Neji, and Hina-chan is with Hanabi today."

"Actually, why don't the two of us just walk around town? I mean when's the last time I actually got to hang out with my sister?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, Naruto, are you ok? You've never wanted to hang out with me?" said Kasumi, feeling slightly confused.

"It's just that I really thought we were going to lose you last month. I didn't want to admit it, but I was totally scared over the thought of you dying." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you really mean that?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah. Look you're my sister and nothing's going to change that. Even though there are times we don't get along, and there's times when you really want to kill me for some reason, I still love you. I still remember when it was just you and me here with Oka-san and Otou-san." Naruto said.

"That's really nice of you Naruto." Kasumi smiled.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Naruto said as he and Kasumi left the house.

"Sure nii-san, what is it?" Kasumi asked.

"Remember your first night back at home? Well, I was watching when Otou-san gave you that scroll saying you were part of the family, and after he put that genjutsu on you." Naruto said. "After he left, I snuck in your room while you were sleep."

"Ok, but where's this going?" Kasumi said.

"Well, I went in while you were sleep and left something on your pillow. It was my lucky stone." Naruto said. "I thought that it would help make sure you stayed safe and happy while you were here."

Kasumi simply smiled at her brother and hugged him. "Naruto, you're the best brother a girl could ever have. I'm really glad that you're mine!"

"It's my job. I gotta keep an eye out for my sisters." Naruto said. "Besides, I wanted to kinda use that for your birthday present."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I was kinda out of commission for my birthday." Kasumi replied.

"Hopefully next year that won't be the case." Naruto said, pulling a small box out of his pocket. "Here you go. I hope you like it nee-chan."

"Wow, thanks Naruto." Kasumi said while she unwrapped the box. Inside was a small charm bracelet that had ten charms; each one was the same symbol that was on the uniforms of each of the Illumina Knights. "Naruto...this is beautiful!"

"Well you really have done so much for us, so we all got together and decided to give you this. At least now you'll know that we're always with you and you'll never be alone again." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, thank you. I really mean that. You and everyone have made the past eight years here for me the absolute best they can be, and I really appreciate it." Kasumi said as she snapped the bracelet around her wrist.

"Like I said, it's what we do." Naruto replied, when a communication came in.

"Naruto, this is Itachi, come in." Itachi said.

"Hey Itachi, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Akane-sama wanted me to tell all of you to come to the Uchiha Training Compound. She has something important for all of you." Itachi said.

"Ok, Kasumi and I are on our way. Be there in a sec Itachi." Naruto replied, closing off communication. "So much for time off, huh?"

"Well when you're an Illumina Knight, you work is never done." Kasumi said.

* * *

Naruto and Kasumi headed over to the Uchiha Training Compound to notice that it definitely looked different than before. Since Kasumi had been there before, she knew that a lot of the building was a little worn on the outside, but now it looked brand new. What even surprised the two were the locks on the main entrance doors.

"Kasumi, any idea what's up with this place?" Naruto asked.

"No idea. This place didn't look this good when Sasuke and I came here for our three day training." Kasumi said, overlooking the doors. "And this scanner was never here either."

"Maybe it's something new? I dunno." Naruto said. As he moved closer to the scanner a voice began to speak from the main lock.

"Scan Complete. Subjects are Kasumi Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki, the Light and Wind Knights. Welcome back Kasumi and Naruto," said the voice as the two doors opened.

"Ok now that was just plain freaky!" Kasumi said.

"I'm with you!" Naruto replied as he looked inside. "So I guess we head on in?"

"Why not." Kasumi said. The duo made their way inside, and Kasumi immediately noticed the entire area was much different than before. It actually looked like a training facility similar to one in her old world. "Yeah someone's really been busy here. A lot of this stuff wasn't here before."

"Like what?" Naruto asked, wondering what she meant.

"Well a lot of the training gear is more advanced, and everything is brand new. The stuff Sasuke and I used was in good shape, but nothing was this good!" Kasumi said.

"Guess you're already surprised, aren't you." Mikoto said, coming out of another room. "We put a lot of work into this place."

"Mikoto-sama, what all did you do here?" Naruto asked, still amazed by the sight.

"Follow me and I'll fill you in on everything." Mikoto said, leading the way.

The trio made their way through the newly designed Training Compound and headed up to a large conference room. There were several computers wired up, and even a large screen with a map of the Elemental Lands. Even the rest of the group was there, amazed at the new improvements.

"Ok this is definitely new." Naruto said.

"That's the same thing I said when I got here, bro." Sasuke replied.

"So why are we here now?" Ino asked. "I mean shouldn't we be trying to find the other Sacred Beasts?"

"Well you see that's what this place is for." Akane said, as she, Arashi, and Tsunade entered the room. "Welcome to your new base of operations."

"Base of operations?" Neji asked.

"Yes, this room has everything you will need to help your training, and to even help in searching for the other Sacred Beasts." Akane replied. "Not only that but we've assembled a special team to aid you in the search as well. They happen to be working with a very close friend of mine as well."

"Who?" Haku wondered.

"The one who developed your Star Prism transformers," said a familiar voice. A panel on the wall slid back to reveal Dr. Sakurano from Houtei, and…Shikamaru, Sakura, Temari, and Kiba. "Everyone say hello to your new support team."

"No way! They're helping us too?" Naruto said.

"Got that right. Not only that, but we're even going to be on the field with you guys. That's why we got these." Kiba said, showing a device similar to the Star Prism transformers on their wrists. "We have communicators just like yours."

"That's right. Shikamaru will be in charge of strategic planning, Sakura is taking over medical development and research, Temari will be in charge of diplomatic relations, and Kiba is taking over with tracking and reconnaissance." Dr. Sakurano said. "And I'll be here researching your developing powers and figuring out how to make them more effective for each of you."

"This is so cool!" Naruto said. "But where's Kin, Tayuya, Lee, and Shino?"

"That's another thing. You see the reason Temari is here is because she is now a Special Jounin assigned specifically to work with Team Illumina. Kin, Lee, Tayuya, and Shino are in Suna working alongside Gaara." Tsunade said. "We figured it would be a good way to help solidify the alliance between the two villages."

"So I take it you are all pleased with the results?" Arashi asked.

The group just looked at each other, each one easily knowing what the others thought. "You know, this is really something. But who are we to argue. Besides, I think that we couldn't have a better support team." Kasumi said.

"Perfect. Now since that's done, we need to get down to business with your training schedules. With the threat of Akatsuki out there, you all have to be ready for some of the most dangerous fights ever." Akane said. "Itachi has already given me statistics on most of the members of Akatsuki. The only two he didn't have information on were the leader Pein, and his partner Konan. However we're working with Jiraiya-sama's spy network to try and find something about them."

"As of right now, you are all very strong with your Illumina Powers, but in the event that you were to lose access to those powers, you would still need to rely upon your ninja training, considering all of Akatsuki are S-class shinobi. Therefore you will all be undergoing an extremely intense training regimen for the next two years." Arashi said. "However in order for us properly train you, we need to know your inner elements."

"Our inner elements?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. As you know, there are five main elements in chakra. That's only the most used elements. Team Illumina having control over all ten elements shows this.

"But don't we already have our elements?" Naruto asked.

"You have your Illumina Power, yes, but your inner element may be completely different than your chosen power." Arashi replied. "After we give you this test then we'll know."

"Each of you take a slip of paper." Mikoto said, handing the teens a small piece of paper. "This is chakra enhanced paper. When you put your own chakra into it, certain things will happen. This will show you what element you have. If it burns, you are Fire. If it becomes wet, you're Water, it crumples and you have Lightning, if it becomes dust, then you are Earth element, and if it splits in half, then you are Wind."

"Well here goes something." Naruto said, as everyone focused their chakra into the paper. Of course the results were very interesting.

"Now this does have to be a very good group of shinobi." Tsunade said. "We have Naruto, Temari, and Shikamaru as Wind types, Hinata and Sakura as a Water types, Neji as Lightning, Chouji and Kiba as Earth, and Sasuke as Fire and Lightning."

"But what about the others?" Kasumi asked. "Even I'm confused about my own!"

"Well Haku's paper turned to Ice, obviously from her bloodline. It also shows that since Ice is the product of Wind and Water, she's attuned to both of those elements. Ino is the same way. Notice how her paper turned to dust, but the dust was wet? It shows her affinity to Earth, Water, and Wood." Arashi said. "Tenten's paper was really something. Having crumpled, then bursting into flames and finally finishing as dust, shows her affinities to Fire, Earth, and Lightning. She actually has the ability to incorporate all three elements, and it will help her in weapons forging as well. The Lightning element was probably due to her Gravity control as well."

"Well that's good, but what about my element?" Kasumi asked. "My paper just flashed in a burst of light, then looked like it was split and dripping hot water."

"Actually mine did the same thing with the flash of light." Hinata said.

"I know what that is. Kasumi, you and Hinata have something very unique. My guess is that it was from Kushina and Minato's exposure to all of the Illumina Gems that caused this in Kasumi, and the blood oath between you two gave it to Hinata. You've actually developed real life Light Chakra." Akane said.

"We what?" Kasumi said in confusion.

"Plainly put, you have the ability of purification. Only high level priestesses have this ability and those are said to have died off over 1000 years ago. But what is really interesting is that, even though you have the ability of purification, your demon blood is fully accepting it, instead of trying to reject it. Luckily I know someone who can help in that department." Akane said. "As for you Kasumi, you also have good Water and Wind affinities, and a lower Fire affinity."

"So is this something we should be worried about?" Hinata asked.

"Not at all. Your power may come in handy someday. The fact that you're all going to be dealing with high level demons, and the possibility of Orochimaru's curse seal enhanced shinobi is just one reason to have it. Honestly, if we had known about this ability earlier, and you two had further developed it, one of you probably could have removed Sasuke's curse seal as soon as he got it." Akane said.

"Ok that is heavy." Kasumi said.

"Well that's not as heavy as your training." Tsunade said.

"Right now, Ino and Sakura will be training with Tsunade-sama in the medic field. Sakura has already shown progress towards learning Tsunade-sama's exact style and has even started showing the first stages of advanced strength. Ino will be focusing on poisons, medicines, and antidotes with her knowledge of plants. Also Ino, you're going to be training heavily with your father in your mental abilities." Mikoto said. "Akane-chan also has a friend from the Kitsune village that will train you in the usage of Mokuton techniques."

"But wasn't that only a skill that the Shodaime could use?" Ino questioned.

"It is, but we've noticed you've started taking on similar qualities that he has. The first was your ability to communicate with plants. We will simply take that and develop it further." Tsunade said. "Now Chouji, you have massive strength and power. Therefore you will be training under Gai in the art of Strong Fist. Combining that with the training you will receive from your father in your family's body expansion techniques will maximize your power and defense on the field. Don't worry; I'll also be working with you as well, helping you develop stronger chakra control so that you can use your chakra to add extra power to your blows. Kiba will also be working with you and Gai to improve his power. He'll also be with Asuma to work on speed training and tracking."

"Tenten, you already have deadly accuracy with your weapons skills, so those are good for now. However you need to work more on jutsu skills. You will be rotating your training with Kakashi and myself for Ninjutsu, Tsunade-sama for medical training, and Asuma for Taijutsu. Also Akane will be spending time with you helping develop weapons for all of Team Illumina." Mikoto said.

"For Neji, you already have a high grasp of Juuken, and Hiashi has already said he is planning on pushing your training even further. You will be studying under his tutelage in order to perfect your Juuken training. Also you will be learning Lightning jutsu from Kakashi as well." Arashi said.

"Haku, we've already arranged for you to work under a squad of our top hunter nin. Your skills are good, but they can be perfected with training. Also since we have no one that knows Ice Jutsu, you'll work with Kakashi to develop some water and wind jutsu, and you can work on combining them at your disposal. Also you'll be working with me in medical techniques as well." Tsunade said.

"Temari and Shikamaru, you two will be spending a good amount of time here with Dr. Sakurano working to create strategies for any possible situation that might arise. Also you two will be in charge for finding the location of the remaining Sacred Beasts before Akatsuki. Jiraiya-sensei will supply you with all the information you need. Also you two will be working heavily with Asuma in wind training. Temari, Tsunade-sama will also be teaching you medical abilities as well." Arashi said. "And now we come to the ones that started it all, the original Team 7."

"Why do I get the feeling we're in for it a lot worse than anyone else?" Naruto said.

"Because Naruto, you and Sasuke will be coming with me. We are actually going to be traveling with Jiraiya-sensei and you two are getting an extreme training session. I know you wanted to learn the Hiraishin Naruto, well by the time I'm done with you, you'll have it mastered." Arashi said. "And as for you Sasuke, Mikoto has given me the scrolls to start teaching you how to use the Shinsei Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi has already started working on that as well, but when we're done you'll be able to at go into the first stage of the Shinsei Mangekyo."

"As for Kasumi and Hinata, they will be with me in the Kitsune Village. I plan to have you two study Kitsune Alchemy and Healing, along with mastering Kitsune Jutsu. I also plan to have you two study with a friend of mine in training your Light Chakra abilities. By the time we return, you'll easily have your Seventh tails. That's why I expect Haku to be a Six Tail, if not a Seven Tail and Naruto and Sasuke to be Eight Tails when we meet up again." Akane said.

"You want us to gain two more tails?" Haku asked. "And me to try for three!"

"Yes, and I have a very good reason for that as well. I don't know if you remember, but during the fight with Shadow Sasuke, Naruto and Sasuke tapped into a new source of power…their demonic energy. Right now none of you are strong enough to handle that kind of power, but if you reach the level I asked, when I return I will begin training you five in using that power. My speculation is that if you combine your Illumina Energy, human Chakra, Kitsune Chakra, and Demon Energy, you can easily take on one if not two members of Akatsuki at the same time." Akane said.

"Then we have a lot ahead of us, don't we?" Sasuke said.

"You sure do, considering that we begin training tomorrow." Arashi said.

"Already! But we just got over being sick!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, I'm kidding! I know you just recovered, so that's why we're not leaving until the end of the week. Besides you know how insane we're going to go considering we won't see our girls for two years!" Arashi said, easily causing Kasumi, Akane, and Hinata to blush.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Naruto said. "Wait…I WON'T SEE HINA-CHAN FOR TWO YEARS!!!!!"

"Hinata, make sure to give him the biggest kiss you can before we go. That should hold him over for a while." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry, he'll be taken care of." Hinata replied.

"Oh before I forget, I need to tell you something else." Dr. Sakurano said. "I think this is something you will all like."

"What is it Dr. Sakurano?" Ino asked.

"One thing I didn't tell you about your powers in Houtei. When I gave you the Star Prism transformers, I only caused them to release the final limiter on your first level of Illumina Power." Dr. Sakurano said.

"First level? You mean we have more?" Naruto questioned.

"Precisely. You actually have three levels. Your first level is designed for your normal attack abilities. Your second level is designed for enhancement, and even incorporating Illumina Energy into your regular jutsu. Also you'll soon notice you'll be able to draw off each other's elements." Dr. Sakurano said.

"Now what's that mean?" Tenten asked.

"It's like this. Since you're bonding with your powers more, you can now begin to harmonize with each other, drawing upon small parts of everyone else's energy." Dr. Sakurano said. "I'll explain each person's power and how it will affect you. Naruto's wind power will give each of you the ability to hover and fly for short distances. Hinata's power will give you the ability to stay under water for an extended amount of time. Sasuke's Fire abilities will increase your physical strength. Chouji's Earth Power will enhance your physical defense. Ino's powers will help with neutralizing poisons, paralysis, and any other debilitating effects. Haku's Ice powers can help you withstand the heat or intense cold. Neji's abilities will give you enhanced speed. Tenten's powers will allow you to move small objects without touching them. Kasumi's powers give each of you the ability to heal if you are out of chakra or don't know medical jutsu, and Itachi's Shadow Powers increase your stealth abilities."

"Can we use all these powers at once?" Haku asked.

"No, your bodies cannot withstand that much power at one time. You can use at most three abilities, and even then they can only be used in limited amounts." Dr. Sakurano said.

"You said there was a third level?" Kasumi asked. "What is that?"

"The third level…is complete assimilation and total control of your element." Akane said.

"Say what!" Sasuke questioned.

"Once you have fully mastered the second stage of your power, the final stage will be assimilation. Meaning you ten will literally become absolute masters of your element. For example, once Hinata completely assimilates the power of the Water Gem, she will literally be the most powerful Water Shinobi ever! Her level of Water control will be on par with the Sanbi himself! Not even the greatest Water Shinobi from Kiri, or even the Nidaime could match her in terms of pure control and power." Akane said. "And you're going to need that power if Ryukotsusei were ever to be released."

"Ok now that was something I did not expect!" Naruto said.

"What the part about Hinata becoming more powerful that the Nidaime, or the part about assimilating the power of your gem?" Sasuke asked.

"Both." Naruto replied.

"Well enough serious talk. For now why don't you all go and enjoy the time you have off. Once we get started, you're going to be dealing with the roughest two years you've ever had." Akane said.

* * *

The week quickly passed as everyone was at the gates ready to bid farewell to the original Team 7 for the next two years. The day was particularly hard on the four Chuunin since they would be saying goodbye to their loves for that long.

"So are we all geared up and ready to go?" Akane asked.

"I guess so. It's gonna be hard saying goodbye to this place for so long." Kasumi said.

"I know. And it's worse since we're going to be away from Naruto and Sasuke for two years." Hinata added.

"Please don't remind me! That's something I don't like thinking about." Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto, don't let it get to you. Besides, you get to spend the next two years thinking of what Hinata will look like when she's a little older." Jiraiya hinted.

"You may be training my son, but you better not train him to be a pervert, got it!" Akane growled.

"Yes ma'am!" Jiraiya quickly replied.

"Look if things get rough out there, come back for a day trip or so. We won't mind." Haku said.

"You're only saying that because you're pretty much taking over the house!" Akemi added.

"Got that right." Haku smiled.

"Not likely. I'll still be here." Momoko said. "You may be a higher ranked Kitsune Princess than I am, but I'm still older than you are."

"Ok ok, whatever!" Haku sighed.

"Then I guess it's goodbye till the next time." Sasuke said. "Itachi-nii-san, take care now ok."

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll keep in touch. But don't you think you need to do something before you go?" Itachi asked.

"Like what?" Sasuke said in confusion.

"Like give a certain someone a certain something?" Itachi nudged.

"Holy cow! I can't believe I almost forgot!" Sasuke said, fumbling around for a small box in his pocket. "Kasumi-chan, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Hmm, ok Sasuke-kun, what is it?" Kasumi asked.

"Well I was meaning to give you this on your birthday, but with the whole Shadow Sasuke fiasco, I couldn't do it." Sasuke said as he swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "What I'm trying to say is...well you know how much you mean to me right?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean I love you Sasuke." Kasumi said.

"Then that makes it better for me to give you this." Sasuke said, opening a small ring box. "Naruto had done this for Hinata, and Oka-san felt you should have hers."

"Sasuke...you...but..." Kasumi said in shock over seeing the ring.

"Go ahead Kasumi-chan. The future headmistress of the Uchiha should wear that ring. It was the same one Fugaku gave to me when he proposed to me." Mikoto said.

"Mikoto-sama, are you sure? I mean...it's your engagement ring!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"It's perfectly fine. There's no other girl I would want to have that ring. You're a shining jewel in Sasuke's heart and there's no other way I can repay you for the love you've given him." Mikoto replied.

"Sasuke-kun...I...thank you so much!" Kasumi cried. After she put the ring on she gave Sasuke a hard shove. "But why is it that you always have to do this kind of stuff at the wrong moment!"

"Um because it's worth it if it makes you happy?" Sasuke said.

"You big dork!" Kasumi said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Ok now that we've done that, you four might as well get it over with, since you won't be able to do it for another two years or so." Arashi said.

"Arashi Uzumaki, don't even think you're getting out of this either!" Akane said sternly.

"What! You mean I gotta suffer too!" Arashi whined.

"Arashi-kun, you do know when we meet back up, it will be well worth it. Especially when this vixen is planning to learn a few new tricks." Akane purred as she tickled Arashi's chin with her tails.

"I've said it once, I've said it twice, and I'm gonna say it again...BY THE HOKAGE, I LOVE THAT WOMAN!!!!!" Arashi screamed as he quickly embraced his vixen.

"You sure we shouldn't just let them two stay together and the four of us go off and train?" Kasumi asked.

"I doubt that will work kiddo," Tsunade said.

"Well then, take care of yourself Naru-chan." Hinata said to her love.

"Forgot already Hina-chan? We're never going to be apart." Naruto responded with a kiss. Of course this meant Inner Naruto and Inner Hinata would have to be doing double time since the real ones were far apart.

"Hard to believe we're gonna be apart like this." Sasuke said.

"Hey, It's only for two years. They'll be gone before you know it." Kasumi said as she tried her hardest to hold back her tears. "At least when I come back you get to see how I looked when I first got here."

"I can't wait for that day Kasumi-chan." Sasuke replied as the two kissed.

"Ok if you six are done, then it's time to get this show on the road!" Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya, since when have you ever wanted something like this to stop!" Tsunade smirked. "Normally you'd be trying to get as much research from this as possible."

"It's nothing that hasn't been done before. Besides, there's a hot spring on our way to our first stop so I can do research there." Jiraiya responded before he got hit by a trademark Tsunade punch.

"Well everyone we'll see you in two years. Take care now." Arashi said.

"Uh before we leave can we do one last thing?" Naruto asked.

"Well sure, as long as it doesn't take too long?" Arashi said.

"It won't. Besides, it may be two years before we can do it again anyway." Naruto said. "Were the changes ok Dr. Sakurano?"

"Everything is perfectly fine Naruto. You're all good to go." Dr. Sakurano replied.

"Naruto, just what did you have done?" Haku asked.

"One thing. It was my last act before Kasumi took over as leader again." Naruto said. "I asked Dr. Sakurano to change our activation codes."

"He's right. You now activate your transformation by saying your element, followed by 'Prism Activation'" Dr. Sakurano replied.

"Plus it would be the first time all ten of us did our transformation since Itachi is now with us." Naruto said. "It's just too bad that our support team can't transform as well."

"Oh really? There's one thing we didn't mention with our communicators. Dr. Sakurano used the same transformation technology to give us special shinobi armor for when we hit the field with you guys." Kiba said.

"That's right. Now we're really part of Team Illumina." Sakura cheered.

"Not Team Illumina, but the Illumina Knights!" Kasumi said. "Now it's official."

"I don't believe it. Once again you kids continue to surprise us." Akane said.

"That's what we do." Naruto replied. "Well Kasumi-chan, how about one more time before we all head out."

"Sure thing Naruto-kun." Kasumi smiled. "So who wants to do the honors this time?"

"I say, we let our two Junior Knights do it. Hey you never know, there may be some strange thing happen and they become our two newest members." Sasuke said, looking at Akemi and Hanabi.

"Then it's settled. Akemi-chan, Hanabi-chan, if you would do the honors?" Kasumi asked.

"With pleasure Kasumi-nee-chan!" Akemi said. She looked over at Hanabi as both of them shouted in pride, "Illumina Knights…TRANSFORM!"

"You heard her! Let's do it guys!" Kasumi said.

"ILLUMINA ARMOR ACTIVATION!" Kiba, Sakura, Temari, and Shikamaru yelled.

"WOOD PRISM ACTIVATION!" Ino said.

"EARTH PRISM ACTIVATION!" said Chouji.

"GRAVITY PRISM ACTIVATION!" yelled Tenten.

"LIGHTNING PRISM ACTIVATION!" screamed Neji.

"ICE PRISM ACTIVATION!" said Haku.

"FIRE PRISM ACTIVATION!" Sasuke said.

"WATER PRISM ACTIVATION!" Hinata screamed.

"WIND PRISM ACTIVATION!" Naruto said.

"SHADOW PRISM ACTIVATION!" said Itachi.

"LIGHT PRISM ACTIVATION!" Kasumi said.

In a massive burst of light and energy, there were now 14 that called themselves Illumina Knights. They were Konoha's most dangerous weapon, and the worst nightmare of Orochimaru and Akatsuki, now and forever.

"ILLUMINA KNIGHTS FOREVER!!!" yelled the Knights.

* * *

**And thus ends the first chapter in the story of the Illumina Knights. You know, this story has been an absolute wonder to work on. Never in a lifetime would I ever think that something I wrote would become this great. Well after this, is my Movie Chapter 'A Tenten in Time' and then...I shall begin work on the sequel, entitled The Bijuu Wars. My next story will introduce many new characters, four more new demon clans, and a whole plethora of new powers. There may even be a few new Illumina Knights as well. You may see a hint or so of Orochimaru, but it will mostly focus on Akatsuki as the main antagonist.**

** Well on a final note, I want to thank every single person that kept reading this story. Even the people who sent in thousands of ideas for me to use, I appreciate all of it. And to you Dragon Man 180...none of this would have ever happened if it wasn't for you. Had I never read your fantastic story, I never would have created my own work. So for that, I cannot thank you enough.**

**Kasumi: Ok are you done yet?**

**Neokenshin: Yeesh, I had to do something for my final author's notes!**

**Kasumi: Look there's a huge celebratory party going on and you're the guest of honor! So get down there and party! I'll finish up here ok.**

**Neokenshin: Kasumi are you...**

**Kasumi: Just go!**

**Neokenshin: Ok, yeesh! You're a lot different when you're out of character.**

**Kasumi: I know that, that's how you made me. she waves as Neokenshin heads down to the party**

**Now that he's gone, I can finally have my say so in all this. Well first of all, for all those readers that liked me as a character...you are all too kind. I wasn't that special, but each of you grew to love me in your own way. I even thought how cool it was that everyone kept asking where I was when Hinata and I were under that sleep jutsu. And Dragon Man, the things you said when you read my supposed death chapter, I had a feeling you really would beat the living daylights out of Tsukiyomi for sending me to eternal damnation. But me as the Queen of Hell??? Naa..I'm too sweet for that.**

**Kafaru, I loved it when you wanted to interview Neokenshin about how I was created. I felt really honored since you admired his work and myself that much. I hope to read all your stories as well while he's at work or something.**

**RasenganFin, I'm serious...we're abducting Himawari. She's way too cute! But the crossover idea you and Neokenshin came up with, that as some of the most fun I had in this entire story! Well that and the episodes about us going to become ninja elves. But hey when you work with a guy that made Santa into a Kage level Shinobi, what can you expect.**

**All in all everyone, it has been an honor and a privilege for you to read about our adventures. Each of you has added to a part of this story in your own little way and Neokenshin and I will never forget it. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart...now to give you a little heads up, Neokenshin is planning on finishing Kasumi's Dream, so keep an eye out for that one, and I hear he even has another new story in the works. Dunno if anyone has watched the anime Sky Girls, but that's what he's making a crossover story about. It's just enough to keep him busy until he's ready to begin the sequel. **

**Till the next time!**

**Hugs and Kisses...**

**Kasumi Uzumaki. **


	60. The Illumina Knights Greatest Bloopers!

Ok I know I said the next chapter was the Movie Chapter, but this happened to be a special request from one of my readers. So...as you all know I don't own Naruto, but I do own the massive amount of insanity that's going to come from this chapter, so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 39: The Illumina Knights...Greatest Bloopers!

Naruto: Honestly I still can't believe we're doing this!

Akane: Naruto, what's wrong! I mean it's funny! Who doesn't love watching bloopers and outtakes of everyone!

Arashi: Yeah Naruto, this is where the real fun is! You know how hard it was during all that writing! We had to do scenes like tons of times before we got it right!

Naruto: No we didn't! NeoKenshin basically sat at his computer and wrote the whole thing! There was no way we would mess up! I mean what was he going to do, have a scene where you end up doing something embarrassing?

NeoKenshin: No, but there was a scene I remember...what was it, oh yeah...I think it was that time you and Kasumi were getting the seals removed that Orochimaru put on you, and...

Naruto: Don't say it! Please don't say it!

Kasumi: What's going on?

Akane: Well one of NeoKenshin's readers wanted him to do a chapter that had all of our funniest moments and bloopers.

Kasumi: You gotta be kidding me! Oh man that is so cool! So what is he showing first?

Arashi: The part when you and Naruto had your seals removed after the before the Chuunin Finals.

Kasumi (turning beet red): Oh my god! He's doing that!

NeoKenshin: Yep. Now pull up a seat and get ready to enjoy!

* * *

Blooper Reel 1

_This takes place during the big event when Naruto and Kasumi have their seals removed by Jiraiya._

"To get started. We're going to remove the Five Prong Seal first, then we'll remove the Double Tetragram Seal. Now I will need you to try to channel your Kitsune chakra in order to reveal the seals." Jiraiya said.

"Heh, it's a good thing I wore this halter top." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, lucky you." Naruto said, taking off his shirt.

"Whoa! I hate to say it, but Naruto is pretty buff!" Ino whispered to Sakura.

"Yeah, maybe we should forget about Sasuke, and go for Naruto!" Sakura replied.

"I'm willing to share him if you want!" Hinata said.

"Hinata, you can't be serious!" Sakura said in shock.

"Hey Ino should know...blondes really do know how to have more fun!" Hinata smiled. "So Naruto, you up for handling three of us girls at one time?"

"WHAT! Hinata you can't be serious!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

Naruto: Oh god, that was bad.

Hinata: Not really, that was a good laugh.

Naruto: Yeah for you!

Hinata: Here's the second scene, this one was even funnier with Kasumi!

* * *

"To get started. We're going to remove the Five Prong Seal first, then we'll remove the Double Tetragram Seal. Now I will need you to try to channel your Kitsune chakra in order to reveal the seals." Jiraiya said.

"Heh, it's a good thing I wore this halter top." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, lucky you." Naruto said, taking off his shirt. Kasumi suddenly saw this and immediately started eyeing Naruto. "Uh Kasumi? What are you doing?"

"Figuring out how I'm going to use you to coin the phrase 'Shags like a fox!'" Kasumi said, slightly drooling.

"Are you drooling? Hey aren't you supposed to be in love with Sasuke or something?" Naruto questioned.

"He can wait. Come here big boy! Hey Hinata, hold him down and we can double team him!" Kasumi said.

* * *

Kasumi: Oh man why did I do that! I swear it had to be something in my energy drink that day!

Naruto: No it wasn't! You said it yourself that it was the stupid Kitsune Heat thing! Yeesh you and Hinata were all over me like white on rice!

Hinata: You wanna talk about her being all over someone, what about the scene when she saw Sasuke in the bathroom naked after the sleepover bit.

Kasumi: Ok now I had no control over what my body wanted to do when it saw Sasuke.

NeoKenshin: Yeah you did. You know how much he was getting paid for doing that scene! I mean the poor guy had to be there naked for like two hours because you wouldn't keep groping him! I'm surprised he didn't catch hypothermia or something!

Sasuke: What are you guys doing?

Naruto: Blooper reel chapter. Basically all our embarrassing moments.

Hinata: Yeah we're about to show the scenes of you and Kasumi when you got out of the shower and she saw you.

Sasuke: Oh that! Yeah, let me go and hide in a corner while he plays that.

Naruto: Not on your life dude. I have to sit through this, so do you.

Sasuke: Oh brother!

* * *

Blooper Reel 2

_This takes place after the first sleepover when Haku comes to Konoha. It's the moment Kasumi walks in on Sasuke and sees him naked in the shower._

The next morning, most of us were still worn out from the whole genjutsu episode. I had woken up and decided to get a shower so I wouldn't have to wait. It's a good thing I got up first, or I'd have to wait forever to get in. Too bad my luck wasn't as good as I thought.

"Mmm, a shower would feel really good about now." Kasumi said, walking into the bathroom.

Kasumi walked into the bathroom, not noticing the shower was just turned off. When she opened the shower curtain, she saw the most magnificent site ever. Kasumi didn't know it, but Sasuke decided to get up and get an early start as well. There he was, in all his glory with water dripping off of him. His well cut chest and abs glistened as the water fell off of him. She thought that had to be the most beautiful, and most embarrassing, site she ever gazed upon.

"Uh…good morning Kasumi." Sasuke said, taking her towel.

"Hey Sasuke, um you might wanna loosen up a little bit before you go back out there." Kasumi said, noticing Sasuke was feeling kind of rigid.

"Uh, well you see, uh...give me that towel!" Sasuke said, quickly wrapping the towel around himself.

* * *

Sasuke (covering his head in shame): Why did you have to show that!

Kasumi: Because it was absolutely perfect! And I must say, you are quite endowed!

Sasuke: Will you quit talking about my...my...

Arashi: Sasuke man, I wouldn't be embarrassed. You have your work cut out for you man. Just think if you ever have to do any steamy sex scenes!

Kasumi: Yeah he does them, and I'm the one that's gonna be in them!

NeoKenshin: I dunno, there was the possibility of a harem scene...you know maybe have Sakura, Ino, Kin, Tenten...maybe more of the girls. I mean Sasuke did get the nickname 'The Shinobi Jackhammer" after that scene.

Sasuke: JUST ROLL THE NEXT CLIP!!!!!

* * *

"Uh…good morning Kasumi." Sasuke said, taking her towel. Without saying a word, Kasumi immediately jumped on top of Sasuke and started making out with him violently. "Kasumi, what the heck are you doing! We're supposed to be filming here!"

"Screw filming big boy! Today you make me into a woman!" Kasumi screamed.

"Ok everyone, nothing to see here!" Naruto said, quickly running in and closing the shower curtain.

* * *

Kasumi: Um, I blame the energy drinks again?

Hinata: Sure...you just say that because you had a perfect chance with him!

Kasumi: So. (secretly thinks...Hmm gonna have to keep these ideas fresh. Especially for the sequel.)

Sasuke: So! Girl you were worse than most animals in mating season!

Kasumi: Well I am a Kitsune you know!

Sasuke: Whatever! Just show the next clip!

* * *

"Um, Hinata? Is Kasumi ok?" Haku said, coming out of her room.

"She saw Sasuke naked in the bathroom." Hinata replied.

"Sasuke was naked! Where is he!" Haku asked.

"Naked Sasuke!" Ino asked as she peeked her head out of Kasumi's room.

"NAKED SASUKE!" Sakura screamed.

"Let's get him now!" Ino cheered, as the three burst into Sasuke's room while he still had the towel on.

"Uh hey do you mind!!!" Sasuke screamed in embarrassment.

"Not at all!" Ino said seductively.

"Hey Sasuke, ever handled three girls at once!" Sakura asked.

"Yeah we already know you're well equipped, so you should be able to do it." Haku added.

"Naruto, get these girls out of here!!!" Sasuke screamed.

"Hey Sasuke, need a little bit of protection?" Arashi yelled.

"Sure anything to save me from this!" Sasuke replied.

"Here ya go!" Arashi said, throwing a small item inside Sasuke's room.

"What the...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Sasuke screamed.

"You said you wanted protection! Well I let you have it!" Arashi laughed.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!" Sasuke roared.

* * *

Sasuke: That had to be the WORST day of my entire life! Now you know why I wanted extra pay for that! 

NeoKenshin: I don't care, it was so worth it!

Hinata: He's right, it was worth it!

Naruto: And what about you! Don't tell me you're getting out of this somehow!

Hinata: Well I...um, that is...uh...

Sasuke: Yeah what about that time during the Chuunin Prelims when you had your match with Kasumi!

Hinata: I had it coming didn't I?

Naruto: Oh yeah, roll the footage!

* * *

Bloopers Reel 3 

_This takes place during the fight between Kasumi and Hinata in the Chuunin Prelims_

"Kasumi, you're crazy!" Hinata said, struggling to break free from the ice. It then dawned on her that she could melt the ice herself. She began to channel foxfire into her hands and slowly started melting the ice around her.

"Guess what! Crazy's my sister's middle name! Mine is insane!" Kasumi said, flying towards Hinata.

"Crazy! My middle name is Hikari!" Hinata replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot it..." Kasumi said before she crashed into Hinata

* * *

"Kasumi, you're crazy!" Hinata said, struggling to break free from the ice. It then dawned on her that she could melt the ice herself. She began to channel foxfire into her hands and slowly started melting the ice around her.

"Guess what! Crazy's my brother's middle name! Mine is insane!" Kasumi said as she flew towards Hinata.

"No it's not! Your middle name is Miyako!!!" Hinata said.

"HINATA!!! Oh craaaaaap!!!!" Kasumi screamed before she once again crashed into Hinata.

* * *

"You should know, a head on attack could be fatal for you." Hinata said, pulling out her own kunai, and charging it with foxfire.

"That's what make this fight much more fun!" Kasumi said, slashing at Hinata. Hinata countered and with her flaming kunai, and pushed Kasumi back. Kasumi countered by forming four shadow clones with each throwing four shuriken at Hinata.

"You gotta do better than that, Kasumi-chan! KAITEN!" Hinata said, rotating her body at high speed to deflect the shuriken. Unfortunately...she kept spinning and forgot to stop.

"Hey Hinata, you can stop spinning now!" Kasumi said as Hinata began to slow down.

"Oh...uh...whoa...hey...why's the room still spinning?" Hinata said in a dizzy stupor before she crashed to the ground.

"What are we gonna do with you girl?" Kasumi said.

"Hey Kasumi, did she do it again?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, she forgot to stop spinning!" Kasumi replied.

"That bubble head!" Sakura said.

* * *

Kasumi: I had a migraine for days after we did that scene.

Hinata: Whatever! I'm the one that spun myself sick! And then there was the double vision I had for a few days. And the voices in my head too.

Naruto: But it was still hilarious!

Haku: So what are you guys doing?

Akane: Blooper Reel. It was a special request from one of NeoKenshin's readers.

Haku: Ah I see. Then I'll see you guys later...

NeoKenshin: Not so fast Haku. They had to suffer and so do you.

Haku: Oh come on! Those four are the ones that get in the most trouble! I was quiet for most of the filming!

Kasumi: No you weren't! You were the biggest blabbermouth of all! Remember that whole fiasco during the Houtei scene filming?

* * *

Blooper Reel 4

_These all take place during the first Houtei special_

"Oh, here. Give this to your friend." Hitomi said, pulling out a small piece of candy. "This should get rid of that air sickness in a flash!"

"If you say so." Kasumi said, taking the candy and giving it to Hinata. "Here Hina-chan, this should help you out."

"Uh that's not gonna help her Kasumi. You see all those barf bags!" Haku said.

"It's not my...ugh...fault I get air...blah...sick!" Hinata groaned. "Oh man, I'm gonna be sick again!"

"Ok but turn the other way, not towards me!" Haku panicked. "Hinata..."

"Ugh..." Hinata mumbled before she suddenly turned and looked at Haku.

"No, no, no, no, NO!!!" Haku screamed before Hinata unfortunately threw up on her. "That is just WRONG!!!!"

"So...you wanna ask her if she'll use her powers to give you a quick shower?" Kasumi chuckled.

"Shut up Kasumi!" Haku said.

* * *

"You sure this isn't some special occasion thing?" Kasumi asked.

"Nope. This is just everyday life here at the workshop." Hitomi said.

"I really gotta look at moving here." Kasumi said.

"KASUMI! For the last time you are NOT moving here!" Hinata said, pulling out a large wooden mallet with a red bow on it.

"Oh yes I am!!" Kasumi replied, as she pulled out an even bigger wooden mallet. "So what now huh?"

"Why don't both of you drop it!" Haku screamed, as she pulled out two mallets even bigger than Kasumi's.

"Uh, Haku...where did you get those?" Kasumi said nervously.

"Don't even ask!" Haku said.

* * *

"Now for you Haku." Hitomi said. She looked at Haku, and noticed she didn't seem too happy.

"Haku, are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"I'm ok. It's nothing." Haku said.

"Here we go…whoa! This is unbelievable!" Hitomi said.

"What does it say?" Hinata said.

"Check this out!" Hitomi said, showing the stats on Haku.

Haku Uzumaki…formerly Haku Kosaka

Age: 13 years old

Status: Unknown

Current Wish List: Snow for her village, happiness for her friends, one Little Miss Kunoichi doll.

Past History: Never celebrated Christmas with a family. Spent most of life on the run with a missing nin, due to misinformation. Started her life over after meeting with Kasumi Uzumaki.

Final Judgment: Special Judgment.

"Special Judgment? What does that mean?" Kasumi said. "Haku's been nothing but nice!"

"Um well there was that time I accidentally shaved Akamaru and didn't tell Kiba." Haku said timidly.

"What!" Hinata questioned.

"And there was the time I froze all of Naruto's boxer shorts, and the time added red dye to all your underwear in the washing machine Kasumi, and there was the time I froze the floor in Sasuke's room so he'd slide everywhere! And there was..." Haku continued.

"You're the one that ruined my favorite pair of underwear!!! I liked that pair! It had the yellow stars on it!!!!" Kasumi whined.

"Well it gave you an excuse to go commando that day?" Haku said.

"I did not do that! I had a pair of shorts on underneath! But yeesh girl, you're like pure evil!" Kasumi said.

"It's not my fault! It's just an impulse!" Haku complained.

* * *

Kasumi: And you tried being the little perfect girl didn't you!

Haku: I'm not saying a word to you Kasumi.

Kasumi: Oh lighten up Haku-chan! Besides, what about that scene when you had Neji reeling!

Haku: You mean the scene when Tenten was showing off her new powers?

Kasumi: That's the one!

* * *

Blooper Reel 5

_This one takes place when Tenten is showing off her Gravity Powers against Neji._

"Oh you're wrong Neji. You haven't even seen my final and most powerful attack." Tenten said, channeling a purple and blue energy into her hand. "There's one more ability I have thanks to the my new power. I wasn't sure how I wanted to do this, but I found out that it's very similar to a technique of your own."

"You have an ability that rivals one of my own techniques?" Neji asked.

"I do. But before I show it to you, I have to do one more thing." She said, walking over to the rest of the group. "Haku, I want to ask…will you be mad at me if I end up putting Neji in the hospital for a day or so?"

"Hmm…it might give him some time to think about pushing you too hard when you two train. So…I won't mind." Haku replied with a smile.

"HAKU-CHAN!" Neji cried.

"Tenten, hold on for a second." Haku said as she ran off the set. She soon came back with a big red target and placed it around Neji's neck. "There you go, now he has a big target on him so you can really let him have it."

"For the love of Kami Haku! Isn't that overkill!" Neji whined.

"Well yeah, but that's what the people want silly!" Haku smiled.

"Is it just me, or is she really sadistic!" Naruto asked.

"I think it's the long hours...they had to have gotten to her. That or she's suffering from one heck of a brain freeze." Neji replied.

* * *

Haku: That was fun. I loved bringing out that evil, sadistic side of me.

Naruto: Good thing Neji's your boyfriend and not me! You can be insane sometimes!

Kasumi: Yeah yeah, so who's next?

Naruto: What about all of our friends from the other universe?

Kasumi: You mean that adorable Hima-chan! Oh man I loved working with her! I still say we should have gotten to keep her!

Naruto: Yeah well I still say that whole incident with having to change her was just way too intense!

Hinata: Please don't remind me how something that cute can create something that toxic!

* * *

Blooper Reel 6

_Takes place when Team Illumina has to change Himawari for the first time._

"Ok, you take one side, and I'll take the other!" K. Sasuke said, carefully holding one of the tabs on Hima's diaper.

"On 3, we open this thing." K. Naruto said, as his hands trembled.

"Naruto, are you sure there's no other way!" K. Sasuke asked.

K. Naruto looked back at the girls and knew there was no turning back. "No we have to do this."

The air was tense as K. Naruto and K. Sasuke prepared to do something they've never done in their young lives. To the two of them, this was worse than an S-class mission or even a run in with Orochimaru! But they knew it had to be done…for the fate of humanity…well more like the fate of their noses from the smell.

"1…2…" K. Naruto said, shaking even more violently. Everyone kept looking as sweat was running down their foreheads. This was it!

"3!" K. Naruto said as he and K. Sasuke quickly tried to pull the tabs on Himawari's diaper. However….

"What the…it's stuck!" K. Naruto said, wondering why the tabs wouldn't come undone.

"Uh shouldn't those come off a lot easier?" K. Hinata asked.

"Well yeah, I mean it's just a diaper. How hard could it be?" Kasumi said, as she tried removing the tabs, but even she couldn't get them off. "What the, did someone super glue these things on here?"

"Um sorry guys, we used the wrong prop diaper for her," said one of NeoKenshin's assistants. " Give us a sec and we'll have her ready for the scene again." She quickly picked up Himawari and headed back to her trailer to get her ready for the scene again.

"Least it gives us time to breathe some fresh air. Yeesh, that fake poop stuff they use is strong!" K. Naruto said.

* * *

"On 3, we open this thing." K. Naruto said, as his hands trembled.

"Naruto, are you sure there's no other way!" K. Sasuke asked.

K. Naruto looked back at the girls and knew there was no turning back. "No we have to do this."

The air was tense as K. Naruto and K. Sasuke prepared to do something they've never done in their young lives. To the two of them, this was worse than an S-class mission or even a run in with Orochimaru! But they knew it had to be done…for the fate of humanity…well more like the fate of their noses from the smell.

"1…2…" K. Naruto said, shaking even more violently. Everyone kept looking as sweat was running down their foreheads. This was it!

"3!" K. Naruto said, as he and K. Sasuke pulled the tabs that opened Himawari's diaper. The two ducked in fear that something bad was going to happen. However…something did happen…and it smelled worse than before!

"WHOA!" K. Sasuke said.

"Oh man that is seriously WRONG!" Chouji exclaimed, noting the smell.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Momoko said, holding her nose.

"I can't breathe!" Sakura cried.

"I know it's bad…but we gotta get…her out of that thing!" Kasumi said, coughing. "Hinata…help me get her…out."

"That won't work!" Tenten said. "The smell knocked her out!"

"Ok, Haku you pick her up…and we'll throw away that thing!" Kasumi said, waving her hand in front of her face.

"This really sucks!" Haku said, slowly taking hold of Himawari. "Ok, I got her! What now!"

"Get her in the water, quick!" Kin screamed.

"Ok ok, I'm going!" Haku said, rushing to get Himawari in the mini-bath. The little baby kept laughing the whole time all this was going on. Too bad someone forgot to set up the mini-bath. "Where's the bathtub!"

"Don't look at me!" K. Naruto screamed.

"Oh this is just great!" Haku cried as she kept running around the set with Himawari. "I gotta put this kid somewhere!"

"Head backstage! Just don't go near the catering table!" Chouji called out.

"Eww this is so wrong!" Haku whined. Then she turned and saw what she needed. "Hey NeoKenshin, YOU take her!"

"Oh don't you even go there Haku!" NeoKenshin said. "I'm the writer! I can't handle things like this!"

"You can this time! Get back here!" Haku said as she started running after NeoKenshin.

"See ya!" NeoKenshin replied as he ran outside the set at full speed.

* * *

Haku: I swear I was gonna kill whoever forgot to set up the bath that day.

NeoKenshin: Oh so running after me with a baby that just came out of a dirty diaper wasn't as bad?

Haku: Well what was I supposed to do!

NeoKenshin: Go after Kasumi, not me!

Kasumi: Hey!

NeoKenshin: Ok, roll the next clip.

* * *

Blooper Reel 7

_Takes place when the Two Hinatas and Hanabi prank Hiashi by making him think Himawari belonged to the younger Hinata._

"Well I was, but something has been on my mind for a long time." K. Hinata said, tapping her fingers together.

"Hmm? And what could that be?" Hiashi asked with a stern look.

"I felt that I should go ahead and tell you this." K. Hinata said.

"Hinata quit wasting time, and get to the point!" Hiashi said sternly.

"A few months ago, when you and Arashi-sama gave your blessing for Naruto and I to get married…well…we went ahead and did it." K. Hinata said.

"You did what?" Hiashi said, starting to get angry

"Yeah, Naruto and I are already married. We didn't tell anyone because we wanted to go ahead and do it." K. Hinata said, tapping her fingers together.

"Oh really?" Hiashi said, clenching his fists ready to kill Naruto.

"Really…and that's not the biggest news." K. Hinata said.

"Oh what else? Don't tell me you and Naruto have a child now!" Hiashi asked.

"Um, well…Hanabi-chan, can you come in here?" K. Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan, I just got Himawari to sleep! You know it's hard enough being an aunt when you're only 8 years old!" Hanabi said, walking in with Himawari in her arm, who had just fallen asleep.

Hiashi just paused, not saying a thing before he pulled a shotgun out from behind his desk. How it got there…

"Otou-san, what are you…" K. Hinata asked.

"Nothing dear. Just going fox hunting." Hiashi replied.

"Hey wait, Otou-san, it was just a prank!" Hanabi said.

"Oh come on Otou-san, it was in my lines! You're really not going after Naruto with a shotgun, are you?" K. Hinata asked. "Are you??" Hiashi said nothing as he headed towards Naruto's trailer.

"Isn't this like the 4th time he's done this?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah, talk about embarrassing too. Overprotective fathers, what can you do with them?" K. Hinata said. "Come on, let's go get him before he has Naruto in psychiatric therapy for another week."

* * *

"You're married to Naruto?" Hiashi asked.

"Well, her world's Naruto. She is 17 you know." K. Hinata said.

"Ok, before I go even more senile, let me get this straight. Hinata, the older one, is from another world just like Kasumi. She's 17, married to Naruto, and has an adopted daughter, namely the child in Hanabi's arms." Hiashi said.

"That's pretty much it." Hanabi replied.

Hiashi simply paused before he realized…he forgot what he was going to say. "Ok I just forgot everything I was supposed to say."

"Again!" Hinata complained.

"Look it's the whole two Hinatas thing. I mean come on! You don't normally see this do you?" Hiashi said. "Now what was that line again?"

"You're supposed to say 'Well considering my two daughters are Kitsune, and my nephew is dating a Kitsune, it's not like I haven't seen anything else strange in Konoha' and then tell us we can leave your study." K. Hinata whispered.

"Oh, that's right." Hiashi said.

"Hey Hiashi, had a little too much sake last night?" Arashi laughed.

"I wouldn't say that, since you had twice as much as I did Arashi!" Hiashi replied.

"Yeesh. Ok everyone let's just take a break before all of us go senile!" NeoKenshin said.

* * *

Hinata: Now tell me why did you have my dad in this story again?

NeoKenshin: Well I had to give him some kind of airtime!

Hinata: Yeah too bad it put Naruto is therapy for a week. That day was so messed up.

Naruto (curled in fetal position): I didn't do it! I didn't do it!

Arashi: Oh come on Naruto, it was just a scene! You got over it didn't you?

Haku: Just let him quiver like that. I want to see the next scene.

Kasumi: Speaking of which, what is the next scene? (Kasumi looks over and sees NeoKenshin with an evil grin) Oh no…please no…not that scene!

* * *

Blooper Reel 8

_Takes place after Shiori and Natsumi had the speed contest against Naruto and Sasuke_

"Uh, Kasumi-chan, why are you looking at me like that?" K. Sasuke said nervously.

"You just had to be cuter than me, didn't you!" Kasumi said. "It's bad enough that Naruto had to show us up, and now you?"

"Honestly, it's not my fault! I didn't know it would turn out like that!" K. Sasuke said. "I only use that jutsu for training purposes!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Kasumi said, turning her back to K. Sasuke. "Just know it's gonna cost you dinner and a movie, got it!"

"Yes Kasumi-chan." K. Sasuke said, lowering his head in shame. He soon noticed Kasumi get close and whisper something in his ear.

"You know…she really is cute. This means we can have slumber parties now. Plus I wonder how she kisses too." Kasumi said seductively.

"K…Kasumi-chan?" K. Sasuke replied with heavy blush.

"You know Sasuke-chan, I am very open minded…plus I never got to have any fun after the shower fiasco or during the training you and I had before the Chuunin Finals." Kasumi giggled. "Ever wonder what happens when two girls with tails go at it?"

Sasuke simply stood still, taking in all that information, and then suddenly with a huge smile on his face, he passed out.

"Uh Sasuke?" Kasumi asked. She still noticed he had the smile on his face and really wondered if she overdid it.

"Yeesh, what did you do to the guy?" Naruto said.

"N-nothing! I didn't do anything!" Kasumi responded.

"That's not what we heard!" K. Hinata said with a smirk.

"You say a word Hinata, and I am so not your friend anymore!" Kasumi replied.

"My lips are sealed on one condition…you share." K. Hinata replied.

"WHAT!" Kasumi jumped.

"Gotcha Kasumi-chan!" K. Hinata laughed.

* * *

"Naruto, she told you to never tell anyone that! You're looking at getting yourself killed for telling!" K. Hinata said.

"Yeah I know. But like Older Naruto said, this may be a way for us to boost our power when we go up against Orochimaru and Shadow Sasuke. We gotta try." K. Naruto said. "Plus I'll do her chores for a whole month if I have to in order to make it up, either that or I could use Himawari as a shield."

"You may be Naruto but your not using Hima-chan as a shield." Hinata said slightly peeved.

"If you say so, but it's your funeral." Sasuke said as he mentally sent the message.

"Whoa…even that's heavy. Well if it works. Hey Kasumi!" Naruto said. "Your brother just told me something and I think it's absolutely hilarious! It was something that happened when you were eight years old!"

"Oh god, not that again!" Kasumi thought to herself. "Let me guess, he told you that I ripped my kimono and he saw my silver panties with the silver stars on them."

"Uh well yeah." Naruto replied. "Hey wait, weren't you supposed to get super angry?"

"Oh that, well I've been taking anger management classes. I really do have a nasty temper and I didn't want to let it get out of control." Kasumi replied.

"So you mean I told him that for nothing!" K. Naruto screamed. "And you didn't get mad! Great now I'm losing my touch!"

"Aw don't worry Naru-chan, it's been a long day. We're all tired you know." K. Hinata said.

* * *

Naruto: So…Kasumi-chan did you and Sasuke ever have your little sleepover?

Kasumi: Shut up Naruto.

Naruto: So I take that as a yes?

Kasumi and Sasuke: Shut UP Naruto!

Naruto: Oh man I wonder how hot it got in your room that night!

Kasumi and Sasuke (Punching Naruto into a wall): SHUT UP NARUTO!

NeoKenshin: OK, so we'll leave Kasumi's dream of kissing a girl out of this for now. So why don't we see some more corny acting done by Kasumi, like when she finds out she's going to die from the virus she got.

Kasumi: Sometimes I wonder why I ever got created.

* * *

Blooper Reel 9

_Takes place when Kasumi finds out about her virus._

"Kasumi…I…I don't know how to say this…" Shizune said with a grim look.

"Shizune, what's wrong? Did you find out what's wrong with me?" Kasumi asked.

"I did. You have a virus…" Shizune started.

"A virus? What kind?" Kasumi said in a more serious tone.

"It's called the East Kumo Virus." Shizune said. "I checked Akane-sama's scrolls and found it. Only thing though, is it says that the virus is a blood borne virus, and that the virus was eradicated years ago. So I don't know how you could have gotten it, unless…"

"No, no, Sasuke and I haven't even done something like that. I mean I'm sure I couldn't have gotten it on a mission or…" Kasumi said, suddenly remembering the last battle with Shadow Sasuke. She was hit by one of his flying senbon. "I know who did this to me."

"Who?" Shizune asked.

"It was Shadow Sasuke. On the mission before Christmas, I was the only one hit with one of his senbon. I don't know how he did it, but somehow he and Orochimaru must have created this virus in an attempt to get rid of us without is knowing it." Kasumi said.

"Well he did a good job! This is not a virus you really want!" Shizune said.

"Is it bad? Is it contagious?" Kasumi asked frantically.

"Contagious, no. Bad…yes." Shizune said.

"How bad?" Kasumi asked.

"Kasumi…" Shizune said. She swallowed hard to clear the lump in her throat, as she was about to finish her statement, but then started laughing. "Oh man I can't do this! I feel like a corn ball!"

"Come on Shizune, you know you can be sappier than that!" Kasumi laughed.

"I know, I know! It's just…come on! Wouldn't you want to crack up at a time like this?" Shizune asked.

* * *

"Kasumi…I…I don't know how to say this…" Shizune said with a grim look.

"Shizune, what's wrong? Did you find out what's wrong with me?" Kasumi asked.

"I did. You have a virus…" Shizune started.

"A virus? What kind?" Kasumi said in a more serious tone.

"It's called the East Kumo Virus." Shizune said. "I checked Akane-sama's scrolls and found it. Only thing though, is it says that the virus is a blood borne virus, and that the virus was eradicated years ago. So I don't know how you could have gotten it, unless…" Kasumi simply blushed heavily upon hearing Shizune's statement. "No way! You mean to tell me you actually got past third base with the Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Well…there was that one night…I think we partied too hard after filming one day." Kasumi said.

"Oh really! Tell me, what's the Shinobi Jackhammer like?" Shizune asked.

"Wouldn't you and every other girl like to know?" Kasumi replied.

"KASUMI!! You know for a fact we've never done anything like that! For heaven's sake, we're just 13!" Sasuke screamed.

"I know, but I just had to get another laugh out of talking about the Shinobi Jackhammer." Kasumi laughed.

* * *

Sasuke: I swear I'm going to kill you for causing me to get that nickname.

NeoKenshin: Hey I'm not the one that was feeling stiff during filming that day.

Sasuke: But…but…it wasn't my fault!

Naruto: Oh yeah, and what was it you told me before we started filming that day? You said you were actually nervous about Kasumi seeing you naked!

NeoKenshin: Whatever guys. Well that's it for the bloopers. Hope everyone liked em!

Arashi: Yeah, especially since we got away with not having any done about us.

Akane: How true, Arashi. We got away clean this time.

NeoKenshin: That's because you two spent most of your downtime in your trailer. I swear I don't think I've ever seen a trailer rock that much! I mean what, it was like every single day! We even had to delay filming for a good two hours just to wait for you two.

Arashi: Uh well…

Akane: You see…it was all Arashi's idea!

Arashi: Like hell it was! You're the one that was in primal heat all the time!

Akane (blushing extremely): Arashi!

Naruto: Whoa, way to go dad!

Haku: So that's why you wanted all that ice! Honestly you two are worse than teenagers!

Hinata: Ok, well goodnight everybody! See you at the Movie Premiere!

* * *

**Yeah, so now you know just how insane my cast really is. Honestly I think they've all been hanging around Jiraiya too much. Oh well, back to working on Kasumi's Dream, and the Movie Chapter as well, though I did have this really weird idea. What would you guys think if I did an Omake chapter that was a cross between this story...and Mario Kart? I'm talking you have 10 teams of shinobi driving across the Elemental Lands in one heck of a messed up race. It would have teams like Itachi and Sasuke, Akane and Arashi, Hinata and Neji, Naruto and Kasumi, Haku and Tenten, Ino and Chouji, Gai and Lee, Gaara and Temari, Akemi and Hanabi, and Orochimaru and Kabuto. Of course Orochimaru and Kabuto would end up doing the dirty tricks like cheating to try to win, but eventually lose. Of course for weapons, they'd use jutsu instead. Like Naruto using his Rasen-Shuriken as a turbo boost, or Haku using her Hyoton Bloodline to create Ice Slicks. Like I said, this was probably the most out of the blue idea that ran through my head while trying to work on the Movie Chapter. Oh well, hope you like the bloopers.**


	61. 2008 Movie! A Tenten in Time part 1

Setting: The new Konoha Movie theater.

All around people are gathered for the world premier of Neokenshin's newest creation _A New Life in a New Land: The Movie! A Tenten in Time._ Everyone has gone full formal as they await the man behind the magic, making his first appearance for the movie release.

Kin: Hi all! Kin Tsuchi here! Let me tell you, tonight is going to be one heck of a night! Neokenshin has just released his new movie and we've heard it's going to be spectacular!

Tayuya: You go that right Kin-chan! And look! Here come the the stars now! Their limos have arrived!

Pulling up to the entrance, a long black limo appears. After the driver opens the doors the first ones to step out are two of Konoha's most recognized faces.

Kin: Look there's Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga! I heard they had a blast filming this movie!

Tayuya: I can tell! With Hinata as a total water master, she must have had a fun time in Ame for this!

Kin: Naruto, Hinata, over here!

Naruto: Hey Kin-chan! I see you're out for the premier!

Kin: Got that right! I can't wait to see the new flick!

Naruto: Trust me, it's got it all! Action, Romance, oh man I had a blast!

Hinata: You're not the only one! Come on Naru-chan, let's get our seats!

Tayuya: There's our other special guests! Kazumi Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha! Oh I bet the girls were going crazy just to see Sasuke on the big screen. Sasuke!! Over here!

Sasuke: Look at this, I make a movie and the fanclub returns.

Kasumi: What did you think! They've died waiting to see you on the big screen!

Kin: Here he is! It's really him! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the creator and the star of the movie, it's Neokenshin and Tenten!(Huge crowd roar) Neo! Mind giving us a few words?

Neokenshin: Well I can't really say much, except I know people have been waiting ages for this.

Kin: You got that right! And Ten-chan, how do you feel knowing that you were the big star of this picture?

Tenten: Honestly, It was amazing! I've never had so much fun in my life!

Neokenshin: Well Tenten, shall we? Your big debut is tonight!(he and Tenten head into the theater)

Kin: And there you have it! As for me, I'm heading in to catch this awesome movie! As you know Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto! Now everyone, enjoy the 2008 Special: A Tenten in Time!!

* * *

2008 Movie Special: A Tenten in Time

The Illumina Gems.

Ten legendary gems with control over the ten elements of nature.

However, legend says that there was one more gem created…a gem of unparalleled power.

That gem…is known as the Time Gem.

The Time Gem is said to be able to control the will of time itself. It is said that one who wields the Time Gem would have the ability to travel the streams of time, from the past to the future. The gem is also said to be the key that keeps a dark secret sealed from the world.

Ame, the Land of Rain, a place where rain never seems to stop falling, almost as if the heavens are weeping eternally. It is here where our story takes place.

"Shinosuke, report," asked Lord Daigo, feudal lord of Ame. "Have you found the key yet?"

Shinosuke kneeled before his master to report, "Not at this time Daigo-sama. We continue to search all of the ruins of Ame. We will not stop until we find that which you are looking for."

Daigo turned to look out at the rain. He was disappointed that his vassal did not report good news, but it did not push him to anger. "I see, then continue your efforts Shinosuke. Now what of my nephew Kazuki? Where has he taken off to?"

"I believe he is returning from his mission in Kumo within the next two days." Shinosuke told the feudal lord. "Once again we hear that he has not suffered a single injury as well."

"Excellent. Soon his training will be complete and Ame will have a force of its own. Not even the jinchuuriki of Suna or Konoha's Yellow Flash would be able to stop him." Daigo said with pride. "Once we find the key then Ame will rise to become the greatest of the Shinobi Villages and no one will be able to stop me."

"But Daigo-sama, what about the news of Konoha's other weapons? The news of them having nine shinobi that control the elements themselves. And what's worse is that they are only Genin and Chuunin no older than 14!" Shinosuke said in shock. "And supposedly five of them are Kitsune as well. Two of them even fought with the Yellow Flash against the Sannin Orochimaru as well. Daigo-sama, if they were to get involved then,"

"Then nothing Shinosuke. Not even Konoha's precious weapon will defeat what I have planned. When I have control of the great demon Orichalkos, not even the Kyuubi will be able to stop me," laughed Daigo. "Ame will soon rule the world and I will sit atop the throne as its god!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Konoha, the Hidden Village of the Leaves, it was just another normal day. Shinobi were out on missions doing numerous things for their Village. Of course when you live in a village that's home to the Kyuubi no Kitsune and her family, then there's always something strange bound to happen. Especially when it involves Konoha's number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja…

"WHY ME!!" screamed Naruto as he once again flew high speed out of the Hokage Tower…most likely from having to give something to a sleeping Tsunade.

"Hey Akemi-chan, isn't that the Boss?" Konohamaru asked as he saw Naruto flying in the air.

"Yeah, looks like he had to give something to Tsunade-baa-chan." Akemi replied as she ate her ice cream. "Maybe he'll get lucky this time and not land on the girls' side of the hot spring again."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Hanabi told her as she just got her ice cream cone from the vendor. "For some reason Tsunade-sama always hits him in just the right place. I've seen him get knocked through the air at least 10 times, but when you go to Tsunade-sama's office, there's only one hole, so he's got to be flying through the same one."

Akemi just sighed. Of course she felt bad for her brother, but sometimes she just wondered how he could be so dense sometimes. Why didn't he just use a Kage Bunshin? "Well hopefully he'll remember to turn into Natsumi-nee-chan before he crashes. Remember what happened to him at Halloween?"

* * *

"Ah this was definitely what we needed before a mission," said Kasumi as she was soaking in the springs.

"Mission? We're stuck on border patrol for the next week." Tenten told her. Of course border patrol meant they basically waited at the border to the various countries for a few days before coming home. Normally there would be some Chuunin that did the mission, however Tsunade had them all out on missions and of course Team Illumina was perfect for the job. "I don't know about you, but I know I'm gonna be bored out of my mind."

"Well we can talk about how boring it's gonna be later. Let's go ahead and get changed. We need to meet up with Hina-chan anyway. That and Naruto's on his way in the springs too." Kasumi told her as she wrapped her towel around herself.

"Kasumi-chan, how in the world do you know that?" asked Tenten, as she wondered just how Kasumi could be so acute on something like that.

"He had to deliver a message to Tsunade-sama about five minutes ago." Kasumi replied.

Tenten just smacked her forehead in grief. "You mean he was stupid enough to forget to use a Kage Bunshin again?"

Kasumi simply chuckled at the remark. "Ten-chan, this is Naruto we're talking about. Hopefully he'll remember to use the Kitsune Girl no Jutsu before he lands this time."

Tenten got out of the spring and followed Kasumi into the changing room. "Yeah and it's also a good thing Hinata's not here. Knowing him, he'd probably try to get another look at her."

"Ok the first time was an accident, but come on, all those other times? She let him catch a quick glimpse." Kasumi replied.

"And like you wouldn't do the same for Sasuke?" asked Tenten as she closed the door.

Kasumi immediately turned red at the comment, knowing she probably would do the same for Sasuke. She just wasn't going to admit it. "Uh, how about we talk about something else."

Of course as the girls were changing, they did get their special guest right when Kasumi predicted.

"Why did I forget to use the Kage Bunshin again!" Natsumi asked herself as she pulled her wet hair from her face. "You know I should get hazard pay for having to deliver things to Tsunade-baa-chan while she's sleeping. Well, at least I remembered to use the Kitsune Girl no Jutsu before I landed. And luckily no one's here either. Guess today wasn't so bad."

"Hey Natsu-chan, quit looking like a wet dog and come in and dry off." Kasumi peeked her head out into the spring and saw her brother there once again. "And before you flip out again, it's only me and Ten-chan here, and we just finished getting dressed."

"Thank goodness. At least some things were going well for me. Hey where's Hina-chan?" asked Natsumi.

"She's not here, if that's what you were thinking. She had to finish some things up at her house before she met us for the mission." Kasumi responded. "Looks like you don't get your little peek today."

"Aw man!" Natsumi thought to herself before she got hit with a dry towel from Kasumi.

* * *

After Natsumi dried off, she, Kasumi, and Tenten headed back to Tsunade's office in order to get their mission. Of course Natsumi wasn't too happy when she got there…

"For Kami's sake, do you have to hit me EVERY time!" Natsumi screamed as she entered the office. "You should give me hazard pay for having to deliver things to you!"

"Natsumi, if you weren't dumb enough to forget to use a Kage Bunshin, then you wouldn't get hit every time now would you?" Tsunade replied with a smirk. Natsumi just stared at her with a dumb look before turning away with a "Hmph".

"I still say you're crazy when you sleep," mumbled Natsumi.

"Uh ok, so…we're supposed to go on border patrol this week Tsunade-sama?" asked Kasumi.

"Yes. I'll be assigning you three, along with Sasuke and Hinata for this. Normally I'd send just a three man team with a Jounin, but after Sasuke's attempted capture, I've kept most of the Jounin on missions to find any leads on Orochimaru and Shadow Sasuke." Tsunade explained as she handed Kasumi a scroll. "Not only that but the Chuunin have had to step up and take more difficult missions, so they're gone as well. All that was really left was the Genin and Team Illumina, but I've had them on handling things here in the village."

"So why us? Didn't you say we had to be on high alert in case Shadow Sasuke attacked again?" questioned Tenten. "I mean we are the only ones that can stop him if Orochimaru has given him the Shadow Gem."

"That's true Tenten. However I recently got a report from Jiraiya that Orochimaru has migrated again. That snake got news that we would be patrolling Fire Country and had made a temporary move back to Oto for the time being. I already sent Haku, Ino, Neji, and Chouji out to the Valley of the End to get any leads, so they won't be back by the time you leave out. But don't worry, if things go well then you'll be back home before the week is over. Kasumi, I'm assigning you team leader on this mission." Tsunade told them.

"What! Hey I'm a Chuunin just like her! Why can't I be the leader in this mission?" Natsumi complained. "Matter of fact, how come you've never made me a leader for a mission? You owe me one for all the times you hit me through the wall!"

Of course Tsunade was getting more frustrated by the minute, but Natsumi was right. She did owe the Kitsune girl a freebie. "I can't believe I'm doing this. OK, Kasumi if you don't mind, I'm gonna make Natsumi the team leader for this mission." Of course when she said that, Natsumi had a huge grin on her face. "That idiot is gonna kill me one of these days," she mumbled.

"It's cool with me. Ok Natsu-chan, what's first on the agenda." Kasumi asked her new team leader.

"Well first we…um…well we should…uh…" Natsumi said in confusion. "Uh, what would you do nee-chan?"

Kasumi just looked at Tsunade and knew the Sannin was going insane over the decision she made. "Natsu-chan, since we leave out this evening, why don't we all go and get packed, then meet up with Hina-chan and Sasuke-chan. We'll have dinner at home then head out afterwards."

Natsumi quickly agreed with the idea, "That's perfect! A good leader always consults his team for ideas." With that, Natsumi headed out of the office with Tenten and Kasumi right behind her. Before she left, Kasumi turned to Tsunade only to see the Sannin say "I'm paying you triple for this mission."

* * *

The trio went back to their respective houses, Natsumi of course returning back to Naruto, to pack. The particular area they would be in was at the border of Fire Country and Rain Country, so if needed they could stop in Ame for supplies due to the non-aggression treaty the Feudal Lords had in effect. It didn't take long to pack, and Hinata, Tenten, and Sasuke made their way over to the Uzumaki household for a good dinner.

"Ok might as well go over some mission basics before we set out." Naruto told the group. Being his first mission that he was the leader, he was really getting into the role…although there wasn't much to it.

"Naruto, we're gonna be patrolling a border for a week in a non-aggression area. What else do we really need to know?" asked Sasuke.

"Well there could be bandits, or Missing Nin on the loose, so we need to make sure nothing goes wrong." Naruto retorted. "I was chosen as leader for a reason you know!"

"Let me guess, Tsunade-sama hit him in the springs again so this was to pay him back for hitting him?" Hinata whispered to Kasumi.

"Yep. Pretty much." She told her friend. "Sasuke-chan, what Naruto is trying to say is that we should be alert, even though it's just patrol duty. Besides, with 4 Kitsune, Konoha's two most powerful Bloodlines, and the deadliest sharpshooter in the village, we should be fine. I doubt we'll even need to go Illumina this week."

"And I think Naru-chan is going to do fine as a leader. So, when do we head out?" Hinata inquired.

Naruto took a minute to think it over, though that minute seemed to drag on for a very long time, "Well, we can leave tonight. It's at least a half day to the border, and we'll get time to rest when we get there."

"Not too bad of a plan Naruto." Tenten nodded in agreement. "We can leave in an hour or so."

"Yeah, let's go ahead and finalize our supplies and we can head out." Hinata added as she helped clear the table.

"I knew I'd be the best choice for this mission." Naruto said proudly and he followed Tenten and Hinata into the kitchen. That gave Sasuke just enough time to ask a few questions.

"So how much is Tsunade-sama paying you for this?" he asked his vixen fiancée.

"Triple the normal payment." Kasumi told him. "Not too bad for a simple patrol mission."

"And you do plan on spending a little of that on me right?" he asked.

"Yeah right! That paycheck is going straight to the mall when I get it! This little fox needs a few new skirts." She smiled as she kissed him. "But if you're a good boy, I might get you something."

"I don't know who's worse, you or Naruto." Sasuke said in defeat.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know. Besides, I could always change my mind and get something for Shiori instead of you. I saw this really cute outfit that I know she'd love!" Kasumi said.

Sasuke just looked at her in shock, simply because he WAS Shiori! "Hey! Don't go getting any ideas, Kasumi Uzumaki! You know how I feel about that!"

"I do. That's why I love driving you crazy about it." She smiled as she skipped off into the kitchen.

"It is official…Uzumaki women are insane." Sasuke sighed as he entered the kitchen.

* * *

After gearing up, the five set out towards the border of Fire Country and Rain Country. With Orochimaru and Shadow Sasuke retreating back to Oto for the time being, and the non-aggression pact in effect, the trip was fairly quiet. For the most part the only conversations going on were about training, and the upcoming Christmas holidays. About 5 hours into their trip, nightfall had already set, and the five were face to face with mountain traversal.

"Well, who wants to be the flashlight this time?" asked Naruto as he looked at his brother and sister.

"Why is it you always look at us when you need some light?" Kasumi questioned.

"Um because you two control Fire and Light, and that's just what we need right now?" he replied with a smile…a smile that Kasumi wanted to slap off of his face.

"Oh alright, I'll do it this time." Kasumi said, changing into her Knight form. "Plus I guess it will be easier this way." She easily gathered some light energy and let it spread throughout her body, causing her to glow, just enough to light the path, but not so much as to attract unwanted attention. "Follow me guys." She told the others as they all headed into a mountain pass cave.

It wasn't much better in the cave either, well not for the Kitsune of the group. The dank musk that emanated from the rocks easily had them disgusted from their advanced senses, and Tenten didn't really care much since it didn't bother her. Everything was going normal until…

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Tenten asked as she questioned a noise behind her.

"No, we didn't hear anything. Maybe it was just some rocks or something." Sasuke told her.

"I guess it's just my imagination playing tricks on…" Tenten said before she stepped on a weak patch of rock that happened to crumble beneath her. "Oh no…HELP!!"

"TENTEN!!" Naruto screamed as he saw his teammate fall into the blackness of the cave…well she was falling for a minute until…

"Are you ok?" asked a calm voice.

"Yeah, I…I guess so." Tenten said as she noticed she was in someone's arms. And that someone happened to be a boy around her age…and one she happened to think was very cute. "Thank you…for saving me."

"No worries. This cave made it hard for me not to hear anything so I went to investigate," the boy told her. "Good thing I'm camping out not too far from here for the night."

"Yeah, it is nice. Oh, my name's Tenten…Tenten Ishida." Tenten said with a love struck look.

"Nice to meet you Tenten. The name's Kazuki, Kazuki Hitsugaya." Kazuki told her as he set her down.

"Hi…Kazuki." Tenten replied, becoming more interested in Kazuki.

"Yeesh Tenten, you get rescued and you're glossy eyed?" Naruto told her. "Oh hey, thanks for the assist man. Name's Naruto Uzumaki. Over there is my fiancée Hinata Hyuuga, my sister Kasumi Uzumaki, and her fiancé and my brother Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you too. Weird to find shinobi here at this time of night." Kazuki replied as he shook Naruto's hand.

"I could say the same for you. And how did you manage to get out of that ravine so quickly? The walls had to be coated with moss and slime to make traction nearly impossible?" asked Kasumi.

"Don't worry, I'll let you guys know. Let's just get back to my camp. You all seem fairly tired as well." Kazuki said as he pointed to an eastern tunnel. "It's this way."

"Oh…ok Kazuki-san." Tenten said as she quickly rushed to walk by him.

"Is it just me or is she love struck?" Sasuke asked.

"She's love struck…badly!" Hinata and Kasumi replied.

"But I'm still wondering…He was holding Tenten like she had never even fallen! And how did he know just where we were? This just doesn't make any sense! I mean it couldn't have been Illumina Power he was using…could it?" Kasumi thought to herself. "But I thought there was only 10 gems?"

After about 10 minutes of walking, the group arrived to a clearing with a makeshift campsite. "Feel free to take a load off." Kazuki told the five.

"Thanks Kazuki. We could use a short break." Naruto said as he plopped himself on the ground.

"So Kazuki-san, where are you headed? It's not like a normal traveler to be in a cave this late." Kasumi inquired.

"Oh I'm headed back home. Just finished up a mission in Kumo." Kazuki told her as he stoked the fire. "I'm about half a day from the border so I thought I'd camp out tonight and head out in the morning."

"You're a shinobi?" Sasuke said, wondering why Kazuki didn't have a hitai-ate on to distinguish where he was from.

"I am, from Ame, the Hidden Village in the Rain." Kazuki told him. "I guess I took my hitai-ate off since I was about to crash for the evening."

"That's where we're headed! Well not really the village, but the border." Tenten said, trying to get to know the Rain Nin.

"Hmm, you're all Leaf shinobi. Good thing I ran into some potential allies. Hey wait, four Kitsune, a girl with buns in her hair…you guys are the Illumina Knights!" Kazuki said in excitement. "I've heard a lot about you! You guys are legends!"

"Look we're not that good. We're just normal shinobi." Tenten blushed as she took in the compliment. "We just happened to be very lucky shinobi with special powers."

"Are you kidding? I heard that two of you even fought alongside the Yellow Flash himself against the Sannin Orochimaru! And then there was the news that two of you took on Orochimaru alongside the great Jiraiya and Tsunade as well!" Kazuki said.

"That was us four." Sasuke said, pointing to himself, Naruto, Kasumi, and Hinata. "Hina-chan and Kasumi-chan fought with Arashi-sama, while Naruto and myself teamed with Jiraiya-sama."

"No way! That is so cool! So what powers do you each control?" asked Kazuki. He was becoming more and more interested by the moment.

"Well, I control Wind, Hina-chan controls Water." Naruto told him. "Sasuke has Fire, Kasumi-nee-chan controls Light, and is our leader…"

"And what about you Tenten?" Kazuki asked.

Tenten immediately blushed again as Kazuki talked to her, "I c-c-control Metal and Gravity."

"Did she just stutter??" Kasumi thought with a dumbstruck look.

"Ok if she faints then she needs help," was what ran through Hinata's mind.

"Really? So what all can you do with your powers?" he asked her, wanting to know more.

"Well, I c-c-can give my weapons any element I want. I have a m-m-magnetic shield to protect me from any element I choose, and I can c-create a powerful magnetic shockwave." She spat out through the stuttering.

"Now that is cool!" Kazuki told her before she flashed another shade of red.

"Hey Tenten, you ok? Not getting a fever or anything are you?" questioned Naruto. "Can't have you sick on this mission you know."

"I-I-I-I'm fine Naruto." She said quickly.

"Well enough about us. I wanted to ask you something Kazuki-san?" Kasumi said to him. "How did you get to Ten-chan so quickly? Better yet how did you even know we were here? I mean no offense or anything, but you look just like a high Genin/low Chuunin level shinobi." Kasumi asked.

"Well actually, I knew you were coming. I could foresee you passing in the cave. I didn't know who you were exactly, just that there were five of you. I could also see that Tenten was going to fall, so I knew where to step in to save her." Kazuki told the group. "It's some weird ability I have to see the future. It probably also explains how I've never been injured in battle once. I could always see my enemies movements before they happen."

"No way! Do you have some sort of new bloodline that no one's ever heard about? The only ones who come close to that kind of precision are the Uchiha Clan and the Sharingan!" Sasuke said.

"You're right again. It's not a bloodline trait." Kazuki said as he pulled a small stone from around his neck. "I think it might be this stone. I've always had it ever since I was younger, and every time I wore it, I could have these future visions."

"Why does that look like an Illumina Gem? There's no way! There's only 10 elements in nature!" Kasumi thought to herself.

"That's nothing, I've also got this jutsu that I can do with this stone as well. Tenten, could you help me out please?" Kazuki asked.

"S-s-sure Kazuki-san." Tenten blushed as she stood up. "What do you need me to do?"

"I want you to throw a kunai as hard as possible directly at my face." Kazuki told her.

"But…I can't! I mean…I don't want…" Tenten stuttered, not wanting to injure her new friend.

"It's ok. I know you're a sharpshooter, so you won't miss, but trust me, when you throw that kunai it won't even hit me." Kazuki said with confidence.

"Ok, he's telling Konoha's number one sniper that she's not going to hit her mark?" Naruto said. "I gotta see this."

"Well, if you say so." Tenten said regrettably. She didn't want to disappoint him, but she didn't want to kill him either. "Here goes." She threw the kunai as fast as possible with deadly accuracy. Kazuki made one hand sign and in an instant the kunai was on the ground at his feet.

"No way, she missed?" Kasumi said. "But Tenten never misses…ever!"

"Try it again." Kazuki told her. "This time throw three."

"Ok, here goes." Tenten said, throwing three kunai this time. A split second before the kunai hit Kazuki, one ended up in Kasumi's lap, one in Hinata's lap, and the other back in Tenten's hand…almost as if she never threw it!

"There's no way! She wasn't even aiming at us, nor did these kunai get deflected! And how did she end up with one in her hand still? I saw all three leave her hand!" Hinata questioned as she released her Byakugan.

"It's easy. The moment the kunai were about to hit…I simply stopped time." Kazuki said.

"You WHAT??" the Leaf Nin exclaimed.

"There's no way! It's absolutely impossible to control time itself!" Kasumi cried out. "Not even if you had the power of all Nine Sacred Beasts could you do something like that!"

"Well, it's just been something I could do. My guess is that the stone is what gives me the ability." Kazuki told her. "It's also how I saved Tenten as well. I was able to stop time for a short while."

"Just how long can you hold this jutsu?" Sasuke wondered, wanting to know more about the ability.

"Just for a short time, no more than 30 seconds at the most." Kazuki said, as he returned Tenten's kunai. "I have to be careful because it burns a high amount of chakra. But the crazy thing is, if anyone is touching me while I'm using the jutsu, they're immune to the effects."

"Kazuki, tell me, have you been approached by Orochimaru or anyone from Oto?" Kasumi asked, concerned that he might be a target for Orochimaru.

"I have, but before they have a chance to even question me, I use my jutsu and easily escape. I have a feeling you were wondering about me being a target for Orochimaru." Kazuki said. "Trust me, I'm not letting him get my hands on me for a minute."

"Well that's good to know. It's good to have you as an ally." Naruto said. "But I guess we've sat around enough. We need to get going if we're to get to the border."

"Don't worry, it's only about 5 hours away. Plus I'm headed there as well. Why not camp here for the night and we'll leave out in the morning." Kazuki asked. "Besides when you get there you're gonna be getting new mission orders anyway."

"How did you…oh yeah, I forgot." Kasumi said, remembering about Kazuki's visions. "Well Naruto, you're captain for this mission, should we set up camp tonight?"

"Actually we should. We're all a little winded so a few hours of good sleep will do us well. Kazuki, go ahead and break down your tent. You can bunk with us in ours. Besides, I saw the exit to the cave and we're gonna need to be outside anyway." Naruto told him.

"Uh ok, whatever you say." Kazuki replied as he began to break down his gear…that was almost instant due to his jutsu. "Ready to go."

"I still say that is absolutely crazy!" Sasuke said in shock.

The six headed out of the cave into a clearing under the moonlight. Naruto took a scroll from his pouch and unsealed it, quickly throwing it into the center of the clearing. In a huge burst of smoke, there stood a small cottage in the clearing.

"Just how in the world…did you even do that!!" Kazuki exclaimed. "A whole house??"

"Oh, well baa-chan found some scrolls containing cottages that the Shodaime created long ago. He made them for shinobi on extended missions, so that they wouldn't need to camp out. They could get a good nights sleep safely." Naruto told him as he entered the cabin. "And it's better than sleeping in a cave too."

"I see. Well, who am I to turn down your invitation." Kazuki said as he entered behind Naruto. Sasuke, Hinata, and Kasumi all entered while Tenten just stood outside the cottage for a moment.

"Oh my Kami, he is absolutely gorgeous! I hate to say it…but oh man, is this what Kasumi meant by my someone out there? But I just met him; I mean I don't know anything about him, what he likes, his favorite color, and his favorite food? I don't even know if he likes me back! What if he doesn't! I mean what if I make a complete fool out of myself! What if I forget to put my shirt on the right way, or forget to take a shower or…" Tenten thought to herself before Kasumi snapped her out of it.

"Ten-chan, are you just going to stand there like a knot on a log, or are you coming in!?" Kasumi asked her love struck friend.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm coming!" Tenten said as she rushed in the cottage.

"That girl is seriously love struck." Kasumi said to herself as she closed the door.

* * *

Since it was fairly late, the boys had already crashed and were out cold. However the girls were a different story…

"Ok Ten-chan, spill it." Hinata bluntly asked.

"Spill what? I don't know what you're talking about?" Tenten wondered.

"How do I put this…'I c-c-control Metal and Gravity'. You stuttered worse than Hinata did when she was little!" Kasumi said, as she climbed into her sleeping bag. "Now there's only two logical answers for that."

"What did you have in mind?" Tenten blushed, as she knew Kasumi and Hinata were going to figure out what was up.

"Well the first choice is…you've lost all your confidence, and can only stutter." Hinata told her.

"But since we know that's wrong, then it's obvious that it's choice number two." Kasumi added.

"And that is?" Tenten timidly asked.

"You're in love with Kazuki." Kasumi and Hinata said together.

"I am…" Tenten tried to counter before she was cut off.

"Don't say you aren't because you are so in love with him. The stutter, your excessive blushing, the glossy eyes? I don't know what happened, but in less than an hour you've developed a full blown crush on the guy!" Kasumi said.

"Yeah, I mean you could at least get to know him better or something?" Hinata told her.

"I know, I know. But I just get this feeling…like, well…it's like you said Kasumi-chan, there's always someone out there for everyone? Well, maybe Kazuki is that person for me." Tenten replied. "When he was holding me in his arms, it just felt like he had been doing that forever. I just felt so safe in his arms. I don't really know what came over me."

"Well, just be careful Ten-chan. He is a Rain Shinobi, and even though we have the non-aggression treaty in place, we never know what will happen." Kasumi said, as she got comfortable.

"Alright, I'll be careful. Nothing bad is going to happen at all." Tenten replied. "But you have to admit…he is a total hottie! Especially with that wild hair of his."

"Ok now I do have to agree with you on that. He is cute, I'll admit." Hinata said. "But I think I'll keep my Naru-chan."

* * *

The next morning, the group quickly set out for the Fire Country border. Of course during this time Tenten decided to take a little time to get to know Kazuki better. What she didn't know was that her four friends were listening in on her...

"So you're from Ame? What's it like living there anyway? I've heard it rains almost all the time," she asked.

Kazuki nodded, "It does, but from time to time, we'll get some sunny days. I really don't notice too much because I'm cooped up in the palace, or on a mission."

"Palace? You live in a palace?" Tenten questioned. In reality she was thinking, "Oh my Kami, he's a prince!!"

"Yeah, my uncle is the Feudal Lord of Rain Country. Ever since my parents were killed on a mission, I've lived with him. I really don't care much for the rich life anyway. I like the freedom of a shinobi, being able to travel, getting to see the world." Kazuki said. "Why? Did you think I was a prince or something?"

"Well no, I mean, it's just that, uh...you see..." Tenten spat out, feeling completely embarrassed that she was thinking that.

"It's ok. I get that all the time. So I'm used to it." Kazuki smiled. "But enough about me, I want to know about you Tenten. Like how you got your powers, what it's like to be considered a legendary ninja warrior, tell me everything."

"I'm not really that special. I mean I'm just a normal girl, never really took a liking to ninjutsu or genjutsu. My family owns the Armory in Konoha, so I've been around weapons my whole life, which probably explains why I love using weapons over jutsu. As for my powers, well that really was a shock to me in itself." Tenten explained. As she told Kazuki all about herself, the other four were having a little conversation of their own...

* * *

"Ok, so what's up with Tenten? It's like this guy has her hypnotized or something?" asked Naruto. "It's like she thinks this guy is perfect or something."

"Oh come on Naruto, are you that blind!" Kasumi said. "You mean to tell me you have no idea what's wrong with her?"

"Nope. None at all. Is she sick or something? I mean she looked like she was burning up yesterday since her face was all red." Naruto said, oblivious to the fact that Tenten wasn't sick...well sort of.

"And how did you make Chuunin again??" Kasumi sighed.

"Naru-chan, didn't I used to do the same thing around you a long time ago?" asked Hinata, trying to make it easy for him to guess.

"Well, there was times that you did seem like you had a fever or something. And yeah you did stutter there for a while, before nee-chan helped you get over it. But it wasn't anything major." Naruto said, clueless as ever.

"He really is absolutely clueless, isn't he?? The guy is one heck of a ninja fighter, but when it comes to something so simple..." Kasumi thought to herself.

"Naruto, um Tenten's in love dude." Sasuke said outright.

"Really? I thought she was sick or something." Naruto blatantly said.

Kasumi just shook her head at her brother's stupidity, "She is sick, she's love sick!"

"Oh!!" Naruto said, slowly taking in the information. Of course he suddenly paused when he finally caught on.

"3..." said Sasuke.

"2..." added Hinata.

"1..." Kasumi said.

"TENTEN'S...!!" Naruto screamed before Kasumi put her hand over his mouth to muffle him.

"Yes you baka! She's in love with Kazuki! We know it's fast, and it's like it happened overnight, but we don't want you yelling it out to the entire world!" Kasumi told him. "So what you're gonna do is keep your mouth shut, and not bother her about this, or I'll personally shave your tails while you sleep!"

"There's no way! That's just mean Kasumi-chan!" Naruto whined.

"Oh trust me, they do wonders when it comes to hair removal creams! And lets just say it keeps the hair from growing back for a VERY long time." she said, making sure to accent just how serious she was.

"Ok I'll be quiet." he replied.

"Good, now here's what we need to do. When we get to the border check in, Kazuki said we'd be getting new mission details. Well our secondary mission is to keep Kazuki and Tenten together as much as possible. We make sure they spend all their time together while we're here and we do everything to make sure she stays happy!" Kasumi told the group.

"Wait I thought I was supposed to be leading this mission!" Naruto complained.

"You are, but this is something only a girl's leadership can handle. Now stay quiet and be a good boy before I decide to tell Oka-san about you getting ideas on seeing Hina-chan naked in the hot springs!" That of course not only had Naruto worried, but Hinata embarrassed as well.

"You are evil, you know that!" Naruto said.

Kasumi just smiled at him deviously, "I know and I'm proud of it, too! But you love me anyway."

* * *

For the next four hours, Kasumi and Hinata spent the time trying to figure out just how they'd keep Kazuki and Tenten together. As for Sasuke, he was given the lovely job of keeping Naruto from being a total idiot and spilling the plan...that or he'd be grounded from dates for a week by Kasumi. Naruto was told to look as oblivious as ever without looking like a total idiot, which was hard enough for Sasuke to keep in check as it is. As for Tenten and Kazuki, the two spent the entire time learning all about each other. By the time they had made it to the border, you would have thought they had known each other for years. As the group met up with the chuunin already there, the five Leaf Nin went in to check in, while Kazuki got the routine customs check. He had shown his mission papers that he was returning from Kumo and was able to pass freely. Plus it did help that he had been traveling with members of Team Illumina, so he had that on his side as well. As for the Leaf Nin, well Kazuki's prediction was true. They did receive new orders.

"So apparently Ero-sennin's spy network has seen Orochimaru moving through Rain Country, and Baa-chan wants us to check it out?" Naruto questioned.

"Guess so. Well, we did receive clearance to go to Ame, so why don't we start there. Maybe get some leads. It's possible that the Feudal Lord may be able to help us as well if he's heard anything."

"Oh that shouldn't be any problem. My uncle would easily be glad to help if Orochimaru is the problem. He's tried setting up an alliance, but my Uncle wouldn't allow it." Kazuki told the Leaf Nin.

"You're uncle?" Sasuke asked, trying to play dumb.

"Yeah, Kazuki-kun's uncle is the Feudal Lord. With him helping us, we may be able to get some good leads!" Tenten added. "So think he can help us?"

"Sure Ten-chan. Plus since you guys will be my guests, you can stay at the palace while you're there. No need for you to camp. It's the least I can do to repay you for last night." Kazuki said. "I'll lead the way."

"Hey I'll take point with you Kazuki." Naruto said as he moved up front.

"I think I'll join you two. The girls can catch up." Sasuke said, taking off.

"Oh great just leave us behind why don't you!" Tenten said, before she got the evil look from Kasumi and Hinata. "Oh great, what now?"

"Ten-chan? You only let us girls call you that! It's only been half a day and he's already calling you Ten-chan!" Kasumi said.

Hinata nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what happened to taking it slowly?"

Tenten shook her head, trying to deny anything incriminating, "Look it's not what you think, I mean we just did a lot of talking the last couple of hours! I mean he's really interesting, you know. He likes weapons training, and he's good with water jutsu as well. He's even said he'd try to teach me one or two."

"And what about the little part where you told him you were embarrassed to have him see you in your Illumina Form?" Hinata slyly said.

"You know how I feel about that! It's just so...well, I still say my skirt should have been longer!" Tenten blushed.

Kasumi and Hinata just looked at her like she had said something Naruto would have. "Tenten are you joking!" Kasumi said.

"You know good and well, you have the hottest looking legs out of all of us! Yeesh! You even put Natsumi and Shiori to shame...and they're both originally guys!" Hinata exclaimed. "I cannot believe you would honestly think that about yourself."

"Well...it's true." Tenten said timidly, as she tapped her fingers together.

"Ten-chan, we got a lot to do if we're to get you ready for your date with Prince Kazuki." Kasumi said with a smile. "Now you don't wanna be late do you?"

"Oh man...what have I done!" Tenten thought to herself about the coming grief.

The girls finally caught up to the guys as they made their trek into Rain country. Of course things didn't get easier once the rain started kicking in, especially since they had a good hour before they arrived in Ame.

"Just great! Not only is my hair drenched, but now I'm gonna be stuck with wet fur smell in my tails for days!" Kasumi griped.

"Oh come on now Kasumi-chan, it can't be all that bad." Hinata said as she laughed in the rain.

"And this is coming from the girl that controls water?" Kasumi sighed. "I swear Hinata, you must have had your head dunked a couple of times."

"We're not far away guys. Just another hour to go." Kazuki told the group. "If we keep following this path it will take us straight to the..."

"Kazuki, look out!" Naruto screamed as he pushed Kazuki out of the line of some flying kunai.

"Naruto thanks a lot! But how did you..." Kazuki questioned.

Naruto pointed to his wet ears with a smile, "Kitsune hearing. We've got trouble and it sounds like a lot of it."

"You got that right!" said a voice hidden in the trees. "You're trespassing in Rain territory and we don't take lightly to trespassers!"

"Stand down! There should be no aggression towards anyone. These are Leaf Shinobi, they are under the protection of the non-aggression treaty put in place by my uncle, Lord Daigo!" Kazuki said. "Attacking them is grounds for serious punishment!"

"Like we care! That treaty ruins the name of the Rain and we won't permit it! Now die!" said the voice again as a mass of shinobi jumped from the trees.

"Just great, like we need this!" Naruto said, readying his kunai.

"It's bad enough they attack us while we're in the shower too! Least they could have waited till we were decent!" Sasuke added as he activated his Sharingan.

"Oh come on Sasuke-chan, out here? Do you know how bad it's going to be to change clothes in this weather?" Kasumi said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kazuki asked as he fought off some of the ninja.

"It's what they do before we do this." Tenten said, as she flicked her wrist. The others followed suit leaving Kazuki a little confused.

"What in the…" he wondered.

"SUPER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!!" the five screamed as they all burst into their knight forms.

"Guess now I get to show you just what my powers can do, Kazuki-kun." Tenten smiled.

"And at least you get to look cute while doing it." Kazuki thought.

"Just as Orochimaru-sama predicted," said one of the Rain Nin. "Use it now!"

"Use what?" Kazuki asked.

"Oh crap…they've got Shadow Gem powered seals!" Naruto screamed. "Kazuki, take cover now!"

Kazuki was seriously confused. What were the seals, and what was happening to the Rain Nin? "Naruto, what's going on?"

"This! Hinata do it now!" Naruto said.

Hinata knew what was next. "Right with you Naru-chan!"

"ILLUMINA DOUBLE TECHNIQUE: TSUNAMI STRIKE!" the duo screamed, causing a massive waterspout to form. With the added rain, Hinata's water abilities were somewhat amplified, causing the waterspout to grow even faster.

"See how you like this!" Naruto roared as he and Hinata sent the tsunami crashing at full power. Most of the Rain Nin were taken down pretty fast, most likely due to being grunts of Orochimaru. However there was one or two that managed to sneak through, and one was going directly for Kazuki!

"Kazuki-kun, look out!" Kasumi screamed as she saw a cursed Rain Nin head toward their new friend.

"What the…" Kazuki exclaimed. He didn't have enough time to try and use his time jutsu, but he was too late. The Rain Nin was just about to strike when Tenten made a desperation move. "TEN-CHAN!!" he screamed as he saw Tenten crash into him at the last moment, taking the strike herself.

"Ten-chan!" Hinata cried out.

"Oh no, this isn't good!" Sasuke said, seeing Tenten severely injured.

"Guess I got this one early," the Rain Nin said. "Looks like you're next!"

"How dare you defy my uncle and the Hidden Rain!" Kazuki said, fuming with anger. He held Tenten's hand and felt that she was weak from taking such a heavy blow. Her blood was all over his own hand as he tried to comfort her. "Ten-chan are you ok?"

"The real question is…are you ok…Kazuki-kun?" she said with a weak smile.

"I'll be fine. Promise me you won't die on me alright?" Kazuki said, as he gave her hand a small kiss.

"I'm a lot stronger…than you think." Tenten said as she reached up and touched his face. What happened next was really unexpected. Kazuki's gem around his neck came into contact with her transformer, sparking a chain reaction of energy.

"Holy crap! What's going on!" Naruto said.

"I don't believe it! That was no ordinary gem Kazuki had!" Kasumi cried out.

"What do you mean? Are you saying what I think you're saying Kasumi-chan?" asked Sasuke.

She was right. Kazuki didn't get his jutsu or his future sight ability from any ordinary gem. "He's got an Illumina Gem! I don't know how, but we just discovered a new Illumina Knight!"

The energy around Kazuki and Tenten died down to reveal Kazuki now donning the uniform of the Illumina Knights. His outfit was now a dark gray with black trim. On the front was the emblem of the Hidden Rain, and on his back was now a picture of a clock. He now even had his own transformer as well.

"What…happened to me?" he asked in confusion.

"You're one…of us Kazuki-kun." Tenten said before she drifted into unconsciousness.

"Well then, If I'm one of you, it's time I put the my power to good use." Kazuki said, focused on his new target. "See how you like this! CHRONO CONTROL!" A burst of black light shot out of Kazuki's palm, striking the Rain Nin. Almost instantly the Rain Nin began to slow down, almost as if he was exhausted. What really caught the group was the fact that the Rain Nin kept moving, but was getting slower!

"Kazuki, what did you do to him?" Kasumi asked, as she and Hinata tended to Tenten's wounds.

"My guess is that I hit him with something to slow him down?" he replied.

"Yeah definitely. The dude is still moving! It's like you literally slowed time for him." Sasuke said.

"So you're…an Illumina Knight?" Naruto asked, as he looked Kazuki over.

"I guess I am. Never knew this necklace had that kind of power." Kazuki said, as he stood before the group.

"Here Hina-chan, take care of Ten-chan for me." Kasumi said, as she got to her feet. "Looks like I have to make a formal induction now."

"What do you mean by that?" Kazuki asked as he saw Kasumi extend her hand.

"As leader of the Illumina Knights I formally welcome you to the team, Kazuki Hitsugaya, the Time Knight." Kasumi said.

"Wow, hard to believe after one day, I'm now a part of the legendary Illumina Knights." He said, shaking her hand.

"Trust me, I didn't believe it myself. But it's good that you're on our side." Kasumi replied.

"Well then, I'm glad to be part of the team." Kazuki smiled. "Now how's Ten-chan?"

"Kazuki, we happen to have the best healer on Team Illumina here right now, and trust me when I say this, Tenten will be good as new." Naruto told his new teammate as he smiled at his fiancée.

"This was nothing. She just took a pretty bad slash across the chest, but it's nothing my Aqua Healing couldn't fix. All she needs now is some rest." Hinata said as she finished up. "Kazuki-san, do you mind carrying her for a while?"

"That's not a problem." he replied as he picked Tenten up off the ground. "Ame isn't far. We have maybe a 30-minute walk. Hopefully we won't run into any more renegade shinobi."

"Not only that, but I need to have a look at your Time Gem. I need to try and figure out just what powers you possess." Kasumi said. "When we get to Ame, I'll contact Haku-chan and try to get in touch with Oka-san. Maybe she can overlook the Illumina Scroll again and see if there was something hidden about the Time Gem."

"Not only that but we may find some leads about Orochimaru. With those Rain Nin supposedly possessing cursed seals, something just isn't right." Sasuke said, taking notice of the Rain Nin on the ground. I just hope your uncle can help us out Kazuki."

"Don't worry, he'll be happy to know we have traitors working for Orochimaru. That will only step up the effort to try and find him and take him down," said Kazuki.

* * *

Back at the palace...

"Lord Daigo, everything is going according to plan," reported Shinosuke, ninja vassal to the Feudal Lord.

Daigo turned to look out at the endless rain, "Excellent Shinosuke. What of Kazuki and his status?"

Shinosuke took a scroll from his pouch and handed it to the feudal lord, "He was last seen at the border check in station between Fire Country and Rain Country. He was also seen with the five Leaf Nin that were supposedly placed on border patrol."

Taking hold of the scroll, Daigo overlooked the contents and became quite satisfied, "Excellent. And I take it that those shinobi have received the false documents changing their mission plans?"

"Yes. They now believe that Orochimaru has been sighted here and they will be coming to investigate with Kazuki. And you were right, their description matches five of the Illumina Knights." Shinosuke said. "The ones reported were four kitsune and one girl with buns in her hair. Two of the kitsune match the descriptions given as well. One has bright yellow hair like the Yellow Flash, and the other had silver colored tails. As for the other two, one was a girl with pale eyes, and the other was another boy, though his description was vague."

"Oh that makes it better! Not only do we have the son and daughter of the Yellow Flash himself, but the heir of the fabled Hyuuga and the sole survivor of Uchiha as well! They will make excellent sacrifices for the summoning of the Orichalkos!" Daigo laughed. "With the Chronos Stone in constant range of their powers, it should become more powerful itself and will soon be able to summon the great Time Beast! And I will soon become ruler of this entire world!"

"What is it you have me do next, my lord?" Shinosuke asked.

"I want you to prepare to welcome our guests. Make sure they are well attended to. We will make sure they are taken care of until the night of the new moon. Then they will die." Daigo commanded. "You serve me well Shinosuke. I will see to it that you are duly rewarded once this mission is done."

"Thank you Daigo-sama. I shall not fail you." Shinosuke bowed as he vanished into the shadows.

"Yes, you had better not fail me. For if you do I shall add you to the list of sacrifices to the Orichalkos." Daigo calmly said.

* * *

"Here we are guys. Welcome to the Palace of Ame." Kazuki said as the group entered the village.

"Finally! I'll be glad to get dried off! This rain is ridiculous!" Naruto said as he started shaking himself to get most of the water out of his tails.

"Oh come on man! Do you have to fling the tails!" Sasuke griped as he tried to block the spray of water from Naruto.

Kasumi herself was having a time wringing out her tails as well, " Kazuki, please tell me I can get a nice hot bath! This rain has already made my tails worse!"

"Oh come on Kasumi-chan, it's not that bad. I think all this water is fun!" Hinata cheered as she danced in the rain a little more.

"And this is coming from said girl that controls water. Yeesh!" Kasumi said as she noticed several shinobi coming towards the group. "Oh great, we have company!"

"Don't worry, these guys are good." Kazuki said as the shinobi stopped and kneeled before him.

"Kazuki-sama, we heard news of your return," said one of the shinobi. "Is everything alright?"

"It is. Return to my uncle and inform him that I am home. Also have some rooms prepared for my guests. They will be staying with us until their work is done." Kazuki instructed.

"As you wish Kazuki-sama," replied the shinobi, as the group vanished.

"Well I don't know about you, but I hate standing in all this rain. Besides, you said you wanted to take a bath, right Kasumi?" Kazuki asked.

"If the water's hot, then I'll be a happy kitsune!" Kasumi said as she moved her wet hair out of her face.

The group dried off as best they could and entered the palace. It was definitely way different from their mansions back home...this place was immense! Of course that happened to cause a few drafty wind gusts in the hallways as well...

"Alright, time to become the human torch, big boy." Kasumi shivered as she got as close to Sasuke as possible. "It is FREEZING in here!"

"She's r-r-right! It is really c-c-cold here!" Hinata added, feeling just as cold.

"I take it your friends haven't gotten used to the drafts yet, have they Kazuki-sama?" asked a young woman dressed in a plain green kimono.

"Not quite Chizuru. Could you get some towels for them? We don't want any of them catching cold." Kazuki directed. "Also go ahead and prepare the bath for the girls. I believe they would like to freshen up."

"Of course Kazuki-sama." Chizuru replied. "And what about you boys?"

"We will rest in my personal quarters. Also inform my uncle that we will be meeting with him later today." Kazuki said as he noticed Tenten was waking up. "Hey nice to see you're among the living again."

"Ugh, I feel like a wet dog." Tenten grumbled. "What happened?"

"Ten-chan, we'll tell you in the bath. Come on." Kasumi said as Kazuki helped Tenten to her feet. "Besides, you gotta look your best for Kazuki-san, so come on."

"Kazuki-kun?" she said as she turned to see the soaking Rain Nin smiling at her.

"Yep. I'm right here." Kazuki waved.

"Yeah I think my head needs a soak in some hot water." Tenten said in confusion.

"Then follow me ladies." Chizuru bowed.

"With pleasure!" Kasumi said, trying to dry herself with Foxfire.

"Well guys, let's head to my room. Trust me, a good bath will do you guys well. And it's the least I can do to repay you for the help out there." Kazuki said.

Naruto just put his arm around Kazuki and smiled. "Dude, you're one of us now. No need for thanks. Now it's time we discuss eating arrangements."

"I swear the people I know are crazy." Sasuke sighed as he followed behind the two.

* * *

Back with the girls...

"Is everything up to your standards?" Chizuru asked.

"You bet it is!" Kasumi said as she sunk deeper into the hot steaming water. "Oh man this always feels good after a fight."

"I'll set some robes for you and have your clothes dried as per Kazuki-sama's request. Feel free to rest as long as you like." Chizuru said as she took her leave.

"Thanks Chizuru-san!" Hinata waved. "Now time to heat this place up!"

"Oh come on, do you have to make it that...ooh...I forgot how good this feels!" Tenten said as she felt a wave of heat erupt in the bath. "I swear sometimes I wish I could do that!"

"Gotta love an instant foxfire heater when in the bath." Kasumi said with a breath of relief. "So Ten-chan, how was it waking up in Prince Kazuki's arms?"

"Yeah talk about being a blushing bride!" Hinata laughed.

"Come on guys, I didn't even know he was carrying me like that!" Tenten said downheartedly.

"Oh that's not the best part! You didn't see him much when he really looked hot!" Kasumi said as she moved over next to Tenten. "I tell you that outfit he was wearing was to die for!"

Tenten felt even more confused now, "What outfit? What was he wearing!"

"Oh you know. All the guys wear it. Heck you were there when they tried them on the first day." Hinata giggled. "And let me tell you it really made him look good!"

"What! I wanna know!" Tenten cried as Kasumi whispered something in her ear. After she heard it she shot straight up out of the bath in excitement. "HE'S AN ILLUMINA KNIGHT!!"

"Wow I knew you could see the blush all over her face, but boy does her big butt show it off even more!" Hinata teased. That instantly caused Tenten to sit back down in the water, even redder than Sasuke's tails. "I'm surprised it took her this long to remember as well."

"Wow Ten-chan, as red as you are I'd say you were one of Sasuke-chan's lost tails!" Kasumi laughed.

"Leave me alone." Tenten said, feeling bad that she was being picked on so much.

"Ok, ok. We've had our fun. Now in a serious note Ten-chan, you need to impress him more if you really wanna hook him." Hinata said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You know, you may have to do the unthinkable."

"Do what? I don't get it!" Tenten asked, before she felt a quick tug in her hair. It soon came cascading down into the water.

"Show him the real you. Show him the girl inside, not the tomboy outside." Kasumi said. "We know you've been wanting this for a long time, and now is your chance. He seems like a great guy, and I think he might have feelings for you as well. I mean I've heard of love at first sight, but this time I think it may be true."

"You really think so Kasumi-chan?" she asked.

"Ten-chan, we're your best friends. We stick together, remember? You didn't forget the 'Kitsune Sisters' Motto now, did you?" Hinata said.

"No way! Thanks girls. I just hope he really does like me." Tenten said, feeling a little worried.

"Oh trust me, he'll like you, especially after we get done with you." Kasumi said, taking hold of Tenten's head and quickly dunking it under the water. "Now do what you said you'd do and soak your head for a while."

Tenten quickly broke free, and knew what was about to happen. "Ok I don't care if you are a kitsune princess, you're going down Kasumi Uzumaki!" Tenten said, splashing the kitsune girl with a wave of hot water.

"Gotta love bath time!" Hinata said to herself before she joined in the fun.

* * *

After the girls had their fun, they met back up with the boys as Kazuki was taking them to meet his uncle. Of course meeting a Feudal Lord wasn't too bad, since they had all pretty much been trained in diplomatic relations.

"Ah Kazuki, glad to see you've returned safely my boy." Daigo said in gratitude as he looked away from the rain.

"I have uncle. My mission was successful, and was completed with no problems as well." Kazuki replied.

"I see you have guests, from Konoha no doubt." Daigo asked of his new friends.

"That they are. I met them while traveling home. They happen to be some of Konoha's finest shinobi." Kazuki said.

"Hmm, Konoha Shinobi, and just who might they be?" asked Daigo.

"They are five of Konoha's legend, the Illumina Knights. This is Naruto and Kasumi Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Tenten Ishida." Kazuki introduced each one, as they all bowed in respect. "I hope to have them stay with us while they are on their mission."

Daigo, knowing what the false mission was, pretended to look confused, "I see, and what might this mission be?"

"We have reason to believe that Orochimaru has been sighted around Ame. Due to some intel we also received, it may be possible that he is after Kazuki and his skills as well, Daigo-sama." Kasumi said, showing him the scroll of their orders. "We were informed by the Sannin Jiraiya that Orochimaru might have influence here."

Daigo carefully read over the scroll, showing his agreement. "I see. Orochimaru has been a nuisance for me as well as Konoha. Anyone against him is an ally of Ame. You are welcome in these walls and may rest here as long as you need for your mission."

"Thank you Daigo-sama, we humbly appreciate your hospitality." Kasumi bowed once again in respective thanks.

"Think nothing of it." Daigo said. "Shinosuke, come forth." Within seconds, the Rain Nin appeared.

"Yes Daigo-sama, what I can do for you?" asked the elite nin.

"Prepare some shinobi to patrol the lands. There is reason to believe that Orochimaru is in our homeland, and I want you to work with the shinobi from Konoha in trying to find him. Report any findings you may come across to Kazuki." Daigo ordered.

"As you wish Daigo-sama." Shinosuke said in a puff of smoke.

"Shinosuke is my most trusted and skilled shinobi. He and his squad will be of great help to you. Now I believe that you have had a long journey. I take it Kazuki has already had rooms prepared for you. Why not rest today and later we shall converse more at dinner. Kazuki, also have Chizuru prepare some kimonos for the ladies. I have a feeling they would like to look their best tonight." Daigo said with a smile.

"Of course uncle. Come on, I'll show you girls to your room." Kazuki said, directing the way.

"I'll send Chizuru to retrieve you for dinner." Daigo said, as the group left. He turned back to look at the falling rain, "That's right. Rest now, for soon you will be sacrificed for the Orichalkos."

* * *

Hours passed as the boys returned to Kazuki's room, while the girls napped in the room provided for them. Earlier Chizuru came to measure each of the girls for their kimonos, and had them promptly prepared for the evening meal. An hour before Chizuru came to wake them all and inform them, as to give them enough time to prepare. The boys had it fairly easy, since they could fit into some of Kazuki's extra formal robes. As for the girls…

"Are you really sure I should do this? I mean it does seem a little, well…" Tenten said as she was staring at herself in the mirror.

"Ok first of all, you did this back in the fashion show, so what says you can't wear a kimono now?" Kasumi asked as she finished brushing down Tenten's hair.

"But that was a daytime kimono. This is a full formal eveningwear kimono! I'm not used to this!" she said, hoping to try and get out of any potential trouble.

"Ten-chan, you look fine! Besides, Kasumi and I are used to wearing these kinds of kimonos anyway, and they aren't so bad."

Tenten sighed, "Well of course it's easy for you! Not only are you clan heirs, but you're also princesses! You have to get used to that!"

"Oh so you're bringing in the 'princess' play, huh?" Kasumi said, as she started forming a few hand seals. "Well all I have to say is that Daigo-sama is going to be graced with three kitsune princesses tonight, so get used to it."

"But Kasumi-chan! What about Kazuki-kun!" Tenten whined.

"KITSUNE DISGUISE JUTSU!" Kasumi said, activating the jutsu on Tenten, causing her to now have her own pair of kitsune ears and three kitsune tails to match. "Look Kazuki is going to flip when he sees you! So just do what I said earlier…show him the girl on the inside!"

Tenten looked at herself one more time, trying to make sure she had enough confidence for the night, "If you say so."

The three girls exited their room to find the boys waiting for them. Of course Naruto and Sasuke were already acting idiots after seeing Kasumi and Hinata, but Kazuki was definitely different.

"Ten-chan? Is that you?" he asked when he saw Tenten walk out.

"Hi…Kazuki-kun. Do you like my kimono?" she blushed. Kazuki began to walk around her, checking her out. She thought he was just going to eye her, but he definitely didn't show it.

"Ten-chan…you're absolutely beautiful. And I didn't know you were a kitsune as well?" Kazuki said.

"Kitsune princess! Don't forget that part!" Hinata said.

"Wait, you're a kitsune princess?" he asked, wondering if it was really true.

"Not really. See Kasumi and Hinata are the real Kitsune Princesses. I'm just a normal girl that Kasumi decided to use a disguise jutsu on." She said, hoping he wasn't let down.

"Well, what if I called you a princess tonight? No one has to know?" Kazuki said, as he extended his arm.

"Ok, just for tonight Kazuki-kun." Tenten smiled as she hooked her own arm around his.

"Very well Tenten-hime. We shall proceed to dinner for the evening." He said to her, as he took hold of her hand and kissed it.

Tenten blushed even more, feeling like she was being treated like royalty. As she walked down the palace hallways with Kazuki all she could really think was, "Is this what it feels like to truly be in love? I think Kasumi was right, I fell in love with Kazuki at first sight."

Kazuki could see she was in a happy mood. And he himself felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. "Tenten-hime, I don't know if you feel the same as I do, but for some reason when I first met you, it felt like I've known you for years. But I feel like…I am in love with you. It may seem fast, but for some reason, you make me feel like the luckiest guy ever."

Dinner had come and gone with most of the discussion on the non-aggression pact between the two countries, and with Daigo learning about Team Illumina and their feats. Tenten however couldn't keep her attention off Kazuki, as she spent all her time staring at him from across the table. Kazuki was distracted himself as he did the same for Tenten. Of course Kasumi and Hinata could see it in both their eyes…they were in full-blown love. Kasumi herself had never seen it, but it had really happened. Her friend Tenten had actually fallen in love at first sight, and the guy she fell in love with was the same way!

Later in the evening, Tenten decided to walk around the palace, simply thinking about everything that had happened in the last hours. She gets rescued by a shinobi that turns out to be an Illumina Knight who can control Time, she starts to realize a side of her that she'd never shown anyone, and she had fallen in love. She was on the balcony staring at the falling rain when her special someone had snuck up on her.

"Guess who?" Kazuki asked, as he covered her eyes.

"Prince Kazuki?" Tenten answered playfully.

"Aw, you guessed already." He replied. "So, what's a princess like you doing out this late?"

"Princess…no one but my dad called me that, and that was when I was 5 years old." Tenten said as she looked at the rain. "You know, I've kinda missed that."

"Really? And why is that?" Kazuki wondered.

"Well, once I entered ninja academy, I always thought I'd find my prince there. But when I found him, I saw that he loved another with all his heart, and I knew I'd never have a chance against the girl he loved. She was popular, beautiful, a clan heir with a powerful bloodline." Tenten said. "I was just the daughter of a normal shinobi, no bloodline, no noble heritage, nothing."

"That's not what I'm seeing?" Kazuki said, trying to cheer her up.

"You're only saying that to make me feel better." She said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Kazuki placed his hand under her chin and lifted it to his face. He looked into her eyes and could see she needed someone…needed him. "No, I'm serious. What I see right now is a princess, someone very beautiful. I see a girl who has longed for her prince for years, and now has the chance to finally be with him."

"Kazuki-kun, what are you…" Tenten asked as his finger softly silenced her.

"I want to be your prince, Tenten-hime. I know we've only known each other for a day, but when I'm with you I feel as if we've been together for years." Kazuki told her.

Tenten's expression rose, "I feel the same way! Ever since I met you, I've felt like I wanted you to hold me in your arms, to make me feel protected and safe."

Kazuki pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her, "You mean like this?"

She could feel the strong arms around her, making her feel like she was protected and safe, "Exactly like this."

Kazuki looked into her eyes that seemed to shimmer in the light of the palace. He knew now was the right time, "Tenten-hime…I want you to know…I love you."

"I love you too, Kazuki-kun." She told him. She soon felt her head move closer to his own. She could feel the warmth coming from his breath, as he could feel hers. And it was at that moment, Tenten experienced something magical in her teen life…her very first kiss. What she didn't know was that someone was watching her from the shadows.

"I told you he was out there Ten-chan. Enjoy this moment forever." Kasumi said to herself as she watched from the shadows.

* * *

**Well guess who's back! Now you know my style...gotta leave you hanging for a little more! But it now looks like Team Illumina now has the Time Knight, Tenten has her true love, and the group is now a part of a dangerous plot. Just what is the Orichalkos, and how did the so called Chronus Stone active Illumina Power? Well, you'll find out in part 2! Keep tuned in for part 2 of the 2008 Movie Special: A Tenten in Time. Besides...everyone knows after the movie credits, there's usually something really good. And for my readers...well let's just say I'm gonna give you a scene from the New Life sequel "The Bijuu Wars!" And trust me, Team Illumina is never going to be the same! As always, read and review!  
**


	62. 2008 Movie! A Tenten in Time part 2

Neokenshin: Well the intermission is over, and now it's time for the conclusion of not only the 2008 Movie special...but this is the absolute final chapter of this story.

Naruto: Hard to believe we've come this far, but I gotta say this has been unreal!

Neokenshin: Trust me Naruto, this is only the beginning of an even bigger story. The sequel is gonna be more intense than ever!

Kasumi: Well then, time to finish the 2008 Movie Special "A Tenten in Time!"

Tenten: And as you know Neokenshin doesn't own Naruto! Enjoy everyone!

* * *

The next day, the group saw Tenten in an unusually cheerful and happy mood. Naruto and Sasuke probably thought she had gone crazy for a bit, but Kasumi knew exactly what it was. She had pretended to be asleep when Tenten came back to their room last night and could tell that she had never been happier than she was now. Of course she knew it was all due to Kazuki that caused Tenten to be on cloud nine as it was.

"Doesn't he just look so cool when he's fighting?" Tenten said as she watched Kazuki spar with Naruto.

"Wow Ten-chan, I knew you loved him but you look like he kissed you or something last night?" Hinata said.

"Oh Hina-chan you just don't know! That moment was absolutely magical! I mean his lips were so soft, his breath was so warm. He even called me his princess!" she was in a complete daze with nothing but Kazuki on her mind. It had her so caught up, she did something that was definitely not her..."Hina-chan, do you think I should start wearing my hair down?"

"Say what!" Hinata exclaimed. She was shocked to even hear that this tomboy of a girl she was a friend with actually asked said question. It was also enough to throw Naruto off from his sparring.

"Hina-chan, what's...oof!!" Naruto grunted as he got hit in the chest from Kazuki while he wasn't watching.

"Whoa, Naruto are you ok?" asked Kazuki as he saw Naruto cringe from the strike.

Naruto just nodded while he tried to shake off the pain, "Yeah, just a little winded, that's all."

"So what do you think? Should I?" asked Tenten as she coyly played with her hair. Hinata took one good look and knew she had lost it.

"Uh boys, be back later. I gotta find Kasumi-chan for something. Come on Ten-chan!" She hurriedly grabbed Tenten's arm and dragged her back in to the palace, leaving the boys stunned.

"What got into those two?" Kazuki wondered. "Have they lost it?"

"I dunno. Was it me or was Tenten looking kind of strange?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, when has anything around us NOT been strange?" said Sasuke. "I mean come on, I'm engaged to a girl from another world for crying out loud! And she's 9 years older than me!"

"Wha!!" Kazuki said in shock from the news. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Naruto just shook his head, "It's Kasumi-nee-chan. See, she's really a girl from another world that incidentally saved Hina-chan from getting kidnapped. She nearly died, so my Kaa-san, the Kyuubi no Kitsune saved her life with a blood transfusion that turned her into a kitsune and caused her to become a little kid again. So she got to grow up all over again. That's why she's really older than Sasuke and me."

All Kazuki could do was scratch his head, but who was he to argue, "Wow and I thought controlling time was strange."

"Kazuki, trust me, you have YET to see strange. My sister Haku, she actually turns blue when she uses her powers, and she gets a sword from a shinigami! Not only that but we've actually met older versions of ourselves from another dimension…with a kid even!" Naruto said.

Sasuke quickly remembered what happened during that event…including the bad part. "Oh come on Naruto, don't remind me! I would have rather trained with Rock Lee than having lived through that incident again!"

"What incident? What happened?" Kazuki said in confusion.

"Kazuki let me tell you why you're so lucky not to be half demon." Naruto told him as they went to cool down.

* * *

"Ok who are you and what did you do with Ten-chan?" Hinata frantically asked.

"Hina-chan, it's me. I'm perfectly normal! Can't we just act like a bunch of girls?" Tenten replied, hoping to answer her question.

"Well yeah, but you have NEVER worried about your hair. I mean, last night you were paranoid about even wearing a kimono, let alone having your hair down!" Hinata said. "And now you're as bubbly as Sakura was when she had a crush on Sasuke! You're just like a different person now."

"I guess that's what happens when you're in love. I mean just knowing Kazuki is there makes me feel so warm and secure inside. Don't you feel the same way with Naruto?" asked Tenten?

"Of course! Naru-chan is my world! He's what gives me strength when I feel weak." Hinata told her.

"And that's how Kazuki makes me feel. Last night when he held me in his arms, I had never felt so special in my life. Just having him there with his arms wrapped around made me feel safe and secure, like no one would ever harm me. I haven't been called a princess since I was little, and he made me feel like one!" Tenten squealed. "Honestly he's just like Naruto!"

"How is he like Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Hina-chan, can I let you in on a little secret? Did you ever wonder why Naruto never had a fan club in the academy?" Tenten said. Hinata just shook her head, having no idea what she was saying, but went along anyway. "Well, my guess is that all the girls liked the emo boy in Sasuke. But I found one girl that didn't go for that. I actually found one girl that had a crush on Naruto."

"Wait…you have to be kidding me? There was actually one girl in the entire academy that had a crush on my hyperactive prankster of a fiancé?" Hinata was seriously confused over the news. As bad as Naruto was in the academy, there was actually someone that was a 'Naruto Fangirl'? "Ok so if you know, then enlighten me." That was when she saw Tenten let off a slight blush. "You have got to be kidding me? It was you??"

"Yeah, I had a crush on Naruto. I don't know, it was just his outgoing attitude and the fact that he always had a smile on his face. He always tried to stay positive about everything and just was so fun-loving." Tenten said. "But as much as he was around you, I knew I could never get him, so I kinda gave up."

"And how long have you liked him?" Hinata questioned, wanting to know just what the deal was.

"Since…around the time Kasumi showed up in Konoha?" she replied while slightly fidgeting.

Hinata just stood there with her mouth wide open. She could not believe that Tenten of all people had a crush on Naruto ever since he was 6 years old! It was even crazier that Tenten admitted she was a Naruto Fangirl!! "How in Kami's name did you ever keep from going fangirl around him?"

"After seeing Sakura, Ino, and every other girl go nuts over Sasuke, I didn't want to look like a complete idiot. Plus…Kasumi-chan helped me." Tenten told her.

"Even Kasumi-chan knew!!" Hinata was literally shocked at all of the news. Here she wonders why her friend that had just fallen in love with a guy is suddenly all girly, and now she finds out that Tenten had a crush on Naruto in the academy! Of course Kasumi had just walked in and wondered what was going on.

"I knew what?" asked Kasumi.

"You know about Tenten and Naruto??" Hinata said.

"What about Tenten and Narutohhhhhhhhhhh," Kasumi replied when she saw Tenten with a goofy smile on her face. "So she told you, huh? So what did you think was crazier, the fact that Tenten was a fangirl or the fact that she had a crush on Naruto?"

"Both! And I thought it was bad when she asked me if she should wear her hair down for Kazuki!" Hinata said, feeling stressed from the sudden overload of information.

"Hina-chan, my guess is that all of Tenten's build up emotions are just pouring out now. I mean this is her first boyfriend you know. She just wants to do so much for him. Remember what I did for my first date with Sasuke?" Kasumi said.

"Was that before, or after we tried to spy on you?" Hinata asked.

"A little of both. But seriously, do you think love is ever normal with our bunch? I get proposed to after talking to three ghosts while under the effects of a Sharingan genjutsu, and you got yours while Naruto was flying you two around in the air trying to show off his Bankai for the first time!" Kasumi said. "So what if Tenten has the hots for a guy that can stop time, and she also revealed her secret crush on Naruto. It's just the girl in her starting to show."

"That's right, so I'm normal right?" wondered Tenten. "I mean this is normal right?"

"About as normal as our everyday lives." Kasumi said.

"Ok, ok, enough on Ten-chan's weirdness. Find anything out about Orochimaru?" asked Hinata.

"Nothing. I just talked to Daigo-sama, and he said that none of his shinobi had anything to report. It could be possible Orochimaru is just trying to flee through Rain Country, and might have gotten out already. Daigo-sama said it was a good observation, but he thought we should stay a few more days just to make sure." Kasumi told her. "So we should be ok for now. Besides it will give me a lot more time to research Kazuki's Time Gem. There has to be something about that gemstone that we don't know. I mean how can someone create a gem with the power of time?"

"Maybe we can read some info in their library? I'm sure Daigo-sama will let us do that." Tenten said.

"Works for me. Can we do that after lunch though? All that love confusion made me hungry." Hinata said as her stomach let off a small growl. "Ok it made me really hungry."

"You know something…maybe I should start learning how to cook? I mean I can make some simple stuff, but I guess I should learn how to really make meals for Kazuki-kun." Tenten smiled as she pictured herself in the kitchen for the one she loved. All Kasumi and Hinata did was look at her as if she lost it again.

"Kasumi, is there any way we can turn off all that emotion pouring out?" asked Hinata.

"Nope. Just be glad Ino and Sakura aren't here. Then it would be time to go insane." Kasumi laughed.

"And why am I your kitsune sister again?" Hinata just gave Kasumi a sarcastic look, wondering if she had lost her mind as well.

"Because I helped you get over your excessive stuttering?" Kasumi smiled.

The three girls headed back into the palace to meet up with the boys for lunch. Kasumi had asked Kazuki if it was possible she could do some research about his Time Gem in the library. He was sure his uncle wouldn't mind so after giving her the Time Gem; he led her to the palace library.

* * *

"You sure you're gonna be ok in here Kasumi-san?" Kazuki asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I just wanna see if I can find out more about your gem and your powers. There has to be something in here." Kasumi told him. "I figure a good two or three hours will be fine."

"By yourself?" Kazuki said in shock, wondering how one girl was going to go through the massive amount of books.

"Kazuki-kun, I'm a kitsune. Plus I know a nifty little jutsu that will help. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Kasumi said, forming the cross seal. She instantly created 50 clones and sent them all into various parts of the library. "I've got enough chakra that having this many clones out won't even break a sweat."

"I guess I still have a lot to learn about my new teammates." Kazuki said. "Ok, well I'll come back later and let you know when dinner is ready."

"Thanks Kazuki-kun." She said, as she found a table to sit at. She booted up her laptop and started going to work analyzing the Time Gem. "Time to see what this little gem can do."

Kazuki began to make his way back to the group when one of the palace guards approached him.

"Kazuki-sama, your uncle requests your presence in the main hall. He also asks that your guests join him," said the guard.

"Ok, inform him that I will be there shortly." Kazuki replied. The guard vanished in a flash of smoke as Kazuki went back to meet with the group. "I wonder what Uncle Daigo wants?"

After meeting back up with Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Tenten, the five went to the main hall to meet with Daigo.

"Uncle, I've come with my friends. Why have you summoned me?" Kazuki asked.

"Ah Kazuki, I have some important information for you." Daigo told him. He began to look around and noticed Kasumi was missing, "Where is Kasumi-sama?"

"She's in the library doing research on my gemstone, uncle. I told her it would be ok if she used the library for a while." Kazuki said.

"I see. Very well, I'll see she's not disturbed." Daigo replied. "Now as for why I've called you here. One of my shinobi has apparently gotten a lead on Orochimaru. He was supposedly seen in the Ruins of Orichalkos to the north."

"The Ruins of Orichalkos? What are those?" asked Hinata.

"Its an old Rain Country legend. Apparently back when the Elemental Lands were forming, a great battle took place between two mighty forces, Chronos and Orichalkos. Chronos was said to be a mighty warrior with the ability to meld time and space itself, while Orichalkos was a great and powerful beast, bent on destruction." Daigo explained.

"Chronos…Kazuki, do you think that might have some kind of connection to your Time Gem?" Sasuke wondered.

"Honestly I have no clue." Kazuki replied, shocked to even hear the news.

"Daigo-sama, what happened in the battle?" Tenten asked.

"Apparently legend says that the two fought for years, ravaging the lands. In a final effort Chronos used the last of his strength to seal away Orichalkos for all eternity. However it came at a price. It was said that in sealing Orichalkos, Chronos had pulled all of the dark clouds of the world over this land, causing it to rain for all eternity." Daigo said.

"So that's why this is called Rain Country." Naruto replied. "Interesting."

"It is one of the greatest stories of Rain Country. But I fear Orochimaru may try to do some snooping." Daigo said.

"You don't think he's looking for Orichalkos, do you Daigo-sama?" asked Hinata, worried if something bad was going to happen.

"No, that's impossible to do. Legend says that only one possessing the full power of Chronos would be able to unseal him. Even our greatest scholars have researched it, even taking Kazuki's gemstone into account. But even with the amount of power Kazuki has, that would be nowhere near enough power to summon Orichalkos." Daigo said. "Kazuki would literally need to be able to control time and space itself to even come close to having enough power."

"So that's why Orochimaru's lackeys approached you from time to time, Kazuki-kun!" Tenten said, remembering what Kazuki had told the group earlier. "When they heard you were a shinobi that could do things like stop time, they must have thought you could be a key!"

"Well it's a good thing that Kazuki doesn't have that level of power. Legend says that if Orichalkos was released, it could be a match for even the powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Daigo told the group.

"No way! There is no way some washed up demon could take down my Oka-san." Naruto said. "She's THE most powerful sacred beast in existence!"

"I see. However I would like it if you went to investigate Kazuki. I believe your friends will be of great help to you." Daigo asked. "If you find anything suspicious, let me know about it."

"Thank you Daigo-sama. Hopefully this will help us out a lot!" Hinata bowed to thank the Feudal Lord.

"And do not worry about Kasumi-san, I will let her know of your whereabouts." Daigo said as the group turned to leave.

* * *

"Great. Three hours and nothing! There has to be something in these books, but what?" Kasumi said to herself after another clone dissipated. "Not only that but what is up with Kazuki's Time Gem? No Bankai information? No activation code? Nothing! All I got out of it was two different abilities…Chrono Control and Chrono Trigger. But how in the world did his powers activate?" She had spent the last three hours with all her clones going through books, and as they dispelled and sent her the information they got, it was taking it's toll on her. Even with her laptop barely telling her anything about the Time Gem, she was at the point where she wanted to scream.

"Ok, this is driving me insane. I'm going to take a nap." She said as she laid her head on the table and dozed off. What she didn't know was her Light Gem began to resonate with the Time Gem, causing a very unique effect…

(Kasumi's Dreamscape)

"I needed that nap. Now maybe I can…get back to…" she said as she awoke to notice she wasn't in the library anymore. "Just where in the world am I?" She took her time and looked around, only to notice that she was in a large old world city. The place looked like it had seen some massive destruction as buildings were burning and crumbling, cries of pain and death could be heard from all over, and she could smell blood everywhere. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Kasumi quickly took off into the city to try and find someone who could tell her what was going on. Unfortunately all she could see was nothing but scattered bodies on the ground. "Ok this is bad, this is really bad. I gotta find everyone else!" She flicked her wrist to reveal her transformer and tried getting in touch with her teammates. "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-chan, come in. This is Kasumi, do you read me?" She heard nothing. "Hina-chan, Ten-chan, are you guys there? Kazuki-kun, come in! This is Kasumi!" She still got no response. Now she was really getting scared. "Ok this isn't right. I can't reach anyone, I don't know where I am, just what happened?" Everything just seemed to get worse, until something actually did get worse! "What the…"

Kasumi quickly turned to see a large gray lizard thrown back into a wall. What really got her was that it looked like there was a shinobi fighting the beast. And somehow this shinobi looked like he was summoning things from out of nowhere! "How in the…what is going on?" She continued to watch the fight as the warrior and the beast continued fighting for what seemed to be hours. She had just about had enough when she heard the warrior yell, "CHRONO TRIGGER SEAL", causing what looked like a tear in the fabric of space to open. "Wait, how does he know Naruto's Dimension Warp Jutsu?" she said to herself, wondering if this shinobi warrior had a connection to the older Naruto from the alternate dimension. As the tear expanded, all the debris and rubble from the surrounding area was pulled inside, almost as if a black hole was created.

"Ok I better back off!" She quickly doubled back and found a more secure spot while she watched as the lizard was slowly sucked into the tear. It struggled, roared, and started to unleash whatever destruction it could before slashing into the warrior that opened the tear. The warrior quickly grabbed hold of its claw, only to have a strange looking stone knocked out of his gauntlet. After that, the two were sucked into the tear, only for it to seal and cause the duo to vanish without a trace. Kasumi quickly took advantage of this and headed to the battle scene to look for clues. "Just what were those two? And why did that shinobi say 'Chrono Trigger Seal'? It was almost as if he was using Illumina Power or something." She kept exploring the area when she noticed the gemstone on the floor. "Hey this looks like Kazuki's Time Gem? But why would it be here? I really don't understand any of this!" She reached down to touch the gem, but the moment she did so, a bright light began to overtake her. "Oh boy! This isn't…"

(End Kasumi's Dreamscape)

"Huh, what in the…oh yeah I fell asleep." Kasumi yawned as she tried to wake herself up. As she rubbed her eyes, she could see her clones were getting exhausted from all the reading, considering that they hadn't found much information to help her out. She was about ready to give up when she caught wind of a conversation somewhere else in the library. Of course lucky for her, she had advanced Kitsune hearing, so she could easily keep her cover. Swiftly moving next to one of the bookshelves, she focused her chakra into her ears and began to focus on her hearing.

"So those ninja from Konoha have gone to investigate the ruins right now?" asked one voice.

"They have. Apparently Daigo-sama believes they may find something very useful," said the second voice.

"Good. Soon we'll be able to make our move," the first voice said.

This really had Kasumi confused even more. What ruins were they talking about? And was something going on behind the scenes?

"Ok, something strange is going on here and I don't like it one bit. Some kind of ruins, Kazuki's Time Gem, that weird dream…it's just not adding up." Kasumi said to herself. "Maybe it's all the information I tried taking in." That was when her clones all dispelled and she really felt the aftereffects of taking in all that information. She was out cold from information overload.

* * *

"So these are the Ruins of Orichalkos?" Hinata said as she surveyed the area. "Hard to believe a demon was sealed here."

"Well there has to be something important if Orochimaru was supposedly spotted here. We just have to find it and make sure he doesn't get it first." Naruto told the group as he looked through some rubble.

"But don't you find it kind of weird? I mean this place supposedly having a connection to Kazuki-kun's Time Gem?" asked Tenten.

"Well we don't know that for sure. For all we know, this place could be some old ruins or whatever. Though I kinda wish Kasumi-chan was here. She could use her laptop to scan a lot of this stuff and we could research it back at the library." Sasuke said.

"Why don't we split up? We can cover more ground and maybe find some clues." Kazuki said. "With this large of an area, there's bound to be something."

"Good idea Kazuki. I'll go with Hinata, while you go with Tenten." Sasuke replied. "Naruto can go solo since he knows Kage Bunshin, and it would be good for you since Kasumi has your communicator."

"Gotcha Sasuke. I say we meet back here in an hour. If you guys find anything suspicious, contact us on the communicators." Naruto said as he ran off in one direction.

"Good luck you two. And Tenten, one more thing," Hinata said before she left.

"What's that?" asked Tenten.

"Try not to spend all your time making out with Kazuki-kun now that you have some alone time!" Hinata laughed as she and Sasuke ran off.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Tenten wasn't sure what she said, but she figured Hinata was just picking at her. Too bad it got Kazuki to let off a slight chuckle as well. "And what's so funny, huh?"

"Nothing Tenten-hime. I just noticed you have a little hint of cuteness when you get upset." That easily shot a hint of blush on Tenten's face. "Come on, let's go see what we can find here."

The five split up, heading in all different directions of the ruins. They all spent the next hour doing some heavy searching but it didn't go too well. Naruto didn't have much luck even with his Kage Bunshin because somehow he ended up getting distracted and started sparring with himself. The same went for Sasuke and Hinata. Tenten and Kazuki however had a little better luck.

"What is this place?" Tenten asked as she and her boyfriend entered what looked to be a large chamber. There looked to be an altar with a large stone door behind it. In front of it looked like a large pit, but it was covered by some kind of stone.

"I don't know. This seems like some kind of ritual chamber." Kazuki said, taking notice of the strange markings. "But why does it feel like I've seen this place before?"

"You don't think it could have been a vision you had a long time ago, do you?" she wondered.

Kazuki shook his head in confusion, "I don't really know. I mean anytime I've ever had a vision, it was always an event that would be happening soon. It was never something that would happen much later."

"Well, it has to be something. All we can do now is just keep exploring." Tenten said before she came across some strange text on the altar. "Wait a minute…this text isn't like the rest!"

"What's it say?" Kazuki asked.

Tenten started overlooking the text, noticing it was an inscription of some sort, "It says, To call forth the Beast of Ages, offer up sacrifice. Unleash the power of the Chronos to bring the destructor."

"Beast of Ages…that must be the Orichalkos! Uncle Daigo was right!" Kazuki exclaimed. "The story of Chronos and Orichalkos was real!"

"I'm gonna get the others here. They need to see this too." Tenten said as she flicked her wrist. "Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, it's Tenten. Kazuki-kun and I found something you guys need to see. We're in the eastern part of the ruins."

"Naruto here, I'm on my way Tenten." Naruto responded.

"Hinata here. Sasuke and I are coming. Is everything ok Ten-chan?" Hinata asked.

"No major problems, but you guys just need to check all this stuff out." Tenten replied. "That whole legend Daigo-sama told us about…well it's not that much of a legend!"

"Ok we'll be there soon to check in out. Hinata out." Hinata said, closing off communication.

"So do you think the power of Chronos has to do with your Time Gem?" she asked.

"How could it? Chronos was said to literally control Time and Space itself. If my Time Gem really has the power of Chronos, then it's something that needs to be destroyed." Kazuki said. "But what I don't understand is how could Chronos' power be used to summon the Orichalkos, when it was supposedly used to seal it away?"

"Got me. I never really got all that technical stuff anyway. Kasumi was the one that normally did that." Tenten said, as she read over more text. "Look here's more. This says, On the night of the full moon, the keyhole will reveal itself. Once the Key of Chronos is given, the sacrifice can be made."

"So, if someone wanted to summon the Orichalkos, they can only do it on the night of the Full Moon, and they'd need the Key of Chronos?" Kazuki questioned.

"Looks like it." Tenten replied. "But what's the key?"

"Maybe we should get Kasumi-san on this. You said she might be able to help a lot more." Kazuki answered.

"Yeah, if anyone can try to shine a light on this situation, she probably has the best chance. Her laptop should even be able to decipher these other weird looking markings as well." Tenten said as she went over some more of the weird markings. "Yeah we should definitely get her back here."

* * *

After Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto arrived, Tenten explained what they found and figured they should come back with Kasumi. After making it back to the palace, they went back to the library only to find Kasumi out cold.

"Kasumi-chan, wake up? Are you ok?" asked Sasuke as he tried waking his fiancée.

"Ugh, turn down the noise." Kasumi said as she clutched her head. "It's bad enough I have a killer headache."

"Is she ok? She's not hurt is she?" Kazuki asked in concern.

Sasuke nodded to reassure him, "No, chances are she was using Kage Bunshin and dispelled too many clones. She probably had an information overload and that knocked her out."

"Well she does have the right idea. I'm worn out myself from checking that place out. I say we crash for a while and go back to that place tomorrow." Naruto yawned.

"Naru-chan's right. Plus I could really use a bath from being out in that rain again." Hinata agreed. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind joining me Ten-chan?"

"You read my mind Hina-chan." Tenten agreed. "Mind taking Kasumi-chan back to our room Sasuke-kun?"

"Sure." Sasuke said as he picked up Kasumi bridal style. "After our break we can meet up after dinner and plan for tomorrow."

The group all headed to their rooms to rest and recuperate. After dinner they headed back to the library to go over their findings, and the plan to return to the ruins to find out more information.

"Ruins of Orichalkos?" asked Kasumi.

"Yeah, we were told by Daigo-sama that it was supposedly the place where a great battle happened. It was said that Chronos and Orichalkos fought there. The aftermath of their battle is said to have brought the rain to this land." Hinata said.

"Chronos and Orichalkos?" Kasumi said in shock, remembering her strange dream. "Those must have been the two I saw in my dream!"

"Kasumi-san, you saw them?" Kazuki questioned.

Kasumi just shook her head, "Yeah, earlier today I had this weird dream. I was in a city that looked like it was being destroyed. I walked around to see if I could find anyone, but the only thing I saw was a shinobi that was summoning things from all over the place, and a giant gray lizard. The one thing I remember were the words 'Chrono Trigger Seal' and then the two vanished."

"Chrono Trigger Seal?" Kazuki asked. "But what could that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but here's the weird thing, when I was checking out your Time Gem, I found out that you have a technique called Chrono Trigger. I don't know what exactly it is, or how you use it, but I know you have it." Kasumi said, as she handed Kazuki his transformer back. "Here's the weirder thing, that was the only thing I could find out about your gem. I don't know what caused your powers to activate, but there was nothing else, no Bankai info, no activation code info, nothing!"

"Speaking of that, here's another thing strange. I haven't taken in any of his Time Gem power yet either." Tenten said. "I mean I should have gotten a small shot of it almost instantly."

"Ten-chan you're right! I should have had the same thing happen! Here, give me your Gravity Gem." Kasumi said, as she flipped open her laptop. She took her own gem out and placed it by the small scanner eye on her computer. "Something's not right with Kazuki's powers and we're gonna find out why."

"If you say so Kasumi-chan." Tenten said, handing her gem over. Kasumi typed in a few things on her computer, and then started scanning the Light and Gravity Gems. She pulled up all the abilities of both gems and saw that Tenten's suspicions were correct.

"You were right Ten-chan. Your gem possesses none of Kazuki's Time Gem energy, and my Rainbow Dance didn't acquire his Chrono Control technique." Kasumi confirmed.

"Um, sorry to ask, but what are you talking about Kasumi-san?" Kazuki asked, wondering what in the world Kasumi was talking about.

As Kasumi handed Tenten her gem back, she started to explain, "Kazuki-san, Tenten and I both have special abilities with our Illumina Power that draw from the other elements. Tenten has the ability to infuse her weapons with any of our elements, or use my Light element to fuse multiple elements together. As for me, in my Bankai form, I can use all of the first level attacks from each person's gem with my Rainbow Dance. What should have happened when your gem activated, was that Tenten should have absorbed your Time Gem energy so she could infuse it in her weapons, and I should have gained the ability to use your Chrono Control technique. But that didn't happen."

"You don't think that his gem could be even more unique, do you?" asked Hinata. "Remember the way the elements go. There are 4 primary elements, 4 secondary elements, and 2 higher elements. Maybe the power of Time is a higher level element than Light and Shadow."

"She may be right. And I'm thinking that the Ruins of Orichalkos hold a lot more than we know about Kazuki's power." Sasuke added. "Kasumi-chan, did you by chance come across any books that had information on some weird markings like this?" He took a sheet of paper out and wrote down a few of the symbols he copied before they left.

"I...think so." Kasumi said, as she tried to sort through all the info she took in earlier. As she tried to think however, she started getting another headache, most likely a leftover side effect. "Ow, my head!"

"Don't strain yourself Kasumi-chan." Sasuke comforted her, and got her to stop. "We can go back tomorrow and you can just scan everything. Maybe your laptop can crack whatever code is there."

"Ok, that'll work." Kasumi said, before she did remember one more thing. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Before I blacked out, I overheard someone talking. Apparently it seems someone is making some sort of plans as well. I heard them talk about you going to the ruins, but I couldn't be sure of what it was."

"It's not possible that someone is plotting against my uncle, is it?" asked Kazuki. "I know there were others that were followers of Orochimaru, but there's more from inside?"

"That's the shinobi life. You never know who's an ally and who's an enemy. For now we should keep on guard and stay alert." Naruto recommended. "Most likely whoever is plotting something will be waiting for the opportune time, and that's when they'll make their move. We just have to figure out when it is and who it is doing it."

"That's another thing. The text on the stones we examined said that in order to summon the Orichalkos, it has to be on the night of a full moon." Tenten said, remembering the text. "That's only about 4 days from now, so we can probably assume something will happen then."

"Ok the plan is this. Tomorrow we'll go back to the ruins, try to find some more info out. We'll see what else Daigo-sama can help us with, then we'll make our move." Kasumi said as she closed up her laptop.

"Hey I thought I was leading this mission?" Naruto whined. "Remember, Baa-chan said I was in charge?"

"Alright Naruto, what's your plan?" Kasumi sighed, knowing he'd probably say everything she just did.

"Well, since you, as our lead tactician came up with a good plan, we'll go with your idea Kasumi-chan." Naruto replied. Everyone just looked at him with a huge sweat drop on their heads.

"My brother/fiancé is an idiot." Sasuke, Kasumi, and Hinata all thought to themselves.

* * *

Over the next three days, the group spent their time helping Kazuki hone his Time Powers. What really had the group confused was that even though Kasumi couldn't figure out his activation code, he somehow knew it himself! He got a lot better at his Chrono Control ability, easily making it so he could not only slow time, but he could even speed it up, and distort it around people. As for the ruins, Kasumi was able to scan all of the text in the large room Tenten found, and surprisingly enough, her computer went to work deciphering the text, but it wasn't as fast as she thought. As for Kazuki and Tenten, the two became even closer as a couple. Tenten even shocked the entire group when she decided to actually wear her hair down out of her trademark buns. You'd almost think she looked like Kasumi's human twin, well before the Chuunin Final match when Kasumi had longer hair. Of course life was going perfect for Tenten until the final night...the night of the new moon.

Kasumi was headed back from the library to meet with the rest of the group when she walked past the main hall. Lord Daigo was inside talking to his subordinate Shinosuke, when Kasumi overheard a very disturbing conversation.

"Shinosuke, are the preparations complete?" Daigo asked.

"Yes Daigo-sama, we've kept watch over your nephew and the power of the stone is growing immensely. Due to the exposure of his stone with the ones the Leaf shinobi possess, the key has will be ready by tonight." Shinosuke replied. "The plan has gone off without a hitch."

"What plan?" Kasumi thought to herself as she stayed in the shadows.

"Perfect Shinosuke. What of the sacrifice?" Daigo questioned.

"We have the perfect one. The one called Tenten who has gotten close to Kazuki will make a perfect sacrifice." Daigo said. "Tonight the Orichalkos will be mine once and for all!"

"No way! You mean he's the one that's gonna try to summon that thing?" Kasumi thought. "This is not good, I gotta tell everyone!" She was about to leave when she heard footsteps. Deciding not to reveal her position, she stayed in hiding when she noticed Kazuki heading in to talk to his uncle.

"You summoned me?" asked Kazuki while he was walking into the main hall.

"Yes my nephew, I bring terrible news. It seems that the non-aggression treaty with Konoha has been annulled!" Daigo said.

"It has? So does that mean we're officially establishing an alliance with the Leaf?" Kazuki said in excitement.

"I'm afraid not my boy. The Fire Country Feudal Lord has declared that the treaty was nothing but a farce, and that an alliance would do nothing but cause trouble. Any Rain Shinobi in Fire Country could be accused of spying, and could be taken into custody." Daigo said regrettably.

"But...what about us?" asked Kazuki, fearing for his friend's safety.

"We have no choice but to arrest any Leaf Shinobi in the Hidden Rain." Daigo said.

"That can't be right! They've done nothing to us! We're even on a united front against Orochimaru! You can't possibly believe..." Kazuki was frantic. There was no way that the home country of his friends could even do something so atrocious.

"Kazuki, calm yourself. I understand how you feel about all this, but remember you are a shinobi of the Rain. As I am Feudal Lord, I must place my people before myself, and for the protection of my people I must do what I must." Daigo instructed. "As you are a shinobi, you must show loyalty to your home, lest you want to be branded a missing-nin. As for your friends, they have been in our walls and had a chance to learn too much about us. Plus with the amount of power they possess, they are now a dangerous threat to the Rain. Kazuki, you must kill them to prevent anything from happening."

Those words instantly caused Kazuki to freeze in his place. For his uncle to ask him to kill his friends, let alone the girl he loved with all his heart...there was no way he could go through with it. "Uncle, do you even know what you're asking me to do? Not only are they my friends, but also you're asking me to kill the girl I love! I could never draw a weapon against Ten-chan!"

Daigo was furious. His own nephew was talking treason! "Kazuki, do you even know what you're saying! Refusing to follow these orders is high treason! You would endanger the lives of not only your village, but also your country? All for your own personal gain?"

"I...but...it's just..." Kazuki stuttered, worried about what consequence his answer would hold. That was just before he was hit with a sudden vision.

"Kazuki, have you made your choice?" Daigo asked once more.

"Very well Uncle. I will not turn traitor to the Hidden Rain. But do not have anyone else interfere. I will deal with the Leaf Shinobi myself." Kazuki said to his uncle.

"This is not right at all! I need to get back to the guys and fast!" Kasumi whispered to herself before she bolted through the hallways. "We have to get out of here now! Even in full Bankai, there's no way we could take on the entire army of Rain shinobi."

"Now Kazuki, I hope you will be swift. When you finish come to the Ruins of Orichalkos. I will be waiting there for you." Daigo said as he took his leave.

"Very well Uncle." Kazuki replied. In his mind however, "I hope I can get to Kasumi-san and everyone else fast enough to help them escape! I just hope she honestly believes I was deceiving my uncle." With that he quickly took off to meet the others.

* * *

"Hina-chan, this is Kasumi, come in." Kasumi called out. "Hina-chan please come in!"

"Kasumi-chan, what's wrong?" Hinata asked, wondering why Kasumi sounded so alarmed.

"We have to get out of here now! Apparently the Non-aggression treaty is dissolved and now we're considered the enemy in Rain Country!" Kasumi warned. "Tell the others to be ready to go!"

"What about Kazuki-kun!" Hinata was still wondering what was going on, but figured Kasumi knew what she was talking about.

"He's on his way here...to kill us! He has orders to kill us on sight, since we're deemed a threat to Rain now! Hinata with his Time Power, we may not be able to stop him even in Bankai form!" Kasumi said.

This really had Hinata reeling, "Kasumi-chan, you can't be serious!"

"I am Hina-chan, I overheard the whole thing. Daigo-sama is planning on reviving the Orichalkos as well!" Kasumi replied.

"Ok this is really not good!" Hinata said, starting to feel worried herself.

"That's not the worst part. What am I gonna do Hina-chan? I can't tell Tenten something like this. She loves Kazuki way too much." asked Kasumi. "It would destroy her to hear something like this."

"You have no choice! Not if he's trying to kill us!" Hinata said. "Look just get here fast. Hinata out."

"This is just great! Ten-chan meets the boy of her dreams and now he's forced to kill her! Can this day get any worse!"

Kasumi made it back to the common room to find her friends, except for Tenten, all ready to go. That of course caused even bigger confusion.

"Where's Ten-chan? Shouldn't she be here by now?" Kasumi asked. "We gotta go now!"

"And why do we have to go Kasumi-chan?" said Tenten as she entered the room. "We don't have to head out to the ruins until later tonight."

"We're not going to the ruins Tenten, we're leaving this place now!" Sasuke said. "You should grab your gear and get ready."

"But shouldn't we let Kazuki-kun know? I mean I don't want him to worry..." Tenten said with a hint of nervousness.

Kasumi was trying to think of how she was going to say this, and she knew it was going to be one of THE hardest things she would ever have to do. It could possibly destroy one of the best friendships she has! "Tenten, I don't know how to say this...but Kazuki...is on his way here to kill us right now."

Tenten's look immediately changed. She was shocked that Kasumi would even say something like that. "WHAT?"

"The Non-aggression treaty has been dissolved. We're now considered enemies of the Rain. Kazuki was given orders to kill all of us." Kasumi said, hoping things wouldn't go from bad to worse.

"No...no you...you're lying!" Tenten said.

"She's not lying Ten-chan. He really is..." Hinata tried to explain before she was cut off.

"No! I refuse to believe that he's working for the enemy!" Tenten cried. "It's all a lie!"

"Ten-chan, it's all true! I overheard the entire conversation in the main hall!" Kasumi said, trying to get through to her friend.

"I don't believe you Kasumi. I love Kazuki too much to believe that he's trying to kill us!" Tenten said.

"But I'm not lying!" Kasumi replied, hoping to have something get through.

"No! Why is it that for the first time I experience true happiness, it has to be ruined! And by you! You were the one that told me he was the one! And now you're trying to destroy that?" Tenten was a complete mix of emotions right now. She was enraged, confused, hurt, saddened, and didn't know what to believe. "I'll find Kazuki-kun myself and prove you're wrong!" With that she stormed out of the room in the hopes of finding Kazuki.

"I knew that wasn't going to go well." Kasumi said. "Now she's in more danger!"

"Well we need to find her. Otherwise we're in..." Naruto said, just as the door opened. There stood the one person none of them wanted to see.

"Finally found you." Kazuki said.

* * *

"I know this is all just a lie. Kazuki...he's just too sweet. He could never do something like this." Tenten just ran through the halls trying to find Kazuki. She knew if she could get to him, he could clear everything up. Unfortunately for her, she was hit with a tranquilizer dart and was out cold. Out of nowhere a group of shinobi snatched her up and vanished into the shadows.

"Alright Kazuki, we know why you're here. Don't think we're going without a fight!" Naruto quickly readied a kunai, preparing to take his former friend down.

"Look it's not what you think." Kazuki explained. "Seriously you have to believe me."

"Believe what?" Kasumi spat out. "I heard everything Kazuki. We know you're out to kill us. And trust me on this; you're going to be dealing with 4 very powerful Kitsune Illumina Knights. We're not going down without a fight."

"I know! That's why I had to find you! I had a vision that you'd run here and tell everyone what you heard Kasumi-san." Kazuki said. "Look I lied to my uncle! I had to in order to warn you all!"

"That's a likely story. How can we be sure you're not going to try and attack us now?" questioned Sasuke.

Kazuki then took off his transformer and threw it towards the group. He also too all his kunai and his tool pouch and threw it towards them as well. "Because I don't attack my friends. And I would never attack Tenten-hime. I would rather die a traitor of the Rain than to kill the girl I love with all my heart."

"Guys, I think he's telling us the truth." Hinata said, noticing the sincerity in his eyes.

"Hina-chan how can you be sure?" Kasumi asked.

Hinata then released the genjutsu around her eyes to reveal her active Byakugan. "I had my Byakugan active the whole time. I could see his chakra flow and the whole time it never fluctuated. If he was lying, his chakra would have been erratic. But it was in a stable flow the whole time."

"I don't believe my uncle one bit with this. Why would he all of a sudden turn against you like this, even when your intentions were to see about Orochimaru and his supposed whereabouts." Kazuki asked.

"Wait, now that I think about it, this really has seemed kind of strange. Kasumi-chan, do you still have the new orders we got from Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke started getting suspicious himself.

"Yeah, it's right here. Along with our original orders as well." Kasumi said, taking two scrolls out of her backpack. "Why, is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, and I think Kazuki had the right idea to be suspicious." Sasuke said, opening the two scrolls. "SHARINGAN!" Upon activating his bloodline, he began to scan the scrolls. Within seconds his suspicions were confirmed. "I knew it! This wasn't a mission at all!"

"Sasuke, what do you mean?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke shut off his bloodline and rolled up the scrolls. "I used my Sharingan to check the print on the scrolls. I scanned the original mission scroll from Tsunade-sama, and then scanned the new one. Whoever copied her handwriting was good, but not that good. I could tell the other one was a complete fake. There's no mission for us to investigate Orochimaru's whereabouts here."

'That must also mean the news about the treaty being dissolved was a lie! This whole thing was a setup to summon the Orichalkos!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Guys we gotta get to those ruins and fast! If Daigo is gonna release that demon, we're in for one major fight." Kasumi said. "Let's go!"

"Wait, where's Ten-chan?" asked Kazuki, worried about his girlfriend.

"She ran off to find you. She didn't believe us when Kasumi said you were out to kill us." Sasuke told him.

"Yeah, I really feel bad now that it was just a lie. She was right all along...oh no!" Kasumi said before she remembered the earlier conversation with Daigo. She quickly yelled into her transformer, "Tenten, where are you! Tenten, it's Kasumi, please come in!" Nothing but static was heard. "Ten-chan, please! You were right! It was all a lie! Daigo is behind all of this!" There was still static. "No...we gotta run NOW!"

"Kasumi-san, where is she? Is she ok?" Kazuki asked.

"Kazuki...Tenten...they must have her!" Kasumi said, voice trembling. "They're planning to sacrifice her in order to summon the Orichalkos!"

"Like hell he is! Kazuki I bet I know exactly what you're feeling right now." Naruto said. "You wanna go up in there and open up a huge can on your insane uncle for putting your girl's life in danger, am I right?"

"Naruto, I sure didn't need a vision to know you were going to say that." Kazuki said, as he put his gear back on. "If my uncle does as much as lay one finger on her I will personally make his life a living hell."

"Well Sasuke, I've heard enough. What about you?" Naruto said, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh are you asking me if I'm ready for a major beat down?" Sasuke smiled, knowing just what kind of fun they were about to have.

"You got that right. See Kazuki, the guys of the Illumina Knights have an unwritten rule." Naruto said.

Kazuki easily knew what Naruto was talking about, because he had a feeling that if something happened to Hinata, he'd be ready to do the same thing. "And what would that rule be, might I ask?"

"The rule is, if ANYONE puts the lives of the girls we love in danger...we send them on a one way trip straight to hell!! It's time to take this game into overtime!" Naruto screamed as he flicked his wrist. "Plus I wanna hear your snazzy activation code."

"I aim to please Naruto." Kazuki replied. "But of course I say we let the ladies go first."

Hinata and Kasumi let out a slight giggle at how silly the boys were being, though they couldn't help but admire their chivalry. "Kazuki, you definitely are the perfect person for Ten-chan. Let's go get her back for you." Kasumi said. "Come on Hina-chan!"

"You got it!" Hinata replied.

"SUPER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" called out the four Kitsune.

"ILLUMINA OF TIME: ENGAGE!" Kazuki screamed. In a burst, the Knights and their newest ally were ready to go.

"Illumina of Time: Engage...I like that." Naruto said.

"Talk about it on the way. We gotta get to those ruins now!" Kasumi commanded.

"Tenten-hime...hang on! I'm coming!" Kazuki thought to himself as the group ran through the palace. "I swear on my life I won't let you die."

* * *

"Ugh, what happened? What hit me?" Tenten was slowly waking from the effects of the tranquilizer. However she wasn't in a prime position to be waking up from. "Where...am I, and why am I tied up?"

"So you've finally awakened my dear. A shame you won't be around for the rest of the festivities." Daigo boasted. "But I need you to put my plan into action."

"Daigo-sama, what are you doing? What's going on here?" Tenten asked as she struggled from her bonds. "Where's Kazuki-kun!"

"He should be here soon. And when he arrives your friends will be dead, and soon, so will you." Daigo laughed. "Then I will control the great Beast of Ages and the Elemental Lands will be under my control!"

"You...you're trying to summon the Orichalkos! Are you insane! There's no way you can control that thing!" Tenten screamed. "We'll all die if you summon that!"

"Not necessarily my dear. You see once I get the Key of Chronos from Kazuki, I will wield control of a demon more powerful than the mighty Kyuubi!" Daigo said. "And you will be the sacrifice that calls the beast."

"No, I'll never agree to that!" Tenten cried. "Kazuki-kun will stop you!"

"You don't have much of a choice." Daigo said, just as the rest of the group arrived.

"Uncle! What is the meaning of this!" Kazuki demanded. "What do you think you're doing endangering the lives of all these people!"

"So Kazuki...what are they doing here! I ordered you to kill them!" Daigo roared. "You dare defy my order!"

"He doesn't take orders from a madman. Now give us back Tenten and surrender nicely!"" Naruto said.

"I'm not a madman, per se. I see myself as a great leader, soon to be a mighty ruler of these lands." Daigo said as he snapped his fingers. In an instant, a large group of shinobi surrounded the Knights, easily restraining the kitsune as well. "Now Kazuki, I believe you have something I need."

"Uncle, release them now!" Kazuki commanded. However his uncle didn't seem moved by his commands at all.

"Kazuki, I believe I'm the one in charge here." Daigo said as another shinobi had an arrow aimed directly at Tenten. "Now be a good boy and do as I say."

"Kazuki, don't listen to him! You can beat this guy! With your time powers you can easily take him out!" Naruto said.

"I wouldn't count on that. My shinobi are trained with split second timing. The moment they see Kazuki make an attempt to retaliate, you would all be dead before he could make a move." Daigo said, moving over to the pedestal on the altar. "Now Kazuki, if you would be so kind as to place the Key of Chronos into the keyhole, we'll begin."

"Key of Chronos...what are you...you mean my Time Gem?" Kazuki said, looking at his gemstone.

"That 'Time Gem' as you call it is known as the Chronos Stone. It contains the very power of the mighty warrior Chronos himself! With it constantly around the energy of your friends, it has been revitalized and can now call forth the great beast! And now that the light of the full moon has revealed the keyhole we can continue. Kazuki, if you please." Daigo instructed.

Kazuki looked at his situation and knew it was a no-win. He couldn't risk the lives of his friends, so he did what he had to. Removing his gem, he placed it into the now revealed slot on the large circular stone. The energy began to intensify as the weird markings began to glow intensely. The stone began to open, revealing a large flaming pit. After the stone fully opened, Kazuki's Time Gem shot a beam into the large stone door behind the group. "There, it's done."

"Excellent. Now to begin the summoning!" Daigo said, as the torches behind him erupted in flame. The pit began to bubble violently as the stone door started to open, revealing what looked to be a portal of some sort. "Lower the girl in now!"

"Kazuki-kun! Help me!!" Tenten cried as she was slowly lowered into the pit. "Please! I don't wanna die!"

"Hang on Ten-chan!" Kazuki said, trying to calm her. He went back and got his gem, and hoped he could do something to stop this. "Uncle, look at what you're doing! Don't do this! You're risking the lives of everyone here!"

"Foolish boy. Like I care what you think. I will become ruler of this world with the power of the Orichalkos, and all will bow before me!" Daigo laughed maniacally.

"That's it! You're going down Uncle!" Kazuki threatened. Unfortunately his threat was in vain as the moment he made a move, he heard four screams. Turning back he saw that the shinobi holding Sasuke, Kasumi, Naruto, and Hinata had slaughtered the four in cold blood. What made things even worse was the moment he turned his back, the shinobi with the bow shot his arrow, not striking Tenten, but cutting the rope lowering her into the fiery pit.

"Kazuki!!" she screamed as she fell to her doom. Kazuki ran as fast as he could to the pit, even using his Time power to get him there, but he was too late. Tenten was out of his grasp and out of his life forever.

"TEN-CHAN!!" Kazuki cried out. In an instant he had not only lost his four new friends, but he had lost the most precious thing in his life…the girl he loved with all his heart. All he heard was his uncle cackling as the strange portal behind became active and a large gray lizard began to emerge. His rage had gone beyond inhuman. For the first time Kazuki was literally out for blood. "Uncle…you will PAY FOR THIS!!"

"Come if you wish nephew. I await your death with open arms." Daigo smirked.

At that moment, Kazuki ripped off his headband, his power flaring there was only one thing he had…his most powerful ability. "CHRONO TRIGGER!!" In a flash the entire world came to a complete stop. "What in the world??" Within seconds, a portal had ripped open, sucking Kazuki in. He was flung through the halls of time before he came to a stop. When he got his bearings, he realized that he now stood before a legend…

* * *

"Hmm, just what are you?" asked a mysterious man. "I know I didn't summon you?"

"Ugh, where am I? Where's the Orichalkos?" Kazuki said, getting his bearing back.

"Orichalkos? What do you know of the demon?" said the man. "And why do you have my Chronos Stone on your wrist?"

"Chronos Stone…you're the legendary hero Chronos!" Kazuki said, as he stood before a tall warrior with flaring white hair quite like himself.

"That I am. And who might you be?" Chronos asked.

"My name is Kazuki. Apparently my Time Gem, I mean the Chronos Stone somehow brought me back here." Kazuki said, dusting himself off. "But where is here?"

"This is the Land of Sun. A wonderful country it is. Though I fear it may not be much of anything as long as Orichalkos is still loose. Speaking of which, you mentioned the beast? What do you know of it?" wondered Chronos.

"Where I come from, my uncle just sacrificed the love of my life in order to summon Orichalkos for his own desires. My own friends were killed in cold blood as well, and I couldn't do anything to save them. I was about to retaliate when I used Chrono Trigger." Kazuki said.

"I see. I take it you were trying to attack with that skill. Well that wouldn't have worked. Chrono Trigger allows one to travel the paths of time to anywhere they want. The same is for Chrono Trigger Seal, although that will seal a great evil into the void of time. I fear I will have to use that ability when the time comes, ending my existence in this world." Chronos explained.

"Then is it possible that I can use the Chrono Trigger to prevent the deaths of my friends?" Kazuki asked, hoping he had a chance to save Tenten and the others.

"It is. But I think you may want to spend some time with me. I can see that you are a courageous soul that cares for many friends, and you will need full control of your power if you wish to succeed." Chronos said. "I believe we can get a lot of training done in just about no time."

"But how?" Kazuki asked.

"You forget my boy, we control Time itself. We can take a full year and make it seem only like a minute." Chronos smiled. "Now let the training commence."

With that, Chronos summoned a large dome around the area. Kazuki spent the next three years training and perfecting is Time Powers, of course to the outside world, it only seemed like three minutes.

"Now go. Save your friends and prevent the return of Orichalkos." Chronos said proudly. "I know you can do it."

"Thank you Chronos-sensei. And I know what I must do if Orichalkos is summoned. I only hope that it does not cause too much pain for Tenten-hime." Kazuki said, opening a rip in space-time.

"Her love for you is true. She will understand your sacrifice if it comes to that." Chronos said as Kazuki entered the portal.

Now, back to the moment before everyone was killed….

* * *

Kazuki returned just a few minutes before he had left. The world was still frozen in time, and he could see everyone just where they were. He even saw himself just as he picked up his Time Gem for the first time. Knowing exactly what would happen, he made a few changes, namely disarming the shinobi around his four friends, moving them out of the way so they have a better position to attack as well. He even moved himself a hint closer so he could get to Tenten fast enough. Finally he took the arrows from the bow shinobi and hid them elsewhere. "Now time to write a better future." He focused his Time Energy into his body, merging with his past self. Once time began to move again, things would be completely different.

"That's it! You're going down Uncle!" Kazuki threatened. "Kasumi, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, look out behind you!"

"Huh, what in the…" Kasumi said as she turned around. She saw the shinobi that had restrained them, but noticed they were all disarmed.

"Get 'em!" Naruto screamed as he and Sasuke began to unleash a pummeling.

"What! They were restrained! No matter, I will still summon Orichalkos!" Daigo said, as he threw a kunai and cut Tenten's ropes, causing her to fall into the pit.

"Kazuki-kun!!" she screamed, as she was about to fall to her death.

"Not this time! I got you Ten-chan!" Kazuki said, jumping over and catching her before she fell in. He quickly undid her binding and was welcomed with a large hug.

"Thank you Kazuki-kun. I knew you'd come." Tenten said gratefully.

"Actually I lost you last time. I had some time to train and get stronger so this time I wouldn't lose you." Kazuki replied.

"Kazuki, what are you talking about?" Kasumi asked, as Naruto and Sasuke were finishing off the shinobi.

"All of you were killed and somehow my Chrono Trigger ability activated when Ten-chan fell into that pit. I was sent back in time and actually met Chronos himself. He then trained me for the next three years and helped me take full control of my power." Kazuki said.

"But you don't look any older?" Hinata wondered.

"When you control time, you don't have to worry about that." Kazuki smiled. "Now as for you Uncle…it's time you pay for your crimes."

"Not this time boy! Shinosuke, come forth!" Daigo commanded.

"Yes Daigo-sama?" Shinosuke answered as he appeared in a flash of smoke.

"Destroy them!" Daigo ordered, as another 100 shinobi appeared.

"As you wish. Attack!" Shinosuke said, sending the horde of shinobi towards the Knights.

"Hey Naruto, it's time to party!" Sasuke said, tightening his headband.

"Hehe, you read my mind bro! Hey Kazuki, you want in on the fun?" Naruto asked.

"I'd love to join in, if it's ok with Tenten-hime?" Kazuki smiled. Tenten just blushed at his playfulness.

"Well Ten-chan, can Kazuki come play?" Naruto asked, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"It will give me time to change into my good clothes, so…why not. Go have fun Kazuki-kun." Tenten said with a smile.

"Thanks Ten-chan." Kazuki replied, giving her a quick kiss. "And no matter what anyone says, you still look cute in that outfit."

"You heard him Ten-chan, time to get into your good clothes!" Hinata said.

"With pleasure! SUPER ILLUMINA ACTIVATION!" Tenten screamed as she assumed her Knight form. Taking Masamune from its sheath, it was time for the blood to fly.

"Let the party begin!" Naruto cried, as the Knights began their assault.

"Foolish children, how dare they ruin my plans! They've ruined the summoning of Orichalkos!" Daigo said to himself. "What can I use now?" He took a quick survey of the area and completely forgot that Shinosuke stayed back to command his ninja. He then had the perfect idea… "Shinosuke, even in all this combat you still remain loyal to me, do you not?"

"Of course Daigo-sama. My life is in your hands." Shinosuke bowed in respect. At that same time, Daigo grabbed him by the throat, choking the life out of him.

"Good, then serve your master even in death!" Daigo said, casting Shinosuke into the fiery pit that Tenten was originally to be cast into. "Now come forth…ORICHALKOS!!"

"What!" Hinata said, overhearing Daigo's voice. "He didn't!"

"Oh yes he did! We gotta stop the summoning!" Kasumi cried out.

"Give us a break nee-chan! It's not every day you're trying to keep one of the most dangerous demons from being brought into the world!" Naruto replied, dropping another shinobi to the ground.

"I know, I know! It was the heat of the moment!" Kasumi said.

"Girls…" Sasuke grumbled.

"Can't live with 'em…" Naruto said, causing the three girls to get a little upset.

"But never want to live without 'em! Am I right guys?" Kazuki said.

"Got that right." Sasuke added.

"It doesn't matter. Now that the sacrifice is made, I will take control of the Beast of Ages and kill you all!!" Daigo screamed. The entire chamber began to shake as the portal behind the summoning chamber became active. "Yes…come forth…obey your master Orichalkos!" The group could see the burning red eyes of the great demon. Its head emerged, showing it's vicious face. The long neck, followed by his massive body emerged and now the team was face to face with one of the most dangerous demons ever. (**A/N for those who want to try to get an image of Orichalkos, the closest thing I could come up with was taking Giratina's Body with Palkia's Head, Neck, and Arms, and fuse them together, then color it all gray, and give it all of Palkia and Dialga's Time and Space power**.)

"Oh…hell!" Naruto said as he looked at the immense demon. "We're in some deep crap now!"

"You're not telling me you're scared Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Scared…of that thing? Please! That thing should see Oka-san whenever she gets really pissed off! Now THAT's scary!" Naruto replied.

"Don't remind me. Guess it's time to take this fight into overdrive." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms. "This freak is about to get a taste of some real power!"

"You think you have the power to stop the almighty Orichalkos? Don't make me laugh!" smirked Daigo, full of his own self-pride.

"Then you've never seen what happens when Illumina Knights tap into their full power! Unleash it now!" Kasumi screamed.

"BANKAI!" With a yell, Kasumi, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten released the limiters on their power, sending a wave of energy coursing through the chamber.

"Now what was that about us not having power?" Naruto said, as a bright green Rasengan began to form in his palm.

"So these are your Bankai forms...very nice." Kazuki said, admiring the Knights at full power. "And I have to say I love the shine Ten-chan."

"Flirting and flattery will definitely get you somewhere Kazuki-kun." Tenten smiled as she focused her energy into her blade. "So, ready to pay this guy back?"

"Absolutely!" Kazuki said.

"All I gotta say, is let's see how that freak likes a Rasengan down his throat!" said an enraged Naruto.

"Naru-chan, don't get cocky. I already lost you once before, and I don't want to lose you again!" Hinata said in slight worry. "This thing may even be more powerful than Shadow Sasuke!"

"Don't worry, we're gonna finish this thing and then the six of us are going back to Konoha." Naruto replied, causing a slight wave of relief to flow over everyone. "That's right Ten-chan, I said all six of us. I have a feeling Kazuki would make an awesome Leaf Shinobi."

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's kill this freak!" Sasuke said, running full speed with lightning arcing from his hand. "CHIDORI!"

"Save some for me Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "RASENGAN!"

"Ready Hina-chan?" Kasumi said.

"Ready Kasumi-chan." Hinata replied.

"KITSUNE PRINCESS DOUBLE ATTACK: HYDRO CANNON!" the duo unleashed a spiraling blue wave of light and water, hoping to do some intense damage.

"My turn! GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Tenten said, unleashing static purple blade of gravity energy.

"Guess I shouldn't be outdone." Kazuki said, forming what looked to be a black spear of energy formed in his hand. "See how you like this! CHRONO SPEAR!"

"Worthless fools! You cannot fathom the power of the Beast of Ages! Orichalkos, unleash your mighty roar!" Daigo commanded.

The great beast roared in rage, causing the walls around to begin to crumble. Even though the group had unleashed their attacks, that roar easily threw all of them back, doing no damage.

"Yes Orichalkos, they are your victims! They have been offered up as sacrifice to your power!" Daigo was hysterical. As Orichalkos kneeled and he took his spot on the head of the beast, the group could see they were dealing with more than just a madman...they were dealing with a madman that controlled one hell of a demonic beast!

"Ok, that's not what was supposed to happen." Naruto said, climbing from some of the rubble.

"Yeah, someone get that thing a king size breath mint too!" Sasuke said, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Anyone got any good ideas now?" Tenten asked.

"I have one...YOU DIE!" Daigo cackled. The Orichalkos began to summon energy in its mouth, preparing for another attack.

"How about we do this! RUN!" Sasuke screamed. The entire group scrambled as Orichalkos unleashed a giant fireball, incinerating everything in its path. Though Tenten didn't move...

"Ten-chan get out of there now!" Kazuki yelled. "You can't stop something like that!"

"No! I'm not gonna run! Not after everything that's happened! He's about to get a taste of his own medicine!" Tenten placed her hands in front of her and channeled her energy. "Time to show you just what my Bankai can do! REFLECTION FORCE!" Instantly a large crystal mirror appeared as the fireball crashed into it. Tenten was pushing everything she had into the mirror as the fireball continued to push through.

"What's she doing?" asked Kazuki.

"It's her Bankai attack. See Tenten is probably the most unique Knight out the entire group. She was the only one that never had a combination attack until she unlocked the last half of her Gravity Power, she can fuse any element into all her weapons, control the power of gravity...and the best thing is that her most powerful attack isn't really her own attack." Kasumi explained. "Her Reflection Force takes the attack of her enemies and sends it back with double the power!"

"Dude, your girlfriend is totally cool!" Naruto gave Kazuki a small punch on the arm, causing the Time Knight to let out a slight blush of embarrassment.

"I swear man, if only my girl was as cool as yours!" Sasuke added, causing Kasumi to get a hint of jealousy.

"Oh, so now I'm not cool enough?" Kasumi pouted. "I'm still just as good. So what if I can't create a big mirror." Hinata was just laughing at the whole thing.

"Are you guys always like this?" asked Kazuki.

"Yep. And trust me, it only gets better." Naruto said, as he turned back to the battle. "Alright Tenten, let him have it!"

"You can do it Ten-chan!" Kasumi and Hinata cheered.

"Show him the power of Gravity!" Sasuke added.

Kazuki could see the support that the others gave. Now he understood why the Illumina Knights were a force to be reckoned with. No one ever fought alone; they would always have each other giving their strength in battle. And it was time he lent his own... "Tenten-hime, I know you can win! I love you!!"

Tenten looked over to see her friends cheering her on. She could feel that she had the power to do something to put a stop to this. It was solidified when she heard those three words from Kazuki himself that pushed her even further. "Kazuki-kun...thank you so much." She turned her focus back to the task at hand. "Alright Daigo...see how you like a taste of your own medicine!" With all her strength she reversed the fireball, adding in her own gravity energy, and sent it flying back with twice the power. The fireball hit, actually causing Orichalkos to roar.

"She did it! She actually damaged him!" Kazuki said, watching the giant beast stumble.

"Ok, let's hit him hard and hit him fast! Sasuke, Kasumi, time to go airborne!" Naruto said.

Sasuke and Kasumi jumped into Naruto and Hinata's hands, getting a serious boost from the duo. "Go for it Naruto!" Sasuke said as he pulled all his fire energy together.

"ILLUMINA DOUBLE TECHNIQUE: TSUNAMI STRIKE!" Naruto and Hinata said together, unleashing a massive tsunami of water and wind.

"FIRE AND LIGHT COMBINE: STAR FLARE BURST!" said Kasumi and Sasuke as they fired off their spiraling beams of fire and light.

"Ten-chan, are you ok?" Kazuki said as he helped her off the ground.

"I'm not done just yet Kazuki-kun." Tenten said. Her hand started glowing in a blue and purple aura as she prepared for her next attack. "Think you can combine your Chronos Spear with one of my own attacks?"

Kazuki quickly formed a spear in his hand and smiled at his girlfriend, "As long as I'm fighting by your side, I can do anything."

"Ok, let's do it!" Tenten said. "Alright Daigo, time to unleash a new power! Prepare to feel the force of Gravity and Time combined!"

"ILLUMINA SPECIAL ATTACK: CHRONOS SHOCKWAVE!" Tenten and Kazuki screamed. Tenten slammed her fist into the ground, creating the strongest Magnetic Shockwave she could. With the power of Kazuki's Chrono Spear combined into it, it now ripped along the ground with even more power than before. This was also a new surprise to everyone since Tenten had never done a combination attack!

"No way! Tenten..." Naruto said.

"Actually did a combination attack!" Hinata finished.

"You go Ten-chan!" Kasumi thought.

"Alright people, turn up the power!" Sasuke said. The group all pushed as much energy as possible into their attacks, hoping to cause as much damage as possible. The three combination attacks all hit, creating an intense explosion that threw the giant demon back and actually off balance! After the hit the Orichalkos roared in pain from actually suffering damage!

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Naruto said. "Hey Sasuke, fist pound!"

"Haha! You bet!" Sasuke said, as he and Naruto hit their fists together.

"Ten-chan, I can't believe it! You actually did a combination attack!" Hinata said in amazement.

Tenten was trying to be modest, but it wasn't really working. "I guess my Gravity powers are a lot more flexible than my Metal Powers. But it wasn't that good."

"Come on Ten-chan, quit pulling the modest bit. You know you wanna flaunt your ego a bit." Kasumi laughed.

"Ok, you're right. I was so awesome back there!" For the first time Tenten just let her ego go wild. They all knew she was happy that she finally broke out of the mold, and they let her live it up. Too bad it was short lived.

"Insolent fools! You dare attack the almighty Orichalkos!" Daigo was enraged. To think that 6 teens could damage the Beast of Ages. He was furious and out for blood, and decided that nothing would stop his ambition. That's when things got worse. The beast began to glow as Daigo started to actually merge with the creature! "I will erase your very existence!"

"Ok now he's merging with the thing! That...that's just wrong!" Naruto said.

"Everyone hit him again before he can..." Sasuke said, but it wasn't quick enough. Before he could even finish, the new Daigo-Orichalkos unleashed a massive wave of energy bursts that not only flung the team into the leftover ruins; it also completely destroyed the land around him. His power was literally out of control as he was filled with rage.

"Ugh...this...is the part I hate." Kasumi slowly said. She wiped the blood from her face and tried standing, but couldn't due to her leg being shattered from the debris. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah...barely." Sasuke said, clutching his shoulder. "I think I dislocated my shoulder, but that's it. Naruto, you ok?"

"I'm fine, but Hina-chan's out cold. Kazuki, Tenten, say something?" replied Naruto.

"We're ok...somewhat." Tenten said as Kazuki helped her limp over to the group. "I think I broke my ankle though."

"Guys, this isn't good. Daigo's become far too powerful ever since he merged with Orichalkos. We may be outclassed here!" Kasumi winced in pain from her leg. Even though she was half demon, the fact that her leg was broken in multiple places made it hard to begin healing.

"We have one more option...well I have one more option." Kazuki said, as he looked at the rampaging beast.

"No...no! You can't! Kazuki-kun, you can't do it! I won't let you leave me!" Tenten cried. She knew Kazuki was planning to sacrifice himself, but she wasn't about to give up the most precious person in her life. "I haven't even gotten to introduce you to all my friends, my parents, even to Tsunade-sama!"

"Tenten-hime, listen to me please. When I trained with Chronos-sensei, I learned that if it came down to it, I have to give up everything to protect that which is precious to me. And right now there's five people that I have to make sure can see another day. Orichalkos is too dangerous to walk this world, and as the wielder of the power of Chronos, I have to seal him away into the void." Kazuki said, trying to dry her tears. "I plan to send him to the very end of time itself, never to return ever again."

"But what if someone tries to summon him again! Who will..." Tenten said, before Kazuki silenced her.

"I'm taking the Chronos Stone with me. I will destroy it in the void of time and it's power will never be seen on this planet ever again." Kazuki said. "Ten-chan, you don't know how hard it is for me to stand here right now, telling you that we will never be together again. But I want you to know one thing."

"What's that Kazuki-kun?" Tenten tried her hardest to keep her tears in, but they kept streaming down.

"You are the first girlfriend for me...and you are the absolute best one too. I have never met anyone as beautiful as you, and I will never forget you. You told me that you were just a normal girl, but in my eyes, you truly are a princess." Kazuki said, as he caressed her hair in his hands. He could see the tears streaming down her eyes and could feel just how much she was hurting. Tenten tried to say anything, but all she did was kiss him. Even though she couldn't find the words, she hoped that her final kiss would tell him just how she truly felt. "Kazuki-kun..."

"I know. And...thank you." Kazuki said.

"Oh how touching! Why don't I end this farce and kill her first dear nephew!" Daigo said, trying to ruse his nephew's feathers.

"I will never let you do anything to my friends or to Tenten ever again!" Kazuki screamed as he ran towards the raging beast. "This ends now!!"

The group watched as Kazuki ran to his doom. It was hard watching their new friend and ally willingly sacrifice himself, all for their safety.

"You will not win Kazuki! The Orichalkos is invincible!" Daigo laughed as he continued to unleash his attack on Kazuki. Though what he didn't expect was that Kazuki had tapped into the final stage of his power...Space Control! As Kazuki tried avoiding the attacks, he noticed that there were strange portals opening up, absorbing all of the attacks coming from Orichalkos.

"Chronos-sensei was right! Well, it's time to end this for good!" Kazuki said, channeling all of his power into his gemstone. "Be gone from this world for eternity!! CHRONO TRIGGER SEAL!!" A large portal began to appear behind the Orichalkos as Kazuki started forcing the demon back. Daigo tried to command the beast to move out of the way, but the force of the portal was too strong, drawing the beast into the void. Kazuki was quick to follow, but before he vanished from all existence, he turned to smile one last time to the person who had made the last days of his life the greatest days ever. Even though it was short lived, the love he had for her was a love that could be felt through the ages. He could only hope she would still be strong to continue forward in life, and not to let the memory of himself cause her to weep. "Tenten-hime...I will always love you...until the end of time." he whispered as the portal closed, erasing all traces of the great demon Orichalkos, and the Time Knight Kazuki Hitsugaya.

"Farewell...Prince Kazuki." Tenten said softly as she broke down and cried. To have found her true love, only to have lost him forever...it was more than she wanted to bear. She was lucky though...for she wasn't alone. Kasumi was right there by her side, doing her best to comfort the weapons mistress.

* * *

Three days later...

"Well, this is definitely interesting." Tsunade said, after reading Naruto's report. "You get a forged mission order, lured into a trap that summoned a demon that could destroy the entire world, and even found a new Illumina Knight?"

"Yeah, hard to believe it was just supposed to be a simple border patrol mission." Kasumi replied, as she tried to keep herself up on her crutches.

"I also take it you and the others are making a good recovery?" asked Tsunade.

"Almost all of us. We don't really know about Ten-chan." Kasumi answered. "She probably had the worst experience out of all of this."

"Enlighten me." Tsunade said, intrigued to find out what happened.

"Let's just say...she went through a lot of firsts in the past week." Kasumi said.

* * *

"You guys found a new Illumina Knight! No way!" Haku said in excitement.

"Yeah, turns out a shinobi we met on our way to the border ended up being a new Knight that controlled time." Hinata said, sipping the soup from her ramen. "His name was Kazuki, and let me tell you he was really cool!"

"And you ended up fighting a demon that was said to be more powerful the Oka-san herself?" Haku asked.

"We did. Honestly if it wasn't for Kazuki, we'd probably not even be here right now." Sasuke added.

"Its really bad that Ten-chan went through what she did. I mean to find the boy of her dreams, only to lose him in less than a week. How has she held up after all of that?" said Sakura.

"She's been home mostly. We tried calling her, but she'd never answer her phone. Tsunade-sama gave her an extra week off to recover, but I think it's going to take longer than that for her scars to heal." Hinata said. "I know she was really looking forward to bringing him back to Konoha too."

* * *

As for Tenten, all she did was stare out at the sunset. Since everyone else was getting back into the swing of things, and she had a week off, she decided to keep to herself for the time being. She still remembered the first night in Ame, when she and Kazuki kissed for the first time. It was a memory she would never forget as long as she lived.

"Knew I'd find you up here." Naruto said to the weapons mistress.

"Naruto, I...well..." Tenten stuttered out. "How did you..."

"This is where I come when I'm feeling pretty bummed myself." Naruto said, sitting next to her. "I like to watch the sunset as well. It helps me calm my spirit."

"It's worked a little. But I think it will take a lot of sunsets to make me feel any better." she said, pulling her knees to her chest.

"You still think about him, don't you?" asked Naruto.

"Every single night. I keep thinking he'll use his Time Power to come back and hold me in his arms, but I know it will never happen." Tenten cried. "I just wish that I could have met him sooner."

"Tenten, you should be happy that you found someone to love you like that. He was honorable, noble, courageous, and just an all around nice guy. You don't find too many people like that in this world you know." Naruto said. "I'd say you got really lucky."

"Actually Naruto, he did remind me of someone I know." Tenten said.

"And who could that be?" questioned Naruto. "Anyone I know?"

"Yeah...it's you. Kazuki was just like you Naruto. Now I really know how Hinata feels when you're with her. She feels secure and safe, always knowing you're by her side to protect her. Kazuki did the same for me, and I'd never give up that feeling for the world." Tenten said.

Naruto felt honored that she'd think of him that way, even a bit humbled as well. "Wow, thanks Tenten."

"Actually, there's more Naruto. I feel like I should tell you why he reminded me of you. It's something I've never told anyone, and as of right now the only people that know are Kasumi and Hinata." Tenten took a deep breath to prepare her for revealing one of her deepest secrets. "Naruto, promise me you'll always keep this a secret ok."

"Uh ok." Naruto said.

"You're not going to tell like you did when the other Naruto was here, are you?" she asked.

"Tenten, that was for the benefit of our training. This is something personal and that's different. I won't betray your trust, I promise." Naruto said.

"I know you wont. Well here goes. Did you ever wonder why you never had a fan club back in the academy?" Tenten asked.

He just scratched his head, "No, never really thought about it. I just thought all the girls were crazy over Sasuke. Why?"

"The reason is, that I was the only member of the Naruto Uzumaki Fan Club. I just never showed it." Tenten admitted. "Yeah Naruto, I had a crush on you."

Naruto instantly blushed on hearing this. Tenten actually had a crush...on him! "You're...you're not serious are you?"

"I'm completely serious Naruto. I've actually liked you ever since Kasumi came to our world. But with you around Hinata all the time, and you two becoming Konoha's Sweethearts, I knew I'd never have a chance to compete against her. I mean even the clan differences separated us. She's the heir to one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, with one of the most powerful bloodlines, and you're the son of the Yellow Flash and the Kyuubi no Kitsune herself! And now with her being Second Princess of the Kitsune...there was nothing a normal girl like me could even do." Tenten said. "But you probably shouldn't worry about that."

"Hey now, I'm not the type of person that would turn an ear to the president of my fan club. Though I will say, I never really thought I'd have a fangirl, let alone it be you of all people. But I guess that's what made you so unique Ten-chan." Naruto said. "Besides, you wouldn't want a guy like me. I'm loud, crazy, I eat like a wildebeest, and I slurp my ramen."

"And you're brave, courageous, you take pride in your family and village, you're willing to die for your precious people. And that's why I like you." Tenten said. "And that's also why I love Kazuki...because he was everything that you are."

"Listen Tenten, you know Kazuki would never want to see you like this. He would want you to enjoy your life, to go out and experience new things. Even find another new love in your life. And you know I'm telling you the truth." Naruto said.

"I know that, but it's just...it's just really hard." she cried out. "I mean the pain of trying to start over is too much to bear sometimes."

Naruto just put his hand on her back to reassure her, "And that's what we're here for. Me, Hina-chan, Kasumi-chan, Haku-chan, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Chouji, Neji...all of us are here. We don't let our friends suffer. We're here if you need us for anything."

Tenten suddenly felt a little bit better now that Naruto had comforted her. It was almost as if it was Kazuki, but close was good enough. "Naruto, thank you so much. Hinata really is the luckiest girl in the world to have you as her fiancé."

"And I'm lucky I got friends like you too." Naruto said as he stood up. "Now come on, I have a job to do."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to treat the president of the Naruto Uzumaki Fan Club to some ramen, if she's ok with that." Naruto said, as he extended his hand.

"Naruto...I'd really appreciate that." She took his hand as he helped her to her feet. The moment that happened, he got something very unexpected. Tenten got to her feet so fast that she nearly crashed into him, and instead kissed him...right on the lips. This of course had Naruto flipping out simply because he was engaged and kissing another girl!

"I...I...I...Tenten I'm really sorry!!" Naruto freaked out because he though Hinata was going to kill him!

"Naruto, it's ok. Hinata gave me permission. I said she knows about how I felt about you, and she told me, that if I had the chance...I could get one kiss in, and I did. And don't worry, this will be another memory I'll lock away forever and no one will ever know." Tenten said with a smile.

"She gave you permission?" he asked.

"Sure did. Only because of how bad I was feeling, but you know, I think I feel much better now. So can this fangirl get extra teriyaki in her ramen today?" Tenten said.

"You bet Ten-chan, you bet." Naruto said, as the two headed into town.

Unknown to the world there was one person looking from the void of time. He had seen the future and knew that Tenten had a happy life ahead of her.

"Don't worry Tenten-hime...you're going to have a long and wonderful life. Always know that I will be with you in spirit." Kazuki said as he faded into nothingness.

* * *

**And there you have it. The first chapter of the trilogy is finally done. Yeah I know it took a while, but all this means is that the group will be back stronger than ever. New enemies, new powers, new allies, and a lot more chaos is waiting for our now teenage shinobi heroes. There's gonna be more demon clans, more teamups, and even some new romance. But of course, to all my readers who have been with me since the beginning, I leave you with this...Since Tenten did such a wonderful job in the movie, I figure...why not give our fans a little sneak peak about her from The Bijuu Wars! Enjoy everyone and see ya in the sequel!!**

* * *

"Let her go Deidara! There's no way you're going to get your hands on Yugito-sama!" said Sakura. "There's no way you can take on the two of us and think you'll get out alive!"

"She's right. We're not letting you get away, and Akatsuki won't get their hands on another Bijuu!" Haku added. "Plus if you even make one wrong move, I'll freeze you in so much ice it will take 10 years just for your head to thaw out!"

"Yeah right. Like you two can do anything. Your friends couldn't stop us when we captured the Ichibi, so what makes you think I won't be escaping with the Nibi in tow?" said Deidara as he began to fly away on one of his giant clay birds. "Besides, I think I can use her for my art before we seal her for good! And too bad that worthless excuse of a nekomata couldn't do anything either. I shoulda blown him up."

"Kyoji-kun would have taken you down if you didn't threaten to kill Riyu-chan! What kind of person threatens to kill someone's little sister!" Sakura retorted.

"I know exactly the kind of person Sakura-chan!" said a familiar voice. "It the type of person that's going to end up dead!"

"Ten-chan!" Kyoji exclaimed. "You...you're alive! But how!"

"You'll find out soon enough. Right now, you, Sakura-chan and Haku-chan take Riyu-nee-chan out of here and get her some help. I'll deal with this freak." Tenten said, as she instantly assumed her Knight form. What was more noticeable was her power seemed to be leaking from her Gravity Gem.

"Ten-chan, are you sure? I can help you out with this guy." Haku asked, but Tenten stopped her.

"You don't wanna be anywhere close when I do this. Yugito-sama is the only one that can survive this attack, so just stay back." Tenten said, as her power continued to increase. "Now Deidara, I'd like it if you would kindly release my future mother-in-law before I have to get really angry!"

"Like you can do anything, you're on the ground. We all know you can't fly without the power from that Naruto kid." Deidara laughed, underestimating the Gravity Shinobi.

"You know, you're right. I can't...until I do this! GRAVITY OVERDRIVE!" Tenten exploded in a massive burst of power. This wasn't like her Bankai, it had gone beyond that!

"Gravity Overdrive! What the heck is she talking about!" Sakura screamed.

"Kasumi-chan told me about this! The same thing happened to Naruto when he came in contact with a large dose of Shukaku's chakra! Apparently it pushes our Illumina power past the Bankai limit! That's how he was able to activate his Wind Overdrive and create his Omega Cyclone attack!" Haku said. "My guess is somehow Tenten has been exposed to Yugito-sama's chakra and that's how she unlocked this power!"

"So Deidara, you think you can get away now?" Tenten said as she began to rise into the air. "You see I don't need wind in order to fly when I control Gravity itself!"

"Fine then, you want to play?" Deidara said, as he threw Yugito's unconscious form towards the trees. Zetsu was waiting and grabbed her, then instantly vanished into the trees. "Now that I put the cat in the bag, I can have my hands free."

"Oh you think you put the cat in the bag? Well trust me, I'm about to let the cat OUT of the bag!" Tenten screamed. "GRAVITY CRUSH!" Tenten focused all her newfound Overdrive Power all around her and increased all the gravity around her in a 50-foot radius well over 50 times. That much power sent Deidara and his clay bird crashing full force into a crater made from the immense gravity. Not only that but the sheer force even ripped the ribbons out of her hair, causing it to fall and flow in the wind.

"What in the..." Haku said, when she noticed Tenten in the air.

"That's what Oka-san did to save her! When she asked her about a binding contract, I didn't think that's what she meant!" Kyoji exclaimed. "It's the only way to save a human from the effects of Hellfire!"

"Kyoji-kun, you mean to say that..." Sakura said.

"Yeah...Tenten's a Nekomata now!!" Haku said, noticing the pair of black cat ears and tail on Tenten.

"And she's one angry kitten too!" Kyoji added. "Heh but that's my girlfriend for you!"


End file.
